L'orée du jour
by nounette86
Summary: Quatre ans ont passé pour Castle et Beckett depuis la naissance de leur fils, Eliott, et l'accession au poste de Capitaine de Beckett. L'orée d'un jour nouveau se profile désormais pour la famille ... plongée dans une enquête pleine de mystères et de danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 _Vendredi 25 octobre 2019_

Hamptons, Long Island, 17h

Assis sur la plage, Castle observait ses fils qui jouaient et se chamaillaient autour de leur château de sable. Derrière eux, les vaguelettes mouraient doucement sur le rivage dans un nuage d'écume et d'embruns. Le soleil avait déjà commencé à décliner, au loin, sur l'océan. Il aimait tout particulièrement ce moment-là de la journée, le calme et le silence, à peine perturbés par le roulis de la mer et de temps en temps, les cris des mouettes et des cormorans. Il faisait doux, chaud même pour cette fin octobre, si bien qu'il avait du mal à imaginer que d'ici quelques jours, ils fêteraient Halloween. La chaleur semblait vouloir se prolonger inexorablement, mais en fin d'après-midi, la fraicheur de l'automne se rappelait à eux, et la petite brise iodée s'intensifiait, ébouriffant les têtes de ses fils, d'une façon qu'il trouvait absolument adorable. D'ici quelques minutes, ils retrouveraient le douillet cocon de la villa pour leurs petits rituels du soir. Le bain d'abord, la préparation du dîner, et puis ils appelleraient Kate pour une longue et interminable discussion, comme tous les soirs, avant le moment du coucher. Elle leur enverrait à tous trois ses bisous magiques, des bisous papillons qui volaient à la vitesse de l'éclair depuis New-York pour venir se poser sur le bout de leur nez, et alors ils pourraient faire de beaux rêves.

Mais pour le moment, il les contemplait tous les deux, avec leurs joues rosies par le bon air marin, leurs cheveux en bataille, leurs sourires et leurs bouilles de joyeux petits garçons. Eliott avait entrepris de construire un château de sable, mais Leo, du haut de ses un an, n'aimait rien de mieux que d'écraser les fragiles tours du plat du pied, en riant à gorge déployée, fier de ses exploits. Eliott, patient, réussissait de temps en temps à le raisonner en lui confiant une mission de la plus haute importance : remplir le seau de sable. Cela occupait Léo un petit moment, tout content qu'il était de participer au projet de son aîné. Pendant ce temps-là, Eliott s'appliquait à fortifier les remparts de sa petite forteresse. Rick s'amusait à observer leur partenariat, leur complicité, leurs oppositions aussi, et même leurs disputes. Il n'avait pas de frère, et n'avait jamais élevé de garçon, alors il découvrait avec ses fils tout un univers à la fois merveilleux, intrigant et riche d'enseignement. Il aimait s'imaginer que ses fils seraient toujours plus unis que jamais, solidaires quoi qu'il arrive. Mais malheureusement, il arrivait régulièrement que la douce harmonie fraternelle tournât au pugilat, et qu'il soit obligé d'intervenir.

C'était tellement agréable d'être ici avec les garçons pour profiter des vacances automnales. Il adorait New-York, mais les enfants avaient besoin d'espace. Il faisait tellement beau, et Kate était accaparée, ces derniers temps, par une enquête compliquée à gérer, si bien qu'ils avaient décidé qu'il serait mieux pour Rick d'emmener leurs fils quelques jours aux Hamptons. Mais la séparation était un peu douloureuse pour tout le monde. C'était la première fois que Kate était séparée d'Eliott et Leo aussi longtemps, et il sentait bien, au téléphone, combien cela lui pesait. Même si elle plaisantait et qu'il la taquinait à ce sujet, ses fils lui manquaient. Et inversement. Eliott avait eu de gros chagrins à plusieurs reprises cette semaine et avait réclamé sa maman. C'était un peu plus facile pour Leo, qui était trop petit pour avoir la notion du temps et de la distance, mais il le questionnait plusieurs fois par jours sur « maman » comme s'il se demandait pourquoi elle avait subitement disparu de son univers. Quant à lui, sa femme lui manquait, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait s'éloigner d'elle plus de deux ou trois jours. C'était ainsi. Outre le fait d'être toujours aussi amoureux d'elle qu'au premier jour, il était dépendant de sa présence à ses côtés, de sa joie de vivre, ses sourires, dont elle berçait ses journées, et celles de leurs fils. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé une semaine loin l'un de l'autre, car il n'avait plus fait la moindre tournée depuis plus d'un an, et elle, s'absentait rarement pour le travail. Mais demain, elle serait là, elle les rejoindrait, et leur petite famille serait à nouveau réunie. Il se devait de reconnaître qu'il était perdu sans Kate. Non pas qu'il n'ait rien à faire ou qu'il s'ennuyât, mais elle était son point de repère, et cette semaine passée sans elle le lui avait rappelé de manière flagrante. Elle lui avait manqué, oui, beaucoup, mais il avait réalisé, aussi, combien elle lui manquait au-delà de ces quelques jours passés sans elle. Ce qui lui manquait, c'était ce qu'ils partageaient avant la naissance des garçons, avant celle de Leo, surtout : le travail ensemble. Les enquêtes avec sa femme, sa muse, l'adrénaline, leur quotidien survolté, leurs échanges de théories, et cette excitation intellectuelle, physique, si intense qu'ils partageaient quand ils travaillaient tous les deux. Ils avaient trouvé un parfait équilibre dans leur vie de couple, et leur vie de famille. C'était une organisation qui fonctionnait plutôt bien, et leur permettait d'avoir à la fois du temps pour les enfants, mais aussi pour eux. Kate était heureuse, et pleinement épanouie, dans son rôle de maman, comme dans son rôle de femme. Elle faisait de lui, avec leurs garçons, le plus heureux des hommes. Ils jonglaient plutôt bien entre leurs obligations de parents, leurs envies et désirs, leurs besoins de se retrouver, et leur vie de couple était toujours aussi pimentée et joyeuse qu'à ses débuts, faite d'une tendre complicité, de rires, d'interminables discussions. Et il était aux anges au loft à s'occuper de ses fils. Les voir grandir, avoir le temps de savourer chacun de leur sourire, chacune de leur bêtise, était un vrai bonheur. Il adorait ça : prendre soin d'eux, les aider à devenir des petits garçons, les éveiller au monde qui les entourait, les bercer d'histoires. Mais quelque chose lui manquait, et cette semaine, il avait réalisé, ou plutôt ouvert les yeux sur ce qui lui manquait : son partenariat avec sa femme. Peut-être qu'il profiterait de ce week-end pour lui en parler, sans savoir vraiment où les mènerait cette discussion. Il comptait aussi et surtout tenter d'en savoir plus sur ce qui tracassait Kate. Parce que quelque chose la tourmentait ces derniers temps. Il le sentait, il le savait. Il la connaissait trop bien. Il avait essayé une ou deux fois de la questionner, et elle l'avait rassuré, simplement. Mais il savait. Il l'avait vue, à plusieurs reprises, le regard un peu perdu dans le vague, et surtout, il avait vu réapparaître cette petite ride sur son front. Celle qui signifiait qu'elle avait un souci qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle et qu'elle ruminait. Alors il craignait qu'elle ne lui cache quelque chose d'important et qu'il n'y ait vraiment un problème. Il n'était plus aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu au poste, alors peut-être s'était-il passé quelque chose.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il vit Leo, encore un peu bringuebalant sur ses petites jambes, tomber, les fesses en arrière, sur l'une des tours du château. Il faillit éclater de rire face à la maladresse de son petit bonhomme, et son air totalement désabusé face à la situation, mais au vue de la réaction d'Eliott, il s'abstint.

\- Leo ! Non ! Tu es méchant ! se fâcha son fils, les poings sur les hanches en jetant un regard noir à son petit frère, qui assis dans le sable gesticulait, un peu pataud, pour tenter de se relever, écrasant de plus belle les murailles d'Eliott.

Ce regard noir, Rick le connaissait bien. C'était celui de Kate quand elle était fâchée. Cela l'amusait beaucoup de retrouver chez son fils les petites mimiques de sa femme. Il lui ressemblait tellement. Aussi bien physiquement que par son caractère. Eliott, du haut de ses quatre ans, était un petit garçon plutôt sage, farceur et joueur, qui avait hérité du rationalisme, de la patience et de la détermination de sa mère. Et de son sourire. Mais autant leurs sourires à tous deux le faisaient fondre de tendresse et d'amour, autour leur regard furieux pouvait le terrifier.

\- Non ! se défendit Leo, usant d'un des seuls mots qu'il maîtrisait, et se saisissant d'une poignée de sable pour la jeter vers Eliott.

Leo était leur petite terreur. Une petite terreur blonde, aux yeux bleus et au visage angélique, mais une véritable canaille. Il était d'une infinie maladresse, et surtout, se laissait porter par ses idées a priori ingénieuses, pour inventer des bêtises que personne n'aurait pu imaginer. On venait de fêter ses un an, et il marchait depuis tout juste quinze jours, mais il avait déjà un long palmarès de catastrophes à son actif. Rick s'en amusait beaucoup, la plupart du temps, car Leo c'était l'enfant qu'il avait été, son portrait caché en tous points. Aussi inventif, casse-cou, maladroit que lui. Mais tellement câlin, charmeur et adorable, qu'on avait tendance à lui pardonner les yeux fermés toutes ses bêtises. Pour l'instant, Kate trouvait le comportement de son petit homme très mignon, sauf quand il lui causait quelques frayeurs. Mais elle redoutait de le voir grandir, et qu'il ne leur fasse vivre les quatre cent coups que son père avait fait subir à Martha.

\- Leo ! intervient aussitôt Rick, en se levant d'un bond. Interdiction de jeter du sable !  
\- Non ! objecta de nouveau Leo, en s'agitant pour se mettre à quatre pattes, détruisant une nouvelle tour du château.  
\- Papa ! soupira Eliott, d'un ton casse tout ... il est méchant !  
\- Il n'est pas méchant, bonhomme ..., répondit Rick en attrapant Leo, pour le soulever et le prendre dans ses bras. Viens par-là, toi petite terreur !  
\- Si ! râla Eliott. Il a tout détruit !

Leo, mécontent d'être prisonnier des bras de son père, se mit à gesticuler et à ronchonner pour tenter d'échapper à son emprise.

\- Leo ... Stop ! lui fit Rick de sa grosse voix, un peu sèchement.

Aussitôt, Leo se figea, et plongea ses petits yeux bleus dans ceux de son père. Quand Papa prenait ce ton-là, il ne fallait pas rigoler.

\- Il faut arrêter d'embêter Eliott. Regarde son château. Il est tout cassé ..., lui expliqua Rick, reprenant une voix douce et posée, tout en incitant Leo à observer les ruines de sable.

Leo marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles, d'un air désolé, en montrant du doigt le château que son frère avait déjà entrepris de reconstruire, agenouillé dans le sable.

\- Oui, c'est toi qui as fait ça. Ce n'est pas gentil. Eliott se donne du mal pour faire un beau château pour Maman.  
\- Moi, pour Maman ! répondit Leo, avec un grand sourire, s'accrochant de son petit bras autour du cou de son père.

Leo ne parlait pas beaucoup, même pas du tout, au grand dam de Rick. Autant Alexis et Eliott avaient été plus que précoces de ce point de vue-là, autant Leo prenait son temps. Mis à part « Maman », « Papa », et trois ou quatre mots très basiques, il ne disait rien, à un âge où ses aînés faisaient déjà des phrases. Rick s'en inquiétait un peu, mais Kate le rassurait, en lui disant que Leo était dans l'action, et que quand il en aurait assez d'explorer le monde, il commencerait à s'exprimer.

\- Toi-aussi, tu veux faire un château pour Maman ? demanda Rick, déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Leo.  
\- Oui ! s'exclama le petit garçon avec enthousiasme, s'agitant à nouveau pour retrouver la terre ferme.  
\- Ok. On va s'y mettre tous les deux, alors, sourit Rick, posant son fils sur le sable.

Aussitôt, Leo gambada pour aller chercher un seau et une pelle.

\- Eliott, mon grand, reprit Castle, s'agenouillant pour être à hauteur de son fils, et déposer une caresse dans ses cheveux. Leo ne le fait pas exprès, il ne se rend pas compte, ça l'amuse. Mais il n'est pas méchant.  
\- Je sais, soupira Eliott, esquissant un sourire, en regardant son petit frère s'asseoir dans le sable et s'armer de la pelle pour remplir un seau. Mais il fallait l'appeler Godzilla, il casse tout !  
\- C'est vrai que ça lui va bien ..., sourit Castle, amusé.  
\- On a le droit de changer ? demanda Eliott.  
\- Changer ? s'étonna Rick.  
\- On pourrait l'appeler Godzilla, répondit Eliott très sérieusement.  
\- Euh ... non, mon cœur ...  
\- Mais Maman t'appelle Castle, parfois. Et toi tu l'appelles Beckett.  
\- Oui, mais ce sont nos noms de famille. On a pris l'habitude de s'appeler ainsi pour le travail ... Leo ne s'appelle pas Leo Godzilla, alors on ne peut pas le surnommer Godzilla !

Eliott le regarda, analysant l'explication, qui lui sembla tout à fait logique.

\- Dommage ..., soupira-t-il, finalement, se penchant pour, avec sa pelle, façonner de nouvelles murailles.  
\- Et puis, je ne sais pas si Maman aurait aimé que son bébé porte un nom de lézard monstrueux ..., ajouta Rick en grimaçant, rien que d'imaginer la réaction de Kate.  
\- Oui ! Maman n'aime pas trop les monstres ! répondit Eliott, en souriant.  
\- D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, tu ne diras pas à Maman que tu as regardé le dessin animé de Godzilla hier ?  
\- Elle va te gronder ? demanda naïvement Eliott.  
\- Il y a des chances, sourit Castle, qui savait au combien Kate trouvait que leur fils était trop jeune pour regarder des histoires de monstres, même en dessin animé.  
\- C'est rigolo quand Maman te gronde ! répondit Eliott, amusé.  
\- Je sais ! Mais Maman ça ne la fait pas rire ! expliqua Castle.  
\- Je lui dirai pas ...  
\- Ok. C'est notre secret, tape-la ..., sourit Rick, levant une main vers Eliott pour qu'il scelle leur pacte.

Il jeta un œil vers Leo, qui, patiemment remplissait son seau, et s'amusait à le vider aussitôt, pour le remplir de nouveau.

\- Veux-tu que je t'aide à reconstruire ?  
\- Non, je fais tout seul, répondit Eliott, appliqué et concentré. C'est mon cadeau pour Maman ... Elle va être émerveillée.  
\- Oui, elle est toujours émerveillée, Maman, sourit Castle, très fier du niveau de langage de son fils. Et moi, je devrais offrir un cadeau à Maman aussi, tu crois ?  
\- Oui. Des bisous, sourit Eliott, comme si c'était là une évidence.  
\- Tu crois que ça va lui suffire ? demanda Rick, avec un petit sourire.  
\- Oui ! Maman adore les bisous !  
\- C'est vrai, et Papa aussi ! Alors plein de bisous pour Maman, sourit Rick, se relevant pour aller aider Leo, qui, au rythme où il remplissait son seau pour le vider instantanément, n'était pas prêt d'avoir fini sa forteresse.  
\- Papa ? Est-ce que mon château sera encore là demain quand maman arrivera ? demanda Eliott.  
\- Oui, répondit Castle, en s'agenouillant dans le sable près de Leo.  
\- Mais la mer va le détruire ? s'inquiéta son fils.  
\- Non, mon bonhomme ... La mer ne monte pas si haut, regarde, expliqua-t-il, désignant, un peu plus loin, les traces de sable mouillé. Même à marée haute, ça s'arrête là-bas.  
\- Je vais faire quand même deux murailles, au cas où ...  
\- Tu as raison. Les bons architectes doivent tout prévoir, même le pire ... Alors Leo, ce seau est prêt ?  
\- Papa fait ..., répondit le petit garçon en tapotant avec sa pelle sur le sable qui atteignait le rebord du seau.  
\- Attend, encore un peu de sable, lui fit Rick, ajoutant quelques poignées de sable dans le seau. Voilà. Tu es prêt pour voir la plus belle tour de toutes les tours du monde ?

Leo leva vers son père des yeux plein d'admiration et d'impatience.

\- 1 ! 2 ! 3 ! lança Rick, en se saisissant du seau pour le retourner d'un geste brusque et précis. Tadam !

Leo éclata de rire en voyant la jolie tour de sable, et se mit à applaudir, tout heureux.

\- Alors ? Qui est le plus fort Papa du monde ? s'exclama Rick, fièrement, en bombant le torse, et exhibant le seau.  
\- Papa ! s'écria Leo. Encore !  
\- Ok. Allez, au travail alors, mon bonhomme ... Tu remplis le seau, et Papa construit, répondit Castle, amusé par l'enthousiasme de Leo.

Aussitôt, le petit garçon attrapa le seau pour le remplir de sable, en faisant voler un peu partout au passage.

* * *

 _12ème District, New-York, 16h_

Adossée dans son fauteuil, dans son bureau de Capitaine, Beckett réfléchissait à cette journée qui s'écoulait avec une effrayante lenteur. Le poste était calme, et depuis son bureau, elle entendait à peine le murmure de la paisible agitation qui régnait dans son commissariat. Elle, avait toute une pile de dossiers à relire et signer, mais elle était tellement lasse qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de s'y mettre. Après une énième matinée ennuyeuse passée en réunion avec le maire, elle sentait qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. L'ennui, l'abattement, la morosité s'étaient emparés d'elle ces dernières semaines, et à cet instant, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : que cette journée soit enfin terminée, pour rentrer se reposer et retrouver au plus vite, le lendemain matin, Rick et ses fils. Malheureusement, il n'était que seize heures, et elle avait encore une réunion prévue en fin d'après-midi.

Son regard s'attarda avec tendresse sur la photo posée sur son bureau, celle qu'elle avait prise à Noël dernier. Eliott agenouillé au pied du sapin découvrait ses cadeaux, et Rick, le contemplait, de ce regard paternel, fier et aimant. Dans ses bras, Leo était si petit, et si paisible, lui qui en quelques mois était devenu une adorable canaille. Le temps passait si vite. Leo marchait maintenant, et Eliott était si grand qu'il était capable de jouer au baseball ..., ou au moins d'essayer. Il n'y avait que Rick qui n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi adorable, amusant et attentionné.

Elle soupira, ressentant à cet instant, combien tous les trois lui manquaient. La semaine touchait presque à sa fin, et le plus dur était passé, mais ces dernières heures sans eux semblaient s'éterniser. C'était la première fois qu'elle restait loin de toute sa petite famille pendant si longtemps, et elle avait trouvé le temps bien long. Elle n'était pas habituée au silence et au calme du loft. Sans les rires et les jeux des enfants, tout lui paraissait sans vie et sans âme. Et sans Rick, ses soirées étaient bien ternes et ennuyeuses. Ils se parlaient tous les jours au téléphone, plusieurs fois par jour même, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il lui manquait plus que de raison. Peut-être que dans un autre contexte, leur absence lui aurait été plus supportable. Mais cette semaine sans eux n'avait fait que conforter les questions qu'elle se posait depuis un moment maintenant. La lassitude qu'elle ressentait continuellement au travail la rendait plus sensible, et plus elle se remettait en question, plus elle sentait qu'il fallait que les choses changent.

Aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude, elle était vraiment à bout, et avait besoin de retrouver son cocon familial, sa petite bulle de bonheur pour décompresser, et faire le point, aussi. Autant avant d'être avec Rick, puis mariée et maman, le travail était son échappatoire, autant aujourd'hui, c'était de son mari et de ses fils dont elle avait besoin quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors à cet instant, se glissait doucement dans son esprit l'idée que peut-être, elle pourrait déléguer la responsabilité du poste à Esposito ou Ryan pour cette fin d'après-midi, et filer rejoindre Castle et les garçons aux Hamptons, leur faisant la surprise de les retrouver plus tôt que prévu. Ce n'était pas son style de manquer ainsi à ses obligations professionnelles, et en temps normal, jamais elle n'aurait fait pareille chose. Elle se faisait un devoir d'être aussi exemplaire que Montgomery ou Gates l'avaient été avant elle. Il fallait qu'elle soit à la hauteur. Mais elle était à bout, et tellement lasse. En même temps que germait cette idée dans sa tête, et que ce que lui disait son cœur s'opposait à sa raison, naissait aussi la culpabilité de fuir ses responsabilités.

A la naissance d'Eliott, elle avait pensé que le poste de Capitaine lui permettrait d'être moins exposée au danger, et c'était le cas. Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds sur une scène de crime depuis des mois. Cela lui avait permis de vivre une deuxième grossesse paisible, sans le stress des enquêtes sur le terrain, sans prendre le moindre risque aussi. Ils avaient attendu d'avoir trouvé leur rythme de croisière et leur équilibre pour conjuguer travail et vie familiale avec Eliott, avant d'envisager avoir un deuxième enfant. Et Léo était arrivé. Leur deuxième petit bonheur. Ils étaient comblés par la petite famille qu'ils formaient tous les quatre. Elle, qui ne s'était jamais vraiment imaginée maman, fondait totalement devant ses fils, devenus sa priorité, quoi qu'il advienne. Quant à Rick, il était aux anges, véritable papa poule avec ses garçons. Après la naissance de Léo, quand elle avait repris le travail, il avait fallu de nouveau retrouver des repères, réorganiser le quotidien, afin que tous puissent profiter les uns des autres en toute quiétude. Cela avait pris quelques temps, mais ils y étaient parvenus. Il y avait encore parfois quelques petits soucis de gestion pratique, mais ses fils respiraient la joie de vivre, et elle était heureuse de cette tendre complicité, cet amour qui l'unissait à Rick. Ils avaient moins de temps qu'avant à partager en tête à tête, bien-sûr, mais leur relation était aussi intense, forte qu'elle l'avait toujours été, et ils veillaient l'un comme l'autre à s'accorder des moments en amoureux, et à préserver l'intensité de ce qui les unissait. Leurs rires, leurs taquineries, leurs longues discussions étaient le sel de leur relation, le tout conjugué à cette infinie tendresse, et ce désir parfois doux, parfois furieux qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. En somme, sa vie de couple, sa vie de famille, lui avaient permis d'atteindre une sorte d'épanouissement qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé auparavant. Et elle savourait chaque instant et même chaque contrainte de ce bonheur-là, parce que la vie lui avait appris que ça n'avait pas de prix.

Mais si Rick et leurs fils la rendaient pleinement heureuse, au travail, plus le temps passait, plus le terrain et les enquêtes lui manquaient. Cela faisait quatre ans maintenant qu'elle dirigeait le 12ème District, et tout se passait bien. Les statistiques étaient bonnes, les équipes tournaient bien. Ses hommes la respectaient, et elles supervisaient les différents services efficacement. Mais elle passait sa vie au bureau, à signer des dossiers, passer des coups de téléphone, donner des ordres, transmettre des informations, dresser des bilans, recevoir des plaintes du Maire, ou du Bureau du procureur, parfois des compliments aussi malgré tout. De temps en temps, elle s'autorisait le petit plaisir de mener un interrogatoire, mais en général, elle n'avait pas le temps de se plonger vraiment dans les enquêtes et déléguait le travail de fond à ses lieutenants. Les deux premières années, elle avait découvert les différentes facettes du métier de Capitaine, et s'était adaptée petit à petit à tout ce qu'il fallait gérer. Le rythme de travail et l'ampleur de la tâche ne lui permettaient pas vraiment de se poser de questions. Mais depuis qu'elle avait repris le travail après la naissance de Leo, elle avait commencé à se lasser. Elle ne se sentait plus vraiment flic à vrai-dire. Et cela lui manquait. Elle s'ennuyait. Les journées étaient parfois longues et monotones. L'adrénaline des enquêtes lui manquaient. Etre dehors aussi. Etre active. Désormais, la plupart de ses déplacements s'opéraient entre son bureau et la salle de pause. Quand elle quittait le poste, c'était pour des réunions interminables et mortellement ennuyeuses au One Police Plaza avec tous les pontes de la Police de New-York. Elle avait pensé qu'elle aimerait avoir plus de responsabilités, et elle aimait ça, oui. C'était sous doute la seule chose qu'elle aimait vraiment dans les fonctions de Capitaine : la gestion des équipes, et le relationnel avec ses hommes. Mais le reste l'ennuyait à mourir. Elle avait pensé que devenir Capitaine était l'évolution logique de sa carrière de flic, et que c'était le meilleur choix à faire pour concilier son travail et sa vie de famille. Et Rick l'avait pensé lui-aussi. Il l'avait toujours encouragée dans cette voie, et il n'y avait pas plus fier que son mari, quand, lors d'une soirée, il présentait sa femme comme le Capitaine du 12ème District. Mais après quatre ans à exercer ses fonctions, elle savait maintenant qu'elle serait incapable d'être Capitaine toute sa vie ainsi. Elle n'y trouvait plus de plaisir. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle était devenue flic. Et elle sentait qu'elle n'était plus aussi heureuse qu'avant dans son travail, et plus aussi utile qu'auparavant non plus. Bien-sûr au quotidien, le bon fonctionnement du commissariat reposait sur ses épaules, mais elle avait besoin d'être pleinement investie dans cette justice qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

Elle pensait aussi que ses fonctions lui prenaient trop de temps, et qu'elle manquait trop de choses dans la vie de ses enfants, et celle de sa famille. Avant la naissance de Leo, elle ne ressentait pas autant ce manque. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait à partager son temps libre entre ses deux garçons, afin de leur donner autant à l'un qu'à l'autre, et à trouver aussi du temps, absolument essentiel, pour son homme, elle se disait qu'être Capitaine était finalement beaucoup trop contraignant, et dévoreur de temps. Alors elle se posait des questions sur la vie qu'elle menait, sur les choix qu'elle devrait faire, sur la façon de concilier tous ces rôles qu'elle se devait d'assumer et qu'elle aimait assumer : être une femme, être une maman, et être flic. Avec Rick, ils étaient parvenus à trouver un équilibre dans l'organisation de leur quotidien. Et cela fonctionnait plutôt bien. Rick s'occupait d'Eliott et Léo au loft les lundi, mardi, et mercredi. Et le jeudi, vendredi, samedi, Martha et son père prenaient le relai à tour de rôle. Cela permettait à Rick de la rejoindre au poste, et de travailler avec elle, Esposito et Ryan. La plupart du temps, elle rentrait le soir avant l'heure du dîner, et pouvait profiter encore de ses fils, ainsi que le matin. Ses petits bonhommes étaient des lève-tôt, si bien qu'elle avait tout le loisir de s'occuper d'eux avant de partir pour le travail. Mais elle avait l'impression pourtant de n'être qu'une maman en pointillés. Il arrivait que le soir elle rentre et que les garçons soient déjà couchés, sans qu'elle n'ait pu leur souhaiter une bonne nuit ou les câliner un peu. Les week-end aussi étaient parfois raccourcis par son obligation d'être présente au poste. Ses petits hommes ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur, et quand elle était avec eux, elle était maman à 200 %, faisant son possible pour compenser tout ce qu'elle manquait. Mais elle avait l'impression de ne pas faire assez, de manquer toutes ces petites choses, ces petits moments si importants. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait imaginé que serait sa vie de maman. Elle voulait plus. Elle voulait que les choses se passent autrement. Elle voulait davantage de temps pour ses fils, pour les regarder grandir. Le temps passait si vite. Elle le savait bien. Et enfin, il y avait Rick. Il lui manquait réellement. Ils avaient toujours évolué en partageant tout leur quotidien, en passant leurs journées ensemble. Une relation plutôt fusionnelle, en somme, et même si elle s'en défendait toujours auprès de Lanie qui la taquinait, elle savait bien qu'elle était dépendante de Rick, et qu'elle avait besoin de lui auprès d'elle. Si la plupart des couples préféraient sûrement ne pas travailler ensemble, cela faisait partie de ce qu'elle aimait partager avec son mari, de ce qui pimentait leur vie. C'est ainsi qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, et lui, d'elle. Rick travaillait toujours avec le 12ème, bien-sûr, toujours aussi passionné par les enquêtes et partant pour toutes les aventures, mais elle, était cloîtrée dans son bureau. Il accompagnait les gars sur le terrain, et même les jours où il restait au loft, il participait, de loin. Il était sa botte-secrète, leur botte-secrète, comme ils s'étaient amusés à l'imaginer quand ils avaient mis au place leur nouvelle organisation, et il n'en était pas peu fier. Mais elle ne travaillait plus vraiment avec lui, ou si ponctuellement. Les moments qu'elle préférait sans doute étaient ceux où il venait s'installer dans son bureau, autour d'un café ou d'un déjeuner, et où ils discutaient comme avant d'une enquête, théorisaient, riaient, se taquinaient. Mais elle n'avait pas toujours le temps avec toutes ses autres obligations. A la maison, elle se félicitait qu'ils aient trouvé un équilibre. Leurs soirées étaient son bonheur de la journée. Une fois les garçons couchés, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, profitaient l'un de l'autre, savouraient chaque seconde ensemble. Grâce à Martha et son père, toujours désireux de s'occuper de leurs petits-fils, ils s'accordaient régulièrement une soirée et une nuit romantique, ou partaient le temps d'un week-end en amoureux. Mais ce n'était pas aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Ses obligations professionnelles étaient une vraie contrainte. Rick était le plus compréhensif des hommes, le plus aimant aussi. Toujours tellement attentionné, tendrement amoureux, enjoué par des petits riens, heureux de vivre simplement à ses côtés. Et un merveilleux papa, fou de ses fils, qui le lui rendaient bien. Et elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur de tout l'amour qu'il lui donnait, de tout ce qu'il faisait, et de ne pas être assez présente. Elle savait qu'elle aussi lui manquait la journée, et pensait qu'il s'ennuyait un peu dans cette nouvelle vie. Il adorait s'occuper de ses fils au loft, mais il tournait aussi en rond. Il écrivait, certes, mais moins qu'avant. Elle le voyait bien. Il n'avait publié qu'un roman depuis la naissance d'Eliott, contre un par an auparavant. Il prétextait un manque de temps, et lui disait qu'il préférait profiter de ses garçons et de sa femme. Peut-être avait-il moins d'inspiration maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés la plupart du temps.

Alors elle avait profité de cette semaine sans Rick et les enfants pour réfléchir, et tenter d'y voir plus clair dans ce qu'elle voulait. Ce week-end en famille serait l'occasion de lui parler, de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et de voir ce qu'il en pensait. Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte qu'elle n'était plus aussi enjouée qu'avant par le travail, même si elle tentait de n'en rien laisser paraître pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Et quand elle se tracassait pour ce qu'elle avait manqué de la journée des garçons, il était toujours là pour la rassurer, et lui dire combien elle était une merveilleuse maman. Mais cela ne lui convenait plus ainsi. Elle voulait retrouver du plaisir au travail, passer plus de temps avec Rick et leurs fils. Elle devait trouver des solutions. Mais lesquelles ? Elle n'en voyait qu'une qui résoudrait tous les problèmes à la fois : démissionner. Enfin, tous les problèmes sauf un : Rick et elle aimaient leur travail, les enquêtes, rendre justice. C'était leur vie, c'était ce qui les définissait et les rendait heureux. Alors elle ne savait plus. Elle était perdue. Elle avait besoin de se confier, en espérant que Rick ne se fasse pas trop de soucis pour elle. Elle avait besoin de ses mots rassurants pour prendre une décision.

C'est l'arrivée d'Esposito et Ryan se présentant dans l'encadrement de la porte qui la tira de ses pensées.

\- Du nouveau les gars ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt, pour ne pas leur laisser voir qu'elle était lasse et songeuse.  
\- Oui, on le tient. Enquête bouclée, Capitaine ! annonça fièrement Esposito, en s'avançant pour lui tendre le dossier.  
\- La science a parlé, expliqua Ryan. Même pas besoin de ses aveux pour le coincer.  
\- Alors c'était bien ses empreintes ? demanda Beckett, en parcourant rapidement des yeux le rapport d'analyses.  
\- Eh oui, confirma Esposito. Trahi par un peu de cambouis. Ça craint ...  
\- Bon boulot, les gars ..., les félicita Kate, fière de leur travail et de leur efficacité sur cette affaire, enfin bouclée.  
\- Merci, Capitaine, répondirent-ils, en chœur, tout contents.

Elle leur sourit en retour, partageant avec eux le plaisir du devoir accompli et de la justice rendue.

\- Au fait, continua Ryan. Un journaliste du New-York Post a appelé, il veut faire un article sur RedSword et le 12ème District ...  
\- Il ne s'appelle pas RedSword ..., soupira Esposito, d'un air blasé.  
\- Il s'appelle RedSword ! objecta Ryan. C'est écrit noir sur blanc !  
\- Les gars, de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Beckett, ne comprenant rien à leur discussion.  
\- Du super-héros qui nous a livré Cole Brown ce matin, répondit Ryan, comme une évidence.

Ce matin, en arrivant au poste à l'aube, des officiers avaient eu la surprise de trouver, attaché à un réverbère, à une centaine de mètres du commissariat, un dénommé Cole Brown. L'homme, ligoté et bâillonné, avait la tête recouverte d'un sac de tissu noir. Il était accompagné d'une petite pancarte de carton sur laquelle était expliqué qu'il était l'auteur du braquage de l'épicerie Wang sur la 52ème rue. Passé la surprise de se voir livrer un probable coupable directement au commissariat, les officiers avaient informé le Capitaine Beckett, qui, aussitôt avait fait vérifier au sein de la brigade de répression du banditisme si ce Cole Brown pouvait être l'auteur de ce braquage, qui avait eu lieu une semaine plus tôt, et n'était pas résolu. C'était une affaire des plus banales. Sans blessé, ni victime, et il n'y avait eu que trois cent dollars de volés et quelques bouteilles de bières et spiritueux. Mais cela faisait huit jours qu'on tournait en rond sans parvenir à identifier un suspect. Malgré les protestations et le déni dudit Cole Brown, on avait établi qu'il était bien celui dont on avait retrouvé l'ADN dans des traces de sang, sur la caisse de la supérette Wang, et sur les bouteilles de bière qui avaient été volées, puis abandonnées dans la rue. Les lieutenants en charge de l'enquête avaient été plus vexés que satisfaits de ce dénouement heureux, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas parvenus à résoudre l'affaire d'eux-mêmes. Quant à Cole Brown, il avait été incapable d'expliquer comment il s'était retrouvé ligoté à ce réverbère. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était qu'il était rentré tard d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, et qu'alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, un homme en noir avait surgi et l'avait plaqué au sol. Il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre. Il n'avait pas été maltraité, ni violenté a priori, et le mystère demeurait sur la façon dont il avait atterri devant le commissariat, où on n'avait eu qu'à le cueillir pour le mettre sous les verrous. Un élément de taille interpellait tout le monde, Cole Brown, avait été retrouvé couvert de peinture jaune des pieds à la tête. Si les officiers avaient beaucoup ri, Brown avait maugréé et pesté pendant tout son interrogatoire. Il était maintenant en route pour la prison, mais Beckett avait chargé ses hommes de préciser les faits. C'était bien joli de boucler une affaire, mais comprendre comment ce Brown avait été ficelé à ce réverbère et enduit de peinture jaune était aussi important. Il n'y avait pas de caméra de surveillance à l'endroit où il avait été retrouvé, et l'enquête de voisinage dans son quartier, n'avait rien donné. Elle était certes satisfaite d'avoir une affaire résolue, mais ce mystérieux justicier l'intriguait malgré tout. Alors si maintenant, on lui racontait une histoire de super-héros, elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

\- Ce gars n'est pas un super-héros, mec ..., lui fit remarquer Esposito. Arrête de délirer ...  
\- C'est un super-héros ..., affirma Ryan, sûr de lui.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que les gens disent que c'est un super-héros que c'en est un, grogna Esposito. On croirait entendre Castle ...  
\- Ce qu'il a fait est digne d'un super-héros, non ?  
\- Bon, les gars, vous m'expliquez ? leur lança Kate, un peu sèchement, agacée de les voir se quereller sans qu'elle n'y comprenne rien.

Ils se turent tous deux, sentant qu'elle perdait patience et Ryan se lança.

\- Deux vidéos circulent sur le net, expliqua-t-il, sur la première, on voit RedSword qui ...  
\- Qui est RedSword ? l'interrompit-elle, aussitôt.  
\- Le super-héros ... On le voit cueillir Brown ..., comme s'il avait une caméra fixée sur sa tête ou son casque, et qu'il volait ...  
\- Il ne vole pas, corrigea Esposito. Il doit simplement se déplacer sur un hoverboard, ou un truc de ce genre ...  
\- Pourquoi vous l'appelez RedSword ? demanda Beckett.  
\- Parce que c'est le nom du gars qui a mis les vidéos en ligne, répondit Esposito.  
\- Et il tient une épée rouge lumineuse ..., ajouta Ryan.  
\- Vous vous fichez de moi ? soupira-t-elle, les dévisageant tous deux, en se demandant s'ils avaient décidé de la faire tourner en bourrique avec une histoire abracadabrante.  
\- Euh ... non ..., répondit Ryan, alors qu'Esposito préférait ne rien ajouter.  
\- Et l'autre vidéo ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- On voit Brown ficelé à son réverbère, cette nuit ..., comme on l'a trouvé.  
\- Montrez-moi ces vidéos, ordonna-t-elle, soucieuse d'y voir clair au plus vite dans cette histoire.  
\- Tout de suite, répondit Ryan, en sortant son téléphone. Elles ont été postées il y a une heure, et il y a déjà des milliers de vues ...  
\- J'ignore qui est ce type, mais il fait sensation ..., répondit Esposito. Tout le monde parle déjà d'un super-héros, et ça se propage à la vitesse de l'éclair ...  
\- Voilà ..., fit Ryan, en tendant son téléphone à Beckett. On ne parle que de ça sur les réseaux sociaux.

Elle observa, concentrée et intriguée, les trente secondes d'images, plutôt sombres, où effectivement on voyait un homme se déplacer à vive allure, comme s'il volait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, et bondir sur Brown, qui, de dos, ne l'avait pas vu venir et se retrouvait plaqué au sol. On n'en voyait pas davantage, si ce n'est que cet homme semblait porter une épée d'un métal luminescent rouge. La vidéo avait en effet été mise en ligne par un certain RedSword, et un commentaire précisait que les images avaient été filmées lors de l'arrestation de Cole Brown, coupable d'un vol à main armée. L'auteur avait ajouté que le coupable était maintenant entre les mains de la police, avec un lien vers la seconde vidéo, montrant Cole Brown s'agitant contre le réverbère pour tenter de défaire ses liens. Elle était stupéfaite, et plus que surprise face à ce mystérieux inconnu qui non seulement aidait la police, mais en plus semblait fier d'afficher ses glorieux actes de bravoure sur Internet.

\- Transmettez ces vidéos à Tory qu'elle essaie d'en tirer quelque chose, conclut Beckett, rendant à Ryan son téléphone. Je veux savoir qui est ce type qui se prend pour un justicier, et comment il a fait pour savoir que Brown était le coupable.  
\- Il pourrait être lié au braquage ..., suggéra Esposito.  
\- Oui. Possible, répondit Kate. Un complice mécontent qui balance son pote ...  
\- Pourquoi cette mise en scène ?  
\- Parce que c'est marrant ..., répondit Ryan.  
\- Ouais ... tu parles ..., bougonna son coéquipier.  
\- Il fait le buzz en tout cas ..., sourit Ryan, admiratif. Si Castle était là, il aurait une théorie du tonnerre ...  
\- Oui, répondit Kate, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, en pensant aux idées farfelues que pourrait avoir son mari. Si le journaliste du New-York Post insiste, dites-lui qu'on n'a rien à dire sur le sujet. Pas besoin d'en rajouter avec du sensationnalisme et de faire de ce gars un héros ...  
\- Surtout qu'on va passer pour des amateurs dans cette histoire. Il n'y a pas mieux pour ridiculiser la Police de New-York, constata Esposito.  
\- Eh bien ... il a quand même déniché un coupable alors que nos gars piétinaient sur l'enquête depuis un moment ..., leur fit remarquer Ryan.  
\- Justement, il y a forcément une explication derrière tout ça, et ce gars est peut-être aussi criminel et coupable que Brown.  
\- Oui, confirma Kate. On verra ça ...  
\- Capitaine, reprit Ryan, puisqu'on a bouclé notre enquête, est-ce qu'exceptionnellement je pourrais finir plus tôt ? Daniel et Eyrinn sont malades. Jenny pense qu'ils ont la varicelle, elle doit les emmener chez le médecin, et on n'a personne pour garder Nicholas et Sarah-Grace ... alors ...  
\- Pas de problème ..., répondit aussitôt Kate qui savait combien la vie chez les Ryan était compliquée en ce moment.

Depuis la naissance des jumeaux, qui avaient maintenant dix-huit mois, Ryan et Jenny étaient totalement débordés. Non seulement les enfants les accaparaient totalement, mais en plus, ils peinaient à s'en sortir financièrement, et leur couple commençait à battre de l'aile. Ryan avait le moral au plus bas, mais refusait tout aide et tout conseil pour tenter d'améliorer la situation. Le voir ainsi la peinait, et peinait leurs amis, et elle espérait que Ryan et Jenny parviendraient à trouver un équilibre avec leur famille nombreuse.

\- Je rattraperai les heures semaine prochaine, ajouta Ryan, avant de s'éloigner vers la porte.  
\- C'est bon, Ryan, sourit Beckett. Tu fais déjà plus d'heures qu'il n'en faut.  
\- Merci, lui fit-il, la regardant avec gratitude. Je transmets les vidéos à Tory, et j'y vais.  
\- Ok. Bonne soirée, répondit Kate. Embrasse Jenny et les enfants pour moi.  
\- Bien-sûr.  
\- A demain, mec, ajouta Esposito avec un sourire.  
\- Bonne soirée ..., répondit Ryan, avant de filer vers le couloir.  
\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Kate, soucieuse.  
\- Ni mieux ni plus mal qu'hier ... Mais quatre enfants ma parole, il fallait s'attendre à ce que ça finisse comme ça ..., constata Esposito, d'un air dépité. Qui fait quatre enfants de nos jours ?  
\- Javi ..., ce n'est pas gentil. Ses enfants sont adorables et ... pour rien au monde Kevin et Jenny ne changeraient quoi que ce soit.  
\- Je sais bien ..., soupira Esposito. Mais bon sang, ça me tue de le voir comme ça ...  
\- Ça va s'arranger. J'en suis sûre ..., répondit-elle, essayant de rester optimiste.  
\- J'espère ...  
\- Dis-moi, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de prendre les commandes pour le reste de la journée ? demanda Beckett, réalisant au moment où elle le disait que son choix était fait.

Elle allait partir pour les Hamptons, retrouver Rick et les garç était calme ici, il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Elle annulerait sa réunion, passerait au loft récupérer ses affaires et prendrait la route. Elle culpabilisait malgré tout. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures à passer loin d'eux. Ce n'était rien. Mais elle ne pouvait plus. Elle avait peur de craquer complètement ce soir. Elle sentait qu'elle se laissait envahir par ses émotions, et elle avait besoin d'eux. De Rick. De leurs fils. Elle songeait déjà aux sourires et cris de joie d'Eliott et Leo quand ils la verraient arriver plus tôt que prévu. Elle avait tellement hâte de retrouver ses bébés, leurs câlins, leurs baisers et leurs petites bouilles coquines. Elle pouvait déjà imaginer la force avec laquelle Rick la prendrait dans ses bras et la serrerait contre lui, tout heureux qu'elle soit déjà là. Et cette pensée adoucit ses autres tracas. Elle savait qu'elle faisait le bon choix.

\- Tu veux dire en plus de demain ? demanda Esposito qui était déjà de garde samedi.  
\- Oui.  
\- Il y a un souci avec les enfants ? Ou Castle ? s'inquiéta-t-il, un peu surpris.  
\- Non, non, tout va bien. J'ai juste besoin de partir plus tôt, expliqua-t-elle, se montrant rassurante, et ne voulant pas non plus lui raconter ses états d'âme.  
\- Ok, répondit-il.

Il n'avait rien de prévu ce soir. Et être ici lui permettrait de profiter tranquillement de l'élue de son coeur, loin des regards curieux de ses amis. Cela tombait bien finalement de devoir remplacer Beckett.

\- Merci, Javi ...  
\- Pas de problème, sourit-il. J'adore prendre la place du boss !

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, et sur Ryan aussi. Elle leur faisait entièrement confiance. Tous les deux étaient ses fidèles bras droits, et l'un ou l'autre était toujours disponible, comme Rick et elle l'étaient pour eux, quand elle avait besoin de s'absenter le temps de quelques heures pour les enfants.

\- Je sais ..., sourit-elle, en se saisissant du téléphone. J'appelle pour annuler ma réunion, et je file.  
\- Ok.


	2. Chapter 2

_Un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires et votre enthousiasme. Ravie de retrouver mes fidèles lecteurs et de découvrir les commentaires de nouvelles personnes. J'ai pris le parti de m'attarder un peu sur les scènes familiales en ce début de fiction, afin de poser les cadres de la nouvelle situation de l'ensemble des personnages après ces 4 années. L'enquête, qui, par la suite, occupera une place importante comme dans toutes mes fics, va donc démarrer un peu plus en douceur. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Quelque part dans New-York, aux environs de 17h ..._

Assise sur la paillasse, Nua regardait le filet de lumière qui passait à travers la grille du soupirail, et diffusait sa lueur poussiéreuse perçant la pénombre de la cave. Près d'elle, contre sa cuisse, Mei était endormie, recroquevillée en boule, son doudou serré contre son menton. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son petit corps transpirant contre le tissu usé de sa vieille robe, et entendre le souffle léger de sa respiration. Elle qui, il y a peu encore, était une petite fille joyeuse et dynamique s'éteignait petit à petit cloîtrée dans ces caves. Elle jouait de moins en moins avec Chang-o et Li Wei. Elles-aussi s'affaiblissaient à vue d'œil. Leurs sourires s'étaient évanouis, leurs rires étaient devenus plus rares et elles avaient cessé de se plaindre pour réclamer à manger. Elles avaient compris qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour changer les choses. Il fallait se taire, tuer le temps, économiser ses forces dans l'attente du prochain repas et obéir, surtout, pour ne pas risquer de prendre des coups et surtout d'être blessée. Quelques jours plus tôt, Yin avait succombé à cette plaie infectée. Elles ignoraient toutes ce qu'elle était devenue, ce qu'ils avaient fait d'elle, mais elles gardaient en tête l'atroce image de ses yeux exorbités quand la vie avait quitté son corps

La chaleur était irrespirable, et la pièce sentait le renfermé, la transpiration, les excréments aussi, dont les effluves nauséabonds s'immisçaient dans le moindre recoin de la cave. Sur la paillasse d'à côté, Shun somnolait, gesticulant de temps en temps pour chasser les mouches qui venaient se poser sur elle. Ses filles, Chang-o et Li Wei, assises près d'elle, restaient silencieuses, coiffant machinalement une poupée qui n'avait plus de mannequin que le nom, tant elle était recouverte de crasse et avait perdu toute apparence humaine.

Les jours s'écoulaient ainsi. Lentement. Rythmés par les deux repas que leurs geôliers leur apportaient, matin et soir. De la soupe, un quignon de pain. Parfois un verre de lait et un morceau de viande bouillie. Le strict minimum. De quoi survivre. Simplement. Elle ignorait depuis combien de semaines, elle était ici. Quand elle était partie, à bord du cargo, on était en juillet. Elle était pleine d'espoir, comme toutes celles qui l'accompagnaient. Le voyage avait été long, éprouvant, entre le mal de mer, la promiscuité, la faim, la saleté et la chaleur. Mais l'espoir de ce qui les attendait à l'arrivée les avait aidées à tenir le coup. Tant de fois, elle avait raconté à sa petite Mei la vie merveilleuse qu'elles pourraient se construire aux Etats-Unis. Malheureusement, dès le moment où elles avaient revu la lumière du jour, elle avait compris que rien ne se passerait comme prévu. Depuis elles étaient là. Toutes. Et de nouvelles arrivaient régulièrement. Par groupe de cinq ou six. Parfois même quinze ou vingt selon les jours. Toujours des jeunes femmes, parfois des adolescentes terrorisées. Et d'autres disparaissaient. Du jour en lendemain. Plus jamais on ne les revoyait. Des fillettes restaient alors, sans leur mère, sans famille, seules face à ce qu'elles affrontaient. C'était sa hantise. Qu'on l'arrachât à Mei, et que sa petite restât seule ici, sans personne pour prendre soin d'elle. Shun veillerait sur elle, sûrement, mais pour combien de temps avant qu'elle aussi ne soit emmenée et ne disparaisse.

A chaque fois que les hommes la faisaient monter dans ce camion, elle avait l'impression d'abandonner Mei à son destin, et lui disait un au-revoir qui ressemblait plus à un adieu. Le regard de sa petite lui arrachait le cœur. La profondeur de son chagrin. Son incompréhension et son désespoir. Elle lui avait tellement promis monts et merveilles. Et maintenant, Mei vivait dans cet enfer. Le camion les emmenait toujours au même endroit. Par groupe de quatre ou cinq suivant les soirs. Elles n'avaient pas le droit d'échanger entre elles. On leur faisait prendre une douche, on leur fournissait quelques sous-vêtements, et on les livrait aux désirs sexuels de ces hommes, des blancs, rarement des noirs, toujours élégants, plus ou moins vieux, plus ou moins violents et exigeants. La première fois, certaines se rebellaient, et en payaient le prix, frappées et battues jusqu'au sang. D'autres, soumises à leur destin, obéissaient et le visage livide exécutaient les consignes, tels des pantins sans vie et sans âme. Et puis on les ramenait, à bord de ce même camion, et elles retrouvaient la noirceur de cette cave. Jusqu'à la fois suivante. Combien étaient-elles ici ? Une centaine sans doute. Entassées dans le dédale sous-terrain. Elle ignorait le quartier ou même la ville où elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait ni télévision, ni téléphone, ni radio ici. Et elle ne comprenait pas les quelques conversations échangées entre ses geôliers. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté ce cargo, elle avait plusieurs fois été transportée de cave en cave. Sans doute pour que ce qui se passait ici restât secret.

Par le soupirail, elle ne voyait qu'un morceau de bitume sombre, et jamais le moindre passant. Elle se demandait pourquoi personne ne passait dans cette rue. Elle n'aurait de toute façon rien pu faire. Certaines avaient essayé de fuir, d'appeler à l'aide, mais leur sort était toujours le même. On les rouait de coups jusqu'à leur briser les os. Alors toutes, elles attendaient maintenant. Que les jours s'écoulent et que quelque chose se passe, redoutant de faire partie de celles qui disparaissaient, par crainte de ce qu'elles devenaient. Et pourtant, peut-être était-ce là un gage de liberté ? Peut-être que celles qui disparaissaient étaient rendues à leur vie ? Elle gardait cet infime espoir, même si la probabilité était plus grande que la seule issue pour ces femmes fût la mort.

* * *

 _Hamptons, Long Island, aux environs de 18h30._

Kate traversa le couloir de la villa silencieuse, déposa son sac en bas des escaliers, et s'arrêta dans le salon, stupéfaite face au bazar sans nom qui régnait ici. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout en voyant les jouets des garçons éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Rick avait dû s'amuser comme un petit fou avec eux. Mais le rangement n'était pas son fort, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude. Elle rejoignit la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau, assoiffée après les deux heures de route qu'elle venait d'effectuer depuis New-York, à bord de sa Crown Victoria, par une chaleur anormalement étouffante en cette saison. En quittant le poste, elle avait filé au loft pour se changer, quitter son tailleur et enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt. Elle avait récupéré quelques affaires, et était partie précipitamment, pressée de retrouver les siens.

Elle avala son verre d'eau, tout en observant, accrochée sur le réfrigérateur la feuille sur laquelle Eliott avait dû faire le décompte des jours de la semaine à passer sans elle. Il avait tracé jour après jour une croix dans chaque case, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Dans la case du lendemain, Rick avait écrit Maman, et Eliott dessiné un petit cœur. Elle sourit à nouveau, totalement attendrie, puis se hâta de rejoindre le jardin. Castle et les enfants étaient certainement sur la plage, occupés à profiter de la fin d'après-midi, même si, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, en cette soirée d'octobre. Ses fils étaient des petits hommes du dehors. Ils aimaient le grand air, les jeux en pleine nature, et pouvaient passer des heures à s'amuser avec des morceaux de bois, du sable et quelques cailloux. Le parc ou la plage étaient un véritable paradis pour eux.

Arrivée à la lisière du jardin, sur la dune surplombant l'océan, elle les aperçut, au loin, dans la pénombre du jour qui déclinait, au bord de l'eau. Les deux minuscules silhouettes d'Eliott et Leo, accroupis dans le sable mouillé et celle, plus grande et imposante, de Rick qui, debout auprès d'eux, les regardait s'amuser. Elle retira ses chaussures, et pieds nus, se mit en marche pour descendre vers la plage, savourant la douceur et la fraîcheur du sable glissant sous ses pieds, le cœur léger et impatient de les serrer tous les trois dans ses bras.

C'est Eliott qui l'aperçut le premier. De loin, elle vit son petit garçon pointer du doigt dans sa direction, comme pour montrer à son père qu'elle était bel et bien là. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Eliott se mit à courir à sa rencontre, aussitôt imitée par Léo, qui, sur ses toutes petites jambes, voulait aller aussi vite que son grand frère. Mais c'était peine perdue, et Eliott courant à toute vitesse, prit rapidement ses distances. Heureuse de voir ses petits bonhommes courir vers elle, elle les observa un instant, regardant Rick qui escortait Leo, et l'aidait à se relever à chaque fois qu'il trébuchait et tombait de tout son long dans le sable. Quant à Eliott, il remontait toute la plage en courant, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Touchée par le débordement de joie de ses fils, elle se mit à courir aussi vers eux, et enfin, au bout de quelques secondes, elle étreignit Eliott, le soulevant dans les airs, et tournant sur elle-même pour l'amuser et entendre son rire joyeux.

\- Maman ! s'écria-t-il, plein d'enthousiasme. Tu es déjà là !

\- Oui. Ça va mon petit cœur ? sourit Kate, le serrant contre elle, et le regardant avec tendresse.

Comme toujours, elle le trouvait absolument adorable. Son bébé si attendrissant était devenu un petit garçon totalement craquant. Il avait les beaux yeux bleus de son père, mais Rick avait toujours dit qu'il avait son sourire, et c'était sans doute vrai, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas bien compte. Son nez aussi, qu'il plissait de la même façon qu'elle quand il était mécontent, ou même qu'il réfléchissait. Il était dans tous les cas, son petit rayon de soleil, toujours joyeux, toujours souriant, et tellement attentionné et tendre avec elle. Il pouvait être un véritable petit diable parfois, et préparer des farces, ayant hérité de son père sans doute le goût pour les surprises, mais son fils était un amour.

\- Oui. Papa a dit qu'il y avait encore un dodo ..., répondit-il, tellement surpris et heureux de la voir.

\- Je me suis arrangée pour arriver plus tôt, parce que mes petits garçons me manquaient trop, expliqua-t-elle, avec un grand sourire, déposant un baiser sur son front, et le serrant contre elle, en caressant doucement son dos.

\- Et Papa aussi ...

\- Oh oui, Papa aussi.

Eliott sourit, et posa ses petites mains sur chacune de ses joues, avant de venir déposer un baiser sur son nez. Elle sourit et embrassa le bout de son nez en retour ce qui le chatouilla et le fit rire. C'était un petit rituel qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, et elle trouvait cela totalement adorable.

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusés avec Papa ?

\- Oui. Et, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! s'exclama-t-il, tendant le bras en direction de l'océan. Tout là-bas ! Ne regarde pas, ce n'est pas fini !

\- Je ne regarde pas, sourit-elle, amusée.

\- Je me dépêche de finir, et après tu pourras venir voir !

\- Ok, trésor, répondit-elle, ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une caresse. File alors ...

Elle le déposa dans le sable, et il partit en courant à toute allure, alors que cahin-caha, Leo arrivait enfin à sa hauteur, main dans la main avec Rick.

\- Eh bien mon petit bonhomme, tu marches comme un grand maintenant, constata-t-elle, en s'accroupissant, alors qu'il lâchait la main de son père pour courir dans ses bras.

\- Maman ! Là !

\- Oui, je suis là, mon petit cœur, lui fit-elle avec douceur, le serrant contre elle, tout en croisant le regard de Rick, souriant et heureux, qui les contemplait avec tendresse et fierté.

Castle, aussi surpris que ses fils que Kate soit déjà là, leur laissa ce moment de retrouvailles, observant la façon dont Leo se blottissait à sa mère et s'accrochait à son cou, tel un petit singe. Kate, tendre et maternelle, le berçait doucement, lui chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille. Il ne se lasserait jamais de contempler la relation de Kate avec leurs fils, cette sorte de lien fusionnel qui l'unissait à chacun d'eux, cet amour infini qu'elle leur portait, sa douceur, son attention, sa délicatesse. Il aurait pu écrire un livre entier sur tous ces petits moments qu'il captait au quotidien. Il y avait là une telle palette d'émotions, de gestes, une si jolie complicité, qu'il n'en était que plus admiratif encore de ce que Kate était devenue.

\- C'est un gros câlin, ça ..., constata Kate, touchée par la façon dont Leo restait blotti contre elle, au creux de ses bras.

\- Oui ..., répondit-il simplement d'une toute petite voix, alors qu'elle embrassait ses cheveux et le caressait doucement.

\- Dis ... tu as les fesses toutes mouillées ..., sourit-elle, imaginant que sa petite canaille avait dû faire les quatre cent coups.

\- Il se prend pour un crabe dans le sable au bord de l'eau, répondit Castle, avec son petit air taquin.

\- Leo pas cabe, répondit leur fils, desserrant son étreinte pour regarder sa maman.

\- Cra-be, mon cœur, lui fit Kate, en marquant chaque syllabe.

\- Cabe, répéta Leo avec un sourire et cette malice dans les yeux qui les attendrissait.

\- Dès fois, je me demande s'il ne le fait pas exprès, constata Rick, amusé lui-aussi par leur fils.

\- Ça ne serait pas surprenant ... Capable de tout pour m'exaspérer, comme son papa, plaisanta Kate.

\- Hey ! fit mine de grogner Rick, tandis que Leo marmonnait quelques mots en pointant du doigt son grand frère, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

\- Oui, va aider Eliott ..., sourit Kate, comprenant plus ou moins ce qu'il voulait dire. Maman va venir voir le château ...

-Je ne sais pas si « aider » est le mot adéquat ... Il détruit tout sur son passage ..., expliqua Castle, en regardant Leo partir en courant pour rejoindre son frère.

Kate sourit simplement, et s'avança vers son mari, pressée de l'embrasser. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il la prenait par la taille pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Bonjour, toi ... ma jolie surprise ..., sourit-il, contre sa bouche, l'embrassant avec tendresse.

Elle savoura le plaisir et la douceur de ses baisers, la caresse de sa main, qui s'était glissée dans son cou, ses cheveux, et la force, la virilité, avec laquelle, il la tenait fermement contre lui, comme pour ne pas qu'elle lui échappe.

\- Tu m'as manqué ..., chuchota-t-elle, avec cette intensité, presque de l'émotion, ce qui le toucha.

\- Je sais ..., murmura-t-il, posant son front contre le sien, et caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Toi-aussi ...

Ils échangèrent un regard empreint de tendresse, puis un sourire complice, et Kate blottit son visage au creux du cou de son homme, tandis qu'il l'étreignait, caressant tendrement son dos, sans perdre de vue, un peu plus loin, leurs petits garçons qui finalisaient leur château de sable. Elle savoura cette sensation unique de bien-être et d'apaisement qu'elle ressentait dans ses bras : le parfum de sa peau, la force rassurante de son corps contre elle, la douceur de ses mains et la tendresse de ses baisers dans ses cheveux. Le moindre de ses gestes lui disait combien elle lui avait manqué, et combien il était heureux de la retrouver. Une semaine seulement sans lui, et toutes ses sensations étaient décuplées. Peut-être était-elle plus sensible aussi, parce qu'à fleur de peau, à cause de ce mal-être professionnel qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus. Elle avait tellement ressassé son ennui cette semaine, et l'impasse dans laquelle elle avait l'impression de se trouver, que retrouver Rick était un soulagement. A cet instant, elle avait remisé ses soucis dans un coin de sa tête et profitait simplement de retrouver son homme.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda doucement Rick, sentant combien elle semblait se laisser aller à leur étreinte, peut-être plus que d'habitude.

Quand elle se blottissait ainsi dans ses bras, bercée par ses caresses, ses baisers, il adorait ça, et en même temps, il la sentait si fragile, dépendante de lui, elle qui était pourtant la force incarnée. Dans ces moments-là, dans l'intimité de leurs étreintes, de leurs câlins, de leurs confessions et discussions, elle n'était plus le Capitaine Beckett, mais simplement Kate, sa Kate, sa femme, douce, amoureuse, fragile et sensible. C'était tellement bon de la tenir ainsi contre lui, et en même temps, cela confortait ses inquiétudes concernant les soucis qu'elle pouvait avoir.

\- Oui, tout va bien, sourit-elle, relevant la tête pour le regarder. Je suis juste fatiguée ... et heureuse de vous retrouver.

\- Ok, sourit-il, toujours aussi convaincu qu'il y avait autre chose qu'elle ne lui disait pas.

Ce n'était de toute façon pas le moment d'en discuter, et d'essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer dans le cœur ou dans la tête de sa femme. Il lui parlerait le moment venu, au calme, plus tard, parce que l'instant était au plaisir des retrouvailles pour les enfants comme pour eux.

\- Viens, allons rejoindre les garçons avant qu'ils ne se chamaillent, ajouta-t-il, desserrant son étreinte pour la prendre par la main.

\- Oui ..., sourit-elle, mêlant ses doigts aux siens, alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche en direction d'Eliott et Leo, qui, plus loin, étaient tous deux assis dans le sable, a priori sages et concentrés.

\- Alors tu as pu te libérer plus tôt ? Je pensais que ...

\- Oui, j'ai annulé ma dernière réunion de la journée..., expliqua-t-elle, simplement, le regard perdu sur l'océan, le calme des vaguelettes sur le rivage, et la vision de ses fils jouant paisiblement.

\- Ah ..., s'étonna Rick. Il y avait un souci ?

\- Non, non, tout va bien, mon coeur ... Vous me manquiez, simplement, je ne voulais pas attendre demain pour vous retrouver.

\- Je crois qu'ici aussi Maman était très attendue ..., sourit-il. Les garçons s'impatientaient ... et moi ...

\- Toi ? lui fit-elle, taquine, devinant la suite de l'explication.

\- Moi ... je suis perdu sans toi, tu le sais bien depuis le temps, sourit-il, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Tu sais qu'on est pires que de jeunes amants à se manquer ainsi ...

\- Attend de voir la façon dont je vais te faire passionnément l'amour tout à l'heure, répondit-il, d'un air songeur.

\- J'ai hâte, répondit-elle en riant.

\- Maman ! Regarde ! s'exclama Eliott, bondissant sur ses jambes, pour lui montrer fièrement son château.

\- Oh ! C'est une sacrée forteresse ! constata-t-elle, admirant avec émerveillement les tours et murailles patiemment construites.

\- Je l'ai fait tout seul !

\- Waouh ! Je suis impressionnée ! Papa n'a même pas aidé un petit peu ?

\- Non, sourit Eliott. Je suis grand maintenant pour faire tout seul ...

\- Il m'a interdit de toucher au moindre grain de sable de cette forteresse, confirma Rick. Alors avec Leo, on a fait notre propre château ... Euh ... Leo ? Où est le château de Papa ?

Leo, assis, au milieu d'un tas de sable s'amusait à remplir son seau, et les tours construites une heure plus tôt, qui avaient fait la fierté de Castle, avaient maintenant totalement disparues.

-' Pas là ! s'exclama joyeusement Leo.

\- Il a tout cassé, rigola Eliott. C'est Godzilla !

\- Non, pas Zilla ! objecta Leo, en grognant, pour bien montrer son désaccord.

\- Mais non, mon bébé, tu n'es pas Godzilla ..., le rassura Kate, amusée par son fils.

\- Juste un petit bulldozer ..., constata Castle, en faisant la moue. Dire que j'avais mis tout mon cœur dans ce château ...

\- Mon pauvre chéri ..., le taquina-t-elle, avant de réaliser soudainement quelque chose. Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses Godzilla, Eliott ?

Eliott regarda sa mère, puis son père, ne sachant que répondre, comme s'il était pris au piège.

\- Rick, tu ne lui as pas montré un film de monstre ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en dévisageant son mari d'un air suspicieux.

\- Non, bien-sûr que non ..., répondit-il, prenant un air offusqué, comme si elle imaginait quelque chose de vraiment improbable.

\- Eliott ? insista Kate, observant son petit garçon d'un regard inquisiteur.

Eliott regarda sa mère, s'apprêta à répondre, et mit soudain ses mains devant sa bouche comme pour que les mots ne sortent pas malgré lui, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire son père.

\- Castle, ce n'est pas drôle ... Tu lui as demandé de me mentir, en plus ? bougonna-t-elle.

\- Mais non ... il ne ment pas, regarde, il ne dit rien simplement, sourit-il, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle soupira, les regardant tous deux, d'un air exaspéré. Rick savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée mais elle se souciait de ce genre de détails concernant l'éducation de ses fils. Et elle avait toujours peur qu'ils ne soient perturbés ou effrayés par ce qu'ils voyaient à la télévision.

\- Kate ... Ne te fâche pas, reprit-il d'une voix douce. Il a regardé un dessin animé avec Godzilla. C'est tout. Ce n'était qu'un dessin animé. Et il ne fera pas de cauchemar, Eliott adore ça. Il n'a pas peur.

\- Non, maman, je n'ai pas peur, je suis grand maintenant, confirma Eliott, pour rassurer sa mère. Et Godzilla ce n'est même pas un monstre ...

\- Ah oui ? sourit-elle, amusée malgré tout par la répartie de son fils et de son mari, toujours complices pour ce genre de choses. Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

\- C'est juste un dinosaure, expliqua Eliott comme pour relativiser.

\- Voilà, un gros lézard, confirma Castle, tout sourire.

\- Toi, si ton fils se réveille en pleine nuit parce qu'il croit qu'un gros lézard va détruire la maison et dévorer toute la famille, tu te lèveras pour le rassurer !

\- Bien-sûr ... mais ça n'arrivera pas ... parce qu'Eliott est un grand garçon ... et il n'a peur de rien, car sa maman est Capitaine de Police et elle ne laisserait jamais un gros lézard détruire la maison et manger son Papa et son petit frère !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux explications de Castle, qui savait toujours trouver le mot juste pour l'apaiser, et détourner son attention par quelques flatteries bien placées.

\- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer ... ça ne marche pas ...

\- Tu as souri ..., bien-sûr que ça marche ! s'exclama-t-il, amusé. En plus tu es trop en manque de moi et de mes taquineries ...

Elle se contenta de soupirer, se disant qu'il avait parfaitement raison, mais elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de le reconnaître.

\- Maman, viens voir ! s'impatienta Eliott, pressé de lui faire découvrir les détails de son château, alors que Leo imperturbable s'en donnait à cœur joie dans le sable.

\- Oui, montre-moi tout ça ..., sourit-elle, s'accroupissant auprès de lui, qui s'était agenouillé dans le sable, pour mieux contempler sa forteresse.

\- J'ai construit deux murailles ... comme ça le château est bien protégé.

\- Oui, les chevaliers ne risquent pas de l'attaquer ce château-là, constata Kate, admirant les remparts de sable.

\- Pas les chevaliers, Maman ... c'est pour le protéger des Soviétiques ..., expliqua très sérieusement Eliott.

\- Les Soviétiques ? s'étonna-t-elle, avec un sourire amusé. Castle, qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore raconté ?

\- Rien ! se défendit aussitôt son mari. Il est tombé sur ma vieille collection de _CaptainAmerica_ , alors je lui ai raconté la lutte sanguinaire contre les Soviétiques pendant la guerre froide ...

-Tu sais qu'il n'a que quatre ans ? sourit-elle.

-Quatre ans et demi, Maman !

\- Oui pardon, trésor. Quatre ans et demi ! Mais les Soviétiques n'existent plus, Eliott, expliqua Kate. La guerre froide est finie depuis longtemps.

\- En théorie ..., ajouta Rick, avec un ton plein de sous-entendus.

\- Castle !

\- Quoi ? Les Soviétiques, les Russes, c'est pareil ..., répondit Rick. Ils ont toujours des espions ...

\- Et des missiles thermonucléaires ..., ajouta Eliott, complètement convaincu par ce que racontait son père.

Kate les dévisagea l'un et l'autre, avec un sourire, observant chez eux, cette même façon très sérieuse de parler de toutes ces choses pas forcément crédibles auxquels eux croyaient dur comme fer. Et Eliott n'avait que quatre ans. Et demi. Cela promettait de belles et étranges conversations à l'avenir. Cela l'amusait beaucoup finalement, même si elle jouait de son exaspération habituelle, de voir Eliott être si complice avec Rick, et s'imprégner de tous les délires, toutes les histoires de son père. Il fallait le voir boire ses paroles quand Castle avait entrepris de lui raconter une histoire d'invasion martienne ou de lui narrer les aventures des peuplades de la Terre du Milieu. Eliott était totalement fasciné par les récits de son père, et commençait maintenant, lui-aussi, à imaginer le même type d'histoires quand il jouait avec des petits personnages. Le côté farfelu, rêveur et l'imagination débordante de Rick faisaient partie de ce qui l'avaient séduite chez lui, de ce qui l'amusait, la charmait alors retrouver cela chez son petit garçon était adorable.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes terrifiants tous les deux ? leur fit-elle, malgré tout, histoire de rester fidèle à ce qu'elle était.

Ils rirent tous les deux de manière complice, bien contents de leur petite solidarité père-fils.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une princesse au moins dans ton château ? demanda Kate.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas un château de fille ! s'offusqua Eliott. Il y a des espions et des combattants cachés dans les tours ..., ils construisent des missiles pour se défendre si les Soviétiques attaquent ...

\- Castle, tu ferais mieux de lui raconter de jolis contes avec des princesses et des preux chevaliers, sourit Kate, plutôt que tes histoires d'espionnage et de guerre chimique ...

\- Guerre thermonucléaire, ma chérie ..., sourit Castle, taquin.

\- Maman ne comprend rien ..., soupira Eliott, avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Hé ! Attention à ce que tu dis, petit bonhomme ! s'exclama Kate en riant. Maman comprend très bien !

Il rit, alors que Kate l'attrapait pour le couvrir de baisers, et le serrer dans mes bras, en se roulant dans le sable. Les rires et les petits cris d'Eliott alarmèrent Leo, qui leva les yeux de son seau de sable pour regarder ce qui se passait, et amusé, se mit à rire lui-aussi. Gambadant à quatre pattes, il rejoignit sa mère, et s'accrocha à son dos, pour se mêler à la bataille sous le regard attendri et amusé de Castle.

* * *

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, 18h ..._

Esposito, un sachet de bonbons à la main, quitta la salle de pause, et remonta le couloir, en direction de la salle technique où Tory devait être en train de visionner les vidéos du soi-disant super-héros capturant Cole Brown, la nuit dernière. Beckett était partie, Ryan était rentré s'occuper de sa famille nombreuse, et il se retrouvait là, tout seul, responsable de ce qui se passait. En réalité, il n'avait pas vraiment d'occupation, sinon faire acte de présence pour suppléer Beckett au cas où. Mais s'il se passait quoi que ce soit nécessitant une prise de décision rapide, il devrait informer son Capitaine sur le champ. Donc mis à part récupérer les dossiers des enquêtes et les empiler sur le bureau de Beckett, il tournait un peu en rond. Il aimait bien, malgré tout, être le capitaine par intérim. Une fois de temps en temps. Mais si, pendant longtemps, il avait imaginé qu'un jour lui-aussi passerait le concours et dirigerait son propre commissariat, il avait maintenant abandonné cette idée. Il ne supporterait pas d'être cantonné à un bureau toute la journée durant à faire plus de paperasse qu'autre chose. Il aimait bien gérer des équipes, coordonner les opérations, mais quelques hommes lui suffisaient. Il se demandait même comment faisait Beckett. Elle était comme lui, plutôt une femme de terrain, et il percevait de temps en temps, même si elle tentait de ne pas le montrer, sa frustration, quand tous partaient en mission, et qu'elle devait rester au commissariat. Certes, il y avait sûrement aussi de grandes satisfactions, mais non, il ne serait jamais Capitaine. Il ne savait pas pour autant ce qu'il ferait à l'avenir. Il aimait son métier plus que tout, mais il avait l'impression de stagner. D'autant plus que sa vie personnelle était un véritable désastre. Ni femme ni enfant, alors que tous ses amis, excepté Lanie, avaient fondé une famille, et plus il les voyait évoluer tous, plus il sentait le poids de la solitude et des années qui passaient, du temps qui s'écoulait inexorablement. Il sentait qu'il était à une sorte de tournant, et que c'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il fallait que les choses changent. Il avait eu des relations, depuis sa rupture avec Lanie quatre ans plus tôt, mais aucune d'elle n'avait duré plus de quelques mois. Il avait fini par se dire qu'il n'était pas fait pour la vie de couple et de famille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche de Tory, au cours de ces dernières semaines.

Il salua d'un geste un des collègues qui lui souhaitait une bonne soirée, et entra dans la pièce technique, où, dans la pénombre, Tory était installée face à ses écrans. Il vit tout de suite qu'elle travaillait sur les images de « _RedSword_ ».

\- Salut ma belle, lança-t-il, avec un grand sourire, en s'étant assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun autre technicien dans la pièce.

\- Javier ... chut..., s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt, en se tournant vers lui.

\- On est tous seuls ou presque, sourit-il, pour la rassurer, en s'avançant vers elle.

Elle se détendit et lui sourit en retour, de ce sourire simple et spontané qui le charmait et lui faisait ressentir ce qu'il avait si rarement ressenti auparavant. Sauf avec Sonia, sans doute. Et peut-être avec Lanie, mais d'une manière si différente. Sa relation avec Tory était pourtant la plus platonique qu'il n'ait jamais connue avec une femme. Elle lui avait toujours beaucoup plu, dès le premier jour où elle avait travaillé au 12ème District. Elle était divinement belle et sexy, et derrière son sérieux, son professionnalisme, sa simplicité, il devinait qu'il se cachait une femme pleine de mystères et de charmes. A l'époque, il était avec Lanie. Ou pas vraiment, enfin par alternance. Et puis, ils avaient décidé de se séparer une bonne fois pour toutes, et de passer à autre chose. Tory avait un compagnon à ce moment-là, et lui avait enchaîné les aventures, pour la plupart sans lendemain, au grand dam de ses amis. Mais il y avait quelques semaines de ça, le soir de l'anniversaire de Ryan, qu'il fêtait au Old Hunt, Tory et lui s'étaient retrouvés seuls à discuter, très tard le soir, un peu enivrés, alors que tout le monde était parti. Il ne s'était rien passé de plus qu'une longue discussion, des confidences, des rires, des taquineries. Ils s'étaient découverts, simplement, naturellement, et sans arrière-pensée, ce qui ne lui arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais avec une femme. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup, oui, mais il ne la pensait pas célibataire, et n'avait pas osé poser la question. Ils avaient partagé un taxi sur le chemin du retour, prolongeant l'instant. Il avait eu pour la première fois envie de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans ses bras, parce qu'elle était si jolie, douce et tendre, et parce qu'elle le touchait, parce qu'il aimait sa présence, leurs échanges. Dès ce premier soir, il avait senti que ce n'était pas comme avec les autres. Il n'aurait su dire vraiment pourquoi. Mais ils s'étaient quittés presque au petit matin, devant ce taxi qui l'avait déposée chez elle, simplement heureux du moment partagé. Au travail, elle avait dès le lendemain repris ses distances, son sérieux, presque sa froideur. Mais ils s'étaient revus. Elle avait accepté ses invitations. Et dans le secret le plus total, ils avaient multiplié les rendez-vous ces dernières semaines. Des dîners, de simples balades, un film au cinéma. Quelques moments qui avaient fait naître doucement cette complicité, mais aussi cette attirance. Il la faisait rire, et elle l'écoutait avec une telle tendresse dans le regard quand il lui parlait de lui, de sa vie, ou même simplement de leurs enquêtes. Il aimait sa spontanéité, sa joie de vivre, et aussi sa simplicité. Rien n'était compliqué avec elle. Tout était si évident. Ils pouvaient rester deux heures assis dans l'herbe, dans Central Park, à regarder les passants, à parler de tout et de rien, sans s'ennuyer. A leurs entrevues, toujours secrètes, s'ajoutaient les longues discussions téléphoniques et échanges de messages. Le tout en s'efforçant d'être le plus discret possible. Il n'était pas question que Ryan ou quiconque au poste ne soit au courant. Et c'était excitant. Jamais il ne s'était comporté ainsi avec une femme. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il n'était plus le même homme à ses côtés, et c'était tellement bon de sentir ainsi. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était célibataire, mais il avait mis longtemps à oser faire le premier pas, comme s'il avait peur que le charme de ce qui naissait entre eux soit rompu. Elle restait suffisamment distante pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'ambiguïté. Mais il sentait son regard, il lisait dans ses sourires, et quand leurs mains s'effleuraient par mégarde, ou que leurs peaux se touchaient, il pouvait ressentir en elle le même désir que celui qui, désormais, inévitablement, naissait dès qu'il était avec elle. Et puis, un soir, trois jours plus tôt, alors qu'il l'avait invitée à regarder un match de football, et qu'elle était assise près lui, il s'était dit que c'était le moment ou jamais, et il l'avait embrassée. Le souvenir de ce premier baiser l'émoustillait encore aujourd'hui, et il avait le sentiment d'être un adolescent qui vivait ses premiers émois. Il n'y avait rien eu de plus, si ce n'est une longue discussion. Tory lui avait avoué combien elle tenait à lui, combien elle aimait sa présence et ce qui la liait désormais à lui, mais elle se posait des questions sur le fait d'entretenir une relation sur son lieu de travail. Elle craignait les regards des gens, et ce qu'allait en penser leur Capitaine. Elle craignait que cela ne crée des tensions. Elle était gênée aussi vis-à-vis de Lanie. Elle lui avait confié sans détour toutes ses craintes, et cela l'avait touché et attendri plus encore. Il avait essayé de la rassurer, mais elle préférait prendre le temps d'y réfléchir avant de se lancer pleinement. Lui, savait qu'il n'y avait rien à réfléchir, car ce qu'il ressentait, et qu'il savait qu'elle ressentait, n'allait pas s'envoler ainsi. Mais elle avait demandé du temps, et il lui laissait du temps. Enfin, à sa façon. Il sentait qu'avec Tory ce serait différent. Parce que c'était évident.

\- Tu as l'air tout heureux, lui fit-elle, alors qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle, face à l'écran.

\- Je le suis ... Tu es là, près de moi ...

\- Charmeur ..., le taquina-t-elle.

\- Charmeur redoutablement efficace, oui, constata-t-il, avec un sourire. Tu rougis ...

\- Arrête ..., lui fit-elle, amusée et un peu intimidée, telle une midinette. Si quelqu'un ...

\- Personne ne verra que tu as les joues roses ... Il n'y a que moi qui suis assez proche et attentif pour le voir.

\- Dis ... Tu es là pour me faire du charme ou pour le travail ? demanda-t-elle, en prenant soin d'éviter son regard pour ne pas se laisser perturber.

\- Les deux, sourit-il, ravi qu'elle soit ainsi sensible à sa présence. Tu finis à quelle heure ?

\- Dans une heure. Tu as envie de faire quelque chose ce soir ?

Leurs soirées, leurs balades, leurs rendez-vous secrets étaient maintenant devenus réguliers, mais le plus souvent improvisés, ce qui renforçait encore le plaisir qu'ils avaient à se retrouver. Elle avait longtemps vu Esposito comme un séducteur, et il l'était certainement, mais il ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait son numéro de charme. Elle ne voulait pas être une de ses conquêtes, un pis-aller après sa rupture avec Lanie. Et elle ne savait pas bien ce qui l'unissait encore à Lanie. Mais dès le premier soir où ils avaient discuté, elle avait découvert l'homme qu'il était vraiment. Sa sincérité. Son humour. Sa tendresse aussi. Il la touchait. Il la captivait. La faisait rire. Il n'avait pas essayé de la draguer, de la séduire ou de l'attirer dans son lit. Tout s'était fait naturellement, petit à petit, et elle avait compris qu'elle était différente à ses yeux. Elle avait tenté de lutter contre ses sentiments naissants. Les relations au travail étaient vraiment trop compliquées à gérer. Mais elle aimait tellement être avec lui, alors elle profitait de l'instant présent. Seulement elle savait qu'ils étaient maintenant à un stade où l'un et l'autre désiraient plus, et s'étonnait même que Javier n'ait pas osé plutôt faire le premier pas. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions, et son rationalisme l'amenait à vouloir peser le pour et le contre, même si au fond d'elle, elle sentait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de résister, de se retenir de l'aimer.

\- Je dois répondre la vérité ... ? demanda-t-il, laissant déjà entendre ce qu'il aurait souhaité lui dire.

\- Ça dépend ..., sourit-elle, devinant ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui dire et qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'entendre.

\- Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie, et je sais de quoi tu as envie, sourit-il. Mais je suis patient, alors pour ce soir, ce dont j'ai envie, c'est d'aller déguster quelques cocktails en ta compagnie chez Wendy's ... ça te dit ?

\- Oui, ça me dit ... ce sera parfait.

\- Ok. Par contre, je remplace Beckett. Je ne finis pas avant minuit ...

\- Pas grave ... Je suis patiente, moi-aussi.

\- Ok, sourit-il, heureux, et peut-être amoureux.

\- Maintenant que tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, tu veux savoir s'il y a du nouveau ? demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire taquin.

\- Parce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Non ... On ne voit rien sur les images. J'essaie plusieurs systèmes de décodage, mais a priori on n'aura pas de meilleur visuel. Tout ce qu'on a c'est le bas de cette espèce de combinaison noire un peu fluide, et la main gantée tenant l'épée.

\- Et l'épée justement ? demanda-t-il, en attrapant un bonbon dans son sachet. Tiens ... Offrir un bonbon à sa dulcinée, c'est une technique qui marche à tous les coups ...

Elle rit, amusée, en prenant le petit bonbon qu'il lui tendait.

\- Tu es irrécupérable ...

\- Je sais ..., sourit-il fièrement. Il y a moyen de savoir ce que c'est comme métal ?

\- Non, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit en métal. Je dirais que c'est une sorte de laser fluorescent, dans un tube peut-être ...

\- Ok.

Un instant, il ne dit rien, l'observant manipuler les images en réfléchissant. Il devrait y avoir moyen d'enquêter sur le genre de magasins ou de fabricants qui créaient et vendaient ce type d'épée lumineuse. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de banal. Castle saurait peut-être. C'était le genre de choses dont il était féru. Il enverrait un message plus tard à Beckett. Il n'y avait pas urgence non plus. Ce super-héros était à priori inoffensif, et tout ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher c'était d'avoir réussi là où les flics avaient échoué.

\- Un moyen de tracer le gars qui a posté la vidéo en ligne ? reprit-il, regardant la façon dont il se ruait sur Brown pour le plaquer au sol, sans le moindre geste violent.

Brown ne devait vraiment pas être frais pour se faire capturer ainsi, et n'avoir pas de souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Selon lui, il avait quitté le bar vers une heure du matin, et il était presque arrivé chez lui, à cinq minutes à pied quand il avait été agressé. Les officiers l'avaient retrouvé vers six heures ficelé au réverbère sans que quiconque ait signalé sa présence. Certes, en pleine nuit, il y avait très peu de passage à cet endroit-là et Brown ne se souvenait pas s'il avait crié ou non pour appeler à l'aide. Des analyses toxicologiques étaient en cours pour vérifier s'il avait été drogué. Le mystère demeurait aussi sur la façon dont ce super-héros avait pu, seul, transporter Brown sur plusieurs kilomètres à travers Manhattan, sans se faire repérer. Avec Ryan, ils s'étaient amusés à lire les commentaires des internautes sur ces vidéos, au cas où un témoin potentiel se manifestât, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. De même, l'enquête de voisinage autour du commissariat n'avait rien donné. Personne n'avait rien vu ni entendu. Tout le monde dormait. Normal, entre 1h et 6h du matin.

\- Non. Le compte de ce RedSword renvoie à des données personnelles erronées, j'ai vérifié. Tout est là si tu veux y jeter un œil.

\- Oui, merci, répondit-il, se saisissant du rapport posé sur la table. Ça va m'occuper. Et l'adresse ip ?

\- Celle d'un cyber-café de Soho. Les deux vidéos ont été postées à 30 secondes d'intervalles, peu avant 15h, expliqua Tory.

\- Ok. On enverra des hommes demain interroger le personnel et voir s'il y a des caméras.

\- Et à priori, Brown a été ficelé à ce poteau avant 5h du matin.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Tu vois la devanture de la laverie automatique, là, derrière le réverbère ?

\- Oui.

\- Les lumières sont éteintes pendant la nuit, mais programmées pour s'allumer à 5h du matin.

\- Et sur les images elles sont éteintes ...

\- Oui. Brown est resté au moins une heure ficelé au réverbère sans que personne ne le remarque.

\- Etrange, mais plausible.

\- Je te préviens si je trouve autre chose, conclut-elle, toujours aussi concentrée.

\- Ok. Merci ..., répondit-il, en la contemplant.

\- Arrête Javier ..., tu me perturbes ..., sourit-elle, sentant son regard sur elle.

\- Je ne fais rien ...

\- Menteur ...

Il sourit, ravi de l'embêter, et sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'anticiper, se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Surprise, elle le dévisagea, observant son tendre sourire.

\- J'en avais juste envie, souffla-t-il.

Alors, totalement sous le charme, elle s'avança vers lui, glissa un doigt sous son menton pour attirer sa bouche à la sienne, et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Moi-aussi, j'en avais juste envie ...

\- Tory Ellis ! fit-il mine de s'indigner. Un baiser en plein commissariat !

\- Oh tais-toi ! File maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle, en souriant.

\- Javi ? lança alors la voix de Lanie depuis le palier.

\- Oh ! Lanie ? Il y a un souci ? demanda-t-il gêné, redoutant qu'elle ait vu quelque chose.

\- Salut Tory, sourit gentiment Lanie, qui a priori ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur complicité.

\- Bonsoir, sourit en retour Tory, inquiète d'avoir les joues qui avaient viré au rouge.

\- Je cherche Beckett.

\- Ah, elle est partie, expliqua Esposito, en se levant, pour la rejoindre, avant de se retourner vers Tory : tu me tiens au courant si tu trouves autre chose ?

\- Ok, répondit-elle, simplement, avant que Javier et Lanie ne s'éloignent dans le couloir.

\- Tout va bien ? Il y a un problème ? demanda Esposito, qui trouva aussitôt son amie un peu préoccupée.

\- Oui, tout va bien. Beckett est partie plus tôt alors ? Je pensais la trouver encore au bureau, expliqua Lanie, tandis que tous deux se dirigeaient vers le bureau du Capitaine.

\- Oui, elle m'a demandé de la remplacer. Mais si tu cherches un Capitaine, tu as devant toi le meilleur Capitaine suppléant qui soit ! répondit-il, fièrement, pour tenter de la faire sourire et dissiper la gêne qu'il ressentait à imaginer que Lanie ait pu apercevoir le baiser échangé avec Tory.

Il ne s'était jamais entendu aussi bien avec Lanie que depuis qu'ils étaient séparés. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup, plus que des amis peut-être, mais pas assez pour construire leur vie ensemble. Ils avaient accepté cette réalité, l'un comme l'autre, et depuis tout allait pour le mieux entre eux. Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, ils n'avaient pas renoncé, par contre, à leurs petites entrevues coquines. Faire l'amour était ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait de mieux ensemble, alors quand il arrivait que l'un et l'autre soient dans une période de célibat, ils se retrouvaient et prenaient du bon temps. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup, de temps en temps, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Plus de pression, pas de prise de tête. Et dès que l'un ou l'autre faisait une rencontre, se lançait dans une relation, ils cessaient tout simplement de se voir. Mais cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, depuis ce fameux soit où il avait commencé à fréquenter Tory. Au début, c'était surtout parce qu'il manquait de temps. Et puis, quand Tory avait commencé à s'emparer pour de bon de son cœur, il n'avait tout simplement plus envie de sexe avec Lanie. Et c'était bien la première fois depuis des années que ça arrivait. Avant cela, il ne disait jamais non à un peu d'amusement coquin. Mais ce qui l'avait étonné, c'est que Lanie, toujours célibataire, n'avait pas cherché à le voir non plus depuis bien longtemps. Elle était toujours partante, elle-aussi, en temps normal pour la bagatelle, alors il se posait des questions. Même si ça l'arrangeait de ne pas avoir à décliner ses propositions, il s'inquiétait un peu, trouvait Lanie globalement plus distante, soucieuse ces derniers temps. Il se demandait si elle avait perçu son rapprochement avec Tory, même s'ils étaient plus que discrets au poste, et si cela la dérangeait ou la blessait. Ou bien s'il y avait autre chose.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un capitaine, Javi, lui fit-elle, pas vraiment décidée à se détendre. Je voulais voir Beckett ... On devait parler d'un truc ... c'est tout ... tu sais pour Halloween ... la soirée qu'ils organisent avec Castle ...

Elle avait improvisé une explication, mais vit bien au regard de Javi qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Ou alors était-ce parce que lui-même était bizarre ce soir. Il avait eu l'air gêné quand elle était entrée dans la salle technique, et qu'il riait avec Tory. Y avait-il quelque chose entre eux ? Il faudrait qu'elle étudie de plus près ce mystère. Elle savait que Javi avait toujours trouvé Tory très mignonne, alors peut-être qu'il avait entrepris un petit jeu de séduction. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées, mais il ne lui avait pas proposé de rendez-vous coquin depuis une éternité, alors qu'il était a priori célibataire, et même si cela l'arrangeait, elle se posait des questions. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comme elle réagirait s'il y avait quelque chose entre Javi et Tory. Il était entièrement libre de faire sa vie, comme elle l'était. Ils n'étaient plus un couple et ne le seraient jamais. Mais la situation était délicate, et imaginer que ce puisse être vrai, la perturba profondément.

\- Oh, je vois, répondit-il, pas vraiment convaincu par son explication. Si c'est une histoire de déguisement ...

\- Non ..., l'interrompit-elle, c'est entre Kate et moi. Un truc de filles, alors tu ne peux pas m'aider.

Elle tentait de garder son attitude habituelle, car elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète inutilement. Et en même temps, elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Kate. Et ensuite, elle aviserait. Si Kate ne lui avait pas arraché les yeux avant. Si seulement elle avait été moins égoïste et avait réfléchi un minimum. Si seulement elle en avait parlé à Kate quelques mois plus tôt, elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Elle savait bien pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elle ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Elle lui aurait rabattu les oreilles de ses conseils, voire même de ses injonctions et de ses menaces. Maintenant c'était trop tard. Elle s'en voulait, et elle était morte d'inquiétude.

\- Ok. Comme tu veux ..., répondit-il.

\- Pourquoi Beckett est partie plus tôt ? Un des garçons est malade ? s'étonna-t-elle, peu habituée à voir son amie écourter ses journées de travail sans une raison très importante.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Je n'en sais rien, répondit évasivement Esposito.

\- Tu n'as pas demandé ? s'indigna-t-elle. Il faut toujours demander avec Beckett et Castle, il faut les avoir à l'œil ces deux-là avec leurs enquêtes en sous-marin et les dangers qu'ils prennent ... dès qu'il y a un truc inhabituel, ouvre l'œil !

\- Ça fait des années qu'ils ne font plus ça, Lanie. Ils sont rangés des affaires maintenant, sourit-il. Mais figure-toi que je lui ai demandé s'il y avait un souci, et elle m'a répondu que non.

\- Evidemment qu'elle a nié ! C'est Beckett ! Il fallait insister !

\- Tu sais que Beckett est mon Capitaine ? sourit-il, amusé par sa réaction, et content de la voir être elle-même. Je ne suis pas toi, je ne vais pas la harceler comme ça ! Pour rien ! Je pense qu'elle est juste partie en week-end plus tôt, retrouver Castle et les garçons.

\- Hum ... peut-être ... mais je sens qu'il y a un truc pas clair en ce moment.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'avec elle qu'il y a un truc pas clair dans ce cas, répondit-il, sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

-Je sens qu'elle n'est pas comme d'habitude, non ? demanda Lanie, ignorant la remarque d'Esposito sur son cas personnel.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne vois pas de différence, moi.

\- Tu ne vois jamais rien ..., soupira-t-elle, avec un air taquin.

\- Et toi tu imagines toujours de graves problèmes là où il n'y en a aucun ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Peut-être, l'avenir nous le dira ! Bon ..., j'y vais ...

\- Ok. Bonne soirée !

\- Ciao, sourit-elle, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour vos commentaires et votre intérêt pour mon histoire. Pour la personne (guest) qui trouve que l'histoire/enquête n'est pas originale et ressemble à une autre de mes fictions, je l'encourage à continuer la lecture, car il n'y a absolument rien de semblable avec une autre de mes fictions. Justement, pour cette fiction en particulier, j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur l'enquête pour faire quelque chose d'original et d'inédit. Donc oui il y a des femmes prisonnières dans un lieu lugubre et ça te rappelle une autre fic, peut-être. Mais ce n'est qu'une scène, un détail, dans une histoire globale qui ne fait que débuter. Ni le thème de l'enquête, ni l'enquête, ni la façon dont elle va être gérée, ni le type de "méchant" n'ont le moindre point commun avec une autre de mes fics, car c'était mon objectif principal en décidant d'écrire cette histoire : imaginer quelque chose de différent. Parce que moi-même j'en avais besoin. Donc j'espère que tu continueras la lecture malgré ta déception :) Voici donc la suite !_

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Upper East Side, New-York, 20 h ..._

Installé dans son fauteuil en cuir noir, les pieds posés sur le bureau, Tyr n'en finissait pas de parcourir, sur son téléphone, les commentaires des internautes suite aux vidéos qu'ils avaient postées. Il n'imaginait pas que ça aurait un tel retentissement, encore moins aussi rapidement. Il s'amusait de lire l'engouement des gens pour « Red Sword ». Il y avait aussi quelques critiques de rabat-joie, ou de médisants. Mais globalement, les réactions étaient positives. Les gens parlaient d'un super-héros qui venait en aide à la Police de New-York, la ridiculisait ou la concurrençait. Il se félicitait de la sensation qu'il avait créée, et n'avait qu'une hâte : recommencer. Il voulait voir exploser le nombre de fois où ses vidéos avaient été vues, et surtout faire plus, faire mieux encore. Il ne fallait pas que les gens aient le temps d'oublier « Red Sword ». Mais au contraire, il devait frapper fort. Rapidement. Pour que sa réputation dépasse le cadre d'Internet. Mais il avait fallu du temps pour tout planifier concernant Cole Brown, penser les détails du projet, prévoir le passage à l'action, s'assurer du secret de chacune des étapes. Il y avait bien un projet en cours, mais il n'était pas certain qu'il soit possible de programmer tout cela pour ces prochains jours. Dans tous les cas, cette expérience était totalement grisante. Il savait que ce serait génial, mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il y avait des gens qui semblaient vraiment croire à un super-héros, et c'était plutôt sidérant. Il avait pensé, bien-sûr, que certains s'amuseraient à le voir en super-héros, et trouveraient cela sympa. Et c'était le but. Tous les détails avaient été pensés pour que les New-Yorkais imaginent que « Red Sword » débarquait de nulle part afin de faire régner l'ordre et la justice sur la ville. Mais certains avaient l'air d'y croire dur comme fer, au vu des commentaires qu'ils postaient. Lui qui avait grandi en fantasmant sur les héros des comics avait ce soir la sensation d'en devenir un lui-même. Il n'avait évidemment aucun pouvoir, et il n'était pas un de ces jeunes gens vivant dans une sorte d'univers parallèle, et confondant réalité et fiction. Non. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, mais cette espèce de réalité virtuelle qu'il avait construite était vraiment géniale, et un brin addictive aussi. Il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Posant son téléphone sur le bureau, il fit tourner le fauteuil sur lui-même pour admirer l'antre secret où il se trouvait. Il avait fallu des heures pour aménager cet endroit indispensable à tout super-héros digne de ce nom. Les ordinateurs et leurs écrans allumés dans la pénombre de la pièce donnaient l'impression d'être dans un de ces films d'espionnage, ou dans les locaux du FBI ou de la CIA. C'était en partie par souci de réalisme et pour s'amuser mais aussi parce que quand il faisait quelque chose, il ne le faisait jamais à moitié que cet antre secret avait été ainsi équipé. Tout ce qui se trouvait ici fonctionnait, et était nécessaire aux différents projets que « RedSword » aurait à affronter. Toutes les recherches, les enquêtes, les appels téléphoniques, et les transactions nécessaires à ses actes se faisaient ici, dans le plus grand secret.

Mais ce dont il était le plus fier, c'était « Vengeresse », l'épée. Elle trônait sur son support, telle Durandal ou Excalibur, au service, non pas d'un pieux chevalier, mais d'un super-héros livrant bataille pour faire triompher la justice. Il avait laissé le laser allumé, juste par plaisir d'admirer le rayon rouge lumineux briller dans la pénombre. Star Wars l'avait inspiré, bien-sûr. Mais un sabre-laser, ça n'avait de sens que dans l'univers Jedi, et ce n'était pas ce qui guidait « RedSword ». Non, « RedSword » était habité par sa quête de justice : son arme ne pouvait être qu'une épée. La puissance meurtrière et destructrice de l'épée peut servir le Mal et la tyrannie comme le Bien et la justice. « RedSword » en usait, lui, pour faire le Bien. Nourri des récits de super-héros, de chevaliers et autres contes mythologiques, il savait le pouvoir de l'épée, souvent forgée par un forgeron céleste, un dieu ou même un magicien. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient personne de ce genre parmi ses connaissances, et ils avaient dû faire fabriquer « Vengeresse » par un spécialiste. Elle avait coûté une petite fortune, mais le résultat était bluffant. Et sur les réseaux sociaux, on ne parlait que de cette épée lumineuse qui intriguait tout le monde.

Satisfait de cette journée riche en événements et en émotions, il se saisit d'une main de son téléphone, de l'autre de son manuel de droit, se leva pour quitter la pièce, et retrouver le salon du loft, et sa vraie vie. Avant de se mettre à réviser pour ses partiels de mi-trimestre, il alla se chercher un coca-cola dans le réfrigérateur, attrapa un paquet de bonbons au chocolat, et jeta un œil sur son ordinateur. Il vit qu'il avait manqué un appel de sa mère pour une conversation sur Skype. Il n'y avait probablement rien d'urgent. Il la rappellerait plus tard. Il fallait absolument qu'il travaille, et sa mère était du genre bavarde. S'installant enfin à la table du salon, il but une gorgée de coca, ouvrit son manuel, pour tenter de se concentrer. Mais son téléphone sonna annonçant un message, qu'il lut rapidement :

« Je viens de tomber sur un truc bizarre. Du boulot pour qui tu sais. Peut-être un gros truc »

« Quoi ? » répondit-il en pianotant sur son écran.

« On en parle demain. Rendez-vous 10h. Je transmets le message »

Il était intrigué. Mais pas question d'être trop loquace sur son téléphone personnel.

« Ok. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de W. ce week-end. », répondit-il, tout en sirotant son coca.

« Trop tôt »

« Non. On peut être prêts. Il faut marquer un grand coup », insista-t-il.

« On verra. Ne t'emballe pas. Il ne faut pas faire n'importe quoi »

« RedSword est déjà une star »

« Ouais. Mais c'est pas le but »

« Je sais. C'est cool quand même. Si on peut se marrer en même temps, pourquoi pas ? »

« Oui. Mais le délire passe après les objectifs »

« T'inquiète pas. Je gère », répondit-il, faisant glisser ses doigts sur l'écran.

« Ok. Je dois bosser »

« Moi-aussi. A demain, mec »

« A demain, mon pote. Et ne la joue pas solo »

« Non. Pas de souci », conclut-il, avant de poser son téléphone.

Se penchant sur son manuel, il tenta de faire abstraction de son engouement pour « RedSword » afin de travailler réellement. « RedSword » avait beau être un super-héros, il ne passerait pas son examen à sa place et n'obtiendrait pas des A par miracle.

* * *

 _Hamptons, Long Island, aux environs de 20h ..._

Agenouillée près de la baignoire, Kate finissait de donner le bain à Eliott, qui jouait dans la mousse tout en lui racontant ses nombreuses aventures de la semaine. Au rez-de-chaussée, Rick s'occupait de lui préparer un bon petit plat, avec l'aide de Leo, si bien qu'elle craignait un peu de ce qu'elle découvrirait en cuisine tout à l'heure. Le dîner des enfants s'était déroulé dans une ambiance joyeuse et animée, comme toujours. Entre les pitreries, et les maladresses plus ou moins volontaires de Leo qui s'obstinait à vouloir manger tout seul et mettait plus de nourriture par terre que dans sa bouche, et les bavardages d'Eliott, les dîners étaient toujours riches en rebondissements pour le plus grand plaisir de Kate et Rick, qui savouraient ces précieux moments. D'ici quelques minutes, les garçons iraient se coucher, mais pour le moment, Eliott était plus bavard que jamais, tout content qu'il était de lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait manqué.

\- Avec Papa, on a même vu un goéland ..., expliqua le petit garçon avec enthousiasme, jouant en même temps à faire plonger ses petits personnages sous la mousse de son bain.  
\- Oh ... Dans la dune ? demanda-t-elle, attentive à toutes les petites histoires de son fils.  
\- Non, sur un bateau au port ...  
\- Il voulait sans doute manger les petits poissons que ramenaient les pêcheurs ...  
\- Oui. Et on a vu aussi le Capitaine du port ...  
\- Le Capitaine du port ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner, impressionnée.  
\- Oui, c'est un Capitaine mais pas comme toi ..., expliqua Eliott. Il s'occupe des bateaux, pas des méchants et des voleurs.  
\- Il avait une grosse barbe ?  
\- Oui. Comment tu le sais ? sourit-il, en la dévisageant.  
\- Mon petit doigt me l'a dit ..., le taquina-t-elle.  
\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, de son air très sérieux, comme si c'était vraiment possible.  
\- Non, mon cœur ..., sourit-elle, ébouriffant tendrement ses cheveux humides. C'est parce que je connais bien le Capitaine moi-aussi. Il est très gentil.  
\- Oui. Il m'a fait monter sur son bateau ...  
\- Tu en as de la chance.  
\- Et en plus, il a une casquette de capitaine avec une ancre dessus ! s'exclama-t-il, l'air admiratif. Papa a dit que toi-aussi tu avais une casquette de Capitaine, c'est vrai ?  
\- Oui, bien-sûr. C'est mon uniforme, mais je ne le mets que pour les grandes occasions.  
\- Tu pourras me la montrer ?  
\- Oui, trésor, sourit-elle.  
\- Et toi, maman, tu as fait quoi ? demanda-t-il, avec curiosité.

Eliott n'avait pas encore vraiment la notion du temps qui passe, mais il s'interrogeait souvent sur ce que faisaient ses parents quand il n'était pas là. Il avait du mal à concevoir que son papa et sa maman puissent avoir des activités dont il n'était pas témoin. Alors de la même façon qu'elle l'écoutait le soir lui raconter ses journées, il aimait bien savoir ce qu'elle avait fait elle-aussi.

\- J'étais au commissariat, et j'ai travaillé ..., répondit-elle, simplement.  
\- Tous les jours ? s'étonna-t-il, comme si c'était beaucoup trop.  
\- Oui, tous les jours, sourit Kate.  
\- Tu as arrêté des voleurs ? demanda-t-il, d'un air enjoué, impatient de sa réponse.

Eliott ne comprenait pas encore très bien tout ce qu'impliquait son métier, et heureusement, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas la notion du danger non plus, et pour lui, les policiers étaient ceux des dessins animés qui couraient après les voleurs et les cambrioleurs. Il ne savait pas vraiment non plus que son travail de Capitaine l'amenait à rester principalement au commissariat, et imaginait qu'elle poursuivait réellement les méchants dans les rues de la ville à bord de sa Crown Victoria, toutes sirènes hurlantes. Il n'en était pas peu fier d'ailleurs. Il était en totale admiration, comme l'aurait été n'importe quel petit garçon de cet âge-là, sans doute. Et c'était amplifié par les glorieux récits que faisait Rick de leurs plus belles arrestations.

\- Oui. J'ai même arrêté un voleur ce matin ..., répondit-elle, songeant à Cole Brown, ficelé au réverbère, couvert de peinture jaune.  
\- Oh ! Toute seule ? demanda-t-il, captivé, et admiratif.  
\- Non, avec mes hommes, bien-sûr.

Elle n'allait pas lui raconter qu'un soi-disant super-héros leur avait livré le voleur. Ça aurait tout de suite l'air moins génial aux yeux de son fils. Et elle se devait de reconnaître qu'elle aimait beaucoup lire sa fierté dans ses petits yeux bleus.

\- Il avait volé de l'or dans une banque ? continua-t-il naïvement.  
\- Non ... Il avait volé de l'argent dans une épicerie.  
\- Est-ce qu'il était méchant ?  
\- Non. C'était juste un vilain voleur, mais pas méchant, expliqua-t-elle, amusée par toutes les questions de son fils.  
\- Et à la maison tu as fait quoi ? continua Eliott.  
\- Je me suis reposée, j'ai regardé un peu la télévision, et puis j'ai lu ...  
\- Un livre de Papa avec toi dedans ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Non ..., sourit-elle, amusée par la formulation de sa question.

Eliott savait que son papa écrivait des histoires de policiers, et que dans les livres, il y avait un personnage qui ressemblait à sa maman. Parfois, il regardait les livres de son Papa, mais il n'y avait pas d'images. Seulement des lettres. Et sa maman et son papa ne voulaient pas lui raconter ces histoires-là parce qu'il était trop petit pour comprendre. Pourtant, il aurait bien voulu connaître l'histoire de la dame qui ressemblait à maman et savoir comment elle faisait pour arrêter tous les méchants.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que j'ai déjà lu tous les livres de Papa. Et même plusieurs fois !  
\- Il faut qu'il en écrive d'autres ..., répondit-il, comme une évidence.  
\- Ah oui, ce serait bien ! s'exclama Kate, en riant, amusée. J'attends la suite de ses histoires, moi !

Rick n'avait pas publié de nouveau roman depuis longtemps, et les aventures de Nikki étaient restées en suspens. Au lieu de ça, il s'était lancé dans l'adaptation des Nikki Heat sous forme de romans graphiques, comme il l'avait fait pour Derrick Storm. Cela lui demandait moins de temps, et lui permettait, comme il le disait, d'élargir son lectorat en touchant un public plus jeune. Il avait bien un roman en cours d'écriture, mais cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu se mettre au travail. Elle savait pourquoi, bien-sûr, mais s'il ne le reconnaissait pas, et prétextait diverses occupations qui l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur l'écriture. Elle trouvait cela dommage, et craignait aussi qu'il ne soit un peu peiné de ne plus pouvoir écrire parce que l'inspiration lui manquait. Elle l'avait souvent entendu dire que le syndrome de la page blanche était le pire supplice d'un écrivain. Et c'était à cause d'elle, d'une certaine façon. Ou du moins, à cause du fait qu'elle était capitaine, et qu'ils ne travaillaient plus ensemble. Il ne manquait pas de matière pour écrire des intrigues policières, mais il lui manquait le piment que constituaient leurs interactions personnelles, leurs aventures, tout ce dont il s'inspirait pour donner vie à Nikki et Rook. Elle se sentait donc responsable pour ça aussi. C'était un peu comme si tout ce qui avait un lien avec son travail, son poste de Capitaine, ne créait que souci et désordre dans sa vie. Et elle ne le supportait plus. Refusant de laisser ces pensées négatives envahir son esprit alors qu'elle était si bien ce soir, elle observa Eliott jouer à disposer ses personnages sur le bord de la baignoire.

\- Papa a écrit sur son ordinateur mais Leo a tout effacé, continua-t-il.  
\- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
\- Leo tapait partout, et ça a tout effacé ... Papa était fâché. Et Leo a pleuré.  
\- Oh ..., fit-elle, d'un air un peu dépité, qu'Eliott remarqua tout de suite.

Rick ne grondait pas souvent les garçons. Presque jamais même. C'était un de leur gros point de désaccord dans l'éducation de leurs fils. Castle était tellement joueur, tête en l'air, et rêveur qu'il avait tendance à laisser Eliott et Leo vivre leurs propres expériences comme il disait. Par chance, Eliott était un enfant plutôt calme et posé, qui connaissait les limites, et n'osait pas les franchir, la plupart du temps. Mais avec Leo, c'était tout autre chose. Il était encore si petit, mais tellement inventif. Si Rick s'était fâché, c'était que leur petit homme avait vraiment dépassé les bornes.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Maman ..., sourit-il. Papa lui a fait un gros câlin. Et son chagrin s'est envolé ...

Elle sourit, attendrie de l'entendre répéter ses propres paroles, ces quelques mots réconfortants qu'elle lui disait quand il avait un petit chagrin ou qu'il était fâché.

\- Allez, tu vas sortir mon cœur, reprit-elle, d'une voix douce. Il va être l'heure d'aller au lit bientôt.  
\- Pas tout de suite, s'il te plaît ? On joue à l'interrogatoire de police ? demanda-t-il, avec un grand sourire enjôleur.

Il savait bien qu'elle ne refuserait pas. C'était leur petit jeu à eux, un jeu qu'Eliott adorait, et auquel il jouait aussi souvent avec son Papa. Mais Maman était beaucoup plus douée. Normal, sa maman était capitaine de police !

\- Ok. Mais juste une fois, et après hop, au lit !  
\- Oui ! sourit-il, tout content.  
\- Prêt ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et l'observa adopter son air de policier. Maman avait l'air très sérieuse quand elle faisait ça. Elle ne souriait même pas et ça faisait peur. Il comprenait bien pourquoi elle arrivait à arrêter autant de voleurs. Elle faisait la même tête que quand Papa, Leo ou même lui faisaient des bêtises.

\- Bonjour, jeune homme, commença Kate, adoptant son ton le plus professionnel et impressionnant possible. Je suis le Capitaine Kate Beckett.

Elle tendit la main vers Eliott, et le petit garçon sortit sa main de sous la mousse pour serrer celle de sa mère, d'un air très sérieux.

\- Alors, vous vous appelez Eliott James Castle. C'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle, faisant mine de lire un dossier imaginaire.  
\- Oui, Capitaine, répondit-il.  
\- Dans mon rapport, il est écrit que vous avez quatre ans ...  
\- Quatre ans et demi, rectifia Eliott de son petit air têtu et exigeant qui faillit faire sourire Kate.

Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de sourire. Elle était capitaine et on ne rigolait pas avec le jeu de l'interrogatoire de police.

\- D'accord. Quatre ans et demi. Eliott, on m'a dit que pendant cette semaine votre Papa vous a donné des gourmandises sucrées pour le dîner ...

Eliott se figea, se disant que le jeu de l'interrogatoire après une semaine passée tout seul avec son Papa n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idé règle du jeu était très simple : Maman pouvait lui poser les questions qu'elle voulait pour connaître ses petits secrets, et lui devait essayer de garder les secrets. Mais après toute une semaine avec son Papa, il y avait beaucoup de secrets. Il savait bien qu'avec son Papa, ils avaient enfreint quelques règles de la maison : se coucher un peu plus tard que l'heure habituelle, regarder des dessins animés de monstres, construire une cabane avec les coussins du canapé, aller au lit sans se brosser les dents, et même transformer la salle de bain en piscine. Papa disait que ce n'était pas très grave parce que c'était les vacances et qu'on avait le droit parfois de ne pas respecter les règles, mais seulement si ce n'était pas souvent, et si ce n'était pas dangereux, ou méchant, ou malpoli. Mais il savait que Maman aimait bien les règles de la maison. Alors elle risquait de se fâcher si elle savait tout cela.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? insista Kate, s'efforçant de rester impassible face à la mine déconfite de son fils.

Elle connaissait son mari par cœur, et elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait fait plaisir aux enfants, et avait contourné quelques règles de la maison. Ce n'était pas bien grave. C'était même plutôt amusant de le voir, lui, et Eliott, tenter de cacher leurs méfaits.

Eliott fit non de la tête. Elle faillit sourire à nouveau car elle devinait à la bouille de son fils qu'il lui mentait.

\- Vous êtes sûr, jeune homme ? lui fit-elle.  
\- Oui, répondit-il, soutenant son regard.

Elle se dit qu'il était plutôt doué pour protéger son père. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il mente d'une manière générale, bien-sûr, mais c'était le but du jeu. Et ce petit mensonge était innocent, presque mignon.

\- Vous savez, Eliott, comment je repère les gens qui me mentent ?  
\- Leur nez s'allonge, répondit-il, sans hésitation, tant il avait l'habitude des interrogatoires de Maman.  
\- Tout à fait. Et je vois votre nez, Eliott, qui commence à bouger.

Eliott toucha son nez du bout des doigts comme pour vérifier d'un air un peu inquiet. Elle sourit intérieurement, se demandant à quel âge Eliott cesserait de croire que son nez pouvait en effet s'allonger comme celui de Pinocchio. C'était absolument adorable.

\- Alors êtes-vous bien sûr que votre Papa ne vous a pas donné pour le dîner un peu de ces cookies au chocolat que vous aimez tant ?  
\- Oui. Papa a dit qu'il n'y avait plus de cookies, expliqua Eliott, alors on a mangé de la ...

Elle ne put, cette fois, s'empêcher de rire, au moment où son fils tombait dans le piège et s'apprêtait à tout lui révéler.

\- Maman, tu ne dois pas rire ! s'offusqua-t-il, mécontent qu'elle sorte de son rôle de capitaine.  
\- Désolée, trésor ! sourit-elle. Je me reprends. Alors, qu'avez-vous mangé ?  
\- De la glace au caramel et au brownie ... mais juste une fois ! se défendit-il.  
\- Juste une fois ..., ok. Bon ... et rien d'autre ?  
\- Non. Promis, juré, craché, répondit-il, imitant à la perfection les pactes de son père, ce qui la fit sourire à nouveau. Tu vas fâcher Papa ?  
\- Je vais voir ..., sourit-elle, semblant hésiter.  
\- Papa il aime bien quand tu le fâches ..., lui fit remarquer Eliott.  
\- Oui, parce que ça l'amuse ...Ton Papa est un coquin ... Allez, hop, mon bonhomme, debout ! lui lança-t-elle, en se levant. Cette fois, tu es bien assez propre ...  
\- C'est vrai qu'on peut fondre comme le savon si on reste trop dans le bain ? demanda-t-il, alors que Kate se saisissait de la douche pour le rincer.  
\- Non ! C'est Papa, qui a dit ça ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir avec ce Papa-là ? sourit-elle, amusée, en frottant doucement le petit corps d'Eliott pour en enlever les traces de savon. Il en dit des bêtises.  
\- Il est rigolo ...  
\- Oh oui ... ça, pour être rigolo, il est rigolo, constata-t-elle, amusée.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Quand Kate rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée, en compagnie d'Eliott, elle aperçut Leo, qui pieds nus et en pyjama, jouait dans le couloir, faisant rouler une voiture, et galopant à quatre pattes pour tenter de la rattraper. Rick était occupé aux fourneaux, et elle sentait, rien qu'à la délicieuse odeur d'épices qui embaumait la pièce, qu'il avait décidé de lui faire plaisir ce soir, et d'enchanter ses papilles en lui préparant un bon petit plat.

\- Je vais jouer avec Leo, Maman ! lança Eliott, attrapant une petite voiture dans le canapé et se précipitant pour rejoindre son frère.  
\- Ok. Mais dans dix minutes, ce sera l'heure d'aller au dodo ..., répondit-elle, observant ses fils depuis le seuil de la cuisine.

Ce long couloir était leur circuit automobile préféré. Pas d'obstacles, un parquet sur lequel les voitures fusaient à la vitesse de l'éclair : c'était l'idéal, pour les garçons, comme pour Rick, qui leur organisait régulièrement des courses dignes de grands prix de Formule 1.

\- Je crois que Leo trouve qu'il avance plus vite à quatre pattes que sur ses deux jambes, constata Kate amusée, observant la rapidité avec laquelle son petit homme filait dans le couloir.  
\- Oui ... il a l'esprit pratique ! répondit Rick. Mais bientôt il galopera comme Eliott ...  
\- Et Papa devra courir derrière eux ! le taquina-t-elle, en le rejoignant en cuisine. Que nous prépares-tu de bon ?  
\- Jambalaya de poulet ..., répondit-il fièrement, en ajoutant des dés de poivron et des tomates concassées dans la cocotte.  
\- Ça sent super bon ..., mais tu n'aurais pas dû t'embêter, mon cœur ..., lui fit-elle, l'observant se mettre à couper des petits lardons.  
\- Tu sais que j'aime cuisiner pour toi ..., et puis je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé grand-chose cette semaine ...

Il savait bien que, seule au loft, Kate avait dû se concentrer sur le travail, et retomber dans ses vieilles habitudes. Se nourrir n'était pas sa priorité dans ces circonstances-là, et elle se contentait de plats à emporter.

\- Eh bien tu supposes mal, sourit-elle. J'ai mangé des nouilles ... chinoises, et italiennes aussi ... deux fois chacune ...  
\- C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu as grand besoin d'un bon petit plat amoureusement préparé, sourit-il, détournant un instant les yeux de la cocotte, pour venir lui piquer un baiser sur les lèvres.  
\- C'est vrai ...

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, concentré et appliqué sur ses gestes et la préparation de son plat. Comme à chaque fois qu'il cuisinait, il y mettait tout son cœur. Il adorait cuisiner, inventer des recettes spéciales pour les garçons, mais aussi lui préparer de bons petits plats. Il avait l'habitude de dire que c'était un excellent prélude à l'amour. Et ce n'était pas faux. Elle jeta un œil vers les garçons, qui, dans le couloir, tous les deux à genoux sur le parquet étaient plongés dans une grande conversation concernant leurs voitures. Elle sourit, attendrie de voir Eliott expliquer à son petit frère la façon de faire rouler sa voiture pour qu'elle aille plus vite. Leo, attentif, semblait boire ses paroles. Avec sa petite bouille de bébé, il était adorable. Il avait l'air si sérieux à écouter Eliott ainsi, et si sage, calme et posé. Tout le contraire de la tornade qu'il était en réalité. Elle avait hâte qu'il parle enfin pour de bon afin de pouvoir échanger davantage avec lui. Elle était certaine qu'il serait un petit bonhomme très drôle. Il ressemblait tellement à Rick que ce ne pouvait en être autrement.

Puis à nouveau, elle regarda son homme, pour une fois silencieux, calme, lui-aussi. Il releva simplement les yeux vers elle, croisa son regard, et sourit sans rien ajouter. C'était son sourire qui voulait dire « je t'aime ». Il savait qu'elle profitait de l'instant, du plaisir d'être avec eux, de leur petite bulle familiale, comme elle disait. Alors elle lui répondit de la même façon, sans le moindre mot, juste par un regard et un sourire. Satisfait de leur complicité, il se reconcentra sur sa cuisine pour verser les lardons dans la cocotte. Elle observait ses gestes, respirait le parfum appétissant du poulet qui mijotait parmi les légumes et les épices, et le contemplait. Il lui avait manqué, plus encore que d'habitude quand il s'absentait. Sans doute parce que ces derniers temps, elle avait des inquiétudes, différents tracas, et que dans ces moments-là, elle avait plus que tout besoin de lui. C'était bon de le savoir près d'elle quand ça n'allait pas, et simplement, de pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras, qu'il la câline, sans poser de questions, juste parce qu'il sentait qu'elle en avait besoin. Alors à cet instant, elle avait hâte du moment où, tout à l'heure, elle pourrait lâcher totalement prise dans ses bras. Elle avait physiquement besoin de lui, de sa peau, ses caresses, ses baisers. Elle avait envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Une semaine, c'était long, sans le plaisir de leurs étreintes. Il ne s'agissait pas juste d'un besoin sexuel, non, mais du besoin de cette sensation si particulière de bien-être total, de complicité, d'amour simplement qu'elle ressentait quand leurs corps s'unissaient, et qu'ils s'abandonnaient sans retenue l'un à l'autre. Rien qu'à cette idée, elle sentit le désir naître doucement en elle.

\- Tu es bien silencieuse ..., constata Rick, en la dévisageant avec tendresse.  
\- Hum ... je te regarde. Et je savoure simplement l'instant ..., sourit-elle.

Il la sentait douce et câline ce soir. Elle l'était souvent, bien-sûr, et il était encore plus normal qu'elle le soit après une semaine de séparation. Mais il pouvait sentir dans ses regards, ses sourires, cette façon qu'elle avait de rester près de lui, combien il lui avait manqué, combien elle avait besoin de lui. Il en était heureux, bien-sûr, et totalement attendri même. Il aimait la voir ainsi. Il avait plus envie d'elle encore quand il ressentait son désir, son besoin de lui. Mais elle était aussi songeuse, ce soir. Pas ailleurs, non. Mais tracassée, ou plutôt soulagée. Soulagée d'être là avec lui, avec eux, comme si cela lui permettait de remiser des soucis de côté. Il le sentait. Et cela le tracassait un peu. Il se disait néanmoins que ce n'était peut-être pas si grave non plus, puisqu'elle était là auprès d'eux, plutôt qu'au poste, en train de réfléchir à une enquête. Alors peut-être que ça n'avait pas de rapport directement avec le travail. Il lui parlerait, tout à l'heure, quand ils auraient pris le temps de se câliner et de se retrouver.

\- J'espère que tu as faim ..., demanda-t-il, en s'occupant à présent du thym.  
\- Très faim..., et pas seulement de ta délicieuse cuisine, mon cœur ..., sourit-elle, en se penchant vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, et une douce caresse dans ses cheveux.  
\- Oh ..., ça tombe bien, je suis affamé moi-aussi, répondit-il, avec un grand sourire, plein de sous-entendus. Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?  
\- Un peu ... mais pas assez pour me priver de toi ..., lui fit-elle, de cette voix sensuelle, qui attisa aussitôt le désir de ton homme.  
\- Je vois ..., sourit-il, émoustillé par les envies de Kate. Tu sais, ce délicieux plat doit mijoter quelques temps ..., ce ne sera pas près tout de suite, alors peut-être qu'on pourrait s'occuper de satisfaire nos faims... charnelles ... avant de dîner ...  
\- C'est une proposition coquine, Monsieur Castle ? le taquina-t-elle.  
\- Une proposition gourmande, Madame Castle ..., répondit-il, posant un couvercle sur la cocotte, puis réglant l'intensité du feu.

Elle sourit, alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, et la prenait par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- On pourrait peut-être avancer l'heure du coucher, non ? suggéra-t-il, sur le ton de plaisanterie.

Elle rit, enlaçant son cou.

\- Quoi ? Ce serait immoral de mettre au lit les enfants plus tôt parce que j'ai très envie de faire l'amour à leur maman ?  
\- Chut ..., lui fit-elle, amusée.  
\- Ils n'entendent pas ..., répondit-il, laissant doucement glisser ses mains dans le creux de son dos pour venir caresser ses fesses à travers le tissu de son jean.  
\- Eliott a toujours les oreilles qui traînent ..., et les yeux aussi ... Tes mains, mon cœur ...  
\- Désolé, mes mains sont incontrôlables ... Tes fesses m'ont trop manqué ..., sourit-il, d'un air taquin, sans interrompre ses caresses, savourant la rondeur des courbes de sa femme sous la paume de ses mains.  
\- Rick ..., chuchota-t-elle, à la fois amusée, et émoustillée par ses caresses et cette envie qu'elle avait de lui. Arrête ...  
\- Tu n'as pas envie que j'arrête ..., sourit-il, en l'embrassant.  
\- Tu sais qu'Eliott raconte tout ce qu'il voit à la maison à n'importe qui ?  
\- Pas grave ...  
\- Ah oui ? Et quand il racontera à sa maîtresse que Papa caresse les fesses de Maman dans la cuisine ?  
\- Eh bien je boycotterai les réunions parents-professeurs, et ce sera toi qui iras ! s'exclama-t-il, en riant.  
\- Tu as réponse à tout ..., sourit-elle.  
\- En effet ..., sourit-il, fièrement, remontant doucement ses mains vers sa taille, et les glissant sous son tee-shirt pour sentir sa peau, et caresser son dos.C'est mieux comme ça ?  
\- Un peu mieux ..., sourit-elle, passant à son tour sa main sous son tee-shirt, pour effleurer son ventre et venir caresser son torse.  
\- Tu crois qu'ils vont pleurnicher si on les met au lit maintenant ? demanda-t-il, sentant son désir s'intensifier sous l'effet de la douceur des mains de sa femme.  
\- Quel père indigne ! lui fit-elle en riant. Ils s'amusent bien et pour une fois, ils sont sages. Laissons-les encore quelques minutes ...  
\- Ok ..., sourit-il.  
\- Et après, je suis toute à toi ...  
\- Ça, j'adore ... Tu sais qu'on a une semaine de câlins et de discussions à rattraper ...  
\- On n'aura pas assez d'une nuit ..., lui fit-elle remarquer.  
\- Ça dépend ..., une nuit blanche d'amour et de conversations ne me fait pas peur ! Je suis en super forme !  
\- Je vois ça ... Par contre, tu n'as pas mis ta super forme au service du rangement de la villa, constata-t-elle, en désignant du regard le salon, un peu plus loin, et le bazar qui y régnait.  
\- Oh ... ça ... ce n'est rien ..., sourit-il. Je me suis laissé un peu débordé ...  
\- Les garçons ont l'air d'avoir passé une super semaine avec leur super Papa. Eliott m'a raconté tellement de choses ...  
\- Oui. Mais sans leur super maman, ce n'est pas pareil ... C'est moins drôle, sourit-il, sans cesser de doucement caresser son dos, la sentant frissonner sous ses doigts à mesure qu'il effleurait sa peau du creux de ses reins jusqu'à sa nuque.  
\- Ils n'ont pas trouvé le temps trop long ?  
\- Il y a eu quelques chagrins ..., passagers ...

Il vit qu'elle était touchée de savoir que ses fils avaient été un peu tristes sans elle. Il avait préféré ne pas lui en parler au téléphone durant la semaine, pour ne pas compliquer les choses, et qu'elle se sente responsable. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir non plus.

\- Hey ..., c'est normal, sourit-il, gentiment. Tous les petits enfants du monde doivent apprendre à se séparer de leur maman et de leur papa.  
\- Je sais, mais ...  
\- Mais rien. Ils vont très bien. Un petit chagrin de temps en temps, et c'est tout, ils ont passé une super semaine malgré tout. Ne culpabilise pas ...  
\- J'essaie ...  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, moi, je n'ai pas pleuré ... la taquina-t-il, pour l'amuser.  
\- Tu es bête, sourit-elle, lui donnant une petite tape sur le torse.  
\- Mais c'était un peu long sans toi quand même.  
\- Pour moi-aussi, le loft est d'une tristesse sans vous ..., avoua-t-elle.

Ils se sourirent, amusés par leur air mutuellement dépité.

\- On est irrécupérables ..., constata Rick.  
\- Tu l'as dit ! Une vraie famille de petits pois ...  
\- Oh oui ! s'exclama-t-il en riant, et la soulevant pour l'embrasser avec enthousiasme.  
\- Papa ! Tu es super fort ! s'écria alors Eliott, qui s'était approché. Tu arrives à porter Maman !  
\- Et si tu savais tout ce que je peux faire avec Maman dans les bras ! répondit Rick, d'une voix rieuse.  
\- Castle ! le réprimanda Kate en le regardant avec sévérité, ayant elle, bien compris le sous-entendu.  
\- Montre-moi ! Papa ! Montre-moi ! s'exclama Eliot.  
\- Euh ... non ... Papa raconte des bêtises, bonhomme ..., sourit Rick, tentant de se rattraper.  
\- Où est passé Leo ? demanda Kate, jetant un œil vers le couloir où leur petite canaille avait disparu.  
\- Il est là-bas ..., montra Eliott en désignant du doigt le salon.

Ils regardèrent tous en direction du salon, un peu plus loin et eurent la surprise de découvrir Leo, tranquillement assis sur la table de la salle à manger, occupé à feuilleter un peu brutalement, un magazine qui se trouvait posé là.

\- Leo ! s'exclama aussitôt Kate, paniquée à l'idée qu'il puisse tomber. Ne bouge pas !  
\- Il est drôlement balaise, constata Rick, admiratif, alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers le salon, Eliott sur leurs talons.  
\- Castle, franchement ... Ce n'est pas drôle, soupira Kate, atteignant enfin la table pour récupérer son fils. Viens par-là, petit casse-cou ...  
\- Non ! s'exclama fermement Leo, alors que Kate le soulevait pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
\- Pas de « non » qui tienne ! gronda Kate en le regardant sévèrement. Comment es-tu monté sur la table ?  
\- Là ! désigna Leo, montrant la chaise.  
\- Il est trop fort ! s'exclama Rick, avec enthousiasme.  
\- Tu ne lui as pas laissé faire ce genre de choses cette semaine j'espère ! le sermonna Kate.  
\- C'est la première fois que je le vois grimper sur cette table, je te jure ! Mais reconnais qu'il est balaise ! sourit Castle, très fier des prouesses de sa progéniture.  
\- C'est dangereux, Rick ! S'il tombe, il pourrait se faire très mal ...  
\- Pas bobo, sourit Leo, avec la même malice que son père.  
\- Si, bobo ! Gros bobo ! rétorqua Kate. Un jour on va le retrouver perché sur la bibliothèque !  
\- Là-haut ! répondit le petit garçon en désignant la fameuse bibliothèque.  
\- Non pas là-haut, Leo !  
\- Si tu lui donnes des idées, en plus ! rigola Rick, amusé par la conversation mère-fils.

Même si Leo ne parlait pas beaucoup, il était plus qu'intelligent et malin. Il comprenait tout ce qu'on lui racontait, et ne manquait pas de répartie. A sa façon. Eliott, de son côté, profita que ses parents étaient bien occupés avec son petit frère pour aller farfouiller parmi les livres, espérant glaner quelques minutes supplémentaires avant le coucher.

\- Je ne lui donne pas d'idées ! se défendit Kate.  
\- Là-haut ? continua Leo, en regardant la bibliothèque. Pas bobo là-haut.  
\- Il a de qui tenir de toute façon ..., sourit Rick.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu faisais des trucs comme ça ? demanda Kate.  
\- Non, je parlais de toi ! s'exclama Castle. C'est toi qui joues à SpiderMan sur les toits de New-York ...  
\- Maman,elle se déguise en Spiderman ? intervint Eliott qui avait capté une conversation soudain passionnante.  
\- Non, trésor, Maman ne joue pas à Spiderman ..., répondit Kate, en soupirant.  
\- Une fois, elle a sauté d'un immeuble et hop, elle a atterri de l'autre côté, expliqua Rick, malgré tout. Et une autre fois, elle a été suspendue ...  
\- Castle ! l'interrompit-elle. Ne lui raconte pas tout ça, s'il te plaît ... c'est dangereux. Et toi aussi, Leo, c'est dangereux de monter sur la chaise et de t'accrocher à la table comme ça ...  
\- Non ! répondit Leo, de son air bougon.  
\- Si ! C'est compris ? insista Kate.  
\- Non ! répéta Leo, toujours aussi buté.

Eliott et Castle rirent tous les deux, amusés.

\- Ne riez pas, sinon il ne comprendra jamais, leur fit remarquer Kate, qui avait du mal, elle-aussi à ne pas rire face à la bouille de son bébé.  
\- Je crois qu'on a enfanté un monstre ..., rigola Rick. Il a hérité le pire de nous deux ...  
\- Est-ce que tu sais dire « oui » ? continua Kate, en regardant la petite tête blonde de Leo.  
\- Oui ! répondit-il en applaudissant, fier de lui, comme s'il s'amusait de faire tourner sa mère en bourrique.  
\- Bon, alors fini l'escalade, et au lit maintenant ..., conclut-elle.  
\- Non ! répondit Leo.  
\- On n'a pas eu d'histoire ! s'indigna Eliott, en faisant la moue.  
\- Il est tard, mon petit cœur, et ...  
\- L'histoire c'est sacré ..., lui fit remarquer Rick.  
\- Je croyais que tu étais pressé de les mettre au lit, toi ! sourit-elle.  
\- Euh oui ... mais regarde la mine déconfite de ce pauvre petit garçon, expliqua-t-il, en désignant Eliott. Et puis je survis depuis une semaine, alors je peux patienter encore dix minutes ...  
\- Tu survis ..., répondit-elle, en riant. N'exagère pas ...  
\- Oh oui je survis ! Et difficilement ..., lui fit-il d'un air très sérieux.  
\- Papa ou Maman pour l'histoire ? demanda Kate, dévisageant Leo, qui, dans ses bras, commençait à se frotter les yeux.  
\- Maman ! répondirent en chœur Eliott et Leo.  
\- Ok, sourit-elle, en s'avançant vers le canapé. Allez, hop, Eliott tu choisis le livre, et toi, Leo, tu ne quittes plus mes bras. Fini les bêtises ...  
\- Et moi ? demanda Rick, de son air tout penaud.  
\- Toi tu révises la recette de ces gourmandises dont tu comptes me nourrir tout à l'heure ..., répondit-elle en s'asseyant dans le canapé, Leo blotti contre elle.  
\- Tu parles de celles qui se mangent ou bien de celles qui ..., demanda Rick, de son petit air mutin.  
\- A ton avis ? sourit-elle.  
\- Je vois ..., sourit-il, amusé. Dépêche-toi de lire cette histoire ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _Quelque part dans New-York, aux environs de 21 h ..._

Nua mangeait, du bout de la cuillère, sa soupe, en observant Mei, qui mangeait, elle goulument. Si la petite avait encore faim, elle lui donnerait sa part.

Dans la cave, le silence et les murmures de la journée avaient laissé place au tintement des cuillères contre les écuelles, aux quelques mots échangés, comme si la maigre pitance qu'on leur servait leur redonnait néanmoins un semblant de vie. Elles avaient interdiction de parler entre elles, sans doute par crainte qu'elles ne fomentent une rébellion ou ne préparent une évasion, puisque leurs geôliers ne semblaient pas parler ni comprendre leur langue. Mais de temps en temps, discrètement, elles parvenaient à se glisser quelques mots, ou même à discuter réellement. Une dizaine d'hommes les surveillaient, mais elles étaient bien trop nombreuses pour qu'ils aient un œil sur chacune. C'était le genre d'hommes plutôt effrayants, des gros bras, qui ne faisaient pas dans la finesse, les frappaient, les insultaient. Certains portaient une arme à la ceinture. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'exhiber ou de s'en servir pour les faire obéir, tant la majorité des femmes étaient terrorisées. Les plus rebelles étaient forcées à se plier aux règles par quelques coups portés au ventre ou au visage. Ces hommes géraient le quotidien dans cette cave, à tour de rôle. Elle avait appris à reconnaître les prénoms de certains d'entre eux, et leur caractère. Elle savait lequel frappait le plus fort, lequel tolérait les bavardages, ou encore celui qui remplissait un peu plus leur écuelle que les autres. Ils faisaient des rondes, circulaient dans les couloirs, jetaient un œil au fond d'une pièce et puis repartaient. Parfois, quand l'une d'elle était endormie trop longtemps sous l'effet de l'épuisement, ils vérifiaient qu'elle était toujours en vie. Ils criaient ou hurlaient des ordres que personne ne comprenait vraiment. Parfois, ils recevaient des coups de téléphone. Elle les voyait écouter, silencieux, leur auditeur, puis dans la minute qui suivait, ils choisissaient certaines femmes, et les emmenaient dans le camion. Elle avait bien compris que ces hommes-là n'étaient que les exécutants de quelqu'un d'autre, plus puissant, qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais vu. Quelqu'un se servait d'elles pour se faire de l'argent, ou pour d'autres choses, plus abominables encore, qu'elle n'osait imaginer.

\- Maman, tu peux manger ..., souffla Mei, la tirant de ses pensées.

\- Elle voyait bien que sa mère se restreignait pour elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te donnerai mon pain si tu n'en as pas assez, chuchota Nua, en caressant la longue chevelure brune de la fillette.

\- J'ai assez, Maman. Je suis plus petite que toi. Je peux manger moins.

Mei n'avait que six ans, mais elle avait désormais un regard si sérieux sur leur vie. Elle comprenait la gravité de la situation, le danger qui planait constamment autour d'elles. Elle avait envers elle une attitude aussi protectrice qu'elle, imitant ses gestes de prudence. Elle ne souriait plus beaucoup, mais elle avait heureusement, encore un peu de cette insouciance enfantine. Parfois, elle jouait avec Chang-o et Li Wei. Nua les regardait, tentant de puiser dans leurs sourires de petites filles, la malice de leurs regards, et la spontanéité de leurs jeux, l'espoir qu'elles s'en sortent.

\- Chut ..., mange ma fille ..., sourit Nua, apercevant un des geôliers qui passait dans le couloir.

Mei baissa aussitôt la tête vers sa soupe, y trempant son morceau de pain, par crainte d'être réprimandée pour avoir parlé sans autorisation. Là, observant sa petite fille, si conditionnée, obéissante, contrainte de vivre cloîtrée dans cette cave sans jamais voir la lumière du jour autrement que par ce soupirail, Nua se fit la réflexion que ça ne pouvait plus durer ainsi. Mei vivait cet enfer par sa faute, alors il faudrait qu'elle la sorte de là, qu'elle trouve un moyen de leur permettre de s'échapper. Elle ignorait comment. Personne ne s'était jamais échappé de cette cave. Elle regarda son amie Shun qui, sur la paillasse à côté, mangeait elle-aussi, silencieuse, entourée de ses filles. Elles échangèrent un regard empreint de désespoir et d'impuissance, de peur aussi. Nua essaierait de lui parler cette nuit. Les geôliers étaient moins attentifs la nuit, et dormaient eux-aussi à tour de rôle. Elle pourrait parler avec Shun, essayer de la motiver pour qu'elles osent prendre leur destin en main. Elles en avaient déjà discuté, il y avait des semaines de cela, mais elles avaient décidé de ne rien tenter, de se contenter d'obéir, par peur de se faire tuer, ou qu'il arrivât quelque chose à leurs enfants. Mais combien de temps encore faudrait-il obéir ainsi ? Allaient-elles devoir passer leur vie entière dans cette cave ? Et les filles, qu'allaient-elles devenir si leurs mères ne faisaient rien pour les sauver ?

* * *

 _Villa des Hamptons, Long Island, 21 h ..._

Pendant que Kate était montée coucher les garçons, Rick avait créé, dans le salon, une ambiance tamisée. Il avait dressé la table, et allumé quelques bougies, qui éclairaient la pénombre de leurs petites flammes. A la cuisine, le dîner mijotait doucement dans la cocotte, et la bonne odeur des épices emplissait la pièce. Installé dans le canapé, il débouchait une bouteille de vin, quand il vit Kate le rejoindre.

\- Oh ..., sourit-elle, contemplative. Ambiance romantique ce soir ...

\- Juste de quoi passer une belle soirée avec toi ..., répondit-il, tout en remplissant son verre de vin.

\- Cette soirée est déjà parfaite, lui fit-elle s'asseyant près de lui, simplement heureuse de profiter d'un moment paisible et de retrouver leurs petites habitudes.

Il sourit en retour, content de lui faire plaisir, alors qu'elle se mettait à l'aise, ramenant ses jambes en tailleur et s'adossant au canapé.

\- Voilà pour toi ..., reprit-il, en lui tendant le verre.

\- Merci ...

\- Les garçons ont dû être contents de retrouver les câlins et bisous de maman avant le dodo, constata-t-il, remplissant son propre verre.

\- Oh oui ..., sourit-elle, ravie, avant de boire une petite gorgée de vin. Leo était trop rigolo. Il a tenté de m'expliquer comment Roudoudou a perdu la dernière oreille qui lui restait ..., mais je n'ai rien compris ...

\- L'oreille de ce pauvre lapin ne tenait plus que par un fil ... et ton fils est un ogre, alors voilà ..., expliqua Castle, amusé, goûtant à son tour un peu de vin.

\- Il n'a pas l'air gêné qu'il n'ait plus d'oreilles en tout cas, constata-elle, repensant à la façon dont son petit garçon dorlotait son lapin en peluche et le serrait contre sa joue pour s'endormir.

\- Non, mais je crains que Roudoudou ne finisse aussi déchiqueté que Suki ... Dis, tu crois qu'on nourrit assez nos enfants pour qu'ils dévorent ainsi leurs peluches ?

Elle rit, amusée par les mimiques de Castle. Il était vrai que Leo et Eliott avaient la fâcheuse habitude de suçoter et grignoter leurs doudous. Après plus de quatre ans de bons et loyaux services, Suki n'avait plus rien du mignon petit ourson des origines, mais il était encore le plus fidèle compagnon d'Eliott, qui ne pouvait se passer de lui pour trouver le sommeil. Quant à Leo, il s'était attaché dès les premiers jours, à ce lapin tout doux, offert par Alexis. C'est Eliott qui avait baptisé le lapin de son petit frère du nom de Roudoudou.

\- Je crois que tous les doudous du monde ont le même destin ..., lui fit remarquer Kate. Mon père a dû réparer Suki avant de l'offrir à Eliott. Je lui en avais fait voir de belles ...

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ..., sourit Rick.

\- Et toi ? Tu avais un doudou ? demanda-t-elle, en le regardant boire un peu de vin.

\- Mon lit était un véritable zoo rempli de bestioles et de monstres en tous genres ..., expliqua Castle, mais mon doudou, le seul et l'unique ... c'était ... un foulard de ma mère. Il a fini en loque ... Je devais avoir au moins quatorze ans quand j'ai abandonné ce vieux chiffon !

\- Oh c'est mignon ..., sourit-elle, attendrie par les souvenirs du petit garçon qu'avait été Rick.

\- Ne te moque pas ! bougonna-t-il.

\- Je ne me moque pas ! répondit-elle, en riant.

\- Ce foulard me rassurait, paraît-il, quand ma mère me laissait entre les mains de toutes ces nounous écervelées, expliqua-t-il.

\- Alors ça n'a pas vraiment changé ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Le fait que tu aies besoin d'être rassuré par un doudou quand ton point de repère est loin de toi ... lui fit-elle, avec un sourire amusé. J'ai vu mon tee-shirt, près de ton oreiller, dans notre lit, en passant dans la chambre ...,

\- Oh ..., sourit-il, songeant au vieux tee-shirt du NYPD de Kate, qu'il gardait près de lui quand ils étaient séparés. C'est juste que ...

\- Que je te manquais ..., répondit-elle, caressant doucement la main qu'il avait posée sur sa cuisse.

\- Voilà. Et ce tee-shirt ..., commença-t-il à expliquer.

\- Enfin, ce qu'il en reste ..., l'interrompit-elle, se disant que ce qui fut, jadis, son tee-shirt fétiche, n'était plus qu'un morceau de tissu informe.

Rick en avait découpé un morceau quand Eliott n'était encore qu'un bébé pour le rassurer quand elle était loin de lui, et il avait récidivé pour Leo, si bien que ce tee-shirt n'avait plus rien d'un vêtement, aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, répondit-il en riant. Ce tee-shirt, c'est tellement toi ... Bon, je reconnais que ça ne fait pas très viril de faire des câlins à un tee-shirt ...

Elle le regarda avec un sourire amusé.

\- Tu as honte d'être totalement dépendant et accro à ta femme ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Non ! J'en suis même fier ! Mais quand même ... je suis un mâle, un vrai, moi !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je garderai ton secret, rigola-t-elle, en se penchant pour déposer son verre sur la table basse.

\- Tu as intérêt ..., répondit-il, posant à son tour son verre.

\- Et puis ..., reprit-elle, en venant d'un mouvement l'enjamber pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, j'ai dormi toute la semaine avec ta chemise, alors ...

\- Oh je vois ..., sourit-il, posant ses mains sur sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassa tendrement, effleurant sa joue d'une caresse. Il savoura l'étreinte de ses cuisses autour des siennes, la sensualité de son corps sur lui, et l'éveil, à nouveau, de son désir.

\- Mais câliner ta chemise pour m'endormir a un effet pervers ..., chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche.

\- Ah oui ? Lequel ?

\- Cette chemise a la fâcheuse tendance à m'émoustiller ..., répondit-elle, tout en jouant à déposer des petits baisers sur ses lèvres. Elle a le parfum de ta peau ... et elle me donne envie de tes bras, tes caresses ..., ton corps ... C'est terriblement frustrant ...

\- Cette chemise est vraiment cruelle ..., sourit-il, tendrement amusé. Mais maintenant, je suis là, avec ou sans ma chemise d'ailleurs, pour satisfaire toutes tes envies ...

\- Toutes ?

\- Hum ... toutes ... Les plus douces, les plus folles ..., les plus coquines ..., celles que tu ne me chuchotes qu'au creux de l'oreille quand tu perds totalement la raison ..., quand ton corps n'est plus que désir sous mes mains, ma bouche, ma langue ..., qui te caressent, s'enivrent de toi ...

Sans répondre, elle se perdit dans l'intensité de leurs baisers, soumise à la fureur de son désir. Il la rendait folle quand de sa voix grave et sensuelle, il mettait des mots sur les délices qu'il lui faisait subir. Elle adorait sentir cette tension sexuelle entre eux, ce besoin qu'ils avaient de se toucher, se goûter, s'aimer physiquement. Elle aimait en jouer, l'attiser, l'exciter. Elle le désirait de tout son être. Le velouté de sa peau moite glissant sur la sienne, la caresse de sa bouche gourmande et audacieuse, de sa langue brûlante dans son cou, sur ses seins, son sexe. La force de son corps se pressant sur elle, entre ses cuisses, dans son dos, contre ses fesses. La virilité de son sexe en elle. La puissance de ses assauts, la tendresse de son étreinte, l'amour infini dans ses yeux quand, au plus profond d'elle, uni intimement à elle, elle le voyait atteindre une sorte de plénitude absolue, un nirvana ultime. Oui, elle désirait son corps, son cœur, son âme.

\- Où as-tu envie que je te fasse l'amour, Kate ? chuchota-t-il de sa voix grisée par l'envie d'elle, en caressant ses cuisses, à travers son jean, et s'attardant sur la rondeur de ses fesses.

\- Ici ... Ce canapé a besoin qu'on lui rappelle ce dont on est capable ..., sourit-elle, alors que les mains de Rick disparaissaient sous son tee-shirt dans son dos, mues par ce besoin impérieux qu'il avait de sentir sa peau, de la toucher.

C'était tellement bon. Elle avait l'habitude de la douceur de ses caresses, de la volupté avec laquelle il explorait son corps, en dessinait les courbes mais elle était toujours surprise de l'intensité du plaisir qu'elle ressentait, des frissons qui parcouraient sa peau, quand ses doigts glissaient sur elle, quand sa bouche goûtait la sienne, et de ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir au plus profond d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle était dans ses bras : un mélange de désir, d'amour, de bien-être total et d'infinie tendresse.

\- Oh oui ..., j'aime ce canapé ..., sourit-il. Mais ... tu as fermé la barrière de l'escalier ?

Depuis qu'Eliott était un petit garçon capable de se déplacer tout seul dans la maison, ils avaient dû apprendre à modérer un peu leurs ardeurs et faire attention au lieu de leurs ébats, afin que leur fils ne surgisse pas à l'improviste. La barrière de l'escalier était, au loft, comme à la villa, le gage d'une intimité préservée quand l'appel de l'exotisme du salon, de la cuisine, ou même du tapis au coin du feu, était plus fort que celui du confort de leur chambre.

\- Oui ... ne t'inquiète pas ... Mais je ne suis pas sûre que les garçons dorment déjà ..., lui fit-elle remarquer, en savourant le plaisir de sentir ses mains glissant dans son dos et la pressant contre lui.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la patience d'attendre ..., souffla-t-il, avec un sourire, soulevant son tee-shirt, pour dévoiler son ventre, et le caresser.

\- Encore quelques minutes et ils devraient dormir pour de bon ..., chuchota-t-elle, en se débarrassant de son tee-shirt d'un geste rapide pour se retrouver en soutien-gorge contre lui.

Elle aussi était impatiente. Elle mourrait d'envie de s'abandonner complètement dans les bras de son mari, et de le retrouver intensément, pleinement, après cette semaine difficile. Mais ils savaient tous deux qu'avant de se laisser aller totalement à leurs retrouvailles, il était préférable d'attendre quelques minutes que leurs fils soient paisiblement endormis. Parfois l'un ou l'autre avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, et il arrivait qu'ils réclament encore des câlins et des bisous. Il n'y avait alors rien de plus frustrant que de devoir interrompre leur étreinte pour aller s'occuper des enfants.

\- Comment veux-tu que je résiste à cette poitrine divine ... sublime ..., répondit-il venant caresser ses seins à travers ses dessous, et se penchant pour y déposer des baisers.

\- Je croyais que tu pouvais patienter dix minutes ..., chuchota-t-elle, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour accompagner ses baisers.

Sentir la caresse de ses mains sur ses seins, et celle légère de ses lèvres, de la pointe de sa langue sur la peau fine de son décolleté et la rondeur de sa poitrine, intensifia encore son envie de lui, et elle soupira d'aise, fermant les yeux, pour savourer, simplement, un instant, le plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

\- Je peux ..., mais j'avoue que suis gravement en manque de toi ..., sourit-il, relevant le visage vers elle pour la regarder. Alors dix minutes et encore dix minutes ... ça finit par faire beaucoup ...

\- C'est vrai ..., répondit-elle, souriante. Pour t'aider à patienter, j'ai peut-être une petite histoire sympa à te raconter ... quelque chose qui est arrivé au poste ...

\- Ah oui ? Quoi ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, plein de curiosité, oubliant presque instantanément sa frustration de devoir contenir son envie d'elle.

Il était intrigué car, jour après jour, au téléphone, elle lui avait résumé les principaux rebondissements de la vie au commissariat. Même loin d'elle, il avait l'impression de n'avoir rien manqué de ce qui s'était passé au poste. Elle lui avait encore envoyé un message en fin d'après-midi, avant d'arriver par surprise, pour lui dire que l'enquête en cours était bouclée.

\- Il se pourrait qu'on ait une affaire bien mystérieuse ..., expliqua-t-elle, d'un ton volontairement énigmatique, qui, elle le savait, allait titiller la curiosité de Castle.

Elle savait à quel point il adorait ce genre d'enquête, a priori farfelue. Alors cette histoire de super-héros qui avait livré le coupable à la police en l'attachant au réverbère allait l'enthousiasmer. Elle avait envie de voir ses yeux se mettre à briller comme un petit garçon à qui on venait de faire le plus beau des cadeaux. Il en fallait peu pour rendre son mari heureux : une affaire un peu bizarre suffisait. Il était tellement craquant quand il se mettait à imaginer des théories folles, et à croire à des choses totalement saugrenues. Ce qui l'avait exaspéré au moment de leur rencontre, faisait aussi partie de ce qui l'avait charmée et séduite. Et aujourd'hui cela lui manquait beaucoup, maintenant qu'ils travaillaient de moins en moins ensemble. Alors ce soir, elle voulait savourer ce petit plaisir, comme avant.

\- Mystérieuse comme ... ? demanda-t-il, guettant l'explication dans son regard.

\- Comme le genre de truc étrange qui pourrait enthousiasmer et intéresser mon cher mari ..., sourit-elle, caressant doucement ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ! s'exclama-t-il, de plus en plus intrigué.

\- C'est arrivé ce matin, je ne pouvais pas t'en parler avant ! répondit-elle en riant.

\- Quoi ? Quand ?

Elle rit, de plus belle, amusée face à son enthousiasme et son impatience.

\- Dis-moi ..., sourit-il, d'un ton presque suppliant.

\- Ok ...Une info contre un baiser ?

\- Tous les baisers du monde pour toi ..., répondit-il, ravi de ce petit jeu, en glissant sa main dans son cou pour attirer sa bouche à la sienne et lui offrir un baiser voluptueux.

\- Hum ... je vois que tu es motivé ...

\- Très motivé ...

\- Ça s'est passé à l'aube, ce matin, aux abords du commissariat ..., commença-t-elle à expliquer d'un ton empreint de mystère.

\- A l'aube ? répéta Rick, plus qu'intrigué.

\- Oui ...

\- Le fantôme du parking est sorti du parking du poste ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

-Non ! Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais avec cette histoire de fantôme ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

\- Tant que tu n'auras pas fait vérifier les lieux, non ! répondit-il, comme s'il croyait vraiment à cette histoire.

\- Il n'y a pas de fantôme dans le parking du poste, Castle !

\- Bien-sûr que si ! Tout le monde le dit ! affirma-t-il, de son air convaincu.

\- Tout le monde, mon cœur ? C'est seulement Ryan et toi !

\- Parce que les autres ont peur de contredire leur Capitaine, c'est tout ..., sourit-il.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? lui fit-elle, avec un sourire amusé.

\- Evidemment ! Comment expliques-tu alors les courants d'air étrange ? Les portes qui se referment seules ? Les lumières qui clignotent ? Les bruits de pas dans les allées en pleine nuit alors qu'il n'y a personne ? Je te dis qu'il y a un truc flippant dans ce parking ... et comme tu es Capitaine, c'est de ta responsabilité d'envoyer une équipe de nettoyeurs de fantômes ...

Elle rit face à ses mimiques et toute la conviction qu'il imprimait à ses explications.

\- Dis, Scooby-Doo ..., embrasse-moi si tu veux en savoir plus, au lieu de dire des bêtises ..., répondit-elle.

\- Oh oui ma Daphné ..., sourit-il, s'empressant de venir goûter à nouveau sa bouche. Alors ?

Elle le regarda avec un sourire, heureuse de tout l'enthousiasme et de tout le cœur qu'il mettait à ce petit jeu.

\- On a retrouvé un gars accroché à un réverbère, à l'angle de la rue, expliqua-t-elle, restant volontairement énigmatique.

\- Un cadavre ?

\- Non, non. Un gars bien vivant. Un coupable. Il était ligoté à ce poteau quand des officiers l'ont trouvé là ce matin de bonne heure.

\- Waouh ! Alors ça, c'est du jamais vu ! s'exclama-t-il, totalement ravi et pressé d'en savoir davantage. Et qui c'est ce type ?

\- Cole Brown, un gars qui a braqué la supérette Wang la semaine dernière, répondit-elle. Pour trois fois rien. Quelques centaines de dollars et des bières.

\- Et comment s'est-il retrouvé là ? s'étonna-t-il, en réfléchissant, imaginant déjà tout un tas d'explications originales.

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire, ce petit sourire qui voulait dire : « embrasse-moi si tu veux tout savoir ». Alors il s'exécuta à nouveau avec ferveur, sentant que de baiser en baiser, leur désir s'intensifiait, amplifié par le plaisir qu'ils avaient à discuter ensemble de cette affaire originale.

\- Tu es très gourmande ce soir à monnayer ainsi les infos ..., constata-t-il, caressant sa bouche de petits baisers.

\- En effet ..., sourit-elle, mutine. Et ce n'est qu'un début ...

\- Oh ... j'adore ..., répondit-il, d'un air coquin, la serrant contre lui, de ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Tu es prêt pour la suite de l'histoire ?

\- Parfaitement prêt.

\- Tu connais « RedSword » ? lui demanda-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas le connaître, théoriquement.

\- Non. Ça sonne comme un nom de gladiateur ... ou de ... super-héros ..., répondit-il, en réfléchissant.

-De super-héros, oui. C'est a priori le nom du super-héros qui nous a livré Cole Brown, ficelé à ce réverbère, révéla-t-elle.

\- Tu me fais marcher ? sourit-il, perplexe, et sachant combien Kate était joueuse.

\- Non ! s'offusqua-t-elle, en riant.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle de jouer avec mes émotions, ma sensibilité et ma crédulité ! lui fit-il avec un sourire.

\- Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit ! Ce « RedSword » a posté deux vidéos en ligne. Sur l'une, on le voit sauter sur Brown alors qu'il rentrait chez lui en pleine nuit. Et sur l'autre, on voit Brown attaché au réverbère.

\- « RedSword » ! Wouah ! C'est trop cool ! s'enthousiasma Castle, réalisant qu'elle ne racontait pas d'histoire. Comment est-il ? Il a une cape ? Et des collants ? Ou il est plutôt du style robot, genre Ironman ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle, amusée par son excitation. On ne voit rien de lui, si ce n'est qu'on a l'impression qu'il vole et ...

\- Il vole ? sourit Rick, dont l'imagination s'emballait.

\- Il ne vole pas vraiment, Castle, mais c'est l'impression que ça donne. Et il porte une épée rouge luminescente ...

\- D'où le nom de « RedSword » ! C'est juste génial ! C'est un super-héros justicier !

\- C'est ce qu'il veut laisser penser, en tout cas ... Cette histoire est en train de créer le buzz. Ses vidéos ont été vues des milliers de fois en quelques heures à peine, et la rumeur se répand comme une traînée de poudre qu'un super-héros vient en aide à la Police de New-York ...

\- Et c'était quoi cette affaire de braquage à la supérette ? Une affaire non résolue ?

\- Oui. Ça trainait depuis une petite semaine. Les hommes avaient des empreintes mais Cole Brown n'était pas fiché. Il n'y avait pas de témoin ... On piétinait ...

\- Alors RedSword vous a livré le coupable, constata-t-il. C'est vraiment trop fort ...

Elle le regarda alors se pencher, tout en la tenant contre lui d'un bras, pour attraper son téléphone posé plus loin sur le canapé.

\- Castle ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, s'accrochant à son cou, pour ne pas tomber.

\- Il faut que je voie ces vidéos ! Un super-héros qui débarque à New-York ! ça n'arrive pas tous les jours ! s'exclama-t-il, en faisant glisser ses doigts sur l'écran de son téléphone.

\- C'est juste une mise en scène..., sourit-elle, en l'observant, captivé, fixer son téléphone. Tu sais que les super-héros n'existent pas dans la vraie vie ?

\- Il faut voir ... Ce gars a quand même arrêté un coupable, et l'a remis à la police ... et il a une épée rouge luminescente ! Et on dirait qu'il vole ! répondit-il, toujours aussi enthousiaste en visionnant les images.

\- Et il est peut-être simplement impliqué avec Brown ... J'ai demandé à Tory d'analyser les vidéos, et on en saura peut-être plus ...

\- Alors ça t'intrigue aussi ..., constata-t-il.

\- Evidemment que ça m'intrigue ! Cet inconnu a agressé Brown, et l'a ficelé à un poteau en pleine nuit, devant mon commissariat, Castle !

\- Il l'a agressé gentiment, constata Rick. Il n'est pas violent ...

\- Non, mais ça reste étrange. Mes équipes tournaient en rond sur cette affaire plutôt banale, et ce « RedSword » surgit de nulle part pour nous livrer le coupable, sans que personne ne sache comment il a fait, ni qui il est.

\- C'est bien pour ça que c'est un super-héros ! C'est ça le principe ! On ne voit pas grand-chose, continua-t-il, regardant la deuxième vidéo. Il avait une caméra sur sa tête ...

\- Oui. Ce qui prouve bien que ce n'est pas un vrai super-héros. Les super-héros ont autre chose à faire que de se filmer eux même pour exposer leurs hauts faits non ? Ils ne sont pas là en quête de gloire ...

\- Ce n'est pas faux ..., constata-t-il.

\- C'est juste un délire ..., quelqu'un qui s'amuse bien ...

\- Euh ... Pourquoi Brown est couvert de peinture jaune ? lui demanda Rick, observant les images du coupable attaché au réverbère.

\- Je n'en sais rien, pour le moment. Tu as une explication ?

\- Euh ... non ... mais c'est original. C'est peut-être sa signature. Tous les super-héros ont des attributs, un style particulier et une signature ...

\- Oui ... enfin, on dirait une blague étudiante un peu potache, ou un de ces rituels d'intégration dans certaines facultés.

\- Sauf que ça n'est pas un jeu. Le gars tout jaune est le coupable ...

\- Hum ... Et Brown n'a pas trouvé ça drôle, lui, ajouta-t-elle.

\- C'est quel genre de gars ?

\- Le genre pas très futé, qui avait laissé traîner ses empreintes un peu partout dans la supérette, expliqua-t-elle, alors que Rick posait son téléphone sur le canapé.

\- Pas futé, mais vous ne l'aviez pas coincé pour autant ...

\- Parce qu'il n'était pas fiché ... Il n'y avait pas de caméras de vidéosurveillance, pas de témoins. Et il était cagoulé a priori. Alors comment « RedSword » a su qui était le coupable ?

\- C'est un super-héros. C'est son job de veiller sur ses concitoyens ... et de tout savoir.

\- Castle ..., soupira-t-elle, marquant son exaspération.

\- Il doit avoir une identité secrète. C'est indispensable pour les super-héros des temps modernes. Un truc à la Clark Kent ...

\- Ou alors il était complice du braquage et a balancé son pote.

\- Pourquoi faire une mise en scène pareille ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Pour faire parler de lui ...

\- C'est vraiment trop cool, en tout cas. Tu vas ouvrir une enquête ?

\- Pas le choix. Comment veux-tu qu'on explique tout cela devant un tribunal ? L'affaire est bouclée, oui, mais c'est à n'y rien comprendre ...

\- Dis ... j'aurais le droit de me pencher sur ce mystère ? demanda-t-il, tel un petit garçon, enthousiaste.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je te l'ai raconté ? sourit-elle.

\- Trop génial ! Vous allez voir, Capitaine, je vais trouver l'identité secrète de « RedSword » ! s'exclama-t-il, fièrement.

\- Au moins, ça détournera quelques temps ton attention du fantôme du parking ..., répondit-elle, amusée.

\- Oh ... mais je ne l'oublierai pas pour autant ! Aucun mystère ne me résiste ...

\- Ça ... je sais ...

\- Mais pour le moment, justement, un mystère va accaparer toute mon attention ..., sourit-il, reprenant ses caresses dans son dos, en l'attirant plus près de lui.

\- Ah oui ? sourit-elle, en retour, coquine, en glissant ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son torse.

\- Hum ..., chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant. Le mystère de ma femme et de son corps sublime ... Je ne sais toujours pas bien, après toutes ces années, comment elle fait pour me rendre fou de désir à ce point ...

\- Il va falloir élucider ce mystère ..., répondit-elle, en l'entraînant dans un baiser voluptueux.

\- L'élucider non ..., parce que je souhaite passer le restant de mes jours à enquêter ..., sourit-il, glissant sa main dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour vos commentaires ! Désolée pour la frustration de la fin du dernier chapitre ! J'espère que le début de celui-ci compensera cette frustration !_

 **Chapitre 5**

 _Villa des Hamptons, Long Island, aux environs de 22h ..._

Nus l'un contre l'autre, dans la pénombre du salon, Rick et Kate savouraient chaque seconde de leurs retrouvailles charnelles et sensuelles, jouant de leurs désirs, de leurs envies et du plaisir qu'ils partageaient, complices dans le moindre de leurs baisers, de leurs caresses.

Assise à califourchon sur les cuisses de Rick, Kate l'avait fait prisonnier des siennes. Elle lui tournait le dos, et sentait, derrière elle, son torse chaud et moite qui effleurait sa peau au rythme des ondulations de son bassin contre lui, des mouvements de son corps sur son sexe. Sa main gauche sur sa hanche, il la tenait fermement contre lui, bougeant légèrement pour mieux ressentir le plaisir grisant qui le faisait totalement succomber quand son corps s'unissait ainsi, profondément, à celui de sa femme, de son amour. Sa main droite, elle, glissait en de longues caresses sur sa peau, ses seins dont il jouait à caresser les rondeurs et les pointes du bout des doigts, son ventre qu'il pressait contre lui, son sexe, où avec douceur, il attisait le plaisir qu'elle prenait. Dans sa nuque, il avait écarté ses longs cheveux pour pouvoir couvrir son cou, son épaule de baisers, ou mordiller délicatement le lobe de son oreille.

Elle sentait son souffle court sur sa peau, dans son dos, la chaleur de ses lèvres et de sa langue amoureuses. Ses murmures de contentement et de bien-être, ses gémissements plus rauques parfois contre son oreille, se mêlaient à la caresse de sa bouche, et s'intensifiaient au point qu'elle sentait la fureur du plaisir qui déferlait maintenant en lui. Elle sentait à chacun de ses mouvements et de ses soupirs que maîtriser ce désir qui grondait en lui devenait difficile. Elle aimait ça. Exciter tous ses sens. Le rendre fou de plaisir. Totalement fou d'elle.

Essoufflée, contrôlant difficilement elle-aussi cette onde de plaisir, elle ralentit doucement le mouvement de son bassin, pour venir s'adosser pleinement contre son homme, laissant reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Faisant glisser ses deux mains sur son ventre, puis ses seins, il la caressa langoureusement, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu es fatiguée ? chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille, d'une voix taquine, lui aussi à bout de souffle.  
\- Non ... Je te ménage, mon cœur ..., répondit-elle, en souriant d'un air malicieux, tendant sa main vers l'arrière pour pouvoir caresser sa joue.  
\- Tu as raison ... Qui veut voyager loin ménage sa monture ..., lui fit-il, amusé, déposant un baiser au creux de sa main.  
\- Tu es bête ..., rit-elle, en tournant la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Il happa ses lèvres, glissant sa main sur sa gorge, puis sa joue pour approfondir son baiser, et retrouver le jeu gourmand de la caresse de leurs bouches.

\- Je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens ..., ajouta-t-il, contre ses lèvres, soupirant de plaisir alors qu'elle avait repris doucement ses ondulations sur son sexe. Mais tu es divine, Kate ... et après une semaine mon corps abreuvé d'un plaisir aussi intense que soudain ne va pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps encore, et va succomber d'ici peu à ce délicieux supplice ...  
\- Chut l'écrivain ..., sourit-elle, amusée comme à chaque fois qu'il se lançait dans ce genre de tirades quand ils faisaient l'amour. Ton amazone est aussi comblée que sa monture ...

Ils sourirent tous les deux, échangeant un regard complice, heureux de rire de leurs ébats, de s'aimer avec humour autant que sensualité.

\- Rick ... Caresse-moi ..., continua-t-elle tendrement, abandonnant sa bouche, pour se saisir de sa main et venir doucement la déposer sur son sexe. Caresse-moi, mon cœur ...  
\- Tes désirs sont des ordres ..., murmura-t-il, lovant son visage contre le sien.

Du bout des doigts, il répondit à sa requête, caressant son sexe, chaud et moite, accompagnant ainsi le rythme de ses mouvements. Elle ondulait contre ses cuisses, glissant sur lui avec légèreté. Sa femme n'était plus que murmures, doux gémissements, et il savourait le bruit envoûtant de son plaisir, les frémissements de son corps, s'abandonnant lui-aussi au plaisir qu'il prenait. Elle lui faisait l'amour, et il adorait quand elle menait la danse ainsi. Il la regardait se cambrer sur lui, contemplait son dos, les rondeurs de ses fesses qui bougeaient si voluptueusement contre ses cuisses, le mouvement de son sexe glissant encore et encore en elle. C'était tellement sexy, torride, excitant. Voir le corps de sa femme qui se mouvait ainsi sur lui pour leur plaisir à tous deux, caresser sa féminité offerte à lui, ses formes généreuses, pouvoir s'enivrer du parfum de sa peau, dans son cou, avaient le don de le rendre fou d'elle. Cette vision pouvait même suffire à lui faire perdre tout contrôle s'il ne prenait pas garde à maîtriser la fièvre de son désir. Mais elle-aussi à cet instant était totalement grisée par leur étreinte, et il ressentait dans ses gestes, ses mouvements, qu'elle se laissait transporter doucement vers cette extase qu'elle ressentirait d'ici quelques secondes. A nouveau elle ralentit le rythme, et bougea plus lentement sur son sexe, mais plus intensément, plus profondément, comme pour décupler ses sensations, et le sentir pleinement en elle. Il sentit à cet instant qu'il perdait pied, totalement ...

\- Kate ..., gémit-il, s'agrippant à sa taille, comme pour tenter vainement de contenir son plaisir.

Il sentit sa main rejoindre la sienne accrochée sur sa hanche, ses doigts se mêler aux siens, et les serrer à mesure que le plaisir montait en elle. Il intensifia peu à peu sa caresse entre ses cuisses, et accompagna alors les ondulations de sa femme de quelques mouvements lents et profonds en elle.

\- Plus fort mon cœur ..., souffla-t-elle, fermant les yeux, et se cambrant sous l'effet du plaisir à présent incontrôlable. Maintenant ... Rick ...

Il répondit aussitôt à ses désirs, accentuant le rythme de ses mouvements contre ses fesses. Et quelques secondes suffirent, pour qu'ensemble, ils jouissent d'un plaisir exquis, les soubresauts de leurs corps et leurs murmures de plaisir se mêlant dans cette union si intime. Pendant quelques instants, la réalité leur échappa totalement, comme s'ils étaient transportés dans un ailleurs enchanteur, leur ailleurs, celui qu'ils découvraient et redécouvraient à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Puis Kate se laissa tomber doucement contre son torse, s'abandonnant contre lui, sous les caresses de ses mains qui fiévreusement continuaient de chérir tout son corps. Essoufflés, ivres de plaisir, ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, reprenant leurs esprits, savourant l'extase qui faisait battre leurs cœurs à l'unisson et planer leurs âmes.

\- Ma belle amazone ... est torride ..., chuchota Rick, revenant doucement à la réalité, et déposant un baiser sur sa joue, puis un autre sur sa tempe.  
\- Hum ... J'adore nos retrouvailles, sourit-elle, prenant ses mains, pour attirer ses bras autour d'elle et qu'il l'étreigne chaleureusement.  
\- Moi-aussi ...  
\- C'était ..., répondit-elle, d'un air songeur, cherchant ses mots, tout en caressant doucement ses bras qui la câlinaient.  
\- Une étreinte cavalière ? suggéra Rick, avec malice.  
\- Cavalière ? lui fit-elle en riant, amusée par le terme utilisé.  
\- Tu préfères la « chevauchée fantastique » ? proposa-t-il, tout souriant.

Elle rit à nouveau, attendrie et amusée, comme toujours par son mari.

\- La chevauchée fantastique si tu veux, mon cœur ...  
\- Oui, je veux ..., soupira-t-il d'aise, contre sa joue, l'embrassant à nouveau.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Ils s'étaient allongés dans le canapé _ **.**_ Corps nus et jambes mêlés, peau contre peau, ils savouraient simplement, et faisaient se prolonger l'instant, comme suspendu hors du temps. Kate, la tête contre le torse de Rick, avait fermé les yeux. Blottie au plus près de son homme, elle se laissait bercer par la caresse légère de sa main dans son dos, de ses doigts qui effleuraient les siens posés sur sa poitrine, de sa joue contre ses cheveux. Son esprit vagabondait. Elle peinait à réaliser que d'ici quelques mois, cela ferait sept ans qu'elle avait ouvert son cœur à Rick, et qu'elle avait débarqué chez lui, un soir, pour se lancer dans ce qui se révélerait être la plus belle aventure de sa vie. Elle n'avait pas vu les années passer, et parfois elle avait encore du mal à croire que c'était bien sa vie, que tout ce bonheur-là était le sien. Avant lui, elle n'était jamais restée en couple bien longtemps, et elle avait toujours eu du mal à se projeter dans l'avenir. Même avec Rick d'ailleurs. Elle avait pourtant toujours été certaine d'une chose. Elle l'aimait plus que de raison, et il faisait son bonheur. Mais au début, quand elle pensait à leur avenir, elle s'était parfois posée des questions, inquiète que la routine ne s'installe, et qu'au-delà de l'amour qui les unissait, leur relation perde un peu de son intensité. Elle avait vu tellement de couples mariés dans son entourage qui finissaient par s'ennuyer ensemble et n'avaient plus rien à se dire que ça avait été l'une de ses peurs. Devenir un de ces couples qui dînent ensemble au restaurant une fois par mois, par habitude, en silence parce qu'ils ne savent pas quoi se dire, et en évitant de se regarder comme pour ne pas constater la platitude de leur relation. Ou encore de ceux qui font l'amour tous les samedis, au mieux, de façon routinière. Qui ne partagent rien d'autre que la liste des courses ou les devoirs des enfants. Mais il n'en était rien. Après sept années, Rick et elle pouvaient passer des heures à discuter, refaire le monde, parler de tout et rien, se taquiner, se disputer, rire aussi. Cette complicité qui les unissait fascinait toujours leurs amis. Mais pour eux, c'était naturel. Rick était son amour, son mari, mais aussi son meilleur ami, son confident, et son amant tendre ou fougueux. Peut-être aussi, comme il aimait à le lui dire : son âme-sœur. Elle avait bien conscience de la chance qu'elle avait. Et Lanie le lui rappelait régulièrement. Tout n'était pas toujours facile pour autant, surtout depuis qu'il y avait les enfants. Mais ils avaient toujours mis un point d'honneur à préserver, protéger ce qui les unissait. Et ce, depuis les vœux de parents qu'ils s'étaient amusés à faire avant la naissance d'Eliott. Ce qui n'était qu'une petite fantaisie de Rick à l'époque, était devenu quelque chose de très important. Parce qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Simplement. Alors, ce soir, comme de jeunes amants qui faisaient l'amour pour la première fois, ils s'émerveillaient encore de l'intensité du plaisir qu'ils ressentaient ensemble, malgré les années qui passaient. C'était un peu comme si plus leurs corps se connaissaient, plus ils étaient sensibles l'un à l'autre, plus ils fusionnaient avec délice dans cette danse sensuelle, voluptueuse, qui n'était jamais tout à fait la même, et toujours leur faisait voir monts et merveilles. Ils avaient besoin de ces moments-là, parce qu'au-delà du plaisir, c'était quand ils faisaient l'amour qu'ils ressentaient au plus fort ce qui les unissait, ce qu'ils partageaient, cette complicité unique, ce bien-être total aussi. Et ils cultivaient cela, tel un jardin secret, un refuge indispensable. Les chagrins, les douleurs, les angoisses étaient apaisés au creux des bras de l'autre, et les joies, les bonheurs, les rires sublimés par leurs étreintes. Alors même avec les enfants, et le temps consacré à leur vie familiale et au travail, ils veillaient toujours à préserver cette intimité indispensable à leur bien-être, ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Faire l'amour, mais aussi parler, discuter, échanger, rire ensemble. C'était là le socle de leur couple. Ça l'avait toujours été, et les années passant, ils avaient pleinement conscience que c'était là le secret pour continuer à s'épanouir l'un avec l'autre, se découvrir encore et toujours. Ce n'était pas toujours facile de trouver le temps, et il fallait parfois remiser la fatigue de côté, mais ils avaient atteint un équilibre qui faisait leur bonheur à tous deux.

\- Kate ..., chuchota Rick, tirant sa femme de ses pensées.  
\- Oui ...  
\- Tu es en train de t'endormir, ma chérie ?  
\- Non ..., sourit-elle, mais je pourrais ... je suis tellement bien ...  
\- Moi-aussi ... Tu sens ce doux parfum qui vient titiller nos papilles ? Le jambalaya nous appelle ...  
\- Hum ... tu as faim on dirait, constata-t-elle avec un sourire, en se redressant, et prenant appui sur un coude pour le regarder.  
\- Un peu ... maintenant que je suis un homme comblé et repu de plaisir, je peux me consacrer à un besoin secondaire mais néanmoins vital : manger, expliqua-t-il, tout simplement.  
\- Le mâle dans toute sa splendeur, le taquina-t-elle, amusée, en caressant doucement son torse.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu as faim toi-aussi ..., répondit-il, tout en faisant glisser ses mains dans son dos avec légèreté.

Il la tenait blottie contre lui, et caressait tendrement son dos, ses fesses, jouant à dessiner les courbes de son corps du bout des doigts.

\- Très faim, oui. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de quitter tes bras ..., avoua-t-elle, avec tendresse.  
\- Même pour un jambalaya de poulet, cuisiné avec amour, juste pour toi ? sourit-il.  
\- Si tu me prends par les sentiments alors ..., mais encore quelques secondes ..., chuchota-t-elle, se penchant pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue pour retenir son visage près du sien, et lui rendre son baiser dans un soupir de plaisir et de contentement.

\- Ton cœur bat encore la chamade ..., constata-t-elle, sentant l'ardeur avec laquelle battait le cœur de son mari, sous la paume de sa main.  
\- Je ne sais pas s'il va s'en remettre, oui ..., répondit Rick, avec un petit sourire, tout en faisant glisser sa main en une caresse de sa joue vers son cou, son épaule, son bras.  
\- Tu dis toujours ça ... et il s'en est toujours remis ! lui fit-elle remarquer, amusée.  
\- Encore heureux ! Mais ne te moque pas trop de mon vieux cœur, parce que dans trois semaines, ma chérie, tu vas rejoindre le club des quadras ...  
\- Hum ... j'ai du mal à réaliser ..., répondit-elle, en faisant une petite moue.  
\- Ça te perturbe ? demanda-t-il, avec un sourire, ravi, pour une fois de pouvoir lui-aussi la taquiner sur son âge.  
\- Un petit peu, avoua-t-elle. C'est symbolique quand même ...  
\- Oui. C'est chouette, tu vas bientôt me rattraper ! s'exclama-t-il, amusé de dire des bêtises.  
\- Que tu es bête ! s'exclama-t-elle, en riant, avant de reprendre : sérieusement, je me dis que le temps passe vite. Quarante ans ... j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que j'entrais à l'Académie et que j'essayais mon uniforme pour la première fois, mais ça va faire vingt ans !  
\- Oui. Mamie Beckett ...  
\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux deux secondes ..., sourit-elle, constatant que son mari était bien joueur et rieur ce soir.  
\- Je pourrais ..., mais une semaine que je n'ai pas pu t'embêter et te taquiner, ça m'a manqué !  
\- Je vois ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, amusée.

Avoir bientôt quarante ans ne la gênait pas en soi. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'un chiffre qui ne renvoyait pas à ce qu'elle était. Elle ne se sentait pas plus différente physiquement que quatre ou cinq ans plus tôt. Elle n'était pas du style à surveiller l'apparition d'une petite ride ou un changement quelconque pendant des heures devant le miroir. Mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupée du temps qui passait jusqu'à récemment. Parce qu'avant de rencontrer Rick, de tomber amoureuse, de l'épouser, elle vivait au jour le jour, concentrée sur son travail, sur sa quête de justice. Elle n'avait pas de vie personnelle, alors elle ne se posait pas de question sur son âge qui avançait, sur le temps qui s'écoulait. Elle ne se projetait pas dans le futur, non plus. Mais c'était différent maintenant qu'elle était heureuse, épanouie, auprès de son mari, de ses enfants. Elle les voyait grandir, si vite, trop vite. Ses bébés étaient des petits garçons, déjà. Et bientôt, cela ferait sept ans qu'elle partageait la vie de Rick. Le fait d'avoir quarante ans d'ici peu, de fêter leurs sept ans de relation dans quelques mois, l'amenait surtout à penser à ce temps qui passait trop vite, et réfléchir au sens qu'elle voulait donner à sa vie. Elle avait l'impression d'être à un tournant, une étape importante, comme si c'était maintenant qu'elle devait revoir ses priorités, poser les bases de ce qu'elle voulait pour les quarante, cinquante ou soixante prochaines années. Sensation amplifiée par le fait que tout le monde ou presque la taquinait régulièrement sur ces fameux quarante ans qui approchaient. Finalement, le mal être qu'elle ressentait au travail se conjuguait sans doute implicitement à cette prise de conscience sur le temps qui passait.

Puisqu'ils évoquaient son anniversaire, elle hésita un instant à se lancer dans cette discussion dont elle avait besoin : confier à Rick ce qui la tourmentait, ce qui n'allait pas. Mais elle était tellement bien ce soir, et elle le sentait si joyeux et rieur qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rompre le charme. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à lui en parler, qu'elle allège ce poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur, parce qu'en lui disant, ça irait forcément déjà un peu mieux. Mais pas ce soir. Elle trouverait le moment adéquat durant ce week-end.

\- Puisque tu veux que je sois sérieux, reprit Rick. Faisons le bilan ... Tu vas avoir quarante ans, alors est-ce que tu es devenue celle que tu imaginais devenir ?  
\- Je suis devenue bien plus que ce que j'aurais imaginé, répondit-elle, aussitôt. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé avoir cette vie-là il y a vingt ans ... Professionnellement, si, peut-être, mais pour le reste ... avoir deux magnifiques petits garçons, et un adorable mari ..., je n'aurais pas pensé.  
\- Adorable et merveilleux mari, précisa fièrement Rick avec un sourire.  
\- Oui, sourit-elle. Je n'aurais pas imaginé tout cela. Etre heureuse, sereine et épanouie. Enfin, je n'imaginais rien en fait. Je ne pensais pas à l'avenir, avant ... toi.  
\- Heureusement que je suis arrivé ...  
\- Heureusement, oui, sourit-elle.  
\- Tu te souviens de mon rêve ?  
\- Quel rêve ?  
\- Tu sais, celui où j'avais rêvé de nous si on ne s'était pas rencontrés dans les mêmes circonstances ..., expliqua-t-il.  
\- Ah oui ... celui où tu étais un écrivain malheureux, qui n'écrivait plus rien et menait une vie débridée ..., se souvînt-elle, amusée par les rêves parfois loufoques de son mari.  
\- Voilà. Et toi tu étais Capitaine, bien sûr ..., mais seule, triste et tourmentée.  
\- Oui ... C'est ce que j'aurais pu devenir sans toi ..., reconnut-elle.  
\- Peut-être. Tu sais qui on devrait remercier ? sourit-il.  
\- Le destin ? Notre bonne étoile ? lui fit-elle, habituée aux explications de Rick.  
\- Non. Enfin si. Mais aussi Harrison Tisdale ... C'est grâce à lui quand même ! s'exclama Castle, songeant au meurtrier qui avait imité les crimes de ses romans et l'avait amené à croiser le chemin de Beckett.  
\- Si ce n'était pas à cause de lui, ce serait arrivé autrement ...  
\- Ah oui ? Depuis quand tu crois au destin ? sourit-il, taquin.  
\- Je ne crois pas vraiment au destin. Je crois que les choses arrivent parce que les hommes les provoquent. Mais je crois en la magie de ce qui nous unit toi et moi ..., et je crois qu'il n'y a rien de rationnel là-dedans ... alors ce serait arrivé. On se serait rencontrés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Même sans Harrison Tisdale ... ça aurait probablement été différent, mais on se serait rencontrés tôt ou tard.  
\- Je crois aussi. J'en suis même sûr. Alors le bilan de tes quarante ans est plutôt pas mal, non ?  
\- Plutôt pas mal, en effet ..., confirma-t-elle, souriante. Non, carrément génial, même ...

Il sourit, la contemplant avec tendresse, se réjouissant de la savoir heureuse. Il aurait voulu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui la tourmentait ces derniers temps. Kate n'avait jamais annulé de réunion depuis qu'elle était Capitaine, encore moins pour le rejoindre parce qu'il lui manquait trop. Mais il ignorait quel était le problème et il avait peur de plomber l'ambiance de cette soirée. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller si mal, ni d'être préoccupée, soucieuse et inquiète ce soir, au contraire, elle était souriante et détendue, tendre et câline. Alors s'il y avait un souci, elle était parvenue à le mettre de côté, et il ne voulait pas lancer une discussion maintenant sur le sujet. Cela pourrait attendre le lendemain.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de fête pour ton anniversaire ? reprit-il.  
\- On en a déjà parlé, mon cœur ... Je n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention, et tout ce monde qui serait réuni pour mon anniversaire, ça fait vraiment franchissement d'un cap, c'est un peu flippant !  
\- Je sais ..., sourit-il, amusé. Mais c'est l'occasion de faire la fête, de te fêter, toi ..., en réunissant tous les gens qui t'aiment ... C'est l'occasion de s'amuser tous ensemble ...

Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle semblait, pour une fois, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à discuter du sujet, sensible à ses arguments. Il comprenait bien la réserve de sa femme. Elle n'aimait pas être sur le devant de la scène, et être ainsi célébrée. Et ses anniversaires se passaient en général en petit comité autour d'un bon dîner au restaurant avec leurs amis et leur famille. Mais cette fois, il voulait faire les choses en grand pour ses quarante ans. Il pouvait comprendre que ce soit un peu déroutant pour elle, mais il avait tout plein d'idées absolument géniales. Il savait déjà comment il allait la surprendre, et il était sûr qu'elle serait heureuse si elle le laissait organiser une fête digne de ce nom.

\- On ne peut pas ne pas fêter ton anniversaire, Kate ! insista-t-il, la regardant avec des yeux pleins de tendresse qui ne pouvaient que la faire craquer.  
\- Ok ..., accepta-t-elle, avec un sourire. Mais quelque chose de simple, à la maison.  
\- Ok.  
\- Pas de surprise bizarre, pas de bal costumé, pas d'ambiance discothèque à bord d'un dirigeable, ou de cocktail luxueux dans Central Park privatisé juste pour moi, ou de concours de montagnes russes ...

Il sourit, face à l'énumération de toutes les idées saugrenues qu'il pourrait avoir.

\- Dommage ...Mais, tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais anticiper toutes mes idées absolument géniales ?  
\- Je sais. Malheureusement ..., soupira-t-elle.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas ... J'ai déjà pensé à tout plein de choses ...  
\- Dis-moi ... que je valide tes idées trop cools ...  
\- Non !  
\- Castle ! insista-t-elle. Dis-moi !  
\- Non ! Tu ne sauras rien ! s'exclama-t-il, en riant.  
\- Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de te laisser organiser une fête ..., bougonna-t-elle. Je te préviens que si jamais je dois ...

Il ne la laissa pas continuer et l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de parler, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné, en la serrant contre lui.

\- Laisse-toi surprendre, et fais-moi confiance ..., chuchota-t-il, contre ses lèvres.  
\- Ok ... mais ...  
\- Tu sais que je ne ferais rien qui te mette mal à l'aise, ou qui puisse te déplaire, ou qui ne soit pas agréable pour toi, non ?  
\- Oui ... mais ...  
\- Pas de mais, sourit-il. Ce sera le plus chouette anniversaire de tous les temps. Tu verras ...  
\- Je veux savoir ce que tu prépares ...  
\- Non. Hors de question ...  
\- Donne-moi des indices au moins. Je t'en donne quand c'est l'inverse !  
\- Je t'en donnerai peut-être. Si tu es très sage et très gentille ..., la taquina-t-il.  
\- Parce que dès fois je ne le suis pas, peut-être ?

Il rit, amusé, face à son air indigné.

\- Je t'aime ..., chuchota-t-il, touché par ses regards, ses craintes, sa tendresse.  
\- Moi-aussi je t'aime ..., sourit-elle, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais quand même !  
\- Têtue ..., murmura-t-il, caressant sa bouche d'un baiser.  
\- Toi têtu ..., lui fit-elle, en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Ils se sourirent, heureux de se taquiner.

\- Si on allait dîner ?  
\- Oui ..., je commence à avoir très faim, répondit Kate, au moment où son téléphone bipait, annonçant un message.

* * *

 _Quelque part dans New-York, aux environs de 22h ..._

Assise à même le sol dans le camion qui les emmenait vers le lieu, où probablement on les offrirait ce soir à des inconnus en guise d'esclaves sexuelles, Nua tentait de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait. Dans le noir absolu, elle ne voyait pas les visages des autres femmes qu'on avait contraintes de monter dans ce camion avec elle. Elles étaient une dizaine. Elle en connaissait au moins deux, avec lesquelles il lui était arrivé d'échanger quelques mots. Le bruit du moteur résonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle percevait à peine, quand le camion ralentissait, les souffles des respirations de ses voisines. Il faisait chaud, et l'air était empreint d'une odeur de poussière mêlée à celle de leurs transpirations et de la crasse. Leurs geôliers, debout, cramponnés à la paroi, demeuraient silencieux, comme attentifs, concentrés et sur le qui-vive.

Quand ils étaient venus la choisir au fond de cette cave, après le maigre repas partagé avec sa petite fille, elle avait eu à peine le temps de lui donner ses dernières recommandations. Elle redoutait toujours de ne jamais revenir, de ne jamais revoir Mei. Jusqu'à présent, à chaque fois qu'elle avait été ainsi emmenée, elle était revenue au bout de quelques heures. Elle avait toujours retrouvé sa petite fille. Mais elle voyait parfois des femmes qui ne revenaient pas, et c'était son angoisse. Sa hantise. Chaque jour, elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas son tour, le soir venu, de monter dans ce camion. Mais ce soir, elle avait été choisie. Et lire la détresse dans le regard de Mei lui avait brisé le cœur. Les premières fois, quand, la nuit tombée, on l'emmenait ainsi, Mei éclatait en sanglots, s'accrochait à elle, en la suppliant de ne pas partir. Mais leurs geôliers l'arrachaient à ses bras, et en pleurs, morte d'angoisse et de douleur, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir. Maintenant, Mei s'était malheureusement habituée. Elle ne pleurait plus et ne criait plus quand elle voyait qu'on emmenait sa maman. Parce qu'elle lui était toujours revenue. Mais la détresse, la peur, ne quittaient pas ses yeux pour autant. Et à chaque fois, Nua répétait inlassablement les mêmes recommandations à Mei, et les mêmes consignes. Si, par malheur, elle ne revenait pas ce soir, Mei devait rester avec Shun qui veillerait sur elle. Nua lui avait aussi maintes et maintes fois répété que si une occasion se présentait et qu'elle pouvait s'enfuir, elle ne devrait pas hésiter. Elle était petite, menue, et pourrait facilement se cacher.

Bringuebalée par les mouvements du camion, elle songeait à Mei, et espérait qu'elle allait réussir à trouver le sommeil en son absence. Elle savait que Shun avait dû la prendre près d'elle, avec ses filles, et que les trois petites, blotties sur la paillasse, roulées en boule les unes contre les autres, trouveraient un peu de réconfort ensemble. Elle essayait de se rassurer, mais elle savait que l'angoisse ne la quitterait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé Mei. En attendant, elle agirait, telle un automate, obéirait, ferait ce qu'il fallait pour rester en vie, quoi qu'il arrivât. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Rester en vie. Retrouver sa petite fille.

Le ralentissement soudain du moteur la tira de ses pensées, puis les secousses du mouvement du camion qui roulait sur un trottoir probablement, la firentbasculer et elle heurta légèrement sa voisine, qui elle-aussi tentait de garder son équilibre. Puis le camion s'immobilisa. Nua entendit des conversations au dehors, en anglais. Des voix fortes et graves d'hommes, qu'elle ne comprenait pas. La soirée se passait toujours de la même façon, mais le camion ne les emmenait jamais au même endroit. Cela ressemblait à des hôtels. On les conduirait dans des chambres, où elles devraient se doucher et puis revêtir les sous-vêtements et tenues qu'on avait disposés sur les lits. On leur banderait les yeux, et dans une pièce, des hommes les choisiraient. Elles ne verraient rien ou pas grand-chose de ce qui se passait. Elles avaient ordre de ne pas retirer ce bandeau qui les empêchait de savoir qui était les hommes qui allaient les violer. Parfois, Nua arrivait à apercevoir un bout de peau. Blanche, la plupart du temps. Elle était aussi capable de deviner leur âge, approximatif, et savait qu'ils étaient d'un certain milieu social, plutôt aisé. La majorité des hommes dont elle avait dû partager le lit n'étaient pas violents au-delà de l'acte sexuel qu'ils lui faisaient subir contre son gré. Mais quelques-uns l'étaient. Physiquement et verbalement. Les premières fois, elle avait tenté de se débattre, mais elle avait vite compris que c'était inutile. Avant, elle en était malade au point d'avoir la nausée. Mais aujourd'hui, elle s'était habituée. Malheureusement. Elle se laissait faire, obéissait, exécutait, et priait pour que cela passe vite.

La porte arrière du camion s'ouvrit dans un grincement de métal, et les lumières aveuglantes des lampes-torches l'éblouir. Les deux hommes présents à bord sautèrent sur le bitume, puis on ordonna calmement à toutes les femmes de descendre. Elles obéirent, se laissant manipuler, telles des poupées de chiffon, pour être placées en file indienne. Nua laissa son regard courir sur les immeubles alentour, et leurs lumières, qui telles des lucioles éclairaient la nuit. Elle profita de pouvoir respirer l'air du dehors, et d'admirer le ciel étoilé. La nuit était claire, et il faisait encore chaud. Pourtant, on devait être en automne déjà. Alors que les hommes avaient commencé l'habituelle fouille au corps, afin de s'assurer qu'aucune d'elles ne portait sur elle quoi que ce soit à même de faciliter une fuite, Nua tenta d'identifier où elle se trouvait, d'accumuler des éléments. Elle était à New-York, c'était à peu près la seule chose dont elle était certaine. Car elle avait aperçu, un soir, l'immense gratte-ciel de l'Empire State Building et ses lumières colorées dans la nuit. Le même que sur les cartes postales qu'elle avait montrées à Mei avant de quitter la Chine. Elle était prisonnière depuis des semaines maintenant, des mois sans doute, mais elle ne baisserait pas les bras. Elle ne désespérait pas, un jour, de pouvoir s'enfuir ou de transmettre un renseignement à quelqu'un, ou d'appeler à l'aide. Elle ignorait comment ou quand, mais elle observait, elle enregistrait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Alors, comme à chaque fois, elle regardait les immeubles alentour. Mais le camion s'était garé dans une sorte d'arrière-cour, entourée de hauts murs, d'où on ne voyait même pas la rue. Tout était désert. Elle devinait dans l'obscurité, face à elles, le bâtiment qui devait être l'hôtel où on allait les conduire. Un néon clignotait en rose fluorescent, avec des lettres qu'elle était incapable d'identifier. Le nom de l'hôtel sans doute. Sentant l'un des geôliers arriver à sa hauteur, elle se crispa quand ses mains se posèrent sur elle, glissant sur la maigreur de son corps, et les haillons qui lui servaient de vêtements pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien de suspect ou dangereux sur elle. Elle se concentra sur les néons scintillant, s'efforçant de mémoriser la forme des lettres. Puis, tandis que l'homme se concentrait sur sa voisine, elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter les bruits dans la nuit. Leurs geôliers discutaient à proximité. Ils étaient cinq. Certains riaient bruyamment. Au loin, il y avait comme un bourdonnement ininterrompu. La circulation sans doute, malgré l'heure tardive. Une sirène de police retentit avant de se perdre dans la nuit. Levant les yeux à nouveau vers les immeubles les plus proches, son attention fut soudain attirée par une fenêtre à peine éclairée, dans le bâtiment jouxtant l'hôtel aux néons roses. Dans le noir, elle apercevait que les rideaux étaient tirés, mais pas tout à fait entièrement. Il y avait quelqu'un posté à la fenêtre. Une silhouette de taille moyenne. Plutôt fine. Féminine peut-être. Quelqu'un observait. Et filmait. Ou prenait des photos. Surprise, elle scruta davantage la fenêtre, alors qu'on leur ordonnait d'avancer vers la porte de l'hôtel. Elle obéit, continuant à détailler, discrètement ce qu'elle voyait là-haut, à une vingtaine de mètres seulement. Au deuxième étage. Oui, il y avait bien quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui tenait un appareil entre ses mains, braqué sur la cour, le camion et ce qui se déroulait ici. Quelqu'un qui essayait d'être discret. Son cœur s'emballa, plein d'espoir, alors que l'un des hommes la poussait pour la faire activer le pas. A la suite des autres femmes, elle s'engouffra par la porte métallique, disparaissant à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Qui pouvait être cette personne qui les observait et avait l'air d'enregistrer ce qui se passait, en tout discrétion ? Est-ce que quelqu'un savait ce qui se passait et allait leur venir en aide ? La police peut-être ? Non. La police n'aurait pas agi ainsi. Qui alors ? Qui pouvait se soucier de leur triste sort et de ce qu'on leur faisait subir ici ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 _Villa des Hamptons, Long Island, 22h30_

Dans la salle à manger, où il avait, là-aussi, disposé quelques bougies et créé une ambiance tamisée, Castle remplissait leurs assiettes de riz, de poulet et de sauce aux épices, tout en écoutant Beckett qui avait décidé de rappeler Esposito pour faire le point sur « RedSword ». Son lieutenant et ami lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à tirer des vidéos postées sur Internet, mais cette affaire l'intriguait, et, même si elle était en week-end, et n'avait plus la tête à enquêter, elle voulait connaître les détails et avoir un rapport complet sur la situation. D'autant plus que ça intéressait et enthousiasmait son mari qui s'était mis en tête d'élucider ce mystère. Rick, tout en peaufinant le dressage des assiettes, l'écoutait donc, et tentait de comprendre la conversation. Elle se tenait près de la baie vitrée, et regardait la nuit étoilée. Il aimait le contraste entre son sérieux de Capitaine, et la sensualité qui émanait d'elle à ce moment-là. Ils venaient de faire l'amour, et dans la perspective du dîner, elle avait simplement revêtu un déshabillé noir, qui sublimait sa poitrine, et ses longues jambes nues. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux, les attachant en un chignon fait à la va vite, dévoilant sa nuque. Un instant, il la contempla, admirant sa beauté, simple et naturelle. C'était ce qui l'avait fait craquer, dès les premiers jours sans doute. Kate n'avait pas besoin d'artifice pour être belle et sexy. Ce contraste entre cette sensualité si naturelle et son côté très sérieux de flic l'avait toujours totalement envoûté. Et une fois encore, cette vision berça son cœur d'amour et de tendresse. Elle arborait en plus cet air totalement épanoui, cette sorte de volupté si particulière, qu'il ressentait intensément quand elle venait de prendre du plaisir dans ses bras. Mais son visage, concentré, était celui du Capitaine Beckett et l'intonation de sa voix également.

Elle raccrocha finalement, après avoir remercié Esposito, lui avoir rappelé de la tenir informée, et lui avoir souhaité un bon week-end.

\- Le repas de madame est servi, annonça Rick, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, souriante.  
\- Waouh, c'est magnifique ... Mais ... tu crois que je vais réussir à manger tout cela, mon cœur ? lui fit-elle, à la vue de son assiette plus que garnie.  
\- Il faut que tu manges ! Tu as une semaine à rattraper je te rappelle ! s'exclama-t-il, en tirant la chaise, tel un chevalier servant, pour qu'elle s'installe.

Elle sourit, amusée par les grands airs qu'il se donnait, et s'assit, découvrant de plus près, dans son assiette, le jambalaya coloré et parfumé, qui, rien qu'aux senteurs épicées qu'il dégageait, aiguisait son appétit.

\- Merci ..., ça sent super bon, et en plus, c'est vraiment joli ..., sourit-elle, alors qu'il s'installait près d'elle.  
\- Et ça devrait être délicieux ... ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de te préparer ce jambalaya ...  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Oui ... goûte ... et après, tu me diras tout sur RedSword, le justicier plus fort que la police !  
\- Ok, sourit-elle, en se saisissant de sa fourchette.

Guettant ses réactions, il la regarda prendre un peu de poulet, mêlé à du riz et à la sauce, et goûter délicatement, savourant les mets qu'il avait préparés juste pour elle.

\- Hum ..., soupira-t-elle de plaisir tellement c'était bon de savourer un dîner après une semaine de repas pris sur le pouce. C'est un régal ...  
\- Pas trop pimenté ? s'inquiéta-t-il, goûtant à son tour, plutôt affamé.

La joie des retrouvailles, leur longue étreinte, l'avaient mis en appétit. Et il était tout heureux, non seulement, d'avoir sa femme pour lui tout seul pour un dîner romantique, mais aussi de pouvoir discuter avec elle d'une enquête étrange et intrigante.

\- Non, c'est parfait !  
\- Parce que, pour tout avouer, Léo a légèrement renversé le flacon de piment de Cayenne dans la sauce tout à l'heure ..., expliqua-t-il, avec un petit sourire. Bon, j'ai dilué avec la sauce tomate et ça a sauvé le tout in extremis ...  
\- Vous êtes irrécupérables tous les deux ensemble ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.  
\- C'est de sa faute ! se défendit Castle.  
\- Il a un an, Rick ! Alors je dirais que c'est plutôt de la faute de son Papa qui n'a pas fait attention !  
\- Oui, eh bien, ton fils n'en fait qu'à sa tête aussi ! C'est le côté Beckett, ça ..., têtue comme une mule ! la taquina-t-il.  
\- Et c'est le côté Castle de ne faire que des bêtises !  
\- Hey ! Je ne fais pas que des bêtises ! se défendit-il à nouveau en riant, ravi de leurs petites taquineries.  
\- De toute façon, c'est excellent ...  
\- Alors, Leo a peut-être aussi hérité de mon don pour la cuisine, et sans s'en rendre compte, ce petit cordon bleu a versé juste assez de piment pour sublimer mon plat ...  
\- Hum ... on va dire ça comme ça ..., sourit-elle, dégustant avec délectation le jambalaya de poulet.  
\- Alors, dis-moi ..., continua-t-il, pressé d'en savoir plus. Espo et Tory n'ont rien trouvé d'intéressant ?  
\- Non. Les données du compte Youtube d'où ont été postées les vidéos sont erronées, et ne renvoient à rien. Par contre, l'adresse i.p. est celle d'un cyber-café de Soho. Espo va envoyer des hommes demain voir sur place s'il y moyen d'identifier RedSword.  
\- Un super-héros qui fréquente les cyber-café, ce n'est pas franchement conforme à la déontologie, constata-t-il d'un air un peu déçu. Ça aurait été plus cool qu'il ait un repaire secret ..., par exemple avec des cloisons en isolant anti-ondes pour empêcher son identification ...  
\- Oui. Il aurait pu aussi poster les videos en ligne juste par la force de l'esprit ou même par télépathie, non ? suggéra-t-elle, taquine, avec un sourire amusé.  
\- Maintenant que tu le dis ..., répondit-il, avec sérieux. Tu sais, certaines créatures extraterrestres en sont à un stade bien plus avancé de développement que le nôtre ...  
\- Hum ..., murmura-t-elle simplement, l'écoutant se lancer dans ses théories farfelues, tout en dégustant son délicieux repas.  
\- Et, continua-t-il, entre deux bouchées, là où nous n'utilisons qu'une proportion limitée de notre cerveau, ces créatures sont, elles, des organismes qui ont une maîtrise de leurs capacités cérébrales allant au-delà de l'entendement ... Télékinésie, téléportation sont des phénomènes tout à fait banals pour elles ...  
\- Dans les films fantastiques, oui ..., sourit-elle.  
\- Les films ne sont que le reflet de notre imaginaire, je te l'accorde, mais ces créatures dont je te parle, elles existent quelque part ..., et un jour ...  
\- Castle ? l'interrompit-elle, refusant de le laisser divaguer trop longtemps. Quel est le rapport avec « RedSword » ? Ce gars n'est pas un Alien au pouvoir télé kinésique !  
\- A priori, non, reconnut-il. Mais je te rappelle qu'on ne sait rien de lui ...  
\- On sait qu'il n'a pas utilisé son esprit pour envoyer les vidéos, mais pianoté sur le clavier d'un ordinateur dans un cyber-café ... ça nous dit donc déjà qu'il s'agit d'un être humain, non ? répondit-elle, le dévisageant avec un sourire confiant.  
\- Ça nous dit qu'il a une apparence humaine, seulement, Madame la rationnelle ! la taquina-t-il à son tour. Clark Kent pouvait aussi pianoter sur un clavier comme tout être humain, et pourtant il venait de Krypton ...  
\- Sauf que Clark Kent n'existe pas, mon cœur, lui fit-elle remarquer, ravie de jouer à démonter son argumentation.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que Clark Kent n'existe pas que RedSword, lui, n'est pas un être venu d'ailleurs ..., répondit-il, avec un petit sourire, content de l'embêter.  
\- Dis ...  
\- Quoi ? sourit-il, d'un air innocent.  
\- Rassure-moi ... Tu n'y crois pas vraiment ? Tu essaies volontairement de me faire tourner en bourrique ? lui demanda-t-elle, un peu perplexe, tant parfois il pouvait être convaincu de choses absolument invraisemblables.

Il sourit, totalement amusé par la petite moue désemparée de sa muse. Il adorait la taquiner, lui laisser penser qu'il délirait totalement, juste par plaisir de l'exaspérer et de dire le contraire de ce qu'elle disait. Elle était tellement adorable quand elle doutait. Même après toutes ces années, même si elle le connaissait par cœur, elle était parfois encore abasourdie par ses explications.

\- Non, la rassura-t-il, finalement, tout souriant. Je n'y crois pas vraiment ... Je pense que ce RedSword a tout d'un être humain ... mais il peut être un super-héros quand même. Qu'est-ce que c'est finalement un super-héros ?  
\- Un justicier ..., répondit-elle, sans avoir besoin de réfléchir.  
\- Oui ... au service du Bien, en général, et qui réalise des choses hors du commun, ajouta-t-il.  
\- Et qui a des superpouvoirs ...  
\- Pas forcément ... Regarde Batman et Catwoman, ce sont des superhéros, et ils n'ont aucun pouvoir surnaturel.  
\- C'est vrai ..., reconnut-elle. Quand je pense qu'on est en train de débattre pour savoir si ce gars est un superhéros ou non ...  
\- Oui ! Parce que ce RedSword, même s'il ne vient pas de Krypton, ou d'ailleurs, et qu'il n'est pas une créature à l'apparence humaine douée de facultés mentales hautement supérieures, c'est un super-héros dans son genre. Et ça c'est vraiment trop cool !  
\- Hum ... mais, avant de le qualifier de super-héros, Castle, est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il ait accompli d'autres exploits ? Parce que ses hauts faits sont pour l'instant plutôt limités ..., lui fit-elle remarquer.  
\- Tu marques un point ..., répondit-il, s'arrêtant de manger pour boire une gorgée de vin.  
\- Et puis, il faudrait qu'on soit bien certains qu'il agisse pour le Bien uniquement, et n'use pas de moyens frauduleux ou criminels pour se donner une glorieuse image.  
\- Oui. Ok, tu marques un deuxième point ... Mais je le trouve déjà cool quand même ce gars.  
\- Oui, eh bien, ne t'enthousiasme pas trop, tu pourrais être déçu !  
\- Je ne peux pas ne pas m'enthousiasmer ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Un super-héros, Kate ! C'est trop génial !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son débordement de joie. On aurait dit, comme à son habitude, un petit garçon. Il en fallait vraiment peu pour faire son bonheur, et capter son intérêt.

\- Puisqu'on parle de RedSword justement, reprit-elle. Tory pense que l'épée lumineuse qu'on voit sur les images est fabriquée avec une sorte de tube en matière plastique à l'intérieur duquel on diffuserait un laser coloré ... rouge en l'occurrence.  
\- Comme mes sabres-laser de Jedi, constata-t-il. Sauf que la forme de la lame serait différente.  
\- Peut-être. Tu sais où on peut acheter ce genre d'armes ?  
\- Les sabres, oui. Je n'ai jamais vu d'épée comme ça. Mais les sabres il y a au moins deux entreprises spécialisées qui en fabriquent, expliqua-t-il. C'est plutôt à la mode, avec les académies Jedi qui fleurissent un peu partout.  
\- Et ça coûte cher ?  
\- Il faut compter 500 $ pour un sabre de bonne qualité. Après si le gars s'est fait faire un « sabre » spécial qui ressemble à une épée, ou s'il l'a fait personnaliser, le tarif peut grimper.  
\- Et est-ce qu'il aurait pu fabriquer cette épée lui-même ?  
\- Possible aussi ... Ce ne sera sûrement pas du super matériel, mais j'ai déjà vu des gars sur Internet qui s'étaient fabriqués leurs propres sabres, plus vrais que nature.  
\- Ok. Bon, ça ne va pas forcément nous aider alors, constata-t-elle, d'un air déçu.  
\- Ça dépend. S'il l'a fait fabriquer spécialement et commandé à une entreprise spécialisée, alors c'est un modèle unique, et on peut remonter jusqu'à lui via la liste de la clientèle des entreprises.  
\- Ok. On peut toujours essayer. On verra ça demain ...  
\- Ce serait bien que je voie les images de plus près quand même, ajouta-t-il. Pour me faire une idée plus précise.  
\- Je verrai si Tory peut nous envoyer des images d'une meilleure qualité.  
\- Oui, parce que ça pourrait aussi n'être qu'un jouet ... Eliott a une épée comme ça qui fait de la lumière ..., lui rappela-t-il.  
\- De la lumière et un super bruit de sabre-laser très ... discret, ajouta-t-elle, en faisant la moue à l'idée de ce bruit plutôt agaçant pour ses oreilles.  
\- Oui, trop cool ! Tu sais qu'il a réussi à couper les pattes d'un crabe sur la plage hier avec son épée ? lui fit Castle, fièrement et tout heureux de raconter cet exploit.  
\- Mais c'est horrible ! s'indigna Kate, en dévisageant Rick, d'un air atterré.  
\- Il était déjà mort je précise ! s'exclama Castle, en riant. Il n'a pas souffert ... Paix à son âme ...  
\- C'est dégoutant ..., grimaça Kate. Et tu l'as laissé faire ?  
\- Oui ! C'est un garçon, les garçons font ce genre de trucs ! répondit Rick, comme une évidence.  
\- Hum ..., marmonna-t-elle, pas franchement convaincue.  
\- Il a besoin de construire sa virilité, ajouta Castle. Son image de mâle ... Les hommes sont dans l'action, la lutte pour la survie de l'espèce ...  
\- Il a quatre ans, Rick ...  
\- Quatre ans et demi ..., rectifia-t-il, reprenant le même ton qu'Eliott quand il rappelait à sa maman qu'il grandissait. C'est un petit homme.  
\- C'est mon bébé ..., répondit Kate, avec un sourire.  
\- Oui, ma chérie ... ton grand bébé qui affronte vaillamment les crabes sur la plage et les réduit en bouillie ! la taquina-t-il, amusée par ses réactions de maman, à mille lieues de la flic qu'elle était.  
\- Oui, eh bien, demain, on ramassera des coquillages pour éveiller le côté créatif et sensible de mon petit homme ...  
\- Excellente idée ..., sourit-il. Dis, pour en revenir à RedSword, Tory n'a aucun visuel sur lui ? Pas moyen de voir à quoi il ressemble ?  
\- Non. Rien. Aucune image sur les vidéos qu'il a postées. Et rien non plus sur les images de vidéosurveillance du quartier.

Elle le vit réfléchir tout en finissant son assiette, et reconnut immédiatement à l'air qu'il avait qu'il était en train d'imaginer des explications improbables.

\- Et si on ne le voit pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'il se téléporte, Castle ! s'exclama-t-elle, anticipant sa réponse.  
\- Je n'allais pas dire ça ! se défendit-il, en riant.  
\- Tu le penses tellement fort ! répondit-elle, amusée.  
\- Eh bien, après toutes ces années, je vais encore te surprendre, lui fit-il, avec sérieux, car figure-toi que je me disais simplement ... qu'il se déplaçait peut-être plus vite que la lumière, ce qui, sur les images ne laisserait qu'une traînée blanchâtre et rendrait impossible toute identification ...

Elle le dévisagea, un peu perplexe, se laissant avoir comme à chaque fois.

\- Je rigole, sourit-il, amusé. Tu sais que ton air exaspéré m'a manqué cette semaine ...  
\- Je vois ça ... Tes bêtises m'ont manqué aussi ..., mais quand même, il y a des limites ...

Ils échangèrent un sourire, ravis de retrouver leur complicité et leurs échanges pleins de piment.

\- Alors si on résume, reprit Castle, attrapant son verre de vin pour boire une gorgée. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que notre gars est un être humain.  
\- Et qu'il arbore une épée luminescente rouge qui a priori n'est pas un jouet et a pu être fabriquée dans une entreprise spécialisée, ajouta Kate.  
\- Il s'est connecté depuis un cyber-café, continua Rick.  
\- Il est plutôt fort physiquement. Cole Brown n'est pas un gringalet ... Pour le maîtriser, il fallait être costaud.  
\- S'il agit vraiment seul. Car il pourrait avoir un fidèle acolyte ! Les super-héros ne sont pas toujours des solitaires.  
\- Possible, oui ..., reconnut-elle. ça pourrait expliquer comment il a pu « transporter » Cole Brown, le hisser probablement dans un véhicule et le déplacer alors que, vu son état d'alcoolémie, Cole Brown devait être un véritable poids mort ...  
\- Oui. Alors peut-être sont-ils deux. Et autre détail important, on sait aussi qu'il aime la peinture jaune ...  
\- Ce qui ne nous avance en rien ..., lui fit remarquer Kate, qui ne voyait pas vraiment si cela pouvait avoir un sens.  
\- Pour l'instant. Mais si notre RedSword se la joue superhéros, il va récidiver ... et alors on pourra en apprendre plus.  
\- Tu crois qu'il va continuer ? demanda Kate.  
\- Je dirais que oui. Sinon pourquoi poster des vidéos pour faire parler de lui et créer le buzz ?  
\- Donc ça voudrait dire que ce n'est pas juste un complice ou un ennemi de Cole Brown qui nous l'a livré comme ça, pour régler ses comptes ..., constata Beckett, en réfléchissant.  
\- Pour moi, non. Pourquoi se donner tant de mal avec un délire de super-héros juste pour coincer Brown si c'était simplement dans le but de le dénoncer ? Il pousse le souci du détail et de la mise en scène super loin je trouve.  
\- Oui. Tu as peut-être raison. Espo va vérifier demain toutes les connaissances de Brown au cas où.  
\- Ok ...  
\- On aurait donc affaire à un citoyen lambda féru de justice ..., reprit Kate.  
\- Peut-être ...  
\- Mais comment a-t-il su pour Cole Brown ?  
\- Il a enquêté. Comme tes hommes ... seulement lui, il a déniché le coupable ...  
\- Comment ? insista-t-elle, perplexe face à ce manque de logique.  
\- Là est la question. Mystère ! J'adore les mystères ... Tu sais pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que c'est ... mystérieux ... ? sourit-elle, taquine.  
\- Euh oui ... Mais parce qu'un mystère bizarre, ça veut dire que toi et moi, on va pouvoir enquêter ensemble comme avant ..., et théoriser, comme on vient de le faire ... c'est génial, non ? lui fit-il, tout sourire et tout heureux.

Elle sentit à cet instant à quel point cela lui manquait à lui-aussi de ne plus travailler avec elle. Et cela la toucha, parce qu'elle savait combien il adorait la suivre sur les enquêtes par le passé. Dès les premières semaines de leur collaboration, il n'y avait pas eu un jour où Castle n'avait pas été son loyal partenaire, toujours motivé, toujours intéressé. Et elle savait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle pour ça aussi, pour cette complicité qu'il aimait tant, cette passion qu'ils partageaient pour les enquêtes, la justice. Pas toujours pour les mêmes raisons et motivations, mais leur passion était la même. Et c'était l'une des bases sur laquelle s'était construite et épanouie leur relation. Ils étaient ainsi devenus des partenaires, puis des amis, tombant doucement et passionnément amoureux. Cette passion, cette émulation qu'ils ressentaient quand ils travaillaient ensemble avait créé une dépendance se mêlant à l'amour infini qu'ils se portaient. C'est ce qui rendait, pour l'un et l'autre, leur séparation professionnelle plus ou moins difficile à vivre. Ils avaient plein d'autres sources d'épanouissement mutuel, mais il leur manquait quelque chose. Alors cela lui fit chaud au cœur de voir l'enthousiasme de Rick pour cette affaire, certes mystérieuse, mais plutôt banale dans le sens où il n'y avait pas de meurtre. Elle aussi était heureuse de pouvoir échanger avec lui sur cette enquête, retrouver leur complicité et leurs taquineries. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté ainsi d'une enquête, aussi passionnément, avec cette complémentarité, presque cette osmose, comme disait Lanie.

\- Oui ..., c'est vraiment génial, confirma-t-elle, le regardant avec tendresse.

Il sourit, sentant qu'elle était réellement heureuse, elle-aussi.

\- Et puis, en plus, ça me donne plein d'idées ... pour Nikki, continua-t-il.  
\- Ah oui ? s'étonna-t-elle, surprise de l'entendre parler de Nikki, et de nouvelles aventures la concernant.  
\- Tu imagines si Nikki Heat était confrontée à son alter-ego, une sorte de super-héros qui bouclait toutes ses affaires avant elle ? expliqua-t-il.  
\- Elle serait très énervée ..., vraiment très agacée ..., sourit-elle.  
\- Toi, tu es énervée et agacée par RedSword ?  
\- Enervée, non, sourit-elle. Mais Nikki est un peu plus radicale que moi, non ? Elle a un caractère bien trempé on va dire !  
\- C'est vrai ... Donc ça ne te gêne pas que RedSword vous aide ?  
\- Ce qui m'agace, c'est de ne pas comprendre, expliqua-t-elle. Mais je dirais que ça m'inquiète plus que ça ne m'énerve ... RedSword n'est pas flic, et s'il remet ça, ça pourrait finir par mal tourner ... pour lui, ou pour ses concitoyens ... Si Brown avait été armé ? S'il n'avait pas été saoul et s'était montré violent ?  
\- Oui, mais ...  
\- Personne d'autre que la police n'a à rendre la justice dans cette ville, Rick, affirma-t-elle, catégorique. Même si c'est un super-héros super cool.  
\- Tu as raison ... mais c'est vraiment cool quand même ..., sourit-il.  
\- Hum ...  
\- J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il va faire la prochaine fois ..., reprit Rick, songeur.  
\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, parce qu'on va trouver qui il est, et lui remonter les bretelles ! s'exclama-t-elle, d'un air déterminé.

* * *

 _Quelque part dans New-York, aux environs de 23h ..._

Dans l'obscurité complète, face à la fenêtre, en partie camouflée par les stores qu'elle avait baissés le plus possible, sans toutefois occulter complètement la vue sur l'extérieur, Nora Pedersen observait l'entrée du Wyfield Motel, petit établissement peu fréquentable du Bronx. On n'était pas ici dans l'une des zones les plus dangereuses et mal famées du Bronx, mais dans un quartier commercial et de bureaux. Rien à voir avec Manhattan bien-sûr, mais les petits immeubles des environs, comme celui où elle se cachait actuellement, abritait les bureaux de quelques entreprises, qui trouvaient ici des loyers très attractifs pour qui ne craignait pas de se frotter à la petite délinquance ordinaire et quotidienne du quartier. Quelques motels permettaient aux hommes d'affaires de passage de trouver une chambre à bas prix pour la nuit, mais plus souvent pour des rencontres coquines que des entrevues professionnelles. Sans être tous des hôtels de passes, ces établissements étaient connus pour louer des chambres à l'heure, et assurer la discrétion la plus totale à leurs clientèles. Des hommes, des femmes, de tous bords et tous horizons, se faufilaient, de jour comme de nuit, dans ces motels pour prendre un peu de bon temps. Elle s'était renseignée sur le Wyfield Motel, dès le premier jour où sa filature l'avait conduite jusqu'ici. Et l'établissement ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Quelques prostituées y avaient leur point d'ancrage. Quelques petits trafiquants du coin y organisaient leurs rendez-vous professionnels. Et enfin, quelques hommes et femmes, bien sous tous rapports, y cachaient leurs infidélités. Rien de bien original donc, jusqu'à ce soir.

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de fois qu'elle se faufilait, de nuit, jusqu'à ce bureau d'une petite entreprise de papeterie, pour s'y dissimuler et observer ce qui se tramait autour du Wyfield Motel. La première fois, elle avait suivi la fourgonnette depuis les docks, ignorant où elle la mènerait, ni même s'il y aurait quelque chose d'intéressant à découvrir et observer. Ce soir-là, elle avait simplement vu la fourgonnette pénétrer dans l'arrière-cour du motel, et les deux hommes à bord en descendre, décharger des caisses à la force de leurs bras, avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment. Rien de plus. Elle avait passé des heures à observer l'arrière-cour, sans rien apprendre d'autre. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait fait le même trajet depuis les docks, filant toujours la même fourgonnette, jusqu'à divers motels de la ville, qui avaient tous pour points communs d'être des hôtels miteux, bon marché, dans des quartiers plutôt sordides. A chaque fois, le même scenario se répétait, sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment ce qui se passait ici. Un trafic sans doute, dont elle ignorait la nature. Elle n'était pas certaine que cela puisse avoir un rapport avec sa quête originelle, commencée des semaines plus tôt, mais elle y croyait. Parce que l'homme qu'elle filait, Chong Bao, était clairement identifié. Quoi qu'il fasse ici, quoi qu'il trafiquât, il était impliqué dans la disparition de Nua et de Mei. Il n'était pas seul, certes, car elle l'avait vu en compagnie de plusieurs hommes différents. Douze précisément montaient et descendaient de cette fourgonnette, selon les soirs, selon les jours, selon les motels. Elle n'avait identifié aucun d'eux, mais la plupart étaient de type caucasien ou afro-américain. Chong Bao semblait être le seul chinois dans cette affaire. Jusqu'à ce soir, elle était totalement dans le flou, et à plusieurs reprises, de nuit, elle s'était cachée pour observer les motels où l'avait conduite la fourgonnette. Elle restait parfois toute la nuit accroupie derrière les fenêtres à observer les arrière-cours des hôtels, et elle avait été témoin de bien des délits, mais rien qui l'intéressât.

Mais ce soir, alors qu'une fois de plus, elle avait tenté sa chance, se faufilant ici dès la fermeture de l'entreprise, vers 19h, elle avait observé l'arrivée dans l'arrière-cour d'un camion qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Des hommes étaient sortis du motel, dans la pénombre, qu'ils éclairaient simplement de leur lampe-torche. Elle avait déjà aperçu certains d'entre eux en compagnie de Chong Bao. Mais lui n'était pas là ce soir. Deux autres hommes étaient sortis de l'arrière du camion, et avaient ordonné à des femmes de descendre. Elle en avait compté quatorze. Quatorze frêles silhouettes dans la nuit. Certaines donnant l'impression de pouvoir à peine tenir sur leurs jambes. Alors elle avait compris. Elle avait compris ce qui, sans doute, était arrivé à Nua et Mei. Comment c'était arrivé ? Elle l'ignorait. Quel rôle jouait Chong Bao ? Elle n'en savait rien. Quel rapport il y avait entre les docks, la fourgonnette transportant des caisses vers tous les motels sordides des environs, et ces femmes sorties, l'air hagard, de ce camion ? Il était impossible de le savoir. Mais elles n'étaient pas là de leur plein gré. C'était une évidence. De là où elle était, il lui était impossible de voir leurs visages, si ce n'était, furtivement, à travers le halo d'une lumière balayant la cour. Elle aurait été incapable d'assurer avec certitude quelle était leur origine, mais leurs longues chevelures noires lui laissaient penser qu'elles venaient d'Asie. Elle avait filmé, comme elle avait pu, espérant pouvoir en tirer quelque chose. Elle avait vu les hommes faire s'aligner les femmes, leur crier des ordres qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre, fouiller leurs corps, leurs maigres vêtements, et puis elles étaient entrées dans le motel, et le silence avait repris ses droits dans la cour.

Elle tenait là une affaire hors norme. Elle le sentait. Il ne s'agissait plus juste de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Nua et Mei. Non. Cela allait plus loin que ça. C'était bien plus gros. Probablement. Et elle allait découvrir ce qui se tramait. Enthousiasmée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, et l'idée d'avoir trouvé matière à explorer, elle avait quitté le bureau où elle se trouvait pour la pièce voisine, qui donnait sur la façade du Wyfield Motel, et, comme d'habitude, s'était tapie dans l'ombre derrière la fenêtre pour observer, concentrée, attentive, guettant les moindres allers et venues.

Elle patientait depuis un bon moment, sans rien attendre vraiment, sans savoir ce qu'elle cherchait, quand elle vit une voiture s'arrêter face à la porte du motel, et un homme en descendre côté passager. La voiture redémarra aussitôt et s'éloigna dans la nuit. L'homme, grand, vêtu d'un costume et d'un chapeau, hâta le pas pour s'engouffrer dans le motel. Il était élégant. Blanc a priori. Tenant à la main un attaché-case. Elle prit quelques photos, au cas où, même si de là, le rendu risquait d'être très mauvais. Sans qu'elle ne sache dire vraiment pourquoi cet homme, entraperçu quelques secondes seulement, l'intrigua. Il n'était pourtant pas si différent de ceux qu'elle avait déjà vus se faufiler dans le motel certains soirs pour rejoindre leur conquête d'une nuit. Peut-être était-ce un client pour ces femmes que l'on avait fait entrer de force dans l'hôtel. Elle réfléchissait quand un taxi s'arrêta à son tour, et qu'un couple en sortit. La cinquantaine. Elégants eux-aussi. Le contraire même du type de clients de ce motel habituellement. Rien de semblable non plus avec ces amants et maîtresses qui se retrouvaient ici en douce. Elle aurait dit que ceux-là étaient mariés. Ils payèrent le chauffeur, puis bras-dessus, bras-dessous, pénétrèrent dans l'hôtel, tels des habitués. Elle prit là-aussi des photos, et s'éclairant de son téléphone portable, nota quelques éléments d'observation dans son carnet. Elle sentait que la soirée s'annonçait prometteuse. Des clients d'un certain milieu qui rejoignaient un hôtel sordide où l'on venait de faire entrer de force une dizaine de femmes, cela l'intriguait. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir entrer dans le motel, ou au moins s'en approcher. La curiosité piquée au vif, elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle tenait peut-être là l'affaire de l'année, l'affaire de sa vie même. Mais comment faire sans se faire remarquer ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 _Villa des Hamptons, Long Island ..._

Dans la pénombre, Rick s'occupait de retrouver et rassembler leurs vêtements éparpillés aux abords du canapé, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, alors que Kate finissait de remettre de l'ordre dans la cuisine. Le dîner avait été joyeux, jalonné de longues discussions, de rires et de taquineries. Ils s'étaient raconté ce que chacun avait manqué en l'absence de l'autre : les enfants, leurs bêtises et petites mots drôles et attendrissants ; les soucis de Ryan ; les histoires de cœur de Lanie et Esposito, ainsi que diverses enquêtes en cours, que Rick suivait de plus ou moins près. Mais le mystérieux justicier RedSword était devenu le principal centre d'intérêt de Castle, qui avait hâte d'être au lendemain afin de pouvoir approfondir ses réflexions concernant l'identité de ce super-héros, et en savoir sur l'épée lumineuse qu'il arborait.

A la cuisine, Kate mit en marche le lave-vaisselle, éteignit la lumière et rejoignit le salon, découvrant Rick, à quatre pattes sur le tapis, en train de chercher, probablement, un de leurs vêtements, parmi les jouets, livres et divers jeux des garçons qui traînaient un peu partout. Amusée, elle l'observa, adossée contre le mur au pied de l'escalier, l'attendant pour gagner l'étage, et leur chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda-t-elle, souriante.  
\- Ton soutien-gorge ... Il devrait être par-là ... expliqua-t-il, glissant sa main sous le canapé pour tâtonner en quête du sous-vêtement de sa femme.  
\- Ah ..., sourit-elle, je n'ai pas vu ce que tu en as fait tout à l'heure. Laisse tomber, mon cœur, on cherchera demain ...  
\- Euh ... je préfèrerais éviter que l'un de nos fils tombe sur tes sous-vêtements traînant dans le salon ..., expliqua Rick, relevant la tête de sous le canapé, pour observer la pièce. Parce qu'Eliott, avec ses questions, a de quoi être déstabilisant !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'il ne trouverait même pas ça incongru ..., relativisa-t-elle, en baillant. Et puis, il n'en est pas encore à nous demander comment on fait les bébés ...  
\- Oh mais ça va venir ..., répondit Rick en se relevant, et balayant le salon du regard pour voir où il avait bien pu jeter le soutien-gorge de sa femme. Figure-toi qu'il m'a demandé pourquoi les mamans et les papas se font des bisous sur la bouche ...  
\- C'est vrai ? Et que lui as-tu répondu ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.  
\- Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il en pensait ... Et il m'a dit que c'était parce que Maman et Papa étaient amoureux, donc j'ai confirmé. Et c'est tout. ça lui a suffi ...  
\- Tu vois, c'est tout simple ...  
\- Ah oui, et tu as une explication toute simple pour lui expliquer comment on fait les bébés, toi ? la taquina-t-il.  
\- Non ..., admit-elle avec un sourire, parce que je n'y ai pas réfléchi pour le moment ! Comment as-tu fait avec Alexis ?  
\- Elle avait sept ans et savait déjà tout quand j'ai voulu lui faire un cours théorique et complet sur le sujet ... Et mieux que moi en plus ! s'exclama-t-il, en faisant la moue.

Elle rit, amusée par ses mimiques, alors qu'il soulevait coussins, plaids et autres objets éparpillés sur le sol.

\- Alors peut-être que le jour venu, Alexis pourra expliquer à Eliott !  
\- En voilà une excellente idée ! Rien de mieux qu'une grande sœur pour expliquer les grandes choses de la vie ! Où est passé ce fichu soutien-gorge ...  
\- Peut-être que s'il y avait moins de bazar ..., lui fit-elle remarquer, ne pouvant que constater l'ampleur du désordre qui régnait ici.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il. Demain matin, les petits Castle vont ranger tout ce capharnaüm ...  
\- Tu sais que ce serait plus simple de leur apprendre à ranger au fur et à mesure quand ils jouent ... ça fait, en théorie, partie des règles de la maison. Non ?  
\- On range au fur et à mesure ! se défendit-il. Mais c'est à croire que les jouets des garçons ont une vie propre et se réveillent quand on dort pour sortir de leurs caisses et envahir le salon ...  
\- Tu aimerais ça, n'est-ce pas ? lui fit-elle, en riant, alors qu'il ramassait et empilait des livres posés par terre.  
\- Ce serait super cool ! s'exclama-t-il, soulevant à présent les coussins des fauteuils. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais rêvé que tes Barbie puissent t'inviter à boire le thé et ...  
\- Euh ... non, pas vraiment ..., rigola-t-elle.  
\- Moi, je pensais que mes Gijoe faisaient la guerre dans le salon quand j'étais à l'école ..., expliqua-t-il, très sérieusement. Alors quand je rentrais, je vérifiais chaque pièce, chaque objet de la maison pour m'assurer que chaque chose était à sa place ..., je cherchais même des traces de sang ... dès fois que l'un de mes Gijoe ait été blessé !  
\- Et tu as remarqué quelque chose prouvant que tes GiJoe avaient une vie en ton absence ? sourit-il, amusée par les histoires enfantines de son mari.  
\- Tu me croiras si je te dis qu'un jour j'ai retrouvé Œil de serpent, mon Gi Joe préféré, le plus balaise de tous, dans l'évier de la cuisine avec une jambe arrachée ?  
\- Oh ... plus rien ne m'étonne dans l'univers fantaisiste du petit Rick Castle ! s'exclama-t-elle, d'un air rieur et taquin, le regardant retourner le salon toujours en quête de son soutien-gorge.  
\- Oh je sais ce que tu penses ! Tu peux te moquer, sourit-il. Mais je t'assure que je n'ai jamais pu expliquer comment Œil de serpent avait atterri là, dans cet état en plus ... Je l'ai quitté le matin, il était sagement rangé sur mon bureau, et en rentrant de l'école il était dans l'évier ...  
\- Il a dû mener une sacrée expédition en ton absence ..., une dure bataille, rigola-t-elle.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé, oui, répondit-il, songeur, comme s'il cherchait toujours une explication logique. Tu sais que j'ai passé des nuits à faire semblant de dormir pour espionner Œil de Serpent et vérifier ce qu'il faisait en douce ...  
\- Et ?  
\- Et rien ! Ah ! Le voilà ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement brandissant, de sous le coussin d'un fauteuil, le soutien-gorge de Kate tel un trophée.  
\- Etonnant, sourit-elle, en baillant.  
\- Je te fatigue avec mes bavardages ..., constata-t-il, la regardant avec un sourire.  
\- Non, jamais, mon cœur ... Tu me fais rire.  
\- Allez, viens, je crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre les bras de Morphée ! lui fit-il, attrapant leurs vêtements posés sur le canapé, et s'avançant vers elle.  
\- Je préfèrerais les tiens si possible ...  
\- Tu as intérêt ..., sourit-il, lui piquant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Elle sourit, et monta l'escalier, Rick sur ses pas. Ils firent attention de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas perturber le sommeil des garçons, celui de Leo, en particulier, qui était parfois très léger, et s'avancèrent doucement dans le couloir de l'étage, sans même allumer la lumière. Mais la nuit était claire, et la lueur de la lune suffisante pour éclairer leurs pas par la baie vitrée du couloir.

\- Je jette juste un œil ..., chuchota Kate, en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre d'Eliott.  
\- Ok ..., murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire, attendri par ses préoccupations maternelles. J'emmène le linge à la buanderie ...

Elle poussa délicatement la porte, tandis que Rick s'éloignait dans le couloir, et observa Eliott dans son petit lit, paisiblement endormi. Allongé de tout son long, blotti sous la couette, il tenait Suki par une oreille, le bras ballant au-dessus de la moquette. Elle serait bien entrée pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, et savourer la douceur et le parfum de sa peau de petit garçon, presque encore de bébé, mais elle avait peur de le réveiller, et se contenta de le contempler un instant, se nourrissant de cette si paisible vision. Puis, elle referma la porte, sans bruit, avant d'ouvrir doucement celle de la chambre voisine. Dans son lit à barreaux, Leo était allongé sur le dos, ses petits bras en l'air, poings fermés de chaque côté de son visage. Il dormait toujours avec sa position de bébé, et c'était absolument adorable. Elle contempla la petite tête blonde de sa canaille, qui, dans son sommeil avait tous les airs d'un ange. Une bouille ronde, des boucles blondes, des joues à donner envie de les couvrir de baisers, et la douceur d'un petit chérubin. Elle sourit, songeant au petit être têtu, fantaisiste et turbulent qu'il était, et le vit bouger légèrement, se frotter les yeux de ses poings, grogner un peu et, pour finir, prendre son pouce dans sa bouche pour le téter doucement et s'apaiser. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sucer son pouce, et elle trouva cela totalement mignon. Refermant la porte avec délicatesse, elle se dirigea vers leur chambre, le cœur plein de tendresse, heureuse de savoir ses petits garçons paisiblement endormis près d'elle.

Elle rejoignit leur chambre, et trouva Rick dans la salle de bain, en tee-shirt et en caleçon, occupé à se brosser les dents.

\- Alors ? lui fit-il, la bouche pleine de dentifrice. Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui ... ça fait du bien de les savoir tout près de moi, sourit-elle, s'installant face à son lavabo, à droite de lui, pour, elle-aussi se brosser les dents. Tu avais remarqué que Leo suçait son pouce ?  
\- Il suce son pouce ? s'étonna-t-il, surpris d'avoir manqué ce détail.  
\- Oui ..., répondit-elle, mettant du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents. Je viens de le voir faire. C'est trop mignon ...  
\- Il faut que je le prenne en photo pour immortaliser cette première fois ! s'exclama-t-il, avant de se rincer la bouche.  
\- Tu auras une autre occasion. Le flash risque de le réveiller ...  
\- Mais une autre occasion ce ne sera plus la première fois ..., lui fit-il remarquer.  
\- Pas de photo, Castle ... Si Leo se réveille, tu sais bien comment il est ... on en a pour des heures avant de le rendormir ...  
\- Ce n'est pas faux, admit-il, en faisant la moue, sachant au combien le sommeil de Leo pouvait être perturbé, et son manque de sommeil perturbant pour toute la famille. Je vais juste le regarder ! Je ne peux pas rater ça, je reviens !  
\- Ok, sourit-elle, amusée par son enthousiasme. Mais ne le réveille pas !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il avait déjà filé, pressé d'admirer une nouvelle petite habitude de leur bébé. Il était devenu maître dans l'art d'immortaliser toutes les premières fois de leurs fils, et les photographier dans toutes leurs petites occupations enfantines. Ils avaient maintenant accumulé des centaines et des centaines de photos sur le disque dur de l'ordinateur, et quand il fallait faire du tri pour compléter leurs albums, qu'elle aimait constituer de façon traditionnelle, ce n'était vraiment pas une mince affaire. Mais Rick était ainsi, et elle se devait de reconnaître qu'il avait un coup d'œil particulier pour capter l'essence même des petits moments du quotidien. Elle ne comptait plus non plus les centaines de photos qu'il prenait d'elle, même quand elle était endormie. Elle trouvait cela parfois un peu flippant, quand elle se réveillait en sursaut, et le surprenait occupé à la photographier. Mais il était craquant et attendrissant à avoir ainsi besoin de collectionner des photos de ceux qu'il aimait. Cela reflétait l'une de ses fragilités, touchantes : il craignait le temps qui passait, inexorablement, sans qu'il n'ait d'emprise sur cette évolution. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il y avait encore la trace de ces sentiments qu'il avait pu ressentir lorsqu'il était enfant : celui de l'abandon, par son père, ou de la solitude, en lien avec l'absence de sa mère, à l'époque très occupée et accaparée par sa carrière. C'était là des choses dont il parlait très peu et très rarement, mais elle savait, parce qu'elle connaissait le fond de son cœur, de son âme, et savait lire dans ses gestes et ses mots. Il lui avait souvent répété combien il n'avait pas réalisé que le temps passait si vite en élevant Alexis, et combien ça avait été douloureux, difficile, de la voir quitter le loft, acquérir son indépendance, et l'abandonner un peu finalement. Elle était maintenant mariée, et vivait en France, loin d'eux, loin de lui, et cela restait quelque chose d'un peu difficile pour lui. Avoir une grande fille, devenue une femme, l'amenait à voir et penser différemment l'éducation de leurs fils, dont il voulait profiter au maximum. Il savait maintenant que tout cela n'avait pas de prix, et alors pour ne pas se réveiller un jour et réaliser subitement que ses petits garçons étaient devenus des hommes sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en apercevoir, il vivait sa paternité à 200 %. Collectionner les photos souvenirs de ses fils, immortaliser chaque instant de leur vie, le rassurait certainement. Il la taquinait quand elle trouvait que les garçons grandissaient trop vite, et se lamentait qu'ils ne soient déjà plus des bébés, mais ce n'était que le reflet de ses propres peurs et inquiétudes. Quant aux photos qu'il faisait d'elle, c'était un peu différent, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le temps qui passait trop vite ou la peur qu'un jour elle ne l'abandonne à son triste sort. C'était par amour de sa beauté et de l'art, disait-il, et parce qu'il aimait la prendre en photo simplement. Et c'était touchant. Cela faisait partie de cette sensibilité qu'il cachait derrière ses facéties, ses blagues, et taquineries. Et elle aimait ça.

Elle rangeait sa brosse à dents quand elle l'entendit rejoindre la chambre, et l'instant d'après apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Tu avais raison, qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! annonça-t-il, avec cet air totalement gaga de son fils. Tu suçais ton pouce, toi ?  
\- Non, sourit-elle. Et toi ?  
\- D'après ma mère, oui ... mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir ...  
\- Leo fait tout comme son Papa, alors moi, ça ne m'étonne pas ..., sourit-elle, en dénouant son déshabillé, et l'enlevant d'un geste pour le suspendre derrière la porte.  
\- Tu prends une douche ? demanda-t-il un peu naïvement, la contemplant alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers la douche à l'italienne.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle déambulait nue sous ses yeux, simplement, naturellement, sans pudeur, il savoura l'instant, observa les ondulations de ses fesses, ses hanches, et ses interminables jambes, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière le mur carrelé de la douche. Les charmes du corps de sa femme ne cesseraient jamais de l'enchanter. D'éveiller son désir aussi. Mais de l'enchanter simplement. Parce qu'elle était belle, et que, souvent, elle ne se rendait même pas compte combien ses gestes, sa démarche, son sourire pouvaient être sensuels et divins, voluptueux et charmeurs.

\- Hum ... oui ... besoin de me rafraîchir et de me détendre avant de dormir, l'entendit-il répondre, avec en fond le bruit de l'eau qui jaillissait. Tu viens, mon cœur ?  
\- Comment décliner une telle invitation ? répondit-il, se débarrassant aussitôt de son caleçon et son tee-shirt.

Les douches ou les bains à deux étaient leur petit péché mignon, un moment où ils savouraient le plaisir de caresses, simples et tendres, d'étreintes douces et câlines, et où ils discutaient beaucoup. De la vie. D'une enquête. De tout et rien. Souvent, ce moment était propice à l'éveil de leurs désirs, de leurs envies, et ils faisaient l'amour, leurs sensations décuplées par la sensualité de l'eau ruisselant sur leur peau, et les senteurs parfumées du savon. Mais souvent aussi, ce n'était qu'un moment de tendresse, d'échanges, où ils assouvissaient le besoin qu'ils avaient de ce peau à peau doux et sensuel. Mais c'était un petit plaisir dont ils avaient moins le temps de profiter depuis qu'ils étaient parents, et qu'ils couraient parfois après le temps.

Rick la rejoignit donc sous la douche, constatant qu'elle avait dénoué ses cheveux, et les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière, laissait l'eau couler sur son visage. S'approchant, il vint la prendre par la taille, se blottissant contre elle, et aussitôt elle ouvrit les yeux, souriante. Sans rien dire, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Est-ce qu'un petit massage t'aiderait à te détendre et à passer une meilleure nuit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
\- Oh que oui ...  
\- Tourne-toi, alors ..., sourit-il, attrapant d'une main le flacon de gel douche, tandis qu'elle glissait contre lui pour lui tourner le dos.

Silencieux, il versa un peu de gel douche au creux d'une de ses mains, écarta ses longs cheveux humides pour dévoiler ses épaules et sa nuque, puis posa ses mains sur sa peau. Lentement, alors que l'eau jaillissante ruisselait sur le corps de sa femme, il se mit à masser ses épaules, et son dos.

Les yeux fermés, elle savourait la pression des mains de Rick sur sa peau, et se laissait aller contre lui. C'était un délice : l'eau chaude délassait ses muscles fatigués après cette longue journée, et les mains de son homme savaient exactement comment dénouer les petites zones de tension dans son dos. Elle appréciait l'instant, tellement agréable : la douceur du massage de Rick, consciencieux, appliqué et tendre à la fois ; sa peau, son torse qui effleuraient son dos, son désir contre ses fesses ... C'était tout ce dont elle avait envie et besoin quand elle l'avait invité à la rejoindre sous la douche. Ils avaient fait l'amour un peu plus tôt, mais elle avait besoin, ce soir, plus que d'habitude peut-être, de lui, de son étreinte. C'était un besoin physique qui dépassait l'entendement, comme si elle trouvait du réconfort à ses tracas, ses interrogations, ses remises en question, dans la présence rassurante, aimante de son mari.

\- Ta mère nous rejoint toujours demain ? demanda-t-elle, revenant à la réalité, alors que les mains de Rick continuaient de masser délicatement ses épaules et son dos.  
\- Oui ... ça ne te dérange pas qu'on ne passe pas le week-end juste tous les quatre ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
\- Non, bien-sûr que non ! répondit-elle, comme une évidence. Je pensais la voir cette semaine, mais je suis rentrée tellement tard tous les soirs ...  
\- Et elle était bien occupée elle-aussi ... Elle se met une pression terrible avec cette pièce, expliqua-t-il, d'un air un peu soucieux.

Martha avait obtenu quelques mois plus tôt le rôle-titre dans une pièce qui allait se jouer à Broadway cet automne : « _Qui a peur de Virginia Wolf ?_ » C'était, comme elle le disait, le rôle qu'elle attendait depuis des années. Toute l'élite new-yorkaise ne parlait que de cette pièce, mise en scène par un réalisateur de renom, et dont la première aurait lieu le samedi suivant. Si lors des premières semaines de répétition, l'enthousiasme et l'engouement pour ce nouveau rôle l'avaient emporté, depuis, Martha s'était mis une pression terrible à l'idée de jouer un tel rôle, à son âge, dans une pièce aussi médiatique. Les nombreuses interviews qu'elle avait dû donner n'avaient fait qu'accentuer son inquiétude. Elle se demandait si elle n'était pas trop vieille pour occuper le devant de la scène. Elle redoutait de ne pas supporter les critiques assassines, et craignait que le talent ne l'ait abandonnée. Elle avait pourtant joué divers petits rôles au cours des dernières années, mais elle avait l'impression que ce rôle-là était le clou, l'apothéose de sa carrière, et que peut-être, plus jamais, à son âge, elle ne jouerait autre chose. Elle voulait finir en beauté, et finissait par douter d'elle-même. Jamais Rick ne l'avait vue si inquiète et préoccupée, elle qui était plutôt d'humeur toujours joviale, optimiste et insouciante.

\- Rien de mieux qu'un petit week-end avec nous pour l'aider à se détendre ..., répondit gentiment Kate, tandis que les mains de Rick mêlaient désormais des caresses aux massages, sur ses bras, ses flancs, le creux de ses reins, et réveillaient son désir.  
\- J'espère. Elle m'inquiète un peu à vrai dire ..., avoua-t-il.  
\- C'est normal qu'elle stresse, mon cœur ..., essaya-t-elle de le rassurer. La première est dans une semaine, ce n'est pas rien ...  
\- Je sais, mais elle devrait savoir qu'elle va forcément être géniale ...  
\- C'est une peur irrationnelle.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai ..., soupira-t-il. Mais je n'aime pas la voir ainsi. Elle n'est pas « elle ».  
\- Ne te fais pas de souci ..., lui répondit-elle avec douceur en se retournant. Elle va vite se changer les idées avec nos petits diables ...  
\- Ça c'est sûr, sourit-il, alors que Kate tendait la main pour se saisir du gel douche. On va avoir une semaine bien chargée ...  
\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, prenant un peu de savon, avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules et le torse de Rick.  
\- Tu n'as pas oublié qu'on doit se rendre à la soirée caritative de Weldon mercredi soir ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire, savourant la façon dont elle faisait mousser le savon sur sa peau.  
\- Oh ... si ... je n'y pensais plus !  
\- Tu as toujours envie d'y aller ?  
\- Envie ... c'est un bien grand mot, avoua-t-elle. Disons que je ferai l'effort d'y aller pour te faire plaisir et pour Bob.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, je tiendrai les journalistes éloignés de toi ..., sourit-il, déposant un baiser sur son front.

Il savait bien que les soirées mondaines et autres réceptions n'étaient vraiment pas la tasse de thé de Kate. Ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'il préférait dans la célébrité que lui apportait son statut d'écrivain, mais il aimait bien, malgré tout, déambuler parmi ces gens importants, échanger quelques taquineries avec les uns et les autres, retrouver des amis, comme Bob. Et puis c'était pour la bonne cause. Mais il y avait des journalistes, et depuis que Kate était Capitaine, et pas seulement la femme de Richard Castle, il y avait eu parfois des articles pas très tendres sur sa participation à ce genre d'événements. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'ils enchaînaient les soirées mondaines et se complaisaient à faire la fête parmi le gratin new-yorkais, mais il y avait toujours des journalistes médisants pour critiquer le fait que la Police se mêle à ces événements. Et puis, lors de ces soirées, ils rencontraient régulièrement des politiciens, en poste, ou l'ayant été, et Kate détestait avoir à discuter avec eux de questions sécuritaires, par exemple. La politique n'était vraiment pas son truc, et si elle allait à ces soirées, ce n'était pas en tant que Capitaine de Police, mais pour accompagner son époux. Elle préférait finalement l'époque où elle n'était que la femme de Castle, et où on ne lui demandait pas vraiment son avis. Et puis, il y avait toujours un journaliste mondain pour lancer une pique sur le fait que Castle n'écrivait plus beaucoup ou moins régulièrement, et elle n'aimait pas ça non plus. Lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais elle détestait cette intrusion dans leur vie et dans son travail. Alors quand en plus, par malheur, un journaliste, ou plus souvent même, une journaliste posait une question sur les enfants, alors son sang ne faisait qu'un tour. Non, Kate n'était vraiment pas faite pour ces soirées-là, et il lui en était encore plus reconnaissant de bien vouloir l'accompagner. Parce qu'il aimait, lui, parader au bras de sa charmante épouse, et il n'était pas peu fier de la présenter comme la Capitaine du 12ème District.

\- Et pour la soirée d'Halloween, vendredi, les garçons ont choisi leur costume ?  
\- Pour Leo, j'ai une petite idée sympa. Mais Eliott n'a pas décidé encore ... Il hésite entre Spiderman, Batman et Captain America ..., expliqua Castle, savourant la caresse des mains de Kate qui massaient délicatement son torse, son ventre, et glissaient sur sa peau amoureusement, titillant son envie d'elle.  
\- Le choix est difficile, sourit-elle.  
\- Il devrait choisir quelque chose de plus original ! lui fit remarquer Rick. Tous les petits garçons se déguisent en super-héros pour faire la quête des bonbons ...  
\- Peut-être parce que tous les petits garçons comme les grands garçons d'ailleurs sont fascinés par les justiciers aux supers pouvoirs, non ? le taquina-t-elle, avec un sourire.  
\- C'est vrai, admit-il, posant une main sur son ventre, et la faisant remonter jusqu'à son sein, qu'il caressa.

Elle sentit alors son désir s'intensifier. Elle était pourtant fatiguée ce soir, mais son corps était bien trop sensible aux mains de Rick sur sa peau. Avec douceur, il joua à passer son pouce sur la pointe de son sein, sachant au combien cette petite caresse la rendait folle. Il lut dans ses yeux son envie de lui, alors que sans détacher son regard du sien, elle fit glisser sa main sur son bas-ventre, effleurant son sexe, durci de désir contre elle.

\- Et toi ? Comment te déguises-tu ? demanda-t-elle, restant concentrée malgré tout sur la conversation, tout en jouant à caresser ses cuisses.  
\- En fait, j'ai une idée pour toi et moi ..., sourit-il, fièrement, jubilant rien que d'y penser.  
\- Un costume de couple ? lui fit-elle, un peu inquiète.  
\- Un costume de partenaires ..., sourit-il, venant doucement embrasser sa bouche.

Elle sentit à son baiser, à la caresse de sa langue, qui vint effleurer la sienne, jouer avec ses lèvres, à la façon dont ses mains caressaient ses seins, qu'il la désirait furieusement à présent. Elle adorait cette sensation, quand elle voyait qu'il ne maîtrisait plus son envie d'elle, et que ses caresses se faisaient impétueuses, ses baisers fiévreux.

\- Rick ..., souffla-t-elle, contre ses lèvres. J'ai déjà dit non pour Tarzan et Jane l'an dernier, je te rappelle ...  
\- Ce ne sera pas Tarzan et Jane ..., répondit-il, dévorant sa bouche, alors que les mains de sa femme s'étaient glissées sur ses fesses et qu'elle le pressait contre lui.

Elle l'embrassait avec cette volupté qui le rendait fou, caressant sa langue, ses lèvres, ondulant doucement du bassin contre lui, contre son sexe.

\- Lois et Clark ? demanda-t-elle, redoutant sa réponse.  
\- Non plus ..., sourit-il, ravi de ne rien lui dire.  
\- Je n'aime pas les costumes de couple ... Lanie va encore se moquer de moi, et de notre relation fusionnelle ..., répondit-elle, glissant une main entre elle et lui pour venir enrouler ses doigts autour de son sexe.

Un instant, il interrompit ses baisers, son front contre le sien, pour savourer le plaisir de la caresse de Kate, de sa main jouant avec son désir. L'eau ruisselait sur leurs corps enlacés, et silencieux, ils mêlaient les souffles de leurs bouches.

\- Lanie est jalouse, c'est tout ..., reprit Rick dans un chuchotement, faisant glisser sa main de son sein, vers sa gorge, son cou, sa joue pour attirer son visage au sien et l'embrasser.  
\- Dis-moi ton idée alors ..., sourit-elle, alors qu'il soupirait de plaisir et de contentement, sous l'effet de sa caresse des plus voluptueuses.  
\- Tu verras mardi, on aura un essayage spécial ..., sourit-il, faisant descendre sa main, en une longue caresse de sa joue sur son ventre, puis entre ses cuisses.

Il sentit des frissons la parcourir, lorsque doucement, délicatement, il posa ses doigts sur son sexe. Prenant appui contre le mur carrelé, elle ferma les yeux pour se délecter de la caresse patiente, lente et exaltante que son homme lui offrait. Il la contempla, savourant le plaisir multiple qu'il prenait : sentir son intimité chaude et humide sous ses doigts, la voir s'abandonner complètement, perdre doucement pied avec la réalité, observer la sérénité de son visage, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui lui murmuraient le plaisir qu'elle prenait, et sa main caressante, sur son sexe, ses cuisses, qui jouait, encore et encore, et le rendait fou d'elle. Elle était belle, fascinante même, parce que c'était peut-être le seul moment, où, elle qui était si posée, rationnelle, et réfléchie, ne contrôlait plus ni ses sensations, ni ses émotions, ni ses envies. Elle n'était plus que sensualité, et volupté, totalement offerte aux plaisirs de la chair, sans retenue, sans pudeur. Il n'avait jamais connu cette sensation avec aucune autre femme avant elle, parce que son amour pour elle, son admiration, sa fascination, leur complicité exaltaient toutes ses émotions, rendaient le sexe beau et intense, parfois émouvant, en plus d'être divinement bon.

Il vint doucement déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et elle ouvrit les yeux, esquissant un sourire.

\- Tu es sublime …, sourit-il, délaissant son sexe pour venir caresser le reste de son corps, faisant glisser ses mains sur sa peau chaude et humide. Fascinante ... Exquise ... Délicieuse …  
\- C'est tes caresses qui sont délicieuses mon cœur …  
\- Je suis plutôt doué oui … Tu as une sacrée chance !

Elle rit, amusée, posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour les caresser doucement. Elle était fatiguée, et en même temps, elle voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête pas. Plus tôt dans la soirée, ils avaient fait l'amour avec avidité, furieusement, comme incapables de contrôler la frustration née du manque. Leur étreinte avait été fougueuse, intense, mue par ce besoin urgent qu'ils avaient de se retrouver, de se faire l'amour, d'unir leur corps, et de jouir ensemble du plaisir partagé. Maintenant, ils prenaient le temps des caresses, de la sensualité de ce peau-à-peau, de l'éveil de leurs désirs qui émoustillaient tous leurs sens. Cette étreinte serait lente, tendre et voluptueuse. Elle le sentait à la façon dont les mains de Rick parcouraient son corps, à la douceur du plaisir qu'il faisait naitre en elle, à ses regards aussi.

\- Tu sais …, pour en revenir aux costumes, tu es quand même pénible avec tes surprises ..., chuchota-t-elle, en l'embrassant, et caressant ses lèvres du bout de la langue.  
\- Tu adores mes surprises ... Sois patiente ..., chuchota-t-il, glissant sa main libre dans ses cheveux, parvenant de plus en plus difficilement à se concentrer sur leur discussion tant le plaisir lui faisait tourner la tête.  
\- Et pourquoi je ne peux pas choisir mon costume toute seule d'abord ? rétorqua-t-elle.  
\- Parce que tu es trop sérieuse dans tes choix ! Si je t'écoutais, tu serais ridicule ... Grâce à moi, ton honneur serait sauf ..., expliqua-t-il.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant, alors qu'il se saisissait de sa cuisse, et la remontait jusqu'à sa hanche, pressant son bassin contre elle.

A son tour, elle cessa ses caresses pour savourer la pression du corps de Rick entre ses cuisses.

\- De toute façon, je suis le maître es costumes à la maison, expliqua-t-il, la plaquant virilement contre le mur. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ...  
\- Sérieusement ? lui fit-elle, le dévisageant de son air sévère, face à cet abus d'autorité, tout en l'enlaçant d'un bras. Tu crois que tu es le chef peut-être ?  
\- Je suis le chef des déguisements, oui, mon amour ... Et je crois que vous plier un peu à l'autorité de votre homme ne vous ferait pas de mal, Capitaine Beckett ..., lui fit-il, se jetant avec fougue sur ses lèvres alors que docilement, elle s'abandonnait aux désirs d'autorité de son mari.

* * *

 **Samedi 26 octobre**

 _12ème District, New-York, 7h ..._

Dans la salle de pause, Esposito somnolait debout devant la machine à café. Bercé par le ronronnement de la cafetière, et le regard perdu dans le vide, il pensait à sa courte nuit, et la longue journée qui s'annonçait. Il suppléait Beckett aujourd'hui, et avait le poste à gérer. Pour l'instant, tout était calme. Il n'y avait pas eu de meurtre cette nuit. Il n'y aurait donc aujourd'hui rien d'autre que les affaires déjà en cours à superviser. C'était la routine. Il se demandait donc comment il allait parvenir à rester éveillé toute la journée après ses deux petites heures de sommeil, sans rien de palpitant ou d'accaparant à gérer. Au moins le fauteuil de Beckett était confortable, et il pourrait faire un somme. Il était totalement épuisé, et il avait un terrible mal de crâne. Il n'avait pourtant jamais passé plus chaste nuit avec une femme que la nuit dernière. Il avait retrouvé Tory tard dans la soirée dans un bar à cocktails. Ils avaient discuté des heures durant, comme souvent, de tout et de rien, mais pas du plus important : leur relation. C'était comme s'ils redoutaient l'un et l'autre d'aborder le sujet. Il savait ce que ressentait Tory, même si elle ne lui disait pas totalement le fond de son cœur. Il le voyait à ses sourires, ses yeux pétillants quand elle était avec lui. Mais il savait surtout ses craintes, ses appréhensions. Et il redoutait, s'il lui demandait de clarifier la nature de leur relation, qu'elle préférât y mettre un terme avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'ambiguïté. Il voulait plus bien-sûr, il voulait pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, réellement, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour. Mais il redoutait de perdre ce qu'ils partageaient actuellement. Peut-être qu'elle le redoutait elle-aussi. Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette relation naissante, s'étonnait lui-même de ce qu'il ressentait, de sa patience. Il savait que c'était différent. Il le sentait. Jamais il n'avait vécu ce type de relation, aussi chaste, et pourtant aussi intense, et entière, et épanouissante. Tory lui avait demandé du temps, alors, au lieu de faire le point sur leur relation, ils avaient testé quelques cocktails aux senteurs exotiques et aux noms gourmands, s'enivrant légèrement, riant, s'amusant, simplement. Puis ils avaient rejoint son appartement, l'esprit très embrumé par les vapeurs de l'alcool aux environs de trois heures du matin. Dans l'intimité du salon, ils avaient échangé quelques baisers et aussi, emportés par leurs désirs inassouvis depuis des semaines, quelques caresses. Mais Tory avait encore suffisamment sa tête et sa raison, pour mettre un terme à ces premiers contacts tactiles et ces premiers émois. Elle ne voulait pas que leur première fois se passât dans ces conditions. Tous les deux avaient beaucoup trop bu, et même si elle avait envie de lui, elle voulait avoir pleinement conscience de ce qui se passerait et s'en souvenir le lendemain matin. Cette remarque l'avait fait sourire, et il s'était maudit d'avoir insisté pour goûter tous ces cocktails. Il avait furieusement envie d'elle, et avoir caressé sa peau, dévorer sa bouche, l'avait rendu totalement fou de désir. Mais elle avait raison. D'autant plus qu'il redoutait aussi qu'elle ne réalise, après s'être laissée aller à faire l'amour avec lui, que c'était une erreur. C'était sa hantise à vrai dire. Il perdait toute confiance en lui, toute assurance auprès d'elle, car il avait peur, terriblement peur de perdre ce qu'ils partageaient. Cette chose indéfinissable, inexplicable, qui le liait à elle. Il avait peur qu'elle réalise que cela ne pourrait jamais fonctionner entre eux, pour tout un tas de raisons. Alors il patientait, autant qu'il le pouvait, mais il se demandait combien de temps il supporterait cette situation. Il n'était plus un adolescent. Il avait envie de se lancer. Il avait envie de voir où cette relation les mènerait. Le temps passait, et il ne voulait plus en perdre. Alors il se demandait s'il devait prendre le risque de discuter clairement, et de l'amener à prendre une décision. Ou bien s'il devait laisser faire les choses. Après tout, ce soir, il avait bien vu combien elle le désirait, combien elle avait lutté elle-aussi pour maîtriser ses envies. Et avec elle il pouvait parler. C'était quelque chose qu'il aimait beaucoup. Elle lui parlait. Elle lui disait ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait. Ils ne restaient jamais sur des non-dits, comme c'était le cas avec Lanie, par le passé. Non, il savait clairement pourquoi elle se refusait à lui. Il savait ce qui la tracassait. Tory savait mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, ses émotions, et du coup, pour lui, qui n'était pas un grand bavard, ça devenait plus simple aussi. Et c'était bon de pouvoir parler ainsi librement avec quelqu'un qui occupait une telle place dans votre cœur.

\- Hey ! Tu planes ou quoi ? lui lança tout à coup la voix de Ryan, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de pause.  
\- Hein ? répondit-il un peu niaisement, comme s'il était subitement tiré de son sommeil.  
\- Oh ! Je te réveille ? le taquina son coéquipier, esquissant un petit sourire.  
\- Ouais ... pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, répondit Esposito, se saisissant de sa tasse, pour aller s'asseoir dans le canapé.  
\- Tu as une sale tronche, c'est clair ..., lui fit remarquer Ryan, appuyant sur le bouton de la machine pour se faire couler un café.  
\- Tu as vu la tienne ? rétorqua Javier, constatant que son ami avait les yeux cernés et le teint pâle.  
\- Ne m'en parle pas ... Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit ... mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Alors toujours à t'encanailler avec Lanie ? demanda-t-il, d'un air curieux.  
\- M'encanailler ? Tu sais que tu parles comme un vieux ? rétorqua Esposito, en le dévisageant d'un air moqueur.  
\- Peut-être, mais n'évite pas la question ... Je croyais que tu avais compris que tant que tu continuerais à voir Lanie tu ne pourrais pas te tourner vers une autre relation ...  
\- Oui, Maman, sourit Esposito, en soupirant.  
\- Arrête avec ça ..., grogna Ryan. C'est pour ton bien.  
\- C'est bon. Je n'étais pas avec Lanie, mec. Je ne vois plus Lanie depuis des semaines.  
\- C'est vrai ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?  
\- Parce que je dois tout te dire ? lui fit Esposito. Tu sais pourquoi je ne trouve pas de femme avec qui faire ma vie ?  
\- Non, pourquoi ? répondit naïvement Ryan.  
\- Parce que tu te comportes comme ma femme ! répondit son ami en riant. Je te jure, on passe pour un vieux couple avec toi ...  
\- Tu crois ? demanda Ryan, le regardant d'un air dépité.  
\- Ouais ... Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon que je te le dise ou pas ?  
\- Rien, mais c'est bien ... Tu passes à autre chose ..., enfin ! Alors qui c'était cette nuit ? Je la connais ?  
\- Non ... parce que j'étais tout seul dans mon lit cette nuit ! mentit Esposito, pas décidé à se confier.

Il n'avait pas du tout parlé à Ryan de Tory. Il lui faisait confiance, mais la situation était délicate, et Ryan pouvait être un véritable gaffeur. Tory s'inquiétait beaucoup de cette relation dans le cadre du travail, et il ne voulait pas que par inadvertance Ryan ne vende la mèche publiquement. Cela lui coûtait malgré tout de mentir à son meilleur ami, parce que Ryan était toujours là pour lui, et que même si cela l'agaçait parfois, il se souciait réellement de son bonheur, et de sa vie sentimentale. Ryan était si différent de lui, sa vie était tout l'opposé de la sienne, et pourtant, il était toujours d'une telle sollicitude, bienveillance, et derrière ses taquineries, il essayait vraiment de l'aider, et de le pousser à aller de l'avant, à construire une véritable relation sentimentale. Ryan était la gentillesse incarnée. Et lui mentir n'était vraiment pas chose évidente.

\- Oh ... allez, mon pote, insista Ryan, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'endors devant la machine à café parce que tu t'es enfin décidé à lire les bouquins de Castle et que t'as passé la nuit dessus ?  
\- Nan ..., sourit Esposito, de son air taquin. J'attends qu'il écrive un spin-off avec Ochoa au cœur de l'action pour lire ses bouquins.  
\- Ochoa ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse d'Ochoa tout seul ? ricana Ryan, moqueur.  
\- Ochoa est un bon. Il ferait une tuerie ... Toutes les lectrices de Castle seraient raides dingues de lui ..., expliqua Esposito, fantasmant sur son double littéraire.  
\- Tu parles ... C'est Riley et ses yeux bleus qui les toutes fait craquer ...  
\- Riley n'est qu'un petit minet ...

Ryan le dévisagea d'un air sceptique, se demandant s'il parlait vraiment de Riley ou de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas près d'arrivé ton spin-off de toute façon ... On n'arrive pas à la cheville de sa muse, lui fit remarquer Ryan, en prenant sa tasse de café pour en boire une gorgée.  
\- Ouais, mais en attendant, sa muse ne l'inspire plus beaucoup, expliqua Esposito d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.  
\- Tu veux dire que ... ? Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda Ryan, la curiosité piquée au vif, imaginant un souci entre ses amies.  
\- A propos de quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, tu dis que Beckett ne l'inspire plus ... alors ... je me disais que peut-être la passion était retombée et ...  
\- Pas sexuellement, mec ! l'interrompit Esposito, en riant. Enfin je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas sous la couette avec eux, mais vu comment ils se dévorent du regard et se cherchent constamment, ça doit être toujours aussi chaud bouillant ...  
\- Ouais ... c'est bizarre d'ailleurs ..., répondit Ryan, songeant à la désuétude de sa vie sexuelle depuis quelques temps.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Rien, lui fit-il, ne désirant pas s'étendre sur ses problèmes de couple.

La situation était déjà bien assez complexe à gérer comme ça, et le boulot était son échappatoire. Il fuyait ici les problèmes de la maison, la pression d'avoir à faire vivre une famille nombreuse, ses soucis de communication avec Jenny, leurs disputes si fréquentes et douloureuses. Alors il ne voulait pas en discuter. Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Et puis, ça ne servait à rien. Il se disait qu'avec le temps, ça finirait par s'arranger. Probablement. Du moins, il l'espérait. Mais en attendant, c'était un crève-cœur de constater, jour après jour, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pour les enfants, il faisait bonne figure à la maison, pris par le quotidien et ses impératifs. Au travail aussi, il prenait sur lui. Si bien que finalement, quand il se retrouvait seul avec Jenny, toute la pression explosait, et ils se disputaient. Il s'en voulait, car il détestait la voir malheureuse, et il n'aimait pas penser qu'elle le savait malheureux. C'était un cercle sans fin. Et ils se demandaient comment des gens qui s'aimaient pouvaient se faire du mal ainsi, et s'enfermer dans leurs soucis au point de les laisser dévorer leur vie. Ce n'était pas la vie qu'il avait rêvé quand il avait épousé Jenny. Tout leur équilibre s'était effondré avec la naissance des jumeaux, et depuis, ils n'arrivaient pas à remonter la pente.

\- Dis-moi, insista Esposito, sentant que Ryan gardait ses soucis pour lui.

Il ne savait pas comment l'aider, ni même s'il y avait moyen de l'aider. Il n'était certainement pas le mieux placé pour donner des conseils en matière de couple. Il avait déjà suggéré à Ryan de demander conseil à Castle, mais Ryan était trop fier pour demander de l'aide, et assurait que les choses finiraient par s'arranger. Mais en attendant, lui voyait bien que rien ne s'arrangeait, et que son ami avait le moral dans les chaussettes.

\- Non, rien. Laisse-tomber ..., répondit Ryan, esquissant un sourire rassurant. On parlait de toi, Javi ... Alors black ou latino ?

Il était intrigué par cette probable nouvelle conquête de son coéquipier. Sûrement une fille de passage. Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé du site de rencontre sur lequel il l'avait inscrit en lui créant un profil absolument génial, afin de lui obtenir des rendez-vous avec de chouettes filles. Il trouvait l'idée super, mais craignait la réaction de son ami, alors il attendait d'avoir pu entrer en contact avec une prétendante pour en informer Esposito.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Clint Eastwood ... Je me suis fait quelques films ... Je n'arrivais pas à dormir ...  
\- Tu te fous de moi ? sourit Ryan, incrédule.  
\- Nan ... J'avais trop chaud. Morphée ne voulait pas de moi, alors voilà ... Et toi, comment vont les jumeaux ? demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet pour éviter les questions de Ryan, qui avait du flair pour ces choses-là.  
\- L'horreur ..., soupira Ryan. Ils ont de la fièvre et ils sont couverts de boutons ... Les démangeaisons, c'est horrible ... Ils sont si petits ... On s'est relayés avec Jenny toute la nuit ... Le problème, c'est que Nicholas et Sarah-Grace n'ont jamais eu la varicelle, alors on voudrait éviter qu'ils ne l'attrapent ...  
\- Comment ça va être possible ça ? A moins de les placer en quarantaine ou de les vendre au plus offrant ? sourit Esposito avec humour.  
\- Eh bien, on a délimité deux espaces dans la maison. La zone contaminée, et la zone encore préservée ... Contacts interdits entre les enfants ... Lavage de mains en boucle ...  
\- Vous vous amusez bien, mec ..., constata-t-il, amusé.  
\- Ouais ... Non ... Quelle galère ..., grogna Ryan. Déjà que Jenny était épuisée ces derniers temps, mais avec les petits malades, ça n'arrange rien ...  
\- Ça finira par aller mieux, mon pote ... C'est juste une mauvaise passe, non ?  
\- Sûrement ..., soupira Ryan, alors qu'un officier se présentait dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
\- Lieutenant, les résultats d'analyse pour l'affaire Cole Brown, annonça-t-il, tendant un dossier à Ryan.  
\- Merci, répondit l'intéressé, alors que déjà l'officier filait vers une autre tâche.  
\- Alors ? demanda Esposito, pressé de savoir s'il y avait du nouveau sur ce qui était arrivé à Brown.  
\- Hum ..., marmonna Ryan, posant le dossier sur la table, face à lui, pour lire le premier document. Pas étonnant qu'il ne se souvienne de rien ... son taux d'alcoolémie aurait pu réveiller un mort ...  
\- Ouais ... et pas surprenant qu'il n'ait pas été fichu de se défendre ou d'appeler à l'aide.

D'après le voisinage du commissariat, personne n'avait entendu quiconque appeler à l'aide, ou crier, au cours de la nuit ce qui signifiait donc que Cole Brown était probablement resté ficelé à son réverbère sans se manifester. Et personne n'avait entendu quoi que ce soit non plus du côté de chez Cole Brown, sur le lieu de son agression. Tout cela confirmait, aux yeux des gens qui, sur Internet, s'enthousiasmaient pour Red Sword, qu'il s'agissait bien d'un super-héros justicier.

\- Il y a aussi des taux anormalement élevés de Rohypnol ..., ajouta Ryan en lisant le rapport. Red Sword n'a pas fait les choses à moitié ... Brown ne risquait pas de réagir.  
\- Il a eu de la chance que ça ne tourne pas mal pour Brown, parce qu'entre les psychotropes et l'alcool, il avait dans les veines un cocktail plutôt explosif ...  
\- Comment a-t-il fait pour lui faire ingurgiter les médicaments ? demanda Ryan, en réfléchissant.  
\- Au bar que Brown a quitté peut-être ... Il a pu glisser un truc dans son verre discrètement, ce qui explique qu'il ait pu le maîtriser plutôt facilement quand il lui a sauté dessus dans la rue.  
\- Et ensuite ? poursuivit Ryan. Entre l'alcool et les médocs, il ne devait plus tenir debout, continua Ryan en réfléchissant. Tu as vu la corpulence de Brown ? Comment Red Sword a fait pour le transporter, ne serait-ce que jusqu'à un véhicule ? Et en toute discrétion ...  
\- C'est un super-héros, non ? Pouvoir de télékinésie à mon avis ..., répondit Esposito, d'un air faussement sérieux qui ne visait qu'à taquiner Ryan et son amour des explications étranges.  
\- Ne te fous pas de moi ..., grogna son coéquipier. Je dirais que Red Sword a un partenaire ..., comme Batman et Robin ...  
\- Ou il avait peut-être simplement un véhicule garé dans la rue où il a agressé Brown. Celui-ci était incapable de se défendre, mais il tenait encore sur ses jambes au moment de l'agression puisqu'il rentrait chez lui. Donc Red Sword a pu le faire monter dans une voiture ou un fourgon ...  
\- Et l'accrocher tout seul au poteau ? s'étonna Ryan.  
\- Ouais ... bizarre ... Surtout niveau timing ..., constata Esposito. Brown a dû finir par s'endormir avec les médocs, il ne pouvait plus tenir debout contre ce réverbère ...  
\- Ça dépend des doses ... et de l'heure à laquelle Red Sword les lui a administrées ... Il faudrait demander à Lanie ce qu'elle en pense.  
\- Oui. Et aller enquêter au bar où Brown a passé la soirée pour voir si quelqu'un a vu quelque chose, et aussi au Cyber Café d'où les vidéos ont été postées. Je vais envoyer des gars sur place.  
\- Moi, je vais m'occuper des connaissances de Brown, voir s'il a un pote qui pourrait l'avoir balancé, et avoir joué à ce petit jeu avec lui.  
\- Ok. Il n'y a rien d'autre dans les analyses ? demanda Esposito, en finissant son café.  
\- Pas de coups ni blessures ..., expliqua Ryan. Quelques contusions mineures sur les avant-bras, continua Ryan. Rien sous les ongles. Rien sous les chaussures à part des traces de tout ce qu'on trouve ordinairement sur les trottoirs de New-York.  
\- Et pour le sac noir qu'il avait sur la tête ?  
\- Rien à en dire. Sac en nylon. Aucune fibre étrangère.  
\- Et le scotch qui a servi à l'attacher ?  
\- Chatterton marron, répondit Ryan, en lisant et tournant les pages du dossier. Sur lequel se trouvaient quelques fibres de polyamide et des fibres tuftées en velours. Coloris gris et marine.  
\- Un tapis de voiture ? demanda Esposito qui avait l'habitude d'interpréter les analyses du laboratoire scientifique.  
\- Oui. Probablement de la marque Hüther Prestige qui est la seule d'après la scientifique à utiliser ce mélange de fibres polyamide et de fibres de velours pour ses tapis de voiture.  
\- Je suppose qu'Hüther Prestige fournit tout un tas de marques ?  
\- Quelques-unes. Principalement Audi, BMW, Chrysler, Mercedes ... Une dizaine. Surtout des marques allemandes et anglaises, expliqua Ryan, parcourant des yeux la liste fournie par la scientifique.  
\- Donc notre super-héros a de l'argent plein les poches ..., constata Esposito, en réfléchissant.  
\- Au moins une belle bagnole ... dans laquelle il n'a pas hésité à transporter Brown ...  
\- Red Sword n'est donc pas un expert du crime. Il n'a pas fait plus attention que ça ..., ou alors il sait qu'on ne pourra pas remonter jusqu'à lui via la voiture.  
\- Ou il s'en fiche qu'on finisse par l'identifier, répondit Ryan. Après tout, il n'a rien fait de mal ...  
\- A part droguer quelqu'un, l'agresser dans la rue, l'enlever pour l'accrocher à un réverbère ..., énuméra Esposito, avec un petit sourire.  
\- Pour la bonne cause ..., lui fit remarquer Ryan.  
\- Ouais, mais ce n'est pas plus légal pour autant ... En tout cas, si une grosse berline traînait dans le quartier la nuit dernière, on devrait la retrouver sur les images de vidéosurveillance aux alentours. Aussi bien sur le lieu de l'agression, qu'aux environs du 12ème ... Je vais dire à Tory de s'en occuper.  
\- Ok. Il y a une dernière info sur la peinture jaune, continua Ryan, arrivant à la dernière page du dossier. C'est de la peinture acrylique pour mur et boiseries, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique ... Coloris canari satin ...  
\- Canari satin ? ricana Esposito. Brown serait heureux de le savoir ! Il a fallu trois heures pour le débarbouiller !  
\- Hum ... Marque Dulux Color.  
\- De la peinture passe-partout qu'on doit trouver dans tous les magasins de bricolage de la ville, constata Esposito, perplexe.  
\- Oui.  
\- Bon. On a au moins de quoi mener l'enquête, conclut-il, en se levant, d'un air motivé et résolu à se mettre au travail.  
\- Il n'y a pas d'autre affaire ? demanda Ryan. Parce que c'est chouette de chercher à savoir qui est ce Red Sword, mais ce n'est pas de notre ressort en théorie.  
\- Ce n'est pas de notre ressort, mec, mais Beckett en a fait la priorité du moment à moins qu'un meurtre ne survienne, évidemment ...  
\- Alors si le Capitaine est d'accord ..., sourit Ryan, content finalement d'être chargé de cette enquête originale, où, pour une fois, il n'y avait pas le moindre cadavre.  
\- Evidemment qu'elle est d'accord ... Je l'ai eue au téléphone hier soir. Castle va enquêter de son côté pour voir où a pu être fabriquée l'épée luminescente de Red Sword.  
\- Ok.  
\- Et elle a aussi dit qu'il n'est pas question de répondre au moindre journaliste sur le sujet, ok ? lui fit Esposito.  
\- Motus et bouche cousue, acquiesça Ryan.  
\- Allez, au boulot ...


	8. Chapter 8

Merci encore et toujours pour vos commentaires. Je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude et uniquement familial/caskett.

 **Chapitre 8**

 _Villa des Hamptons, Long Island, aux environs de 7h ..._

Blottie sous la couette, allongée sur le dos, Kate commençait doucement à se réveiller. Ils s'étaient couchés un peu tard, profitant de leurs retrouvailles sensuelles, mais malgré la fatigue, elle sentait que son corps et son esprit s'éveillaient déjà. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait l'habitude de se lever à l'aube pour le travail, ou parce qu'inconsciemment, avant même le lever du jour, elle guettait les petits bruits en provenance des chambres de ses fils, redoutant qu'ils ne l'appellent et que, profondément endormie, elle ne les entende pas. Elle prolongeait néanmoins le plaisir de somnoler tranquillement, écoutant la respiration légère de Rick, et savourant simplement sa présence près d'elle. Ses nuits étaient tellement plus douces auprès de lui. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais eu de problèmes de sommeil, trop fatiguée par ses journées de travail, mais depuis qu''ils vivaient ensemble et qu'ils partageaient leurs nuits, elle avait désormais du mal à dormir quand il était loin d'elle, comme si c'était devenu contre-nature de ne pas avoir son homme tout près d'elle. Alors après une semaine, cette dernière nuit avait été des plus agréables. Les yeux fermés, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, elle laissait donc ses pensées vagabonder, quand elle sentit contre ses jambes des petits mouvements, puis un déplacement contre son corps, comme si quelqu'un se faufilait, sur la couette, entre Rick et elle. Elle sursauta quand une petite main se posa sur son ventre, aussitôt suivie des jambes de Leo, qui grimpait négligemment sur elle.

\- Maman ! lui fit la voix de son fils, qui avait l'air tout heureux de la retrouver.

\- Leo ? marmonna-t-elle, avec surprise, ouvrant difficilement les yeux, et tâtonnant dans l'obscurité sur le petit corps de Leo qui, de manière plutôt indélicate, crapahutait sur son ventre et sa poitrine pour venir lui faire un câlin.

\- Maman dodo ..., répondit-il, se blottissant contre elle, tel un petit chaton.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, trésor ? chuchota-t-elle, étonnée, et en même temps, totalement attendrie, en le serrant contre elle, et le caressant doucement.

Un instant, elle se demanda si elle ne rêvait pas. Leo dormait dans son lit à barreaux, et il était théoriquement incapable d'en sortir tout seul. Et encore moins de parcourir le couloir tout seul dans le noir pour atteindre leur chambre. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce matin. Parce que visiblement, leur petit aventurier avait trouvé le moyen de s'extirper de son lit et de retrouver le chemin le menant à sa maman.

\- Leo, pas dodo ..., répondit-il, de la malice dans la voix, en calant sa tête contre son épaule, et enroulant ses petits bras autour de son cou.

\- Je vois ça ..., répondit-elle à voix basse, amusée par la façon dont il parlait de lui à la troisième personne. Tu es sorti de ton lit tout seul ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? demanda-t-elle, sachant pertinemment que Leo serait incapable de lui expliquer.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de rester blotti contre elle. Attendrie, elle le câlina doucement, caressant son dos, ses cheveux, et se délectant de la douceur et de la spontanéité de son câlin, empreint de tant d'amour. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, profitant l'un de l'autre, et Kate ressentit à ce moment-là combien elle avait dû manquer à son fils. Il était si petit, qu'elle supportait encore aisément le poids de son corps niché contre sa poitrine. Si petit aussi qu'il n'avait pas dû comprendre pourquoi, subitement, elle restait si loin de lui. Il n'avait pas la notion du temps, et cette semaine avait dû lui sembler bien longue. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que peut-être il ait pu penser qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Après tout, elle n'était pas dans sa tête de bébé, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était en mesure de comprendre ou non. Et il était incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Un peu de tristesse lui traversa le cœur, et elle tourna légèrement la tête pour embrasser le front de son bébé.

\- Je t'aime mon petit ange ..., chuchota-t-elle, comme pour le rassurer.

\- T'aime maman ..., répondit Leo avec cette petite voix si touchante, en gigotant pour se redresser.

Elle adorait entendre ses fils prononcer ces petits mots. Il n'y avait rien de plus doux au monde que ces « je t'aime » qu'ils lui réservaient. Et si Leo ne parlait pas beaucoup, il savait dire « je t'aime », et c'était totalement craquant. Elle n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de s'attendrir trop longtemps car Leo, maladroitement, se redressa en s'appuyant sur sa poitrine pour s'assoir entre elle et Rick, qui n'avait pas bougé, pour le moment imperturbable.

\- Doudou câlin Maman ..., continua son fils, en lui collant Roudoudou contre la joue.

\- Oh ... merci ..., chuchota-t-elle, avec un sourire, prenant l'ourson de Leo pour le câliner.

\- Papa dodo ? demanda Leo, regardant dans l'obscurité son père allongé près de lui, et tapotant un peu brusquement sur son visage comme pour avoir la réponse à sa question.

\- Oui ..., chut, trésor ... pas de bruit, chuchota Kate.

\- Aïe ..., grogna Rick, de sa voix rauque pleine de sommeil, alors que Leo continuait de tapoter sur le front de son père.

\- Leo, tu fais mal à Papa ..., le gronda gentiment Kate. Viens par là ...

\- Papa pas dodo ! répondit le petit garçon, tout sourire.

\- Si, Papa dodo ! répondit Rick en se redressant pour s'asseoir dans son lit, et se frottant les yeux. Soit je fais un cauchemar, soit il y a un petit monstre dans notre lit, Kate ...

\- Pas monstre ! Leo ! s'exclama le petit garçon, d'une voix rieuse.

Rick ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par son fils.

\- Bonjour, mon petit monstre ..., chuchota-t-il, attrapant doucement le visage de Leo, pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Et bonjour, toi ...

Il se pencha par-dessus la tête de Leo pour embrasser sa femme.

\- Bonjour, mon cœur ... Bien dormi malgré le réveil un peu brutal ? sourit-elle.

\- Hum ... Une nuit des plus douces ... Mais comment est-il arrivé, là ? demanda Castle, s'étonnant lui-aussi de trouver Leo dans leur lit.

\- Aucune idée ..., sourit Kate, alors que Leo se mettait à quatre pattes pour explorer le lit de ses parents. Reste-là, trésor ! Il fait noir tu vas tomber ...

D'un mouvement, elle attrapa Leo qui gambadait sur le lit pour le faire s'asseoir entre Rick et elle, sous la couette.

\- Trop balaise ce petit, vraiment trop balaise ..., constata Rick en baillant. Tu as escaladé ton lit, fiston ?

\- Leo pas dodo ..., expliqua le petit garçon. Dodo avec Maman et Papa ...

\- Oh non, pas dodo avec Maman et Papa, répondit aussitôt Rick, amusé. Ce lit est un sanctuaire, bonhomme. Le sanctuaire de l'amour et ...

\- Castle, ne lui raconte pas n'importe quoi ..., lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- C'est la vérité ...

\- Oui, mais comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne ? Le sanctuaire de l'amour ..., sourit-elle, amusée par les envolées lyriques de son mari. Je crois que je lui ai beaucoup manqué ...

\- Oui. C'est certain ... Maman a beaucoup manqué à ses trois hommes ..., n'est-ce pas, Leo ? répondit Rick, ébouriffant la chevelure blonde de son fils.

-Oui !

\- Mais pas dodo avec Papa et Maman quand même ..., affirma Rick, catégorique.

\- Non, de toute façon, la nuit est finie maintenant. Mais c''est dangereux s'il se lève comme ça en pleine nuit ..., constata Kate, l'air un peu inquiète.

\- On va devoir mettre une barrière à sa porte de chambre, comme pour les petits animaux sauvages ... Et il va falloir qu'il apprenne les règles comme Eliott. Tu imagines s'il était arrivé alors qu'on était en train de faire un câlin ..., un très gros câlin ?

\- Câlin Papa et Maman ? sourit Leo, les regardant l'un et l'autre, dans la pénombre.

\- Tu sais parler quand ça t'intéresse, toi, petit malin ! constata Rick en riant.

\- Il finira par comprendre, comme son frère ..., assura Kate.

\- Sauf que son frère était docile et obéissant ... Leo marche depuis quinze jours et il se balade tout seul dans le noir ...

\- Pas peur ..., répondit Leo, qui comprenait très bien tout ce qui se racontait autour de lui.

\- Tu es une vraie canaille, oui ! s'exclama Rick, en l'attrapant pour le soulever dans les airs.

Le petit garçon éclata de rire, sous le regard amusé de Kate, qui les contemplait, alors que Rick se mettait à mimer le bruit d'un avion, le faisait voler dans ses bras. Il n'y avait pas plus fort que Rick pour transformer le moindre jeu en une folle aventure, pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs fils. Mais la sonnerie du téléphone de Castle interrompit leurs jeux. Surpris de recevoir un appel de si bonne heure, il fit délicatement atterrir Léo sur le lit.

\- Encore Papa ! s'exclama aussitôt Leo, d'un air déçu et insistant, alors que Rick se penchait pour attraper son téléphone.

\- Qui appelle aussi tôt un samedi matin ..., grogna Rick.

\- Viens par-là, trésor, chuchota Kate, attrapant Leo qui tentait d'escalader son père pour retrouver ses bras et leurs jeux. Ne fais pas de bruit ...

\- Allo ? ... Oh, Deborah ... Bonjour ..., répondit-il, gentiment et poliment.

Kate grimaça aussitôt, agacée à l'avance par l'interlocutrice de son mari. Deborah Sanders. Une journaliste qui travaillait en free-lance, pour divers organes de presse, et ne manquait jamais une occasion d'appeler Castle pour tenter de glaner des informations sur telle ou telle enquête. Ils avaient eu affaire à elle quelques mois plus tôt dans le cadre d'une enquête où elle s'était révélée utile et même indispensable à l'identification du coupable. Depuis, régulièrement, elle essayait d'obtenir des renseignements quand il y avait une affaire un peu croustillante, et que le 12ème Distict en était chargé. Et bien entendu, c'était de la bouche de Rick qu'elle espérait obtenir des détails intéressants. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Rick ne lui avait jamais donné le moindre renseignement. Il savait combien les affaires étaient confidentielles, et combien de par son statut de Capitaine, elle risquait gros si sur telle ou telle affaire des informations étaient divulguées à la presse. Mais il lui répondait toujours avec gentillesse, et ça l'agaçait. Elle pensait qu'il aurait mieux fait de l'envoyer promener une bonne fois pour toutes, parce que même s'il n'avait jamais rien à lui dire, Deborah continuait, de temps à autre, de l'appeler et de tenter, de son ton doucereux et charmeur, de lui soudoyer des informations. Ses appels ne dépassaient jamais le cadre professionnel, certes, et Deborah n'était omnibulée que par la quête du scoop. Mais cela l'horripilait au plus haut point malgré tout. Elle se demandait donc ce qui pouvait bien amener Deborah à appeler aussi tôt, un samedi matin.

\- Non ... Ok ... Hum ..., répondit évasivement Rick, écoutant Deborah, tout en baillant, si bien que Kate était incapable de comprendre de quoi il retournait.

Comme Leo s'agitait et grognait, mécontent d'être prisonnier de ses bras, Kate fit signe à Castle, par quelques gestes, qu'elle allait s'occuper de le changer. Il acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de la tête, esquissant un sourire, et tenant fermement Leo, qui protestait, pas décidé à quitter le lit parental, elle se leva, et rejoignit le couloir, puis la chambre de son fils. Portant Leo dans un bras, elle alluma la lumière et observa sa chambre, se demandant encore comment son petit garçon avait réussi à escalader les barreaux de son lit, à descendre sans se faire mal, puis à trouver dans le noir le chemin jusqu'à leur chambre. Tout cela était bien mystérieux. Certes, il avait l'habitude de grimper partout, et ne manquait pas d'ingéniosité pour réaliser des choses absolument improbables, déjà à l'époque où il ne marchait pas encore. Castle avait raison : il était vraiment doué. Mais ça ne l'amusait pas vraiment. Il allait falloir faire quelque chose que leur petit bonhomme trop téméraire ne se mette pas en danger. Elle risquait de ne pas dormir l'esprit tranquille maintenant qu'elle savait que Leo pouvait mener sa petite vie en pleine nuit et se balader librement dans la villa. Sur cette pensée, elle l'allongea sur la table à langer, et enleva son pyjama, le regardant jouer avec son Roudoudou. L'instant d'après, Rick apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec son air d'être tombé du lit.

\- Alors ? demanda aussitôt Kate, pleine de curiosité.

\- Elle voulait savoir si j'avais des infos sur _Red Sword_ ..., expliqua Rick, s'avançant pour aller ouvrir les rideaux, et laisser entrer la lumière du petit jour.

\- Tu rigoles ? lui fit-elle, surprise, retirant la couche sale de Leo.

\- Euh ... non ..., répondit-il, sentant aussitôt qu'elle était agacée.

Il savait que Kate ne supportait pas Deborah Sanders. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'il y avait de quoi être énervée, professionnellement parlant, de savoir qu'elle était toujours là à fouiner, et de tenter de se servir de lui pour glaner des renseignements. Mais il ne trouvait pas Deborah méchante ou pénible pour autant. Certes, elle pouvait être insistante, mais elle finissait toujours par comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à dire, et laissait tomber. Ce qui horripilait Kate, en fait, c'était que Deborah, lors de leur première rencontre, des mois plus tôt, avait feint d'ignorer qu'elle était sa femme, et l'avait ouvertement dragué sous ses yeux, en plein commissariat, lui proposant un dîner et plus si affinités. Il avait évidemment mis tout de suite les points sur les « i », et Deborah s'était excusée auprès de Kate de cette bévue. Mais depuis, Kate restait plus que méfiante dès que la journaliste appelait. Ce n'était pas si souvent non plus, une fois de temps en temps, mais à chaque fois, Kate réagissait de la même façon. Avec agacement. Et jalousie.

\- Elle t'appelle à sept heures du matin pour ça ? grogna Kate.

\- A priori tout le monde cherche le scoop. Elle a appelé au poste avant, et Espo l'a envoyée promener.

\- Parfait.

\- Cette affaire crée le buzz on dirait, alors ...

\- Alors elle a pensé, comme d'habitude, que puisque tu es le mari du Capitaine tu avais plein de trucs sympas à lui raconter ..., soupira-t-elle. J'espère que tu ...

\- Je n'ai rien dit, l'interrompit-il aussitôt. Evidemment ...

\- Hum ..., marmonna Kate, tout en passant de la lotion sur les fesses de son bébé.

Rick ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la petite moue qu'elle faisait.

\- J'aime quand tu es jalouse ..., constata-t-il gentiment.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse. J'en ai juste assez qu'elle soit toujours à t'appeler pour ceci ou cela ... Qu'elle fasse son boulot de journaliste un peu et bosse par elle-même..., au lieu de tenter de glaner des infos ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imagine ? Que tu vas lui balancer des scoops pour ses beaux yeux ou sa jolie voix ?

\- Euh ... je crois ..., répondit-il, essayant de choisir posément ses mots pour ne pas agacer davantage Kate.

\- Tu crois quoi ?

\- Je crois que tu as raison. Elle pense obtenir des infos, c'est tout ... Elle doit se dire qu'un jour je finirais par m'emmêler les pinceaux, et lâcher une info malgré moi, expliqua-t-il, la regardant s'occuper de Leo, qui grignotait tranquillement son Roudoudou.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'envoyer promener une bonne fois pour toutes ?

\- J'essaye ... gentiment.

\- Eh bien sois moins gentil ... Je suis sûre que tu adores ça ...

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Qu'elle soit là à tenter de t'amadouer pour obtenir des infos ...

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, ma chérie ..., sourit-il avec tendresse. Tu sais très bien que je me fiche d'elle, et de ce qu'elle peut dire pour me soutirer des renseignements.

Elle ne dit rien, tentant de canaliser son agacement. Elle n'avait pas envie de commencer cette journée par une dispute, surtout pour quelque chose, qui, elle le savait était une broutille. Elle savait qu'elle était à fleur de peau ces jours-ci, et qu'un rien pouvait lui serrer le cœur, l'énerver ou l'émouvoir selon les circonstances. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse de cette femme, en plus. Sa réaction n'était que le reflet de son agacement plus profond, vis-à-vis de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et des interrogations qui la tracassaient. Rick dut s'en apercevoir, car il s'approcha d'elle, et tendrement glissa une main dans son cou, dans ses cheveux, et vint déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, comme pour l'apaiser et la rassurer.

\- Tu es fâchée ? demanda-t-il, constatant qu'elle ne se détendait pas pour autant.

\- Non, répondit-elle, le visage fermé.

\- Si ...

\- Mais non, je ne suis pas fâchée ..., soupira-t-elle. Tu n'y es pour rien si tu es mon mari ..., et si cette fichue journaliste en profite pour avoir des infos ...

\- Euh ... j'y suis pour quelque chose quand même si je suis ton mari ! Mon charme irrésistible, mon humour, mon intelligence, mon dévouement t'ont fait totalement succombée et ...

\- Castle, ce n'est pas drôle ... Elle m'énerve ... Elle se fiche de moi en étant après toi ainsi, expliqua Kate, tout en étalant de la lotion sur les fesses de Leo.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? ça fait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas appelé ... et c'est toujours strictement professionnel ...

\- Tu sais quoi ? Si Deborah s'appelait Peter, si c'était à moi qu'il avait fait du gringue, et si c'était moi qu'il appelait régulièrement pour avoir des infos, il serait six pieds sous terre à l'heure qu'il est ! s'exclama-t-elle, en haussant le ton.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il naïvement.

\- Parce que tu l'aurais tué, Castle !

\- Tu m'étonnes ..., sourit-il, un peu bêtement.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rire ! soupira-t-elle, agacée. Avec toi, ça ne va toujours que dans un sens. Toi, tu as le droit d'être jaloux, et tu trouves ça parfaitement normal de t'offusquer qu'un homme me tourne autour, mais quand c'est une femme qui est après toi, alors il n'y a aucun souci, ce n'est pas grave, et c'est moi qui exagère !

\- Ce n'est pas ça, mais ...

\- Mais quoi ? grogna-t-elle, en le dévisageant avec un regard noir.

\- Euh ... rien ..., répondit-il, constatant qu'elle était de plus en plus furieuse.

\- Si, dis moi ... tu vas me dire qu'elle veut juste un scoop, et n'est plus du tout intéressée par toi ? le provoqua-t-elle.

\- Voilà ...

\- Non, pas voilà ! Cette pimbêche a eu un jour le culot de te faire une proposition devant moi, Castle. Quel journaliste peut ignorer dans cette ville que je suis ta femme ? Dis-moi, qui ?

\- Euh ... personne ... ou presque, répondit-il, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Et est-ce qu'elle ne sait pas peut-être qu'à sept heures du matin tu es au lit avec ta femme ?

\- Si ... sûrement ...

\- Mais ça ne la dérange pas de t'appeler pour autant ..., lui fit-elle remarquer. Et tu crois qu'elle ne sait pas non plus que ta femme doit être jalouse ? Et que ça doit l'énerver ?

\- Si ... peut-être ..., admit-il, réalisant au combien elle avait raison, et lui était stupide.

\- Elle se fout de moi, c'est comme si elle me riait au nez en faisant ça ...

\- Elle sait bien qu'elle n'a aucune chance, aucun espoir, Kate ..., tenta-t-il pour calmer sa colère.

\- Mais je m'en fiche de ce qu'elle sait, ce qu'elle pense ou ce qu'elle imagine ! Qu'elle aille au diable !

Rick ne dit rien, un peu désemparé par la colère de sa femme. Elle avait raison. Il était toujours tellement stupide et naïf, et ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voyait, elle. Il se faisait toujours berner par les femmes. Mais elle avait raison, assurément, quand elle disait que si un homme avait fait la moitié de ce que faisait Deborah, il l'aurait expédié six pieds sous terre.

\- Je suis désolé, finit-il, par dire, avec sincérité. Tu as raison. Entièrement raison. Tu sais bien que je ne réfléchis pas assez parfois, et que je ne vois pas que ...

\- Je sais, l'interrompit-elle. C'est toujours pareil ...

Elle avait bien conscience que sa réaction était quelque peu excessive, mais c'était épidermique avec cette pimbêche de Deborah qui avait osé tenter de séduire son mari sous ses yeux. Cela lui restait au travers de la gorge.

\- Je lui dirai clairement de ne plus m'appeler la prochaine fois, continua Rick, avec douceur, ayant compris, après quelques années de mariage, que Kate avait besoin de le voir prendre ce genre d'initiative.

\- Tu as intérêt, sinon je le ferai pour toi, répondit-elle, l'air enfin un peu plus apaisée. Et cette garce de Deborah finirait comme ledit Peter ... six pieds sous terre ...

\- Ça la ficherait mal pour un Capitaine de police ..., osa-t-il répondre avec humour pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle ne dit rien, se concentrant sur la couche de Leo. Il savait que sa femme pouvait être jalouse, et il s'en félicitait habituellement, mais il la trouvait plus sensible que d'accoutumée ce matin, et plus agacée que d'habitude par Deborah.

\- Dis ... tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, caressant doucement sa nuque de manière réconfortante.

\- Oui ..., répondit-elle, simplement, s'efforçant de sourire. Désolée ... ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que ... comme ça au réveil, c'est un peu ... trop.

\- Je me fiche d'elle, Kate. Tu le sais ?

Il savait évidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas douter une seule seconde que Deborah Sanders l'intéressât. Mais ce matin, elle avait, peut-être, besoin de l'entendre.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu sais que jamais je ne lui ai donné la moindre info ? Jamais.

\- Je sais, mon cœur ...

\- Ok. Alors on n'est pas fâchés ? demanda-t-il, tel un petit garçon qui avait besoin d'être rassuré.

\- Mais non, on n'est pas fâchés ..., bien-sûr que non ..., sourit-elle, tendrement, se tournant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Il sourit, en lui rendant son baiser, content que la situation soit clarifiée.

\- Maman pas fâchée ..., répéta Leo, qui, bien qu'allongé, avait tout capté de la scène qui s'était jouée autour de lui.

\- Viens par-là, toi, lui fit Kate en l'asseyant sur la table à langer. Tu sais, l'appel de Deborah a au moins le mérite de me confirmer qu'il faut éclaircir rapidement cette histoire de « Red Sword ».

\- Oui. Tous les médias doivent être sur le coup. Les infos vont finir par filtrer de toute façon ... et pour peu que Red Sword fasse de nouveau parler de lui, ça pourrait prendre des proportions hors norme, répondit Castle, apercevant au même moment Eliott, qui les cheveux en bataille, apparaissait sur le pas de la porte. Hey ! Voilà notre petit champion qui se réveille !

Eliott s'avança à petits pas vers son père, les yeux pleins de sommeil.

\- Liott ! Jour ! Liott ! s'exclama Leo, tout heureux de voir son frère.

\- On t'a réveillé, trésor ..., constata Kate, prenant Leo, contre elle, alors que Rick soulevait Eliott pour le hisser dans ses bras et le câliner.

\- Papa parle très fort ! Comme un ours ! répondit Eliott.

\- Comment ça Papa parle comme un ours ! s'exclama Castle sur le ton du reproche, en embrassant son fils dans le cou pour le chatouiller, et imitant les grondements d'un ours.

Eliott éclata de rire, accroché au cou de son père, ce qui fit rire aussi Leo, et sourire Kate.

\- Tu as raison. Papa est un vrai nounours le matin, sourit-elle, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son fils, et un autre sur sa tête.

\- Bisous Liott ! s'écria Leo, se penchant depuis les bras de Kate, pour embrasser la joue d'Eliott.

\- Leo ! Tu baves ! sourit Eliott, en s'essuyant la joue, ce qui amusa ses parents.

\- Tu as bien dormi, trésor ? demanda Kate, caressant ses cheveux de sa main libre.

\- Oui ... mais mon ventre m'a réveillé ! répondit-il. Il m'a dit qu'il avait très faim !

\- Ah oui ? sourit Kate, amusée. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pour ce petit ventre gourmand ?

\- Des pancakes ! s'exclama Eliott.

\- Gaufes ! ajouta Leo, avec enthousiasme.

\- Gau-fres, Leo ..., lui répondit son frère en insistant bien sur les syllabes.

\- Non ! Gaufes ! répéta Leo, alors qu'Eliott le regardait d'un air un peu dépité.

\- Bon, des pancakes, des gaufres ..., énuméra Rick, avec un sourire. Voilà du travail pour Papa !

\- Et le café de Maman aussi ! ajouta Eliott.

\- Evidemment ! sourit Rick. Allez, les petits Castle, en avant pour le déjeuner ! Allez mettre vos chaussons !

Rick et Kate déposèrent Eliott et Leo sur le sol, qui aussitôt filèrent dans le couloir.

\- Voilà une belle journée qui commence ... Tout ce que j'aime, sourit Castle, prenant Kate par la taille, alors qu'ils quittaient la chambre.

\- Oui ... Que ça fait du bien ..., répondit-elle, souriante, l'enlaçant à son tour, pour l'attirer plus près d'elle.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et heureux. Mais Rick n'oubliait pas que quelque chose tracassait sa femme. Il le sentait, et le voyait à ses réactions, ses émotions. Il faudrait discuter aujourd'hui. Tout à l'heure, sa mère serait là et pourrait surveiller les garçons. Ce serait l'occasion de tenter de parler à Kate, et de comprendre ce qui pouvait la tourmenter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 _Upper East Side, New-York, aux environs de 10h ..._

Dans la pénombre de la pièce secrète du loft, Odin était installé, auprès de son ami, Tyr, et de sa petite-amie Frigg, dans les fauteuils de cuir. Pianotant chacun sur leur téléphone, ils lisaient les derniers commentaires des internautes qui s'extasiaient sur Red Sword. Comme tous les samedis matins, ils se retrouvaient là, tous les quatre, dans cet antre qu'ils avaient façonné, au dernier étage de l'immense gratte-ciel où vivait Tyr. Ses parents n'étaient jamais là, toujours en déplacement, et c'était donc l'endroit idéal pour préparer les divers projets de Red Sword en toute discrétion. Ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tôt, et leur objectif avait d'abord été de faire le point sur ce qui se disait à propos de Red Sword. Intrigués et intéressés par tout ce qu'il y avait à lire sur Internet, cela faisait un bon moment maintenant que tous les trois commentaient les remarques des internautes ainsi que leurs interrogations. Seul Thorr avait délaissé son téléphone pour s'amuser avec « Vengeresse », leur précieuse épée, qu'il jouait à faire briller dans l'obscurité, en décrivant des attaques et parades imaginaires.

Parcourant des yeux Twitter et la fréquence d'utilisation du hashtag #redsword qui était apparu spontanément, Odin ne pouvait que constater que depuis la veille, la petite notoriété du super-héros avait encore pris de l'ampleur et que des milliers de personnes avaient propagé l'arrestation de Cole Brown sur les réseaux sociaux. Tous les trois s'amusaient de voir à quel point le buzz avait été rapide, et de lire les interrogations des internautes quant à l'identité de Red Sword. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que l'information se répande aussi vite. Plusieurs sites et journaux new-yorkais avaient même fait leur une ce matin sur le mystérieux super-héros qui était venu en aide à la police la nuit dernière en lui livrant un coupable. Ils étaient donc plutôt fiers d'eux et n'en avaient pas espéré autant. Mais si Tyr et Thorr s'enthousiasmaient pour la popularité de Red Sword, Odin et Frigg restaient plus sceptiques. Ils savaient bien-sûr avant de se lancer dans ce projet qu'en postant les vidéos, cela attirerait l'attention du grand public, et c'était l'objectif aussi. Rendre justice de façon amusante, anonyme et non violente. D'où l'idée du super-héros qui les avait emballés tous les quatre. Mais Odin sentait que Tyr et Thorr, totalement passionnés par cet univers fantaisiste, pouvaient facilement se laisser captiver et accaparer par le jeu et la quête de gloire, au point d'en perdre de vue, peut-être, leurs objectifs initiaux. Il fallait que la situation restât sous contrôle, ne pas s'emballer, ne pas faire n'importe quoi sous prétexte de vouloir entretenir le buzz.

\- Bon, les gars, leur lança Frigg, pivotant sur son fauteuil pour déposer son téléphone sur le bureau, je ne peux pas rester longtemps, j'ai un entraînement dans une heure, alors on s'y met ?  
\- Trente secondes, répondit Tyr, concentré sur son téléphone. Il y a une journaliste qui demande à interviewer Red Sword, là, dans les commentaires de la vidéo.  
\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Thorr, tout en décrivant de grands cercles avec l'épée luminescente.  
\- Deborah Sanders. Elle donne un numéro à joindre si quelqu'un a des infos ... oui si Red Sword a envie de booster sa popularité ..., expliqua Tyr, amusé par l'engouement de cette journaliste.  
\- Ça pourrait être cool ..., constata Thorr, fendant l'air de son épée. On aurait vraiment dû demander à incorporer un bruit dans l'épée façon Star Wars, ça aurait vraiment fait classe le son du laser ...

Comme pour tout ce qui avait trait à « Red Sword », son costume, son apparence, son mode opératoire, la création de « Vengeresse » avait donné lieu à tout un tas de débats et de discussions, tant chacun d'entre eux avait des idées bien différentes quant à l'arme qui serait l'attribut de leur super-héros. Mais ils avaient fini par s'accorder sur cette épée lumineuse rouge, qui faisait aujourd'hui leur fierté. Elle avait coûté une petite fortune, mais elle était le signe de reconnaissance indispensable de « Red Sword », l'origine de son nom et le symbole de ses actes. Son identité en somme.

\- « Red Sword » n'est pas un chevalier Jedi ..., lui fit remarquer Frigg. Donc pas de son de laser.  
\- Ouais, dommage ...  
\- On répond ou non à cette journaliste ? demanda Tyr, qui semblait en avoir envie.  
\- Non. Pas d'interview, répondit Odin, catégorique, en posant son téléphone sur le bureau. C'est trop risqué. Et pose « Vengeresse », Thorr. Ce n'est pas un jouet.  
\- Ouais, c'est bon ..., soupira Thorr. Elle est incassable, ça ne craint rien ...  
\- Pose cette épée, mec, répéta Odin, en haussant le ton, et dévisageant avec fermeté son ami.

Thorr était le plus gamin de la bande, du genre joueur et hyperactif, incapable de tenir en place. Réfléchir, discuter pendant des heures d'un plan à mettre en œuvre, ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il était dans l'action. Odin avait craint au début de l'impliquer dans le projet. Il l'aimait beaucoup, le connaissait depuis toujours ou presque, mais il savait combien il était impulsif, colérique aussi, susceptible, et peu enclin à devoir obéir à une autorité qui n'avait pas légitimité à commander. Lui, en l'occurrence. Même s'il ne portait pas de titre particulier au sein de leur petit groupe, il était le chef, et supervisait ses amis, canalisait leurs émotions et leurs sentiments, orientait les décisions. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était Odin, le dieu souverain. Et Thorr le savait. Il se pliait finalement à son autorité plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé au début. Il obéit donc, éteignant le laser de l'épée, et la déposant sur son socle.

\- Allez, on s'y met. Assis-toi, Thorr, ordonna gentiment Odin, alors que Tyr posait à son tour son téléphone pour se concentrer sur l'ordre du jour.  
\- On commence par quoi ? demanda Frigg.  
\- On pourrait trinquer, suggéra Thorr avec un petit sourire, en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils.  
\- C'est vrai, on n'a même pas trinqué à cette première victoire et au triomphe de la justice, répondit Tyr. Je vais chercher de quoi boire un verre dans le bar de mon père.  
\- Non, lui fit Odin, le retenant alors qu'il se levait déjà. On fêtera ça ce soir. Frigg n'a pas beaucoup de temps, et on doit parler de l'affaire suivante.  
\- Ok ..., soupira Tyr. Alors, comme je te l'ai dit hier, je pense que Red Sword doit passer à l'action ce week-end.  
\- Il ne faut pas se précipiter, lui fit remarquer Frigg. On avait dit qu'on attendrait quelques jours.  
\- Oui, mais il faut marquer coup sur coup, assura Tyr. Vous avez vu le buzz que ça fait ? Il faut en profiter. On doit montrer que Red Sword n'est pas un amateur, et que ce n'était pas juste un délire comme ça. On doit montrer à tout le monde que c'est sérieux, et que Red Sword va faire triompher la justice dans cette ville.  
\- Tyr a raison. On est au point concernant W., répondit Thorr. On devrait faire ça cette nuit, et marquer un grand coup. Vous imaginez le buzz ?  
\- Ce serait vraiment trop cool ! s'exclama Tyr, enthousiaste. Ça promet d'être super marrant en plus.  
\- Odin ? demanda Frigg, dévisageant son petit-ami qui les laissait parler comme s'il réfléchissait.  
\- Le but n'est pas de faire le buzz, les gars ou de se marrer, leur fit remarquer Odin, avec son sérieux habituel.  
\- Allez, mec, c'est fun ce qu'on fait ..., répondit Thorr. Ce n'est pas le but, ok, mais rien n'empêche de s'amuser ! Même toi tu t'es bien marré l'autre nuit, en filmant Brown qui ressemblait à un petit poussin tout jaune !  
\- Ouais, d'ailleurs, on aurait dû ajouter des plumes en plus de la peinture ..., ajouta Tyr en riant, rien que d'imaginer l'allure de Brown recouvert de plumes et de peinture jaune.  
\- Et ne nous dis pas que ça ne te fait rien de voir qu'on a dépassé les cent mille vues sur Youtube ? lui lança Thorr.  
\- C'est vrai que c'est hallucinant, sourit Frigg, alors qu'Odin les écoutait, méditant la question. On a gagné plus de cinquante mille vues pendant la nuit ...  
\- Oui, c'est cool tout ça, je le reconnais, répondit finalement Odin, esquissant un sourire satisfait. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne faut pas que ça nous monte à la tête, ok ? Parce que c'est comme ça qu'on fait des erreurs. On doit se concentrer sur nos objectifs, et s'en tenir au plan rigoureusement. Parce que si on se plante, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, ça peut nous coûter très cher ... Si on identifie « Red Sword », tout cela sera fini en un rien de temps ..., sans parler des conséquences juridiques pour nous.  
\- On sait tout ça ..., répondit Thorr, l'air las de s'entendre rappeler les risques qu'ils encouraient.  
\- Peut-être. Mais je ne veux pas que vous le perdiez de vue. Parce que c'est marrant, le super-héros qui punit les méchants, mais si on nous identifie, c'est notre avenir qui est fichu les gars. Pour tous les quatre.  
\- N'exagère pas non plus ..., soupira Tyr.  
\- Je n'exagère pas, Tyr. Tu crois qu'on voudra d'un procureur avec un casier judiciaire ? On a drogué Brown, on l'a enlevé et ligoté ...  
\- Brown est un criminel ..., répondit Tyr, comme si cela justifiait leurs actes.  
\- Un délinquant, corrigea Frigg.  
\- Ouais, c'est plus ou moins pareil ...  
\- Et peu importe qu'il soit un délinquant ou non, continua Frigg, soutenant Odin. La justice se fichera de ça.  
\- Oui, on a enfreint la loi, et on va l'enfreindre encore, ajouta Odin.  
\- Pour la bonne cause, leur fit remarquer Thorr.  
\- Ça n'empêchera pas la justice de nous punir. Tout ça pour dire qu'on doit garder la tête sur les épaules, c'est tout. Ne pas s'enflammer parce que c'est trop cool de jouer au super-héros ... On doit être prudents.  
\- Je crois qu'on en est tous conscients, lui répondit finalement Tyr. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Ok, répondit Odin, regardant Tyr et Thorr l'un après l'autre comme pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient compris le message.

Odin se méfiait de Tyr, plus que de Thorr. Tyr était épris de justice. Et ce depuis des années. Il se destinait à devenir procureur, suivant la tradition familiale, mais il était ulcéré par les errements de la justice, sa trop grande souplesse parfois, ses erreurs aussi. C'était lui qui, le premier, avait émis l'idée de faire quelque chose pour livrer à la justice les délinquants et criminels qui passaient à travers les mailles du filet. C'était l'idée de Tyr, même si très vite, c'était lui qui avait pris les choses en mains pour mettre en place le projet, avec l'aide de Frigg et Thorr. Mais Tyr était aussi un rêveur, fasciné par l'univers des comics, des films fantastiques et des super-héros. Il avait été, de tous les quatre, le plus impliqué dans la création du personnage de « Red Sword ». Et la veille, c'était lui qui avait revêtu le costume du super-héros, et avait sauté sur Cole Brown avec la souplesse d'un guépard. Odin avait vu à quel point Tyr avait aimé incarner Red Sword, comment il s'était pris au jeu, avec bien plus de passion et d'engouement que nécessaire. Il se méfiait de son indépendance, de son esprit frondeur aussi. Et il y avait en lui la crainte que Tyr ne se la joue solitaire, et qu'ignorant les décisions du groupe, il revêtisse le costume de Red Sword pour agir seul, mélangeant un peu la réalité et la fiction. Il préférait donc le surveiller de près.

\- Bien, alors, on lance la mission W. cette nuit. Tout le monde est disponible ? demanda Odin, décidant finalement que puisque la mission était prête, autant passer à l'action.

Ils acquiescèrent les uns après les autres.

\- Thorr, ce sera ton tour de mettre le costume, continua Odin. Ok ?  
\- Sérieux ? sourit Thorr, tout content.  
\- Oui. Tu es le plus costaud de nous quatre, et le meilleur au corps à corps. Il nous faut un gros bras pour cette mission, expliqua Odin.  
\- Je suis votre homme. Vous pouvez compter sur moi les gars ! sourit-il fièrement.  
\- Frigg, tu sais ce que tu as à faire ? demanda-t-il, se tournant vers sa petite-amie.  
\- Oui. Pas de problème. Je vous amènerai W., répondit-elle, avec un sourire réjoui à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait à faire.  
\- Tyr ?  
\- C'est ok pour moi, aussi, répondit Tyr, cachant sa déception de se voir privé du costume de Red Sword cette fois-ci. Je gère la logistique. Tout sera prêt en temps et en heure.  
\- On s'en tient au plan, à la minute près, continua Odin. On ne fait rien avant le signal de Frigg.  
\- Ok, répondirent en chœur Thorr et Tyr.  
\- 20h au bar ça convient à tout le monde ?  
\- C'est parfait. On pourra fêter ça !  
\- Pas trop ... Ce serait bien qu'on soit sobres pour la mission ..., leur rappela Odin.  
\- Ouais, t'inquiète ... quelques bières c'est tout, sourit Tyr. Et pour la journaliste ? On laisse tomber ?  
\- Oui. Il est hors de question que Red Sword donne une interview ..., répondit Odin, catégorique.  
\- Ça attiserait pourtant l'engouement des gens, lui fit remarquer Tyr.  
\- Et ça nous exposerait ..., les journalistes se fichent de l'engouement des gens. Ce qu'ils cherchent c'est faire le buzz en révélant des infos sur Red Sword.  
\- Superman donnait bien des interviews à Lois Lane, entre autre, répondit Tyr.  
\- On n'est pas dans une série télévisée ou une BD, les gars ... Aucun de nous ne répondra à une interview, ok ? Parce que les journalistes ne s'arrêteront pas de fouiner ensuite.  
\- Ok ..., soupira Tyr, intrigué, malgré tout, par l'intérêt de Deborah Sanders pour le super-héros qu'il était.  
\- Tu ne voulais pas nous parler d'autre chose ? demanda Thorr.  
\- Si. Avec Frigg, on est tombés sur une histoire bizarre ..., du boulot pour Red Sword peut-être bien.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On ne sait pas trop, répondit Frigg. Mais il y a un sacré travail d'enquête à mener.  
\- Cool, ça ..., constata Thorr. C'est quoi ? Un homicide ?  
\- Non. Peut-être une histoire d'esclavage moderne, on n'en sait rien. Il faut creuser.  
\- On vous écoute, répondit Tyr, impatient d'en savoir plus.

* * *

 _Hamptons, Long Island, 10h._

Dans la buanderie, Kate s'affairait pour s'occuper du linge, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Leo, qui jouait près d'elle, sur le tapis. Après le petit-déjeuner animé par les discussions joyeuses des garçons, et la bonne humeur générale de leur petite famille, puis la toilette de chacun, Castle avait maintenant pour mission de remettre de l'ordre dans le salon, aidé par Eliott. Kate ne voulait pas accueillir Martha, qui arriverait en fin de matinée, dans un tel désordre. Certes, Martha ne s'en offusquerait pas. Elle avait l'habitude de la tornade qu'étaient les hommes de la famille. La famille Castle avait longtemps été une famille de femmes, mais avec Eliott et Leo, il fallait reconnaître qu'un vent nouveau soufflait désormais sur la maisonnée. Les jeux des garçons, attisés par les idées loufoques, originales et aussi ingénieuses de leur père pour les amuser ou s'amuser lui-même, avaient tendance à transformer la maison en un bazar sans nom, fait de cabanes, de circuits automobiles, de châteaux et autres constructions. C'était donc l'état actuel du salon. Mais Rick et Eliott s'étaient donné pour mission de la surprendre en rangeant tous les jouets. Elle avait gardé Leo auprès d'elle, parce qu'avec ce petit polisson dans les pattes, ranger était compliqué. Depuis l'étage, elle entendait son mari et son fils qui riaient et s'amusaient, si bien qu'elle se demandait si le salon finirait par être vraiment rangé un jour, et si elle n'allait pas découvrir d'ici peu une situation pire encore que celle qu'elle avait quittée.

En attendant, elle avait fort à faire avec le linge, après une semaine passée loin de sa petite famille. Si Rick était plutôt bien investi dans les tâches du quotidien concernant la gestion des enfants ou des repas, faire les lessives n'était vraiment pas son truc. Et avec deux petits garçons pleins de vie qui aimaient jouer dehors, il y avait dans la panière une pile monstrueuse de vêtements sales. Elle ne raffolait pas, elle non plus, de ces tâches ménagères, mais d'un côté, elle avait l'impression d'être pleinement maman quand elle triait et lavait le linge. Rick, qui insistait toujours pour que la femme de ménage s'occupe aussi du linge, avait beaucoup ri quand elle lui avait expliqué que ça lui faisait se sentir maman à part entière et qu'il était hors de question qu'une étrangère à la famille s'occupât de leur linge. Mais c'était très sérieux. Les mamans s'occupaient du linge de leurs enfants, alors elle tenait à le faire elle-même, débordée ou non.

Refermant la machine à laver, et s'apprêtant à lancer le programme, elle aperçut Leo, qui avait quitté le tapis, pour gambader à quatre pattes jusqu'à la panière rempli de linge mouillé qui attendait d'être enfourné dans le sèche-linge. Elle comprit tout de suite quelle idée Leo avait en tête.

\- Leo, ne monte pas là ! C'est tout mouillé dans le panier ! gronda-t-elle gentiment alors que déjà il s'appuyait sur le rebord du panier, et tentait de lever sa petite jambe pour escalader et grimper à l'intérieur.

Kate s'avança pour l'attraper et le retenir mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à lui que la panière, sous son poids, basculait, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Il se retrouva assis, entouré de tout un tas de vêtements humides, et Kate éclata de rire face à l'air surpris et perplexe de son petit bonhomme, ne voyant que ses épaules et sa tête dépasser de la pile de linge.

\- Trésor, tu n'écoutes vraiment rien ! le réprimanda-t-elle, en riant, amusée.  
\- Boum ! Bababoum ! s'exclama joyeusement Leo, levant les deux bras en l'air tout content.  
\- Oui, badaboum ! confirma Kate, souriante, en se penchant pour le soulever et le prendre dans ses bras.

Leo avait au moins le mérite d'être toujours heureux, quoi qu'il lui arrivât. Il était intrépide et téméraire, et plus d'une fois il était tombé, d'un canapé, d'une chaise, ou de la baignoire sur laquelle il était monté debout. Mais il ne s'était jamais fait vraiment mal et pleurait rarement. Au contraire, il riait de ses bêtises, et malgré son jeune âge, il semblait toujours prendre la vie du bon côté. Il lui rappelait tellement Rick de par ce caractère jovial et enthousiaste. Eliott aussi était un petit garçon très joyeux, mais il était plus réfléchi, plus posé, consciencieux. Il faisait des bêtises, certes, mais des bêtises réfléchies. Leo n'était que spontanéité.

\- Liott ? demanda-t-il, exhibant le tee-shirt de son frère qu'il tenait dans sa petite main.  
\- Oui. C'est à Eliott ... Donne, c'est tout mouillé, ça va aller au sèche-linge, expliqua-t-elle, récupérant le vêtement pour le laisser tomber dans la panière.  
\- Badaboum encore ! s'exclama Leo, désignant du doigt le panier à linge qu'elle redressait d'un mouvement du pied.  
\- Non. Fini, badaboum ! Ce n'est pas un jeu, chéri, répondit-elle fermement, alors qu'il s'accrochait d'un bras à son cou. Est-ce que tu peux rester sage deux minutes pendant que Maman finit de s'occuper du linge ?  
\- Non ! répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux, tandis qu'elle le déposait sur le tapis, au milieu de ses jouets, un peu à l'écart des machines.

Au moins, il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté avec Leo. Il était l'espièglerie incarnée, un véritable petit coquin. Mais il jouait aussi de ses « non », qui, il l'avait bien compris, exaspéraient parfois ses parents.

\- Tiens, regarde le livre du petit rat ..., continua-t-elle, s'accroupissant pour ramasser un album et le déposer ouvert sur ses jambes.

Leo aimait au moins autant les livres qu'explorer le monde. Il pouvait passer de longues minutes tout seul à regarder ses albums, ou ceux de son frère, et pour être sûr de l'occuper un moment, il n'y avait qu'à l'installer entouré d'une pile de livres. Il allait alors les regarder un par un, patiemment, s'amusant à tourner les pages, dialoguant tout seul avec les images. Eliott faisait la même chose d'ailleurs, et feuilletait même à présent les beaux livres d'art ou de voyage de la bibliothèque familiale. Leurs deux petits garçons étaient amoureux des livres, pour la plus grande fierté de Castle d'ailleurs, et d'elle-aussi. Elle aimait lire, et se félicitait que leurs enfants aient hérité de ce goût-là pour les livres. Peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'ils vivaient dans un monde où on parlait de livres, où on leur contait des histoires, et que pour eux, les livres, étaient déjà synonymes d'imaginaire et d'évasion.

\- Rat Dido ? demanda Leo en tapotant sur la page cartonnée.  
\- Oui, c'est Dido. Regarde ... il va au cirque ..., sourit Kate, en lui montrant les images. Tu vois ? Il apprend à jongler ...  
\- Papa rat Dido ! s'exclama Leo, en regardant le livre.  
\- Comment ça « Papa rat Dido » ? demanda-t-elle, cherchant à comprendre le langage énigmatique de son fils.  
\- Papa rat ! affirma à nouveau Leo.

Elle réfléchit un instant, essayant de saisir ce que voulait dire Leo. Elle avait hâte qu'il parle enfin, parce qu'il y avait une foule de choses qui se passaient dans sa petite tête, et elle aurait aimé pouvoir en saisir toutes les subtilités. Quel rapport y avait-il dans son esprit entre ce rat et son papa ?

\- Papa ressemble au rat ? demanda-t-elle, esquissant un sourire, amusée. Papa n'est pas dodu comme ce rat ! Regarde ce gros bidon, là !  
\- Oui ! Pas rat Papa, confirma Leo, se concentrant sur l'image.  
\- Ah ... tu me rassures, sourit-elle.  
\- Papa, rat pour Liott et Leo ! continua le petit garçon levant les yeux vers elle, comme pour voir si elle comprenait.  
\- Papa a dit qu'il allait vous offrir un rat ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

C'était tout à fait le genre d'idées saugrenues de Castle, mais elle aurait bien aimé qu'il la consulte avant de dire aux enfants qu'il allait leur acheter un rat. Un rat ? Quelle horreur. Rick pensait qu'un animal serait important pour l'épanouissement des garçons. Mais elle était catégorique sur le fait qu'il y avait déjà bien trop à gérer au loft avec deux enfants et un mari turbulent, pour en plus avoir un animal. Peut-être que Rick avait juste émis l'idée comme ça en passant en lisant une histoire aux garçons. Mais Leo avait été attentif et avait retenu l'information. Il faudrait qu'elle éclaircisse cela avec son mari. Et elle espérait qu'il n'imaginait pas réellement adopter un rat au loft.

\- Oui ! Rat ! Maman dit oui ? répondit Leo, très sérieusement, quêtant son approbation, comme s'il savait au combien l'avis de Maman était important à la maison.  
\- Hum ... on verra ça, trésor ..., lui fit-elle, avec un sourire. Regarde l'histoire de Dido. Maman se dépêche et ensuite on ira se promener avec Papa et Eliott.

Elle se releva, alors que Leo feuilletait son album, sa réponse ayant eu l'air de lui convenir. Le surveillant d'un œil, elle ramassa le linge mouillé qu'elle enfourna dans le sèche-linge. Elle avait parfois l'impression de faire tourner une véritable entreprise de linge. Sans parler du repassage. Mais elle acceptait de déléguer cette tâche à leur femme de ménage et ne repassait elle-même qu'en cas d'urgence. Elle refermait le sèche-linge quand son téléphone sonna. L'extirpant de sa poche de jean, elle constata que c'était Esposito et répondit rapidement. Justement, elle avait prévu de l'appeler afin de savoir si tout se passait bien au poste, et s'il y avait du nouveau concernant Red Sword.

Quelques minutes plus tard ...

Marchant doucement dans le couloir, au rythme de Leo, qu'elle tenait par la main, Kate se dirigeait vers le bureau de Castle. Alors qu'elle était au téléphone avec Esposito, elle avait entendu Rick et Eliott monter l'escalier, et percevait maintenant leur discussion dans le bureau. Elle allait expliquer à Rick les dernières nouvelles en provenance du commissariat, puisque cette affaire les intriguait tous les deux au plus haut point. Et ensuite, ils sortiraient pour une balade au grand air. Il faisait beaucoup moins beau aujourd'hui que pendant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, et la fraîcheur de l'automne était soudainement apparue ce matin Mais le ciel gris et le petit vent ne les empêcheraient pas de profiter de la plage et d'une promenade dans les dunes.

En passant la porte, elle aperçut Eliott, installé dans le petit canapé, concentré sur un jeu sur la tablette, et Rick, dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau, occupé à pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

\- Vous avez fini de ranger le salon ? demanda-t-elle, alors que Leo lâchait sa main pour se précipiter, cahin caha sur ses petites jambes, vers le canapé pour rejoindre son frère.  
\- Liott ! Liott ! appela Leo, en s'agrippant aux coussins pour tenter de grimper sur le canapé.  
\- Oui, mon Capitaine, sourit Castle, levant les yeux vers elle. Je suis une vraie fée du logis ...  
\- Un magicien, Papa ! Tu es un garçon ! objecta Eliott, sans lever les yeux de son jeu.  
\- Oui, sacré magicien, Papa ..., sourit Kate, s'avançant pour aider Leo à s'asseoir près de son frère.  
\- Maman, j'ai gagné dix-huit étoiles ! Regarde ! s'exclama Eliott en tournant la tablette pour qu'elle admire ses exploits.  
\- Waouh ! Tu as battu le record de Papa, mon champion ! le félicita Kate.  
\- Comment ça tu as battu mon record ?! Ce n'est pas possible, grogna Castle, feignant l'indignation.  
\- Si ! sourit Eliott, tout content et tout fier.  
\- Mais hier, tu arrivais à peine à dix étoiles ! objecta Rick.  
\- Je t'assure, répondit Kate, amusée. Il a bien dix-huit étoiles ... et toi ... Seulement quinze.  
\- Bon sang ..., soupira-t-il, l'air vraiment dépité. Je suis depuis toujours le meilleur pilote de la galaxie !  
\- Eh bien, l'élève a dépassé le maître on dirait, le taquina Kate, ravie de l'embêter. Tu devrais être fier ...  
\- Comment c'est possible ? lança Rick, indigné. Tu n'as que quatre ans !  
\- Quatre ans et demi ..., objecta Eliott, toujours sur le qui-vive dès qu'on manquait de précision concernant son âge. Tu as des mains trop grandes, Papa. Pour la tablette, il faut des petits doigts ... C'est plus facile pour aller vite ...  
\- Il a raison, confirma Kate, avec un sourire amusé. Et puis tu n'as plus la souplesse digitale d'Eliott, mon cœur ...

Il la regarda, esquissant un sourire, et elle sut immédiatement à quoi il pensait. Il ne manquait jamais de réagir à une petite allusion coquine, qu'elle soit volontaire ou non.

\- Hum ..., lui fit-il, de son air malicieux, tu veux qu'on parle de ma souplesse digitale, ma chérie ? Hier soir, tu ne t'en plaignais pas !

Elle se contenta de sourire, échangeant avec lui un regard complice, sans rien ajouter. Elle n'aimait pas trop qu'il se laisse aller à ce genre de petits sous-entendus devant les enfants, en particulier devant Eliott, qui comprenait maintenant beaucoup de choses. Mais Rick avait tellement l'habitude de la taquiner, ou d'essayer de la titiller sur des petites remarques coquines, qu'emporté dans son élan, il ne faisait pas toujours attention.

\- C'est quoi la souplesse digitale ? demanda Eliott levant les yeux vers sa mère.

Kate croisa le regard amusé de son mari, un regard qui lui disait qu'il se riait à l'avance de ce qu'elle allait expliquer à leur fils.  
\- Ça veut dire que tes petits doigts sont bien plus agiles que ceux de Papa ..., expliqua-t-elle simplement, voyant à la mine de son mari qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose. Castle, ne dis rien ...  
\- Vous avez joué à mon jeu sur la tablette quand j'étais au lit hier ? poursuivit, naïvement, Eliott.  
\- Oui, voilà, mentit Kate, alors que Rick éclatait de rire. On a joué.  
\- Beaucoup joué, confirma Rick.  
\- Castle ... Pas besoin d'en rajouter ! le sermonna-t-elle, alors qu'il riait toujours, amusé du quiproquo et de la façon dont sa femme gérait les interrogations de leur fils.  
\- Leo étoiles aussi ! s'exclama alors Leo, en tentant d'attraper la tablette des mains de son frère.  
\- Tu es trop petit, Leo, lui répondit Eliott, d'un ton catégorique. Tu ne peux pas jouer.  
\- Pas petit ! ronchonna Leo.  
\- Si, tu es un tout petit garçon, sourit Kate, lui passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais tu peux encourager Eliott, et regarder comment il fait pour battre Papa. D'accord ?  
\- Oui, acquiesça Leo, pour une fois docile, se blottissant contre son grand frère pour regarder le jeu.  
\- Rappelle-nous ton score, toi, au fait ? lui lança Rick, dépité qu'elle dise encore qu'Eliott avait fait mieux que lui.  
\- Je ne me souviens plus ..., sourit-elle évasivement.  
\- Menteuse ! objecta-t-il, amusé par sa mauvaise foi. Eliott, combien avait fait maman ?  
\- Huit ! répondit aussitôt Eliott.  
\- Huit ?! Vraiment nulle, Maman ! constata Rick, en riant.  
\- Hey ! Je ne m'entraîne pas pendant des heures comme vous, moi ! se défendit-elle.  
\- Attention, ça commence ! lança Eliott, tout à coup de nouveau captivé par son jeu. Leo, regarde-bien !

Leo se cala contre l'épaule d'Eliott, concentré sur l'écran, alors que son aîné se mettait à commenter ses missions, plein d'entrain.

\- Que fais-tu ? Tu écris ? demanda Kate, profitant que ses fils étaient occupés et en bonne harmonie, pour s'avancer vers le bureau et s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté de son mari.  
\- Non ... je fais quelques recherches sur l'épée lumineuse de Red Sword, expliqua-t-il, parcourant des yeux ce qui était affiché sur son écran.  
\- Justement. Je viens d'avoir Espo au téléphone. On a les résultats des différentes analyses pratiquées sur Cole Brown, et quelques bonnes nouvelles ...  
\- Ne me dis pas que les gars ont déjà trouvé qui est Red Sword ? lui fit-il, déçu à l'avance que le mystère puisse être déjà élucidé.  
\- Non, pas encore, mais il y a pas mal de petits éléments intéressants ...  
\- Dis-moi ..., répondit-il, délaissant son écran pour la regarder et l'écouter, impatient d'en savoir plus.

Elle lui raconta qu'il était avéré que Cole Brown avait été drogué au moyen de Rohypnol en quantité suffisante pour le rendre docile et soumis, mais pas suffisante non plus pour l'endormir réellement. D'après Lanie, c'était essentiellement l'alcool ingurgité au cours de la soirée qui brouillait ses souvenirs. Les gars avaient envoyé des hommes au bar où Brown avait passé la soirée et une partie de la nuit pour tenter de savoir si le barman ou le personnel avaient pu observer quelque chose de spécial.

\- Par spécial, tu veux dire quelque chose comme un super-héros versant du Rohypnol dans le verre de Cole Brown ? lui demanda-t-il, avec un petit sourire.  
\- Par exemple ..., ou simplement un client inhabituel ou au comportement particulier. Ils vont voir s'il y avait des caméras de vidéosurveillance.  
\- Ok. Et pour le cyber-café ?  
\- Espo était sur place quand il m'a appelée, justement, expliqua-t-elle. Le gérant ne se souvient pas de qui était là précisément hier après-midi au moment de l'envoi des vidéos sur Internet. C'est un endroit très fréquenté, avec beaucoup de passage, et surtout beaucoup de jeunes, des adolescents principalement qui viennent jouer après les cours. D'après lui, il n'y avait que des ados ou des jeunes hier.  
\- Donc Red Sword serait un ado ..., conclut Castle, en réfléchissant.  
\- Un jeune de moins de vingt ans on va dire ...  
\- Et de plus de quinze ou seize ans ... pour être autorisé à passer la nuit dehors.  
\- Ça, ce n'est pas vraiment fiable comme élément. Il y a des tas d'adolescents qui traînent dehors jusqu'à pas d'heure sans que les parents ne surveillent quoi que ce soit ..., lui fit-elle remarquer.  
\- C'est vrai ... Je dirais qu'ils étaient sûrement deux, voire plus ... Mais au moins deux.  
\- C'est ce que je pense et les gars aussi. Pour transporter Brown, le ficeler au poteau, tout seul c'est mission impossible ... même pour un super-héros, expliqua-t-elle. Le gérant du Cyber-café a fourni une liste de clients réguliers, donc les gars vont vérifier, et interroger les uns et les autres, au cas où ...  
\- Ok ..., répondit Rick, qui analysait les éléments et réfléchissait.  
\- Sinon, le labo a trouvé des fibres de tapis de voiture sur le scotch qui a servi à attacher Brown. Elles proviennent d'une voiture haut-de-gamme. Tory analyse en ce moment les images de vidéo-surveillance autour de chez Brown et du commissariat pour repérer une grosse berline qui aurait circulé au moment des faits la nuit dernière.  
\- Dis donc, tu as sorti les gros moyens pour identifier ce type ..., lui fit remarquer Rick avec un sourire.  
\- Oui, je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser ridiculiser mes hommes davantage ...  
\- Il vous a quand même aidés, lui fit-il remarquer, histoire de la taquiner, car il savait combien cela pouvait l'agacer.  
\- Il a aussi drogué et enlevé un homme. Ce qui est illégal, je te rappelle.  
\- Tu veux mettre « Red Sword » en prison ?! s'offusqua-t-il.  
\- Ça, la justice en décidera, sourit-elle, jetant un œil aux garçons toujours concentrés sur leur jeu. Moi, je vais me contenter de l'identifier et de l'arrêter.  
\- Kate ! Tu ne peux pas arrêter Red Sword ! C'est un super-héros ...  
\- Les super-héros n'existent pas, tu le sais tout comme moi.  
\- Mais il n'a rien fait de grave, répondit Castle.  
\- Et si Brown avait mal supporté le mélange de Rohypnol et d'alcool ? S'il était mort ?  
\- Oui ..., vu comme ça ..., admit-il, en grimaçant. Mais quand même ... c'est trop cool un super-héros à New-York.  
\- Hum ... ça va être encore plus cool d'enquêter pour découvrir qui c'est, non ? lui fit-elle, avec un sourire.  
\- Oh ça oui ! s'exclama-t-il, plein d'enthousiasme. Mais ce serait bien qu'on ne l'identifie pas trop vite, histoire de voir s'il accomplit d'autres exploits !  
\- Tu es terrible ..., constata-t-elle, amusée.  
\- Et tu adores ça !  
\- Hum ... Il faut qu'on trouve le lien entre Red Sword et Cole Brown ... ou l'affaire de la supérette Wang, expliqua-t-elle, concentrée sur ses réflexions.  
\- Il n'y en a peut-être aucun ... Les super-héros rendent justice, mais pas une justice pour eux-mêmes. Ils rendent justice pour la société, pour le bien de l'humanité.  
\- Sauf qu'on n'est pas dans un film de super-héros ou dans une bande dessinée, Castle, mais dans la vraie vie ...  
\- Mais je pense qu'il n'y a aucun lien entre Brown et Red Sword, affirma-t-il. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Quel âge a Brown ?  
\- Quarante-six ans ... et il habite Brooklyn, dans un foyer. Il fait des petits boulots par ci par là, expliqua-t-elle. La plupart de ses connaissances sont des petits délinquants en puissance.  
\- Ok. Et notre super-héros fréquente un cyber-café de Soho, se balade dans une voiture plutôt haut de gamme ... et a tout au plus vingt ans ... On a a priori affaire à deux mondes différents ...  
\- Et si Red Sword fréquentait l'épicerie Wang ? suggéra-t-elle. Peut-être qu'il connaît M. Wang et a voulu rendre justice pour l'épicier ...  
\- Peut-être ...  
\- Je vais dire aux gars de s'intéresser à la clientèle de l'épicerie et l'entourage de Wang aussi. Au cas où ..., répondit-elle, prenant son téléphone dans sa poche pour envoyer un message.  
\- Je me demande pourquoi il a choisi ce braquage ? C'est une affaire plutôt banale ..., sans enjeu important. Tout le monde trouve ça classe que le coupable soit maintenant sous les verrous ... mais il avait volé quoi ? Quelques centaines de dollars et des bières ? Ce n'est pas non plus le crime du siècle, constata Castle.  
\- Non ... C'est pour ça que c'est peut-être juste personnel ..., répondit-elle, en pianotant sur son téléphone. Il n'a pas choisi ce braquage, il connaissait le coupable, d'une manière ou d'une autre et l'a dénoncé.  
\- Si c'était personnel, pourquoi toute la mise en scène autour de Red Sword ? Il suffisait de dénoncer le coupable, justement. Non, il doit y avoir plus que ça. Un jeune s'est donné du mal pour construire un personnage de super-héros, ainsi que toute une mise en scène qui a sûrement du sens. Il a pris soin de passer incognito, et il a cherché une reconnaissance pour ses actes en postant les vidéos. Je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose derrière tout ça. Il ne s'agit pas juste de l'épicerie Wang.  
\- Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? On a un gamin qui se prend pour un justicier et se donne pour mission d'aider la police ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Et comment un gamin ferait-il pour réussir là où les flics ont échoué ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe. Et se procurer du Rohypnol ?  
\- Je l'ignore ...  
\- Comment a-t-il choisi cette affaire ? continua-t-elle. Il a bien fallu qu'il parte de quelque chose pour enquêter et trouver Brown, savoir que c'était lui. Comment a-t-il fait si ce n'était pas personnel ?

Rick réfléchit cherchant des réponses à lui donner, en essayant de confronter tous les éléments à leur disposition.

\- Soit, comme on l'a évoqué, il a été témoin, par hasard, du braquage de l'épicerie Wang, et ça l'a intrigué. Il a enquêté. Comment ? Je l'ignore. Et de là, il a eu l'idée ingénieuse de monter toute cette histoire de super-héros. Soit il n'a pas été témoin, mais il a pu lire un article dans la presse ou sur Internet ... Et ça a été une sorte de déclencheur. Notre gars est peut-être épris de justice depuis toujours.  
\- Peut-être ..., répondit-elle, pas vraiment convaincue.  
\- C'est chouette, non ? sourit-il, tout content.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tous ces mystères ! J'adore ! s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste.

Elle sourit, face à son engouement communicatif.

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai les noms des deux entreprises qui peuvent avoir fabriqué l'épée de Red Sword, à moins qu'il l'ait fabriquée lui-même.  
\- Ah oui, justement, Tory m'a envoyé une photo plus nette de l'épée, répondit Kate, cherchant l'image sur son téléphone, et la lui montrant.

Il observa un instant, silencieux, la photo de l'épée luminescente, rouge, sur le fond sombre de la rue plongée dans l'obscurité.

\- Je vois, conclut-il. Impossible qu'il ait fabriqué cette épée lui-même. C'est du haut de gamme. Même sans avoir le modèle sous les yeux, les finitions là au niveau de la garde, et là au niveau de la fixation de la lame dans la poignée sont significatives. C'est un professionnel qui a réalisé cette arme.  
\- Et donc ?  
\- Donc, c'est un produit fabriqué par Ultra Sabers, répondit-il comme une évidence.  
\- Comment tu le sais ?  
\- Parce que ... je le sais ..., sourit-il. C'est la seule entreprise que je connaisse capable de réaliser des sabres de cette qualité. Là c'est une épée, pas un sabre, mais je ne vois pas quelle autre entreprise peut faire une telle arme.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de spécial les armes de Ultra Sabers ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée, et soucieuse d'avoir tous les détails.  
\- Ce sont des lames Heavygrade en polycarbonate flexible transparent Ultraedge, expliqua-t-il, simplement.  
\- Ce qui veut dire pour les non-Jedi ? demanda-t-elle, avec un petit sourire.  
\- Eh bien, c'est un matériau plastique super solide et résistant aux chocs. Il peut fléchir, plier mais n'éclatera pas en mille morceaux. Ce qui est essentiel pour le combat de sabres-laser.  
\- Et d'où vient la lumière ?  
\- Il y a une LED puissante dans la poignée, et la lumière se propage dans la lame. Ça fonctionne sur batteries.  
\- Donc Red Sword est fan de Star Wars ?  
\- Peut-être. Du moins, il connaît ce milieu-là, celui des sabre-lasers, des académies Jedi, des combats ... Ce n'est pas quelque chose de très grand public pour le moment.  
\- Ça confirme ce que tu disais. Il s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour créer son personnage de « Red Sword ».  
\- Oui ...  
\- Où est située Ultra Sabers ?  
\- Dans le Texas, répondit Castle. Je peux les appeler, si tu veux. C'est chez eux que j'ai commandé tous mes sabres.  
\- Oui. Ok. Envoie-leur la photo de l'épée. Je suppose qu'ils pourront confirmer si ça vient de chez eux ou pas.  
\- Oui. Et avec la liste des clients, ça devrait nous donner vite un suspect. C'est presque trop facile ..., constata-t-il, un peu dépité.  
\- Appelle donc ..., sourit-elle. Rien ne dit qu'on va avoir un nom aussi facilement.  
\- J'espère !  
\- Et ensuite, on va se promener avant que ta mère n'arrive. J'ai grand besoin d'une balade avec mes petits hommes ...  
\- Et moi, alors !  
\- Oh avec toi aussi ! Ne fais pas ton jaloux ! répondit-elle, amusée.

Il sourit, attrapant son téléphone, tandis que Kate observait les garçons, qui n'étaient jamais aussi sages et tranquilles que quand ils jouaient sur la tablette.


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci pour vos commentaires ! Au guest qui n'accroche pas trop à l'enquête : est-ce parce que tu as l'impression que le caskett n'est pas concerné par le moment ? Ou n'est pas visé ? C'est cela que tu veux dire quand tu évoques l'absence de lien entre le caskett et l'enquête ? La fic est construite de manière différente de d'habitude, parce que j'ai voulu commencer par m'attarder davantage sur les scènes familiales et la nouvelle vie de la famille, mais les liens viendront, et l'implication plus grande du caskett dans l'enquête aussi ... Par contre, c'est parti pour être une très longue fic je pense ! :) Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 10**

 _Quelque part dans New-York, aux environs de 11h_

Installée dans son lit, le dos calé dans les oreillers, son ordinateur portable posé sur les genoux, Nora Pedersen réfléchissait, fixant l'écran tout en tirant sur sa cigarette. Dans l'obscurité simplement éclairée par la faible lueur du jour qui traversait les rideaux, elle n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures, depuis son retour de son poste d'observation où elle avait passé la nuit, à proximité du Wyfield Motel. Mais la fatigue commençait à avoir raison d'elle et l'agacement de ne pas parvenir à y avoir clair l'épuisait. Elle avait visionné des dizaines de fois ce qu'elle avait pu filmer depuis les bureaux de la papeterie, ainsi que les photos qu'elle avait prises. Elle avait isolé les images de chacun des hommes qu'elle avait aperçus au cours de la nuit, ceux qui étaient descendus du camion dans la cour à l'arrière du motel, ceux qui avaient inspecté les femmes. Elle les avait confrontées, comparées avec les centaines d'images qu'elle avait déjà collectées depuis des semaines. Elle avait établi que trois des hommes faisaient partie de la liste des douze qui accompagnaient à tour de rôle Chong Bao, dans les divers allers-retours qu'il effectuait entre les docks et les motels de Brooklyn. Tous ces trafics étaient donc liés. Celui des caisses de marchandises indéterminées, et celui des femmes, d'origine asiatique. Et il y avait certainement derrière tout cela toute une organisation, tout un réseau. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle imaginait. C'était ce qu'indiquaient les éléments qu'elle avait pu rassembler depuis qu'elle avait mis le nez dans cette affaire. Elle avait en sa possession les listings de divers gangs et réseaux de Brooklyn, et de New-York au sens large, mais aucun des hommes qu'elle avait observés au cours de ses semaines d'investigation n'en faisait partie. Elle était dans l'inconnu pour le moment. Elle avait longuement scruté aussi les images de ces hommes d'un certain milieu social, élégants, qui étaient entrés dans le motel par la porte principale, telles des silhouettes discrètes et fuyantes dans la nuit. Ils en étaient ressortis quelques heures plus tard, disparaissant rapidement à bord d'un taxi ou d'une voiture qui les attendait. Elle en avait compté six au cours de la nuit. Il y avait eu un couple aussi, des gens à l'allure très distinguée, qui étaient restés moins d'une heure. Avec l'obscurité, la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber et la distance à laquelle elle se trouvait, elle n'avait que des images inexploitables pour la plupart de cette clientèle nocturne. Même en travaillant avec son logiciel pour tenter de les améliorer, elle ne voyait rien d'intéressant. Tout était trop sombre. Trop flou. Quant aux quatorze femmes qu'on avait fait entrer de force à l'arrière du motel après les avoir transportées comme de la marchandise dans un camion, elle n'avait aucune image de leurs visages. Ce n'était que de frêles silhouettes dans la nuit qu'à l'aube on avait fait grimper à nouveau dans le camion pour les emmener vers une destination inconnue.

Elle appellerait Kurt et Danny, ses contacts au sein de la police, plus tard dans la journée, quand elle aurait dormi un peu, et verrait avec eux s'il y avait moyen d'identifier aussi bien les clients du motel que ces hommes qui travaillaient avec Chong Bao. Le plus difficile était de requérir leur aide sans trop leur en dire, sans éveiller leurs soupçons quant à l'enquête sur laquelle elle travaillait. Danny était un ami de longue date. Il travaillait à la scientifique dans le nord de la ville. Il l'aidait de temps en temps quand elle rencontrait des soucis techniques, informatiques principalement. Quant à Kurt, il était lieutenant au 12ème District, et son amant à l'occasion. Rien de sentimental, même si elle l'aimait bien. Ils s'étaient rencontrés des mois plus tôt, au hasard d'une soirée, et elle l'avait contacté, une fois, pour obtenir des informations sur une affaire. Il s'était amusé à monnayer ses informations contre une nuit de sexe. Joueuse, et surtout avide d'informations, elle avait accepté. Kurt était tout à fait son genre, pour du sexe du moins. Et il s'était avéré qu'ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement compatibles, sexuellement parlant. Leur relation n'avait rien d'exclusif, même si elle n'avait pas le temps et l'envie de voir qui que ce soit d'autres, mais elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas la seule aux yeux de Kurt. Cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Tout était clair entre eux dès le début. Ils s'entendaient bien, ils s'aimaient bien, mais Kurt ne voulait pas d'attache. Et elle non plus. Avec le temps, leurs entrevues étaient devenues plus régulières, quand elle avait besoin d'informations, mais pas seulement. Maintenant, elle voyait Kurt autant par plaisir d'une soirée ou d'une nuit sympa que pour obtenir des renseignements.

Si Kurt ne se révélait pas utile sur cette affaire, peut-être serait-il temps pour elle de se mêler un peu à la faune de Brooklyn, et d'aller interroger discrètement le personnel de ces motels qu'elle surveillait depuis des semaines, afin de voir si quelqu'un en savait un peu plus. C'était probablement un réseau de traite des blanches. Elle n'avait quasiment aucun doute là-dessus. Mais quelle était l'ampleur du trafic ? Pour qui travaillait Chang Bao ? D'où venaient ces femmes ? Que devenaient-elles ? Comment vivaient-elles ? Qui était impliqué ? Qui étaient ces clients qui se faufilaient dans la nuit ? Toutes ces questions la hantaient depuis qu'elle avait regagné son appartement au petit matin parce qu'elle voulait comprendre. Elle tenait là un article sensationnel. Elle le savait. C'était peut-être l'enquête de sa vie, même. Il y avait de quoi se faire un nom avec une telle affaire si elle parvenait à en dénouer les fils, à comprendre ce qui se jouait. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Nua et Mei, pour aider son amie JinTao. La quête du scoop avait fait renaître cette adrénaline qui l'avait quittée ces derniers temps, l'excitation aussi qu'elle ressentait quand elle était plongée dans une enquête hors norme. Et c'était bon de retrouver tout cela. De faire son travail. D'occuper pleinement ses journées à faire ce qu'elle aimait. Un instant, à l'aube, avant de quitter les bureaux de la papeterie, elle avait hésité sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Sa conscience s'était rappelée à elle. Elle s'était dit qu'il aurait peut-être fallu prévenir les flics, les informer de ce qu'elle savait, de ce qu'elle avait rassemblé comme informations grâce à une enquête de longue haleine. Mais que feraient-ils de plus ? Au mieux une descente dans un des motels, histoire de boucler quelques gros bras et de libérer quelques filles. Et ensuite ? Et les autres ? C'était le genre de réseau qu'il fallait des mois, voire des années pour démanteler. Le genre de réseau qui avait à sa tête quelqu'un de puissant qui ne tombait jamais. Si elle prévenait les flics maintenant, elle pouvait oublier l'article sensationnel censé relancer sa carrière. Non. Après des années de galère, elle arrivait enfin à sortir la tête hors de l'eau depuis qu'elle avait un objectif, retrouver Nua et Mei, et maintenant, aussi, comprendre le mystère de leur disparition. Alors non, elle ne préviendrait pas les flics. C'était son affaire. Son scoop. Elle réussirait à percer à jour ce réseau. Elle retrouverait Nua et Mei. Et elle ferait tomber les unes après les autres les têtes pensantes de ce système. C'était ça le journalisme. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait choisi ce métier. Il fallait de l'ambition et se donner les moyens d'atteindre ses objectifs, et ce, peu importait le prix.

Sur cette pensée, elle se pencha vers la table de chevet pour écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier, puis ferma son ordinateur et le déposa sur le tapis, à côté du lit. Elle s'enroulait dans la couette, décidée à dormir quelques heures avant de joindre ses contacts et de reprendre son investigation, quand son téléphone sonna. Maugréant intérieurement, elle tendit le bras pour l'attraper et répondre.

\- Allo ? répondit-elle, d'une voix lasse.  
\- Nora ? Je te réveille ? lui fit Deborah Sanders, dynamique et enjouée, comme d'accoutumée.  
\- Non ... tu m'empêches de me coucher plutôt ! s'exclama Nora.

Deborah était une bonne amie. Une des seules qu'elle avait dans son milieu professionnel. Elles s'étaient rencontrées durant leurs études, et depuis, elles se soutenaient mutuellement dans cet univers plutôt masculin et machiste. Journaliste, elle-aussi, elle travaillait en free-lance, et vendait ses scoops au plus offrant. Ses enquêtes n'avaient rien à voir avec les siennes. Deborah faisait plutôt dans le sensationnalisme, la traque d'informations people, ou les révélations choquantes concernant telle ou telle affaire policière. Elle n'avait aucun scrupule à briser des couples, détruire des familles, mettre en danger des témoins ou révéler le nom d'un suspect. Elle était une véritable teigne en affaire, prête à user de tous les moyens ou presque pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais si elles n'avaient pas la même vision du journalisme, et qu'en tant que femmes, elles étaient l'opposé l'une de l'autre, elles s'entendaient bien malgré tout, et s'entraidaient quand elles le pouvaient. Cela faisait néanmoins plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu Deborah, trop accaparée par l'affaire sur laquelle elle travaillait.

\- Ah ? Tu étais avec Kurt ou bien tu étais encore sortie traquer tes fantômes ? la taquina Deborah, de son ton malicieux.

Elle avait parlé à Deborah, au tout début, de la disparition de Nua et Mei, quand son amie Jin Tao l'avait suppliée de lui venir en aide pour les retrouver. Mais Deborah lui avait dit que c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, et que c'était le genre d'affaire sordide et dangereuse qui ne pourrait que lui attirer des ennuis. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais c'était aussi le genre d'affaire qui pouvait consacrer une carrière. Et pourquoi pas lui valoir un prix. Elle avait donc cessé d'en parler à Deborah, et préférait maintenant garder le mystère sur ses occupations nocturnes.

\- Je bossais ..., se contenta-t-elle donc de répondre en baillant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Debbie ? Il faut que je dorme ...  
\- Tu bosses sur quoi ? demanda son amie, pétrie de curiosité.  
\- Rien qui n'intéresse ton genre de presse, Debbie ...  
\- Justement ! Tu peux me le dire ! Je ne volerai pas ton scoop ... J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu vis la nuit depuis quelques temps.  
\- Ton impression est bonne .., sourit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Tu as entendu parler de « Red Sword » ? lui fit-elle, en arrivant enfin à la raison de son appel.  
\- « Red Sword » ? répéta Nora, se demandant de quoi elle parlait. C'est quoi ça ? Un code secret ?  
\- Non ! Le super-héros qui a livré un coupable aux flics vendredi matin ... Cole Brown, un gars qui avait braqué une supérette ...  
\- Un super-héros ? bailla Nora, incrédule.  
\- Ma pauvre ..., soupira Deborah, amusée que Nora ne soit pas au courant. Il faut que tu arrêtes de dormir le jour et de te fondre dans la nuit. Tu vis hors du temps ... Tu n'as pas suivi les infos ou quoi ? C'est partout sur Internet !  
\- Pas le temps. Je bosse moi ..., grogna Nora.  
\- Tu ne sais rien alors ?  
\- A quel sujet ? demanda Nora, épuisée.  
\- Red Sword ! insista Deborah. Tu n'as rien entendu dire à ce sujet ?  
\- Je ne sais même pas qui ce qui s'est passé, Debbie ! s'agaça-t-elle. Je n'ai rien suivi ... Débrouille-toi. Ce n'est pas mon truc les faits divers ...  
\- Ok. Bon, tu pourrais demander à Kurt pour moi alors ? Il bosse au 12ème ... Il doit savoir quelque chose.  
\- Hum ... on verra ...  
\- C'est urgent, Nora. Tout le monde est sur les dents. Il me faut ce scoop. Tu as moyen de le voir avant midi ? lui fit Deborah, de son air déterminé.  
\- Kurt ne me donne des infos que contre du sexe, Debbie ... donc non, je ne le verrai pas avant midi. Là, j'ai juste envie de dormir.  
\- Oh, allez, chérie ... Tu ne demandes que ça de t'envoyer en l'air avec Kurt ! s'exclama son amie toute enjouée.  
\- Quand je suis maîtresse de mes moyens et de mon corps, oui ! Là, je suis crevée. Alors Kurt ne peut rien pour moi ... Je te file son numéro si tu veux. Mais je ne sais pas si tu seras son style. Trop BCBG à mon avis ...  
\- Je ne suis pas BCBG ! Et puis, je ne vais pas coucher avec Kurt pour une info sur Red Sword !  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? Je le fais bien, non ? s'indigna Nora.  
\- Toi, tu aimes coucher avec Kurt, tu adores coucher avec Kurt, même ..., répondit Deborah d'une voix souriante.  
\- Tu devrais essayer ... C'est un sacré partenaire sexuel, tu sais ...  
\- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit ... Mais je ne couche pas avec des flics. Trop basiques ..., expliqua Deborah.  
\- Tu as peur d'avoir affaire à des mâles, des vrais ... C'est tout, la taquina Nora. C'est très utile les flics. Même pour ta rubrique potins et faits divers ...  
\- Hum ... Et Danny ? Tu crois qu'il saurait quelque chose ? enchaîna Deborah, concentrée sur son objectif.  
\- Il bosse à la scientifique. Que veux-tu qu'il sache sur ton super-héros ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien ... Je tourne en rond. Le 12ème District ne veut rien divulguer concernant l'affaire. Mes contacts habituels n'ont rien à en dire. C'est louche ...  
\- Ce n'est pas louche, c'est juste une histoire ridicule ..., soupira Nora, pressée de pouvoir dormir. Tu n'as jamais eu envie de t'intéresser à des vrais problèmes de société plutôt que tous tes scoops à la noix ?  
\- Je m'intéresse à ce qui rapporte de l'argent, chérie ... Regarde où tu en es. Regarde où j'en suis. Voilà pourquoi je m'intéresse à des scoops à la noix !  
\- Ouais ... ce n'est pas faux ... mais tu parles de journalisme !  
\- Oh, Nora ... ne philosophons pas maintenant sur ce qu'est le journalisme, s'il te plaît.  
\- En effet ..., répondit-elle en baillant. Je suis bien trop fatiguée ..., il faut que je dorme. J'ai du travail tout à l'heure.  
\- Ok. Bon, je te laisse tranquille, conclut Deborah. Si tu apprends quelque chose sur Red Sword, vu que ça ne t'intéresse absolument pas, tu me refiles l'info, ok ?  
\- Ok ...  
\- Et si tu vois ton cher ami Kurt, entre deux parties de jambes en l'air, pense à moi et pose lui au moins la question ... Kurt sait toujours plein de trucs ...  
\- On verra ... Combien tu me payes pour que je lui demande ? lui lança Nora, taquine.  
\- Combien tu veux ? 100 ? 200 ? proposa aussitôt Deborah.  
\- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu serais prête à me filer deux cent billets pour que je demande à Kurt s'il sait quelque chose sur un super-héros ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
\- Ça fait le buzz, chérie ! Je sais que toi tu vis sur une autre planète, mais si je découvre l'identité de Red Sword, je tiens le scoop du siècle ! Je pourrais peut-être l'interviewer, me rapprocher de lui ...  
\- Tu te prends pour Lois Lane ? rigola Nora.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est toujours mieux que de passer mes nuits dehors à enquêter sur ... sur quoi d'ailleurs ? Tu t'es mis en quête de comptabiliser la faune nocturne ?  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Je demanderai à Kurt ... et je n'ai pas besoin de ton fric, grogna Nora, qui ne voulait pas avoir à répondre aux questions de Deborah.  
\- Ok ... Merci, c'est sympa.  
\- Ouais ...  
\- Quand est-ce que tu le vois ?  
\- Ce soir, probablement ..., répondit évasivement Nora.  
\- Quelle heure ?  
\- Bon sang ! Tu veux peut-être venir prendre place dans notre lit aussi ? Pour être sûre d'entendre sa réponse !  
\- Non, merci ! répondit Deborah en riant. C'est juste que tu ne te rends pas compte combien c'est important !  
\- Je me rends compte que tu ne t'améliores pas surtout ... J'espère que tu as d'autres filons que ce bon vieux Kurt pour démasquer Red Sword, parce qu'à mon avis il ne saura rien.  
\- J'en ai quelques-uns ... Mais appelle-moi dès que tu lui as demandé.  
\- Ok.  
\- Bonne nuit, Nora ... Et désolée de t'embêter. Je sais que je suis pénible ...  
\- Pas grave. J'ai l'habitude, répondit Nora avec un sourire.  
\- Merci ..., sourit Deborah. Bye !  
\- Salut ...

Elle raccrocha, réfléchit un instant à la nouvelle obsession de son amie, puis se roula en boule, au chaud sous la couette, pour enfin essayer de dormir un peu.

* * *

 _Hamptons, Long Island, 11h. _

Sur la plage, Rick et Kate, debout dans le petit vent frais, observaient leurs fils qui jouaient dans les flaques d'eau, résidus de la dernière marée. Kate se félicitait d'avoir insisté pour qu'ils mettent leurs bottes, et leurs imperméables, alors que ses deux petites bonhommes se pensaient toujours en été et auraient voulu filer sur le sable, pieds nus et en tee-shirt. Mais aujourd'hui, l'automne semblait bel et bien là. Le ciel était couvert d'épais nuages mêlant toutes les nuances de gris, la mer s'était chargée d'écumes et la houle faisait claquer les vagues sur la plage. Le vent, tournoyant, fouettait leurs joues et ébouriffait leurs cheveux, faisant voleter par moment un peu de sable et d'embruns salés. Les mouettes, goélands et cormorans avaient quitté le ciel, pour errer sur l'estran, en quête de coquillages ou de petits vers des sables.

Tous les quatre avaient marché un long moment à travers la dune, puis sur la plage, ramassant tout un tas de morceaux de bois flottés, cailloux, feuilles et grandes herbes dans l'idée de réaliser plus tard quelques jolies constructions. Kate avait en tête d'occuper les enfants cet après-midi autour d'une activité créative. Mais la chasse aux petits trésors était maintenant finie, et avait laissé place, pour les garçons, à l'exploration des trous d'eau, des flaques, et du sable. Ils pouvaient passer des heures ainsi à jouer en bord de mer, été comme hiver, et c'était un des rares moments où ils n'avaient besoin ni de leur maman ni de leur papa. Totalement indépendants et insouciants, ils allaient de découverte en découverte, s'extasiant d'une flaque qui claquait sous leurs bottes, d'une petite étoile de mer abandonnée sur le sable, ou encore d'un coquillage aux couleurs inhabituelles. Pour Kate et Rick, les observer dans ces moments-là, n'avait pas de prix.

\- On devrait s'asseoir un peu, suggéra Kate. Les garçons ne sont pas prêts d'avoir fini d'explorer les flaques ...  
\- C'est tout mouillé, lui fit remarquer Castle, regardant le sol avec méfiance.  
\- Mais non ..., un tout petit peu, sourit-elle, en se baissant pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sable frais. Et puis il y a moins de vent près du sol !

Convaincu, il déposa sur le sable le sac rempli de leurs trésors, puis l'imita, et s'installa à ses côtés. Jambes pliées, les coudes posés sur les genoux, il regarda les enfants, qui jouaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Eliott et Leo, qui, un peu plus tôt, exploraient le sable, en creusant avec leurs petites mains et leurs pelles pour y trouver des coques et des bigorneaux, s'amusaient maintenant à sauter par-dessus une flaque d'eau, s'encourageant mutuellement, et criant de joie à chaque saut.

\- Je crois qu'ils seront bons pour une douche en rentrant, constata Rick, avec un sourire. Si Leo ne finit pas le nez dans une flaque, on aura de la chance ...  
\- Oui ... Tu as vu comment il saute loin ? sourit Kate, regardant son petit bonhomme, haut comme trois pommes, qui bondissait au-dessus d'un trou d'eau.  
\- Hum ... c'est le côté athlétique des Castle ça ..., répondit Rick, avec sérieux.  
\- Evidemment, sourit Kate, taquine en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule complice.  
\- J'aime comme Eliott est protecteur avec Leo, continua Rick, observant son aîné qui prenait son petit frère par la main pour l'entraîner vers une nouvelle flaque. Regarde-les ...  
\- Oui. Il râle quand il l'embête, mais c'est un bon grand frère.  
\- Hum ... bientôt, quand Leo sera un peu plus grand, ils seront encore bien plus complices et nous feront tourner en bourrique tous les deux.  
\- Il y a des chances ..., sourit Kate. Mais c'est chouette ...  
\- Qu'ils nous fassent tourner en bourrique ? demanda Rick en la dévisageant avec un petit sourire.  
\- Oui ... quand j'étais ado, en pleine phase Rebel Becks, ma mère me disait qu'elle avait hâte de me voir avoir des enfants pour qu'ils me fassent subir ce que je lui faisais subir ... Alors, c'est dans l'ordre des choses ...  
\- Oui ... Et puis tu aimes quand notre vie est pleine de piment ..., de rebondissement, sinon tu as peur de t'ennuyer, lui fit-il remarquer.  
\- J'aime que notre vie soit pimentée, oui, mais je n'ai pas peur de m'ennuyer ... Je n'ai jamais eu peur de m'ennuyer avec toi ...  
\- Parce que tu ne peux pas t'ennuyer avec moi ... impossible ..., sourit-il, fièrement.  
\- Ça c'est sûr ..., mais c'est aussi parce que quand tu es là près de moi, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre pour rendre l'instant palpitant ... et intense, et simplement bon ...  
\- C'est une déclaration d'amour, ça, non, Madame Castle ? sourit-il, en la dévisageant avec tendresse.  
\- Tu crois ? répondit-elle, taquine.  
\- Oui ..., lui fit-il avec un sourire, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu es folle de moi, totalement folle de moi ... et tu l'as toujours été.  
\- Peut-être ..., sourit-elle, avec malice, ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une caresse.

Il sourit, attendri par le fait qu'elle n'admettrait jamais qu'elle avait été sous son charme dès les premiers instants, et vit au même moment Eliott qui arrivait vers eux en courant, son seau à la main, suivi par Leo, qui gambadait sur ses petites jambes, tentant de suivre le rythme de son frère.

\- Maman ! Papa ! On a trouvé une bête bizarre ! lança le petit garçon, en arrivant à leur hauteur, et leur montrant le contenu de son seau.  
\- Oh ! s'exclama Rick. Quelle jolie bestiole !  
\- C'est un oursin, constata Kate. Il est énorme !  
\- Ça pique ! ajouta Leo, tombant à genoux dans le sable, au-dessus du seau.  
\- Leo, doucement, trésor ..., lui fit Kate, anticipant ses gestes un peu brusques.  
\- Ça pique ! répéta Leo, montrant du doigt l'oursin, alors qu'Eliott s'était agenouillé aussi, admirant sa trouvaille.  
\- Il a des grands piquants, constata Eliott. Comme des aiguilles !  
\- Oui ça pique, il ne faut pas y toucher avec les mains, expliqua Castle.  
\- Bobo ? demanda Leo, regardant son père avec une petite moue craintive.  
\- Oui. Gros bobo, confirma Rick.  
\- Il ne faut pas toucher, Leo, d'accord ? insista Kate, connaissant le côté intrépide de son petit bonhomme.  
\- Oui ! Pas toucher, répéta Leo, en se penchant prudemment au-dessus du seau.  
\- C'est une bête ? demanda Eliott, curieux.  
\- Oui, c'est un animal, enfin, je crois, répondit Rick. Maman, qu'en dis-tu ?  
\- Euh ..., je n'y connais rien en oursins, moi. Je dirais que c'est un animal aussi.  
\- Il n'a pas de pattes, répondit Eliott.  
\- Pas bouche ..., ajouta Leo, scrutant l'oursin. Pas manger ?  
\- Si, l'oursin mange sûrement ... d'une autre façon ..., expliqua Rick. Vous savez quoi ? On cherchera tout à l'heure dans le livre d'Eliott ce que c'est qu'un oursin. D'accord ?  
\- Oui. On pourra le ramener à la maison ? demanda Eliott. Et le mettre dans une cage pour qu'il ne se sauve pas ?  
\- Trésor, ce n'est pas un animal qui vit dans une cage, expliqua Kate avec un sourire amusé. Il vit dans la mer et il se déplace avec l'eau. Il ne peut pas se sauver.  
\- Dans un bocal de poisson alors ? suggéra Eliott, plein de ressources.  
\- Non plus, bonhomme. Cet oursin doit vivre dans l'océan, répondit Rick. Il va mourir dans un bocal.  
\- Ah ..., répondit Eliott, déçu.  
\- Dido cage ? demanda Leo avec un grand sourire, songeant au rat promis par son papa.  
\- Oui ! s'exclama Eliott. Papa a dit qu'on allait adopter un rat ! Un garçon rat même !  
\- Un garçon-rat ? De mieux en mieux ..., répondit Kate, perplexe, en dévisageant son mari d'un air réprobateur.  
\- Tu es d'accord, Maman ? enchaîna Eliott, alors que Rick, le sourire aux lèvres, évitait d'intervenir dans la conversation.  
\- Euh ... on verra. On va en discuter avec Papa ..., répondit-elle. Vous devriez aller remettre l'oursin dans le trou d'eau où vous l'avez trouvé sinon il pourrait mourir.  
\- Oui. Maman a raison, ajouta Rick.  
\- Et sans le toucher avec les mains, d'accord ?  
\- Oui ! Viens, Leo ! On va sauver, l'oursin ! s'exclama Eliott, prenant son frère par une main, son seau dans l'autre main, et s'élançant vers le bord de l'eau.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de rat ? lança Kate à son mari, en le regardant de son air fâché.  
\- Euh ... j'ai juste évoqué l'idée, comme ça ..., se défendit-il, aussitôt, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait être difficile de convaincre Kate d'adopter un rat.  
\- Juste comme ça ? Bien-sûr ! Même Leo a compris que tu allais leur acheter un rat ! Il me l'a dit ce matin !  
\- Ah bon ? Il a parlé ? Avec des phrases ? s'étonna Castle.  
\- Non ! Il a dit « Papa Dido Rat », expliqua Kate. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il voulait dire que tu ressemblais à Dido !  
\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas aussi gros que Dido ! s'offusqua Rick, indigné.  
\- Non ... pas tout à fait ! répondit-elle en riant, ravie de le taquiner.  
\- Tu es méchante ! grogna-t-il. Je n'ai pas un ventre de rat !  
\- Oh allons, c'est de bonne guerre, rigola-t-elle, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Non, mais franchement, Rick ... il est hors de question qu'on ait un rat à la maison !  
\- On avait parlé d'avoir un animal, expliqua-t-il. C'est génial les animaux pour les enfants ... Tous les pédopsychiatres des bouquins que tu lis le disent !  
\- On en avait parlé, oui, mais rien décidé. Et maintenant que tu leur as dit ça, si moi je dis non, je passe pour la méchante ...  
\- Eh bien ... tu es un peu méchante quand même, répondit-il, avec un petit sourire taquin.  
\- Ça ne me fait pas rire ! grogna-t-elle. Tu as toujours le bon rôle dans ce genre d'histoires ...  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai ...  
\- Oh, arrête ... bien-sûr que c'est vrai ! C'est toujours à moi de jouer la police ! s'indigna-t-elle.  
\- Tu es la police, ma chérie ..., sourit-il, avec malice.  
\- Castle ..., soupira-t-elle, exaspérée.  
\- Je sais ..., ce n'est pas drôle, enfin un peu, mais pas pour toi ..., répondit-il, posément et avec douceur. Je ne voulais pas te faire passer pour la méchante, mais je me suis laissé emporter ...  
\- Comme toujours.  
\- On lisait l'histoire de Dido, et puis voilà ... Tu sais qu'Eliott rêve d'avoir un animal, expliqua-t-il pour sa défense.  
\- Un animal c'est contraignant. J'en ai déjà trois à la maison ...  
\- Oh mais tu es très drôle ! s'exclama-t-il, en riant, amusé.  
\- Un rat, Castle ..., soupira-t-elle. Que veux-tu faire d'un rat dans un appartement ?  
\- On pourra le dresser ! Un ami d'Alexis avait un rat. C'est trop cool, un rat ... On pourrait lui acheter une cage et ...  
\- Ça sent mauvais, l'interrompit-elle. Tu vas t'occuper de nettoyer sa cage peut-être ?  
\- Euh ... je ne peux rien promettre, mais Eliott ...  
\- Eliott a quatre ans, Rick, ça va l'amuser quinze jours, et puis ensuite qui s'occupera du rat ?  
\- Leo ? suggéra-t-il, de son petit air naïf.  
\- Non ! Moi ! Pas de rat ... C'est hors de question, conclut-elle. Et je te laisse l'expliquer aux garçons sans dire que c'est moi qui ne veux pas.  
\- Tu veux que je leur mente ?! fit-il mine de s'indigner.  
\- Oui ..., répondit-elle, pas vraiment fière malgré tout.  
\- Mère indigne ! lui lança-t-il en riant.  
\- Hey ! Si tu ne t'étais pas engagé sans m'en parler avant, on n'en serait pas là !  
\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès ... c'est juste que ...  
\- Pourquoi pas un poisson ? suggéra-t-elle, avec un sourire. C'est mignon, un poisson, non ?  
\- Un poisson ? C'est nul ... ça ne fait rien ... ça tourne en rond ... ça ne comprend rien ... Tu ne peux pas dresser un poisson !  
\- Pas grave ..., ça ne fait pas de bruit, ça ne sent pas mauvais, ça survit si on oublie de le nourrir quelques temps. C'est chouette un poisson ..., sourit-elle. Je suis sûre que les garçons adoreraient un poisson ...  
\- Hum ... plein de poissons alors, continua-t-il, finalement convaincu par l'idée. Avec un aquarium géant, des lumières, et des plantes de toutes les couleurs, et un trésor qui fait des bulles et une épave remplie de trucs trop cools ... et un scaphandrier !  
\- Castle ? soupira-t-elle en le dévisageant, amusée malgré tout par son engouement. Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça prenne des proportions hors normes avec toi ?  
\- Parce que je suis un gars hors-norme ! Je vais nous commander le plus bel aquarium du monde ! s'exclama-t-il, avec enthousiasme, alors que son téléphone sonnait et qu'il l'extirpait de la poche de sa veste.  
\- Ah ... c'est peut-être Ultra Sabers qui rappelle ...  
\- Oui, c'est ça, confirma-t-il, en prenant l'appel.

Kate l'écouta répondre, tout en surveillant les garçons, qui s'étaient rapprochés d'eux, et accroupis dans le sable, semblaient concentrés sur une nouvelle découverte qu'ils observaient en patouillant dans une flaque d'eau. Ses fils n'aimaient rien de mieux que de salir, jouer dans la boue et dans l'eau, ramasser des cailloux et des morceaux de bois, ou observer des petites bêtes. Et elle aimait qu'ils soient ainsi, eux qui étaient des petits citadins. Elle aimait les voir s'épanouir dans la nature, et profiter de jeux simples. Et les Hamptons étaient le cadre idéal pour cela, mais aussi pour fuir l'agitation new-yorkaise, le stress du quotidien et les soucis du travail, si bien qu'ils y passaient tous de nombreux week-end, peu importe la saison.

Elle comprit à l'intonation de Rick que Ultra Sabers avait pu lui fournir le nom de l'acheteur de l'épée luminescente, et tendit l'oreille tout en observant ses réactions pour essayer de comprendre de quoi il retournait exactement. Ils avaient appelé l'entreprise texane une heure plus tôt, et le directeur avait confirmé, en voyant la photo, que cette épée originale avait bien été fabriquée par leurs ateliers, mais n'ayant pas plus d'informations lui-même en sa possession, il avait expliqué que son chef de production les rappellerait. Elle espérait donc qu'ils auraient maintenant de quoi identifier celui ou celle qui avait fait fabriquer cette épée unique en son genre. Même si Rick voulait faire durer le suspens par plaisir de continuer à rêver à ce super-héros justicier, elle avait hâte, elle, d'en savoir plus pour contenir la pression des journalistes et tuer dans l'œuf ce débordement d'enthousiasme qui gagnait ses concitoyens. En tant que Capitaine de police, elle n'aimait pas avoir affaire à quelque chose d'aussi incontrôlable que cet homme qui jouait les super-héros, faisait le boulot des flics, et pouvait devenir populaire au point de déclencher des sortes d'hystéries collectives. Il n'y avait rien de bon là-dedans. Il n'y avait que dans les films que les histoires de super-héros finissaient bien. Dans la vraie vie, ce genre de choses tournait souvent mal. Alors qui que soit Red Sword, que ses intentions soient louables ou non, que son mode opératoire soit respectueux des lois ou non, il fallait mettre un terme rapidement à ses agissements, et découvrir son identité.

Rick demanda à son interlocuteur s'il se souvenait d'un détail particulier concernant l'arme ou son acheteur, puis, l'air un peu déçu, il raccrocha.

\- Alors ? demanda aussitôt Kate, impatiente.  
\- Le chef de production confirme que l'épée vient bien de chez eux. C'est un modèle unique, la seule épée qu'ils aient jamais faite, expliqua Castle. La commande date d'il y a plusieurs mois, et l'acheteur s'appelle Thor Mjöllnir.  
\- Thor ? s'étonna-t-elle. Euh ... Thor comment ?  
\- Mjöllnir, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé. C'est un pseudonyme.  
\- Ah bon ? Comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.  
\- Parce que Thor est le dieu du tonnerre dans la mythologie nordique ...  
\- Oui, je sais ça ... mais ça pourrait être un prénom scandinave, non ? Il y a bien des hommes qui s'appellent Jesus ...  
\- Sauf que Mjöllnir c'est le nom du marteau magique de Thor ... Alors un gars qui s'appellerait Thor et en plus aurait pour nom de famille le nom de son arme, c'est peu probable !  
\- Ah ok ... oui, vu comme ça ..., admit-elle avec un sourire. Tes connaissances sont vraiment utiles parfois ...  
\- Parfois ? lui fit-il, en faisant la moue. Tu rigoles ? Toi et les gars vous seriez totalement perdus sans moi !  
\- Perdus, n'exagère pas non plus ... Mais ce serait moins amusant sans toi ...  
\- Oh ... je suis juste un joyeux luron alors ? rétorqua-t-il, prenant son air de petit garçon vexé.  
\- Mais non ..., répondit-elle, amusée. Le capitaine que je suis t'aurait mis dehors depuis longtemps, si tu n'étais qu'un joyeux luron qui distrayait mes hommes ... Tu sais depuis le temps combien tu es indispensable à notre équipe.  
\- Oui, mais j'aime bien te l'entendre dire, répondit-il, avec un sourire. Par contre, même si je n'étais qu'un pitre, tu ne m'aurais pas mis dehors ... Tu as besoin de moi, auprès de toi ...  
\- Hum ..., se contenta-t-elle de murmurer, en portant son regard au loin sur les garçons.

Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais lui répondre, c'était s'engager dans une conversation qu'elle ne voulait pas, et ne pouvait pas avoir maintenant. Parce que c'était un sujet sensible pour elle, c'était le sujet qui la préoccupait et dont elle voulait lui parler. Mais pas comme ça, avec les garçons qui pouvaient interrompre leur discussion à tout moment, et la laisser en suspens, faisant demeurer des non-dits et des frustrations. Il fallait trouver le bon moment pour discuter, et qu'elle lui dise tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Parce que oui, elle avait besoin qu'il soit là, à enquêter avec elle, avec les gars, même si elle ne le voyait pas beaucoup, accaparée par les impératifs de ses fonctions. Elle avait besoin de tout ce qui lui manquait tant ces derniers mois, tout ce pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, tout ce sur quoi s'était bâtie la force de leur relation. Ce qui les unissait allait maintenant bien au-delà de leur partenariat professionnel, qui était devenu, d'ailleurs, quasiment inexistant depuis la naissance des enfants. Mais c'était le sel de leur relation, et ce piquant-là lui manquait terriblement. Le tout conjugué à l'ennui et la lassitude qu'elle ressentait au travail la rendait à fleur de peau. Alors mieux valait éviter de se lancer dans cette discussion au mauvais moment.

\- Je dirai aux gars de vérifier quand même si ce Thor Mjöllnir existe, on ne sait jamais ..., ajouta-t-elle pour rester concentrée sur l'enquête.

Rick avait bien senti son regard fuyant quand il lui avait rappelé combien elle avait besoin de lui. Habituellement, elle l'aurait taquiné en retour sur le fait que c'était lui qui était dépendant d'elle, et ne pouvait se priver de sa muse. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui la préoccupait, pourquoi elle semblait si tracassée ces derniers temps, et parfois perdue dans ses pensées, comme dialoguant avec elle-même. Il voyait bien depuis la veille combien il lui avait manqué cette semaine. Si Kate était toujours tendre et câline, il sentait qu'elle l'était encore plus que d'accoutumée. A chaque fois qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras depuis son arrivée, sur la plage, il avait eu le sentiment qu'elle venait y trouver refuge et apaisement. Il aimait jouer ce rôle auprès d'elle, être sa force rassurante quand il y avait un souci, mais il aimait aussi savoir pourquoi. Et il ignorait pourquoi elle ne lui parlait pas. Elle avait appris à se confier à lui après toutes ces années. Tout autant que son amour, il était son meilleur ami. Et elle ne lui cachait plus habituellement ses soucis, ou ses peurs et ses doutes. Mais pourquoi cette fois ne lui disait-elle rien ? Avait-elle peur de l'inquiéter ? De le décevoir ? Y avait-il une enquête dangereuse en cours ? Le fait qu'elle n'ose pas lui parler et qu'elle rumine ses tracas ainsi depuis un moment commençait à l'inquiéter. Parce qu'il n'avait plus aucun doute : quelque chose n'allait pas. Heureusement, il voyait combien elle était heureuse depuis la veille, souriante, rieuse même, et profitait de l'instant, comme habituellement. Cela le rassurait malgré tout. Mais il fallait qu'il trouve le moment de lui parler et de l'amener à se confier sans qu'elle ne fuit la conversation, comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à présent.

\- Si vous trouvez un gars qui s'appelle Thor Mjöllnir, alors je me fais moine ! s'exclama-t-il finalement, avec un petit sourire amusé. C'est impossible ! Non, il a voulu brouiller les pistes avec ce nom improbable pour qu'on ne l'identifie pas ...  
\- Donc tout cela est très bien pensé. D'autant plus, si la commande remonte à des mois.  
\- Oui, ça date du mois de mars dernier .., confirma Castle.  
\- Je suppose qu'il n'a pas payé l'épée par carte bancaire ou par chèque ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Non. Paiement liquide. Et pas d'envoi postal. Le gars est venu récupérer l'épée sur place au Texas. Un jeune d'environ vingt ans, pas plus, d'après le gérant.  
\- Ok. Ça confirme nos déductions. Il était seul ?  
\- D'après les souvenirs du gérant, oui ... Un gamin normal. Propre sur lui. Poli. Il s'en souvient parce qu'il a bossé lui-même sur l'épée. A priori, ça a demandé à l'entreprise quelques recherches pour produire une lame d'épée en lieu et place de celles tubulaires des sabres laser.  
\- Donc ça a dû coûter une petite fortune à Thor M... machin truc ?  
\- Mjöllnir, sourit Castle, amusé. Tu ne maîtrises pas vraiment les langues nordiques, ma chérie ... Moi qui te pensais polyglotte ...  
\- Je suis polyglotte, très polyglotte, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire mutin.  
\- Oh ... euh ... c'est moi où il y a un sous-entendu sexuel ? demanda-t-il naïvement.  
\- C'est toi ! répondit-elle, en riant. Je suis polyglotte, non ? Certes, je n'y connais rien en langues nordiques, mais je maîtrise l'anglais, un peu de français et de russe ...  
\- Et la langue du plaisir ... Oui, je confirme, tu es très polyglotte ! lui lança-t-il, en riant.  
\- Bon, un peu de sérieux, sourit-elle, amusée. Combien a coûté cette épée ?  
\- Trois mille dollars ... une petite fortune pour un jouet ! Même moi je ne mettrais pas une telle somme dans une épée-laser !  
\- Toi ? Tu mettrais bien plus ! Quand tu as envie d'un gadget ou d'un joujou, rien ne t'arrête ...  
\- Mais j'ai les moyens. Thor Mjöllnir a vingt ans ! lui fit remarquer Castle.  
\- Soit il a des parents qui ont les moyens, eux-aussi, soit il a trouvé une façon de se faire de l'argent. Il a pu économiser ... ou des amis se sont cotisés. Tout est possible. Mais trois mille dollars ? Juste pour jouer au super-héros ?  
\- Notre justicier est sacrément motivé et soucieux des détails, constata Rick. Il a fourni à Ultra Sabers le dessin de l'épée, et des caractéristiques précises quant à la dimension, la couleur, le laser ...  
\- Et il a pris soin de donner un faux nom et de ne pas laisser de trace de son paiement. Il ne veut vraiment pas qu'on l'identifie, conclut Kate.  
\- Quelque chose à se reprocher peut-être, ou alors c'est juste pour pouvoir prolonger son petit jeu plus longtemps.  
\- Il a dit pourquoi il voulait une épée et pas un sabre ou un marteau comme Thor puisqu'a priori il s'y connaît, lui, en dieux nordiques ? demanda Beckett, alors qu'Eliott et Leo arrivaient vers eux, leur seau a priori rempli de trésors.  
\- Non, mais je dirais que c'est pour la symbolique, expliqua simplement Rick. Le glaive de la justice ...  
\- Sûrement.  
\- Et puis, il a voulu créer un personnage unique, inédit ... qui soit facilement reconnaissable et identifiable. Tout le monde ne parle que de cette épée rouge.  
\- Bon, je vais rappeler les gars et leur transmettre tout ça. Il y a peut-être moyen que le gérant d'Ultra Sabers fasse un portrait-robot, on ne sait jamais.  
\- Oui, ok. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore trouvé comme trésors ? demanda Rick à ses fils qui exhibaient leur seau devant eux.  
\- Serpents ! répondit Leo, plongeant sa main dans le seau.  
\- Non, ce sont des vers des sables ! s'exclama Eliott.  
\- Oh ... Leo ... c'est dégoûtant, ne touche pas les vers ..., lui fit Kate, en grimaçant.  
\- Serpents gentils ! sourit Leo, tenant dans sa main un petit ver.  
\- Ce ne sont pas des serpents, fiston ..., lui fit Rick, amusé. Laisse ça ... c'est sale ...  
\- Ils étaient enterrés dans le sable, expliqua Eliott, alors que Castle attrapait la main de Leo pour en extraire le ver et le remettre au fond du seau et que Kate, plutôt dégoûtée, le regardait faire en grimaçant.  
\- Il fallait les laisser dans le sable, trésor. C'est là qu'ils vivent, lui répondit Kate.  
\- On peut les mettre dans une cage ? A la maison ? demanda Eliott, regardant sa mère avec espoir.  
\- Mais pourquoi tes fils veulent-ils rapporter toutes ces bestioles au loft et les enfermer dans une cage ? soupira-t-elle, dépitée.  
\- Mes fils ... ce sont les tiens aussi ! se défendit Castle en riant.  
\- Quand ils font des trucs dégoûtants comme ça, ce sont les tiens ! lui fit-elle en riant.  
\- Ce n'est pas dégoûtant, Maman. Regarde, ils sont gentils ..., insista Eliott.  
\- Leo, ne touche pas ! gronda gentiment Rick, voyant que son petit garçon mourrait d'envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec les vers.  
\- Gentils serpents !  
\- Oui, eh bien on va remettre les gentils serpents dans le sable, et aller se laver pour accueillir grand-mère, leur fit Kate, en se levant.  
\- Allez les garçons ! Hop ! Allez vider le seau ! leur ordonna Rick, se levant à son tour. Je compte jusqu'à dix ! Vite !

Aussitôt, Eliott et Leo, ravis d'avoir un défi à accomplir filèrent en courant vers le trou d'eau où ils avaient trouvé les vers des sables.

\- Tu vois, sourit Castle, il est urgent qu'on leur achète un animal ... un vrai ..., parce qu'un jour, ils vont nous ramener d'eux-mêmes une bestiole étrange ...  
\- Hum ... je me demande si un poisson va suffire à calmer leurs envies de nature au loft ..., soupira-t-elle, perplexe.  
\- Il leur faut un rat ...  
\- On ne revient pas sur le rat ...  
\- C'est cool un rat ...  
\- Castle, on n'aura pas de rat, répondit-elle, d'un ton intransigeant.  
\- Un lapin ? tenta-t-il, avec un petit sourire taquin, devinant sa réponse.  
\- Mon Dieu ... Tu es pire que tes fils ! s'exclama-t-elle. Un poisson sinon rien.  
\- Plusieurs poissons ... Il va s'ennuyer sinon !  
\- On verra ..., sourit-elle.  
\- Des mâles et des femelles, comme ça ils feront des bébés ...  
\- Oui, bien-sûr ... On pourrait même se reconvertir dans un élevage piscicole ...  
\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il en riant, alors qu'Eliott et Leo revenaient vers eux en courant, prêts à rentrer pour aller accueillir leur grand-mère qui arrivait de New-York.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci pour tous vos commentaires :) Ravie que les scènes familiales vous plaisent ... alors on continue !

 **Chapitre 11**

 _Villa des Hamptons, Long Island, 11h30 ...  
_  
Rick s'affairait en cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner, car ses fils allaient avoir très faim d'ici peu. Ils étaient de véritables petits ogres, encore plus après une balade au grand air. Il avait mis l'eau à chauffer pour les spaghettis, et s'occupait à présent de faire mijoter la sauce bolognaise. C'était le repas préféré d'Eliott. Un repas simple et rapide qui plairait à toute la famille. Depuis que les enfants étaient nés, la cuisine était, encore plus qu'auparavant, son terrain de jeu. Kate aimait cuisiner elle-aussi, mais elle manquait de temps, alors la plupart du temps c'était lui qui était chargé des repas de toute la famille. Les purées de Leo, les inventions gourmandes destinées à Eliott, comme les repas plus gastronomiques de sa femme : rien n'avait de secret pour lui. Castle était le roi de la cuisine, et il adorait ça.

Il était occupé à remuer doucement la sauce, quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et le bonjour enthousiaste de Martha depuis le couloir. Elle avait cette façon bien à elle d'annoncer son arrivée, qui faisait que personne ne pouvait la manquer. Avec ce bonjour théâtral, il était sûr que Kate et les garçons l'avaient aussi entendue arriver, même à l'étage, à l'autre bout de la maison. Souriant tout seul, il posa un couvercle sur la casserole, et se hâta d'aller accueillir sa mère pour l'aider avec ses bagages, qu'il devinait conséquents, même si elle n'était là que pour un jour et demi.

\- Mère, bonjour ! sourit-il, en s'avançant vers elle.  
\- Bonjour, mon grand ! s'exclama Martha en retour, laissant tomber ses deux valises sur le sol, pour l'étreindre.  
\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il, la serrant un instant contre lui.

Il se faisait du souci pour elle ces derniers temps, et cela faisait presque quinze jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Elle était débordée, et enchaînait les répétitions pour sa pièce, le tout en plus de son rythme de vie déjà effréné en temps normal. Les soirées dansantes, les cocktails, les sorties avec son prétendant du moment, Victor ... Elle était virevoltante, comme elle l'avait toujours été. Mais quand il lui parlait au téléphone, il la sentait fatiguée et stressée à l'approche de la grande première de « Qui a peur de Virginia Woolf ? », qui se jouerait à Broadway, le samedi suivant. Il comprenait son angoisse. C'était tellement important pour elle. Mais le temps faisait son effet, et sa mère, bien que toujours aussi pleine de vie et de gaité, n'était plus toute jeune, il se devait de l'admettre. Elle vieillissait elle-aussi, et il voyait bien que malgré son enthousiasme habituel, elle était plus fatiguée que quelques années plus tôt. Il lui avait déjà plusieurs fois fait remarquer qu'elle devrait ralentir un peu ses activités, et prendre le temps de se poser un peu. Mais bien évidemment, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, jurant que tant qu'elle serait en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle croquerait la vie à pleines dents et que rien ne l'arrêterait. Il aimait cette philosophie bien-sûr, une philosophie qu'il avait faite sienne, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du souci.

\- Oh, j'allais très bien ..., jusqu'à ce que ce mignon petit chauffeur de taxi ne me casse les oreilles durant tout le trajet ..., expliqua-t-elle, en soupirant. Pire que toi ...  
\- Pire que moi ? lui fit-il, avec un petit sourire perplexe. C'est possible, ça ?  
\- Je croyais que non ! sourit-elle. Mais figure-toi qu'il n'a cessé de me parler de super-héros pendant deux heures ... Soi-disant qu'un super-héros, un dénommé « Red... » je ne sais plus quoi, est arrivé à New-York pour sauver la ville de tous les bandits qui y traînent ... Tu es au courant ? demanda-t-elle, se débarrassant de sa veste et de son foulard.  
\- Oui, sourit-il. C'est partout sur Internet.

Il était inutile de rentrer dans les détails, et de lui expliquer que « Red Sword » était au cœur de leur enquête du moment.

\- J'en ai mal au crâne d'avoir entendu tous ses bavardages ..., continua-t-elle. Heureusement qu'il était mignon à croquer ... Dommage qu'il ait pu être mon petit-fils ...  
\- Euh ... tu sais que je suis là et que j'entends tout ce que tu dis ? grimaça Rick, accrochant ses vêtements au porte-manteau.  
\- Oui, trésor ..., sourit-elle, amusée. Je n'ai fait que me rincer l'œil, ne t'en fais pas ... Qu'as-tu fait de mes amours de petits-fils ?

Elle s'étonnait de ne pas voir Eliott et Leo là, auprès de leur père, et d'entendre le silence régner dans la villa, ce qui était tout à fait inhabituel, tant les garçons étaient deux petites tornades pleines de vie.

\- Kate leur fait faire un brin de toilette, expliqua Rick, se saisissant des valises de Martha. On revient de balade sur la plage, et tes petits-fils aiment se rouler dans le sable mouillé, sauter dans les flaques ... alors je te laisse imaginer l'état dans lequel ils étaient. Dis, tu comptes rester ici plusieurs mois ?  
\- Oh, je ne transporte rien que le minimum vital ..., sourit-elle, amusée par les grimaces de son fils qui faisait mine de crouler sous le poids des bagages, alors que tous deux se dirigeaient vers le salon. Et puis, j'ai emmené quelques babioles pour mes petits gars ...  
\- Ils t'attendaient avec impatience ...  
\- Ils ont intérêt ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Mais dis-moi, Katherine est déjà arrivée ?  
\- Oui. Elle est arrivée hier en fin d'après-midi, répondit-il, déposant les valises en bas de l'escalier. Tu veux boire un verre ?  
\- Oui, merci ... Je croyais qu'elle ne vous rejoignait qu'aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Martha, suivant son fils en cuisine. Il y a un souci ?  
\- Non ... je ne sais pas ... je ne crois pas ..., répondit-il évasivement.  
\- Richard ? Katherine va bien ? s'inquiéta Martha, étonnée de l'incertitude de son fils.  
\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle va bien, la rassura-t-il, avec un sourire. Tout va bien.  
\- Alors pourquoi dis-tu que ...  
\- Pour rien, sourit-il. Nous lui manquions simplement, et elle n'avait qu'une réunion à reporter, alors elle nous a rejoints plus tôt ...  
\- D'accord ..., répondit Martha, pas totalement convaincue, en regardant Rick lui servir un verre d'eau.  
\- Et toi ? Bientôt le grand jour ? lui lança-t-il, impatient de voir sa mère monter à nouveau sur scène.  
\- Oh ... ne m'en parle pas ..., soupira-t-elle, alors qu'il lui tendait son verre. Merci ...  
\- Tu as l'air exténuée ..., constata-t-il, soulevant le couvercle de la casserole pour surveiller sa sauce. Tu sais que tu as passé l'âge d'écumer les dancefloors toute la nuit ...  
\- D'une part, Richard, sache qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour faire la fête, et mon âge est idéal pour s'amuser en toute sérénité sans avoir de reproche de quiconque ..., en théorie, et surtout pas de son grand dadet de fils !

Il se contenta de sourire, amusé par sa répartie.

\- D'autre part, je ne suis pas épuisée parce que je me suis trémoussée toute la nuit ... J'aurais bien aimé ! Mais on a répété jusqu'à pas d'heure ..., encore et encore ...  
\- Il va falloir te reposer, lui fit-il gentiment remarquer, tout en remuant la sauce. Tu ne vas pas tenir le coup pendant toute la durée des représentations à ce train-là ...  
\- Trésor, cette vieille carcasse subit ce rythme de vie depuis plus de soixante-dix ans ..., répondit-elle, avec un sourire plein d'assurance.  
\- Soixante-quinze ans, mère ..., rectifia-t-il, taquin.  
\- Soixante-quinze ans, soixante-dix ans, c'est la même chose, non ? On ne compte plus les années à mon âge ...  
\- Hum ..., marmonna-t-il, sachant lui, que les années commençaient à compter.  
\- Je disais donc que cette vieille carcasse peut bien endurer encore quelques nuits de travail pour être fin prête samedi prochain. Je ferai une sieste tout à l'heure, et j'aurais retrouvé toute ma pêche ... Ne t'en fais pas ...  
\- Et le stress ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle buvait une grande gorgée d'eau, tout en le regardant cuisiner.  
\- Je m'abreuve de tisanes au millepertuis et à la passiflore ... C'est remarquablement efficace ..., expliqua-t-elle simplement.  
\- Et dégoûtant, grimaça-t-il, rien que d'imaginer les mixtures qu'affectionnait particulièrement sa mère.  
\- En effet ! Mais c'est naturel !  
\- En tout cas, si tu te sens moins stressée, je suis rassuré ...  
\- Tu n'étais pas inquiet tout de même ? s'étonna-t-elle, presque indignée qu'il puisse se faire du souci.  
\- Bien évidemment que j'étais inquiet ! Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi angoissée et épuisée ! Et quoi que tu en dises, tu n'as plus vingt ans, mère ...  
\- Je n'ai plus vingt ans, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas encore grabataire ! Je ne vais pas mourir demain, trésor ...  
\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ...  
\- A t'entendre, on dirait que je devrais cesser de vivre, et attendre la fin, en tricotant tranquillement dans mon sofa devant des vieux feuilletons larmoyants ..., lui fit-elle, sur un ton plein de reproches. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que ta mère soit encore aussi active, et vivante ! Je suis vivante, Richard ..., vivante !

Il la dévisagea, un peu surpris de sa réaction qu'il trouvait excessive. Mais il n'en dit rien. Peut-être avait-il touché un point sensible. Sa mère était maîtresse dans l'art de cacher ses états d'âme et ses petits tracas. Alors peut-être que derrière ses airs enjoués, elle se souciait bien plus qu'elle n'en laissait paraître du temps qui passait.

\- Mère, bien-sûr que tu es vivante ... Et je suis heureux de te voir aussi pétillante, et dynamique. Tu le sais bien, la rassura-t-il. Je voulais juste dire que tu dois prendre soin de toi, aussi ...  
\- Oh, mais je prends soin de moi ... Une vie pleine et remplie, une foule d'occupations, quelques sensations fortes ... voilà de quoi prendre soin de moi !  
\- Hum ... et des nuits sans dormir, du stress à n'en plus finir et des angoisses pas croyables..., ajouta-t-il, en faisant la moue.  
\- Ça ira mieux d'ici quelques jours après la première, je suppose ... C'est le lot de tous les acteurs. Et finalement, ça me fait me sentir vivante, pleinement vivante ... Et c'est terriblement, bon, Richard ...  
\- Grand-mère ! s'écria la voix enthousiaste d'Eliott depuis le haut de l'escalier, les interrompant tous les deux dans leur discussion.  
\- Doucement, mon bonhomme ! s'exclama-t-elle, en se retournant pour le voir dévaler l'escalier quatre à quatre. Tu vas tomber, chéri !

Tout sourire, Eliott se précipita vers Martha, étreignant ses jambes et se lovant contre sa jupe sous le regard attendri de Rick. Eliott chérissait sa grand-mère, qu'il admirait beaucoup. Elle le gardait régulièrement depuis qu'il n'était qu'un petit bébé, et ils avaient noué tous les deux une relation particulière, faite de tendresse et complicité. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Eliott et Leo étaient ses petits miracles, comme elle disait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être de nouveau grand-mère, si longtemps après Alexis. Et Eliott et Leo, s'ils avaient changé la vie de leurs parents, avaient aussi bouleversé la sienne, en lui donnant un nouveau sens. Il n'y avait pas d'êtres plus parfaits au monde que ses deux petits-fils. Elle n'était pas du tout objective, elle le savait bien, mais ces petits garçons étaient finalement le reflet de la relation si unique, et de l'amour qui unissaient Richard et Katherine. Et tous les quatre étaient magnifiques. Sa famille était magnifique.

\- Tu as encore grandi ! constata-t-elle, le regardant avec admiration.  
\- Je ne grandis pas si vite, grand-mère ! sourit-il.  
\- Oh mais si, je suis sûre qu'il y a deux semaines, tu étais bien plus petit !  
\- C'est vrai, Papa ? demanda Eliott, perplexe.  
\- Si grand-mère le dit, sourit Rick, amusé par la crédulité de son fils.  
\- Comment vas-tu mon ange ? demanda Martha, en contemplant son petit visage souriant. Tu as été mignon cette semaine ?  
\- Oui ! Dis, tu as apporté les déguisements de mousquetaires ? demanda-t-il, impatient.  
\- Evidemment ! Je te les montrerai tout à l'heure, après le déjeuner, d'accord ? répondit-elle, alors que Kate descendait à son tour l'escalier, Leo dans ses bras.  
\- D'accord ! s'exclama Eliott, filant vers le salon pour aller jouer.  
\- Bonjour Martha, sourit Kate, en s'approchant.  
\- Bonjour, chérie ..., répondit-elle avec tendresse, se penchant pour l'étreindre, Leo blottie entre elle deux.

Elle avait noué au fil des années une relation de plus en plus maternelle avec Kate. Elle n'était pas sa mère, et elle ne la remplacerait jamais. Mais il y avait entre elles deux un profond respect, et une sincère admiration. Martha aimait Kate comme sa propre fille. Elle l'aimait pour l'amour infini qu'elle portait à son fils, et ses petits-fils. Mais elle l'aimait aussi simplement pour cette femme merveilleuse qu'elle était. Quant à Kate, elle savait que Martha serait toujours là pour elle, pour l'écouter ou la conseiller, et apaiser un peu le manque de sa mère qu'elle pouvait encore ressentir parfois. Et puis, elles étaient désormais, au quotidien, les deux seules femmes de la famille, Alexis vivant en France, et elles s'amusaient de leur solidarité complice face à leurs trois hommes, le grand comme les deux petits.

\- Jour ! s'exclama Leo, tout enjoué, en gigotant et tentant d'attraper les joues de sa grand-mère.  
\- Oui ..., bonjour toi aussi petit diablotin ..., sourit Martha, déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez puis un autre sur son front.  
\- Bisou ! répondit-il, se penchant pour embrasser sa joue.  
\- Oh mais tu parles de mieux en mieux, et tu sais ce que tu veux, toi !  
\- Oh ça oui, sourit Kate, posant Leo sur le sol.  
\- Et il court presque, ajouta Rick, fièrement, alors que Leo se mettait à gambader vers le salon pour rejoindre son frère qui était parti retrouver ses jouets.  
\- Je vois ça ... Ils grandissent si vite ..., constata Martha, l'air un peu nostalgique.  
\- C'est vrai, constata Kate, les regardant de loin, jouer tous les deux. Alors, comment allez-vous Martha ?  
\- Très bien, c'est ce que j'expliquais à Richard qui me croit grabataire ...  
\- Je ne te crois pas grabataire, mère, n'exagère pas ..., sourit-il, amusé.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée avec toutes ces répétitions ?  
\- Oh si ... mais c'est une bonne fatigue, sourit Martha. Quand on fait ce qu'on aime, peu importe la fatigue ...  
\- Vous avez raison, constata Kate, avec un sourire.  
\- Mesdames, le déjeuner est prêt ! annonça Rick. A table !  
\- Les garçons ! appela Kate, en ouvrant le placard en quête des assiettes. Venez aider à mettre le couvert !

 _Deux heures plus tard ..._

Dans son bureau, Rick lisait les quelques mails qu'il avait reçus au cours des derniers jours concernant pour les uns, des affaires pour son bureau de détective, et pour les autres, l'impression de son premier Nikki Heat sous forme de roman graphique. Le déjeuner avait été très animé, entre les conversations joyeuses des garçons, et les fantaisies de Martha. Eliott, secondé par les babillages de Leo, avait raconté à sa grand-mère toutes ses activités de la semaine. Et en retour, elle leur avait, elle, raconté ses dernières mésaventures et réjouissances théâtrales, leur offrant même un petit aperçu, en avant-première, de l'une de ses tirades. Kate avait, elle-aussi, évoqué brièvement sa semaine loin de ses hommes, et leur avait transmis les dernières nouvelles de leurs amis : les soucis de Ryan et Jenny, débordés par leur nombreuse progéniture, la bonne humeur joyeuse d'Esposito ces derniers jours, et l'air un peu fatigué et tracassé de Lanie. Un déjeuner familial comme il les aimait finalement, plein de vie et de discussions animées.

Il allait maintenant profiter de la sieste des garçons, que Kate était en train de coucher, et du calme de la villa pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses activités professionnelles. Installée dans le petit canapé, à quelques mètres de lui, Martha finissait de boire son thé.

\- J'ai pu parler avec Alexis hier, par Skype ..., annonça Martha, d'un air enjoué, comme si c'était un véritable événement.  
\- Tu as enfin réussi à utiliser Skype ? lui répondit Castle, de son petit ton moqueur. Après quatre ans d'efforts ! Pas étonnant que la tempête se déchaîne soudainement !

Les beaux jours semblaient en effet définitivement terminés, au vu des rafales de vent qui balayaient Long Island en ce début d'après-midi, et des trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur le jardin et la plage. L'automne était bel et bien arrivé, de manière plutôt soudaine et inattendue.

\- Oh ne ris pas de ta vieille mère ! s'indigna Martha, amusée malgré tout par les taquineries de son fils. Victor m'a montré comment faire ..., et je peux te dire que c'est un excellent professeur, que j'ai d'ailleurs pris le temps de remercier pour sa patience de la plus belle des manières ...  
\- Mère ..., grogna Castle, en la dévisageant depuis son fauteuil. Pourquoi te sens-tu toujours obligée d'ajouter ce genre de détails ? C'est ... je ne sais pas, j'en perds mes mots !  
\- Quels détails ? s'étonna-t-elle avec un petit sourire, jouant l'incompréhension.  
\- Et en plus, il serait peut-être temps de me présenter ce Victor ..., lui fit-il remarquer.

Voilà plusieurs mois maintenant que sa mère fréquentait un dénommé Victor, dont Rick ignorait tout. Martha mentionnait de temps à autre son prétendant du moment, mais personne, au sein de la famille, ne savait qui il était, quel âge il avait, ni même ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Cet homme était un mystère complet, ce qui commençait à sérieusement intriguer Rick. Ces dernières années, il avait mis de l'eau dans son vin, et s'efforçait de moins se mêler de la vie de sa mère et de sa fille. Pour Alexis, il n'avait pas le choix, puisqu'elle vivait désormais en France, avec son mari, Cody, à des milliers de kilomètres. Et pour sa mère, il avait de toute façon bien du mal à suivre le fil de ses aventures et péripéties sentimentales. Il veillait malgré tout de loin, surtout quand une histoire semblait prendre de l'importance dans son cœur et dans sa vie. Et c'était le cas pour ce fameux Victor. La curiosité piquée au vif, il aurait bien voulu en savoir davantage, et vérifier, juste par acquis de conscience, qui il était. C'était son rôle, quoi qu'en disent sa mère et Kate, de veiller sur les femmes de la famille et leurs fréquentations.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de rencontrer tous mes amants, chéri ..., sourit Martha, tout en buvant une petite gorgée de thé.  
\- Tous, non ! ça m'effraierait plus qu'autre chose ! répondit-il, avec une petite grimace. Mais Victor a l'air ... différent, non ?  
\- Différent ? Je ne sais pas ..., non, répondit-elle évasivement, avec son air de ne pas vouloir trop en dire.  
\- Il est marié ? demanda Rick, bien décidé à creuser un peu pour en apprendre davantage.  
\- Non ! Les hommes mariés ne m'intéressent pas ... Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps !  
\- Hum ... alors il a une malformation physique ? continua-t-il, très sérieusement.

Elle rit, à la fois amusée et sidérée par la suggestion de son fils.

\- Je peux t'assurer que Victor est parfait. Il est très bien proportionné, extrêmement bien proportionné même et ..., expliqua-t-elle, d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.  
\- Mère ! s'offusqua-t-il en l'interrompant.  
\- Tu poses les questions, chéri, assume les réponses ! se moqua-t-elle gentiment.  
\- Touché, répondit-il avec une petite moue.  
\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que Victor ait une anomalie physique ?  
\- Parce que cette petite histoire dure depuis deux ou trois mois, que je sache, et je n'ai pas encore eu l'honneur de faire sa connaissance.  
\- Parce que ce n'est pas important ..., simplement, répondit Martha, comme si c'était évident.  
\- Pas important ? C'est ta plus longue relation depuis des années ! lui fit-il remarquer.  
\- C'est vrai ..., constata-t-elle, songeuse.  
\- Tu as peur que je le fasse fuir ? demanda très sérieusement Rick.  
\- Non, chéri ..., sourit-elle, amusée. C'est juste que ce n'est pas sérieux tout cela. Et puis, Victor, c'est mon jardin secret ... C'est bon d'avoir son petit jardin secret, juste pour soi, non ?  
\- Hum ... Tu m'intrigues encore plus, répondit-il, en réfléchissant, perplexe.  
\- Ne t'avise pas de mener l'enquête avec tes gadgets de super détective, de m'espionner ou je ne sais quoi encore ..., l'avertit-elle, connaissant par cœur les tactiques de son fils.  
\- Bien-sûr que non ..., sourit-il, d'un air pas franchement convaincant. Victor sera là samedi à la première de ta pièce ?  
\- Qui sait ..., sourit-elle, d'un ton énigmatique.  
\- Que de mystères ..., soupira-t-il. Soit il est monstrueux, et dangereux même ... soit tellement merveilleux, que tu as peur que je ne l'effraie avec mon examen de validation et que ton cœur ne s'en remette pas ...  
\- Ton examen de validation ?  
\- Hum ... c'est comme ça que j'appelle le petit questionnaire que je fais subir à tes prétendants, et que je faisais subir à ceux d'Alexis ...  
\- Tu sais que ni pour Alexis ni pour moi ton examen de validation n'a d'importance ? lui fit-elle remarquer, amusée par son air convaincu et sûr de lui.  
\- Ça, c'est ce que vous pensez ..., sourit-il. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Alors il est monstrueux et potentiellement dangereux ? Le genre mauvais garçon ? Ou bien tellement merveilleux que ...  
\- Ni l'un ni l'autre ! l'interrompit-elle. Tu as bien trop d'imagination, chéri ! Victor est simplement un remarquable partenaire sexuel, prévenant et attentionné, doux et fougueux quand il le faut ... et à mon âge, crois-moi, c'est déjà beaucoup !  
\- Quelle horreur ! s'exclama-t-il, grimaçant avec dégoût.  
\- Oh ! Tu l'as cherché ! répondit-elle, en riant à gorge déployée.  
\- Je vais encore faire des cauchemars pendant des jours ! se plaignit-il.

Elle rit de plus belle, amusée par ses grimaces.

\- Pour en revenir à Alexis, ajouta Martha, toujours aussi enjouée mais se mettant à chuchoter par souci de discrétion : elle sera là pour l'anniversaire de Katherine.  
\- Oh ! C'est vrai ? s'exclama Rick, tout heureux. Génial !  
\- Oui. Elle t'appellera demain normalement pour te le dire ... Elle était débordée aujourd'hui.  
\- Ok ..., répondit-il avec un sourire. Ça va être vraiment super ...

Plus les jours passaient, plus il était excité à l'idée de ce qu'il préparait pour Kate. Elle venait seulement d'accepter, la veille, qu'il organise une petite fête pour ses quarante ans, mais elle ignorait qu'en réalité il planchait sur son anniversaire depuis des semaines. Et peu importe ce qu'elle lui aurait dit la veille, il aurait de toute façon mené à terme son projet. Car c'était la plus belle surprise qui soit. Il la connaissait, et il savait comment fêter son anniversaire de la plus belle des manières, comment la rendre heureuse, et surtout la surprendre. Elle serait stupéfaite. Et il rêvait déjà du moment où elle découvrirait ce qui l'attendait. Il se réjouissait aussi, en attendant, de la mener par le bout du nez et de noyer le poisson. Elle pouvait être curieuse et impatiente elle-aussi, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec ses questions et ses interrogations. Alors, il allait s'amuser un peu avec ses réponses pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien, et que sa surprise soit totale.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'Alexis appelle de moins en moins souvent ..., reprit-il, songeant à sa fille, si loin désormais du reste de la famille.  
\- Le travail et les études lui prennent beaucoup de temps ... Et puis, tu es bien placé pour savoir ce qu'est une femme passionnée par son métier.

Alexis finalisait ses études supérieures en France afin de devenir avocate, et travaillait en parallèle dans un cabinet d'avocat à Paris. Elle avait trouvé sa voie et s'enthousiasmait pour tout ce qu'elle vivait et faisait au quotidien. Obtenir son diplôme en France était pour elle un véritable défi, une motivation, afin de pouvoir ensuite travailler sur place, où Cody, son mari, enseignait à l'université depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Ce qui ne devait être que provisoire au départ semblait désormais se prolonger. Et malgré l'éloignement de ses proches, Alexis semblait heureuse dans la vie qu'elle s'était construite en Europe.

\- Oui, je sais, sourit-il. Je ne lui reprocherai jamais d'aimer ce qu'elle fait. Au contraire, tu sais combien je suis fier d'elle ... Mais on ne l'a pas vue depuis au moins six mois ... Je commence à trouver le temps long. Tout le monde trouve le temps long ... Eliott a tellement grandi ... Et Leo aussi ! Il marche ! Elle ne va pas le reconnaître !

Avec les enfants et le travail de Kate, Rick ne pouvait pas aller rendre visite à Alexis très régulièrement. Il aurait pu bien-sûr, mais il refusait de laisser Kate seule gérer le travail et les garçons pendant plusieurs semaines, et voyager tous les quatre était compliqué. Eliott allait maintenant à l'école et ne pouvait pas s'absenter comme ça. Et Kate n'avait pas autant de congés qu'elle l'aurait voulu. De son côté, Alexis était débordée elle-aussi, si bien que les mois s'écoulaient, et que pris par le rythme du quotidien, le père et la fille n'avaient pas le temps de se rendre visite. Mais pour le papa poule qu'il était, lui qui avait toujours été très proche d'Alexis, c'était parfois un peu douloureux. Elle avait beau être adulte, et être une femme désormais, elle lui manquait.

\- Oui. Mais c'est la vie, Richard ..., sourit gentiment Martha. Moi-aussi, elle me manque tant ... Mais je sais que ma petite-fille est heureuse auprès de son mari, qui prend soin d'elle. Et qu'elle fait ce qu'elle aime ... Alors tout va bien, non ?  
\- Oui, tout va bien. C'est le plus important, tu as raison ..., répondit-il, avec un sourire. En tout cas, je suis heureux qu'elle puisse venir pour l'anniversaire de Kate. Elle va être tellement surprise ...  
\- Les préparatifs avancent comme tu veux ? demanda Martha, qui savait combien Rick était investi dans son projet dans le secret le plus total.  
\- Oh oui ..., sourit-il, enthousiaste. Kate pense que je vais lui organiser une grande fête ... et elle a enfin accepté l'idée.  
\- J'ai tellement hâte de voir sa réaction ! s'exclama sa mère, qui était en partie dans la confidence, comme leurs amis.  
\- Et moi donc ... J'espère qu'elle sera heureuse ..., répondit-il, en réfléchissant, comme s'il avait quelques doutes.

Il avait l'habitude d'organiser des surprises pour sa femme, des soirées surprenantes, des week-ends secrets ou des expéditions romantiques totalement originales. Et elle était toujours complètement sous le charme de ses attentions. Elle en riait, elle s'en amusait, s'en émerveillait. Et il savait que cela faisait partie de ce qu'elle adorait chez lui. Elle se plaignait de ses idées farfelues ou démentielles, mais elle adorait ça. Et elle craquait totalement quand il lui organisait de belles surprises. Mais cette fois ce serait différent. Ce qu'il organisait était vraiment inédit, demandait une préparation minutieuse et une logistique rigoureuse. C'était un projet tellement personnel, qu'il avait pensé en secret depuis longtemps déjà, alors il redoutait un peu, malgré tout, les réactions de Kate. Il la connaissait par cœur ou presque et savait qu'au fond d'elle elle serait heureuse et touchée. Mais sur le coup, peut-être que sa réaction serait différente. Peu importe ses appréhensions, il était totalement investi dans ses préparatifs, et prenait un plaisir immense à concevoir sa surprise. Kate n'oublierait jamais cet anniversaire-là.

\- Evidemment qu'elle sera heureuse, le rassura Martha, souriante, tout en finissant son thé. Katherine adore toutes tes surprises, et quand elle verra le cœur que tu as mis dans tout ce projet, crois-moi, elle sera tellement touchée, et comblée, chéri ...

Il sourit, attendri par les remarques de sa mère.

\- Et puis, tu pourrais lui organiser une course en sacs et un concours de dégustation de choucroute pour son anniversaire que ta femme serait aux anges ... Katherine est d'une telle patience avec toi, d'une telle tendresse ... C'est admirable, je bénis le jour où tu l'as rencontrée ...  
\- Moi-aussi, sourit-il, amusé. Mais une dégustation de choucroute ? Kate m'étoufferait avec, oui, si j'avais une idée pareille !  
\- Oh ... sur le coup, elle serait fâchée ... Mais elle est incapable de t'en vouloir de toutes tes bêtises ...  
\- C'est vrai ... Elle est ...  
\- Amoureuse, sourit-elle, terminant sa phrase.  
\- Voilà, sourit-il en retour.  
\- Bien, conclut-elle en s'avançant vers la porte. Je vais faire comme mes petits-fils : aller dormir et me reposer un peu ...  
\- Ok. On ira se balader sur les dunes tout à l'heure, si le vent et la pluie se calment un peu ...  
\- D'accord, répondit-elle, depuis le pas de la porte. A tout à l'heure ...  
\- Repose-toi bien ...

Il la regarda quitter son bureau, puis se reconcentra sur ses mails, se disant qu'il y a quelques temps, jamais sa mère n'aurait fait de sieste. Certes, elle était très occupée, stressée, et travaillait énormément ces jours-ci, mais elle était de ces gens qui n'aimaient pas perdre leur temps à dormir. Alors il était un peu préoccupé par son épuisement, qu'il avait ressenti dès son arrivée, ce midi.

Il était plongé dans la lecture d'un mail, quand l'arrivée de Kate attira son attention. Surpris, il la regarda entrer, un roman à la main, et avec sur le nez, un accessoire qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vue porter : des lunettes. Elle le regarda avec un sourire, pas très sûre d'elle, et il sourit en retour, attendri.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais enfin tes lunettes !

Kate s'était décidée à consulter un ophtalmologue suite à des maux de tête chroniques, et il s'avérait qu'elle avait besoin de lunettes pour lire ou travailler. Cette nouvelle ne l'avait pas du tout enchantée, et c'est plutôt à contrecœur qu'elle s'était résignée à ce qu'elle considérait comme son triste sort.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu aimes ? demanda-t-elle, scrutant sa réaction.  
\- Tu es ... sexy ..., sourit-il, en la contemplant, observant comment les lunettes lui donnaient un air tout à fait charmant et adorable.

Elle soupira, s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte, dépitée.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il, surpris qu'elle ne soit pas contente de sa réaction.  
\- Est-ce qu'un jour tu ne me trouveras pas sexy ? bougonna-t-elle.  
\- C'est mal « sexy » ? lui fit-il, perplexe.  
\- Non, mais ..., des lunettes, ce n'est pas sexy ... C'est ...  
\- Détrompe-toi, ma chérie ..., l'interrompit-il. Tu es super sexy avec ces lunettes ..., je t'assure.

Elle fit la moue, pas du tout convaincue.

\- Tu ne te trouves pas jolie ? sourit-il, amusé de ses réactions qui la faisaient ressembler à une adolescente.  
\- Je ne sais pas ... Il faut que je m'habitue.  
\- Viens ..., sourit-il, tendant la main vers elle, décidé à la réconforter.

Elle prit sa main, et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, enroulant un bras autour de son cou. Il la contempla, l'admirant, comme s'il savourait chaque petite variante que ces lunettes apportaient à son visage.

\- Objectivement, tu trouves que ça me va bien ? reprit-elle, attendrie par la façon dont il l'observait.  
\- Je suis toujours objectif te concernant ..., sourit-il.  
\- Hum ... Permets-moi d'en douter ! sourit-elle.  
\- Objectivement, tu es adorable ... et à croquer avec tes lunettes ...  
\- Rick ..., soupira-t-elle, à nouveau.  
\- Je suis objectif ! Enfin, autant que je peux l'être, sourit-il. En fait, tu me rappelles Miss Brown...  
\- Miss Brown ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'est qui ? Une ex ?  
\- Non ! C'était ma prof de biologie en troisième ... Mon fantasme absolu de l'époque ... Elle avait des lunettes ..., et un chignon ..., comme toi aujourd'hui ... Et du haut de mes quatorze ans, je m'en faisais tout un monde ... Je rêvais d'être ...  
\- Castle, stop ... je préfère ne pas en savoir plus ..., sourit-elle, en grimaçant. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que je te rappelle Miss Brown ...  
\- Je t'assure que si ... Elle était sexy à mourir ... comme toi ..., expliqua-t-il, la contemplant encore et encore. Ce sont les lunettes qui te gênent ou ce qu'elles veulent dire ?  
\- Eh bien les deux sans doute ... Je vieillis, constata-t-elle avec un sourire.

Avoir quarante ans bientôt. Devoir porter des lunettes, même si ce n'était que ponctuellement. Et se remettre totalement en question professionnellement parlant. Tout cela faisait beaucoup de choses d'un seul coup sans doute, et l'amenait en effet à s'interroger sur le sens à donner à sa vie, son métier, ainsi que sur ses priorités.

\- Oui, sourit-il. Tu vieillis ... comme moi. Comme tout le monde ... Mais c'est bon de vieillir ensemble, non ?  
\- Oui ..., admit-elle, avec un sourire, se penchant vers lui, pour frotter doucement son nez contre le sien, et embrasser ses lèvres.  
\- Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu devais les porter tout le temps ..., ajouta-t-il. Ce n'est pas grand-chose ...  
\- Oui ... juste pour lire ...  
\- Mais peut-être qu'une fois de temps en temps, tu pourrais aussi les garder pour un câlin ..., suggéra-t-il, l'air de rien.  
\- Pour te rappeler ton vieux fantasme d'ado ? le taquina-t-elle, amusée.  
\- Non ! Pour satisfaire ce nouveau fantasme qui germe dans mon esprit depuis que je t'ai découverte il y a quelques instants portant ces magnifiques lunettes ...  
\- Tu es terrible ..., constata-t-elle en riant.  
\- Je sais, sourit-il.  
\- On verra ..., répondit-elle, lui piquant un baiser sur les lèvres avant de se lever. Si tu es mignon ...  
\- C'est tout vu, alors ...  
\- Dis, où est passée ta mère ? demanda Kate, rejoignant le canapé, pour s'y installer avec son livre.  
\- Elle est allée faire une sieste ...  
\- Oh ... elle a l'air fatiguée, c'est vrai.  
\- Oui ..., répondit-il, d'un air soucieux.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas ..., le rassura-t-elle aussitôt. ça ira mieux d'ici quelques jours quand la première sera passée.  
\- Tu as sûrement raison ...  
\- Que faisais-tu ? Tu travaillais ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui ... Je fais le tri dans mes mails ... Tu avais envie de faire quelque chose ?  
\- Je vais lire un peu, là, près de toi ... Et simplement me reposer ...  
\- Ok ..., sourit-il.

Elle se cala contre les coussins, en position semi-allongée, et se concentra sur sa lecture. Elle était parfaitement bien ainsi. Elle aimait le week-end se plonger dans un bon bouquin, auprès de Rick, qui travaillait, écrivait ou lisait lui-aussi. Etre ensemble simplement. Mais aujourd'hui, elle hésitait à profiter de ce moment pour lui ouvrir son cœur. Elle savait bien qu'elle repoussait l'échéance. Les enfants dormaient, au moins pour une heure et demie. Martha aussi se reposait. Et Rick, bien que désirant travailler, serait heureux du moindre prétexte le détournant du droit chemin. Mais elle avait peur. Elle se trouvait totalement stupide. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses tous les deux, ils avaient tant partagé. Et jamais Rick ne la jugeait pour quoi que ce soit. Il était toujours une oreille attentive. Toujours positif et plein de ressources. Mais elle craignait de le décevoir. Elle redoutait de lire la déception dans son regard quand il saurait qu'elle ne voulait plus être capitaine. Elle avait aussi peur qu'il ne s'inquiète, qu'il n'imagine qu'elle ne vive une sorte de crise de la quarantaine, ou quelque chose de ce genre-là. Elle ne savait pas si elle trouverait les mots justes pour lui expliquer ses tracas, son mal-être professionnel, et le rassurer. Elle était en train de se dire qu'il fallait se lancer, que c'était le bon moment, quand son téléphone sonna, la coupant dans son courageux élan. Elle l'extirpa de la poche de son jean, et décrocha voyant que c'était Ryan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 _Villa des Hamptons, Long Island, aux environs de 15h._

Dans le silence du bureau, et de la maisonnée endormie, Castle et Beckett discutaient des dernières nouvelles en provenance du poste. Identifier « Red Sword » était l'objectif principal de Ryan et Esposito en ce samedi où, par chance, il n'y avait pas, pour le moment, d'homicide à élucider. Pour l'instant, l'étude de la liste de la clientèle régulière du cyber-café de Soho où les vidéos avaient été postées n'avait donné aucun résultat. Plusieurs jeunes avaient été interrogés, depuis le matin, tous mineurs, mais ils avaient passés la nuit chez eux, d'après leurs parents. Tous avaient semblé sincèrement ignorer de quoi il retournait quand on leur avait parlé de « Red Sword ». Mais comme le gérant l'avait dit, il y avait beaucoup de passage dans son cyber-café, beaucoup de clients occasionnels aussi, et n'importe qui pouvait avoir posté ces vidéos.

L'enquête au sein du bar que Cole Brown avait fréquenté peu de temps avant son agression n'avait pas porté ses fruits non plus. Il n'y avait de caméra de vidéo-surveillance ni à l'intérieur du bar, ni à l'extérieur. D'après le patron et les barmen, Cole Brown était un habitué des lieux, et s'installait toujours au même endroit, à la même table. Il était ce soir-là avec un ami, un habitué aussi, et ils n'avaient rien remarqué de particulier. Les gars avaient envoyé des officiers chercher l'ami en question pour un interrogatoire au cas où celui-ci puisse avoir des informations. En espérant que ses souvenirs soient plus clairs et moins embrouillés que ceux de Cole Brown.

Ryan avait interrogé un certain nombre des connaissances de Brown, des amis de magouilles principalement, des fréquentations douteuses aussi. Mais les copains de Cole Brown n'étaient pas du genre très futés ou très malins, et a priori, Ryan ne pouvait pas imaginer que l'un d'entre eux ait pu avoir monté une telle mise en scène pour dénoncer Cole Brown. De plus, ils étaient tous au moins trentenaires, rien à voir donc avec les adolescents et jeunes hommes qui fréquentaient le cyber-café de Soho. Des officiers s'occupaient de prendre contact avec la clientèle de l'épicerie Wang, et les proches de monsieur Wang, afin de les interroger également. Il s'agissait d'établir leurs alibis, et de chercher à savoir si l'un d'entre eux avait pu vouloir venger Monsieur Wang. Mais c'était peu probable, vu le type d'habitués de la supérette : il s'agissait essentiellement de personnes âgées ou de mère de familles. Dans le même temps, Esposito avait pris contact avec la Police de Friendswood, petite ville du Texas où était établie l'entreprise Ultra Sabers, afin d'interroger le patron et le chef de production de vive voix quant à l'achat de cette épée laser rouge par un dénommé Thor Mjöllnir.

Le seul point sur lequel l'enquête avait réellement progressé concernait la voiture dans laquelle Cole Brown avait été transporté. Tory avait passé en revue les images des caméras de vidéosurveillance des quartiers fréquentés par « Red Sword » au cours de la nuit et identifié une Mercedes Classe S noir métallisé, aux vitres teintées, à quelques rues du commissariat, à l'heure des faits, mais aussi à proximité du bar. La plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture avait menés les gars à un véhicule totalement différent, enregistré et détruit à la casse trois mois plus tôt. Une plaque volée donc, comme l'était cette Mercedes. En effet, ils avaient découvert, sans difficulté, qu'un certain Christopher Carter avait déclaré le vol de sa voiture trois mois auparavant, et Ryan et Esposito étaient en ce moment même en train de se rendre à son domicile pour obtenir plus de précisions.

\- Si Red Sword a utilisé une voiture volée, ça sape toute notre théorie ..., constata Castle, s'adossant dans son fauteuil de cuir pour réfléchir. Et ça change le profil de notre super-héros. Il n'est pas forcément aussi riche qu'on pouvait l'imaginer.

\- Il s'est quand même acheté un accessoire à 3000 dollars ..., lui fit remarquer Kate, enlevant ses lunettes pour les déposer avec son roman, près d'elle, sur le canapé.

Elle savait qu'elle ne reprendrait pas sa lecture maintenant. Il y avait matière à réfléchir, et échanger de nouveau avec Castle au sujet de Red Sword était palpitant. Nécessaire aussi, car cette enquête tournait en rond, et elle se devait de reconnaître qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup d'éléments qui puissent mener à identifier Red Sword rapidement. Elle redoutait déjà ce qui allait se passer s'ils ne pouvaient mettre un nom au plus vite sur ce soi-disant super-héros. Les New-Yorkais allaient se prendre de passion pour ses exploits, car il y en aurait d'autres assurément, les médias allaient entretenir l'engouement, l'enthousiasme, à l'affût du moindre buzz. On finirait par tourner en dérision les forces de l'ordre, on rouvrirait les éternels débats sur l'efficacité de la Police de New-York, ou plutôt son manque d'efficacité. Et tout cela créerait une sorte de désordre non-maîtrisable qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout, et qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à gérer en ce moment. Sans nul doute, le Maire se mêlerait de l'affaire, et lui mettrait la pression pour venir à bout de cette mascarade. Et si elle avait l'habitude de gérer la pression et le stress d'une enquête, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela ces jours-ci, où son esprit était sous le joug de questionnements et de la morosité professionnelle qu'elle ressentait. Il fallait éclaircir ces mystères au plus vite.

\- Et tout le monde n'a pas 3000 dollars à dépenser dans ce genre de joujou, ajouta-t-elle.

\- S'il s'est procuré l'argent légalement ..., répondit Rick. Après tout, il a volé une voiture, et pas 'n'importe laquelle, peut-être que pour le fric aussi, il avait une petite combine ...

\- C'est quand même contradictoire tout cela. Il nous livre le coupable d'un braquage, mais commet lui un vol de voiture ... Servir le Bien en faisant le Mal, ça ne fait pas très super-héros, non ? lui fit Kate.

\- Hum ... oui ..., répondit-il, en réfléchissant, perplexe lui-aussi.

\- Surtout qu'en valeur, le vol de la voiture a finalement plus de conséquences que le braquage plutôt amateur commis par Cole Brown ... Combien ça vaut une voiture pareille ?

\- Je dirais 90 000 dollars, sûrement plus même avec les options ..., constata Castle.

\- Brown a dérobé 340 dollars ... et des bières, répondit Kate, avec un petit sourire pour souligner l'absurdité de cette histoire.

\- Notre Red Sword n'a pas un sens de l'éthique très prononcé ... Il n'est peut-être pas si épris de justice qu'on l'imaginait non plus. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un jeu finalement, un moyen d'attirer l'attention et de créer le buzz. Aujourd'hui, les gens postent des videos de tout et n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer. Un ou des adolescents ont pu trouver cette idée originale autour de Red Sword pour faire le buzz ... Et ils ont pris leur jeu très au sérieux d'où le souci des détails.

\- Oui, mais ils se sont intéressés à une vraie affaire, à une vraie enquête en cours, et ont trouvé le vrai coupable.

\- Hum ... c'est un peu déroutant ... Je me demande comment ce ou ces petits malins ont pu faire.

\- Moi-aussi ..., répondit Kate, un peu déroutée. Et ce n'est pas juste un jeu. Dans la mise en scène, il y avait quelque chose d'humiliant ...

\- C'était drôle surtout, sourit Castle.

\- Ça dépend pour qui, lui fit remarquer sa femme. Il y avait quand même quelque chose de l'ordre de la punition, avec cette exposition publique de Brown, ficelé à son poteau, puis les vidéos diffusées sur Internet. Et le recouvrir de peinture jaune, c'était plutôt dégradant et humiliant, même si tu trouves ça drôle.

\- C'est vrai ... C'est un jeu, mais ce n'est pas un jeu, ajouta-t-il avec une petite moue. Red Sword s'est donné une vraie mission de justicier avec Brown, à la fois accusateur et punisseur finalement. Une mission pour laquelle il était prêt lui-même à enfreindre la loi. Le tout sous une apparence un peu amusante et légère ... C'est vraiment ...

\- Mystérieux.

\- Oui, mystérieux, sourit-il. Tu sais qui adorerait se pencher sur un profil pareil ?

\- Hum ... Jordan n'est plus profiler, répondit Kate, devinant son idée. Et puis son truc c'était les psychopathes. Red Sword a l'air sain d'esprit pour le moment.

\- Profiler un jour, profiler toujours ..., constata Rick. Et puis elle arrivait bien à profiler notre relation, et on n'a rien de psychopathes !

\- Moi, non, c'est sûr. Mais toi, mon cœur ..., répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Quel coup bas ! s'offusqua-t-il, amusé.

\- Dans tous les cas, cette histoire de voiture volée nous confirme à nouveau qu'il est très soucieux de dissimuler son identité ...

\- Dissimuler son identité peut-être, mais il y a mieux pour ne pas se faire remarquer que de voler une Mercedes classe S et de parcourir la ville pour rendre justice à bord de ce style de berline ... C'est une folie.

\- Oui, c'est ... bizarre ... Qui vole une telle voiture et peut imaginer se balader avec sans courir le moindre risque ?

\- Hum ... C'est bizarre, comme tu dis et intrigant ... Notre super-héros a des goûts de luxe ... et une certaine naïveté ou innocence.

\- Oui ... ça confirmerait aussi son jeune âge. Je me demande s'il pensait qu'on allait enquêter sur lui ..., réfléchit Kate.

\- Tu crois qu'il a pu se dire que la police se contenterait d'être satisfaite d'avoir Cole Brown sous les verrous ? demanda Rick.

\- Peut-être ... Comme tu le dis, il s'est baladé à bord de cette Mercedes qui ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas si méticuleux que ça, suggéra Rick. Ou peut-être que ça ne lui est pas venu à l'idée qu'on pourrait rechercher cette voiture. De la même façon, il n'a pas pensé que des fibres se retrouveraient collées dans le chatterton ligotant Brown et qu'on pouvait retrouver le véhicule grâce à ça ...

\- Oui ..., et à mon avis, il ne se sent pas coupable de quoi que ce soit, et n'imagine pas que la police puisse vouloir l'identifier. Par contre, il ne veut pas être identifié par ses concitoyens.

\- Comme tout super-héros digne de ce nom ..., constata Castle avec un sourire. Il doit penser être dans son bon droit, et faire une bonne action pour la ville.

\- Sauf qu'en plus d'avoir drogué, enlevé et séquestré Cole Brown, il a aussi volé une voiture ... La liste de ses méfaits s'allonge, et ce n'est pas bon signe. Et puis voler la voiture d'un ex-procureur de l'Etat de New-York, ça craint un peu quand même ...

\- Ex-procureur ? Tu connais le propriétaire de la voiture ?

\- Christopher Carter. Oui. De nom et de réputation. Il a pris sa retraite anticipée il y a dix ans pour se retrouver à la tête du conglomérat immobilier de sa famille, après le décès de son frère aîné, expliqua Kate.

\- Ah c'est ce fameux Christopher Carter ? demanda Rick, qui avait déjà entendu parler de lui.

\- Oui.

\- Tu parles d'une reconversion ... Le procureur pétri de justice devenu magnat de l'immobilier ..., sourit-il, amusé par l'ironie de cette histoire.

\- Hum ... la famille possède une fortune colossale.

\- Comment s'est-il fait voler sa voiture ? demanda Rick, totalement intrigué par cette enquête.

\- D'après le dossier, elle était dans le parking de sa résidence, et au petit matin, elle avait disparu, expliqua Kate.

\- Comment a-t-il fait pour voler une voiture pareille dans un parking qui doit être sécurisé et sous vidéosurveillance ? s'étonna Castle.

\- Je l'ignore. Encore un mystère de plus. L'enquête n'a mené à rien à l'époque. Les gars vont peut-être pouvoir en apprendre davantage en interrogeant Carter tout à l'heure. Et Tory continue d'étudier les images vidéos pour tenter de repérer le trajet de la voiture pendant la nuit où Cole Brown a été agressé.

\- Ok ..., répondit-il, en réfléchissant.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle, observant son air concentré.

\- J'essaie d'y voir plus clair, mais tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, sourit-il, en grimaçant.

Elle sourit en retour, amusée par ses mimiques.

\- D'un côté, reprit-il, ça ressemble vraiment à un délire d'adolescents : la peinture, l'épée laser, le super-héros, les vidéos ... et pourtant c'est très sérieux. Cole Brown est un vrai coupable. Red Sword a volé une sacrée bagnole pour couvrir ses forfaits. Il a drogué Brown ... et l'a enlevé, séquestré, puni publiquement.

\- Oui, c'est vraiment ..., répondit-elle, cherchant ses mots.

\- Bizarre ? suggéra-t-il, amusé de l'entendre répéter son incompréhension.

\- Non ! Agaçant ! soupira-t-elle.

\- C'est ça qui est cool ! s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste. On ne comprend rien !

\- Hum ... Je veux l'arrêter avant qu'il ne récidive ..., expliqua-t-elle.

\- Une récidive, ça paraît négatif ... Mais si Red Sword récidive, alors il nous livrera un nouveau coupable, c'est positif ! Vois le bon côté des choses !

\- Si tout se passe bien et qu'il ne met personne en danger, oui. Mais ce qu'il fait n'est pas légal, Castle, ne sois pas aussi admiratif.

\- Je suis sûr que tu l'es aussi ..., la taquina-t-il.

\- Non ! ça m'agace ! se défendit-elle. Bon, sinon, tu crois que le choix du nom de Thor Mj...

\- Mjöllnir, sourit-il, amusé par son incapacité à répéter et se souvenir du nom de leur suspect.

\- Oui. Mjöllnir. Tu crois que ça a un sens ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait nous aider à l'identifier, constata Castle.

\- En croisant toutes les données, qui sait ? Thor est un dieu guerrier ?

\- Oui. Le plus fort de tous ! répondit Rick, l'air admiratif. Mais il ne se déplace pas en Mercedes classe S ..., plutôt en char tiré par deux boucs ...

\- Rien à voir en effet ..., répondit-elle en riant.

\- Tanngrisnir et Tanngnjostr ..., ajouta-t-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air incrédule, se demandant en quelle langue il parlait et ce qu'il racontait, si bien qu'il rit à son tour, amusé par la tête qu'elle faisait.

\- Ce sont les noms des boucs ! s'exclama-t-il, hilare.

\- Les boucs ont des noms ? s'étonna-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Evidemment ! Tu sais que d'après la mythologie, Thor peut faire rôtir ses boucs lorsqu'il a faim puis bénir les ossements et peaux avec le Mjöllnir afin de les ressusciter pour qu'ils reprennent leurs fonctions, expliqua-t-il, l'air totalement émerveillé par cette histoire.

\- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ..., constata Kate, en riant, moqueuse.

\- C'est pratique ... Quand tu as faim, et pas de resto à proximité ..., rigola Castle.

\- Tu m'étonnes ... ils sont futés ces dieux ... Et à part manger ses boucs, Thor fait quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Bien-sûr. Avec son marteau, Mjöllnir, il protège les hommes et les dieux contre les forces du chaos, répondit Rick.

\- Peut-être qu'il a choisi le pseudonyme de Thor pour cette raison ... Il imagine peut-être protéger New-York des méchants criminels.

\- Et on retrouve aussi le symbole de l'épée, glaive de justice, ajouta Rick. Si je pensais comme un profiler, je dirais que notre homme doit avoir été déçu par la police, l'inefficacité des forces de l'ordre dans cette affaire peut-être ...

\- Alors il serait lié à l'épicerie ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... Il peut avoir un problème plus ancien avec la police, avoir l'impression que la justice n'est pas bien rendue et vouloir suppléer la Police.

\- Peut-être ... Jordan n'a qu'à bien se tenir ..., sourit-elle, taquine.

\- Tu as vu ça ? lui fit-il fièrement. Je t'ai toujours dit que j'étais fait pour être profiler ...

\- Hum ..., sourit-elle, pas vraiment convaincue. Tu sais, peut-être que c'est juste un de ces gamins qui jouent trop aux jeux vidéo, regardent trop de films, et vivent dans une sorte de monde parallèle qu'ils s'imaginent réel ... Red Sword lui permettrait de rejoindre son monde imaginaire d'une certaine façon, de vivre cette réalité virtuelle.

\- Possible aussi ..., constata Rick, en tapotant sur son clavier, comme s'il avait soudain une idée en tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Le sens de cette peinture jaune ..., expliqua-t-il, fixant son écran en manipulant la souris.

\- Tu crois que ça a un sens ?

\- Oui. Ça fait partie de sa signature sans doute. Ça a l'air d'un jeu, mais la mise en scène, comme tu l'as dit, est sérieuse. Alors ... voyons voir ... le jaune est associé à l'or, c'est la couleur du pouvoir. Mais c'est aussi la couleur de la trahison et de la dépravation. Au Moyen-Age, on excluait avec le jaune : les menteurs, les trompeurs, les hérétiques, les traîtres ...

\- Ça pourrait être alors un moyen de punir Cole Brown, en le marquant de ce jaune ...

\- Oui ... et je me posais la même question pour le laser de l'épée. Quand on commande un sabre-laser, on peut choisir, comme pour les Jedi, la couleur du laser ... bleu, vert, violet, jaune ... Mais Red Sword a choisi le rouge.

\- C'est la couleur des sabres des Siths, le rouge. La couleur du côté obscur, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Oui ... Mais c'est aussi la couleur de la puissance, de la domination, de la force. Je ne pense pas qu'il se réfère à l'univers Star Wars, parce que sinon, ça aurait plus cool et plus simple pour lui de faire fabriquer un sabre-laser. Mais il voulait une épée.

\- Bon, on avance ... un tout petit peu ...

\- Hum ... pas vraiment, sourit Rick, mais j'adore ce genre d'enquête !

\- Je sais, mon cœur ... ça se voit !

\- Tu adores ça aussi, non ? lui lança-t-il, observant son sourire.

\- Oui ... d'autant plus que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vraiment eu à faire mon boulot de flic.

\- Enquêter tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il, en la dévisageant.

Il sentit un peu d'amertume dans la voix de sa femme, un peu de regret aussi. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable qu'il lut dans ses yeux. Il retrouva à cet instant ce sentiment qu'il avait perçu ces dernières semaines. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans la tête et dans le cœur de Kate, même si elle le dissimulait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Et c'était le moment de l'amener à se confier, afin de pouvoir l'aider.

\- Hum ... Je fais plus de paperasse qu'autre chose ..., expliqua-t-elle, d'un air dépité, soutenant son regard.

Elle était prête à se lancer, et lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, d'autant plus qu'elle vit immédiatement à la douceur de ses yeux posés sur elle, de son air attentif et prévenant, qu'il avait capté son désarroi.

\- Kate ..., répondit-il, avec tendresse, se levant pour s'avancer vers elle et la rejoindre sur le canapé. Justement, je voulais ...

\- Maman ..., sanglota Eliott depuis le pas de la porte, les interrompant dans leur discussion.

\- Oh ... trésor ... que se passe-t-il ? répondit-elle, aussitôt alertée.

Le petit garçon regarda ses parents, les joues baignés de larmes, en serrant son ourson Suki contre sa poitrine, et demeura silencieux.

\- Viens par là, bonhomme, lui fit doucement Rick, lui ouvrant les bras, pour qu'Eliott les rejoigne.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? demanda Kate, alors que leur fils s'avançait vers le canapé.

Il ne répondit rien, et se contenta de venir se blottir entre ses parents. Kate l'enlaça, et au creux de ses bras, Eliott, accroché à son ourson, ne disait rien. Rick, soucieux de voir son petit garçon si perturbé, sans en comprendre la raison, caressait doucement ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

\- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve, fiston ? insista Rick, qui ne voyait que cette explication aux larmes de son fils.

\- Oui, répondit finalement Eliott, la tête calée contre la poitrine de Kate.

\- Oh ... l'attrape-rêves de Maman n'a pas fonctionné alors, sourit-elle tendrement, d'un air désolé.

Elle avait rapporté à Eliott ce petit attrape-rêves d'un de leurs week-ends en amoureux, au cours duquel Rick l'avait emmenée vivre deux jours hors du temps dans une réserve amérindienne. Fascinée par la culture qu'elle avait découverte, elle avait trouvé que ce talisman capteur de mauvais rêves ferait une jolie décoration au-dessus des lits de ses fils, tout en leur comptant une légende qui les enchanterait.

\- Ça ne fonctionne que la nuit, expliqua Eliott, qui avait bien retenu l'histoire contée par sa maman.

\- Il a raison, sourit Castle. L'attrape-rêves capte les vilains songes la nuit, et brûle les mauvaises visions aux premières lueurs du jour ... alors ça ne peut pas fonctionner pour la sieste !

\- Evidemment, sourit Kate. Est-ce que tu veux nous raconter ce vilain cauchemar qui t'a fait peur ?

\- Je ne peux pas ..., répondit Eliott en relevant la tête, et calant son dos dans le canapé, blotti entre ses deux parents.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? demanda Rick, observant son petit visage qui avait l'air si dépité.

\- Si ... mais Maman va te gronder, et après tu vas partir vivre dans une autre maison, expliqua Eliott à son père, très simplement et sérieusement.

Rick et Kate échangèrent, par-dessus sa tête, un regard perplexe et intrigué, face à cette explication à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas le moins du monde.

\- Pourquoi Papa irait vivre dans une autre maison ? demanda Castle, surpris.

\- Et pourquoi Maman va gronder Papa ? ajouta Kate, devinant qu'Eliott avait dû faire un rêve en rapport avec une de ces histoires monstrueuses que lui racontait Castle.

\- La maman de Tommy s'est fâchée contre son Papa, et son Papa est parti habiter dans un autre appartement, dans une autre ville. Et le Papa et la Maman de Liz habitent dans deux maisons et ... Jason aussi, il ...

\- Ok, je vois, l'interrompit doucement Castle, comprenant l'enchaînement d'idées dans la tête de son fils. Alors si on commençait par le début, bonhomme ? De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

\- Maman ? Tu ne vas pas gronder Papa ? demanda Eliott, dévisageant sa mère avec une réelle inquiétude.

Elle était un peu surprise de l'air aussi soucieux de son petit garçon, d'autant plus que Rick et elle ne disputaient jamais devant les enfants, et que mis à part quelques taquineries habituelles, Eliott n'était jamais témoin de leurs différends. Leurs disputes étaient d'ailleurs plutôt rares, et s'apparentaient davantage à des désaccords qu'à de véritables disputes. Il était rarissime que l'un ou l'autre hausse le ton. Ils avaient globalement la même vision de la vie de famille, de couple et de l'éducation des enfants, alors à part pour quelques petits événements du quotidien, il n'y avait guère de réelles situations conflictuelles. Mais peut-être qu'aux yeux de son fils, leurs taquineries pouvaient être inquiétantes, d'autant plus, comme il le disait, que les parents de son copain Tommy étaient en cours de divorce, et que ceux de son amie Liz étaient aussi séparés depuis trois mois.

\- Non, sourit-elle, avec tendresse pour le rassurer. Dis-nous ...

\- Dans mon cauchemar, Godzilla a détruit mon château de sable, tout entier, avec ses grosses pattes. Il a tout écrasé, expliqua Eliott, de son petit air triste. Et il voulait manger Leo pour le dîner ... avec son seau et même sa pelle !

\- Oh ..., constata Kate, en grimaçant, alors que Rick la regardait avec une petite moue désolée.

Il n'aurait pas imaginé que ce dessin animé de Godzilla ait pu avoir un impact sur Eliott, qui avait l'habitude des histoires de monstres ou de bêtes étranges. Et même si Kate trouvait leur fils trop petit pour toutes ces histoires, jusque-là Eliott assurait qu'il n'avait pas peur du tout, et n'avait jamais fait le moindre cauchemar. Mais Rick se sentait responsable, et cela le peinait que ce mauvais rêve ait fait si peur à son fils, au point qu'il se réveille et vienne les retrouver, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Imaginer qu'une bête monstrueuse dévorait son adorable petit frère avait de quoi terroriser le plus courageux des petits garçons.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la faute de Papa, Maman, ajouta aussitôt Eliott, comme pour que sa mère ne rende pas responsable son père de son cauchemar.

Kate préféra ne pas rebondir sur le rôle de Rick dans cette histoire, même si elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle avait dit à Eliott qu'elle ne le fâcherait pas, et puis ça ne servait à rien d'en rajouter. Elle savait à la mine désolée de son mari qu'il avait bien compris qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser Eliott regarder ce dessin animé, et que, comme elle, il était touché de savoir que leur fils avait eu peur.

\- Je croyais que Godzilla ne t'effrayait pas ? demanda Rick.

\- Non, dans le dessin animé, il ne fait pas peur ... Mais dans mon cauchemar, il était très très gros, et il faisait pleurer Leo ..., expliqua-t-il, l'air encore effrayé. Et je voulais l'attaquer avec mon épée pour qu'il ne mange pas Leo ..., mais elle était trop petite. Papa, tu devrais m'acheter une plus grande épée pour tuer les monstres ... ou un pistolet laser !

\- Je crois que tu as bien assez d'armes, trésor, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Maman a raison, confirma Rick. Si un monstre surgit dans tes rêves, tu peux inventer n'importe quelle arme pour en venir à bout. C'est le pouvoir de l'imagination ...

\- Ça marche pour de vrai ? demanda Eliott, intrigué.

\- Bien-sûr. Ça ne marche pas dans la vraie vie, mais ça marche dans les songes ..., expliqua Rick, d'un air convaincu.

\- On peut aussi se débarrasser du monstre sans arme, leur fit remarquer Kate. En lui tendant un piège, comme dans Bip-Bip et le Coyote !

\- Ah oui ! s'exclama Eliott, tout sourire, rien que d'imaginer le cartoon. Et l'assommer aussi, avec un gros marteau !

\- Voilà, sourit Kate, amusée par l'enthousiasme de son fils. Tu vois, tu es bien plus rusé que Godzilla ... c'est un monstre sans cervelle ...

\- Oui, confirma Eliott, convaincu. Je ferai ça s'il revient dans mon cauchemar ...

\- Mais fini les dessins animés de monstres dorénavant, poursuivit Kate, dévisageant son fils avec douceur pour bien lui expliquer les choses. Tu n'as pas peur quand tu regardes le dessin animé, trésor, mais ta petite tête adore inventer plein d'histoires, comme ton Papa, alors après tu fais des cauchemars ...

\- Oui, acquiesça Eliott, encore trop apeuré pour contester.

\- J'espère que Godzilla n'a pas mangé Leo au moins ? demanda Rick, en réfléchissant au rêve de son fils.

\- Castle ..., soupira Kate, en le regardant avec des yeux noirs, comme pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'en rajouter.

\- Quoi ? Je veux connaître la fin de l'histoire ! s'exclama-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Je ne sais plus, je me suis réveillé, parce que j'avais trop peur ! expliqua Eliott.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant, au moins ? demanda Kate, soucieuse de le savoir rassuré.

\- Oui, sourit-il.

\- De toute façon, ce cauchemar c'était n'importe quoi. Tu sais que Papa et Maman ne te laisseraient jamais affronter Godzilla tout seul ? ajouta Rick. On formerait l'escadron de la famille Castle, et pan ! Pan ! Pan ! Plus de Godzilla ... Et ensuite, tu sais ce qu'on ferait de Godzilla ?

\- On le découperait en rondelles pour le manger pour Thanksgiving ? suggéra Eliott, avec un grand sourire, adhérant aussitôt à l'histoire de son père.

Kate sourit, en regardant la façon dont Eliott écoutait Rick, captivé par le moindre de ses récits, et dont, surtout, il nourrissait ses histoires de sa propre imagination enfantine, souvent aussi farfelue que celle de son père. Amusée, elle se demandait si c'était génétique, puisque Leo semblait avoir hérité de la même propension aux idées loufoques, ou bien si c'était parce que depuis le jour de leur naissance, Rick n'avait cessé de leur conter des histoires, tantôt merveilleuses et enchanteresses, tantôt magiques et extravagantes.

\- Tu crois que Maman aimerait manger du monstre pour Thanksgiving ? demanda Rick, amusé, en jetant un œil complice vers Kate.

\- Hors de question que je mange un monstre tout vert ! s'indigna-t-elle avec une petite moue qui fit sourire Eliott.

\- Alors on pourrait le donner au musée pour qu'il garde son squelette comme ceux des dinosaures ? suggéra-t-il.

\- Oui, excellente idée ! Tu vois, il ne faut pas avoir peur de Godzilla ... C'est une chiffe-molle Godzilla ..., répondit Rick avec un sourire. Et si dans un cauchemar tu es tout seul, appelle Maman et Papa, et hop on viendra t'aider ... ok, fiston ?

\- Ok, approuva Eliott, totalement convaincu et rassuré.

\- Bien, conclut Castle, ébouriffant tendrement ses cheveux.

\- Et pour ce qui concerne le reste, il n'est pas question que Papa aille habiter dans une autre maison. Comment ferait Papa sans nous ? lui fit Kate.

Eliott eut l'air de réfléchir un instant, comme s'il cherchait vraiment une réponse.

\- Ne cherche pas, bonhomme ..., sourit Rick. Papa n'ira jamais habiter dans une autre maison. J'ai besoin de Maman près de moi, et de mes petits garçons.

\- Mais beaucoup de papas vont habiter dans une autre maison ..., lui fit remarquer Eliott. Et Tommy est triste. Et Liz aussi ... et ...

\- Mais ton Papa à toi est très heureux avec nous, l'interrompit Kate.

\- Tout à fait, confirma Rick, avec un grand sourire, passant son bras derrière leurs épaules à tous deux pour enlacer à la fois sa femme et son fils. Papa est le plus heureux Papa du monde entier !

\- Mais dès fois vous êtes fâchés ..., constata Eliott.

\- Ce n'est pas souvent, sourit Castle. Et puis, les gens qui s'aiment très fort peuvent se fâcher, ce n'est pas grave. Papa et Maman ne se fâchent pas souvent et pas longtemps ... parce que Maman adore tellement Papa qu'elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ses bêtises.

\- Et Maman elle rigole tout le temps après s'être fâchée ..., constata Eliott.

\- Tu vois ..., sourit Kate, rassurée.

\- Mais pourquoi le Papa de Tommy est parti dans une autre maison ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mon cœur ..., répondit Kate. Il était peut-être beaucoup trop fâché avec sa maman.

\- Et toi, Papa, tu n'es pas trop fâché ? demanda Eliott, en regardant son père.

\- Je ne suis jamais trop fâché, sourit Castle.

\- Toi non plus, Maman ?

\- Moi, non plus, trésor, répondit-elle, se penchant pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux, attendrie par ses inquiétudes. Ton Papa est mon amoureux, quoi qu'il arrive ..., même quand il fait des choses qui ne me plaisent pas, même quand il m'embête. Ce n'est pas important. Je l'aime beaucoup plus fort que tout ça.

\- Et c'est pareil pour moi, Eliott. Ta maman est dans mon cœur depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vue. Comme toi et Leo, quand, le jour de votre naissance, je vous ai vus sortir de son ventre ... Vous êtes tous les trois-là, expliqua-t-il, en désignant son cœur d'une main posée sur sa poitrine. Et jamais rien ne changera cela. Ok ?

\- Ok. Et Alexis aussi ?

\- Alexis aussi, bien-sûr, confirma Rick.

\- Et grand-mère ? poursuivit Eliott.

\- Aussi.

\- Et grand-père ?

\- Oui. Toute la famille, sourit Castle, amusé et attendri par toutes ses questions.

\- Ok. Alors je peux dire à Maman ce que tu as fait à sa fleur ? demanda naïvement Eliott. Ce n'est pas grave si elle te fâche ?

\- Ma fleur ? s'étonna Kate, dévisageant son mari avec un air de reproche. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma fleur ?

\- Rien, sourit Castle, mettant la main sur la bouche de son fils pour qu'il n'en dise pas plus. Eliott a dû rêver ... encore ... N'est-ce pas, bonhomme ?

Le petit garçon rit contre sa main en hochant la tête si bien que Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même si elle savait bien entendu que ces deux-là lui cachaient encore quelque chose.

\- Papa ! Je ne peux plus respirer ! s'exclama Eliott, riant à bout de souffle, alors que Rick en profitait pour le chatouiller et détourner son attention.

\- Oh, désolé !

\- Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire, Eliott ? reprit Kate, avec douceur. Si tu allais dessiner tranquillement dans ta chambre en attendant que Leo et grand-mère se réveillent ? Papa et Maman doivent discuter de choses sérieuses.

\- De Godzilla ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet que finalement sa maman ne se fâche quand même.

\- Non, pas de Godzilla, sourit Kate.

\- D'accord, alors je vais faire un dessin pour Tommy. Pour qu'il ne soit plus triste, expliqua Eliott bondissant du canapé.

\- Excellente idée. Tu es un très gentil petit garçon ..., le complimenta Kate.

\- Allez, file ! lui lança Rick, alors qu'aussitôt, Eliott s'élançait vers le couloir. Mon fils est adorable ..., non ?

\- Notre fils, Castle ..., rectifia-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais on ne se dispute jamais ! Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il ainsi ?

\- Tu me fâches souvent ..., avec ce regard tétanisant ..., alors ..., la taquina-t-il, amusé.

\- Oh ! Allons, ce n'est pas souvent ! s'indigna-t-elle, en riant. Et tu adores ça !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, sourit-il, s'adossant dans le canapé. Je crois que c'est juste de voir les parents de ses amis qui se séparent qui l'amène à se poser des questions. Et dans la tête d'un petit garçon, tout doit prendre des proportions hors norme ...

\- Oui, sans doute. Je pense qu'on l'a rassuré. Non ?

\- Oui. C'était adorable ce que tu lui as dit ... Je suis ton amoureux ..., constata Rick fièrement.

\- Comme si tu le découvrais ! lui répondit-elle, malicieuse.

\- Non ... mais c'est trop mignon ..., sourit-il.

\- Et toi alors, je suis dans ton cœur depuis le premier jour ?

\- Comme si tu le découvrais ! s'exclama-t-il, en retour. Tu m'as toujours envoûté, tu le sais bien ... Charmeuse ...

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de faire du charme, monsieur l'écrivain ... Le moindre battement de cils te rendait tout chose ..., le taquina-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu me faisais du charme sans t'en rendre compte ... c'est ça le problème ..., expliqua-t-il, d'un air songeur, comme s'il remémorait cette époque.

\- Dis, si on revenait à nos moutons ... Cette histoire de fleurs ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui lança-t-elle.

\- Euh ... Tu vas me gronder ? hésita-t-il, d'un air craintif.

\- Peut-être ..., répondit-elle, laissant planer le doute.

\- Aïe ..., grimaça-t-il, je ne sais pas si je dois avouer alors ...

\- Dis-moi ..., insista-t-elle.

\- Tu sais, ton orchidée dans la véranda ..., commença-t-il.

\- Celle que mon père m'a offerte ?

\- Oui. Je crains qu'il ne lui soit arrivé un petit désagrément ..., enfin un gros même ... Elle a été décapitée ..., annonça-t-il, sur le ton de la révélation choquante.

\- Décapitée ? Tu plaisantes ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Malheureusement, non, grimaça-t-il. Mais elle va refleurir ! Ne t'en fais pas !

\- Castle ... c'est tellement difficile à entretenir ! soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On était en pleine guerre avec nos épées, et dans le feu de l'action ... cette pauvre fleur n'a pas vu le coup venir ... et bam ... plus de tête ..., expliqua-t-il, se retenant de sourire tant cette histoire l'amusait.

\- Tu es terrible ... Un vrai gamin ..., marmonna-t-elle, déçue.

\- Oui. Je plaide coupable ... Je suis désolé, répondit-il sur le ton du repentir. Je sais que tu y tenais beaucoup et ...

\- Et la véranda n'est pas un terrain de jeu, le sermonna-t-elle. Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai l'impression de parler à un gamin de l'âge d'Eliott, et d'avoir trois enfants parfois !

Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'accentuer son air vraiment désolé, pour ne pas l'agacer davantage, et puis parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

\- Oh arrête avec cet air de chien battu ..., soupira-t-elle, esquissant un sourire.

\- C'est pour te faire craquer ...

\- Eh bien ça ne marche pas ...

\- Bien-sûr que si !

\- Pour la peine, tu seras chargé de l'entretien de mon orchidée. Elle a intérêt de refleurir ...

\- Tout ce que tu veux. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai la main verte, totalement verte ... Ton orchidée sera encore plus belle que le jour où elle a perdu sa tête !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, fondant devant ses mimiques et ses promesses amusantes, ce qui le fit sourire lui-aussi.

\- Dis, reprit-il, ce n'était pas ça la discussion sérieuse dont tu parlais à Eliott ?

\- Non ..., répondit-elle, hésitante. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose ... mais ... je ne sais pas par où commencer, par quoi commencer ...


	13. Chapter 13

_Un grand merci pour vos précieux commentaires :) Ravie de voir de nouveaux lecteurs également. J'espère que le rythme de "publication" vous convient. Avec le travail, difficile de poster plus d'un chapitre par semaine. Bonne lecture :)_

 **Chapitre 13**

Villa des Hamptons, Long Island, 14h30 ...

\- Dis, reprit Rick, ce n'était pas ça la discussion sérieuse dont tu parlais à Eliott ?  
\- Non ..., répondit Kate, hésitante. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose ... mais ... je ne sais pas par où commencer, par quoi commencer ...

Kate, assise en tailleur dans le canapé, cherchait ses mots et la meilleure façon de formuler les choses afin d'expliquer à Rick ce qui la tracassait et la perturbait, au point de l'amener à se remettre en question, et à s'interroger sur son avenir professionnel. Elle avait cette petite inquiétude qui lui serrait l'estomac à l'idée qu'elle puisse le décevoir. Il était si fier d'elle, de son statut de Capitaine, de la façon dont elle gérait le commissariat. Fier de ce qu'elle était devenue.

\- Commence par le plus simple, sourit-il, la regardant avec tendresse comme pour l'encourager à se confier.  
\- Ce n'est pas vraiment simple à expliquer ..., lui fit-elle, esquissant un sourire.  
\- Tu sais ..., continua-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux. Je sens que quelque chose te tracasse depuis quelques temps ...  
\- Comment tu ...  
\- Parce que je te connais par cœur, l'interrompit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Et j'ai vu cette petite ride réapparaître, là, sur ton front ...

Il pointa du doigt son front, juste au-dessus de son nez, avant de laisser retomber doucement sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle l'écoutait, surprise sans vraiment l'être, qu'il ait remarqué qu'il y avait un souci. Elle avait toujours essayé de laisser ses questionnements au travail, et de se libérer l'esprit de ses tracas quand elle était avec Rick et les enfants. Mais son mari était doué, d'une manière générale, d'une intuition très perspicace concernant les gens, et plus encore la concernant elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mettre des mots sur ses émotions. Ses yeux, ses sourires, ses gestes suffisaient la plupart du temps à trahir son cœur.

\- Je n'ai pas de petite ride ..., sourit-elle, amusée que Rick ait remarqué un si petit détail.  
\- Oh si ... quand tu es perdue dans tes pensées, ou quand tu es concentrée ... je vois cette petite ride, moi. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je le sens ... Je vois quand tu es ailleurs, pensive. Et cette petite ride me dit que tu rumines quelque chose, et que ça te rend mal ... Mais à chaque fois que je te demande, tu me dis toujours que tout va bien ...  
\- Oui ..., je sais, mais ... C'est juste que ..., hésita-t-elle, ne voulant pas que Rick pense qu'elle lui cachait des choses, ou qu'elle ne voulait pas se confier à lui.  
\- C'est si grave que ça ? demanda-t-il, sans être vraiment inquiet pour autant.

Il n'imaginait pas que le problème de Kate puisse être réellement grave. Il la voyait évoluer au quotidien, joviale et heureuse, auprès de lui et des enfants, et si c'était si grave et douloureux pour elle, elle n'aurait pas pu ne pas lui dire, ou avoir cette légèreté, cette insouciance et cette joie de vivre.

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave ..., ne t'inquiète pas. Mais j'ai peur que ce que je vais te dire te déçoive ... Et je ne veux pas te décevoir, Rick.  
\- Kate ... Tu ne me décevras jamais, sourit-il, la regardant fièrement, tant c'était une évidence pour lui.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ... Peut-être que ...  
\- Allez, dis-moi ..., l'interrompit-il, en insistant gentiment, impatient qu'elle se confie enfin.  
\- Ok ..., répondit-elle, le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle sembla hésiter encore une fraction de seconde, puis prit une légère inspiration et se lança :

\- Il se trouve que ... je ne veux plus être Capitaine ...

Elle lut de la surprise dans son regard, de l'étonnement, comme s'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette nouvelle. Il faut dire qu'elle ne se plaignait jamais de son travail, même si elle évoquait parfois une réunion un peu barbante. Et elle parvenait toujours à dissimuler sa morosité. Jamais jusque-là, elle n'avait fait part à Rick du moindre souci avec ses fonctions de Capitaine.

\- Tu ne veux plus être Capitaine ? demanda-t-il, étonné, reprenant ses mots pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris.  
\- Non ..., répondit-elle, très sérieusement.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? insista-t-il, esquissant un sourire.

Il n'aurait pas imaginé que ce puisse être le souci qui tourmentait sa femme. Elle avait choisi de devenir Capitaine. Elle y voyait une évolution logique de sa carrière. Elle avait été plus motivée que jamais pour obtenir le concours, puis succéder à Gates aux commandes du 12ème District. Et elle était efficace, autant que l'avaient été ses prédécesseurs. Elle était attentive à ses hommes, et gérait le commissariat d'une main de maître. Le maire et le chef de la Police étaient plutôt satisfaits des résultats du 12ème District, et il n'y avait eu aucun souci majeur, ni polémique au poste depuis que Kate dirigeait le commissariat.

\- Tu vois, répondit-elle, le regard un peu chagriné, je savais que tu serais déçu et que tu trouverais cela ridicule.  
\- Kate, lui fit-il avec douceur, prenant ses deux mains entre les siennes pour les caresser tendrement. D'abord, je ne suis pas déçu ... Ok ? Et ce n'est pas ridicule ... Je suis juste ... surpris ... Je suppose que tu y as réfléchi puisque ça te tracasse depuis un moment, alors dis-moi tout ... parce que je pensais vraiment que tu aimais être Capitaine ...  
\- J'aimais ça, au début oui ... C'était un nouveau défi. C'était nouveau et excitant même. Et j'aime toujours diriger mes hommes, superviser, gérer les équipes ..., mais je passe ma vie dans ce bureau, enfermée entre ces quatre murs à remplir des papiers, passer des coups de téléphone et ... c'est tellement ennuyeux ...  
\- Je reconnais que ce ne doit pas toujours être très drôle ..., constata-t-il, avec une petite moue. Mais je ne me rendais pas compte que c'était si pénible pour toi ...  
\- Pénible, non, je n'irais pas jusque-là. Mais souvent, je m'ennuie à mourir ... Je manque d'action ..., continua-t-elle, décidée à expliquer au mieux possible tout ce qui la tracassait. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer parfois ...

Il l'écoutait, et il comprenait ce qu'elle lui expliquait. Kate était une femme active et dynamique. Sportive aussi, et pleine d'énergie. Elle avait besoin de se défouler également, mais depuis qu'elle était Capitaine, non seulement elle passait le plus clair de son temps assise derrière son bureau, mais en plus elle manquait de temps pour faire du sport. Elle courait encore de temps en temps, mais entre ses impératifs professionnels et son envie de passer un maximum de temps avec les enfants, elle négligeait ses propres besoins. Et le sport était devenu accessoire.

\- Et surtout, je n'ai plus le temps d'enquêter vraiment. Mon job n'a plus rien d'amusant, ou de distrayant, ou même d'épanouissant ..., et j'ai l'impression de ne plus être aussi utile qu'avant.  
\- Tu es plus qu'utile, Kate ... Tu es la clef de voûte de tout le système !  
\- Je sais, oui ... mais tu vois, je n'ai plus la satisfaction du travail bien fait, ou du devoir accompli. Tu sais, cette sensation si particulière qu'on ressent quand on a bouclé une enquête soi-même, quand on a mis toutes ses tripes dans une affaire et que ça a fini par payer ..., que justice a été faite.  
\- Oui ..., je comprends ..., répondit-il, sensible à tout ce qu'elle lui expliquait, et l'intensité qu'elle mettait dans chacun de ses mots, révélant à quel point c'était important pour elle.  
\- J'ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers temps. Et je me suis dit que certes, je suis devenue flic pour résoudre le meurtre de ma mère ... mais être flic c'est devenu aussi mon adrénaline, ma raison d'être dans ce monde peut-être ... J'ai besoin de ça. Et maintenant, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être vraiment flic ...  
\- Tu as raison ...

Il comprenait et il regrettait de ne pas avoir vu que son travail lui pesait autant. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte bien-sûr, pour ne pas l'inquiéter ou le décevoir, comme elle le craignait. Et il était vrai qu'il passait beaucoup moins de temps au poste qu'auparavant, et que bien souvent, il travaillait avec les gars sur les enquêtes, sur le terrain, pendant qu'elle restait au bureau occupée à toutes ses tâches administratives. Bien-sûr, ils parlaient encore des enquêtes tous les deux parfois, mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Parce que l'un ou l'autre, selon les jours ou les semaines, était plus ou moins investi dans les affaires en cours.

\- J'aurais dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas ..., ajouta-t-il, un peu dépité.  
\- Rick ... Ton job n'est pas de surveiller comment je vais ou non au travail, sourit-elle.  
\- Bien-sûr que si ! Mon job de mari est de veiller sur toi. Seulement, je suis moins là, au poste, et j'enquête souvent avec les gars. Je n'ai pas vu que cela te pesait à ce point, expliqua-t-il, soucieux.  
\- Tu n'y es pour rien, le rassura-t-elle. J'ai voulu être Capitaine ..., et je savais ce qui m'attendait, j'ai suffisamment vu Montgomery et Gates aux commandes toutes ces années pour savoir en quoi consistait ce boulot. Je savais ce que j'aurai à faire, mais je pensais m'y adapter. Je pensais y trouver du plaisir, évoluer ...  
\- Tu es pourtant une excellente Capitaine, sourit-il. Et je suis fier de toi, tellement fier de toi ...  
\- Je sais, oui, mon cœur ... Est-ce que tu serais déçu si je décidais de quitter mes fonctions ? demanda-t-elle, le dévisageant d'un air un peu soucieux.  
\- Déçu ? Bien-sûr que non ! lui fit-il, comme une évidence. Je suis fier de ce que tu es quand tu t'épanouis dans ce que tu fais. Je suis fier quand tu te réalises, quand tu accomplis tes rêves, tes envies ... Fier de te voir évoluer. Capitaine ou pas Capitaine, ça n'a pas d'importance ...  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Evidemment ! s'exclama-t-il. Je serais tout aussi fier de toi si tu décidais d'ouvrir une boutique de muffins !  
\- Une boutique de muffins ? s'étonna-t-elle, avec un sourire.  
\- Hum ... Tu devrais y songer, répondit-il, d'un air rêveur. Tes muffins sont un délice ..., un véritable orgasme ... euh ... gustatif bien-sûr ...

Ils sourirent tous les deux, amusés.

\- Tu parles de quitter tes fonctions, reprit Rick, avec sérieux. C'est possible ça ? Je veux dire ... Tu es Capitaine maintenant et ...  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je sais que ce que je fais actuellement ne me convient pas, mais je ne peux pas arrêter comme ça. J'ai peur de ce que Gates va penser. Je vais la décevoir ...  
\- Tu ne la décevras pas. Tu ne déçois personne en prenant cette décision ...  
\- Mais peut-être que je me trompe. Peut-être que c'est un mauvais choix ..., soupira-t-elle. J'ai l'impression d'être à une sorte de tournant dans ma vie ...  
\- Avoir quarante ans fait parfois cet effet-là ..., lui fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire taquin.  
\- Ce n'est pas la crise de la quarantaine, sourit-elle.  
\- Peut-être un petit peu quand même, sourit-il. Enfin, pas une crise ... mais le travail t'ennuie, le temps passe, alors tu t'interroges sur tes priorités, sur ce que tu as envie de faire à l'avenir, sur ce qui te rendra parfaitement et totalement heureuse et épanouie.  
\- Voilà ..., répondit-elle, contente de constater que Rick la comprenait aussi bien. C'est pour ça que je suis arrivée plus tôt, hier soir ... La journée me semblait interminable ... et c'était tellement insupportable que j'ai décidé de vous rejoindre. J'ai annulé ma réunion ...  
\- Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose ..., constata-t-il.  
\- Oui ... je m'en veux d'avoir annulé ma réunion. Je déteste faire ce genre de choses. Mais j'étais vraiment mal ... Je ne pensais qu'à vous et ... Je suis différente, j'ai changé, Rick ..., expliqua-t-elle, comme une prise de conscience que rien n'était plus pareil.  
\- Tu n'as pas changé, ma chérie ... Tu es toujours ... toi. Kate Beckett, répondit-il, avec un petit sourire.  
\- Mais je suis maman ... Et ça change tellement de choses. Mon regard sur la vie, sur mes choix ...  
\- Ça, oui ... mais tu gères parfaitement dans ton rôle de Maman. Ce n'est pas à cause de cela que tu te remets en question ?  
\- Non ..., pas vraiment ...  
\- Parce que je te le dis et te le répète, tu es une merveilleuse maman ...

Elle sourit, caressant doucement ses mains qui câlinaient les siennes.

\- En fait, continua-t-elle, tu vois, le travail a toujours été mon point de repère. Quand rien n'allait dans ma vie, il y avait toujours le travail. Je me suis toujours laissée porter par le boulot, j'ai toujours saisi les opportunités professionnelles qui se présentaient ...

Il l'écoutait, avec attention, avec tendresse, car ce n'était pas souvent que Kate mettait des mots sur ses ressentis, se dévoilait aussi intimement. Il savait que c'était important. Il se faisait du souci pour elle aussi. Non pas qu'elle ne veuille plus être Capitaine soit grave ou problématique pour lui, mais elle se tourmentait, elle s'en voulait sans doute aussi, et il avait à cœur d'être là pour elle. Pour l'écouter, la rassurer, la conseiller.

\- Mais aujourd'hui, ce qui me porte, ce sont nos enfants, c'est toi ... Mon point de repère, c'est vous.  
\- Ça c'est adorable ..., sourit-il, avec tendresse, tendant la main vers sa joue pour y déposer une caresse.

Elle lui sourit en retour, avant de reprendre.

\- Je sais qu'on a trouvé un équilibre entre le travail, la vie de famille, et ça fonctionne plutôt bien pour tous les quatre. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas encore suffisant ..., parce que tu me manques. Au travail, tu me manques. On ne fait que se croiser et ...  
\- Ce n'est plus pareil, je sais ..., ajouta-t-il, terminant sa phrase. Je ressens la même chose.  
\- Je me rends compte que sans toi, mon travail n'a plus la même saveur ...  
\- Si tu pouvais dire ça à la Beckett de notre rencontre, celle que j'exaspérais à longueur de temps, et qui voulait se débarrasser de moi ..., ce serait amusant, sourit-il, avec malice.  
\- Hum ... Oui ..., sourit-elle, également. Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps tout cela. Et aujourd'hui, notre partenariat me manque ...  
\- A moi-aussi ..., avoua-t-il avec tendresse. Tu sais combien j'aimerais pouvoir enquêter avec toi. Les gars sont cools, mais ce n'est pas toi ...  
\- Tu n'écris même plus ..., lui fit-elle remarquer.  
\- J'écris ... parfois ..., relativisa-t-il aussitôt.  
\- Tu n'écris plus, Castle, insista-t-elle. Et c'est à cause de moi en quelque sorte ... Ta muse passe sa vie à remplir de la paperasse, je comprends que tu manques d'inspiration.  
\- C'est vrai ..., admit-il. Quoique je suis très inspiré pour les scènes coquines entre le Capitaine Nikki Heat et Rook ..., j'ai même tout plein d'idées ! Mais je ne peux pas écrire un roman policier basé seulement sur nos fantasmes sexuels ...  
\- Nos fantasmes ? s'étonna-t-elle, avec un large sourire.  
\- Euh ... mes fantasmes, sourit-il, amusé. Plus sérieusement, c'est vrai que j'ai moins le temps avec les garçons, mais je pourrais écrire. Je ne manque pas de matière au niveau des enquêtes. Mais tu as raison ... j'ai un peu perdu l'envie d'écrire, car il me manque cette adrénaline que l'on partageait, ce piment dans nos enquêtes ... Tes rires, tes taquineries, ton air exaspéré ... Je suis comblée par ma femme, jour après jour, mais j'avoue que, professionnellement, ma muse me manque.

Elle le regarda avec tendresse, alors que pour la première fois il lui disait concrètement que s'il n'avait rien écrit depuis des mois c'était parce que leur relation professionnelle avait changé, et qu'elle lui manquait. Cela l'attristait un peu, même si elle savait que Rick était très heureux ainsi.

\- Mais je peux me passer d'écrire ..., ajouta-t-il, comme pour la rassurer, voyant son air un peu désolé. Je n'ai pas besoin d'écrire pour vivre et ... on n'a plus besoin que je vende des bouquins non plus pour vivre ...  
\- Tu aimes écrire. C'est ton métier. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu n'arrivais plus à écrire, au lieu de me donner des excuses bidon à chaque fois que l'on évoquait le sujet, lui reprocha-t-elle avec douceur.  
\- Et toi tu aurais dû me dire que tu n'aimais plus être Capitaine, au lieu de me dire que tout allait bien, rétorqua-t-il gentiment.

Ils se sourirent, amusés par la situation. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien maintenant, et savaient que c'était pour se préserver mutuellement qu'ils s'étaient caché leurs petits tracas.

\- Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, constata Rick. Donc je suis perdu sans ma muse, et tu es perdue sans ton partenaire ... Comment va-t-on faire ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu as envie de reprendre tes anciennes fonctions ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ... Je ne peux pas arrêter comme ça. Je ne peux pas juste redevenir simple lieutenant. Ce n'est pas logique. C'est une sorte de rétrogradation. Que vont penser les hommes au 12ème ?  
\- On se fiche de ce qu'ils pensent, répondit Castle. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois heureuse dans ce que tu fais. Et tu ne l'es pas vraiment.  
\- De toute façon, c'est trop dangereux, Rick. Je ne peux plus être flic comme avant ...  
\- Tu es flic, Kate. Jusqu'au plus profond de toi-même tu es flic ... Tu l'as dit toi-même.  
\- Mais être lieutenant, ce n'est pas possible ..., lui fit-elle remarquer. Je serai trop exposée. Et toi aussi, avec moi. On ne peut plus courir après les criminels comme avant.  
\- On peut enquêter sans s'exposer au danger ...  
\- Il n'y a pas que ça. Ce serait aussi trop accaparant, trop dévoreur de temps ... Et je veux plus de temps. Pour les enfants, pour toi ... Je veux plus de vous trois, je veux plus de nous.

Il l'écoutait, la regardant en réfléchissant. Il comprenait ce qu'elle lui disait. Il comprenait ses envies. Mais il peinait pour le moment à voir se dessiner une solution concrète. Ne plus être Capitaine, c'était une chose, mais que faire si elle ne pouvait plus être Lieutenant non plus ? Et qu'en était-il de leur partenariat ?

\- Tu ne dis rien ..., constata-t-elle, avec un sourire.  
\- Non ... si ..., je pense, simplement, sourit-il. Je comprends ..., je te comprends. Tu as totalement raison. Mais, c'est dans tes veines, Kate ... ce boulot c'est toi ... Tu es flic. Je te connais mieux que personne, je sais que tu ne serais pas heureuse sans tout cela. Et tu le sais, aussi.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Moi ? Je peux m'entraîner à créer de supers décorations pour les muffins si tu veux qu'on ouvre une boutique ..., sourit-il, taquin.  
\- Tu y tiens vraiment à tes muffins, sourit-elle, amusée. Tu es comme moi, Rick. Tu n'es pas flic, mais tu adores ça ... et pas seulement pour être auprès de moi. Tu aimes ça parce que tu te sens utile, tu aimes rendre justice ... et te creuser la tête, élucider des mystères aussi.  
\- C'est vrai ... Mais je suis perdu ... Que vas-tu faire ? Que va-t-on faire ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ..., soupira-t-elle. Je suis complètement perdue moi-aussi, à vrai dire ... Mais je sais ce que je ne veux plus faire. Je sais que je veux plus de temps pour ma famille. Et je sais que je veux travailler de nouveau avec toi.  
\- Bon, au moins ... on a la base ..., sourit-il avec tendresse. Tu sais quoi ? On va trouver une solution.  
\- Ça a l'air si simple ...  
\- On a toujours trouvé des solutions, non ?  
\- Oui ...  
\- Alors, on va trouver. On va prendre le temps de réfléchir posément ... et on va trouver. Fais-moi confiance, je suis le meilleur en résolution de problème ... quels qu'ils soient !  
\- Ça, c'est vrai, sourit-elle, soulagée de lui avoir ouvert son cœur, qu'il l'ait comprise, et prenne le problème à bras le corps désormais en quête d'une solution.  
\- Tu sais ce qui me dérangera le plus si tu n'es plus Capitaine ? lui demanda-t-il, très sérieusement.  
\- Non ?  
\- Je vais devoir supprimer définitivement mon fantasme numéro un de ma liste ..., répondit-il, avec une petite moue dépitée.  
\- Ah oui ? sourit-elle, amusée. Tu jettes l'éponge ?  
\- Eh bien ..., en quatre ans, je n'ai pas réussi à t'emprisonner dans ton bureau de Capitaine pour te faire l'amour ..., alors s'il ne reste plus que quelques mois pour passer à l'action, ça va être difficile ... Tu es tellement têtue.  
\- Ne jamais perdre espoir, mon cœur ..., lui fit-elle en riant.  
\- Oh ... il y a encore de l'espoir que tu succombes à la tentation alors ? rétorqua-t-il, avec un petit sourire.  
\- Hum ... tant que je suis Capitaine il y a de l'espoir qu'on réalise ce précieux fantasme, non ? répondit-elle, mutine.  
\- Aguicheuse ..., sourit-il, se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.  
\- Un peu ... Mais tu aimes ça ..., chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres, tout en passant sa main derrière sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux.  
\- J'adore ..., répondit-il, souriant, et l'embrassant à nouveau.  
\- Alors, ce serait ton seul regret si je n'étais plus Capitaine ?  
\- Ça et ton fauteuil de bureau ..., constata-t-il, avec un air songeur. Idéal pour faire la sieste quand tu es en réunion !

Elle sourit, amusée.

\- Et te voir partir au travail en jupe ... ou rentrer au loft dans cette même jupe ... si sexy ..., continua-t-il. Et aussi te voir lancer des ordres à tout le monde ... Tous ces hommes qui t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil ... c'est vraiment cool ... Et te présenter en disant que tu es Capitaine ...  
\- C'est sûr que marchande de muffins, ça fera moins classe ! s'exclama-t-elle, en riant.  
\- Ah tu te fais à l'idée ! Sérieusement, tu es sûre de toi ? Je veux dire ... si tu décides d'arrêter, c'est définitif.  
\- Je suis sûre de moi, oui. Je ne sais pas encore quand et comment je vais arrêter. Ni ce que je vais faire, mais ce n'est plus possible ...  
\- Ok. Bien, sourit-il, finalement content que sa décision soit prise et sans appel.  
\- Mais je n'arrêterai pas tant que je ne saurai pas quoi faire d'autre, tant que je n'y verrai pas plus clair ...  
\- Alors on va trouver ensemble comment y voir plus clair, répondit-il, souriant et confiant. Peut-être que tu devrais en parler avec Gates ?  
\- Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle, tout en entendant des petits pas qui couraient dans le couloir.  
\- Oui. Elle bosse au One Police Plazza. Elle a peut-être des idées, des solutions pratiques ...  
\- Maman ! Papa ! les interrompit Eliott en surgissant sur le palier. Il y a du bruit dans la chambre de Leo !  
\- Du bruit ? s'étonna Castle.  
\- Oui ! Venez-voir ! C'est peut être un monstre !  
\- Les monstres n'existent pas, trésor, sourit Kate, alors que tous deux se levaient pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

* * *

 _Quelque part dans New-York, aux environs de 14h30 ..._

Assise à même le sol froid et poussiéreux, le dos contre le mur de béton, Nua se concentrait pour griffonner ses souvenirs de la soirée de la veille, au motel, dans le cahier à dessin de sa fille. Elle avait pris l'habitude de noter tout ce qu'elle observait ici ou lors des soirées, sous formes de quelques mots, ou d'esquisses de dessins. Des souvenirs souvent fugaces, des visages à peine entraperçus dans la pénombre d'une chambre. Elle ne savait pas si elle sortirait d'ici un jour, du moins vivante. Elle ne savait pas si ses observations, ses réflexions seraient utiles à quoi que ce soit. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à rester les bras ballants, et à se contenter, jour après jour, de tenter de rester en vie. Elle n'avait que vingt-quatre ans, mais elle s'était toujours battue. Pour elle, pour sa famille, et maintenant pour Mei. Et tant qu'elle serait en vie, elle se battrait encore. Alors elle faisait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire sans risquer les réprimandes et les violences de leurs geôliers, sans risquer d'être battue à mort, ou transférée ailleurs sans jamais revoir sa fille. Elle observait. Elle réfléchissait. Et elle prenait des notes, discrètement, au milieu des dessins de Mei.

Calées contre elle, ses amies Shun et Jia échangeaient quelques mots à voix basse, commentant les jeux des enfants à quelques mètres de là. Mei jouait à la balle avec Chang-o et Li Wei, ainsi que deux petits garçons à peine plus âgés, dont elles ignoraient les prénoms. Un peu partout, des dizaines de femmes et d'enfants étaient assis çà et là, occupés à différentes activités, ou tuant le temps. Comme tous les jours, c'était le moment où on leur accordait quelques minutes de distractions. Sous la surveillance de leur geôliers, qui les observaient, de loin, elles étaient autorisées à lire, coudre, dessiner, chantonner même. Mais tout cela était bien nouveau. Auparavant, elles ne quittaient jamais les sombres caves où elles avaient leur paillasse, et étaient regroupées par cinq ou six. Mais trois d'entre elles étaient décédées, quelques semaines plus tôt. Elles s'étaient laissées mourir. De faim. De froid aussi. D'ennui peut-être. Et de désespoir sûrement. Leurs corps avaient été emmenés, et avaient disparu, sans que quiconque ne sache ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Depuis, ordre avait été donné, semble-t-il, de leur permettre de se distraire, chaque jour un peu. Comme si cela pouvait les maintenir vivantes, permettre à leurs esprits de garder cette sorte de flamme nécessaire à la vie. Ce n'était pas désintéressé. Il s'agissait qu'elles restent un minimum actives, et ne soient pas complètement moribondes. Les clients se plaignaient parfois que l'une d'entre elles soit trop passive, trop soumise, trop éteinte. La jeune femme en question subissait alors coups et remontrances pour son manque d'implication et d'engouement. Nua savait que ces loisirs qu'on les autorisait à pratiquer n'avaient qu'un intérêt psychologique. Leur autoriser un minimum de satisfaction personnelle, de plaisir à vivre, afin qu'elles soient dans un meilleur état d'esprit pour ce qu'on les obligeait à faire. Et en meilleure forme et santé aussi. Tout cela ne visait qu'un objectif : pouvoir satisfaire ces hommes qui payaient pour leurs corps et les jouissances qu'ils en tiraient.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, et regardant Mei, qui riait avec ses petites amies, Nua réfléchissait. Certaines femmes disparaissaient et ne revenaient jamais. Elle se demandait ce qu'elles devenaient. Peut-être étaient-elles simplement emmenées dans une autre ville, pour satisfaire une autre clientèle. Elle avait observé et essayé de comprendre si elles étaient choisies sur un critère plutôt qu'un autre. Mais il semblait que ce soit le hasard qui décida de leur sort. Nua se demandait aussi ce qu'allaient devenir les petits garçons. Elle devinait que, dans la tête de leurs geôliers, les petites filles étaient destinées à prendre le même chemin que leurs mères quand elles auraient atteint la puberté. Des adolescentes de quatorze ou quinze ans étaient parfois contraintes, comme elle, à jouer les esclaves sexuelles pour ces américains. Mais qu'allaient-ils faire des petits garçons qui, comme Mei, Chang-o et Li Wei, accompagnaient leurs mères lorsqu'elles étaient tombées sous le joug de ce réseau ? Regardant sa fille et les deux petits garçons qui lui lançaient la balle de caoutchouc, Nua sentit son cœur se serrer, et refoula l'angoisse qui l'assaillit. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle était là à imaginer le jour où Mei serait assez grande pour subir le même sort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle songeait rester ici des années durant, que sa fille, que tous ces enfants allaient grandir entre ces murs, prisonniers de caves dont ils ne sortaient jamais, luttant pour rester en vie. Non, ce n'était pas concevable. Elle ne pouvait se soumettre ainsi à ce triste destin. Il fallait agir. Depuis la veille, elle se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle en discute avec Shun, peut-être Jia aussi. Mais elle hésitait. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à les convaincre. Shun était terrorisée, et tellement affaiblie. Quant à Jia, elle avait été battue à coup de ceinture de cuir, des semaines plus tôt, après avoir tenté de fuir la chambre de motel où on l'avait enfermée, un soir, avec un client. Les plaies dans son dos la faisaient encore souffrir, et Nua comprenait que Jia, après avoir souffert le martyr, puisse préférer se contenter d'obéir.

Dans la lumière électrique de ce vaste espace souterrain, qui, jadis, avait dû être un parking, au vu des piliers de béton et des marquages partiellement effacés au sol, elle regardait ses comparses. Elles étaient une cinquantaine ici, sans compter les enfants. Quelques-unes avaient préféré rester dans les caves, à dormir ou somnoler, épuisées et trop désespérées. Toutes étaient si maigres, ici, et avaient le regard si vide. Certaines feuilletaient des magazines dont elle ne comprenait pas la langue, d'autres tricotaient, jouaient aux dames. Quelques-uns griffonnaient sur des morceaux de papier, entourées d'enfants qui s'extasiaient devant les dessins colorés. La plupart demeuraient silencieuses, tandis que certaines, loin des regards des trois geôliers chargés cet après-midi de la surveillance, se chuchotaient quelques mots. Jamais la peur et la tension ne retombaient pour elle. Il n'y avait pas de répit à leur douleur, et elles étaient en état d'alerte constamment, redoutant qu'à tout moment, on ne les décidât de les emmener. Pour un ailleurs dont elles ignoraient tout. Seuls les enfants, innocemment, jouaient ou discutaient bruyamment. Cela créait une ambiance particulière, à la fois angoissante, tant la tension était palpable, mais aussi légère, de par les visages souriant de ces petits garçons et petites filles qui, le temps de quelques minutes, retrouvaient le plaisir de jouer. Mais d'ici peu, tous retourneraient à l'obscurité de leur cave et leur désespoir.

Se concentrant de nouveau sur le cahier à dessin, Nua s'appliqua à reproduire à la craie grasse, les lettres scintillantes du nom du motel qu'elle avait mémorisées la veille : « Wyfield Motel ». Puis elle observa le dessin de l'immeuble qu'elle avait griffonné un peu plus tôt. Il représentait, grossièrement, la fenêtre derrière laquelle elle avait aperçue quelqu'un observant ce qui se passait dans la cour de l'hôtel.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? chuchota discrètement Shun, regardant son dessin par-dessus son épaule.  
\- Quelque chose que j'ai aperçu hier soir. Quelqu'un observait par la fenêtre d'un immeuble quand on est descendu du camion dans la cour du motel ..., murmura discrètement Nua, jetant un œil vers la porte au loin où se tenaient leurs geôliers.  
\- Qui ? s'étonna Shun, scrutant le dessin, comme pour mieux cerner le personnage que son amie avait représenté.  
\- Je ne sais pas. On aurait dit que quelqu'un prenait des photos en cachette, ou filmait peut-être. Il faisait très noir. Je ne voyais pas bien, et ils nous ont fait entrer dans le motel. Quand on est ressorti, il n'y avait plus personne je crois.

Shun ne répondit pas, et Nua lut dans son regard qu'elle était aussi perplexe qu'elle, et ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

\- Peut-être que quelqu'un sait ce qui se passe pour nous, reprit Nua, regardant son amie avec conviction, comme pour lui transmettre son espoir. Peut-être que quelqu'un va nous venir en aide ...  
\- Qui ? La police ? demanda Shun.  
\- Je ne sais pas ... Non ... Je ne sais pas qui c'était ...  
\- C'était peut-être juste un voisin qui a entendu de l'agitation dans la cour, leur fit remarquer Jia, qui, à son tour, s'intéressait au dessin.  
\- Peut-être ... Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, continua-t-elle, en les dévisageant toutes deux. Il y a des gens dehors qui peuvent nous aider, qui peuvent aider tout le monde ici. Il faut qu'on parvienne à alerter quelqu'un dehors ...  
\- Nua, tu sais ce qui est arrivé à celles qui ont essayé ..., lui rappela Jia, l'air grave. On ne peut pas fuir ...  
\- Et on ne peut pas faire courir de risques aux enfants, ajouta Shun, observant ses filles qui s'amusaient.  
\- Alors les enfants vont grandir ici ? leur lança Nua, tentant de leur faire ouvrir les yeux. Et attendre de subir à leur tour ce qu'on subit ? Ou qu'on les fasse disparaître ?  
\- Non ..., hésita Shuan, sensible aux arguments de son amie, mais ...  
\- On ne peut pas attendre et ne rien faire. On ne peut pas ..., insista Nua, désormais convaincue qu'il fallait trouver une solution.  
\- Peut-être que cette personne que tu as vue va agir, tu l'as dit toi-même ..., répondit Jia.  
\- Mais on n'en sait rien, constata Nua. Et quand ? Dans des semaines ? Des mois ?  
\- Comment veux-tu faire ? demanda Shun. On ne peut pas quitter ces caves. Et à part les clients, on n'est en contact avec personne d'extérieur ... C'est impossible. C'est trop risqué ...  
\- Parce qu'on n'a jamais essayé. Mais dans ces motels, il y a des femmes de chambre, il y a du personnel de service, si on tentait de leur faire passer un message ? suggéra Nua.  
\- Comment ? On ne parle pas anglais ..., répondit Shun. Et si le personnel est de leur côté ? S'ils leur disent qu'on essaie de se sortir de là ? S'ils nous tuent ... que vont devenir les filles ?

Nua ne répondit pas, réfléchissant, silencieuse, comme ses amies. Toutes trois avaient bien conscience qu'elles devaient prendre leur sort en main, et pourtant les dangers et les risques étaient si grands, pour elles, comme pour les enfants.

\- Nua a raison ..., reprit finalement Jia, d'un ton grave. Il faut faire quelque chose ... On perd chaque jour un peu plus de force. Et un jour viendra, où on mourra d'épuisement nous-aussi, où ils nous tueront ou bien où on disparaîtra ... comme les autres ... Je n'ai pas de famille. Je n'ai pas d'enfant. Je peux tenter quelque chose à nouveau. S'ils me tuent, personne ne me pleurera ...  
\- Nous, si, Jia ..., l'interrompit Nua. Tu comptes pour nous. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas d'enfant que ...  
\- Je sais ... mais ..., répondit Jia, alors que tout à coup de l'agitation près de la porte attira leur attention.

Elles virent Mei, Chang-o et Li Wei rappliquer aussitôt auprès d'elle, le visage apeuré, comme des petits animaux qui avaient senti un danger. Il y avait près de la porte un attroupement de femmes qui s'étaient levées, d'enfants qui s'agrippaient à leurs mères, et face à elles, une dizaine d'hommes qui étaient entrés, des armes à la main. Nua, Jia et Shun, alertées se levèrent pour apercevoir ce qui se passait, tandis que les fillettes s'étaient recroquevillées contre le mur, silencieuses. L'agitation s'emballa rapidement. Des ordres incompréhensibles, qu'on hurlait. Des femmes qui se mirent à crier alors que les hommes se faufilaient dans la foule pour venir se saisir des enfants, les hisser dans leurs bras, ou les traîner de force vers la porte. Les cris se transformèrent en hurlements, mêlés de pleurs et de lamentations.

\- Ils prennent les enfants ! crièrent des femmes, donnant l'alerte. Ils prennent les enfants !

La foule des femmes faisant bloc s'agita de plus belle créant une bousculade. Les cris résonnaient, les enfants pleuraient, appelant leurs mères qui s'agrippaient à eux pour les retenir dans leurs girons. Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir. Des femmes tombèrent sur le sol, frappées aux visages, à mesure que les hommes s'avançaient parmi la foule pour repérer les enfants et s'en emparer. Les petits tentaient vainement de se dissimuler.

\- Mon Dieu ..., pria Nua, désespérée jetant un œil à Mei, qui recroquevillée sur elle-même, avait glissé sa tête entre ses genoux pour ne pas voir ni entendre.  
\- Ils vont prendre les filles ..., geignit Shun, se précipitant pour venir s'asseoir près de Chang-O et Li Wei, et les entourer de ses bras dans un instinct protecteur.

Hébétées par la rapidité des événements, elles virent que le mouvement de foule gagna en intensité. Les femmes se battaient pour protéger leurs enfants, ignorant les coups et la violence. Et tout à coup, dans le désordre des bousculades et des hurlements, deux coups de feu déchirèrent furieusement le vacarme. Le silence se fit en un instant, le choc annihilant instantanément toute la rébellion en marche. Ils avaient été tirés vers le plafond, par un homme qui brandissait encore son arme. De peur, des femmes se couchèrent sur le sol, attrapant leurs enfants pour les faire s'allonger dans leurs bras. Depuis la porte, une dizaine d'enfants, tenus en joug par un des geôliers, pleuraient toujours, appelant leurs mères, et c'était là le seul bruit désormais qui perçait les murmures de peur et d'angoisse. Les coups de feu avaient le pouvoir de faire taire ces femmes, et les hommes le savaient.

Nua, Shun et Jia, silencieuses et mortes d'inquiétude, suivirent le mouvement, et s'assirent auprès des trois petites, les entourant de leurs bras, et leur murmurant quelques mots rassurants. Quand toutes les femmes furent à terre, immobiles, berçant leurs enfants, un homme apparut sur le palier. Armé lui-aussi. Nua l'observa de loin. Il était asiatique, chinois peut-être. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Tous leurs geôliers étaient des blancs. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'asiatique parmi eux. De la façon dont il se présenta, droit et sévère au milieu de tous, elle devina qu'il avait un pouvoir particulier sur les autres hommes. Peut-être était-il le chef.

\- Restez calmes ! cria-t-il en chinois, d'une voix forte et ferme, mais en même temps calme et rassurante. On ne prend pas vos enfants !

C'était la première fois qu'on s'adressait à elles dans leur langue, et Nua s'en étonna. Peut-être avait-on jugé nécessaire qu'elles comprennent qu'on ne ferait pas de mal aux enfants.

\- Ils vont aller voir le docteur. Simplement. Les enfants vont revenir !  
\- Quand ? cria la voix d'une femme depuis la pénombre de la vaste pièce.  
\- D'ici quelques heures. Les enfants ont besoin de voir le docteur, répondit-il, fermement. Pour leur santé. Certains vont mourir s'ils ne voient pas le docteur.

Nua ne savait que penser. Cet homme mentait-il ? Reverraient-elles leurs filles ? Elles ne pouvaient que faire confiance et espérer qu'il disait la vérité. Elles n'avaient pas le moyen de se rebeller de toute façon. Les enfants étaient faibles, et amaigris. Certains étaient malades, toussaient et avaient du mal à respirer. D'autres avaient les yeux malades, et des escarres sur la peau. Ils étaient si fragiles. Ils devaient tous voir un médecin, si tel était bien l'endroit où on les emmenait. De la même façon qu'on leur autorisait désormais ces quelques distractions de l'après-midi, peut-être avait-on jugé que pour que ces enfants atteignent l'adolescence, il fallait prendre davantage soin d'eux. Mille et une questions traversaient désormais son esprit, alors que l'angoisse de se séparer de Mei lui transperçait le cœur, et lui nouait l'estomac. Pourquoi prendre soin des enfants ? Pour disposer d'eux plus tard comme ils disposaient d'elles aujourd'hui ? Ou pour une autre raison ? Mais laquelle ? Les enfants étaient une contrainte supplémentaire à gérer pour leurs geôliers. Des bouches inutiles à nourrir aussi. Du moins inutiles pour le moment. Ils ne manquaient pas de femmes et d'esclaves sexuelles pourtant. Chaque semaine, plusieurs arrivaient et rejoignaient les caves. Pourquoi avait-on besoin de telle quantité de femmes et d'enfants ? Cette histoire de médecin, plutôt que de la rassurer, l'inquiéta plus encore.

\- Ces hommes vont passer parmi vous, récupérer les enfants, continua l'homme, son regard courant sur les femmes qui le dévisageaient, a priori apaisés par ses explications. Vous allez rester calmes. Les enfants vont revenir tout à l'heure. Je vous le promets.

Des murmures parcoururent la foule, des questionnements discrets, alors que les hommes s'avançaient à nouveau pour faire se lever les enfants. Des pleurs presque silencieux résonnèrent, quelques lamentations.

\- Maman ..., je ne veux pas voir le docteur ..., pleurnicha Mei.  
\- Moi non plus ..., ajouta Chang-O, pleurant elle-aussi.  
\- Les filles, il faut y aller, les rassura Nua. Le docteur va regarder si vous allez bien.  
\- Il va soigner ta vilaine toux, Li Wei, ajouta Shun, caressant les cheveux de ses filles, blotties de part et d'autre d'elle.  
\- Moi, je ne suis pas malade, renchérit Mei, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
\- Je sais, ma petite. Mais tu es faible. Tu n'as plus beaucoup de forces. Le docteur va vérifier si tout va bien, expliqua Nua, caressant sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes. Tu vas revenir tout à l'heure, et tu me raconteras tout ça d'accord ?  
\- Je ne veux pas ..., pleura Mei. Maman, je ne veux pas ... Si ...  
\- Tu vas revenir, Mei. Tu vas revenir, essaya-t-elle de la rassurer. Maman ne les laissera pas te faire du mal, d'accord ?

Mei hocha la tête, alors que Nua, soucieuse de ne pas montrer son désarroi à sa fille, pleurait intérieurement. Les hommes approchaient. Elle espérait qu'elle n'était pas en train de mentir à sa fille. Elle espérait qu'elle la reverrait bien d'ici quelques heures.

\- Maintenant, écoute, ma petite ... Si jamais quelque chose se passe mal, tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?  
\- Oui, répondit Mei en sanglotant.  
\- Ne baisse jamais les bras, Mei. Bats-toi ... N'aie jamais peur de te battre pour ta vie. Sauve-toi ... Cache-toi ... Tu es la plus courageuse des petites filles. Tu es forte, ma petite.

Mei écoutait sa mère, la dévisageant en pleurant doucement. Elle lui disait ce qu'elle lui répétait jour après jour depuis qu'elles étaient ici. Du haut de ses six ans, Mei ne comprenait pas bien ce qui pouvait se passer, ni ce qu'elle devrait faire, ni même comment elle pourrait faire. Se cacher. Se sauver. Rester en vie. C'était ce qu'elle retenait des recommandations maternelles.

\- Ne fais confiance à personne, continua Nua. Personne sauf ...  
\- Un policier, répondit Mei, alors que les hommes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elles désormais.  
\- Oui. Un policier. Avec un uniforme. Comme dans les films. Tu te souviens ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Protège Chang-O et Li Wei. Elles sont plus petites. Restez ensemble toutes les trois, ok ? continua Nua, regardant les deux amies de sa fille, qui, le visage en larmes, écoutaient.  
\- Oui, répondit Li Wei.  
\- Bien, conclut Nua, esquissant un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant, avant de se pencher pour embrasser le front de Mei.

Elle prit son petit visage entre ses mains, caressa ses joues pour essuyer ses dernières larmes.

\- Ne pleure plus maintenant, ma petite ... Je t'aime autant qu'il y a d'étoiles dans le ciel d'été ..., chuchota Nua, déposant un baiser sur le bout du nez de sa fille.  
\- Et aussi fort que le vent du Karaburan balaye les montagnes ..., murmura Mei, souriant légèrement.

Nua lui sourit en retour, le cœur serré d'angoisse à l'idée qu'on puisse lui enlever sa fille à tout jamais. Elle se nourrit de ses petits yeux noirs qui la regardaient avec tout l'amour du monde, pleins de confiance, et d'espoir, alors que dans son dos, elle sentit la présence de l'homme qui venait prendre les trois fillettes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 _Villa des Hamptons, Long Island, aux environs de 15h.  
_  
Rick et Kate suivirent Eliott qui, ignorant la remarque de sa mère, gambadait jusqu'à la chambre de son frère, l'air un peu préoccupé. Ils entendirent, en effet, en s'approchant un petit bruit, comme quelque chose qu'on tapait sur du bois. Avant même d'entrer, ils devinaient que Leo faisait encore des siennes à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils le retrouveraient, au réveil, à faire des bêtises. Un jour, il avait réussi à défaire tout le drap de son matelas pour s'y cacher. Régulièrement, il jetait toutes ses peluches aux quatre coins de la chambre. Il était aussi parvenu, une fois, à démonter son mobile. Mais le pire était sans aucun doute le jour où il avait attrapé le flacon de crème hydratante, posé sur la table à langer, non loin de lui, et tout renversé sur son lit, et sur son petit corps par la même occasion. Il était tellement blanc des pieds à la tête que Rick l'avait surnommé Casper le petit fantôme pendant des jours. Castle s'amusait tant des bêtises de ses fils qu'il tenait un petit carnet où il notait précieusement chacune de leurs péripéties.

\- C'est un monstre, Papa, tu crois ? demanda Eliott, qui s'était arrêté à proximité de la porte et tendait craintivement l'oreille, comme s'il redoutait réellement ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur.  
\- Non, Maman a raison, les monstres n'existent pas ..., sourit Castle, en poussant la porte.  
\- Je crois que le seul monstre dans cette chambre c'est ton petit frère, ajouta Kate, en entrant, à la suite de Rick.

Seuls les rideaux étaient tirés, et malgré les trombes d'eau qui assombrissaient le ciel dehors, il faisait suffisamment jour dans la pièce pour que Rick et Kate constatent que leur fils n'était pas dans son lit, mais aussi que gisaient, étalés sur le sol, des dizaines de vêtements, de couches propres, et de paquets de coton.

\- Oh là là ! s'exclama Eliott depuis le pas de la porte, portant ses mains à sa bouche d'un air effaré. Il y a beaucoup de bazar !  
\- Hum ... Je corrige ce que j'ai dit, soupira Kate. Ce n'est pas un monstre, c'est un petit diable !

Elle savait, comme Rick, où était Leo, car le petit bruit n'avait pas cessé, et provenait très clairement du placard situé sous la table à langer. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que Leo vidait le placard pour s'y cacher, mais d'habitude il se limitait aux vêtements.

\- Léo ? appela Castle, avec un sourire, en s'approchant du placard, pendant que Kate allait ouvrir les rideaux.  
\- Caché ! répondit la petite voix rieuse de Leo, depuis l'intérieur du placard.  
\- Trouvé ! s'exclama au même moment Rick en ouvrant la porte et découvrant Leo assis au fond du placard vide, occupé à tambouriner contre la paroi avec un petit jouet en plastique.  
\- Bravo ! lui fit Leo, en riant et applaudissant. A toi, Papa !  
\- Papa est trop gros pour se cacher dans ce placard ..., rigola Castle. Viens par-là, fiston ...

Il s'accroupit pour extirper Leo du placard, alors que Kate, dépitée, observait l'ampleur du bazar que son si petit garçon avait mis en si peu de temps. Non seulement, il était encore sorti de son lit à barreaux tout seul, mais en plus, il avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper.

\- Comment tu as fait pour sortir du lit, Léo ? demanda Eliott, intrigué, dévisageant son petit frère, qui était blotti dans les bras de son père.  
\- Là ! Pas dodo ! expliqua Leo, avant d'ajouter quelques mots incompréhensibles, sous le regard attendri de Rick, très fier de sa progéniture.  
\- Leo, il ne faut pas sortir de ton lit tout seul, c'est dangereux, répondit Kate, le dévisageant de son air réprobateur.  
\- Léo caché, Maman ! s'exclama le petit garçon, tout content, ignorant totalement les réprimandes de sa maman.

Elle faillit craquer et sourire face à cette petite bouille d'ange, ce sourire qui caressait son cœur, et ces yeux pleins de malice et d'amour, les yeux de son père, sans aucun doute. Mais il ne fallait pas se laisser attendrir, parce que Léo enchaînait régulièrement les bêtises, et il fallait qu'il comprenne, malgré son jeune âge, qu'il y avait des limites, ou bien plus il grandirait, pire ce serait.

\- Oui, mais Maman n'est pas contente ..., lui répondit Kate, en le regardant avec des gros yeux. Et Papa non plus !  
\- Ah bon ? sourit naïvement Rick. Quand même, il est très ...  
\- Castle ! l'interrompit-elle, de son air un peu exaspéré, qui voulait dire qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.  
\- Euh oui ... Papa n'est pas content du tout, Leo, reprit-il, adoptant sa grosse voix de papa vraiment fâché. Regarde ce bazar ...  
\- Là ! Par terre ! s'exclama Leo, d'un air dépité par la situation, désignant du doigt tout ce qui était éparpillé sur le sol.  
\- Oui, c'est toi qui as fait tout ça ..., répondit Rick, feignant toujours la sévérité.  
\- Les petits garçons n'ont pas le droit de se cacher dans les placards, ajouta Kate, alors que Leo, un peu penaud, observait le désordre. C'est dangereux. Tu peux te faire mal aux doigts ...  
\- Pas bobo, Maman ..., répondit-il, d'une petite voix, dévisageant sa mère comme s'il voulait la rassurer.

Ces yeux, et cette tendresse enfantine, totalement innocente, faillirent lui arracher un sourire. Elle croisa les yeux de Rick, et vit qu'il s'amusait de la voir lutter pour rester sévère et impassible, alors que Léo était tellement adorable.

\- Pour cette fois, trésor, mais tu pourrais te faire mal. Et il est interdit aussi de vider le placard. Maman avait tout bien rangé ...  
\- Mais Leo est un grand garçon, qui va tout ranger pour se faire pardonner. N'est-ce pas, bonhomme ?  
\- Oui ! s'exclama Leo, enthousiaste, gigotant pour s'extirper des bras de son père.

Rick le déposa sur le sol, et aussitôt Léo s'assit de manière un peu gauche pour attraper les couches qui se trouvaient à sa portée, et très concentré, essayer de les empiler pour les ranger.

\- Je vais t'aider, Léo ! ajouta Eliott, se mettant à quatre pattes près de son petit frère. Ça ira plus vite !  
\- C'est gentil, mon grand, constata Kate avec un sourire.  
\- Maman fâchée ? demanda Léo, levant des yeux plein d'incertitude vers sa mère.  
\- Maman ne sera plus fâchée quand tout sera bien rangé ..., lui répondit-elle, gardant son air sévère.  
\- Tu es dure ..., constata Rick d'une voix souriante.  
\- Chut ... Il faut qu'il comprenne ...  
\- Léo tout ranger ! répondit le petit garçon, bien décidé à faire plaisir à sa maman, avant de s'atteler à la tâche, efficacement aidé par son frère. Tiens, Liott !  
\- Encore une fois, je passe pour la méchante maman ..., soupira Kate à voix basse.  
\- Je l'ai grondé aussi ! s'offusqua Castle.  
\- Parce que je t'ai dit de le faire !  
\- Ben, c'est toi le chef ..., sourit-il, amusé par la situation. Et puis, regarde comme il veut te faire plaisir ..., comme il te regarde. C'est sa maman chérie qu'il veut attendrir ... Un vrai séducteur ce petit gars ...  
\- Hum ... Il me rappelle quelqu'un ...  
\- Ah oui ? Qui ? répondit Rick, un peu naïvement.  
\- Toi ..., idiot, sourit-elle, lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule. Aussi exaspérant ... et attendrissant que toi.  
\- Alors avec moi aussi tu dois lutter pour ne pas craquer quand tu es fâchée ? lui fit-il, de son petit air victorieux.  
\- Joker ..., répondit-elle, amusée. Bon, je crois qu'il serait préférable de supprimer ce lit à barreaux. C'est dangereux s'il arrive à en sortir aussi facilement ...  
\- Apparemment il se débrouille très bien ... Il est plus agile qu'un jaguar ..., constata Rick fièrement, observant leurs fils qui empilaient maladroitement les vêtements dans le placard.

Sans nul doute, ils auraient besoin de ranger à nouveau, mais c'était le geste qui comptait. Les petits devaient réparer leurs bêtises. Même si celles-ci l'amusaient, et qu'il n'était pas toujours aussi sévère que Kate aurait aimé qu'il le soit, il savait combien cette éducation était importante. Et il savait aussi poser les limites quand il le fallait.

\- Jusqu'au jour où il se fera mal. On lui mettra un simple matelas ce soir en attendant d'acheter un vrai lit de petit garçon, annonça-t-elle, trop inquiète que Leo ne se blesse pour de bon en tombant de son lit.  
\- Mais ... ça ne va pas te faire mal au cœur que notre bébé quitte déjà son lit à barreaux ? demanda Rick, en faisant une petite moue, lui-même peu enthousiaste à cette idée. Il n'a qu'un an ...  
\- Si, un peu ..., sourit-elle, mais ce n'est qu'un lit à barreaux, Castle.  
\- Quand même c'est symbolique ... Aujourd'hui, le lit à barreaux, et demain il piquera les clés de ma Ferrari ! s'exclama Rick.  
\- Mon pauvre chéri ..., rit-elle.  
\- Oh ! s'exclama la voix de Martha depuis le palier. Mes petits amours ont encore fait des leurs !  
\- En effet, Mère, sourit Castle. Bien reposée ?  
\- Oui. Je suis aussi fraîche qu'une rose ..., annonça-t-elle, souriante, observant les garçons, qui, la tête à moitié dans le placard, s'appliquaient à ranger. Katherine, pour le prochain, je prierai avec vous pour que petit Castle soit une fille ... Il n'y a pas à dire ..., les filles sont plus calmes, posées ...  
\- Euh ... oui ..., répondit Kate, un peu évasivement.

La question du troisième enfant n'était pas du tout à l'ordre du jour, mais alors pas du tout, du moins dans son esprit. Dans celui de son mari, et du reste de la famille, c'était autre chose. Tout le monde y faisait régulièrement allusion, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ou comme si c'était tout à fait normal et évident qu'après deux garçons, ils aient envie d'avoir une petite fille. Sauf que ce n'était pas du tout normal et évident pour elle. Bien-sûr qu'elle aurait aimé avoir une petite fille, mais deux enfants à élever c'était déjà beaucoup. Elle courait après le temps, et ils parvenaient tout juste à trouver leur équilibre, alors un troisième enfant, pour elle, ce n'était pas vraiment envisageable. Parfois, elle y pensait malgré tout. Elle en avait envie, quelque part au fond d'elle. Mais d'une part, il n'y avait aucune certitude que le prochain bébé serait une fille, et en plus, elle savait combien c'était parfaitement déraisonnable. Rien que d'y penser, ou d'envisager l'idée, le stress la gagnait déjà. Rick l'avait bien senti la première fois qu'il avait évoqué l'idée, comme ça, sur le ton de plaisanterie, et depuis, il n'était pas revenu sur le sujet qu'il savait délicat.

Il ne dit rien donc, et se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire, alors qu'au même moment les garçons refermaient triomphalement le placard.

\- Fini ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.  
\- Parfait ! Vous êtes deux petits champions ! sourit Kate en s'approchant d'eux.  
\- Maman pas fâchée ? demanda Leo, avec un petit sourire.  
\- Non ... Viens, hop un câlin ! lui lança-t-elle, alors qu'il se mettait aussitôt à courir vers elle.

Elle l'attrapa pour le soulever dans ses bras, et le couvrit de baisers sur ses petites joues rebondies et dans son cou tout doux, ce qui le fit rire aux éclats.

\- Ma petite terreur ! sourit-elle, amusée, en embrassant son front, et ébouriffant ses cheveux sous le regard attendri de Martha et Rick. Tu ne recommenceras plus ?  
\- Non, répondit-il, avec tout le sérieux du monde, et un peu de malice au fond des yeux.  
\- Bizarrement, j'ai un doute ..., s'amusa Rick, tandis que Kate déposait leur fils sur le sol.  
\- Moi-aussi ..., constata Martha. Ce petit tient trop de son père pour que sa parole soit fiable !  
\- Hey ! s'indigna Castle, alors que Kate et Martha riaient.  
\- Grand-mère, on peut jouer avec les déguisements maintenant ? demanda Eliott, impatient.  
\- Oui ! Allez ! Grand-mère va voir si vous avez bien du sang d'artiste dans les veines, mes petits ! En route, en route, moussaillons ! s'exclama-t-elle, tapant dans ses mains pour les encourager à gagner le couloir.

Eliott et Leo filèrent en riant, enthousiastes, suivis par Martha et leurs parents, contents de la bonne humeur générale qui régnait à la villa.

* * *

 _Upper East Side, New-York, aux environs de 15h ..._

Ryan et Esposito observaient la place de parking où avait naguère été garée la Mercedes Classe S de Christopher Carter, celle-là même que Red Sword avait utilisée deux nuits plus tôt pour transporter Cole Brown, à moitié drogué et endormi, à travers la ville. La place était désormais occupée par une voiture du même modèle que l'original mais de coloris gris métallisé, signe que M. Carter n'avait pas eu de problème à investir dans un nouveau véhicule.

Le concierge de la résidence leur avait donné les accès au parking souterrain, qui se trouvait, comme ils l'avaient prédit, être très sécurisé : caméras de vidéosurveillance, rondes régulières d'une compagnie de sécurité privée, codes pour les entrées et sorties, et aucun moyen, en théorie, d'accéder au parking ni de l'intérieur, ni de l'extérieur sans montrer patte blanche. Cet immeuble abritait les appartements de quelques-unes des plus riches familles de New-York, et le parking à lui tout seul hébergeait pour plus d'un million de dollars de belles voitures. Avoir réussi à voler la Mercedes de Christopher Carter relevait donc de l'exploit. D'autant plus en étant parvenu à passer totalement inaperçu.

Les gars avaient consulté la plainte déposée au moment du vol de la Mercedes, trois mois plus tôt, ainsi que le dossier de l'enquête. C'était le commissariat du 22ème District qui avait géré l'affaire, toujours non résolue à ce jour. Tory avait transmis à ses collègues les images vidéo de la fameuse Mercedes, circulant de nuit, dotée de fausses plaques, aux abords du 12ème District. Leurs experts avaient analysé les photographies, et la Mercedes correspondait en tous points à celle de Christopher Carter, telle que l'avait décrite le propriétaire mais aussi son concessionnaire, et telle que la présentaient les documents en leur possession. Le type de tapis de sol posé sur cette Mercedes correspondait aussi aux fibres trouvées collées dans le scotch ayant servi à ficeler Cole Brown. Seule la plaque d'immatriculation différait, finalement, et il n'était évidemment pas possible de certifier à 100 %, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas été retrouvée, que cette Mercedes était bien celle de Christopher Carter. Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas d'autre véhicule de ce type déclaré volé aux Etats-Unis au cours des deux dernières années, si bien qu'il y avait tout lieu pour les gars de croire qu'ils ne faisaient pas fausse route. L'enquête menée par le 22ème District avait été sérieuse et minutieuse, mais totalement infructueuse : personne parmi le voisinage n'avait rien vu ni entendu ; le gardien chargé des rondes cette nuit-là avait expliqué qu'il faisait le tour du parking toutes les heures environ, et passait le reste du temps dans la petite loge d'où il surveillait les écrans de contrôle. Il n'avait remarqué aucun mouvement dans le parking. Mais le plus surprenant était sans doute que certaines des images de vidéosurveillance de la nuit du délit avaient complètement disparu, celles comprises entre deux heures et cinq heures du matin. L'enquête avait conduit à repérer la Mercedes à quelques rues de là, vers trois heures trente du matin. Mais avec l'obscurité et les vitres teintées, il avait été impossible d'identifier le voleur, et la Mercedes avait disparu dans la nuit, sans qu'il soit possible de retrouver sa trace. Les hommes du 22ème District avaient mené une enquête importante au sein de tous les réseaux de vol et de revente de véhicules volés, haut de gamme en particulier, mais sans succès. Ils avaient donc été plus que surpris de voir réapparaître cette Mercedes sur les photos envoyées par Tory Ellis, mais n'avaient pas vraiment d'information supplémentaire à leur fournir pour les aider. Les gars avaient donc décidé de se rendre sur place pour faire le constat de la situation par eux-mêmes, et informer M. Carter que son véhicule avait été retrouvé, ou du moins, identifié, et qu'il avait servi à couvrir les exploits d'un super-héros. Ils se demandaient comment ils allaient pouvoir lui faire cette annonce sans qu'il ne leur rit au nez, mais en attendant, ils avaient d'abord fait un détour par le parking.

\- Si le gardien était dans sa loge, il n'avait pas les moyens de voir ce qui se tramait ici, constata Esposito, en jaugeant la distance qui séparait la place de M. Carter de l'entrée du parking où se trouvait la loge.  
\- Ni d'entendre quoi que ce soit ..., pour peu qu'en plus il écoutât de la musique ou regardât un film pour tuer le temps ..., ajouta Ryan, s'approchant de la caméra fixée sur le mur, un peu en hauteur, pour l'observer de plus près.  
\- Mais il n'a rien vu non plus sur les écrans de contrôle ..., répondit Esposito, faisant le tour de la voiture, en scrutant le parking pour en apprécier l'étendue et analyser la situation. Ce mec devait être payé des centaines de dollars, et il s'est révélé totalement inefficace. Pas étonnant qu'il ait été viré et remplacé.  
\- Hum ..., marmonna Ryan, réfléchissant. Le voleur ne peut pas être entré de l'extérieur du parking. Entre la grille et le code d'accès, il n'y a pas moyen d'entrer ... Et de l'intérieur, il faut passer devant la loge ... et avoir le code. Le gardien aurait vu un étranger ici en pleine nuit quand même, même en étant peu concentré ...  
\- Ouais, mais tu oublies que Red Sword est un super-héros ..., répondit Esposito avec un sourire taquin. Un petit coup de télékinésie pour ouvrir les portes, un regard pétrifiant sur le gardien ... et le tour est joué ...  
\- Très drôle ..., bougonna Ryan, en dévisageant son coéquipier, pas du tout amusé.  
\- Tu n'as pas d'humour, aujourd'hui ..., grogna Esposito en retour.  
\- Je suis un peu sur les nerfs ..., c'est tout, répondit Ryan. Et puis tous ces mystères m'agacent ...

Esposito préféra ne rien ajouter. Il savait que depuis le matin son ami n'était pas en très grande forme, et même s'il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère et de lui changer les idées, à sa façon, ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Entre les enfants malades, et ses soucis avec Jenny, Ryan n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes, et avait perdu de sa bonne humeur et légèreté habituelles.

\- Il avait forcément le code d'accès pour quitter le parking une fois au volant de la voiture, reprit Esposito, se concentrant sur l'enquête. C'est impossible d'en sortir autrement. Le gardien a dit que le code change tous les quinze jours par sécurité, et que seuls les propriétaires de véhicules en ont connaissance.  
\- Il a pu se procurer le code d'une manière ou d'une autre ... et peut-être que le gardien s'était assoupi, expliqua Ryan. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça arrive ... Il n'a rien dit aux collègues pour ne pas encourir le renvoi pour faute professionnelle.  
\- Le résultat est le même. Il a été viré de toute façon ..., constata Esposito. Et s'il était dans le coup ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois non plus que ça arrive.  
\- Il a été interrogé par les collègues, et innocenté ... ou du moins, ils n'ont pas pu prouver son implication, expliqua Ryan, qui avait décortiqué le dossier.  
\- Ouais, marmonna Esposito, pas franchement convaincu. En attendant, il est sacrément responsable. Il n'a rien vu, ni entendu alors qu'il est payé pour ça. Il a laissé un étranger accéder au parking sans même s'apercevoir de sa présence, et pour finir, il s'est fait dérober les images de vidéosurveillance qui se trouvaient dans sa loge ...  
\- Elles ont été effacées ..., rectifia Ryan.  
\- C'est pareil ...  
\- Il a dit qu'il ne s'est absenté que pour monter prévenir M. Carter et la police ... Dix minutes pas plus ...  
\- Et ça a suffi, conclut Esposito.  
\- Ça confirme qu'ils étaient au moins deux ..., continua Ryan en réfléchissant.  
\- Ouais, un gars vole la voiture, pendant que l'autre surveille et se planque pour aller effacer les vidéos le moment venu. Une sacrée organisation, et une sacrée préméditation aussi ... pour réussir à passer incognito.  
\- Moi, je dirais que soit le gardien est complice et se fiche du monde. Soit le voleur est un résident ...  
\- Tu veux dire qu'un voisin de Carter, aussi plein aux as que lui, aurait volé sa bagnole ? Pour ensuite jouer au super-héros ? lui fit Esposito, perplexe.  
\- J'en sais rien ... Non ... c'est stupide ..., constata Ryan, en faisant une petite moue.  
\- Ouais, tu l'as dit, sourit son coéquipier, un peu moqueur. Et pour les codes ? Tu as une explication ?  
\- Non ... Ils ont pu surveiller les allers et venues des résidents d'une manière ou d'une autre ... ou soudoyer le gardien ...  
\- Il faudra qu'on le réinterroge celui-là, conclut Esposito. C'est bizarre.  
\- Ce qui est bizarre aussi, c'est : pourquoi la voiture de Carter ? demanda Ryan, en observant toutes les belles voitures qui se trouvaient garées dans le parking. Je veux dire, si Red Sword voulait une bagnole pour accomplir ses exploits, il y a de quoi faire dans les bas quartiers de la ville ... Des tas de voitures bien plus faciles à voler, dans des endroits bien plus faciles d'accès ...  
\- Il voulait sans doute une belle caisse ..., suggéra Esposito, pas totalement convaincu par sa propre explication. C'est un super héros qui a la classe.  
\- Hum ... bizarre ... Et pourquoi celle-là ? continua Ryan, dévisageant son coéquipier. Il aurait pu prendre une voiture plus près de la sortie ... ça aurait été moins risqué ...  
\- J'en sais rien ... Dans le rapport, il est écrit que l'alarme anti-vol du véhicule n'a pas sonné ...  
\- Non, Carter a dit qu'il n'activait pas l'alarme dans le parking ultrasécurisé ...  
\- Pas de bol ... Il aurait dû, ça aurait peut-être réveillé le gardien ... En tout cas, ça peut expliquer pourquoi Red Sword a choisi la voiture de Carter ..., les autres avaient peut-être leurs alarmes actives ...  
\- Oui, répondit Ryan. On a affaire en tout cas à une sacrée équipe s'ils sont deux ... Ils sont organisés, prévoyants et suffisamment méticuleux ...  
\- Ils sont méticuleux sans l'être vraiment ..., sinon on n'aurait pas retrouvé la trace de la Mercedes, lui fit remarquer Esposito.  
\- Oui, ça donne l'impression qu'ils essaient de faire attention, mais négligent certains détails.  
\- Si ce sont des gamins, ce serait logique ... ce ne sont pas des délinquants aguerris. Et s'ils prennent ça pour un jeu, encore plus ..., constata Esposito. Ils ne voient peut-être même pas le problème de voler une voiture pour faire régner leur justice !  
\- Possible ..., mais le résultat est le même, répondit Ryan, alors que tous deux se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur.  
\- Ils n'ont peur de rien ... Voler une Mercedes dans le parking d'une résidence, droguer un mec, l'agresser, le transporter à travers la ville pour l'exposer devant le commissariat ... Je ne sais pas qui sont ces marioles, mais ils ont du cran, et ils sont sacrément motivés.  
\- Hum ... Cette histoire nous fait tourner en rond, soupira Ryan en appelant l'ascenseur. On a passé des heures dessus alors qu'on n'a même pas le moindre macchabée ...  
\- Ouais, mais ne sois pas grognon ... Si tu ne veux pas qu'on se paye notre tête plus longtemps, il faut démêler les fils de cette enquête. On va voir ce que va en penser M. Carter ...  
\- Allons-y ..., soupira Ryan, pas vraiment motivé.  
\- Tu aurais dû prendre ta journée, mon pote ..., constata gentiment Esposito, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.  
\- Et te laisser tout seul ?  
\- J'aurais pu me débrouiller, répondit son partenaire, en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Mais en attendant c'est Jenny qui est toute seule avec les enfants, dont les petits malades ...et tu n'arrêtes pas d'y penser, et tu t'en veux, et ça t'agace. Du coup, tu es grognon ...  
\- Je ne suis pas grognon ..., contesta Ryan, d'un air bougon.  
\- Oh si ... et le Schtroumpf grognon, c'est mon job, mec ..., sourit Esposito pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- Ça c'est sûr, répondit Ryan, esquissant un sourire.  
\- Vraiment, Kevin ..., continua son ami, sur un ton plus doux mais très sérieux. Arrête de ruminer tout ce qui ne va pas, et parle à Castle ... Tu sais très bien qu'il est une oreille attentive pour ce genre de choses ...  
\- Il a divorcé deux fois, alors je crois qu'il ne soit pas le plus à même de m'aider à sauver mon mariage ..., grogna Ryan.  
\- Arrête, tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir. Ces ex-femmes sont hors sujet, ok ? Complètement hors sujet. Je crois que s'il y a un mec qui parvient à trouver l'équilibre entre sa vie de couple, le boulot et sa vie de famille, c'est bien Castle ... alors ...  
\- Jenny, n'est pas Beckett ... Elle est ... Enfin, elle n'est pas ... j'en sais rien ... Castle est plein aux as, il n'a pas de problème d'argent ... Et nous, on a quatre enfants, mon pote ..., vraiment, ce n'est pas comparable.  
\- Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il ne s'agit pas de comparer. Mais ... il faut que tu te confies à quelqu'un, parce que tu vas attraper un ulcère à force ... Je ne vous juge pas, tous les deux. Tu sais que j'adore Jenny. Et toi ... tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi. Mais je ne sais pas comment t'aider, et j'en ai marre de te voir traîner ton chagrin et tes soucis comme ça ... Cela dure depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Alors bouge-toi ... Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Que Jenny parte parce qu'elle ne supportera plus la situation ?  
\- Jenny ne partirait pas ... enfin ... je crois ...  
\- Tu attends, toi, de péter les plombs alors peut-être ?  
\- Non, je ...  
\- Je ne sais peut-être pas comment résoudre les problèmes de couple, mon pote, ni comment faire durer une relation ..., mais je sais ce qui amène les échecs et les ruptures ... Crois-moi, j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine ... Et si tu continues comme ça, à te voiler la face, t'apitoyer sur ton sort, et laisser les problèmes s'enraciner, tu fonces droit dans le mur ...  
\- Tu crois ? demanda Ryan, l'air totalement abasourdi et dépité.  
\- Parle à Castle, répondit simplement Esposito, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur le 24ème étage. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte, bon sang ?

Ryan ne répondit pas, surpris de voir son ami hausser un peu le ton. Il savait bien-sûr combien Esposito devait se faire du souci pour lui. Il était comme son frère, et il comprenait à quel point il pouvait se sentir impuissant. Lui-même se sentait impuissant face à ses propres soucis. Mais Javi avait raison. Il fallait qu'il se bouge et qu'il prenne les choses en mains avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il aimait Jenny depuis toujours, elle était son point de repère, et il était malheureux de la savoir malheureuse. Ils savaient que les enfants souffraient aussi certainement de la situation. Il fallait agir.

\- Ok, répondit-il finalement en quittant l'ascenseur. Je lui parlerai ...  
\- Ok.  
\- Merci, Javi.  
\- Pas de problème, mon pote. Si t'as besoin que je te secoue les puces à nouveau, tu n'as qu'à demander ..., sourit Esposito, en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos.

Ryan lui sourit en retour tandis qu'ils s'avançaient dans le couloir vers la porte du loft de la famille Carter.

\- Bien, allons voir comment M. Carter prend la nouvelle ..., reprit Esposito. C'est ici ...

Ils se reconcentrèrent tous deux sur leur objectif, et Ryan sonna. Ils patientèrent quelques secondes avant qu'un jeune homme ne leur ouvre la porte.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 _Upper East Side, New-York._

En ouvrant la porte, il vit tout de suite qu'il avait affaire à des policiers, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait encore l'esprit à ses révisions et ses rêveries, mais maintenant, face à ces deux hommes, l'angoisse s'était emparée de lui d'un seul coup. Il avait tenté de se concentrer sur son cours de droit toute la matinée. Depuis la veille, il avait bien du mal à s'intéresser à ses révisions. Son esprit était absorbé par « Red Sword », l'engouement qu'il déclenchait, et leurs futurs projets. Mais il avait des partiels de droit au cours de la semaine qui arrivait, et il n'était pas question qu'il échoue. Exigeant avec lui-même, perfectionniste, il avait toujours excellé, et cette année, il finirait major de sa promotion, comme à son habitude.

Sa mère avait appelé ce matin pour s'assurer qu'il ne perdait pas de vue ses objectifs, et que tout se passait bien à la maison en l'absence de ses parents. Voilà trois semaines qu'ils étaient partis pour l'Europe, où son père avait différent projets immobiliers à superviser et des contrats à conclure. Il était habitué à leurs absences régulières depuis qu'il était enfant, et n'en avait jamais vraiment souffert. Même loin, ils étaient toujours très présents, voire envahissants même. Jusqu'à l'an passé, il restait avec ses grands-parents quand ses parents s'absentaient plusieurs semaines ou plusieurs mois pour le travail, mais aujourd'hui, il avait dix-neuf ans, et avait été autorisé à rester seul au loft. Sa mère appelait tous les jours ou presque pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Et tout allait bien. Il avait le sentiment d'une pleine liberté depuis trois semaines, et il en profitait pour vivre sa vie tranquillement. Il ne faisait rien d'extraordinaire. Il était un garçon plutôt sérieux de toute façon. Mais il avait la liberté de recevoir ses amis quand il le voulait, de se coucher ou de se lever à l'heure qu'il voulait sans que ses parents lui fassent de reproches, de manger n'importe quoi s'il en avait envie. Un sentiment d'autonomie en somme, pour la première fois de sa vie, lui qui avait toujours été pris dans le carcan familial, et sous le joug de l'autorité parentale.

Il ne lui restait que quelques heures pour en finir avec ce cours, avant de rejoindre ses amis au bar, ce soir, pour fêter leur succès et le buzz créé par l'exploit de _Red Sword_ , puis se lancer, au cours de la nuit, dans leur projet suivant. Il était tellement excité à l'idée de ce nouveau haut fait et si impatient de passer à l'action qu'il lui était impossible de travailler. Toutes les cinq minutes, il s'arrêtait pour vérifier sur Internet, via son téléphone, les nouveaux commentaires qui avaient été postés sous leurs vidéos, et s'assurer que l'engouement ne faiblissait pas sur les réseaux sociaux. Et ça ne faiblissait pas. Il en était toujours surpris, mais agréablement surpris, et il avait hâte le lendemain que les New-Yorkais aient vent de leur nouvel exploit.

Il avait réfléchi, aussi, à ce projet dont leur avaient parlé Odin et Frigg le matin même. C'était vraiment intrigant, et il était impatient de commencer à enquêter. Peut-être n'y aurait-il rien derrière. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une de leurs petites enquêtes ne menait à rien de concret ou d'intéressant. Mais s'il y avait à mettre le doigt sur une injustice, quelle qu'elle soit, ils le feraient. Et maintenant qu'ils avaient franchi le pas avec Cole Brown, et s'étaient lancé, ils étaient encore plus motivés que jamais. D'après ce qu'Odin avait découvert en consultant le logiciel, dix jours plus tôt, une affaire avait été classée sans suite, sans qu'une plainte quelconque n'ait été déposée. Le dossier disait simplement qu'au soir du 15 octobre une femme asiatique était tombée sur deux officiers en uniforme occupés à patrouiller à pied dans la rue, alors qu'elle semblait s'enfuir, apeurée, par la porte de service d'un immeuble de standing. Elle ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais. Elle n'avait sur elle aucun papier d'identité, pas d'argent. Il était précisé sur le rapport qu'elle était peu vêtue, pieds nus, et que son corps amaigri présentait des contusions au niveau des bras et des jambes. Les officiers l'avaient ramenée au poste afin d'en savoir plus. Il était écrit qu'un interprète chinois avait été dépêché sur place, puis simplement que le frère de la jeune femme s'était présenté et qu'elle était repartie avec lui. Le dossier ne comportait rien d'autre que ce simple rapport, incomplet, et c'est ce qui avait surpris Odin. Il n'y avait visiblement pas eu d'examen médical, et les policiers n'avaient pas attendu l'interprète pour que cette femme soit entendue et puisse s'expliquer d'elle-même sur ce qui était arrivé. Il aurait dû y avoir noté davantage de précisions, concernant l'identité du frère, et même de cette femme. Les policiers avaient forcément vérifié ces choses, et avaient le devoir de les faire figurer au rapport. Or, il n'y avait rien. Aucune information. Le seul élément digne d'intérêt était l'adresse où la jeune femme avait été trouvée. On ne fuyait pas sans raison, en petite tenue, à la nuit tombée, pour se retrouver pieds nus en pleine rue, et qui plus est avec des marques de contusion sur le corps. Odin avait vérifié rapidement : l'immeuble qu'elle fuyait était une résidence plutôt bourgeoise qui comptait une vingtaine d'appartements. Il se demandait donc ce qu'une femme comme elle pouvait faire dans un tel bâtiment. Peut-être y était-elle employée par une des familles habitant la résidence. Peut-être était-elle une prostituée qui avait fui un client un peu trop violent. Peut-être son frère était-il en réalité son proxénète. Le mystère demeurait sur cette histoire, mais la façon dont les policiers du 36ème District en avaient effacé les traces était intrigante. D'autant plus que ce rapport dont Odin avait imprimé une copie avait disparu du logiciel de la police. Odin consultait tous les jours le logiciel, en quête d'une affaire originale, et peut-être était-ce une chance qu'il ait pu apercevoir ce rapport, qu'il s'y soit intéressé, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il n'y avait désormais plus aucune trace de cette femme étrangère, effrayée, et visiblement victime de violences, qui semblait fuir un danger. Hormis cette simple photocopie. Tout cela était suffisamment mystérieux pour qu'Odin leur en parle, et voit là un nouveau projet digne d'intérêt. Ils ne savaient pas encore vraiment comment ils allaient pouvoir procéder, ni même ce qu'ils chercheraient, mais ils enquêteraient, dès cette semaine, quand l'affaire W. aurait été réglée. Depuis quelques temps, ils avaient pris l'habitude d'occuper une bonne partie de leur temps libre à ces missions qu'ils se donnaient. Et c'était tout simplement palpitant. Encore plus depuis la veille, depuis que _Red Sword_ était vraiment passé à l'acte.

Mais à présent, en découvrant sur le palier le visage de ces deux hommes, qui ne pouvaient être que des flics, c'était comme s'il voyait déjà tout s'écrouler, tout ce qu'il avait bâti depuis des mois. Instantanément, avant même que les deux hommes n'ouvrent la bouche, il réalisa qu'il devait se ressaisir, et ne rien laisser paraître. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas là pour _Red Sword_ après tout.

\- Bonjour. Police de New-York.. Je suis le lieutenant Esposito. Et voici le lieutenant Ryan.

\- Bonjour ..., répondit l'adolescent, d'un air un peu inquiet et surpris.

\- On aimerait parler à M. Carter, annonça Ryan.

\- Mon père est absent. Mes parents sont en Europe pour affaires depuis quelques semaines ..., expliqua-t-il.

\- Quand rentrent-ils ? demanda Esposito.

Que Christopher Carter soit absent ne les arrangeait pas vraiment. Cette voiture était leur seule piste fiable, hormis l'entreprise _Ultra Sabers_ , dans le Texas, qui pour l'instant n'avait permis d'obtenir aucune information intéressante. Ils espéraient donc que M. Carter puisse leur donner des détails, a priori anodins, mais peut-être à même de débloquer la situation. Retrouver qui avait volé cette voiture devait permettre d'identifier _Red Sword_.

\- A la fin de la semaine. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

\- Non, rien de grave. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Esposito. Il s'agit de sa voiture, qui avait été volée.

\- Oh ... vous l'avez retrouvée ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Il était plus qu'étonné de trouver deux policiers sur le pas de sa porte au sujet de la voiture de son père. Et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir retrouvé la voiture ? Ils avaient pourtant fait attention. Comment était-ce possible ? Etait-ce le hasard ? Est-ce qu'ils enquêtaient sur « Red Sword » ? Non. Ce n'était qu'une petite mise en scène. Et Brown était coupable en plus. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'ouvrir une enquête pour si peu. Pourquoi les flics enquêteraient-ils là-dessus ? Mille et une questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il tenta de garder son sang-froid et de n'en rien laisser paraître. Il fallait qu'il sache exactement de quoi il retournait, car Odin allait devenir fou s'il s'avérait qu'effectivement les flics enquêtaient.

\- Oui ..., enfin, non pas vraiment ..., hésita Ryan. Peut-on entrer ? Peut-être allez-vous pouvoir nous aider.

Après tout, puisqu'ils étaient sur place, autant en profiter pour interroger le fils de M. Carter, même s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment en quoi il allait pouvoir les aider. D'après le dossier, la nuit du vol de la Mercedes de son père, Liam Carter n'était pas au domicile de ses parents, ni même à New-York, mais en déplacement à Chicago dans le cadre d'un séminaire organisé par son université. Son alibi avait été vérifié, au cas où, comme ceux de tous les habitants de la résidence et des membres de leur famille. Mais peut-être pourrait-il leur dire ce que ses parents pensaient du vol de la Mercedes et s'ils avaient des théories.

\- Oui, entrez, répondit le jeune homme, ouvrant la porte en grand pour les laisser entrer.

Ils découvrirent un loft imposant, à la décoration plutôt épurée mais très chic, un espace lumineux surplombant la ville.

\- Ça ne va pas durer longtemps, précisa Esposito. Juste quelques petites questions ...

\- Installez-vous, leur fit-il, désignant les chaises derrière la grande table de la salle à manger.

Ils prirent place, observant les lieux par la même occasion. Le jeune homme s'assit à son tour, face à son manuel de droit qu'il referma machinalement. Sans doute était-il occupé à réviser quand ils étaient arrivés.

\- Vous êtes Liam Carter, je suppose ? demanda Ryan.

\- Oui, répondit-il, alors que Ryan prenait note de son nom dans son calepin.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Dix-neuf ans ... mais pourquoi avez-vous besoin de ces informations ?

\- La routine, simplement, sourit gentiment Ryan.

Le jeune garçon n'avait pas l'air tout à fait à l'aise en leur présence. N'importe quel adolescent aurait été inquiet de voir débarquer la police à son domicile en l'absence de ses parents. Et Liam ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Mais alors que Ryan posait les questions, Esposito l'observait. D'abord, simplement, sans arrière-pensée, mais maintenant, il trouvait qu'il avait l'air vraiment nerveux, peut-être plus que de raison, comme s'il tentait de maîtriser son stress sans y parvenir réellement.

\- Est-ce que vous avez retrouvé la voiture de mon père alors ? reprit-il, dévisageant Ryan. Je n'ai pas bien compris ...

\- Non. Disons que pour être précis, la Mercedes de votre père a été repérée il y a deux nuits de cela sur des images de vidéosurveillance aux abords du commissariat du 12ème District ..., expliqua Ryan, mais également dans un autre quartier de la ville.

Liam crut qu'il allait défaillir et s'arma de courage pour garder la tête haute et faire face à la situation. Si les flics avaient observé les images de vidéosurveillance du quartier, alors ils enquêtaient sur _Red Sword_ et sur Brown. Il n'avait pas du tout imaginé que les choses se passeraient ainsi. Et ses amis non plus. Maintenant, il se demandait si les flics pouvaient remonter jusqu'à eux, et ce qu'ils encouraient vraiment si on les identifiait. Tout à coup, il réalisait qu'Odin avait raison quand il leur rabâchait que ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas innocent et qu'il y avait des risques pénaux. Mais au-delà de ça, c'était comme s'il voyait s'écrouler en quelques secondes tout ce qu'ils avaient construit et imaginé depuis des mois. Non, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse ou bien les flics allaient comprendre. Ils avaient une image de la voiture. Rien de plus.

\- D'accord ... alors, vous ne l'avez pas vraiment retrouvée ?

\- Non ..., pas encore, on y travaille.

\- Il se trouve que cette voiture est impliquée dans une enquête en cours, expliqua Esposito. Tout cela est confidentiel, mais il se pourrait que le voleur du véhicule soit recherché dans le cadre d'une autre affaire.

Ils ne pouvaient pas en dire plus à ce jeune garçon, et de toute façon, ça n'apporterait probablement pas grand-chose.

\- Oh ... je vois ..., répondit-il, feignant d'être totalement perdu et perplexe face aux explications.

Il savait maintenant que les flics enquêtaient bien sur _Red Sword_ qui devait être cette « autre affaire » dont ils parlaient. Mais ils n'avaient rien. Sinon, ils ne seraient pas là.

\- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose de précis les jours qui ont précédé le vol de la voiture ? Quelqu'un qui aurait cherché à se renseigner sur l'accès au parking ou sur la voiture ? Qui aurait traîné aux abords de l'immeuble ...

\- Non ... mais vous devriez voir avec le commissariat du 22ème District, ils ont déjà posé toutes ces questions. Et je n'étais pas là cette semaine-là. J'étais à Chicago.

\- Oui. On a le dossier, répondit Esposito. Mais peut-être que vos parents vous ont parlé de quelque chose ?

Ils avaient déjà tout un tas d'informations. Ils avaient par exemple la liste de toutes les personnes susceptibles d'avoir eu connaissance des codes d'accès du parking, principalement des habitants de l'immeuble. Ils vérifieraient plus tard si l'un d'entre eux pouvait, de près ou de loin, avoir un rapport avec Cole Brown, l'épicerie Wang ou encore « Red Sword ». Mais il y avait peu de chance.

\- Non, je crois qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué de particulier.

\- Le gardien du parking de l'époque, comment s'appelait-il ? demanda Ryan.

\- Gary. Il a été renvoyé depuis.

\- Oui. Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? continua Esposito.

\- Vous voulez savoir s'il aurait pu faciliter le vol de la voiture ? demanda Liam.

\- Oui.

\- C'est ce que mon père a pensé, et pense toujours. Gary faisait souvent la sieste pendant la nuit, ou il matait des films. Tout le monde savait plus ou moins ce qu'il faisait, mais comme il n'y avait jamais eu de problème jusque-là ... L'une des théories de mon père est que Gary dormait au moment du vol de la voiture.

\- Et pour les codes d'accès ? Quelle est la théorie de votre père ?

\- Il pense que le voleur était peut-être un invité d'un voisin qui a pu voir quelqu'un composer le code dans les jours précédents le vol ou ..., hésita légèrement Liam.

\- Ou ? insista Ryan.

\- Il pense que Gary a pu vendre les codes au voleur pour se faire du fric. Et peut-être même s'occuper de faire disparaître les images de vidéosurveillance. C'est peut-être vrai, je n'en sais rien ...

\- Comment a réagi Gary quand il a été renvoyé ?

\- Il était en garde-à-vue je crois quand un voisin de la copropriété l'a informé, alors je n'en sais rien. Mon père était en colère qu'il n'y ait rien pour le coincer.

\- Alors vous pensez aussi que Gary était coupable ? demanda Esposito.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ..., après tout, il connaissait bien toutes les voitures garées dans le parking. Il savait lesquelles étaient sous alarme ou non. Il avait les codes ...

\- Logique, conclut Ryan.

\- Oui ... mais ce n'est peut-être pas lui, leur fit remarquer Liam, histoire de ne pas trop avoir l'air de vouloir accuser Gary. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Qu'est-ce qu'a fait le gars qui conduisait la voiture de mon père l'autre nuit ?

\- On ne peut pas vous en dire plus, Liam, répondit Esposito.

\- Ok.

\- Bien. Merci de votre aide, répondit Ryan, en se levant.

\- Mon père rentre samedi prochain si vous voulez, à moins que vous n'ayez besoin de l'appeler avant ça ? suggéra le jeune homme, se montrant prompt à collaborer.

\- Oui. Ça pourrait nous aider.

\- Je vais vous donner son numéro, répondit Liam, en pianotant sur son téléphone portable.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Dans l'ascenseur qui les ramenait au rez-de-chaussée, Esposito et Ryan faisaient le point sur la situation, et débriefaient après le petit interrogatoire de Liam Carter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé du gamin ? demanda Esposito.

\- Il ne sait pas grand-chose, normal, mais il est cool, pourquoi ? s'étonna Ryan.

-Il était nerveux, au début surtout ...

\- Normal ... C'est un gamin, comme tu dis, et se retrouver interrogé par deux flics comme nous, ça a de quoi faire flipper ...

\- Ouais ... peut-être ..., sauf qu'on venait juste lui parler de la voiture volée de son père. Rien de stressant là-dedans ...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? demanda Ryan, sentant qu'Esposito avait décelé quelque chose de particulier.

\- Rien. Je ne sais pas ... Son alibi a été vérifié, sinon j'aurais pensé qu'il était impliqué ... Mais il a peut-être juste fait quelques conneries en l'absence de ses parents.

\- Ou il était juste stressé de nous voir débarquer. En tout cas, Gary a l'air d'être une bonne piste, non ? lui fit Ryan, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur le vestibule de l'entrée, au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Peut-être, oui.

\- C'est ce qui paraît le plus évident, mais il n'y a rien contre lui, constata Ryan.

\- On va quand même aller le chercher pour lui faire passer un interrogatoire ... S'il s'est fichu des collègues du 22ème, on a intérêt de le faire parler.

\- Tout ça pour un gentil superhéros ..., soupira Ryan, en poussant la porte donnant sur la rue.

\- Un gentil superhéros qui vole des bagnoles à 100 000 dollars ... et drogue des gens ..., sourit Esposito avec une petite moue empreinte d'ironie.

\- Pour aider la communauté en coinçant un délinquant ..., lui fit remarquer Ryan.

\- On ne va pas revenir sur cette discussion, mec ? grogna Esposito.

\- Non ... Je comprends, c'est illégal et patati patata ... mais quand même ...

Esposito le dévisagea d'un regard noir, lassé de le voir relativiser les actes de Red Sword.

\- C'est bon ..., sourit Ryan, amusé d'agacer son ami. Tu me reprochais d'être le Schtroumpf grognon, tu devrais être content !

\- Ouais ... je me passerais bien quand même d'avoir Simplet pour coéquipier !

\- Simplet c'est un nain pas un Schtroumpf ..., répondit Ryan, en riant.

\- C'est pareil ! s'exclama Esposito, tandis que tous deux montaient à bord de la voiture.

* * *

 _Villa des Hamptons, Long Island, aux environs de 18h30 ..._

Installées dans les fauteuils à bascule, sous la véranda, Kate et Martha savouraient l'une un café, l'autre une tisane, tout en discutant tranquillement. Par la porte ouverte donnant sur le salon, elles entendaient les discussions des enfants, qui jouaient aux Légos sur le tapis. Rick, assis dans le canapé, les surveillait tout en faisant quelques recherches sur sa tablette. De temps à autre, elles l'entendaient intervenir auprès des garçons pour aider à la construction d'une tour ou empêcher une querelle fraternelle. Mais après une après-midi bien remplie, la maisonnée était plutôt calme. Le mauvais temps n'avait pas permis de sortir pour une balade au grand air, mais ils n'avaient pas manqué d'occupations. Martha avait apporté avec elle tout un tas de déguisements promis depuis longtemps à ses petits-fils, si bien qu'ils avaient longuement joué à s'improviser mousquetaires, cow-boys et chevaliers, entraînés dans de folles aventures imaginaires par leur père, dont le seul regret avait été de ne pas avoir de déguisement à sa taille. Kate avait ensuite supervisé une activité créative, où chacun du plus jeune au plus âgé, s'était lancé avec plaisir dans la construction de petits personnages au moyen des morceaux de bois, feuilles, brindilles et coquillages ramassés le matin même dans les dunes et sur la plage. Puis, toutes deux avaient profité que leurs trois hommes soient calmement occupés pour s'éclipser et se retrouver autour d'une boisson chaude, comme elles aimaient à le faire.

Avec les années, elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées. Elles s'étaient toujours comprises, et beaucoup appréciées, mais la place que Kate occupait maintenant pleinement dans la famille avait fait naître entre elles une réelle complicité, faite d'une sincère affection, d'une admiration mutuelle et d'un profond respect. Elles trouvaient en l'une et l'autre une oreille attentive, et parfois même de précieux conseils, sur les petites et grandes choses de la vie.

\- Cette tisane au tilleul n'est pas le meilleur des breuvages, mais elle fait des miracles contre le stress, constata Martha, buvant une gorgée en grimaçant.

\- Vous serez extraordinaire ..., la rassura Kate, avec un sourire. Comme toujours. Vous ne devriez pas vous en faire autant.

Elle savait combien Martha craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur, et aussi combien Rick s'inquiétait de voir sa mère aussi stressée depuis quelques temps. Il se souciait de sa fatigue, de son investissement de tous les instants dans cette pièce, et des conséquences pour sa santé. Et il était vrai, elle avait constaté elle-aussi, que Martha était plus fatiguée que d'accoutumée. Mais elle était certaine qu'une fois la première passée, la pression retomberait et sa belle-mère pourrait oublier son stress pour profiter pleinement de ce rôle qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

\- Je sais, chérie ..., soupira Martha. Mais « _Qui a peur de Virginia Wolf ?_ », ce n'est pas rien comme pièce ... Les critiques attendent le moindre faux pas pour nous casser du sucre sur le dos. Et puis tellement d'actrices d'exception ont joué ce rôle ... Comment pourrait-on se satisfaire de Martha Rodgers quand on a vu Elisabeth Taylor à l'écran ?

\- Elle faisait du cinéma, Martha ... Vous jouez au théâtre. Je ne suis pas spécialiste, mais il me semble que ça n'a absolument rien à voir.

\- C'est vrai ..., fut-elle forcée de reconnaître, avec une petite moue, consciente que sa peur irrationnelle pouvait être un brin ridicule.

\- Vous savez ce que dirait la Martha que je connais ? lui fit gentiment Kate. Elle dirait que tous les pauvres bougres qui ont vu ce vieux film d'un autre temps doivent être morts ou grabataires aujourd'hui ... et n'auront aucun point de comparaison ...

Martha sourit, amusée par les arguments de sa belle-fille.

\- Vous serez géniale ..., ajouta Kate, avec un sourire rassurant, parce que vous êtes non seulement une actrice d'exception, mais aussi une femme d'exception ...

\- Tu es adorable ..., répondit Martha, posant sa main sur la sienne, qui reposait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

\- Et puis Eliott est tellement impatient de voir sa grand-mère sur scène ..., alors vous n'avez d'autre choix que d'être remarquable et de remplir ses petits yeux d'étoiles ..., sourit Kate, songeant à l'idée que son petit garçon se faisait du théâtre.

Il avait tellement entendu Martha lui narrer ses aventures théâtrales, lui conter des extraits de ses rôles passés, et la majesté du théâtre, qu'il voyait en sa grand-mère une héroïne d'un autre temps, et n'avait qu'une hâte : découvrir enfin ce monde merveilleux qu'elle lui avait décrit depuis qu'il n'était qu'un tout petit bébé. Il n'avait donc même pas été question de lui dire qu'il était bien trop petit pour veiller aussi tard le soir, et assister à la grande première de Martha, parce que du haut de ses quatre ans, et demi, il savait clairement ce qu'il voulait. Ce serait sa première sortie en soirée, et Rick avait déjà prévu d'immortaliser l'événement. Ce serait donc un grand jour pour toute la famille.

\- Le pauvre trésor, sourit Martha, amusée. Il ne va rien comprendre !

\- Non, c'est certain, répondit Kate avec un sourire. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je pense que la salle, la scène, les lumières et les décors vont l'enchanter ... et au pire, il dormira ... Il sera content d'être là, c'est le plus important.

-Oui ... Richard, à son âge, s'est une fois endormi dans une malle, dans les coulisses, pendant que j'étais sur scène ... Je ne l'emmenais pas toujours, mais il était tellement heureux quand je jouais à New-York de pouvoir assister à mes représentations ... Sauf que ce petit bonhomme ne résistait pas à l'appel du marchand de sable ... et tout le monde se relayait pour veiller sur son sommeil, pendant que sa jeune maman, encore pleine de rêves et d'espoir, se faisait acclamer par un public en liesse ...

\- Il en a de très bons souvenirs, constata Kate. Il m'a raconté combien il aimait cette ambiance, la vie de saltimbanque ...

\- Oui ... Quand il était tout petit, il rêvait même de devenir diseur de bonne aventure et de parcourir le pays en roulotte ...

\- Diseur de bonne aventure ? s'étonna Kate, amusée par les rêves enfantins de son mari.

\- Oui ... Tout cela parce que je lui avais raconté que ma mère et ma grand-mère tiraient les cartes, lisaient l'avenir dans une boule de cristal dans les foires et se faisaient beaucoup d'argent ainsi. Elles arnaquaient tout le monde oui ! Mais il était persuadé qu'il avait hérité du don familial ...

\- Je crois qu'il en est toujours persuadé, répondit Kate en riant.

\- Oh, ça ne m'étonnerait pas ... Mais il a hérité, c'est sûr, de notre amour des histoires ..., celles que ma mère et ma grand-mère racontaient pour embobiner leurs naïfs clients, celles auxquelles je donne vie sur scène ..., et celles qu'il invente et écrit pour transporter ses lecteurs.

\- Et ses fils ..., sourit Kate. C'est vrai ...

\- En tout cas, j'avoue qu'avec l'âge, je gère moins facilement le stress ... Mais Dieu merci, le tilleul fait des miracles ! s'exclama Martha, buvant une gorgée de tisane.

\- Ma mère disait qu'une fois monté sur scène, le stress s'envole d'un seul coup ...

\- C'est vrai ... Heureusement ! Elle faisait du théâtre ?

\- Non ..., enfin, elle avait joué dans une pièce ou deux au lycée. Mais j'étais tellement stressée petite quand je devais jouer dans le spectacle de fin d'année qu'elle avait fort à faire pour m'encourager ..., expliqua Kate, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Une fois, j'étais tellement stressée que j'en ai été malade et j'ai vomi tout mon repas sur le magnifique costume du petit chaperon rouge qu'elle avait mis des semaines à me confectionner ...

\- Oh ... ma pauvre chérie ..., répondit Martha en riant. Ce n'est donc pas une légende ce stress ...

\- Non ..., sourit Kate, en faisant la moue. La scène, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc ...

\- Je crois qu'Eliott sera doué pour le théâtre. Il n'est pas timide pour un sou ... et il a une sacrée mémoire ce petit gars.

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, il prépare un spectacle pour Noël à l'école ...

\- Oh ... que va-t-il jouer ? demanda Martha, ravie à cette idée.

\- Un lapin ..., mais ne m'en demandez pas plus, c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à comprendre !

\- Comme il va être mignon ...

\- Pour le rendre encore plus mignon, je pense qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de vos services ... pour le costume ...

\- Avec plaisir, chérie ... Eliott sera le plus adorable lapin du monde.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, sourit Kate. En parlant de costume, vous avez trouvé votre déguisement pour jeudi soir ? Pour Halloween ?

\- Pas encore, non, soupira-t-elle. Avec les répétitions, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Mais au pire, Richard me dégottera bien quelque chose.

\- Vous aimez prendre des risques ..., lui fit remarquer Kate, amusée.

\- Hum ..., je crois qu'il ne pourra pas faire pire que ce jour où il m'a fait me déguiser en méduse ...

\- En méduse ? sourit sa belle-fille.

\- Oui ... Il a eu la lubie cette année-là d'organiser les festivités d'Halloween sur le thème des créatures marines ... J'en ai encore des boutons rien que de penser à cette horrible costume qu'il m'a fait porter ... mais, tu sais comme il est ...

\- Hum ... On ne peut rien lui refuser, oui, constata Kate.

\- Ou pas grand-chose ...

\- Il aime tellement toutes ces fêtes, et il sait en faire des événements extraordinaires et uniques.

\- Oui. Mais on verra si tu trouveras cet Halloween aussi extraordinaire quand tu auras découvrir le costume qu'il te destine ! la taquina Martha.

\- Vous savez quel costume il a prévu ? s'étonna Kate, qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à obtenir d'indices de la part de son mari.

Elle savait simplement que c'était un costume de « partenaires », comme il disait, et qu'ils seraient assortis tous les deux, mais elle craignait le pire et redoutait les moqueries de leurs amis. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment se faire remarquer, même si après toutes ces années à évoluer auprès de Rick, avec ses idées loufoques, ses étourderies, et ses bêtises, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude d'attirer l'attention, pas toujours de la meilleure des manières, d'ailleurs. Elle avait hâte d'être à mardi pour les fameux essayages qu'il avait organisés, et hâte aussi de voir les costumes qu'il aurait choisis pour les enfants. C'était le premier Halloween de Leo, et il allait être absolument adorable. L'an passé, il avait tout juste quelques semaines, et avait échappé aux lubies de son père. Quant à Eliott, son cœur balançait encore entre tous ces super-héros dont il aimait les aventures. Mais quand son choix serait fait, Rick lui trouverait, sans aucun doute, le déguisement le plus parfait qui soit.

\- Je suis dans la confidence, oui ... Il voulait mon aval avant de te soumettre l'idée. Mais motus et bouche cousue, j'ai promis de ne rien dire ! s'exclama Martha, amusée par les craintes de Kate.

\- De toute façon, je peux encore dire non ..., lui fit remarquer Kate, avec une petite moue.

\- Dit celle qui ne peut rien refuser à son mari ...

\- Je peux refuser ..., répondit Kate. Si je veux ...

Martha se retînt de rire, amusée, car elle savait bien, et Kate le savait aussi, qu'elle ne refusait pour ainsi dire jamais rien à Castle. Il finissait toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre, par parvenir à ses fins. Parce qu'elle aimait son enthousiasme, ses folles idées, ses rêves d'enfant, et cette façon qu'il avait de croquer la vie à pleines dents, de s'amuser de tout et rien. Alors elle craquait, la plupart du temps.

\- Mais puisque vous êtes dans la confidence des costumes d'Halloween, reprit Kate, je suppose que vous l'êtes aussi concernant mon anniversaire ?

\- J'ai eu vent de quelques détails, oui, sourit Martha. Mais je ne peux rien dire, non plus, chérie ...

\- Je sais bien ..., et je ne vous demande pas de divulguer les petits secrets de Rick. Il est tellement heureux d'organiser cette fête et la surprise, mais ... pouvez-vous juste me promettre de le surveiller ? Enfin ... de poser des limites ... si ses idées sont un peu trop ... loufoques ..., demanda Kate, en faisant une petite moue craintive.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie ..., assura gentiment Martha. Je supervise. Crois-moi, ton anniversaire sera mémorable ... Pour mon fils, rien n'est plus important au monde que de rendre ceux qu'il aime heureux. Toi, la première, Katherine ...

\- Je sais, oui ...

\- Il va t'éblouir, te charmer, te faire sourire et rire ..., expliqua Martha, la regardant avec douceur et tendresse.

Kate sourit en retour, sachant bien-sûr qu'elle avait raison. Les surprises de Rick, bien que parfois surprenantes de prime abord, s'avéraient toujours merveilleuses et enchanteresses.

\- Et puis, tu n'as rien à craindre, je l'ai déjà convaincu de renoncer au pire ..., ajouta Martha d'un air malicieux.

\- Le pire ? s'inquiéta Kate.

\- Hum ... La thématique de la fête devait être cette série que tu aimais bien ...

 _\- Nebula 9_ ? suggéra Kate en faisant la moue, pas du tout séduite par cette idée.

\- Voilà, oui ! Il rêvait de déguiser les invités en espèces de spationautes et créatures monstrueuses venues de l'espace ... Je lui ai dit que ça faisait trop ... spatial pour toi, et trop ... seventies, trop nostalgique ... et trop ... trop tout, quoi.

\- Oui ... Merci ..., soupira Kate, soulagée.

Elle adorait Nebula 9, cette lointaine série télévisée qui avait bercé son adolescence, mais elle se voyait mal fêter ses quarante ans déguisée en lieutenant Chloé, dînant à côté d'un de ses amis déguisé en Alien.

\- Grâce à Dieu, il a aussi accepté de renoncer à l'idée du dîner suspendus à deux cent mètres d'altitude les pieds dans le vide ..., ajouta Martha, ravie de raconter des histoires farfelues à Kate.

Elle avait ordre, comme leurs amis, d'embobiner Kate et de lui raconter tout et n'importe quoi quant à son anniversaire. Le but étant de noyer complètement le poisson. Richard savait combien sa femme était maligne, et n'aimait pas vraiment les surprises totales. Il savait qu'elle tenterait d'en savoir plus, discrètement, auprès des uns et des autres, juste histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien prévu de totalement fou. Alors il avait anticipé, et décidé, avec la complicité de tout le monde, de s'amuser à la mener en bateau. Il n'était pas question qu'elle découvre quoi que ce soit avant le jour J.

\- A deux cent mètres d'altitude ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Oui ... Tu sais, à Atlantic City, il y a cette espèce de tour avec un restaurant gastronomique en plein air au sommet, où les clients sont attachés par des harnais au-dessus du vide pour dîner ...

\- Vous plaisantez ? Il voulait que l'on fête mes quarante ans là-haut ?

Martha acquiesça d'une petite moue, qui voulait dire qu'elle comprenait parfaitement la stupeur de sa belle-fille.

\- Tu vois, chérie, je supervise ... Tu n'as rien à craindre, assura Martha avec un sourire confiant.

Kate lui sourit en retour, un peu perplexe. Certes, Rick avait toujours des idées originales, mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement. Quoique ... tout était possible avec lui, même la plus improbable des idées. Elle était quand même rassurée qu'il consulte Martha avant de se lancer dans ses projets de surprise, mais elle réalisait, par cette petite discussion avec sa belle-mère, que son cher mari n'avait pas attendu son accord, la veille, pour préparer la surprise de son anniversaire. Il était vraiment terrible. Mais tellement adorable. Elle ne manquerait pas de lui en toucher deux mots malgré tout.


	16. Chapter 16

_Merci pour vos commentaires. J'espère que le rythme plus lent d'avancée de l'histoire (par rapport à d'habitude) vous convient malgré tout ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 16**

 _Quelque part dans New-York, aux environs de 18h30 ..._

Nua, Shun et Jia assises sur leur matelas, dans la petite cave plongée dans l'obscurité, observaient les filles qui dégustaient des madeleines. La nuit était tombée, et seule la faible lueur d'une lumière dans le couloir filtrait jusqu'à la petite pièce. Si les jours précédents, la chaleur les faisait suffoquer et rendait l'air irrespirable et nauséabond, depuis le matin, l'humidité et le froid les saisissaient jusqu'aux os. On leur avait donné des couvertures sous lesquelles elles se blottissaient, serrées les unes contre les autres, comme pour mieux profiter de la chaleur de leurs corps.

Mei, Chang-o et Li Wei, comme tous les enfants qu'on avait arrachés à ce dédale souterrain quelques heures plus tôt, étaient revenues, saines et sauves dans le giron de leurs mères. Les petites avaient discrètement raconté qu'elles avaient vu deux docteurs qui les avaient auscultées dans ce qu'elles avaient décrit comme une chambre, d'hôtel probablement. Les médecins étaient vêtus de blouses blanches, et de masques. Ils étaient gentils, et avaient rassuré les enfants qui pleuraient. Ils étaient blancs et ne parlaient pas chinois. Ils les avaient pesées, mesurées, avaient écouté leur cœur, regardé leur gorge et leurs oreilles. Ils leur avaient fait faire quelques petits exercices physiques, et avaient pris des notes dans un cahier. Elles étaient ensuite montées dans le camion du retour et on avait donné à tous les enfants une madeleine. C'était tout ce que les petites avaient été capables de raconter.

Regardant sa petite fille croquer dans sa madeleine du bout des lèvres, comme pour en savourer la moindre miette, Nua réfléchissait et se demandait à quoi rimait cette histoire de médecin. Rien n'était désintéressé ici. Tout ne visait qu'un objectif, satisfaire la clientèle. Les enfants, que, contraints et forcés, les geôliers devaient gérer aussi, étaient plus gênants qu'autre chose. Pourquoi leur faire subir ainsi subitement un examen médical ? Pourquoi les emmener tous ? Et pas seulement ceux qui présentaient des symptômes évidents de maladies ? Allait-on réellement leur donner un traitement et des vitamines ? Elle en doutait. Elle n'avait pas revu l'homme chinois, celui qui semblait commander, et les avait rassurées plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait tenté de demander à Mei si elle avait entendu cet homme dire quelque chose, dans le camion peut-être, mais Mei ne se souvenait pas. Elle était inquiète, et encore plus qu'avant, elle sentait qu'il y avait urgence à agir. Qu'est-ce que ces hommes allaient faire des enfants ? Et s'ils prévoyaient de les vendre ? Elle était incapable d'imaginer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir envisagé, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce soudain intérêt pour la santé des enfants n'était pas anodin. Parce qu'ici rien ne l'était.

\- Ce soir, chuchota alors Nua, dévisageant tour à tour ses amies, si l'une de nous fait partie du groupe de celles qui sont emmenées au motel, il faut essayer d'agir.  
\- Je ne prendrai pas de risque, murmura Shun, terrifiée.  
\- Il le faut, Shun. Ils finiront par prendre les enfants ...  
\- Tu n'en sais rien ...  
\- Je le sens, je le sais ..., affirma Nua. L'hiver arrive. Les enfants vont mourir de froid ici ... Ce ne sont pas ces couvertures qui vont les sauver, qui vous nous sauver. Il neige dans ce pays en hiver ... Comment les petites vont-elles survivre ?

Shun ne dit rien, accablée d'inquiétude et de chagrin. Nua avait raison, mais oser prendre un risque était impossible pour elle. Ses filles avaient besoin d'elle, et elle ne pouvait imaginer les abandonner à leur triste sort, et les laisser seules ici.

\- Nua a raison, répondit Jia, en chuchotant. Je ne sens déjà plus mes orteils avec ce froid, et il fera plus froid encore d'ici quelques jours. A moins qu'on nous emmène ailleurs, les plus petits vont mourir de froid ... Je le ferai, moi. Je le ferai. Ce soir, ou demain, peu importe, la prochaine fois que je fais partie du groupe, je tenterai d'entrer en contact avec une femme de chambre au motel ...  
\- Moi-aussi ..., répondit Nua, sans hésitation.

Elles échangèrent un regard, convaincues et déterminées. Elles ignoraient comment elles pourraient faire. Elles ne croisaient pas systématiquement de femmes de chambre dans les motels où on les emmenait. Parfois il y en avait une qui encadrait le moment où on les faisait se doucher, avant, et après leurs rencontres avec les hommes. Avant pour qu'elles soient le plus présentable possible. Après pour tenter d'effacer toute trace des actes subis. Mais ces femmes de chambre devaient être briefées et on devait acheter leur silence d'une manière ou d'une autre. Jamais ni Nua ni Jia n'avaient adressé la parole à l'une d'entre elles, trop apeurées ou meurtries dans leur chair lors de ces moments-là. Elles ne parlaient pas anglais. Comment se feraient-elles comprendre ? Comment réagiraient ces femmes si elles les suppliaient de les aider ? Comment les convaincre d'oser les aider dans ces conditions ? Leur espoir était faible, infiniment faible, mais elles devaient tenter quelque chose.

\- Nua, tu te rends compte de ce qui peut arriver si jamais ..., murmura Shun, avec angoisse.  
\- Je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire, Shun ... et regarder ma petite perdre un peu plus de force et de vie chaque jour qui passe.  
\- Et si ...

Shun n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un geôlier se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte cachant de son corps imposant la faible lumière qui émanait du couloir. Il leur vociféra quelques mots incompréhensibles, et elles se turent effrayées. Les fillettes se recroquevillèrent contre le mur, sous les couvertures, apeurées. L'homme resta là, sans bouger, impassible, les surveillant comme pour s'assurer qu'elles ne reprendraient pas leurs bavardages.

* * *

 _Villa des Hamptons, Long Island, aux environs de 18h30_

Dans la véranda,silencieuses quelques instants, Kate et Martha savouraient leur boisson chaude, le regard perdu sur l'obscurité de la nuit qui était tombée derrière la baie vitrée. La pluie n'avait pas cessé, et frappait les carreaux à grosses gouttes. Alors que chacune sirotait doucement sa boisson comme pour se réchauffer du froid du dehors, Kate tourna légèrement la tête pour jeter un œil vers le salon. Quand tout semblait trop calme, elle se méfiait des bêtises qui pouvaient se tramer. Mais Leo sagement assis sur le tapis suçotait son Roudoudou tout en observant son grand frère. Eliott, à genoux, était concentré sur l'emboîtement de ses légos pour construire ce qui ressemblait à la plus haute tour du monde, à n'en pas douter. Elle sourit, attendrie par ses fils. Elle aimait les voir ainsi. Leo, lui qui était si dissipé et canaille, était là dans une de ses phases où il contemplait et admirait son grand frère. Pour une fois, il ne cherchait pas à détruire, mais observait, comme si Eliott, du haut de ses quatre ans, construisait une merveille. Elle voyait dans les yeux de son tout petit bonhomme l'admiration. Quant à Eliott, toujours soucieux de montrer à Leo comment bien faire les choses, il lui parlait, et décrivait chacun de ses gestes. Son regard se posa sur Rick, assis dans le canapé. Silencieux derrière sa tablette, il semblait absorbé par ce qu'il lisait, étonnement calme et sage lui-aussi.

\- Katherine, reprit Martha, la tirant de ses pensées. J'aurais un petit service à te demander pour samedi soir, pour la première.  
\- Oui, bien-sûr, répondit-elle sans hésiter.  
\- Victor sera présent ... et ...  
\- Oh, vous allez finalement nous présenter ce gentleman ? l'interrompit Kate, avec un sourire, en dévisageant sa belle-mère.  
\- Eh bien oui ... enfin non ... Disons que ce ne sont pas des présentations officielles, et j'aurais préféré reporter l'échéance, mais je n'ai guère le choix. Il se trouve que Victor tient à être là pour cet événement, qui, je l'espère, ne tournera pas au fiasco ... et Richard aura vite fait d'identifier mon prétendant, comme il dit ...  
\- Vous craignez que Rick ne soit désagréable ?  
\- Il peut l'être ... Tu sais comment il réagit vis-à-vis de mes ... relations. Et maintenant qu'il ne peut plus se mêler de la vie d'Alexis, j'ai l'impression qu'il se mêle encore plus de la mienne ...  
\- Je crois qu'il joue de ça, aussi, Martha. Rick a grandi ces dernières années ..., enfin un peu, sourit Kate. Il est impatient de faire connaissance avec Victor ...  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe ..., grimaça Martha. Je redoute sa réaction, d'autant plus que Victor risque de ne pas cadrer avec ses critères ... parce qu'il est ... jeune ...  
\- Jeune ? Jeune comment ? demanda Kate, perplexe.

Martha parlait relativement peu de ses relations sentimentales, surtout parce que Rick pouvait s'avérer trop curieux, et puis parce que c'était, selon elle, ce jardin secret que toute femme se doit d'avoir, surtout passé un certain âge. Et elle avait bien raison. Martha croquait la vie à pleines dents, et les hommes au gré des rencontres. Ce Victor, dont tout le monde ne connaissait que le prénom, était le premier, depuis bien longtemps, à occuper une présence aussi régulière dans sa vie. Et ce n'était sûrement pas sans raison. Tout ce mystère intriguait beaucoup Rick, et l'amusait elle. Elle était surtout heureuse pour Martha, car elle se demandait parfois si, derrière son côté volage et frivole, Martha ne recherchait pas finalement le côté doux et rassurant d'une relation stable.

\- Oh ... il est majeur, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Martha, amusée par la réaction de sa belle-fille. Non, sérieusement, il est plus jeune que moi, simplement, de quelques années ...  
\- Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien, Martha.  
\- Richard a déjà commencé à me faire passer un interrogatoire tout à l'heure, poursuivit-elle, et il prévoit son fameux questionnaire ou rituel d'intronisation ... Je ne sais plus comment il appelle ça ...  
\- Qu'il est pénible ..., soupira Kate, réalisant que son mari ne cesserait jamais de se mêler de la vie privée de sa mère.  
\- Oh ... J'ai l'habitude et à vrai dire, ces interrogatoires n'ont aucune espèce d'importance. Mais cette fois c'est différent. Avec Victor, c'est différent, avoua-t-elle, songeuse. C'est ...  
\- Sérieux ? suggéra Kate, en la dévisageant avec douceur et tendresse, devinant à la façon dont Martha en parlait que Victor n'était pas l'un de ses flirts habituels.  
\- On peut dire ça ..., sourit-elle. Mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans et d'évoquer mes premiers émois ...  
\- Mais non, c'est adorable, Martha, la rassura Kate, tapotant doucement sur sa main. Vous êtes adorable. Et Rick sera très heureux ... j'en suis sûre.

Elle connaissait son mari par cœur. Comme quand les choses étaient devenues sérieuses entre Cody et Alexis, il commencerait par bougonner et craindre le pire. Et puis, il réaliserait combien sa mère était heureuse, et tout irait bien. Il était ainsi. Il avait en lui cette peur irrationnelle de voir les siens souffrir, et d'être impuissant face à leur souffrance. Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait ce besoin de garder le contrôle sur sa famille, de veiller à tout ce qui se passait dans la vie de sa mère et de sa fille. Sûrement de son enfance. Peut-être de l'absence de son père. Elle ignorait le fond du problème, mais elle savait que c'était plus fort que lui d'agir ainsi. Elle ne lui cherchait pas d'excuse, mais elle savait combien cela pouvait lui faire mal au cœur, réellement, de craindre pour le bonheur de sa mère ou de sa fille. C'était le reflet d'une certaine fragilité finalement. Et elle essayait toujours, quand ils évoquaient ces sujets sensibles, de le comprendre, de le rassurer. En général, ça fonctionnait.

\- Oh, il finira par l'être ... parce que je ne lui laisserai pas le choix ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais je redoute cette première rencontre. Je ne veux pas que Victor se fasse une mauvaise idée de qui est Richard. Je l'ai déjà prévenu, bien-sûr, par précaution, mais mon fils peut être tellement antipathique ... pire qu'un gamin de cinq ans qui ne voudrait pas que sa mère se remarie ... Non, pas que le mariage soit à l'ordre du jour, je te rassure, mais ...  
\- Martha ..., l'interrompit gentiment Kate. Vous voulez que je parle à Rick ?  
\- Ce serait gentil. Si tu pouvais préparer le terrain ...  
\- Il ne sera pas content que vous m'en ayez parlé avant de lui en parler à lui, lui fit remarquer Kate.  
\- Oh, il comprendra. Mais il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il est capable de modération. Il n'y a que toi qui peux lui faire entendre raison quand il est buté sur certaines choses. Je sais comment il va réagir quand il verra Victor ... et je ne veux pas de ça ...  
\- Je comprends ... Je lui parlerai. Ne vous inquiétez pas ..., sourit Kate.  
\- Merci, chérie ... C'est gentil.  
\- Alors ... Victor ? continua Kate, avec un petit air malicieux, curieuse d'en savoir davantage.  
\- Il est ... Mon Dieu ... Comment dire ... Victor c'est l'homme que j'aurais aimé rencontrer vingt ou trente ans plus tôt, avoua Martha, de ce ton si doux qu'il toucha aussitôt Kate.

Elle sentait du regret dans la voix de sa belle-mère, de la nostalgie. Elle la sentait amoureuse, mais il y avait plus que ça. Elle découvrait à cet instant une facette de la personnalité de Martha qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, et à laquelle elle était très sensible. Par ces quelques mots, c'était comme si Martha lui confiait qu'elle regrettait ne pas avoir eu la chance de vivre une longue et grande histoire d'amour, elle qui pourtant s'amusait de profiter de la vie, de n'avoir aucune attache et d'être libre comme l'air.

\- Mais ... la vie est ainsi faite, continua Martha, et c'est maintenant que son chemin croise le mien, et que nos cœurs s'entichent l'un de l'autre ...  
\- C'est très joli ..., sourit Kate. Je suis sûre que ce doit être un homme remarquable.  
\- Il l'est, sourit Martha, avec émotion. A mon âge, vois-tu, je n'ai plus envie que quoi ce soit ne ternisse cette histoire. Je veux que Richard soit heureux pour moi, et j'ai toujours ignoré ses griefs concernant mes relations. Je les ai toujours pris avec amusement, parce que, bien souvent, ce n'était pas important. Ce n'était pas sérieux. Mais Victor compte. Il compte réellement beaucoup.  
\- Rick comprendra, Martha. Vous savez comme il est ... il finit toujours par comprendre où est l'essentiel.  
\- J'espère ... Je sais qu'il fait simplement autant de souci que je m'en faisais pour lui ... avant que le miracle ne se produise ..., sourit-elle. Et en parlant de miracle, je parle de toi, évidemment, ma belle ...

Kate sourit, touchée. Elle savait combien Martha l'aimait, et combien elle était heureuse qu'elle prenne ainsi soin de son fils, qu'elle soit auprès de lui, quoi qu'il arrivât.

\- Et je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile non plus pour les enfants de comprendre et d'accepter la vie sentimentale de leurs parents ..., ajouta Martha. N'est-ce pas ?  
\- En effet ..., confirma Kate, avec un petit sourire, sachant pertinemment ce à quoi Martha faisait allusion.  
\- Où en es-tu de ton cheminement vers l'acceptation ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- J'ai accepté je crois ..., répondit Kate. Je suis heureuse pour mon père, et j'apprécie réellement Rose. Elle le rend heureux ..., vraiment heureux ...

Depuis un an environ, son père avait rencontré une femme, Rose, qui avait changé sa vie. Cela faisait quelques années, depuis la naissance d'Eliott précisément, qu'il s'était autorisé à sourire de nouveau, à vivre aussi, simplement. Et c'est ainsi, qu'au hasard d'un de ses rallyes de danse qu'il aimait faire, il avait fait la rencontre de Rose. Il avait longuement hésité à suivre son cœur. Il lui en avait beaucoup parlé à elle, sa fille, comme pour avoir son autorisation. Il savait combien c'était difficile pour elle de le voir vivre une nouvelle relation. Mais pour lui-aussi, ça l'était, et elle l'avait encouragé à aller de l'avant. Elle avait immédiatement apprécié Rose, qui était une femme adorable, douce et attentionnée. Elle avait vu les sourires de son père, son bonheur simple. Et il n'avait rien fallu de plus pour la convaincre que la vie devait continuer, pour son père aussi, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer vivre éternellement prisonnier de ses souvenirs et de son amour perdu.

\- Mais ? demanda tendrement Martha.  
\- Mais au fond de mon cœur, il y a toujours un peu de peine quand j'y pense, ou quand je les vois tous les deux, avoua Kate. Je m'efforce de ne pas le montrer, mais il y a toujours cette petite pointe de chagrin. Je pense à ma mère, et je sais que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu, elle aurait voulu qu'il soit à nouveau heureux, mais c'est comme si ...  
\- S'il la trahissait ... ou trahissait sa mémoire. Je comprends, chérie ...  
\- C'est stupide ..., sourit Kate.  
\- Non, c'est humain.  
\- C'est une phrase de Rick, ça ..., s'amusa Kate.  
\- Oh non ! J'en détiens la primeur, mais il se l'est appropriée !

Elles rirent toutes les deux de bon cœur.

\- Sérieusement, Katherine, ce n'est pas stupide. C'est encore récent pour toi ... Rose n'est entrée dans ta vie que depuis quelques mois. Le temps chassera ce petit chagrin au fond de ton cœur. Crois-moi, j'en suis certaine ...  
\- Oui ..., je pense aussi ..., répondit Kate, confiante. La vie m'a appris que le temps guérit toutes les blessures ... et les cicatrise.  
\- Et heureusement ..., sourit Martha, finissant sa tasse.  
\- Oui ...

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice.

\- Bien ..., reprit Kate. Je crois que ça va être l'heure du bain ...  
\- Et l'heure pour moi de ma séance de yoga ..., répondit Martha, en se levant.  
\- Vous ne lésinez pas sur les moyens pour apaiser ce stress, constata Kate, amusée.  
\- Oui ! Je vais finir par être tellement zen que je vais léviter sur scène samedi prochain ! s'exclama Martha, en se saisissant de son tapis de mousse pour l'étaler sur le sol.  
\- Ce pourrait être amusant ..., sourit Kate, regardant Martha s'installer. Bonne séance ...  
\- Merci ... Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, si vous avez besoin que je gère un des petits monstres, n'hésitez pas !  
\- Non, ça ira ... détendez-vous !

Souriante, Kate la regarda s'asseoir en tailleur sur son tapis, et fermer les yeux. Puis elle se saisit de leurs deux tasses et rejoignit le salon, où tout était toujours très calme.

\- Comme vous êtes sages, constata-t-elle en s'asseyant près de Rick dans le canapé, déposant les tasses sur la table basse.  
\- Tu vois ... On peut être très sages, même quand tu ne nous surveilles pas, sourit Castle.  
\- Hum ... je vois ça ..., répondit-elle, le regardant concentré sur sa tablette.

Attendrie par son petit air enfantin, elle se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, et glisser ses doigts en une caresse dans ses cheveux. Il releva les yeux vers elle pour lui sourire en retour, avec cette douceur qui caractérisait ces moments où ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour exprimer le plaisir si simple et naturel qu'ils ressentaient à être ensemble.

\- Maman ! s'exclama Leo d'une petite voix joyeuse en apercevant sa mère, gigotant pour se lever et la rejoindre, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des heures.  
\- Oui, mon trésor ... Maman va t'emmener au bain dans cinq minutes.  
\- Non ! lança-t-il, avec malice, en gambadant jusqu'à elle.  
\- Oh si ..., sourit-elle. Un bon bain bien chaud pour se détendre avant d'aller au lit ...  
\- Léo pas dodo ..., grogna-t-il, en venant poser ses petites mains sur ses genoux.  
\- Quelle tête de mule, constata Rick avec un sourire, amusé.  
\- Viens faire un câlin à Maman ..., lui répondit Kate en l'attrapant pour le soulever et le prendre contre elle.

Leo vint se blottir contre sa poitrine, prenant instinctivement son pouce dans sa bouche. Elle le serra dans ses bras, et vint embrasser ses cheveux, alors qu'au même moment, Eliott réclamait aussi son attention.

\- Regarde, Maman ! s'exclama-t-il. Ma tour est super haute !  
\- Waouh ! sourit-elle, admirative, en contemplant, de loin l'empilement méticuleux de légos. Et notre bébé Godzilla n'a même pas tout cassé ?  
\- Leo pas zilla ! ronchonna son petit bonhomme, niché au creux de ses bras.  
\- Il m'a aidé en plus. Pas vrai Leo ? lança fièrement Eliott à son petit frère.  
\- Oui !  
\- Vous êtes deux champions, alors, constata Rick, contents que pour une fois les jeux de ses fils n'aient pas tourné au pugilat. Tu veux de l'aide, Eliott ?  
\- Non, Papa. Je fais tout seul ! Vous allez voir, ce n'est pas fini ! s'exclama Eliott, en attrapant un petit tas de légos pour se remettre au travail.

Kate le regarda avec un sourire, alors que Léo baillait en se frottant les yeux.

\- Oh, toi, tu es fatigué ..., chuchota Kate, déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de son fils, et frottant doucement son nez contre la petite tête comme pour en humer l'odeur rassurante de son bébé.  
\- Pas dodo ..., marmonna Leo, toujours son pouce dans la bouche.  
\- Si, dodo tout à l'heure. Pas tout de suite ..., sourit-elle en le câlinant.

Elle sentait son petit garçon bien fatigué ce soir, malgré son refus de dormir. Il était rare qu'il soit si calme et posé, surtout le soir, où l'excitation de la journée peinait à retomber. Mais dans ses bras, il se laissait bercer, jouant de sa main libre à attraper le petit pendentif aux quatre cœurs enlacés, qu'elle portait autour du cou.

\- Je crois qu'on a réussi à vraiment l'épuiser aujourd'hui, constata Rick, se concentrant à nouveau sur sa tablette où il lisait ses mails.  
\- Hum ... peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il va faire une nuit interminable, et ne débarquera pas dans notre lit à l'aube demain matin. Que fais-tu ?  
\- Je viens de recevoir le mail que j'attendais ... As-tu la possibilité de te libérer une petite heure lundi ? demanda-t-il, levant les yeux vers elle pour la regarder de son air tout excité et enthousiaste, laissant présager qu'il avait une idée en tête.  
\- Je travaille lundi, et j'ai cette réunion de vendredi que j'ai reportée. Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour aller essayer cette magnifique robe dans une boutique sur la 5ème Avenue, annonça-t-il, tout sourire, tournant la tablette vers elle pour qu'elle puisse la voir.  
\- Castle ... C'est la robe que j'avais vue dans cette boutique à Paris cet été ! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle, alors que Léo délaissait son collier pour venir tapoter sur l'écran lumineux de la tablette.  
\- Maman ? fit-il en posant ses doigts sur la robe.  
\- Oui, c'est pour Maman, confirma Rick. Tu as totalement craqué pour cette robe, non ?  
\- Oui, elle est superbe ... mais ... ne me dis pas que tu l'as achetée ? Elle coûtait plus de cinq mille dollars, c'est une robe de créateur, Rick ! s'indigna-t-elle, redoutant que son mari n'ait fait des folies pour quelque chose qu'elle ne jugeait pas du tout indispensable.  
\- Je sais ..., sourit-il, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas achetée ... Je l'ai simplement louée pour la soirée de gala de mercredi soir ... J'ai fait jouer quelques relations pour faire parvenir cet exemplaire de France ...  
\- Tu es ... incroyable ..., répondit-elle, ne sachant si elle devait se réjouir et s'émerveiller, ou réprimander son cher et tendre pour cette dépense superflue. Mais, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle robe, mon cœur ...  
\- Tu ne l'aimes plus ? demanda-t-il, avec une petite moue dépitée.  
\- Mais si, je l'adore ... Elle est magnifique, mais ... ça coûte une fortune je suppose ! Combien tu vas la louer ?  
\- On ne révèle pas le prix d'un cadeau ..., même d'un cadeau éphémère. J'ai vu comment tu admirais cette robe à Paris ..., tu avais des étoiles plein les yeux. Et je suis sûr qu'elle t'ira à merveille. Tu vas être sublime ...

Elle soupira, esquissant malgré tout un sourire. Rick ne cherchait qu'à lui faire plaisir, bien-sûr. Comment lui en vouloir ? Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ces dépenses qui n'étaient pas indispensables, même s'ils en avaient les moyens, mais c'était un cadeau magnifique. Et elle savait que Rick le lui offrait pour lui faire plaisir, simplement. Si la robe qui l'avait enchantée n'avait coûté que cinquante dollars, il la lui aurait offerte aussi.

\- Tu es toujours sublime, bien-sûr ..., continua-t-il. Mais je sais que tu détestes ces soirées mondaines. Et la seule chose que tu aimes lors de ces réceptions, c'est de pouvoir porter une belle robe ..., et de jouer les princesses ...  
\- Maman princesse ? demanda Léo, qui ne manquait rien de la conversation.  
\- Maman n'est pas une princesse, trésor ..., objecta Kate. Maman est une dure à cuire ...  
\- Maman princesse !  
\- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, rigola Rick.  
\- Et puis d'abord, porter une belle robe, ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'apprécie dans ces soirées. Il y a le buffet aussi ...

Il sourit, amusé, pensant à la gourmandise de sa femme. Elle avait maintenant l'habitude de ces dîners mondains, et autres réceptions plus ou moins prestigieuses, mais elle s'émerveillait toujours de tous ces succulents petits fours qu'on y dégustait.

\- Et le vin ... Le vin est toujours délicieux ..., ajouta-t-elle, songeuse.  
\- C'est vrai ...  
\- Et pour finir, il y a surtout le fait d'y être avec toi simplement, de parader à ton bras ...  
\- Ah oui ? Parader vraiment ? sembla-t-il s'étonner, tout content.  
\- Hum ... Je suis l'épouse d'un des hommes qui fut parmi les plus convoités de New-York. Ce n'est pas rien quand même ..., sourit-elle, s'amusant à le flatter.  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Tu es chanceuse d'être l'heureuse élue !  
\- En effet, et donc je ne suis pas peu fière d'être celle qu'il a choisie, et que tout le monde en ait bien conscience ...  
\- Oh ...  
\- Oh ? lui fit-elle.  
\- Je ne savais pas ..., sourit-il.  
\- Quoi, mon cœur ? Que j'étais fière de toi ?  
\- Non. Que tu aimais montrer que tu m'avais mis le grappin dessus ..., répondit-il, amusé.  
\- Eh bien si ... encore plus avec ces derniers articles ...  
\- Ne te tracasse plus avec ça ..., lui fit-il gentiment, reprenant son sérieux.  
\- Je ne me tracasse plus, et je me fiche de ce qui se raconte, mais ce genre de soirées, c'est l'endroit idéal malgré tout pour démontrer à ces vautours que tout va bien, que tu n'es pas dépressif, ni au bord de la rupture ...

Depuis quelques années maintenant, Castle avait cessé de faire la une des tabloïds, et même si sa renommée n'avait pas faibli, il ne faisait plus les gros titres que lors des sorties de ses romans. Sa vie rangée et bien sous tous rapports n'intéressait plus la presse people et il s'en félicitait. Il y avait une ou deux fois par an un petit article le concernant, résumant sa vie et sa situation familiale, mais on parlait maintenant davantage de l'écrivain que de l'homme, et c'était très bien ainsi. Quelques semaines plus tôt pourtant, sur un de ces sites qui colportaient fausses rumeurs et ragots en tous genres, un article était paru dont l'auteur s'inquiétait que Richard Castle n'ait plus rien écrit depuis des mois. L'article le disait en dépression, incapable désormais d'écrire la moindre ligne et au bord du divorce. Tout cela était bien entendu entièrement faux, et si Rick n'en avait pas fait grand cas, habitué à lire une foule d'inepties le concernant, Kate avait été très touchée, et même blessée par cet article. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on dise du mal de son mari, qu'on mette en doute son bonheur et sa santé, et qu'on colporte ainsi de tels racontars.

\- Tu as raison, sourit-il, attendri que cela lui tienne tant à coeur. On va leur démontrer de la plus belle des manières que M. et Mme Castle sont plus heureux que jamais.  
\- Oui ..., tu sais que j'ai lu cette semaine un article dans ce magazine people que tu reçois ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu y es toujours abonné d'ailleurs ?  
\- Hum ... pour vérifier ce qui se dit, justement ! Eliott grandit et je ne voudrais pas qu'il entende ou lise ce genre de bêtises. Que disait l'article ?  
\- Que tu faisais partie des 10 ex-séducteurs qui avaient enfin trouvé le grand amour à plus de quarante ans ...  
\- Oh ... tu vois c'est un bel article super positif, ça ! sourit-il. N'est-ce pas mon grand amour ?  
\- Oui ..., même si je me serais bien passée de l'appellation « ex-séducteur » ..., constata-t-elle, en faisant la moue.

Il sourit, amusé par sa réaction, et se pencha doucement vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es adorable ..., chuchota-t-il, amoureusement.  
\- Bisou Leo aussi ! s'exclama leur petit bonhomme.  
\- Et toi tu es un petit jaloux ..., rigola Rick, embrassant le front de son fils.  
\- Merci ... pour la robe ..., sourit Kate, finalement totalement séduite.  
\- Tu es d'accord, alors ?  
\- Ai-je déjà refusé un de tes cadeaux, mon coeur ? C'est tellement gentil. Et puis ... cette robe est une merveille ...  
\- Oui ... N'est-ce pas Léo, Maman va être belle ?  
\- Belle !  
\- Elle est toujours la plus belle, Maman, confirma Rick, tout heureux.  
\- Et tous les deux, vous êtes de gentils flatteurs ..., sourit-elle, en se levant, Leo, serré contre elle. Allez, toi, petit bonhomme, au bain ...  
\- Je réponds que tu passeras dans la journée alors ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Parfait. Je m'occupe du dîner pour les garçons. Tu as envie de quelque chose de spécial ce soir ?  
\- Hum ... On pourrait commander des sushis ? Ta mère adore ça et ça fait longtemps qu'on n'en a pas mangé. Ça t'évitera de t'embêter à cuisiner, à moins que tu en aies vraiment envie ?  
\- Des sushis se sera parfait ..., sourit-il.  
\- Shishi ? demanda Léo, avec sa petite bouille incrédule qui fit rire à la fois son père et sa mère.  
\- Oui, des shishis, c'est ça, rigola Rick.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

 _Villa des Hamptons, Long Island, aux environs de 19h ..._

Dans la salle de bain, Kate avait fini de donner le bain à Léo, et s'occupait maintenant de le sécher et de l'habiller. Allongé sur le dos sur le matelas à langer, il gigotait et babillait, jouant avec sa brosse à cheveux avec laquelle il semblait tenir une grande conversation. Tout en l'observant, attendrie, et lui mettant sa couche et son body, Kate était un peu songeuse. En bas, tout semblait calme. Elle n'entendait pas le moindre bruit. Eliott devait être toujours concentré sur sa tour de Légos, Martha sur son yoga, et Rick devait être en cuisine, occupé à préparer le dîner des garçons. Elle songeait à la façon dont leur vie était maintenant réglée comme du papier à musique ou presque. Le bain des enfants, le dîner, le coucher, les horaires de l'école, de la crèche ... Leur organisation quotidienne était essentiellement basée sur le bien-être des garçons. Elle qui avait eu, depuis qu'elle travaillait et vivait seule, une vie complètement déréglée et désorganisée, sans horaires, sans contraintes autre que les impératifs professionnels, appréciait désormais ce quotidien, ces petits rituels simples de leur vie de famille. Peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'elle vieillissait, et qu'elle voyait le temps passer, mais elle aimait, d'une certaine façon, avoir une vie plus posée et plus stable. Il n'y avait qu'au travail qu'elle aurait aimé que sa vie soit beaucoup plus animée ! Elle était soulagée d'avoir pu en parler à Rick, et de sa réaction. Il n'était pas déçu, juste intrigué, et elle savait que quoi qu'elle décidât, il la soutiendrait, et la supporterait. Il lui avait avoué, aussi, qu'il n'écrivait plus parce qu'elle lui manquait, sa muse lui manquait, et elle se sentait un peu responsable. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de cette adrénaline, de cette complicité qu'ils partageaient dans le cadre du travail, et elle se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir retrouver tout cela. Elle y avait déjà réfléchi, et ne voyait pas, pour le moment, vraiment de solution. Mais Rick, sans nul doute, allait avoir plein de suggestions à lui faire. Autre que d'ouvrir une boutique de muffins, bien-sûr.

\- Beau Leo ! s'exclama son petit garçon, tentant de se coiffer, alors qu'elle enfilait le bas de son pyjama.  
\- Oui, tu es beau, trésor ..., sourit-elle, amusée et attendrie à la fois. Mais, donne-moi la brosse, une seconde, juste le temps que je t'enfile ton pyjama.  
\- Non ! Beau !  
\- Tu finiras de te coiffer après. Donne à Maman, répondit Kate, lui prenant la brosse des mains pour la poser sur le matelas.  
\- Non ! bougonna Leo, en regardant sa mère d'un air fâché.  
\- Oh, par contre, tu n'es pas beau du tout quand tu fais ton grognon, le taquina Kate, en passant ses petits bras un à un dans son pyjama. Allez, hop, demi-tour, bébé grognon ...

D'un geste, elle le fit basculer sur le ventre pour avoir accès à son dos. Surpris par le geste maternel, Léo éclata de rire, lui qui adorait chahuter.

\- Tu sais ce que Maman fait aux bébés grognons qui disent tout le temps « non » ? lui lança-t-elle d'une voix rieuse.  
\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il, en riant.  
\- Des bisous partout ! sourit-elle, se penchant pour couvrir sa nuque et son petit cou potelé de baisers et de chatouilles.

Leo rit aux éclats, gigotant à plat ventre et se trémoussant pour échapper à la tendre attaque de sa maman. Elle rit aussi, tout en boutonnant rapidement son pyjama dans son dos, puis d'un geste habile le retourna à nouveau, et l'assit sur le matelas de la table à langer, face à elle.

\- Tu es une petite fripouille, sourit-elle, en lui déposant une petite caresse sur le bout du nez et un bisou sur le front.  
\- Maman fipouille ! répondit Leo, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et de la malice plein les yeux.  
\- Ah non, Maman n'est pas une fripouille ! lui fit-elle, ébouriffant ses boucles blondes.  
\- Papa fipouille ?  
\- Oui, là, on est d'accord. Papa est une vraie fripouille ... Et toi, tu es tout comme ton Papa. Tu veux te coiffer tout seul ? demanda-t-elle, en lui tendant la petite brosse. Ou Maman t'aide ?  
\- Leo ! s'exclama-t-il, attrapant la brosse.  
\- On dit « Moi », mon cœur, pas « Leo », expliqua-t-elle, patiemment.  
\- Pas Leo ? demanda-t-il, perplexe, tout en passant la brosse dans ses cheveux.  
\- Non. Tu dois dire : « Moi, Maman, je me coiffe tout seul ».  
\- Leo tout seul !  
\- Répète comme Maman : « Moi, Maman »  
\- Léo, Maman ..., sourit-il.  
\- Dis, tu le fais exprès ? Je suis sûre que tu sais dire « Moi ».

Il la dévisagea avec un grand sourire et cette bouille d'ange, dont elle connaissait bien toute la malice. Ce petit bonhomme n'aurait de cesse de l'exaspérer, comme son adorable père. Mais elle était bien plus patiente avec Leo qu'avec son mari. Elle le contempla manipuler maladroitement la petite brosse sur ses cheveux, amusée par sa concentration.

\- Fini ! lança Leo, tendant la brosse à sa mère.  
\- Tu es tout beau, trésor. Tu veux te voir dans le miroir ?  
\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il, joyeusement, lui ouvrant les bras pour qu'elle le porte.

Elle le souleva avec douceur et alla se poster devant le miroir, s'amusant de regarder Léo se contempler.

\- Tu vois comme tu es beau ? sourit-elle, embrassant sa petite joue toute ronde.  
\- Oui ..., répondit-il, avec un grand sourire très fier.  
\- Allez, maintenant, on va aller préparer ton lit pour tout à l'heure.  
\- Pas dodo ! grogna-t-il aussitôt.  
\- Tu vas voir, ça va être chouette de dormir sur un matelas, comme au camping !  
\- Ping ?  
\- Oui, camping ..., tu te souviens cet été, sous la tente chez Grand-Père ? expliqua-t-elle, en quittant la salle de bain, et se dirigeant vers la chambre de Leo, son bébé blotti dans ses bras.  
\- Maman poisson !  
\- Oui, Maman avait pêché plein de poissons avec Eliott.  
\- Pas Papa !  
\- Oui ! rigola-t-elle. Tu as une bonne mémoire ... Papa est très mauvais pêcheur, et mauvais perdant. Tu te souviens comme il a boudé ? Il était grognon tout comme toi.  
\- Oui ...

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre et déposa Leo sur le sol, qui, aussitôt gambada vers son coffre à jouets.

\- Mets tes chaussons d'abord, trésor ..., lui fit Kate, alors qu'il ouvrait son coffre et plongeait le nez à l'intérieur en quête d'un jouet.  
\- Non !  
\- Leo ..., mets tes chaussons, ordonna-t-elle à nouveau, habituée à la tendance récalcitrante de son petit bonhomme. Regarde, ils sont là, sur le tapis ... Allez hop !  
\- Non ! répondit-il à nouveau, se concentrant sur le camion qu'il venait de sortir du coffre. Camion !  
\- Leo Castle ! se fâcha Kate un peu plus fermement en s'avançant vers lui

Leo la regarda avec une petite moue craintive, et se laissa tomber assis sur le tapis, rebondissant sur ses petites fesses, son camion serré contre lui. Kate faillit rire devant son air déconfit, mais se retint in extremis. Il fallait rester ferme et intransigeante, et ce n'était pas toujours évident, surtout avec les mimiques très drôles de Leo. Mais il n'aimait pas qu'elle se fâche, Malgré son air de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de tout contester, il était très sensible, surtout vis-à-vis d'elle. Quand vraiment elle haussait le ton, ou lui faisait les gros yeux, il obéissait en général immédiatement, et avait besoin de s'assurer ensuite qu'elle n'était plus fâchée après lui. Il venait alors réclamer bisous et câlins pour être bien sûr que tout allait bien. Et finalement, dans cette attitude aussi, il lui rappelait Rick, tout penaud quand elle le grondait, et tellement tendre ensuite pour se faire pardonner.

\- Allez, hop ... dépêche-toi de mettre tes chaussons, lui fit-elle, plus doucement, s'agenouillant près de lui pour ramasser les dit-chaussons. Tu es grand maintenant. Après tu vas aider Maman à préparer le matelas.  
\- Pas dodo, Leo ..., ronchonna-t-il à nouveau, en faisant la moue.  
\- Tous les petits enfants du monde font dodo, trésor, sourit-elle, en lui tendant un chausson. Allez, celui-là, c'est le pied droit. Ici ...  
\- Là ..., répondit-il, alors qu'elle l'aidait à enfiler son chausson.  
\- Oui. Voilà. Et l'autre, c'est le pied ?  
\- Pas droit ? suggéra-t-il, perplexe.  
\- Le pied gauche, trésor, sourit-elle, amusée, en positionnant le deuxième chausson.  
\- Gauche.  
\- C'est bien, lui fit-elle, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Allez, hop, debout fripouille ! On s'occupe du lit maintenant !

Leo se leva maladroitement, cramponné à son camion, et mit quelques secondes à trouver son équilibre, sous le regard amusé de Kate. Elle se releva à son tour, au moment où son téléphone sonnait. Elle le sortit de la poche arrière de son jean, et décrocha pour répondre à Esposito. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles des gars depuis le tout début d'après-midi, et espérait que l'enquête sur « Red Sword » avait avancé.

\- Hey ..., répondit-elle, tout en surveillant Leo, qui, à quatre pattes sur le sol, racontait tout un tas de choses à son camion.  
\- Hey Beckett ! lui lança Esposito. Oh ... mais j'entends un de mes petits champions !  
\- C'est Leo, oui, sourit-elle, alors qu'au même instant, Leo tapait bruyamment son camion contre le coffre à jouets.  
\- Euh ... il est en train de démonter quelque chose ? demanda Esposito, d'un air inquiet,  
\- Leo ! gronda doucement Kate. ça roule un camion, pourquoi tu le tapes comme ça ?  
\- Méchant camion ! s'exclama le petit garçon,  
\- Quelle terreur ! rigola Esposito. Il pourra bosser aux Stups, ils ont besoin de gros bras ...  
\- Très drôle, Javi ! soupira Kate. Léo, sois sage pendant que Maman téléphone.

Leo n'écoutant sa mère que d'une oreille s'éloigna à quatre pattes, son camion à la main, et fila à la vitesse de l'éclair se cacher derrière les rideaux, dans l'idée sans doute, de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait, sans que sa maman ne le voie. Mais elle connaissait son malin petit bonhomme, et tout en écoutant Esposito, elle gardait un œil sur lui, d'autant plus que les enfants, elle l'avait remarqué, avaient le chic pour faire exprès de faire des bêtises quand Rick ou elle étaient au téléphone.

\- Je peux rappeler plus tard si tu veux, suggéra Esposito. C'était juste pour te faire un compte-rendu sur « Red Sword ».  
\- Non, non, je t'écoute ... Alors, qu'est-ce que ça a donné chez Christopher Carter ?

Esposito lui résuma sa visite, avec Ryan, au sein de la résidence où vivait la famille Carter, le parking ultra-sécurisé, les vidéos qui avaient disparu, la rencontre avec Liam Carter, le fils, qu'ils avaient trouvé stressé, l'absence des parents, et les interrogations qu'ils se posaient quant à l'implication de Gary, le gardien du parking dans le vol de la Mercedes. Ce dernier n'était pas chez lui ce week-end, sans quoi, ils seraient déjà allés l'interroger. Mais ils l'avaient convoqué pour lundi, à la première heure. Ils étaient parvenus à la déduction que quiconque était entré dans ce parking pour voler la voiture avait les codes d'entrée et de sortie, et connaissait les habitudes du gardien. Soit celui-ci était complice, soit quelqu'un avait longuement observé le fonctionnement de la résidence, ou avait épié les habitants pour obtenir les sésames d'accès au parking. Le voleur pouvait aussi avoir un autre complice parmi les résidents. Les gars avaient prévu de réinterroger tous les habitants, une fois le week-end passé.

Concernant les jeunes fréquentant régulièrement le cyber-café de Soho, les interrogatoires étaient terminés, et il n'en était rien ressorti d'intéressant. Il en était de même pour les interrogatoires des amis et connaissances de Cole Brown, qui n'avaient pas grand-chose à dire, et ne comprenaient rien à cette histoire de super-héros. Ils n'avaient très certainement rien à voir dans cette histoire. On interrogeait toujours la clientèle de l'épicerie Wang, mais les clients restaient totalement incrédules face aux aventures de « Red Sword ». Visiblement eux-non plus n'avaient aucun lien avec ce qui s'était passé. La police de Friendswood, dans le Texas, avait été contactée afin que le directeur et le chef de production d'Ultra Sabers soient interrogés de vive voix, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient capables de se souvenir précisément du jeune homme qui était venu commander une épée laser rouge luminescente. La description qu'ils avaient faite de Thorr Mjöllnir était plus que superficielle : un jeune homme plutôt grand et costaud, blond, et bien sous tous rapports. Il n'avait probablement pas plus de vingt ans, et il avait l'air de s'y connaître. Il avait payé en liquide et il n'y avait donc aucune trace de sa commande. Ils ne se souvenaient pas avoir vu son véhicule sur le parking de l'entreprise, et n'avaient pas fait attention plus que ça. Le numéro de téléphone sur lequel ils avaient pu joindre Thorr Mjöllnir pour l'informer que sa commande était prête était maintenant un numéro inexistant, sans doute un portable prépayé. Tout cela confirmait l'extrême préméditation des exploits de _Red Sword_ , et le fait qu'il tenait plus que tout à passer incognito.

\- Donc, conclut Kate, un peu désemparée par cette enquête qui n'avançait pas, on n'a toujours rien de concret ... ?  
\- Eh bien ... J'ai l'impression qu'on perd notre temps avec tous ces interrogatoires qui ne mènent à rien, expliqua Esposito. Il nous manque des preuves, des indices ... On dirait que ce gars est vraiment invisible et ne laisse pas la moindre trace ...  
\- Et Liam Carter ? Tu as dit qu'il avait l'air stressé ? Tu crois qu'il pourrait être impliqué pour la voiture de son père ? demanda-t-elle, envisageant toutes les éventualités.

Tout en discutant avec Esposito, elle défaisait d'une main le lit de Leo, pour en extraire le matelas, et elle surveillait toujours son petit garçon qui, caché derrière le rideau, gigotait et s'amusait à ouvrir et refermer les rideaux, en riant tout seul. Depuis qu'elle était maman, elle était devenue maîtresse dans l'art de faire plusieurs choses à la fois, histoire de ne jamais perdre de temps inutilement.

\- Il a un alibi, répondit Esposito. Il était à Chicago toute la semaine. Ça a été vérifié. C'est un gosse de riches bien sous tous rapports. Je pense qu'il doit juste faire des trucs pas catholiques pendant l'absence de ses parents ...  
\- Ok. Je vois ... Donc, à moins que lundi, le gardien nous fasse de grandes révélations, la seule solution serait de retrouver la Mercedes ... Red Sword doit la planquer quelque part.  
\- Ouais ... Tory a progressé un peu. Elle continue d'analyser les vidéos pour retracer le trajet emprunté par la voiture après avoir laissé Cole Brown ficelé au poteau. Ça va peut-être finir par payer.  
\- Et pour Thorr Mjöllnir, vous avez vérifié si ce gars existe ? demanda-t-elle, déposant le matelas de Leo sur le sol, contre le mur.

Leo, intrigué, sorti de sa cachette pour regarder ce que faisait sa maman. A quatre pattes, il gambada jusqu'au matelas pour venir y crapahuter tout content de découvrir un nouveau terrain de jeux.

\- Dodo ? demanda-t-il, en sautillant sur le matelas.  
\- Pas encore, mon cœur ..., chuchota-t-elle, tout en écoutant Esposito.  
\- Thorr Mjöllnir n'existe pas, expliqua-t-il. Castle a raison. C'est juste un pseudonyme. Et à part une vague description physique, on n'a rien du tout.  
\- Bon ... ok. Donc on se concentre sur Gary et la voiture pour le moment. Lundi, il faudrait aller à la prison interroger de nouveau Cole Brown. Il aura peut-être les idées plus fraîches après deux jours passés sous les verrous.  
\- Ok. On s'en chargera.  
\- Et sinon, rien d'autre au poste ? Pas de nouvelle affaire ? demanda-t-elle, tout en tendant à Leo les peluches qui se trouvaient dans son lit pour qu'il les dispose sur le matelas.

Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'expliquer les choses, le petit garçon installa méticuleusement une à une les peluches.

\- Non. Heureusement, c'est calme ...  
\- Et comment va Ryan ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, soucieuse pour leur ami.  
\- Ça peut aller. Il est un peu grognon. Les enfants sont bien malades apparemment ... et c'est galère.  
\- J'imagine ...  
\- Je lui ai conseillé d'en discuter avec Castle, expliqua-t-il. Pour Jenny ... tu sais ... Je ne sais pas si ...  
\- Tu as bien fait, Javi, répondit-elle gentiment, consciente que le moral de Ryan les inquiétait tous. Je suis sûre que parler avec Castle lui fera du bien.  
\- Maman Dodo ? demanda Leo, qui s'était allongé sur son matelas.  
\- Non, pas encore, trésor. Tu me tiens au courant s'il y a du nouveau, ok ?  
\- Ok. Pas de problème, répondit Esposito.  
\- Passe un bon dimanche, Javi.  
\- Vous aussi. Des bisous aux petits champions !  
\- Oui ! A lundi !  
\- Bye.

Elle raccrocha et regarda, amusée, Leo qui, allongé au milieu de ses peluches, suçotait son pouce comme s'il voulait vraiment dormir.

\- Tu as vraiment l'esprit de contradiction, toi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu veux dormir, maintenant ?  
\- Dodo avec maman ! lança-t-il, tout sourire.  
\- Ah non ! Maman dort avec Papa.  
\- Non ! Maman et Leo ! bougonna le petit garçon.  
\- Allez, viens ... on va aller voir si Papa a fini de préparer le bon dîner de Leo et Eliott, sourit-elle en lui tendant la main pour le faire se lever.  
\- Manger ? demanda-t-il, en gigotant pour se mettre sur ses jambes.  
\- Oui ... Papa a dû cuisiner une délicieuse purée au potiron ..., expliqua Kate, se penchant pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
\- Pot ?  
\- Po-ti-ron ..., répondit-elle, insistant sur chaque syllabe. C'est comme une citrouille ...  
\- Peur ? demanda-t-il, s'accrochant à son cou alors qu'elle s'avançait dans le couloir, lui blotti contre elle.  
\- Non, pas les citrouilles d'Halloween qui font peur, trésor ..., sourit-elle, amusée.

Elle arrivait à hauteur de l'escalier quand elle entendit un bruit tonitruant au rez-de-chaussée, aussitôt suivi par les pleurs déchirants d'Eliott. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, devinant que son fils avait dû se faire mal, ce que confirma l'agitation qu'elle entendit ensuite, ainsi que la voix alarmée de Rick. Affolée, elle descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre pour trouver Rick en train de courir vers la cuisine, Eliott en pleurs dans ses bras, et Martha surgissant elle-aussi de la véranda pour venir voir ce qui était arrivé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Kate, se précipitant sur les pas de Rick pour le suivre vers la cuisine, n'ayant toujours pas pu voir si Eliott était blessé.

Martha fermait la marche, inquiète elle-aussi d'entendre son petit-fils pleurer si fort.

\- Il est tombé sur le rebord de la cheminée, expliqua Rick, asseyant Eliott sur l'îlot central. C'est un petit bobo ... ça va aller, n'est-ce pas mon bonhomme ?  
\- Maman ..., pleura le petit garçon, la voix pleine de sanglots, et le sang coulant de son front sur son œil et sa joue.  
\- Je suis là, trésor ..., lui fit doucement Kate, alors que Rick ouvrait les placards en quête de compresses.

Consolant Eliott en caressant doucement son dos de sa main libre, elle observa la blessure pour juger au plus vite de la gravité de la situation, Leo toujours calé dans un bras, contre sa hanche. La vision de la petite plaie sur le haut du front de son fils lui serra le cœur et l'estomac. Ce n'était pas très grave, mais Eliott allait sûrement avoir besoin d'un ou deux points de suture. Le sang coulait légèrement, et se mêlant aux larmes, ruisselait sur sa joue. Eliott s'était déjà écorché les genoux à plusieurs reprises, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se blessait ainsi.

\- Katherine ..., laissez-moi prendre Leo ..., proposa doucement Martha, pour que Kate puisse s'occuper pleinement d'Eliott.  
\- Oui ...  
\- Viens par-là, petit homme, sourit Martha, attrapant Leo pour le hisser dans ses bras.  
\- Bobo ? demanda Leo, regardant, inquiet, son grand frère qui pleurait.  
\- Un petit bobo ..., le rassura sa grand-mère.  
\- Bobo, Liott ? répéta Leo, observant Eliott, en grimaçant.  
\- Martha ... peut-être que vous pourriez emmener Leo au salon pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas inutilement ? suggéra Kate, alors que son aîné pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes, tout dépité.  
\- Oh oui ... bien-sûr, on va aller jouer avec grand-mère en attendant qu'Eliott soit de nouveau sur pieds ! s'exclama Martha. Ça va aller, mon grand ...

Elle déposa doucement un baiser sur les cheveux d'Eliott pour tenter de le rassurer et l'apaiser, et s'éloigna avec Leo, toujours très intrigué par la situation.

\- Rick ? Tu trouves ? Ou il faut que je m'en charge ? s'impatienta Kate.  
\- Euh ..., balbutia Castle, farfouillant avec empressement dans les placards. Je ne sais plus où c'est rangé ... et ...  
\- Dans le placard, à gauche du réfrigérateur ..., répondit-elle. On a le temps de se vider de son sang avec toi ...  
\- Oh, n'exagère pas ! bougonna-t-il. Voilà !  
\- Maman, ça saigne ..., gémit Eliott, portant sa main à son front pour tâtonner sur sa blessure.  
\- Oui, un petit peu, chéri ... mais ne touche pas. C'est un petit bobo, comme quand tu es tombé l'autre jour dans le parc.  
\- Oui. Un petit bobo de rien du tout ..., relativisa Rick, avec un sourire rassurant, s'approchant enfin avec des compresses.  
\- Maman ..., ça va faire mal ? pleurnicha Eliott, regardant son père ouvrir le paquet de compresses.  
\- Non, trésor ... Calme-toi, ok ?  
\- Il y a beaucoup de sang ..., gémit le petit garçon, alors que Kate attrapait la compresse que Rick lui tendait pour la poser délicatement sur la blessure.  
\- Ce n'est rien, Eliott. Le sang va s'arrêter de couler ... Et Papa va nettoyer ...  
\- Euh ..., murmura Castle, un peu perdu.

Il détestait voir ses enfants se blesser, même pour des petits riens, et perdait toujours un peu ses moyens quand il fallait gérer les bobos de ses fils. Il souffrait avec eux, et focalisé sur leur douleur, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Heureusement Kate était la spécialiste des petits ou gros bobos et gérait tout cela d'une main de maître.

\- Rick, prends un compresse pour nettoyer le sang sur sa joue et dans son cou, ordonna gentiment Kate.  
\- Ok ...  
\- Est-ce que tu as mal ailleurs qu'au front ? demanda Kate, maintenant la compresse sur la plaie pour comprimer la blessure.  
\- Non ..., répondit Eliott, alors que Rick, aux petits soins aussi, passait doucement une compresse sur sa joue afin d'essuyer le sang.  
\- Et à la tête ?  
\- Non, lui fit Eliott, s'arrêtant de pleurer.  
\- Voilà, tu es tout propre ... Qui est la meilleure infirmière du monde pour soigner les bobos, fiston ? sourit Rick, effleurant la joue de son fils d'une caresse, pour effacer des petites larmes.  
\- Maman ..., répondit-il, esquissant un sourire.  
\- Oui ... Maman ..., acquiesça Rick. Et papa est un super assistant ...  
\- Tu peux me donner une nouvelle compresse, mon assistant s'il te plaît ? Et jeter celle-ci, sourit Kate, lui tendant la compresse pleine de sang.  
\- Tout de suite, chef, sourit Castle, se hâtant de s'exécuter.  
\- Ça fait mal ..., grimaça Eliott.  
\- Ça ne saigne plus beaucoup, trésor ... Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Kate, autant pour détourner son attention que pour connaître les raisons de sa mésaventure.  
\- Je suis tombé ... de la chaise, expliqua Eliott, d'un air craintif, redoutant la réaction de sa maman.  
\- Sur l'angle de la cheminée ..., précisa Rick.  
\- Et que faisais-tu sur la chaise ?  
\- Je voulais faire une grande tour de Légos, répondit Eliott, comme s'il avait une justification tout à fait valable. Mais je suis trop petit. Et Papa était à la cuisine et grand-mère elle faisait son truc ...  
\- Du yoga, bonhomme ..., sourit Rick.  
\- Tu sais bien qu'il est interdit de monter sur quoi que ce soit dans cette maison, lui fit remarquer Kate, tamponnant doucement la plaie sur son front.  
\- Je vais être puni ? s'inquiéta Eliott tristement.  
\- On verra ça plus tard, chaque chose en son temps ..., répondit Kate, alors que Martha, soucieuse, revenait aux nouvelles, Léo dans ses bras.  
\- Alors ? ça va mieux ? demanda Martha.  
\- Oui ..., répondit Kate avec un sourire rassurant, mais je crois qu'on va devoir emmener Eliott aux urgences. Il va lui falloir des points de suture ...  
\- Des points de suture ? répéta Rick, un peu affolé à cette idée. Mon Dieu ...  
\- Castle ! objecta Kate. Tu veux bien te taire ? Et ne pas l'effrayer à l'avance ...  
\- C'est quoi des points de suture ? demanda Eliott, inquiet.  
\- Un docteur va réparer le petit trou qu'il y a dans ton front ..., expliqua Kate.  
\- Ça fait mal ? pleurnicha-t-il, à nouveau.  
\- Un tout petit peu, répondit sa maman, mais je suis sûre que tu ne vas presque rien sentir. Tu peux me donner le sparadrap, Rick ?  
\- Voilà ..., répondit Castle en tendant le rouleau à sa femme.

Eliott ne répondit rien, les larmes coulant à nouveau sur ses joues.

\- Ça va bien se passer, mon grand, le rassura Martha, touchée par le chagrin de son petit-fils. Ton papa aussi a eu des points de suture quand il était petit ... à l'époque où il pensait faire carrière dans le hockey sur glace ...  
\- Papa faisait du hockey sur glace ? s'étonna Eliott, intrigué, alors que Kate plaçait délicatement un morceau de sparadrap pour faire tenir la compresse contre son front.  
\- Oui ... j'étais même doué ! répondit fièrement Rick.  
\- Tu parles, sourit Martha, amusée. Ton Papa a joué quinze jours, et après s'être cassé les dents, et entaillé le genou, il a rendu les armes ... Dieu merci ...  
\- C'est pour ça que Papa n'aime pas le sport ? Parce qu'il s'est fait mal ?  
\- Papa adore le sport ! protesta Rick.  
\- Sur la console, oui, répondit Kate en riant.  
\- Pas seulement ..., répondit-il, de son air malicieux qu'elle connaissait par cœur. J'aime aussi le sport en ...  
\- Chut, l'interrompit-elle, posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de terminer cette phrase dont elle devinait la fin.

Il sourit contre son doigt, ravi de la taquiner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, Papa ? insista Eliott, qui en avait presque oublié sa blessure.  
\- J'aime faire du sport avec Maman, répondit Rick, avec un petit sourire, profitant que Kate s'éloignait pour ranger les compresses et le sparadrap.  
\- Castle ..., grogna-t-elle malgré tout, sous le regard amusé de Martha.  
\- Quoi ? fit-il mine de s'étonner. On fait des footings tous les deux ! Et j'adore ça !  
\- Si on y allait ? suggéra Kate. Au lieu d'écouter les bêtises de Papa ...  
\- Oui, allons soigner ce front ..., mais Papa ne dit pas de bêtises ! Viens par-là fiston ! s'exclama-t-il, prenant Eliott dans ses bras, alors que Kate rangeait rapidement les compresses. Mère, on peut te confier Leo ?  
\- Oui, bien-sûr ...  
\- Ça risque de prendre du temps, ajouta Kate. Les urgences ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, surtout un samedi soir ...  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, je m'occupe de le faire dîner, et de le mettre au lit, répondit Martha.  
\- Non ! Pas dodo ! protesta aussitôt Leo.  
\- Sois sage avec grand-mère, toi, petite fripouille, sourit Kate, déposant un baiser sur son front.  
\- Papa et Maman reviennent vite, mon bonhomme ..., ajouta tendrement Rick, sachant que Leo détestait les voir partir tous les deux, surtout de manière totalement impromptue.

A chaque fois qu'ils le laissaient aux bons soins de Martha, de Jim ou à la crèche, Leo pleurait une petite dizaine de minutes, et puis son chagrin s'envolait aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Mais cela leur serrait le cœur malgré tout, et les faisait toujours culpabiliser un petit peu. Ce soir, il n'y avait pourtant pas d'autre solution. Il fallait conduire Eliott à l'hôpital.

\- Non, pas partir ..., bougonna Leo, commençant à pleurnicher.  
\- Trésor, on doit aller soigner Eliott. Il a un bobo à sa tête, et le docteur doit le soigner, répondit Kate avec tendresse, caressant doucement ses cheveux.  
\- Leo aussi !  
\- Leo va jouer aux mousquetaires avec grand-mère, d'accord ? proposa Martha, volant au secours de son fils et sa belle-fille.  
\- Non ..., pleura Leo, tendant ses petits bras vers Kate. Maman ...

Kate jeta un regard triste et dépité vers Rick, qui comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Les lamentations de Leo leur faisaient toujours aussi mal au cœur. Ce petit bonhomme était redoutablement efficace pour les apitoyer et les faire culpabiliser.

\- Tu veux que je te prête mon cow-boy de l'espace ? proposa Eliott, sensible au chagrin de son petit frère.

Leo s'arrêta de pleurer aussitôt, laissant échapper un dernier sanglot. Eliott tenait à son cow-boy de l'espace comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, et Leo avait interdiction d'y toucher. Alors qu'il veuille bien lui prêter ce soir était totalement inattendu.

\- Ça, ce serait vraiment super gentil, sourit Kate.

Elle était très fière du geste d'Eliott, et de la sensibilité qu'il avait toujours à l'égard de son petit frère. Ils avaient beau se bagarrer régulièrement, et se quereller pour tout et rien, il y avait entre eux beaucoup de complicité et d'amour, et elle aimait les voir évoluer ensemble. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux relations fraternelles, mais ses fils lui apprenaient jour après jour combien avoir un frère était épanouissant pour eux.

\- Oui ! répondit Leo, les yeux pétillant d'enthousiasme.  
\- Tu ne le casses pas ..., ajouta Eliott, un peu inquiet malgré tout de confier son jouet préféré à Leo.  
\- Non ... Pas cassé ..., répondit Leo, d'un air solennel, trop fier et content que son grand frère le laisse jouer avec son cow-boy.  
\- Allez, filez, leur fit Martha, avec un sourire rassurant. On va aller chercher ce joujou ...  
\- Ce n'est pas un joujou, grand-mère, c'est le plus fort cow-boy de l'espace de tous les temps ! objecta Eliott. Il peut tuer cinq Aliens d'un seul coup avec son fusil laser !  
\- Oh ... ce petit me rappelle son père ..., sourit sa grand-mère.  
\- Le digne fils de son père, oui, sourit fièrement Rick, déposant un baiser sur la tempe d'Eliott.  
\- Merci Martha ..., ajouta Kate, avec reconnaissance. A tout à l'heure, mon petit cœur ...

Elle fit un petit au-revoir de la main à Leo, qui lui répondit par un coucou, comme s'il avait totalement oublié son chagrin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

 _New-York, aux environs de 19h .._.

Installée dans le canapé, encore vêtue de sa robe de chambre, Nora tournait machinalement sa cuillère dans son café, tout en observant, le regard perdu dans le vide, les photos affichées sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait passé tout l'après-midi à dormir. Elle pensait se reposer deux ou trois heures seulement après sa nuit blanche à veiller aux abords du Wyfield Motel, mais elle avait oublié de mettre le réveil, si bien qu'elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux trente minutes plus tôt à peine. Il faisait maintenant nuit, et si elle se sentait en forme et reposée, elle avait, comme souvent, l'impression d'être totalement décalée. Tout à l'heure, elle avait rendez-vous avec Kurt, chez lui, pour une soirée qui s'annonçait sympathique, et même si elle était concentrée sur son enquête, cela lui ferait du bien de s'évader un peu dans les bras de Kurt. Il était amusant, en plus d'être un amant génial, et elle pourrait se détendre. Pas de sortie nocturne aujourd'hui, elle voulait prendre le temps d'y voir plus clair. Rien ne servait de foncer tête baissée, il fallait qu'elle en apprenne davantage et qu'elle parvienne à identifier, peut-être grâce à Kurt ou Danny, qui étaient les clients qu'elle avait vus entrer au motel, et s'il y avait moyen de savoir qui étaient les hommes qu'elle avait vus accompagnant Chang Bao ces dernières semaines. Elle appellerait Danny tout à l'heure. Il accepterait sûrement qu'elle lui envoie les photos pour qu'il essaie de les améliorer. Danny ne posait pas trop de questions en général. S'il pouvait l'aider, il le faisait, lui recommandant systématiquement d'être prudente, de ne pas prendre de risques. Mais il ne se mêlait pas de ce qu'elle faisait. Il était son ami depuis longtemps maintenant, et ils s'étaient toujours rendus des petits services mutuels. A une époque où elle gagnait encore bien sa vie, elle lui avait prêté régulièrement de l'argent, et l'avait même hébergé quelques temps quand il avait eu des soucis financiers. Depuis, Danny lui était en quelque sorte redevable. Et puis, elle se disait qu'il avait sûrement l'impression que ce qu'elle traficotait ne menait pas à grand-chose, car elle n'avait pas écrit le moindre article depuis des mois. Quant à Kurt, si au début il monnayait ses infos ou son aide contre du sexe, il avait maintenant sans doute un peu pitié d'elle. Jusque-là, rien de ce qu'il lui avait donné comme informations lors de ses précédentes enquêtes n'avait porté ses fruits, et il devait se dire, comme Danny, qu'il n'y avait pas grand risque à lui donner des infos. Elle bossait en free-lance, enfin théoriquement, car dans les faits, elle n'écrivait plus depuis longtemps. Ses derniers articles n'avaient pas trouvé preneur, et sa réputation dans le milieu en avait pris un coup. Mais elle avait bien l'intention de faire changer les choses et de prouver à tous ce qu'elle valait. Elle éclaircirait tous ces mystères, comprendrait le trafic qui se tramait autour de Chang Bao, et retrouverait Nua et Mei, quoi qu'il en coûte. En plus de parvenir à identifier qui étaient ces hommes qu'elle avait vus au cours de la nuit dernière, elle était bien déterminée à découvrir le contenu des caisses qui transitaient à bord de cette camionnette depuis les docks jusqu'à différents motels sordides de la ville. Il était temps qu'elle prenne un peu plus de risques pour en découvrir davantage. Il fallait oser dans ce métier.

C'est l'odeur de brûlé qui la tira de ses pensées, lui rappelant qu'elle venait de mettre à griller du bacon et des œufs, histoire de se nourrir un minimum. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille et son ventre commençait à crier famine.

\- Merde ..., maugréa-t-elle à haute voix, se levant et se dépêchant de rejoindre le coin-cuisine.

Elle avait réagi à temps, et, éteignant le feu, retournant le bacon et les œufs d'un petit coup de spatule, elle sauva ce qui devait lui servir de repas. Elle fit glisser le tout dans une assiette, attrapa une fourchette, et s'apprêtait à rejoindre le canapé, affamée quand on sonna à la porte. Soupirant à l'idée d'être dérangée, elle alla ouvrir, se disant que c'était sûrement encore son vieux voisin du dessous qui cherchait son chat. Mais elle découvrit sur son palier sa chère amie Deborah Sanders, toute pomponnée et fringante.

\- Debbie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? lui lança Nora, surprise qu'elle lui rende visite à l'improviste.

\- Sympa l'accueil ..., sourit Deborah, en faisant une petite moue.

Elle était habituée à l'air toujours un peu ronchon de son amie Nora, et elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Nora était une femme plutôt spéciale. Elles étaient toutes deux le jour et la nuit, et finalement leur seul point commun était le journalisme, même si elles n'envisageaient pas du tout leur métier de la même façon. Néanmoins, elles s'aimaient beaucoup, malgré leurs taquineries constantes, se comprenaient aussi, et étaient l'une pour l'autre une oreille attentive et une source de réconfort ou de précieux conseils. Elles pouvaient compter l'une sur l'autre, quoi qu'il arrivât, aussi bien professionnellement, que personnellement. Elles étaient amies, simplement, sans qu'il n'y ait besoin de trouver d'explication à cette relation plutôt hors norme qui était la leur.

\- Tu sors du lit ou quoi ? enchaîna Deborah, regardant Nora des pieds à la tête comme pour bien montrer que sa tenue la laissait dubitative.

\- Comment tu as deviné ? sourit Nora, piochant un morceau de bacon dans l'assiette qu'elle tenait à la main, et l'enfournant dans sa bouche.

\- Hum ... laisse-moi réfléchir ... Est-ce à cause de la robe de chambre de ma vieille tante Maggie ? Les cheveux en bataille ? Ou les chaussettes en laine ? ...

\- Tu sais que ... tu m'as manqué en fait ..., répondit-elle, la bouche pleine de bacon.

\- Je peux entrer alors ?

\- Ai-je le choix ? Nora, ouvrant la porte en grand pour laisser son amie entrer.

\- Ça sent le cramé ici, qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ? lui lança Deborah en s'avançant dans le salon. Tu ne t'es pas endormie au lit avec un mégot mal éteint comme la dernière fois ?

\- Non ... Dommage tu aurais pu avoir un scoop pour tes faits divers à sensation ! s'exclama Nora en refermant la porte.

\- J'imagine bien : « Partie en fumée : elle découvre son amie carbonisée dans son lit » ...

\- T'es douée ma parole ..., répondit Nora, moqueuse, en allant s'asseoir dans le canapé, et posant son assiette sur ses genoux. T'en veux ?

\- Euh ... non ..., grimaça Deborah s'asseyant à côté d'elle. C'est ton petit-déjeuner ?

\- Mon brunch ... cool non ? sourit son amie en grignotant un peu d'œuf.

\- Tu sais qu'il est presque dix-neuf heures ...

\- Et alors, il n'y a pas d'heure pour du bacon trop grillé et des œufs un peu cramés ...

\- Tu sors vraiment de ton lit, dis ? constata Nora, perplexe face à la situation.

\- Hum ... J'ai oublié ce fichu réveil. J'ai dormi tout l'après-midi ...

\- Je croyais que tu voyais Kurt ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Pour t'assurer que je vais bien coucher avec Kurt ce soir et glaner tes précieuses infos ...

\- Non ... enfin si ... mais pas seulement. Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas retrouver ton « sex-friend » vêtu comme ça ?

\- Très drôle ..., ironisa Nora.

\- Tu le vois toujours ce soir ? demanda Deborah.

\- Oui ... Pourquoi ? Tu veux venir ? Je peux toujours lui proposer un plan à trois ...

\- Tu es très drôle toi aussi ..., sourit Nora, réellement amusée par cette suggestion.

\- Quoi ? Tu serais sûre de ne pas manquer la moindre info au moins.

\- Non, sans façon.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène Debbie ?

\- Tu ne réponds pas au téléphone, expliqua-t-elle simplement. Je t'ai appelée au moins dix fois cet après-midi.

\- Normal, il est éteint et je dormais ! Pourquoi ?

\- J'aurais besoin que tu m'accompagnes à un rendez-vous ...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce plan foireux ? marmonna Nora, la bouche pleine.

\- Ce n'est pas un plan foireux ... Tu ne devineras jamais avec qui j'ai rendez-vous ! lança Deborah, d'un air tout excité.

\- Un rendez-vous ou un plan sexe ?

\- Un rendez-vous ... professionnel ...

\- Hum ... Je ne suis pas sûre que pour toi il y ait une différence entre rendez-vous professionnel et plan sexe ..., la taquina Nora.

\- Oh arrête ... Et puis, j'ai rarement besoin de passer à l'étape petite sauterie sous la couette pour obtenir ce que je veux savoir. Mon charme naturel et ravageur suffit en général ..., expliqua Deborah, de son air très sûr d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ... Bon, avec qui t'as un rancard ? L'écrivain ?

\- Richard Castle ? Nan ...

\- Oh ... ton charme naturel et ravageur ne fonctionne pas sur tous les mâles on dirait. Il faut t'y faire, s'amusa Nora.

Elle savait qu'il y a quelques temps, Deborah aurait bien aimé faire de Richard Castle l'une de ses sources d'informations. Elle avait même osé lui faire des avances devant sa femme, juste histoire de semer la zizanie. Deborah n'avait pas froid aux yeux, et ne s'embarrassait d'aucune précaution quand il s'agissait de parvenir à ses fins. Et son seul objectif était d'obtenir des scoops encore et toujours, et de les diffuser, peu importait les conséquences. Elle s'était dit que Richard Castle serait la source idéale. Il fréquentait une partie du gratin new-yorkais, avait des relations, des connaissances diverses, et surtout, il était au courant des enquêtes les plus intéressantes, de par son implication au 12ème District. Malheureusement, elle avait beau le tanner de temps en temps et l'appeler pour tenter de glaner quelques informations, il était toujours demeuré muet comme une tombe. Ça avait le don d'énerver Deborah, ce qui amusait beaucoup Nora.

\- Tu parles ... Il est à la botte de sa femme ... Si je pouvais le travailler un peu au corps, j'arriverais sûrement à ...

\- Arrête, Debbie ..., l'interrompit Nora, en finissant ses œufs. Richard Castle se fiche bien de toi et de tes œillades. Il n'est pas dupe ... et puis c'est le genre de mec totalement fou amoureux de sa femme qui ne risque pas d'avoir envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Et vu sa femme je comprends ...

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ! s'offusqua Deborah.

\- Elle est capitaine déjà, pour commencer ... ça en jette plus que journaliste people qui propage des rumeurs incandescentes ... Pendant que toi tu enquêtes sur les coucheries de nos concitoyens les plus éminents, elle arrête de dangereux criminels. Je crois que tout est dit. Et puis elle est plutôt canon.

\- C'est vrai ..., mais je suis certaine de pouvoir détourner n'importe quel homme du droit chemin ..., affirma Deborah.

\- Tu es surtout certaine de te ridiculiser si tu oses faire une nouvelle tentative auprès de l'écrivain. Je suis sûre que la Capitaine pourrait même finir par te mettre sous les verrous pour une raison ou une autre si tu t'avises d'approcher à nouveau de son mari.

\- Et pour quel motif ?

\- Pots de vins, corruptions de fonctionnaires ...

\- Je ne paye personne pour obtenir des informations ! s'indigna Deborah.

\- Tu payes en nature ! Les charmes ravageurs de ton corps ..., répondit Nora en riant.

\- Tu peux parler, toi, avec ton Kurt ...

\- Jalouse ...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de me taper un flic, moi, répondit son amie.

\- Non, je me le tape pour toi et toi tu récupères les infos ... Tu n'es même pas fichue de faire le boulot par toi-même.

\- Tu adores te le taper ..., lui fit remarquer Deborah avec un sourire taquin.

\- Hum ... ce n'est pas faux. Bon, ton rancard ?

\- Red Sword, annonça très sérieusement Deborah.

\- Quoi « Red Sword » ? demanda Nora en la dévisageant, incrédule.

\- Mon rancard, c'est « Red Sword ».

\- Mon Dieu ... ça y'est tu te prends vraiment pour Lois Lane ..., soupira Nora.

\- Je ne rigole pas Il a pris contact avec moi ce midi. Il m'a envoyé une réponse à l'adresse mail que j'avais laissée sous sa video sur Youtube.

\- Tu parles d'un superhéros ... envoyer des mails ... ça manque de charme ! Comment tu sais que c'est lui ? Et pas un petit plaisantin ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout ..., affirma-t-elle. Je le sens, mais ...

\- Mais tu flippes quand même de tomber sur un détraqué ? lui fit Nora. Ou de te retrouver entre les mains d'un superhéros qui ne ferait qu'une bouchée de toi ? Alors tu veux que je vienne avec toi, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne flippe pas ..., je me méfie ... Mais oui, en gros, c'est ça, confirma Deborah. On ne sait jamais ...

\- Franchement, rien que pour voir la tronche de ce mec qui se balade en collants avec une épée fluo, je viendrai avec toi ...

\- Il ne porte pas de collants et son épée n'est pas fluo. C'est un laser rouge..., corrigea Deborah, avec son air de maîtriser le sujet. Et puis, on ne verra pas sa tronche ... Il ne veut pas qu'on connaisse son identité.

\- Sérieux ? C'est quoi l'intérêt alors ?

\- Je vais rencontrer « Red Sword » ! C'est ça l'intérêt ! J'aurai l'exclusivité. Je suis sûre que je vais apprendre plein de trucs super ... Personne ne sait rien sur ce gars, et on ne parle que de ça, je vais faire le buzz total !

\- Sauf si c'est un traquenard ... Tu lui as parlé au moins ?

\- Pas de vive voix. Par mail seulement ...

\- Bizarrement, je sens le coup foireux ..., soupira Nora, peu convaincue.

\- On verra. Tu es d'accord alors ?

\- Hum ... c'est quand ?

\- En milieu de semaine ... Mais je n'ai pas plus de précision pour le moment. Ce sera dans un lieu secret qu'il me communiquera au dernier moment.

\- Alors il faut que je sois disponible comme ça ? A tout moment ? demanda Nora, se levant pour aller poser son assiette dans l'évier.

\- De toute façon, tu ne fiches rien de tes journées, alors ..., constata-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je bosse sur une affaire, je te rappelle ...

\- Sur quoi d'ailleurs ? Tu pourrais m'en parler quand même ...

\- Pas tout de suite. J'attends d'en savoir plus. Bon, si c'est tout ce que tu voulais, ce n'est pas que je veux te mettre à la porte, expliqua Nora, mais je dois me préparer.

\- Ok ... C'est bon ... Je te laisse ..., répondit Deborah, en se levant. A quelle heure je peux t'appeler ce soir ?

\- Tu n'appelles pas ... Tu ne vas pas en plus me déranger quand je suis avec Kurt ! Tu peux attendre un minimum pour avoir tes infos, non ?

\- En fait ... non ! Je suis pressée, tu ne comprends pas les enjeux, vraiment ...

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt d'appeler ! la sermonna Nora, tout en l'escortant vers la porte. Et puis, j'en ai peut-être pour toute la nuit ...

\- Oh ... je vois ..., sourit Deborah, taquine.

\- Je t'appellerai demain si j'ai appris un truc. Mais ne te fais pas de films, à mon avis Kurt n'aura rien à dire sur le sujet ...

\- On verra ...

* * *

 _Southampton Hospital, Long Island, aux environs de 20h ..._

Le service d'urgences de Southampton était relativement calme en ce samedi soir. Rick et Kate avaient craint le pire, mais l'attente n'avait pas été trop longue pour Eliott. Installé sur un lit, dans un box, entre deux rideaux, le petit garçon patientait aux côtés de Kate, assise près de lui, au bord du lit. Le médecin l'avait examiné quelques minutes plus tôt, et avait conclu qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Quelques petits strips suffiraient. Pendant que Rick était allé s'occuper des papiers administratifs, Kate et son fils attendaient maintenant l'infirmière qui procéderait aux soins. Eliott découvrait pour la première fois l'univers hospitalier, et du haut de ses quatre ans, il était plutôt impressionné par tous ces médecins, ces infirmières, et ces gens malades ou blessés qu'il avait pu apercevoir. Le médecin lui avait donné un médicament pour soulager la douleur qu'il avait au front, et il en avait presque oublié qu'il avait mal. Mais il avait peur de la suite des événements.

\- C'est vrai que ça ne va pas faire mal ? demanda-t-il, regardant sa mère dans les yeux, comme pour qu'elle le rassure.

\- Si le docteur l'a dit, trésor, c'est sûrement vrai, sourit-elle, avec tendresse, prenant sa petite main dans la sienne. Les docteurs ne racontent pas de mensonges, tu sais.

\- Est-ce que mon bobo va partir après ? s'inquiéta-t-il, avec une petite moue.

\- Oui. Quand ce sera tout à fait guéri, tu auras une toute petite marque, expliqua-t-elle, observant la plaie qui ne saignait plus sur le front de son fils. Et avec le temps la cicatrice ne se verra même plus.

Elle regardait son visage encore un peu poupon, encore potelé, qui doucement au fil des mois se muait en celui d'un mignon petit garçon. Si Eliott avait, comme son frère, les yeux bleus de Rick, il avait tout de la bouille des Beckett comme le disait son grand-père. Parfois elle essayait d'imaginer le jeune garçon, puis l'homme qu'il deviendrait. C'était tout bonnement impossible, et autant elle aurait voulu que le temps passât beaucoup plus lentement, autant elle aimait le regarder grandir, changer, évoluer. Cette petite cicatrice deviendrait quasiment invisible avec le temps, mais elle marquerait son front, et aussi insignifiante soit-elle, elle ferait partie de son histoire.

\- Mais tes cicatrices elles se voient encore ..., répondit Eliott, songeant à la petite cicatrice sur la poitrine de sa maman et à l'autre, plus grande, sur son flanc gauche.

\- Oui. Un petit peu ...

\- Ça te fait mal ?

\- Oh non, sourit-elle. Plus du tout. Je n'y pense même plus. Elles sont comme ce petit grain de beauté que j'ai là ...

Elle désigna sa joue.

\- Ou ma petite ride, là, sur le front quand je réfléchis.

\- Tu n'as pas de ride, maman ! Tu n'es pas une vieille grand-mère ! s'exclama Eliott avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci, trésor, rigola-t-elle, amusée. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que les cicatrices, quand on a des bobos, elles font partie de nous après. Elles ne font plus mal et on les oublie.

Elle ne disait pas totalement la vérité sur ce dernier point, mais il était inutile d'entrer dans le détail avec son si petit garçon. Elle n'avait plus mal, non, physiquement bien-sûr. Mais il arrivait parfois que, alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir, ses yeux s'attardent sur l'une de ses cicatrices, lui rappelant, de manière fugace, la douloureuse sensation du drame qu'elle avait vécu. C'était un sentiment très léger, parfois, à peine perceptible, qui disparaissait aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Dans ces moments-là, ses cicatrices lui rappelaient qu'elle avait failli mourir et les dangers qu'elle pouvait encourir. Mais aussi, et elle se focalisait là-dessus, qu'elle était pleinement vivante, et combien la vie était précieuse. Elles faisaient partie d'elle maintenant, elles étaient les stigmates de son combat, de sa victoire finalement. Dans les yeux de Rick, aussi, elles étaient tout un symbole. Quand elle y pensait, elle pouvait presque ressentir encore ce frisson, teinté d'émotion, de plaisir, de désir, qui l'avait parcourue quand Rick avait déposé un baiser pour la première fois sur sa cicatrice au creux de sa poitrine. Parfois, quand elle était dans ses bras, ou qu'ils faisaient l'amour, il y faisait courir ses lèvres, y déposait une caresse, comme pour célébrer la vie qu'elles incarnaient.

\- Mais quand le docteur t'a soignée, est-ce que tu as eu mal ? demanda Eliott, ne perdant pas de vue ce qui l'attendait d'ici quelques minutes.

Kate ne savait jamais trop comment répondre aux questions d'Eliott concernant ses cicatrices. Elle avait toujours peur de l'effrayer ou de l'angoisser, et en même temps il était hors question de lui mentir. La première fois qu'il avait remarqué sa cicatrice, au creux de sa poitrine, il était tout petit. Les questions étaient venues plus tard. Elle lui avait alors expliqué, avec Rick, qu'elle avait été blessée au travail. Eliott n'en avait pas demandé davantage. Mais depuis, de temps en temps, les questions revenaient. Quand il la voyait en maillot de bain, ou l'apercevait en train de s'habiller, il arrivait qu'il posât des questions sur le méchant qui lui avait fait du mal, sur les circonstances, aussi. Elle répondait toujours, plus ou moins évasivement. Mais elle sentait que si les questions revenaient, c'était qu'Eliott y pensait et s'interrogeait. Mais elle était très attentive aux réactions de son fils, ou aux signes qui pourraient montrer qu'il s'inquiétait ou s'angoissait de la savoir au travail. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit perturbé par le métier qu'elle exerçait, et c'était une de ses principales inquiétudes, maintenant qu'Eliott commençait à comprendre davantage les enjeux du métier de policier.

\- Quand il m'a soignée, je n'ai pas eu mal, parce que je dormais ..., répondit-elle, tout simplement.

\- Alors, moi aussi je vais dormir quand l'infirmière va venir ?

\- Non, trésor, sourit-elle, caressant sa main avec douceur. Toi, ton bobo est tout minuscule. On n'a pas besoin de t'endormir. Mais Maman avait un gros bobo, alors les docteurs m'ont endormie pour que je ne sente rien du tout quand ils ont réparé mon cœur.

\- Ton bobo était dans ton cœur ? demanda Eliott, avec curiosité.

\- Oui. Là, expliqua-t-elle, posant sa main libre sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu as eu mal quand tu t'es réveillée ? continua son petit garçon, un peu inquiet.

\- Oui. Un petit peu. Mais le docteur m'a donné un médicament, comme toi. Et après je n'avais plus du tout mal.

\- Pourquoi le méchant t'a fait mal ? Tu voulais le mettre en prison ? demanda-t-il, avec cette naïveté enfantine qui la toucha.

\- Oui.

\- Il est toujours en prison maintenant ? poursuivit-il, la dévisageant d'un air un peu perplexe.

Elle devinait l'inquiétude qui pouvait se cacher derrière la question d'Eliott. Mais peut-être était-ce aussi une question anodine pour lui, simplement nourrie par sa curiosité.

\- Non ... Il ..., hésita-t-elle, peinant à trouver les mots pour lui expliquer les choses.

\- Il est mort ? demanda Eliott, comprenant de lui-même ce que sa maman ne lui disait pas.

\- Oui.

Eliott ne sembla pas le moins du monde perturbé par cette réponse. Parfois elle s'émerveillait de l'innocence enfantine. Eliott ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était la mort. Il avait compris que quand on était mort, on ne revenait plus jamais à la vie. Et il savait que sa grand-mère Johanna était morte des années plus tôt. Mais ce n'était pas des questions qui l'interrogeaient pour le moment. Fort heureusement, car Kate ne se sentait pas prête du tout à lui expliquer toutes ces choses-là, ou à répondre à ses inquiétudes.

\- C'est Papa qui a tué le méchant ? continua-t-il, déterminé à en savoir plus.

\- Non, trésor, répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire. Ton Papa n'est pas policier, alors il ne tue pas les méchants ...

\- Que dans les jeux-vidéos ?

\- Oui, voilà, sourit-elle, amusée.

\- Papa m'a dit qu'il était ton partenaire comme Robin avec Batman. Et il te protège contre les méchants, expliqua Eliott, qui, inexorablement, suivait le fil de sa pensée pour en venir, petit à petit à ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Alors pourquoi le méchant t'a fait du mal quand même ? demanda-t-il, la dévisageant d'un air interrogateur.

\- Eh bien ... Papa m'a protégée, ce jour-là. Il a été un super Robin, parce que, tu vois, j'ai seulement été blessée ..., sourit-elle.

Il sourit, satisfait et rassurée par cette réponse.

\- Il devrait avoir des pouvoirs magiques quand même, ajouta-t-il finalement, songeur.

\- Qui ? Papa ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Comme ça, il te protègerait encore mieux ! s'exclama-t-il, comme une évidence.

\- Papa n'a pas besoin de pouvoirs magiques, trésor. Il est le meilleur coéquipier que je puisse avoir.

\- Ça, c'est bien vrai ! s'exclama Castle, qui surgit de derrière le rideau au même moment.

\- Ah ... te voilà, sourit Kate. Pas de problème pour les papiers ?

\- Non. Tout est en ordre, répondit-il, se plantant debout près du lit, en observant son fils. Ça va, bonhomme, tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Non, lui fit-il en accompagnant sa réponse d'un mouvement de la tête.

\- Bien. Super, sourit Rick, content de voir que les choses s'arrangeaient. L'infirmière sera là dans cinq minutes. Ok ?

\- Ok.

\- Tu devrais penser à un déguisement de vilain méchant pour Halloween, suggéra Rick. Avec ta cicatrice, ça serait vraiment cool !

\- Je n'aime pas les méchants, répondit Eliott, en faisant la moue. Je veux être un gentil !

\- Tu as bien raison, confirma Kate, avec un sourire.

\- Dommage ... Eliott la balafre, ça aurait été chouette ..., rigola Rick, alors qu'au même moment, l'infirmière passait le rideau.

\- Bonsoir, annonça-t-elle, souriante, en s'avançant, poussant un petit chariot avec quelques produits et ustensiles. Désolée pour l'attente ...

\- Bonsoir ..., répondirent en chœur Castle et Beckett, alors qu'Eliott s'était raidi, inquiet, cramponné à la main de Kate.

\- Voilà donc le petit homme qui se prend pour un acrobate, sourit gentiment l'infirmière en s'installant près du lit. Comment ça va ? Tu as mal ?

Eliott fit non de la tête, suivant, d'un regard soucieux, le moindre des gestes de l'infirmière. Rick, sentant l'inquiétude de son fils, posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, pour le réconforter, tandis que Kate caressait toujours tendrement sa main.

\- D'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle, imbibant un coton de désinfectant. Ça ne va durer que quelques secondes, et je suis sûre que tu ne vas rien sentir du tout. Ok ?

Eliott acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, se détendant légèrement, à mesure que l'infirmière, souriante et attentive, lui parlait.

\- Si tu me racontais quel déguisement tu as choisi pour Halloween ? suggéra l'infirmière, pour détourner son attention et lui changer les idées.

\- Je réfléchis encore, répondit Eliott, avec sérieux, comme si le choix de son déguisement était crucial.

Kate sourit face à l'air si sérieux de son petit garçon. Rick lui avait transmis le goût de ces festivités familiales et Eliott adorait ça. Il aimait voir le loft se remplir de monde, famille et amis, s'amusant et riant chaleureusement, autour d'un bon repas. Rick savait faire de chacune de ces fêtes des événements uniques, préparant surprises et amusements, et il entraînait ses fils dans les préparatifs. Choix des déguisements, décorations, préparations du repas ..., les enfants participaient à chacune des tâches avec enthousiasme. Même elle, qui n'aimait plus ces grandes fêtes depuis le décès de sa mère, se laissait maintenant totalement embarquée dans la joyeuse allégresse qui s'emparait de son mari, et de ses fils, à l'approche des fêtes. Ces prochains jours, il était d'ores et déjà prévu de décorer le loft aux couleurs d'Halloween en vue de la soirée qui réunirait leur famille et leurs amis jeudi soir, et elle n'osait imaginer tout ce qu'avait secrètement prévu Rick. Elle était toujours émerveillée, même si elle trouvait parfois, que son engouement prenait des proportions hors norme. Mais il était comme ça, et le voir si heureux et joyeux, entraînant leurs fils dans ses délires, n'avait pas de prix.

\- J'ai vu une petite fille ce matin qui voulait se déguiser en fantôme ..., vraiment effrayant, continua l'infirmière, nettoyant doucement la petite plaie sur son front.

\- Liz aussi veut se déguiser en fantôme pour Halloween ou en monstre ... Papa dit que ce n'est pas original, expliqua Eliott.

\- C'est vrai, sourit Castle.

\- Hum ... J'ai aussi vu un petit garçon qui voulait se déguiser en pompier, comme son Papa, expliqua l'infirmière.

\- Mon Papa est écrivain ..., on ne peut pas se déguiser en écrivain. Et ce n'est pas amusant du tout, rétorqua Eliott, avec une petite grimace qui fit sourire Kate.

\- Comment ça « ce n'est pas amusant » ? s'indigna Rick, en faisant la moue. C'est super cool d'être écrivain !

Eliott lui lança un regard un peu blasé, qui fit sourire tout le monde.

\- Figure-toi qu'un jour je me suis déguisé en Edgar Allan Poe ..., lui fit Rick, sur le ton des grandes révélations. Et ta maman a trouvé ça génial !

\- C'est vrai, Maman ? s'étonna Eliott, qui connaissait l'écrivain fétiche de son père, celui-ci lui faisant régulièrement de grandes leçons de littérature.

\- Papa exagère un peu ..., sourit Kate. Mais il était chouette en Edgar Allan Poe.

Tout en discutant, Kate et Rick regardaient l'infirmière poser délicatement les petites bandes de pansement sur la blessure d'Eliott. Leur fils était maintenant concentré sur les déguisements d'Halloween, et en avait oublié qu'il pouvait avoir mal, ce qui les soulageait. C'était la première fois qu'Eliott se blessait sérieusement, et imaginer qu'il puisse souffrir leur serrait le cœur.

\- Je crois que je vais plutôt choisir un déguisement de policier, moi, répondit Eliott.

\- Policier ? s'étonna Castle. Je croyais que tu voulais être un super-héros ?

\- Non. Policier, c'est mieux en fait, expliqua son fils. Comme Maman.

Rick et Kate échangèrent un regard souriant et complice. Ils savaient tous deux combien Eliott était en totale admiration devant sa maman. Comme nombre de petits garçons, il admirait les policiers. Que sa maman soit Capitaine de police faisait sa fierté. D'autant plus que Castle, tout aussi fier et admiratif de sa femme, n'avait de cesse de vanter ses talents d'enquêtrice et de capitaine. Eliott grandissait ainsi entouré de policiers, les meilleurs amis de ses parents, Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, Jordan travaillant tous dans le milieu.

\- Policier comme Maman, ça c'est un déguisement vraiment cool, sourit l'infirmière. Tu as raison, bonhomme.

\- Je pourrai prendre tes menottes, Maman ? demanda Eliott, avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

\- Bien-sûr ..., répondit Kate. Et je pourrai même te prêter mon badge si tu en prends bien soin.

\- Oh ! Oui ! s'émerveilla Eliott, tandis que l'infirmière finissait de poser les pansements.

\- Quand je pense que moi j'ai interdiction de jouer avec les menottes ..., soupira Rick, en faisant la moue. Sauf quand ...

Kate lui jeta un regard noir, et il comprit instantanément qu'il laissait son esprit divaguer un peu trop, et qu'il ferait mieux de se taire.

\- Tu peux te déguiser en policier, aussi, Papa, comme ça on partagera les menottes et tu pourras jouer avec ! lui suggéra Eliott.

\- Euh ... non. Papa joue au policier tout le temps ..., sourit Rick, amusé. Alors pour Halloween, Papa aura un déguisement super cool !

\- Voilà, c'est fini, bonhomme. Tu as été très courageux, annonça l'infirmière, rangeant son matériel.

\- Je n'ai même pas eu mal !

\- Tu vois, sourit Kate, rassurée que tout se soit bien passé.

\- Le médecin vous a expliqué la procédure des soins pour les pansements ?

\- Oui ..., répondit Castle.

\- Bien. Alors le petit acrobate peut rentrer à la maison, sourit gentiment l'infirmière.

\- Merci, pour tout, sourit Kate en retour.

\- Allez, champion, hop debout ! s'exclama Rick en aidant son fils à se lever.


	19. Chapter 19

Un petit mot pour vous souhaiter à toutes et tous un joyeux réveillon et un très bon Noël, auprès de vos proches. A très vite :)

 **Chapitre 19**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, 20h._

Installé au bureau de Beckett, Esposito éteignit l'ordinateur, empila rapidement les dossiers qu'il avait dérangés, et fit un peu de nettoyage pour ramasser les restes de son repas de midi, et la cannette de soda qui traînait encore là. D'ici une demi-heure, sa journée serait finie, et il serait en repos jusqu'au lundi matin. L'équipe de nuit prendrait la relève, et s'il y avait un souci majeur, c'est Beckett qu'on appellerait. Il pourrait enfin souffler un peu après cette longue semaine. Les années passant, même s'il était toujours pleinement investi dans son travail, il appréciait de plus en plus les moments de loisirs, de calme et de repos, qu'il partageait avec ses amis ou sa famille. Mais ce soir, il aurait bien aimé malgré tout que l'enquête ait avancé un peu plus concernant _Red Sword_ , parce que tout cela l'intriguait, et qu'il détestait qu'on tourne ainsi en ridiculisant les forces de l'ordre. Ils ne pouvaient pourtant rien faire de plus avant lundi matin. Ils pourraient alors interroger Gary, et aller voir si Cole Brown avait les idées un peu plus fraîches. En attendant qu'il soit l'heure de débaucher, Ryan finissait de la paperasse, et Tory étudiait toujours les vidéos pour retracer le parcours emprunté par la Mercedes la nuit où Brown avait été agressé et ficelé au réverbère.

Décidé à aller faire le point sur l'enquête avec Tory, et profiter de quelques minutes peut-être pour se retrouver seul à seul avec elle, il se leva, et quitta le bureau pour rejoindre la salle technique. Observant un instant discrètement depuis le palier, il contempla l'air concentré de Tory, qui, installée dans un fauteuil, scrutait les images de la circulation qui défilaient sur plusieurs écrans face à elle. Ils n'avaient fait que se croiser depuis le matin, et s'étaient contentés de quelques échanges très professionnels au sujet de l'affaire, souvent en présence de Ryan. Il était contraint de reconnaître pour lui-même qu'elle lui manquait, réellement. Et en la regardant ainsi, il ressentait aussi, au fond de lui, ce besoin impérieux, urgent, qu'il avait de la prendre dans ses bras, sentir le parfum de sa peau, la douceur de son étreinte, lui voler un baiser. Il était totalement amoureux, et il savait qu'il allait falloir clarifier leur situation rapidement, et amener Tory à vaincre ses inquiétudes et interrogations quant à leur relation, afin d'aller de l'avant, de se lancer réellement. Malgré la peur qu'il avait de voir tout cela s'écrouler, il n'avait plus quinze ans, et il fallait prendre des risques. Oser simplement.

\- Hola ..., lança-t-il finalement, entrant dans la pièce, d'un air jovial.

\- Hey ..., répondit-elle, esquissant un sourire discret.

Tory était tellement différente au travail et dans la vie de tous les jours, surtout vis-à-vis de lui. Il sentait combien au commissariat, elle était sur la réserve, et craintive face à cette relation naissante. Il aimait la taquiner à ce sujet, dans l'intimité, se moquer gentiment de sa timidité, et de son sérieux. Elle s'en amusait avec lui, mais il savait que c'était l'une de ses principales réticences à s'engager plus pleinement dans leur relation. Elle avait déjà évoqué cette inquiétude, et lui-même s'interrogeait à ce sujet. Il n'était jamais sorti avec une collègue, avec qui il travaillait aussi étroitement finalement. Il supposait que Beckett leur donnerait son accord, à condition qu'ils restent très professionnels au commissariat. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que les relations amoureuses au travail n'étaient pas impossibles. Il se souciait aussi, comme elle, de leur différence d'âge. Tory avait treize ans de moins que lui, et si jusque-là, jamais dans ses relations précédentes il s'était soucié de l'âge de ses compagnes, aujourd'hui, cela le questionnait. Il était à un âge où il avait l'impression que le temps commençait à compter. Il savait désormais ce dont il avait envie dans la vie. Cela lui avait pris du temps, mais maintenant il savait le type de relation qu'il voulait construire. Tory était une femme sérieuse, qui ne s'engageait pas à la légère, il le savait bien. Mais peut-être que, de par son âge, elle voyait l'avenir différemment. Ils n'avaient pas du tout parlé de tout cela. Malgré ce qu'il ressentait, il ne voulait pas s'engager tête baissée dans cette relation non plus, parce qu'il avait grandi ces dernières années, parce qu'il savait qu'avec Tory c'était différent, et que ce qu'il ressentait était différent. Peut-être voulait-il aussi se protéger. Pour ne pas être déçu. Ne pas souffrir. Ils devaient trouver le moment d'en discuter, de se poser tous les deux, et de s'ouvrir leurs cœurs. Prendre une décision.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau ? demanda-t-il, s'avançant pour se rapprocher, tentant de se concentrer sur l'enquête.

\- Pas vraiment ..., soupira Tory. Je bloque toujours sur la nationale 95 à _Union City_. Le logiciel tourne, il va peut-être finir par retrouver la piste de la Mercedes.

\- Elle ne doit plus être bien loin maintenant ... _Red Sword_ ne peut pas planquer cette voiture trop loin de New-York et perdre un temps fou à rejoindre Manhattan.

Tory, bien aidée par le matériel dernier cri dont Beckett avait fait équiper le poste dernièrement, avait fourni un travail de titan depuis le matin, pour pister la Mercedes volée à travers la ville. De rue en rue, de carrefour en carrefour, petit à petit, malgré quelques blancs dans le trajet, elle avait pu traquer la voiture jusqu'Union City, dans la banlieue est de New-York. Dans la nuit, avec les vitres teintées du véhicule, pas une fois, on ne voyait le visage du conducteur. Mais l'analyse des images, des ombres et des mouvements avait permis de déterminer qu'ils étaient au moins deux à bord de cette voiture, peut-être même trois, ce qui confirmait leurs premières suppositions sur le fait que _Red Sword_ ne pouvait pas avoir agi seul.

\- Oui. Je crois que je vais laisser le logiciel tourner cette nuit, et créer une alerte, expliqua-t-elle. Ce petit bijou me préviendra automatiquement.

Le logiciel passait désormais en revue les images de vidéosurveillance de centaines de caméras implantées sur les axes routiers et au carrefour d'Union City et de ses environs, et les confrontait avec l'image de la Mercedes et son immatriculation. C'était un gain de temps et d'énergie considérable.

\- Je peux m'asseoir une minute ? demanda-t-il, désignant du regard le fauteuil près d'elle.

\- Depuis quand demandes-tu l'autorisation ? sourit-elle, taquine, sachant que Javier ne manquait pas une occasion de passer quelques minutes à ses côtés.

Il sourit, et s'installa, tout en prenant soin de garder des distances tout à fait professionnelles.

\- Tu finis dans une demi-heure ?

\- Oui ..., répondit-elle, tout en pianotant sur le clavier et manipulant la souris pour effectuer quelques réglages sur le logiciel.

\- Ok. Ce soir, j'aimerais t'emmener découvrir quelque chose ...

\- On ne peut pas se voir ce soir, Javier ..., répondit-elle, en le dévisageant, d'un air un peu désolé.

\- Oh ... tu ..., hésita-t-il. Ce n'est pas à cause de la nuit dernière ..., où ... enfin ...

\- Non, sourit-elle, avec douceur. J'avais prévu une sortie au ciné ce soir, avec des amies.

\- Ok ..., fit-il, un peu déçu.

\- Tu es mignon quand tu fais cette tête ..., chuchota-t-elle, le taquinant tendrement.

\- Tu trouves ? sourit-il, tout content.

\- Oui ... Et pour la nuit dernière, tu sais ce que j'en pense, non ? lui demanda-t-elle, à voix basse.

Leurs discussions au commissariat prenaient toujours le ton du conciliabule, inquiets qu'ils étaient que quelqu'un ne les entende depuis le couloir, ou ne les surprenne sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ça n'aurait pas été dramatique non plus, mais ils ne voulaient pas que Beckett découvre ainsi les choses. Par des bruits de couloir et des rumeurs. Esposito n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de se cacher, et il s'était dit qu'une fois que Tory et lui auraient clarifié la nature de leur relation, il en informerait Kate et en discuterait avec elle. Avant d'être son Capitaine, elle était son amie. Elle l'avait souvent écouté, conseillé, quand il osait se confier et lui ouvrir son cœur. Il se demandait aussi, si au fond de lui, il n'avait pas, quelque part, besoin de l'avis de Kate. Peut-être avait-il besoin qu'elle l'encourage, qu'elle se réjouisse pour lui, qu'elle le rassure sur les quelques inquiétudes qu'il avait. Il ne pouvait en parler à personne d'autre. Avec Lanie, c'était impossible. Il redoutait déjà le jour où elle l'apprendrait. Avec Ryan, il savait déjà ce que son coéquipier allait lui dire sur la différence d'âge, sur les relations au boulot ... Ryan pouvait être rabat-joie parfois, de prime abord. Quant à Castle, il l'encouragerait les yeux fermés, mais ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin non plus.

\- Je crois ..., répondit-il. Mais, parfois, les femmes sont compliquées ... et quand elles ne sont plus dans le feu de l'action, elles peuvent avoir des regrets ... et se dire que c'est allé trop loin ..., que ça va trop vite ...

Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour la nuit dernière, mais ils étaient allés plus loin qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Tels deux adolescents, ils avaient découvert le plaisir des premiers contacts charnels, des caresses et des baisers plus passionnés, intenses, les emportant dans un tourbillon de sensations totalement grisantes. Seuls la raison et l'alcool ingurgité au cours de la soirée les avaient stoppés dans leur élan.

\- Je ne suis pas « les femmes ». Je suis juste ... moi, sourit-elle. Je ne fais rien dont je n'ai pas pleinement envie, et sans y avoir pleinement réfléchi aussi ... La nuit dernière était ... totalement envoûtante. Et je n'ai aucun regret ... Et toi ?

\- Moi ? s'étonna-t-il. J'ai un seul regret, celui de t'avoir laissé boire et goûter tous ces cocktails !

Elle rit, spontanément, amusée par sa remarque et ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Elle savait combien il la désirait, combien il tenait à elle-aussi. Elle le sentait, car elle avait découvert, au cours des dernières semaines, un autre homme que celui qu'elle côtoyait depuis des années au commissariat. Jamais elle n'avait entretenu une relation à la fois aussi intime et aussi chaste avec un homme. Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose d'unique qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Elle n'avait pas imaginé tomber amoureuse un jour de Javier. Pour elle, il était, auparavant, un séducteur, sentimentalement immature, qui enchaînait les histoires compliquées ou les aventures sans lendemain. Et même si elle le trouvait plutôt craquant, elle ne s'était jamais imaginée avoir un jour une relation avec lui. Elle aimait les relations construites, la stabilité. Elle était aussi une femme plutôt cérébrale, qui avait besoin de bâtir une histoire sur une relation d'échanges, un partage, et elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tout cela chez Javier avant de commencer à le fréquenter en dehors du travail. Mais elle était bel et bien amoureuse, désormais. Javier était un homme intelligent, drôle, tellement tendre et touchant dans l'intimité. Si loin du personnage grognon qui jouait les durs au poste. Il la rassurait, l'apaisait, la faisait rire. Elle avait besoin de lui, désormais. Son cœur voulait plus. Mais sa raison bataillait. Non seulement, il y avait le fait de travailler ensemble, mais Javier était aussi plus âgé qu'elle, et cela l'interrogeait. Parfois, elle s'en voulait même de flirter ainsi, continuellement, sans se décider à lui offrir plus, donner une chance réelle à leur histoire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il imagine qu'elle se jouait de lui.

\- Mais tu as raison, lui fit-elle, reprenant son sérieux. Je suis une femme compliquée, malgré tout ...

\- Un peu ..., sourit-il.

\- J'aimerais ne plus réfléchir. Ne plus me poser de questions ..., avoua-t-elle, toujours à voix basse, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

\- Ne réfléchis plus alors ...

\- Ce n'est pas si simple ... On a failli franchir un cap cette nuit ... et si ...

\- Si ?

\- Ce sera trop tard ensuite ... Si on franchit ce ... cap, je sais que je ne pourrais plus renoncer, me raisonner ...

\- Parce que tu crois que tu peux encore renoncer ? Là, maintenant, dans l'état actuel des choses ? lui fit-il, avec un petit sourire, sachant pertinemment combien, déjà, elle était attachée à lui.

Elle ne dit rien, esquissant simplement un sourire. Esposito n'avait pas prévu du tout d'avoir cette discussion au commissariat, comme ça, en toute discrétion, mais l'improvisation lui donna des ailes, et il sentit que peut-être, c'était le moment d'insister un peu, de se lancer pour dire à Tory qu'il avait besoin désormais d'aller de l'avant.

\- Tu sais ..., continua-t-il, avec sérieux et douceur à la fois, je redoute plus que tout de perdre ce qu'on partage tous les deux. Mais ... je crois ... je pense ... qu'il faut qu'on avance. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour toi. Ça ne l'est pas pour moi non plus ... Moi-aussi, je me pose des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponse. Mais il y a un moment, où il faut balayer tout ça ..., oser prendre des risques, oser se lancer ...

Elle l'écoutait, sensible à la façon dont il lui ouvrait son cœur. Javier n'était pas un homme de mots. Elle le savait. Il parlait peu de lui, de ses sentiments, et c'était davantage dans ses gestes et ses regards qu'elle découvrait en général le fond de son cœur. C'était quelque chose de difficile pour lui, et elle n'en était que plus touchée encore. Et il avait raison. Elle le savait bien. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils flirtaient ainsi, repoussant le moment où il faudrait prendre une décision, et soit surmonter leurs inquiétudes pour vivre pleinement leur relation, soit y renoncer et mettre un terme à ce qu'ils vivaient.

\- Ce que je ressens pour toi ... je crois ... non, je suis sûr, que je ne l'ai jamais ressenti avant. Jamais comme ça ... Alors je me fiche qu'on travaille ensemble, je me fiche des apparences, de ce que les gens vont en penser ... j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi.

Elle sourit, touchée, et la tendresse de son regard le fit sourire aussi, car il sentit qu'il venait de marquer des points.

\- Mais ..., continua-t-il, il faut qu'on discute de « nous », Tory ... On est ensemble ou on n'est pas ensemble ? Tu vois ... il faut que ce soit clair, j'ai besoin que ce soit clair.

Tendrement, elle posa sa main sur la sienne, sur sa cuisse, et la caressa avec douceur. Surpris par ce geste de tendresse au commissariat, il sut que Tory ne renoncerait plus désormais.

\- Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ... ? demanda-t-il, un peu timidement, regardant leurs mains liées.

\- Ça veut dire que moi-aussi j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi, chuchota-t-elle. Et que tu as raison. Et que j'ai envie de te dire plein de choses maintenant ..., mais pas ici, pas comme ça ... vite fait, au poste, en espérant que personne n'entende, tu vois ?

\- Je vois, sourit-il, le cœur heureux.

\- Et je crois qu'on devrait discuter de ce qui nous inquiète, de ce qui nous retient ... Vraiment discuter, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je crois aussi ...

\- Je sors ce soir, et vu la nuit dernière, peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que toi tu te reposes un peu ... Tu as l'air exténué ..., lui fit-elle remarquer avec un petit sourire.

\- Un peu ..., avoua-t-il.

\- Mais peut-être que demain, on pourrait se retrouver ? proposa-t-elle. Et passer le dimanche tous les deux. Si tu es disponible ...

\- Je suis totalement disponible ! s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste.

\- Ok, sourit-elle. Alors Central Park vers 8 h ? Pour un petit footing ?

\- Central Park ? 8h ? s'étonna-t-il, surpris. Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour un dimanche matin ?

\- Non ..., s'amusa-t-elle. Rien de mieux qu'un footing à la fraîche pour se libérer de toutes ses angoisses et interrogations, et discuter ...

\- Bon, va pour le footing ..., approuva-t-il, finalement. Mais 8h ? Je te préviens, je vais être grognon si tu me fais me lever si tôt !

\- Pas grave ... Tu es marrant quand tu bougonnes, sourit-elle.

\- Hey ! leur lança Ryan, entrant subitement dans la pièce.

Instinctivement, ils éloignèrent leurs mains comme deux enfants pris en faute. Ryan se figea, les dévisagea l'un et l'autre, esquissa un sourire, mais ne dit rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mec ? lui répondit Esposito, l'air de rien.

\- Oh ... rien ..., sourit Ryan, alors que Tory, gênée et le rouge aux joues, s'était déjà reconcentrée sur les écrans.

\- Alors arrête de sourire comme un gros bêta ..., ronchonna-t-il.

Rien qu'à voir la tête de Ryan, il savait que son ami avait aperçu quelque chose, et peut-être même entendu. Ryan n'en dirait rien devant Tory, mais il était certain qu'à peine il serait seul avec lui, il lui ferait quelques petites remarques. Il était rassuré néanmoins par le sourire de Ryan, qui s'il avait vu quelque chose, n'en avait pas l'air choqué pour autant.

\- Je souris parce que je suis content, s'amusa Ryan, ravi d'agacer et de titiller son coéquipier.

\- Les gars, on a quelque chose ! les interrompit Tory, alors que le logiciel faisait apparaître une image de la Mercedes.

Tous deux scrutèrent aussitôt l'écran, avec curiosité.

-C'est la caméra à l'angle de _Union Street_ et _Ferry Street_ , à Newark, expliqua Tory, regardant le véhicule, dans la pénombre du petit matin, et de la rue déserte.

\- 6h54 ..., lut Ryan sur les images alors que la Mercedes filait ne s'arrêtant pas au carrefour, ça correspondrait au timing ... Ils ont abandonné Brown devant le commissariat, et ont mis plus d'une heure et demi ensuite pour rejoindre Newark ...

\- Elle tourne sur Madison Street ..., constata Esposito.

\- Il n'y a plus de caméra, continua Tory, alors que le visuel disparaissait. Mais attendez une seconde ... Il y en a une à l'autre bout de la rue, à l'angle de Madison Street et Market Street.

Elle pianota rapidement sur son clavier pour faire apparaître les images de videosurveillance de l'autre extrémité de la rue. Ils regardèrent quelques secondes les images, constatant que la Mercedes ne réapparaissait pas.

\- Rien, constata Esposito. Elle devrait déjà être là ...

\- Elle a dû s'arrêter dans Madison Street, suggéra Ryan.

\- Oui. Fais défiler les heures suivantes, s'il te plaît, demanda Esposito à Tory, pour voir si la Mercedes est repartie plus tard. Jusqu'à ce soir ...

Elle s'exécuta, alors que silencieux, tous trois fixaient pendant plusieurs minutes, les images qui défilaient en accéléré.

\- Rien, conclut Ryan. La voiture est toujours là-bas.

\- Ils doivent planquer la Mercedes dans cette rue. Il doit y avoir un parking ou des garages, répondit Tory.

\- Oui, ajouta Esposito. Et il y a Newark Station à quelques blocs, ce n'est pas loin pour trouver un moyen de rentrer sur Manhattan après avoir laissé la voiture là-bas.

\- Pour Newark Station, on n'aura rien avant lundi, leur fit remarquer Ryan. Il faudra y aller pour interroger et récupérer des images vidéo peut-être.

\- Oui. Mais on peut peut-être aller faire un tour du côté de Madison Street. Voir si la Mercedes est toujours quelque part là-bas ...

\- Ce soir ? demanda Ryan en faisant la moue, pas très motivé pour aller jusqu'à Newark alors qu'il s'apprêtait à débaucher.

\- Oui. Si la bagnole bouge ensuite, on est foutus, mec. On a une chance à saisir, là ... Il faut aller voir.

\- Ok, soupira Ryan, convaincu, et déterminé malgré tout à clarifier cette histoire.

\- J'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi, ajouta Tory. Je vais continuer de regarder les images de Madison Street sur les jours précédents, pour voir si la Mercedes a fait d'autres déplacements.

\- Ok. Merci, répondit Esposito. Tu nous tiens au courant.

\- Oui. Pas de problème.

\- Je vais prévenir Beckett, et on y va, annonça Ryan. Bonne soirée, Tory.

\- Merci, à toi aussi, Ryan, répondit-elle, alors qu'il s'éloignait, non sans avoir lancé au préalable un petit regard souriant à Esposito, un petit regard qui disait qu'il s'éloignait volontairement pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes, silencieux, comme pour s'assurer que Ryan était maintenant loin.

\- Tu crois qu'il a vu quelque chose ? demanda Tory, soucieuse.

\- Oui ... Il a vu, et il a compris, répondit Esposito.

\- Mince ..., soupira-t-elle.

\- Ryan ne dira rien à personne avant que j'ai parlé à Beckett. Ne te fais pas de souci ...

\- Tu voulais en parler à Beckett ? lui demanda-t-elle, comme si elle était surprise.

\- Pas maintenant ..., pas avant que nous en ayons discuté tous les deux. Mais il faudra bien lui dire, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas ..., répondit-elle, un peu évasivement, perturbée par le fait que Ryan ait surpris leur geste tendre.

\- Tu veux qu'on se voit en douce ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Non ... mais ... je ne sais pas ..., hésita-t-elle. Et si ...

\- Beckett est notre Capitaine, Tory, lui répondit-il, d'un ton confiant. Mais elle est comme ma sœur. Ne t'inquiète pas de sa réaction. Ok ?

\- Ok, sourit-elle finalement, convaincue par ce dernier argument. Demain matin, 8h, entrée nord du parc.

\- Ok ..., sourit-il, avançant légèrement son visage du sien. Je peux ?

En guise de réponse, elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, caressant sa bouche de deux petits baisers.

\- Allez, file ..., chuchota-t-elle, souriante, tout en s'éloignant de lui.

\- Bonne soirée ..., sourit-il, avant de se lever.

\- Toi aussi ... Et sois à l'heure demain matin.

\- Pas de problème, ma belle ...

Ils échangèrent un sourire, un regard complice, puis Esposito quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Ryan, qui, il le savait, allait le harceler de questions et de remarques.

* * *

 _Villa des Hamptons, Long Island, aux environs de 22h30._

Dans le salon, Rick, Kate et Martha profitaient enfin du calme de la maisonnée pour se remettre des émotions de cette fin de journée. Rick avait allumé la cheminée, et le feu crépitait doucement, teintant la pénombre de ses couleurs jaunes et orangées. La chaleur du foyer leur faisait du bien en cette soirée froide et humide au dehors. La pluie, qui s'était calmée en fin d'après-midi, avait repris de plus belle, et un déluge s'abattait maintenant sur les Hamptons.

Les enfants étaient paisiblement endormis. Malgré quelques pleurs de Leo au moment du coucher, quand ses parents étaient encore à l'hôpital, Martha avait réussi à l'endormir. Quant à Eliott, en rentrant, il avait avalé son dîner, affamé, tout en racontant à sa grand-mère sa courageuse aventure aux urgences. Puis, épuisé, il n'avait fait aucune histoire pour rejoindre son lit. Tous les trois avaient alors dégusté les sushis réceptionnés par Martha en leur absence, discutant des différentes péripéties de la journée.

A présent, Kate, installée dans le canapé, enroulée dans le plaid, ses lunettes sur le nez, était plongée dans la lecture de son roman. Elle attendait un appel des gars qui l'avaient informée, deux heures plus tôt, que la Mercedes de Christopher Carter avait été localisée dans une petite rue de Newark grâce au travail d'investigation mené depuis le matin par Tory. Les gars avaient pris la route pour la banlieue new-yorkaise afin d'aller vérifier sur place, et, ils l'espéraient, mettre la main sur le véhicule utilisé par _Red Sword_. Castle, à qui elle avait raconté, un peu plus tôt, l'impasse dans laquelle se trouvait l'enquête pour le moment, était tout aussi impatient qu'elle d'avoir enfin du nouveau pour pouvoir plonger son esprit dans cette affaire qui l'intriguait et le passionnait. Mais pour le moment, assis près d'elle, dans le canapé, il avait les yeux rivés sur sa tablette en quête d'une décoration d'Halloween qu'il tenait absolument à acquérir pour les festivités de jeudi. Martha, elle, installée dans le fauteuil, tout près de la cheminée, feuilletait un magazine, tout en sirotant une énième tisane au tilleul supposée apaiser son stress.

\- Ça y'est ! J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama soudain Rick avec enthousiasme, rompant le silence.

\- Quoi ? demanda Kate, sans même lever le nez de son roman.

\- Une décoration sensationnelle pour le loft ... ça va être diablement effrayant !

\- Je crains le pire ..., marmonna Martha, avant d'avaler une petite gorgée de tisane.

\- Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, tout impatient de leur révéler sa trouvaille.

\- Vas-y, dis-nous tout, sourit gentiment Kate, posant son livre sur ses jambes, pour dévisager son mari, qui arborait un sourire enfantin.

\- Alors, écoutez bien : une attaque de chauve-souris !

Martha et Kate échangèrent un regard un peu perplexe, se demandant en quoi consistait encore cette lubie.

\- Si des chauves-souris sont invitées à la fête, je te préviens, Richard, Halloween se fera sans moi ..., l'avertit Martha, très sérieusement. J'ai horreur de ces bestioles !

\- Mère, je crois que tout ce tilleul que tu ingurgites te monte à la tête ! s'exclama Rick, en riant, alors que Kate s'amusait de la tournure que prenait l'échange mère-fils. Il ne s'agit pas de vraies chauves-souris !

\- Tu en aurais été capable ... tu as bien fait installer un élevage de petites bestioles grouillantes l'an dernier ..., répondit Martha d'un air dégoûté. Et il y avait même cet horrible scorpion ...

\- Daphnée ... c'était une femelle, elle s'appelait Daphnée ..., ajouta Castle, d'un ton plaintif, comme s'il se souvenait douloureusement de son scorpion.

\- Paix à son âme, rigola Kate, songeant au drame qui était survenu l'an dernier lors des festivités d'Halloween.

L'an passé, Castle avait eu la bonne idée d'inviter à la fête une foule de petites bêtes pour effrayer ses invités : scarabées, fourmis, araignées, mantes religieuses, et Daphnée. Celle-ci avait été l'attraction principale au cours de la soirée, mais s'échappant de sa cage, le scorpion s'était faufilé sous les meubles, pour finir par surprendre Alexis à la cuisine. Sous l'effet de la peur, et par réflexe, celle-ci n'avait pas trouvé d'autre parade que de laisser tomber sur la pauvre Daphnée la caisse de bois qui comprenait plusieurs bouteilles de Champagne.

\- Daphnée a eu une belle mort, ajouta Martha, souriante. Si je pouvais choisir, moi-aussi j'aimerais agoniser dans un bain de Champagne ..., parmi toutes ces petites bulles pétillantes ...

\- Sérieusement, Mère, le tilleul te fait planer ... Arrête de boire ce truc, on dirait une toxico ! s'exclama Castle, la dévisageant d'un air réellement inquiet.

\- C'est le but, chéri ! Je plane, et le stress s'évapore ..., rigola Martha, entraînant Kate à rire aussi face à l'air dépité de son mari.

\- Si Daphnée vous voyait rire ainsi de son triste destin ..., soupira Rick, feignant une sincère affliction.

Kate et Martha rirent de plus belle, prises d'un fou rire incontrôlable, si bien que Rick, joyeux de les voir s'amuser si spontanément et de manière si complice, se mit à rire lui aussi.

\- Bon, est-ce qu'on peut en revenir à mes chauves-souris ? sourit Castle, au bout de quelques secondes, alors que tous trois reprenaient leurs esprits.

\- On t'écoute, mon cœur ..., lui répondit Kate, amusée.

\- Alors ... elles seront suspendues au plafond, tels des petits vampires assoiffés de sang, expliqua-t-il, prenant un ton terrifiant. Et elles voleront légèrement sous l'effet d'un courant d'air ...

\- Un courant d'air ? grimaça Kate. Tu vas créer du vent dans le salon ?

\- Hum ... il y aura juste un petit ventilateur spécial ... trois fois rien, sourit-il pour la rassurer. Et le must, c'est que les chauves-souris bougeront en poussant des petits cris dès qu'un invité passera en-dessous !

\- Les enfants vont avoir peur avec un truc pareil, Castle ..., lui fit remarquer Kate, pas vraiment emballée.

\- Mais non ..., ce n'est pas parce que toi tu as peur des chauves-souris que les enfants auront peur ! Si tu préfères, le magasin a aussi des corbeaux ?

\- De mieux en mieux, rigola Martha, en finissant sa tisane.

\- Corbeaux ou chauves-souris, c'est pareil ! Je n'aime pas les trucs qui volent ..., c'est épidermique, répondit Kate.

\- Je sais ... Justement, Halloween sert à affronter ses peurs, et à en rire. C'est cathartique ...

\- Cathartique ? répéta-t-elle, en faisant la moue.

\- Oui, ça veut dire que ..., commença-t-il à expliquer.

\- Je sais ce que ça veut dire, Castle ... Tu ne crois pas qu'avec la caverne des sorcières, et le bosquet hanté, on va avoir assez de peurs et d'angoisses à exorciser ?

\- Tu oublies le bar de Frankenstein, chérie ..., ajouta Martha, avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Mon Dieu ... oui ..., soupira Kate, songeant aux différents projets de son mari.

\- Oh, ne jouez pas les rabat-joie toutes les deux ! leur lança Rick, qui savait bien que sa femme et sa mère en rajoutaient un peu juste pour l'embêter. Ça dure à peine une semaine Halloween !

\- Encore heureux ...

\- Lundi, j'irai acheter les chauves-souris au magasin. Leo va adorer ça ..., continua-t-il, plein d'enthousiasme. Et dès qu'on aura récupérer Eliott à l'école, on pourra commencer la décoration. Il nous faut aussi des toiles d'araignées. Ça va être génial ... Tu as retrouvé ta recette de soupe de sorcière aux vers de terre ?

\- Oui, sourit Kate. Ne t'inquiète pas ...

Depuis quelques années, emportée par l'engouement de son mari, Kate s'investissait à sa façon dans les préparatifs de la fête. Elle prenait plaisir à mitonner des petits plats effrayants pour la soirée d'Halloween, pour le plus grand bonheur de Rick et des garçons. S'il y avait un jour où elle était le chef en cuisine au loft, c'était bien le jour d'Halloween.

\- Dites-moi, tous les deux, je suis vraiment invitée à cette soirée ? demanda Martha, feignant un gros manque de motivation.

\- Oui, Mère. Tu as prévu ton costume j'espère ? lui répondit Rick.

\- Oh ... un vieux drap fera l'affaire. Au pire, je jouerai au fantôme ... c'est classique mais ça fait toujours son petit effet ! s'exclama Martha.

\- Le fantôme c'est un costume de débutant ça. C'est indigne de ton rang ! lui fit remarquer Castle. Je peux peut-être te trouver un déguisement de sorcière. Tu n'auras pas beaucoup de maquillage à faire ...

\- Castle ! s'indigna Kate, le regardant avec des yeux noirs.

\- Quel fils ingrat ..., soupira Martha, d'un air blasé.

\- Oh, je rigole ! s'exclama Rick, en riant. Et si on louait un film bien effrayant pour se mettre dans l'ambiance Halloween ? Ça vous dit ?

\- Je passe mon tour, chéri ... Je vais rejoindre mon lit ... pour jouir d'un repos bien mérité, annonça-t-elle, d'une manière théâtrale, en se levant.

\- Ok. Bonne nuit, Mère ..., répondit gentiment Rick.

\- Bonne nuit, Martha, ajouta Kate, avec un sourire.

\- Bonne nuit les enfants, leur fit-elle, accompagnant ses quelques mots d'un petit geste de la main, avant de s'éloigner vers l'escalier.

\- Alors, un petit film d'horreur, Mme Castle ? proposa Rick, alors que Kate avait repris son roman en main. En attendant d'avoir des nouvelles des gars.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour se mettre dans l'ambiance Halloween ? lui fit-elle, pas très motivée.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tôt, sourit-il, et puis c'est dans cinq jours !

\- Tu vas encore faire des cauchemars de citrouilles tueuses ..., tous les ans c'est pareil, répondit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça fait partie du charme d'Halloween ... Mais si tu n'as pas envie ...

\- Eh bien ... je ne suis pas vraiment dans l'état d'esprit de flipper devant un film d'horreur ce soir, mon cœur ... Mais regarde, toi. Je vais lire, là, près de toi, expliqua-t-elle, reprenant sa lecture.

\- Non, si tu ne regardes pas ce n'est pas drôle ..., répondit-il, d'un air un peu bougon.

\- Je vais regarder, mais seulement d'un œil ...

\- Si tu regardes d'un œil seulement, ce n'est pas pareil, lui fit-il, avec une moue de petit garçon dépité.

Elle soupira, en le dévisageant, d'un air las.

\- Rick, tu peux regarder un film sans moi quand même, non ?

\- Je peux ..., répondit-il, mais je n'ai pas envie ... Pas grave, je vais faire autre chose.

\- Ok ...

Elle se replongea quelques instants dans son livre, sentant qu'à ses côtés, il attendait, sans rien faire, le regard perdu dans le vide, telle une âme en peine, abandonnée à son triste sort. Il l'agaçait au plus haut point quand il adoptait cette stratégie, qui marchait à tous les coups ou presque. Il était comme un petit garçon qui réclamait toute son attention, et souvent, trop souvent, elle finissait par céder à son caprice.

\- Allez ... trouve-nous un film d'horreur ..., soupira-t-elle, posant son livre sur la table basse. Tu me fais pitié ...

\- Non ... Si c'est à contrecœur, ce n'est pas la peine ..., bougonna-t-il. Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas dans l'esprit.

\- Mais ça te fait plaisir ..., alors choisis un film.

\- Non ..., s'obstina-t-il.

\- Dieu que tu es pénible quand tu t'y mets ! s'exclama-t-elle, agacée.

Il sourit, amusé malgré tout de l'exaspérer.

\- Et ça te fait rire en plus ! s'offusqua-t-elle, regardant sa mine réjouie.

\- Un peu ..., avoua-t-il, tout sourire.

\- Tu es pire qu'un gosse ... Tu ne ferais pas exprès de m'embêter pour que je ne lise pas le bouquin d'Alex par hasard ?

\- Alex ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? s'indigna-t-il.

\- Tu l'appelles aussi par son prénom, je te signale.

\- Oui, mais c'est différent ... Je suis son mentor ... Toi tu es ma muse, et il a voulu te voler.

\- Arrête tes bêtises ... Quand vas-tu arrêter de me parler de cette histoire ?

\- Quand tu arrêteras de lire ses romans !

\- Toi-même tu dis qu'il a du talent ... Ses histoires sont sympas, et Martha m'offre ses bouquins, alors voilà tout ...

\- C'est sa ruse, j'en suis sûre. Ma mère est maligne. Elle le fait exprès pour me rappeler que ...

\- Sa ruse ? l'interrompit-elle, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?

\- Rien ..., répondit-il, évasivement.

\- Rick ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista-t-elle, sentant que son attitude capricieuse cachait autre chose.

\- C'est juste que quand je te vois lire les bouquins de Conrad ou de n'importe qui d'ailleurs, ça me rappelle que je n'ai rien écrit depuis des mois ... et, je me demande si ma mère ne fait pas exprès de t'offrir ses bouquins pour me faire réagir et que je me remette à écrire.

\- Parce que Martha s'inquiète ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment, non, mais je crois que ça la rassure malgré tout quand elle me voit écrire ... Je pense que depuis l'époque qui a suivi la mort de Derrick Storm, elle n'aime pas vraiment mes périodes de latence, expliqua-t-il. Elle a peur que le fait que je n'écrive pas traduise une sorte de mal être, ou je ne sais quoi ...

\- Et ? C'est le cas ? demanda Kate, soudain un peu soucieuse.

\- Non, bien-sûr que non, sourit-il, la regardant avec tendresse. Je vais très bien !

\- Mais ça te manque malgré tout ? lui fit-elle. De la même façon que le travail d'investigation me manque ...

\- Je crois, oui ... C'est exactement ça. Mais ce qui me manque, ce n'est pas juste le fait d'écrire ..., expliqua-t-il, ça me manque de donner vie à Nikki et Rook ..., de te voir impatiente de découvrir la suite de mes histoires, et me tanner pour avoir des infos en avant-première ...

Elle sourit, amusée et attendrie à la fois, songeant à toutes ces fois où elle avait tenté de monnayer, de diverses façons, les plus malignes comme les plus coquines, d'obtenir des détails croustillants sur la suite des aventures de Nikki et Rook.

-Ça me manque de te sentir lire par-dessus mon épaule, continua-t-il, avec un sourire, et corriger une phrase qui ne te plaît pas ... ou de t'observer et contempler les petites mimiques de ton visage à mesure que tu découvres mon histoire.

\- Tu sais que c'est totalement adorable ? sourit-elle, posant sa main sur sa cuisse pour la caresser doucement.

\- Hum ..., sourit-il. Mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais de nouveau un jour.

Elle était un peu déroutée par les tracas de Rick. Bien-sûr, elle avait constaté depuis des mois qu'il n'écrivait pour ainsi dire plus du tout, et à plusieurs reprises, elle avait tenté d'aborder le sujet. Mais il semblait prendre cela à la légère, et elle constatait que c'était malgré tout une source d'inquiétude pour lui.

\- Tu as écrit cette semaine, non ? Eliott m'a dit que Leo avait tout effacé sur ton ordinateur, d'ailleurs.

\- Oui ... j'ai écrit quelques lignes, trois fois rien. Mais c'était tellement mauvais que même Leo, qui ne sait pas lire, a eu envie de tout effacer ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

\- Je suis sûre que tu exagères, comme toujours ..., sourit-elle.

\- Non, je t'assure ... je ne sais pas si c'est parce que l'on ne travaille plus ensemble que j'ai perdu l'inspiration, et que je n'écris plus ... ou si je suis en train de revivre le « syndrome Derrick Storm » ..., enfin toute proportion gardée ..., ça n'a rien à voir, bien-sûr, parce qu'aujourd'hui, avec toi, et les garçons, je suis le plus heureux des hommes ...

Elle sourit, toujours touchée de l'entendre formuler son bonheur et sa plénitude à ses côtés.

\- Tu n'es pas en train de revivre le « syndrome Derrick Storm », mon cœur ..., le rassura-t-elle, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Je suis sûre que non. Tu manques un peu d'inspiration ces temps-ci, simplement. Et le quotidien fait que tu as moins de temps, aussi, pour réfléchir, imaginer des histoires ...

\- Oui ... Mais l'artiste que je suis a surtout un besoin vital de la muse que tu es ...

\- Et ta muse a un besoin vital d'avoir son écrivain trublion dans les pattes !

Ils échangèrent un regard souriant et complice, conscients que malgré leur bonheur familial et conjugal, 'il leur manquait à tous les deux la même chose, ce plaisir qu'ils partageaient en travaillant ensemble, en évoluant, jour après jour, au plus près l'un de l'autre. Ils savaient que maintenant qu'ils s'étaient confiés et s'étaient ouvert leur cœur, ils allaient pouvoir réfléchir à des solutions, à des changements dans leur vie afin de permettre à chacun de s'épanouir pleinement. Et finalement, c'était rassurant de savoir qu'ils regardaient ensemble dans la même direction et que leurs désirs étaient similaires. Restait à résoudre le problème. Et ce n'était certainement pas le plus simple. Mais ils avaient décidé, avant d'y réfléchir sérieusement, d'attendre que Kate en ait discuté avec Gates car elle était probablement la mieux placée pour les conseiller.

\- Mais ce qui me tracasse aussi, c'est que même si on retravaillait ensemble, et que j'écrivais un nouveau roman, je ne sais pas si les lecteurs seraient toujours là ..., reprit-Rick, d'un air réellement soucieux et peu sûr de lui. Je n'ai rien publié depuis tellement longtemps.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tes groupies seraient folles de joie si tu annonçais la parution de nouvelles aventures de Nikki ! Et moi la première ! s'exclama-t-elle, totalement enthousiaste.

\- Toi, tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon ! sourit-il, amusé par sa confiance et sa conviction.

\- Tu es réellement inquiet ?

\- Un peu ... Enfin, je sais bien qu'il y aura toujours des fans pour me lire ... Mais j'ai été habitué à être le meilleur, et à figurer parmi la liste des best-sellers, année après année, alors je me dois de rester à la hauteur, tu vois ? J'imagine déjà Patterson ricaner pour se fiche de moi ...

Elle sourit, amusée par ses petites mimiques, et en même temps attendrie par les craintes légitimes de son mari. Elles révélaient cette fragilité qui le caractérisait, ce manque de confiance parfois aussi, qu'il dissimulait derrière beaucoup d'humour et de bons mots. Mais elle savait combien il avait besoin de cette reconnaissance du public et de ses pairs, combien c'était important pour lui. Ecrire n'était pas juste un plaisir, c'était quelque chose qui le définissait aux yeux du monde, du public, de ses connaissances et relations aussi. Il aimait aussi tout ce qui accompagnait la célébrité, à petites doses, certes, mais il aimait les soirées mondaines, il aimait aussi être sous le feu des projecteurs, faire la une de la presse spécialisée, lire les critiques.

\- Et Conrad finira peut-être par me renier comme mentor quand il aura vendu plus de bouquins que moi, grimaça-t-il, en faisant la moue.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? sourit-elle.

\- Non, Richard Castle sera peut-être passé de mode le temps que je publie autre chose, expliqua-t-il, très sérieusement.

\- Richard Castle est indémodable, assura-t-elle, avec un sourire. Je n'ai aucun doute, vraiment aucun doute ... Les romans graphiques de Nikki sont un succès, alors pourquoi un nouvel opus du roman ne le serait pas ?

\- C'est vrai. Le premier volume de la BD a fait un carton. Tu as raison, fut-il forcé de reconnaître.

\- Evidemment ... Ta femme a toujours raison ! Et puis tu m'as dit que cette histoire avec _Red Sword_ te donnait des idées, non ?

\- Oh oui, plein d'idées ! s'exclama-t-il, joyeusement. J'ai toujours rêvé de confronter Nikki à quelque chose de vraiment surnaturel ..., un super-héros qui rend justice à New-York, ce serait le top ! Je pourrais écrire un truc génial je crois ... Mais il faut qu'on fasse durer le suspens ! Si on retrouve _Red Sword_ trop vite, ça manquerait de charme ...

\- Hum ... je vois, sourit-elle, amusée. De toute façon, pour le moment on est très loin d'avoir identifié qui que ce soit ! Alors profites-en pour nourrir ton inspiration ...

\- C'est exactement ce que je fais ..., répondit-il, avec un petit sourire rassuré.

Même s'il avait quelques inquiétudes, et que la peur de ne plus parvenir à écrire une histoire digne de ce nom, il savait aussi, par expérience, qu'il suffisait d'un petit déclic, d'un petit rien pour retrouver toute sa plume. De la même façon que quand il avait rencontré Kate, la première fois, il s'était remis soudainement à noircir des pages, depuis la veille, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à discuter de « Red Sword » et à échanger tous les deux, comme avant, il sentait cette envie d'écrire renaître en lui. Et surtout, il sentait, et cela lui faisait un bien fou, qu'il recommençait à penser comme un écrivain. Il avait coutume d'expliquer à Kate qu'un écrivain n'a jamais de répit. Soit il écrit, soit il pense à ce qu'il va écrire. Et il était dans cette phase-là aujourd'hui. Chacun de ses échanges avec sa muse lui donnait des idées nouvelles et l'amenait petit à petit à bâtir, virtuellement, dans sa tête, cette nouvelle histoire qui, il l'espérait, lui permettrait de renouer avec le succès. Mais il fallait de la matière, il fallait que Red Sword leur donne un peu de fil à retordre, et surtout qu'il puisse évoluer sur cette enquête aux côtés de sa muse. Car c'était avant tout de leur alchimie, de leur interaction dont il avait besoin pour nourrir ce projet qui germait dans son esprit.

\- Bon, alors si tu es rassuré, j'ai le droit de continuer à lire le bouquin de Conrad ? Je voudrais bien connaître la fin, lui fit-elle, le dévisageant avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux t'aider à abréger les choses ! Le tueur est en fait le ..., commença-t-il de son petit air taquin.

\- Chut ! Ne fais pas ça ! s'exclama Kate l'interrompant en posant sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

Il sourit contre sa main, ravi de l'embêter.

\- Si tu dis un mot de plus, je te préviens, ma vengeance sera terrible ..., le menaça-t-elle, en libérant sa bouche.

\- Vraiment ? répondit-il, en riant, se penchant doucement vers elle.

\- Hum ...

\- Je ne veux pas que tu lises ce livre ..., chuchota-t-il, d'une voix douce et souriante, avançant toujours un peu plus son visage vers le sien.

\- Je lirai ce livre ..., affirma-t-elle, l'enlaçant d'un bras passé derrière son cou, alors qu'il venait déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Que tu le veuilles ou non ...

\- J'adore quand tu joues les rebelles ..., répondit-il, l'entraînant doucement pour la faire basculer sur le dos, et s'allonger délicatement sur elle. C'est très excitant ...

Accueillant avec plaisir le corps de Rick contre le sien, elle resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son cou, glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tout en le regardant amoureusement.

\- Et moi j'adore quand tu es jaloux ..., et possessif ..., chuchota-t-elle, en caressant ses lèvres de petits baisers. C'est très excitant aussi ...

\- Ah oui ? Mais je ne suis pas jaloux ..., seulement possessif ! s'exclama-t-il, en prenant appui sur un coude pour la contempler. Tu es ma muse ...

\- Hum ... oui ..., sourit-elle, sentant son désir naître sous l'effet de la caresse de la main de Rick qui s'était glissée sous son tee-shirt, et de la force virile de son corps pesant contre elle.

\- Et ma plus grande fan ..., ajouta-t-il, avec un petit sourire, avant d'embrasser sa bouche, de jouer doucement avec la pointe de sa langue, pour goûter au plaisir exquis qu'il connaissait si bien.

\- Tu crois ? murmura-t-elle, passant à son tour une main sous le tee-shirt de son homme, afin de caresser son dos, son torse, ses flancs.

\- Ose dire le contraire ..., sourit-il, la sentant taquine et joueuse.

L'étreinte des cuisses de Kate autour de son bassin, la douceur de sa peau sous sa main, de ses baisers de plus en plus voluptueux, et de ses caresses attisaient à présent son désir d'une force incontrôlable.

\- J'avoue que la fan que je suis a peut-être un peu le béguin pour toi ..., s'amusa-t-elle, tandis que la main de Rick venait tendrement se poser sur son sein, et ses doigts jouer à caresser sa pointe.

Elle soupira de plaisir contre sa bouche, et happa ses lèvres avec gourmandise, l'entraînant dans un baiser des plus sensuels.

\- Un peu ? Hum ? lui fit-il, posant son front contre le sien, sans cesser ses caresses sur son sein, son ventre, qu'il chérissait tour à tour.

\- Un peu ... Beaucoup ..., sourit-elle, faisant glisser ses mains dans son dos pour venir caresser ses fesses à travers son jean. Et j'ai envie de te lire à nouveau, vraiment ...

\- Tu sais que là, on est déjà en train d'écrire mon prochain roman ?

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hum ... J'imagine bien Nikki ayant rassuré Rook, au coin du feu, par une soirée d'automne ... La tempête au dehors se reflétant dans la tempête de leurs désirs ... Rook comblé lui ferait l'amour passionnément sur le canapé ..., comme ça, juste parce que les regards et les sourires de sa femme le rendent totalement fou d'elle ...

Elle sourit, se laissant transporter par la voix grave et douce de son mari, et ses mots qui lui narraient son désir.

\- Oh ... J'ai hâte de pouvoir lire cette scène ...

\- Mieux ... tu vas la vivre ..., sourit-il, délaissant ses lèvres pour venir poser sa bouche dans son cou, et caresser sa peau de baiser.

\- Pas ici, mon cœur ..., chuchota-t-elle. Ta mère n'a pas quatre ans, et la barrière de l'escalier ne l'arrêtera pas si elle a envie d'une tisane au tilleul ...

\- Hum ..., murmura-t-il, sans cesser de la couvrir de baisers. Pas grave ...

\- Oh si ! Très grave ! s'exclama-t-elle, alors qu'il se redressait enfin.

\- Viens ..., sourit-il, lui qui n'avait pas non plus envie que sa mère les trouvât en plein ébat dans le salon. Montons alors ...


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à toutes et tous. Merci à nouveau pour tous vos petits commentaires qui me font bien plaisir. Pour celles et ceux qui aimeraient lire des fictions qui ne sont pas publiées sur ce site, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message privé. Je vous souhaite un excellent réveillon :)

 **Chapitre 20**

 _Newark, aux environs de 22h30 ..._

Esposito et Ryan roulaient depuis près d'une demi-heure maintenant en direction de Madison Street, à Newark, dans la banlieue est de New-York. Il faisait nuit noire, et des rafales de pluie et de vent s'abattaient sur la ville, rendant la visibilité difficile. Ils avaient en plus été retardés en tout début de soirée par un appel signalant un double homicide, et avaient dû se rendre sur place pour constater la situation, avant qu'Esposito ne décide de confier l'affaire au lieutenant Kapowski qui était de garde pour la nuit. Les victimes étaient des sans-domicile fixe qui avaient été pris dans une rixe qui avait mal tourné. Kapowski et son équipe allaient embarquer toutes les personnes impliquées. Il était tard, et eux deux voulaient se dépêcher d'aller identifier la Mercedes de Christopher Carter, qui était supposée se trouver quelque part sur Madison Street, si les images de vidéosurveillance n'avaient pas menti, puis de la confier à la scientifique, et de rentrer enfin se reposer après cette interminable journée.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la scène de crime, Esposito avait enchaîné quelques appels pour gérer la situation à distance, et il était bien content d'avoir été aussi occupé pendant le trajet. Ainsi, Ryan n'avait pas encore pu le questionner au sujet de Tory. Mais il savait que ce n'était que repousser l'échéance, car Ryan avait forcément aperçu quelque chose, plus tôt, dans la salle technique, et il ne tarderait pas à lui en parler.

\- Bon sang, grogna Esposito, assis à la place passager, en raccrochant. Il faut vraiment être multitâche quand tu es Capitaine. Je ne sais pas comment fait Beckett ...  
\- Elle est multitâche, justement ..., affirma Ryan, avec un petit sourire, concentré sur la route. Les femmes sont multitâches, c'est bien connu.  
\- Je suis multitâche aussi si je veux ..., marmonna son coéquipier.  
\- Les hommes ne savent pas faire plusieurs choses à la fois, expliqua Ryan. C'est scientifique, je crois ...  
\- Tu sais que la règle veut qu'en théorie les mecs doivent défendre les mecs ? lui fit remarquer Esposito, en lui jetant un coup d'œil incrédule.  
\- D'où sort cette règle ? sourit Ryan. Jenny n'arrête pas de me dire que je ne sais pas gérer plusieurs choses à la fois, et elle a raison ... Je suis incapable de préparer à dîner tout en m'occupant des enfants par exemple ... Il faut reconnaître ce qui est ... Les femmes sont meilleures que nous pour ça, c'est tout.  
\- Ouais ...  
\- Alors ? demanda Ryan, changeant de sujet pour en venir à ce qui l'intéressait. Quand comptais-tu m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle ?  
\- Il n'y a pas de bonne nouvelle à annoncer ..., répondit Esposito, sachant pertinemment que maintenant Ryan n'allait pas le lâcher avant d'en savoir plus.  
\- Arrête ..., je vous ai vus ..., sourit Ryan, sans quitter des yeux la route, et la longue file de voitures qui roulaient au ralenti, devant eux, sous un déluge de pluie. Tu sais qu'il y a des règles très strictes de bienséance sur le flirt entre collègues ?  
\- Tu vas me faire la morale ?  
\- Non ..., répondit-il, sentant que le sujet avait l'air délicat au vu de la réaction de son ami. Je te taquine, c'est tout ... Et puis, Beckett serait mal placée pour dire quoi que ce soit de toute façon.  
\- Ouais ...  
\- Alors ? Raconte-moi ... ça dure depuis longtemps ? demanda Ryan, pétri de curiosité. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu ne rien voir ...  
\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à voir, répondit simplement Esposito. Tory et moi on ne sort pas ensemble ... pas officiellement ...  
\- Donc c'est juste pour ... prendre un peu de bon temps ? C'était donc ça la nuit dernière ? Et ta mine épuisée ce matin ? continua Ryan, enchaînant les questions.  
\- Non, enfin, ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines. On ne sort pas ensemble, et on ne couche pas ensemble non plus, si tu veux tout savoir ... Mais j'ai passé une partie de la nuit avec elle, oui ...  
\- Oh ... Tu as passé une nuit avec une fille sans coucher avec elle ? s'étonna Ryan, avec un petit sourire taquin. C'est sérieux, ma parole ...  
\- Très sérieux. C'est différent cette fois ... et Tory n'est pas juste une fille ... C'est vraiment différent, expliqua Esposito, jamais très à l'aise pour parler de lui et de ses sentiments.  
\- Différent ? Tu veux dire que tu es amoureux ?  
\- Je crois ..., répondit-il, regardant par la fenêtre la nuit qui défilait, et les lumières de la ville, qu'on apercevait à peine à travers le déluge de pluie.  
\- C'est génial, sourit Ryan, ravi pour son ami. Tory est vraiment une chouette fille.  
\- Elle l'est oui ...

Ryan sentit au ton de son ami, à sa sensibilité sur le sujet, son sérieux, qu'il était sans doute véritablement amoureux. Et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de le voir ainsi. Cela faisait des années maintenant que Javier n'avait pas eu de relation stable et sérieuse. Il enchaînait les aventures sans lendemain, ou les courtes amourettes, et jusqu'à il y a peu encore il retrouvait Lanie à chaque fois qu'il était célibataire. Il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt que son ami avait un coup de cœur pour Tory. Bien-sûr, des années plus tôt, quand Tory avait commencé à travailler au 12ème District, Esposito lui avait plus d'une fois dit combien il la trouvait jolie et sexy. Mais jamais il n'avait eu l'air de vouloir sérieusement sortir avec elle. Et il était avec Lanie à l'époque. Si Javier avait gardé ainsi un tel secret sur l'évolution sentimentale de sa relation avec Tory, c'était que cela lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Habituellement, il était plutôt du genre à fanfaronner concernant ses conquêtes et à faire le malin. Ne rien dire, même à ses amis, ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il était vraiment amoureux, cette fois-ci.

\- Et ça fait combien de temps qu'il ne « se passe rien » ? reprit Ryan, toujours aussi curieux et intrigué.  
\- Quelques semaines ...  
\- Et rien de rien ? s'étonna Ryan, avec insistance. Je veux dire ...  
\- Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mec ..., répondit Esposito avec un petit sourire, amusé finalement par la curiosité de son coéquipier. On s'est embrassés. Rien de plus ...  
\- Oh, alors elle est sensible à ton charme, elle-aussi ! s'exclama joyeusement Ryan.  
\- Evidemment, mec ! Plus que ça même ... Je pense qu'elle a des sentiments elle-aussi. Mais c'est délicat ...  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'on bosse ensemble tous les jours ..., parce qu'elle est plus jeune, parce qu'elle se pose des questions ..., et moi-aussi. Je ne sais pas comment Lanie va voir tout ça ..., expliqua Esposito, songeur.  
\- Tu ne sors plus avec Lanie, non ?  
\- Non,... mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Lanie est dans ma vie depuis tellement longtemps. Ça fait près de dix ans qu'on est ensemble, puis qu'on ne l'est plus, mais qu'on continue à coucher ensemble ... et finalement, il n'y a eu aucune autre femme qui a pris une telle place dans ma vie ... Et c'est pareil pour elle, je crois.  
\- Et maintenant Tory a pris cette place dans ta vie et dans ton cœur ...  
\- Oui, même s'il ne s'est encore rien passé, je sais que c'est elle. Beckett m'a dit, un jour, que ce doit être une évidence ... Tory est une évidence ... et c'est comme si j'avais attendu de ressentir ça depuis des années.

Ryan jeta un regard fugace et souriant vers lui, touché à la fois que son ami se confie autant sur ses sentiments, et de le savoir aussi heureux et épanoui. Il savait combien la solitude lui pesait, combien aussi, le temps passant, il désespérait de construire une relation solide, une famille. Peut-être Tory était-elle celle qu'il attendait, oui.

\- Ne te moque pas ..., grogna Esposito, ne sachant pas comment prendre le sourire de son coéquipier.  
\- Je ne me moque pas ! s'exclama Ryan, concentré à nouveau sur la route. Je suis heureux pour toi, vraiment heureux, Javi ...  
\- Merci, mec ..., répondit-il, avec un sourire. Mais je ne veux pas que Lanie soit blessée ...  
\- Elle ne sera pas blessée, mon pote. Elle sera heureuse pour toi, j'en suis certain. Ce sera peut-être un peu délicat, au début, oui, mais elle sera contente, finalement.  
\- Hum ... c'est toujours bizarre de voir son ex construire une nouvelle histoire ..., surtout avec quelqu'un de son propre entourage, expliqua Esposito.  
\- Oui ..., mais c'est la vie. Lanie veut que tu sois heureux.  
\- Oui ...

Un instant, ils ne dirent rien, tous deux, alors que la voiture avançait au ralenti dans l'embouteillage monstrueux qui s'était formé, conséquence du déferlement soudain de pluie. Dans le noir, avec en fond le claquement des trombes d'eau frappant la carrosserie, ils se perdirent dans leurs pensées. Esposito était heureux de la réaction de son ami. Il avait redouté de lui en parler, habitué aux leçons de morale de Ryan, mais il semblait heureux, simplement. Il avait craint qu'il ne se moque de lui, peut-être aussi. Ryan pouvait être joueur et taquin. Comme lui l'était avec lui. Et ils ne se parlaient pas souvent de sentiments finalement. Mais c'était comme si son ami avait senti de lui-même que le sujet était sérieux, pour une fois.

\- Et Tory ? Comment elle voit les choses ? reprit Ryan.  
\- Elle appréhende surtout la relation au poste ..., le regard des collègues, l'avis de Beckett ... Elle est très sérieuse et professionnelle au boulot, du genre à séparer totalement travail et vie privée, tu vois ...  
\- Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai eu l'impression tout à l'heure, le taquina Ryan.  
\- Ça c'est parce que je la dévergonde, et qu'elle ne peut pas me résister ..., s'amusa Esposito. Mais on doit discuter sérieusement demain ...  
\- Cessez donc de vous poser des questions, foncez ..., prévenez Beckett, c'est tout, ne la mettez pas devant le fait accompli. Parles-en à Lanie, aussi, qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas par des bruits de couloir ...  
\- Oui ... Tu as raison.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte : être au lendemain matin, à l'aube, pour retrouver Tory au parc, et avoir enfin cette conversation dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux. Mais en attendant, il fallait en finir avec cette histoire de Mercedes, et rien que d'imaginer qu'ils allaient devoir quitter le cocon douillet de la voiture pour affronter la tempête de pluie d'ici quelques minutes l'agaçait au plus haut point.

\- Tourne-la, fit-il à Ryan, alors qu'ils approchaient de Madison Street. Ça ira plus vite ...  
\- Tu aurais dû demander à la scientifique de se mettre en route ..., lui répondit son coéquipier tout en s'exécutant. Si on doit attendre qu'ils arrivent avec ce déluge, on n'est pas rentré ...  
\- On ne peut pas les faire venir pour rien. Si jamais on ne trouve pas cette fichue bagnole ...  
\- Elle ne peut pas être ailleurs que dans Madison Street. Alors on va faire tous les parkings et tous les garages un par un, s'il faut, et on va la trouver. Histoire que j'ai au moins un bon prétexte à fournir à Jenny pour avoir encore fait des heures supp ...  
\- Ouais ..., répondit Esposito, observant le quartier, attentif au cas où il apercevrait quelque chose.

Ryan engagea la voiture dans le carrefour, puis sur Madison Street, suivi par la voiture de patrouille transportant les deux officiers qui les accompagnaient. Esposito avait jugé qu'un peu de main d'œuvre ne serait peut-être pas de refus.

 _Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard ..._

A l'abri du garage ouvert sur la rue, Esposito et Ryan interrogeaient le propriétaire des lieux, un retraité qui habitait une des maisons mitoyennes, un peu plus loin. Un véritable déluge s'abattait sur la rue, et le caniveau s'était transformé en ruisseau gorgé d'eau déferlant au ras du trottoir. Dans l'obscurité, avec les rafales de vent qui faisaient tourbillonner la pluie battante, le quartier prenait des allures cataclysmiques. Trempés des pieds à la tête, et agacés par le mauvais temps et la fatigue, les gars avaient remonté à pied toute la rue en quête de la Mercedes Classe S de Christopher Carter. Leur obstination avait payé, puisqu'ils venaient enfin de mettre la main sur le véhicule, et la police scientifique était maintenant en route pour venir perquisitionner la voiture, procéder aux relevés dans le garage, puis ramener le tout au laboratoire pour des analyses.

La recherche s'était avérée finalement assez rapide. Après avoir constaté que la Mercedes ne se trouvait garée ni dans les parkings publics de la rue, ni dans les aires de stationnement du centre commercial Seabras Food, ou du centre médical, ils en avaient déduit, le véhicule ne pouvant s'être volatilisé, que la seule possibilité résidait dans l'un des quatre garages appartenant aux quelques pavillons mitoyens situés en bout de rue. Et l'enquête de voisinage avait été fructueuse. Un dénommé Jasper Kohl, retraité, avait expliqué qu'en effet une Mercedes répondant à la description occupait bien son garage. Un peu surpris de trouver des policiers sur son perron en ce samedi soir, il les avait conduits sur place, et ils avaient pu constater qu'en effet la voiture était bien là, sagement garée dans ce petit garage. Un officier avait forcé une portière et le coffre afin que les gars puissent jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur, pendant que M. Kohl patientait, intrigué. Avant de l'interroger, Esposito et Ryan avaient surtout été pressés de regarder s'il y avait, dans le véhicule, un élément à même de faire avancer l'enquête. L'habitacle était propre, et excepté un paquet de chewing-gum, et un autre de bonbons au caramel, il n'y avait rien qui trainait. Dans le coffre, ils avaient trouvé un pot de peinture jaune, coloris canari satiné, plusieurs pinceaux, ainsi qu'un rouleau de Chatterton correspondant à celui ayant servi à ficeler Cole Brown. Pas de trace de la tenue de Red Sword, de l'Overboard sur lequel on supposait qu'il se déplaçait ou de son épée laser. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute : ils venaient de mettre la main sur une partie de l'attirail de Red Sword, et sur le véhicule volé qui lui avait permis d'agir, probablement avec des complices, deux nuits plus tôt. Le reste du garage était totalement vide, mais peut-être la scientifique, en passant l'endroit au crible, pourrait-elle trouver des fibres, de l'ADN ou tout autre élément permettant d'identifier le voleur ou les voleurs de voiture. Jasper Kohl n'était évidemment pas leur super-héros. Non seulement il ne correspondait absolument pas au profil, vu son âge, mais même avec beaucoup d'imagination, il était impossible de penser que ce vieil homme, qui se déplaçait en claudiquant sur sa canne, pouvait avoir drogué, agressé et ficelé Cole Brown à un réverbère en pleine nuit. Mais peut-être un adolescent ou un jeune homme vivait-il sous son toit. Un petit-fils éventuellement.

\- Monsieur Kohl, cette Mercedes qui occupe votre garage, est un véhicule volé, annonça Ryan, qui emmitouflé dans son imperméable, les cheveux humides, prenait des notes dans son calepin.  
\- Volé ? s'étonna le vieil homme. Je n'y suis pour rien. Je vous assure.  
\- Est-ce que vous vivez seul ? demanda Esposito, se rapprochant du mur pour se protéger d'une rafale de pluie.  
\- Oui ... Maggie nous a quittés il y a sept ans maintenant, répondit-il, d'un air un peu triste.  
\- D'où vient cette voiture ? continua Ryan. Elle ne vous appartient pas ...  
\- J'aurais bien aimé, sourit le vieillard. Vous imaginez, une belle voiture comme ça ...  
\- Qui a mis cette voiture dans votre garage ? Elle est volée, Monsieur Kohl, et en l'abritant à votre domicile, vous êtes complice ..., expliqua Ryan.  
\- Diable ... j'ignorais que cette voiture était volée ... Cette jeune fille avait pourtant l'air très bien sous tous rapports, répondit-il, un peu songeur et perplexe.  
\- Quelle jeune fille ? demanda Esposito, soudain intrigué.  
\- Je ne me souviens plus de son nom ... Emma peut-être ... ou bien Lisa ... ou ..., attendez ... Non, je ne sais plus ... Elle me rappelait ma petite-fille Molly ... Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des années, vous savez, alors ..., expliqua-t-il, se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

Les gars comprirent rapidement qu'il allait être difficile d'obtenir des informations précises, tant ce vieil homme semblait avoir les idées un peu embrouillées. Il leur semblait sincère néanmoins et tout aussi perplexe qu'eux.

\- Monsieur Kohl, l'interrompit Esposito, un peu brutalement, pressé d'en venir aux faits. Qui est cette jeune fille ?  
\- Eh bien, j'ignorais que cette voiture était volée. Et mon garage ne sert à rien ... Je n'ai pas de voiture, je me déplace à pied, vous savez ...  
\- Donc vous avez loué votre garage ? demanda Ryan.  
\- Je vais avoir des ennuis avec le Fisc ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Jasper Kohl, l'air vraiment soucieux.  
\- Ce n'est pas le problème pour l'instant, Monsieur Kohl, répondit gentiment Ryan. A qui avez-vous loué votre garage ? A Cette jeune femme ?  
\- Oui. Elle me donne trois cent billets chaque mois ... Ce n'est pas rien, avec la misère que je touche comme retraite, expliqua-t-il. Dieu merci, j'ai hérité ce pavillon de mes parents et je pourrai y mourir tranquille ...  
\- Vous connaissez son nom de famille ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Esposito.

Une femme était donc mêlée à cette histoire de super-héros. Elle avait loué le garage de Khol, à l'abri des regards et à l'écart de Manhattan pour y planquer la Mercedes volée. Ladite Mercedes servant aux exploits de Red Sword. Et celui-ci utilisant une épée laser créée sur mesure et commandée par un jeune homme ayant pour pseudonyme Thor Mjöllnir. Tout cela était finalement très bien calculé et organisé, et derrière ce Red Sword se cachaient au moins deux acolytes : un jeune homme et une jeune femme. L'un comme l'autre avait les moyens. Lui, de dépenser des milliers de dollars pour une épée laser. Et elle pour de débourser chaque mois trois cent dollars pour louer ce garage. Mais pourquoi voler une voiture d'une telle valeur pour ensuite avoir à la dissimuler ? Il y avait derrière tout cela une sacrée motivation. Ces jeunes gens n'étaient pas si prudents, et en même temps, ils avaient tenté de prendre quelques précautions pour qu'on ne les identifie pas. Tout cela révélait un projet qui leur tenait à cœur, et certainement des ambitions qui dépassaient la simple arrestation de Cole Brown, qui n'était finalement qu'un petit délinquant.

\- Attendez-voir ... Elle s'appelait Gabe ... ou Wabe ... Peut-être Bright en fait ... Je ne sais plus bien. Je mélange tout. tout s'emmêle dans ma tête maintenant ... Vous verrez, jeunes hommes, il ne fait pas bon vieillir.

Esposito et Ryan esquissèrent un sourire compatissant, tout en étant néanmoins agacés intérieurement du manque de mémoire de leur témoin.

\- Elle vous paye en liquide je suppose ? demanda Esposito.  
\- Oui. Elle glisse une enveloppe dans ma boîte aux lettres ...Toujours à date fixe le 30 du mois. Réglée comme une horloge cette petite.  
\- Et quand l'avez-vous vue pour la dernière fois ?  
\- Il y a des mois et des mois ... Je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois en fait. Je venais de faire mes emplettes, et j'étais chargé comme un baudet. La petite était là devant chez moi et m'a aidé à rentrer les courses. Elle cherchait un endroit pour garer la voiture de son pauvre papa qui venait de décéder. Elle avait hérité de la belle Mercedes, mais vous savez, certains quartiers sont mal famés ... et elle craignait qu'on ne vole cette belle voiture dont elle n'avait pas l'usage. Elle n'avait pas de garage, et m'a demandé si je pouvais lui louer le mien. Pour cent billets, j'ai accepté, vous pensez bien ...  
\- Je vois ..., répondit Ryan.  
\- Une adorable jeune femme, vraiment ..., ajouta le vieil homme. Un sourire à illuminer votre journée.  
\- Vous pourriez nous la décrire un peu plus ?  
\- Des cheveux dorés comme les blés. Comme ma petite Molly ... Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des années. C'est bien triste.  
\- Ok une femme blanche donc ?  
\- Oui ..., confirma Monsieur Kohl.  
\- Quel âge environ ?  
\- Oh ... je l'ignore ... Toutes les jeunes femmes ont le même âge pour moi ... Mais elle avait l'air d'une jeune étudiante.  
\- Ok. Et vous n'avez pas posé d'autres questions ? demanda Ryan.  
\- Pourquoi faire ? Je reçois ma petite enveloppe tous les mois, et même parfois un petit paquet de chocolats ... Une adorable jeune femme je vous dis. Je ne peux pas croire que cette petite ait volé la jolie voiture ...  
\- Elle vous a dit autre chose sur sa famille ? demanda Esposito.  
\- Non, rien.  
\- Ou sur ses études ? Quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à la retrouver ?  
\- Non. Elle n'était pas bavarde, un peu timide sûrement, expliqua le vieil homme.  
\- Avez-vous déjà aperçu des hommes traîner aux abords de votre garage ?  
\- Je ne sors pas beaucoup vous savez. Une fois par semaine pour faire mes emplettes, rien d'autre. Mais avec le centre médical, il y a beaucoup de passages par ici ..., alors j'ai l'habitude de voir du monde passer par là.  
\- Et la Mercedes ? Vous avez vu si elle était sortie du garage ?  
\- Non. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas bougé d'ici depuis que la jeune fille l'y a garée, expliqua naïvement Monsieur Kohl.  
\- En fait, elle est sortie de ce garage et revenue il y a deux nuits, lui répondit Ryan.  
\- Oh ... je n'ai rien vu, ni entendu. J'habite plus loin vous savez.  
\- La jeune fille a un jeu de clés ?  
\- Oui. Bien-sûr.  
\- Ok. Merci.  
\- Je vais avoir des ennuis ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
\- Non. La police scientifique va arriver d'ici peu pour perquisitionner le garage, et emmener la voiture, expliqua Esposito.  
\- D'accord ...  
\- Avez-vous un moyen de contacter la jeune fille ? demanda Ryan, plein d'espoir.  
\- Non.  
\- Ok. Avez-vous gardé les enveloppes contenant l'argent qu'elle vous donne ? Et les paquets de chocolats ?  
\- La dernière enveloppe, oui peut-être ... Mais pour les chocolats, ce sont mes chocolats, et ils sont délicieux, alors ...  
\- N'ayez crainte, on ne va pas prendre vos chocolats, sourit Ryan, avec douceur. Juste les paquets et l'enveloppe.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Owen, Clyde, vous attendez la scientifique, ici, ok ? ordonna Espsoito en se tournant vers les deux officiers qui inspectaient la voiture. On raccompagne Monsieur Kohl.  
\- Ok, répondirent les hommes en chœur.  
\- Allez-y, Monsieur Kohl, on vous suit, annonça Ryan, indiquant au vieil homme de sortir du garage pour se diriger vers son domicile.

Les gars savaient qu'une avancée importante venait d'être faite ce soir. Et en même temps, tout cela restait bien flou. La scientifique trouverait sans doute des empreintes ou de l'ADN sur l'enveloppe, les paquets de chocolat ou le cadenas du garage, ou même à l'intérieur du véhicule. Les deux jeunes gens étaient prudents, mais pas si méticuleux finalement. Seulement, il y avait peu de chance que leurs empreintes ou leur ADN ne soit référencés dans les bases de données. Et pourquoi ce jeune homme et cette jeune femme avaient-ils choisi l'affaire de la supérette et la dénonciation de Cole Brown ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour enquêter ? Ils s'étaient donné un mal fou pour mettre tout cela en place, depuis la conception de l'épée, jusqu'au vol de la voiture, en passant par la mise en scène, et avaient pris un nombre de risques considérables. Pourquoi ? S'ils avaient l'impression d'avoir progressé, cette affaire de super-héros restait totalement confuse et pleine de mystères. Ils appelleraient Beckett dès qu'ils en auraient fini avec Monsieur Kohl. Ils étaient certains que Castle allait être ravi d'apprendre que l'imbroglio de cette enquête se compliquait encore. Peut-être que son esprit tarabiscoté parviendrait à démêler certains fils de l'histoire. Après tout, il était doué pour ça.

* * *

 _Villa des Hamptons, Long Island, aux environs de 23h30 ..._

Dans leur chambre, allongés côte à côte dans le lit défait, Rick et Kate, nus, sur le dos, rêvassaient, songeurs. Leurs mains, reposant sur le matelas, se caressaient doucement, s'effleuraient avec tendresse, prolongeant ainsi la complicité qu'ils partageaient, et le plaisir du contact peau à peau au-delà de leur étreinte charnelle.

\- Je crois que ce câlin-là valait tous les films d'Halloween ..., souffla Castle, d'un air totalement comblé.  
\- Hum ... oui ... Tu vois, j'ai bien fait de dire non à ton film d'horreur ..., sourit Kate. Et au moins tu ne risques pas de faire de cauchemar et de m'étrangler pendant la nuit en me prenant pour une citrouille tueuse ...  
\- Ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! se défendit-il, en riant, amusé. Et puis je ne t'étranglais pas vraiment ...  
\- Parce que je t'en ai empêché à temps ! s'exclama-t-elle, souriante, alors qu'il se redressait, se tournant vers elle.  
\- Mauvaise langue, tu exagères ..., la taquina-t-il, en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.  
\- A peine ..., sourit-elle.

Il lui sourit en retour, simplement, tout en posant sa main sur son ventre. Elle ferma les yeux, l'air totalement apaisé, savourant la caresse légère des doigts de Rick qui dessinaient les courbes de son ventre, de sa poitrine. Il la regardait, la contemplait. La douceur de son visage. Son corps aux tendres rondeurs lascivement blotti près de lui. Elle était la joie dans son cœur. Il s'en émerveillait encore, souvent. Comme à cet instant.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? chuchota-t-il, toujours curieux de savoir de quoi étaient faits les songes, les rêves et les pensées de sa femme.  
\- A rien, mon cœur ..., murmura-t-elle, sans ouvrir les yeux.  
\- On ne peut pas penser à rien ... Le rien n'existe pas ...

Il la vit sourire, les yeux toujours clos, toute habituée qu'elle était à ce qu'il la questionne sur ses pensées secrètes, et lui réplique toujours cette même petite phrase quand elle lui répondait qu'elle ne pensait à rien de particulier.

\- Je pense à ta main qui me caresse ... c'est bon, c'est doux ..., répondit-elle alors d'une voix tendre. J'aime tes mains sur moi ...

Il sourit, l'écoutant, la regardant, alors que sa main caressait le galbe de son sein, effleurait d'un doigt sa cicatrice, pour glisser ensuite avec douceur vers son ventre.

\- Mes mains t'ont souvent dit je t'aime ... avant que de ma voix je m'autorise à te le dire ..., lui fit-il, contemplant ses yeux fermés, l'esquisse de sourire sur son visage. Un jour où tu avais du chagrin ..., ta main dans la mienne ..., un jour où on a failli mourir ensemble, ma main sur ta joue ...  
\- Oui ... Tes mains m'ont toujours apaisée ...  
\- Hum ... oui ... et ce jour où on nous avait menottés ...

Elle sourit plus largement à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

\- Ma main dans ton dos ..., la première fois qu'elle a effleuré ta peau ...  
\- Tu en as profité ..., le taquina-t-elle, souriante.  
\- Evidemment ..., sourit-il. Pouvoir caresser le creux des reins de Kate Beckett ... Cette sensation et ce divin plaisir ont alimenté mes rêves quelques nuits durant ...  
\- Et les miens ..., répondit-elle, un peu évasivement.  
\- Oh ? s'étonna-t-il, alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, le regardant de son air tendre, et amusé. Vraiment ?  
\- Tu n'avais pas le monopole du désir secret, impossible à assouvir, Rick ..., sourit-elle.  
\- Oui ..., je sais que tu avais déjà furieusement envie de moi ..., lui fit-il, fièrement.

Elle le dévisageait en souriant, s'amusant de l'air ravi qu'il arborait à l'idée de l'effet qu'il lui faisait déjà à l'époque.  
\- Mais qu'une petite caresse anodine au bas de ton dos ait alimenté tes rêves ..., alors ça ..., ajouta-t-il, tout content.  
\- C'était la première fois que ta main, tes doigts touchaient une partie de mon corps habituellement caché à ton regard ..., répondit-elle, simplement. C'était intime ..., et sensuel ..., malgré la situation qui n'avait rien de sexy ...  
\- Oui ..., ça m'émoustille rien que d'y penser ..., sourit-il.

Elle glissa ses doigts en une caresse sur sa joue, puis dans ses cheveux, l'ébouriffant tendrement, amusée par les souvenirs de leurs premiers émois, et les réactions de son homme, toujours si sensible aux plaisirs qu'évoquait le contact de leurs corps.

\- C'était il y a si longtemps, continua-t-il. Dire que l'on fêtera bientôt les sept ans de notre première nuit ...  
\- Sept ans, oui, sourit-elle, songeuse. D'ici quelques mois ...  
\- Je crois qu'un beau voyage va s'imposer pour fêter ça ... On laissera nos petits monstres à leur grand-père et leur grand-mère, ou à Tata Lanie, et on partira en amoureux. Ça te dit ?  
\- Oui ... mais Léo est encore petit et ...  
\- D'ici là, il aura presque deux ans, la rassura-t-il.  
\- C'est vrai ...  
\- Où as-tu envie d'aller ? lui demanda-t-il, avec un sourire déjà plein d'enthousiasme.  
\- Où toi as-tu envie d'aller ? répondit-elle, le dévisageant tendrement. Tu réalises toujours mes rêves ... Et si on réalisait l'un des tiens ?  
\- Tu sais que tu prends un risque, là ? la taquina-t-il, en souriant. Mes rêves sont tous fous, improbables, et a priori irréalisables ...  
\- Je suis sûre que tu en trouveras un qui puisse me convenir et voir le jour ...  
\- Hum ..., fit-il en réfléchissant. J'hésite entre le safari sous-marin au milieu des grands requins blancs dans les Bermudes ou bien le trek au Tibet à la recherche du yéti ...  
\- Va pour le yéti ..., approuva-t-elle, avec un sourire.  
\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il, stupéfait qu'elle adhère à une de ses idées.  
\- Oui. Quitte à choisir entre les requins blancs et le yéti, je prends le yéti ! Le bon air pur de l'Himalaya, des paysages grandioses ... l'aventure, j'adore !  
\- Oh trop cool ! s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste, se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.  
\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait un yéti au terme du périple, par contre, lui fit-elle, en riant.  
\- Bien-sûr que si ... Si l'abominable homme des neiges se cache quelque part dans ces montagnes, qui de mieux que toi et moi pour le dénicher ?  
\- En effet ..., rigola-t-elle, se redressant pour attraper la couette et la remonter sur leurs corps.  
\- Ça va être génial ..., conclut-il, tout sourire.  
\- Lanie dit que sept ans c'est un cap pour un couple ..., reprit Kate, en se blottissant au chaud sous la couette, et contre son homme.  
\- Il paraît ... Et je crois qu'on va franchir ce cap de façon plus qu'honorable ... Non ?  
\- Oh oui ..., sourit-elle.  
\- Tu sais que ça veut dire que ça fait sept ans qu'on fait l'amour ..., donc si on estime que ..., continua-t-il, avec son air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête.  
\- Castle ..., ne me dis pas que tu vas calculer ..., l'interrompit-elle en soupirant.  
\- Si ! s'exclama-t-il, tout sourire. Ecoute ça, si on se base sur une moyenne de trois ou quatre fois par semaine ...  
\- Parfois moins ..., je dirais plutôt deux à trois fois ..., lui fit-elle remarquer, amusée malgré tout par ses calculs.  
\- Mais parfois plus ! Bon, à raison de cinquante-deux semaines par an ... ça fait ..., expliqua-t-il, en réfléchissant.  
\- Ne me donne pas le résultat ..., l'avertit-elle, souriant au vu des mimiques qu'il faisait tout en calculant mentalement. Les mathématiques en amour, ça rompt tout le charme, Castle ...  
\- Les mathématiques font de nous de véritables champions des câlins ..., répondit-il, de son air enjoué et tout content. S'il y avait des Jeux Olympiques de l'amour, on serait sur le podium ! Tu veux savoir combien ça fait ?  
\- Non ! lui fit-elle, d'un air catégorique. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir combien de fois on a fait l'amour ... L'intensité des émotions, des sensations, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?  
\- Bien-sûr ... Mais le chiffre est impressionnant quand même. Dommage que tu ne veuilles pas savoir ... C'est ... waouh ! s'exclama-t-il, très fier de lui. D'ailleurs, je me demande combien ça fait d'heures passées à faire l'amour ...  
\- Tu vas comptabiliser les orgasmes aussi ? Et les variantes dans les positions ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ? sourit-il, taquin.  
\- Tu as vraiment l'art et la manière de passer de jolies déclarations romantiques aux constats les plus matériels et inutiles ..., soupira-t-elle, de son petit air exaspéré.  
\- Je sais ... C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme ..., s'amusa-t-il, ravi, comme toujours de l'embêter.  
\- C'est vrai, fut-elle forcée de reconnaître. Mais quand même ... à quoi ça sert de compter ?  
\- C'est juste marrant ..., sourit-il. Soixante jours ...  
\- Quoi ? Soixante jours ?  
\- On a passé soixante jours à faire l'amour ... soit deux mois complets pour ainsi dire ! Tu imagines ?  
\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle, finalement impressionnée par le résultat.  
\- Oui ! Pas mal, non ?  
\- Pas mal en effet, sourit-elle. C'est beau finalement ...  
\- Tu vois ! Les calculs aussi ça peut être romantique ..., conclut-il.  
\- Oui ... à petites doses. En tout cas, j'ai constaté que tu es très inspiré pour ton nouveau roman ... Nikki et Rook ne vont pas s'ennuyer ...  
\- Je suis toujours inspiré pour les scènes coquines ..., répondit-il, avec un sourire. Réelles comme virtuelles !  
\- Mais, dis-moi, tu ne vas pas retranscrire notre câlin tel quel quand même ? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.  
\- Non .., lui fit-il amusé. Tu es beaucoup trop coquine ... La décence et la pudeur m'interdisent de décrire tes caresses, et de mettre par écrit tout le plaisir que tu me donnes ... ça n'appartient qu'à moi ..., rien qu'à moi ...  
\- Je préfère ça ..., sourit-elle, alors que son téléphone sonnait pour lui rappeler qu'il y avait un message à écouter sur le répondeur.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'elle était dans les bras de Rick, elle avait bien entendu son téléphone sonner, dans la poche de son jean, qui avait été abandonné sur le sol de la chambre, sous l'effet de la fureur de leurs désirs, mais elle l'avait ignoré. Et elle était tellement ailleurs après leur câlin qu'elle en avait oublié de se préoccuper de l'appel.

\- Ce doit être les gars, constata-t-elle, en se redressant, l'esprit aussitôt concentré sur ses obligations professionnelles. J'espère qu'ils ont trouvé la voiture ...  
\- Moi-aussi, histoire qu'on avance un peu, à condition qu'elle ne nous mène pas tout droit à Red Sword non plus ! répondit Castle, alors que Kate se levait quittant le lit pour aller ramasser son jean.  
\- Je sais que tu as besoin d'inspiration, mon cœur, mais moi j'ai besoin qu'on identifie ce super-héros quand même ..., lui fit-elle remarquer, en traversant la chambre, nue, en quête de son pantalon.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

 _Quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Allongés au chaud sous la couette, le dos calés dans leurs oreillers, Castle et Beckett souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Ryan, ainsi qu'un bon dimanche, puis Kate raccrocha et déposa le téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Ryan venait de leur faire le compte-rendu de la soirée. La _Mercedes_ de Christopher Carter était maintenant entre les mains de la scientifique, et l'affaire n'étant ni un homicide, ni prioritaire, il faudrait attendre plusieurs jours avant d'avoir les résultats des premières analyses. Sur place, à _Madison Street_ , des techniciens étaient encore en train de procéder à des relevés aussi bien dans le garage qu'au domicile de Monsieur Kohl, qui, fort coopérant et incrédule face à toute cette histoire, avait donné à la police la dernière enveloppe dans laquelle la jeune femme avait glissé les trois cent dollars de location du garage, ainsi que la boîte contenant les chocolats qu'elle lui avait offerts. Le tout avait été transmis au laboratoire. Dès lundi, Beckett enverrait des hommes pour une enquête de voisinage plus poussée afin de trouver des témoins qui auraient pu apercevoir la jeune femme ou le jeune homme, Thor Mjöllnir, ou peu importe comment il s'appelait vraiment. Les gars, eux, iraient à _Newark_ , à la gare routière et à la station de métro, récupérer les images de vidéo-surveillance. Au poste, Tory avait programmé le logiciel pour rechercher un visuel de la Mercedes dans le quartier de Madison Street dans les jours précédents les exploits de _Red Sword_. Des centaines d'heures allaient être passées au crible. Il s'agissait de déterminer quand cette voiture avait été utilisée, et éventuellement, avec un peu de chance, d'obtenir enfin des images du conducteur et du passager. Castle et Beckett n'avaient été qu'à moitié surpris d'apprendre qu'une jeune femme était mêlée à cette histoire. Depuis le début de leurs réflexions, ils pensaient que _Red Sword_ ne pouvait pas avoir agi seul. Même s'ils imaginaient plutôt un duo de copains fascinés par les comics, finalement pourquoi pas une jeune femme. Les gars leur avaient fait part de leurs premières observations concernant la Mercedes dont il avait été pris grand soin. Mis à part le changement de plaque d'immatriculation, elle n'avait pas été endommagée. Elle était aussi propre à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Le contenu du coffre, peinture, rouleau de Chatterton avaient été transmis au laboratoire. D'après Esposito, il fallait s'y connaître plutôt bien pour voler ce type de voiture. Non seulement, il y avait le risque qu'il y ait eu une alarme, mais techniquement c'était plus complexe. Selon lui, tout indiquait que le vol avait été commis par quelqu'un qui n'en était pas à son galop d'essai. Il avait transmis l'information à la brigade du _22_ _ème_ _District_ en charge, initialement, de l'affaire du vol de la Mercedes. Et les équipes allaient, de leur côté, procéder à des recherches parmi les têtes connues de ces réseaux de vols de voitures haut de gamme.-

\- Ce n'est pas gagné pour retrouver cette jeune fille quand même ... Pourquoi on tombe toujours sur des témoins grabataires ..., soupira Rick, en faisant la moue.

\- Aucun témoin n'est fiable, Castle, de toute façon ... et dans 95 % des cas ils sont inutiles ... Je me souviens d'ailleurs d'un certain Richard Castle, incapable de savoir si la voiture d'un fugitif était bleue ou noire ...

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'étais pas concentré ce jour-là !

\- Eh bien ce monsieur Kohl non plus. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que cette charmante jeune femme qu'il a rencontrée une fois il y a des mois serait impliquée dans une enquête de police ...

\- Non, je sais ...

\- Et puis, tu devrais être content. C'est toujours aussi compliqué cette histoire ...

\- Ça oui ! s'exclama-t-il, en réfléchissant. Tous ces mystères ... j'adore ... Ils sont donc deux ... le super-héros et sa fidèle acolyte ...

\- Ou la super-héroïne et son fidèle acolyte ... Peut-être est-ce la jeune femme qui revêt le costume ...

\- Peut-être ... mais l'inverse serait plus logique, vu la façon dont _Red Sword_ a maîtrisé Cole Brown sur les images. Quoique si cette jeune femme est de la trempe de ma tendre épouse, ce serait faisable ... Je t'imagine bien bondir sur un méchant dans une combinaison moulante noire et ...

\- Castle, arrête de fantasmer ..., sourit-elle.

\- Désolé, s'amusa-t-il, mon esprit s'égare ...

\- On en saura peut-être plus lundi.

\- Oui. Si _Red Sword_ laissait la voiture à Newark, dans Madison Street, il fallait bien qu'il se rende sur place, puis qu'il rentre à Manhattan. Il doit y avoir des caméras de surveillance, dans le quartier ou à la gare.

\- A condition qu'il vive à Manhattan ..., lui fit remarquer Kate, en réfléchissant. On n'en sait rien finalement. Il vit peut être en banlieue ...

\- Possible ... On a vraiment trop peu d'éléments. Ce serait cool que _Red Sword_ ait une affaire sympa à régler et qu''il repasse à l'action rapidement.

\- S'il peut repasser à l'action, parce que maintenant, il n'a plus de voiture ..., constata Kate.

\- C'est vrai ... mais la voiture n'est peut-être pas un élément clé dans son mode opératoire. Peut-être qu'il en a une autre à disposition, ou qu'il n'en aura pas besoin pour agir à nouveau.

\- Peut-être ...

\- Il aurait fallu laisser des hommes en planque pour surveiller le garage. Red Sword va sûrement vouloir récupérer sa voiture, et là ... bam, on lui serait tombés dessus avant même qu'il ne se rende compte qu'on avait trouvé la Mercedes !

\- Le _22_ _èm_ e va surveiller le garage ... normalement, lui répondit Beckett. Je n'ai pas assez d'hommes disponibles pour envoyer des officiers poireauter devant ce garage.

\- Hum ... oui ... surtout qu'on ne sait pas si Red Sword a l'intention d'agir à nouveau, et encore moins quand ...

\- Ce gars ou cette fille est quand même un pro de l'entourloupe ... Il rend justice, à sa façon, mais pour ce faire, il use de moyens plus que limites ... Le vol de la Mercedes, l'agression de Brown, la corruption de Monsieur Kohl ...

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, ça ...

\- Non, rien n'est grave, Castle ..., soupira-t-elle.

\- Je me demande si _Red Sword_ pourrait être un ancien délinquant ... Un ancien voleur de voiture par exemple. Ça ferait une histoire cool ... Le délinquant repenti qui se rachète une conscience en rendant justice ...

\- C'est une histoire géniale ... mais pour un roman, Castle ! lui lança-t-elle, amusée par ses théories.

-Dommage que le fils Carter ait un alibi ..., continua-t-il, réfléchissant en quête d'une histoire convaincante. Il aurait fait un suspect parfait ...

\- Et il aurait volé la voiture de son propre père ?

\- Ça, c'est pas cool, oui ..., répondit-il, avec une petite moue. Mais il pourrait être _Red Sword_ , il correspond au profil : on cherche un jeune homme, qui a priori aime rendre justice ... ou pense que la justice n'est pas assez efficace. Le gamin étudie le droit. Comme son père avant lui. L'idéal de justice doit être sacrément ancré en lui.

\- Ou alors il reproduit simplement le modèle familial ...

\- Possible, sourit-il, sachant que sa muse allait contrer chacun de ses arguments, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup. Mais il est aussi plein aux as. Il a de quoi acheter une épée à trois mille dollars, payer trois cent dollars par mois à M. Kohl ... Papa et Maman doivent abreuver le compte de leur progéniture. Et ils sont en déplacement ... ce qui permet à notre apprenti super héros d'agir de nuit sans problème ...

\- Et il se balade de nuit dans la Mercedes volée de son père ? répondit-elle, perplexe.

Elle se devait de reconnaitre qu'une partie du profil pouvait correspondre à Liam Carter. Mais plusieurs éléments ne collaient pas.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Les ados sont d'une naïveté parfois. Les gars ont dit que le parking de la résidence était aussi bien gardé que Fort Knox ... Celui qui a volé la voiture avait forcément les accès. Qui de mieux que le fils du propriétaire ?

-Ça se tient, oui ..., constata-t-elle, en réfléchissant. Mais utiliser la voiture de son père pour jouer au super-héros il y a mieux pour brouiller les pistes, non ?

\- Pas faux ... Mais il a pu croire qu'on n'imaginerait pas _Red Sword_ se balader dans cette Mercedes justement. Et peut-être que pour lui ce n'est pas un vol, mais un emprunt ... Non ?

\- Liam Carter étudie le droit, Castle ..., répondit-elle. Il se destine à devenir procureur. Voler la voiture de son père, la faire disparaître, trafiquer son immatriculation et agresser Cole Brown, le droguer, même pour rendre justice, c'est la meilleure façon de griller sa carrière avant même qu'elle ait commencé ! Il aurait un casier avec des faits pareils ... Finie la prestigieuse carrière!

\- C'est vrai ..., c'est illogique. Mais qui sait ce qui peut se passer dans la tête des ados parfois. Ils vivent dans un autre monde, celui de tous les possibles ..., expliqua-t-il, convaincu qu'ils tenaient là une piste.

\- Je reconnais que ça pourrait tenir la route, sur le papier on va dire ... Mais d'une part c'est une histoire qui ne repose sur rien ...

\- Si, sur mon intuition de profiler, sourit-il. Et c'est beaucoup. J'ai le nez fin ...

\- Hum ... oui, mon cœur, tu as le nez fin ..., sourit-elle. Sauf que Liam Carter était à Chicago le jour du vol de la Mercedes ..., et même si cette jeune femme est sa complice comme on peut le supposer, elle ne pouvait pas voler seule la voiture sans se faire repérer ..., et dans le même temps effacer les images de vidéosurveillance du parking.

\- Encore une histoire ruinée par la logique imparable du Capitaine Beckett ..., sourit-il.

\- Désolée ..., lui fit-elle, amusée.

\- Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Peut-être qu'il y a d'autres complices et qu'ils sont plus de deux !

\- Peut-être ..., sourit-elle. Et il y a parmi eux un professionnel du vol de voiture ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ou alors le fils Carter a payé un professionnel ? C'est ce que font les gens riches quand ils ont un sale boulot à accomplir. C'est ce que je ferais si je devais tuer quelqu'un ...

\- Oui, ça je sais, mon cœur, que tu saurais commettre le crime parfait ! Mais tu voudrais donc ajouter à la liste des méfaits du fils Carter le fait d'avoir commandité le délit, et embauché un criminel pour l'accomplir ? De mieux en mieux pour un futur procureur ...

\- Peut-être qu'il ne fait du droit que pour faire plaisir à son Papa ... Il se fiche d'être procureur, il veut être _Red Sword_ , le super héros justicier !

\- Dis, si on dormait ? sourit-elle, se blottissant dans son oreiller, en remontant la couette jusque sous son menton. On verra lundi s'il y a du nouveau ...

\- Il faudrait montrer la photo du fiston au Cyber café, continua Rick, tout en réfléchissant encore et encore. Au cas où ... et l'envoyer à _Ultra Sabers_ aussi.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ta théorie ..., constata-t-elle, amusée, alors qu'il semblait toujours réfléchir.

\- D'un côté, non ... ce serait trop simple, on aurait déjà notre suspect ! Mais d'un autre côté, j'adore avoir raison ... et déjouer la logique imparable de mon adorable femme ...

\- Je dirai aux gars de montrer les photos du fils Carter, lundi. Pour te faire plaisir. Et on verra.

\- Et il faudrait peut-être aussi enquêter sur ses amis ... On ne sait jamais. S'il n'est pas coupable, il a pu donner les accès à quelqu'un.

\- On revient toujours à la même chose, pourquoi aurait-il permis à un ami de voler la Mercedes de son père ? Et puis, n'importe qui dans cet immeuble a pu donner les codes d'accès, ou les vendre à quelqu'un ... Pour l'instant le gardien Gary me semble être un suspect tout aussi probable concernant ce vol de voiture ...

\- Possible ... mais moins cool ...

\- Toutes les enquêtes ne sont pas cool, Castle ... _Red Sword_ peut très bien avoir payé le gardien pour qu'il aide à voler la Mercedes.

\- Hum ... possible aussi, oui ...

\- Allez, éteins mon cœur, s'il te plaît, on verra ça lundi ..., répondit-elle, en baillant.

\- Ok ..., sourit-il, tendant le bras pour éteindre la lumière. Tu vois, c'est à ça qu'on voit que tu approches de la quarantaine ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es fatiguée de bonne heure ! s'exclama-t-il, taquin, en s'allongeant confortablement.

\- J'ai eu une semaine difficile, c'est tout ..., répondit-elle, venant se blottir contre son torse. Et il est presque minuit !

\- Hum ..., sourit-il, d'un ton malicieux, entourant ses épaules de son bras pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Et je ne suis pas vieille, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends ...

\- Vieille non ... mais quarante ans quand même, ma chérie ..., s'amusa-t-il, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Ne fais pas trop le malin, parce que je te rappelle que tu approches de la cinquantaine toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je suis en pleine force de l'âge moi ! se défendit-il.

\- Et pas moi peut être ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Eh bien tu fatigues plus vite ..., rigola-t-il.

-' Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! rit-elle, à son tour, sachant que son mari s'amusait à l'embêter.

Ils rirent tous les deux, blottis dans l'obscurité, avant que doucement, leurs rires ne s'apaisent, et qu'ils se câlinent simplement, prompts à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

 _Upper East Side, New-York, aux environs de 23h30 ..._

Dans la pièce secrète du loft, Tyr finissait d'aider son ami Thor à se préparer. D'ici une heure et demie, ils rejoindraient le _Greenhouse_ , un bar de Soho, où Frigg n'allait pas tarder à lancer la première phase de leur plan : approcher W., le séduire, ce qui ne devrait pas poser de problème, et l'amener à quitter la piste de danse pour rejoindre le parking. _Red Sword_ pourrait alors passer à l'action, pour la deuxième fois cette semaine.

Mais si quelques jours plus tôt, ils étaient euphoriques avant de s'en prendre à Cole Brown, ce soir la tension était palpable. Alors qu'après leur premier succès, ils étaient si satisfaits du résultat, et prompts à recommencer, les imprévus de l'après-midi et du début de soirée venaient de saper leur enthousiasme. Ils avaient même songé tout arrêter, et renoncer à leurs projets. En effet, Tyr avait informé Odin et leurs amis que deux lieutenants de la brigade criminelle étaient venus à son domicile, concernant le vol de la Mercedes de son père, et qu'ils avaient évoqué le lien entre la voiture et une affaire en cours. Cette nouvelle avait jeté un froid car aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à ce que la Police s'intéressât à _Red Sword_. Du moins, pas aussi tôt. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était ce dont les policiers avaient voulu parler, à mots couverts. Ils avaient encore moins imaginé qu'on repèrerait la Mercedes, et qu'on ferait le lien entre _Red Sword_ et la voiture volée. Ils avaient pourtant pensé aux caméras de vidéosurveillance qui abondaient dans les rues de New-York, mais ils avaient cru, justement, qu'on ne s'intéresserait pas à une Mercedes comme voiture ayant servi à transporter un criminel. Ils ne pensaient surtout pas que les flics ouvriraient une enquête pour si peu. Après tout, ils leur avaient livré Cole Brown, et n'avaient rien fait de mal. Néanmoins, l'angoisse s'était définitivement emparée d'eux quand une heure plus tôt, Odin, sur Madison Street, s'apprêtant à aller récupérer la Mercedes pour leur passage à l'action nocturne, avait aperçu, de loin, sous une pluie battante, une voiture de patrouille de la police garée devant le garage, et plusieurs hommes occupés à scruter l'endroit, et à discuter avec M. Kohl. Il avait compris que la Police venait de mettre la main sur la voiture, et avait filé rapidement avant d'être repéré. Il avait retrouvé en toute hâte Frigg, Tyr et Thor pour une réunion au sommet. Enervé par leur négligence et leur naïveté, mais aussi inquiet à l'idée qu'on puisse remonter jusqu'à eux, Odin avait envisagé de tout laisser tomber. Mais Tyr l'avait assuré que la Mercedes n'était pas un problème. Il n'y avait normalement que ses empreintes et celles de son père sur le véhicule. Aucun risque donc que cela permette à la Police de les identifier. De plus, il n'y avait pas de caméra sur _Madison Street_ , et ils avaient toujours été plus que prudents, n'utilisant la voiture que de nuit, à l'abri des regards. Même si les flics enquêtaient à Newark, Tyr était certain qu'il était impossible de les identifier. Mais ce n'était pas la seule inquiétude d'Odin. Sans la Mercedes, ils allaient devoir changer leur plan pour l'affaire W. Et c'était une nouvelle prise de risques. Frigg se demandait aussi si les flics n'avaient pas déjà Tyr dans le collimateur, et ne l'avaient pas placé sous surveillance. Thor et Tyr s'étaient amusés de la paranoïa de leurs amis, les assurant que tout était sous contrôle, que les flics n'avaient absolument aucune idée de ce qui se tramait, qu'ils avaient sûrement d'autres chats à fouetter, et qu'il fallait que _Red Sword_ repasse à l'action immédiatement. Ils n'étaient ni des délinquants ni des criminels, mais des justiciers. Et il ne fallait pas montrer qu'ils étaient ébranlés. Au contraire, ils devaient en profiter pour conforter le statut de _Red Sword_ , et sa notoriété. Cette seconde affaire, ils l'avaient préparée depuis des mois. Elle était au point, parfaitement au point. Et ne présentait aucun risque, tellement ils l'avaient pensée et organisée. Finalement, un long débat avait suivi, et Odin avait accepté de continuer, de mener à bien l'affaire W. moyennant quelques modifications du plan initialement prévu.

Frigg et Odin avaient donc filé pour le _Greenhouse_ afin de vérifier que W. était bien sur place, puis de lancer le plan. Tyr et Thor attendaient le signal vers minuit, pour se rendre sur place à leur tour.

\- C'est vraiment stylé, constata Thor tout content, en admirant la combinaison noire qu'il venait d'enfiler.

\- Ouais ... Tu mettras la cagoule et la cape seulement une fois sur place. Il faut qu'on puisse sortir discrètement d'ici ..., répondit Tyr, en faisant le tour de son ami pour vérifier que tout était parfait.

\- Ok. Et l'épée ?

\- Idem. On verra sur place. Je vais la mettre dans mon sac de hockey, répondit-t-il, en prenant l'épée, posée sur son socle.

\- Vérifie le laser. Qu'on ait assez de batterie ... Il ne manquerait plus que ça s'éteigne en pleine action.

\- Oui, c'est bon ..., répondit son ami, en appuyant sur le bouton, pour voir le laser rouge se mettre à briller. Passe-moi le sac ...

\- J'espère qu'Odin a pu récupérer de la peinture jaune, ajouta Thor en attrapant le sac pour le lui tendre.

\- Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, on avait deux bidons en stock. Au pire, on fera sans ...

\- Ouais, mais c'est moins cool ... C'est la signature de _Red Sword_. Il faut que tout soit parfait, expliqua Thor alors que Tyr rangeait délicatement l'épée dans son sac de hockey.

\- Tout sera parfait.

\- Tyr se planta un instant devant son copain, comme pour l'inspecter une dernière fois.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Thor, intrigué par la façon dont Tyr l'observait des pieds à la tête.

\- T'es vachement plus baraqué que moi ..., constata-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Deux heures tous les jours à la muscu ..., répondit fièrement Thor en bombant le torse.

\- Ouais. Il n'y a pas que ça. Tu es plus grand aussi ... Il va falloir que je fasse gaffe aux angles de vue, pour qu'on ne se rende pas compte que ce n'est pas le même gars sous le costume.

\- T'inquiète, on y verra que du feu dans le noir ..., répondit Thor, confiant, tandis que Tyr finissait de ranger son matériel vidéo dans un sac à dos.

\- Tu fais gaffe à ce que tu fais ce soir, ok ?

\- Ouais, ne flippe pas ..., sourit son ami.

\- Je ne flippe pas. Mais on a réussi à convaincre Odin de continuer, sauf que s'il y a le moindre couac quelque part, c'est fini tout ça, mon pote ..., ok ?

\- Je sais ... T'inquiète.

\- Donc tu ne joues pas au superhéros. Tu n'es pas vraiment Red Sword. Ne l'oublie pas.

\- Si tu as réussi à le faire, je devrais m'en tirer sans souci, non ? le taquina Thor, avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Ed ... Ok ? Ce soir, c'est différent de la première fois. Maintenant _Red Sword_ a une petite notoriété. Ce n'est plus un inconnu. Il se peut qu'il y ait des gens sur le parking qui t'interpellent, ou qui s'approchent ... Tu ne dois entrer en contact directement avec personne. Ne rien répondre. Ne pas parler.

\- Je sais, oui ...

\- Il se peut que certains ne soient pas cools. Au _Greenhouse_ , il y aura peut-être des gars qui ont trop picolé, ou qui vont chercher des histoires pour faire les malins, on n'en sait rien ... Donc si on t'insulte, si on te provoque, ça peut arriver avec ce genre de mecs, tu restes impassible, ok ?

\- Je sais me contrôler ...

\- Ouais ..., répondit Tyr, sceptique tant il connaissait l'impulsivité de son ami. Donc, pas de bagarre. Tu es _Red Sword_. Un superhéros justicier, qui fait le bien. Tout doit aller très vite. Tu t'en tiens au plan : fourrer William dans sa bagnole. Et on s'occupe du reste.

-' Ok. Mais, ne flippe pas comme ça, on dirait Odin ..., le taquina Thor, avec un petit sourire.

\- Ouais, eh bien je voudrais bien t'y voir si les flics débarquaient chez toi, ronchonna-t-il. Enfile les gants.

\- Ils ont eu l'air de te soupçonner d'un truc ? demanda Thor, tout en s'exécutant, et passant les gants noirs sur ses mains.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Je n'en sais rien ... Ils n'ont posé des questions que sur la voiture.

\- Ils vont aller interroger Gary. Ça va les occuper quelques temps.

\- J'espère. Mais on n'a plus le droit à la moindre erreur.

\- Il n'y aura pas d'erreur. Tout va se passer comme sur des roulettes ... et demain on ne parlera que de _Red Sword_ et de ce pauvre William ... ça va être mon heure de gloire !

\- Notre heure de gloire, mec ..., rectifia Tyr.

\- Ouais, c'est pareil ..., sourit Thor, tout excité à la perspective de la nuit qui s'annonçait.

\- Allez, passe tes fringues par-dessus. Odin ne devrait pas tarder à envoyer le signal ...

Thor attrapa son jean et son pull, pour les enfiler par-dessus la combinaison, tandis que Tyr surveillait le moindre détail. Il ne fallait pas prendre le risque de laisser de l'ADN sur place ou des empreintes, et il était donc plus que méticuleux quant à cette combinaison intégrale. Il avait hésité à parler à Thor du contact qu'il avait pris avec la journaliste qui voulait interviewer _Red Sword_ , Deborah Sanders. Même s'il savait qu'Odin était catégoriquement opposé à cette idée, il faudrait bien qu'il lui en parle, ainsi qu'aux autres de toute façon. La journaliste ferait un article, et ils finiraient par le savoir. Mais il attendrait que l'affaire W. se soit déroulée sans encombre pour informer ses amis.

* * *

 _Dimanche 27 octobre 2019_

 _Villa des Hamptons, Long Island, 6h30 ..._

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, Rick se tournait et se retournait dans le lit, sans parvenir à se rendormir. Il s'était réveillé un peu plus tôt, instinctivement, s'inquiétant pour Eliott. Sa blessure n'était qu'une petite plaie, rien de grave, mais son esprit s'était mis à s'inquiéter, alors qu'il dormait, et une peur irrationnelle s'était emparée de lui. Le médecin n'avait pas donné de recommandations spéciales tant la blessure était superficielle, et n'avait même pas nécessité de points de suture. Mais il voulait vérifier que son fils dormait paisiblement, et que tout allait bien. Simplement. Par précaution. Il s'était donc levé, sans bruit, pour ne pas réveiller Kate, et était allé jusqu'à la chambre d'Eliott. Il avait pu constater que le petit garçon dormait, blotti, sous sa couette, son doudou calé contre sa joue, et que tout semblait aller pour le mieux du monde. Rassuré, il avait donc rejoint son lit, toujours aussi discrètement que possible, mais maintenant il ne parvenait pas à se rendormir. Il se sentait pourtant encore fatigué, et il était bien trop tôt pour un dimanche matin, mais son corps et son esprit semblaient bien réveillés, eux.

Moins il parvenait à se rendormir, et plus il réfléchissait à diverses choses qui le préoccupaient. A l'affaire « Red Sword » d'abord. Mais il avait beau se repasser en boucle, dans sa tête, les éléments dont ils disposaient, il ne semblait pas y avoir grand-chose à en tirer pour élucider ces mystères. Et tant mieux finalement. Mais il pensait aussi à Kate, ses remises en question, et son envie de changement. Il cherchait une solution, envisageant différentes éventualités. Pour lui, le plus simple et évident aurait été qu'elle retrouve ses anciennes fonctions de lieutenant. Mais il comprenait que c'était difficilement imaginable. Kate ne pouvait plus être un simple lieutenant côtoyant des hommes qu'elle avait dirigés et commandés pendant plus de quatre ans. Et il connaissait sa femme. Elle avait besoin d'aller de l'avant, d'avoir de nouveaux défis, de nouveaux objectifs à atteindre, pour, sans cesse, se surpasser, s'épanouir. Elle n'était pas carriériste, mais elle avait besoin de se prouver ce dont elle était capable, et de viser toujours plus haut, pour s'accomplir, pour exister. Mais derrière son mal être professionnel, il y avait aussi ce manque qu'elle avait de leur partenariat. De lui, simplement. Sans compter qu'il savait aussi qu'il était important pour elle d'avoir davantage de temps pour les enfants, et pour leur famille. Il avait beau lui avoir assuré qu'ils allaient trouver une solution, il ne voyait pas vraiment pour le moment comment pouvoir travailler à nouveau tous les deux ensemble, si elle ne reprenait pas ses fonctions de lieutenant. Elle lui avait dit être perdue, mais il l'était finalement tout autant qu'elle. Il savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas de solution simple et évidente, mais il n'en voyait aucune pour le moment. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était tombé amoureux de la flic avant de tomber amoureux de la femme, tant son métier faisait ce qu'elle était. Mais la voir enquêter, batailler pour obtenir la vérité, pour rendre justice, malmener les suspects, botter les fesses des méchants faisait partie de ce qu'il adorait et admirait en elle. Et enquêter avec elle, réfléchir, échanger des théories, pourchasser des criminels était son plaisir quotidien. En y réfléchissant, il n'imaginait pas Kate faire autre chose, et n'imaginait pas qu'autre chose puisse la rendre heureuse. Il comptait vraiment sur Gates pour les aider, car il avait bien conscience que l'épanouissement professionnel de Kate était indispensable à son bonheur et son bien-être. Et savoir que cela faisait un moment déjà qu'elle n'était plus heureuse dans ce qu'elle faisait le perturbait, et l'attristait même un peu.

Sur cette pensée, il bougea à nouveau, pour s'allonger sur le dos, cala sa tête dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux, avec espoir de parvenir enfin à se rendormir.

\- Rick ..., qu'est-ce que tu fais à gigoter comme ça ? lui fit la voix ensommeillée de Kate, se retournant dans le lit pour lui faire face.

\- Rien ..., chuchota-t-il, doucement, gêné de l'avoir réveillée. Rendors-toi ... il est tôt.

\- Je me doute, il fait nuit noire ... mais je suis réveillée maintenant ... tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger ..., murmura-t-elle, en venant se blottir près de lui. Tu me donnes le tournis ...

Il esquissa un sourire dans l'obscurité, se disant que même dans leur sommeil, il arrivait à l'exaspérer bien malgré lui. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir pour ce réveil prématuré. Le dimanche était le seul jour de la semaine où elle parvenait, quand les garçons ne se réveillaient pas à l'aube, à dormir un peu plus longtemps et à se reposer. La plupart du temps, son horloge interne programmée sur six heures du matin, l'empêchait de faire la grasse matinée, mais il arrivait, quand même, de temps en temps qu'elle arrive à dormir jusque sept heures trente ou huit heures. Il s'en voulait donc un peu de l'avoir réveillée, d'autant plus que les enfants avaient l'air paisiblement endormis, pour une fois.

\- Désolé ..., je n'arrive plus à dormir, lui fit-il un peu penaud, alors qu'elle posait doucement sa main sur son torse.

Elle ne dit rien, semblant somnoler légèrement contre lui. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur la sienne contre sa poitrine, au chaud sous la couette, et de fermer les yeux, songeant que peut-être, ils allaient finalement se rendormir ensemble.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? souffla Kate, au bout de quelques secondes, effleurant son épaule d'un petit baiser, puis d'un deuxième, tout aussi tendre.

\- Il était six heures et demie la dernière fois que j'ai regardé l'heure ...

\- Hum ... beaucoup trop tôt ...

\- Essaie de te rendormir, sourit-il, se penchant pour embrasser son front, je vais me lever pour te laisser te reposer ...

\- Non ... reste là ... tu me tiens chaud, sourit-elle. Et puis, je ne me rendormirai pas de toute façon ... Tu sais bien ...

\- Désolé ...

\- Pas grave, on fera la sieste en même temps que les garçons cet après-midi. C'est bien les siestes.

\- Hum ... j'adore les siestes ...

\- Pourquoi es-tu réveillé si tôt ? demanda-t-elle.

Il était rarissime que Rick se réveillât avant elle. Le sommeil était quelque chose de sacré pour lui, et, même si depuis que les garçons étaient nés, il était contraint et forcé de se sortir du lit bien plus tôt qu'auparavant, il avait le sommeil lourd et profond. Il n'y avait que quand il était tracassé, qu'il avait des soucis ou qu'ils enquêtaient sur une enquête difficile qu'il avait des difficultés pour dormir, et même parfois des insomnies.

\- Je m'inquiétais juste pour Eliott ..., expliqua-t-il. Je suis allé voir si tout allait bien. Et il dort comme un bienheureux.

\- C'est un tout petit bobo, mon coeur ..., répondit-t-elle avec douceur, attendrie par les inquiétudes de son mari.

\- Je sais, mais il a dû aller à l'hôpital quand même et ... c'est un peu de ma faute. J'aurais dû rester au salon et le surveiller.

\- Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas les protéger tout le temps. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se fait mal, et ça arrivera d'autres fois ... Que l'on soit près de lui, ou non ...

\- Je sais bien ... Mais je n'aime pas quand ils se font mal ..., les voir souffrir ...

\- Moi non plus, sourit-elle. Mais on doit s'habituer, parce que ce sera probablement pire encore avec Leo ... Intrépide et casse-cou comme il est ...

\- Oui ... Aussi téméraire et inventif que son père ce petit homme ..., répondit fièrement Rick.

\- Hum ..., sourit-elle, songeant à son bébé et les multiples bêtises qu'il faisait jour après jour.

\- Mais je crois qu'il est aussi dur à cuire que sa maman. Il n'a jamais mal ...

\- Il faut bien qu'il ait hérité un petit quelque chose de moi ...

\- Je te rassure, il est aussi têtu que toi ...

\- Hey ! lui fit-elle, en lui donnant une petite tape sur le torse.

\- Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme ..., ajouta-t-il, amusé. Heureusement que tu gères, en tout cas. Je suis nul pour les bobos ... Toi, tu es une vraie infirmière.

\- J'ai l'habitude. Pas le choix quand on a un mari douillet ...

\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas une chochotte !

\- Non ..., répondit-elle, en riant. Mais tu as toujours besoin de moi pour te dorloter dès que tu as le moindre rhume.

\- Mais tu aimes me dorloter ...

\- Hum ... te dorloter, oui. T'entendre te plaindre et gémir comme si tu agonisais ... non !

\- Je ne gémis pas !

\- Oh si ! Et tu prédis ta mort imminente par exsanguination dès que tu te coupes en épluchant des légumes ...

\- Tu exagères !

\- A peine !

\- Je suis un dur à cuire, moi –aussi ... si je veux ! se défendit-il, d'un air un peu bougon.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas souvent ..., répondit-elle, en riant.

\- Non, c'est plus agréable quand tu me dorlotes ..., avoua-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

\- Je sais ..., sourit-elle, en retour. Dis ... c'est juste à cause du bobo d'Eliott que tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Je réfléchissais à diverses choses ..., répondit-il, évasivement.

\- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas par rapport à mes questionnements professionnels au moins ? Parce que si ça t'empêche de dormir, alors ...

\- Non, l'interrompit-il, d'un ton rassurant et souriant. Je me pose des questions, mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Je sais qu'on finira par trouver une solution ...

\- J'espère ...

\- On pourrait avoir notre propre agence de détectives privés ? suggéra-t-il, sans y croire vraiment lui-même.

\- Je ne me vois pas vraiment quitter la Police, Castle ...

\- Je sais ..., et je ne te vois pas non plus ... Et puis, la plupart des affaires de mon bureau concernent des maris trompés, des « corbeaux » qui envoient des insultes, ou des voleurs de babioles ... C'est à mourir d'ennui.

\- Oui ... C'est bien pour ça que tu délaisses ton cabinet ...

\- Hum ... oui ... Les meurtres, ça c'est palpitant ... Et si, on devenait chasseurs de primes, ce serait cool, non ?

\- Pour gagner sa vie en tant que chasseurs de prime, mon cœur, il faut parcourir les Etats-Unis sur les traces de tous les criminels les plus recherchés, répondit-elle amusée par sa suggestion.

\- Pas de problème ... Nous, ce serait juste pour le plaisir, puisque nous avons largement de quoi vivre ...

\- Tu oublies que c'est un milieu violent, impitoyable et dangereux ..., ajouta-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'envisageait pas sérieusement cette éventualité.

\- Hum, oui ... pas l'idéal pour élever notre descendance ..., sourit-il, en réfléchissant à une autre possibilité toute aussi saugrenue. Mais je nous verrais bien aussi en super-héros justiciers. Ça, ce serait vraiment le pied !

\- Des super-héros ?

\- Oui ! Comme Red Sword ... Imagine, tu resterais Capitaine, mais la nuit, tu deviendrais Félindra la vengeresse masquée ... tout de cuir vêtue ... et ...

\- Avec un fouet bien-sûr ..., l'interrompit-elle, s'amusant de son fantasme.

\- Un fouet ?

\- Hum ... pour fouetter les fesses de mon acolyte quand il désobéit et n'en fait qu'à sa tête avec ses idées saugrenues !

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est excitant ou ... effrayant ..., répondit-il, en faisant la moue.

\- Les deux, mon cœur ..., lui fit-elle, en riant. Et tu serais qui, toi ?

\- Ton fidèle acolyte, évidemment ... Il me faudrait un nom un peu classe ... Je n'ai pas d'idée comme ça, mais je vais réfléchir ...

\- Pas besoin de réfléchir ... On ne deviendra pas super-héros, Castle ...

\- Rabat-joie, la taquina-t-il, souriant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ... Je vais en discuter avec Gates, c'est promis. Elle va nous trouver une solution ...

\- Je l'espère ... Je n'aime pas te savoir ainsi préoccupée ... Maintenant que je sais à quel point tu t'ennuies au travail, chaque jour je vais me tracasser.

\- Je sais ..., mais je vais bien, Rick. Oui, je ne m'épanouis plus dans ce que je fais, et c'est lassant, mais ça va ... ça m'a fait du bien de t'en parler, vraiment ... Et de savoir qu'on va forcément finir par trouver une solution, ensemble, ça m'aide aussi à relativiser ce qui ne va pas.

\- Oui, bien-sûr qu'on va trouver ..., répondit-il, en l'entourant de ses bras pour la câliner. Au pire, on deviendra super-héros ...

\- Quitte à choisir, je préfèrerais encore chasseurs de primes, sourit-elle.

\- Tu as raison ... Je ne survivrais pas à te voir toutes les nuits revêtir une combinaison de cuir noire ... et de t'imaginer rêver de me fouetter les fesses ... Ce serait trop pour l'homme faible et sensible que je suis ..., expliqua-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

\- J'imagine ... Mais garde l'idée dans un coin de ta tête. Le temps d'un câlin ... pourquoi pas ?

\- Oh ... oui ... mais ... euh ... avec le fouet ? demanda-t-il, un peu craintif.

\- Je croyais que ça t'excitait ? s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Dans ma tête, oui ! Seulement dans ma tête. Il y a des fantasmes qui doivent rester des fantasmes ...

\- Depuis le temps que je te le dis ... Ton fantasme de l'ascenseur en fait partie d'ailleurs.

-' Mon fantasme de l'ascenseur n'est pas douloureux, lui !

Elle se contenta de sourire, et se redressa pour le regarder dans la pénombre.

\- Dis, puisque nos petits monstres et leur grand-mère dorment encore, si on en profitait pour prendre un petit déj au lit ?

\- Excellente idée. Je m'en occupe

\- Merci, sourit-elle, en l'embrassant. Mais ne fais pas de bruit, ne réveille personne !

\- Je serai aussi furtif qu'un loup se faufilant dans la nuit ..., répondit-il, fièrement, en s'extirpant du lit.

\- Et n'allume pas la lumière du couloir ... parce que Leo va se réveiller à tous les coups.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère ..., assura-t-il, en s'éloignant vers la porte de la chambre.

Elle se rallongea confortablement, remontant la couette jusque sous son menton, se réjouissant à l'idée d'un petit-déjeuner au lit, un plaisir qui était devenu très rare depuis que les enfants étaient nés. Elle doutait néanmoins un peu que Rick parvienne à ne réveiller personne. Il n'était pas, loin de là, le roi de la discrétion.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

 _Villa des Hamptons, Long Island, aux environs de 7h ..._

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, Eliott et Leo, sagement assis au pied du lit parental, regardaient avec attention le dessin animé que Rick leur avait choisi. Concentrés, ils câlinaient tous deux leurs doudous, Suki et Roudoudou, tout en finissant de se réveiller. Rick et Kate, adossés dans leurs oreillers, le plateau posé entre eux deux, buvaient leur café, en discutant, savourant ainsi ce petit-déjeuner au lit dont ils rêvaient.

Comme Kate l'avait prévu, et malgré les précautions de Rick, Eliott et Leo avaient entendu leur père dans l'escalier, et s'étaient réveillés. Elle les avait donc vus débarquer tous les trois, un peu plus tôt, Rick le plateau du petit-déjeuner dans les mains, et les enfants, accrochés à leurs doudous, comme tous les matins. Les garçons s'étaient rués sur elle, tout sourire, et elle avait pu constater qu'Eliott était en pleine forme, malgré sa petite plaie au front. Après quelques baisers et câlins, Rick avait eu la bonne idée de leur mettre un dessin animé, afin que Kate et lui puissent profiter d'un paisible petit-déjeuner. Il y avait des chances que les enfants ne restent pas calmes bien longtemps, mais chaque minute de répit était bonne à prendre.

\- On est vraiment des parents indignes ..., constata Kate, avec un petit sourire.

\- Mais non ... Les dessins animés ont été inventés pour permettre aux parents d'avoir le silence. C'est magique ! répondit Rick, en grignotant un toast beurré.

Kate n'aimait pas trop que les enfants regardent la télévision le matin au réveil. Elle disait qu'il y avait une foule d'autres choses à faire que de s'abrutir devant des dessins animés à peine les yeux ouverts. Mais elle se devait de reconnaître qu'une fois de temps en temps, ces dessins animés avaient du bon, et permettaient de prolonger un peu les plaisirs d'un réveil tranquille et calme, au fond d'un lit chaud et douillet.

\- C'est vrai qu'on est drôlement bien ..., constata-t-elle, d'un air totalement apaisé et serein.

\- Tu m'étonnes ... le paradis ..., sourit Castle, avec un soupir de plaisir.

Sirotant leur café, tout en mangeant les quelques toasts que Rick avait préparés à la va vite, ils appréciaient simplement le moment. A leurs pieds, Eliott et Léo, assis côte à côte, silencieux, leur tournaient le dos, totalement captivés par les images du dessin animé qui diffusaient ses lueurs colorées dans la pénombre.

\- Ils doivent avoir faim ..., reprit Kate, observant les petites têtes de ses fils.

\- Tant qu'ils ne réclament pas ..., lui fit remarquer Rick, amusé par ses scrupules. Is peuvent patienter un petit peu. Profite, ma chérie ... profite, simplement ...

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, tout en buvant leur café.

\- Au fait, tu vas réussir à trouver un déguisement de policier pour Eliott d'ici jeudi ? demanda Kate.

\- Bien-sûr, je suis le roi des déguisements ..., répondit-il, comme une évidence. Je m'en occuperai lundi.

\- Pas de pistolet qui tire des fléchettes ou je ne sais quoi, ok ?

\- C'est moins drôle sans arme ... Tu as déjà vu un policier qui n'a pas de pistolet ?

\- Daniel, Eyrinn et Leo sont trop petits pour ça, Rick. C'est dangereux ...

Les jumeaux de Ryan venaient d'avoir dix-huit mois, et quand ils se retrouvaient avec Leo, ils formaient un joyeux trio plutôt agité et intrépide. Il n'était donc pas utile d'en rajouter avec des jeux potentiellement dangereux.

\- Mais ils vont se coucher plus tôt, et une fois les bébés au lit, les plus grands pourraient jouer au policier et au voleur, non ? suggéra Castle, enthousiaste.

\- Rassure-moi, quand tu dis « _les plus grands_ », tu parles des enfants ? lui fit-elle, avec un petit sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas ... Je jouerais bien au policier et au voleur avec toi, moi ..., sourit-il, taquin. La dernière fois ...

\- La dernière fois qu'on a joué, comme une fois sur deux d'ailleurs, tu as failli perdre les clés des menottes ... Tu es interdit de menottes, mon cœur ..., et ce, à tout jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ..., répondit-il, avec une petite moue rieuse.

\- Et je ne jouerai plus jamais le rôle de la voleuse, non plus ..., ajouta-t-elle, riant intérieurement de la conversation qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir.

\- Tu adores pourtant quand je t'attache et qu'ensuite, je ...

\- Chut, Castle ..., l'interrompit-elle, souriante. Les garçons entendent ...

\- Ils n'entendent rien, ils sont captivés ...

\- J'aime parfois que tu m'attaches, oui, et que je sois ta prisonnière ..., chuchota-t-elle, mais pas avec des menottes ... hors de question, cette époque est révolue ...

\- Dommage ... J'avais une idée sympa si ...

\- N'y pense même pas ... Je n'ai pas envie que tu perdes les clés pour de bon et que je me retrouve coincée avec ces menottes, expliqua-t-elle, catégorique.

\- Je sais ouvrir n'importe quelles menottes avec une simple aiguille de toute façon. Je ne te laisserai pas prisonnière ..., lui fit-il remarquer, d'un air sûr de lui.

\- Oui, bien-sûr, sauf que la dernière fois, tu n'y arrivais pas, et on était à deux doigts d'appeler Lanie pour qu'elle vienne me détacher ...

Il rit, amusé, en repensant à la fameuse scène des menottes. Leurs petits jeux coquins, surtout quand il en avait l'initiative, se transformait parfois en scènes très cocasses. Si Kate en riait autant que lui sur le moment, dans le feu de l'action, après coup, quand elle repensait aux frayeurs ou inquiétudes qu'elle avait pu avoir, elle était beaucoup moins satisfaite de ses petites mises en scène.

\- Mais par contre, continua-t-elle, souriante, si tu veux jouer au policier et au voleur, pas de problème ... mais la flic ici, c'est moi ...

\- Hum ... autoritaire, j'adore ... Je serai le bad boy alors ..., peut-être que je pourrai ...

\- Rick ..., l'interrompit-elle, à nouveau. Si on évitait de parler de nos câlins et de tes fantasmes en présence des garçons ?

\- Mes fantasmes ? s'indigna-t-il, à voix basse. Ce sont les tiens aussi, madame la flic qui aime bien me faire prisonnier pour me rendre complètement dingue de plaisir et ...

\- Castle ! Chut ! s'exclama-t-elle, en lui faisant les gros yeux, mais des gros yeux teintés d'un sourire, tant il l'amusait finalement.

Il lui sourit, et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, ravi de l'embêter.

\- Et pour Leo, qu'as-tu prévu comme déguisement ? reprit-elle, revenant au sujet initial de leur conversation.

\- Quelque chose de mémorable ... C'est son premier vrai Halloween, alors il faut marquer le coup.

\- Dis-moi ..., lui fit-elle, insistant une fois de plus pour être mise au courant des petits secrets de son mari.

\- Non, tu sauras mardi, en même temps que pour nos déguisements, répondit-il, avec ce petit sourire qui disait combien il était content de faire des mystères.

\- Tu es pénible avec tes surprises. Je te préviens, je ne veux pas que Léo soit ridicule, Castle ..., l'avertit-elle, habituée à ses idées farfelues.

\- Est-ce qu'un de nos fils a déjà été ridicule avec mon choix de déguisements ? s'indigna-t-il, prenant un air faussement vexé.

\- Oui ! Tu as déguisé Léo en Maître Yoda pour son sixième moisiversaire ! s'exclama-t-elle, repensant d'un air horrifié à la bouille de son fils ce jour-là.

\- Il était adorable ! répondit Rick, en riant.

\- Il était vert !

\- Vert mais adorable ..., constata-t-il, amusé.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu as prévu cette fois pour que je valide, insista-t-elle.

\- Non, non, et non ..., sourit-il. Ce n'est pas drôle si je te le dis ...

\- Tu m'agaces ..., soupira-t-elle, en finissant son café.

\- Je sais ... J'adore ! Tu veux un indice quand même ? suggéra-t-il, tout heureux de l'exaspérer.

\- Non ..., je m'en fiche ..., marmonna-t-elle, en bougonnant.

\- Boudeuse ..., rigola-t-il.

\- Je ne boude pas ...

\- Bon, un indice quand même, parce que c'est toi ... Le déguisement de Leo sera assorti aux nôtres ..., annonça-t-il, sur le ton des grandes révélations.

\- Comme je ne sais pas quelle idée bizarre tu as eue pour nous, je ne risque pas de trouver le costume de Leo !

\- C'est le but ! Je te promets qu'on va être sensationnels, ajouta-t-il, pour la rassurer, et que Lanie ne se moquera pas de notre costume de couple fusionnel ...

\- Je te préviens, sourit-elle, amusée malgré tout, si elle fait la moindre remarque alors ...

\- Alors ? lui fit-il, impatient de savoir quelle punition elle lui réservait.

\- Tu seras privé de ta surprise d'Halloween ..., annonça-t-elle, comme une évidence.

\- Ma surprise d'Halloween ? sourit-il, étonné. J'ai une surprise moi ?

\- Hum ..., murmura-t-elle, évasivement, en regardant Leo, qui gigotait pour se retourner et descendre du lit. Leo, fais attention, trésor ...

\- Pas bobo, maman ..., répondit le petit garçon, en atterrissant sur la moquette, et se redressant sur ses petits jambes.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ma surprise ? demanda Rick, soudain très intrigué.

\- C'est une surprise, Castle ..., sourit-elle, ravie d'attiser sa curiosité.

Elle venait d'improviser cette idée de surprise, juste pour l'embêter et avoir de la répartie face à son refus de lui en dire plus sur les déguisements. Sauf qu'elle n'avait absolument pas prévu de surprise, et que maintenant que Rick avait mordu à l'hameçon, il allait falloir qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour jeudi soir. Sans compter que son mari allait tenter d'en savoir plus et la questionner sans relâche jusqu'au jour J. Elle n'avait pas anticipé le pétrin dans lequel elle venait de se fourrer toute seule.

\- Est-ce que ça se mange ? demanda-t-il, en réfléchissant.

\- Je ne dirais rien ..., sourit-elle. Chacun ses petits secrets, mon cœur ...

\- Oh, mais sous la torture tu parleras ... Tu ne peux pas tenir ta langue quand je ...

\- Chut, Castle ..., le gronda-t-elle, gentiment.

\- Leo ! Non ! s'exclama Eliott, alors que son petit frère avait gambadé jusqu'à la télévision et commençait à mettre ses mains sur l'écran.

\- Là ! Méchant ! Méchant vilain ! s'exclama Leo, en tapotant sur les images pour désigner le petit monstre du dessin animé.

\- Léo ! On ne met pas les mains sur l'écran ! lui fit Castle.

\- Là ! Pas gentil ! continua Leo, cachant de son petit corps le dessin animé.

\- Léo ! Je ne vois plus rien ! Pousse-toi ! grogna Eliott.

\- Je crois que le répit est terminé, sourit Kate. Leo ... viens par là ... viens voir maman et papa ...

\- Non ! Vilain montre ! expliqua-t-il, très sérieusement, en ajoutant quelques mots incompréhensibles, alors que dans le même temps, Rick se levait.

\- Viens par-là ... petit monstre, lui fit Castle, en l'attrapant, pour le soulever dans les airs.

\- Non ! Papa ! Non ! bougonna Leo en gigotant.

\- Je peux entrer ? Personne n'est tout nu ? demanda alors depuis derrière la porte de la chambre, la voix enjouée et dynamique de Martha.

Sans que ni Kate ni Rick n'aient eu le temps de répondre, une Martha rayonnante apparut sur le seuil de la porte, cachant de sa main ses yeux, comme pour ne pas voir ce qui pourrait s'y passer.

\- Mère ! Tu peux regarder, lui fit Rick, tenant toujours fermement Leo dans ses bras. Les garçons sont ici ...

\- Ah ... ouf ..., constata-t-elle, avec un sourire, en enlevant sa main de ses yeux. Bonjour, ma petite famille !

\- Bonjour, grand-mère ! s'exclama Eliott, se levant pour aller l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour, Martha. Bien dormi ? demanda Kate, se levant à son tour, pour enfiler un sweat shirt par-dessus son débardeur.

\- Comme une bienheureuse ... Quel calme ici ... ça change de New-York.

\- Mère, quand vas-tu comprendre que frapper à la porte ne suffit pas ? soupira Castle. Il faut attendre qu'on dise « entrez » pour entrer ...

\- Oh, chéri ... Il n'y avait rien de compromettant !

\- Pas cette fois !

\- Pourquoi tu demandes si personne n'est tout nu, grand-mère ? s'étonna Eliott, dévisageant Martha, d'un air intrigué.

\- Parce que parfois, chéri, ta maman et ton papa ..., commença-t-elle à expliquer tout naturellement.

\- Euh, Martha, l'interrompit Kate, redoutant la suite des explications, si nous descendions tous pour le déjeuner ?

\- Excellente idée ! s'exclama Castle, en déposant Leo sur le sol. Allez, les garçons, en avant !

\- Viens, grand-mère ! lui lança Eliott, en la prenant par la main, et l'entraînant dans le couloir avec son frère et lui.

\- Doucement, doucement ..., sourit Martha, ravie de l'enthousiasme de ses petits-fils.

\- Elle m'agace à faire ça ..., grogna Castle, une fois qu'elle eut disparu dans le couloir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Entrer comme ça ! Imagine que ...

\- Elle le fait exprès pour t'embêter, Rick ..., lui fit remarquer Kate, avec un sourire. Je suis sûre qu'elle savait très bien que nous n'étions pas tout nus en train de batifoler au lit ... Elle ne serait pas entrée sinon ...

\- Elle a quand même le chic pour ..., ronchonna-t-il, alors que Kate d'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres l'interrompait.

\- Chut, mon cœur ..., ne râle pas ..., sois gentil ..., sourit-elle, déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il sourit, finalement, lui rendant son baiser. Au même moment, le téléphone de Kate se mit à sonner.

\- Ça ... c'est de mauvais augure ..., constata Rick, tandis que sa femme se saisissait de son téléphone pour lire d'où émanait l'appel.

\- Oui ... c'est Tory ... Mince ..., fit-elle avant de répondre, sous le regard attentif de Castle.

Si Tory appelait directement Beckett un dimanche matin à l'aube, c'était qu'il y avait un souci au commissariat.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Tandis qu'à la table de la salle à manger, Martha et les enfants déjeunaient tranquillement, discutant joyeusement, Rick et Kate installés dans le canapé, faisaient le point sur la situation, visionnant encore et encore la nouvelle vidéo que _Red Sword_ avait mise en ligne une heure plus tôt.

C'est Tory qui venait de les informer, après avoir reçu une alerte sur son logiciel. Les publications émanant du compte utilisé par _Red Sword_ étaient surveillées depuis vendredi, et il avait donc récidivé. La vidéo ne durait qu'une quinzaine de secondes et avait été filmée de nuit, dans un lieu clos. On y voyait un homme, jeune, à genoux sur le sol, les mains vraisemblablement liées dans le dos. Une lumière éclairait son visage, comme avec un projecteur. Il pleurait et suppliait qu'on ne le tue pas. Autour de son cou était accroché un petit panonceau, du même genre que celui qui avait été apposé sur Cole Brown, sur lequel était écrit : « J'ai agressé et violé une femme. Quelle peine je mérite ? ». Derrière le jeune homme, on apercevait la silhouette sombre de Red Sword, qui allait et venait, en faisant tournoyer son épée luminescente, dont le laser rouge fendait l'obscurité. Aucun commentaire, aucune explication n'accompagnait la vidéo, ce qui contrastait avec le mode opératoire du super-héros lors de l'agression de Cole Brown. Et cette fois-ci, les officiers n'avaient découvert aucun criminel que le super-héros leur aurait livré à la porte du commissariat, au 12ème District comme ailleurs dans la ville. Tory avait d'abord prévenu Esposito, qui avait aussitôt rejoint le poste, pour lancer l'investigation, et ce malgré le fait qu'il soit en congé. Mais ils ignoraient si le jeune homme de la vidéo était en danger ou non. Ils ignoraient quelles étaient les intentions de _Red Sword_. Ce super-héros leur semblait jusque-là doté des intentions les plus louables, malgré ses procédés délictueux. Mais ils ignoraient tout de lui, et tant que le jeune homme qui suppliait d'être épargné n'avait pas été identifié et retrouvé sain et sauf, il était en danger, et il fallait enquêter.

Beckett venait donc d'ordonner à Tory et Esposito de vérifier dans la base de données de la Police si des hommes accusés de viol avaient été relaxés récemment, si des plaintes avaient été classées sans suite, ou si des condamnés pour viol étaient sortis de prison. Il s'agissait d'identifier au plus vite le jeune homme de la vidéo, afin de pouvoir lancer un avis de recherche, enquêter sur son entourage, sur ce qu'il avait fait au cours des dernières heures, et l'endroit où _Red Sword_ avait pu s'en prendre à lui. Tory allait s'occuper d'analyser les images, et de comparer le visage de l'homme, ou du moins, le peu qu'on en voyait, avec les bases de données des permis de conduire, et de tous les délinquants et criminels fichés. Un technicien s'occupait également de traquer l'adresse i.p d'où avait été postée la vidéo. Le tout afin de retrouver la trace du jeune homme, et éventuellement de progresser sur l'identification du super-héros, qui de nouveau, faisait parler de lui. Il était encore tôt en ce dimanche matin, et Internet était encore calme, mais sans nul doute, d'ici peu, Red Sword ferait à nouveau le buzz et sa vidéo deviendrait virale.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt pour enclencher toute l'enquête ? demanda Rick. Peut-être que _Red Sword_ va simplement nous livrer ce gars comme Brown l'autre jour et qu'il suffit d'attendre.

\- J'ai un doute ..., répondit Kate, en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la tablette pour lire les commentaires des internautes. C'est différent cette fois. Il a posté la vidéo avant qu'on ait retrouvé le gars. Et il pose une question. Il attend que les gens lui répondent ..., Regarde, il y en a déjà qui proposent des sanctions ...

\- Oui ..., constata Rick, en lisant lui-aussi. « _Tranche-lui la tête_ d'un coup d'épée » ... waouh ... c'est radical ... Espérons que _Red Sword_ ne soit pas complètement tordu et ne s'apprête pas à exécuter les suggestions des internautes ...

\- On ne sait pas s'il est tordu ou non ..., lui fit remarquer Kate, mais, en tout cas, on dirait que ça l'amuse ce petit jeu, et ça doit lui plaire de faire le buzz, parce que poser ce genre de question, ça n'a qu'un but : attirer l'attention.

\- Pourquoi ne donne-t-il pas l'identité du gars ? s'étonna Castle, en regardant une nouvelle fois la vidéo. S'il veut que justice soit rendue, il faut qu'on sache qui est ce type ... et que le public sache ce qu'il a fait.

\- Pour gagner du temps probablement ..., il sait qu'on enquête, à mon avis. Il a dû s'apercevoir qu'on avait trouvé la Mercedes. S'il donne le nom du gars, on peut enquêter et il y a plus de chance qu'on le retrouve ...

\- Oui, gagner du temps ou juste s'amuser un peu plus longtemps que pour Brown, pour faire flipper ce pauvre gars ...

\- Et éventuellement le torturer ..., ajouta Kate.

 _\- Red Sword_ n'est pas méchant normalement ..., répondit Rick, qui ne pouvait pas croire que le super-héros ait mauvais fond.

\- Jusque-là, Castle ... mais on n'en sait rien, en fait. Et ce gars sur la vidéo a l'air de sérieusement flipper, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oui ... C'est vrai. Je dois reconnaître que _Red Sword_ a un petit côté sadique quand même ...

\- Oui. Il ne s'agit pas juste de rendre justice pour rendre justice. Avec Cole Brown non plus, d'ailleurs, constata-t-elle, réfléchissant tout en regardant les images. Le côté public et les vidéos témoignent aussi d'une volonté d'humilier ces hommes, de les exposer à la vindicte populaire ...

\- Tu as raison ... _Red Sword_ est en train de baisser dans mon estime, répondit Rick, avec une petite moue de déception.

Un instant, silencieux tous les deux, ils se perdirent dans leurs réflexions. A quelques mètres, ils entendaient Martha faire le récit d'une de ses pièces de théâtre, et Eliott et Leo qui riaient, et s'amusaient en l'écoutant. Kate sentait que cette histoire de super-héros justicier commençait à l'agacer, et elle craignait vraiment que cela ne prenne des proportions incontrôlables. Elle s'inquiétait aussi que le jeune homme ne soit réellement en danger entre les mains de ces jeunes qui se prenaient pour des vengeurs masqués. Son instinct lui disait qu'il fallait résoudre cette affaire au plus vite, parce que ça devenait malsain, dangereusement malsain. De l'interaction de _Red Sword_ avec les internautes, via cette vidéo, rien de bon ne pouvait sortir. Il allait prendre de l'assurance, et au-delà de l'idée de rendre justice, vouloir épater la galerie, asseoir sa gloire. Pour ce faire, il irait toujours plus loin. Il avait déjà été plus loin que pour Brown. Brown n'avait pas manifesté de peur, ni même de souffrance. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Le jeune homme de la vidéo était en larmes, paniqué, mort d'angoisse. Il suppliait pour sa vie. Que lui avait dit _Red Sword_ pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Que lui avait-il fait subir ? Qu'avait-il prévu de lui faire subir encore ?

\- Et puis, cette affaire n'a rien à voir avec la supérette et le braquage de Cole Brown ..., reprit Rick. Si le gars est vraiment un violeur qui n'a pas été condamné, comment _Red Sword_ l'a-t-il su ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ... Mais ça commence vraiment à m'agacer ..., répondit Kate, d'un air grave et déterminé. ça prouve, je crois, qu'il n'a pas de lien avec les affaires ou les hommes à qui il s'en prend. Il choisit des affaires pour lesquelles il estime que justice n'a pas été rendue. Mais je ne sais pas comment il fait ..., enfin, comment ils font ... surtout si ce sont des adolescents ...

\- Oui, je n'en sais rien ... A mon avis, il faudrait envoyer des officiers chez les Carter, pour vérifier que le fiston est bien chez lui ..., continua Castle, qui ne perdait pas de vue sa théorie de la veille.

\- Je n'ai pas assez d'hommes ..., répondit Kate. On est dimanche, les effectifs sont réduits, et il y a des affaires d'homicides qui sont prioritaires. Et puis, je ne vais pas demander à Ryan de venir travailler. Il a bossé jusqu'à pas d'heures hier soir, et les jumeaux sont malades ...

\- Je sais bien ...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va faire ? demanda Kate, un peu soucieuse, fixant le visage du jeune homme sur la vidéo en pause.

\- Eh bien ..., je dirais qu'il prend goût à sa petite notoriété, alors il va savourer la montée du buzz durant quelques heures sans doute, lire les réponses des internautes ..., et puis peut-être punir le gars ..., à coup de peinture jaune ...

\- En espérant qu'il se limite à ça ..., lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Oui, s'il n'est pas plus sadique qu'on ne l'imagine ... Et ensuite, il va le relâcher je suppose ..., et nous le livrer quelque part. Sans doute qu'il postera une nouvelle vidéo, histoire d'entretenir le buzz. Mais comme tu dis, on ne sait rien de la psychologie de ce gars.

\- On sait en tout cas qu'il n'a pas hésité à enfreindre la loi plusieurs fois pour son désir de justice, et que maintenant, il semble prêt à profiter de sa notoriété pour humilier plus encore ses victimes.

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait le tuer ? demanda Rick, la dévisageant d'un air un peu soucieux.

\- Volontairement, non, je ne pense pas, parce que s'il le tuait, ça saperait tout ce qu'il essaie de construire. _Red Sword_ a une image de gentil super héros. Mais tout peut arriver ... On ne sait pas si le gars a été drogué, torturé ..., ni ce qu'on a prévu de lui faire subir. Il est en danger, Castle ...

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre à New-York ? demanda-t-il, conscient qu'elle était inquiète, et se sentait impuissante, loin du commissariat.

Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas avoir le choix. Il fallait qu'elle prenne les choses en main concernant cette histoire. Le 12ème était sur l'affaire depuis vendredi, et _Red Sword_ courait toujours. Peut-être que cette nouvelle vidéo n'était rien d'autre qu'une blague de potache, un amusement pour _Red Sword_ , et que finalement le jeune homme était déjà libre quelque part, ou allait être libéré ou remis à la Police sans encombre. Mais tant qu'elle n'en avait pas la certitude, il était potentiellement en danger, et sa conscience professionnelle lui intimait de rentrer à New-York, et de gagner le poste, pour superviser cette enquête. En même temps, cela lui serrait le cœur de devoir, une fois de plus, écourter le week-end, se séparer de ses fils un dimanche, et ne pas pouvoir profiter de sa famille comme elle l'aurait voulu. C'était son éternel dilemme depuis qu'elle était maman, et à chaque fois, elle se posait les mêmes questions. Et à chaque fois, elle faisait son devoir, et s'efforçait de concilier tous ses rôles le mieux possible.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser Espo et Tory gérer tous seuls encore une fois ..., répondit-elle. Eux aussi sont censés être en repos aujourd'hui. Les gars ont déjà fait tout le boulot, hier, et ..., je crois que de toute façon, je ne vais pas avoir le choix. Ça m'étonnerait que le maire n'appelle pas, et ne m'intime pas de mettre un terme à cette mascarade ...

\- Oui ... Ecoute, on va rentrer, et on file au poste. Je viendrai avec toi. Je suis sûre que ma mère se fera un plaisir de garder les garçons ...

En guise de réponse, elle soupira, d'un air un peu dépité, se penchant pour déposer la tablette sur la table basse.

\- Ne culpabilise pas, Kate ... sourit-il, avec tendresse. Les garçons seront très contents de profiter de leur grand-mère aujourd'hui ...

\- Je sais bien, mais je déteste ça ..., répondit-elle, en jetant un œil vers les petites bouilles souriantes d'Eliott et Leo qui finissaient de déjeuner. Ces week-ends interrompus, comme ça. Je viens de passer une semaine sans eux, et voilà ...

\- Je sais ..., mais ce jeune homme a besoin de toi, de ton expertise, aujourd'hui, quoi qu'il ait fait. Il faut tirer tout cela au clair. Et nous sommes les meilleurs pour ça, non ? sourit-il.

-Oui ..., sourit-elle, finalement. Evidemment qu'on est les meilleurs ... Et puis, je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon.

\- Allez, fit-il, en tapotant tendrement sa cuisse, puis se penchant pour embrasser sa tempe. Je vais voir avec ma mère si ça ne pose pas de problème.

\- Ok. Je préviens Espo qu'on arrive dans la matinée ...

* * *

 _Quelque part dans New-York, aux environs de 10h30 ..._

Assise dans le canapé, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, Nora réfléchissait, avec la sensation de tenir enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. Une heure plus tôt, elle avait quitté le domicile de Kurt, où elle avait passé une nuit des plus agréables, et venait de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait rejoint son habituel amant tard la veille au soir, chez lui, et après leurs traditionnelles retrouvailles coquines, ils avaient discuté, au lit, en sirotant un bon vin. Son amie Deborah l'avait harcelée pour qu'elle demande à Kurt s'il avait des informations concernant _Red Sword_. Après tout, il travaillait au 12ème District, alors il aurait dû être en mesure d'avoir quelques informations croustillantes à transmettre. Kurt ne s'embarrassait pas de scrupules la plupart du temps, surtout pour des affaires de ce type, qui ne mettait personne en danger, et ne causait aucun tort à quiconque. Mais il avait assuré que, s'il y avait bien une enquête en cours au 12ème District, les flics ignoraient pour l'instant qui était Red Sword, et semblaient piétiner dans cette affaire. Quand Deborah l'avait appelée à l'aube ce matin, la tirant du lit, impatiente de savoir si elle avait appris quelque chose, elle lui avait donc expliqué que, comme elle l'avait prévu, Kurt n'avait rien à dire sur le sujet, et que le 12ème District semblait autant dans le flou concernant cette affaire qu'elle l'était, elle. Deborah, déçue, l'avait enjointe de la tenir informée si jamais Kurt lui apprenait un élément qu'elle jugeait digne d'intérêt.

Elle avait aussi discuté avec Kurt de l'enquête qu'elle menait depuis des mois, du moins, elle en avait évoqué certains aspects. Il s'intéressait toujours, plus ou moins, à ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie. Et c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle l'aimait bien. Il ne s'agissait pas que de sexe, même si c'était ce qui les attirait toujours l'un à l'autre. Ils discutaient, de tout et rien, s'intéressaient l'un à l'autre, et s'amusaient beaucoup. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas souhaité trop lui en dire, car elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle avait découvert et ne cherche à en savoir davantage. Se renseigner auprès de Kurt sans trop en dire s'était révélé plus que délicat. Mais, heureusement, il ne prenait jamais ses enquêtes vraiment au sérieux, et la considérait comme une sorte d'hurluberlue un peu farfelue, qui s'enthousiasmait pour des enquêtes insolites, et ne menait à bien aucun projet concret.

Elle lui avait donc parlé des motels de Brooklyn, essayant de savoir si la Police y avait déjà démantelé des réseaux de trafics clandestins. Kurt avait répondu qu'une partie du quartier était entre les mains de petits gangs de mafieux chinois ou vietnamiens, surveillés de près ou de loin par les brigades antigang de la ville, qui, régulièrement mettaient sous les verrous un ou deux délinquants, ou parvenaient parfois à mettre fin aux actions d'un groupuscule. Mais globalement, une véritable économie souterraine prospérait dans le quartier. Des trafics en tous genres y transitaient, de la contrefaçon essentiellement, mais aussi de la drogue et des armes. Kurt lui avait demandé, évidemment, sur quoi elle enquêtait, et elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de lui mentir, prétextant, justement, qu'elle travaillait sur un réseau de contrefaçon de produits de maroquinerie de luxe. Il lui avait recommandé d'être prudente, car à l'entendre les gangs du quartier n'étaient pas des petits plaisantins. Ils géraient non seulement l'économie locale, mais avaient aussi des relations parfois haut placées, et fournissaient une aide sociale, financière, aux habitants du quartier, si bien qu'ils avaient une sorte d'aura, d'influence et de pouvoir que personne n'osait trahir.

Nora avait renoncé à lui en dire plus, à lui parler des hommes qu'elle avait observés plusieurs soirs de suite, transportant des caisses dans des fourgonnettes depuis les docks, et de ces femmes, prisonnières qu'on forçait à entrer dans un motel sordide. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'il prenne l'envie à Kurt, ensuite, d'en parler à des collègues, à un supérieur ou même d'ouvrir une enquête. C'était son affaire. Et il était hors de question que la police s'en mêle pour le moment. Elle en était donc restée là dans cette discussion, et s'était contentée de prendre du bon temps dans ses bras. Elle en avait besoin, aussi. Depuis des semaines, elle vivait cloîtrée, et hormis Deborah et Kurt, elle ne voyait personne. Elle ne sortait jamais pour autre chose que par nécessité, ou pour enquêter, et n'avait plus aucune vie sociale. Alors Kurt était un délicieux petit plaisir, qui lui faisait perdre la tête le temps de quelques heures, et oublier tous ses tracas.

Mais en rentrant ce matin, elle avait tout de suite repris le cours de son enquête, pressée de s'y remettre. Elle avait commencé par envoyer un mail à Danny, son ami à la scientifique, pour lui demander s'il était prêt à l'aider. Elle lui avait donné la même explication qu'à Kurt : une enquête sur un trafic de produits de maroquinerie. Elle ne doutait pas de la réponse de Danny, et elle avait une totale confiance en lui. Elle lui enverrait ensuite les photos qu'elle avait pu prendre des clients du motel et des hommes accompagnant Chang Bao. S'il était en mesure de les identifier, ou au moins d'améliorer les photos, Danny l'aiderait probablement. Et lui ne dirait rien à personne. Elle en était convaincue.

En attendant la réponse de Danny, elle s'était replongée dans ses réflexions. Et elle venait de découvrir quelque chose de fondamental : elle avait compris le roulement qui s'opérait entre les motels, c'est-à-dire, comment, selon les jours de la semaine, les livraisons de caisses par les fourgonnettes de Chang Bao se faisaient à tel motel plutôt qu'à un autre. C'était finalement une logistique bien huilée et complexe. Il y avait trois motels principaux au cœur du dispositif, et elle savait maintenant précisément où, ce dimanche soir, se ferait la livraison. Elle n'aurait plus besoin désormais de suivre la fourgonnette depuis les docks, comme habituellement, non elle pourrait se rendre directement au motel concerné, le moment venu. Elle était très fière d'avoir enfin compris cette logique. Et en même temps, le trafic de ces caisses dont elle ignorait le contenu n'était plus sa priorité, du moins son unique priorité. Elle voulait revoir ces femmes asiatiques, comprendre ce qui se tramait, entrer en contact peut-être avec l'une d'elles, pour retrouver Nua et Mei, mais aussi découvrir qui dirigeait ce trafic, que ce soit un des gangs dont Kurt avait parlé, ou quelqu'un de plus haut placé. Vendredi soir, c'était au _Wyfield Motel_ , qu'elle avait été témoin du transfert des prisonnières. Si la logique du trafic de ces femmes était la même que celle du trafic des caisses, alors elle savait dorénavant où les femmes seraient emmenées ce soir, et où elles serviraient de prostituées, probablement, pour des clients fortunés. C'était du moins ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle n'en savait rien, finalement. Mais elle était convaincue que c'était un trafic d'esclaves sexuelles qu'elle avait pu observer. Et à en croire la logique de roulement des trois motels au cœur des trafics, ce soir, les femmes seraient transportées au « _Savannah Motel_ ». Peut-être sa déduction était-elle erronée, mais elle y croyait. Et il faudrait qu'elle tente sa chance, qu'elle mette en place une stratégie pour accéder au motel, avant le soir, peut-être comme cliente. C'était sûrement le meilleur moyen de s'infiltrer. Avoir une chambre. Pour ensuite, entendre éventuellement ce qui se passerait, tenter de filmer, de prendre des photos. Entrer en contact. Son esprit s'emballait sous l'effet de l'excitation. Ce soir, elle passerait à l'action. Ce serait dangereux. Qui que soient les membres de ce réseau, comme Kurt l'avaient prévenue, ce n'était pas des petits plaisantins. Il fallait qu'elle récupère une arme avant de se rendre sur place. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque sans un moyen de se défendre au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

Mais avant tout, elle allait prendre une douche, et calmer son excitation. Ensuite, posément, elle mettrait en place sa stratégie.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, aux environs de 11h ..._

A bord de la _Crown Victoria_ , Beckett et Castle étaient en route pour le commissariat, sous un déluge de pluie et des rafales de vent, qui balayaient les rues désertées. Malgré l'heure avancée de la matinée, la noirceur des nuages enveloppait la ville d'une pénombre persistante. Le retour précipité des _Hamptons_ s'était bien passé, et les enfants, pas perturbés le moins du monde, étaient maintenant au loft, auprès de leur grand-mère qui allait prendre soin d'eux, et les chouchouter, tels des petits pachas toute la journée. Martha était absolument ravie d'avoir à s'occuper d'Eliott et Leo en ce dimanche. Non seulement, elle adorait passer du temps avec eux, mais en plus, elle avait jugé que ce serait un parfait dérivatif à ce stress envahissant qu'elle peinait à faire taire. Ainsi, avec le dynamisme, la joie de vivre et les bêtises de ses petits-fils, elle n'aurait pas le temps de penser à la première de sa pièce.

Kate, même s'il n'était jamais facile de laisser ainsi les enfants, de manière soudaine et improvisée, était maintenant pleinement concentrée sur l'affaire « _Red Sword_ ». Elle était bien décidée, non seulement à retrouver le jeune homme disparu et le tirer de la mauvaise passe dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais également à mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade. D'autant plus que le maire n'avait pas manqué d'appeler, comme elle s'y attendait. Il était fort inquiet de la renommée grandissante de _Red Sword_ , du buzz que créaient ses exploits, et du trouble à l'ordre public que tout cela pouvait engendrer. Sans compter que dans cette affaire, la Police était aussi ridiculisée et défiée.

Quant à Rick, il était plutôt heureux finalement de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Même s'il tentait de ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste et euphorique, parce que Kate était plutôt agacée de devoir écourter son week-end et de laisser les enfants, il était tout content de se retrouver à bord de sa _Crown Victoria_ , en route pour le commissariat, avec une enquête compliquée, farfelue et intrigante à résoudre.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas retrouvé avec toi dans cette voiture ..., constata-t-il, jetant un regard souriant vers elle, qui, concentrée, s'impatientait à un feu rouge.

\- Oui ... plusieurs semaines ...

\- Plusieurs mois même, rectifia-t-il.

Les sorties de Kate sur le terrain étaient devenues tellement rares, qu'il n'avait même plus vraiment le souvenir de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble sur une scène de crime, ou en train d'interroger un suspect ou un témoin.

\- La _Crown Victoria_ t'a manqué, on dirait, répondit-elle, esquissant un petit sourire, amusé par la nostalgie de son partenaire et mari.

\- Un peu qu'elle m'a manqué ! s'exclama-t-il, joyeusement. Et me faire conduire aussi ... par le Capitaine Beckett ..., concentrée, et sérieuse ... Il faudrait que je trouve une bêtise à faire pour t'exaspérer ... Tu es marrante quand tu es agacée au volant ... On dirait un ...

\- Castle, l'interrompit-elle, de son petit air effectivement exaspéré, alors que le feu passait au vert. Quel âge as-tu pour avoir l'idée de chercher un moyen de m'agacer ? Tu ne peux pas juste savourer l'instant ?

\- Ce n'est pas par plaisir de t'agacer ..., sourit-il, comme un enfant. Enfin, si un peu ... Mais c'est aussi pour nous rappeler le bon vieux temps ...

\- On n'a pas besoin de se rappeler le bon vieux temps ... Le présent est bien aussi, non ? lui fit-elle, concentrée sur la circulation.

\- Oui ... Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ..., mais ... ça fait si longtemps ..., expliqua-t-il, en observant par la vitre la tempête qui s'abattait sur la ville. Je suis un peu comme un drogué en manque ..., oui, c'est ça ... j'ai été sevré tellement longtemps de mon plaisir suprême ...

\- Ton plaisir suprême ? sourit-elle, amusée. Parcourir les rues de New-York dans ma vieille _Crown Victoria_ ?

\- Oui ..., ça et ... l'inconfort de ces sièges de cuir ..., usés et craquelés ..., répondit-il, adoptant son ton d'écrivain, celui qu'il utilisait pour lui narrer de grandes histoires comme des théories loufoques. Et puis l'aura de tous ces criminels qui ont foulé ta banquette arrière ..., je peux presque ressentir le frisson de leurs angoisses ...

Fixant la route, Kate se contentait de sourire, en écoutant son mari et sa grandiloquence. Elle était attendrie par la façon dont il parlait de sa voiture, même si cela l'amusait aussi. Castle était un grand sentimental, attaché à la force des symboles, des petites choses qui avaient du sens pour lui, pour eux, pour leur histoire aussi. Et sa _Crown Victoria_ faisait, selon lui, partie intégrante de la flic qu'elle était. Il en avait d'ailleurs fait un élément fondamental des aventures de Nikki Heat.

\- Et l'adrénaline des courses poursuites ..., toi, si sexy et dure à cuire, menottant un suspect récalcitrant sur le capot de la voiture ... Sans parler de nos corps en sueur, haletant, ivres de plaisir les fois où ... tu as abusé de ton autorité pour me fa...

\- Castle, sourit-elle, si tu te concentrais un peu sur l'enquête ? Je trouve que tu ne réfléchis pas beaucoup ...

\- Comment ça je ne réfléchis pas ? fit-il, mine de s'indigner. Je ne fais que ça !

\- Hum ... ton esprit s'égare facilement ...

\- C'est la faute de ta voiture ... et de tout ce que tu m'y as fait subir ..., sourit-il, adoptant un air innocent.

\- Oui, bien-sûr ! Laisse ma voiture tranquille, elle n'y est pour rien dans tes fantasmes, encore une fois ... Et puis, je suis certaine que tu as très envie que cette enquête se complexifie et ne se termine pas de si tôt ...

\- Non ! Enfin ... d'un côté oui, je l'avoue ... C'est une enquête du tonnerre ..., et puis, toi et moi, comme avant ... ça c'est trop cool ... mais ce pauvre gars ...

\- William Tanner ..., le corrigea-t-elle, lui rappelant que le jeune homme avait désormais un nom.

En effet, Esposito avait appelé une demi-heure plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient en train de déposer Martha, les enfants et les bagages au loft, pour leur annoncer que le logiciel venait d'obtenir une correspondance entre l'image du jeune homme sur la vidéo postée par _Red Sword_ et la photo d'un citoyen dans le fichier des permis de conduire. Il s'agissait de William Tanner, dix-neuf ans, un jeune étudiant sans casier judiciaire. Il n'y avait jamais eu de plainte déposée contre lui, ni pour viol, ce dont l'accusait _Red Sword_ , ni pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sa famille avait été contactée, et était sans nouvelles de lui, depuis la veille au soir. Ses parents étaient en ce moment même en route, eux-aussi, pour le commissariat, ainsi que l'ami avec lequel il était sorti la veille pour faire la fête. On avait aussitôt tenté de joindre son téléphone, dans l'espoir de le localiser, mais il était vraisemblablement éteint. Des démarches étaient en cours auprès de son opérateur afin d'obtenir les dernières informations de géolocalisation enregistrées sur le téléphone. Mais on était dimanche, et il allait falloir plusieurs heures probablement avant d'obtenir les informations souhaitées. Un appel à témoins avait déjà été lancé pour retrouver William Tanner, ou pour que quiconque l'ayant vu la veille au soir se signale afin de fournir de précieuses informations. Les commissariats de toute la ville étaient sur le qui-vive également. Deux officiers étaient en train d'appeler les hôpitaux au cas où William, blessé, y ait été conduit ou s'y soit réfugié. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait aucune trace du jeune homme.

\- Oui, William Tanner ..., répéta Castle, songeur. Il a vraiment l'air de passer un sacré mauvais quart d'heures ... J'espère que _Red Sword_ est bien celui qu'on imagine ... et que William va se sortir de là avec rien de plus qu'un seau de peinture jaune sur la tête ...

\- J'espère ...

Il n'y avait pas eu d'autre avancée concernant cette vidéo, le seul élément dont ils disposaient, depuis le petit matin. Tory et son équipe de technicien analysaient encore et encore les quelques secondes d'images, tentant d'identifier un lieu, d'entendre un son, qui auraient pu les guider pour retrouver l'endroit où William Tanner semblait retenu en captivité. De même, ils étudiaient à la loupe le peu que l'on apercevait de _Red Sword_ dans l'espoir de préciser son profil. Ce dernier n'avait pas posté de nouvelle vidéo, et n'était pas intervenu non plus dans les commentaires et discussions des internautes, qui s'amusaient à proposer toutes sortes de sanctions pour punir William Tanner du viol dont on l'accusait. Pour l'instant, le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir été reconnu sur les images, et certains demandaient justement à connaître son nom. Les techniciens avaient pu identifier l'adresse i.p d'où la vidéo avait été mise en ligne. Il s'agissait de celle d'un restaurant Mc Donald du quartier de Soho, à quelques rues seulement du cyber café d'où avait été postée la première vidéo. Le restaurant étant fermé à l'heure où la vidéo avait été mise en ligne, on supposait que soit Red Sword habitait à proximité immédiate du Mac Donald et avait utilisé son système wifi pour accéder à Internet, soit qu'il se trouvait dans la rue, dans sa voiture peut-être. Dans tous les cas, il avait magnifiquement et plutôt facilement brouillé les pistes.

\- Même si William Tanner se tire de là vivant, reprit Kate, soucieuse, Red Sword est en train de détruire sa vie, sa réputation ... avec le buzz qu'il déclenche.

\- Tu crois qu'il est innocent ?

\- Il l'est jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Castle, répondit-elle, un peu perplexe face à cette histoire.

Un instant, ils restèrent silencieux, réfléchissant, alors que devant eux, le déluge de pluie avait fait se former un embouteillage, à quelques rues seulement du 12ème District. William Tanner était bel et bien en danger. Plus le temps passait, plus ils en prenaient conscience. Si, au départ, ils gardaient en tête l'idée que _Red Sword_ semblait être animé par un désir de justice et une envie de faire le Bien, désormais, ils réalisaient qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune trace de ce jeune homme, et que sur le peu qu'on voyait de lui, il semblait réellement terrorisé. Kate avait donc demandé au maire de monter une cellule de crise, et de rappeler des hommes en repos, afin d'avoir suffisamment de main d'œuvre pour les recherches et l'enquête. De même, face à l'urgence qui s'intensifiait d'heure en heure, l'affaire était devenue prioritaire à la scientifique, et les analyses de la Mercedes retrouvée la veille commenceraient d'un instant à l'autre. Il fallait progresser dans l'identification de Red Sword. Et il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

\- Imaginons que William soit vraiment coupable, et n'ait pas été puni pour ce viol, poursuivit Castle, désormais totalement focalisé sur leur enquête. Ça correspondrait finalement à ce qu'on a déduit du mobile de _Red Sword_. Mais comment Red Sword pourrait savoir la vérité sur William ?

\- En le côtoyant, personnellement, sans doute, répondit Kate. Ça peut être un proche, une connaissance ..., un ami d'amis ... Ou alors, une rumeur dont il a entendu parler ... Il a pu être témoin du viol. Peut-être qu'il connaît la présumée victime ... Mais, on ne sait pas si _Red Sword_ dit vrai, Castle ...

\- Je pense qu'il dit vrai, malheureusement ... ce William n'a pas été enlevé par hasard. Quel intérêt _Red Sword_ aurait-il à monter cette histoire de toute pièce, si ce n'était pas vrai ? On a déduit de son profil qu'il était féru de justice. Accuser un gars de viol publiquement si ce n'est pas vrai, c'est la pire des injustices ...

\- Peut-être, mais on ne sait rien de _Red Sword_ , Castle ... On a trop peu d'éléments pour un profil fiable ... Et en plus, ils sont au moins deux derrière cette histoire, un homme et une femme ... ce qui fausse encore plus le profil ...

\- Oui ... c'est vrai. S'il évolue dans l'entourage de William, il va falloir interroger tous ses proches, sa famille, ses amis ...

\- Les clients du bar où il était hier soir ... J'espère que l'appel à témoins portera ses fruits.

\- Oui. Mais ça va prendre une éternité ..., lui fit remarquer Castle, alors qu'elle garait la voiture, à quelques dizaines de mètres du commissariat.

\- On n'a pas d'autre solution pour le moment.

\- Et pour le fils Carter ? On laisse tomber ?

\- Il est chez lui, Castle, répondit-elle, en fermant son imperméable, et attrapant un foulard pour enrouler autour de son cou. Je sais que tu tiens à ta théorie, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'a rien à voir avec Red Sword.

Elle avait envoyé des hommes une heure plus tôt vérifier que Liam Carter était bien à son domicile, puisque Castle était convaincu qu'il pouvait être leur homme, et qu'elle savait combien, parfois, il pouvait avoir un instinct efficace. Les officiers avaient prétexté venir informer Liam Carter que la Mercedes avait officiellement été retrouvée et lui faire part de la suite de la procédure. Ils avaient ainsi constaté que Liam Carter était bien chez lui, et qu'il semblait sortir de son lit, en caleçon et l'air tout ensommeillé.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est chez lui qu'il n'a rien à voir avec Red Sword, répondit Rick, se préparant lui-aussi à sortir sous la pluie. Il peut très bien avoir laissé William Tanner quelque part, posté la vidéo, puis être rentré finir sa nuit tranquillement ...

\- Possible, oui ... mais tout cela n'est que présomption depuis le début. On n'a absolument aucun élément tendant vers Liam Carter, Rick ... Rien ne le désigne plus lui que quiconque dans cette résidence, ou que n'importe quel jeune d'ailleurs. Il n'y a rien, rien du tout.

\- Il y a mon instinct ..., qui se trompe rarement, répondit Castle, avec son air sûr de lui, et un petit sourire qui avait pour but de la convaincre.

\- Ok ... c'est vrai, admit-elle, en soupirant. Mais je ne peux pas faire surveiller Liam Carter sous prétexte que ton instinct se trompe rarement. D'abord, ce n'est pas légal, et je n'ai, de toute façon, pas assez d'hommes ...

\- Je peux aller le surveiller moi, répondit-il, comme si c'était là une solution évidente. Après tout, c'est mon boulot ... Je suis détective privé, et un fin limier ...

\- Hors de question, Castle, affirma-t-elle, catégorique, tu restes avec moi, au poste ...

\- Mais ... imagine que Liam Carter se faufile hors de chez lui pour aller s'occuper de William qu'il a abandonné quelque part ? Je pourrais le suivre, et ...

\- Et imagine que tu passes des heures à faire le guet au domicile d'un citoyen innocent qui ne mettra pas le nez dehors de toute la journée, non seulement, parce qu'il pleut à torrent, mais en plus parce qu'il n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire ? J'ai besoin de toi pour l'enquête ...

Il esquissa un sourire, ravi et fier qu'elle formule ainsi son envie de l'avoir près d'elle.

\- Et désolée, mais tu es bien meilleur en tant que partenaire qu'en tant que fin limier, comme tu dis ... A chaque fois que tu espionnes ou surveilles quelqu'un, ça finit en catastrophe ...

\- Tu exagères ! L'autre fois, avec Ryan, on a ...

\- Rick, chut ... C'est non négociable. Tu viens avec moi au poste.

\- Mon Dieu ... Tu es tellement autoritaire ! s'exclama-t-il, avec un petit sourire. C'est vraiment ...

\- Excitant ... je sais ..., répondit-elle en souriant, habituée aux remarques de son mari. Allez, on y va ... On a une cellule de crise à mettre sur pied, un jeune homme à retrouver, et un super-héros à arrêter.

\- Oui, mon Capitaine ..., sourit-il, avant qu'elle n'ouvre sa portière pour sortir de la voiture.

Il l'imita, et sans traîner, ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre le poste, en courant sous la pluie battante.

* * *

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, aux environs de midi ..._

Dans le bureau, Castle et Beckett étaient maintenant pleinement concentrés sur l'enquête. Installé dans le fauteuil de cuir qui faisait face au bureau de sa muse, Rick relisait le dossier du vol de la Mercedes, et les différents rapports établis par Ryan et Esposito, faisant suite à leur investigation au parking de la résidence, à l'interrogatoire de Liam Carter, et à celui de M. Kohl. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre de concret sur quoi se pencher pour le moment, et cela l'agaçait. Plutôt que de rester inactif, il réfléchissait donc encore et encore, convaincu que la clé de toute cette histoire résidait dans le vol de la Mercedes. Retrouver les voleurs, qui qu'ils soient, c'était retrouver _Red Sword_. Et donc William Tanner.

Quant à Beckett, elle venait de passer plusieurs minutes au téléphone avec le maire, puis le chef de la Police, pour leur assurer que tous les moyens étaient mis en œuvre au 12ème District pour retrouver au plus vite le jeune homme porté disparu, et identifier le super-héros qui faisait beaucoup trop parler de lui. En arrivant au commissariat, une demi-heure plus tôt, elle avait immédiatement fait le point sur la situation avec Esposito et briefé ses hommes pour la suite de l'investigation. Six officiers et deux techniciens avaient été rappelés en renfort. La cellule de crise avait été installée dans une des salles de travail, où deux hommes étaient chargés de filtrer les appels reçus sur la ligne mise à disposition pour les éventuels témoins.

Il n'y avait toujours aucun élément permettant de savoir ce qui était arrivé à William Tanner, et où il était détenu. S'il était encore détenu quelque part. Car, bien qu'on le supposât, on n'avait pour autant aucune certitude. C'était le flou le plus total. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que Tory étudiait la vidéo mise en ligne par « _Red Sword_ », et en décortiquait les images seconde par seconde, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un élément permettant d'identifier l'endroit où se trouvait William Tanner. C'était une analyse minutieuse, laborieuse, patiente qu'elle effectuait, sans que pour l'instant, cela n'ait porté ses fruits. Comme Tory Ellis, les techniciens et spécialistes vidéo avaient fort à faire. Un spécialiste en cybercriminalité avait été dépêché afin d'étudier la publication sur _Youtube_ des deux vidéo de _Red Sword_ , et surtout d'analyser les commentaires des internautes, tout en surveillant une éventuelle réponse du super-héros, directe ou par un intermédiaire. Plusieurs techniciens se concentraient, eux, sur le véhicule de William Tanner. En effet, son ami, Arthur Allen, avec lequel il avait passé une partie de la soirée la veille au _Greenhouse,_ avait expliqué à Esposito, par téléphone, que quand il était sorti du bar vers deux heures du matin, la voiture de William n'était plus sur le parking. Esposito lui avait demandé de rejoindre au plus vite le commissariat du _12_ _ème_ _District_ afin d'être interrogé, et d'aider à faire avancer l'enquête concernant la disparition de son meilleur ami. Arthur Allen devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. En attendant, un avis de recherche avait été lancé pour le véhicule de William Tanner, et les techniciens étudiaient les images de vidéosurveillance du quartier aux alentours du _Greenhouse_ , sur la 40ème Rue. Si William Tanner avait quitté le bar au volant de son véhicule, ou si on l'avait emmené à bord de son véhicule, il devrait y en avoir trace quelque part sur les vidéos. Quant au _Greenhouse_ , il était fermé en ce dimanche, mais Beckett venait d'envoyer deux officiers au domicile du patron afin de l'interroger, et éventuellement, avec un peu de chance, de récupérer des images de vidéosurveillance. On ignorait pour le moment à quel moment de la nuit William avait disparu. Mais le _Greenhouse_ était le dernier endroit, où, pour sûr, on l'avait vu. Et Arthur Allen avait expliqué qu'il pensait que son ami était parti avec une fille. Il ne s'était donc pas inquiété de ne pas le revoir ce soir-là. Cette histoire était à éclaircir, et Beckett et Castle avaient hâte de voir le jeune homme arriver. De même que les parents de William Tanner, qui, en villégiature pour le week-end, étaient rentrés en toute hâte à New-York.

Jetant un œil à l'air concentré de son mari, Kate se pencha sur le dossier de la disparition de William Tanner, ouvert sur son bureau. Un dossier quasiment vide. Il n'y avait là que les premières déclarations des parents du jeune garçon et de son ami, recueillies par téléphone, et le compte-rendu de l'investigation menée à son domicile, celui de ses parents, plus tôt dans la matinée. Un appartement, où tout indiquait que William n'avait pas passé la nuit. Rien n'y était dérangé. La scientifique avait saisi le matériel informatique pour analyse, au cas où cela puisse éclaircir la raison pour laquelle William avait été pris pour cible, et permettre de vérifier si les faits que lui reprochait _Red Sword_ étaient fondés ou non. Des techniciens étaient toujours sur place pour procéder à des relevés. Kate doutait que l'investigation au domicile de la famille Tanner ne les aide en quoi que ce soit, mais la procédure l'exigeait.

La vidéo avait été postée il y avait plus de quatre heures maintenant, et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une piste ou d'un indice. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle enquêtait sur une disparition, elle sentait son inquiétude s'intensifier petit à petit. Elle savait au combien les premières heures étaient décisives pour l'enquête. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une classique enquête de disparition. Parce qu'il y avait derrière tout cela le petit jeu de _Red Sword_ , et que l'affaire étant rendue publique via les réseaux sociaux, le buzz gagnant en intensité au fil des minutes. Il n'y avait pas de réclamation de la part des ravisseurs, de demande de rançon ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'y avait pas non plus de menace pour la vie de William Tanner. Du peu qu'elle connaissait du personnage de _Red Sword_ depuis deux jours, elle n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse vouloir tuer William. Mais il y avait une grande marge d'inconnu et d'imprévisibilité. Et le danger était réel. Aussi réel que l'était la tension qui régnait au poste, en ce dimanche, où d'ordinaire le commissariat était plutôt calme.

L'arrivée d'Esposito, frappant un petit coup à la porte ouverte, et entrant dans le même temps, la tira de ses pensées. Castle releva aussitôt les yeux, espérant entendre une nouvelle intéressante.

\- Je viens d'avoir Collins au téléphone, annonça Esposito. Le gérant du _Greenhouse_ dit qu'il n'y a pas de vidéosurveillance. Ni à l'intérieur du bar, ni sur le parking.

\- Pas de bol ..., constata Castle, avec une petite moue.

\- Est-ce qu'il connaît William Tanner et son ami ? demanda Kate. Il les a vus hier soir ?

\- Non, il ne les connaît pas. Le bar était bondé comme tous les samedis soirs. D'autant plus qu'ils retransmettaient le match des Mets sur grand écran.

\- Et il n'a rien vu de particulier je suppose ? Ni entendu ? Une bagarre par exemple ?

\- Ou le sifflement d'un sabre laser ? ajouta Castle.

\- Non, rien. D'après lui, tout le monde était à fond dans le match ... Il n'a pas eu vent du moindre problème au cours de la soirée. L'ambiance était bon enfant.

\- Rappelle Collins s'il te plaît, et dis-lui qu'il demande au gérant de nous fournir une liste des clients habituels qui étaient présents hier soir.

\- Et du personnel aussi ..., ajouta Rick.

\- Oui. Ok. Je m'en occupe, répondit Esposito, concentré.

\- On les interrogera, expliqua Beckett. Ils peuvent avoir vu quelque chose.

\- Ok. Que dit la scientifique pour la Mercedes ? poursuivit Esposito.

\- Il ne faut pas compter sur les premiers résultats avant demain ..., soupira Kate.

\- Demain ? Bon sang ..., grogna Esposito.

\- Mais on devrait avoir bientôt les résultats des analyses pour la boîte de chocolat offerte à M. Kohl, la lettre contenant l'argent ... et les relevés effectués à son domicile et dans son garage, ajouta Beckett, s'efforçant de positiver.

\- Et pour les images de _Newark_ ? demanda Castle. Toujours rien ?

\- Non ... Je n'en peux plus de visionner toutes ces rues ..., répondit Esposito d'un air las.

Depuis le petit matin, Esposito prêtait main forte aux techniciens en étudiant les images du quartier de Newark où la Mercedes avait été cachée, afin de tenter de repérer la voiture, dans les semaines précédant l'agression de Cole Brown. L'idée était d'obtenir un visuel, soit de la jeune femme qui avait été le contact de M. Kohl, soit du jeune homme qui se faisait appeler Thor Mjöllnir, tous les deux devant être à l'origine de ce personnage de super-héros. Scruter les images, heure par heure, jour par jour, rue par rue, prenait un temps fou. Mais dans l'attente de pouvoir interroger Gary, le gardien du parking, et de se rendre à _Newark Station_ , lundi, pour récupérer des images de vidéosurveillance de la gare, c'était leur seule piste concrète.

\- Je sais que c'est fastidieux, mais c'est indispensable ..., lui fit remarquer Beckett.

\- Ouais, mais j'ai l'impression que cette fichue bagnole n'a pas quitté le garage de M. Kohl avant vendredi pour l'agression de Brown ..., répondit Esposito.

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont planqué la voiture là-bas dès le vol et qu'elle y est restée inutilisée pendant des mois ?

\- Peut-être ...

\- Sacrée préméditation si c'est le cas ..., constata Castle.

\- Il suffirait qu'on vérifie les vidéos de la nuit du vol de la Mercedes, sauf que ça remonte à trop longtemps, expliqua Esposito. Il faut qu'on récupère les images aux Archives, et on n'aura rien avant demain ... J'ai appelé le directeur et il n'a rien voulu entendre ... Personne ne travaille aujourd'hui et ...

\- Je vais l'appeler, moi, le directeur, l'interrompit Beckett, en se saisissant de son téléphone. Dimanche ou pas, je n'en ai rien à faire. Un gamin a disparu ... et cette Mercedes est notre seule piste pour identifier _Red Sword_ et le retrouver.

\- Le Capitaine Beckett en action, sourit Rick, fièrement. Il ne va pas faire le malin Barney ...

Kate lui fit gentiment signe de se taire, alors qu'Esposito et Castle échangeaient un regard confiant dans la capacité du Capitaine à faire obéir Barney Hollyfield, le directeur des Archives municipales, où étaient stockés les enregistrements de vidéosurveillance des rues de toute l'agglomération new-yorkaise. Une vraie mine d'or.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Beckett venait de raccrocher, satisfaite d'avoir obtenu gain de cause auprès de Barney Hollyfield, et Esposito avait aussitôt filé, d'abord pour rappeler l'officier Collins, ensuite pour rejoindre les Archives municipales afin de récupérer les précieuses images de Newark. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

\- Ça ne va pas te manquer ? lui fit Rick, en la dévisageant avec attention, comme pour mieux lire sa réponse dans son regard.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, se demandant de quoi il parlait.

\- Le pouvoir ..., répondit-il, avec un petit sourire. L'autorité ... Le fait de pouvoir obtenir ce que tu veux de qui tu veux ...

\- Je ne suis pas toute puissante, Castle. Je ne suis que Capitaine, sourit-elle, amusée par l'admiration de son mari.

\- Peut-être, mais il suffit que tu hausses le ton, et tout le monde tremble ... Tu n'as fait qu'une bouchée de Barney ! s'exclama Rick, fièrement.

\- C'est la fonction qui veut ça, simplement, répondit-elle, relativisant aussitôt le talent que lui prêtait Castle.

\- Oui, mais justement, tu aimes ça ? continua-t-il, cherchant à cerner un peu mieux sa femme.

Il savait que Kate aimait certains aspects de son métier de Capitaine, et depuis qu'elle lui avait fait part de ses remises en question, même s'il adhérait totalement à sa décision, il se posait aussi beaucoup de questions. Pas seulement sur ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite, sur ce qui allait lui convenir, mais aussi sur les regrets qu'elle pourrait avoir. Elle était au sommet de la hiérarchie au sein du commissariat. Et il savait que plus haut, au _One Police Plazza_ par exemple, cela ne lui conviendrait pas. Elle n'en avait aucune envie d'ailleurs. Il avait du mal à voir qu'elle pourrait être son évolution de carrière au sein de la Police, et plus il réfléchissait, plus il était perdu. Certes, il plaçait beaucoup d'espoir en l'avis de Gates, mais elle n'aurait peut-être pas de solution ou de suggestion miracle à leur donner. Alors il se demandait si un jour Kate ne regretterait pas finalement de ne pas avoir persévéré dans ses fonctions de Capitaine. Il voulait être certain qu'elle était vraiment sûre d'elle. Elle en avait l'air, mais il se faisait un peu de souci malgré tout. Il craignait que sa femme ne soit victime d'une petite crise de la quarantaine, et influencée dans ses choix par ses sentiments, ses inquiétudes.

\- Je ne sais pas ... J'aime superviser, gérer mes équipes, pas forcément donner des ordres et mener les autres à la baguette pour le plaisir de le faire ... Et non, ça ne me manquera pas, expliqua-t-elle, en esquissant un sourire.

\- Hum ... ok ..., répondit Rick, avec son air de continuer à réfléchir à la question.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce « ok » ? s'étonna-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Rien, sourit-il. Je réfléchis ... à ton avenir, c'est tout. Tu aimerais continuer à travailler en ayant des équipes à superviser alors ?

\- Dans l'idéal, oui ... Mais je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas quelles sont les possibilités ... Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'y réfléchir, Castle ..., lui fit-elle remarquer, pas du tout concentrée sur son cas personnel pour le moment.

\- Je sais, j'y pense, simplement ...

\- Hum ... J'ai l'impression que tu es en train de me faire faire un test de personnalité pour me trouver un nouveau job ...

\- C'est un peu ça, s'amusa-t-il. Sauf que je connais déjà tout de ta personnalité, je veux juste m'assurer de quelques petites subtilités et mystères de ton caractère qui m'échappent encore un peu ...

\- Je vois ..., soupira-t-elle. Tu t'inquiètes pour mon avenir professionnel ?

\- Non ...

\- Tu es sûr ? insista-t-elle. Parce que ce matin, tu étais réveillé à l'aube sans parvenir à te rendormir, et maintenant tu essaies de lister mes compétences et desideratas professionnels, alors ...

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, l'interrompit-il, de son ton catégorique. Je t'assure ... Mais j'y réfléchis, oui, évidemment. Je sais que ça te tracasse depuis longtemps, je sais que ce n'est pas simple non plus d'envisager concrètement ce que tu vas pouvoir faire, ce qu'on va pouvoir faire.

\- On a dit qu'on en parlerait à Gates, Castle ..., répondit-elle, d'un air un peu las, signe que ce n'était pas le moment d'en discuter.

Elle sentait que malgré ce qu'il lui disait, Rick s'inquiétait pour elle. Et elle le comprenait, parce qu'elle-même, quand elle y pensait vraiment, était totalement perdue, et ne voyait pas d'issue. Bien-sûr, elle positivait, se disant qu'en parler avec Gates l'aiderait certainement à y voir un peu plus clair. Et puis elle se disait aussi qu'avec Rick, ils finiraient bien par trouver une solution qui conviendrait à la fois pour elle, pour eux deux et pour leur famille. Elle savait qu'ils s'étaient toujours sortis ensemble des situations compliquées voire inextricables, alors ce n'était pas une remise en cause professionnelle qui allait changer les choses. Et en attendant de décider de ce qu'elle deviendrait, elle resterait Capitaine. Ce n'était pas non plus insupportable de poursuivre ses fonctions quelques mois encore.

\- Je sais, oui ... mais je n'y peux rien si j'y pense ! Je ne contrôle pas tout ce que fait mon cerveau ! se défendit-il

\- Ça, je sais ..., malheureusement, répondit Kate, un brin taquine.

\- Et puis, tu as rejeté toutes mes propositions ...

\- Tes propositions n'étaient pas sérieuses ! objecta-t-elle.

\- Bien-sûr que si ! s'exclama-t-il, avec force.

\- Chasseuse de primes ou super-héroïne ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ? lui fit-elle, en souriant.

\- Ben ... non ..., répondit-il, un peu hésitant. Pourquoi pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas, n'ayant pas envie que la discussion ne se prolonge. Avec son cher mari, une discussion de ce genre pouvait durer longtemps, très longtemps. Elle était au travail, et ne voulait pas non plus que ses soucis professionnels ne s'ébruitent. Et puis ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de discuter à nouveau de tout cela.

\- En tout cas, n'en parle à personne, s'il te plaît. Et évite d'aborder le sujet au commissariat. Je n'ai pas envie qu'une rumeur ne circule avant même que je n'ai officialisé la décision, expliqua-t-elle, gentiment.

\- Mais tu es sûre de toi ? demanda-t-il, soucieux d'avoir une réponse sans détour.

\- Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit, Rick. Et est-ce que je suis du genre à revenir en arrière ?

\- Non ... mais ... c'est une sacrée décision, et tu ne pourras pas appuyer sur la touche « reset » ...

\- Tu vois, tu es inquiet ..., constata-t-elle, en faisant une petite moue un peu dépitée, perturbée de causer du tracas à son mari.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet ! Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse ..., rien d'autre. Et surtout je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ...

\- Rick ..., je n'ai pas pris cette décision sur un coup de tête. J'y réfléchis depuis longtemps, et t'en parler n'a fait que me conforter dans ma décision. Je ne regretterai pas, je t'assure.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, mon cœur.

\- Ok, sourit-il, l'air cette fois convaincu.

\- Si on en revenait à notre affaire ?

\- Tu parles d'une affaire, il n'y a même pas d'indice ..., grommela-t-il, en déposant le dossier du vol de la Mercedes sur le bureau, d'un air totalement dépité. Je n'ai rien sur quoi réfléchir, ça m'agace ...

\- Tu n'as même pas une théorie tordue à me suggérer ? lui fit-elle en souriant.

\- Malheureusement, non ... Mon génie a besoin de carburant pour imaginer des théories et nous permettre de résoudre tous ces mystères. Et on n'a rien ... pas de témoins, une malheureuse vidéo sur laquelle on aperçoit un bout de cape de super-héros ... et personne n'a rien vu ni rien entendu ... Je vais finir par croire que _Red Sword_ est vraiment un super-héros pour se fondre ainsi dans le décor !

\- Tu vois, tu as bien une théorie farfelue finalement !

\- Tu parles ... Même moi je n'y crois pas ..., soupira-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment on va pouvoir retrouver ce pauvre gars. Tu aurais dû me laisser aller surveiller Liam Carter, au moins, je me serais rendu utile ...

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu t'ennuies avec moi ...

\- Non ! Evidemment, que non ! objecta-t-il. Mais je veux t'aider, et là, je ne sers à rien ... Mon génie ne peut pas s'exprimer ... et un génie brimé ainsi, ce n'est pas bon du tout. J'ai besoin de ...

\- Capitaine ? les interrompit la voix d'un officier depuis le pas de la porte.

\- Oui ? répondit Kate.

\- M. et Mme Tanner sont arrivés. Ils patientent en salle de repos.

\- Merci. Nous arrivons tout de suite, répondit-elle, alors que le jeune officier acquiesçait d'un signe de tête, avant de s'éloigner.

\- Allez, Castle, debout ! s'exclama-t-elle, en se levant. Ton génie va pouvoir s'exprimer.

\- Génial ! sourit-il, tout content d'avoir de l'occupation.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

 _Quelque part dans New-York, aux environs de 14 h ..._

A bord de la _Crown Victoria_ , Beckett et Castle roulaient en direction du _Greenhouse_ , sur la _40_ _ème_ _Rue_ , l'endroit où avait disparu William Tanner la veille au soir. En effet _Red Sword_ venait de poster sur _Youtube_ , une nouvelle vidéo de ses exploits où on apercevait le parking du _Greenhouse_ , de nuit, et le super-héros poussant William à l'intérieur de sa propre voiture. Ils avaient donc décidé de se rendre sur place pour tenter d'y voir plus clair, en s'imprégnant des lieux, pendant qu'au commissariat les techniciens s'acharnaient, une fois de plus, à décortiquer les images de la vidéo en quête d'un indice.

S'il n'y avait toujours aucun élément permettant de savoir où était passé le jeune homme, un certain nombre de choses avaient pu être éclaircies, et l'histoire commençait à prendre forme. L'interrogatoire de M. et Mme Tanner, ainsi que celui d'Arthur Allen, le meilleur ami de William, avaient permis de comprendre pourquoi ce dernier avait été choisi par _Red Sword_. En effet, quelques mois plus tôt, William avait été accusé de viol et de violences par une jeune fille de son lycée, Emily Myers, qui se trouvait être son ex petite-amie. Aucune plainte n'avait été déposée, car les parents d'Emily Myers étaient venus trouver ceux de William Tanner pour régler le problème à leur façon. Si le père d'Emily, fou de rage et de douleur, avait d'abord voulu porter plainte et traîner William en justice, finalement il avait accepté l'argent que lui avait proposé M. Tanner pour ne pas ébruiter l'affaire. William avait pourtant démenti cette histoire de viol, et juré qu'il n'avait pas approché Emily depuis leur séparation un an plus tôt. D'après ses parents, et son ami Arthur, il avait très mal vécu cette période, ne comprenant pas les accusations de son ex-petite amie. Selon lui, ils s'étaient séparés en bons termes, et jamais il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'élever le ton face à elle. Traumatisé par cet événement, et les rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet au lycée, il avait même décidé de changer d'établissement scolaire.

Castle et Beckett tenaient donc là la raison pour laquelle _Red Sword_ accusait William de viol. Il devait estimer que justice n'avait pas été rendue, puisque William n'avait pas été condamné, et avait échappé à toute sanction. Mais il n'y avait au final que la parole d'Emily contre celle du jeune homme. Rien ne prouvait que William l'ait effectivement violée. Et là n'était même pas la question pour le moment. Il fallait le retrouver, quoi qu'il ait fait. L'une de leurs interrogations concernait la façon dont _Red Sword_ avait pu avoir connaissance de cette histoire de viol. D'après les Tanner, ce n'était pas sorti de la famille, mais ils ignoraient à qui les Myers pouvaient en avoir parlé. La rumeur avait couru également au lycée plusieurs mois. Elèves, professeurs, personnels pouvaient l'avoir propagée au-delà des murs du lycée. C'était le genre de ragots dont les gens étaient friands, et finalement _Red Sword_ pouvait en avoir entendu parler à peu près n'importe où : via des amis, lors d'une soirée, au sport ... Tout était possible, et il ne connaissait probablement pas plus William Tanner qu'il ne connaissait Cole Brown. Malgré tout, M. et Mme Myers, ainsi que leur fille, Emily, avaient été convoqués au commissariat, où Esposito allait les recevoir et les interroger d'une minute à l'autre. Il y avait fort à parier qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec la disparition de William, mais étant donné le contexte, il était indispensable de s'en assurer.

Castle avait tenu à montrer aux Tanner et à Arthur Allen la photo de Liam Carter au cas où ils le connaissent, ou l'aient vu quelque part ces derniers jours. Mais ni les uns ni les autres ne connaissaient Liam Carter. Beckett avait évoqué Thor Mjöllnir, ainsi que la jeune femme blonde qui avait dissimulé la Mercedes à Newark. Mais ces gens ne disaient rien à la famille et à l'ami de William. Tous les trois ne voyaient pas qui avait pu s'en prendre au jeune homme. Ils n'avaient rien observé de particulier ou d'anormal ces derniers temps. William n'avait pas évoqué de menaces, ou de soucis. Tout allait très bien. Beckett avait questionné Arthur sur leur entourage amical, leurs relations, au cas où ils aient pu connaître des adolescents passionnés de super-héros qui aient pu se livrer à ce genre de mise en scène, et enlever William. Mais si Arthur avait des amis qui aimaient les super-héros, comme tous les jeunes gens de son âge, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire de _Red Sword_ , et ne voyait pas qui pouvait se cacher derrière le costume du justicier. Il était de toute façon impossible, à ce stade de l'enquête, d'interroger tout l'entourage des jeunes garçons. Pour l'instant, les officiers avaient déjà fort à faire avec le personnel du _Greenhouse_ , et les clients réguliers présents la veille, dont le patron avait transmis la liste. Ils enchaînaient les interrogatoires au poste, mais personne n'avait fait attention à William Tanner, ou n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel, ni dans le bar, ni sur le parking.

Néanmoins, Arthur Allen avait pu fournir quelques éléments plus précis. William et lui étaient venus au _Greenhouse_ , la veille, pour regarder le match des _Mets_ , comme la plupart des autres clients. Il leur était déjà arrivé de fréquenter ce bar une fois ou deux, et ils aimaient bien l'ambiance qui y régnait lors des retransmissions de matchs de baseball. Alors qu'ils buvaient une bière tout en regardant le match, dans le brouhaha des encouragements, des rires, et des commentaires bruyants, William avait aperçu une jeune femme qu'il connaissait, apparemment. Jolie, brune, qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, tout au plus. Elle avait l'air seule. William lui avait dit qu'il avait discuté avec elle, quelques semaines plus tôt, dans ce même bar, et qu'elle ne semblait pas insensible à ses charmes. La veille, elle l'avait repéré, et s'était approchée, toute souriante. William avait fait les présentations. Elle s'appelait Becky. Arthur s'était alors éloigné pour les laisser discuter tous les deux, sentant bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre son ami et cette jeune femme. Il les avait vus échanger quelques mots et sourires, se dévorer des yeux, et puis William lui avait fait signe, de loin, qu'il sortait et revenait plus tard, et il avait disparu dans la foule au bras de la jeune femme. Arthur avait supposé qu'ils étaient sortis pour avoir un peu d'intimité, et que William le rejoindrait plus tard. Son ami était plutôt séducteur, et avait l'habitude des conquêtes d'un soir. Mais quand Arthur avait quitté le bar, après le match, et quelques verres supplémentaires, il avait constaté que la voiture de William avait disparu, et avait donc pensé qu'il avait emmené la charmante Becky chez lui, ses parents étant absents pour le week-end. Il n'avait pas essayé de le joindre, et était rentré. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de William, avant que la Police ne l'appelle le lendemain matin. Il avait vaguement décrit la jeune femme, mais il y avait bien trop peu d'éléments pour que cela ne soit utile pour le moment.

Castle et Beckett y voyaient néanmoins plus clair dans la stratégie utilisée par _Red Sword_ pour enlever William. Cette jeune femme avait servi d'appât, très certainement, et ce, de manière préméditée, puisque William l'avait déjà vue plusieurs semaines auparavant. Elle avait attiré William à l'extérieur du bar, où _Red Sword_ avait pu l'agresser. La description de cette Becky ne correspondait pas à celle faite par M. Kohl de la jeune femme blonde comme les blés qui avait loué son garage à _Newark_. Mais Red Sword maîtrisait l'art des apparences trompeuses et de la dissimulation, alors s'il s'agissait bien de la même personne, elle pouvait s'être grimée.

\- Tu es sûre que tu n'en veux pas un morceau ? Tu n'as rien mangé ..., constata Castle, en mordant de bon appétit dans son hotdog.

\- Non ... Je n'ai pas faim ... Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien avaler quand on est sur une enquête de ce genre, répondit-elle, concentrée sur la route, et la pluie qui frappait le pare-brise.

Les heures défilaient, et plus le temps passait, plus elle craignait qu'ils ne parviennent pas à retrouver William à temps. Ils n'avaient toujours pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il était passé, de qui était derrière son enlèvement, ni de ce qu'on avait l'intention de lui faire subir. Les internautes continuaient de suggérer des punitions à _Red Sword_ via les commentaires de la vidéo, mais celui-ci ne s'était pas manifesté, et ne répondait pas aux propositions. Il s'était contenté de poster la vidéo de l'agression sur le parking, sans ajouter le moindre commentaire. Comme pour la vidéo de Cole Brown, _Red Sword_ faisait à nouveau le buzz, et cette nouvelle histoire enflammait déjà les réseaux sociaux. Le spécialiste en cybercriminalité chargé d'analyser les vidéos et commentaires était aussi dérouté que le reste des équipes. Les techniciens étaient toujours en quête d'une trace de la voiture de William, sans aucun progrès. Les résultats des analyses de la scientifique se faisaient attendre, et Kate bouillait intérieurement de voir que l'enquête n'avançait pas concrètement, et que William était toujours retenu quelque part, entre les mains de ce prétendu super-héros, qui le terrorisait.

\- Tu as tort, c'est super bon ... Silvio a changé la recette de sa sauce ... Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'estragon ...

\- Hum ..., répondit-elle, évasivement, un peu perdue dans ses pensées et réflexions.

Rick sentait qu'elle était anxieuse, et que cette enquête dont ils n'arrivaient pas dénouer les fils pour le moment l'agaçait. Etant Capitaine, elle avait une pression supplémentaire, et des comptes à rendre à ses supérieurs, ce qui n'était pas toujours évident à gérer quand les affaires étaient complexes. Même si après quatre années à occuper ses fonctions, elle avait l'habitude de gérer le stress qu'impliquait son métier, elle était toujours plus soucieuse, et sensible, quand la vie d'un de leurs concitoyens était en jeu. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle se sentait le plus inutile dans son rôle de Capitaine, et qu'elle supportait le plus difficilement de se contenter de gérer les choses depuis son bureau pendant que ses hommes enquêtaient. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être suffisamment efficace et impliquée. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait décidé quelques minutes plus tôt de quitter le commissariat, et de se rendre au _Geenhouse_. Pour être active, utile, voir de ses propres yeux de quoi il retournait, et réfléchir au plus près de l'action. C'est comme ça qu'ils avaient toujours fonctionné tous les deux. Ensemble, sur les scènes de crime, ils parvenaient à voir des choses que d'autres ne voyaient pas, ou à comprendre l'histoire de leur victime. Tout content de retrouver un peu d'action auprès de sa muse, après des mois passés sans la moindre sortie à ses côtés, Rick l'avait suivie sans hésitation. Maintenant qu'il voyait le déluge qui se déversait sur les rues de New-York, il était un peu moins motivé à l'idée d'aller explorer le parking du _Greenhouse_. Il avait peine à croire que deux jours plus tôt, il était au soleil sur la plage des _Hamptons_ avec les enfants, tel en plein mois d'août. Aujourd'hui, les bourrasques de vent, les trombes d'eau et la noirceur du ciel créaient une ambiance apocalyptique.

\- Dis ... Il va vraiment falloir qu'on sorte sous cette pluie ? continua-t-il, observant par la vitre la pluie qui tourbillonnait sous l'effet du vent tempétueux.

\- Pas le choix ..., répondit-elle, en s'arrêtant au feu rouge.

\- Je t'attendrai peut-être dans la voiture ..., ajouta-t-il, en finissant son hotdog d'une seule bouchée.

\- Depuis quand tu m'attends dans la voiture ? lui fit-elle, en le dévisageant d'un air indigné.

\- Il pleut des cordes ! répondit-il, tout en mâchant son sandwich.

\- J'ai besoin de toi sur place, je ne vois pas l'intérêt sinon que tu m'aies accompagnée !

\- Eh bien, au moins, tu profites de la charmante compagnie de ton adorable mari pendant le trajet ..., sourit-il, amusé de la faire tourner en bourrique.

Bien-sûr qu'il allait sortir de cette voiture, peu importait la pluie. Cette scène de crime, même s'il n'y avait pas eu de meurtre, allait peut-être pouvoir les aider. Il en avait marre de tourner en rond au poste, et de ne rien avoir de concret. Et il avait juste envie de faire râler un petit peu sa femme, histoire de lui changer les idées et d'apaiser ses inquiétudes. C'était quitte ou double. Soit elle se fâchait pour de bon, exaspérée par ses jérémiades. Soit son attitude puérile l'amusait, et elle se détendrait.

\- Oh, allons, tu n'es pas en sucre ... William a besoin de nous je te rappelle. Sa famille, ses amis attendent qu'on le leur ramène sain et sauf. Alors déluge ou pas, on va aller inspecter ce parking ...

\- Hum ... Je te taquine, sourit-il, en la regardant avec un petit sourire, alors que le feu passait au vert et qu'elle reprenait la route. Evidemment que je vais sortir ... Je suis un aventurier moi ... Je n'ai pas peur de quelques gouttes d'eau.

Elle soupira, en esquissant un sourire, réalisant que son mari tentait de la divertir un peu avec ses bêtises, parce qu'il la sentait angoissée. Cette légèreté et cette propension à sourire même dans les enquêtes difficiles ou douloureuses était quelque chose qui pouvait l'agacer, autant qu'elle en avait besoin, finalement. Et à cet instant, cela lui fit du bien de décompresser un peu.

\- Mais, je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir observer grand-chose avec cette pluie, lui fit remarquer Castle. Le parking doit être lessivé ... Il pleut depuis des heures.

\- On verra ..., la scientifique doit déjà être sur place.

Les précisions fournies par Arthur Allen, et la dernière vidéo postée par _Redsword_ avaient permis de définir l'endroit du parking où avait été garé le véhicule de William, et où s'était déroulée l'agression. La scientifique avait donc été envoyée au _Greenhouse_ pour tenter de procéder à des relevés, et inspecter les lieux.

\- Et puis, c'est toujours mieux que de tourner en rond au poste, ajouta Kate, et de t'entendre te lamenter parce qu'on n'a pas d'indices sur lesquels réfléchir.

\- Je ne me lamente pas ... Je fais des constations ... et puis d'abord, ça t'agace aussi ..., lui fit-il remarquer, alors que le téléphone de Beckett sonnait.

Elle répondit aussitôt d'une main, et mettant le haut-parleur, elle tendit l'appareil à Castle pour qu'il gère l'appel. Tous deux écoutèrent Tory leur expliquer qu'elle venait de calculer les mensurations de _Red Sword_ , tel qu'il apparaissait sur la dernière vidéo, celle où il s'en prenait à William sur le parking du _Greenhouse._ C'était la seule vidéo sur les trois postées où on le voyait des pieds à la tête, de dos, certes, mais en entier ce qui avait permis d'effectuer quelques calculs. D'après les estimations du logiciel, _Red Sword_ mesurait entre 1m85 et 1m90, et il était de carrure athlétique. Tory leur annonça qu'on pouvait donc rayer définitivement de la liste des suspects, Liam Carter, qui, d'après la description des gars, était bien plus petit, et moins baraqué que l'homme qui endossait le costume du super-héros _. Red Sword_ avait plutôt la carrure de Thor Mjöllnir, si on se fiait à ce qu'en avaient dit les responsables de l'entreprise _Ultra Sabers_.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas cool, soupira Castle, après avoir raccroché. On avait un suspect idéal ...

\- TU avais un suspect idéal, Castle ..., lui fit-elle remarquer. Depuis le début, je te dis, moi, que voler la voiture de son propre père, ça craint, surtout quand on se destine à devenir un juriste ou un procureur ...

\- Peut-être ..., mais après tout, ça ne l'innocente pas pour autant ...

\- Tu as une nouvelle théorie ? demanda-t-elle, tout en engageant la _Crown Victoria_ dans la _40_ _ème_ _Rue_.

\- Bien-sûr, mon cher Capitaine ..., sourit-il. Même si ce n'est pas Liam Carter qui joue au super-héros dans le costume de _Red Sword_ , il peut toujours être complice, avoir facilité le vol de la voiture, ou encore avoir échangé les codes du parking contre de l'argent ...

\- Possible ... éventuellement ... tout comme le gardien peut l'avoir fait aussi ..., ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs, conclut-elle, en garant la voiture dans la rue, le long du trottoir, derrière le van de la scientifique.

La rue était quasiment déserte, balayée par le vent, et la pluie. Dans les caniveaux, débordant d'eau, s'était formé un véritable ruisseau qui déferlait le long des trottoirs et les bouches d'égouts peinaient à absorber le trop plein d'eau. Le _Greenhouse_ , fermé en ce dimanche, se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres seulement, et de là, on apercevait, s'agitant dans le vent, les rubans jaunes, que la scientifique avait dû disposer en arrivant.

\- Bon sang, c'est l'apocalypse ici ..., constata Castle, regardant le spectacle de la tempête à travers la vitre.

\- Le parking est derrière le bar. Tu peux attraper les bottes sur la banquette s'il te plaît, lui fit-elle, tout en boutonnant son imperméable, et enroulant son foulard autour de son cou. A mon avis, ce doit être inondé et rempli de boue vu l'état de la rue ...

\- Oui, un vrai marécage ..., répondit Rick, en se penchant vers la banquette arrière pour récupérer leurs paires de bottes. Heureusement que tu y as pensé ...

\- Je pense à tout ..., sourit-elle en se déchaussant. Allez, active-toi ...

\- Oui, chef, acquiesça-t-il en gigotant pour atteindre ses pieds et parvenir à se déchausser.

\- Quelle souplesse, mon cœur ..., le taquina-t-elle, amusée de le voir se trémousser.

\- Je suis très souple ! se défendit-il.

\- Hum ... ça dépend pour quoi ...

\- La banquette arrière s'en souvient très bien ..., si toi tu as oublié ! sourit-il, repensant à un de leurs mémorables câlins.

\- Oh, je n'ai pas oublié ... Mais dans mes souvenirs, il n'y a que moi qui faisait preuve de souplesse ... Tu étais plutôt passif ...

\- Evidemment ! Tu étais une véritable tigresse, à te jeter sur moi et me plaquer sur cette banquette ... entre tes cuisses ... et ...

\- Et tu as adoré ça ..., sourit-elle, se trémoussant à son tour pour mettre ses bottes. Mais je rêverais de voir la souplesse dont tu pourrais faire preuve sur cette banquette arrière ...

\- Ah oui ? Si tu savais tout ce que je pourrais faire ...

\- Je demande à voir ...

\- Ne me tente pas comme ça, aguicheuse ..., sourit-il.

Elle rit, amusée, en finissant d'enfiler ses bottes.

\- Allez, concentration, Castle ..., lui fit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Tes bottes ...

\- C'est tout de suite moins sexy ... Je vais avoir l'air d'un pêcheur.

\- Et moi alors ?!

\- Toi, tu serais sexy même avec des sabots ou des charentaises ! s'exclama-t-il, en riant.

\- Dépêche-toi donc au lieu de dire des bêtises ..., sourit-elle, amusée, et ravie de ce petit moment de détente.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 13h30 ..._

Martha écouta un instant depuis le couloir si son petit Léo semblait décidé à dormir. Elle venait de le coucher pour la sieste, et il avait l'air fatigué, mais ce petit coquin était toujours récalcitrant pour aller au lit, et terriblement buté. Il avait protesté quand elle l'avait emmené jusqu'à sa chambre, quelques minutes plus tôt, mais elle avait l'habitude, dorénavant, et la chanson des marionnettes avait suffi à détourner l'attention du petit garçon, qui finalement s'était couché, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait pris son Roudoudou contre sa joue, et il lui avait fait un petit coucou de la main alors qu'elle s'éloignait, refermant doucement la porte de sa chambre.

Elle resta une petite minute, immobile dans le couloir, à écouter derrière la porte pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait rejoindre le salon sans souci. Elle ne voulait pas que Léo ne se mette à pleurer car elle détestait l'entendre avoir du chagrin. Mais son petit-fils, silencieux, semblait avoir accepté l'idée de faire la sieste. Il était de toute façon fatigué par cette matinée un peu mouvementée. Réveillés à l'aube, ils avaient passé deux heures en voiture pour rejoindre New-York. Après le départ de Richard et Katherine pour le commissariat, Martha avait préparé le déjeuner avec les enfants, et ils avaient ensuite passé plus de temps encore à ranger la cuisine qu'ils n'en avaient mis à confectionner le gratin. Ils avaient mangé tôt, puis Martha avait tenté de leur apprendre à tirer les cartes, enfin à Eliott, surtout, mais Léo avait voulu y mettre son grain de sel, et la leçon de cartomancie avait dérivé en un grand chahut. Des moments somme toute ordinaires avec ses petits-fils.

Elle avait été avec Alexis une grand-mère plus que présente, aimante et attentionnée. A l'écoute, attentive aussi au moindre de ses tracas, elle avait joué le rôle de maman aussi, écoutant ses confidences et petits secrets, distribuant câlins et conseils. Musique, théâtre, danse et shopping étaient leurs activités favorites quand Alexis était enfant, puis adolescente, et elles l'étaient encore quand elles se retrouvaient. Mais avec ses deux petits-fils, qu'elle gardait plusieurs fois par semaine, elle avait dû diversifier les activités. Eliott et Léo étaient des petits garçons, et ils avaient besoin de bouger, d'espace, de nature. Eté comme hiver, elle les emmenait donc au parc, où elle était devenue experte en château de sable et jeu de ballons, course de trottinette ou bagarre de bouts de bois. Mais les garçons appréciaient aussi ses leçons de théâtre, ses histoires et ses chansons, pour son plus grand bonheur. Ce qui était néanmoins différent, par rapport à Alexis, c'était qu'Eliott et Leo avaient une maman présente et aimante, qui se souciait de leur éducation, s'intéressait à eux, les écoutait et les aimait plus que tout au monde. Rien à voir avec Meredith vis-à-vis d'Alexis. Si Leo était encore tout petit, Eliott était déjà très complice avec sa maman qu'il admirait beaucoup. Quand il avait un petit souci, c'était en général vers Katherine qu'il se tournait, plus que vers Richard d'ailleurs.

Martha avait à cœur de ne pas décevoir sa belle-fille quand elle s'occupait des petits. Elle s'efforçait donc parfois de remiser ses idées un peu loufoques et farfelues pour respecter les règles de la maisonnée instaurées par Katherine et Richard, concernant les repas, le coucher, ce qui était autorisé ou non. Si pour Alexis, le regard et l'avis de Meredith n'avait aucune importance. Pour Eliott et Leo, ce que pensait Katherine en avait. Martha voulait que sa belle-fille n'ait pas le moindre tracas à se faire, qu'elle puisse avoir pleinement confiance en elle, et qu'elle soit satisfaite simplement des valeurs qu'elle transmettait, en tant que grand-mère, à ses fils. Il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre souci, parce que Katherine était une femme formidable. Elle lui avait toujours fait confiance, et aimait même entendre ses conseils, ou avoir son avis. Et elle admirait la relation d'amour et de tendresse qui unissait la grand-mère qu'elle était à ses deux petits coquins. Elle lui avait souvent dit combien elle savait que c'était important l'amour et l'attention d'une grand-mère, et Martha savait la petite peine que ressentait Katherine à l'idée que sa mère n'avait pas pu connaître et aimer ses petits garçons. Mais à travers les récits de leur grand-père, Jim, et ceux de Katherine, Eliott et Léo grandissaient avec la mémoire de Johanna. Et elle était présente dans leurs petits cœurs, malgré tout.

Sur cette pensée, Martha s'éloigna de la chambre de Léo, pour traverser le couloir, puis descendre l'escalier et rejoindre le salon, où elle avait laissé Eliott occupé à dessiner, allongé sur le tapis, au pied du canapé.

\- Trésor, ça va être ton tour de monter te reposer maintenant, annonça-t-elle, avec un sourire.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir, grand-mère ..., répondit-il, concentré sur son dessin. Je ne suis pas fatigué !

\- Oh si tu es fatigué ..., sourit-elle, en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Et Grand-mère aussi d'ailleurs ...

\- Tu peux faire la sieste dans le canapé, si tu as envie ... Moi, je fais mon dessin, répondit le petit garçon, catégorique.

\- Non, bonhomme ... Grand-mère ne va pas faire de sieste.

Elle le regarda, un instant, admirative de sa patience et de son application à dessiner. Allongé sur le ventre, il balançait ses petites jambes en l'air, tout en coloriant ce qui ressemblait à un vaisseau spatial. Elle avait rarement vu Richard dessiner quand il était enfant. Dès qu'il avait su lire et écrire, il avait écrit des histoires. Mais jamais il n'avait été capable de rester en place suffisamment longtemps pour réaliser un dessin complet. Eliott tenait certainement cette application de Katherine, comme beaucoup d'autres choses. Eliott était un petit Beckett, comme s'amusait à le dire Richard, mais son père et elle-même nourrissaient son esprit de toutes les fantaisies des Rodgers, si bien qu'Eliott était au final le fruit du merveilleux mélange de sa maman et de son papa.

\- Pourquoi ? Maman et Papa disent que si on est fatigué, il faut se reposer.

\- Ils ont bien raison ... Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer, mon trésor Je dois répéter une scène de ma pièce. Le grand jour approche, tu sais.

\- Papa a dit que tu répètes beaucoup trop, répondit Eliott, en levant les yeux vers elle, comme pour quêter sa réaction.

\- Oh, mais ton Papa n'est pas un artiste, trésor ... Il ne connaît rien au théâtre ! s'exclama Martha, en prenant ses grands airs.

\- Mais Maman dit qu'il joue bien la comédie quand il ne lui dit pas les bêtises qu'il a faites pendant la journée pour ne pas se faire fâcher !

\- Ça je n'en doute pas, répondit-elle en riant, amusée par l'exemple d'Eliott.

\- Papa est un artiste aussi, alors ?

\- Ta Maman a raison, Papa est très doué pour jouer des rôles, raconter des histoires et des bêtises ... Mais il n'est pas artiste pour autant.

\- Mais tu dis toujours que les Rodgers sont des artistes car c'est dans leur sang. Papa n'est pas un artiste parce qu'il s'appelle Rick Castle ? Et pas Rick Rodgers ?

\- C'est compliqué, trésor, sourit-elle, se demandant comment elle allait expliquer les choses. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le nom de ton Papa.

\- Pourquoi il ne s'appelle pas Rodgers, Papa ? Comme toi ?

\- Parce que ton Papa a choisi de s'appeler « Castle » pour devenir écrivain. C'est comme ..., fit-elle en réfléchissant, ... le monsieur qui se cache dans le costume de Batman, il ne s'appelle pas Batman en vrai ?

\- Non ... Et Superman non plus ! Alors Papa est comme un super-héros ?

\- Si tu veux ...

\- Si mon Papa était Batman, je m'appellerais Eliott Batman ?

\- Euh ... peut-être, sourit-elle.

\- Je préfère Eliott Castle ... Comme Papa. Et maman, Alexis et Leo. Mais toi tu ne veux pas t'appeler Grand-mère Castle ?

\- Oh non, trésor ! Je suis Martha Rodgers, la grande actrice de Broadway ..., expliqua-t-elle, sur un ton grandiloquent.

Eliott sourit, amusé par les mimiques de sa grand-mère.

\- En tout cas, ton Papa n'est pas un artiste, parce qu'il est écrivain. Alors il n'y connait rien au métier d'artiste. Les artistes doivent travailler, travailler et travailler encore pour être les meilleurs le jour du grand spectacle. C'est pour ça que je répète autant, pour tous vous émerveiller samedi prochain.

\- Moi aussi, je suis un artiste, alors, comme toi, répondit simplement le petit garçon, tout en continuant son coloriage.

\- Ah oui ? sourit-elle, amusée.

\- Oui. Je m'entraîne à faire le lapin pour le spectacle de Noël de l'école ...

\- Oh ... Ce n'est pas évident je suppose ? lui fit-elle, d'un air très sérieux, dissimulant son sourire.

\- C'est plus facile que toi, tu sais, parce qu'un lapin ça ne parle pas, grand-mère ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre plein de pages comme toi ...

\- Evidemment ...

\- Regarde comment je fais le lapin, lui fit-il en relevant la tête, et mimant une petite grimace en retroussant son nez.

\- Oh ! C'est adorable ! s'exclama Martha en riant. Tu es vraiment un petit Rodgers finalement !

Il sourit, fièrement, content d'épater sa grand-mère.

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment on peut s'évanouir ? demanda-t-il, en la regardant avec sérieux.

\- S'évanouir ? Pourquoi veux-tu t'évanouir ?

\- C'est dans le spectacle ! Les lapins voient un méchant loup effrayant au loin, et ils doivent s'évanouir parce qu'ils ont peur. Mais je ne sais pas m'évanouir ...

\- Je vais te montrer, c'est facile, trésor. Allez, hop, debout. Assis-toi dans le canapé.

Eliott se leva d'un bon pour aller s'installer dans le canapé, tout content de voir sa grand-mère à l'œuvre. Martha se leva, et se mit face à lui.

\- Regarde bien ..., lui fit-elle, en se concentrant, alors qu'Eliott, sérieux comme un pape, la contemplait.

Complètement dans son rôle de lapin effrayé par le loup, elle adopta un air apeuré, désignant au loin un méchant loup fictif, porta ses mains de stupeur à son visage, fit de grands gestes de panique, et vacilla sur ses jambes, avant de se laisser tomber en douceur sur le sol.

\- Bravo ! Bravo ! s'exclama Eliott, en riant et applaudissant, admiratif.

\- Tu as vu ça ? sourit-elle, tout en se redressant pour s'asseoir. Le plus bel évanouissement qui soit ...

\- Oui !

\- ça me rappelle ce jour où j'ai feint un malaise devant ce pot de colle de Walter pour qu'il renonce à me mettre dans son lit ... et ...

\- Pourquoi il voulait te mettre dans son lit ? s'étonna Eliott, perplexe. Il voulait faire la sieste ?

\- Oh ... c'est une longue histoire, trésor, sourit-elle, sentant tout à coup la tête lui tourner légèrement. Walter n'était pas très gentleman.

\- C'est quoi un gentleman ?

\- Un gentil monsieur qui se comporte très bien avec les dames, répondit-elle, en se levant enfin, épuisée.

Elle avait l'impression de ne pas se sentir bien tout à coup. Sans avoir mal nulle part, elle se sentait très fatiguée, et une sorte de bourdonnement avait envahi sa tête.

\- Encore ! Grand-mère !

\- Il faut aller au lit, trésor.

\- Juste une fois ! S'il te plaît !

\- D'accord, une dernière fois, sourit-elle, se sentant chancelante.

Sa vue se troubla, et réalisant qu'elle allait s'évanouir pour de bon, elle se pencha pour prendre appui sur la table basse et s'asseoir au plus vite, mais sa vision s'obscurcit, et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle tomba un peu lourdement sur le sol, sous le regard amusé et les applaudissements d'Eliott.

\- Bravo grand-mère ! s'exclama le petit garçon en bondissant du canapé.

Constatant que sa grand-mère ne répondait pas, Eliott s'approcha pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Tu es la plus grande actrice du monde ! sourit-il, tout content, s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Il regarda le visage blême et les yeux fermés de sa grand-mère, intrigué par son silence.

\- Grand-mère ? Tu dors ? demanda-t-il, soudain un peu inquiet.

Papa lui faisait parfois des blagues de ce genre. Il faisait semblant de dormir, et puis il bondissait pour lui faire peur et le faire rire. Mais grand-mère ne bondit pas, et ne répondit pas.

\- Grand-mère ? répéta-t-il, en touchant ses joues pour voir si elle dormait vraiment ou pas.

Elle avait dit qu'elle était fatiguée, alors elle s'était peut-être endormie sur le tapis.

\- Grand-mère ? Tu peux te réveiller maintenant ... Ce n'est plus drôle du tout ..., se lamenta-t-il, doucement, en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la secouer légèrement et essayer de la réveiller.

Mais sa grand-mère resta sans réaction aucune, le corps inerte allongé sur le sol.

\- Grand-mère, réveille-toi, pleura-t-il, paniqué.


	25. Chapter 25

_Un grand merci d'abord pour vos commentaires, et vos messages privés qui montrent l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire. C'est gentil! Voici la suite, histoire de ne pas faire durer le suspens trop longtemps !_

 **Chapitre 25**

 _Loft, New-york, aux environs de 13h30 ..._

Toujours allongée sur le sol, dans un état de semi-conscience, Martha entendit la petite voix plaintive d'Eliott qui l'appelait, et sentit sa main sur la sienne. Un instant, elle se demanda si elle dormait, si elle rêvait, et reprit conscience, réalisant qu'elle s'était évanouie au beau milieu du salon. Ouvrant les yeux, d'un air un peu hébétée, elle tâcha vite de retrouver ses esprits en apercevant le visage baigné de larmes de son petit-fils. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il avait eu très peur, et son cœur se serra à l'idée de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. L'esprit encore un peu embrumé, elle réalisa qu'elle devait avant tout rassurer Eliott.

\- Grand-mère ! Tu es réveillée ! pleurnicha le petit garçon, en s'accrochant à son cou, et venant se blottir contre elle.

\- Bien-sûr, trésor ..., chuchota Martha, l'enlaçant de ses bras pour lui caresser doucement le dos et l'apaiser. Tu as vu comme grand-mère est une bonne actrice ? Il était splendide cet évanouissement ...

Eliott ne dit rien, et renifla doucement, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Son chagrin lui fit mal au cœur, et savoir qu'il s'était inquiété, qu'il l'avait vue dans cet état la bouleversa.

\- Oh, mon ange, ne pleure plus ..., lui fit-elle, le berçant tendrement contre elle. Je ne voulais pas te faire si peur. Ce n'était que du théâtre ...

Elle ignorait combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente. Probablement quelques secondes seulement, une minute tout au plus. Elle avait eu plusieurs vertiges de ce genre au cours des dernières semaines. Ce n'était rien que des chutes de tension, selon elle, dues à la fatigue et au stress qu'elle endurait avec les préparatifs de sa pièce. Elle ne s'en inquiétait pas vraiment, ou plutôt juste un peu. Mais elle se disait qu'une fois que la première aurait eu lieu, elle pourrait décompresser, se reposer davantage et que ces petits tracas rentreraient dans l'ordre. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne d'autre que son metteur en scène, qui avait assisté la semaine passée à l'un de ses gros coups de fatigue. Mais ni Victor, ni Richard n'étaient au courant, et il n'était pas question qu'ils le soient. Ils se feraient du mauvais sang, la sermonneraient, et l'enverraient passer toute une batterie d'examens. Certes, elle n'était plus de première jeunesse, mais elle avait une foule de choses à faire, et n'avait pas le temps d'arpenter les salles d'attente d'un hôpital pour qu'on lui dise qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Evidemment qu'elle avait besoin de repos ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se reposer. Elle allait jouer ce qui serait peut-être le dernier grand rôle de sa carrière, et c'était important.

\- Grand-mère faisait juste semblant, mon grand ...

\- Je croyais que tu étais morte comme le papa de Simba ..., expliqua Eliott, des sanglots dans la voix. Il ne se réveille pas, le papa de Simba.

\- Eh bien moi, je suis réveillée, c'était juste du théâtre ..., mentit-elle, ne sachant comment le rassurer. Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait si peur.

\- Je voulais appeler les pompiers pour te sauver. Papa et Maman m'ont appris, tu sais.

\- Vraiment ? C'est bien, trésor ... Le jour où j'aurai un vrai problème, je sais que je serai en sécurité avec mon petit-fils, alors.

\- Oui ..., répondit-il, en se redressant pour s'asseoir près d'elle.

Elle s'assit à son tour, prudemment, mais elle se sentait tout à fait bien maintenant.

\- Tu vois, tout va bien. Je suis en pleine forme. Heureusement que tu n'as pas appelé les pompiers, ils auraient bien rigolé ...

Eliott la regarda, pas vraiment amusé, et la dévisagea, l'air encore inquiet et perplexe.

\- Je vais très bien, mon grand, répéta-t-elle, espérant que ses joues avaient repris un peu de couleur.

Il ne dit rien, scrutant son regard, toujours sceptique. Souriante, elle déposa un baiser sur son front, et essuya les petites larmes sur ses joues.

\- Tu crois que tu vas réussir à t'évanouir aussi bien que moi le jour de ton spectacle ? lui demanda-t-elle, doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas ..., répondit-il, très sérieusement. Tu es drôlement forte, grand-mère ...

\- Je suis un peu trop forte, même, admit-elle. C'était plus vrai que nature ..., et tu as eu peur. Tu es rassuré maintenant ?

\- Oui ..., lui fit-il, en esquissant un sourire.

\- Bien. Alors, si on allait boire un petit verre de jus de fruits pour se remettre de nos émotions ?

\- D'accord.

\- Et ensuite, au lit pour une sieste ... Grand-mère va s'allonger un peu aussi finalement, expliqua-t-elle, ayant compris qu'elle avait en effet bien besoin de repos.

\- Dans le canapé ?

\- Oui.

\- Je peux faire la sieste dans le canapé avec toi ? S'il te plaît, grand-mère ? demanda Eliott, avec son regard enjôleur.

\- Si tu veux, mon ange. Mais tu ne vas pas trop gigoter ? sourit-elle, malicieusement.

\- Non, promis !

\- Et tu ne ronfles pas ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Non ! C'est toi qui ronfles grand-mère !

\- Moi ? Qui ose dire que grand-mère ronfle ? fit-elle mine de s'indigner en le chatouillant.

Eliott rit aux éclats en se débattant, et ses petits cris joyeux réchauffèrent le cœur de Martha. Elle se doutait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il parlerait sans doute à ses parents de son évanouissement, même s'il avait gobé son mensonge. Ce petit bonhomme était intelligent, et très sensible. Il avait probablement compris, qu'il en ait conscience ou non, bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Richard et Katherine ne soient au courant qu'elle faisait des chutes de tension, ne s'inquiètent plus que de raison, et ne lui reprochent aussi de ne pas les avoir tenus informés de ses soucis de santé.

* * *

 _Aux abords du Greenhouse, New-York, vers 14h ..._

Leurs capuches sur la tête, les pieds dans la boue, et de l'eau jusqu'à mi- mollets, Castle et Beckett observaient ce qui, en temps normal, était le parking du _Greenhouse_. La pluie avait un peu faibli, mais le vent soufflait toujours par bourrasques, faisant voler feuilles et détritus, agitant l'eau qui stagnait, incapable de s'engouffrer dans les égouts trop pleins. Le ciel était si chargé de nuages et si sombre que la scientifique avait dû installer un projecteur pour éclairer l'emplacement du parking, où, d'après les explications d'Arthur Allen et la vidéo de _Red Sword_ , la voiture de William avait été garée. Trois hommes vêtus de combinaisons orange pataugeaient dans la boue, épuisettes en main dans l'espoir de récolter quelque chose d'intéressant. Une femme, dissimulée derrière un grand imperméable orange, s'efforçait de procéder à des relevés sur le muret depuis lequel on avait filmé la scène. D'après l'angle de vue du film, la position de la voiture, de _Red Sword_ et de William au moment de l'agression, le cameraman se trouvait forcément debout sur ce muret. La pluie qui avait lessivé les parpaings et les pierres ne permettraient probablement pas de relever la moindre empreinte, mais la scientifique essayait malgré tout de trouver des échantillons, des fibres, ou tout autre élément qui pourrait se révéler digne d'intérêt.

\- Viens ! lança Beckett, à l'intention de Rick, qui, recroquevillé sous sa capuche tentait de s'abriter de la pluie.

\- Où tu vas ? demanda-t-il, la voyant s'éloigner, en levant bien haut les jambes pour se déplacer dans l'eau.

\- Vers la porte qui donne sur le parking ... Suis-moi ..., répondit-elle, sans même se retourner, éclairant de sa lampe l'arrière du _Greenhouse_ à une trentaine de mètres.

\- Bon sang ..., bougonna Castle, se mettant en marche pour la suivre, et pestant contre l'eau qui trempait son jean.

Les sols asséchés par la chaleur estivale qui s'était prolongée jusqu'à ces derniers jours ne parvenaient pas à absorber ces torrents d'eau qui s'abattaient sur la ville. Ce matin, en revenant des _Hamptons_ , ils avaient entendu à la radio le bulletin d'alerte météo, l'avis de tempête, et les recommandations des autorités intimant aux New-yorkais d'éviter les déplacements en ce dimanche, en raison des vents violents, et des pluies qui tombaient en flots ininterrompus. Les pompiers étaient en alerte maximale, et les journalistes avaient relaté plusieurs cas de personnes ayant dû être secourues car leurs caves et garages avaient été envahis par les eaux. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas de dégât majeur à signaler, et les digues protégeant les voies en bordure de l' _Hudson_ et de _l'East River_ , étaient encore largement au-dessus du niveau des eaux. Mais si la violence de la tempête s'intensifiait ces prochaines heures, comme le prévoyaient les spécialistes météo, les risques étaient grands que ces eaux stagnantes provoquent des inondations plus importantes.

\- C'est une combinaison de plongée qu'il nous faudrait ..., râla Rick, en arrivant à la hauteur de Kate, qui marchait toujours vers le bâtiment.

\- Oui ... C'est incroyable ce temps. Mais on dirait qu'il pleut moins, non ? constata-t-elle, en levant légèrement les yeux vers le ciel.

-Tout est relatif ... Je suis trempé jusqu'aux os ..., marmonna-t-il, balayant de sa lampe l'étendue d'eau dans laquelle ils marchaient péniblement. Il faudrait pouvoir drainer tout ça, comment veux-tu qu'on trouve quelque chose là-dedans ? C'est foutu ... A croire que les dieux de la météo sont du côté des criminels ...

\- Ah ... tu reconnais que _Red Sword_ est un criminel ? lui fit Kate, avec un sourire.

\- Ben ... je n'en sais rien ... Il n'est qu'un demi-super-héros finalement ..., expliqua Castle. Il a un côté trop cool, mais il n'y va pas de main morte pour mener à bien ses missions ...

\- Un demi-super-héros, ça existe, ça ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

\- La preuve !

\- Hum ..., murmura-t-elle, pas convaincue, en atteignant enfin la porte du _Greenhouse_. Bon ... William et la fille sont sortis par là ...

\- Dans le but de s'envoyer en l'air probablement ..., enfin c'est ce que la fille a dû laisser imaginer à William ..., précisa Rick, se tournant, dos à la porte, pour embrasser du regard toute l'étendue du parking.

\- Tu crois ?

\- D'après mon expérience, une fille qui fait du gringue à un gars dans un bar, et l'entraîne à quitter les lieux par la porte de derrière, c'est pour ...

\- Ton expérience ? l'interrompit-elle, avec une petite moue.

\- Ma lointaine expérience, bien-sûr ..., sourit-il. Du temps où j'étais encore ... jeune ... et insouciant ... prompt à tous les ...

\- Castle, épargne-moi tes souvenirs de débauche ... ou je te raconte les miens ! lui lança-t-elle, pour le faire taire.

\- Euh ... sans façon ... je me tais ..., répondit-il, aussitôt, lui qui supportait difficilement d'entendre parler du passé sentimental de sa femme.

\- Donc ..., continua-t-elle, se reconcentrant sur l'enquête. William et la fille se retrouvent là pour faire leurs petites affaires, vite fait.

\- Faire leurs petites affaires, c'est mignon ..., sourit-il, taquin.

\- Tu peux te concentrer, Castle ? soupira Kate.

\- Je suis concentré ! C'est toi qui me déconcentres ! se défendit-il.

\- Que tu es agaçant !

Il sourit, ravi, comme d'habitude de l'embêter, et croisa son regard, un peu agacé en effet, mais aussi souriant.

\- Il pleuvait déjà hier soir, continua Kate, sans tenir compte de son petit sourire. Et puis il n'y a pas d'endroit où se cacher des regards des curieux ou se mettre à l'abri ici.

\- Donc William, en parfait gentleman, a dû suggérer à la demoiselle de rejoindre sa voiture. C'est pratique les voitures ...

\- Hum ... oui ... Fais voir la vidéo s'il te plaît ...

\- Tout de suite ..., répondit-il, extirpant son téléphone de la poche arrière de son jean, et se collant contre le mur pour abriter l'appareil des gouttes de pluie.

\- Je pense qu'ils étaient forcément au moins trois pour maîtriser William et filmer ..., ajouta Kate, tandis qu'il faisait glisser ses doigts sur l'écran pour retrouver la vidéo.

\- Ça se tient ..., constata-t-il, en lançant la vidéo.

Ils observèrent silencieux les quinzaines de secondes d'images qu'ils avaient déjà visionnées plusieurs fois. On y voyait _Red Sword_ , de dos, plaquant William contre la voiture, du côté conducteur. Il n'y avait pas de bruit. Tout était calme sur le parking plongé dans l'obscurité, malgré un léger éclairage au niveau du mur du _Greenhouse_. William se débattait un peu, mais _Red Sword_ l'écrasait de son poids, tenant d'une main son épée luminescente rouge, et empêchant William de crier de son autre main. La voiture semblait vide, mais la visibilité était faible, car les images étaient extrêmement sombres.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il y avait une troisième personne en plus de la fille et de _Red Sword_ pour filmer ? demanda Kate, en scrutant le petit film qui repartait depuis le début.

\- Peut-être bien ... ou alors la fille filme, on ne la voit pas sur la vidéo ...

\- Je vois mal _Red Sword_ maîtriser seul William, l'empêcher de crier, ouvrir les portières pour le fourrer dans la voiture, lui fit-elle remarquer. Et tout cela en un temps record pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

\- Hum ... c'est vrai ... La fille a dû l'aider. Tu crois que _Red Sword_ était armé ? Pour faire obéir William ?

\- Peut-être, oui, répondit Kate. Viens ... William et la fille s'éloignent donc de la porte en direction de la voiture.

\- Il fait sombre, et il n'y a personne. Tout le monde regarde le match à l'intérieur ..., continua Rick, la suivant, en faisant attention à ses pas dans l'eau. _Red Sword_ doit être planqué près de la voiture ... Il attend.

\- Oui ... Imaginons que William soit d'abord allé ouvrir la portière à la fille côté passager ...

\- Comme tout gentleman qui se respecte ...

\- Au moment où il revient du côté conducteur pour ouvrir sa portière, _Red Sword_ surgit et le maîtrise ...

\- Donc tu as raison, il y avait forcément un complice debout sur le muret qui filmait, constata Castle, en observant l'agitation des techniciens de la scientifique.

\- Ça correspond plus ou moins à ce qu'on pouvait déjà supposer avec le vol de la Mercedes.

\- Et même l'agression de Cole Brown ... Hisser ce bougre dans la Mercedes avec la seule aide d'une jeune fille, c'était peu probable.

\- Donc ils sont trois ... Celui qui se fait appeler Thor Mjöllnir, la fille blonde ..., énuméra Kate, scrutant encore et encore les lieux, en réfléchissant.

\- Et la brune ... à moins que la blonde et la brune ne fassent qu'une ... et qu'il y ait une troisième personne.

\- Ils ont dû repartir tous les trois dans la voiture de William je suppose. En le faisant conduire pour ne se pas se faire repérer par les caméras ... Il faut que Tory et ses équipes arrivent à retrouver la trace de cette voiture.

Les techniciens travaillaient d'arrache-pied depuis des heures sur les images de vidéosurveillance des rues de New-York. Ils avaient réussi à obtenir plusieurs visuels de la voiture qui filait en direction du nord de la ville. William y apparaissait, au volant, mais dans l'obscurité de la nuit, les images n'étaient pas très nettes. On devinait la présence d'un ou plusieurs passagers à l'arrière. La trace du véhicule se perdait pour le moment au-delà du _Bronx_ , mais les techniciens poursuivaient encore leur travail dans l'espoir de trouver où avait disparu William, et où il était probablement détenu. Le signalement de la voiture avait été transmis à tous les commissariats du nord de la ville, et des communes limitrophes.

\- Ils sont sacrément bien organisés, bon sang, constata Castle. S'ils sont tous montés à bord de la voiture de William, comment ont-ils fait ensuite ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Imagine qu'ils aient planqué William quelque part pour enregistrer la première vidéo qu'on a vue ...

\- Oui ...

\- Ils ne sont pas restés planqués avec lui là-bas depuis cette nuit ... Trop risqué de poireauter sur place si les flics débarquent, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Probable ... Mais on ne sait pas vraiment quelles sont leurs intentions ..., lui fit-elle remarquer, difficile d'en tirer des conclusions sur ce qu'ils ont fait ou vont faire.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'intention de le tuer, affirma Rick, d'un air convaincu. Ce ne sont que des gamins qui se prennent pour des justiciers et jouent au super-héros.

\- Des gamins peut-être, mais en attendant ça n'a rien d'un jeu, Rick. Ce qu'ils lui font subir est humiliant, et dégradant. C'est suffisamment violent pour que William supplie pour sa vie ... et on ignore toujours où il est, lui rappela-t-elle, avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, je sais bien ... Mais à mon avis, ils veulent lui faire payer, et qu'on le retrouve pour que justice soit rendue, qu'il soit arrêté, jugé ... Ils ont dû abandonner William quelque part, comme Cole Brown, et rentrer tranquillement chez eux, bien au chaud.

\- Sauf que Cole Brown était facile à retrouver ... Rien ne nous dit que les intentions de _Red Sword_ sont aussi louables cette fois.

\- Non, c'est vrai ... mais s'il tient à son image de super-héros, il va libérer William, ou nous permettre de le retrouver sain et sauf. Et il tient à cette image, à son statut, au buzz positif qu'il crée, vu le mal qu'il s'est donné pour construire tout cela ...

\- Donc tu en déduis que tout va bien se passer pour William ..., conclut-elle.

\- Probablement, oui ... mais mes théories ne sont pas fiables à 100 %, sourit-il. Il se peut qu'il y ait une petite marge d'erreur dans mon raisonnement.

Elle lui sourit en retour, songeant à toutes les théories aussi farfelues qu'intelligentes et sensées qu'il avait pu lui donner au cours de leurs années de partenariat. La logique de son raisonnement était convaincante, et elle voulait le croire. Elle voulait espérer que tout irait bien, et que _Red Sword_ relâcherait William une fois qu'il aurait fini de le ridiculiser publiquement, et de l'exposer à la vindicte populaire.

\- En tout cas, reprit-elle, s'ils sont rentrés après l'avoir laissé en plan quelque part, ce n'était probablement pas à bord de la voiture de William. Trop risqué.

\- Ils ont pu rentrer en bus ou en métro ..., l'air de rien ... ou celui qui filmait a suivi dans sa propre voiture pour ramener tout le monde. C'est ce que j'aurais fait, moi... Plus pratique, répondit Castle, en balayant de sa lampe-torche l'eau face à lui.

\- Je demanderai à Tory de vérifier sur les images qu'on a si la voiture a l'air d'être suivie.

\- Tu ne vois pas un truc là-bas ? lui fit-il, braquant sa lampe plus loin, à l'écart de la zone où les techniciens s'affairaient.

\- Quoi ? Je ne vois rien ..., répondit-t-elle, regardant l'endroit qu'il éclairait quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Là-bas ... Il y a quelque chose dans l'eau je crois. Je vais voir, continua-t-il en s'élançant à grandes enjambées dans l'eau boueuse.

\- Doucement, Castle ..., l'avertit-elle, voyant que la profondeur de l'eau semblait plus importante vers là où il s'avançait.

Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir aperçu. Partout autour d'eux, il n'y avait que cette eau boueuse, profonde d'une vingtaine de centimètres, et quelques détritus, feuilles et branchages, flottant çà et là. La pluie avait quasiment cessé, mais le vent soufflait toujours en tourbillonnant. Elle l'observa patauger, constatant qu'il avait maintenant de l'eau quasiment jusqu'en haut de ses bottes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui cria-t-elle, de loin.

\- Attend ... J'y suis presque ! répondit-il, sans même se retourner.

Curieuse et intriguée, elle se décida finalement à le suivre, et se mit en marche à son tour, quand elle le vit trébucher, et tomber lourdement, la tête la première dans l'eau. Elle aurait pu rire face à l'une de ses maladresses légendaires, mais elle craignit surtout qu'il ne se soit fait mal.

\- Rick ! s'écria-t-elle, avec inquiétude, se précipitant pour voir s'il allait bien, alors qu'affalé dans l'eau, il tentait de se remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Monsieur Castle ! ça va ? lança aussitôt un des techniciens, s'approchant lui-aussi pour voler à son secours.

* * *

 _Van Cordtland Park, New-York, aux environs de 14h ..._

Dans la pièce à peine éclairée par la lueur de la vieille lampe à pétrole, Odin scrutait le visage de William avec inquiétude. Assis sur la chaise en bois laqué, le jeune homme, nu, pieds liés aux pieds de la chaise, mains ficelées dans le dos, était maintenant recouvert de peinture jaune. Ses cheveux, son visage, son torse, ses cuisses luisaient de cette substance jaune poisseuse que Thor avait renversée sur sa tête quelques minutes plus tôt. Le jaune : la marque des coupables, la marque des menteurs et dépravés. Tête baissée, le corps inerte, William était inconscient. Il s'était débattu quand Thor avait enfoncé et maintenu le seau de peinture sur sa tête. Il avait suffoqué, s'était étouffé, mais Odin était en train de filmer et, bien que terrifié à l'idée de ce que son ami était en train de faire subir à leur victime, il n'avait pas interrompu la scène. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une prise. La vidéo serait en ligne d'ici peu. C'était l'acte final de _Red Sword_ avec William, avant de laisser les flics le retrouver. Mais à peine avait-il interrompu la vidéo, Odin avait pesté contre Thor et cette violence non nécessaire qu'il avait fait subir à William.

\- On ne peut pas te faire confiance ..., grogna Odin, en remballant sa caméra et le matériel vidéo.

\- Tu psychotes pour rien ..., répondit Thor, s'amusant à faire briller son épée luminescente dans la pénombre. Il est dans les vapes, c'est tout ...

\- Il étouffait bon sang ! lui lança Odin, le dévisageant avec colère. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Il avait l'habitude du côté intrépide et fougueux de Thor. Mais il lui avait fait confiance, il l'avait jugé digne de cette mission-là, malgré le fait qu'il soit parfois incontrôlable, et qu'il aimât défier son autorité. Thor n'était pas un mauvais garçon. Mais il avait cette façon de n'en faire qu'à sa tête qui l'agaçait, et qui, surtout, pouvait faire capoter leurs plans.

\- Tu voulais qu'il flippe, non ? C'est ce qu'on avait décidé ..., rétorqua Thor.

\- Qu'il flippe, ouais, pas qu'il se voit mourir ! Et arrête avec cette épée, ce n'est pas un jouet, râla Odin, en lui enlevant l'épée des mains pour la ranger dans le sac des clubs de golf.

\- Il a eu ce qu'il méritait ..., marmonna Thor, un peu penaud malgré tout.

Il n'aimait pas mettre Odin en colère. Il était leur leader, et son avis importait à tous. Il aurait préféré qu'il soit satisfait de ce qu'il venait de faire. Peut-être s'était-il un peu trop pris au jeu dans son costume de _Red Sword_. Mais c'était grisant, et puis ce pauvre gars allait s'en tirer sans vraiment de bobo. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

\- Tâte son pouls ..., ordonna Odin.

\- Il respire, c'est bon ... Arrête de flipper ... soupira Thor, jetant un œil à William, et sa tête baissée, immobile.

\- Tâte son pouls, je te dis, répéta Odin, plus sèchement.

\- Ok ..., grogna Thor, en s'exécutant et plaçant sa main gantée contre son cou, au niveau de sa carotide.

Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, concentré, sentant le léger battement du cœur de William à travers le sang qui affluait à rythme régulier dans la carotide.

\- C'est bon. Il est juste inconscient, affirma-t-il. Tu n'as qu'à appeler le 911 anonymement pour dire qu'il est là si t'as peur qu'il clapse entre temps ...

\- Non. Il devrait s'en tirer, répondit Odin, finissant de ranger leur matériel. Les flics ne devraient pas mettre trop de temps à le trouver.

\- T'as envoyé la vidéo à Tyr ?

\- Oui. C'est fait. Vérifie qu'on n'oublie rien ..., lui ordonna-t-il, d'un ton plus doux, en scrutant lui-aussi la pièce recouverte de bâches plastiques.

Thor balaya la pièce du regard, consciencieusement, s'attardant sur chaque petit espace.

\- On laisse le seau de peinture vide ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Pas discret de se balader avec ça, répondit Odin, en envoyant un message à Frigg pour la prévenir qu'ils étaient prêts, et qu'elle devait les récupérer à l'endroit prévu.

\- C'est bon ... on peut y aller, alors.

\- Ok.

Tous deux, vêtus de noir, leur cagoule sur la tête, s'éloignèrent vers la porte, jetant un dernier regard vers William, toujours inconscient. Odin hésita, réfléchit un instant, se demandant si les flics le trouveraient rapidement ou non. Il y avait de quoi, sur les images qu'ils allaient poster, le retrouver. En théorie. Et puis, de toute façon, William n'était pas blessé ou en souffrance. Il pouvait patienter. Au pire, _Red Sword_ passerait un petit appel anonyme à la Police de New-York d'ici quelques heures si William n'avait pas été retrouvé.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

 _Aux abords du Greenhouse, New-York, 14h30 ..._

Grelottant, emmitouflé dans la vieille couverture de Beckett, Rick, assis à l'avant de la _Crown Victoria_ pestait intérieurement contre le mauvais temps. Par la vitre, il observait sa femme, qui, dehors finissait d'échanger quelques mots avec le responsable de la scientifique. Elle avait son air sérieux et concentré, son air de flic. Aux traits de son visage, il devinait les ordres qu'elle était en train de donner. Il l'avait tellement observée, contemplée, admirée, que même sans entendre le moindre de ses mots, il savait ce qu'elle était en train de dire, et ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Grâce à sa chute mémorable, et fort désagréable, au milieu de l'eau boueuse, il avait trouvé un indice qu'il estimait absolument capital. Une perruque brune aux cheveux longs. Sans nul doute, selon lui, celle qu'avait portée la jeune femme qui avait approché William, la veille, l'avait séduit, et conduit tout droit vers _Red Sword_. La perruque, dégoulinante d'eau, et empêtrée dans des petits branchages et feuilles mortes, était coincée à l'entrée de la bouche d'égout, quand il avait réussi à s'en saisir. C'était la masse informe qu'il avait aperçu de loin, dans le halo de lumière de sa lampe, quelques secondes plus tôt. Kate était plus que perplexe face à cette perruque. D'après elle, vu son état de saleté et d'humidité, il serait difficile d'y retrouver des cheveux de la jeune femme, et d'en extraire de l'ADN. Mais lui, était optimiste. Comme toujours. Beckett était maintenant en train d'intimer à la scientifique, à laquelle elle avait remis la précieuse perruque, de transmettre cet indice le plus rapidement possible au laboratoire pour le faire analyser.

Frigorifié, il s'enroula un peu plus dans l'épaisse couverte, et l'observa saluer les techniciens, puis, cheveux au vent, s'avancer jusqu'à la voiture, pour ouvrir la portière, côté conducteur, et s'installer derrière le volant.

\- Bon, on va retourner au poste, annonça-t-elle. Je crois qu'on ne trouvera rien de plus ici ... Ils vont profiter que la pluie a cessé pour drainer l'eau avec des pompes, et filtrer tout ça.

\- Ok ... Heureusement qu'on a cette perruque. C'est notre premier indice concret ..., lui fit-il remarquer fièrement.

\- Oui. On verra si on peut en tirer quelque chose. Bradley pense qu'il y a une chance de récupérer de l'ADN malgré tout ...

\- Tu vois ..., sourit-il, tout content. Grâce à moi, on a une piste ...

\- Hum ..., marmonna-t-elle, concentrée, en vérifiant sur son téléphone les appels et messages qu'elle avait reçus pendant leur expédition sous la pluie.

Il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Un message d'Esposito une demi-heure plus tôt pour lui dire qu'Emily Myers, la jeune femme que William avait soi-disant violée, et ses parents avaient été interrogés mais que cela n'avait abouti à rien. Ils avaient confirmé les allégations d'Emily, concernant le viol dont elle avait été victime, mais avaient expliqué que pour eux l'affaire était close, et qu'ils ignoraient qui pouvait s'en prendre à William. Ils n'avaient pas ébruité l'affaire. Bien au-contraire, ils avaient tenté de la faire taire, celle-ci portant atteinte à la réputation de leur fille. Il n'y avait donc toujours pas grand-chose pour retrouver William : la certitude que derrière _Red Sword_ se cachaient au moins trois personnes, dont une jeune femme les images de la voiture de William, dans le Bronx, au cours de la nuit de sa disparition. Et c'était à peu près tout. Autant dire qu'ils se trouvaient véritablement dans une impasse, et que la situation commençait à l'exaspérer au plus haut point.

\- Tu as vu comment j'ai plongé pour empêcher cette perruque de disparaître dans les égouts ? lui lança Rick, alors qu'elle déposait son téléphone dans la boîte à gants. Ignorant le froid, la force du courant et le danger, j'ai ...

\- Castle, l'interrompit-elle, en le dévisageant avec un petit sourire taquin. Sans vouloir minimiser tes exploits, tu n'as pas plongé ... Tu es tombé ...

\- Je ne suis pas tombé ... Tu étais trop loin pour me voir, d'abord. Aïe ..., grimaça-t-il, de douleur, après avoir tenté de bouger pour s'installer plus confortablement.

\- Tu t'es blessé ? s'inquiéta Kate.

\- Non, j'ai juste mal au genou quand je bouge, expliqua-t-il, grimaçant toujours un peu. Je dois avoir un hématome. Quand j'ai plongé, mon genou a heurté le trottoir.

\- Je regarderai ça au poste. Tiens ..., lui fit-elle en lui tendant son foulard. Essuie un peu tes cheveux avec ça, tu es trempé, tu vas attraper froid ...

\- C'est déjà trop tard ..., bougonna-t-il, en se frottant les cheveux avec le foulard. J'ai l'impression d'être un glaçon ...

Elle sourit en le regardant grogner, un peu amusée par sa façon de râler. S'il y avait bien deux choses que Rick détestait, c'était avoir froid et être mouillé par la pluie. Il avait donc fait très fort aujourd'hui, car il était trempé des pieds à la tête, et probablement glacé jusqu'aux os. Les conditions étaient donc parfaitement réunies pour qu'il n'ait de cesse de bougonner.

\- On va rentrer au commissariat. Ça ira mieux, répondit-elle, en mettant le contact, et allumant le chauffage.

\- Cette couverture sent le chien mouillé en plus ..., continua-t-il à râler, en déposant le foulard sur ses genoux.

\- Ma couverture ne sent pas le chien mouillé ! Elle n'a jamais vu l'ombre d'un chien ! N'importe quoi ! s'offusqua Kate, en prenant la route.

\- Je t'assure qu'elle sent le chien mouillé ..., affirma-t-il, reniflant la couverture sur son épaule, d'un air dégoûté.

\- Tu ne t'en plaignais pas la dernière fois qu'on l'a utilisée ..., lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire.

\- Hum ... ton parfum et tes caresses me faisaient suffisamment perdre la tête pour que je ne sente pas l'odeur infecte de ce truc ..., répondit-il, se souvenant avec plaisir du câlin auquel sa femme faisait référence.

Elle soupira, commençant à être légèrement agacée par ses jérémiades.

\- Sens, tu vas voir ..., continua Rick, en tendant un bout de couverture vers elle.

Elle se pencha subrepticement vers la couverture pour en humer l'odeur, et vérifier, par elle-même, ce que racontait son cher mari.

\- Je ne sens rien. C'est toi qui sens le chien mouillé, Castle ..., répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire, en se reconcentrant aussitôt sur la route.

\- Moi ? s'indigna-t-il, surpris.

\- Oui, toi !

\- Je ne sens pas le chien mouillé ! grogna-t-il, de plus belle.

\- Tu as de quoi te changer au poste ? Ou je te dépose à la maison ?

\- J'ai des affaires de rechange dans le placard de ton bureau, répondit-il, en regardant par la vitre les rues désertes et trempées.

\- Ok. Arrête donc de grogner. Il fallait faire attention où tu mettais les pieds ...

\- Je faisais attention, j'ai plongé je te dis !

\- Ok ... tu as plongé ..., admit-elle finalement, lassée d'avoir à débattre du sujet. Bon sang, je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler.

\- C'est ça d'être marié à un héros ..., sourit-il enfin, tout content. Quand je vais raconter ça aux gars. Tu sais que la force du courant dans la bouche d'égout aurait pu m'emporter et ...

\- Castle ..., soupira-t-elle, hésitant à sourire malgré tout, tant il l'amusait quand il laissait ainsi libre court à son imagination débordante. Garde tes délires pour nourrir ton inspiration pour le prochain _Nikki Heat_ que tu dois écrire ...

\- Mes délires ? s'offusqua-t-il, en la dévisageant, l'air vraiment indigné.

\- Oui. Tes délires.

\- Médisante, grogna-t-il, alors qu'elle souriait, se demandant s'il croyait vraiment à ce qu'il racontait. Dire que j'aurais pu être englouti par les flots, et, aspiré par la bouche d'égout, disparaître à tout jamais ...

\- Tu n'aurais pas été aspiré par la bouche d'égout, parce que ...

\- Tu m'aurais sauvé ? suggéra-t-il, avec un sourire. Tu aurais plongé à ton tour, attrapé ma main et ...

\- Non ... Parce que tu es trop gros pour passer dans cette bouche d'égout, mon cœur ...

Il la regarda, comme s'il était totalement abasourdi par son explication, et elle se retînt de rire face à son air de petit garçon indigné.

\- Sérieusement ? lui fit-il, d'un ton bougon. Tu ruines, une fois de plus, mon histoire avec ta logique ?

\- Je suis réaliste ! Comment veux-tu que cette bouche d'égout t'aspire ?

\- Ça aurait pu ... Il y avait beaucoup de courant ...

\- Hum ..., soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu es jalouse parce que c'est moi qui ai trouvé l'indice qui va être l'élément clé pour retrouver William, c'est tout ..., constata-t-il, de son petit air supérieur.

Elle rit, amusée, autant par sa réaction, que par ce que tout cela lui rappelait. Rick avait beau être pénible avec ses histoires et ses délires, elle aimait ces petites joutes qui s'instauraient entre eux quand ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Et elle se remémorait ainsi avec plaisir toutes ces fois où des discussions à n'en plus finir les avaient opposées, à l'époque où ils travaillaient au quotidien ensemble.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ris-tu ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression de revivre une scène d'il y a une dizaine d'années ..., s'amusa-t-elle. Toi, fanfaronnant sur tes exploits à mes côtés ...

\- Et toi me rabaissant le caquet ..., sourit-il, conscient lui-aussi qu'ils partageaient un de ces moments autour desquels étaient nés leur complicité, et leur amour aussi.

\- Voilà, sourit-elle. Les années passent, mais tu ne changes pas ...

\- Pourquoi je changerai ? Je t'enquiquine juste ce qu'il faut pour te divertir, t'amuser, t'agacer, et ... te rendre folle de moi par la même occasion.

\- Sauf que vu que je suis déjà folle de toi, tu n'as plus besoin d'en faire des tonnes dans les trucs exaspérants ..., lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Ah si ... quand même ... il faut entretenir la flamme, toujours entretenir la flamme. Sinon, un jour, un beau gosse passera par là ..., plus jeune, plus charmant, plus drôle ... et sans même que j'ai le temps de m'en apercevoir, il aura détourné ton attention et ...

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises ..., soupira-t-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment à quel point il était sérieux.

Il ne pouvait pas décemment imaginer qu'elle puisse un jour ne plus l'aimer, pas avec ce qu'ils vivaient au quotidien, ou qu'elle puisse être attirée par un autre homme. Mais Rick aussi sûr de lui soit-il en apparence cachait aussi en son cœur quelques fragilités, quelques peurs. Alors peut-être quelque part en lui avait-il la crainte réelle qu'un jour elle puisse se détourner de lui. Elle trouvait cela totalement stupide, mais elle ne serait pas étonnée qu'il ait cette petite peur malgré tout.

\- En plus, tu viens de dire que j'étais gros ..., ajouta-t-il, sur le ton du reproche.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais gros ! J'ai dit que tu étais trop gros pour être aspiré par cette bouche d'égout, ce n'est pas la même chose ...

\- Tu joues sur les mots, mais c'est pareil, constata-t-il.

\- Bon sang, tu as pris un coup sur la tête avec ce froid. Tu dis n'importe quoi ... et tu es vraiment pénible.

\- C'est juste que j'ai froid, se défendit-il, en bougonnant. Je suis tout mouillé. J'empeste le chien sale ... et tu relativises mon acte de bravoure. Et en plus tu dis que je suis gros ...

\- Castle ... Tais-toi, ou je te ramène à la maison ..., le menaça-t-elle, un peu sèchement.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu as besoin de moi de toute façon, lui rappela-t-il, convaincu qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit capable de vraiment le déposer au loft.

\- Oui, mais là tu ne me fais plus rire du tout. Tu m'agaces quand tu détournes mes propos ou que tu sous-entends que je pourrais me laisser séduire par un autre homme. Tu m'énerves.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ...

\- Si, tu l'as dit !

\- C'est toi qui détournes mes propos ... J'ai dit que j'entretiens la flamme, pour que tu sois toujours aussi amoureuse de moi, et même plus, de jour en jour ... Pour que ton attention ne soit pas attirée par un autre et ...

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis. Tu imagines que mon attention pourrait être attirée par un autre ?

\- Non ... Tu es folle de moi, de toute façon. Ensorcelée ... Totalement ensorcelée, assura-t-il, fièrement.

\- Alors arrête tes délires. Et ne dis pas des choses comme ça.

\- Ok. Désolé ... c'était juste ...

\- Rick ... stop ..., lui fit-elle, d'un air un peu fâché.

\- Ok. Ok.

Il se concentra sur le paysage sombre et humide, et se perdit dans ses pensées, restant silencieux quelques minutes. Ce qu'il avait dit lui avait semblé totalement anodin. Kate l'aimait plus que tout au monde, et il n'imaginait pas que cela puisse cesser un jour. Ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'il ressentait, était unique. Et merveilleux. Il avait juste dit ça comme ça, pour justifier son besoin et son envie de la séduire, encore et encore. Mais il l'avait un peu vexée sans doute. Kate pouvait être susceptible pour ce genre de petites choses parfois. Surtout quand elle était fatiguée, ou préoccupée.

\- Tu boudes ? lui fit-elle gentiment, rompant le silence.

Elle s'était dit qu'elle l'avait peut-être rabroué un peu fort finalement. Elle était tellement contente de l'avoir près d'elle au travail aujourd'hui. Et il ne pensait pas à mal. Elle le savait bien.

\- Non. C'est les filles qui boudent, d'abord ..., lui répondit-il, le regard toujours rivé sur la rue, en attendant de savoir dans quel état d'esprit était sa femme.

\- Oh je suis bien placée pour savoir que les hommes boudent aussi ..., toi le premier, sourit-elle, taquine.

\- Je ne boude pas, d'abord, ma chère ..., sourit-il, à son tour, constatant qu'elle n'était pas fâchée. Je réfléchis.

\- A quoi ?

\- On vient de se disputer, lui fit-il sur le ton des révélations.

\- On ne s'est pas disputé, Rick ... Ce n'est pas une dispute, ça. C'est un ... différend, on va dire.

\- Non, c'est une dispute ! Et c'est trop cool ! On s'est disputés ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- Ok. Si tu veux ... Et pourquoi c'est cool ?

\- Parce que je réfléchis maintenant à la façon de me faire pardonner. On ne se dispute pas assez souvent, vraiment ... Je vais me faire pardonner ce soir, tu vas voir ...

\- Mon Dieu ..., soupira-t-elle, à nouveau, épuisée à l'avance par sa nouvelle idée. Je crois que ce soir je serai tellement fatiguée de t'avoir supporté toute la journée que je n'aurais pas la force d'accepter ton pardon ...

\- Je te fatigue ? Et tu veux qu'on trouve un moyen de retravailler ensemble ? s'indigna-t-il.

\- Hum ... je devrais y réfléchir à deux fois finalement, répondit-elle, souriante et taquine.

\- Tu adores que je te fatigue ... Je le sais ...

\- Si on réfléchissait à l'enquête plutôt, non ?

\- Hum ... Je vais te préparer un dîner qui va t'émoustiller et ...

\- Castle ... l'enquête ...

\- Ah oui ... Quoi l'enquête ?

\- La perruque ... Tu ne trouves pas que c'est gros quand même de s'être débarrassé de cette perruque sur le parking ?

\- A mon avis, elle a dû vouloir enfiler sa cagoule pour monter en voiture. Pas évident avec une perruque.

\- Peut-être, oui.

\- En plus, il tombait des cordes. Dans la précipitation, elle a dû la laisser tomber. Grossière erreur ... qui va jouer en notre faveur.

\- J'espère car ça commence à m'agacer de tourner en rond ainsi. Le maire doit rappeler à quinze heures pour faire le point, et je n'ai rien de plus à lui dire.

\- Je sais, oui ..., répondit Castle, en soupirant, conscient que le temps passait et que l'enquête piétinait. On n'a rien sur quoi se creuser la tête en plus ... à part ...

\- Les vidéos ...

\- Oui. Mais Tory les décortique depuis des heures. Et il n'y a rien.

\- Tu devrais y jeter un œil, toi aussi. Tu vois les choses différemment des techniciens ... Tu vas peut-être avoir une illumination ...

\- Une illumination ? sourit-il, alors qu'ils arrivaient à hauteur du commissariat. Un trait de génie tu veux dire ?

\- Si tu veux, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire, en manœuvrant pour garer la voiture le long du trottoir.

\- Je vais me changer, et ensuite j'étudierai de plus près ces vidéos.

\- Ok. Et moi, je vais essayer de creuser du côté du vol de la Mercedes. La scientifique dit que celui qui a volé la voiture est un pro. Il doit y avoir moyen d'obtenir quelques noms, quelques réseaux de voleurs de voitures, et de voir si ça mène à quelque chose.

\- Oui ...

* * *

 _Quelque part dans New-York, aux environs de 15h ..._

Dans la cave, blotties toutes les six sous les deux couvertures, elles étaient frigorifiées. Serrées entre leurs mères, les petites somnolaient, leurs corps comme emmêlés les uns aux autres pour tenter de se réchauffer. Shun chantonnait un air triste et monotone, tout en caressant machinalement les longs cheveux noirs de ses fillettes. Elle tentait de se concentrer sur les paroles de sa chanson pour lutter contre le froid qui la saisissait jusqu'aux os. Jia était là, silencieuse et muette, comme mourrant d'ennui, de lassitude et de désespoir. Les yeux ouverts, mais le regard vide, elle semblait ailleurs. Nua, elle, réfléchissait, encore et encore, jouant avec ses doigts pour combattre l'engourdissement de ses mains inactives.

Depuis la veille, elles entendaient les trombes d'eau de la pluie qui s'abattait dans la rue. Il pleuvait tant que l'eau ruisselait depuis le bitume jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cave via la petite grille d'aération. Par endroit, des flaques d'une eau noirâtre et glacée s'étaient formées. Le vent soufflait, en rafales stridentes, qui effrayaient les petites, et s'engouffrait, lui-aussi, à travers la grille d'aération les glaçant jusqu'au sang. Nua savait que les petites ne survivraient pas à un hiver au fond de cette cave. Le froid les affaiblissait plus encore, faisait taire leurs rires, et disparaître leurs derniers espoirs. La petite Li Wei dormait de plus en plus mal, harassée par une toux grasse qui rendait sa respiration difficile. Mei et Chang-o, malgré leur maigreur, n'étaient pas encore malades. Mais cela viendrait. Ces couvertures ne suffiraient pas à leur sauver la vie. La soupe chaude de ce midi paraissait si loin maintenant, et il n'était pas sûr qu'on les nourrisse avant le lendemain.

Là, écoutant le clapotis de la pluie qui faiblissait, et le souffle du vent qui tourbillonnait, Nua savait qu'il allait falloir entreprendre l'impossible pour sauver leur vie. Elle ignorait ce que leurs geôliers avaient prévu pour elles, mais qu'il s'agisse de les laisser dans ces caves encore des mois durant, ou de les faire disparaître, comme certaines, il n'y avait rien de bon à espérer. Et il n'était pas possible de se regarder mourir ainsi. Lentement. Inexorablement. La veille, déjà, avec Jia, elles avaient décidé de tenter quelque chose si elles étaient emmenées au motel. De parler à quelqu'un. D'appeler à l'aide. Mais elles n'avaient pas été incluses dans le groupe des femmes qui avaient quitté les caves. Alors il fallait attendre. Encore. Si elles parvenaient à entrer en contact avec quelqu'un, une femme de chambre peut-être, elles ne savaient même pas comment elles feraient pour se faire comprendre. Elles ne parlaient pas un mot d'anglais, même si elles finissaient à force par comprendre le sens des ordres que leurs geôliers leur criaient, ou celui de leurs réprimandes.

Songeuse, se remémorant tout à coup une vieille histoire que lui contait sa grand-mère, Nua eut soudain une idée. Elle allait envoyer une bouteille à la mer. Et dessiner. Dès maintenant. Elle se leva le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller les petites, s'extirpa de sous la couverture, sous les regards silencieux de Shun et Jia, qui se contentèrent de l'observer, et alla récupérer le cahier à dessin de sa fille. S'asseyant sur le matelas, face au petit groupe blotti sous la couverture, elle ouvrit le cahier, chercha une page vierge, et s'arma du crayon de bois de Mei pour dessiner. Elle allait dessiner, oui. La cave. Les enfants. Ses amies. Et elle écrirait un message. Elle expliquerait. Il suffirait ce soir, si c'était leur tour, ou un autre soir, de donner ce morceau de papier à quelqu'un, avec l'espoir qu'on comprendrait qu'il fallait sonner l'alerte. Cette idée lui avait remis un peu de baume au cœur, même si elle tentait de ne pas penser au fait qu'il se pouvait aussi que son dessin ne serve absolument à rien. Mais au moins, elle allait essayer quelque chose.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda Jia, sortant de son mutisme, intriguée par la concentration de son amie.

\- Je vous dessine ..., chuchota Nua. Et la cave. Enfin, j'essaye. Je n'ai jamais su dessiner.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Shun, qui avait cessé de chantonner.

\- On ne parle pas leur langue. Mais le dessin est universel. Et on pourra arriver à déchiffrer notre écriture si j'explique ce qui nous arrive.

\- Tu crois que si on parvient à donner ce dessin à une femme de chambre au motel, elle comprendra ? demanda Jia, perplexe.

\- Je ne sais pas. Si elle est curieuse, elle essayera de comprendre. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas une fois, je dessinerai encore et encore, d'autres messages, explique Nua, à voix basse d'un air déterminé et convaincu. Pour d'autres femmes de chambres. Et je n'arrêterai pas tant qu'on ne sera pas sauvées.

Shun et Jia, silencieuses à nouveau, l'observèrent, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de leur dire. Nua avait l'air si déterminée et motivée, pleine d'espoir et de hargne.

\- Je ne laisserai pas nos filles mourir, ici, sans rien faire, continua-t-elle, tout en dessinant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Ni mes amies. Je ne serai pas celle qui baissera les bras, je ne serai pas celle qu'on fera plier. Jamais.

Shun esquissa un sourire, comme touchée par les mots de son amie.

\- Tu as raison, répondit Jia. Tu me donnes du papier ? Je vais dessiner aussi.

Nua la dévisagea, en souriant, contente de parvenir à lui redonner de l'espoir.

\- Viens ..., lui fit-elle, en déchirant une page du petit cahier.

Jia se leva, silencieusement, et vint s'installer près de Nua, sur le froid matelas, contre le mur. Un geôlier passa à cet instant, s'arrêtant dans l'encadrement de la porte, éclairant furtivement de sa lampe l'intérieur de la petite cave. Il les regarda, sans rien dire, constatant qu'il n'y avait probablement rien à leur reprocher, et s'éloigna.

\- C'est comme envoyer une bouteille à la mer ..., reprit Nua, concentrée sur son dessin. Ma grand-mère me racontait cette histoire quand j'étais petite. Vous la connaissez ? Celle du soldat amoureux de la belle infirmière ?

\- Non ..., répondirent doucement Shun et Jia.

\- C'était pendant la guerre. Ce jeune soldat, Jian, était prisonnier des Japonais au camp de Changi, torturé à longueur de journée, mourrant de faim et de soif. Son seul réconfort était la présence d'une petite infirmière. Une jeune fille de seize ou dix-sept ans, chargée de porter les repas aux prisonniers, de soigner leurs plaies afin de faire durer leur calvaire. Elle était la seule douceur au milieu de ce camp infâme. Tel un petit oiseau du paradis, elle chantonnait en accomplissant ses missions. Le soldat prisonnier s'est pris d'amour pour la belle enfant, qui, semblait touchée et peinée par ce qu'il endurait. Puis la guerre a pris fin. Jian a été libéré, est rentré au pays.

\- Et il n'a plus jamais revu la petite infirmière ? demanda Jia, curieuse.

\- Attend ... justement ... Après la guerre, il ne songeait qu'à la retrouver. Il ne connaissait que son prénom, et son origine. Elle s'appelait Akaska. Elle était japonaise. Il a essayé de faire des recherches pendant plusieurs années, mais ce n'était pas facile à l'époque. Alors désespérant de ne jamais parvenir à ses fins, il décidât un jour d'envoyer un message à la mer, et jeta une bouteille en mer de Chine, avec espoir qu'elle voyageât jusqu'au Japon.

\- Et ça a fonctionné ? demanda Shun.

\- Patience ... Un jour, quarante ans plus tard, un pêcheur sur une côte de Kyushu découvrit la bouteille, et le message. Touché par l'histoire du soldat qui cherchait la belle Akaska, le pêcheur se mit en quête lui-aussi de la retrouver. Et il fallut plusieurs années encore pour y parvenir. Mais Jian retrouva Akaska. La petite infirmière était devenue une femme âgée ... Elle avait près de soixante-dix ans désormais. Mais elle reconnut aussitôt Jian, et l'histoire dit qu'elle pleura à chaudes larmes, le serrant dans ses bras.

\- C'est une belle histoire ..., sourit Shun, caressant doucement les cheveux de ses filles, endormies près d'elle.

\- Oui. Quand le soleil se couche, les étoiles apparaissent. Il faut suivre la lumière. Même pour nous, il y a une lumière ... Il y a forcément une étoile quelque part, qui est la nôtre.

Jia et Shun, silencieuses, méditaient cette phrase et cette histoire, qui ranimaient la petite étincelle d'espoir éteinte en elles.

* * *

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, aux environs de 15h ..._

Beckett avait retrouvé son bureau, et installée dans le fauteuil, elle réfléchissait en feuilletant les premiers rapports d'analyse de la Mercedes, retrouvée la veille au soir. La scientifique en aurait pour plusieurs jours à passer la voiture au peigne fin, mais quelques analyses de base avaient d'ores et déjà été effectuées, afin de déterminer comment le voleur avait procédé pour s'emparer du véhicule. Elle avait transmis les résultats à la brigade antivol du _12_ _ème_ _District_ , ainsi qu'au _22_ _ème_ _District_ qui avait géré l'affaire du vol de la Mercedes de Christopher Carter, trois mois plus tôt. Mais on était dimanche, et aussi bien ici qu'au _22_ _ème_ _District_ , les brigades antivol tournaient au ralenti, la majorité des hommes étant en congé. Elle avait donc décidé d'envoyer un mail au lieutenant Tom Demming, qu'elle considérait comme l'un des meilleurs experts de la Police de New-York en matière de vols et cambriolages. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, depuis qu'il avait demandé une mutation pour un autre commissariat de la ville. Elle entendait, de temps en temps, vaguement parler de lui, via certains de ses hommes. Bien qu'il soit son ex-petit-ami, ils ne s'étaient pas séparés en mauvais termes à l'époque, une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Ils avaient néanmoins rompu tout contact. Mais il était arrivé que leurs affaires se croisent, et qu'ils échangent des informations dans le cadre d'une enquête. Demming était un excellent flic, et un excellent collaborateur. Un homme bien, sans aucun doute, qui ne lui en avait jamais voulu pour la façon dont elle avait mis un terme à leur relation. Dans tous les cas, s'il avait un élément permettant de l'éclairer sur le vol de la Mercedes, elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il répondrait à son mail.

Refermant le dossier, elle le repoussa sur un coin de son bureau, et se saisit des autres rapports de la scientifique, qui étaient arrivés pendant qu'elle était au _Greenhouse_ avec Castle. Ce dernier, à peine rentré au commissariat, s'était précipité à l'étage pour prendre une douche et se changer. Il était maintenant occupé avec Tory et les techniciens à visionner dans le détail les deux vidéos postées par _Red Sword_ , avec espoir d'y déceler un élément, même infime, qui puisse permettre de déterminer où était détenu William. Concrètement, il n'y avait pas eu de progrès. Les techniciens bloquaient toujours sur la traque de la voiture de William, dont la piste se perdait dans le Bronx. Il n'y avait pas de caméras à tous les coins de rue, et de nuit, retrouver où était passée la voiture, se révélait être une mission compliquée. Esposito en avait fini avec les interrogatoires du personnel du _Greenhouse_ , et de la clientèle régulière. Cela n'avait rien donné. Les habitués du bar étaient plutôt des hommes, et personne ne savait qui était cette Becky, la jeune fille à la perruque brune qui avait séduit William. Esposito s'occupait maintenant de visionner les vidéos des caméras de surveillance de _Madison Street_ , à _Newark_ , des mois plus tôt, dans l'idée d'y apercevoir la Mercedes, et surtout ceux qui étaient venus la dissimuler dans le garage de M. Kohl. Des officiers filtraient les appels de témoins potentiels, mais il n'y avait rien eu que des fausses pistes et des petits plaisantins. La perquisition au domicile de la famille Tanner s'était achevée, et deux ordinateurs avaient été transmis au laboratoire de la scientifique. Il n'y aurait pas de résultats avant, au mieux, le lendemain, mais elle doutait, de toute façon, qu'il n'y ait quoi que ce soit à apprendre dans l'ordinateur de William, ou celui de la famille. _Red Sword_ ne connaissait probablement pas William, personnellement, et n'était probablement jamais entré en contact avec lui.

Un brin lassée et agacée par cette enquête, d'autant plus qu'elle venait d'affronter au téléphone les inquiétudes du maire, et d'écouter ses injonctions, elle se concentra sur le rapport d'analyse de la boîte de chocolats offerte à M. Kohl et de la boîte aux lettres où la jeune femme blonde déposait l'argent pour la location du garage. Sur la boîte aux lettres, on n'avait rien trouvé d'exploitable. Sur la boîte de chocolats, encore emballée dans du papier cellophane, la scientifique avait relevé les empreintes de M. Kohl, des morceaux d'empreinte non exploitables, ainsi qu'une empreinte partielle, celle d'un pouce. Le rapport précisait que l'empreinte ne figurait pas dans la base de données de la Police. M. Kohl avait assuré que personne d'autre que lui n'avait touché à sa boîte de chocolats. L'empreinte pouvait donc appartenir à la jeune femme. Mais tout aussi bien à n'importe quel vendeur ou client qui l'aurait touchée au magasin où elle avait été achetée. Cela n'aidait donc en rien l'enquête pour le moment. Quand ils auraient une suspecte, par contre, ils pourraient éventuellement faire une comparaison d'empreintes. Mais ils étaient loin d'avoir le moindre suspect en vue. C'était le flou le plus total.

Elle tourna la page pour lire les résultats préliminaires des prélèvements effectués dans le garage de M. Kohl. Comme elle s'y attendait, il n'y avait là non plus aucun élément digne d'intérêt. Pas d'empreintes, pas d'objet ayant pu appartenir à _Red Sword_. Tout un tas de prélèvements de fibres diverses étaient en cours d'analyse, et elle se doutait qu'il n'y aurait rien de nouveau avant lundi. Elle n'en espérait pas grand-chose de toute façon. Les jeunes qui se cachaient derrière _Red Sword_ n'étaient pas si prudents, et avaient commis des petites erreurs. Pourtant, ils étaient invisibles et tenaient vraisemblablement à le rester.

Reposant les rapports sur son bureau, elle se perdit un instant dans ses réflexions, en suçotant son stylo. Ils avaient établi qu'il y avait au moins trois suspects. Une femme. Et probablement deux hommes, pour pouvoir maîtriser aussi facilement Cole Brown, transporter son corps inerte, et agresser William, en le contraignant à monter dans sa propre voiture et à prendre le volant vers une destination inconnue. Trois suspects qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avaient eu accès aux codes du parking de Christopher Carter, et avaient réussi à s'infiltrer dans la résidence sans jamais être repérés. Comment ? L'un des trois jeunes gens était-il lié à un habitant de la résidence ? Après tout, l'un d'eux, au moins, semblait avoir des moyens financiers conséquents. Peut-être était-il ami avec un des fils ou filles des riches familles qui vivaient dans la résidence. Avec Liam Carter, même peut-être. Cette résidence, très sécurisée et surveillée, ne pouvait pas avoir été choisie au hasard par ces jeunes qui ne semblaient rien avoir de grands délinquants. S'ils avaient choisi de voler cette Mercedes, dans ce bâtiment, c'était que l'accès leur semblait certainement aisé ou qu'il y avait une raison particulière. Sinon pourquoi ne pas voler une voiture plus ordinaire en pleine rue ? Oui, il y avait forcément une raison pour avoir choisi cette voiture, et cette résidence. Ils savaient sans doute qu'ils pourraient dérober cette voiture sans se faire prendre. Mais pourquoi ? Avaient-ils soudoyé le gardien ? Si seulement, elle avait pu interroger dès aujourd'hui ce Gary, et tous les habitants de la résidence un par un. Castle avait raison. La clé de tout cela résidait dans le vol de la Mercedes, et dans les raisons pour lesquelles on avait choisi de voler cette voiture-là, et pas une autre, dans cette résidence, pourtant normalement très sécurisée. Elle avait beau réfléchir, pour le moment, elle ne comprenait rien à cette histoire, et ne parvenait pas à en dénouer les fils.

Un bip signalant l'arrivée d'un message sur son téléphone la tira de ses pensées, et elle regarda aussitôt la photo que venait de lui envoyer Martha. Elle sourit en contemplant les petits visages souriants de ses fils occupés à déguster des gaufres, avec de la Chantilly et du chocolat jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était un peu tôt pour le goûter des garçons, mais ils avaient dû cuisiner des gaufres avec leur grand-mère, et s'impatienter de pouvoir les manger. Elle n'osait imaginer l'état de la cuisine avec Martha aux commandes. Martha se laissait facilement débordée par son enthousiasme culinaire. Mais les enfants passaient un bon moment avec leur grand-mère, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Elle tapota rapidement un petit message pour remercier Martha pour cette jolie photo, et lui demander si tout allait bien. Elle quêta la réponse, qui arriva dans la seconde : ses petits bonhommes étaient adorables. Ils avaient bien dormi, et s'amusaient beaucoup.

Sur cette pensée positive qui lui mit un peu de baume au cœur alors qu'elle culpabilisait d'être au travail, encore une fois, et loin d'eux, elle se reconcentra sur ses réflexions, et décida d'appeler le gérant du _Cyber Café_ d'où avait été postée la première vidéo. Il répondit presque qu'aussitôt, et elle lui demanda si parmi la clientèle habituelle se trouvait une certaine Becky, une jeune fille blonde comme les blés ou brune, qui pourrait s'être trouvée dans le _Cyber Café_ vendredi après-midi pour envoyer la vidéo de Red Sword. Mais le gérant n'en avait pas le souvenir, ni non plus d'avoir vu un jeune homme correspondant à la description de Thor Mjöllnir. Il y avait des tas d'adolescents et de jeunes adultes qui avaient traîné dans son bar ce jour-là, et à part les habitués, qu'il connaissait, il était incapable de se remémorer précisément qui était là ou non. Elle le remercia, donc, et raccrocha. On avait déjà comparé la liste des habitués du _Cyber Café_ , avec ceux du _Greenhouse_ , et avec la description physique de Thor Mjollnir, l'acheteur de l'épée laser chez _Ultra Sabers_. Sans succès. Il n'y avait rien de probant.

Elle réfléchissait quand elle entendit deux petits coups frappés à sa porte entrouverte.

\- Oui. Entrez, fit-elle, de sa voix de capitaine, claire, posée, stricte mais accueillante, supposant l'arrivée d'un officier pour lui transmettre une information.

Mais surprise, elle vit entrer le lieutenant Tom Demming, toujours aussi élégant que par le passé dans son costume, les tempes désormais légèrement grisonnantes, et l'air un peu intimidé.

\- Oh ..., constata-t-elle, étonnée, tout en esquissant un sourire convenu. Tom ... Bonjour ...

\- Bonjour Kate ... enfin ... Capitaine, répondit-il, avec un sourire un peu taquin. Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui ... oui ... bien-sûr ... lui fit-elle en se levant pour l'accueillir.

Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici, et s'étonnait qu'il se soit déplacé juste pour répondre à son mail, puisqu'il ne travaillait plus au _12_ _ème_ _District_ , depuis au moins quatre ans. Cinq peut-être. Elle ne savait plus très bien. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, et avait toujours cet air à la fois si professionnel, et charmant.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû appeler avant de passer, expliqua-t-il en s'avançant vers son bureau, mais j'ai vu ton mail à l'instant, et puisque j'étais sur place, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion ...

\- Oh ... Tu es là pour une enquête ? s'étonna-t-elle, en s'adossant légèrement à son bureau, et le dévisageant. Parce qu'il n'y a presque personne à la brigade antivol aujourd'hui et ...

\- Non, non ..., l'interrompit-il, aussitôt. Je passais juste dire au-revoir à quelques vieux copains. Je pars pour Hawaï demain ... J'ai obtenu ma mutation.

\- Hawaï ?

\- Oui. Je sais, ça fait exotique comme ça ..., sourit-il. Mais un divorce difficile, et besoin de changer d'air.

Elle savait qu'il s'était marié quelques années auparavant, avec une collègue travaillant aux Mœurs. Javi avait dû l'évoquer une ou deux fois, mais elle ne savait rien de plus sur la vie de Tom, et ne s'en était pas souciée du tout, à vrai dire.

\- Oh ... je suis désolée, répondit-elle, gentiment. Je ne savais pas.

\- C'est la vie ... Enfin ... changement radical ... Je pars pour le soleil, la mer ...

\- Tu vas pouvoir en profiter pour surfer, toi qui adores ça ..., lui fit-elle remarquer se souvenant de l'une de leurs lointaines discussions.

\- Oui ... Je vais me la jouer Steeve Mc Garrett, dans _Hawaï, Police d'Etat_ ..., sourit-il, amusé.

Elle sourit en retour, contente d'échanger quelques mots avec lui.

\- Et pour toi ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ... Tu vois, j'occupe le bureau du chef maintenant ..., expliqua-t-elle, en parcourant des yeux la pièce.

\- Je vois, ça. Tu le mérites ... Et tu as une bien jolie petite famille, constata-t-il, en regardant de loin, la photo posée sur le bureau, celle de Rick, Eliott et Léo.

\- Oui, merci ... Une tribu de garçons.

\- Comment s'appellent-ils ?

\- Eliott ... et Leo ...

\- Ils sont adorables, sourit-il gentiment, alors que dans son dos, Kate apercevait Rick arriver sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Demming ? s'étonna-t-il, d'un air un peu stupéfait, et pas vraiment accueillant.

Kate soupira intérieurement, en devinant l'attitude qu'allait avoir son mari. Une attitude qui ne serait sûrement pas des plus agréables, tant Castle détestait voir ses ex. Non pas qu'elle fréquentât l'un ou l'autre. Au contraire. Ils étaient tous sortis de sa vie depuis bien longtemps. Mais il suffisait que le hasard l'amenât à croiser l'un d'entre eux pour que la jalousie de son cher mari se réveillât.

\- Castle ..., bonjour, répondit Demming, tandis que Rick s'avançait, le contournant pour s'approcher de Kate et lui faire face.

\- Euh ... Bonjour ... ça fait un bail ..., constata Rick, en le dévisageant, et s'efforçant de sourire.

Il se demandait ce que Demming faisait ici, dans le bureau de Beckett, avec ce petit air charmant qui l'avait toujours exaspéré. S'il y avait bien un ex de Kate qu'il détestait plus que les autres, c'était lui. Quoiqu'il les détestait tous, à bien y réfléchir. Mais lui, c'était pire peut-être. Il n'y était pour rien. Sans doute. Mais il était agaçant avec cet espèce de petit air supérieur, ce côté flic parfait aussi. Et puis, c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait pour la première fois ressenti de la jalousie. Oui il était jaloux qu'un autre homme approchât celle qui n'était, à l'époque, que sa muse encore. De la jalousie, mais aussi de la tristesse. Oui, vraiment, ce Demming lui sortait par les yeux.

\- J'ai demandé de l'aide à Tom pour le vol de la Mercedes ..., expliqua Kate, afin d'en venir rapidement aux faits.

Elle savait que Rick ne portait pas Demming dans son cœur. Mais alors pas du tout. Certes, il savait se tenir, quand même, et il avait bien conscience que Demming n'était qu'un lointain souvenir, une histoire bien ancienne. Mais il était capable de glisser une petite pique ou deux, et elle n'avait pas envie d'une scène ici, dans son bureau, aujourd'hui.

\- Et _Captain America_ s'est empressé d'accourir ..., marmonna doucement Rick dans sa barbe, en attrapant un dossier sur le bureau de Kate, et faisant mine de s'y plonger.

\- Quoi ? demanda Kate, qui n'avait pas vraiment entendu ce qu'il avait dit, mais devinait, à la tête de son mari qu'elle connaissait par cœur, que ce n'était pas gentil.

\- Non, rien ..., sourit Castle, faisant des efforts pour prendre sur lui. Vous pouvez nous aider alors si vous êtes là je suppose ?

\- Oui ... enfin, je pense, répondit Demming. Je crois que je sais qui pourrait avoir volé cette Mercedes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, 15h30 ..._

\- Tu sais qui a volé la Mercedes ? répéta Beckett, stupéfaite et pleine d'espoir.

\- Disons que la technique me rappelle Roberto Hernandez ... Il est incarcéré à _Rikers_ depuis une dizaine d'années, répondit Demming.

\- Il est en prison ? lui fit Castle, d'un air un peu moqueur. Sans vouloir vous offenser, je crains que votre Roberto n'ait pu voler cette Mercedes depuis sa cellule ...

\- Dites-moi, vous n'avez pas perdu de votre perspicacité, Castle. Malgré les années ...

\- Malgré les années ? s'offusqua Rick, sentant bien que Demming faisait ici une référence pas très sympathique à son âge.

\- Bon, Tom ..., les interrompit Beckett, pressée d'en venir aux faits, et soucieuse d'éviter un combat de coqs. Explique-nous s'il te plaît, je ne comprends rien ...

\- Eh bien, tu sais qu'en matière de vol de voitures, il y a des modes opératoires, comme pour les crimes. La technique utilisée pour braquer cette Mercedes est unique en son genre. La scientifique a conclu que la portière avant, côté conducteur, a été démontée puis remontée ...

\- Oui, j'ai lu ça, répondit Kate, en attrapant le rapport, pour le tendre à Castle, qui lui n'en avait pas encore pris connaissance. C'est étrange comme technique, non ?

\- Disons original, plutôt qu'étrange ...

\- Le rapport signale des traces d'outils sur les jointures intérieures de la portière..., oui, constata Rick en parcourant des yeux les analyses. A deux endroits. Et les graisses ont été nettoyées par le mouvement d'une main ... Des fibres de laine noire au niveau des panneaux intérieurs ...

\- Oui. Il portait des gants probablement, répondit Demming. Pour un expert, comme Hernandez l'était, cette technique ne prend pas plus de dix minutes.

\- Mais pourquoi démonter la portière ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Ça permet d'avoir accès plus facilement au système d'anti-démarrage, pour désactiver manuellement les sécurités sur les véhicules haut de gamme, sans endommager ou abîmer la voiture. La Mercedes n'a pas été endommagée. On n'a pas coupé les fils. Tout a été fait de façon plus que professionnelle.

\- Ça a l'air simple ..., constata Beckett.

\- Mais ça ne l'est pas. C'est extrêmement complexe, et cela nécessite une technique minutieuse, et une connaissance poussée en mécanique, expliqua Demming. Depuis que je fais ce métier, j'ai vu cette technique dans les mains d'un seul homme : Roberto Hernandez.

\- Comment font les autres voleurs de voiture ? Comme dans les films ? demanda Castle, curieux.

\- Pour certains, oui. A l'époque où Hernandez usait de cette technique, il y a plus de dix ans, les autres voleurs de voitures haut de gamme avaient des techniques plus radicales, on va dire. Portière forcée au pied de biche sans scrupule, câbles et cloisons arrachés ... Mais Hernandez, c'est l'Arsène Lupin du vol de voiture. Les bagnoles qu'il volait étaient comme neuves quand il avait à les revendre. C'est pour ça qu'il procédait ainsi ...

\- Et il opérait seul ? demanda Beckett.

\- Non. Il était le chef d'un gang de Mexicains, les _Vatos Lacos_. Il avait des hommes de main pour tout un tas de vols plus ordinaires. Mais les jolis bolides, il était le seul à y toucher.

\- Et sa technique était connue dans le milieu ? poursuivit Kate. Est-ce que d'autres voleurs auraient pu vouloir l'imiter ?

\- Sa technique était probablement connue, oui, répondit Demming. Mais, la maîtriser c'était autre chose. Et surtout, aujourd'hui, c'est complètement dépassé. Plus personne ne procèderait de cette façon. Il y a tellement plus simple et rapide.

\- Plus simple ?

\- Oui ... Les voitures sont des petits bijoux d'électronique aujourd'hui. Et les voleurs usent de ces technologies. Ils ont toujours un temps d'avance. Et avec les nouveaux modèles _keyless_ , c'est encore pire. Aujourd'hui, plus besoin de démonter une voiture ou de l'endommager pour la voler. Il suffit de s'y connaître en informatique. C'est à la portée de tout le monde ou presque ...

\- Ok ... donc ... vu que Roberto Hernandez moisit toujours en prison, qui a volé la Mercedes en usant de sa vieille technique complètement démodée ? demanda Castle, dévisageant tour à tour Demming puis Beckett en quête d'une réponse.

Tous les trois réfléchirent un instant, cherchant qui pouvait bien imiter Roberto Hernandez.

\- Un membre du gang, peut-être ... Quelqu'un qu'il côtoyait à l'époque, répondit Demming. Il n'y a pas de hasard dans ce milieu. Utiliser une technique pareille en 2019, c'est forcément en lien avec Hernandez.

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'il y a des méthodes bien plus efficaces et performantes aujourd'hui ? insista Beckett, en réfléchissant et essayant de comprendre.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que pour lui cette technique-là est plus simple, suggéra Demming.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas doué en technologie. Etre geek n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, contrairement à ce que l'on croit, ajouta Castle. A mon avis, les gamins ont dû payer un homme de main pour voler la voiture ...

\- Oui, vu leur jeune âge, je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient connaître cette technique si unique, constata Beckett. Ils ne semblent pas faire partie d'un gang, non plus, et ne sont pas hispaniques.

\- D'autant plus que les anciens copains de Hernandez et le gang des _Vatos Locos_ , ce n'est vraiment pas le genre à s'amuser à porter collants et cape pour sauver le monde ... Vos gamins ont pu chercher à embaucher un voleur de voitures, et tomber sur un des vieux copains de Hernandez, qui avait besoin de se faire du fric.

\- Ça te dit quelque chose Gary Baccani ? demanda Kate. C'est le gardien de la résidence des Carter.

\- Non. Je ne connais pas, répondit Demming, en réfléchissant.

\- Celui-là, soit il est totalement incompétent, soit il est impliqué ..., leur fit remarquer Castle. Parce que si le voleur a passé une dizaine de minutes à démonter et remonter la portière, il avait tout le temps de se faire repérer en théorie avec la présence dans les parages d'un gardien digne de ce nom.

\- Oui ... Ce qui rend d'autant plus surprenant le fait d'avoir utilisé cette technique-là, ajouta Beckett. C'était risqué ...

\- Je vais t'envoyer tout le dossier de l'affaire Hernandez, continua Demming. Ses relations de l'époque. Ses contacts. Ça pourra peut-être vous aider.

\- Ok. Merci.

\- On a réussi à faire éclater une bonne partie du gang à l'époque, ajouta-t-il. Hernandez n'a pas été le seul à finir en prison. Une quinzaine de ses petits copains l'ont accompagné. Mais certains sont sortis depuis. Et le gang existe toujours.

\- Et les _Vatos Locos_ , c'est quel genre de gang ? demanda Castle, intrigué.

\- Un gang d'origine mexicaine, essentiellement, né à Los Angeles mais qui s'est répandu dans tout le pays. Ici, ils ont leurs quartiers sur _Jackson Heights_ dans le Queens. On estime qu'il y a une quarantaine de membres actifs, plus ou moins impliqués dans leurs méfaits.

\- Et leur spécialité ? demanda Beckett.

\- Vols, extorsions, trafics de drogue ... fabrication de fausses identités, aussi ...

\- Ils sont éclectiques ..., constata Rick.

\- Oui. Plutôt violents, mais pas de meurtres ... en règle générale. Hernandez était le boss local. Il bénéficie encore d'une certaine aura dans le milieu. Et il est vénéré par les _Vatos Locos_.

\- Ça pourrait expliquer que l'un d'eux vénère ses techniques de vol ..., leur fit remarquer Castle.

\- Oui. Mais les _Vatos Locos_ sont plutôt spécialisés dans le vol à la sauvette. Les cambriolages. Et puis dans ce qui rapporte le plus, la drogue. Ils ne font plus dans les voitures depuis l'arrestation d'Hernandez justement ...

\- Bien, ok, conclut Beckett. C'est, en tout cas, la piste la plus fiable qu'on ait jusqu'à maintenant. Je vais contacter la brigade antigang, voir s'ils ont les noms des _Vatos Locos_ à nous fournir, et on va aller interroger ces gars.

\- Ce ne serait pas du luxe d'aller interroger Hernandez aussi ..., ajouta Castle. Il sait peut-être qui pourrait maîtriser sa célèbre technique.

\- Oui.

\- Si tu as besoin, je peux rester dans les parages quelques temps, suggéra gentiment Demming. Hawaï peut attendre un jour ou deux ...

A cette idée, Castle grimaça discrètement, se disant que ce cher lieutenant Demming n'avait pas changé, et se faisait toujours un plaisir de jouer les bons samaritains.

\- Non, merci, Tom ..., répondit Kate, avec un sourire. C'est gentil, mais je pense qu'on devrait s'en sortir.

\- Ok. N'hésite pas à appeler, si tu as d'autres questions, ajouta-t-il.

\- Oui. Merci vraiment pour ton aide, on tournait en rond ...

\- De rien ... Toujours un plaisir de t'aider, sourit Demming. Je vous laisse alors. Je vais poursuivre ma petite tournée d'au-revoir.

\- Au-revoir, alors. Bonne continuation ..., répondit Castle, avec un sourire qu'il voulait sympathique, histoire d'encourager Demming à quitter rapidement les lieux.

\- Au-revoir, Castle. Kate ... je suis content de t'avoir revue.

\- Oui, moi-aussi ..., sourit-elle, gentiment.

\- Et content de voir que tu as désormais ce que tu souhaitais ..., ajouta-t-il, avec un petit sourire sincère et complice. Je veux dire ... Enfin, tu sais ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui..., lui fit-elle, alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la porte. Au-revoir, Tom.

Il leur fit un petit signe de la main à tous les deux, avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Aussitôt, Kate retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau pour rassembler les dossiers, afin de rejoindre la cellule de crise, et informer les équipes des avancées. Elle sentit que Rick, silencieux, l'observait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Castle ? demanda-t-elle, se doutant de ce qu'il devait avoir en tête.

\- Rien ..., répondit-il évasivement, d'un air un peu renfrogné.

\- Dans ce cas-là, ne fais pas cette tête ..., soupira-t-elle, en rangeant les documents éparpillés sur son bureau. Demming est bien gentil de nous avoir aidés.

\- Oui. Evidemment. Il a toujours aimé voler à ton secours ..., lui répondit Rick, tout à fait banalement.

\- D'abord, c'est moi qui ai requis son aide. Et puis, c'est vraiment de la jalousie mal placée ..., lui fit-elle remarquer, un brin agacée par son attitude. Une histoire vieille de dix ans ...

\- Je n'aime pas voir tes ex ...

Elle ne répondit pas, sachant qu'il valait mieux éviter de se lancer dans une discussion sur ses ex petits amis. Elle se contenta d'empiler ses dossiers, puis de pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur, en quête d'informations, dans la base de données, sur les _Vatos Locos_.

\- Il n'a pas changé en plus ..., ajouta Rick. Toujours aussi ... parfait et aussi ...

\- Efficace et performant ...

\- Efficace et performant ? s'étonna-t-il, en la dévisageant. Euh ... tu parles boulot ou bien ... euh ...

\- Je parle boulot, évidemment ..., répondit-elle, concentrée sur sa recherche. Je n'ai pas testé ses autres talents.

\- Tu n'as pas testé ? demanda Rick, perplexe.

\- Non ...

\- Sérieusement ? insista-t-il, surpris tant il imaginait que sa relation avec Demming avait été bien plus qu'un simple flirt. Je croyais que ..., enfin ..., je pensais que vous ...

\- Hum ... non ... A cause de toi, en plus ..., répondit-elle, un peu évasivement, alors que son téléphone sonnait.

\- Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? lui fit-il, circonspect, en la regardant se saisir de son téléphone.

\- Beckett, répondit-elle, de son air de capitaine concentré.

Il l'observa écouter son interlocuteur, qu'il devina être Esposito, se demandant quel était le rapport entre Demming et lui, et pourquoi la relation de Kate avec Tom n'avait pas été aussi loin qu'il ne l'avait imaginé à l'époque. Il les pensait en couple, et supposait qu'ils avaient passé l'été, ou du moins une partie de l'été ensemble cette année-là, quand lui était parti pour les _Hamptons_ avec Gina. A son retour, à l'automne, il avait compris qu'elle avait rompu avec Demming, mais elle n'avait pas été plus loquace sur le sujet. Et ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé depuis. Kate détestait qu'il lui pose des questions sur ses ex, et répondait en général avec humour, ou faisait en sorte d'éluder la question. Mais lui, ça l'intriguait. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage, car il vit Beckett raccrocher, et sentit aussitôt qu'il y avait du nouveau.

 _\- Red Sword_ a posté deux nouvelles vidéo, annonça-t-elle, attrapant ses dossiers, en se levant. Viens ...

\- De William ? demanda-t-il, en la suivant, alors qu'elle hâtait le pas, virevoltante, pour quitter son bureau.

\- Oui. Dans un sale état ..., répondit-elle, filant dans le couloir vers la salle technique.

 _Quinze minutes plus tard ..._

Sur les moniteurs, les deux vidéos étaient décortiquées seconde après seconde par Tory et Ken, son collègue. Il s'agissait de nettoyer et travailler les images dans le but de déceler un élément qui permettrait de localiser l'endroit où était détenu William. A côté, un technicien travaillait au traçage du lieu depuis lequel les deux vidéos avaient été postées, à une minute d'intervalle. Un peu à l'écart, plusieurs hommes essayaient toujours de retrouver la piste de la voiture de William. Beckett, Castle et Esposito debout derrière les écrans scrutaient les images, concentrés en quête d'un détail, persuadés qu'il y avait forcément un indice à trouver dans ces vidéos.

Sur la première vidéo, on voyait William, toujours assis sur la même chaise, pieds et mains liés, complètement nu. Les images étaient très sombres, si ce n'était, comme dans la vidéo précédente, que son visage était éclairé d'une vive lumière, via un projecteur, sans doute. La vidéo, courte, durait une vingtaine de secondes, durant lesquelles, William, la voix éraillée de sanglots, la peur sur le visage, avouait son crime, et reconnaissait avoir violé Emily Myers. Il disait mériter la peine qui l'attendait, et implorait le pardon de la jeune femme. Derrière lui, _Red Sword_ , figé, tout de noir vêtu, à peine visible dans l'obscurité, le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Immobile telle une statue, il ne prononçait pas un mot, et bras croisés sur la poitrine, se contentait d'arborer son épée luminescente rouge. Tory essayait d'éclaircir les images afin d'étudier les matériaux, et le décor de la pièce où se trouvait William. Il semblait qu'il n'était plus dans un espace bétonné, comme pour la première vidéo envoyée au petit matin.

La seconde vidéo, postée dans la foulée, confirmait cette impression. Les images étaient encore plus sombres cette fois-ci, comme simplement éclairées par la faible lueur du jour. Les deux minutes d'images étaient difficiles à regarder. On voyait _Red Sword_ , silencieux, verser sur la tête de William un seau de peinture jaune, et maintenir le seau enfoncé jusqu'au cou du jeune homme. Il n'y avait aucun son, mais William s'agitait, se débattait, suffoquait sans doute, cherchant son souffle, alors que la peinture ruisselait sur son visage, et tout son corps. _Red Sword_ retirait alors le seau, calmement, simplement, et on découvrait un William inerte, dont la tête tombait en avant, le menton contre la poitrine. Inconscient ou mort, il était difficile de le dire pour le moment, mais Beckett avait appelé Lanie, pour qu'elle vienne, le plus vite possible, leur donner son avis sur l'état physique de William. Elle voulait en savoir un peu plus, afin de savoir quoi dire aux parents du jeune homme, qui, n'avaient pas quitté la pièce destinée aux familles depuis qu'ils avaient été interrogés le matin même. Ils se rongeaient les sangs, tournaient en rond, venant de temps à autre aux nouvelles, morts d'angoisse.

Les deux vidéos alimentaient un buzz qui commençait à prendre des proportions hors norme. Les commentaires des internautes se multipliaient : on s'enflammait d'admiration face aux actes de _Red Sword_ , présenté comme le justicier que New-York attendait. Plusieurs sites médias avaient d'ores et déjà consacré des articles au phénomène « _Red Sword_ » en ce dimanche, et l'enlèvement de William Tanner faisait la une de la presse et des journaux télévisés. En peu de temps, et avec très peu d'actes concrets, _Red Sword_ avait réussi à attirer l'attention du tout New-York, et à créer un suspense haletant qui divertissait des milliers de gens. Quelques rares critiques s'offusquaient de ses méthodes radicales, mais la majorité des gens fustigeaient William, le violeur qui avait échappé à la justice, et glorifiait les exploits de Red Sword. Et c'était encore pire maintenant que William avait publiquement reconnu les faits, même s'il avait très certainement été forcé et contraint de le faire.

\- Est-ce qu'il est possible de faire un gros plan sur son visage, qu'on voit s'il respire ? demanda Kate à Ken, le technicien en charge de la deuxième vidéo.

\- Je peux ..., répondit-il en s'exécutant, déplaçant la souris. Mais l'image est de mauvaise qualité. Il a le visage baissé. On ne verra rien ...

Castle, Beckett et Esposito scrutèrent l'image, attentifs, mais il était pour eux impossible de dire si William était ou non vivant.

\- Il a pu simplement perdre connaissance ..., suggéra une fois de plus Rick, essayant de se montrer rassurant.

\- Ou mourir asphyxié par cette peinture, son odeur toxique et le seau qu'on lui a enfoncé sur la tête ..., constata Kate, gravement, l'air vraiment troublée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Elle savait, mieux que personne, pour l'avoir vécu, l'horreur que représentait une telle torture. L'impression d'étouffer. Sentir ses poumons lutter pour capter un peu d'air. La brûlure dans sa gorge. Suffoquer. Se voir mourir. Paniquer. Voir sa vie défiler en une fraction de seconde. Penser à la douleur de ceux qu'on aimait quand ils sauraient. Elle savait tout ça. Vulcan Simmons le lui avait fait subir. Et il arrivait encore qu'elle en fit un cauchemar. Alors que cela l'avait empêchée de trouver le sommeil plusieurs nuits durant, aujourd'hui, c'était devenu de plus en plus rare. Mais c'était un traumatisme enfoui au fond d'elle qui resurgissait parfois, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Et face aux images de la torture infligée à William, peu importe qu'il soit coupable ou non des actes dont on l'accusait, elle sentait son cœur se serrer, et son estomac se nouer au point de lui faire mal. Elle pensait aussi aux parents de ce pauvre garçon, qui assistaient, via Internet, à l'horreur du supplice de leur fils, et qui pouvaient voir l'humiliation publique dont il était victime. Comment supporter de voir ainsi souffrir son enfant ? De le voir publiquement trainer dans la boue ? Elle sentait que cette affaire rejaillissait sur elle plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Il fallait retrouver William. Rapidement.

\- Bon sang ..., ce maudit super-héros est un vrai malade ..., ajouta Esposito, alors que défilaient au ralenti les images de William suffoquant sous le seau qui lui couvrait la tête.

\- Tory ? ça avance ?demanda Beckett, se tournant avec espoir vers l'écran sur lequel travaillait Tory.

\- On dirait qu'il y a du plastique blanc partout sur le sol ..., répondit Tory, grossissant l'image où l'on voyait les pieds nus de William.

\- Oui ... ça y ressemble, constata Rick, scrutant l'image attentivement. Une bâche plastique sans doute ...

\- Pour protéger le sol des éclaboussures de peinture peut-être ? suggéra Esposito.

\- Peut-être. Mais vous croyez que ces gamins séquestrent William à leur domicile, ou dans un endroit qu'il y aurait besoin de protéger ? demanda Castle, perplexe.

\- Non ..., répondit Kate. J'en doute. Trop risqué.

\- Sur les murs aussi, il y a ces bâches plastiques, ajouta Tory, qui finissait de nettoyer et éclaircir le fond de l'image. Vous voyez ? C'en est recouvert. On aperçoit même le chatterton qui maintient les bâches, là et là ...

Elle pointa de la souris les zones à regarder, que tous les trois observaient minutieusement.

\- Un bâtiment en travaux, sans doute ..., proposa Beckett.

\- Peut-être un bâtiment public ..., ajouta Esposito. Un endroit à l'abri des regards, où il n'y aurait personne un dimanche.

\- Ça peut être résidentiel aussi ..., précisa Rick. Un appartement en cours de construction ou de rénovation ...

\- Oui. Espo, tu peux t'occuper nous trouver la liste de tous les bâtiments publics en travaux au nord de la ville, ordonna Beckett. Et de tous les chantiers d'une manière générale ...

\- Ok, je m'en occupe, répondit-il, en s'éloignant aussitôt vers un ordinateur libre.

Beckett savait que cette recherche allait prendre du temps, mais au moins ils avaient un semblant de quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer. C'était minime comme piste, mais c'était un élément intéressant.

\- Capitaine, annonça dans la foulée le technicien chargé de tracer les vidéos. J'ai localisé la source des deux vidéos. Elles ont été postées depuis un mobile, sur _Green Street_ , dans le quartier de Soho ...

\- Pas moyen de tracer le mobile je suppose ? demanda Kate.

\- Non. Il est éteint.

\- Le même quartier que pour les autres vidéos, le coin du _Cyber Café_ et du _Mac Donald_ , conclut Castle. Un des jeunes doit habituer dans les parages ... Quartier huppé, ça correspond avec les moyens financiers de _Red Sword_ a priori ...

\- Oui. Sans doute. Ils sont plus que malins ... A tous les coups, ils utilisent en plus des téléphones prépayés, ajouta Beckett, alors que Lanie entrait dans la pièce. Salut, Lanie.

\- Bonjour ..., répondit son amie avec un sourire.

\- Salut, sourit Castle, tandis que les autres, concentrés, restaient absorbés par leurs analyses.

\- Merci d'être venue si vite, Lanie.

\- Oh, mais de rien, chérie, je m'ennuyais, expliqua-t-elle, tout à fait banalement. Personne n'a voulu mourir violemment ce week-end ... Mais je vous croyais aux Hamptons ?

\- Oui ... On aurait dû y être. On est rentrés, travail oblige ..., expliqua Kate.

\- Ok. Ce doit être important alors ... Qu'est-ce qui requiert ici mon expertise de légiste ?

\- J'aimerais savoir si ce gars, là, sur la vidéo, est encore en vie ..., expliqua Kate, en désignant du doigt l'écran sur lequel travaillait Tory.

\- Lui ? Mais il est tout ... Jaune ?

\- Jaune coloris canari satiné pour être précis, lui fit Castle, avec une petite mimique amusée.

Kate lui fit aussitôt les gros yeux, et il comprit qu'elle n'avait plus envie de plaisanter avec _Red Sword_. C'était sa façon à lui de détendre l'atmosphère en faisant un brin d'humour, mais les images de William l'avaient lui-même touché, et il trouvait finalement que ce super-héros qu'il aimait bien jusque-là dépassait les bornes. Punir William, certes, c'était une chose. Le terroriser, le torturer et rendre les siens morts d'angoisse, c'en était une autre. Il espérait que William soit bien encore en vie quelque part.

\- C'est l'œuvre de _Red Sword_ , ajouta Kate, à l'intention de Lanie. Tu en as entendu parler ?

\- Comment l'ignorer ? Mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez sur l'affaire ...

Lanie avait suivi l'actualité depuis vendredi, parce que les médis avaient beaucoup parlé des exploits de _Red Sword_ , et de l'affaire Cole Brown. Mais il n'y avait pas d'homicide, si bien qu'elle ne s'y était pas plus intéressée que cela. D'autant plus qu'elle avait bien des soucis personnels à gérer ces temps-ci. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Beckett, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Elle l'appellerait ce soir, quand le calme serait revenu.

 _\- Red Sword_ a enlevé ce jeune homme, William, expliqua Kate, concentrée sur l'affaire. Il publie des vidéos de ce qu'il lui fait subir. Il lui a renversé ce seau de peinture sur la tête, et l'a laissé suffoquer pendant près de deux minutes.

\- Ok. Tu peux passer au ralenti, Tory, s'il te plaît, demanda gentiment Lanie. Le moment où il a le seau sur la tête.

\- Oui ... Voilà ..., répondit Tory, en s'exécutant aussitôt.

Lanie observa les images attentivement, scrutant les réactions physiques de William au supplice qu'on lui infligeait. Le jeune homme suffoquait, assez rapidement, et on le voyait s'épuiser à lutter pour respirer et échapper à l'emprise du seau. Tous ses muscles tendus, il était agité, puis à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, il faiblissait.

\- Il a dû ingurgiter de la peinture par la bouche et le nez ..., constata Lanie.

\- C'est toxique ?

\- Oui. Mais il n'en pas ingéré suffisamment pour que ça puisse le tuer. Pas comme ça. Pas instantanément.

\- Et ça a pu l'étouffer ? demanda Beckett, alors que sur les images on vayait sa tête tomber vers l'avant, contre sa poitrine.

\- C'est une possibilité ... La peinture c'est visqueux, épais et collant. S'il en a ingéré, ça a pu encombrer les voies respiratoires, d'autant plus qu'avec le seau, il devait déjà manquer d'air. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort ... Tu peux zoomer, Tory, sur sa poitrine et la base de son cou.

\- Ok.

Lanie se pencha un peu plus sur les images, par-dessus l'épaule de Tory, et scruta attentivement le corps de William.

\- Il est encore en vie. Il respire. Il a simplement dû perdre conscience, conclut Lanie, esquissant un sourire rassurant.

\- Bon, c'est déjà ça ... Merci, Lanie, sourit gentiment Kate.

\- Notre super-héros n'est toujours pas un assassin ... constata Castle, soulagé.

\- Vous ne savez pas où il est détenu je suppose ?

\- Non ... au nord de la ville, probablement, c'est tout ce qu'on a, expliqua Beckett.

\- S'il est encore détenu quelque part à l'heure qu'il est leur fit remarquer Castle. Red Sword va peut-être nous le livrer ou s'en débarrasser quelque part.

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il procède comme pour Cole Brown, répondit Esposito, qui suivait la conversation tout en effectuant ses recherches. En plein jour, se balader avec un gars recouvert de peinture jaune, alors qu'il doit savoir qu'on le recherche, c'est risqué.

\- Il pourrait attendre la nuit ..., suggéra Lanie.

\- Ou bien nous laisser le retrouver nous-mêmes, proposa Rick. Maintenant que William a avoué sa peine, et presque réclamé de lui-même une sanction ...

\- Vous avez vu, là ? demanda Lanie, l'attention tout à coup attirée par un élément sur les images de la vidéo que Tory continuait inlassablement de décortiquer.

\- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent Kate et Rick, d'une seule et même voix, en scrutant l'écran.

Lanie esquissa un petit sourire, amusée par leur synthétisme.

\- Tu peux zoomer sur le mur, Tory, s'il te plaît. Juste à gauche de l'épaule de celui qui se prend pour superman ...

\- Ok.

Tory s'exécuta, et ils virent apparaître plus nettement un pan du mur, entre deux bâches plastiques blanches. Le mur semblait recouvert de brocards à motif floraux, dorés sur fond bleu roi.

\- On aperçoit un morceau de la tapisserie, constata Castle.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air commun ..., ajouta Lanie. Ça ne fait pas très récent ce style de décorations et de motifs ...

Kate et Rick échangèrent un regard furtif, esquissèrent un sourire, signe qu'ils venaient, en même temps, de se rendre compte de quelque chose, et lâchèrent en chœur.

\- Je sais où c'est ...

Lanie les dévisagea à nouveau, comme surprise, sans l'être vraiment, et sourit, admirative de leur complicité.

\- Waouh ! s'exclama-t-elle, alors qu'Esposito s'était levé pour venir les rejoindre et observer lui-aussi le morceau de tapisserie. Vous ne perdez pas la main dis donc ! Toujours aussi mignons ...

Castle sourit, fier et ravi que l'on constate, une fois de plus, que sa muse et lui n'avaient rien perdu de leur osmose. Kate, si elle n'en pensa pas moins, préféra elle, rester concentrée sur l'enquête.

-Ça pourrait être Van Cordtland House, ajouta-t-elle. Il y a des tapisseries de ce style là-bas.

\- Le manoir transformé en musée ? s'étonna Esposito.

\- Oui ... Je suis sûr que c'est ça, répondit Castle, extirpant de sa poche son téléphone portable pour y rechercher une photo. Vous allez voir,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Castle ? demanda Kate.

\- Je dois avoir une photo ... L'an dernier pour la St Valentin, j'ai privatisé l'endroit et on a savouré le plus romantique des dîners dans la salle de réception. On a même dormi dans la chambre de James Cordtland lui-même ... Romantique à souhait ...

Kate, réfléchissait, essayant de mieux se remémorer les pièces du manoir pour voir s'ils ne faisaient pas fausse route. I n'y avait sûrement pas des tas d'endroits à New-York, décoré de style géorgien. Le manoir Van Cordtland, bâti en 1742 se trouvait au cœur du parc du même nom, au nord du Bronx. Rick avait en effet réservé l'endroit pour lui offrir une des merveilleuses soirées dont il avait le secret. Ils avaient bien dîné, bien ri, et pris bien du plaisir aussi ce soir-là. Un souvenir mémorable et enchanteur.

\- J'imagine ... Lit à baldaquin ? demanda Lanie, curieuse.

\- Lanie ..., soupira Kate.

\- Quoi ? Je m'intéresse ... c'est bon à savoir ..., sourit la légiste.

\- La voilà ... Regardez-ça ! s'exclama Castle, exhibant la photo vers Esposito et Lanie.

On les y voyait, tous les deux, confortablement installés dans le lit à baldaquin. Kate en partie couverte par le drap dévoilait ses épaules nues et embrassait tendrement son mari, qui, lui, torse nu, prenait la photo.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Lanie, toute heureuse de découvrir un petit morceau de l'intimité de ses amis. Mais ... vous étiez ...

\- Nus ? constata Esposito, avec un sourire amusé, au vu de la tête que faisait Beckett, découvrant la photo que Rick avait choisi. Castle, mon pote, il faudrait muscler tout ça ...

\- Hey ... je suis musclé ! se défendit Rick.

\- Range ce téléphone, Castle ..., lui fit Kate, sur le ton du reproche. Sérieusement ?

\- Vous avez vu comme Beckett est mignonne ? sourit-il, ignorant les réprimandes de sa femme.

\- Hum ... joli minois en effet, sourit Lanie.

\- Castle ! Tu peux ranger ça s'il te plaît !

\- Mais regarde ! La tenture ! Sur le mur, c'est là ! s'exclama-t-il, zoomant sur la photo pour leur montrer la tapisserie derrière leurs têtes.

\- On dirait bien ..., constata Kate, finalement. Il ne doit pas y avoir des dizaines d'endroits avec cette décoration.

\- William est au manoir Van Cardtland, répondit Rick, avec certitude, alors qu'Esposito s'était éloigné pour vérifier une information.

\- Espo, tu peux ..., commença Kate.

\- C'est fait ..., répondit-il, pianotant sur son clavier en anticipant sa demande. Le manoir Van Cordtland est fermé au public pour des travaux de rénovation depuis septembre.

\- Ok. On y va, conclut Beckett, persuadée que cette fois, ils avaient une piste fiable. Tory, on reste en contact au cas où vous découvriez quelque chose de plus.

\- Ok.

\- Castle, Espo, c'est parti ! lança-t-elle, pleine d'entrain, en s'élançant dans le couloir.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 16h30 ..._

Dans la cuisine, Martha s'affairait pour finir de ranger le désordre qui régnait après l'atelier gaufres et crêpes organisé pour ses petit-fils. Ces derniers, allongés sur le parquet, étaient occupés avec les rails du train électrique d'Eliott, qu'ils tentaient d'installer.

Martha, qui n'était pas très douée pour la cuisine, et pas vraiment passionnée non plus, avait révisé néanmoins ses classiques au cours des derniers mois, afin d'organiser des séances pâtisserie pour Eliott et Léo. Les garçons adoraient ça, et elle n'aimait rien de mieux que de leur faire plaisir. Ses petits bonhommes n'avaient pas seulement changé la vie de leurs parents, mais la sienne, aussi. A l'époque où Alexis était petite, Rick écrivait beaucoup à la maison, et s'occupait d'elle la plupart du temps. Martha ne la gardait seule qu'occasionnellement, et Alexis était une petite fille très sage, calme, et posée. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour la distraire et l'occuper. Mais avec Eliott et Leo, c'était bien différent. Elle les gardait deux ou trois jours par semaine, du matin au soir, et même si Eliott allait maintenant à l'école, il fallait redoubler d'imagination pour occuper les deux petits garçons toute la journée. Si elle avait juré que jamais elle ne deviendrait une de ces grands-mères « gâteau et tricot », comme elle disait, elle s'investissait de tout son cœur pour prendre soin d'eux, et suppléer au mieux leurs parents qui travaillaient. Elle avait réorganisé son quotidien, pour travailler en début de semaine, et pouvoir, le jeudi et vendredi garder les enfants. Elle voyait les années défiler, et voulait profiter d'eux autant que possible, si bien qu'elle avait revu ses priorités.

Jetant un œil de loin vers ses petits-fils, elle débarrassa saladier et ustensiles, et se fit la réflexion qu'elle se sentait vraiment fatiguée. Après son léger évanouissement en début d'après-midi, elle avait somnolé une petite demi-heure, allongée dans le canapé avec Eliott. Mais ce cher enfant gigotait tellement, blotti contre elle, qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à véritablement se reposer. Eliott avait l'air d'avoir oublié l'incident. Du moins, il n'en avait pas reparlé. Elle espérait qu'il n'en serait pas trop marqué, et qu'avec un peu de chance, il n'évoquerait pas le sujet devant ses parents. Ce n'était rien qu'un gros coup de fatigue. Elle était surmenée ces temps-ci, et elle avait bien conscience qu'elle avait plus de mal qu'avant à suivre le rythme trépidant qu'elle insufflait à sa vie. Dès ce soir, elle testerait ce régime revigorant à base de kiwis, de fenouil et de jus de citron dont elle avait lu tous les bienfaits dans un magazine. Cela lui donnerait un bon coup de fouet pour attaquer cette dernière ligne droite avant la représentation de samedi prochain.

\- Grand-mère, se plaignit Eliott. J'arrive pas ...

\- Là ! s'exclama Leo, en tentant de poser un rail en plastique au bout de celui de son frère.

\- Non, pas là, Leo ! Il faut un virage ..., lui fit remarquer Eliott. Donne-moi en un, s'il te plaît !

\- Soyez sages, mes trésors ... Grand-mère a presque fini, leur répondit Martha, depuis la cuisine, tout en déposant le saladier dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Là ! fit Léo à son frère, en lui tendant un rail.

\- Non, un virage, Léo ! ça tourne, un virage, expliqua Eliott.

\- Là ? demanda Léo, en lui montrant un rail courbé un peu plus loin sur le parquet.

\- Oui. Tu peux me le donner ?

Le petit garçon se précipita à quatre pattes pour aller ramasser le rail, et revint vers son grand frère pour le lui donner.

\- Merci. Regarde, ça tourne ..., expliqua Eliott, en emboîtant le virage dans les rails déjà posés au sol.

\- Bravo ! s'exclama Léo, tout sourire, en applaudissant son frère avec admiration. Tchou-tchou !

\- Non, ce n'est pas fini encore ...

\- Tchou-tchou ! répéta Léo en déposant la locomotive sur le chemin de fer inachevé.

\- Non, Léo ... la locomotive ne peut pas rouler. Elle va faire un accident !

\- Tchou-tchou ! Tchou-tchou ! lança Léo, en faisant rouler tant bien que mal la locomotive sur les rails.

\- Grand-mère ? Tu viens nous aider bientôt ? insista Eliott, d'un air un peu bougon. Léo fait n'importe quoi !

\- J'arrive dans cinq minutes. La patience est la première des vertus, jeune homme, répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire, en passant un coup d'éponge sur le plan de travail.

\- Tu ne vas pas vite ..., grogna Eliott, essayant à nouveau, un peu dépité, de construire sa voie de chemin de fer.

\- Grand-mère ! Tchou-tchou ! insista à son tour Leo, en attrapant des petits personnages pour tenter de les installer dans la locomotive.

\- En voilà des petits garçons qui ont bien du toupet ! lança Martha, en riant. Pourquoi je mets autant de temps à nettoyer, à votre avis ? Qui a renversé de la farine partout ?

\- Ce n'est même pas moi ! C'est Léo ! répondit Eliott, d'un ton accusateur.

\- Pas Léo ! bougonna son petit frère, en faisant la tête.

\- Si !

\- Non ! répéta Leo, en donnant une petite tape sur le bras de son frère.

\- Aïe ! s'écria Eliott, en accentuant l'effet de la douleur subie.

\- Oh, oh, oh ! leur fit Martha, en haussant le ton. Léo, on ne tape pas. Grand-mère va se fâcher. Ce n'est pas gentil.

\- Tu m'as fait mal, Léo ..., gronda Eliott, en dévisageant Léo d'un air fâché.

\- Bobo ? demanda innocemment Léo, observant le bras de son frère.

\- Oui !

\- Bisou bobo ? demanda Léo, avec un adorable sourire, et ce petit air angélique qui faisait même craquer son aîné quand il était fâché.

\- Fais-lui un bisou, oui, sourit Martha, qui surveillait que la situation ne dégénère pas entre ses deux petits-fils. Tu es gentil.

\- Non ! protesta Eliott. Pas de bisou baveux !

\- Allons, trésor, sois mignon toi-aussi. Léo est petit, il ne comprend pas bien. Il veut se faire pardonner.

\- Pas petit, Leo ! Grand ! se défendit le petit garçon.

\- Si tu es petit ! rétorqua Eliott, profitant de l'occasion pour se quereller à nouveau avec son frère.

\- Non ! bouda Leo.

\- Je crois que grand-mère va devoir se fâcher pour de bon si vous n'arrivez pas à vous entendre pour construire ce chemin de fer, leur lança Martha, en faisant les gros yeux. Vous voulez voir grand-mère dragon sortir de sa tanière ?

\- Non ! répondit aussitôt Eliott, qui n'aimait pas du tout grand-mère dragon.

Fort heureusement, elle ne se fâchait pas souvent. Mais contrairement aux apparences, elle pouvait faire très peur quand elle grondait.

\- Feu ? demanda Leo, dévisageant de loin sa grand-mère, l'air un peu inquiet.

\- Grand-mère Dragon crache du feu seulement quand les petits garçons sont très vilains, répondit Martha, riant intérieurement de ce qu'elle devait inventer pour faire obéir ses petits diables.

\- Non, pas feu ! ronchonna Leo, l'air un peu effrayé.

\- Ce n'est pas pour de vrai, le rassura gentiment Eliott, sensible à la peur de son frère. Mais elle fait peur quand même grand-mère dragon ...

\- Allez, je me dépêche. Soyez sages, et je viens vous aider à construire ce chemin de fer.

Satisfaite de son autorité, Martha observa ses deux petits bonhommes se concentrer à nouveau sur leur construction. Elle profita de cet instant de répit pour s'activer, et en finir avec la cuisine. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour faire briller le plan de travail, ôter son tablier, et rejoindre le chantier de construction établi en plein milieu du salon.

\- Mais où est passé ton frère ? demanda-t-elle à Eliott, qui, à quatre pattes, s'appliquait à positionner les rails.

\- Il est parti dans le bureau de Papa ...

\- Oh ... Je crains le pire ..., répondit Martha, se précipitant aussitôt vers le bureau de son fils. Leo ? Que fais-tu ?

\- Papa ! s'écria le petit garçon, alors que sa grand-mère entrait dans la pièce.

Elle sourit en découvrant Léo, installé dans le fauteuil de Richard. Depuis le pas de la porte, elle ne voyait qu'une petite touffe de cheveux blonds qui émergeait de derrière le bureau, et deux petites mains qui tentaient d'atteindre le clavier de l'ordinateur.

\- Comment es-tu grimpé sur ce fauteuil, trésor ? demanda-t-elle en s'avançant, et le regardant, amusée.

\- Papa ... là ..., répondit-il, tout sourire, en tapotant de ses petites mains sur le clavier posé sur le bureau.

\- Tu vas tomber et te faire mal, Léo, lui fit-elle, soucieuse de le voir s'agiter sur le fauteuil pour atteindre le clavier. Tu es trop petit pour écrire comme Papa.

\- Léo aussi ! s'exclama-t-il, alors que Martha l'attrapait et le prenait dans ses bras, craignant qu'il ne tombe entre le fauteuil et le bureau.

\- Non, trésor ... L'ordinateur de Papa est à Papa. Ce n'est pas un jouer pour les petits garçons.

\- Non ! Livre ! bougonna Léo, tentant de se pencher pour atteindre le clavier depuis les bras de sa grand-mère.

\- Ne ronchonne pas comme ça, on dirait ton Papa ..., sourit Martha, en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux et le tenant fermement contre elle. Quand tu seras grand, tu écriras plein de livres toi-aussi. Comme Papa.

Léo ne dit rien, observant le bureau, son attention soudain attirée par la grande feuille de papier blanche sur laquelle était représentée la future couverture du prochain roman graphique de son père. On y voyait la silhouette noire et nue de Nikki Heat, arme à la main, courant sur un fond de gratte-ciel newyorkais.

\- Maman, là ? demanda-t-il, en pointant du doigt la feuille.

\- Non, Maman est au travail, mon cœur, répondit Martha qui n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Là ? Maman ! répondit-il, obstiné, se penchant pour désigner la feuille.

\- Oh ... ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, comprenant enfin. Tu as l'œil ! Et tu es sacrément futé, dis donc ...

\- Maman !

Elle s'étonnait toujours de la perspicacité de ses petits-fils. Même sans être capable de formuler certaines choses, ils comprenaient très bien tout ce qui les entourait, et avaient toujours les oreilles qui traînaient. Léo, si petit soit-il, avait sans doute plus d'une fois entendu parler des livres de son Papa, qui s'inspiraient de sa Maman. Et peut-être même Richard lui avait-il fait la leçon et expliqué ce qui était représenté sur cette feuille de papier.

\- Ce n'est pas ta Maman. C'est _Nikki Heat_ ..., expliqua Martha, amusée par la réaction de son petit-fils.

\- Nikki ? répéta Léo, en la regardant d'un air perplexe et interrogateur.

 _\- Nikki Heat_. Tu vois, elle est toute nue ... Maman ne se promène pas toute nue comme ça à travers New-York.

\- Maman ! s'exclama à nouveau Leo en montrant du doigt la silhouette sombre de Nikki Heat.

\- Oui, elle ressemble un peu à Maman, parce que Papa l'a inventée en pensant à Maman. Mais Nikki est bien différente de ta Maman. Surtout au début. Elle avait un petit côté garce ...

\- Maman ! Police !

\- Voilà. Allez ! Hop ! lui fit Martha, en s'éloignant du bureau, Leo blotti dans ses bras. On va aller aider Eliott à construire le train !

\- Oui ! Tchou-tchou !

\- Tchou-tchou ! Tchou-tchou ! s'exclama Martha, imitant le bruit du train tout en gambadant vers le salon, Leo riant aux éclats.

 _Vingt minutes plus tard ..._

Martha s'était installée dans le canapé, épuisée d'avoir rampé sur le sol pour l'installation des rails du chemin de fer. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, elle se traînerait à quatre pattes, les fesses en l'air, pour positionner des rails et faire rouler un train lego, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Mais Eliott et Léo étaient tout contents. Le circuit était finalement achevé, et le sifflement du train retentissait à chaque fois que Léo s'amusait à enfoncer le bouton. Ses petit-fils jouaient à charger et décharger le train de briques de Lego, et à créer des tunnels imaginaires avec leurs jambes. Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle dispute. Eliott supervisait, et Léo, attentif et admiratif, s'appliquait à respecter les règles du jeu instaurées par son grand frère.

Elle voulait profiter de ce petit répit pour regarder un feuilleton, histoire de rêvasser tranquillement. Elle avait donc allumé la télévision, et tout en sirotant sa tisane au tilleul, elle patientait avant le début de son émission.

\- Eliott, as-tu vu où sont mes lunettes ? demanda-t-elle, réalisant que ses précieuses lunettes, qu'elles avaient longtemps refusé de porter, par coquetterie, n'étaient plus sur la table basse où elle les avait laissées.

\- Elles sont parties en voyage, grand-mère ! s'exclama Eliott, avec un sourire taquin, et des yeux rieurs.

\- En voyage ? Où ça ? s'étonna Martha, se demandant quelle idée farfelue avait encore eu son petit-fils.

Eliott était un petit garçon sage et réfléchi, mais doué d'une imagination et d'une fantaisie débordante, entretenues par les récits de son père, les dessins animés et les films qu'ils regardaient ensemble. Il pouvait passer des heures à jouer avec des Legos, un château de sable ou même de simples morceaux de bois, s'imaginant des aventures rocambolesques, peuplées de super-héros, de créatures légendaires, ou d'espions venus de lointaines galaxies.

\- En Afrique ! Pour les éléphants ! répondit Eliott, comme une évidence, tandis que Léo regardait, attentif, le mouvement du train qui tournait en rond sur le circuit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, trésor ? sourit sa grand-mère, en scrutant le train, se demandant où étaient passées ses lunettes.

\- Afique ! Là ! s'exclama Léo, montrant du doigt un des wagons du petit train.

\- Oh, mes lunettes sont dans le train de marchandises ! lança Martha, surprise.

\- Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas grand-mère, elles reviendront de voyage tout à l'heure ! essaya de la rassurer Eliott.

\- Ce n'est pas un jouet, mon cœur. Amène-moi mes lunettes, s'il te plaît.

\- Mais elles vont en Afrique, grand-mère ! Pour les éléphants ! argumenta-t-il, comme une évidence.

\- Léphants ! répéta Léo, enthousiaste.

\- Depuis quand les éléphants ont besoin de lunettes ? sourit Martha, malgré tout amusée par l'imagination de ses petits-fils.

\- Maman m'a raconté que les éléphants ne voient pas bien parce qu'ils ont des yeux tout petits, expliqua Eliott, regardant fièrement son train, tourner encore et encore, inexorablement sur la voie ferrée. Il leur faut des lunettes pour voir les méchants qui veulent les attaquer pour les tuer et prendre leurs défenses ... Comme ça, ils pourront se sauver.

\- Je vois ... C'est très gentil pour les éléphants, trésor, sourit-elle, séduite par sa logique enfantine.

\- Le train va leur apporter tes lunettes en Afrique, ajouta Eliott, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Léo qui avait arrêté le train d'une main pour charger un wagon de petites briques Legos.

\- Le train ne peut pas aller en Afrique, parce qu'il faut traverser l'océan, chéri, expliqua-t-elle, pragmatique.

\- Mais si ! Il peut ! renchérit Eliott, d'un air totalement convaincu.

\- Je t'assure que non ... Il faudrait un bateau pour aller en Afrique. Ou un avion ...

\- Papa dit que quand on veut quelque chose très fort, ça peut arriver, assura Eliott. Alors mon train peut aller en Afrique.

\- D'accord ... Si Papa le dit, alors, sourit-elle, attendrie par l'admiration d'Eliott pour son père.

\- Papa a toujours raison, affirma Eliott. Il dit qu'un jour il y aura même des trains et des voitures qui voleront dans le ciel à New-York ... et ils pourront aller jusqu'en Afrique pour sauver les éléphants.

\- Peut-être ... Mais tu sais, ta grand-mère voit aussi mal qu'un éléphant ! Elle a besoin de ses lunettes pour regarder _Des jours et des vies,_ expliqua Martha.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Eliott, sceptique.

\- Un feuilleton pour les grands-mères avec plein de beaux jeunes hommes dans la fleur de l'âge ...

\- C'est quoi la fleur de l'âge ? demanda Eliott, curieux.

\- C'est quand on est jeune et beau, plein de vie ... et délicieusement appétissant.

\- Tu veux manger les jeunes hommes dans la fleur de l'âge ? répondit-il, incrédule.

\- Si seulement je pouvais ... Allez, hop, amène-moi mes lunettes ! lui lança-t-elle, d'un ton plus insistant.

Il soupira, un peu dépité que sa grand-mère ne mette fin à son jeu, et la regarda avec son petit air triste.

\- J'ai une idée, lui fit-elle, sensible à sa mine déconfite. Et si ton train apportait autre chose en Afrique ?

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Eh bien ..., répondit Martha, en réfléchissant, le regard attiré par la pochette de feutres d'Eliott, posée sur la table. J'ai entendu dire que tous les animaux de la savane se moquent des zèbres ...

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Eliott, intrigué, et aussitôt réceptif à l'histoire de sa grand-mère, tandis que Léo, lui, s'occupait toujours de remplir le train de briques.

\- L'imprimé noir et blanc rayé est passé de mode, trésor ! Evidemment ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec enthousiasme. Si tu savais la critique assassine qu'a rédigée _Modern Fashion_ lors de la dernière _Fashion Week_ à Milan, quand Petula a osé exhiber l'une de ses mannequins avec une combinaison rayée noire et blanche ... Vraiment, c'est totalement démodé ... Pire, c'est une hérésie !

Eliott la dévisageait, l'air plus que perplexe, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui raconter tant il ne comprenait rien.

\- Oh pardon, trésor ... Je m'égare ... Mais les animaux de la savane ont bien compris eux-aussi, que le noir et blanc, c'est ridicule ... Les girafes ricanent dès qu'elles voient passer les zèbres dans les hautes herbes. Et eux, tu sais ce qu'ils font ?

\- Non ?

\- Ils essaient de se cacher derrière les baobabs ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme une évidence.

\- C'est quoi des baobabs ?

\- Des gros arbres ... Alors les gentils zèbres se cachent, à cause des girafes qui ricanent, résuma-t-elle. Et qui surgit, affamé ?

\- Le lion ! sourit Eliott, fier de comprendre l'histoire de sa grand-mère.

\- Voilà ! Tu as tout compris ! Enfin je dirais plutôt une lionne, pas un lion ... Les lions sont des gros fainéants, comme la plupart des hommes ..., enfin pas toi, trésor, bien-sûr.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Les hommes sont fainéants ? demanda Eliott, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment.

\- Oh ... tu demanderas à Papa et Maman de t'expliquer. Revenons-en à la lionne ... Elle surgit de derrière l'arbre où le zèbre essaie de se cacher ...

\- Et elle le mange ? s'inquiéta Eliott.

\- Oui, malheureusement ... Et tout cela à cause de quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit-il, ayant du mal à saisir la logique de toute l'histoire.

\- A cause de sa tenue noire et blanche qui n'est plus à la mode bien-sûr !

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-il, un peu perplexe.

\- Evidemment, affirma Martha, avec conviction.

\- C'est triste ...

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira-t-elle. Mais tu pourrais aider les zèbres.

\- Comment ?

\- Si ton train emmenait des feutres noirs aux zèbres d'Afrique, ils pourraient colorier leur robe, et alors on ne se moquerait plus d'eux, parce qu'ils seraient tout noirs !

\- Comme des panthères !

\- Voilà ! Et les panthères, je peux te dire qu'il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans la savane pour ricaner sur leur passage.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Aussi vrai que ton train peut survoler l'océan pour atteindre l'Afrique, répondit-elle, très sérieusement.

\- Ok. Leo, on va sauver les zèbres ! lança Eliott, enthousiaste.

\- Zeb ? demanda son petit-frère, incrédule.

\- Oui ! répondit Eliott, ramassant les lunettes de sa grand-mère dans le wagon.

\- Tiens, les feutres sont là, sur la table, sourit Martha, contente d'avoir détourné l'attention d'Eliott.

Le petit garçon lui apporta ses lunettes.

\- Merci, chéri, lui fit-elle, en lui tendant deux feutres noirs en échange.

\- Maman ! Là ! s'exclama Léo qui avait suivi son aîné, et regardait, captivé la télévision. Papa ! Maman !

\- Papa et Maman sont au travail, Léo, répondit Martha, observant son petit-fils s'agiter devant l'écran et tapoter sur les images.

\- Ils sont dans la télé ! Regarde, grand-mère ! s'écria Eliott, tout excité.

\- Oh, mais c'est vrai ..., constata-t-elle, surprise, en voyant les images du flash spécial qui défilait à l'écran.

On apercevait Richard, Katherine et Javier Esposito sortir du commissariat, sous une pluie battante, et s'engouffrer dans la voiture de Katherine. La portière se refermait sur la caméra du journaliste qui semblait avoir fait le guet aux portes du _12_ _ème_ _District_. La voix-off disait que la Police avait peut-être enfin une piste pour retrouver William Tanner, qui avait été enlevé par _Red Sword._

\- Maman là ... Papa ... Dehors ... Police ..., commenta Léo, concentré, et attentif à ce qu'il voyait. Maman ... Papa encore ... Maman encore ...

\- Ils vont arrêter un méchant ? demanda Eliott.

\- Peut-être, trésor. C'est ce que Papa et Maman font, sourit Martha, tout en écoutant le commentaire du journaliste.

\- Ils vont se mouiller ..., constata Eliott perspicace.

\- On dirait bien, oui. Allez, retournez jouer. Maman et Papa ne sont plus là, leur fit-elle, soucieuse qu'ils n'écoutent et ne regardent pas trop la télévision.

Aussitôt, Léo, insouciant, s'éloigna en gambadant pour retrouver son train et ses Légos.

\- Regarde grand-mère ! Le super-héros ! s'exclama Eliott, alors qu'à l'écran, on apercevait les images de _Red Sword_ filmées au moment où il agressait Cole Brown.

\- Oh, ce doit être ce fameux _Red Sword_ !

\- Je ne le connais pas celui-là ! s'étonna Eliott, en réfléchissant, un peu étonné de découvrir un nouveau super-héros. Elle est belle son épée ! Comme les sabres-laser de Papa !

\- Oui ... Va jouer, mon chéri, sourit gentiment Martha, alors que le flash spécial prenait fin, et que des publicités avaient envahi l'écran.

\- Tu le connais _Red Sword_ ?

\- Non, tu sais, grand-mère n'est pas très douée en super-héros ... Allez, va aider les zèbres ...

* * *

 _Van Cordtland Park, Bronx, aux environs de 17h ... _

Avec les vents tempétueux qui balayaient New-York, et les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient, par intermittence, sur la ville, le parc était plongé dans une pénombre brumeuse et humide. Munis de lampes-torches, emmitouflés dans leurs imperméables à l'effigie de la Police de New-York, Beckett, Esposito et Castle contournèrent le manoir pour rejoindre la porte latérale de la bâtisse. La pluie battante claquait sur le sol caillouteux du chemin, et le vent faisait tourbillonner l'eau qui venait leur fouetter le visage. Mais concentrés, alertes, ils avançaient rapidement en longeant le manoir.

Ils s'étaient garés sur _Broadway_ , quelques minutes plus tôt, et avaient remonté à pied le chemin qui menait au _Van Cordtland House Museum_. Avant même d'arriver sur place, Beckett avait déjà fait sécuriser les abords du manoir par la police municipale qui n'avait rien observé de particulier, si ce n'était qu'une porte latérale était légèrement entrouverte, ce qui n'aurait pas dû être le cas. Quatre officiers, trempés des pieds à la tête, surveillaient les alentours. Plusieurs patrouilles avaient été envoyées autour du parc en quête de la voiture de William Tanner qui pouvait être garée à proximité. Beckett avait donné ordre aux officiers de la municipale de ne pas pénétrer à l'intérieur du manoir avant leur arrivée, sauf en cas de nécessité absolue. Elle voulait éviter qu'une erreur ne soit commise, et que, si William était bien détenu ici, d'éventuels indices ne se perdent du fait des négligences d'officiers peu habitués à ce genre d'opération. Elle était convaincue qu'ils tenaient là une piste fiable et espérait que le décor mural, que Castle et elle avaient reconnu sur la vidéo, appartenait bien à une pièce du manoir _Van Cordtland_. Elle doutait néanmoins que _Red Sword_ soit toujours sur place, et espérait surtout que William était bel et bien là, ligoté et détenu quelque part, toujours vivant. La vidéo pouvait avoir été filmée des heures plus tôt, et William avoir été emmené dans un autre lieu de captivité. Dans tous les cas, il fallait agir vite. D'autant plus qu'elle craignait que les quelques journalistes qui les avaient harcelés à la sortie du commissariat ne les ait suivis, et ne viennent perturber le bon déroulement des opérations.

A leur arrivée sur les lieux, les deux officiers qui s'étaient postés devant l'entrée principale du manoir leur avaient expliqué que cette porte était bien verrouillée, et qu'il ne semblait y avoir aucun mouvement à l'intérieur. Seule la porte latérale était entrouverte. Le musée était fermé depuis plusieurs mois. Et le chef de chantier, que Beckett avait eu par téléphone sur la route du parc, avait confirmé que la veille, en fin de journée, les ouvriers avaient bien verrouillé toutes les portes. Le conservateur du musée, quant à lui, avait expliqué que le manoir n'était pas placé sous vidéosurveillance, et que les mobiliers et objets de collection avaient été déplacés dans un autre lieu le temps des travaux de rénovation. Par conséquent, les alarmes étaient désactivées depuis plusieurs semaines. Néanmoins, pour accéder au manoir, via la porte principale ou la porte du personnel, il fallait normalement utiliser un digicode, en plus de posséder la clé. En chemin, ils s'étaient donc interrogés sur la façon dont _Red Sword_ aurait pu avoir accès à ce manoir. Comme pour l'accès à la résidence des Carter, et le vol de la Mercedes, cela les laissait pour le moment perplexes. Et dans les deux cas, des codes de sécurité avaient été contournés. Il y aurait peut-être là une piste à explorer.

Piétinant l'herbe boueuse, en file indienne, dégoulinant d'eau, ils longèrent le mur au pas de course pour atteindre la porte de service latérale, où un officier faisait le guet.

\- Capitaine Beckett, annonça Kate, en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Officier Harrys, Capitaine, annonça le jeune homme en uniforme, les saluant tous trois d'un signe de tête. La porte était entrouverte à notre arrivée. Rien à signaler. Pas de mouvement depuis.

\- Ok. Ne bougez pas d'ici. On va entrer, répondit-elle, alors qu'Esposito déjà, son arme à la main, se plaçait devant la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir.

Le jeune officier se mit un peu à l'écart, observateur, tandis que Beckett s'éloignait de deux pas pour viser de son arme l'intérieur de la pièce qu'ils allaient découvrir. D'un simple regard, Kate indiqua à Castle d'être prudent. Habitué désormais, et conscient du danger potentiel, il se plaqua silencieusement contre le mur, sur le côté de la porte, pour se mettre à l'abri d'éventuels tirs. Ils ignoraient tout de _Red Sword_. Même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu armé d'autre chose que d'une épée laser, et même s'ils imaginaient qu'il n'était certainement plus sur place, la prudence était de mise.

\- Espo ..., lança Beckett, en désignant la porte d'un petit signe de tête. Je te couvre.

Esposito acquiesça d'un regard, puis, alors que tous étaient sur leurs gardes et attentifs, il tira sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt dévoilant un couloir sombre.

\- Rien à signaler, indiqua-t-il aussitôt braquant sa lampe et son arme à l'intérieur.

Silencieux, habitués à ce type d'opération qu'ils avaient maintes fois menées ensemble, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir, Esposito en tête. Se faufilant tous les trois telles des ombres, scrutant les lieux, sécurisant pièce après pièce l'endroit, ils explorèrent l'aile gauche du manoir en quelques minutes. Il n'y avait ici rien d'autre que des bâches en plastique, recouvrant sols et murs dans la plupart des pièces, du matériel entreposé çà et là, et une forte odeur de peinture. Ils poursuivaient leur investigation dans le corps central de la bâtisse quand ils entendirent, depuis l'aile droite, une voix masculine crier et appeler à l'aide. Une voix suppliante, étouffée de sanglots.

Ils se précipitèrent, guidés par la voix de celui qui ne pouvait qu'être William Tanner. Soulagés de l'entendre, de le savoir en vie, après s'être angoissés à son sujet toute la journée, ils déboulèrent dans un dernier couloir menant à ce qui devait jadis être une des chambres de la famille _Cordtland_. Et en entrant dans la pièce, ils découvrirent William, gisant sur le sol bâché de plastique. Attaché à la chaise qu'il avait dû renverser en essayant de se libérer de ses entraves, nu et recouvert de peinture jaune, il les supplia de lui venir en aide. Ils virent dans son regard le soulagement, mais aussi le reflet de l'angoisse qu'il venait de vivre, et de la torture qu'on lui avait fait subir. Tous trois se précipitèrent pour le détacher, le rassurer, tandis qu'il n'avait de cesse de les remercier. Castle le couvrit de son imperméable, pendant que Beckett appelait les secours, et qu'Esposito filait finir de sécuriser le bâtiment.

 _Une demi-heure plus tard ..._

Beckett, Castle et Esposito étudiaient la pièce du regard dans l'espoir de découvrir un élément significatif à même de les aider à retrouver la trace, et l'identité, de _Red Sword_. La scientifique arriverait d'une minute à l'autre pour passer l'endroit au crible, et procéder à des relevés minutieux dans le moindre recoin du manoir et du parc. William Tanner venait d'être évacué par une ambulance, afin de subir un examen médical complet à l'hôpital. Il ne semblait pas avoir été violenté, ne portait pas de marques de coups ou de blessures visibles. Mais il était frigorifié, probablement en hypothermie, et traumatisé. Il avait été incapable de répondre véritablement aux questions qu'ils lui avaient posées. Beckett avait préféré le laisser reprendre ses esprits, et partir pour l'hôpital, afin qu'il retrouve sa famille. On était dimanche, la journée touchait à sa fin, l'interrogatoire pourrait attendre encore un peu. William était sain et sauf, et c'était pour l'instant l'essentiel. Ce n'était pas ce soir, avec la tempête qui semblait redoubler d'intensité, qu'ils traqueraient _Red Sword_ , de toute façon. D'autant plus que, s'il avait été aussi prudent qu'avec Cole Brown, il y avait des chances que William ne soit pas d'une grande aide.

\- On aura peut-être des empreintes sur le seau ou sur le baril, constata Esposito, désignant du regard le seau renversé qui contenait des résidus de peinture jaune.

\- Il ne faut pas trop espérer à mon avis ... Sur la vidéo, il avait des gants, répondit Beckett, en s'éloignant prudemment vers la fenêtre, et éclairant de sa lampe-torche le sol bâché.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Castle, intrigué.

\- Des empreintes de chaussures ... Il a dû marcher dans la peinture jaune et laisser des traces, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a que dans _Les experts_ que les empreintes de chaussures permettent de retrouver les criminels, leur fit remarquer Esposito, scrutant la pièce d'un air un peu désabusé.

\- Hum ... malheureusement, soupira Kate, balayant de sa lampe les bâches recouvrant les murs.

Ce qui était une chambre en temps normal, décorée de la même tapisserie que celle où Rick et elle avaient passé une nuit des mois plus tôt dans l'aile opposée du manoir, n'était plus qu'une pièce vide et sans âme, en pleine rénovation. Il n'y avait pas un meuble, pas un objet, rien que des bâches plastique recouvrant le sol, et les murs. Gisaient là une simple chaise, un seau vide, un bidon de peinture entamé, coloris jaune satiné, et un projecteur qui devait servir aux ouvriers. Hormis les traces de pas sur le sol, il n'y avait ici aucun signe du passage de _Red Sword_ ou de quiconque. Avec les travaux, et le chantier qui régnait dans la plupart des pièces et couloirs du manoir, elle se demandait comment la scientifique allait pouvoir trouver quoi que ce soit de probant, si bien que la situation dans laquelle l'enquête semblait s'embourber commençait à vraiment l'exaspérer. Elle n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras, mais sa fatigue, son abattement des derniers jours, et cette désagréable sensation de tourner en rond et de se faire mener en bateau par ces gamins qui jouaient au super-héros avaient raison de son optimisme et de sa patience. Et si elle mêlait tout ceci à l'implication du gang des _Vatos Locos_ dans l'affaire, alors plus rien n'avait de sens. Elle était pour le moment surtout soulagée qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de plus grave à William, mais aussi de constater que _Red Sword_ continuait d'agir sans violence. Physique du moins. Mais les méthodes peu orthodoxes de _Red Sword_ l'interpellaient, et elle sentait que ce soir, elle avait besoin de repos, d'un bon bain chaud, de câlins de ses fils, et d'un moment tranquille avec Rick, sans affaire, sans enquête. Toute cette histoire de super-héros l'agaçait.

\- Alors Castle, toi qui as toujours réponse à tout, lança Esposito, tirant chacun de ses pensées. Comment a fait _Red Sword_ pour avoir le code du manoir ?

\- Très simple. La force surpuissante de son esprit lui permet de deviner n'importe quel code. C'est peut-être ça son pouvoir de super-héros, le mentalisme ..., suggéra Castle, tandis que Beckett, silencieuse, déambulait lentement dans la pièce en les écoutant.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, mec, mais ce gars n'est pas un super-héros ...

\- Non. Mais il veut s'en donner les apparences, alors peut-être qu'il a un don, et que du coup il se prend pour un super-héros. Et veut en faire profiter New-York, en rendant justice ...

\- Le mentalisme c'est truqué, Castle ..., lui fit remarquer Kate, toujours concentrée sur ses observations.

\- Le mentalisme n'est pas truqué, Madame « je ne crois en rien » !

\- Red Sword n'est pas mentaliste, Castle, soupira-t-elle. Il est juste très malin.

\- Alors s'il n'est pas mentaliste, il est peut-être un genre d'expert en décodage ...

\- Expert en décodage ? C'est-à-dire ? lui fit Esposito.

\- Un genre de petit génie des mathématiques, comme ce gamin dans _Code Mercury_ qui avait décrypté le code infaillible du gouvernement fédéral, expliqua Rick, en réfléchissant.

\- C'est de la fiction, mec ...

\- Justement ... Là, on parle d'un simple digicode, continua Castle. N'importe quel geek doit pouvoir trafiquer ça.

\- Ou il a simplement suffisamment observé les allers et venues des ouvriers pour avoir mémorisé le code ..., leur fit remarquer Beckett.

\- C'est le plus probable, constata Esposito.

\- Ouais, c'est moins cool, mais probable ..., fut forcé de reconnaître Rick. Et pour la clé ? Comment a-t-il fait ?

Leurs premières observations leur laissaient penser que Red Sword n'avait pas forcé la porte du manoir pour entrer. Il avait donc probablement une clé, puisqu'il fallait à la fois le code et la clé pour déverrouiller la porte.

\- Il a dû préméditer tout ça consciencieusement, répondit Kate. Il savait que le manoir serait en travaux et non sécurisé. Il s'est arrangé pour voler des clés aux ouvriers, ou aux employés ...

\- Il a pu faire un double, aussi, ajouta Esposito.

\- En tout cas, encore une fois, il ne fait pas dans le plus simple, continua Beckett, s'arrêtant de déambuler pour réfléchir à haute voix. Pourquoi ici ? Certes, c'est en travaux, et peu fréquenté, mais cela l'a obligé à récupérer les codes d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il ne pouvait pas prévoir que le parc serait désert pour cause de tempête. Un dimanche ordinaire, le parc aurait été bondé. Il n'aurait pas pu entrer et sortir sans se faire repérer, ou forcé William à pénétrer dans le manoir ...

\- Il a peut-être choisi d'agir hier soir parce qu'on annonçait la tempête justement, lui fit remarquer Esposito.

\- Il ne pouvait pas prévoir que ça durerait suffisamment de temps pour qu'il agisse en toute impunité, répondit Kate.

\- Sauf s'il est mentaliste ..., ajouta Rick, avec un petit sourire. Ou météorologue.

Kate se contenta de le dévisager d'un air un peu exaspéré, signe qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire.

\- Mais tu as raison, s'empressa d'ajouter Castle. Il y a un truc derrière tout ça. Autant pour la résidence des Carter, pour la Mercedes, que pour ce manoir, il prend des risques, il se complique la vie, et il cible des endroits très précis. Il y a forcément une explication ...

\- Oui. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un criminel classique ... Il déjoue tous les schémas habituels.

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas un criminel, lui fit remarquer Rick. Il ne pense pas comme un criminel. Il pense comme un super-héros.

\- Et comment pensent les super-héros, Castle ? lui fit-elle, avec un petit sourire las.

\- Eh bien, les super-héros ..., commença-t-il.

\- Capitaine Beckett ? l'interrompit la voix d'un officier depuis le palier de la porte.

\- Oui ?

\- La voiture de William Tanner a été retrouvée sur _Tibbet Avenue_ , c'est à deux blocs à l'ouest de l'entrée sur Broadway, expliqua l'officier Harrys.

\- Quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Non, Capitaine. La voiture est garée le long du trottoir. Simplement.

\- Ok. Merci, répondit-elle, avant que l'officier ne disparaisse à nouveau dans le couloir.

\- Il a dû filer à pied. Ou quelqu'un est venu le récupérer, constata Esposito. On n'en a pas fini avec ces fichues images de vidéosurveillance ...

\- Oui. Bon, conclut Kate. La scientifique va arriver. On va leur laisser faire le boulot ici. On va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

\- Si tu veux, je peux récupérer la liste du personnel du musée, et ..., commença à suggérer Esposito.

\- Non, lui fit-elle gentiment. C'est ton jour de congé et il est bientôt 18h. On a retrouvé William, et _Red Sword_ ne va pas faire parler de lui de nouveau aujourd'hui. Même si c'est agaçant, il n'y pas d'urgence vitale, non plus.

\- C'est vrai, constata Rick, qui sentait que sa femme était fatiguée et lassée de toute cette affaire.

\- Avec Castle, on va passer interroger William à l'hôpital, et ensuite, repos pour tout le monde.

\- Ok. J'appellerai Ryan ce soir pour le briefer. Comme ça demain matin, on sera opérationnels.

\- Oui. Parfait.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

 _North Bronx Hospital, New-York, aux environs de 18 h 30 ..._

Castle et Beckett attendaient au bureau des admissions de l'hôpital depuis une dizaine de minutes, afin de pouvoir aller interroger William Tanner. Le jeune homme avait été pris en charge dès son arrivée, et même s'il n'était pas blessé, les médecins procédaient à un examen complet.

Kate, au téléphone avec le chef de la Police, faisait les cent pas, sous le regard attentif et curieux de Rick. Lui, avait profité de cette attente pour appeler rapidement sa mère, et la prévenir qu'ils ne seraient pas rentrés pour le dîner des garçons. Mais maintenant, il s'impatientait. Il sentait bien l'agacement de sa femme en cette fin de journée, et son envie de rentrer se reposer. Lui-aussi à vrai dire n'avait qu'une hâte : prendre une douche bien chaude et retrouver le cocon douillet et chaleureux du loft. Il était trempé, n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer, après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi dehors dans la tempête. Celle-ci ne faiblissait pas d'ailleurs, et depuis le hall d'entrée des Urgences de l'hôpital, il pouvait entendre le sifflement des bourrasques de vent, et le martèlement des torrents de pluie qui ne cessaient de s'abattre sur New-York en un véritable déluge. Pourtant, il était aussi impatient de savoir si William avait quelque chose d'intéressant à leur dire quant à Red Sword. Ses espoirs étaient néanmoins minimes. Cole Brown avait été incapable de fournir le moindre élément sur son agresseur, et il en serait probablement de même pour William. Cette affaire le passionnait autant qu'elle l'intriguait, voire l'excitait même, non seulement parce que tout cela était vraiment nouveau et inédit, mais aussi, et surtout, parce qu'il retrouvait le plaisir d'enquêter avec Kate. Leurs échanges, leurs réflexions, leurs petites habitudes en voiture, au bureau, sur les scènes de crime, ou encore le simple fait d'être auprès d'elle, de la regarder enquêter, réfléchir, mener des interrogatoires lui manquait tant au quotidien.

A cet instant, il l'observait écouter attentivement son interlocuteur. Elle avait son air concentré, et il sentait que ce que lui disait le Chef de la Police était important. Elle avait insisté pour interroger William dès ce soir, histoire de ne pas laisser trop de temps s'écouler après ce qu'il venait de vivre. Plus il serait interrogé rapidement, plus son témoignage serait précis et fidèle. Ils étaient donc repassés pour le commissariat pour ramener Esposito, avant de rejoindre l'hôpital du Bronx où avait été conduit William. En route, Kate s'était déjà entretenue avec le maire et le procureur, qui, s'ils l'avaient tous deux félicitée pour l'efficacité de ses équipes, l'avaient aussi enjointe de rapidement mettre un terme aux actes de Red Sword. Dès demain, ils auraient plusieurs pistes à explorer, celle des Vatos Locos, celle de Gary le gardien de la résidence des Carter, ou encore tout un tas d'images de vidéosurveillance à décortiquer aussi bien dans le Bronx, qu'à Newark, à la gare routière. Peut-être que l'investigation de la scientifique ce soir, au Van Cordtland Museum, permettrait aussi d'obtenir des indices. La voiture de William serait aussi passée au crible, comme la Mercedes dont les analyses n'étaient pas terminées. Ils espéraient aussi beaucoup de la perruque brune qu'il avait trouvée sous les eaux au Greenhouse. Si la chance était de leur côté, peut-être y aurait-il là des indices.

Il réfléchissait aux différentes pistes qu'il faudrait étudier, quand il vit Kate raccrocher et revenir vers lui, près du bureau des admissions.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, remarquant son air un peu préoccupé.  
\- Johnson voulait nous retirer l'affaire, répondit Kate, tout en glissant son téléphone dans la poche de son imperméable.  
\- Nous retirer l'affaire ? s'étonna Rick. Mais pourquoi ? On a été plus qu'efficaces, non ?  
\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de crime, Castle, expliqua-t-elle, comme une évidence. Et il apprécie moyennement que des lieutenants à la criminelle passent du temps à courir après un super-héros. Il envisageait de monter une unité spéciale et de lui confier l'affaire « Red Sword » ...  
\- Mais c'est notre affaire ! Pour une fois qu'il y a une enquête trop cool ! objecta Rick, un peu dépité à l'idée de se voir priver de cette investigation qui changeait de l'ordinaire.  
\- Pas de panique, Castle ..., ajouta-t-elle, en esquissant un sourire. J'ai insisté pour qu'il nous laisse l'affaire, en lui assurant que mes hommes pouvaient mener de front cette enquête parallèle.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient passé des heures à réfléchir à cette affaire, et à enquêter, il n'était pas question qu'elle soit transmise à une unité spéciale. Kate était plus que motivée pour mettre un terme à toute cette histoire de « Red Sword ». D'abord, parce qu'il ridiculisait la Police de New-York et son efficacité. Ensuite, parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il ait torturé William Tanner, que celui-ci soit coupable ou non des faits reprochés. Justice devait être rendue. Et puis, elle se devait de reconnaitre que tout cela l'intriguait, et qu'elle prenait grand plaisir à enquêter auprès de Rick, à écouter ses raisonnements sérieux ou farfelus, et à le voir s'enthousiasmer et s'exciter pour l'affaire.

\- Donc on bosse toujours dessus ? demanda-t-il, avec un petit sourire ravi.  
\- Pour le moment, oui, acquiesça Beckett. Mais à la moindre défaillance, il nous retirera l'affaire. Et il attend des résultats rapidement.  
\- Ok ...  
\- L'affaire est prioritaire. Johnson est très remonté contre « Red Sword » et contre ses méthodes. Je crois que s'il pouvait le coincer lui-même il le ferait ..., expliqua Kate, pensive.  
\- Tu as l'air tracassée ? demanda Rick, observant le visage fermé et soucieux de sa femme. Il y a autre chose ?  
\- Il m'a convoquée pour jeudi prochain au One Police Plaza, répondit-elle, en observant les allers et venues des infirmières, dans l'attente de voir arriver celle qui s'occupait de William Tanner. Il veut me voir.  
\- Pourquoi ? Il a du boulot à te proposer ? Ou quelque chose à te reprocher ? s'étonna Castle, intrigué.  
\- Plutôt la deuxième option ..., soupira-t-elle. En fait, il veut que l'on discute du positionnement de mon mari au sein du commissariat que je dirige ...  
\- Sérieusement ? Le « positionnement de ton mari » ? répéta Rick, perplexe face à cette nouvelle.

Depuis que Kate était devenue Capitaine du 12ème District, il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre reproche de sa direction quant à sa présence au commissariat. Certes, le prédécesseur de Johnson s'était longuement entretenue avec elle, lors de sa prise de fonction pour établir le statut de Rick au poste, son implication dans les enquêtes ..., mais il n'y avait jamais eu de problème. En tant que détective privé, il était officiellement consultant de la Police de New-York.

\- Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi ... En fait, il m'a dit nous avoir vus tout à l'heure à la télévision, quittant le poste avec Espo pour rejoindre Van Cordtland Park.  
\- Oui, il y avait ce journaliste ..., confirma Castle. Je ne vois pas où est le problème ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, apparemment lors de la diffusion, il y a eu des commentaires d'un journaliste, sur « le Capitaine Beckett et son mari » ..., expliqua Kate, perplexe.

Elle avait été aussi surprise que Castle d'entendre le chef Johnson évoquer le fait que la présence de Rick soit problématique. Depuis qu'elle était Capitaine, elle veillait à adopter un comportement on ne peut plus professionnel au commissariat, et avait toujours été soucieuse, justement, de l'image que pourrait donner la présence de son mari au bureau. Même si la plupart des équipes connaissaient Rick depuis des années et s'il faisait partie de la famille du 12ème District, ses responsabilités, ses obligations professionnelles, et la déontologie impliquaient qu'elle ait une attitude irréprochable. Dans les faits, de toute façon, Rick ne travaillait pour ainsi dire qu'avec les gars. Et à part de rares moments où ils partageaient un café ou un repas dans la journée, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup d'interactions au commissariat. Elle ne comprenait donc pas vraiment d'où venaient ces reproches de son chef, et cela l'intriguait.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que les médias parlent de nous en tant que couple après toutes ces années ..., s'étonna Castle, dérouté par le problème que semblait soudain poser sa présence.  
\- Apparemment, il s'inquiète de l'image de la Police, et de ma crédibilité dans mes fonctions, si l'on s'imagine que je roucoule avec mon mari au commissariat plutôt que de gérer mes hommes et de bosser les enquêtes.  
\- Il t'a dit ça ? Tu rigoles ? demanda-t-il, avec un petit rictus, à la fois amusé, et sidéré.

Il était véritablement stupéfait. Cela faisait plus de dix ans maintenant qu'il était consultant au commissariat, sept ans que Kate et lui étaient en couple, et jamais personne, même pas l'intransigeante Capitaine Gates, n'avait eu l'idée de sous-entendre pareille bêtise. Kate et lui avaient toujours eu une attitude irréprochable au poste, en présence de leurs collègues, et d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle était Capitaine.

\- Malheureusement, non. C'est plus ou moins ce qu'il a dit ... Il a parlé de la confusion de ma vie privée et de mon statut professionnel, de l'absence de limites ..., et de la mauvaise image que cela peut donner ... A vrai dire, je n'y comprends rien. Johnson a toujours été plutôt ouvert à ce sujet.  
\- Je vais aller lui toucher deux mots, moi, à ton Chef ..., grogna Rick, mécontent.  
\- Non, tu ne vas rien dire, lui fit-elle catégorique. Je suis convoquée jeudi. On verra ce qu'il dira.  
\- Mais il se fiche du monde ! s'exclama Castle si fort que plusieurs patients et infirmières se retournèrent pour le dévisager.

Il était vraiment agacé par cette histoire. D'abord parce qu'il craignait que le chef Johnson lui interdise dorénavant d'enquêter au 12ème District, mais aussi parce qu'il ne supportait pas la mauvaise foi. Kate et lui n'avaient rien à se reprocher. Le commissariat avait un taux de résolution des affaires parmi les meilleurs de la ville. Kate était appréciée dans ses fonctions, par ses équipes comme par sa direction. Il n'y avait jamais eu de reproche à lui faire. Et jamais tous deux ne se laissaient aller à des élans de tendresse ou d'affection au commissariat. Il ne comprenait pas et cela l'énervait.

\- Rick ... doucement ..., chuchota Kate, sur le ton du reproche. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver ... Je vais lui parler.  
\- Combien d'affaires on a résolues ensemble, bon sang ? répondit-il, agacé. Je crois qu'on a fait beaucoup pour l'image de sa chère police, justement ! Et là, comme ça, tout à coup, ça lui prend de trouver que ma présence est nuisible !  
\- Je sais, c'est ridicule ... et étrange, répondit Kate.  
\- S'il veut me virer du commissariat, il n'a qu'à me le dire directement, bougonna Castle.  
\- Rick ..., lui fit-elle à voix basse prenant sa main dans la sienne, comme pour le rassurer. Il ne veut pas te virer du commissariat. Il veut discuter de la place que tu occupes.  
\- Tu m'expliques la différence ? soupira-t-il. Je viendrai avec toi, jeudi. Je suis concerné, moi aussi, après tout.  
\- Non, tu ne viendras pas, répondit-elle, catégorique. C'est mon travail, et il ne manquerait plus que j'ai mon mari dans les pattes alors que je suis convoquée par le Chef.  
\- Ça ne me plaît pas du tout cette histoire ..., marmonna-t-il, à la fois inquiet et perplexe.  
\- Tu sais ..., ce n'est peut-être pas si grave finalement, parce que dans quelques mois, je ne serai plus Capitaine, et le Chef n'aura plus à s'inquiéter de nos roucoulades au commissariat ..., lui fit-elle remarquer, en esquissant un sourire.  
\- C'est vrai ..., j'ai du mal à m'y faire ..., constata-t-il, souriant légèrement lui-aussi.  
\- Mais ... en attendant, je n'ai pas l'intention de me priver de la présence de mon partenaire au poste. Alors ne t'inquiète pas ...  
\- Après tout ce que j'ai fait depuis des années pour le commissariat, ce Johnson n'a aucune reconnaissance, et me voit comme un parasite ...  
\- Il te voit comme mon mari, Rick, c'est tout. Il a bien conscience de ton rôle. Il te l'a déjà dit. Sinon, ça ferait bien longtemps qu'il aurait interdit à ta présence. Ce qu'il n'aime pas surtout c'est qu'on puisse imaginer que je ne fais pas bien mon boulot parce que mon mari me distrait ...  
\- Mais c'est ridicule ! Tu bosses encore mieux avec moi !  
\- Evidemment ..., sourit-elle. Ecoute, n'en faisons pas toute une histoire, ok ? Le Chef est juste à cran avec cette affaire de super-héros, et peut-être qu'il a entendu des critiques à notre sujet suite à la diffusion des images ... Mais il sait, et tout le monde sait, que notre partenariat a fait beaucoup pour le 12ème District ..., et pas seulement. Pour la ville aussi. Il fait peut-être juste une petite crise d'autorité, et veut me rappeler quelques règles de bienséance.  
\- C'est bizarre quand même. Il voit cinq secondes d'images à la télévision de nous deux, et tout à coup tu es convoquée au One Police Plaza parce que je te détourne du droit chemin ? Non, il y a un truc louche ...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée elle-aussi.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il en réfléchissant à une explication. Peut-être que c'est juste un prétexte pour te voir dans son bureau ..., toute seule, et ...  
\- Et ?  
\- Et ... je ne vais pas te faire un dessin ! bougonna-t-il.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Johnson a plus de soixante-ans ! Et je ne l'intéresse pas, répondit-elle, comme une évidence.  
\- Tu intéresses n'importe quel homme normalement constitué ! Qui plus est, un vieux chef tout rabougri dans son bureau ... Tu es ... outrageusement sexy et ... l'autorité rend les hommes fous et ...  
\- Stop, Castle, lui fit-elle, en soupirant. Johnson ne m'a pas donné un rancard secret, il m'a convoquée pour un remontage de bretelles en bonne et due forme ...  
\- Hum ... Et si c'était en fait pour te confier une mission secrète ? Le genre de missions que gèrent les agences fédérales ... ou la CIA ...  
\- Un délire d'espionnage, ça faisait longtemps ..., marmonna-t-elle.  
\- Je ne peux pas croire que tout à coup ma présence le dérange ! Il a joué au golf cet été encore avec Weldon et moi ! Et si c'était un complot ?  
\- Un complot ? De qui ? Des petits hommes verts ? sourit-elle, amusée.  
\- Gris ! Quand vas-tu enfin admettre qu'ils sont gris ? soupira Castle, esquissant un sourire taquin.  
\- Gris, verts ... c'est pareil ! Du pur délire !  
\- Je ne parlais pas d'un complot extraterrestre, d'abord ..., se défendit-il.  
\- Hum ... de quoi alors ?  
\- Capitaine ? fit la voix de l'infirmière derrière leur dos, les amenant à se retourner.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Les examens de M. Tanner sont terminés, répondit-elle. Vous pouvez l'interroger.  
\- Merci ..., sourit Kate.  
\- Suivez-moi.  
\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, soupira Rick, alors que tous deux emboîtaient le pas à l'infirmière.

En arrivant à hauteur des rideaux du box, derrière lesquels se trouvait William, et probablement ses parents, l'infirmière leur présenta le médecin, qui était occupé à remplir des papiers, puis s'éloigna.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Beckett, qui préférait en savoir un peu plus sur l'état de William avant de procéder à l'interrogatoire.  
\- Plutôt bien, vu les circonstances. Ce jeune homme n'a pas subi de sévices physiques, leur annonça le médecin. Ni coups ni blessures. Quelques écorchures superficielles au niveau des poignets et des chevilles, causées par les liens qui l'empêchaient de bouger. Mais l'examen n'a révélé aucune autre trace de sévices.  
\- Et pour la peinture ? demanda Castle.  
\- Pas d'intoxication. La quantité qu'il a pu ingérer était trop minime.  
\- Il vous a dit qu'il avait perdu connaissance ? continua Kate, songeant aux images de la vidéo postée par Red Sword.  
\- Oui. Reflexe vagal lié à l'asphyxie probablement, expliqua le docteur. C'est une sorte de soupape de sécurité pour le cerveau lorsqu'il n'arrive plus à maintenir ses fonctions.  
\- Et il n'a pas de séquelles de cette asphyxie ?  
\- A priori, non. Cela n'a dû durer que quelques secondes. Les réflexes sont bons, tout va bien du point de vue neurologique. Il pourra sortir d'ici quelques heures. Il est en hypothermie légère, mais rien d'inquiétant, conclut le médecin.  
\- D'accord, merci.  
\- De rien. Au-revoir ...  
\- Au-revoir, répondirent Castle et Beckett, d'une seule et même voix.  
\- Allons-y, poursuivit Kate, avant d'écarter doucement le rideau pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du box, Rick derrière elle.

Ils trouvèrent William allongé sur le brancard, en blouse d'hôpital, le corps jauni de peinture des pieds à la tête. La substance poisseuse collait ses cheveux, et avait séché sur son visage, son cou, ses bras en une croûte craquelante. Avant son départ de Van Cordtland House, Beckett avait bien spécifié aux ambulanciers de ne pas laver William avant qu'un expert de la scientifique ait pu procéder à des relevés. Des fibres, des cheveux ou toute autre particule pouvaient être collés dans cette peinture dont était recouvert William.

Kate se fit la réflexion qu'il avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé un peu ses esprits. Son regard semblait désormais apaisé, et la terreur et la panique qu'elle avait lues dans ses yeux quand ils l'avaient découvert gisant sur le sol de cette chambre, quelques heures plus tôt, avaient maintenant disparu. Il était recouvert d'une épaisse couverture, et perfusé, afin de reprendre des forces et de retrouver une température normale. Près de lui, ses parents se tenaient là, soulagés, et malgré tout, traumatisés par ce qui venait d'arriver à leur fils.

\- Bonsoir William ..., commença doucement Beckett, en souriant légèrement.  
\- Bonsoir, répondit le jeune homme.  
\- Capitaine ... Vous avez arrêté celui qui a fait ça à mon fils ? demanda aussitôt M. Tanner, qui avait l'air révolté.  
\- Pas encore. Mais on l'arrêtera, assura Kate, avec conviction. Nos équipes travaillent sans relâche sur cette affaire.

M. Tanner ne dit rien, acquiesça d'un regard. Un regard dans lequel Kate sentait toute la colère d'un père. Elle avait déjà vu cette colère-là, cette rage et cette douleur dans les yeux de bien des parents de victimes de meurtres, de tortures, d'enlèvements. Mais ce qui restait gravé à jamais dans son esprit et dans son cœur c'était le désespoir, la fureur et la souffrance de Rick, quand, des années plus tôt, Alexis avait été enlevée. Elle avait vécu cette douleur à travers lui. Celle de savoir les horreurs et souffrances qu'on infligeait à son enfant, la chair de sa chair, de redouter la mort de l'être qu'on avait de plus précieux au monde. Et cette vengeance, ce besoin de justice, aussi, qui animaient les parents, comme tous les proches des victimes. Physiquement, William allait bien. Mais l'exposition publique de ses sévices, les rumeurs qui se propageaient maintenant à son sujet via les réseaux sociaux, l'humiliation qu'on lui avait fait subir aux yeux de tous, étaient une souffrance psychologique qui allait le marquer durablement. Un traumatisme dont il serait peut-être plus difficile encore de se remettre qu'une blessure physique.

\- William est un bon garçon, Capitaine, ajouta tristement Mme Tanner. Il n'a pas fait ce que tout le monde raconte désormais ...

Rick observait ces parents, partageant leur douleur et leur désarroi. Il ne savait que penser de cette histoire d'accusation de viol. La famille de la jeune fille, Emily, avait finalement accepté de ne pas porter plainte, des mois plus tôt, et l'affaire en était restée là. Red Sword avait enlevé William pour le punir, et l'humilier, afin de rendre une justice qui, selon lui, n'avait pas été rendue. Le fait que les parents de William aient accepté à l'époque de payer la famille d'Emily pour ne pas ébruiter l'affaire ne jouait pas en faveur du jeune homme. Mais peut-être que Red Sword s'était trompé finalement. Il n'avait de super-héros que le surnom. Pourtant William, dans l'une des vidéos, reconnaissait publiquement le viol, et implorait le pardon d'Emily. Mais il était dans une telle panique, exposé ainsi, nu, et sous les menaces de Red Sword, qu'il pouvait avoir reconnu les faits sous la contrainte, pour ne pas souffrir davantage.

\- C'est à cause de cette fille, cette Emily ..., gronda M. Tanner. Elle mérite de ...  
\- Papa, l'interrompit William. Emily n'a rien à voir avec ce qui m'est arrivé cette nuit ...  
\- Oh si au contraire ! objecta vivement son père. Elle a tout à voir ! Si elle n'avait pas commencé à propager cette fausse rumeur ... alors tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.  
\- M. Tanner, l'interrompit gentiment Kate. Je comprends votre colère, et je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout cela, mais vous devez faire preuve de clairvoyance, et faire confiance à la justice, et à notre travail. D'accord ?

M. Tanner ne dit rien, silencieux, mais sembla acquiescer d'un regard.

\- Je ne laisserai pas les responsables impunis, ajouta Beckett. Mais j'ai besoin de m'assurer que, de votre côté, vous ne chercherez pas à rendre justice vous-même.  
\- Non, bien-sûr que non ..., soupira M. Tanner. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit. Notre famille est déjà suffisamment dans une situation terrible ..., avec ces vidéos qui circulent et ...  
\- Les vidéos ont été supprimées du site par nos équipes, Monsieur, intervint Castle, dans l'espoir de le rassurer. Elles sont interdites, et si des copies sont postées, à nouveau, les experts veilleront à les supprimer.  
\- Merci ..., mais le mal est fait de toute façon ..., répondit M. Tanner, complètement désabusé.  
\- Chéri, viens, allons prendre un café pendant que la Police fait son travail, proposa sa femme.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle le prit tendrement par le bras pour l'entraîner vers les rideaux, et tous deux quittèrent le box. Rick et Kate échangèrent un regard, partageant le désarroi et la douleur de ces parents.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous William ? demanda Kate, avec douceur, en dévisageant l'air triste et las du jeune homme.  
\- Bien ... je crois ... J'aimerais juste pouvoir rentrer, et prendre une douche pour me débarrasser de cette peinture.  
\- Un expert de la scientifique va venir vous examiner avant que vous ne rentriez, expliqua Beckett. Il va procéder à des prélèvements au cas où il y ait sur votre corps des indices à même de nous permettre d'identifier celui qui vous a fait ça.  
\- Ils étaient plusieurs ..., lui fit remarquer William.  
\- Combien ? demanda Castle.  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit le jeune homme. Au bar, ils étaient trois. Ils sont montés à trois dans la voiture. Il y avait Becky, le gars avec l'épée ...  
\- Red Sword ..., précisa Rick.  
\- Oui ..., et un autre aussi. Mais après au parc, Becky n'était plus là, expliqua-t-il, en réfléchissant, comme pour se souvenir le mieux possible. Et il y avait un autre gars ..., ou deux peut-être, je ne sais pas ... Ils avaient tous des cagoules, et la pluie faisait un vacarme du tonnerre ... J'ai essayé de reconnaître les voix ... Au début, je pensais que c'était peut-être une blague pas très drôle de mes copains ..., parfois ils ont des idées stupides.  
\- Mais ce n'était pas une blague ..., constata Kate, observant l'air désemparé de William.  
\- Non. Je ne connaissais pas tous ces gars.  
\- Aucun ne vous rappelait quelqu'un que vous auriez pu croiser dans un bar, ou au lycée peut-être ? insista Beckett.  
\- Non ..., désolé ...  
\- Donc au total, ils étaient peut-être quatre ou cinq ..., conclut Castle, surpris par l'ampleur du nombre.

Avec Kate, leurs réflexions les avaient amenés à établir que derrière Red Sword se cachaient sans doute trois personnes : Thor Mjöllnir, une femme blonde ou brune surnommée Becky, et un troisième individu qui avait filmé la scène au Greenhouse. C'est ce que semblaient confirmer aussi les images très sombres des passagers dans la Mercedes, ou dans la voiture de William. Mais s'ils étaient au final quatre ou cinq, c'était en réalité tout un groupe qui montait ces stratagèmes, et construisait l'image du super-héros justicier qu'était Red Sword. Cela pouvait expliquer qu'ils aient réussi à rassembler tant d'argent pour commander et acheter l'épée-laser, mais aussi comment ils avaient pu transporter Cole Brown, inconscient, en pleine rue, ou payer la location du garage de M. Kohl. Tout en écoutant William, Rick se demandait quels liens pouvait avoir ce groupe avec le gangd des Vatos Locos et la technique de Roberto Hernandez, voleur de voitures sous les verrous depuis plus de dix ans. Ils avaient dû monnayer les services d'un gars du gang pour voler la Mercedes. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous raconter les événements de la soirée et de la nuit dans l'ordre ? poursuivit Beckett, en sortant de sa poche d'imperméable un petit calepin pour prendre des notes. On va essayer d'établir clairement la chronologie des faits.  
\- Oui ... Mais tout n'est pas très clair dans ma tête, les avertit William.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Faites de votre mieux, le rassura Kate.

Ils écoutèrent William leur expliquer ce qu'il avait vécu au cours de la nuit. Sa soirée au Greenhouse, avec son ami Arthur, s'était déroulée tout à fait normalement jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la présence d'une jeune femme, Becky. Il l'avait déjà rencontrée une ou deux fois ces dernières semaines, a priori par hasard, et il la trouvait très séduisante et sympathique. Elle était brune aux yeux bleus, jolie, et devait mesurer environ 1m70. Elle lui avait dit être étudiante aux Beaux-Arts la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il ne savait pas grand-chose d'autre d'elle. Ils avaient papoté de tout et de rien. Elle n'avait pas vraiment parlé d'elle finalement. La veille, elle lui avait proposé de rejoindre un endroit plus calme pour discuter et faire vraiment connaissance. Le bar était bondé, et avec le match et les supporters, il était impossible de s'entendre parler. Il s'était dit que c'était l'occasion de passer un bon moment, et il avait espoir, bien-sûr, qu'elle succombe à ses charmes. Ils étaient sortis sous la pluie battante, et avaient rejoint au pas de course sa voiture, dans l'idée de s'y réfugier pour discuter. Ils s'étaient précipités chacun vers une portière, et tout le reste s'était passé très vite. Ses souvenirs étaient embrouillés. Il avait d'abord cru à une agression ou à un vol, quand Red Sword avait surgi de nulle part pour le plaquer contre la voiture. Il avait tenté de se débattre et de crier, mais Red Sword l'avait très vite immobilisé et contraint au silence. Il se souvenait avoir été poussé dans la voiture, à la place conducteur, et s'être retrouvé avec une arme braquée derrière le crâne. Dans le rétroviseur, il avait pu voir, sur la banquette arrière, trois personnes cagoulées : Becky, qu'il avait reconnue à son imperméable, Red Sword, et l'homme qui tenait son arme contre sa tête. On avait pris son téléphone portable, puis on lui avait ordonné de conduire, menaçant de le tuer s'il n'obéissait pas. L'homme au revolver lui avait indiqué le chemin à suivre, tandis que Becky et Red Sword étaient demeurés silencieux. Ils avaient roulé jusqu'au Bronx. Il n'avait pas osé poser de questions, pétrifié par le canon de l'arme qui n'avait pas quitté l'arrière de sa tête. Une fois arrivés à proximité du parc, on lui avait dit de garer la voiture. Il faisait nuit noire, un déluge s'abattait sur la ville, et ils n'avaient pas rencontré âme qui vive quand ils étaient allés, à pied, jusqu'au Van Cordtland Park. Seule Becky était restée dans la voiture, et il ne l'avait pas revue. Un homme, cagoulé lui-aussi, les attendait au manoir. C'était lui qui avait ouvert la porte leur permettant à tous d'entrer. On l'avait alors fait se déshabiller intégralement. Terrorisé, et trempé par la pluie, il avait obéi sans discuter. On l'avait ensuite conduit jusqu'à la pièce où la Police l'avait trouvé, en le faisant s'asseoir sur une chaise à laquelle il avait été ficelé. On l'avait bâillonné pour l'empêcher de crier, et tous avaient disparu. Il était resté ainsi, seul, pendant très longtemps, plusieurs heures peut-être, ignorant ce que faisaient ses geôliers. Tout semblait à ce moment-là calme et silencieux dans la bâtisse, et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi on s'en était pris à lui. Puis Red Sword et un homme étaient apparus, munis de matériel pour le filmer. Red Sword avait tourné autour de lui, avec son épée luminescente, menaçant de le frapper, et lui ordonnant de reconnaître le viol d'Emily, de dire toute la vérité. Ils l'avaient insulté, l'avaient accusé, et lui avaient rappelé la peine qu'il aurait dû encourir s'il avait été jugé pour ces faits. Il avait tenté de démentir, mais l'homme qui filmait l'avait menacé, en pointant un revolver vers lui. Alors, il avait fini par avouer les faits, par peur d'être tué. Puis ils étaient partis à nouveau, avant de revenir plus tard pour lui renverser ce seau sur la tête, et filmer la scène. Il avait cru mourir pour de bon, et complètement paniqué, il avait perdu connaissance.

\- Je ne sais pas si tout cela peut vraiment vous aider, conclut-il, désolé. Je ne me souviens de rien d'intéressant ... Je ne sais pas comment vous allez pouvoir les retrouver.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, répondit Beckett. Des petites choses anodines peuvent être très importantes pour nous.  
\- Et vous vous en sortez très bien, ajouta Castle, pour l'encourager.  
\- Comment sont-ils entrés dans le manoir ? Vous vous souvenez ? poursuivit Kate, qui cherchait à vérifier si leurs présupposés pouvaient correspondre à la réalité des faits.  
\- Par la porte sur le côté du manoir. Un des gars avait une clé et a tapé un code. Ça s'est ouvert tout de suite, expliqua William.  
\- Ils avaient l'air de connaître les lieux ? A l'intérieur ? demanda Rick.  
\- Oui, je pense. Ils m'ont tout de suite conduit vers la pièce où ils voulaient m'emmener, sans hésiter je crois.  
\- Est-ce qu'ils parlaient entre eux ? continua Kate. Est-ce qu'ils ont pu dire quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à les identifier ?  
\- Non. Ils ne parlaient pas entre eux en ma présence. C'était comme si chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire, en fait. Même dans la voiture, ils ne disaient rien. Il n'y en avait qu'un, celui qui visait ma tête avec son revolver, qui me hurlait dessus. Mais les deux autres ne parlaient pas. Je crois qu'ils étaient sur leur téléphone. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bips de messages.

Castle et Beckett se firent la réflexion que pendant le trajet Becky et Red Sword devaient communiquer avec leur complice qui attendait sur place au manoir afin de coordonner les opérations. Le récit de William révélait en tout cas un scenario intelligemment construit, et parfaitement bien organisé.

\- Donc quand vous êtes arrivés au parc, il n'y avait qu'un homme qui attendait sur place ? poursuivit Beckett.  
\- Oui ... Il était sous le porche de l'entrée principale à l'abri de la pluie quand on est arrivé. Et puis c'est lui qui a ouvert sur le côté.  
\- Donc ils étaient quatre au total ? Pourquoi hésitez-vous sur le chiffre ? demanda Rick, en réfléchissant lui-aussi.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le même homme qui soit venu filmer ensuite ... J'étais tellement paniqué que je n'ai pas fait attention à tous les détails ... Et ils se ressemblaient tous, habillés en noir, avec leur cagoule.  
\- Est-ce que l'un d'eux semblait être le chef ? continua Kate. Ou donnait des ordres ?  
\- Non ..., mais ils ne parlaient pas entre eux, alors c'est difficile à dire.  
\- On sait que Red Sword est très grand. Est-ce que les autres sont plus ou moins grands ? Est-ce qu'il y a un signe physique que vous auriez pu déceler ?  
\- Non. Red Sword est le plus grand de tous, et le plus costaud aussi. Il m'a maîtrisé facilement.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a un élément particulier qui a retenu ou attiré votre attention ? demanda Rick.

William ne répondit pas, l'air totalement désolé, de ne pas parvenir à fournir des réponses plus claires et intéressantes pour la Police.

\- Une sonnerie de téléphone particulière ? Une phrase que l'un aurait dite ? insista Castle.  
\- Non ..., je suis vraiment désolé ...  
\- Est-ce qu'ils avaient l'air de vous connaître ? continua Kate. Qu'ont-ils dit sur le viol ?  
\- Ils n'ont rien dit sur moi ..., à part que j'avais acheté la justice avec le fric de mes parents, et que le viol était un crime. Et aussi qu'Emily Myers méritait que justice soit rendue.  
\- Rien d'autre ?  
\- Non.  
\- Est-ce que vous avez eu l'impression d'être suivi ou observé ces derniers temps ?  
\- Non.  
\- Il ne s'est rien passé d'inhabituel dans votre vie ? Quelqu'un que vous auriez rencontré ?  
\- Non. A part Becky ...  
\- Quel âge vous leur donneriez ?  
\- Comme moi ..., vingt ans pas plus ... Je vous ai dit, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était une blague de mes copains.  
\- Ils étaient blancs ?  
\- Je n'ai pas vu. Ils avaient des gants et des cagoules, mais je pense, oui. Ils n'avaient pas d'accent particulier en tout cas ... Je pense qu'ils étaient blancs.  
\- Si vous deviez définir leur milieu social ? continua Beckett.  
\- Je ne sais pas ... Normal ... C'est difficile à dire ...  
\- Ok ... Merci ..., conclut Kate, esquissant un sourire.

Concrètement, le témoignage de William n'apportait pas grand-chose pour le moment. Mais Kate s'y attendait. Il leur permettait néanmoins de comprendre que Red Sword était en fait une petite organisation bien huilée, où chacun semblait avoir un rôle à jouer. Becky avait servi de rabatteuse. Thor Mjöllnir, ou peu importe comment il s'appelait vraiment, jouait les gros bras. Un autre était chargé de filmer. Ils avaient préalablement repéré les lieux, au Greenhouse, et au Van Cordtland House. Ils avaient les codes d'accès, au musée, comme pour le parking de Carter. Et ils étaient totalement anonymes, vêtus tels des cambrioleurs, se fondant dans l'obscurité. Sous des airs d'amateurisme ou de fantaisie dans leurs méthodes, dans leur choix de lieu de détention, dans leurs prises de risques, ils étaient en réalité très préparés, très minutieux dans leur organisation. Et leur idéal de justice semblait être leur réelle motivation. Certes, ils avaient torturé William, l'avaient terrorisé, mais le menacer avait suffi à le faire céder. Il n'y avait eu ni coups, ni blessures. Ils n'avaient donc a priori rien de psychopathes prenant plaisir à faire souffrir. Mais cette quête de justice qui menait à l'humiliation de leurs cibles était néanmoins teintée d'un désir de vengeance. Tout cela n'était pas un jeu pour eux. C'était extrêmement sérieux et ils jouaient très gros. Ils seraient certainement bien plus difficiles à identifier qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé deux jours plus tôt.

\- J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien ..., soupira William.  
\- Au contraire, vous nous donnez des petits éléments qui pourront se révéler utiles, sourit gentiment Kate. Si vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit par la suite, il faudra nous prévenir aussitôt.  
\- Oui. Bien-sûr. Est-ce que je vais aller en prison ? demanda-t-il, avec inquiétude.

Kate et Rick échangèrent un regard, ne sachant quoi penser des accusations de viol à l'encontre du jeune homme.

\- Il n'y a pas de plainte d'Emily Myers à votre égard, William. Alors il n'y a pas de raison que vous alliez en prison dans l'état actuel des choses, expliqua Kate.  
\- Je n'ai pas violé Emily, Capitaine, affirma-t-il, avec conviction. Jamais.  
\- Alors pourquoi ..., commença Rick, intrigué par cette histoire.  
\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, l'interrompit aussitôt William. J'avais peur qu'ils me tuent alors j'ai dit que je l'avais fait. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne l'ai pas violée.  
\- Pourquoi vous a-t-elle accusé alors ? demanda Kate, perplexe face à la situation.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Par désespoir ou par vengeance sans doute ... Il faudrait lui demander ...  
\- Elle a été interrogée, et semble maintenir sa version des faits, lui fit remarquer Castle.

Emily et ses parents avaient été interrogés par Esposito suite à la disparition de William, et avaient raconté toute cette histoire de viol, en maintenant leur accusation, et reconnaissant avoir touché de l'argent pour retirer leur plainte.

\- Elle ne va pas dire devant ses parents qu'elle a menti, constata William. Mes parents ont payé parce qu'ils pensaient que je perdrais s'il y avait un procès, car la parole des femmes est difficilement contestable. C'est ce que mon père disait. Il pensait que je n'avais aucune chance. Alors il a payé ...  
\- On va essayer d'éclaircir cette histoire, répondit Beckett, qui ne savait pas vraiment que penser ou croire.

William avait l'air sincère et sa façon de voir les choses était crédible. Mais les accusations d'Emily avaient aussi l'air fondées. Et Red Sword, des mois après cette histoire, avait cru bon de s'en mêler. Alors comment discerner le vrai du faux ?

\- De toute façon, ma vie est détruite ..., marmonna le jeune homme, le cœur lourd et triste.  
\- William, votre vie n'est pas détruite ..., essaya de le rassurer Kate, qui comprenait néanmoins l'enfer qu'il allait vivre ces prochains jours.  
\- Tout le monde a vu ces vidéos. Tout le monde pense que je suis un violeur, et un menteur qui a acheté la justice, expliqua William. On m'a vu complètement nu ..., on m'a vu supplier pour ma vie ... Tout cela a circulé partout et ...  
\- Je sais que c'est terrible William, oui, lui fit Kate. Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Mais vous pourrez dépasser tout cela, vous y parviendrez.  
\- Mes parents veulent déménager ..., partir loin de New-York, ajouta-t-il.  
\- C'est peut-être une solution, répondit Rick, conscient lui-aussi que la diffusion de ces vidéos allait faire des ravages.  
\- Mais vous ne devez pas quitter la ville avant que cette affaire ne soit résolue, précisa Kate.

Il acquiesça d'un regard, l'air vraiment perdu.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

 _New-York, aux environs de 20h00 ..._

Dans le salon du loft, à peine rentrée depuis cinq minutes, Kate admirait Eliott lui raconter comment il avait construit le plus grand circuit de chemin de fer du monde, et Leo à quatre pattes par terre, son Roudoudou dans une main, occupé à charger et décharger les wagons du train sans se lasser. Rick avait filé se changer, avant de prendre une douche plus tard, pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements encore humides.

A leur retour à la maison, Martha ne s'était pas attardée, pressée d'aller retrouver Victor avec qui elle avait rendez-vous pour le dîner. Avec Rick, Kate s'était inquiétée que Martha ne sorte ce soir, la tempête faisant rage, et ils lui avaient suggéré de rester passer la soirée tranquillement au loft. Mais Martha et ses multiples projets n'avaient pas le temps de prendre le temps, et puis elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire faux bond à son compagnon. Rick lui avait néanmoins fait promettre d'envoyer un message pour les prévenir qu'elle était bien arrivée à destination.

Alors qu'Eliott lui racontait avec enthousiasme que son train était allé apporter des feutres noirs aux zèbres d'Afrique qui ne voulaient plus porter de rayures, Kate s'amusait de l'imagination de son fils, mais aussi du plaisir qu'elle avait, dès qu'elle retrouvait ses enfants, à oublier les soucis de la journée, les difficultés d'une enquête, pour savourer pleinement son rôle de maman. Autrefois, il lui fallait toujours un petit moment pour passer à autre chose après une journée de travail : le temps d'un bain bien chaud, une lecture distrayante, une discussion au téléphone avec son père. Mais aujourd'hui, à peine avait-elle passé la porte du loft, ses petites tornades lui sautaient au cou, la couvraient de câlins, de baisers, se lançaient dans le récit de leurs aventures et accaparaient toute son attention, pour son plus grand bonheur. Ce soir ne dérogeait pas à la règle, et ses fils, s'agitant autour du circuit de chemin de fer, avaient mille choses à raconter. L'enquête, la convocation du chef de la Police, et Red Sword étaient désormais bien loin.

Sans nul doute, au vu de leurs récits enthousiastes, la journée avec grand-mère avait été bien remplie. Le parquet du salon était recouvert d'une multitude de légos, et il fallait enjamber le circuit du train, et les objets éparpillés un peu partout pour accéder à la cuisine, ou rejoindre le bureau et l'escalier. Martha était une nounou hors pair, pleine d'idées pour distraire les garçons. Et quand ils rentraient tard, comme aujourd'hui, ils avaient dîné, pris leur bain, mis leur pyjama, si bien qu'ils pouvaient profiter d'eux paisiblement pour les quelques minutes qui précédaient l'heure du coucher.

\- Grand-mère dit que mon train ne peut pas aller en Afrique en volant ..., tu crois que c'est vrai ? demanda Eliott, dévisageant sa mère un peu perplexe.

\- Eh bien ..., les trains ne volent pas, trésor, répondit-elle, jetant un œil à Leo pour qu'il ne mette pas de Légos dans sa bouche.

Leo était dans sa phase de découverte du monde, et outre ses bêtises et acrobaties légendaires, il aimait aussi porter tout et n'importe quoi à sa bouche. Mais pour le moment, il s'était allongé de tout son long sur le parquet, et une brique de Légos dans la main tentait de l'emboîter dans le wagon, avec beaucoup de patience et de détermination. Kate l'admirait, tout en écoutant Eliott, attendrie de voir son si petit garçon tellement appliqué et têtu pour parvenir à son objectif.

\- Mais on peut dire qu'ils volent ? Dans les rêves, on peut faire comme on veut, expliqua Eliott.

\- Evidemment ! On peut faire comme on veut ! s'exclama Rick, qui passait la porte de son bureau au même moment, vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantalon de jogging. Et quand on rêve très fort, ça peut même se réaliser ..., je te l'ai déjà dit, bonhomme.

\- Alors un jour mon train volera pour aider les zèbres ? Pour de vrai ?

\- Si tu y crois suffisamment fort, bien-sûr, affirma Rick, d'un air totalement convaincu.

Kate dévisagea son mari avec une petite moue sceptique, l'air de sous-entendre que ce n'était pas une bonne chose de laisser imaginer n'importe quoi à leur fils. Rick peuplait leurs esprits d'histoires pleines de fantaisie depuis leur naissance, elle avait l'habitude, mais demeurait parfois sceptiques vis-à-vis de certaines de ses croyances légendaires qu'il leur transmettait.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? sourit Rick, devinant le fond des pensées de sa femme. Qui êtes-vous, Madame Castle, pour dire que les trains ne voleront pas un jour au-dessus de l'océan pour rejoindre l'Afrique ?

\- Oh, mais je n'ai rien dit ..., sourit-elle, amusée par le ton taquin de son mari.

\- Tu l'as pensé si fort ...

\- Alors Papa, tu as déjà rêvé quelque chose très fort qui est arrivé ? demanda Eliott, regardant son père avec admiration, comme s'il allait lui faire une grande révélation.

\- Bien-sûr ... Quand j'étais petit, comme toi, je rêvais de sauver le monde, d'être un super-héros. Je devais avoir ton âge, et j'étais sûr que si j'y croyais très fort, ça arriverait.

Kate sourit, en l'écoutant, s'imaginant facilement les facéties de l'enfant qu'avait été son mari. D'autant plus en ayant sous les yeux son petit Léo qui lui ressemblait tant. Il gambadait à quatre pattes parmi les Légos, concentré sur ses jeux, ignorant leurs conversations.

\- Moi-aussi ! Je veux être un super-héros ! s'exclama le petit garçon avec enthousiasme, content de partager les mêmes rêves que son père.

\- Tu as bien raison ! Eh bien, figure-toi que mon rêve est devenu réalité, parce qu'avec Maman, j'ai déjà sauvé le monde ..., annonça Rick avec fierté.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Eliott, quêtant l'acquiescement de sa mère.

\- Hum ..., sourit-elle, ne souhaitant pas contrarier son mari et l'histoire qu'il contait à leur fils. On a sauvé New-York plus précisément ...

\- Et tu avais une cape ? demanda Eliott, tout enthousiaste à cette idée. De quelle couleur ?

\- Euh ... non ..., répondit Rick, en faisant la moue. J'avais juste ma veste ...

Kate faillit éclater de rire, face à cette discussion père-fils. Eliott était trop petit pour comprendre qu'on pouvait être héroïque sans être un super-héros de bandes dessinées ou de cartoons, si bien que l'histoire de Rick allait tomber à plat. Elle le sentait arriver.

\- Et un masque pour te cacher ? Comme Batman ?

\- Non plus ..., grimaça Rick.

\- Tu n'es pas devenu un super-héros alors, Papa ! Ça ne marche pas ! objecta Eliott.

\- Tout le côté terre à terre de sa mère, cet enfant ..., soupira Rick, avec un sourire.

\- Hey ..., lui fit Kate, en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaules en guise de réprobation.

\- Bon, écoute-ça, alors, continua Rick, bien décidé à démontrer que les rêves pouvaient se réaliser. Dans mes rêves les plus fous, il y a quelques années, j'épousais ta maman, et on avait beaucoup de bébés tous les deux !

Eliott dévisagea son père, avec un petit air perplexe et circonspect, comme s'il analysait cet exemple. Un exemple auquel visiblement il ne s'attendait pas. Kate sourit, car visiblement, vu la tête de son petit bonhomme, Rick n'était pas sorti d'affaire avec ses explications.

\- Vous allez avoir d'autres bébés ? s'étonna Eliott, qui n'avait retenu que l'élément de l'histoire qui l'interpellait.

\- Euh ..., non, chéri. Pas pour le moment, répondit aussitôt Kate.

\- Pas pour le moment ? sourit Castle, la regardant d'un petit air content, ravi de l'entendre formuler l'éventualité d'avoir un autre bébé, elle qui fuyait le sujet.

\- Je ne veux pas d'autre petit frère moi ! ronchonna Eliott, en croisant ses bras sur son ventre, d'un air mécontent.

\- Pas petit Leo ! objecta son petit frère qui venait de s'approcher de ses parents, et de se mettre debout.

\- Viens par-là, toi, mon petit coeur ..., lui fit tendrement Kate. Maman a envie d'un gros câlin ... après cette longue journée.

Elle se pencha pour prendre Leo dans ses bras, et cramponné à son Roudoudou, il se laissa hisser contre le giron maternel, venant s'y blottir avec plaisir.

\- Une petite sœur, alors ? suggéra Rick à l'intention d'Eliott, essayant de le convaincre, tandis que Kate allait s'installer dans le canapé avec Leo.

\- Non ! Un petit frère, ça suffit ! répondit Eliott, décidément pas motivé du tout à voir la famille s'agrandir.

\- Bon, on verra ..., sourit Rick.

\- Comment ça « on verra » ? objecta Kate, avec un petit sourire malgré tout. Est-ce qu'on pourrait demander l'avis de la principale intéressée ?

\- La principale intéressée, je la travaillerais au corps le moment venu ..., rigola Castle, amusé du double sens de sa phrase.

\- Je veux pas de petit frère ..., ronchonna à nouveau Eliott.

\- Rick..., je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de parler de faire des bébés, lui fit remarquer Kate, tout en berçant doucement Léo contre elle.

L'heure du coucher approchait, et elle sentait que Léo était fatigué. Il baillait et se laissait câliner tranquillement, signe qu'il avait besoin de se reposer, lui qui était toujours plutôt hyperactif. Quant à Eliott, l'entendre grogner était aussi caractéristique de l'appel du marchand de sable.

\- Oui, oublions cette histoire de bébés, fiston, admit Rick, prenant Eliott par la main, pour l'entraîner vers le canapé, lui-aussi. Je voulais juste dire qu'à l'époque Papa rêvait très fort d'être avec Maman. Et c'est arrivé, même si au début Maman n'était pas trop d'accord.

Kate sourit, amusé par la façon dont Rick résumait leur relation. Celui-ci, s'installa près d'elle, prenant Eliott sur ses genoux.

\- Je pourrai me marier avec Maman, moi aussi, alors ..., constata Eliott, convaincu désormais par les explications de son père.

\- Te marier avec Maman ? s'étonna Rick, prenant un air effrayé. Non !

\- Mais si je veux ! insista Eliott, ce qui fit sourire Kate.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Eliott lui manifestait ainsi son amour. Le jour où elle l'avait entendu évoquer l'idée de l'épouser un jour, elle avait d'abord beaucoup ri, puis s'était empressée d'aller trouver dans ses livres et sur Internet des explications et des renseignements sur ce que les pédopsychiatres appelaient le complexe d'Œdipe, un processus tout à fait normal. Elle suivait les conseils qu'elle avait glanés çà et là, et expliquait toujours à Eliott pourquoi jamais il ne pourrait l'épouser. Mais Eliott faisait pour l'instant fi des explications rationnelles de sa maman, et de temps en temps, il en parlait à nouveau. Cela amusait beaucoup Kate finalement, surtout de par les réactions de Rick.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, trésor, expliqua gentiment Kate. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

\- Je confirme. Maman est ma femme, répondit Rick, avec ce petit côté possessif qui fit sourire Kate. Tu trouveras une autre femme à épouser, juste pour toi.

\- Peut-être que Maman préfèrera se marier avec moi quand je serai grand, répondit Eliott, déterminé.

\- Tu es bien prétentieux, dis donc, bonhomme ! s'exclama Rick, amusé, mais pas tant que ça non plus.

\- Hum ... le portrait craché de son père ..., sourit Kate. Eliott ... Maman est la femme de Papa, et ne veut pas un autre mari que Papa. Les petits garçons ne se marient pas avec leurs mamans, même s'ils adorent leur maman et si leur maman les adore. Quand tu seras grand ... tu rencontreras une jeune femme que tu aimeras beaucoup et que tu auras peut-être envie d'épouser.

\- Non. Je resterai toujours avec toi ..., répondit-il, en la regardant avec un sourire plein de tendresse.

\- Bon, si tu veux ..., accepta Kate, ne désirant pas braquer son petit garçon juste avant le coucher.

\- Comment ça s'il veut ? grogna Rick. Non !

\- Rick, il a quatre ans ! sourit-elle. Et il est l'heure d'aller au dodo, on ne va pas épiloguer là-dessus.

\- Quatre ans et demi ..., corrigea Eliott, comme à son habitude.

\- Léo ! Avec Papa ! intervint Léo, qui suivait la conversation et comprenait bien ce qui se déroulait.

\- Oui, toi tu resteras avec Papa, sourit Rick.

\- Bon, tu vois, mon cœur ..., s'amusa Kate. On n'est pas prêts d'être débarrassés de notre progéniture je crois.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et souriant.

\- Allez, les garçons, on lit une histoire, et au lit, conclut Kate. Eliott, tu choisis l'album ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il, en sautant des genoux de son père pour courir vers la bibliothèque.

\- Tu lis l'histoire ? demanda Rick. Je vais nous préparer à dîner ...

\- Oui, sourit-elle, alors qu'il se penchait pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Et n'oublie pas que je suis ton mari, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche. Le seul et l'unique. Non mais ...

\- Jaloux ... sourit-elle, lui rendant ses baisers avec tendresse.

\- Jaloux Papa ! s'exclama Léo.

\- Oh, toi le petit perroquet, attention à ce que tu dis ! lui lança Rick, en venant chatouiller son petit cou de bisous qui le firent rire aux éclats.

* * *

 _Savannah Motel, Brooklyn, New-York, 20h30 ..._

Plantée debout contre la fenêtre, dont elle avait laissé les rideaux à moitié clos, Nora Petersen scrutait la ruelle, sa caméra à la main. Dans l'obscurité, tout était silencieux. De temps en temps, elle entendait quelques bavardages dans le couloir, de clients qui regagnaient leur chambre sans doute, mais dehors, la rue était déserte, et au-delà le terrain vague en friches semblait s'être transformé en un champ de boue sous l'effet du déluge de pluie. Il faisait nuit noire à présent, et même la lumière des lampadaires avait tendance à s'évanouir dans la tempête. Alors, elle maugréait intérieurement contre cette pluie incessante et ce vent tempétueux qui réduisaient nettement sa visibilité et rendraient ses observations plus difficiles.

Elle était arrivée une heure plus tôt au _Savannah Motel_ , avec son sac de voyage. Elle avait loué une chambre pour la semaine, donné un faux nom et payé en liquide, ce qui était de toute façon plus ou moins la norme dans ce type d'établissement assez sordide. Elle avait longuement enquêté sur l'endroit, fréquenté par quelques revendeurs de drogue qui y avaient leurs quartiers, et des prostituées qui racolaient leurs clients sur l'avenue. Des familles sans logement y louaient aussi des chambres à la semaine, c'est la raison pour laquelle, afin de passer inaperçue, elle avait fait de même. Il fallait qu'elle se fonde dans la masse de la faune peuplant ce quartier malfamé de Brooklyn. L'endroit idéal pour Chang Bao et les divers trafics qu'il semblait superviser.

Elle avait demandé à ce que sa chambre ne donnât pas sur l'avenue trop passante, pour être plus au calme. Elle voulait en réalité avoir vue sur la petite rue à l'arrière du motel et le terrain vague, car elle savait que s'il y avait quelque chose à observer, ce serait là que tout se jouerait ce soir. La semaine précédente, elle avait déjà surveillé cet hôtel, depuis l'extérieur, comme elle le faisait depuis plusieurs semaines. Le _Savannah Motel_ , le _Wyfield Motel_ , le _Tommy's_ étaient les trois hôtels qui semblaient être le cœur des mouvements suspects qu'elle avait scrutés, espionnés, analysés ces dernières temps. Des transports de caisses dont elle ignorait le contenu s'opéraient entre les docks et l'un ou l'autre de ces endroits, selon les jours de la semaine. Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait, même si elle supposait que le tout était lié. Ce soir, elle voulait voir arriver ce camion qu'elle avait aperçu vendredi au _Wyfield Motel_ , et filmer les femmes, asiatiques, qui en descendraient, et seraient conduites à l'intérieur, probablement pour servir d'esclaves sexuelles. A moins que ce ne soit un autre type de trafic. Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle voulait aussi en savoir plus sur les hommes ou les couples qui rejoignaient l'hôtel, tard le soir, pour en ressortir quelques heures après. Ces gens, qu'elle avait observés, et filmés pour certains, de par leur allure, le milieu auquel ils semblaient appartenir, n'avaient rien de la clientèle classique de ce type de motel, dans ce genre de quartier. Peut-être étaient-ils les clients qui payaient pour s'offrir ces femmes asiatiques. C'était ce qui lui semblait le plus logique. Elle avait espoir, ce soir, de faire avancer son investigation. Si, comme elle le prévoyait, le camion venait déposer des femmes tout à l'heure, elle tenterait de quitter sa chambre, et d'errer nonchalamment dans les couloirs, avec l'idée d'entendre ou d'apercevoir quelque chose. Le tout serait de ne pas se faire remarquer. C'était dangereux, et elle en avait pleinement conscience. C'est pour ça qu'elle était passée dans l'après-midi chez ses parents pour récupérer l'arme qu'elle conservait dans sa chambre de jeune fille. Une arme qui ne lui avait pas servi depuis très longtemps, mais lui avait été donnée des années auparavant par un collègue journaliste. Cette arme était maintenant glissée à sa ceinture, sous son pull, et s'il le fallait elle saurait s'en servir.

Elle jouait gros ce soir, car elle avait aussi l'intention d'interroger plus tard, ou le lendemain, des membres du personnel du motel. Son investigation secrète n'avait que trop durer. Il fallait qu'elle passe à l'action, et qu'elle prenne des risques pour faire avancer son enquête. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus ruiner tout de suite ses plans, si jamais les membres du personnel rapportaient à un supérieur qu'elle était venue les trouver pour leur poster des questions sur les trafics qui passaient par l'hôtel. Elle attendrait donc d'avoir pu observer quelque chose. Et ensuite elle aviserait. Il n'y avait de toute façon pas beaucoup de personnel dans ce motel. Simplement un concierge plutôt âgé à l'accueil qui avait encaissé son loyer, et lui avait donné un jeu de clés en lui indiquant sa chambre. Un homme plus jeune qui tenait ce qui ressemblait à un bar. Et une femme, qui semblait servir de bonne à tout à faire. Il n'y avait rien à dire : c'était vraiment l'endroit idéal pour agir discrètement pour Chang Bao et sa bande. Elle n'était pas plus avancée ce soir sur l'identité des douze hommes qu'elle avait vus aller et venir ces dernières semaines à bord des fourgonnettes. Danny, son ami à la scientifique, avait répondu à son mail, acceptant de l'aider à nettoyer les photos pour lui permettre d'identifier ces hommes. Comme avec Kurt, elle avait prétendu enquêter sur un trafic de contrefaçon en maroquinerie. Danny s'occuperait des images dès le lendemain matin. En attendant, son esprit avait beau tourner à plein régime, elle était toujours aussi perdue. Mais elle s'était fixé un objectif désormais : comprendre quel trafic s'organisait autour de ces femmes asiatiques, où elles étaient logées, ce qu'elles devenaient, d'où elles venaient aussi, et surtout qui était derrière tout cela. Elle savait que c'était ce sujet-là qui serait le plus vendeur. Ce qu'il y avait dans les caisses transportées depuis les docks ne l'intéressait plus qu'en second plan désormais. Que ce soit de la drogue, des armes ou des objets contrefaits, cela ne faisait pas le poids face à un trafic d'êtres humains. Mais elle ne pensait pas seulement en terme journalistique. Son amie Jin Tao lui avait demandé de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Nua et Mei. Et elle avait maintenant la forte conviction que pour le savoir, elle devait enquêter sur ce trafic. Elle avait un cœur, aussi, et imaginer ce qu'on pouvait faire subir à ces femmes la touchait réellement.

Elle scrutait, concentrée, la rue, quand elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jean. Elle l'en extirpa, posant la caméra dans le même temps sur la tablette qui faisait office de bureau, et soupira en découvrant l'origine de l'appel. Deborah Sanders. Elle allait encore lui casser les pieds et les oreilles avec son Red Sword. Elle en était certaine. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Elle devait rester focalisée sur ce qui se passait ou ne se passait pas d'ailleurs, et se faire discrète. En même temps, si elle ne répondait pas, Debbie était capable de la harceler toute la soirée et de l'appeler à un moment encore plus dérangeant. Elle décida donc de lui répondre.

\- Oui ..., fit-elle, simplement, d'une voix peu accueillante.

\- Tu en mets un temps à répondre ..., râla immédiatement son amie Deborah Tu es avec Kurt ou quoi ?

\- Je ne t'aurais pas répondu si j'étais avec Kurt. Mais je suis occupée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle, sans cesser de fixer l'obscurité de la rue, attentive au moindre mouvement ou véhicule qui viendrait à s'y engager.

\- Tu as suivi les infos ? Tu as vu pour _Red Sword_ et ce gars, William Tanner ?

\- Oui, j'ai vu. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de papoter, Debbie, répondit-elle, en soupirant, et se disant qu'elle avait évidemment vu juste sur la raison de l'appel de son amie.

\- J'aurais besoin de ton aide, annonça Deborah.

\- Encore ? Décidément tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. Avec qui tu veux que je couche cette fois pour glaner des infos ? lui lança-t-elle, avec ironie.

\- Personne. Tu as entendu pour l'histoire du viol ?

\- Mais oui, je t'ai dit. C'est passé en boucle toute la journée. J'aurais difficilement pu le rater.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Avec ton habitude de te terrer dans ta tanière ..., lui répondit Deborah, d'un air un peu taquin.

\- Bon, tu en viens aux faits s'il te plaît ? Je ne peux pas discuter là maintenant, insista Nora.

\- Tu as un rancard ? s'étonna Deborah, curieuse.

\- Non. Je travaille. Je suis sur le terrain ...

\- A cette heure-là ? Un dimanche soir ? Avec la tempête ?

\- Oui, il y a des gens qui mènent des vraies enquêtes, tu vois, sur des vrais problèmes. Et ça prend du temps. Bon, tu me dis ce que tu veux ou je raccroche ?

\- Tu sais que je dois rencontrer _Red Sword_ cette semaine ...

\- Comment oublier ...

\- Donc d'abord, il m'a contactée pour me dire que ce sera mercredi, annonça Deborah.

\- Super, répondit Nora, d'un ton las.

\- Tu es toujours ok pour m'accompagner ?

\- S'il le faut pour que tu arrêtes de me barber avec ton super-héros.

\- Merci. Tu es adorable ..., s'enthousiasma son amie, d'une voix souriante.

\- Hum ... C'est tout ? C'est pour ça que tu appelles ?

\- Euh ... non ... Je voudrais en savoir plus sur cette accusation de viol contre William Tanner avant d'interroger _Red Sword_. Savoir si c'est vrai ou non toute cette histoire.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que Red Sword a puni et humilié un innocent ? s'étonna Nora, un peu intriguée malgré tout par l'histoire du super-héros qui faisait le buzz ces jours-ci.

\- Peut-être bien. Je n'en sais rien.

\- Je croyais que tu étais béate d'admiration devant lui ..., la taquina Nora.

\- Je ne suis pas béate d'admiration ... c'est juste excitant d'avoir été choisie par un super-héros pour ...

\- Il ne t'a pas choisie pour tes beaux yeux Lois Lane ..., rigola Nora. Il va se servir de toi pour amplifier le buzz.

\- C'est moi qui vais me servir de lui oui ! Le scoop du siècle. Et tu vas m'aider, parce que tu es ma meilleure amie ...

\- Arrête ... Pas besoin de me lécher les bottes, grogna Nora.

Deborah était effectivement sa meilleure amie, et surtout sa seule amie. Depuis qu'elle fuyait la vie en société, empêtrée dans ses problèmes professionnels et financiers, elle ne voyait plus personne ou presque, et avait coupé les ponts avec la plupart de ses connaissances. Mais elle savait que Deborah l'aimait sincèrement. Depuis des années. A croire que les contraires s'attiraient, car elles n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun. Mais c'était ainsi. Deborah se souciait toujours d'elle, et lui restait fidèle malgré son caractère de cochon et son côté asocial.

\- Mais tu es mon amie ! assura Deborah.

\- Oui ..., encore plus quand ça t'arrange, lui fit remarquer Nora.

\- Oh, allons, si tu ne vivais pas comme un ours reclus chez toi, on s'éclaterait toutes les deux.

\- Debbie ... tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu veux exactement, lui fit remarquer Nora, qui n'avait en tête que son enquête en cours, et ne voulait pas risquer de manquer quelque chose. Tu enquêtes sur l'histoire du viol ? Et alors ?

\- Alors, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Je voudrais interroger Emily Myers, et sa famille. Son entourage. Ses amies au lycée. Et idem pour William Tanner.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont te parler et te faire des confidences ? se moqua gentiment Nora.

\- C'est bien ça le problème. Disons que mon image n'incite pas les gens à se confier ... On a fait de moi cette espèce de hyène qui publie des scoops qui font grincer les dents, qui fait éclater des scandales ...

\- On se demande bien pourquoi ..., sourit Nora.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, de toute façon. Le sujet est délicat et sérieux. On parle d'accusations de viol. J'ai besoin d'une journaliste qui ait l'air sérieuse, bien sous tous rapports, inoffensive et totalement coincée.

\- Et bizarrement, tu as pensé à moi ...

\- Bizarrement, oui, s'amusa Deborah, qui savait que son amie ne lui en tenait pas rigueur malgré cette façon bien à elle qu'elle avait de toujours rouspéter.

\- Sympa.

\- Tu sais parler aux gens, Nora ..., expliqua-t-elle, avec conviction. Les jeunes seront plus loquaces avec toi qu'avec moi. Tu as ce truc qui fait que les gens se confient ...

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Pourquoi je t'aiderais ? demanda-t-elle, malgré tout touchée par le compliment de Deborah.

\- Parce que je suis ton amie, et qu'au fond de toi, même si tu ne le reconnaîtras jamais, tu adores que j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Tu te fais des films, ma pauvre, grogna Nora. Pourquoi tu as besoin d'enquêter là-dessus pour interroger _Red Sword_ ? Tu n'as pas besoin de polémiquer sur le viol pour avoir un scoop ... Tu seras la première à l'interroger a priori.

\- Je suis journaliste. Quoi que tu en dises ... Je veux faire les choses bien, et pousser _Red Sword_ dans ses retranchements pour l'amener, peut-être à se dévoiler, à trop en dire. Je n'en sais rien ... J'ai commencé à enquêter sur l'autre gars, Cole Brown. Il s'avère que lui est bien coupable pour le braquage de la supérette. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il en est pour William Tanner. C'est peut-être le scoop du siècle, Nora. Je dois être au point sur tout le dossier.

Nora ne répondit pas, l'écoutant, mais surveillant surtout la rue. Cette pluie qui ne faiblissait pas l'agaçait. Elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose à travers les carreaux.

\- Tu es toujours là ? s'inquiéta Deborah.

\- Où veux-tu que je sois passée ? soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je t'écoute, Debbie ! s'exclama Nora, comme une évidence.

\- Bon, tu m'aideras ou pas ?

\- Quand ?

\- Demain huit heures ...

\- Ok, répondit Nora, qui ne pouvait rien lui refuser finalement. Si je survis à la nuit ...

\- Si tu survis ? s'étonna Deborah, d'une voix un peu inquiète. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Nora ?

\- J'enquête ...

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Oh ... un réseau de contrefaçon ... dans la maroquinerie ..., expliqua-t-elle évasivement.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est ça ta grande enquête secrète ?

\- Tu crois que c'est mieux peut-être d'enquêter sur ton Superman des temps modernes ?

\- Moins dangereux en tout cas, lui fit remarquer Deborah.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je te chaperonne quand tu vas le rencontrer. Tu as peur de finir nue ligotée sur une chaise un seau de peinture jaune sur la tête ? la taquina son amie.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Red Sword me ferait du mal ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, moi !

\- Tu es sûre ? sourit Nora. Avec tous les sales articles que tu as publiés, les calomnies que tu as diffusées ..., à mon avis, tu encours quelques sanctions pénalement ..., et si _Red Sword_ le sait, ma vieille, t'es cuite ...

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu crois que ...

\- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il t'a donné rendez-vous. Tu es sa prochaine victime ..., enfin sa prochaine justice rendue ...

\- Ce n'est pas marrant, Nora ..., bougonna son amie.

\- Je ne rigole pas ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, le jaune canari va bien aux brunes ! rigola Nora, ravie de l'embêter.

\- Tu me fais flipper, bon sang ... T'es vraiment con ...

\- Con, mais réaliste.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Debbie ..., répondit gentiment Nora. Personne ne sait rien de ce gars. Et il a encore échappé aux flics aujourd'hui. Sois prudente, c'est tout.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner.

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas Musclor moi ... Même à deux, on ne fera pas le poids face à Red Sword.

\- Oh, mais ne te fais pas de film non plus. Je suis sûre que Red Sword est un justicier au cœur tendre ...

\- Si tu le dis. Bon ... Debbie, il faut que je te laisse, conclut Nora.

\- Ok. Merci. Demain 8h chez moi, ça te va ?

\- Oui.

Fais attention à toi ..., lui fit gentiment Deborah qui ignorait toujours ce que trafiquait son amie.

\- Pas de problème.

Elles restèrent un instant silencieuses toutes les deux, sans raccrocher pour autant, comme si l'une et l'autre sentaient qu'il y avait autre chose à ajouter, sans oser parler.

\- Debbie ?

\- Oui ?

\- Juste au cas où ... Je ...

\- Au cas où de quoi ? l'interrompit son amie, inquiète rien qu'au ton que Nora avait pris.

\- Au cas où, c'est tout. Je suis au _Savannah Motel_ , à Brooklyn, ce soir. Et cette nuit probablement pour mon enquête. J'ai loué une chambre.

\- Ok mais ...

\- Et toutes mes informations sont enregistrées sur mon portable dans le dossier « Recettes de cuisine ».

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait ce soir. Elle ne s'imaginait pas mourir cette nuit, mais elle savait qu'elle prenait de gros risques. Chang Bao et sa bande n'étaient pas des tendres. Elle en avait conscience, et même si elle ferait attention, elle n'était pas à l'abri de se faire repérer. Et alors, elle préférait ne pas penser concrètement à ce qui pourrait arriver. Dans le pire des scenarii, elle ne voulait pas avoir fait tout ce travail pour rien. Jin Tao comptait sur elle pour retrouver Nua et Mei. Alors si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, il faudrait que tout cela soit transmis à la Police.

\- « Recettes de cuisine » ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lui fit Deborah, qui ne comprenait rien.

\- C'est le nom du dossier pour mon enquête secrète. Danny a un double de tous les éléments. Je lui ai envoyés aujourd'hui, expliqua Nora.

\- Danny ? Ton ex ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon ex.

\- Ton ex sex-friend si tu préfères ...

\- Si tu veux. Tu as compris ? Il faudra tout transmettre aux flics. Le plus vite possible.

\- Ok. Mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

\- Au cas où. Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie. Et même si t'es chiante comme pas possible, je sais que je peux compter sur toi, lui répondit gentiment Nora.

\- Bon sang, Nora ... Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais. Les gans de vietnamiens qui font de la contrefaçon n'y vont pas de main morte en général ...

\- C'est bien pour ça que je te donne toutes ces informations.

\- Au cas où, oui, j'ai bien compris. Mais tu ne pouvais pas trouver une enquête plus cool franchement ? lui fit Deborah, sur le ton du reproche.

\- Debbie. Cette enquête est importante. Alors ... si jamais ... tu sais où trouver toutes les informations.

\- Arrête de parler comme s'il allait arriver un drame. Tu me fais flipper et j'ai l'impression d'être dans un film.

\- Je dois raccrocher, répondit-elle, un peu précipitamment, car dans l'obscurité, elle venait d'apercevoir un petit camion s'engager dans la rue.

\- Ok. Fais attention, lui fit à nouveau Deborah, avec inquiétude.

\- Oui. A demain. 8h.

\- Bye.

Nora raccrocha, et fourra aussitôt son téléphone dans sa poche, attrapa sa caméra, et se colla contre la vitre, concentrée et excitée à l'idée qu'elle allait enfin passer à l'action. L'adrénaline de son enthousiasme annihilait ses peurs. Pour le moment du moins.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 21h ..._

Kate descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, heureuse du petit moment qu'elle venait de passer avec ses fils lors de leur coucher. Quelques baisers et câlins, quelques mots doux, les petits sourires des garçons et leur bouille pleine de sommeil suffisaient à faire son bonheur après une journée difficile. Elle avait appris, avec Rick, à profiter de chaque instant que la vie leur offrait, et c'était d'autant plus vrai maintenant qu'elle était maman, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer autant de temps qu'elle l'aurait souhaité avec ses enfants.

En arrivant au salon, elle sentit immédiatement la bonne odeur du plat que Rick avait dû préparer pendant qu'elle était à l'étage, et le retrouva occupé à dresser avec soin les couverts sur l'îlot central.

\- Ça sent drôlement bon ..., sourit-elle, en s'approchant, et découvrant le plat.

\- Oui ..., mais je n'ai aucun mérite. J'ai fait réchauffer le gratin que ma mère a préparé pour les garçons ce midi, expliqua-t-il en sortant deux verres du placard pour les disposer près des assiettes.

\- Oh ... et tu oses prendre un tel risque ? Manger la cuisine de ta mère ? le taquina-t-elle, songeant à ses habituelles critiques quant aux talents culinaires de Martha.

\- Ça a l'air comestible ..., sourit Rick. Et les garçons étaient en pleine forme ce soir, donc j'en déduis que ma chère mère ne les a pas empoisonnés !

Kate rit, amusée par les mimiques de son mari, et s'installa sur le tabouret, à l'îlot central.

\- Du vin ? proposa Castle, tout en en ouvrant sa cave pour y chercher une bouteille.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Alors ce soir, ce sera Bourgogne, Côte de nuits ..., annonça-t-il, exhibant fièrement le vin choisi.

\- Tu ne vas pas déboucher un si grand cru pour accompagner le gratin, mon cœur ..., lui fit-elle gentiment remarquer.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu trouves le gratin de ma mère indigne de ce Bourgogne ? s'étonna-t-il, d'un air taquin. Je vais lui dire !

Kate adorait ce vin, dont ils avaient acheté plusieurs bouteilles lors de leur dernier séjour en France. Mais même s'ils avaient largement les moyens d'acheter tout le vin qu'ils voulaient, elle n'aimait pas le gaspillage, et les dépenses inutiles. Elle avait été éduquée ainsi, et tentait de transmettre les mêmes valeurs à ses enfants. Ce n'était pas toujours évident avec la propension de son mari à dépenser pour leur offrir, à elle, comme aux garçons, tout ce dont ils rêvaient. Elle tempérait donc constamment ses ardeurs, et il faisait des efforts aussi, sachant combien elle détestait les dépenses superflues. Il savait bien qu'il devait donner à ses enfants le sens de l'effort, du mérite et de l'argent durement gagné et intelligemment dépensé. Mais il était ainsi, aussi. Il aimait faire plaisir, et se faire plaisir. Et pour le vin, son petit péché mignon, il ne comptait pas vraiment. Que ce soit pour leur consommation personnelle, au loft, ou pour garnir les caves du Old Hunt d'ailleurs.

\- Non, rigola Kate. Mais cette bouteille coûte une fortune. Et en plus ce doit être la dernière de ta cave. Peut-être pourrait-on le garder pour une grande occasion ?

\- Chaque jour est une grande occasion, ma chérie ..., expliqua-t-il, en débouchant le vin. Et aujourd'hui, nous fêtons notre retour sur le terrain en tant que partenaires plus unis et plus forts que jamais ... alors ce délicieux petit vin est à la hauteur de l'événement.

Elle sourit tendrement le regardant s'appliquer à déboucher la bouteille, et l'écoutant exprimer le plaisir qu'il avait eu à travailler auprès d'elle aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vrai ..., approuva-t-elle, consciente que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé une journée aussi stimulante, professionnellement parlant.

\- Et puis, on retournera en France, et je t'offrirai tous les vins de Bourgogne du pays si tu en as envie, ajouta-t-il, souriant, en remplissant son verre.

\- Pas trop, mon cœur ..., lui fit-elle. Je suis fatiguée, et quand je suis fatiguée, le vin me fait tourner la tête ...

\- J'adore quand le vin te fait tourner la tête ... Tu es rigolote, la taquina-t-il, en remplissant son propre verre.

\- Et coquine ...

\- Hum ..., oui, encore plus coquine que d'accoutumée, ce qui n'est pas évident ..., s'amusa-t-il, en s'installant près d'elle.

Elle sourit, amusée elle-aussi, en songeant à ces quelques fois où le vin lui faisait tourner la tête. Puis elle leva son verre pour trinquer, contente de la douceur de ce début de soirée. Après une semaine passée seule au loft, empêtrée dans ses questionnements, puis ce week-end avorté, le retour précipité à New-York, et cette course-contre la montre pour retrouver William Tanner, elle savourait l'apaisement de la soirée, le plaisir tout simple d'un bon dîner avec son mari.

\- A notre partenariat retrouvé ..., annonça-t-elle avec un sourire faisant tinter son verre contre le sien.

\- Oui, à nous ..., sourit-il. et à _Red Sword_ qui nous permet de mener une sacrée enquête, et de travailler ensemble.

\- Hum ... Je voudrais l'oublier ce soir celui-là, répondit-elle, en buvant une petite gorgée de vin.

\- Je sais. On a dit : pas de discussion de travail ce soir. Détente et câlins, confirma-t-il, dégustant le vin lui-aussi.

\- Voilà ..., sourit-elle, en attrapant le plat pour servir Rick.

Après cette journée mouvementée et l'interrogatoire de William Tanner, plus tôt, à l'hôpital, ils se posaient tous deux plein de questions. Il y avait plusieurs pistes à explorer, et tout un tas de réflexions et d'investigations à mener. Mais tout cela attendrait le lendemain. Ce soir, Kate était bien décidée à se détendre, et à remiser le travail de côté. Et Rick, bien qu'intrigué, et impatient d'éclaircir un certain nombre de mystères, avait conscience que sa femme avait besoin de repos et de se sortir la tête du travail, de ses responsabilités et soucis professionnels.

\- Tu sais, pour fêter nos sept ans, on pourrait aller passer quelques jours en France si tu en as envie, visiter quelques vignobles, et la Provence peut-être ... Tu rêves d'aller voir les paysages qui ont inspiré tous ces peintres que tu admires ..., suggéra-t-il, tandis que Kate remplissait tour à tour leurs assiettes.

\- Je croyais que tu avais envie de pourchasser le Yéti au Népal ? répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si je n'ai pas davantage envie encore de t'écouter parler français ... c'est si sexy, la langue de l'amour, sourit-il, tout en commençant à déguster son gratin.

\- Hum ... Je peux te dire quelques mots de français, même sans aller en France, tu sais ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil sans le charme du terroir, sourit-il. Dis donc, c'est drôlement bon ...

\- Oui, délicieux, constata Kate, elle-aussi. Tu vois, ta mère sait préparer de bons petits plats. Il serait temps d'arrêter de médire sur sa cuisine.

\- Je ne peux pas. C'est un réflexe, c'est instinctif ... à chaque fois que je vois un de ses plats, j'ai une réminiscence du goût de ce gloubiboulga qu'elle m'avait préparé une fois ..., expliqua-t-il, avec une grimace. Ça avait un goût de vomi qui ...

\- Rick ..., l'interrompit-elle. S'il te plaît, ne me dégoûte pas !

\- Désolé, sourit-il, amusé. C'est juste qu'il faut toujours que je passe outre cette première impression. J'ai été traumatisé par la cuisine de ma mère, je t'assure !

\- Mon pauvre chéri ... Tu en fais des tonnes, comme d'habitude, soupira-t-elle, avant de boire à nouveau un peu de vin.

\- Mais non ! se défendit-il, avec conviction. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis aussi doué en cuisine et aussi soucieux d'expérimentations ? Je n'ai pu compter que sur moi-même pour me nourrir à une époque.

\- En tout cas, les garçons, eux, adorent ce qu'elle leur cuisine.

\- Normal, elle a pris des cours de cuisine depuis ..., juste pour eux ... ses petits chéris ..., répondit-il, d'un ton réprobateur.

Kate s'arrêta de manger, interloquée par le ton qu'il avait pris, se demandant s'il était jaloux de ses enfants, et si elle devait en rire, ou s'en indigner.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de tes fils ? sourit-elle, en le dévisageant, perplexe.

\- Juste un peu, lui fit-il, avec une petite moue souriante, histoire de relativiser. C'est ma mère ! Et eux, ils ont droit à des repas de prince tandis que moi, j'avais droit à ...

\- Castle ? Tu es sérieux ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est grave ? demanda-t-il, avec une petite moue hésitante.

-Très grave, oui ! le gronda-t-elle gentiment. Ta mère est une grand-mère attentionnée, et je suis certaine qu'elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec toi ... Elle t'a élevée seule, devait travailler deux fois plus que les autres pour subvenir à vos besoins, dans un métier on ne peut plus difficile en plus. Et puis, toutes les mamans ne sont pas des cordons bleus. Les mamans ont le droit de ne pas être parfaites ...

Il esquissa un sourire attendri par son plaidoyer en faveur des mamans, et de la sienne en particulier. Il n'était pas vraiment sérieux, parce qu'il était surtout heureux que sa mère soit aussi investie, présente et attentionnée pour ses petit-fils. Mais quand même, quand il repensait à l'horreur de certains des plats que cuisinait sa mère quand il était enfant, il se disait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance ! Ce n'était pas important, il le savait bien, et même s'il taquinerait éternellement sa mère, il ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur. C'était aujourd'hui devenu un jeu entre eux.

\- C'est vrai ..., reconnut-il. Mais tu sais bien que je ne lui en veux pas de m'avoir nourri de purée au goût de plâtre et de steak aussi comestible que du caoutchouc ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée. Rick adorait sa mère, et même s'il aimait à rappeler les pires moments de son enfance, pour embêter ou taquiner Martha, il en avait aussi d'excellents souvenirs. Et ce passé qui avait été parfois difficile avait aussi tissé entre sa mère et lui des liens très forts, et une tendresse, un respect, une admiration réciproques plutôt uniques.

\- Je sais que je suis un fils ingrat parfois ..., ajouta-t-il, sérieusement cette fois.

\- En effet ..., très ingrat ! On dirait un petit garçon ... mais j'ai l'habitude, lui fit-elle remarquer. Quand je pense que tu es jaloux de tes propres fils pour un gratin de pommes de terre ...

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! objecta-t-il.

\- Et puis, tu sais, peu importe qu'elle t'ait cuisiné de bons petits plats ou non, le plus important c'est qu'elle a fait de toi un homme bien, non ?

\- Bien ? s'étonna-t-il, en faisant la moue. Tu voulais dire merveilleux je suppose ?

\- Merveilleux ... certains jours, sourit-elle, taquine. Mais terriblement puéril et agaçant d'autres jours.

\- Je te l'accorde, répondit-il, avec un grand sourire. Bon, alors, pour en revenir à notre sujet de discussion : le voyage de nos sept ans. Tu n'as pas envie d'aller visiter la Provence ?

\- Si, j''adorerais cela, et puis ce serait l'occasion de passer voir Alexis, mais je voulais que pour une fois on réalise tes envies ..., et tu voulais aller au Népal sur la piste de l'abominable homme des neiges. La Provence pourra attendre une autre occasion, non ?

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. On peut conjuguer les deux ..., expliqua-t-il, avant de boire un peu de vin.

\- Rick, la France et le Népal c'est à des milliers de kilomètres, et je ne vais pas avoir trois semaines de vacances, non plus, lui rappela-t-elle, au cas il aurait oublié qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'absenter si longtemps de son travail.

\- Et si tu prenais un congé sabbatique ? suggéra-t-il, aussitôt, comme s'il y avait déjà réfléchi.

\- Un congé sabbatique ? répéta-t-elle, surprise par cette proposition.

\- Oui ... Tu as l'intention de quitter ton poste de Capitaine. Alors pourquoi pas, ensuite, prendre quelques semaines ou mois de congé sabbatique, histoire d'avoir le temps de réfléchir, de savoir ce que tu souhaites faire vraiment ? Et tu pourrais profiter pleinement des enfants et ton merveilleux mari ...

\- Hum ... je ne sais pas ..., répondit-elle, un peu évasivement.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très ouverte à l'idée, sourit-il, sachant pertinemment combien Kate avait besoin de travailler et d'être active.

\- Eh bien ... ne pas travailler sans raison valable ..., ce serait vraiment bizarre pour moi.

\- Je sais, mais ce ne serait que temporaire. Le temps de réfléchir. On pourrait voyager, avec les enfants. Ce serait chouette.

\- D'abord, il n'est pas question qu'Eliott fasse l'école buissonnière. Il a besoin de stabilité, et de ses amis ...

\- Hum ... c'est vrai, mais ...

\- Et tu devais écrire, enchaîna-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter. Je te rappelle que tu redoutais que Patterson et Conrad te supplantent définitivement dans le cœur des fans de polars ...

\- C'est vrai aussi, mais je peux écrire n'importe où ... Sur une plage à Koh Phi Phi, dans un chalet en Suisse, ou même dans la jungle de Papouasie si tu veux ..., expliqua-t-il, tout en mangeant avec bon appétit.

-Et l'inspiration te viendra comment au bout du monde ? Tu te plains de ne pas avoir d'inspiration parce qu'on ne travaille plus ensemble ...

\- Tu marques encore un point, grimaça-t-il, sachant pertinemment que pour écrire il avait besoin de l'adrénaline de leurs enquêtes, de l'ambiance du commissariat, de New-York et de ce qu'ils vivaient ici au quotidien. Tu es la voix de la raison comme toujours ...

\- Et puis, j'ai besoin de travailler, mon cœur ..., expliqua-t-elle, pour finir. Tu le sais ... C'est mon équilibre.

\- Oui. Je dirais même que c'est notre équilibre ..., conclut-il, avec un sourire.

Il ne s'imaginait pas vraiment de toute façon partir en voyage plusieurs mois, loin de New-York, et surtout de sa mère. Elle vieillissait, même si elle refusait de le reconnaître, et si lui-même tentait de ne pas le voir, et il se faisait de plus en plus de souci pour elle. Elle était toujours aussi virevoltante, mais il la sentait fatiguée. Alors jamais, concrètement, il ne pourrait passer plusieurs semaines loin d'elle, sans pouvoir s'assurer que tout allait bien. Si Alexis vivait encore ici, cela aurait pu le rassurer. Mais elle était loin elle-aussi, alors il se devait de veiller sur sa mère.

\- Et puis, tu sais, j'ai l'intention de trouver rapidement ce que je vais faire de ma vie. J'ai une réunion demain au _One Police Plaza_ , je passerai voir Gates pour en discuter, et voir ce qu'elle en pense ... même si je redoute un peu sa réaction.

\- Elle comprendra, assura-t-il. Elle se soucie du 12ème District, mais elle se soucie plus encore de toi, Kate ...

Elle redoutait la réaction de Gates, qui l'avait tant chaperonnée quand elle était devenue Capitaine du 12ème District. Gates avait été rassurée de lui passer le flambeau. Elle craignait donc de la décevoir. Mais il fallait en passer par là, parce que Victoria était la mieux placée pour la conseiller. Elle était au courant des différentes formations qui existaient au sein de la Police, des unités et brigades spéciales en projet, et c'était vers cette option-là que ses dernières réflexions l'avaient menée. Retrouver ses fonctions de lieutenant n'était pas possible, mais elle s'imaginait bien finalement diriger une unité spéciale. Elle y avait pensé, cet après-midi, quand Rick l'avait questionnée sur le plaisir qu'elle prenait à superviser et diriger des hommes. Oui, elle avait besoin, désormais, d'occuper une fonction de commandement, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais pour ce genre d'unités spéciales, il fallait des recommandations de supérieurs, et certainement aussi, des formations supplémentaires. Elle savait qu'il existait à New-York, mais aussi à Washington, une foule d'unités spécialisées dans le grand banditisme, le terrorisme, les trafics divers, les fraudes financières, ou encore les tueurs en série. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Gates, qu'elle voit ce qui était possible, et surtout la place que Rick pourrait éventuellement occuper à ses côtés, avant d'y réfléchir sérieusement, et d'en parler à son mari. Elle ne voulait pas évoquer pour le moment cette idée, qui, peut-être n'aboutirait pas. Outre son concours de Capitaine, elle n'avait aucune spécialisation particulière. Certes ses états de service, l'arrestation de criminels notoires, jouaient en sa faveur, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant pour diriger une unité spéciale de la Police de New-York. Néanmoins, cette idée la motivait quand elle y pensait. Elle aimait les défis, et si Gates lui disait que les portes de ce genre de brigades pouvaient s'ouvrir à Castle et elle, alors elle saurait faire ce qui était nécessaire pour y parvenir.

\- C'est vrai, oui, sourit-elle, sachant au combien Victoria Gates l'appréciait.

\- Dis ..., en parlant du _One Police Plaza_ , tu ne crois pas que je devrais appeler Bob concernant ta convocation par le chef Johnson ?

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Que veux-tu que fasse Weldon ? Il n'est plus maire, Rick.

\- Oui, mais il est ami avec Johnson depuis toujours, peut-être qu'il peut lui rappeler l'efficacité de notre partenariat, et mon utilité ...

\- Johnson sait déjà tout cela, mon cœur ..., lui fit-elle avec douceur, soucieuse de le rassurer. Et il t'apprécie en plus ...

\- Hum ... On ne dirait pas, puisqu'il t'a convoquée.

\- Attendons de voir ce qu'il aura à me dire. C'est peut-être trois fois rien. Alors inutile de s'angoisser à l'avance, non ? sourit-elle, tout en finissant son assiette.

\- Je n'aime pas ça quand même ... ça ne t'inquiète pas, toi ?

\- Ça m'intrigue surtout ..., expliqua-t-elle, sirotant doucement son verre de vin, en le regardant manger. J'en parlerai à Gates demain. Peut-être qu'elle sait ce qui dérange Johnson.

\- J'espère ..., soupira-t-il, soucieux de la décision que pourrait prendre le Chef de la Police.

\- Tu sais ce que mon partenaire dirait en temps normal ? Il dirait que peu importe ce que dira Johnson, il fera en sorte de pouvoir continuer à travailleur auprès de sa muse, non ?

\- C'est vrai, sourit-il. Mais tu es Capitaine, et ton partenaire ne voudrait pas que tu sois virée par sa faute. Pour insubordination ou un truc de ce genre-là ! Partir parce que tu quittes tes fonctions, ok, mais être renvoyée parce que ton mari s'incruste et contourne les règlements de la Police de New-York, non ...

\- Tu es devenu très raisonnable, sourit-elle, gentiment.

\- Pour toi, oui, je peux être raisonnable ...

\- Si ce n'est pas de l'amour ça ..., répondit-elle, attendrie.

Il sourit, avant de reprendre son air perplexe.

\- Mais je me demande quand même si cette histoire ne cache pas autre chose ..., poursuivit-il, en réfléchissant. Et si c'était un coup du Capitaine Ryers ?

\- Ryers ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ?

\- Son commissariat est à la ramasse, parce que le 12ème explose les statistiques. Tu me l'as di toi-même, Ryers est un carriériste, et il ne supporte pas d'être supplanté par une femme. Ça fait un an que le 12ème termine premier du classement, alors pour un mec comme le Capitaine Ryers, ça craint ...

\- Et ?

\- Comment ça « et » ? C'est évident ! Il doit vouloir se débarrasser de moi ... parce que c'est grâce à moi que le 12ème est en haut du tableau. Je booste les statistiques alors cette vipère de Ryers est allé se plaindre à Johnson de la mauvaise image que ton mari donnait de la Police.

\- Sans vouloir minimiser le rôle que tu joues dans nos enquêtes, Castle, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé tu crois vraiment que Ryers n'a pas d'autres chats à fouetter ?

\- Ce gars est machiavélique ...

\- Tu ne le connais même pas.

\- Oh, mais je l'imagine très bien. Tu m'en as assez parlé ...

Elle avait de temps à temps affaire au Capitaine Ryers lors de réunions au One Police Plaza. Il était antipathique au possible, carriériste, et soucieux de la moindre statistique. Mais son cher mari se faisait, comme souvent, des films improbables.

\- Ryers n'a rien à voir là-dedans, Rick ... Ne dis pas de bêtises.

\- Ma théorie est plausible ...

\- Hum ..., soupira-t-elle, pas convaincue, se levant pour débarrasser.

\- Pourquoi soupires-tu ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Non. Mais surtout, je n'ai pas envie de m'inquiéter plus que de raison pour cette histoire. J'ai juste envie de me détendre. On avait dit qu'on ne parlerait pas travail, et on parle travail ..., expliqua-t-elle, en plaçant le restant du gratin au réfrigérateur.

\- Je sais. Désolé ... J'arrête, sourit-il, se levant à son tour pour l'aider à débarrasser.

\- As-tu envie d'une glace ? Rien de tel qu'une glace pour se détendre ...

\- Oh oui ..., approuva-t-il, en déposant les assiettes et couverts dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Chocolat aux noix de pécan ? Ou vanille-brownie ? demanda-t-elle, en ouvrant le congélateur

\- Chocolat ! Et tout plein de Chantilly ..., répondit-il, avec des yeux gourmands.

\- Il n'y a plus de Chantilly ..., lui fit-elle remarquer en sortant le pot de glace, et venant le déposer sur l'îlot central.

\- Comment ça il n'y a plus de Chantilly ? s'indigna-t-il, lui apportant deux coupes.

\- Tu as fini le flacon dimanche dernier, je te rappelle ... Enfin, ON a fini le flacon ..., sourit-elle, ouvrant le pot, pour y enfoncer la cuillère que lui tendit son mari.

\- Hum ... divin souvenir ..., constata-t-il, se plaçant dans son dos pour l'enlacer par la taille.

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, alors qu'elle remplissait soigneusement leurs coupes d'un peu de glace au chocolat.

\- Oui ... On a un peu abusé quand même. Le flacon entier y est passé, sourit-elle, amusée par le souvenir de leurs ébats coquins du week-end dernier.

\- Un flacon ... c'est raisonnable ..., répondit-il, la serrant contre lui, tout en suivant des yeux ses gestes. Rien que d'y penser, j'arrive à ressentir le goût de ta peau se mêlant au sucre de la Chantilly sur ma langue ...

\- La gourmandise te perdra, mon cœur ..., sourit-elle, tandis qu'il jouait à déposer des petits baisers dans son cou, remontant doucement jusque sa joue.

\- Hum ... trop bon ...

\- Tu vois, pas besoin de Chantilly, s'amusa-t-elle. Ça fonctionne comme la madeleine de Proust ...

\- En tout cas, la Chantilly et toi, vous aurez un jour ma mort sur la conscience ..., chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille, d'une voix douce qui éveilla son désir.

Elle referma le pot de glace, puis tendit la main vers l'arrière, la glissant sur sa joue pour accompagner la caresse légère de ses lèvres effleurant la peau de son cou. Elle aimait la spontanéité de la tendresse de Rick, quand, ainsi, il la prenait dans ses bras pour la câliner. Elle aimait aussi comment un petit rien pouvait émoustiller tous ses sens. Un baiser dans son cou. Quelques mots doux à son oreille. Et la force de son étreinte. Le tout faisait naître en elle un doux désir, et inconsciemment, son esprit et son corps songeaient à l'ardeur et la douceur avec laquelle son homme pouvait lui faire l'amour, mais aussi à l'envie qu'elle avait, elle, de lui faire l'amour. Lui faire perdre pied, le rendre fou de désir, le sentir s'abandonner entièrement à elle, contre son corps, dans ses bras, entre ses cuisses. Cela nourrissait son désir autant que l'envie qu'elle avait de ses caresses, ses baisers, ses assauts tendres et vigoureux. Les soucis de la journée faisaient qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à se détendre, et souvent, après des journées de travail difficiles, faire l'amour était une façon de se retrouver dans leur bulle, d'oublier, de se libérer l'esprit et finalement, de se concentrer sur l'essentiel : ce qui était bon, intense. La vie en somme.

Mais ce soir, elle était épuisée, et ne sentait pas vraiment la force de s'abandonner totalement dans les bras de son mari. Elle savait néanmoins que, malgré la fatigue, les caresses de Rick, ses baisers, la façon qu'il avait de lui montrer qu'il la désirait pouvaient l'entraîner dans une étreinte tendre et sensuelle, un pur moment d'érotisme et de complicité, comme ils en partageaient souvent. Et cette soirée de fin de week-end mouvementé était propice à ce genre de moment. Mais pour l'instant, elle savourait simplement l'éveil de son désir.

\- Pour ma défense, je voudrais ajouter, quand même, que je ne suis pas le seul coupable pour la Chantilly ..., reprit-il, caressant doucement ses hanches.

\- Tu es le plus gourmand de nous deux, mon cœur ...

\- Hum ..., dimanche dernier, dans mes souvenirs la Chantilly t'a rendue très coquine ... et inventive, continua-t-il, alors qu'elle laissait reposer sa tête contre son épaule, et qu'il croisait ses mains sur son ventre, la serrant contre lui.

\- Disons que les caresses et les baisers à la Chantilly c'est sensuel ...

\- Et aphrodisiaque même ...

La réminiscence du goût de la peau de Kate sous sa langue, de la gourmandise de sa bouche sur sa poitrine, ses cuisses, son sexe, attisaient le désir qui s'était éveillé en lui quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour embrasser son cou. Mais il la connaissait par cœur, et après toutes ces années, il savait reconnaître les signes. Elle était fatiguée, vraiment fatiguée, alors ce soir, il se laisserait porter par ses envies à elle. Tendre et câline, il sentait qu'elle avait surtout besoin d'apaisement et de repos auprès de lui. C'était ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis vendredi soir, depuis qu'elle les avait rejoints aux Hamptons. Et la journée, avec son lot de tourments et d'interrogations, n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Même s'il niait se faire du souci pour son avenir professionnel, il s'inquiétait un peu malgré tout. Encore plus avec cette convocation du chef Johnson. Mais il chassa très vite ses pensées de son esprit pour l'embrasser à nouveau sur la joue.

\- Demain, j'irai acheter une petite dizaine de flacons ... conclut-il, avec un sourire. Comme ça on aura tout plein de réserve ...

\- Oh, c'est très prometteur ..., constata-t-elle, en riant. Mais en attendant, la glace va fondre mon cœur ...

\- Oui ... et ce serait dommage, sourit-il, avant de desserrer son étreinte.

\- Glace et câlin dans le canapé ? proposa-t-elle, en lui tendant sa coupe.

\- Parfait ! approuva-t-il, alors que le téléphone de Kate se mettait à sonner.

\- C'est Lanie, fit-elle, simplement, en tendant le bras pour décrocher, se demandant s'il y avait un souci.

* * *

 _Upper East Side, Loft des Carter, aux environs de 21h._

Dans la pièce secrète du loft, Odin, Thor et Tyr s'apprêtaient à mettre fin à leur petite réunion. Seule Frigg n'était pas là ce soir en raison d'un dîner avec ses parents. Les trois jeunes hommes venaient, eux, de faire le point sur les événements de la journée, et ils étaient plus que satisfaits. William Tanner avait été retrouvé, et d'après ce qu'ils avaient vu dans les différents reportages et journaux télévisés consacrés à l'affaire, leur victime était incapable d'identifier ses ravisseurs, et la Police semblait n'avoir aucune piste fiable. Ils se félicitaient donc d'avoir réussi d'une main de maître cet enlèvement, et se réjouissaient du succès grandissant qu'ils rencontraient sur les réseaux sociaux. Les vidéos qu'ils avaient postées sur _Youtube_ avaient été supprimées, probablement par la Police, mais elles circulaient malgré tout sur Internet. Les commentaires se multipliaient, les récits de leurs exploits, coup sur coup, se propageaient sur la toile à une vitesse impressionnante. Les médias, télévision en tête, en avaient fait leurs gros titres toute la journée, et le maire et le Chef de la Police de New-York en personne avaient été interviewés. En un week-end, ils avaient non seulement triomphalement rendu justice dans deux affaires, mais étaient aussi parvenu à faire connaître _Red Sword_ , et à créer l'engouement et la curiosité autour de son personnage. Galvanisés par leurs succès, ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Tyr, comme d'habitude, pour fêter d'abord leur réussite autour de quelques bières, puis faire le point sur la situation et leurs projets en cours. Thor et Tyr n'attendaient qu'une chose : se lancer dans leur prochaine affaire en surfant sur leurs récents succès. Mais Odin, qui était la tête pensante du petit groupe, avait appelé ses deux camarades à la modération. Selon lui, il ne fallait pas que le succès leur monte à la tête. La prudence et la patience étaient ses maîtres mots.

\- On va laisser passer cette semaine, tranquillement, perfectionner le projet Bill et ensuite, on verra, conclut Odin, observant les images des reportages télévisés consacrés à _Red Sword_ qui passaient en boucle sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

\- Une semaine ? C'est beaucoup trop long, lui fit remarquer Tyr, qui, comme souvent, s'amusait avec _Vengeresse_ , leur épée laser.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce secrète, chaque mouvement de l'épée traçait un rayon de lumière rouge, et Tyr adorait contempler le rai luminescent. Thor, quant à lui, jouait à tourner légèrement sur son fauteuil, une bière dans une main, son téléphone dans l'autre. Il parcourait les réseaux sociaux, se délectant de la popularité qu'il venait d'acquérir en revêtant aujourd'hui le costume de _Red Sword_.

\- Il ne faut pas non plus que _Red Sword_ monopolise constamment l'attention, poursuivit Odin. Se faire oublier un peu est le meilleur moyen de surprendre ensuite.

\- Ce n'est pas faux ..., répondit Thor, sans lever les yeux de son téléphone. Si on agit trop souvent, ça va devenir banal ... Pour faire le buzz, il ne faut pas que ce soit répétitif.

\- Sans compter qu'on doit s'assurer que tu n'es pas dans le collimateur des flics concernant la voiture de ton père ..., ajouta Odin à l'attention de Tyr. Tu l'as prévenu ?

\- Oui, évidemment. Il était super surpris et content que la Mercedes soit en bon état, expliqua son ami.

\- Je ne sais pas dans quel état il la récupèrera, leur fit remarquer Thor. Les flics vont la désosser pour tout analyser.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Sûr, répondit Odin. Ils vont chercher des empreintes, des fibres ...

\- Ils ne trouveront rien, assura Tyr. La voiture est clean. On a fait super attention.

\- Mais ton père n'est pas prêt de récupérer sa voiture pour autant, ajouta Thor, en finissant sa bière, qu'il déposa sur le bureau.

\- Il va falloir qu'on s'en procure une nouvelle d'ailleurs, poursuivit Odin. Trop risqué d'agir dans nos propres véhicules. On doit pouvoir passer incognito. Thor tu crois que tu peux t'occuper de ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux je fasse ?

\- Tu nous trouves une bagnole, plus passe-partout, si possible, expliqua Odin. Il faut quelque chose de bien plus ordinaire que la Mercedes.

\- Ok. Je me renseigne et je vous tiendrai au courant.

\- Ok.

\- Mes parents rentrent de Suisse dans deux semaines, poursuivit Tyr. C'est pour ça qu'on ne doit pas traîner trop non plus pour agir à nouveau. Quand ils seront là, ce sera beaucoup moins facile d'aller et venir ici.

\- On trouvera un moyen, assura Odin. Ce n'est pas un problème ça. Il faut qu'on surveille où en est l'enquête, et qu'on soit méfiants. Avant de récidiver, on doit s'assurer que les flics n'ont rien, sinon on pourrait être pris à notre propre piège. C'est pour ça qu'il faut être patients, prudents et attendre ... Ce qu'on vient de faire c'était le plus simple. Maintenant _Red Sword_ est connu, il va être épié et traqué ... et pas seulement par les flics. Donc chacun de ses déplacements sera risqué ...

\- Ouais ..., répondit Tyr, qui, malgré son impatience, savait bien que son ami avait raison.

\- Donc on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Thor.

\- On observe. On savoure. On mène notre petite vie tranquillement quelques temps. Et on prépare méticuleusement l'affaire Bill, expliqua Odin.

\- Il faudrait marquer un grand coup. Encore plus grand, répondit Tyr.

\- On avait parlé de cette réception mercredi soir, non ? suggéra Thor.

\- Oui. La soirée caritative. Bill y sera, leur fit Odin. Mais c'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

\- Ça ferait sensation ..., insista Tyr. Il y aura le maire, et des tas de gens haut placés, de journalistes people. Vous imaginez les gros titres ?

\- Ouais ... ce serait trop cool, répondit Thor, avec un sourire enthousiaste.

\- C'est justement parce qu'il y aura tout ce beau monde qu'on ne peut pas régler son compte à Bill. ce soir-là. C'est trop risqué. Et c'est tout le contraire de ce que je viens de vous expliquer depuis une heure : la patience ...

\- La patience, ouais, je veux bien, grogna Tyr, mais il faut aussi saisir les occasions quand elles se présentent. Et là, bon sang, cette soirée c'est l'occasion du siècle de faire un buzz d'enfer !

\- Et de se faire prendre aussi ..., lui fit remarquer Odin.

\- Tu vois toujours le mauvais côté des choses, soupira Thor.

\- Non. Je suis là pour que vous gardiez la tête sur les épaules, les gars. On n'est pas des super-héros. On ne doit pas prendre le risque de foutre notre vie en l'air non plus.

\- Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas comme ça ... On pourrait enchaîner sur l'affaire Bill, mercredi, et ensuite silence radio, repos pour _Red Sword_. Comme ça, on marque un grand coup, le buzz est complet, et on savoure, insista à nouveau Tyr, persuadée que c'était l'occasion à ne pas manquer.

\- Ce pourrait aussi être l'affaire de trop, répondit Odin. Et on savourera au fond d'une cellule ...

\- On n'a rien fait de mal, lui fit Thor.

\- Bien-sûr que si. On a agressé ces gars ...

\- Qui sont coupables de vol et de viol, précisa Tyr, éteignant le laser de l'épée et la posant sur son socle.

\- Peu importe de quoi ils sont coupables, ça ne nous rend pas plus innocents, constata Odin, qui avait parfaitement conscience que cette justice qu'ils rendaient avait un prix.

\- Tu veux renoncer ou quoi ? soupira Tyr, en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils.

\- Non ! Mais je vous dis simplement qu'on n'est pas innocents, et il faut en avoir conscience, expliqua-t-il. Ce qu'on fait pour les punir n'est pas légal pour autant. Alors si on se fait prendre, on risque gros quand même. D'où la prudence et la patience pour minimiser les risques ...

\- On a minimisé les risques. Le dossier Bill est prêt depuis des semaines, lui fit remarquer Thor.

\- Sauf que la soirée caritative c'est dans deux jours, et on n'avait pas prévu d'agir à ce moment-là.

\- On l'avait évoqué, lui rappela Tyr.

\- Evoqué, oui, mais vous avez un plan d'action précis peut-être ? Vous avez repéré les lieux ? leur lança Odin.

\- Non. Mais il reste deux jours et c'est jouable, répondit Thor.

\- Laisse-nous jusqu'à mardi soir pour te proposer un plan d'action, ajouta Tyr, jetant un regard complice à Thor. Et ensuite, on décidera, ok ?

\- Ok. Mais je vous préviens, il va falloir un sacré plan pour me convaincre ..., accepta finalement Odin.

\- T'inquiète ..., sourit Tyr, content d'avoir cette mission à mener avec son ami.

\- Et pour le dossier de l'asiatique ? demanda Thor. On fait quoi ?

\- Avec Frigg, on ira demain à la résidence près de laquelle les flics l'avaient trouvée. On va creuser un peu, ensuite on verra.

Odin était très intrigué par cette nouvelle affaire qu'il avait découverte. Cette femme, asiatique, rencontrée par une patrouille de police, errait en pleine rue en sous-vêtements, pieds nus, le corps marqué de coups. Et l'affaire avait été classée sans suite, une dizaine de jours plus tôt, le dossier disparaissant même de la banque de données de la Police. C'était trop suspicieux pour que _Red Sword_ ne s'y intéressât pas. Demain, après les cours, ils iraient donc avec Frigg traîner du côté de la résidence de standing dont le nom apparaissait dans la copie du rapport de police du _36_ _ème_ _District_ qu'Odin avait pu imprimer avant que toutes les données ne disparaissent. Ils essaieraient de savoir qui vivait dans cette résidence, si la jeune femme y était employée, ou bien si elle était plutôt une prostituée qui avait fui un client un peu trop violent.

\- Ok.

\- Bon, je crois qu'on a fait le point pour ce soir. Je vais vous laisser les gars, conclut Odin, en se levant.

Tyr hésita un instant à lui parler de Deborah Sanders et du rendez-vous qu'il lui avait donné pour mercredi. Mais Odin allait se fâcher, c'était certain. Il leur avait interdit tout contact avec des journalistes. Il faudrait bien qu'il lui en parle parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas aller papoter avec Deborah Sanders dans son costume de _Red Sword_ sans qu'Odin ne soit au courant. Quand il verrait l'article, il le tuerait pour la prise de risque que ça représentait. Et puis, si vraiment il rencontrait cette journaliste, il fallait qu'il détermine les modalités de l'interview pour ne pas risquer de dévoiler son identité ou de trop en dire. Mais il attendrait le dernier moment, mardi soir, probablement. Il en parlerait à Thor avant pour qu'ensemble ils soient prêts à argumenter face à Odin et Frigg. Pour lui, c'était une chance inouïe de pouvoir parler à cette journaliste, de lui exposer les motivations de _Red Sword_. Cela pourrait élargir encore le public qui s'intéressait au super-héros, et faire en sorte que les gens l'aiment plus encore. Ça doperait encore l'engouement et le buzz qu'ils recherchaient en donnant vie à Red Sword.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 21h30 ..._

Se prélassant dans son bain, de la mousse jusqu'aux épaules, Kate savourait le plaisir de ce moment rien qu'à elle. La tête en appui contre le rebord de la baignoire, les yeux fermés, elle se perdait dans ses pensées, tout en appréciant la chaleur de l'eau qui délassait tout son corps, et le parfum de la fleur de tiaré qu'elle avait choisi pour son bain moussant. Tout était si silencieux au loft qu'elle n'entendait que le clapotis très léger de l'eau autour de ses mains quand elle jouait, délicatement, avec la mousse. Les garçons dormaient à l'étage, et Rick avait dû s'installer devant sa console de jeux vidéo pour se détendre lui-aussi.

L'appel de Lanie, un peu plus tôt, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à manger leur dessert, l'avait légèrement inquiétée. Sa meilleure amie voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Elle avait besoin de son avis pour une décision à prendre, mais elle ne souhaitait pas en discuter au téléphone. Elles se verraient donc mercredi, puisque Lanie serait absente en ce début de semaine, se rendant à un séminaire de médecine légale. Kate avait insisté pour qu'elle lui dise en plus, parce qu'elle la sentait préoccupée, et que Lanie avait pris son air dramatique, celui des gros soucis. Elle lui avait même proposé de passer au loft dès ce soir, peu importait l'heure tardive, si vraiment elle avait besoin de parler. Mais Lanie avait refusé, assurant que ce pouvait attendre mercredi. Ces mystères et le ton grave et même un peu triste de Lanie la tourmentaient maintenant, et elle se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se passer. Elle imaginait quelque chose en rapport avec Javier. Malgré les années qui passaient, et la rupture théorique de Lanie et Javier, leur histoire revenait toujours sur le tapis. L'un comme l'autre avaient du mal à aller de l'avant, et le fait de continuer à se voir pour des parties de jambes en l'air n'arrangeait pas les choses. Lanie avait beau dire que ce n'était que du sexe, Kate était persuadée que ce ne pouvait pas être que du sexe, et avait maintes et maintes fois conseillé à son amie de mettre un terme à leurs entrevues coquines pour pouvoir définitivement passer à autre chose, bâtir une nouvelle relation. Mais Lanie était bien trop butée et indépendante dans ses choix et raisonnements. Elle assurait que fréquenter Javier ne l'empêchait pas de trouver l'amour. Force était de constater qu'à part une ou deux historiettes ces dernières années, elle n'avait eu aucune relation. Et il en était de même pour Javi d'ailleurs. Elle savait que Lanie était tourmentée par la tournure que prenait sa vie, le fait de ne pas être en couple, comme Rick et elle, ou Ryan et Jenny, de ne pas avoir d'enfant, aussi. Les années défilaient, mais bien que soucieuse, Lanie gardait une vision optimiste et positive de la vie, persuadée que tout venait à point qui savait attendre, et qu'un jour, elle-aussi, rencontrerait son prince charmant.

Kate soupira, se disant, qu'en plus de ses propres soucis, elle allait maintenant s'inquiéter pour son amie, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas discuté avec elle, mercredi midi. Elle s'efforça de laisser ses pensées vagabonder vers des horizons plus joyeux et positifs : les facéties de ses fils, la soirée d'Halloween qui approchait et allait transformer le loft en un horrible repaire de fantômes et bestioles en tous genres, le plaisir d'avoir tous leurs amis bientôt réunis pour l'une de ces grandes fêtes que Rick organisait à merveille, ce voyage aussi, pour leur sept ans, qu'elle allait planifier et organiser avec enthousiasme. Tous ces petits plaisirs suffirent à alléger les tracas au fond de son cœur, et détendue, elle se décida à sortir de son bain, l'eau commençant à refroidir.

Elle se sécha, enfila un tee-shirt et un shorty, s'appliqua un peu de crème sur le visage, dénoua ses cheveux, puis rangea rapidement la salle de bain, avant de rejoindre la chambre. Elle attrapa sur la table de chevet le magazine de psychologie et ses lunettes, et s'avança jusqu'au bureau pour y retrouver Rick, installé dans son fauteuil, absorbé par ce qu'il lisait sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- Alors ? sourit-il, levant aussitôt les yeux vers elle. Ça fait du bien ?

\- Oh oui ..., répondit-elle avec un sourire, en s'installant dans le petit canapé, le long de la bibliothèque.

Il la regarda adopter sa position favorite, le dos calé dans les coussins, son magazine sur les genoux, et la contempla un instant, admirant ses longues jambes nues qu'il adorait, son sourire apaisé, ses cheveux qui arboraient un air négligé adorablement sexy, son épaule nue elle-aussi que dévoilait avec sensualité son tee-shirt. Avec ses lunettes, il la trouvait absolument craquante. Sa femme dans toute sa simplicité et son naturel, en somme, presque inconsciente du sex-appeal qu'elle pouvait dégager même dans les gestes les plus ordinaires du quotidien.

Elle croisa son regard, et lui sourit, toujours attendrie par la façon dont il la dévorait des yeux. Comme toute femme, sans doute, elle se souciait parfois, qu'avec le temps, le regard de son mari sur elle ne change, usé par la routine du quotidien ou l'habitude, et ce d'autant plus après deux grossesses. Mais il n'en était rien jusqu'à présent. Rick la regardait souvent avec cet air contemplatif, admiratif dans lequel elle pouvait lire combien il la trouvait belle, sexy et désirable. Il n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire, même s'il le faisait régulièrement aussi, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Bien-sûr, il arrivait parfois qu'il soit accaparé par tout un tas d'autres choses, professionnellement surtout, et qu'il fasse moins attention. Elle-aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, ils veillaient à entretenir le jeu de séduction, à s'accorder des moments hors du temps rien que pour eux deux, à prendre plaisir simplement à être ensemble.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais jouer à « _Space battle_ » ? lui fit-elle avec un petit sourire, constatant qu'il semblait occupé à quelque chose de plus sérieux qu'un jeu vidéo.

\- Hum ... oui, mais non ... Je termine quelques recherches ...

\- Sur quoi ? demanda-t-elle, en ouvrant son magazine, calé sur ses genoux.

\- Rien ..., un truc ..., répondit-il évasivement, pour ne pas lui dire qu'il travaillait alors qu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas réfléchir à l'enquête ce soir.

\- Des recherches sur rien ? Sérieusement, Rick ? s'amusa-t-elle, en dévisageant son petit air coupable.

\- C'est ... professionnel ..., répondit-il, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, car il savait bien qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

\- Tu travailles sur l'enquête ? demanda-t-elle, tout en cherchant la page de l'article qu'elle voulait lire.

\- Je jette juste un œil à quelque chose. Cette histoire de gang m'intrigue. Je veux en savoir plus sur les _Vatos Locos_. Comment ce gang peut avoir un rapport avec _Red Sword_?

Kate ne répondit pas, mais la question de son mari, purement formelle, n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir davantage à toute cette histoire ce soir. Ils se replongeraient dans l'enquête le lendemain matin.

\- J'en ai juste pour cinq minutes, ajouta-t-il, en tapotant sur le clavier. Promis. Après, plus de boulot. Je suis tout à toi.

\- Ok ..., répondit-elle, se concentrant sur la lecture de son magazine.

Silencieux, ils se plongèrent chacun dans leur activité du moment. Ils aimaient être ainsi ensemble, jamais très loin l'un de l'autre, sans nécessairement faire quelque chose tous les deux. Juste savoir que l'autre était là, présent. Echanger, discuter autour de l'intérêt de chacun. Le plus souvent, Rick écrivait ou faisait des recherches. Kate lisait en général, confortablement installée dans ce canapé qui était désormais sa place, ou parcourait parfois quelques sites Internet sur la tablette, pour faire des achats, organiser un voyage ou des sorties, ou encore chercher une recette de cuisine, ou écouter de la musique.

Au bout de quelques instants, lassé de ne rien trouver de bien palpitant concernant les _Vatos Locos_ , Rick, délaissa son écran et pivota sur son siège pour se tourner vers sa femme.

\- Que lis-tu ? demanda-t-il, intrigué par sa concentration.

\- Un article d'un psychologue sur le complexe d'Œdipe chez les tout-petits. C'est intéressant ...

\- Ils expliquent pourquoi mon propre fils va vouloir m'éliminer pour épouser ma femme ? répondit-il, en faisant la moue.

\- En gros, oui ..., lui fit-elle, avec un grand sourire, amusée.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ..., bougonna-t-il.

\- Oh, allons, le sermonna-t-elle gentiment, c'est normal ... Je suis sûre qu'Alexis a un jour voulu épouser son papa adoré.

\- Touché ..., fut-il forcé de reconnaître. Elle avait trois ou quatre ans, et me disait qu'elle habiterait pour toujours avec moi et qu'on se marierait parce que j'étais le papa le plus gentil de tout l'univers.

Kate sourit, attendrie par les souvenirs de Rick, y décelant une pointe de nostalgie.

\- Tu vois, c'est une phase normale du développement des enfants.

\- Je sais ..., mais Alexis n'avait pas de rivales à éliminer, elle, pour épouser son père ! s'exclama-t-il. Ou alors, elle en avait trop plutôt pour savoir laquelle éliminer en premier.

\- Hum ... tu n'es pas obligée de me rappeler à nouveau ton passé de débauche ...

\- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que pour Alexis mes ... conqu..., euh ..., ces femmes n'étaient pas des rivales parce qu'elle sentait bien, même toute petite, qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment de place dans mon cœur.

\- Dit comme ça, je préfère, constata-t-elle, levant les yeux de son magazine pour le regarder et l'écouter.

\- Tu sais, je crois que tu es la seule qu'elle ait pu voir comme une rivale. Parce qu'elle s'est vite rendu compte de la place que tu prenais dans ma vie, dans mon cœur, et de tout ce que j'étais prêt à sacrifier ou à faire pour toi ... Heureusement qu'elle avait dépassé le stade de l'Œdipe, sinon elle aurait peut-être essayé de t'éliminer ..., expliqua-t-il, songeur, comme s'il envisageait vraiment cette éventualité.

Elle le regarda en souriant, amusée, et en même temps touchée par ses mots et le souvenir des quelques moments plus difficiles qu'avait traversés Alexis dans les premiers temps de leur relation. Alexis avait toujours été heureuse pour son père, et elle l'avait toujours appréciée, et même un peu admirée à en croire Castle, mais ça n'avait pas toujours été simple de voir son père se mettre en danger pour des enquêtes parce qu'il avait le besoin d'être auprès d'elle, de l'épauler, et qu'il aurait sacrifié sa propre vie pour elle. Alexis était une jeune fille intelligente, et elle avait conscience de l'amour infini que son père lui portait, à elle, sa petite-amie, puis sa fiancée à l'époque. Elle savait ce dont il était capable pour les gens qu'il aimait. Elle savait aussi les risques fous qu'il avait pris pour la protéger ou pour l'aider. Et Kate comprenait combien ça avait pu être difficile pour Alexis de vivre cela, de savoir son père capable de mettre sa propre vie en jeu pour celle d'une femme, elle en l'occurrence. Mais avec le temps, elle avait compris la force de ce qui les unissait. Elle avait compris aussi qu'elle aimait son père autant qu'il l'aimait, et qu'elle aussi aurait sacrifié sa vie pour lui. Alexis avait grandi, et mûri. Elle avait fait sa propre vie. Et même si, certainement, elle avait encore peur parfois, elle l'aimait beaucoup, et n'aurait pas imaginé leur vie sans elle. Elle l'avait même souvent remerciée de rendre son père si heureux, et de toujours veiller sur lui. Quand elle avait des soucis, c'était désormais vers elle qu'elle se tournait. Et Kate en était fière, et heureuse, parce que c'était important que toute la famille soit épanouie, et parce qu'elle savait, maintenant que son propre père fréquentait Rose, combien c'était difficile, à tout âge, d'accepter la vie sentimentale de ses parents.

\- Elle t'aurait peut-être empoisonnée, continua Rick, pensif. Un peu d'arsenic dans ton café, ni vu ni connu ...

\- Castle ... on peut parler d'autre chose que de ta fille m'empoisonnant ? lui fit-elle, avec une petite moue. Tout va très bien avec Alexis ...

\- Je sais, sourit-il, amusé par ses propres bêtises.

\- Tu devrais lire cet article, si cela t'inquiète pour Eliott.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet ... Tant qu'il ne me trucide pas dans mon sommeil avec son épée en plastique, comme il l'a fait avec ce pauvre crabe sur la plage ...

\- Un bon coup d'épée sur la tête te remettrait les idées en place, pourtant ! le taquina-t-elle. Et puis, je croyais que tu étais admiratif qu'Eliott construise sa virilité en écrabouillant des bestioles !

\- Je suis admiratif quand il tue un crabe, oui ! S'il s'attaque à moi, je le suis beaucoup moins !

\- Arrête donc de dire des bêtises, sourit-elle, sachant que bien-sûr, il disait volontairement n'importe quoi. Le complexe d'Œdipe ne se matérialise pas de cette façon. Eliott ne va pas s'en prendre à toi.

\- Heureusement, soupira-t-il, en baillant, fatigué par cette longue journée. Mais dire qu'après Eliott, je vais devoir endurer le complexe d'Œdipe de Leo ...

\- Je trouve ça mignon, moi ...

\- Evidemment, tu es leur maman chérie ...

\- Et c'est aussi trop mignon que tu sois jaloux de nos petits bonhommes.

\- Je suis jaloux de tout être masculin qui pose le regard sur toi ..., lui fit-il très sérieusement remarquer.

\- Là, ce n'est plus mignon, c'est effrayant, sourit-elle, habituée à la possessivité de son mari.

\- C'est instinctif. C'est une pulsion de mâle alpha ..., expliqua-t-il, très sérieusement.

\- Mâle alpha ... hum .., répondit-elle, amusée et dubitative.

\- Oui, madame, je suis un mâle alpha, moi, et je surveille ma propriété.

\- Je ne suis pas ta propriété, je suis ta femme, rectifia-t-elle.

\- C'est différent ? s'amusa-t-il, en riant, jouant la provocation juste pour l'embêter.

En guise de réponse, elle le regarda sévèrement et attrapa un cousin pour le lui lancer au visage. Il l'attrapa en riant, ravi de la taquiner.

\- Hey ! s'exclama-t-il, feignant un air offusqué. Attention si tu déclenches la bagarre, ça va mal finir pour toi !

\- Dis-moi donc ce que tu as trouvé sur le gang, Monsieur le mâle alpha ? rétorqua-t-elle, en riant.

\- Non, parce que ma tendre épouse a dit : « pas de boulot ce soir ».

\- Oui, mais maintenant, je suis curieuse. Dis-moi, insista-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il la faisait marcher.

\- Non, non, non ... Tu as besoin de repos ..., sourit-il.

\- Castle ..., ronchonna-t-elle. Dis-moi.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder avec un grand sourire, content de l'agacer.

\- Rick ..., dis-moi, ou bien je vais te ...

\- Des menaces ? l'interrompit-il, en riant. Eh bien ... c'est du joli, Capitaine !

\- De toute façon tu n'as rien trouvé d'intéressant, sinon tu ne pourrais t'empêcher de me le dire ..., lui fit-elle, faisant mine de se replonger dans la lecture de son article.

\- Eh bien, figure-toi que si ..., répondit-il, se levant pour venir s'installer dans le canapé près d'elle.

Elle ne dit rien, feignant le désintérêt, car elle savait bien que cela marchait à tous les coups. Restant concentrée sur son magazine, elle étendit ses jambes pour les poser délicatement sur les cuisses de son mari.

\- Bon, j'avoue, continua-t-il, tout en commençant à caresser doucement les jambes de sa muse. Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose d'intéressant sur les _Vatos Locos_. Tout ce qu'a expliqué _Captain America_ est vrai.

\- Cesse donc de l'appeler ainsi ..., soupira-t-elle, sentant toujours cette rivalité et cette pointe de jalousie quand Rick évoquait Demming.

\- Tu as raison. C'est trop flatteur, répondit-il, avec une petite moue, tout en faisant glisser ses mains en un délicat massage de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses pieds. Ça fait du bien ?

\- Oh oui, c'est trop bon ..., soupira-t-elle d'aise, laissant retomber son magazine sur son ventre, pour s'allonger plus confortablement et apprécier pleinement ce moment de détente.

Il sourit, content de lui faire plaisir, avant de reprendre ses explications :

\- Tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est qu'il y a un rite d'initiation pour rejoindre le gang. Il faut commettre un vol, ou bien violenter une victime en la frappant de ses poings.

\- Tom a dit que les _Vatos Locos_ ne font plus dans le vol de voiture, mais peut-être que le vol de voiture était le rite d'initiation d'un nouveau membre ?

\- Possible. Pour intégrer le gang, on demande au jeune padawan de reproduire la technique du vénéré Roberto Hernandez, le patriarche emprisonné ... S'il y parvient, il rejoint le gang des vilains garçons.

\- Et il y est parvenu. Mais même si cette théorie tient la route, ça ne nous dit pas pour qui ont bossé les _Vatos Locos_ ...

\- Il y a aussi une infime possibilité qu'un ou plusieurs membres des _Vatos Locos_ soient _Red Sword_ , ajouta Castle.

\- Vraiment infime. Les motivations du gang et celles de Red Sword sont complètement contradictoires. Je ne crois pas que ces jeunes aient un lien avec le gang, autre que celui de commanditaire à exécutant.

\- Je me disais un truc, poursuivit Rick, qui réfléchissait, tout en massant tendrement et délicatement les jambes de sa femme. Pourquoi utiliser une technique aussi caractéristique de Roberto Hernandez pour voler la Mercedes ? C'est le meilleur moyen de mener les flics directement sur la piste des _Vatos Locos_ , non ? Donc l'idée du rite d'intronisation ne colle pas vraiment. Je suppose que les _Vatos Locos_ n'ont aucune envie que les flics viennent fourrer leur nez dans leurs petites affaires illégales ...

\- C'est vrai ... Mais en même temps, sans l'aide de Tom, on n'aurait pas fait le lien, lui fit-elle remarquer. La brigade anti-vol qui a enquêté sur l'affaire 'il y a trois mois n'a pas établi le lien avec la technique d'Hernandez.

\- Parce que ce sont des bons à rien, probablement ... Désolée, ma chérie, mais tous tes collègues ne sont pas des flèches non plus ..., répondit-il, avec un petit sourire. Demming a trouvé tout de suite, lui.

\- Tu lui reconnais au moins un mérite ..., sourit-elle.

\- Pas le choix, marmonna-t-il. Enfin, ça voudrait donc dire que celui qui a utilisé la technique d'Hernandez pensait que justement ça brouillerait les pistes ...

\- Ou que ça ferait porter les soupçons sur les _Vatos Locos_.

\- Peut-être un ancien membre qui aurait été banni du gang ... ou qui l'aurait quitté pour une raison ou une autre, et louerait ses services en tant que mercenaire, suggéra Rick.

\- Oui. Ou alors il s'est simplement dit que la technique étant très ancienne et dépassée, personne ne ferait le lien avec Hernandez. Et il 'n'imaginait pas que ça pourrait mener aux _Vatos Locos_ , ajouta Kate.

\- Un ancien pote d'Hernandez peut-être ... Même si Demming en a coffré pas mal, certains ont dû être libérés depuis le temps.

\- Ça peut être à peu près n'importe qui ayant une connexion de près ou de loin avec le gang. Tom a dit qu'Hernandez est toujours vénéré au sein du gang. Je suppose que tout le monde y connaît sa fameuse technique, même ceux qui n'ont jamais connu la grande époque d'Hernandez. C'est le genre de légende qu'ils doivent transmettre et cultiver.

\- Oui ...

\- Et tu as trouvé autre chose ?

\- Non, rien d'intéressant pour le moment. Juste que certains membres portent un brassard aux couleurs du gang, le vert et rouge. Couleurs du Mexique.

\- Ils ont un tatouage distinctif ? demanda-t-elle, connaissant les caractéristiques habituelles des gangs.

\- Une chauve-souris, sur le bras gauche. Ils taggent aussi leur emblème sur les murs.

\- Ok. Donc rien d'autre que de très classique pour un gang ...

\- Oui ...

\- Je commencerai les interrogatoires des _Vatos Locos_ demain, on verra ...

\- Et moi je continuerai mes recherches quand Eliott sera à l'école ..., enfin si Leo me laisse un peu de répit.

Elle sourit, imaginant leur fils, si petit encore, embêter son père. Parfois elle aurait aimé être une petite souris pour voir comment se déroulait leur journée quand Rick et Leo étaient livrés à eux-mêmes. Rick était un super papa, mais l'un et l'autre avaient le même genre d'idées saugrenues, ce qui pouvait donner lieu à tout un tas de catastrophes. Castle lui racontait leurs joyeuses péripéties quand elle rentrait, le soir, mais si elle avait pu espionner de ses propres yeux ce qui se tramait au loft en son absence, elle aurait bien ri. Songeant aux garçons, tout en appréciant la délicatesse des mains de Rick sur ses jambes, elle se rappela que Martha lui avait confié une mission : préparer le terrain, auprès de Rick, pour leur première rencontre avec son petit-ami, Victor.

\- Au fait, mon cœur, je voulais te parler de quelque chose, concernant Martha, poursuivit-elle, oubliant cette fois-ci totalement l'enquête.

\- Il y a un souci ? Elle a un souci ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais, samedi soir, au théâtre, pour la première de sa pièce, Victor sera présent.

\- Oui, j'espère bien qu'il sera là, et que je vais enfin pouvoir juger par moi-même s'il vaut la peine que ...

\- Castle ..., l'interrompit-elle aussitôt. Justement.

\- Quoi « justement » ?

\- Eh bien Martha va te le présenter, enfin nous le présenter, mais parce qu'elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. Victor vient la voir jouer, bien-sûr. Mais elle aurait aimé repousser les présentations officielles.

\- Repousser ? Mais ça fait des mois qu'elle sort avec lui ! Il est grand temps que je jauge l'animal ... Je suis sûr qu'il y a anguille sous roche vu le mystère qu'elle entretient autour de ce Victor.

\- Castle, tu ne vas pas le jauger comme tu dis. Tu vas te montrer gentil et poli. Et il n'y a aucun mystère, j'en suis sûre.

\- Moi, je suis sûr du contraire. Elle ne nous dit pas un mot sur lui ..., c'est bizarre.

\- Elle m'en a parlé hier.

\- Pourquoi elle t'a parlé à toi et pas à moi d'abord ? s'indigna-t-il. Elle refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit le concernant !

\- On se demande pourquoi franchement ! s'exclama-t-elle, agacée par la réaction qu'il avait toujours quand la vie sentimentale de sa mère était en jeu. Tu me laisses te raconter ?

\- Oui, mais ...

\- Chut ... Ne m'interromps pas, ok ?

Il acquiesça du regard, à la fois intrigué et perplexe concernant ce que sa mère avait bien pu confier à Kate à propos de Victor. Depuis des mois il tentait d'en savoir plus, et plus sa mère entretenait le mystère, plus cela l'agaçait. Il supportait difficilement de ne pas savoir. D'abord, parce qu'il était curieux, et voulait être au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans la famille. Ensuite, parce qu'il estimait avoir le devoir de veiller sur sa mère, de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle. Alors imaginer qu'elle fréquentait un homme dont il ignorait tout ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Je crois que Martha tient beaucoup à Victor, expliqua-t-elle. Et c'est très différent de ses aventures habituelles. Victor n'est pas un de ces hommes avec qui elle s'amuse, passe du bon temps, avant de retourner papillonner pour faire une nouvelle rencontre.

\- Elle m'en a parlé avec tellement d'amour, de tendresse, et je crois que si elle garde autant le mystère, c'est pour préserver ce qu'elle vit avec lui, un peu comme un jardin secret.

\- Ma mère tombe amoureuse plusieurs fois par mois, Kate ..., lui fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire, signe qu'il n'était pas vraiment convaincu par ses explications.

\- C'est différent, cette fois. Tu te souviens ces premières semaines où tous les deux on était comme dans notre bulle, où personne ne savait ?

\- Bien-sûr ..., sourit-il, d'un air enjoué, se remémorant aussitôt cette douce période de leurs premiers émois.

\- Ce jardin secret c'était tellement euphorisant ... C'était si bon de pouvoir te découvrir sans le regard et le jugement des autres, de profiter de toi, de ce « nous » qui venait de naître, de prendre le temps de trouver nos repères à deux, de savourer ces premières fois ... comme quelque chose de précieux.

\- Oui ..., répondit-il, la regardant avec tendresse évoquer leurs souvenirs. D'un côté j'avais envie de crier mon bonheur au monde entier et révéler à tous que Kate Beckett était ma petite-amie, et d'un autre côté, égoïstement, je voulais garder tout cela pour nous.

\- Moi-aussi ..., sourit-elle, caressant la main de son homme, posée sur sa cuisse. Et pour en revenir à Martha, je crois qu'elle est en plein dans cette phase-là avec Victor ... Et elle a très peur de ta réaction.

\- Ma réaction ?

\- Elle a peur que Victor ne te plaise pas, et que par tes remarques tu fasses éclater sa petite bulle de bonheur.

\- Ma mère se fiche depuis toujours de ce que je pense de ses prétendants ..., répondit-il, habitué à ce que sa mère fasse fi de ses remarques.

\- Pas pour Victor, Rick. Elle ne s'en fiche pas. Et elle ne se fiche pas non plus de ce qu'il va penser de toi si tu te montres sous un mauvais jour.

\- Je sais que je peux être ... pénible ... et intrusif ... mais quand même, je n'ai plus huit ans ..., bougonna-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec une petite moue sceptique, pas du tout convaincue.

\- Oh, allons, Kate, ajouta-t-il, je sais me tenir ! Enfin ... parfois ...

\- Sérieusement, Rick, elle craint que tu sois désagréable vis-à-vis de Victor. Parfois tu peux dire des choses sans même t'en rendre compte.

\- Je ne serai pas désagréable, c'est promis, assura-t-il, gentiment. Mais je veux en savoir plus sur lui ... pour être sûr que ...

\- Que quoi ? Qu'il ne brisera pas le cœur de ta mère ?

\- Oui. Ou qu'il ne volera pas tout son argent ... ou qu'il ne la fera pas souffrir ... ou qu'il ne l'assassinera pas pour hériter de sa fortune ...

\- Sa fortune ? Depuis quand ta mère a un héritage qui attise les convoitises ? lui fit-elle, se demandant si elle devait rire ou s'indigner des suggestions loufoques de son mari.

\- Elle a son école de théâtre, quand même ..., répondit-il, bien conscient qu'il délirait totalement.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Personne ne va assassiner Martha pour hériter de son école. Et puis, ta mère sait ce qu'elle fait. Que Victor te convienne ou non, rien n'y changera. Tu ne t'es toujours pas fait à cette idée depuis le temps ? Je pensais que tu avais compris depuis le mariage d'Alexis et Cody que tout ce qui comptait c'était que les gens que tu aimes soient heureux, non ?

\- Je sais, oui ...

\- Et puis, je pense que Victor est vraiment quelqu'un de très bien, ajouta-t-elle pour le rassurer. Tu sais, je crois que peut-être Martha a besoin de ça désormais ..., d'une relation stable, de savoir qu'elle ne sera pas seule ...

-Elle n'est jamais seule. Nous sommes tous là ...

\- Rick ... Nous sommes là, oui. Mais elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui partage son intimité de femme, à qui elle puisse se confier, avec qui elle puisse partager tout ce qu'un couple partage. Ne pense pas à ta mère comme ta mère ... mais comme à une femme. C'est tellement bon d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, de ne plus avoir peur d'avancer dans la vie ou de vieillir, parce qu'on a un compagnon, qui nous aime, qui prend soin de nous ...

Il sourit, en la regardant amoureusement, touché par la façon dont Kate se livrait sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle parlait de Martha bien-sûr, mais d'elle aussi.

\- Tu sais ... le genre de compagnon qui nous offre un café simplement pour nous voir sourire ..., qui nous masse gentiment les jambes après une journée difficile, qui nous fait rire par ses bêtises même quand on a le cœur gros ..., qui nous regarde encore avec désir comme si on était la plus jolie femme au monde après sept ans de relation et deux grossesses ...

\- Tu es la plus jolie femme au monde ... et tu es toujours aussi magnifique et désirable, Kate ..., sourit-il, attendri, alors qu'elle jouait à caresser doucement sa main contre sa cuisse.

Elle lui sourit en retour, parce qu'elle savait au combien il était sincère, et qu'il le lui prouvait, jour après jour, effaçant les craintes qu'elle avait pu avoir après ses grossesses et le temps passant.

\- Tu as raison. C'est bon, et rassurant d'avancer à deux ..., ajouta-t-il, songeant à leur relation, autant qu'à sa mère.

\- Martha vieillit, mon cœur ..., et elle trouve en Victor toute cette tendresse, cette attention dont elle a besoin. C'est très important pour elle.

\- Oui ... je le sais ... j'ai toujours espéré qu'elle trouverait un homme aimant, qui soit à la hauteur de la femme extraordinaire qu'elle est, mais elle préférait papillonner.

Pensif, il réfléchissait à la vie qu'avait eue sa mère, tout en regardant les doigts de Kate qui jouaient tendrement à caresser sa main contre sa cuisse. Elle avait fréquenté beaucoup d'hommes, et il ne les connaissait probablement même pas tous. Elle avait toujours croqué la vie à pleines dents, refusant toute attache véritable. Même mariée, elle avait toujours été libre comme l'air, laissant son cœur voguer au gré de ses envies. Elle avait aimé beaucoup d'hommes, assurément, mais parfois il se demandait si elle avait connu le véritable amour. Celui indéfinissable, indescriptible qui l'unissait à Kate aujourd'hui. Ce sentiment de plénitude, d'osmose, de complicité unique. Il se demandait si sa mère avait connu cela, en papillonnant de relation en relation. Peut-être avec son père. Il y avait songé, parfois, se disant que cette rencontre avec son père avait peut-être eu beaucoup d'impact sur les choix qu'elle avait faits ensuite, sur la vie qu'elle avait décidé de mener. C'était un sujet qu'ils n'abordaient pas tous les deux. Il n'avait pas revu son père depuis des années maintenant, et sa mère n'en parlait pas. Peut-être avait-elle ressenti la force de l'amour véritable avec lui. Même le temps d'une nuit. Il aimait croire qu'il était le fruit d'un amour aussi passionné que bref. Mais aussi curieux soit-il, il était bien trop pudique pour oser en discuter davantage avec sa mère. Un jour, peut-être essaierait-il d'en savoir plus sur la jeune femme qu'avait été sa mère, cette jeune femme qui avait succombé aux charmes d'un agent secret, le temps d'une nuit.

\- Elle a été très heureuse, ainsi, j'en suis sûre, sourit Kate, le sentant perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Oui ..., répondit-il, en croisant son regard. J'en suis sûr aussi. Ma mère a vécu jusque-là comme une sorte de tornade printanière, fraîche, joyeuse et imprévisible ... mais tu as raison, elle a besoin de se poser désormais.

\- Et elle en a envie surtout. Pas parce qu'elle se sent vieille, je ne crois pas, mais parce qu'elle a rencontré Victor, et qu'il lui donne envie de vivre sa vie autrement. Elle veut profiter de lui avant tout, être heureuse avec lui. Il y a des rencontres qui changent la façon de voir la vie ...

\- Oui ..., sourit-il, le cœur plein de tendresse, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la porter à ses lèvres et y déposer un baiser. Ça, je suis bien placé pour le savoir ...

Elle sourit, et se redressa, pour venir s'installer contre lui. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa tendrement sa tempe, heureux de leur discussion à cœur ouvert. Concernant sa mère, bien-sûr, mais il aimait entendre Kate mettre des mots sur son bonheur à ses côtés.

\- Voilà pourquoi c'est si important pour elle, et que tu ne dois pas tout gâcher avec tes petites piques cinglantes ou tes regards réprobateurs. Alors promets-moi que tu vas être gentil avec Victor samedi soir ? demanda-t-elle, posant sa tête contre son épaule, sa main toujours enlacée à la sienne.

\- Je suis toujours gentil ..., sourit-il. Et même s'il ne me plaît pas, je ne dirai rien. Mais tu en sais plus sur lui ?

\- Non. Enfin, je sais juste qu'il est plus jeune que Martha.

\- Plus jeune ? De combien ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelques années probablement ...

\- Quelques années comme cinq ans ? Dix ans ? Vingt ans ?

\- Rick ..., soupira Kate, se disant qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'éviter de mentionner ce détail concernant l'âge de Victor.

\- J'espère qu'il n'a pas l'âge d'être mon frère ..., ajouta-t-il, en faisant la moue.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce qui compte c'est que Martha soit heureuse, non ?

\- Oui, mais ...

\- Pas de mais, Castle, répondit-elle catégorique, relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Tu as promis.

\- J'ai promis, moi ? s'étonna-t-il, en souriant.

\- Hum ... Et tu vas te montrer sous ton meilleur jour peu importe ce que tu découvriras de Victor samedi soir ..., ajouta-t-elle, sur le ton du sermon.

\- Même s'il a ...

\- On a dit « peu importe ce que tu découvriras », l'interrompit-elle pour l'empêcher d'argumenter davantage. Je veux qu'il voie que Martha a un fils charmant, gentil et attentionné.

\- Donc pas de test d'intronisation ? demanda-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

\- Pas de test d'intronisation.

\- Mais c'est un rituel que j'ai mis en place quand j'avais onze ans ... J'ai fait fuir quelques blancs becs qui tournaient d'un peu trop près autour de ma mère.

\- Et après tu t'inquiètes pour le complexe d'Œdipe d'Eliott ? Sérieusement ? lui fit-elle, moqueuse. Il a de qui tenir !

\- Ce n'est pas pareil !

\- Oh, si, c'est pareil ! Et ça l'est toujours un peu, d'ailleurs.

\- Je n'ai pas de complexe d'Œdipe ! se défendit-il.

\- Heureusement, à ton âge ! Mais ça te dérange toujours peut-être un peu de voir le cœur de ta maman déborder d'amour pour un autre homme que toi, son fiston chéri.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, mais ...

\- C'est craquant ..., vraiment craquant ..., sourit-elle, tendrement.

\- Tu trouves ? lui fit-il, souriant, content qu'elle le trouve mignon.

\- Hum ..., murmura-t-elle, en venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Craquant, mais légèrement inquiétant ...

Il sourit, ses yeux dans les siens, attendri par le cœur qu'elle mettait à le raisonner, et l'importance qu'elle accordait au bonheur de sa mère, et à la concorde familiale. Kate avait pris toute sa place au sein de leur famille. Elle était la voix de la raison, soucieuse que chacun se sente bien, attentive et attentionnée, sensible aux tracas des uns et des autres. Quand il se fâchait avec sa mère, ou avec Alexis, elle était toujours là pour apaiser les tensions, le rassurer, ou lui faire entendre raison. Elle savait être présente pour Martha et Alexis, sans être intrusive pour autant, toujours avec cette réserve qui la caractérisait. Il aimait savoir qu'Alexis se confiait à elle désormais, et comprenait que sa fille ait besoin d'une oreille féminine. Voir Kate jouer ce rôle le rendait heureux. Quant à Martha, elle chérissait Kate comme sa propre fille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il, avec sérieux, glissant sa main en une caresse sur sa joue. Samedi, je serai un fils exemplaire, totalement exemplaire.

\- Bien, sourit-elle. Martha sera heureuse. Et moi aussi ..., si tu ne me fais pas honte.

\- Parce que je te fais honte dès fois ? s'indigna-t-il.

\- Hum ... tellement souvent ..., sourit-elle, taquine, en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais tu aimes ça ..., chuchota-t-il, contre ses lèvres. Comme ça, tu peux me gronder ... Tu adores me gronder ...

En guise de réponse, elle sourit, accompagnant un dernier petit baiser sur sa bouche d'une caresse dans ses cheveux, contente d'avoir pu le raisonner et le faire renoncer surtout à son rituel d'intronisation. Martha serait soulagée pour cette première rencontre. En espérant que Rick parvienne à prendre sur lui et à ne pas faire de remarques s'il s'avérait que Victor était beaucoup plus jeune que sa mère.

\- Au fait, merci pour le massage, mon cœur ... un vrai plaisir.

\- De rien ..., sourit-il, fièrement. C'est un privilège de masser d'aussi jolies jambes ... Je me disais d'ailleurs que je devrais faire assurer mes mains, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Assurer tes mains ? s'étonna-t-elle, amusée.

\- Oui ! Après tout, s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, je ne pourrais plus écrire ..., ni te caresser, ni te masser, ni te donner du plaisir ...

\- Tu es vraiment idiot, parfois ..., répondit-elle, en riant.

\- Idiot ? Moi ? s'offusqua-t-il, en riant aussi.

\- Hum ..., marmonna-t-elle. Tu ne dis que des bêtises ... que veux-tu qu'il arrive à tes mains ?

\- Tu veux vraiment une réponse ? sourit-il, avec son petit air joueur. Parce que tu sais je peux te donner une liste longue comme le bras de tout ce qui pourrait arriver à mes mains ..., à commencer par une ...

\- Chut, Castle ..., l'interrompit-elle en se levant. Viens, allons au lit ...

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ? Mes mains courent tellement de danger ...

\- Non, je ne veux pas savoir ! lui lança-t-elle, en le prenant justement par la main pour le faire se lever. Je n'ai plus la force d'écouter tes fantaisies ce soir ...

\- Ça tombe bien en fait, parce que je crois que je n'ai plus la force d'en raconter finalement, sourit-il, alors qu'elle l'entraînait vers leur chambre.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On devrait prendre quelques jours de repos le mois prochain, pour mon anniversaire, et partir au grand air ...

\- Vraiment ? lui fit-il, alors qu'elle contournait le lit pour rejoindre sa place.

\- Oui ... Je n'ai pas eu un week-end de repos complet depuis le mois d'août, expliqua-t-elle, en se glissant sous la couette. Je n'en peux plus ..., et avec tous les tracas du moment, j'ai besoin de souffler. A moins que tu aies prévu quelque chose de particulier pour mon anniversaire et ...

\- Non ..., sourit-il, s'installant lui-aussi dans le lit. Enfin, si ... J'ai prévu la plus géniale des surprises et des fêtes d'anniversaire, mais on peut partir quelques jours, bien-sûr !

\- On pourrait aller au chalet ? suggéra-t-elle. Il y aura peut-être même déjà de la neige.

\- Excellente idée, acquiesça-t-il avec enthousiasme. Les garçons vont être tout heureux.

\- Je verrai demain si je peux prendre deux jours de congé supplémentaires, pour avoir un grand week-end.

\- Parfait ...

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne chamboule pas tes plans ? demanda-t-elle, sentant qu'il réfléchissait.

Rick avait toujours de grands projets quand il s'agissait de la surprendre et de lui faire plaisir. Et il était même déjà arrivé qu'il l'emmène par surprise en séjour aux Maldives. Sans rien lui dire de sa surprise, il avait organisé ses congés, prévu la garde des enfants par Jim, fait leurs bagages, lui avait bandé les yeux, et quand il avait retiré le bandeau, ils étaient dans l'avion en partance pour le soleil. Elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il avait prévu pour son anniversaire, dans moins d'un mois, mais elle se doutait, au vu de ce que lui avait confié Martha, que Rick avait vu les choses en grand. C'était important pour lui, alors il pouvait très bien avoir organisé tout un voyage ou une fête rocambolesque.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ... Au contraire, ça va être parfait !

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle avec un sourire, curieuse.

\- Mais tu ne sauras rien ... Secret, mystère, surprise, sont mes maîtres mots, tu le sais ...

\- Un indice au moins ? insista-t-elle, amusée par son petit sourire joueur et taquin.

\- Hum ... voyons voir ..., répondit-il, alors que le téléphone de Kate, posé sur la table de nuit, sonnait.

Elle soupira, agacée d'être interrompue, et redoutant d'être rappelée au poste, puis tendit le bras pour attraper son téléphone.

\- C'est Gates ..., annonça-t-elle, avant de répondre, toujours soucieuse quand elle recevait un appel aussi tardif.


	33. Chapter 33

Toujours un grand merci pour vos commentaires réguliers et votre fidélité !

 **Chapitre 33**

 _Savannah motel, Brooklyn, aux environs de 21h30 ..._

Faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel, plongée dans la pénombre, Nora réfléchissait. Le stress la gagnait maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas avoir le choix. Si elle voulait découvrir ce qui se tramait dans ce motel, capter des images ou des informations, il allait falloir sortir de cette chambre et s'exposer au danger.

Une heure plus tôt, par la fenêtre, elle avait vu le camion arriver dans la cour, trois hommes en sortir, ainsi que six femmes, frêles silhouettes qui semblaient à peine tenir debout sous la pluie battante. Depuis la chambre, avec l'obscurité et la tempête, elle n'avait pas pu apercevoir grand-chose. Elle était incapable de dire si certaines des femmes étaient les mêmes que celles qu'elle avait vues vendredi soir, ou d'identifier un des douze hommes qu'elle savait travailler pour Chang Bao. Elle avait filmé, mais elle savait qu'il n'y aurait probablement rien à tirer des images dont la qualité serait bien médiocre. Deux autres hommes étaient sortis du motel pour aller au devant des prisonnières, et à cinq, ils avaient conduit les femmes, en file indienne, comme vendredi soir, jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'opération n'avait pas pris plus de cinq minutes. Elles étaient maintenant quelque part dans l'hôtel, probablement offertes à des clients qui payaient le réseau de Chong Bao pour leurs services.

Il fallait qu'elle parte à la chasse aux informations, qu'elle arpente les couloirs du motel dans l'espoir de voir de plus près un des clients ou un des geôliers de ces femmes, ou même d'apercevoir ce qui se tramait ici. Peut-être pourrait-elle parvenir à entrer en contact avec une des prisonnières. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche du but, autant au cœur de l'action. Mais elle était tétanisée à l'idée de ce qui pourrait arriver si on s'apercevait qu'elle enquêtait. Elle était pourtant déterminée, excitée à l'idée que tout son travail d'investigation allait finir par payer, mais la peur la paralysait. Elle devait se reprendre et réagir.

Déambulant entre le lit, la commode et la fenêtre, elle réfléchissait. Il n'y avait que deux étages, et douze chambres, six par étages. Le rez-de-chaussée, qu'elle avait rapidement observé à son arrivée, semblait ne contenir que la loge du concierge, un semblant de bar, et une porte réservée au personnel qui menait probablement vers l'arrière du motel. Un simple escalier conduisait aux étages. Il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur. De part et d'autre des couloirs, trois chambres à gauche, trois chambres à droite, et une porte de service. On avait donc forcément fait entrer les femmes par le rez-de-chaussée, pour les conduire ensuite vers l'un des étages, certainement le dernier étage, par souci de discrétion. Elle ignorait quelles chambres étaient libres et quelles chambres étaient occupées par des familles louant à la semaine ou des clients habitués du motel. Elle n'avait donc d'autre choix que de déambuler dans les couloirs. Après tout, elle était cliente ici, elle avait le droit de sortir de sa chambre. Mais il ne fallait pas que ça ait l'air suspicieux. Il y avait cinq hommes qui encadraient ces prisonnières, et s'il se passait ici ce qu'elle imaginait, alors il y avait fort à parier que certains d'entre eux devaient faire le guet dans le couloir, et qu'ils étaient probablement armés.

Il fallait qu'elle tente sa chance. Pour son enquête, mais aussi pour son amie Jin Tao, qui comptait sur elle, et pour ces femmes, qui vivaient un enfer sous la coupe de Chang Bao et de ses hommes. Elle connaissait Jin Tao depuis le lycée. La jeune femme, originaire de Shanghaï, était venue étudier à New-York, cinq années durant. Sa famille faisait partie de ces nouveaux riches chinois qui croyaient en la nécessité d'une éducation à l'occidentale. Elles s'étaient liées d'amitié, puis Jin Tao, un diplôme commercial en poche, était repartie vivre en Chine, où elle avait monté sa propre entreprise de design publicitaire. Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis, mais elles échangeaient régulièrement par mail et téléphone. Alors quand Jin Tao lui avait fait part de son inquiétude concernant Nua, la sœur d'une de ses employées et Mei, sa nièce, Nora avait tout de suite compris que c'était grave. Nua avait quitté Shanghai plusieurs semaines auparavant, durant l'été, avec sa petite fille, dans l'espoir de gagner les Etats-Unis pour fuir la misère dans laquelle elle vivait. Lan, la sœur de Nua n'en savait pas beaucoup plus, si ce n'était que, depuis, Nua était injoignable et n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Cela faisait des mois maintenant que la famille était sans nouvelle, et malgré l'alerte pour disparition inquiétante déclenchée auprès de la police chinoise, il n'y avait aucune évolution dans cette affaire. Jin Tao, via Lan, lui avait fourni les quelques informations qu'elle avait pu récupérer, menant sa propre enquête sur place, à Shanghai. C'est ainsi qu'elles avaient découvert que d'autres jeunes femmes du même quartier que Nua s'étaient volatilisées au même moment. En recoupant des témoignages, elles étaient parvenues à identifier Chang Bao, et à avoir la certitude de son implication dans la disparition d'autres femmes chinoises, mais aussi dans un trafic de marchandises entre la Chine et les Etats-Unis. Jin Tao et Lan avaient pris des risques fous à Shanghai pour récupérer ces précieux éléments, mais elles ne pouvaient faire plus. Nora s'était alors pleinement investie dans cette affaire, sensible à l'histoire de Lan, Nua et Mei, et contente de pouvoir aider Jin Tao. Cette affaire intrigante et grave était aussi tombée au bon moment. Elle se morfondait dans son mal-être professionnel, son inactivité, peinant à boucler les fins de mois avec ses maigres économies. Cette nouvelle enquête avait redonné du sens à son travail, mais aussi à sa vie. Son investigation aux docks de New-York avait alors commencé. Et maintenant, des semaines plus tard, elle était là, à toucher du doigt son objectif. Elle se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement de ces femmes qui avaient disparu, et que pleuraient leurs familles à l'autre bout du monde. Nua et Mei étaient peut-être ici. Et si elles ne l'étaient pas, il y aurait forcément de quoi faire avancer ses recherches. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Sur cette pensée, résolue et déterminée à ne pas laisser ses peurs prendre le dessus, elle attrapa sa veste et l'enfila afin de dissimuler son arme, glissée à sa ceinture dans son dos. D'un geste, elle vérifia le micro dissimulé dans le foulard qu'elle portait enroulé autour de son cou, et glissa une main dans sa poche pour actionner l'enregistrement. Quoi qu'il se passât désormais hors de cette chambre, elle en aurait une trace. Elle mit ensuite son téléphone sur silencieux, le fourra dans sa poche, et d'un pas décidé quitta la chambre. Il fallait qu'elle ait l'air de vaquer à une occupation normale, si tant est qu'une quelconque occupation puisse avoir l'air normale dans ce motel sordide un dimanche soir passé vingt-et-une heures. Elle glissa sa clé dans sa poche, et referma la porte, constatant que son étage était désert. Elle entendit les discussions de la famille qui occupait la chambre voisine de la sienne, et s'éloigna un peu. Les autres chambres de son étage étaient silencieuses. Quelques bruits émanaient de l'étage du dessus. Des pas. Des voix à peine audibles. Des grincements peut-être. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais rien n'était clairement audible. Elle voulait commencer par déterminer dans quelles chambres les femmes avaient pu être emmenées, car elle ne voyait pas dans quelle autre pièce elles pouvaient avoir été conduites. Ce motel était minuscule. Tout y était étriqué et sordide.

Elle remonta donc le couloir en quelques pas, et s'avança dans la cage d'escalier pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Le meilleur moyen de savoir quelles chambres étaient occupées était de vérifier sur le tableau des clés à la loge. Elle descendit donc d'un pas alerte pour arriver dans le hall, désert lui-aussi. Tout y était plongé dans l'obscurité, et seule une lumière blafarde éclairait le comptoir du concierge. Elle jeta un œil vers le bar, désert lui-aussi. Tout semblait étonnement calme et silencieux. C'était à se demander si quelque chose d'horrible et d'illégal se tramait vraiment au dernier étage. Peut-être que le vieux concierge et le barman participaient eux-aussi et étaient montés au dernier étage pour prêter main forte aux hommes de Chang Bao, ou pour sécuriser les lieux, ou encore se rincer l'œil. La bonne à tout faire, croisée plus tôt dans les escaliers, avait disparu elle-aussi. Peut-être avait-elle fini sa journée. Quoiqu'il en soit, Chang Bao devait payer grassement le propriétaire des lieux, et peut-être même le personnel, pour acheter leur silence et leur discrétion quant à ses petites activités criminelles.

Elle s'approcha du comptoir pour étudier le tableau des clés de plus près, et constata que huit chambres sur les douze étaient occupées. Elle élimina toutes celles de son étage, qui étaient trop silencieuses pour abriter quoi ce soit d'illégal. Au dernier étage, deux chambres seulement étaient occupées, leurs clés manquant sur le tableau. Les femmes ne pouvaient que se trouver là. Elle réfléchissait à la façon dont elle allait pouvoir monter au deuxième étage sans attirer l'attention quand la porte du hall s'ouvrit brusquement dans son dos la faisant sursauter. Aussitôt, un courant d'air froid et humide s'engouffra, alors qu'une femme très légèrement vêtue entrait, trempée des pieds à la tête.

\- Quel temps de chien ..., grommela-t-elle, en tentant de remettre d'aplomb son parapluie qui n'avait pas résisté à la fureur du vent.

Surprise, Nora l'observa, constatant que la nouvelle arrivante était probablement une prostituée. La cinquantaine bien tassée. Une longue chevelure blond platine. Un débardeur rose fushia au décolleté plongeant dévoilant une poitrine pulpeuse, une veste en cuir, une mini-jupe qui moulait ses fesses rebondies, des talons à se tordre les chevilles, et une quantité impressionnante de bijoux tous plus clinquants les uns que les autres. Une parfaite caricature d'elle-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, toi ? lui lança la femme, sentant qu'elle l'observait.  
\- Euh ..., rien ... désolée ..., répondit Nora, un peu impressionnée. Bonsoir. Vous ne sauriez pas où est le concierge par hasard ? J'avais besoin d'un renseignement.

Il fallait qu'elle improvise au plus vite une histoire. Cette femme n'avait pas l'air commode de prime abord. Elle devait avoir ses quartiers ici.

\- Le vieux doit traîner là-haut ... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, ma petite dame ? Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ? demanda-t-elle, se radoucissant finalement, tout en laissant choir son parapluie désormais hors d'usage.  
\- J'occupe la chambre 12 pour la semaine, répondit gentiment Nora, qui se dit qu'il valait mieux se montrer conciliante, et éviter de faire du bruit.  
\- Vous ? La chambre 12 ? s'étonna la femme, pas vraiment convaincue que Nora puisse être cliente des lieux. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans un trou pareil ?  
\- C'est une longue histoire ..., répondit-elle évasivement, se disant qu'il était grand temps qu'elle gagne l'étage, avant que cette femme n'attire l'attention.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez au vieux ? continua la femme, en évoquant le concierge.  
\- Oh ... euh ... J'avais besoin de glace. Je me suis pincée le doigt dans la porte de l'armoire ... Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça fait horriblement mal.  
\- Il n'a pas de glace le vieux. Ce n'est pas un palace, ici, ma petite dame. C'est un hôtel de passes, vous savez ... Allez, venez donc, continua-t-elle gentiment, comme contente de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler. J'ai de l'arnica dans ma piaule.  
\- Oh ... ça ne va pas être nécessaire ..., répondit Nora, essayant d'éviter le bourbier dans lequel elle était en train de se fourrer.  
\- Vous avez mal ou pas ? Faut savoir ...  
\- Oui, mais ...  
\- Suivez-moi ..., lui ordonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Nora lui emboîta le pas, se disant qu'elle avait le chic pour se mettre dans des situations improbables. Voilà qu'elle allait rejoindre l'antre d'une prostituée pour un peu de crème sur sa blessure imaginaire. Mais cette femme avait l'air d'être une habituée des lieux. Elle savait peut-être ce qui se passait là-haut, au deuxième étage. Elle savait sûrement même, puisque le concierge était là-haut, et que même arrivant du dehors, elle savait qu'il était là-haut. Alors ce devait être normal et usuel qu'il y soit le dimanche soir. Ne voulant pas se précipiter dans ses déductions, Nora suivit la femme dans l'escalier, les yeux rivés, bien malgré elle, sur son postérieur se dandinant à chaque pas.

\- Avec ce temps pourri, pas un client à l'horizon ... Ils sont restés au chaud chez bobonne, continua-t-elle, à voix basse. Au fait, moi, c'est Gladys.  
\- Enchantée ..., répondit Nora, s'efforçant de se montrer sympathique, alors qu'elle maugréait intérieurement et ne perdait pas de vue son enquête.  
\- On va être voisines cette semaine, alors. J'occupe la 10. Vous avez des boules Quilès ? demanda Gladys, en chuchotant presque.  
\- Euh ... non ..., répondit Nora, chuchotant elle-aussi, comprenant que sa nouvelle amie essayait d'être discrète.  
\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas le sommeil trop léger. Ces messieurs sont expressifs quand Gladys leur passe sur le corps, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, expliqua-t-elle, en ouvrant sa porte.  
\- Je vois, oui ..., répondit Nora, esquissant un sourire.  
\- Alors, de l'arnica pour la petite dame ..., enchaîna Gladys en entrant dans sa chambre, et se mettant aussitôt en quête du tube de crème.

Nora attendit sur le pas de la porte, réfléchissant à la manière d'amener Gladys à lui en apprendre davantage. Elle s'étonnait de n'avoir croisé personne d'autre et en venait à se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé et si ces femmes asiatiques avaient bien été conduites ici. Il y avait toujours du bruit à l'étage, des mouvements, des discussions étouffées. Il se passait bien quelque chose.

\- Vous habitez ici ? demanda Nora, se disant qu'elle aurait pu trouver mieux comme approche.  
\- Comme vous pouvez le voir ... Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais ça me va. Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez-là ?  
\- C'est compliqué ... Je ... Je suis ici incognito.  
\- Incognito ? Allons donc ..., soupira Gladys, un peu sceptique.  
\- J'ai quitté mon mari qui me frappait. Il a menacé de me retrouver et de me faire la peau, expliqua Nora, improvisant une histoire crédible, en feignant l'inquiétude et l'affliction.

Gladys s'arrêta de chercher parmi le tas de vêtements qui recouvrait son lit, comme touchée par l'histoire qu'elle venait d'inventer.

\- Je vois. Tu te planques ici.  
\- Oui ..., plus ou moins. En attendant d'y voir clair et de lancer la procédure judiciaire, ajouta Nora.  
\- T'es bien tombée ici. Il ne risque pas de venir te chercher dans ce taudis. Même les flics n'osent pas y mettre les pieds, continua Gladys, en faisant voler ses vêtements un à un pour retrouver l'objet de sa quête.  
\- Oh ... ça craint tant que ça ? demanda évasivement Nora.  
\- Si ça craint, ma petite dame ? Il n'y a que des gens comme moi ici, et des gens pires que moi. Alors imagine. D'ailleurs si t'as besoin d'oseille, je peux t'envoyer à Freddy, et ...  
\- Freddy ?  
\- Mon mac, répondit-elle comme une évidence.  
\- Il vit ici ?  
\- Tu rigoles ? Nan ... ici, c'est pour nous. Lui, il crèche ailleurs. Tu veux le voir ? T'as un joli minois, avec quelques fringues et pas mal de maquillage, tu peux te faire du fric ..., lui fit remarquer Gladys.  
\- Non, merci .., c'est gentil, mais ça va aller.

Elle commençait à se dire que Gladys n'allait rien lui apprendre d'intéressant, et qu'en plus de ça, elle voulait l'envoyer sur le trottoir.

\- Comme tu veux ..., répondit-elle, attrapant une trousse de toilette extirpée de sous ses vêtements.

Nora commençait à s'impatienter, et elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne trouvait pas comment faire parler Gladys. Si elle vivait là, et savait quelque chose, elle devait aussi sans doute faire partie de ceux dont on achetait le silence. Elle méditait la question regardant Gladys farfouiller dans la trousse de toilette, quand elle entendit des pas en provenance de l'étage. Des pas qui descendaient l'escalier. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et angoissée, elle espéra que ce ne soit que le concierge qui soit en train de regagner sa loge. Mais les pas lourds se rapprochèrent et tournant la tête furtivement vers l'escalier, elle vit apparaître dans le couloir un homme, asiatique, plutôt costaud. Vêtu d'un jean et d'un blouson en cuir, le regard strict et noir, il s'avança vers elle et Gladys qui ayant entendu aussi et perçu sans doute son inquiétude, s'était arrêtée de chercher sa crème, pour la rejoindre sur le pas de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? grogna-t-il, avec un fort accent.  
\- Rien, répondit Gladys, avec un sourire enjôleur qui dissimulait son angoisse. On papote. Vous savez comment sont les femmes. De vraies pies.

Nora sentit que Gladys n'en menait pas large elle non-plus. Elle ressentait la tension, et le danger. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et un instant, elle se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de prendre de tels risques.

\- Qui c'est celle-là ? continua l'homme, d'un ton agressif.  
\- Je suis Carmen ..., répondit courageusement Nora. Je bosse pour Freddy.

L'homme la jaugea du regard, et esquissa un rictus moqueur, comme s'il se disait qu'elle n'avait pas les meilleurs atouts pour ce type de travail. Mais il reprit vite son sérieux et son air sévère.

\- Rentrez dans cette chambre et n'en sortez pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ordonna-t-il. Vous connaissez les règles.  
\- Oui, répondit Gladys, saisissant aussitôt Nora par le bras pour l'attirer à l'intérieur.

Nora se laissa faire, incrédule, tandis que Gladys refermait la porte. D'un doigt sur sa bouche, elle lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, puis l'entraîna sur le lit, où elles s'assirent. Silencieuses, elles écoutèrent les pas de l'homme s'éloigner dans le couloir.

\- Qui était-ce ? chuchota Nora, feignait l'effroi le plus total.

L'homme travaillait pour Chang Bao. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait reconnu. Il faisait partie des douze hommes qu'elle avait observés ces dernières semaines. Elle avait même envoyé sa photo à Danny. Elle ignorait son nom, mais il était terrifiant.

\- Moins tu en sais, mieux c'est pour toi. Si tu n'as pas l'intention de bosser pour Freddy, tu ferais mieux de te tirer. Ils vont vérifier, expliqua Gladys, un peu inquiète.  
\- Qui va vérifier ? Pourquoi ? demanda Nora, faisant comme si elle ne comprenait rien.  
\- Va dans ta chambre et n'en bouge plus.  
\- Mais ...  
\- Chut ... Pas un bruit. Ils nous ont entendues jacasser ...

Gladys savait quelque chose. Nora le sentait. Et elle sentait aussi sa peur. Mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Elle ne pouvait pas regagner sa chambre ainsi sans rien avoir appris de concret.

\- Gladys ... s'il se passe un truc dangereux ici, je préfèrerais le savoir, continua-t-elle. Je vais dormir ici, et ...  
\- Un truc dangereux ? C'est Brooklyn ici, ma belle ! lui lança-t-elle. Tu es venue te réfugier dans un hôtel de passe miteux. Des trucs dangereux, c'est la norme ici ...  
\- Je sais, oui ... enfin, non je n'imaginais pas ça ... mais ... tu me fais peur, et ne pas savoir, c'est encore pire.  
\- Ok. Je vais te dire ... mais après tu déguerpis et tu ne m'attires pas d'emmerdes, répondit Gladys, d'un ton presque menaçant.  
\- Ok.  
\- Le gars qui vient de nous rappeler à l'ordre, c'est un gros bras d'un autre mec. Un asiatique, expliqua Gladys, sur le ton de la confidence. Il dirige une sorte de réseau de prostitution. A l'heure où je te parle ces pauvres filles sont là-haut dans les chambres ..., comme tous les dimanches soirs. Des esclaves sexuelles, voilà ce qu'elles sont.  
\- Mon Dieu ..., constata Nora, jouant l'effarement, alors que ses présomptions se confirmaient maintenant vraiment.  
\- Des mecs viennent les baiser, par deux ou trois parfois ... Les Asiats se font du fric ainsi.  
\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?  
\- J'ai des oreilles.  
\- Mais il faut faire quelque chose ..., s'offusqua Nora. Il faut les dénoncer ... et ...  
\- Les dénoncer ? Tu veux ma mort ? Ils ont tué Becka il y a un mois. Une balle au milieu du front. Pan ... C'était ma meilleure amie. Dix ans qu'on tapinait sur le même trottoir. Et même pas le moindre dédommagement pour Freddy ...  
\- Et Freddy ... qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? Rien. Il obéit et il ferme sa gueule comme tout le monde. Les Asiats lui filent de la thune tous les mois pour qu'il se taise. Et nous avec.  
\- Bon sang ... mais ... ces femmes ... C'est horrible. Tu les as vues ?  
\- Oui, ça craint ... Moi, tu vois, je suis consentante. C'est mon job. T'en penses ce que tu veux, mais mon corps c'est mon gagne-pain. Elles, ce sont des pauvres filles. Je les ai aperçues plus d'une fois dans l'escalier. Elles sont rachitiques, et terrorisées. Elles ont des bleus sur tout le corps. Il y en a qui n'ont pas quinze ans je suis sûre.  
\- Et les clients ? Qui paye pour du sexe avec ces pauvres femmes ?  
\- Aucune idée ...  
\- C'est terrible ..., constata Nora, sincèrement dépitée et désolée d'apprendre que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé était une réalité.  
\- Oui ... je plains ces pauvres filles ..., vraiment, ça me fend le cœur. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. Becka a voulu parler et se tirer le mois dernier. Elle ne supportait plus ... ils l'ont retrouvée ... Ma pauvre Becka ...  
\- Je suis désolée ...  
\- Oui. Moi-aussi. Tire-toi maintenant. Tu n'aurais jamais dû mettre les pieds ici. Ce n'est pas ton monde. Ils vont vérifier pour Freddy. Et ils vont te faire la peau. Tire-toi.  
\- Mais ...  
\- Tire-toi ... N'attends pas. Ils sont occupés là-haut.

Nora était tétanisée à nouveau. Gladys avait réussi à la faire totalement paniquer. Elle s'imaginait maintenant finir une balle entre les deux yeux, comme Becka. Elle devait partir. C'était trop dangereux. Gladys avait raison. Elle allait récupérer ses affaires, et filer en quatrième vitesse.

\- Oui, répondit-elle finalement, la voix réellement tremblante. J'aurais dû me douter que ce genre d'endroit était trop dangereux ...  
\- Tiens, lui répondit Gladys, en lui tendant le tube d'arnica. Garde-le.  
\- Merci ..., mais tu sais, je ...  
\- Garde-le, répéta Gladys, alors que Nora se levait et s'avançait vers la porte.  
\- Fais attention à toi, lui fit-elle en esquissant un sourire reconnaissant.  
\- Toi-aussi.  
\- Au fait. Mon nom c'est Nora Pedersen. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

Gladys acquiesça d'un regard, et Nora tendit l'oreille derrière la porte pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Puis, furtivement, elle quitta la chambre, son tube de crème à la main, pour rejoindre la sienne. Son cœur battait à cent l'heure, et l'angoisse la rendait malade. Après des semaines passées à observer, de loin, et apprécier même les montées d'adrénaline que lui procurait cette enquête, elle n'avait pas imaginé, une fois au cœur de l'action paniquer ainsi. Mais après ce que lui avait raconté Gladys, elle ne pouvait pas monter au dernier étage et aller écouter aux portes. Ce gars la tuerait s'il la voyait là-haut. Non, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de partir au plus vite. Elle était trop angoissée pour être déçue, trop affolée pour faire le point sur ce que Gladys lui avait raconté. Elle devait s'enfuir et rentrer chez elle.

Une minute suffit pour qu'elle fourre ses quelques affaires dans son sac, se précipite dans le couloir et dévale l'escalier aussi discrètement que possible. Elle passa la porte du hall, la boule au ventre, et disparut dans la nuit, ignorant les rafales de vent et le déluge de pluie qui s'abattit sur elle.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 22h ..._

Kate, rassurée que l'appel de Victoria Gates n'ait pas apporté de mauvaise nouvelle, souhaita une bonne nuit à son ancien capitaine, avec qui elle avait rendez-vous le lendemain, puis raccrocha. Rick, qui avait suivi la discussion, était impatient de connaître les détails de la conversation qu'il n'avait pas pu entendre.

\- L'Académie de Police ? sourit-il, tout content, alors que Kate déposait son téléphone sur la table de nuit. Gates te demande de donner des cours ?  
\- En quelque sorte. Enfin, elle voulait savoir si ça m'intéressait de remplacer quelques temps un des formateurs qui a eu un accident vendredi, expliqua Kate en se calant dans son oreiller, et remontant la couette jusque sa poitrine.  
\- C'est trop cool ! s'enthousiasma joyeusement Rick. Enfin ... pas pour l'accident, pour les cours à l'Académie !

Il était toujours heureux quand un nouveau projet se présentait, que ce soit pour lui, ou pour sa femme. Et l'Académie de Police, ce n'était pas rien comme opportunité. En cette période où Kate se cherchait professionnellement, s'ennuyait dans ses fonctions de Capitaine, il trouvait que c'était vraiment l'occasion pour elle de découvrir autre chose, de nouvelles responsabilités qui pourraient lui plaire. Bien évidemment, c'était loin du travail de terrain et d'investigation qu'elle aimait tant, mais en attendant de prendre une décision quant à son avenir professionnel, et de définir ce qu'elle souhaitait faire, ces cours à l'Académie pouvaient constituer un petit espace de liberté, où elle se sentirait réellement utile. Et un défi pour elle, qui n'aimait rien tant que d'avoir de nouveaux buts à atteindre.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Kate, avec un petit sourire hésitant. Je n'ai jamais donné de cours de ma vie ...  
\- Justement. C'est l'occasion de commencer.  
\- Je ne sais pas si je serai capable, lui fit-elle remarquer, un peu perplexe.

Quand elle avait décroché pour répondre à Gates, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de proposition. Victoria s'était excusée de l'appeler si tard, mais avait besoin d'une réponse pour le lendemain, et voulait lui laisser le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle s'occupait, entre autres, des affectations des personnels au One Police Plazza, et avait immédiatement pensé que ce poste temporaire pourrait l'intéresser. Il ne s'agissait que de quelques heures, une fois par semaine, et Gates pensait qu'elle pouvait se libérer de ses fonctions de Capitaine le temps de ces cours. Et puis ce n'était que pour deux mois, le temps du congé maladie du formateur habituel. L'idée la séduisait bien, mais elle hésitait malgré tout.

\- Mais bien-sûr que tu seras capable, la rassura Rick, se tournant vers elle, en s'appuyant sur un coude, pour la regarder. Combien d'heures par semaine ?  
\- Juste deux heures, le mercredi après-midi. C'est un cours de mise en pratique policière ... Observation de la scène de crime, relevé des indices, interrogatoires, enquête de voisinage ..., ce genre de choses apparemment.  
\- Pas besoin de travail de préparation, alors. Tu as fait ça toute ta vie ! lui fit remarquer Rick, convaincu que Kate était à la hauteur de ces fonctions.  
\- Quand même ...Ces cours demandent un minimum de structuration et d'organisation. C'est du boulot supplémentaire. Et je n'en manque pas au poste.  
\- Si tu veux, tu me refiles ta paperasse ..., ça te soulagera, proposa-t-il, d'un air tout à fait sérieux.  
\- Sérieusement ? sourit-elle, amusée et pas vraiment convaincue par sa suggestion.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Je signerai Capitaine Beckett de ma plus belle plume en bas de tous ces rapports ... et hop, ni vu ni connu ! expliqua-t-il, avec son petit sourire malin.  
\- Tu sais qu'il faut les lire les rapports ? Et les vérifier. Et pour ça, mon cœur, il faut connaître un minimum le droit, les règlements et différentes formalités administratives.  
\- Oh mais je m'y connais !  
\- Hum ..., sourit-elle, plus que sceptique. Tu ne connais que ce qui t'arrange, et tu détestes la paperasse. Tu n'as jamais voulu mettre le nez dans le moindre document !  
\- Je sais, mais je peux faire un petit effort pour toi, expliqua-t-il.  
\- C'est gentil, mais je garde ma paperasse. C'est mon job, et il n'est pas question que je faillisse dans mes responsabilités si j'en prends de nouvelles.

Il sourit, la regardant avec fierté et admiration. Kate était ainsi. Elle ne faisait jamais les choses moitié. Elle visait la perfection, dans sa vie professionnelle comme privée. Etre une maman présente, douce et attentive, une épouse tendre, câline, attentionnée, et un Capitaine efficace, organisée, gérant d'une main de maître ses troupes au commissariat. Elle voulait être tout à la fois, et supportait difficilement de faillir dans un de ses rôles. Il l'admirait pour ça. Il était, certainement, le plus fier des maris. Mais il était aussi là pour la rassurer, et faire taire ses frustrations quand elle n'était pas satisfaite de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu rates cette occasion. Enseigner à l'Académie de Police, c'est une sacrée opportunité, non ? Et puis c'est temporaire.  
\- C'est vrai que l'idée me plaît bien, sourit-elle, s'imaginant en salle de classe face à des élèves officiers.  
\- Ce serait vraiment cool, continua Rick. Tu imagines tous ces jeunes boutonneux qui vont boire tes paroles et te prendre pour modèle.  
\- Je pourrai leur transmettre une vision positive du métier, et les bases pratiques indispensables ..., enchaîna-t-elle, commençant à se voir véritablement enseigner.  
\- Oui ..., sourit-il, content de voir l'idée la séduire. Et puis tu pourrais trouver ça tellement génial que ça pourrait être une piste pour ta réorientation professionnelle, non ?  
\- J'y ai déjà pensé, répondit-elle. Mais non ..., du moins pas à temps plein. J'ai besoin d'enquêter. J'ai besoin du terrain ...

Elle ne voulait pas lui parler pour le moment de l'idée qui lui trottait en tête depuis cet après-midi, et dont elle discuterait avec Gates le lendemain. Il allait s'emballer et s'enthousiasmer, alors que peut-être, ça ne mènerait à rien. Elle avait pensé à l'Académie de Police, déjà, depuis qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait plus être Capitaine. Mais elle savait que l'adrénaline du terrain lui manquerait, le travail d'investigation aussi, même si elle pourrait certainement trouver un autre type d'épanouissement. Non, être formatrice, et seulement formatrice, ce n'était pas ce qui lui permettrait de s'épanouir pleinement.

\- Et puis, j'ai envie de travailler avec toi, ajouta-t-elle, avec un tendre sourire. Et je te vois mal donner des cours à l'Académie.  
\- Tu me vois mal donner des cours à l'Académie ? Moi ? Le grand Rick Castle ? Le maître de l'investigation ? Profiler à ses heures perdues ? s'indigna-t-il, en grimaçant.

Elle éclata de rire, amusée par ses mimiques, ce qui le fit sourire plus largement encore.

\- On formerait un sacré duo de formateurs, pourtant ...  
\- Tu t'ennuierais, mon cœur. Ce n'est pas assez palpitant pour toi.  
\- Sans doute ..., sourit-il, sachant qu'elle avait raison au fond. Mais sérieusement, Kate ... c'est vraiment chouette que Gates ait pensé à toi. Même si ça n'est que pour un cours par semaine, ça va te changer un peu de ce qui t'ennuie au quotidien, te donner de nouveaux objectifs. Et tu vas pouvoir transmettre aux plus jeunes, comme Montgomery et Royce l'ont fait avec toi.  
\- Oui c'est vrai ... ça me tente vraiment, approuva-t-elle, convaincue par ses arguments.  
\- Alors tu vas dire oui ? demanda-t-il, tout impatient.  
\- Je crois, oui, sourit-elle.  
\- Trop cool ! s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste, se penchant dans un élan pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
\- Eh bien, tu es encore plus heureux que moi ! s'amusa-t-elle en riant.  
\- Dis, je pourrais assister à tes cours ? demanda-t-il, avec grand sérieux. J'ai encore tant à apprendre ...  
\- Tu rigoles ? lui fit-elle, se demandant si elle devait rire ou non de cette suggestion incongrue.  
\- Ben non, pourquoi ?  
\- Tu assistes à mes cours depuis dix ans, Castle ! Jour ... et nuit ! Tu es au point, en théorie, même si dans les faits tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! s'exclama-t-elle, en riant.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil ..., se défendit-il. Te voir en uniforme, déambuler devant un tableau noir, une craie à la main.  
\- L'Académie de police s'est modernisée... Fini les tableaux noirs et les craies !  
\- Ne ruine pas mon fantasme ..., grimaça-t-il. Dis, tu auras un chignon ? Trop sexy ...  
\- Hum ... peut-être ..., sourit-elle, amusée de le voir fantasmer pour si peu.  
\- Mon Dieu ! Tu vas faire baver les jeunes cadets ..., constata-t-il, avant de réaliser que ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée en fait ...  
\- Les jeunes cadets auront autre chose à faire que de fantasmer, crois-moi, répondit-elle en riant. Et ils n'ont pas intérêt, d'ailleurs. Ça va filer droit avec moi !

Il rit, amusé, imaginant parfaitement comment sa Beckett pouvait mater les plus audacieux, ou les plus récalcitrants. Il l'avait vue plus d'une fois à l'œuvre lors des interrogatoires, ou même, dans le privé, quand un inconnu osait lui faire des avances en sa présence.

\- Autoritaire ... J'adore. Tu es sûre que tu ne pourras pas me trouver une petite place au fond de la classe ? lui fit-il d'un ton enjôleur. Je serai discret.  
\- Tu es incapable d'être discret. Et puis, si tu es là à m'observer, je ne serai pas concentrée. Mais si un jour j'ai besoin d'un partenaire pour une mise en pratique, tu seras le bienvenu.  
\- Un partenaire pour une mise en pratique ? sourit-il, avec un petit coquin. Hum ... quelle genre de pratique ?  
\- Oh ... tu pourrais jouer le cadavre ..., ou le témoin incapable de se remémorer quoi que ce soit ..., le taquina-t-elle.  
\- Je pourrai être le méchant que tu interroges ? sourit-il. Tu sais que je rêve d'être un tueur en série !  
\- On verra, sourit-elle, amusée par son enthousiasme enfantin. Si tu es mignon ...  
\- Je suis toujours mignon, assura-t-il. Quand est-ce que tu commences ?  
\- Je vais voir avec Gates, demain. Mais ce serait mercredi je pense.  
\- Super. Je suis trop content.  
\- Je vois ça ..., répondit-elle, attendrie par son enthousiasme. Moi-aussi ... même si ça me fait un peu peur ...  
\- Tu vas être parfaite, comme toujours, assura-t-il, convaincu qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être une excellente formatrice.  
\- J'espère. Dis ... puisque tu es mignon, on en était à un indice pour mon anniversaire, je crois ..., lui fit-elle, le regardant avec espoir qu'il lui en dise un peu plus sur sa surprise qui l'intriguait.  
\- Hum ... oui ... Attends que je réfléchisse, répondit-il, cherchant l'élément adéquat.

Il savait déjà sur quelle fausse piste il allait la mener. Mais pas seulement lui. Tous leurs amis, ainsi que Martha, Jim et Alexis étaient impliqués, et avaient pour consigne d'orienter Kate vers une fausse surprise d'anniversaire totalement farfelue afin qu'elle ne se doute de rien, et que sa stupéfaction n'en soit que plus grande le jour venu. Il fit donc mine de chercher quoi lui dire, mais en réalité, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait disséminer comme indices ces trois prochaines semaines. Et ça l'amusait tout autant de la mener sur une fausse piste que d'organiser sa vraie surprise d'anniversaire. Quand il y pensait, il mourrait d'impatience d'être au jour J. Et en même temps, il savourait les préparatifs et la mise en place de tout le stratagème.

\- Mince, tu entends ? lui fit-elle, se redressant pour écouter au loin les pleurs de Léo.

Ils n'utilisaient plus le Babyphone désormais, mais elle était toujours aux aguets car elle trouvait que ses fils dormaient vraiment loin d'eux, à l'étage. Alors même en pleine nuit, si l'un des garçons se réveillait, pleurait ou appelait, elle entendait et se réveillait aussitôt, telle une maman poule prête veillant sur ses poussins.

\- Quoi ? demanda Rick, qui, lui, n'avait rien entendu.  
\- Léo pleure ..., répondit-elle, tendant l'oreille pour voir si son petit garçon se calmait tout seul.

Rick écouta à son tour, et entendit cette fois bien clairement les pleurs de Léo qui redoublaient d'intensité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce petit bonhomme ? demanda-t-il, pour lui-même autant que pour Kate.  
\- Il va finir par réveiller Eliott.  
\- Je vais voir, répondit Rick, s'extirpant du lit d'un bond.

Kate le regarda filer vers le bureau, alors que son cœur de maman se serrait un peu en entendant Léo qui appelait « Maman » et « Papa » en alternance, avec espoir que l'un d'eux pointe le bout de son nez. Il n'avait probablement pas grand-chose. Un petit cauchemar peut-être. Ou une envie de câlin. Mais c'était instinctif, les pleurs de ses fils lui serraient toujours le cœur.  
 _  
Cinq minutes plus tard ..._

Kate avait entendu les pleurs et les appels de Léo cesser, rassurée, et s'était blottie confortablement sous la couette, en attendant le retour de Rick, se disant qu'il allait parvenir à calmer leur petit garçon et l'aider à se rendormir. Mais elle vit son mari apparaître dans la chambre, Leo calé au creux de son bras, les yeux pleins de fatigue et de chagrin, tenant son Roudoudou contre sa joue.

\- Et voilà, Maman est là ..., sourit Rick, en s'avançant.  
\- Que se passe-t-il trésor ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, alors que Rick venait déposer leur fils délicatement sur le lit.  
\- Il veut un biberon de lait, répondit Castle. Je vais lui faire, et hop on retourne au dodo.  
\- Ce n'est pas l'heure de boire du lait, lui fit remarquer Kate, tandis que Leo crapahutait à quatre pattes sur le matelas, son Roudoudou à la main, pour se rapprocher de sa maman. Un peu d'eau suffira ...  
\- Non ! Lait ! bougonna Léo, s'allongeant sur l'oreiller, à place de son père. Lait cola !  
\- Ah non, pas de chocolat, répondit Kate, catégorique, regardant son petit garçon prendre ses aises dans leur lit. Pas de sucre le soir.  
\- Pas cola ? demanda Léo, un peu déçu, alors que Rick les regardait tous deux, amusé par la conversation mère-fils.  
\- Non. Du lait. Et un tout petit peu. Tu as bien dîné avec grand-mère.  
\- Lait, acquiesça Leo en tirant sur la couette pour tenter de recouvrir ses jambes.  
\- Je lui fais un demi-biberon ? demanda Rick, tandis que Kate aidait Léo, remontant la couette sur son ventre.  
\- Oui. Pas trop, répondit-t-elle.  
\- Chaud ou froid, fiston ? demanda-t-il, regardant d'un air perplexe son petit garçon s'installer confortablement à la place qui était la sienne.  
\- Saud Papa !  
\- Ok. Un biberon chaud pour Léo Castle ..., mais ne prends pas trop tes aises, bonhomme. C'est la place de Papa, ici, l'avertit Rick, feignant un ton menaçant.  
\- Papa là ! répondit Léo, avec un sourire.  
\- Oui. Papa là. Non mais ! Il y en a un qui veut épouser ma femme, et l'autre qui pique ma place dans le lit !  
\- Mon pauvre chéri ..., sourit Kate, amusée.  
\- Hum ..., marmonna Rick, avant de s'éloigner.  
\- Pourquoi t'es-tu réveillé, trésor ? reprit-elle, passant ses doigts sur les joues de Léo pour essuyer ses larmes. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

Léo, incapable d'expliquer vraiment ce qui l'avait réveillé, fourra son pouce dans sa bouche, et regarda simplement sa mère, penchée au-dessus de lui, en suçotant son pouce.

\- Ne me fais pas ton regard à la Castle, sourit-elle, amusée et attendrie par les petits yeux bleus qui la contemplaient avec tendresse, comme pour s'excuser de l'embêter.  
\- Maman fâchée ? marmonna Léo, son pouce dans la bouche, sur le ton inquiet dont pouvait user parfois son père.

Une fois de plus, Kate se dit que son tout petit garçon n'aurait pas fini de la faire tourner en bourrique. Comme son père. Quand l'un ou l'autre la regardaient ainsi, elle fondait totalement. Peu importe les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire.

\- Non, Maman n'est pas fâchée, le rassura-t-elle. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu fasses un gros dodo sans te réveiller.  
\- Maman dodo ?  
\- Non. Maman ne faisait pas encore dodo. Bientôt. Mais toi tu devrais dormir, répondit-elle, caressant doucement ses cheveux blonds. Regarde il fait nuit et il est très tard.  
\- Dodo ..., marmonna-t-il en baillant.  
\- Oui. Tu vas boire un peu de lait, et ensuite tu vas faire un gros dodo jusqu'à demain matin.  
\- Dodo là. Avec Papa et Maman, expliqua-t-il, tirant sur la couette, l'air de dire qu'il était bien décidé à dormir dans le lit parental.  
\- Non, sourit-elle gentiment. Les petits garçons ne dorment pas dans le lit de Papa et Maman.  
\- Dodo là, insista-t-il, en tétant son pouce.  
\- Non, mon petit cœur ... Tu ne pourrais pas trouver le sommeil. Maman bouge beaucoup, et parfois Papa ronfle.

Il sourit, la contemplant avec des yeux pétillant de malice. Il savait bien que Maman taquinait souvent Papa sur ses ronflements. Et il avait déjà entendu Papa ronfler, très fort, aussi fort qu'un éléphant disait Maman.

\- Maman dodo avec Papa ?  
\- Oui. Maman dort bien même quand Papa ronfle. Mais toi tu es trop petit. Ici, c'est notre lit. Chacun son lit.

Leo n'écoutant plus vraiment les explications maternelles, bailla, puis se mit à suçoter à nouveau son pouce, son Roudoudou coincé contre sa poitrine. Kate effleura sa petite joue rebondie d'une caresse, et vint déposer un baiser sur son front, attendrie.

\- Tu es fatigué, en plus ...

Elle resta là, silencieuse, à le câliner, en caressant doucement son ventre sous la couette. Il était tout calme, à peine réveillé finalement, et bien fatigué. Ses petits yeux luttaient pour ne pas se refermer, et elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas se rendormir sans son biberon de lait. Mais il était tellement têtu, que même s'il se rendormait, il était capable de se réveiller à nouveau d'ici une heure ou deux pour réclamer son dû. Ils avaient l'habitude des réveils nocturnes de Léo, même si maintenant qu'il était un peu plus grand, ils devenaient moins fréquents. Mais leur petite terreur avait le sommeil léger, et se réveillait malgré tout souvent le soir, tard, pour réclamer des câlins, un peu d'eau ou se faire consoler d'un gros chagrin.

\- Et voilà, annonça Rick, entrant dans la chambre le biberon de lait à la main.

Leo s'agita aussitôt, ôtant son pouce de sa bouche et tendant le bras pour attraper le biberon.

\- Léo tout seul ! s'exclama-t-il.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à son gentil Papa ? lui fit Kate.  
\- Ci Papa ! répondit-il, en se saisissant du biberon que Rick lui tendait.  
\- Attend, bonhomme. On va s'installer confortablement, lui fit Rick, en le soulevant, alors que déjà il tétait son biberon.

Kate écarta la couette pour permettre à Rick de s'installer contre l'oreiller, Léo calé sur ses genoux, tenant de ses petites mains son biberon.

\- C'est à se demander si ma mère l'a nourri, constata Rick, amusé par la voracité de son fils.  
\- Nos enfants sont des gloutons ..., bailla _Kate_ , en s'allongeant à nouveau, gagnée par la fatigue et le sommeil. Et moi, avec tout ça, je n'ai toujours pas mon indice ...  
\- Cercle de feu ...  
\- Quoi « cercle de feu » ?  
\- L'indice pour ta surprise d'anniversaire, c'est « cercle de feu », expliqua-t-il, avec un sourire.  
\- Cercle de feu ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'étonna-t-elle, perplexe.  
\- Réfléchis, ma chérie ..., répondit-il, ravi de lui dire des bêtises.  
\- Ça a un rapport avec un volcan ? Je te préviens, je n'ai pas envie de fêter mon anniversaire au milieu d'une éruption volcanique pour satisfaire ta curiosité scientifique.

Il éclata de rire ce qui fit sursauter Léo, qui tira le biberon de sa bouche et protesta.

\- Papa ! grogna le petit garçon.  
\- Oh pardon, trésor ..., rigola Rick. Mais maman est trop drôle ...  
\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Castle, rétorqua-t-elle, tandis que Léo reprenait son biberon. Je suis sûre que tu me racontes n'importe quoi en plus.  
\- Non, je te jure, mentit-il. Cercle de feu est un vrai indice. Et rien à voir avec un volcan, promis. Il faut que tu cherches un peu, je ne vais pas te mâcher le travail.  
\- Hum ... ton indice est minable ..., bougonna-t-elle, remontant la couette sur ses épaules.  
\- Mon indice est parfait !  
\- Je vais enquêter auprès des gars. Ils ne sauront pas tenir leur langue, eux.  
\- Tu ne veux pas te laisser surprendre comme d'habitude ? sourit-il, pas vraiment inquiet pour ce que les gars pourraient lui révéler.  
\- Eh bien, je suis plus inquiète que d'habitude. Pour mes quarante ans, te connaissant, tu as dû voir les choses en grand. Et plus tu vois grand, plus c'est délirant !  
\- Je te promets que tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter, s'amusa-t-il.  
\- Bizarrement, pour ce genre de choses, je ne te fais pas confiance.  
\- Fini ! s'exclama Leo, brandissant fièrement son biberon.  
\- Parfait, mon champion ! répondit Rick, en attrapant le biberon pour le poser sur la table de chevet.  
\- Allez, au lit maintenant, lui fit Kate.  
\- Bisous à maman ..., sourit Castle, soulevant Leo vers Kate qui l'embrassa avec tendresse.  
\- Dors bien mon trésor. Tiens, n'oublie pas ton Roudoudou, répondit-elle, en lui tendant son lapin.  
\- Dodo ! s'exclama Léo, serrant son doudou contre lui.  
\- Oui, on y va. Hop, au dodo ..., lui fit Rick, pressé d'aller recoucher son fils.

Kate regarda Rick s'éloigner, leur bébé blotti contre lui, et ferma les yeux, s'enfouissant plus profondément sous la couette. Elle était épuisée désormais, et ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : dormir. Il n'était pourtant pas bien tard, et elle avait l'habitude de se coucher à des heures indues, mais ce week-end n'avait vraiment pas été de tout repos après la semaine où, déjà, elle avait bien mal dormi sans Rick à ses côtés.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

 _Loft, New-York ..._

Les yeux clos, Kate somnolait légèrement, écoutant néanmoins au loin si Léo se montrait récalcitrant à regagner son lit, mais tout semblait silencieux et calme. Elle entendit les pas de Rick dans l'escalier, et l'instant d'après ouvrit les yeux, alors qu'il entrait dans leur chambre.

\- Voilà. Il devrait s'endormir vite, il baillait à n'en plus finir ..., expliqua Rick, en s'installant sous la couette.

\- Hum ..., murmura-t-elle, baillant elle-aussi.

\- Oh ... mais toi aussi tu es épuisée ..., constata-t-il, avec un tendre sourire.

\- Oui ...

\- J'éteins et dodo pour nous aussi alors, répondit-il, appuyant sur le bouton de la télécommande pour plonger leur chambre dans le noir complet. Léo a l'air d'apprécier son matelas sur le sol pour dormir.

\- Oui ... Je ne sais pas s'il a besoin d'un vrai lit finalement, sourit Kate. Il est tellement content de dormir par terre.

\- Il faut dire que tu lui as fait un douillet petit cocon, lui fit-il, en s'allongeant face à elle.

\- J'ai peur qu'il tombe ..., expliqua-t-elle songeant aux oreillers et coussins qu'elle avait placés tout autour du matelas pour amortir une éventuelle chute de son petit casse-cou.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas bien haut, à peine vingt centimètres, et il est robuste notre petit gars.

\- Demain tu t'occupes de lui commander un lit de grand ?

\- Oui ... Viens par là ..., chuchota-t-il, passant son bras derrière ses épaules pour qu'elle vienne se blottir contre son torse.

\- Que c'est bon après une telle journée, soupira-t-elle d'aise, retrouvant avec plaisir l'étreinte douce et chaleureuse de son mari.

\- Oui .., sourit-il, posant sa joue contre ses cheveux, et caressant légèrement son bras.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Bercée par le souffle léger de la respiration de Rick, le battement de son cœur contre son oreille, et le mouvement à peine perceptible de sa poitrine, Kate somnolait doucement. Mais lui n'avait pas oublié qu'une question lui trottait en tête depuis cet après-midi, depuis leur entrevue avec Tom Demming dans le bureau de Kate.

\- Dis ..., reprit Rick, la tirant de sa rêverie.

\- Hum ..., murmura-t-elle, sans même ouvrir les yeux.

\- Je me demandais quelque chose ...

Elle ne répondit pas, l'esprit déjà plein de sommeil.

\- Tu dors ? insista-t-il gentiment.

\- Presque ...

\- C'est à propos de Demming, expliqua-t-il.

\- Alors, je dors ... Bonne nuit, mon cœur, répondit-elle, souriante, pour couper court à la discussion.

\- Kate, sourit-il, amusé malgré tout par sa réaction tant il savait qu'elle détestait parler de ses ex. Je me pose une question ... Pourquoi as-tu dit cet après-midi que c'était à cause de moi qu'avec Demming ça n'était pas allé plus loin ?

\- Comme ça .., répondit-elle, évasivement. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Tom maintenant, Rick. Je veux juste dormir.

\- Il a rompu à cause de moi ? demanda-t-il, bien décidé à en savoir plus.

\- C'était il y a plus de dix ans, Castle, soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? C'est loin tout ça.

\- Je sais. Mais j'aime bien comprendre.

\- Je n'aime pas parler de cette époque, et de mes ex encore moins. Tu le sais.

\- Ok ..., soupira-t-il, à son tour, ne souhaitant pas l'exaspérer ce soir alors qu'elle était épuisée.

Il reprendrait ses questions à un meilleur moment, de façon joueuse et taquine. Ce serait plus simple pour amener Kate à lui faire des révélations sur son passé. Elle aimait cultiver cette part de secret, et ne lui révéler qu'au compte-goutte tout un tas de petits secrets ou de petites histoires sur son enfance, son adolescence et sa vie de jeune femme. Lui se prenait au jeu avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Mais elle n'aimait pas évoquer ses lointaines amours, comme si cela demeurait son jardin secret. Il comprenait, et en même temps, il mourrait d'envie de tout savoir, de tout connaître de sa femme.

\- Ce n'est pas Tom qui a rompu, annonça finalement Kate, en se redressant, s'appuyant sur le coude, pour le regarder. C'est moi qui ai rompu.

Elle n'aimait pas se souvenir de cette période, pas très heureuse de sa vie. Et encore moins en parler. Non pas que cela lui fasse encore du mal. Non. C'était tellement loin. Elle avait même l'impression que la Kate de l'époque n'était pas vraiment elle, tant elle avait évolué, depuis. Mais elle n'aimait pas ressasser de vieux souvenirs tristes. Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Elle comprenait pourtant l'envie de Rick d'en savoir plus. Ce n'était pas juste de la curiosité. Il aimait découvrir qui elle avait été, comprendre le fond de son cœur, et même de son âme comme il le disait lui-même. Parce qu'il l'aimait, simplement. Alors elle s'était décidée à lui dire une fois pour toutes ce qui s'était passé avec Tom.

\- Mais je croyais que ..., commença-t-il, perplexe.

\- Tu n'as jamais demandé, l'interrompit-elle gentiment.

\- Non. Tu m'aurais tué, à l'époque. Déjà que tu as failli me mettre au trou à mon retour ..., plaisanta-t-il.

\- Tu le méritais, sourit-elle, amusée malgré tout par ce souvenir.

\- Sans doute. Mais du coup, j'en suis resté à mes déductions personnelles.

\- Complètement erronées tes déductions personnelles, lui fit-elle remarquer. Et je n'ai pas rompu pendant l'été. J'ai rompu le jour où tu es parti pour les Hamptons avec Gina.

\- Gina ? s'étonna Rick, essayant de se remémorer tout cela et de remettre de l'ordre dans les faits.

\- Gina, oui. Tu ne te souviens pas que tu as passé l'été aux Hamptons avec elle cette année-là ?

\- Euh si ... mais c'est loin ... J'ai du mal à suivre, avoua-t-il.

\- Tu m'avais proposé un week-end aux Hamptons.

\- Oui. Et tu avais déjà des projets avec Demming.

\- J'ai rompu pour accepter ta proposition, annonça-t-elle, sachant pertinemment comment il allait réagir.

\- Tu rigoles ? sourit-il, sceptique.

\- Non. J'ai rompu avec Tom à ce moment-là. Nous ne sommes jamais partis en week-end.

\- Bon sang, constata-t-il, d'un air tout penaud et dépité comprenant ce qui s'était passé. Et tu voulais accepter ma proposition ?

\- Oui. J'ai réalisé que Tom n'était pas l'homme pour lequel j'avais des sentiments. J'étais décidée à oser ... avec toi ...

\- Et moi je croyais que tu ne ressentais rien, que tu étais heureuse avec Demming ...

\- Je crois que j'étais un peu perdue dans mes sentiments, mais c'est vers toi qu'ils me portaient. J'allais te dire que j'acceptais ta proposition quand tu es arrivé au poste avec Gina pour m'annoncer que tu partais finir ton roman et que vous aviez décidé de donner une seconde chance à votre couple.

\- Oh ... mon Dieu ..., soupira-t-il, totalement désolé. Je suis vraiment trop nul.

\- Mais non ..., sourit-elle, avec tendresse. C'est tellement loin, mon cœur.

\- J'étais plutôt triste, Kate ... parce que je prenais conscience de ce que je ressentais pour toi, et tu ne semblais pas très réceptive, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je sais ... Je l'ai compris ensuite.

\- Et j'ai fui la réalité, j'ai fui ma peine ..., en me comportant bêtement, comme d'habitude.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir vu la façon dont je me comportais, et j'essayais moi-aussi de fuir la réalité de mes sentiments.

\- Tu étais déjà amoureuse de moi ? sourit-il, tout content à cette idée.

Même s'il se plaisait à dire qu'elle avait toujours été folle de lui, il savait bien qu'elle était tombée amoureuse progressivement. Elle avait certainement toujours été attirée par lui. Il le voyait à l'époque dans ses regards, et sa répartie, dans leurs échanges pleins de sous-entendus. Mais il se demandait parfois quand elle avait totalement craqué pour lui, quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle l'aimait plus que de raison. Il ne saurait sans doute jamais vraiment, car elle-même était si perturbée à l'époque, et se voilait tellement la face, qu'elle n'était pas forcément en mesure de savoir quand elle était définitivement tombée amoureuse de lui.

\- Peut-être bien, répondit-elle, s'amusant à ne pas trop en dévoiler, comme à son habitude.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Je veux dire, ça va faire sept ans qu'on est ensemble.

\- Parce que je n'aime pas parler de cette période-là ou y repenser. J'étais ... une autre. Ce n'est pas une époque très gaie malgré tout. Et même si c'est loin, cette histoire m'a fait mal au cœur.

\- Bon sang ... Je suis vraiment pire que tout. Je t'ai fait du mal sans même m'en rendre compte.

\- Mais non, sourit-elle, attendrie par son air désolé. Tu ne savais pas.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant ton attitude quand je suis revenu après l'été.

\- Oui. J'ai eu l'impression de m'être faite avoir, de m'être laissée séduire pour réaliser qu'au final tu n'avais pas changé. Alors j'ai voulu me protéger, et passer à autre chose, vraiment. Et Josh est arrivé à ce moment-là. Le reste de l'histoire, tu la connais.

\- Oui ...

Si elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de son histoire avec Demming, il en savait un peu plus sur sa relation avec Josh. Enfin, il savait surtout qu'elle fuyait ses sentiments réels, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, pour se protéger, pour ne pas souffrir. Mais il ignorait que finalement le fait qu'il soit retourné avec Gina avait compromis ses chances avec Kate à l'époque, et lui avait brisé le cœur.

\- Je ne me suis jamais joué de toi ..., ajouta-t-il. Jamais je n'ai joué avec tes sentiments.

\- Je le sais, maintenant ... Ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle, déposant une caresse sur sa joue. C'était dans une autre vie tout ça.

\- Non, mais ... je veux que tu sois sûre que ma proposition pour les Hamptons à l'époque était sincère. J'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi, de te découvrir autrement. Je ne dis pas que je n'avais pas envie de toi ..., oui, bien-sûr que je te désirais, expliqua-t-il, avec un petit sourire. Je t'ai toujours désirée. Mais je prenais conscience que te voir avec Demming me rendait malade de jalousie parce que je rêvais d'être à sa place. Et moi aussi, ça me faisait mal au cœur.

Elle ne dit rien, touchée de savoir que sa jalousie de l'époque cachait une véritable tristesse, et se contenta de se blottir plus encore contre lui, alors qu'il l'enlaçait.

\- Satané mauvais timing, sourit-il, prenant avec dérision cette lointaine histoire.

\- Oui. Mauvais timing ..., chuchota-t-elle, avec un sourire, en venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais si je n'avais pas été avec Gina ...

\- On ne va pas refaire l'histoire. Nous n'étions pas prêts, peu importe nos sentiments. Ni toi. Ni moi. Moi je ne faisais pas face à mes souffrances. Et toi, tu étais encore prêt à te réfugier dans les bras de celle qui voudrait bien de toi pour fuir la réalité.

\- C'est vrai ...

\- Notre histoire d'amour est belle telle qu'elle s'est écrite, Rick. Pour rien au monde, je ne changerais quoi que ce soit.

Il passa sa main en une caresse dans ses cheveux, laissa ses doigts s'attarder sur sa joue, et à son tour l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Moi non plus, je ne changerais rien. J'aime notre histoire. Et je t'aime, toi ... chuchota-t-il.

\- Moi-aussi, mon cœur ...

* * *

 _Trois jours plus tard ..._

 _Mercredi 30 octobre 2019_

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 4h du matin ..._

Assise en tailleur dans le canapé, le plaid couvrant ses épaules, Kate mordillait son crayon tout en relisant ses notes, et griffonnant, de temps à autre, quelques ajouts ou modifications. Le stress, l'appréhension et ses divers tracas l'avaient réveillée, et ne parvenant pas à se rendormir, elle avait préféré se lever pour revoir son cours. Cet après-midi elle donnerait son premier cours à l'Académie, et se retrouverait face à une trentaine de jeunes élèves officiers. Elle craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur, même si Gates l'avait rassurée, et lui avait donné quelques conseils. Depuis deux jours, Rick n'avait de cesse de la rassurer lui-aussi, et de lui dire qu'elle serait parfaite. Mais elle était perfectionniste, et elle voulait que ce premier cours se passât dans les meilleures conditions. Alors elle relisait encore ses notes, qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur. Réalisant finalement que c'était stupide de réviser ainsi en pleine nuit, elle posa papier et crayon sur le canapé, et enroulée dans le plaid se leva pour gagner la cuisine et se préparer une tisane au tilleul. Si le tilleul permettait à Marthe de moins stresser pour la première de sa pièce, il devrait avoir le même pouvoir bénéfique sur elle.

Sans faire de bruit, dans une demi-pénombre, elle remplit la bouilloire, et la déposa sur la plaque de cuisson. Patientant le temps que l'eau bout, elle observait le silence qui régnait ici, simplement interrompu, au loin, par le vent qui soufflait au dehors. L'automne s'annonçait tempétueux, et depuis trois jours la pluie avait à peine cessé. Les flaques faisaient le bonheur des garçons qui rentraient trempés de chacune de leurs escapades au parc. La veille, Eliott avait même rapporté d'une promenade des escargots, dont il voulait faire l'élevage. Elle sourit en apercevant le bocal posé sur la grande table du salon. Les pauvres bêtes n'allaient pas survivre bien longtemps avec les maigres feuilles de salades, et les gouttelettes d'eau que son fils avait pris soin de leur offrir. Sur le dossier de la chaise, reposait la magnifique robe bleu nuit qu'elle porterait ce soir, lors de la soirée caritative organisée par Bob Weldon, ancien maire de New-York, et très bon ami de Rick. Elle l'avait essayée, lundi, à la boutique, et avait hâte que Rick la voit la porter. Il lui offrait, pour la soirée, cette robe de créateur qui coûtait les yeux de la tête. Pour lui faire plaisir. Toujours.

Mais la soirée lui paraissait bien loin, et avant de songer à jouer à la princesse, il allait falloir qu'elle survive à cette journée. Non seulement, elle donnait son premier cours à l'Académie dans l'après-midi, mais ce matin, elle allait avoir du pain sur la planche au commissariat. Les différents services croulaient sous les affaires ces jours-ci, ce qui exigeait une supervision de tous les instants, et un investissement constant. Et surtout, l'affaire _Red Sword_ leur causait bien du souci. _Red Sword_ n'avait pas fait parler de lui à nouveau depuis dimanche, depuis que William Tanner avait été retrouvé. Mais l'enquête piétinait. Ils n'avaient toujours pas l'ombre d'une piste concrète. Rien. Et pourtant, Esposito et Ryan s'étaient démenés depuis lundi, et elle-même avait mené de nombreux interrogatoires. Sans compter que Rick, depuis le loft, s'était totalement investi dans l'enquête, et avait passé un temps fou à effectuer des recherches, des vérifications, à relire le dossier et chercher à dénouer le fil des mystères au cœur de l'affaire.

Le sifflement léger de la bouilloire la tira de ses réflexions, et elle s'empressa de l'arrêter pour ne pas risquer de réveiller Rick et les garçons. Puis, elle déposa les fleurs de tilleul, en suivant à la lettre les prescriptions de sa belle-mère. Elle n'avait plus qu'à laisser infuser dix minutes, et ce serait prêt. Elle s'installa donc sur le tabouret, et s'accouda sur l'îlot central, pensive. Un instant, elle se dit qu'elle devait relire une dernière fois encore son cours. Mais sa raison lutta contre son inquiétude, et elle se ravisa. Elle préféra donc jeter un œil au dossier de l'affaire _Red Sword_ que Rick avait laissé traîner là. Elle feuilleta les documents qu'elle connaissait par cœur désormais. Dès lundi, ils étaient allés interroger en prison Roberto Hernandez, le patriarche du gang des _Vatos Locos_ , inventeur de la fameuse technique qui avait été utilisée pour le vol de la Mercedes de M. Carter. Roberto Hernandez n'avait pas été très loquace. Il ignorait qui pouvait imiter son mode opératoire, et surtout cela l'avait beaucoup énervé que quelqu'un use de sa légendaire technique. Mais il ne lui restait plus que huit mois à tirer, et il pourrait être libéré pour bonne conduite. Il avait donc fini par accepter de livrer les noms de deux de ses anciens compères qui, selon lui, pouvaient maîtriser la technique pour l'avoir souvent observé faire. Les deux hommes en question, toujours membres des _Vatos Locos_ et tous deux libres, avaient été interrogés, sans succès. Ils avaient un alibi, fiable, puisqu'ils étaient en garde à vue à ce moment-là pour coups et blessures, suite à une rixe dans un club de strip-tease. Une quinzaine de membres des _Vatos Locos_ avaient également été interrogés. Peu collaboratifs pour la plupart, ils semblaient néanmoins n'avoir aucun lien avec _Red Sword_ ou la Mercedes. Soit ils avaient de solides alibis, soit ils avaient l'air totalement incrédules face à toute cette histoire. Les anciens amis de Roberto Hernandez et ses proches avaient aussi été interrogés, sans succès non plus. On ignorait donc toujours pour l'instant qui avait reproduit la technique du chef des _Vatos Locos_.

Gary, le gardien de la résidence des Carter, renvoyé quelques heures après le vol de la Mercedes pour faute professionnelle, avait lui-aussi été interrogé. Et a priori, il n'avait, lui non plus, rien à voir avec le vol. Il leur avait expliqué qu'il était sous antidépresseurs depuis des mois ce qui le fatiguait énormément, et que par conséquent, il s'était endormi cette nuit-là, comme bien souvent, et qu'il avait un sommeil de plomb. Il ignorait qui avait pu voler la Mercedes et s'en voyait désolé. Esposito et Ryan avaient vérifié les mouvements d'argent sur son compte, dans l'idée qu'on ait pu acheter son silence, mais il n'y avait rien à signaler. Tous étaient maintenant plutôt convaincus que Gary n'avait rien à voir avec le vol de la Mercedes.

L'enquête au _Van Cortdland Museum_ n'avait rien donné d'intéressant. Toutes les empreintes relevées appartenaient aux ouvriers qui travaillaient sur le chantier ou au personnel, et aucun de ceux qui n'avaient pas d'alibi pour les différents méfaits du super-héros ne correspondait au profil de _Red Sword_. Toutes les équipes amenées à travailler à la rénovation du manoir avaient été interrogées, et personne n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal. On ignorait donc toujours comme _Red Sword_ s'était procuré la clé et les codes d'accès au musée. On avait aussi étudié la liste des membres du personnel qui, en temps normal, étaient employés pour les visites et l'entretien de la bâtisse. Ils avaient été interrogés, et là encore, cette investigation était demeurée sans résultat.

Les analyses sur la Mercedes des Carter étaient maintenant terminées. Les techniciens n'avaient trouvé qu'une empreinte inconnue et partielle, sur un des boulons de la portière. Pour ce qui concernait l'habitacle, toutes les empreintes appartenaient à M. ou Mme Carter, ainsi qu'à leur fils, Liam, qui tous trois utilisaient régulièrement la voiture. Aucune fibre, aucun objet retrouvé dans le véhicule n'avait mené à la moindre piste. La voiture de William Tanner aussi avait été passée au crible, puisque trois des jeunes qui se cachaient derrière _Red Sword_ l'avaient utilisée lors de son enlèvement. Mais là encore, c'était une impasse. La perruque retrouvée par Rick près de la bouche d'égout du Greenhouse avait permis de découvrir plusieurs cheveux blonds, et d'en extraire un ADN. Non répertorié dans la base de données.

Plusieurs enquêtes de voisinage avaient été menées ces deux derniers jours, autour de chez M. Kohl où la Mercedes avait été dissimulée plusieurs mois, autour de la résidence des Carter, mais aussi de la gare de Newark, du _Van Cordtland Museum_ et auprès de la clientèle du Greenhouse. Kate avait mobilisé des dizaines d'officiers pour ce travail de terrain. Sans succès aucun. Personne n'avait vu ces jeunes nulle part. Personne ne savait rien. Comme Rick croyait toujours à l'implication possible de Liam Carter, on avait montré sa photo à Cole Brown, à William Tanner, au patron du cyber-café et à tous les témoins potentiels. Evidemment, cela n'avait donné aucun résultat. Des heures de vidéosurveillance avaient été analysées, décortiquées par les techniciens, sans obtenir une quelconque image de ces jeunes ou des véhicules qu'ils avaient utilisés. Un spécialiste en cybercriminalité surveillait le compte Youtube qui avait servi à poster les vidéos, et analysait les commentaires des internautes sur les réseaux sociaux, dans l'attente de capter une information ou de voir _Red Sword_ se manifester sur la toile.

Chaque piste explorée leur donnait un peu d'espoir pour finalement se terminer de la même façon : sans aucun élément concret ou probant. Et pour l'instant, ils étaient bien incapables de reconstituer les pièces du puzzle pour y voir plus clair.

Cette enquête l'agaçait au plus haut point. Kate referma donc le dossier d'un petit coup sec, en soupirant. Etre dans un tel flou après une enquête sur tous les terrains depuis trois jours la rendait dingue. Par chance, _Red Sword_ semblait prendre du repos et n'avait pas récidivé, mais c'était comme si tout New-York n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il recommence et réalise un nouvel exploit. On ne parlait que de lui, et même au sein du commissariat il avait des admirateurs. Le fait que la Police piétine sur l'affaire et ne trouvât pas le moindre indice renforçait encore son prestige de super-héros et son aura auprès de sa flopée grandissante de fans. Le maire, le procureur et le chef Johnson l'appelaient plusieurs fois par jour pour lui mettre la pression et lui rappeler la nécessité d'obtenir rapidement une piste fiable. Comme si elle avait besoin qu'ils le lui disent. Certes, _Red Sword_ n'avait fait aucune victime, mais cette affaire était trop énervante et intrigante pour qu'elle ne s'obstinât pas à l'élucider. Il était hors de question qu'elle échoue. Et Rick, comme Esposito et Ryan, totalement impliqués aussi, étaient bien d'accord. Il en allait maintenant aussi de l'honneur de la Police de New-York et du 12ème District en charge de l'affaire. Le souci était qu'ils n'avaient plus vraiment de piste à étudier, et qu'à force de se creuser la tête et de tenter d'établir des liens là où il n'y en avait pas, ils finissaient par se perdre totalement.

Soupirant à nouveau, elle se leva pour aller se servir son infusion au tilleul, avec espoir que la boisson préférée de Martha l'apaiserait et l'aiderait à finir sa nuit. Il fallait qu'elle dorme. L'épuisement ne l'aiderait pas à être plus efficace et performante. Sa tasse à la main, elle regagna le canapé, et retrouva sa position en tailleur, bien au chaud sous son plaid. Elle but une petite gorgée et grimaça. Elle détestait la tisane. Mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Et puis il y avait Lanie. Elle devait retrouver sa meilleure amie pour le déjeuner, tout à l'heure. Lanie voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important, et cela la tourmentait un peu. Elle espérait ne pas être trop débordée au poste ce matin et ne pas avoir à annuler leur déjeuner. C'était important. Lanie avait besoin d'elle. Il était rare qu'elle ait besoin de se confier. Lanie était toujours très volubile, lui racontait à peu près tout de sa vie, y compris intime, parfois avec force détails dont Kate se serait bien passée. Elle vivait pleinement l'instant, profitait des plaisirs de la vie comme elle le disait, et n'avait que rarement des problèmes ou soucis à gérer. Ces dernières années, si elle avait requis ses conseils, c'était toujours à propos de Javier. Rompre avec lui pour de bon, continuer à le voir ou non, tourner la page étaient le cœur de ces discussions d'amie à amie. Kate se disait donc que peut-être il pouvait s'agir à nouveau de Javier. Elle les avait trouvés moins proches ces dernières semaines, moins taquins aussi. Elle ignorait s'ils s'étaient retrouvés récemment pour une partie de jambes en l'air. La dernière fois que Lanie lui avait raconté leurs ébats torrides remontait à plusieurs mois. Elle supposait qu'ils se voyaient encore néanmoins. A moins que Lanie ait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Ou Javier. Elle semblait préoccupée ces derniers temps. Peut-être avait-elle finalement un vrai souci cette fois. Financier peut-être. Ou avec ses parents. Ou alors elle traversait une remise en question professionnelle ou personnelle. Elle-aussi allait avoir quarante ans, et comme Rick le lui disait, avoir quarante ans était comme un tournant.

Il y avait néanmoins une chose positive cette semaine. Lundi, sa discussion avec Gates quant à sa réorientation professionnelle avait porté ses fruits. Victoria avait d'abord été surprise quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne s'épanouissait plus en tant que Capitaine et qu'elle désirait quitter ses fonctions prochainement. Mais elle avait vite compris ses arguments, car elle la connaissait bien, et elle la comprenait. Elle était mère de famille elle-aussi, et mariée. Et surtout, comme elle, elle avait besoin de stimulation, et de nouveaux défis. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussée à accepter cette promotion au _One Police Plazza_ quatre ans plus tôt. Elle avait alors tout de suite évoqué un projet qu'elle supervisait depuis quelques semaines en collaboration avec plusieurs collègues. Ils étaient en train de monter une unité spéciale chargée des homicides non élucidés à l'échelle de la côte Est du pays. Les Archives regorgeaient de ce type d'affaires, parfois récentes, parfois non, et les services de Police classiques manquaient de temps pour les étudier à nouveau. Elle était donc en train de finaliser ce projet, et avait déjà plusieurs candidatures. Mais pas une seconde elle n'avait imaginé jusque-là que cela puisse l'intéresser. Kate lui avait immédiatement dit que cette unité spéciale correspondait parfaitement au type de brigade dont elle aimerait faire partie. Et Gates pensait qu'elle avait les qualités requises, même s'il lui faudrait non seulement suivre une formation spéciale, mais aussi affronter la concurrence. Ce genre de poste était de plus en plus prisé par les fonctionnaires de Police lassés du travail en commissariat. Et un certain nombre des candidats à même de rejoindre cette unité avaient bien plus d'expérience et d'ancienneté qu'elle. Mais Gates était optimiste, et restait même ouverte à l'idée que Castle puisse intégrer cette unité spéciale à titre de consultant. Elle avait néanmoins émis quelques réserves, expliquant qu'elle n'était pas seule à la tête du projet et que Castle lui-aussi devrait faire ses preuves s'il souhaitait éventuellement travailler au sein de l'unité. Il n'y aurait pas de passe-droit, de jeu de relations politiques ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il faudrait, comme tous les candidats, suivre une formation et passer un entretien. L'unité se composerait de trois antennes, l'une à New-York, l'autre à Boston, et la dernière à Washington. Il y avait une quinzaine de postes à pourvoir, dont trois seulement de direction. Et c'était bien évidemment cette fonction qui l'intéressait, elle. Et à New-York. Gates lui avait néanmoins conseillé de ne pas se focaliser seulement sur ce projet, qui ne verrait officiellement le jour qu'au début de l'année suivante, mais de se renseigner également pour d'autres types de brigades spéciales de par les Etats-Unis. Dans tous les cas, elle lui avait envoyé par mail le dossier complet de son projet ainsi que les modalités pour déposer sa candidature.

Kate n'avait pas encore pris le temps de s'y pencher pleinement, mais elle était vraiment intéressée. Après des semaines à s'interroger sur son avenir, elle sentait qu'elle venait peut-être de trouver sa voie, quelque chose qui serait stimulant professionnellement et personnellement, et lui permettrait de gérer son temps avec moins de pression et d'urgence, aussi. Elle aurait un emploi du temps plus régulier, et des semaines de travail classiques sans appel en pleine nuit, ou le week-end. Ce serait un plus pour toute sa petite famille. Elle était donc motivée pour parfaire la formation requise. Quant à Rick, il trouvait cette proposition fort alléchante, et excitante. L'idée de résoudre des affaires non élucidées l'enthousiasmait. Il était confiant sur le fait que, avec le rôle capital qu'il avait joué dans bon nombre d'affaires, personne ne pourrait s'opposer à ce qu'il soit consultant dans ce type d'unité. Ils avaient encore à y réfléchir et à en discuter pour prendre une décision définitive, ce week-end probablement s'ils avaient enfin un peu de répit. Mais la perspective de ce nouveau projet les réjouissait tous les deux, et avait dissipé les inquiétudes de son mari.

Pensive, elle se força à boire une seconde gorgée bien chaude, observant de loin, un des escargots qui remontait lentement la paroi de verre du bocal. L'insouciance de cette bestiole la fit sourire, surtout quand elle repensât aux têtes émerveillées de ses fils quand Rick leur avait organisé, avant le coucher, une course d'escargots. Les pauvres petites bêtes n'avaient pas avancé de plus de dix centimètres sur la planche de plastique qui leur servait de piste de course, mais l'escargot de Léo avait été déclaré vainqueur au grand dam de son frère, aussi mauvais perdant que son père.

Elle sirotait à nouveau sa tisane, quand elle vit Rick émerger du bureau, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux à demi-clos. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa mine endormie, alors qu'il avançait vers elle, mettant difficilement un pied devant l'autre.

\- Ah ... tu es là ..., grommela-t-il, d'un air soulagé.

\- Tu aurais dû rester au lit, mon cœur ..., lui fit-elle remarquer, avec un tendre sourire. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Hum ..., murmura-t-il, venant s'asseoir près d'elle dans le canapé, et passant un bras derrière ses épaules.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever, toi, ajouta-t-elle. J'allais venir me recoucher.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar ... Ils avaient déployé un puits de lumière dans notre chambre ... et ils t'ont aspirée ..., expliqua-t-il, songeant à son mauvais rêve.

\- Qui « ils » ? s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Si je le savais ... Ils étaient bleus. Ils avaient des corps de lianes.

\- Des Aliens ? lui fit-elle, taquine.

\- Hum ... peut-être ... des Aliens bizarres ... Ils devaient venir d'une autre galaxie, expliqua-t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux. On aurait dit des Neptuniens, mais ils n'avaient pas leur pouvoir.

Elle sourit face à ces explications très sérieuses, s'amusant de la fantaisie de son mari. Même ses rêves et ces cauchemars étaient totalement farfelus.

\- J'ai essayé de te sauver, continua-t-il, caressant doucement sa nuque de sa main derrière son dos.

\- J'espère bien ...

\- Et j'ai crié, et gesticulé pour essayer de t'attraper. Mais ils m'ont cloué au lit et m'ont fait taire par la pensée. Juste par la force de l'esprit ...

\- Comme j'aimerais avoir ce pouvoir ..., s'amusa-t-elle.

Il lui lança un petit regard grognon, ce qui l'attendrit totalement. Elle se pencha vers lui, embrassa ses lèvres, souriante.

\- Ils t'ont aspirée dans le puits de lumière, et quand je me suis réveillé tu n'étais plus là ... alors je suis venu vérifier ..., ajouta-t-il, toujours focalisé sur son histoire.

\- Oui, dès fois que j'ai vraiment été victime d'un enlèvement extra-terrestre pendant mon sommeil, répondit-elle en riant, et caressant doucement sa joue, et sa tempe.

\- Ne plaisante pas avec ça ..., ça arrive, lui fit-il remarquer, esquissant un sourire.

\- Hum ... ça arrive dans tes rêves, oui, mon cœur ..., constata-t-elle, en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de tilleul.

\- Tu sais que ma mère est droguée au tilleul maintenant ? lui lança-t-il, observant sa tasse d'un air perplexe. Tu ne devrais pas boire ce truc, tu vas devenir accro toi-aussi.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise ..., s'amusa-t-elle. Elle n'est pas droguée au tilleul ...

\- Elle en boit trois litres par jour ! C'est infâme de boire des plantes ...

\- C'est vrai .., reconnut-elle, en grimaçant. Mais c'est efficace sur Martha, alors pourquoi pas ?

\- Efficace ... hum ... Tu es inquiète ?

\- Un peu ...

\- Tu veux que je vienne à ton cours pour te donner du courage ? proposa-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Il rêvait de voir Kate enseigner à l'Académie. Depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé de la proposition de Gates et qu'elle l'avait acceptée, il était tout content à l'idée que sa femme donne quelques cours à l'Académie de Police. Et pas seulement parce qu'il fantasmait légèrement. Il aurait aimé la voir évoluer dans cette position, la contempler faire cours, la découvrir sous un nouveau jour.

\- On en a déjà parlé, mon cœur ..., sourit-elle. C'est gentil, mais je vais surmonter ça. Ce n'est qu'un cours ...

\- Tu sais que professionnellement parlant, ce serait très enrichissant pour moi de pouvoir suivre ma muse en classe. Comment je vais pouvoir faire évoluer Nikki si je ne peux pas t'observer ?

\- Tu n'es pas à court d'arguments dis donc ..., constata-t-elle, souriante. C'est très malin, Castle ... mais je te raconterai tout et tu auras largement de quoi trouver l'inspiration pour Nikki.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. L'écrivain que je suis a besoin de se nourrir directement à la source, de s'abreuver des attitudes, paroles, gestes de sa muse dans un nouvel univers et ...

\- Rick ..., soupira-t-elle, amusée malgré tout.

\- Tu dis toi-même que je dois me remettre à écrire ... et ...

\- Ne joue pas sur les sentiments, mon cœur. Oui, tu dois écrire parce que ça te manque. Et tu as plein d'idées avec l'affaire _Red Sword_ , lui rappela-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai ...

\- Alors faire que Nikki enseigne elle-aussi à l'Académie peut attendre, non ?

\- Hum ... touché ..., répondit-il, en faisant la moue.

\- Ça me fera plaisir que tu assistes à un de mes cours, vraiment ... mais pas pour le premier, pas maintenant. Ok ?

\- Ok. Alors je t'apporterai ton goûter à la sortie de l'école ..., sourit-il, taquin.

Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire complice, et sirota à nouveau un peu de tisane.

\- Tu es prête pour ces cours, Kate. Ne t'en fais pas ... Je suis sûre que quand ce sera fini tu vas te trouver ridicule de t'être inquiétée ainsi, la rassura-t-il tendrement, jouant toujours à caresser sa nuque et son épaule.

\- Oui. C'est certain, approuva-t-elle, sachant combien il avait raison.

Silencieux l'un contre l'autre, l'esprit un peu embrumé par le sommeil, ils se perdirent dans leurs pensées, en observant un peu plus loin les escargots dans leur bocal.

\- Turbo est vraiment le plus fort ..., constata Castle, regardant les deux escargots sr la paroi de verre.

\- Turbo ? s'étonna-t-elle, se demandant de quoi il parlait.

\- Oui. L'escargot de Léo. C'est le plus gros.

\- Tu lui as donné un nom ? sourit-elle, amusée.

\- Pas moi. Eliott. Et l'autre, à la traîne, c'est Alexis, expliqua-t-il.

\- Alexis ? Elle serait ravie de savoir qu'elle a un homonyme gastéropode, rigola-t-elle.

\- Oui, sourit-il. C'est Léo qui a choisi. C'est mignon ...

\- Très ... Mais il faudrait les relâcher dans le parc. Ils vont mourir dans ce bocal et les garçons seront tristes.

\- C'est l'expérience de la vie ...

\- Hum ... Eliott ne s'est toujours pas remis de la mort du papa de Simba dans le dessin animé, alors si on pouvait éviter de le confronter à la mort de Turbo et Alexis ...

\- C'est vrai que vu comme ça ...

\- Et puis j'ai peur que les garçons ne finissent pas les libérer dans la maison, et qu'ils ne s'échappent et ne bavent partout. C'est dégoûtant, grimaça-t-elle, rien qu'à cette idée.

Il sourit, amusé par sa mimique.

\- Tu as raison. On les déposera au parc tout à l'heure sur le chemin de l'école.

\- Bien ..., répondit-elle, en venant se blottir un peu plus contre lui sa tête contre son épaule, sa tasse réchauffant ses mains.

\- C'est une semaine difficile ..., constata-t-il, avec douceur, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux, et resserrant son étreinte autour de ses épaules. Tes débuts de formatrice à l'Académie, _Red Sword,_ le chef Johnson ...

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Kate avait été convoquée par le chef de la Police pour un entretien qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Trois jours que Rick ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire un peu de souci et de pester contre cette convocation qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il avait hâte qu'ils soient enfin fixés sur les remarques que Johnson avait à leur faire, et les raisons pour lesquelles, soudainement, il trouvait que sa présence au commissariat pouvait donner une mauvaise image de la Police. Il tentait d'éviter d'y réfléchir, car cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

\- Tant que les tracas ne sont que professionnels, ce n'est rien ..., lui répondit-elle. Ne t'en fais pas ...

Apaisée par les petites caresses de Rick sur son épaule, et le réconfort de son étreinte, de leur discussion, elle sentit son inquiétude quant à son premier cours à l'Académie se dissiper lentement. Elle but à nouveau une petite gorgée de tilleul, histoire de finir sa tasse, mais elle n'était définitivement pas faite pour les tisanes.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas, assura-t-il. On va finir par trouver _Red Sword_ et résoudre toute cette affaire.

\- Oui.

\- Et puis pour Johnson, tout ira bien aussi. Parce qu'il n'a rien à nous reprocher et ce serait injuste de le faire.

\- Je me fiche de ce que Johnson a à dire, de toute façon, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais il faut rester en relation cordiale avec lui si tu veux candidater pour le poste.

\- Peut-être ... mais ce n'est pas lui qui décide pour ce genre de choses. Gates et Owen sont les responsables.

\- Je sais, mais je préfère qu'on mette toutes les chances de notre côté en ne fâchant pas le grand manitou ..., expliqua-t-il.

\- Et moi je refuse de me laisser faire, alors que notre comportement est exemplaire, et que les statistiques du 12ème District sont les meilleurs de la ville, répondit-elle en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Et je t'admire pour ça ..., lui fit-il fièrement.

Il savait que Kate ne se laisserait pas impressionner par le chef Johnson. Elle le respectait bien-sûr, et jamais elle ne dirait un mot plus haut que l'autre. Mais elle se défendrait bec et ongles si elle était injustement accusée de faire du tort à l'image de la Police. Elle était entière, et elle ne lècherait pas les bottes de Johnson même pour le poste qu'elle convoitait. Autant elle pouvait parfois douter d'elle-même, malgré la confiance et l'assurance qu'elle affichait toujours en public, autant jamais elle ne plierait face à l'injustice. Pour elle-même. Pour les autres. Quels que soient les enjeux. Elle se battait toujours. Et encore plus peut-être, pour lui, son mari. Cette pensée gonflait son cœur de fierté et d'admiration pour sa femme. Le chef Johnson n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

\- Tu sais, Rick ... Si je veux obtenir ce poste, je l'obtiendrai, avec ou sans l'aval de Johnson, conclut-elle, avec un petit sourire confiant.

\- J'adore quand tu es déterminée ainsi..., sourit-il, alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard complice.

\- Allez ... retournons au lit ... Il nous reste deux heures et demi de sommeil, lui fit-elle, en se penchant pour poser sa tasse sur la table basse.

\- Tu ne finis pas ta tisane ?

\- Non, c'est infâme ..., grimaça-t-elle en se levant. Peut-être que c'est efficace, mais je ne sais pas comment Martha fait pour en boire autant ...

\- Tu sais, de toute façon, les bras de ton charmant mari sont bien plus efficaces que le tilleul pour t'aider à te détendre ..., lui fit-il remarquer en lui emboîtant le pas, en direction de leur chambre.

\- C'est vrai ...


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

 _Quelque part dans New-York, aux environs de 6h du matin ..._

Tout en grignotant quelques biscuits en guise de petit-déjeuner, Nora allait et venait entre sa chambre et le salon pour préparer son sac pour la journée, et ne rien oublier. Elle était réveillée depuis une petite demi-heure, et le temps de prendre une douche rapide, elle était maintenant fin prête à reprendre son investigation.

Dimanche soir, elle avait lamentablement échoué à capter la moindre information intéressante au _Savannah Motel_. Certes, elle avait rencontré Gladys, qui avait confirmé ses présomptions sur le réseau d'esclaves sexuelles qu'elle observait depuis un moment, mais concrètement, elle n'avait aucune image exploitable, et elle n'avait pas pu voir grand-chose de ses propres yeux, si ce n'est l'homme de main de Chang Bao. Elle avait aussi compris à quel point Chang Bao faisait régner la terreur, achetait le silence des témoins potentiels et éliminait tous ceux qui pouvaient vouloir parler. Mais à part ça, rien de concret. Elle avait fui le motel, terrorisée quand elle avait réalisé que le risque était vraiment trop grand. Elle savait que ce serait dangereux, mais le récit de Gladys l'avait fait paniquer. Chang Bao et ses hommes ne rigolaient pas. Ils lui feraient la peau s'ils tombaient sur elle.

Depuis, elle s'était terrée chez elle, morte d'angoisse à l'idée qu'on puisse la traquer, et vouloir l'éliminer. Elle n'avait donc pas mis le nez dehors depuis lundi, et avait même annulé son rendez-vous avec son amie Deborah. Elle devait l'accompagner interroger William Tanner et la fille qui l'avait accusé de viol, Emily Myers, dans le cadre de son enquête sur _Red Sword_. Mais elle avait prétexté être malade pour échapper à cette corvée. Elle se fichait bien de _Red Sword_. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter, et surtout sa peau à sauver. Deborah l'avait appelé dès le lundi soir pour se plaindre qu'à cause d'elle elle n'avait rien pu tirer de ses interviews. Histoire de se rattraper, elle lui avait promis qu'elle viendrait bien aujourd'hui interviewer _Red Sword_ avec elle. Deborah avait rendez-vous à quatorze heures avec le prétendu super-héros, dans un coin sordide de la ville. Nora se demandait si ce n'était pas un canular toute cette histoire, et si le véritable _Red Sword_ allait vraiment se pointer à cette interview. Mais Deborah était confiante, persuadée de détenir bientôt le scoop du siècle. Et si vraiment elle parvenait à l'interroger, ce serait un vrai scoop. Il semblait que les flics soient incapables d'identifier ce gars. Les médias en faisaient un nouvel héros moderne et s'impatientaient de le voir récidiver. Elle verrait bien tout à l'heure.

Depuis deux jours, elle avait ruminé son échec, sa déception, ses désillusions. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir échoué lamentablement dimanche soir et elle se retrouvait dans une impasse concernant son enquête. Mais la veille au soir, elle avait enfin reçu une bonne nouvelle. Son ami Danny, à la scientifique, avait pu nettoyer certaines des photos et images vidéo qu'elle lui avait transmis, et il était parvenu à identifier certaines personnes. Quatre des hommes de main de Chang Bao, sur les douze qu'elle observait depuis des semaines, étaient fichés et avaient donc un nom. Ils étaient chinois, identifiés comme membres de la triade Wo Shing Wo. Danny lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une société secrète séculaire, née à Hong-Kong, et devenue une mafia puissante en Europe, en Amérique du Nord et en Chine. Sa branche new-yorkaise était connue sous le nom de « Fédération Wo », et surveillée par la brigade anti-gang, mais une grande partie de ses activités demeuraient secrètes, et la plupart de ses membres n'étaient pas identifiés. Les quatre hommes en questions étaient fichés pour coups et blessures, et tentatives d'extorsions. Ils étaient, comme Nora avait pu l'observer, de simples exécutants, et par conséquent, ils ne l'intéressaient pas en tant que tels. Elle voulait remonter à la tête du réseau, trouver celui qui dirigeait et qu'on appelait la « tête de dragon », comme le lui avaient appris ses recherches nocturnes sur la toile. Mais elle allait pouvoir enquêter sur les quatre hommes, les pister et peut-être, en les suivant, trouverait-elle où étaient détenues ces pauvres femmes. Elle appellerait son ami Jin Tao dans la journée pour en savoir plus sur la triade Wo Shing Wo, et lui faire part des progrès dans son investigation.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Danny avait aussi une petite idée concernant l'identité d'un des clients qu'elle avait filmé, en compagnie de son épouse, entrant au Wyfield Motel, vendredi soir. Les images n'étaient pas très nettes, et il pouvait difficilement les améliorer, mais selon lui il s'agissait de Brett et Hortensia Fisher. Brett Fisher était une personnalité new-yorkaise, propriétaire et directeur général du _Harper's Magazine_ , un des principaux mensuels américains. Il était avec son épouse une figure connue des dîners mondains, réceptions et autres soirées très en vue. Nora avait confronté ses images avec les photos de Brett et Hortensia Fisher, qu'on pouvait trouver sur Internet, et elle n'avait plus aucun doute. Cet homme et son épouse étaient bien entrés au Wyfield Motel, à Brooklyn, dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, pour en ressortir environ deux heures plus tard. Et c'était une truculente information. Car le Wyfield Motel était bien loin du type d'endroit que fréquentait ordinairement le couple plutôt BCBG. Elle n'avait pas de preuve concrète qu'ils soient des clients du réseau de Chang Bao, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication à leur présence en pleine nuit dans ce motel, au moment même où des prisonnières chinoises s'y trouvaient.

Elle avait donc chaleureusement remercié son ami Danny, qui lui avait redonné espoir, et après avoir passé une partie de la nuit à effectuer des recherches sur les Fisher et sur la Fédération Wo, elle avait décidé, dès l'aube, d'aller sur le terrain, et d'enquêter sur le couple Fisher.

Elle fourra donc dans son sac à dos appareil photo, caméscope et micro, son précieux carnet, un stylo et un dictaphone, un paquet de biscuits et une bouteille d'eau, puis attrapa son imperméable prête à filer. Mais son téléphone sonna sur le pas de la porte, alors qu'elle était sur le point de sortir, la coupant dans son élan.

\- Allo ? fit-elle en décrochant, ne reconnaissant pas le numéro entrant.

\- Nora Pedersen ?

\- Oui. Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle à la voix inconnue.

\- Gladys. On s'est rencontrées dimanche soir.

\- Oui. Mais ... comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? lui fit-elle surprise

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à recevoir un appel de Gladys, encore moins aussi tôt le matin. Elle lui avait donné son nom, oui, au cas où. Mais elle n'imaginait pas vraiment que Gladys puisse en avoir l'usage. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était journaliste et enquêtait sur cette affaire. Elle en était restée à son mensonge initial, prétextant fuir un mari violent.

\- Je sais qui tu es, répondit Gladys, ignorant sa question.

\- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Nora, se demandant si Gladys était de son côté ou non finalement.

\- J'ai fait des recherches. Tu es journaliste. Tu enquêtes sur tout ça ? C'est pour ça que tu étais au motel dimanche ? demanda Gladys, comme pour vérifier ce qu'elle supposait déjà.

Nora ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas si elle devenait reconnaître les faits, ou s'empêtrer dans son mensonge. Mieux valait se taire, sans doute. Gladys avait dû trouver facilement son nom sur Internet, et certains de ses anciens articles.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Gladys. Je ne dirai rien. Je dois te transmettre quelque chose.

\- Où es-tu ? Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre et ..., s'inquiéta Nora, soucieuse que Gladys se mette en danger, et ne la mette en danger.

Elle n'avait côtoyé Gladys qu'une vingtaine de minutes, dimanche soir, mais Gladys avait été fort sympathique, et sans même s'apitoyer sur son sort, elle la trouvait touchante et attachante. Et elle se faisait du souci pour elle, pour toutes ces femmes. Désormais, cette enquête obsessionnelle qu'elle menait avait pris une dimension humaine. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'écrire l'article du siècle. La situation de ces femmes la peinait, sincèrement. Celle de Gladys aussi.

\- Dans la rue. Sous la flotte. Il n'y a pas un chat ..., répondit-elle. Je suis sortie pour t'appeler justement, et faire la sortie du Pacha's House accessoirement ... Il y a toujours un gars ou deux bien éméchés qui traînent et de quoi se faire un peu de blé ...

\- Ok ... mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ils s'en sont pris à toi dimanche ?

\- Non. Je vais t'envoyer des photos, et ensuite, tu n'entendras plus parler de moi.

\- Mais ...

\- Si un jour quelqu'un t'interroge sur l'origine de ces photos, ça ne vient pas de moi, ok ? On ne s'est jamais reparlées.

\- Gladys, je ne comprends rien, répondit Nora, en soupirant.

\- Ecoute. Fais quelque chose de ces photos. Si tu enquêtes, fais quelque chose pour toutes ces femmes, expliqua Gladys, touchée par le drame qu'elles vivaient, si près d'elle.

\- Mais quelles photos ?

\- Tu vas les recevoir. Les Asiats ont vérifié si tu bossais pour Freddy. Et ils savent que non. Ils m'ont interrogée pour savoir qui tu étais. Je leur ai raconté l'histoire avec ton mari.

\- Mon Dieu ... et s'ils me retrouvent ... et ..., s'angoissa à nouveau Nora.

\- Je ne leur ai pas dit ton nom. Je n'ai rien dit, la rassura Gladys. Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne peuvent pas te retrouver. Ce gars t'a à peine vue deux minutes dans un couloir sombre. Ils vont laisser tomber, je pense.

\- Ok ... mais ... c'est quoi cette histoire de photos ?

\- Lundi matin, en descendant pour sortir à l'aube, comme d'habitude, j'ai trouvé un morceau de papier tout chiffonné coincé entre la rambarde de l'escalier et le mur. Il y a des écritures en chinois je suppose. Et un dessin. Des femmes, des enfants, dans une sorte de cave. Une des prisonnières a dû le déposer là ...

\- Une des femmes a lancé une bouteille à la mer, on dirait ...

\- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit. Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'un dessin. Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai planqué vite fait. Peut-être que ça peut t'aider. Peut-être qu''il y a moyen d'aider ces femmes.

\- Tu dois t'en débarrasser, Gladys, l'avertit-elle, consciente du danger. Si jamais ces hommes trouvent ce dessin sur toi ...

\- Oui. Justement. J'ai fait des photos. Je vais te les envoyer. Ensuite, je le brûle. Et j'efface tout. Il n'en restera pas une trace.

\- Ok. Merci ... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Ne prends pas de risque. Tu ne peux pas le donner aux flics, surtout. S'ils débarquent au motel pour vérifier, Chang Bao va déplacer le trafic ailleurs, ou éliminer ces femmes ... et moi, je vais finir comme ma pauvre Becka, une balle dans le crâne.

\- Non. Pas de flics. Promis. Je vais trouver quelqu'un pour déchiffrer ce qui est écrit. Ok ? Ensuite, je verrai.

\- Sois prudente.

\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Et ne me rappelle pas. Jamais. On ne doit plus avoir de contact après cet appel, l'avertit Gladys, qui ne voulait plus prendre de risque.

\- Ok. Prends soin de toi. Je vais faire mon possible.

\- Merci.

\- Merci à toi.

Elles raccrochèrent en même temps, et un instant, Nora resta interdite, scrutant l'écran de son téléphone, attendant de voir arriver le message contenant les photos de ce dessin. Elle se disait que depuis hier soir, sa chance était en train de tourner. Sans doute, oui. Certainement même. Elle n'avait jamais autant progressé que depuis la veille. Peut-être que ce dessin allait l'aider. L'une de ces femmes avait peut-être risqué sa vie pour tenter de lancer un appel au secours. Elle devait faire son possible pour découvrir où elles étaient détenues. Elle devait faire quelque chose. L'écran de son téléphone s'éclaira, et le bip annonça l'arrivée du message. Elle ouvrit aussitôt la première photo, découvrant le dessin, qui ne prêtait pas à confusion, et les idéogrammes indéchiffrables qui l'accompagnaient.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 6h ..._

Kate s'éveilla doucement, sentant qu'elle avait assez dormi. Sa nuit avait pourtant été hachée, mais elle était parvenue à trouver rapidement le sommeil dans les bras de Rick, deux heures plus tôt, et maintenant elle se sentait pleinement d'attaque pour cette journée. Il faisait encore bien sombre dans la chambre et elle devinât qu'elle avait anticipé la sonnerie du réveil. Par acquis de conscience, elle tendit néanmoins le bras vers la table de chevet pour vérifier l'heure sur son téléphone, et par la même occasion, s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas raté un appel nocturne éminemment important. Mais tout allait bien. Il restait encore une petite demi-heure avant que le réveil ne sonne, ou qu'Eliott ne pointe le bout de son nez à la porte de leur chambre. Il était le plus matinal de la famille, se réveillant même parfois bien plus tôt qu'elle, au grand dam de Rick. Eliott était maintenant assez grand pour ouvrir seul la barrière de protection en haut de l'escalier et par conséquent, il était de plus en plus fréquent qu'il vînt les réveiller à l'aube. Quant à Léo, si son frère était réveillé, il se réveillait aussi, comme s'il avait un sixième sens. Mais lui ne pouvait pas descendre l'escalier tout seul, Dieu merci.

Elle constata donc, réjouie, qu'elle avait encore un peu de temps pour savourer le plaisir de rester au lit, même si elle était impatiente d'attaquer cette journée qui serait plus que remplie. Son stress de la nuit avait comme disparu, et elle avait hâte désormais de se rendre à l'Académie, de découvrir ses élèves, et de se jeter à l'eau pour faire son premier cours. Elle était ainsi, capable de se faire du souci à n'en pas dormir, pour ensuite prendre le taureau par les cornes, passer à l'action et embrasser la vie avec positivisme et détermination. Il y avait des soucis à gérer oui, un rendez-vous avec le Chef Johnson et l'affaire « _Red Sword_ » qui l'exaspérait, mais elle n'allait pas laisser tout cela la tourmenter davantage.

Le cœur un peu plus léger ce matin, elle avait envie d'un de ses réveils gourmands qu'elle aimait tant : sentir son corps s'éveiller sous les caresses de son homme, prendre plaisir à l'aimer charnellement, et débuter la journée par ses enivrantes sensations, d'extase et de plénitude. Délicatement, elle se tourna entre les bras de Rick, pour lui faire face. Il grogna légèrement, et bougea à son tour pour se mettre sur le dos, tirant sur la couette jusque sous son menton, comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller. Amusée par l'air grognon qu'il pouvait avoir même endormi, elle se blottit au plus près de lui, glissant sa main sous son tee-shirt.

Elle caressa avec tendresse, lentement, presque du bout des doigts son torse, effleurant son ventre, sa poitrine, si sensuellement qu'elle pouvait sentir qu'il s'éveillait au rythme de ses caresses. Sur sa joue, dans son cou, elle déposa quelques petits baisers.

\- Hum ..., chuchota-t-il, d'une voix rauque et ensommeillée, mais néanmoins comblée.

\- Hey ..., répondit-elle, souriante.

\- Réveil ... pas sonné ..., marmonna-t-il, sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Justement ... On a un peu de temps ..., lui fit-elle remarquer, d'un air mutin, avant de venir embrasser ses lèvres.

\- Du temps pour ? ronchonna-t-il, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil.

\- Eh bien ... cette journée va être longue et difficile ... Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être parfaitement détendue pour l'aborder avec sérénité, expliqua-t-elle, sans cesser de jouer à caresser son torse du bout des doigts.

Elle le vit ouvrir les yeux d'un seul coup, avec un air réjoui, comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qu'elle suggérait, ce qui la fit sourire plus largement encore.

\- Je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider à te détendre ..., sourit-il lui-aussi, glissant sa main dans son cou et effleurant sa joue d'une caresse pour attirer son visage au sien et l'embrasser.

\- Je n'en doute pas ..., souffla-t-elle, contre ses lèvres. Tu es un mari tellement dévoué.

\- En effet ..., le plus dévoué des maris ..., lui fit-il, tout content, glissant sa main sous son tee-shirt pour caresser sa peau. Tu as pu dormir un peu ?

\- Oui. Je me sens en pleine forme ce matin.

\- Tu as de la chance ... moi je me sens comme un ours sortant de six mois d'hibernation.

\- Comme d'habitude ..., constata-t-elle, avec un grand sourire amusé, tout en appréciant le plaisir de sa main cajolant son ventre et son dos.

\- Hey ! s'offusqua-t-il, la faisant rire. Je te trouve bien joyeuse et taquine ce matin ... Fini le stress de ton premier cours à l'Académie ?

Tout en discutant, sa main courait sur sa peau, sous son tee-shirt, caressait son ventre, effleurait son sein, jouait à titiller sa pointe, ou disparaissait dans son dos en une longue caresse de sa nuque à la naissance de ses fesses. Elle, lascive contre lui, savourait l'éveil de leurs désirs. Elle jouait, coquine, du pouvoir de sa bouche et de son corps pour le rendre fou d'elle. Des baisers voluptueux. Le frôlement de ses lèvres ou de sa langue sur la sienne. Ses jambes mêlées aux siennes, ses pieds chatouillant les siens. Ses doigts glissant sur son torse, venant effleurer son bas-ventre, son sexe, comme pour s'enorgueillir fièrement de l'excitation qu'elle faisait naitre en lui. Ensemble, ils jouaient de leurs regards, complices et souriants, tendres et coquins, basculant lentement dans l'ivresse de ce qu'il y avait de plus intense entre eux : le besoin de se faire l'amour, de s'aimer charnellement.

\- Toujours un peu de stress, mais c'est excitant aussi. Je suis impatiente ...

\- Super, sourit-il. Je préfère ça ... Tu es surprenante ...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que cette nuit tu t'abreuvais de potion magique ...

\- De tisane au tilleul, Rick ...

\- C'est la même chose ... Tu t'abreuvais de potion magique pour surmonter le stress, et ce matin, tu es souriante et zen ...

Il aimait quand elle le réveillait ainsi, mue par son envie de lui, gourmande et sensuelle. Il aimait les réveils coquins. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour commencer la journée que de goûter aux plaisirs des sens dans les bras de sa femme. Mais s'il était heureux de la trouver si joyeuse et détendue au petit matin, il s'en étonnait aussi, après ces inquiétudes de la nuit, et des derniers jours.

\- A tous les coups, c'est la faute de tes hormones, ça ... ajouta-t-il, relevant la tête pour la regarder.

\- Oublie mes hormones tout de suite ..., l'avertit-elle, feignant un ton menaçant, tant elle détestait qu'il fasse allusion à ses humeurs typiquement féminines.

\- Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas enceinte ? continua-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

\- Enceinte ? Ne dis pas de bêtises ...

\- Ce serait trop cool ...

\- Non, ce ne serait pas « trop cool » ..., Pas maintenant.

\- Pas maintenant ? Mais un jour ? Tu as envie ? demanda-t-il, réalisant en posant la question que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'aborder le sujet « _bébé numéro trois_ », sujet de discussion qu'évitait soigneusement Kate.

\- De toi, oui ..., J'ai envie de toi ..., répondit-elle tendrement, éludant sa question. Alors tais-toi donc, et fais-moi l'amour, mon cœur ...

\- Des ordres ? Hum ... J'adore !

Elle sourit, amusée par la fougue avec lequel il se jeta cette fois sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, mais l'interrompit aussitôt, songeant à un détail qui avait toute son importance.

\- La porte, Rick ..., lui fit-elle, entre deux baisers. Elle n'est pas fermée.

Avec Eliott qui déambulait maintenant dans le loft à sa guise, il avait été nécessaire d'instaurer quelques règles afin de préserver leur intimité. Leur petit garçon savait que si la porte de la chambre était fermée, c'était que Papa et Maman dormaient profondément, et qu'il ne fallait pas entrer pour ne pas les réveiller, sauf en cas d'urgence, bien entendu. Du moins, c'était le discours officiel. Dans la réalité, la porte close au petit matin signifiait que Papa et Maman faisaient des câlins. Il était arrivé plus d'une fois que pris dans leur élan, ils en oublient d'ailleurs de fermer cette porte, mais jusqu'à présent, jamais Eliott n'avait pointé le bout de son nez au mauvais moment.

\- Mince ..., constata-t-il. Je m'en occupe.

Il se leva d'un bond, pour, d'un geste, aller fermer doucement la porte, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Puis profitant d'être debout, il se débarrassa de son tee-shirt et de son pantalon de pyjama, sous le regard contemplatif de sa femme.

\- Tu es bien réveillé tout à coup, s'amusa Kate, le regardant rejoindre le lit.

\- Toujours pour toi ..., sourit-il, se glissant sous la couette, et constatant qu'elle-aussi était désormais nue.

Elle le laissa s'allonger, puis aussitôt, sans rien dire, elle l'enjamba et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il afficha une mine réjouie, prenant sa taille entre ses mains, savourant la vision sublime de son corps nu sur le sien. Elle lui sourit, consciente de l'intensité de son désir et posa les mains à plat sur son torse, se penchant pour venir l'embrasser. Elle joua à déposer des baisers furtifs sur ses lèvres, tout en caressant son torse du bout des doigts. Il glissa les mains sur ses cuisses, remontant sur ses fesses pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Tu sais comme j'adore quand tu as envie de moi comme ça, au réveil ... enfin tout le temps, j'adore tout le temps ... mais ...

\- Chut ..., souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche, y déposant un baiser avant de se redresser.

Se cambrant, elle commença à onduler doucement contre son sexe, sans le quitter du regard. Il la laissa prendre toute l'initiative, soumis à son envie matinal, et comblé d'être l'objet de son désir. La fermeté de ses cuisses autour de son bassin, la sensualité du mouvement de son corps sur lui, ses regards, tellement tendres et coquins à la fois, la vision de toute sa féminité qu'il pouvait, dans cette position, contempler à loisir le rendaient fou de désir. Une main sur sa hanche, l'autre caressant son sein, jouant à titiller sa pointe, ou glissant vers son sexe pour la sentir frissonner de plaisir sous ses doigts, il savourait l'instant, leur bulle coquine et sensuelle.

A nouveau, elle se pencha vers lui, ses seins venant effleurer son torse, et sa bouche happer ses lèvres, fiévreusement. Il sentit avec plaisir les mains de Kate glisser dans ses cheveux. Enivré, il répondait à son baiser brûlant avec la même ferveur qu'elle, tout en couvrant son corps de caresses.

Puis, calmant un instant le jeu de leurs baisers, il capta son regard, empoigna ses hanches pour, d'un mouvement lent et doux se glisser en elle. Ses yeux dans les siens, elle soupira de plaisir, et accompagna son mouvement pour le sentir pleinement et profondément en elle.

Corps contre corps, ils n'étaient désormais plus que caresses, murmures et gémissements. Il la contemplait, savourait les mouvements félins de sa femme sur lui. Quand elle se cambrait sous l'effet du plaisir, il la trouvait si belle et excitante qu'il peinait à contrôler son propre désir. Elle aimait le rendre complètement fou d'elle, jouer de ses charmes, de sa sensualité. Aguicheuse, provocante, elle jouait avec son sexe en elle. D'un mouvement de rein, d'une ondulation du bassin, presque d'un regard, elle pouvait l'emmener au septième ciel. Lui, comblait son corps de caresses, et sa main caressant son sexe, sa bouche happant la pointe de son sein quand elle se penchait sur lui, étaient sur le point de lui faire perdre totalement pied.

Ralentissant doucement leur étreinte, elle vint se blottir sur lui, lovant sa tête dans son cou. Bougeant lentement en elle, il caressa son dos, ses fesses, embrassant son épaule.

\- Je crois que c'est mon tour d'avoir le dessus, maintenant ..., chuchota-t-il contre son oreille.

\- Tu crois ...

\- Hum ... Oui ... Diablesse coquine ..., répondit-il, en la faisant, d'un geste vif, basculer sur le dos. A mon tour de de maîtriser la danse ...

Elle lui sourit, soumise cette fois-ci à l'envie de son homme. Et appréciant le poids de son corps pesant contre elle, elle remonta ses cuisses, impatiente de l'accueillir à nouveau en elle.

\- Tu as entendu ? chuchota-t-elle, l'interrompant dans son élan.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a du bruit dans le bureau, murmura-t-elle, tendant l'oreille.

Elle était sûre d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Eliott probablement. Ce ne pouvait qu'être leur petit bonhomme, malheureusement déjà réveillé, qui s'aventurait jusqu'à leur chambre pour venir voir si eux-aussi étaient réveillés.

\- Mais non ..., il n'y a rien, la rassura-t-il, embrassant sa bouche.

Au même moment, la petite voix d'Eliott leur parvenait, depuis derrière la porte.

\- Papa ? Maman ?

\- Chut ..., murmura Castle, maudissant déjà son fils. Ne répond pas ...

\- Rick ... Il va s'inquiéter.

Il lui répondit par un soupir, sachant qu'elle avait raison, bien-sûr, mais égoïstement, il pensait surtout à leur moment qui allait être gâché.

\- On arrive, trésor ..., répondit Kate, en haussant le ton pour qu'Eliott l'entende.

\- Va jouer avec tes Légos en attendant, fiston ! ajouta Rick.

Eliott ne répondit pas, si bien qu'ils se dirent qu'il avait suivi les conseils de son père.

\- Sérieusement ? lui fit Kate, perplexe.

\- Chut ..., ne fais pas de bruit ... Il va aller jouer. Juste quelques minutes ..., souffla-t-il, reprenant ses baisers dans son cou et son épaule, alors qu'elle le serrait contre elle.

\- Rick ..., mon cœur, on ne peut pas ... On ne peut pas faire l'amour avec Eliott juste à côté.

\- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Castle, que l'idée ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

\- Parce que c'est ... bizarre ..., grimaça-t-elle.

\- Maman ? Papa ? Vous êtes là ? insista alors Eliott, d'un ton plaintif.

\- Enfer et damnation, grogna Rick, quittant les bras de sa femme pour se laisser retomber sur le dos.

Il eut juste le temps de remonter la couette sur leurs corps nus quand la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître leur petit garçon, bien réveillé, et en pyjama, tenant à la main son épée en plastique.

\- Eliott ! s'exclama Kate. La porte était fermée, trésor ...

\- Mais vous êtes réveillés, Maman.

\- Oui ..., mais ..., tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, réalisant qu'elle était incapable d'expliquer qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il débarque dans leur chambre alors qu'ils étaient nus au lit.

\- Leo a disparu ! annonça-t-il. C'est très grave ! Vous avez dit que si c'est grave, je peux ouvrir la porte !

\- Disparu ? Comment ça ? s'étonna Kate, pas vraiment inquiète, tant il était fréquent que Léo se cache.

\- Papa, pourquoi ton pyjama est par terre ? demanda Eliott, dont l'attention avait été attirée par les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol de la nuit. Tu dors tout nu ?

\- Euh ... oui ..., ronchonna Rick, qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits, et laissait Kate gérer le petit intrus. J'avais chaud.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : ce délicieux câlin interrompu, ou Eliott qui avait failli les surprendre et débarquait ainsi dans leur chambre.

\- Bon sang, grogna-t-il, à nouveau. C'est le plus mauvais timing de tous les temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Léo ? demanda Kate, alors qu'Eliott s'avançait à petits pas pour venir près d'eux.

\- Il n'est pas dans son lit. Je crois que des Aliens l'ont enlevé, expliqua Eliott, en faisant une petite moue perplexe.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, mon trésor, sourit Kate, se demandant, comme souvent, si elle devait se réjouir qu'Eliott vénère autant les histoires fantastiques que son père. Vous faites une fixation sur les extra-terrestres tous les deux, ma parole ...

\- Ce n'est pas une fixation, se défendit Castle. C'est possible les enlèvements par les Aliens, d'abord.

\- Castle, soupira-t-elle. Ne lui raconte pas n'importe quoi, il va avoir peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur des Aliens, maman ! s'exclama Eliott, avec un grand sourire, brandissant son épée. J'ai mon épée ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils enlèvent, Leo ! Ils vont nous le rendre ?

Kate se tourna vers Rick, en lui disant du regard que c'était à lui de prendre les choses en main, car cette histoire d'Aliens l'exaspérait.

\- Bonhomme, même s'il y a une infime probabilité que des Aliens aient effectivement enlevé Léo, je crois que ton petit frère doit juste se cacher quelque part, expliqua Rick.

\- J'espère. Ce n'est pas drôle si Léo n'est plus avec nous ..., répondit Eliott, avec une petite mine déconfite.

\- J'arrive, trésor. On va le retrouver, le rassura Kate, avec un sourire, se disant que Léo jouait probablement à cache-cache dans un de ses placards. Tu peux aller m'attendre au salon ?

\- Oui. Toi aussi tu dors toute nue maman ? demanda-t-il, constata le petit garçon, en regardant ses épaules dénudées et la couette qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine.

\- Euh ... non, non, bien-sûr que non ... Allez, file ...

Eliott n'en demanda heureusement pas davantage et s'exécuta, disparaissant dans le bureau.

\- Tu crois qu'il a vu quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Kate.

\- A part qu'on est tous nus, non ..., marmonna Rick, d'un air grognon.

\- Et s'il demande ce qu'on faisait ? S'il pose des questions ? Je ne suis pas prête à lui expliquer les câlins des grands et tout ça ...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui expliquerai, moi, qu'il nous a empêchés d'atteindre le nirvana à deux minutes près ! s'exclama Rick, esquissant un sourire malgré tout.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ..., soupira-t-elle, en se levant.

\- Tu crois que j'ai envie de rire ? bougonna-t-il, en la regardant. Il n'y a pas pire frustration, franchement ...

\- Allez, lève-toi ..., sourit-elle, en enfilant son tee-shirt. On va retrouver Leo.

\- Je ne peux pas sortir du lit comme ça ..., lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Ok, s'amusa-t-elle. Je te laisse reprendre tes esprits ...

\- Hum ..., marmonna-t-il, alors qu'elle remettait son shorty.

Attendri par son air totalement désabusé, elle vint s'asseoir de son côté du lit, et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- C'était super, mon cœur ..., chuchota-t-elle, avec tendresse, caressant doucement son nez du sien, et sa bouche d'un nouveau baiser. Torride à souhait ...

\- Oui, murmura-t-il, avec un petit sourire. Mais sans le final ce n'est pas pareil ...

\- C'est frustrant pour moi-aussi ..., mais c'était bon ..., très bon ..., sourit-elle, caressant ses cheveux, et embrassant son front.

\- Oui ..., sourit-il, franchement cette fois, content que ce câlin un peu trop court à son goût, lui ait plu malgré tout.

\- On se rattrapera plus tard, et cette frustration rendra le prochain câlin encore meilleur.

\- J'aime quand tu es philosophe ...

\- Allez, je vais voir où est passé notre petit monstre ...

\- Ok ..., répondit-il, alors qu'elle s'éloignait. J'espère que les Neptuniens de mon rêve ne l'ont pas capturé ... Remarque, ils ne seraient pas déçus avec notre Léo ... Un phénomène pareil.

Kate se retourna juste le temps de le dévisager avec sa mine lassée de ses bêtises, ce qui l'amusa et le fit rire, tout ravi qu'il était de l'embêter.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36**

 _Quelque part dans New-York, aux environs de 6h du matin ..._

Au fond de la cave, les fillettes dormaient, toutes les trois, allongées sur les vieux matelas qui leur servaient de lits, posés à même le sol. Le froid humide de la pluie qui martelait le goudron à l'extérieur pénétrait jusqu'à leurs os. Transies, recouvertes de maigres couvertures, elles s'étaient blotties les unes contre les autres, pour se réchauffer. Shun dormait elle-aussi, entourant ses petites de ses bras. Jia somnolait, près d'elle, se tournant et se retournant en tirant sur la couverture pour lutter contre le froid. Nua, éveillée malgré l'épuisement, contemplait Mei qui dormait profondément, calée entre elle et Li-Wei. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité qui régnait ici, et elle devinait le visage de sa petite fille, si paisible et innocent. Elle imaginait que dans ses rêves, Mei imaginait de jolies choses. Des jeux enfantins. Des éclats de rire. La liberté. Elle espérait que c'était le cas, que, dans son sommeil au moins, Mei parvenait à s'évader de l'enfer qu'elles vivaient ici. Elle, n'y parvenait pas. Ses rêves étaient sombres, violents. Son sommeil était haché, perturbé.

Depuis trois jours, elle espérait un signe. Quoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais à deux reprises, la veille et deux soirs plus tôt, elles étaient parvenues à laisser leurs dessins dans ces motels où elles avaient été emmenées. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Elle en avait pleinement conscience. N'importe qui pouvait avoir trouvé le dessin et l'avoir mis à la poubelle sans même y avoir jeté un œil. Mais c'était leur espoir. Le seul espoir auquel elles pouvaient encore se raccrocher. Il fallait que quelqu'un comprenne. Il fallait que quelqu'un les trouve ici pour que cet enfer s'arrête. Elle ne cesserait jamais dorénavant d'abandonner ces dessins, partout où elle le pouvait. Et si l'occasion se présentait, elle les glisserait directement à l'une des femmes qui, souvent, se chargeaient d'elles dans les motels. Elle avait peur que cela ne serve à rien. Mais au moins, elle ne restait pas inactive, passive, à attendre de se voir mourir, de voir mourir sa petite fille, ses amies. Mais le temps s'écoulait, et rien ne se passait. La tempête au dehors avait aggravé leur situation. Li-Wei était de plus en plus malade, malgré le médicament que leurs geôliers lui administraient désormais. Elle était faible, et toussait à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Chang-O et Mei résistaient bien au froid, mais elles étaient plus maigres que jamais, et le jour viendrait où elles-aussi tomberaient malades. Alors elle se disait que, peut-être, si rien ne se passait, il faudrait tenter de fuir. Elle ignorait comment. Elle ne voyait pas d'échappatoire à leur situation. Mais arriverait un moment où sauver leur vie et celle de leurs filles les pousserait à oser l'impensable, et à prendre tous les risques.

Des bruits de pas et de voix la tirèrent de ses pensées. Dans le silence de l'aube, des hommes arpentaient les couloirs des caves. Il était fréquent que leurs geôliers fassent une ronde ou deux la nuit, pour veiller au grain, mais il était rarissime qu'on les entende discuter ou échanger entre eux. Là, il y avait du monde. Plusieurs voix. Des pas lourds sur le béton humide. Des pas qui s'approchaient. Habituellement, il n'y avait pas ici le moindre mouvement avant que le jour ne se lève, et qu'une lueur même faible ne vienne éclairer légèrement l'intérieur des caves. C'était l'heure à laquelle on leur apportait une maigre pitance. Mais même si elle avait perdu toute notion du temps, des jours et des mois, Nua savait qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt. Il faisait encore trop sombre. Attentive, elle tendit l'oreille, devinant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Les pas s'arrêtèrent. Sûrement à la porte de la cave voisine. Des ordres résonnèrent. Elle reconnut la voix de l'asiatique qui, quelques jours plus tôt, les avait rassurées, quand ils avaient emmené les enfants pour voir le médecin. Des injonctions, en anglais, cette fois. Les voix de Lin et Chan, les femmes qui vivaient dans la cave d'à-côté. Des voix éraillées par le sommeil. Des pleurs. Des cris à peine étouffées. Que se passait-il ? Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et son estomac se noua. Elle redoutait un drame. Elle tentait de comprendre les objections de Lin et Chan. Elles pleuraient, elles suppliaient leurs geôliers. Et alors elle comprit. Les enfants. Ils prenaient les enfants. Elle les entendit supplier de ne pas emmener leurs garçons. Les petits se mirent à pleurer, les mères hurlèrent, de se voir arracher la chair de leur chair. Alors la porte de métal claqua lourdement, refermant la cave, et ramenant le silence. Les bruits de pas résonnèrent à nouveau dans le couloir, accompagnés des pleurs plaintifs des deux garçons. Ils arrivaient. Ils allaient prendre les filles. Pourquoi ? Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre les enfants. Non. Paniquée, Nua n'eut pas le temps de réagir davantage que quatre hommes apparaissaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, pointant leurs lampes-torche à l'intérieur de la cave. Eblouie par le jet de lumière, elle aperçut derrière eux les petits corps gringalets des garçons qu'un cinquième homme empêchait de bouger et maintenait à l'écart.

\- Réveillez-vous, ordonna l'asiatique, s'avançant dans la pièce et les toisant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Plus vite ! hurla un de leurs geôliers habituels. Debout !

Subitement tirées de leur sommeil, les fillettes ouvrirent les yeux, ainsi que Shun et Jia. Elles s'assirent maladroitement sur le matelas, l'air hagard. Hébétées, elles dévisagèrent Nua comme pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Les filles ! Debout ! Tout de suite ! cria l'asiatique, prenant Mei brusquement par le bras pour la faire se lever.

\- Non ! hurla Nua, s'accrochant à l'homme pour l'empêcher d'agripper sa fille. Laissez-la !

D'un coup sur son bras, il lui fit lâcher prise, et tira Mei à lui pour la pousser contre le mur. Deux autres hommes s'étaient jetés sur Li Wei et Chang-o, qui s'étaient mises à pleurer, terrorisées.

\- Laissez les filles ! Je vous en supplie ! Laissez-les ..., se lamenta Shun, pleurant elle-aussi, redoutant ce qui allait arriver.

\- Ne les prenez pas, je vous en supplie. Où les emmenez-vous ? Où ? Dites-nous où ! supplia Nua, rampant vers les enfants.

Jia, incapable d'agir, observait, effrayée la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Les pleurs, les cris, les lamentations de ses amies, des fillettes, lui retournaient le cœur Mais elles étaient impuissantes face à ce qui allait arriver.

\- Taisez-vous ..., grogna un des hommes, donnant un coup de pied à Nua, pour qu'elle s'éloigne des filles.

\- Maman ! hurla Mei. Maman !

\- Ne pleure pas, ma petite. Ce n'est rien, tenta de la rassurer Nua, le cœur brisé par la terreur qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de sa fille.

\- Maman ... Maman ..., pleurnichaient Li Wei et Chang-O, comme tétanisées par ce qui se passait.

Les hommes discutaient, des papiers à la main. Ils semblaient réfléchir. Nua se demandait pourquoi ils ne partaient pas immédiatement avec les trois fillettes. Alignées docilement contre le mur, grelottante, elles pleuraient, presque silencieusement, les yeux noyés dans ceux de leur mères, impuissantes.

\- Mei ... Tu es courageuse, ma fille ..., expliqua calmement Nua, tentant d'adoucir sa voix, pour rassurer la petite. Ne pleure pas, mon enfant. Souviens-toi de tout ce que je t'ai dit depuis que ...

\- Ferme-la ! vociféra un des hommes, lui assénant un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

Cette fois, le souffle coupé, Nua se plia en deux sous l'effet du choc et de la douleur. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre conscience. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'on lui prenait sa fille. Mei avait besoin d'elle. Elle reprit son souffle, et se tourna vers le visage larmoyant de sa fille. Les lamentations et le désespoir de Shun, près d'elle, la dévastaient. Tout comme l'effroi des enfants.

\- Maman ... Maman ... je t'aime petite maman ..., murmura Mei, d'une voix étranglée de sanglots.

\- Maman ... empêche-les, Maman ..., répétait inlassablement Li-Wei.

\- Celle-là ..., désigna l'asiatique, pointa du doigt Chang-O.

\- Non ! hurla Shun, dans un cri de désespoir qui leur transperça le cœur à toutes. Ne prenez pas ma fille ! Laissez-moi ma fille !

Mais tout alla très vite, dans un chaos général. Les cris de désespoir de Shun, de Nua, et les pleurs des petites filles ne purent empêcher que Chang-O soit extirpée de la cave, et que la porte ne se referme lourdement, faisant disparaître la fillette.

\- Mei, viens, viens là, ma toute petite ..., pleura Nua, constatant que sa fille, transie contre le mur, stupéfiée par la scène ne bougeait plus.

Mei, à petits pas, rejoignit sa mère, et pleurant à chaudes larmes se blottit dans ses bras. Nua la serra fort contre elle, embrassa ses cheveux, tellement soulagée qu'on lui ait laissé son enfant aujourd'hui, et en même temps traumatisée par la souffrance de Shun, et ce que l'on pouvait réserver à la petit Chang-O.

\- Non ... Non ..., se lamentait Shun, effondrée, pliée en deux de douleur, frappant le sol de ses poings dans un état de rage incontrôlable.

\- Jia ..., reprit Nua à l'intention de son amie, plongée dans une torpeur. Occupe-toi de Shun. S'il te plaît, Jia ...

\- Shun ... Viens ..., lui fit doucement, Jia, caressant son dos, mais ne sachant que dire pour l'apaiser. Ils l'emmènent peut-être voir le médecin. Elle va sûrement revenir ...

Shun ne répondit pas, continuant de frapper le béton et de crier sa douleur.

\- Li-Wei, viens toi-aussi, continua Nua, à l'intention de la petite fille, qui était restée figée contre le mur, inconsolable. Viens dans mes bras ...

Li-Wei, à petits pas, le visage baigné de larmes, s'approcha et vint se blottir dans les bras de Nua. Celle-ci serra les deux enfants contre elle, et le cœur en miettes, sanglota contre leurs petites têtes. A côté, Shun s''était levée, et avait commencé à tambouriner contre la porte métallique, hurlant qu'elle voulait qu'on lui rende sa fille, l'appelant désespérément.

Alors, là, enlaçant sans relâche les petits corps si frêles et fragiles des fillettes, Nua se dit que leurs heures à toutes étaient désormais comptées, et que leur survie ne tenait plus à rien ou presque. Elles ignoraient ce qu'il allait advenir des enfants qu'on venait de leur prendre, mais elles savaient au fond d'elles qu'elles ne les reverraient pas. On ne les avait pas rassurées comme quelque jour plus tôt. Non. On avait ignoré leur douleur. Elles ne reverraient pas Chang-O. Et bientôt, ils reviendraient pour Mei et Li Wei. Et alors il serait trop tard. Elle ne les laisserait pas emmener sa fille sans s'être battue jusqu'au dernier souffle. Les dessins ne suffisaient pas. Il faudrait prendre des risques. Tenter de s'enfuir. Tenter d'appeler au secours. Oui, la prochaine fois qu'elle serait emmenée au motel, elle tenterait quelque chose. Elle n'avait plus le choix.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 7h ..._

A la table de la salle à manger, Eliott et Léo étaient en train de finir leur petit-déjeuner, tout en discutant entre eux. A la cuisine, Kate et Rick, les surveillant du coin de l'œil, s'affairaient pour ranger poêles, ustensiles, et ingrédients qui avaient servi à la préparation des pancakes et œufs brouillés. La petite frayeur matinale d'Eliott était oubliée : Léo n'avait pas été enlevé par des extra-terrestres, mais s'était faufilé jusqu'à la salle de bain de l'étage, avait escaladé la baignoire où il s'était caché. Tout le monde étant rassuré, ils avaient pris un petit-déjeuner animé par les bavardages et facéties des garçons, mais les enfants traînaient un peu, comme à leur habitude. Léo, tout en grignotant un petit morceau de pancake, écoutait son grand frère lui raconter comment les Aliens auraient pu l'enlever et le faire disparaître. Installé dans sa chaise haute, il était très attentif et semblait boire les paroles de son aîné, intervenant de temps en temps par quelques propos peu compréhensibles. Eliott, imperturbable face à son verre de lait, se plaisait à retranscrire les habituels récits de son père, ravi de captiver l'attention de Léo.

\- C'est aujourd'hui que tu déjeunes avec Lanie ? demanda Rick, tout en passant la poêle sous le robinet d'eau.

\- Oui ..., répondit Kate, rangeant œufs et lait dans le réfrigérateur. J'espère que ça n'est pas trop grave.

\- Oh, ce doit être un souci de cœur, je suppose ... Tu as remarqué hier ?

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Kate, se demandant à quoi son mari faisait allusion.

\- Espo et Tory, répondit Rick, comme une évidence, tout en s'activant pour la vaisselle.

\- Quoi Espo et Tory ? lui fit-elle, le dévisageant, perplexe.

\- Tu n'as rien vu ? sourit-il, tout content du scoop qu'il allait lui révéler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à voir ?

\- La façon dont ils échangeaient des petits regards en coin.

\- Des regards en coin ? sourit-elle, incrédule et amusée. Je n'ai rien vu de tel ...

\- Tu es trop concentrée sur ton boulot, mon cher Capitaine. Moi, je les ai vus, assura-t-il.

\- Tu n'es resté qu'une heure au poste hier, Castle, et on a passé la moitié de ce temps à déjeuner dans mon bureau ..., lui fit-elle remarquer, se remettant à ranger.

Elle venait de jeter un œil à l'heure et de constater que jamais elle ne serait à huit heures trente au commissariat. Les garçons n'étaient ni lavés ni habillés, et semblaient prendre leurs aises à table. Elle n'était pas douchée, et Rick non plus. Il fallait s'activer, et hâter un peu sa petite troupe, même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Elle aimait ces matins à quatre autour du petit-déjeuner, discuter et rire avec Rick et les garçons.

\- Et l'autre moitié du temps à boire un café en salle de pause, ajouta Castle. Où justement on a trouvé Espo et Tory en tête à tête ...

\- Ils n'étaient pas en tête à tête. Ils prenaient un café entre collègues, comme tout le monde, expliqua Kate, récupérant une éponge pour nettoyer le plan de travail.

\- Crois-moi, j'ai senti les effluves de l'amour, le parfum de l'interdit flottant dans l'air, l'excitation des premiers émois ...

\- C'est très poétique, mon cœur, s'amusa Kate avec un grand sourire, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'Espo sorte avec Tory. Ils se connaissent depuis des années.

\- Et alors ? Il nous a bien fallu quasiment quatre ans ! Je te dis qu'il y a un truc entre eux. Tory était gênée quand on est entrés ... et Javi, il avait son air de ..., son air de chien battu, oui ... un peu comme le clochard dans _La Belle et le Clochard_.

\- Il serait content que tu le compares à Clochard, répondit-elle, en riant.

\- Ça lui va bien, sourit Rick, fermant le robinet et s'essuyant les mains. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- De quoi ?

\- D'Espo et Tory ensemble

\- Je n'en pense rien, conclut-elle. Donne-moi un torchon s'il te plaît.

Il attrapa le torchon et le lui lança habilement.

\- C'est de l'ordre de l'imaginaire, pour l'instant, Castle, continua-t-elle, réceptionnant le torchon et se mettant aussitôt à le passer sur l'îlot central.

\- Mais si j'ai bien raison, ce serait cool, non ? sourit-il, jetant un œil vers ses fils imperturbables dans leur discussion.

Il s'amusait de voir Eliott raconter avec tant d'enthousiasme les histoires que lui-même lui racontait. Il n'était pas peu fier, même que son petit bonhomme soit aussi intéressé par le monde de la fantaisie et du fantastique, le monde de l'extraordinaire et de tous les possibles. Certes, il était parfois un peu perplexe, puisqu'il avait hérité du côté rationnel de sa mère, mais il rêvait de ces mondes merveilleux qu'il lui décrivait. Quant à Léo, il le faisait rire, tellement il semblait concentré sur les explications d'Eliott. Il trouvait cela adorable de les voir ainsi complices tous les deux. Il avait parfois regretté qu'Alexis n'ait pas de frère et sœur pour grandir, lui-même ayant parfois souffert de la solitude quand il était enfant. Alors il était heureux de voir ses deux petits garçons grandir ensemble. Il ne manquait qu'une petite sœur. Et ce serait parfait. Il fallait trouver le moment opportun pour aborder le sujet plus posément avec sa femme.

\- Ce n'est jamais l'idéal des partenaires de boulot qui couchent ensemble ..., continua Kate, frottant activement le plan de travail. Surtout s'ils sont sous mon autorité.

\- Ah bon ? Je pensais que les partenaires de boulot qui couchent ensemble ça te plaisait bien, moi ..., répondit-il, avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ... Tu n'étais pas flic, à l'époque où notre relation a commencé. Si jamais ça s'était mal passé au point qu'on ne puisse plus se voir en peinture, tu aurais quitté le poste et puis c'est tout, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Pas faux ..., reconnut-il, avec une petite moue.

\- Si vraiment ils sortent ensemble, et si ça finit mal, c'est toute l'équipe et la qualité du travail qui peuvent en pâtir, poursuivit-elle, lui lançant le torchon pour qu'il le range.

\- Tu parles vraiment comme un Capitaine ..., s'amusa-t-il.

\- Je suis Capitaine. Encore pour quelques temps. Et je ne veux pas mettre en doute ton don pour ressentir les émotions, lire dans les pensées des gens, ou les profiler, mon cœur, mais si Javi et Tory sortaient ensemble, je le saurais. C'est mon commissariat, je sais tout ce qui s'y passe.

Il la regarda avec un grand sourire, à la fois sceptique et amusé.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris ? lui lança-t-elle, sentant qu'il avait son petit air taquin.

\- Je ne voudrais pas ruiner tes illusions, ma chérie, mais parce que c'est ton commissariat, justement tu ne sais pas la moitié de ce qui s'y passe ... Tu es le boss, on te cache un tas de choses.

\- Un tas de choses ? s'étonna-t-elle, perplexe, et pas vraiment amusée à cette idée.

Elle n'était pas dupe. Bien-sûr, elle savait bien qu'on ne disait pas tout à son Capitaine. A l'époque de Montgomery ou de Gates, le simple lieutenant qu'elle était avait eu aussi ses petits secrets. Mais bizarrement, elle n'avait jamais songé vraiment que ses hommes et ses équipes puissent lui cacher, à elle, un tas de choses, comme le disait Rick.

\- Tu savais que Lawson a piégé la porte des toilettes et que Kristin s'est pris un seau d'eau sur la tête le jour de son anniversaire ? lui fit Rick, tout sourire. Ou que Garcia et Lopez ont couché ensemble, puis qu'elle l'a largué pour Anderson et que maintenant elle est avec Swan.

\- Tu plaisantes ? répondit-elle, sidérée par ses dernières révélations.

\- Non, disons qu'elle a du succès. Mais tu ne sais rien, ok ? s'inquiéta-t-il, réalisant qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit à sa femme.

\- Castle, je ne peux pas ignorer les faits maintenant que tu me l'as dit !

\- Mais Garcia fait bien son boulot, non ? Lopez, Anderson et Swan aussi. Et ils sont parfaitement consentants, crut-il bon de préciser.

\- Rick ! Elle s'envoie tout le poste ! s'indigna Kate, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

\- Vu comme ça ..., certes ... mais ... Bon sang, j'aurais dû me taire, grimaça-t-il.

\- Je la convoquerai tout à l'heure pour lui dire deux mots. Et Lopez, Anderson et Swan aussi.

\- Ne dis pas que l'info vient de moi ! Déjà qu'on me tient à l'écart pour tout maintenant, marmonna-t-il, de son air de victime.

\- On te tient à l'écart ?

\- Oui, je suis le mari du boss ..., un paria ... soupçonné d'être un agent double ... incapable de tenir ma langue auprès de ma femme et ...

\- C'est bon, mon cœur ... Pauvre malheureux, va, le taquina-t-elle, amusée par son ton plaintif.

\- Heureusement que les gars me racontent tout ..., ajouta-t-il. Mais ne dis pas que j'ai balancé Garcia, ils vont me maudire !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis plus futée que ça ... Bon sang, le commissariat est devenu pire qu'un hôtel de passes, et je n'ai rien vu ...

\- N'exagère pas ..., s'amusa Rick, en riant. C'est juste Garcia ...

\- Garcia et trois de mes hommes, Castle !

\- Il faut dire qu'elle est ..., expliqua-t-il, songeur.

\- Elle est ? lui fit-elle, sur le ton de la jalousie.

\- Euh ... non ... rien ..., sourit-il, bêtement.

\- Et il y a d'autres choses que je devrais savoir tant qu'on y est ?

\- Euh ... non ... Mais, comme tu es Capitaine, et que je ne voudrais pas faire des choses dans ton dos ..., quoique si, il y a bien quelque chose que j'aimerais faire dans ton dos ...

\- Rick ..., sourit-elle, amusée par le sous-entendu de ses propos.

\- Hum ... je ne vais pas survivre à cette journée ..., soupira-t-il, au comble de la frustration.

\- Et moi alors ? Mais pas d'allusion coquine au poste, je te préviens.

\- Je ne garantis de rien ... La frustration peut me rendre dingue ..., soupira-t-il, à nouveau, songeant à leur câlin interrompu un peu trop tôt.

\- Bon, que disais-tu avant de t'égarer ?

\- Ah oui ... j'ai reçu le détecteur de champs électromagnétiques que j'avais commandé et l'enregistreur spécial, alors avec Ryan, on va aller explorer le parking du commissariat aujourd'hui.

\- Sérieusement ? répondit-elle, amusée par ses idées loufoques.

\- Cette histoire n'a que trop duré ! Le fantôme du parking n'a qu'à bien se tenir ...

\- Si j'avais le temps pour ce genre de fantaisies, j'aimerais être une petite souris pour voir Samy et Scoubidou à l'œuvre, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- Tu feras moins la maligne quand on aura des preuves !

\- Hum ... on verra ... En tout cas, n'entraîne pas mes hommes dans cette traque au fantôme. Contente-toi de Ryan ... et sur ses heures de pause.

\- Pas de souci, Chef !

\- Allez les garçons ..., poursuivit-elle, à l'attention de ses fils qui commençaient à s'agiter et à jouer avec les pancakes. Trêve de bavardages. On va monter se préparer.

\- C'est vrai que Grand-mère va bientôt arriver, et vous n'êtes même pas prêts, constata Rick, en attrapant Léo pour le sortir de sa chaise haute. Ça valait bien le coup de venir réveiller Maman et Papa aussi tôt et de les priver de ...

\- Castle ..., l'interrompit Kate, alors qu'Eliott avalait son verre de lait.

\- Je m'égare ..., soupira-t-il, déposant Léo sur le parquet.

Aussitôt, le petit garçon s'échappa en courant pour aller s'asseoir au milieu du salon, parmi ses albums qu'il avait éparpillés un peu plus tôt.

\- Tu es grognon, Papa ce matin .., constata Eliott, tandis que Rick s'activait pour débarrasser la table.

\- Non, je ne suis pas grognon. Je suis juste ... frustré.

\- Tiens, essuie ta bouche, trésor. Tu as des moustaches de lait, sourit Kate, lui tendant sa serviette.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Eliott, curieux, tout en obéissant à sa mère.

\- C'est quand on ne peut pas obtenir quelque chose qu'on veut très fort, expliqua Rick, s'éloignant vers la cuisine, les assiettes de ses fils à la main.

\- Tu voulais quoi ?

\- Je voulais ... euh ..., tenta d'expliquer Rick, cherchant l'explication adéquate.

\- Papa voulait pouvoir traîner un peu au lit ce matin, répondit Kate, volant à son secours. Au calme, sans ses petites canailles.

\- Bien joué ..., sourit Castle.

\- Ah ... Est-ce que c'est aujourd'hui, Maman le goûter d'Halloween à l'école ? continua Eliott, tandis que Kate s'éloignait pour aller récupérer Léo.

\- Non, trésor. C'est demain.

\- Tu vas faire un gâteau ? La maman de Tim, elle va faire un gâteau au chocolat et à la banane.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait trouver le temps de faire un gâteau pour l'école, aujourd'hui ou demain, vu l'ampleur de son planning de travail, la soirée caritative, les préparatifs de la fête d'Halloween au loft le lendemain soir. Même si Rick avait déjà transformé le salon en un repaire d'horribles bestioles et fantômes, il y aurait encore demain tout le repas à préparer, et bien qu'elle ait prévu, sauf urgence, de finir plus tôt au commissariat, elle se demandait comment ils allaient gérer tout cela. Alors elle avait un peu oublié cette histoire de gâteau. Mais si la maman de Tim faisait un gâteau au chocolat et à la banane, alors elle ferait mieux. Il n'était pas question qu'Eliott n'ait pas lui aussi un gâteau préparé par sa maman pour le goûter d'Halloween de l'école, dusse-t-elle y passer la nuit pour cuisiner.

\- Oui, trésor. Je ferai un gâteau, bien-sûr, répondit Kate, prenant Léo dans ses bras.

\- Non ! Maman ! Non ! protesta Léo. Lire ! Encore !

\- Tu liras tout à l'heure, avec grand-mère, mon ange. Maintenant, il est grand temps de faire sa toilette.

\- Aujourd'hui, tu as du théâtre à l'école, par contre, fiston, expliqua Rick, en lavant rapidement les assiettes. Tu vas t'entraîner à faire le petit lapin.

\- Oui ! Maintenant je sais m'évanouir quand le loup arrive ! lança fièrement Eliott. La maîtresse va être épatée !

\- T'évanouir ? s'étonna Kate qui s'était rapprochée, Léo gigotant dans ses bras.

\- Regardez !

Appliquant à la perfection les conseils de sa grand-mère, Eliott finit mine de s'évanouir et de tomber sur le sol, mort de peur. Rick applaudit bien fort, imité par Léo, qui ne manquait pas une occasion de taper dans ses petites mains.

\- Bravo ! s'exclama Kate, avec un grand sourire, attendrie, épatée et amusée à la fois.

\- Grand-mère va être fière de toi ..., ajouta Rick, alors qu'Eliott se relevait, fièrement. Du sang de Rodgers coule bien dans tes veines !

\- C'est grand-mère qui m'a appris, expliqua Eliott. C'est une grande actrice. Elle ne se réveillait même pas quand je pleurais.

\- Quand tu pleurais ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Oui. Elle ne se réveillait pas, répéta Eliott.

\- Qu'est-ce tu racontes, fiston ? insista Rick, alerté.

\- Grand-mère, elle s'est évanouie pour me montrer. Deux fois, expliqua le petit garçon.

\- Mais pourquoi pleurais-tu ? demanda Kate.

\- Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Je l'appelais. Mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Je croyais qu'elle était morte, comme le Papa de Simba. Mais elle n'était pas morte.

Rick échangea un regard soucieux avec Kate, un peu perplexe suite aux explications de leur fils. Martha était épuisée ces jours-ci. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait fait un petit malaise sous le coup de la fatigue ? Rick ne pouvait pas croire que, si c'était le cas, sa mère ne leur en ait pas parlé. Et en même temps, elle avait la fâcheuse tendance de toujours minimiser ses soucis de santé, et de faire fi de tout ce qu'elle considérait comme des petits tracas, destinés à lui rappeler qu'elle vieillissait.

\- Quand était-ce, trésor ? demanda Kate, sentant que Rick était perturbé et réfléchissait.

\- Je ne sais pas, Maman. Un autre jour ... Après les Hamptons.

\- Ok. Monte à la salle de bain, j'arrive avec Léo dans une minute.

Eliott fila aussitôt vers l'escalier, inconscient des soucis qu'il venait de faire naître chez ses parents.

\- Léo ! Aussi ! s'exclama le petit dernier en gigotant dans les bras de Kate.

\- Chut, bonhomme. On y va ... Deux secondes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? s'inquiéta Rick, perplexe. Elle n'aurait pas laissé pleurer Eliott pour lui faire une leçon de théâtre ...

\- Il est petit. Il n'a peut-être pas très bien compris, ou il a eu peur un instant, essaya de relativiser Kate.

\- Ou alors, elle a fait un malaise ... épuisée comme elle est, soupira Rick. Et elle n'a rien dit.

\- Rick ... attend de lui en parler avant d'imaginer le pire, lui répondit Kate, alors qu'au même moment la porte du loft s'ouvrait.

\- Oui, eh bien, on va en avoir le cœur net, répondit-il, sa mère faisant une entrée théâtrale.

\- Bonjour, Bonjour ! lança une Martha joviale, en se débarrassant de son manteau sur le canapé.

\- Bonjour, Martha, sourit Kate, toujours épatée par la fraîcheur et la joie de vivre de sa belle-mère au petit matin.

\- Jour ! s'exclama Léo, tandis que sa grand-mère s'approchait pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Bonjour, mon petit trésor. Katherine ... Richard ... Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez de drôles d'air ?

\- Est-ce que tu as fait un malaise dernièrement ? Alors que tu gardais Eliott ? demanda Rick, sans prendre de pincettes.

Martha perdit aussitôt son sourire, et les dévisagea tous deux, soucieuse. Elle savait que ce moment allait arriver et que son petit-fils finirait par mentionner, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Elle s'y était préparée, parce qu'elle savait aussi les inquiétudes que cela ferait naître chez son fils, et Katherine.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37**

 _Loft, New-York …_

\- Richard .. je ..., répondit Martha, cherchant ses mots, perturbée par le reproche dans la voix de son fils.

\- Réponds, simplement, mère !

\- Oui, je me suis évanouie. Mais .., commença-t-elle, prête à fournir des explications pour les rassurer.

\- Bon sang ..., répondit Rick, la regardant froidement. Tu comptais nous informer à quel moment que tu avais des soucis de santé ?

\- Je n'ai pas de souci de santé ... C'était juste un coup de fatigue et ...

\- Un coup de fatigue ? Tu as perdu connaissance visiblement et les enfants étaient seuls avec toi ..., lui fit-il remarquer, en haussant le ton.

Il venait de réaliser au-delà du problème de la santé de sa mère, que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ses fils étaient avec elle, incapables d'agir, et potentiellement en danger eux-aussi, livrés à eux-mêmes. Martha ne dit rien, encaissant sa remarque, touchée à l'idée de ce qu'insinuait son fils. Et il avait raison. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle le savait bien. Mais son malaise n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes, les enfants n'avaient pas eu le temps de courir le moindre danger. Elle était prudente, désormais, et prenait des vitamines depuis quelques jours. Elle se sentait beaucoup moins fatiguée, et n'avait plus eu le moindre vertige.

\- Je vous laisse en discuter tous les deux, intervint Kate, je dois aller préparer les garçons.

\- Katherine, je suis désolée ..., j'aurais dû vous en parler mais ...

\- On en parle après, Martha, d'accord ? répondit-elle avec gentillesse, ne voulant pas l'accabler plus que de raison.

Elle était inquiète pour sa belle-mère, et son épuisement. Soucieuse aussi qu'elle ait fait un malaise en présence des garçons, qui auraient pu se retrouver livrés à eux-mêmes, si le malaise avait été plus grave. Martha aurait dû leur en parler, bien-sûr. Mais elle pouvait comprendre, malgré tout, pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait, pourquoi elle minimisait toujours ses soucis de santé. Rick allait suffisamment l'accabler pour qu'elle-même n'en rajoute pas. Il était extrêmement touché dès que la santé de sa mère était en jeu. C'était un sujet sensible, et elle savait qu'il avait du mal à la voir moins dynamique, plus fragile qu'auparavant. Il avait du mal à la voir vieillir simplement. Et il ne supportait pas qu'elle lui cache des choses. Kate savait donc qu'elle aurait aussi, plus tard, à apaiser les tourments de son mari, car son agacement vis-à-vis de Martha cachait surtout ses profondes inquiétudes.

\- D'accord ..., soupira Martha, regardant Kate s'éloigner vers l'escalier avec Leo.

\- Quand était-ce ? demanda Rick, toujours aussi froidement.

\- Dimanche. Après le repas, expliqua sa mère. J'ai dû faire un petit malaise vagal, une chute de tension. Je n'ai pas perdu connaissance plus de quelques secondes, je t'assure.

\- C'est arrivé d'autres fois ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Il allait se fâcher. Il allait s'inquiéter. Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui en parler. Mais il faisait toujours tout un drame de peu de choses.

\- Mère ..., insista-t-il, avec un soupir de lassitude et d'agacement.

\- Oui, deux ou trois fois ces dernières semaines.

\- Deux ou trois fois ... Je rêve ! s'écria-t-il, en colère. Tu as vu un médecin au moins ?

\- Non. Mais je prends des vitamines depuis lundi, et je me sens beaucoup plus en forme ces jours-ci, répondit-elle, osant esquisser un sourire, pour tenter d'apaiser son fils.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes vitamines et ton tilleul qui te sauveront la vie si tu fais une attaque cardiaque, grogna-t-il, plein de reproches.

Il était sidéré par ce qu'il apprenait. Non seulement, elle avait fait plus d'un malaise, mais en plus elle se bornait à ne rien dire, à ne pas voir de médecin, et à minimiser les risques qu'elle prenait. Il était en colère. Il ne supportait pas ses cachotteries. Il ne supportait pas de la voir malmener sa santé ainsi, et se comporter comme si elle était encore une toute jeune femme. Mais il était aussi extrêmement inquiet. Il la trouvait épuisée depuis des jours, et maintenant elle lui révélait qu'elle avait perdu connaissance à plusieurs reprises. Il y avait de quoi se faire du mauvais sang.

\- Mon cœur va bien, Richard. J'ai fait un check-up complet il y a trois mois et tout va bien, je t'assure, répondit Martha.

\- Oui, eh bien ça a pu changer depuis trois mois ... Tu n'as pas vingt ans je te rappelle. Ni, même quarante ou cinquante ans. A ton âge ...

\- Inutile de me rappeler mon âge, l'interrompit-elle sèchement. Je sais ce que je fais Richard. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te mêles de ma vie ainsi.

\- Oh si tu en as besoin ! Deux ou trois malaises à plus de soixante-dix ans, ce n'est rien pur toi ? Et si ce n'était pas une chute de tension ou la fatigue ? lui lança-t-il, d'un ton accusateur.

\- Chéri, répondit-elle, tentant de ne pas se fâcher. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais s'il y avait vraiment un danger, je verrais le médecin.

\- Bien-sûr que non, tu ne verrais pas le médecin ! Parce que tu refuses de voir que tu vieillis, que le temps passe et que ton corps ne réagit plus comme il y a quelques années

\- Merci de me le rappeler.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Elle ne dit rien, lui tournant le dos pour aller s'installer dans le canapé. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que Richard avait raison. Même si ces petits coups de fatigue étaient anodins, peut-être que voir un médecin aurait été plus sage. Mais elle redoutait ce que le docteur pourrait lui dire. Depuis quelques temps, elle redoutait d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Son amie Jude avait appris, le mois dernier, qu'elle avait un cancer des intestins, et qu'elle n'en avait sûrement plus que pour quelques mois à vivre. Jude avait soixante-douze ans. Elle était pourtant si jeune et pleine de vie. Depuis, Martha avait pris conscience de son âge. Comme une claque, elle avait réalisé qu'à elle-aussi, désormais, à tout moment, on pouvait annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle avait toujours vécu pleinement, chaque instant, sans s'inquiéter pour l'avenir, sans s'inquiéter pour sa santé. Mais elle était désormais terrifiée au fond d'elle. Même si elle contrôlait cette inquiétude, et l'enfouissait très loin au fond de son esprit et de son cœur, elle ressurgissait parfois. Elle préférait mettre ces malaises sur le compte de la fatigue, et les gérer à sa façon, plutôt que d'aller voir un médecin.

\- Quelqu'un est au courant ? continua Rick, la suivant jusqu'au canapé. Victor ?

\- Non ... Seulement le metteur en scène.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, Mère ? soupira-t-il, essayant de canaliser sa colère, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il la regardait, avec son air si serein, et se demandait ce qui se passait réellement dans sa tête. Etait-elle réellement insouciante au point de ne pas voir qu'elle pouvait avoir un souci de santé ? Ou bien se voilait-elle la face ? Il savait bien que sa frivolité, sa joie de vivre, sa fantaisie cachaient quelques souffrances, quelques douloureux souvenirs. Et elle n'était pas une actrice pour rien. Elle avait ses secrets et ses mystères, elle-aussi, qu'elle dissimulait très bien. Avec son air de ne pas craindre le temps qui avançait, et son envie de croquer la vie à pleines dents, elle donnait l'illusion que tout allait bien. Mais peut-être que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Cette pensée l'attendrissait un peu, le peinait aussi. Il n'aimait pas savoir qu'elle se faisait du souci pour sa santé, qu'elle redoutait peut-être de vieillir. Lui-même ne supportant déjà pas de la voir vieillir. Mais pour le moment, il était surtout fâché.

\- Parce que je savais que tu réagirais ainsi. A faire une montagne de rien du tout.

\- Une montagne de rien ? s'indigna-t-il. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu aurais pu te blesser en t'évanouissant ! Et les enfants ? Ils auraient été seuls. Tu imagines ton petit-fils de quatre ans assumant la responsabilité de ce qui te serait arrivé ? Tu imagines une seule seconde ?

Martha resta muette, le cœur serré à l'idée de ce qu'évoquait Richard, à l'idée que ses petits bonhommes puissent être traumatisés par sa faute. Elle n'avait pas vu les choses ainsi. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à vrai dire. Elle avait l'esprit totalement accaparé par sa pièce, et cette obstination à penser que ce n'était que de la fatigue.

\- Mère ..., reprit Rick, touché par le voile de tristesse qu'il lisait dans son regard. Je ne veux pas te blâmer davantage, mais sérieusement, c'est de la pure inconscience.

\- Je n'ai pas pensé que ..., tenta-t-elle, d'expliquer, perturbée, blessée.

\- Je sais ..., répondit-il, s'adoucissant légèrement. Je vais te prendre rendez-vous au plus tôt chez mon médecin et mon cardiologue.

\- J'ai déjà un cardiologue, Richard ...

\- Je dois aller me préparer, se contenta-t-il de répondre, ignorant sa remarque, et se levant. On en reparle tout à l'heure. Je rentrerai déjeuner ce midi avec Léo et toi.

Martha ne répondit pas, le regardant s'éloigner vers son bureau et sa chambre. Il avait raison. Mais il fallait qu'elle accepte cette situation. Et c'était douloureux. C'était inquiétant de revenir les pieds sur terre, et de se dire qu'elle avait désormais un certain âge, que sa santé était plus fragile, et qu'il ne lui restait peut-être plus tant d'années de dynamisme et de vie en pleine santé qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Martha s'était servi un thé, qu'elle buvait tranquillement dans le canapé, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se disait qu'elle s'était peut-être mis trop la pression avec cette pièce, et la première qui aurait lieu d'ici deux jours. Et qu'il allait falloir, qu'elle le veuille ou non, qu'elle se repose. Elle entendait à l'étage les bavardages de ses petits-fils, leurs rires, et leurs discussions avec Katherine, alors qu'ils se préparaient. Et en pensant à eux, à tout ce qu'ils représentaient pour elle, elle prenait conscience qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne davantage soin d'elle, qu'elle se ménage. Elle songeait au temps qui passait. Beaucoup trop vite. A tout ce qu'elle avait envie de vivre. Encore. Auprès de Victor. Auprès de sa famille. Elle était loin d'être morte, et tant qu'elle était bien vivante, elle profiterait pleinement de chaque instant. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait finalement. Mais elle détestait devoir s'inquiéter pour sa santé, devoir se ménager parce que cela lui rappelait combien le temps passait, inexorablement. Et elle avait terriblement peur de cette mauvaise nouvelle, qui pourrait tomber, peut-être un jour. Ou peut-être pas. La maladie de Jude lui avait mis un coup au moral. Et traumatisée d'une certaine façon, elle qui pensait son amie invincible, pleine de vie. Comme elle. Alors ne pas aller voir de médecin, rester dans l'ignorance, et vivre, insouciante, était plus simple finalement. Plus simple, oui. Mais déraisonnable.

Elle réfléchissait quand elle entendit les petits gambader dans le couloir de l'étage. Puis elle aperçut Eliott dévaler l'escalier quatre à quatre, suivi de près par Katherine et Léo.

\- Grand-mère ! s'exclama le petit garçon en sautant dans le canapé pour l'embrasser.

\- Doucement, mon grand ! sourit Martha, heureuse de son enthousiasme. Tu es tout beau !

\- Maman m'a mis du gel ! s'exclama-t-il tout content en tâtant légèrement les petits pics sur ses cheveux.

\- Je vois ça !

\- Tu sais que c'est aujourd'hui le théâtre ? continua Eliott, alors que Kate les rejoignait et s'installait dans le canapé, déposant Léo sur le parquet.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Grand-mère ! appela le petit Léo, venant se caler contre ses jambes.

\- Oui, je vais épater la maîtresse, expliqua Eliott.

\- Viens faire un bisou à grand-mère, toi, ma petite fripouille ..., sourit Martha, attrapant Léo pour le câliner.

\- Il nous a montrés comment il fait le lapin qui s'évanouit. C'est super, sourit Kate.

\- Ce petit sera un grand acteur ! s'exclama Martha fièrement.

\- Léo aussi ! ajouta Léo, en regardant avec admiration sa grand-mère.

\- Oh oui, toi aussi !

\- Les garçons, si vous alliez jouer un peu en attendant que ce soit l'heure de l'école ? Je dois parler avec grand-mère ...

Eliott et Léo ne se firent pas prier pour filer, l'un vers ses Légos l'autre vers sa pile de livres.

\- Richard est allé prendre sa douche, expliqua Martha, tout en buvant une petite gorgée de thé.

\- Il est fâché ?

\- Oui. Je suis désolée, Katherine ... j'aurais dû vous en parler.

Martha se lança dans les confidences qu'elle devait bien à sa belle-fille. Elle lui expliqua ses quelques malaises de ces derniers jours, sa fatigue, et la réaction de son fils, fâché et en colère, qui avait décidé de l'envoyer chez son propre médecin.

\- Je n'ai pas pensé que les garçons pouvaient être en danger ..., ajouta Martha, sincèrement désolée et affligée. Tu sais que ...

\- Martha, je comprends ..., lui répondit gentiment Kate.

\- Chérie, si tu penses qu'il est préférable que je ne garde pas les enfants alors ...

Après ce que lui avait dit Richard, Martha comprenait que Katherine et lui puissent s'inquiéter de la savoir garder les enfants.

\- Non, Martha, sourit Kate. Peut-être pourriez-vous simplement nous envoyer davantage de messages dans la journée pour nous dire que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ...

\- Mais Rick a raison, Martha. Vous devez voir un médecin. Ce n'est peut-être rien du tout, mais c'est important de prendre soin de vous.

\- Je sais ..., soupira Martha, un peu tristement.

\- Vous seriez la première à nous le conseiller et à nous dire de ne pas laisser traîner ce genre de choses.

\- C'est vrai ... mais ... j'ai si peur ..., avoua-t-elle, regardant Kate dans les yeux, sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Je sais ... Vous devriez parler de Jude à Rick. Lui dire. Pour qu'il comprenne lui-aussi vos peurs.

Martha lui avait confié le drame que vivait son amie, Jude, quelques semaines auparavant. Mais elle ne voulait pas en parler à Rick pour le moment, qui la connaissait bien lui-aussi. Martha avait évoqué, ce jour-là, le temps qui passait, la vieillesse qui allait s'installer, inévitablement, et quelques-unes de ses peurs. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait trouver en Katherine une oreille attentive et bienveillante. Et c'était tellement plus facile de se confier à elle, qu'à son fils qui s'inquiétait d'un rien, faisait des montagnes de tout. Avec elle, c'était devenu naturel, au gré de conversations çà et là. Dans un sens ou dans l'autre, elles s'écoutaient, se confiaient.

\- Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter davantage. Et surtout, je ne veux pas l'attrister avec mes inquiétudes, expliqua Martha.

\- Rick s'inquiétera, de toute façon. Les enfants s'inquiètent pour leurs parents. C'est ainsi ...

\- Mais je ne veux pas que mon fils me voit comme une mère déclinante, de moins en moins capable ...et ... je ne veux pas qu'il ait cette image-là de moi.

\- Vous êtes loin d'être une femme sur le déclin, sourit Kate, un peu amusée parce que l'image qu'elle avait de Martha était tout autre. Vous êtes pleine de vie et de dynamisme. Beaucoup de jeunes femmes doivent vous envier !

\- Mais je suis fatiguée ..., constata Martha.

\- N'importe qui le serait avec le rythme que vous vous imposez. Vous travaillez jusqu'à pas d'heures le soir, voire la nuit ... Alors oui, vous êtes épuisée, mais ce n'est peut-être pas plus grave que ça.

\- Richard n'arrête pas de me rappeler mon âge ...

\- Parce qu'il se fait du souci quand il vous voit travailler autant, et qu'il a l'impression aussi que le temps passe ... Mais c'est le lot de tout le monde, Martha. Je vais avoir quarante ans, alors je suis bien consciente aussi que le temps passe ...

\- Chérie, sourit Martha, amusée par la comparaison. Tu es belle et fraîche comme le jour. Quarante ans, c'est le bel âge ...

\- Oui ..., reconnut Kate avec un sourire. Je pense aussi ... Mais pour en revenir à Rick, il ne vous voit pas comme une femme sur le déclin, pas du tout. Il admire votre dynamisme et votre joie de vivre. On ne change pas dans le cœur de son enfant, Martha. Et surtout, si vous aviez des soucis de santé, il voudrait être là pour vous. Ne le tenez pas dans l'ignorance ...

\- Tu as raison ... Mais il m'en veut tellement.

\- Je vais lui parler, et puis, ça va lui passer. Vous savez comme il est.

Martha acquiesça du regard. Oui, elle savait que son fils ne lui en voudrait pas éternellement. Mais elle n'aimait pas le voir fâcher, en colère après elle.

\- Mais dites-lui pour votre amie Jude. Parlez-lui à cœur ouvert ... Il a besoin de savoir ce qui vous tourmente pour l'accepter, pour être là.

\- Oui ... Merci, chérie ..., sourit Martha, le cœur allégé par cette discussion avec sa belle-fille. Je t'ai déjà dit que je bénis le jour où mon diable de fils t'a rencontrée ?

\- Oui ..., s'amusa Kate, avec un large sourire.

Martha tendit les bras pour l'étreindre affectueusement, la serrant contre elle avec tout l'amour d'une mère. Elle aimait Katherine du plus profond de son cœur, et sa présence aux côtés de son fils profitait à toute la famille.

\- Je dois aller me préparer moi-aussi, reprit Kate, alors qu'elles desserraient leur étreinte. Je ne serai jamais à l'heure aujourd'hui.

\- Allez, va ... Je surveille les garçons.

Kate s'éloigna, enjambant les jeux de ses fils éparpillés sur le parquet du salon, traversa le bureau de Castle, puis la chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Elle y retrouva Rick, à moitié habillé, seulement vêtu de son jean, occupé à se mettre de l'après-rasage.

\- Elle t'a expliqué ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, alors que Kate s'avançait vers son lavabo pour se brosser les dents.

\- Oui ...

\- Elle aurait dû nous prévenir, répondit-il, d'un air fâché.

\- Oui. Mais ne sois pas trop dur avec elle, Rick ..., lui fit-elle gentiment, tout en s'armant de sa brosse à dents et du dentifrice.

\- Je ne suis pas dur. Je suis réaliste ... Tu imagines si ...

\- Je sais, oui, l'interrompit-elle, sachant pertinemment ce à quoi il pensait. Elle a fait une erreur ... Elle nous enverra des messages désormais quand elle gardera les garçons, pour qu'on soit rassurés que tout va bien.

\- Ce n'est pas le seul problème. Deux ou trois malaises ? Tu te rends compte ? Et si Eliott ne nous avait rien dit ? demanda-t-il, en la regardant commencer à se brosser les dents.

\- Je comprends que tu sois fâché, mon cœur ... Elle n'est pas raisonnable, tu as raison sur ce point.

\- Evidemment que j'ai raison. Je vais appeler le médecin tout à l'heure et lui prendre un rendez-vous. Je l'y emmènerai moi-même. Non mais franchement ...

Il s'éloigna pour récupérer sa chemise, et la laissa se brosser les dents quelques minutes, finissant de son côté de s'habiller et de se coiffer.

\- Elle a peur, Rick ..., reprit Kate, une fois s'être rincée la bouche.

\- Peur de quoi ? Du docteur ? s'étonna Castle.

\- Non ... peur du temps qui passe, de vieillir, de ne plus être elle-même ..., que tu t'inquiètes pour elle ... Si elle n'a rien dit, si elle relativise, c'est parce qu'elle a peur au fond d'elle, et qu'elle essaie de se rassurer ainsi.

Il ne répondit pas, écoutant simplement sa femme mettre des mots sur ce que sa mère ne lui disait jamais d'elle-même. Elle avait dû se confier à Kate, parce qu'elle était attentive, douce, et toujours à l'écoute des autres. Il était touché d'imaginer les inquiétudes de sa mère, et s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir brusquée quelques minutes plus tôt, même s'il estimait avoir eu raison de le faire. Pour lui ouvrir les yeux, au moins.

\- Mais elle a raison sur le fait que ce n'est peut-être que de la fatigue, continua Kate. Ta mère n'a jamais eu de problème cardiaque. Tous ses examens sont bons. Rien n'est à surveiller et elle est suivie très régulièrement. Il n'y a pas de raison que tout à coup, elle ait un problème.

\- Pour une fois, j'aime ton rationalisme ..., répondit-il, esquissant un sourire, convaincu par ses explications.

\- Tu vois, tout arrive, sourit-elle, en retour.

\- Mais sa fatigue extrême peut cacher autre chose ..., même si ce n'est pas le cœur, ça peut être autre chose.

\- C'est possible, oui. Mais avec la vie qu'elle mène depuis quelques semaines, même si je ne suis pas médecin, je suis presque certaine qu'elle subit le contrecoup de tout ce travail, ce stress, cet investissement.

\- J'espère ..., soupira-t-il, inquiet malgré tout.

Touchée par sa petite mine et sa moue, Kate s'approcha pour venir se blottir contre lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, et il la serra contre lui, alors qu'elle venait effleurer sa bouche d'un petit baiser, qu'elle voulait tendre et réconfortant.

\- Je suis inquiet, Kate ..., chuchota-t-il, ses yeux perdus dans les siens.

\- Je sais ... C'est ta maman ..., lui répondit-elle, avec douceur.

\- Je n'aime pas la voir vieillir ..., continua-t-il, sur le ton de la confidence. Je sais que c'est la vie ..., l'évolution normale, mais dans mes rêves, elle est éternelle ..., pétillante, joyeuse, et heureuse ...

\- Elle l'est, oui ..., sourit Kate, caressant tendrement ses cheveux derrière sa tête. Elle n'a que soixante-quinze ans, Rick. Comme elle te le dit si souvent elle-même, elle est loin d'être grabataire. Elle est en pleine santé, malgré cette fatigue probablement passagère, elle fourmille de projets, elle a un jeune amant ... certainement très fougueux ...

\- Tu es obligé de le préciser ça ? grimaça-t-il.

\- Oui ..., sourit-elle, taquine. C'est pour te montrer à quel point ta mère croque la vie à pleines dents ! Elle a plein de belles années devant elle, encore. Et ce n'est pas demain que la Martha Rodgers que je connais va se lamenter sur la vieillesse ou le temps qui passe. Elle vit pleinement ..., alors vois sa vie comme elle la voit, elle, mon cœur. Ne t'encombre pas l'esprit de ces inquiétudes. Profite ...

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, touché, attendri par le réconfort que lui apportaient ses mots. Elle savait mieux que personne l'apaiser. Lui qui aimait se voir comme un mâle dominant, ce qui amusait bien Kate, n'aimait rien de mieux que la douceur et la tendresse de sa femme quand il était triste, s'inquiétait ou avait le cœur lourd.

\- Tu penses qu'elle a peur ..., continua-t-il, doucement, ses yeux toujours dans les siens. Je n'aime pas qu'elle s'inquiète ou que ...

\- Elle a peut-être peur, oui mais comme tout le monde a peur de vieillir. Comme moi, comme toi. Mais elle domine sa peur par une vie pleine et entière, elle dompte ses inquiétudes en vivant comme elle l'entend, en profitant de tout.

\- C'est vrai ... Tu as raison ...

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, un peu ..., sourit-il avec tendresse. Merci ...

Il l'embrassa, doucement, et leurs bouches se caressèrent, échangeant quelques petits baisers.

\- Je peux aller prendre ma douche maintenant que j'ai reboosté ton petit cœur endolori ? chuchota Kate contre ses lèvres.

\- Oui ..., mais je viendrais bien avec toi ..., sourit-il, malicieusement, en glissant ses mains sous son débardeur dans son dos, et la serrant contre lui. Pour aller encore mieux, j'ai besoin d'un très gros câlin ...

\- Tu n'abuserais pas un peu de la situation ? Je suis déjà en retard, mon coeur ..., répondit-elle, avec un sourire, amusée par sa tactique.

Elle avait très envie elle-aussi d'une douche coquine après leur câlin avorté, au petit matin. Il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant. Rick avait raison. Et depuis, chacun de ses baisers, chacune de ses caresses réveillait son désir. Et ce serait ainsi tant qu'ils n'auraient pas assouvi ce besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. D'une certaine façon, elle aimait ça. Cette attente. Cette frustration qui attisait leurs envies. Mais la perspective de devoir attendre toute la journée pour retrouver un moment d'intimité avec son homme n'avait rien de bien réjouissant.

\- Justement ..., tu n'es plus à cinq minutes près ..., lui fit-il remarquer, caressant son dos, et faisant glisser ses mains jusque sur ses fesses.

\- Si ..., chuchota-t-elle, se délectant de ses caresses. J'ai une foule de choses à faire ce matin ...

\- Et moi j'ai envie de te faire une foule de choses ce matin ..., sourit-il, taquin et coquin.

\- Hum ... c'est tentant, répondit-elle, en riant. Très tentant ..., mais on n'a pas le temps. Eliott va être en retard à l'école si on continue à traîner, et il est capable de dire à la maîtresse qu'il est en retard parce que Papa et Maman prenaient leur douche ensemble !

\- Pas grave ..., s'amusa Rick, en l'embrassant.

Il savait bien que Kate avait raison, et surtout que ce matin, elle ne se laisserait pas convaincre. D'ici une demi-heure, Eliott devait être à l'école, et eux au poste. Et puis sa mère et les garçons étaient au salon, ce qui signifiait qu'à tout moment ils pouvaient être à nouveau interrompus. Et revivre une deuxième frustration n'était pas envisageable. Mais c'était agréable de titiller le désir de sa femme, et de nourrir le sien en profitant de quelques baisers et caresses.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mais c'est la honte ...

\- Tu as honte de faire l'amour sous la douche ? sourit-il, amusé et taquin.

\- Non ! rit-elle. Mais je n'ai pas envie que la maîtresse sache à quel point nous sommes torrides !

Il rit lui-aussi, et complices, ils desserrèrent doucement leur étreinte.

\- Quel mauvais début de journée ..., soupira finalement Rick, en la regardant retirer son débardeur.

\- Elle ne peut qu'être meilleure désormais, et finir en beauté ce soir ..., sourit-elle. Je te le promets ...

\- Hum ... J'aime tes promesses ..., répondit-il, la contemplant avec gourmandise faire glisser son shorty jusqu'à ses pieds.

\- Allez, file ... On se retrouve au poste tout à l'heure.

\- Hum ...

\- Rick ... Tu te fais du mal, rigola-t-elle, se retournant pour s'éloigner vers la douche.

Il sourit, sans la quitter des yeux, admirant ses longues jambes, ses fesses, et sa démarche volontairement sensuelle.

\- A qui la faute ... aguicheuse ! lui lança-t-il, alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la douche en riant, probablement ravie de titiller les désirs de son homme.

\- N'oublie pas Turbo et Alexis, mon cœur ! répondit-elle, d'une voix rieuse.

\- Bon sang ... Maudites bestioles, grogna-t-il en quittant la salle de bain, peu motivé à l'idée de faire un détour par le parc pour rendre la liberté aux escargots d'Eliott.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, 8h30 ..._

Kate traversa le hall d'entrée du commissariat d'un pas décidé, saluant d'un bonjour souriant les hommes qu'elle croisait. Après son stress des derniers jours à l'idée de faire cours à l'Académie de Police, elle était désormais impatiente, et même un petit peu excitée. Quant à l'affaire _Red Sword_ , comme le lui avait rappelé Rick, ils finiraient bien par obtenir des résultats et découvrir son identité, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle ne voulait pas laisser le travail ternir sa bonne humeur. Elle espérait que Rick ait pu obtenir pour sa mère un rendez-vous rapide chez son médecin afin que tous puissent être rassurés. Cette fin de semaine s'annonçait chargée, mais aussi pleine de bons moments à venir : la soirée d'Halloween, le lendemain, et la première de la pièce de Martha samedi, en faisaient partie. Quant à la réception de ce soir, si elle aimait revêtir une jolie robe et accompagner son mari pour lui faire plaisir, elle s'y ennuyait à mourir. Mais ils ne fréquentaient pas si souvent les soirées mondaines, alors pour Rick, elle faisait toujours un effort.

Passant devant l'accueil, et levant les yeux vers la pendule, elle réalisa une fois de plus qu'elle n'était vraiment pas en avance ce matin et hâta le pas. Entre Martha, Rick et les enfants, elle avait été retardée dans ses préparatifs, si bien qu'elle arrivait près d'une demi-heure plus tard que d'habitude. Mais ce n'était pas si grave. Bien qu'ayant toujours une multitude de choses à faire, elle se laissait rarement débordée. Elle était organisée et méticuleuse, et même si la paperasse l'ennuyait à mourir, elle se montrait relativement efficace afin d'y passer le moins de temps possible. Elle préférait bien évidemment la partie de son travail qui l'amenait à gérer ses équipes et à superviser les affaires, voire, à y mettre son nez pour enquêter réellement. Mais tous les matins, sa journée commençait par deux bonnes heures de contraintes administratives : lire tous les rapports de la veille, signer et vérifier les dossiers, faire le point sur les enquêtes en cours, convoquer si nécessaire les lieutenants et officiers en charge. Et ce matin ne dérogerait pas à ses habitudes, malheureusement. Elle détestait cette routine qu'impliquaient ses fonctions de Capitaine, mais c'était le moyen le plus efficace pour être débarrassée au plus vite de ses corvées. Ensuite, elle pouvait alors se pencher un peu plus sur une enquête. Du moins quand elle n'avait pas une réunion, des soucis à gérer avec le maire, le procureur ou un avocat, ou encore des plannings à élaborer et des questions de maintenance à régler. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait en plus à s'occuper des affaires sentimentales de l'officier Garcia, qui semblait, à en croire Rick, décidée à prendre du bon temps avec tous les officiers de sexe masculin de son commissariat. Elle devrait trouver le temps de la convoquer, pour lui rappeler quelques règles de bienséance, et elle ferait de même avec Lopez, Anderson et Swan. Comme si elle n'avait de mieux à faire.

Elle patienta une petite minute devant l'ascenseur, qui à cette heure-ci était toujours surpeuplé, desservant les étages un à un pour tous les collègues qui embauchaient. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle songea, une fois de plus, à la surprise d'anniversaire que Rick lui concoctait. Il lui avait donné un maigre indice : « cercle de feu ». Autant dire, rien du tout. Elle avait beau s'être creusée la tête, elle peinait à imaginer ce à quoi il avait pu penser. Elle n'avait guère eu le temps d'interroger les gars à ce sujet, et à vrai-dire ça lui était sorti de la tête, tant elle avait de choses à faire. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était bien décidée à découvrir si Ryan et Esposito en savaient un peu plus. Elle préférait avoir une petite idée de ce qui l'attendait pour son anniversaire, sachant que Rick présentait les festivités comme l'événement du siècle. Elle craignait le pire. Mais ce n'était pas son seul souci. Pour embêter son mari qui refusait de lui en dire plus, elle lui avait dit qu'elle aurait elle-aussi une surprise pour le soir d'Halloween. Sauf qu'elle n'en avait aucune, et n'avait pas vraiment d'idée. Il ne lui restait plus que vingt-quatre heures pour trouver et mettre en place une surprise digne de ce nom, qui ferait plaisir à Rick, et ne le décevrait pas. D'un côté, elle savait bien que son mari pouvait se contenter de peu : une nouvelle nuisette sexy ou un petit moment romantique improvisé pouvaient suffire à faire son bonheur, ou un cadeau plus symbolique, lui rappelant combien elle l'aimait. Mais après sept années, il devenait plus difficile de trouver des idées originales. Cependant, elle y mettait un point d'honneur. Et puis elle aimait aussi se creuser la tête afin de le surprendre, de l'émouvoir, de l'émerveiller ou de titiller son envie d'elle, selon les circonstances.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, la ramenant à la réalité du travail, et elle s'y engouffra. Ses pensées s'orientèrent alors vers le changement professionnel qu'elle était en train de mettre en place, progressivement. Elle était nettement plus positive et enjouée que les semaines passées. Elle avait maintenant des objectifs, et d'ici ce week-end, elle en aurait discuté avec Rick, afin qu'ils prennent une décision, et qu'elle se décide à postuler pour le projet dont Gates lui avait parlé. L'idée de quitter le 12ème District la chagrinait néanmoins. C'était sa deuxième famille. Elle y avait grandi. Elle y avait vécu tant de choses. Elle y avait résolu l'affaire de la mort de sa mère et vaincu ses démons. Elle y avait rencontré Rick, qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Elle avait mené des enquêtes redoutables avec Ryan et Esposito. Et se dire que si elle partait plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant lui faisait aussi un peu peur. Elle se lancerait dans l'inconnu finalement, et comme elle l'avait fait quand elle était partie pour le FBI, elle sortirait de sa zone de confort et quitterait tous ses repères. Sauf un, absolument essentiel : son partenaire. Aujourd'hui, travailler sans Castle à ses côtés lui était impensable. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'aller de l'avant, et qu'il lui était indispensable pour s'épanouir de se fixer de nouveaux objectifs, de nouveaux défis. Quitter le 12ème District serait une évolution logique pour elle. Comme cela l'avait été pour Victoria Gates, finalement. Et comme elle, elle ferait en sorte de ne pas partir sans laisser le commissariat entre de bonnes mains. Elle songeait à pousser Ryan et Esposito à passer les concours nécessaires pour monter en grade, et pouvoir prétendre au poste de Capitaine. Mais elle ne leur avait pas encore fait part de sa lassitude et de son envie de changement. Elle savait aussi que Javi ne souhaitait pas vraiment devenir Capitaine un jour. Il aimait diriger et commander, mais il n'était pas un homme de bureau. Quant à Ryan, qui avait besoin d'un meilleur salaire pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille, il pourrait être intéressé. Mais il était toujours moins gradé qu'Esposito, et il devrait trouver le temps de préparer ces examens, lui qui peinait déjà à gérer son travail et sa vie de famille, et accumulait les soucis ces derniers mois.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin sur son étage, et elle en sortit, remontant le couloir en saluant les officiers en uniforme qu'elle croisa, échangeant quelques mots avec l'un ou l'autre. Elle jeta un œil vers ses hommes, déjà au travail, et aperçut Esposito et Tory qui discutaient dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de pause. Elle ralentit le pas, observant discrètement et de loin, la scène, avec en tête ce que Rick lui avait laissé entendre concernant un supposé flirt entre Javier et Tory. Elle n'avait vraiment pas fait attention à leur comportement à tous deux, mais Castle avait de l'intuition pour ce genre de choses, et au vu de leurs gestes qu'elle analysait de loin, elle se dit qu'il avait peut-être bien raison. Tory souriante et attentive riait à ce que Javier semblait lui raconter. Et lui avait son air de joli cœur, celui qu'elle lui connaissait bien pour l'avoir déjà vu à l'œuvre avec Lanie. Si leurs soupçons se confirmaient, elle ne savait trop qu'en penser. Elle était mal placée, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Rick, pour s'opposer à une relation sentimentale entre collègues, mais en même temps c'était différent. Et puis il y avait Lanie dans cette histoire : savait-elle quelque chose ? Si oui, est-ce que cela la perturbait ou lui faisait du mal de savoir Javi avec une autre femme ? Peut-être était-ce de cela qu'elle voulait lui parler au déjeuner. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, elle vit Ryan lui faire un petit signe depuis son bureau.

\- Hey, Capitaine ! lança-t-il, en se levant pour venir à sa rencontre.

\- Salut Ryan. Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle, souriante.

\- Bien, bien ..., répondit-il, esquissant lui-aussi un sourire.

\- Les jumeaux vont mieux ? s'inquiéta-t-elle songeant à Daniel et Eyrin qui avaient la varicelle depuis quelques jours.

\- Oui. Enfin ! répondit-il, soulagé. Et le médecin certifie qu'ils ne sont plus contagieux.

\- Oh super, ils vont pouvoir venir faire la fête demain soir. Eliott et Léo seront contents.

\- Oui ... On a réussi à contenir la propagation du virus. Sarah-Grace et Nicholas n'ont aucun symptôme pour le moment ... Dis, puisqu'on parle de demain, Jenny demande si vous avez besoin qu'on apporte quelque chose pour le repas ? Elle voulait préparer une purée de patates douces aux épices.

\- Eh bien avec plaisir, mais si elle a le temps seulement. Qu'elle ne se complique pas la vie, elle a déjà bien assez à faire, répondit gentiment Kate.

Elle savait que le quotidien de la famille Ryan était compliqué. Jenny travaillait, malgré le fait d'avoir quatre enfants en bas âge, car financièrement, les fins de mois étaient très difficiles. Ryan accumulait les heures supplémentaires, et faisait également des missions de sécurité dans une entreprise privée sur son temps libre. Entre les enfants, le travail, les soucis financiers et le rythme du quotidien, des tensions se faisaient sentir au sein de leur couple, et même si Kevin évitait le sujet, et n'en parlait pas beaucoup, Kate savait combien il vivait tout cela difficilement. Rick avait prévu d'essayer d'avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert avec lui, le lendemain, lors de la soirée d'Halloween, dans l'idée de l'aider, car tous se sentaient impuissants, et s'attristaient de le voir malheureux.

\- Oh, elle dit que cuisiner la détend ... et l'aide à oublier le reste, expliqua-t-il, en faisant la moue. Au fait, j'ai peut-être du nouveau concernant _Red Sword_ ..., enfin du nouveau, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai trouvé un truc.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Kate, intriguée, observant toujours du coin de l'œil Esposito qui n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence, complètement obnubilé par Tory.

\- Il se trouve que ce bon vieux Roberto Hernandez a un deuxième fils, explique Ryan, lui tendant une photo.

Ils avaient déjà interrogé Enrique Hernandez, le fils de Roberto. Le jeune homme, âgé de vingt-cinq ans, ne faisait pas partie du gang des _Vatos Locos_ , mais il avait été interrogé comme tous les proches de Roberto Hernandez. L'objectif était de trouver quelqu'un qui connaissait et maîtrisait la technique du vol de voiture de Roberto. C'était finalement la seule piste concrète qu'ils avaient, et ils étaient persuadés qu'en trouvant le voleur de la voiture, ils trouveraient qui se cachait derrière _Red Sword_. Enrique, en digne rejeton de son père, avait été initié à cette technique quand il était adolescent. Il avait reconnu être capable de voler une voiture à la manière de son père. Mais s'il avait quelques méfaits à son actif, il n'était pas fiché pour vol de voiture et avait juré que jamais il n'avait mis en pratique son talent. Après l'arrestation de son père, dix ans plus tôt, puis la mort de sa mère, il avait été placé en foyer, et élevé par l'assistance publique. Il vouait une haine sans borne aux _Vatos Locos_ qui l'avaient abandonné à son triste sort quand son père avait été emprisonné, et n'avait plus le moindre contact avec Roberto. Le jeune homme était une petite frappe, qui dealait, et consommait beaucoup. Héroïne et cocaïne principalement. Il avait fait quelques séjours en prison et était bien connu des services de police. Interrogé à deux reprises concernant le vol de la Mercedes, il avait semblé avoir les idées peu claires, sous l'effet des stupéfiants qu'il consommait. Il était incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait trois mois auparavant le jour où la Mercedes de M. Carter avait été volée, mais avait juré qu'il n'avait pas commis le vol, et que personne ne l'avait engagé pour voler cette voiture. Esposito et Ryan, puis Beckett elle-même, avaient eu beau le secouer un peu pour le faire avouer, il avait gardé la même ligne de défense, et certifiait qu'il ne comprenait rien à toute cette histoire. Les gars avaient épluché ses relevés bancaires et ses communications, et a priori, il disait vrai. Quant au week-end dernier, celui de l'agression de Cole Brown et de William Tanner, Enrique Hernandez l'avait passé en cellule de dégrisement puis en garde à vue pour divers méfaits. Il avait donc été provisoirement écarté de la liste des suspects, qui, en fait, ne contenait plus aucun nom. Mais on ne renonçait pas complètement à l'idée qu'il ait pu être payé en liquide pour le vol de la Mercedes. Ce que personne ne pouvait prouver dans l'état actuel des choses.

\- Un deuxième fils ? Mais, ça ne figure pas à l'état civil ? répondit Beckett, observant la photographie du jeune homme.

\- Non ... Hernandez ne l'a pas reconnu, mais a priori c'est bien son fils. Devon O'Neal. Vingt ans. Il porte le nom de sa mère.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour le trouver ?

\- Un des potes d'Hernandez qu'on a interrogé lundi a été un peu plus loquace que les autres. Il bavardait sur tout un tas de trucs sur le regretté chef du gang. Il nous a dit que Roberto avait engrossé une petite bourgeoise blanche qui était mineure. Ce sont ses mots. On a pensé qu'il parlait d'Enrique, et on n'a pas cherché plus loin. Mais cette nuit, je réfléchissais à tout ça, et il s'avère que la mère d'Enrique était hispanique elle-aussi. Donc ce gars ne parlait pas d'elle. Je suis retourné l'interroger à l'aube ...

\- A l'aube ?

\- Oui, je n'arrivais pas à dormir ... J'ai préféré m'occuper l'esprit ..., soupira Ryan. Enfin, figure-toi que le gars m'a donné le nom de la fille. Rachel O'Neal. Il s'en souvient bien car les parents de la gamine voulaient porter plainte contre Hernandez pour détournement de mineur et viol.

\- Ça ne figure pas dans le dossier d'Hernandez ?

\- Non ... Le gars dit qu'ils ont retiré la plainte finalement. Selon lui, ils ont dû préférer étouffer l'histoire et éviter d'ébruiter que leur fille, bien sous tous rapports, en théorie, était enceinte d'un chef de gang, hispanique qui plus est. J'attends que Rachel O'Neal me rappelle pour confirmer tout ça.

\- Super boulot, Ryan ..., le félicita Kate, contente de voir une ouverture dans cette enquête, même si elle se demandait ce que cela pourrait leur apporter concrètement.

\- Ouais, mais je ne sais pas si ça va nous mener quelque part.

\- Il a vingt ans tu dis ?

\- Oui ...

\- Il avait quoi, dix ans en gros, quand son père a été incarcéré alors ?

\- Oui. Trop jeune pour savoir comment voler une bagnole. Mais comme on n'a aucune piste de toute façon, autant l'interroger, on ne sait jamais, lui fit remarquer Ryan.

\- Il est dans la tranche d'âge des jeunes qu'on recherche.

\- Et il est peut-être bien féru de justice, puisque figure-toi qu''il est cadet à l'Académie de Police.

\- Sérieusement ? s'étonna Kate, surprise par cette révélation.

Que le fils d'un chef de gang mexicain emprisonné soit un futur officier de Police avait de quoi l'interpeller. Mais il n'était pas si rare non plus que des fils de criminels prennent le contrepied des activités de leurs parents en s'engageant dans les forces de l'ordre ou dans le domaine de la justice pénale. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qui la surprenait aussi, c'était que ce Devon O'Neal correspondait à peu près au type de jeune qu'ils recherchaient.

\- Oui ... Et attend la suite, annonça Ryan, sur le ton des grandes révélations. La mère est avocate. Et le beau-père est lieutenant au 36ème District. Hoover, tu connais ?

\- Non, ça ne me dit rien ..., répondit Kate, abasourdi par ces informations. On peut dire que le fiston d'Hernandez baigne dans le monde judiciaire ...

\- Ça colle au profil de _Red Sword_ ..., lui fit remarquer Ryan.

\- Un futur flic qui jouerait au super-héros ? constata-t-elle, en faisant la moue. Je ne sais pas si on doit se réjouir que ça colle au profil. Et je ne vois pas comment il saurait voler ces voitures avec la technique de son père. Il n'a certainement pas été élevé en relation avec son père naturel, si la famille O'Neal voulait porter plainte, et encore moins avec les _Vatos Locos_.

\- Son grand frère Enrique peut lui avoir appris. Il le connait peut-être malgré tout.

\- Enrique ne nous a pas parlé de Devon. Il ne sait peut-être même pas qu'il existe ..., répondit Kate en réfléchissant.

\- Devon a peut-être eu envie de connaître ses origines à un moment ou un autre, et aura rencontré d'anciens camarades de son père qui lui ont raconté les hauts faits de son père. On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer dans la tête des adolescents parfois ...

\- C'est vrai ... Qui sait, il a peut-être même rendu visite à son père en prison. Il faudra vérifier à nouveau les listes des visiteurs et le courrier échangé par Hernandez.

\- Oui. Je m'en occupe dès que j'ai confirmation.

\- Ok. Merci. Et le double homicide du braquage de la _Delen Bank_ ? Où ça en est ?

\- Espo s'en occupe ..., répondit Ryan, jetant un œil en direction de son coéquipier, toujours en grande conversation avec Tory.

\- Je vois ... Il espère trouver un suspect en flirtant avec Tory sans doute ? lui lança Beckett, observant Esposito, plus loin, qui jouait les jolis cœurs, tout souriant.

\- Il ne flirte pas ... Il ... euh ... Il ..., tenta d'expliquer Ryan, un peu gêné, se disant qu'il devait préserver le secret de son ami tant que celui-ci n'en avait pas parlé de lui-même à Beckett.

\- Il se passe quelque chose que je devrais savoir, Ryan ? insista-t-elle, en le dévisageant avec son regard de Capitaine, strict et intransigeant.

\- Non, non ..., répondit-il évasivement.

A la tête de Ryan, Kate comprit aussitôt que Castle avait vu juste, et que Kevin était au courant. Il était, sans aucun doute, le pire menteur auquel elle ait eu affaire.

\- Ryan ? soupira-t-elle. Allez, dis-moi ...

\- Est-ce que je parle au Capitaine Beckett ou à Kate ? répondit-il, un peu timidement, craignant sa réaction quand elle saurait.

Il devinait ce que Beckett allait en penser. Lui-même avait toujours déconseillé à Esposito de fréquenter des femmes avec lesquelles il travaillait. Pour Lanie, c'était différent. Quand ils se disputaient, ou quand ils s'étaient séparés, ils n'avaient pas la contrainte de se voir tous les jours et de se supporter à longueur de journée. Mais Tory et Esposito travaillaient tous les jours ou presque ensemble. Et puis, une relation au travail, il n'y avait rien de tel pour être distrait de ses obligations professionnelles. La preuve, Javi roucoulait depuis près d'une demi-heure en salle de pause avec Tory au lieu de bosser sur l'affaire de la _Delen Bank_.

Kate le dévisagea d'un air exaspéré et il se résolut à dire ce qu'il savait. Elle n'était pas dupe de toute façon.

\- Bon ok ... Peut-être qu'il se passe quelque chose, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus ...

\- Kevin, je sais quand on me ment ...

\- Je t'assure qu'il m'en a à peine parlé. Je crois qu'il est amoureux, cette fois. Vraiment amoureux.

\- Javi est amoureux tous les quinze jours ..., soupira-t-elle. Et quand il n'est pas amoureux, il sort avec Lanie, alors ...

\- Non, mais je crois que c'est vraiment sérieux ... Je t'assure. Il va t'en parler le moment venu.

\- Oui, eh bien je crois que le moment est plus que venu, puisqu'il joue les amants transis au lieu de bosser, répondit-elle, un peu agacée. Si je n'avais pas déjà l'affaire Garcia à m'occuper, je le convoquerai illico presto ...

\- L'affaire Garcia ? s'étonna Ryan, d'un air un peu bête.

\- Oh, allons tu sais de quoi je parle ... Garcia qui s'envoie tout le poste. Et moi qui ne voit rien ... Il faut que j'arrive à quitter ce fichu bureau pour vous avoir un peu plus à l'œil.

Ryan esquissa un sourire, amusé par la réaction de Kate.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Ryan. Non mais franchement ...

\- En tout cas, ne dis pas à Espo que ça vient de moi. Il va me tuer s'il sait que je t'ai tout dit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ... Espo ! lui lança-t-elle, en haussant le ton, exaspérée de le voir minauder comme un adolescent vivant ses premiers émois.

\- Oui ? sourit-il naïvement.

\- Au boulot. Dépêche-toi de t'y mettre. Je veux un suspect dans la journée.

\- Pas de problème, répondit-il, s'éloignant rapidement de Tory, comme pour noyer le poisson. Je prenais juste un ... café ...

Kate le regarda rejoindre son bureau, l'air un peu gêné, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup. Elle allait réfléchir à cette histoire d'amour naissante avant d'en parler à Esposito et Tory. En attendant, ça l'amuserait aussi de le voir tenter d'être discret.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard ..._

Installée derrière son bureau, Kate s'était plongée dans la pile de rapports qu'elle devait vérifier et signer, quand Castle frappa légèrement à la porte ouverte, quêtant docilement l'approbation de sa femme pour entrer. Elle lui avait fait remarquer, au moment où elle avait pris ses fonctions de Capitaine, quatre ans plus tôt, que bien qu'étant son mari, il devait se conformer aux mêmes règles et principes que les équipes qui travaillaient au commissariat, afin qu'elle ne perde pas en crédibilité.

Elle leva juste les yeux vers lui, et un échange de regards suffit à lui signifier qu'il pouvait entrer.

\- Voilà le café du Capitaine, annonça-t-il, s'avançant avec les deux gobelets de café à la main.

\- Merci ..., sourit-elle, tandis qu'il déposait son gobelet sur son bureau. Comment ça s'est passé pour Alexis et Turbo ?

\- Ce fut un déchirement ... terrible ... douloureux ... larmoyant ..., expliqua Rick, en faisant la moue, et s'installant dans le fauteuil, face à sa muse.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

\- A peine ... Eliott a pleuré ... Il a dit qu'Alexis et Turbo allaient sûrement mourir écrasés par les pieds d'un passant, ou écrabouillés sous la pelle de méchants enfants ... Et il n'a pas tort ... Tu sais que tu as conduit Alexis et Turbo vers une mort atroce ? lui fit-il, feignant un ton accusateur.

\- Les escargots ne ressentent pas la douleur de toute façon.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Tu as été escargot dans une vie antérieure ? la taquina-t-il, souriant.

\- Ce sont des mollusques, les invertébrés n'ont pas mal et puis, ils seraient morts aussi dans ce fichu bocal ... C'est le cycle de la vie ...

\- Hum ... La vie est cruelle pour les plus petits et les plus faibles ..., soupira Rick.

\- Tu as réussi à consoler Eliott au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, songeant au chagrin de son petit garçon, qui adorait animaux et bestioles en tous genres.

\- Evidemment. Super Papa lui a promis que nous aurions un vrai animal qui ne ferait pas peur à Maman, et ne risquerait pas de salir tout le loft ..., expliqua fièrement Rick.

\- Pourquoi lui as-tu dit ça ? Tu sais que je ne veux pas que nous ayons d'animal ! objecta-t-elle, un peu mécontente qu'il laisse espérer à Eliott quelque chose qu'elle refusait.

\- Il fallait bien le consoler. Si tu avais vu toutes ces larmes, ça me brisait le cœur ..., expliqua-t-il, en rajoutant un peu pour la toucher et l'attendrir. Et puis, on aura peut-être un petit animal un jour ...

\- Pas d'animal, Castle, lui fit-elle, catégorique.

\- Tu étais d'accord pour un poisson rouge !

\- C'était avant que tu ne me dises que tu voulais aménager un aquarium tropical dans le salon, avec toute une colonie de poissons exotiques !

\- On dit un « banc de poissons », pas une colonie, ma chérie, expliqua-t-il, avec un petit sourire taquin.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée par ses mimiques.

\- Un tout petit poisson-clown, ce serait mignon, non ? suggéra-t-il, profitant de la sentir baisser un peu les armes pour la convaincre.

\- Mignon, oui. Si tu te limites à Nemo, et que tu n'achètes pas toute sa famille, l'épave du bateau, la grande barrière de corail et tout le reste ! Tu es incapable de te raisonner.

\- Je suis capable, si je veux ! bougonna-t-il, avec un sourire malgré tout.

\- Hum ... on en reparlera. Et Martha ? demanda-t-elle, passant à un sujet plus sérieux.

\- J'ai pris rendez-vous demain matin chez le Dr Martins. J'irai avec elle.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de l'accompagner.

\- Je veux m'assurer qu'elle se rende bien au rendez-vous et entendre le médecin de mes propres oreilles.

\- Rick ... Je crois que Martha a compris que nous avons besoin de savoir si elle a des soucis, et que nous nous inquiétons pour elle. Elle va aller à ce rendez-vous, et nous prévenir s'il y a un souci.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr ..., répondit-il, songeur.

\- Fais lui confiance. L'accompagner c'est la placer dans une situation de dépendance, comme une enfant que tu aurais à l'œil. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais elle n'a pas besoin que tu supervises ce qu'elle fait ou non. Tu en as parlé avec elle ?

\- Non. Pas eu le temps. On était déjà un peu en retard pour l'école avec Eliott. Je lui dirai ce midi ...

\- Ok. Mais ne commence pas à la surveiller comme ça, ou bien ce sera encore plus difficile à vivre pour elle.

\- Je sais ..., soupira-t-il, perplexe face aux soucis de sa mère. Bon ..., il y a du nouveau pour _Red Sword_ ?

\- Eh bien oui ... enfin, si on veut.

\- Quoi ?

\- Va donc voir Ryan, il va t'expliquer, sourit-elle, laissant planer le mystère pour entretenir la curiosité de son partenaire.

\- Trop bien ! s'exclama-t-il, se levant d'un bond.

Elle le regarda filer vers le couloir, amusée par son empressement à découvrir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de nouveau dans l'affaire _Red Sword_. Depuis vendredi dernier, chaque jour apportait son lot de déconvenues et de fausses pistes, d'impasses et d'incertitudes. Alors dès qu'un nouvel élément se présentait, ils reprenaient espoir qu'il porte ses fruits et leur permette d'avancer réellement. Elle était pour le moment plutôt perplexe face à l'implication éventuelle de Devon O'Neal dans le vol de la Mercedes. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait probablement pas connu son père biologique, ensuite parce qu'il n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque, et enfin parce qu'il se destinait à devenir officier de Police, et que son casier était, bien entendu, totalement vierge. Elle ne voyait pas comment ce jeune homme, élevé par une mère avocate et un beau-père lieutenant de Police, pouvait avoir été en contact avec les _Vatos Locos_ , avoir appris à voler les voitures à la manière de son illustre père, et louer ses services, au risque de mettre son avenir en jeu. Elle l'imaginait encore moins s'amuser à incarner un super-héros en volant lui-même une voiture. Mais comme l'avait dit Ryan, le fonctionnement des adolescents était parfois bien mystérieux. Alors peut-être y avait-il des explications qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas pour le moment.

Elle reprit son travail quelques minutes seulement avant de voir à nouveau Castle frapper à la porte, avec sa mine toute excitée et impatiente.

\- Tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux ! lança-t-il, avec enthousiasme, en entrant, des documents à la main.

\- Qui y-a-t-il ?

\- Devon O'Neal ... Ryan m'a expliqué et figure-toi que je me suis souvenu avoir déjà vu son nom dans le dossier de la Mercedes volée.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Là. Regarde, répondit-il en lui tendant le document. C'est un ami de Liam Carter. Il a été interrogé à l'époque, comme toutes les connaissances de la famille Carter.

Elle parcourut rapidement le document qui listait les proches de Liam Carter interrogés trois plus tôt, au moment du vol de la Mercedes de son père. Devon O'Neal figurait bien sur la liste. Il avait été écarté des suspects, bien-sûr, puisqu'il n'était pas à New-York ce jour-là, mais en stage, avec les cadets de l'Académie, à Quantico, en Virginie.

\- Ça ne peut pas être un hasard, continua Castle, toujours aussi convaincu qu'ils tenaient là un élément très important. Il est ami avec Liam et la voiture de M. Carter est volée avec la technique qu'utilisait son père.

\- Non, ça ne peut pas être un hasard ..., constata Kate, réfléchissant, tout en relisant le document.

\- Ils correspondent tous les deux au profil. Férus de justice. De l'argent. La vingtaine. Via le travail de leurs parents, ils peuvent avoir connaissance d'affaires non résolues, comme celle de Cole Brown ..., énuméra Castle, persuadé que toute l'histoire prenait sens.

\- Oui, mais ils ont des alibis.

\- C'est le problème ..., reconnut Rick, cherchant des explications.

\- Et des alibis en béton, précisa Beckett. Il n'y a aucun doute. Devon O'Neal ne peut pas avoir volé la Mercedes. Et Liam Carter non plus, même si tu es persuadé de son implication.

\- Oui, mais justement ..., répondit Castle, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

\- Quoi justement ?

\- Liam et Devon étaient tous les deux loin de New-York quand le vol de la voiture a été commis ..., expliqua-t-il, alors que Beckett comprenait aussitôt son raisonnement.

\- Comme s'ils avaient voulu s'assurer qu'ils seraient tous deux insoupçonnables avec des alibis solides ... et permettre à quelqu'un d'agir pour eux.

\- Oui, imagine : Liam et Devon ont décidé de jouer au super-héros justicier et d'incarner _Red Sword_ ... Je sais, rien ne le prouve, mais écoute juste ... Devon peut très bien être entré en contact avec un ancien ami de Roberto d'une manière ou d'une autre, et l'avoir payé pour qu'il vole la Mercedes de M. Carter. En se présentant comme le fils de Roberto, ça doit pouvoir ouvrir des portes au sein du gang ...

\- Mais pourquoi voler la voiture de M. Carter ? C'est quand même le meilleur moyen de porter les soupçons vers eux ...

\- Parce que ce n'est pas un vol.

\- C'en est un ..., assura Kate.

\- Oui, mais pour eux, pas vraiment. Ils pensaient peut-être rendre la voiture quand leur jeu de super-héros serait terminé. C'est une sorte d'emprunt.

\- Si on veut ... Mais tu vois le fils d'un procureur de l'Etat de New-York, et celui d'une avocate et d'un lieutenant de Police qui tous deux se destinent à des carrières juridiques prendre de tels risques ? Je veux dire ... _Red Sword_ n'est pas un ange : il a frappé, violenté, torturé, enlevé des individus. S'il s'agit de Liam Carter et Devon O'Neal, et qu'on peut le prouver, alors ils seront condamnés, et leur avenir est foutu ... Pourquoi risquer tout cela pour rendre justice dans des affaires mineures ?

\- Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas conscience des conséquences pour eux. Ils pensent peut-être rendre vraiment justice et qu'on ne peut rien leur reprocher ...

\- Ils étudient le droit, Castle. Ils ne peuvent pas ignorer ce qu'ils risquent ...

\- C'est vrai ... Je sais, ce n'est pas rationnel ... Mais les adolescents et les jeunes ne sont pas toujours rationnels. Ils agissent de manière impulsive, ils s'obstinent dans leurs rêves et leurs idéaux ...

Un instant, ils réfléchirent tous deux, silencieux.

\- Liam Carter n'a pas bougé de chez lui dimanche, reprit Kate. Il ne peut pas s'en être pris à William Tanner.

\- La surveillance n'a commencé que dimanche matin. Il pouvait très bien être au _Greenhouse_ samedi soir. On sait qu'ils sont au moins quatre de toute façon, donc si Liam a senti qu'on pouvait le soupçonner après la visite d'Espo et Ryan, il a pu se faire discret et laisser ses comparses agir sans lui.

\- Possible ... mais on est en train de se faire un film, là, Castle.

\- Un film ? Non, sourit-il. On vient de comprendre la théorie la plus probable ... Ce ne peut pas être anodin ce lien entre la Mercedes et Devon O'Neal.

\- Mais Liam Carter n'est peut-être pas impliqué. Peut-être est-ce seulement Devon. S'il est très ami avec Liam, il pouvait connaître les codes d'accès à la résidence.

\- Hum ... oui ... peut-être ...

\- Mais je n'arrive pas à y croire. Bon sang, ce gamin est à l'Académie de Police, Castle ... Son beau-père est flic, sa mère est avocate ...

\- Il a peut-être ça dans le sang ... après tout, son père est le chef légendaire des _Vatos Locos_. Il est peut-être dans un pur délire, psychologiquement instable, je n'en sais rien ...

\- Non. Il doit y avoir une autre explication ..., répondit-elle en réfléchissant.

\- Je crois qu'il ne faut pas aborder tout cela de manière rationnelle. Ces jeunes derrière _Red Sword_ sont totalement dans leur délire ... Rien que l'idée de construire un tel personnage de super-héros le prouve. Alors même s'ils se destinent à des carrières toute tracées dans la justice, ils peuvent très bien s'être lancés dans ce projet fou sans imaginer toute la portée de leurs actes.

Il voyait que Kate réfléchissait, et tentait d'imaginer une autre théorie, une autre alternative. Ils avaient trop peu d'éléments de toute façon, mais c'était tellement évident que Devon O'Neal était impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard.

\- Tu vois une autre explication ? demanda-t-il, percevant dans son regard qu'elle avait peut-être une théorie différente.

\- Pourquoi pas quelqu'un qui aurait choisi de voler la voiture de M. Carter en utilisant la technique de Roberto Hernandez pour faire accuser son fils illégitime, Devon ?

\- Hum ... moins fun, mais plausible ..., fut-il forcé de reconnaître. Un membre ou un ancien membre des Vatos Locos alors ? Quelqu'un qui en voudrait à Devon peut-être ...

\- Oui, quelqu'un qui aurait été payé par _Red Sword_ pour voler une voiture ...

\- Et il aurait choisi de se venger de Devon O'Neal, le fils caché qui se destine à devenir flic, en amenant les soupçons vers lui ...

\- Enrique Hernandez peut-être ..., suggéra Kate. Pour se faire du fric, il se fait embaucher par _Red Sword_ , et choisit de pourrir la vie de son petit frère Devon, en essayant de le faire accuser. Enrique n'a pas d'alibi pour le vol de la voiture, mais comme ça remonte à trois mois on ne peut rien vérifier de toute façon.

\- Mais on a épluché les conversations, et échanges d'Enrique et il n'y avait rien de particulier. Comment serait-il entré en contact avec _Red Sword_ ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... _Red Sword_ a dû lancer un appel d'offre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Via les réseaux sociaux. Par le bouche à oreille. Ce n'est pas bien difficile de trouver un homme de main quand on a un délit ou crime à commettre.

L'arrivée de Ryan les interrompit dans leurs réflexions.

\- J'ai la confirmation ! annonça-t-il en entrant. Rachel O'Neal vient de me rappeler. Devon est bien le fils de Roberto Hernandez.

\- Est-ce que Devon connait son père ? demanda Beckett.

\- Elle dit que non. Devon sait qu'il est son père biologique, mais d'après la mère, il ne l'a jamais rencontré, et n'a jamais voulu le rencontrer. Elle dit qu'il n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire et qu'il était à Quantico lors du vol de la voiture. Il a déjà été interrogé.

\- Oui. C'est dans le dossier, confirma Kate. Mais on va devoir le réinterroger. Et elle-aussi. Il faut éclaircir toute cette histoire et trouver si quelqu'un pouvait en vouloir à Devon pour faire peser les soupçons sur lui.

\- Et voir s'il pourrait être notre super-héros ..., ajouta Castle, qui ne perdait pas son idée de vue.

\- Oui. Ryan, tu convoques Rachel O'Neal immédiatement. Il faut qu'on en sache plus sur sa relation et celle de Devon avec Roberto Hernandez. Et tu envoies des hommes chercher Enrique. On va le réinterroger lui-aussi.

\- Ok, acquiesça Ryan, filant aussitôt pour s'exécuter.

\- Castle, un petit tour à l'Académie ? proposa Kate. On va aller trouver Devon. La paperasse attendra.

\- Trop cool ! s'exclama Rick, enthousiaste. Un petit pèlerinage à l'Académie où tout a commencé pour le Capitaine Beckett.

\- Tu ne viens pas pour glaner des informations sur mon passé, Castle ..., sourit-elle. On va simplement interroger Devon.

\- Si on peut faire d'une pierre deux coups ..., s'amusa-t-il, alors qu'elle attrapait sa veste, et son gobelet de café, pressée d'en apprendre davantage.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39**

 _Académie de Police de New-York, College Point, Queens, aux environs de 9h00 ..._

Dans la salle de musculation de l'Académie, Devon O'Neal venait de passer une heure en tractions, séances d'abdominaux et exercices physiques en tous genres. Comme pour tous les cadets, sa journée commençait par du sport, avant de rejoindre d'ici peu la salle de cours. Assis sur le banc, encore essoufflé, il réfléchissait à présent, tout en regardant, sans vraiment les voir, ses camarades qui finissaient leurs exercices. L'instructeur Smith l'avait informé, cinq minutes plus tôt, que le Capitaine Beckett du 12ème District l'avait contacté, et qu'on venait l'interroger dans le cadre du vol de la Mercedes de M. Carter. Il était de ce fait autorisé à arriver en retard au cours de droit, et avait reçu pour consigne, de se montrer disponible et conciliant afin de répondre aux questions de la Police. L'instructeur Smith n'en savait pas plus. Il supposait qu'il s'agissait simplement de recueillir à nouveau les témoignages de l'entourage de la famille Carter. Devon n'en avait rien dit devant son instructeur, et avait feint l'étonnement. Mais il savait bien qu'il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'une enquête de routine. Il avait déjà dit aux enquêteurs, deux mois plus tôt, qu'il était en stage avec l'Académie à _Quantico_ au moment du vol de la Mercedes du père de Liam. La voiture avait été retrouvée samedi dernier. Liam le leur avait dit. Elle avait dû, depuis, être passée au crible par la Police scientifique. Peut-être avait-on trouvé des empreintes ou autres indices menant à lui, finalement. Ils avaient pourtant été plus que prudents. Aussi bien quand Red Sword passait à leur action, que durant leurs préparatifs. Jamais ils ne communiquaient sur leur téléphone portable ou leur ordinateur personnels, jamais ils n'utilisaient leurs vrais noms. Est-ce que les flics avaient fait le lien entre Liam, lui et _Red Sword_ ? Peut-être. Mais comment ? Il réfléchissait encore et encore, tentant de garder son calme et son sang-froid. Il allait falloir qu'il soit plus que convaincant, et qu'il mente avec aplomb si ces flics devenaient trop curieux.

Mais il était inquiet. Le _12_ _ème_ _District_ ne laissait pas tomber. Non pas qu'il avait imaginé que la Police puisse renoncer à rechercher qui était _Red Sword_ , mais elle se révélait plus que tenace. Le jeu allait commencer à devenir dangereux si l'enquête se resserrait ainsi autour d'eux. Du moins autour de Liam et lui, pour le moment. Ce week-end, Liam avait constaté qu'il était surveillé par un officier en civil. La surveillance semblait avoir cessé, mais cela signifiait qu'il était dans le collimateur du _12_ _ème_ _District_ , chargé de l'affaire, et qu'on ne croyait pas naïvement à son innocence, malgré son absence au moment des faits. Et maintenant, on venait l'interroger à l'Académie. On n'attendait pas simplement de le convoquer. Non, on se déplaçait pour le questionner. Ce n'était pas un interrogatoire de routine. Non. Les flics se rapprochaient d'eux. Et il ne savait qu'en penser. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il y aurait une telle mobilisation autour de _Red Sword_ , le héros justicier. Au contraire, il pensait qu'ils auraient plusieurs semaines de répit devant eux avant que la Police ne se lance vraiment aux trousses du super-héros. Mais il n'en était rien.

Il attrapa sa bouteille d'eau pour en boire une grande lampée, au moment où Thomas le rejoignait.

\- Tu crois que les flics savent ? lui demanda discrètement son ami, se plantant devant lui, pour garder leur échange le plus privé possible.

Leurs camarades ne faisaient pas attention, concentrés sur leurs exercices de musculation, mais Devon, le plus prudent de leur petit groupe, interdisait en général qu'ils parlent de _Red Sword_ à l'Académie.

\- Je n'en sais rien ... Je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient savoir, répondit Devon, posant la bouteille pour se sécher le visage avec sa serviette. Mais ils soupçonnent peut-être un truc pas clair autour de Tyr ...

\- Ou alors ils ont trouvé quelque chose dans la Mercedes ...

\- Oui ... Il faut annuler l'entrevue avec la journaliste. Préviens Tyr qu'on annule tout. Je ne la sentais pas cette interview de toute façon.

La veille, il avait réussi à se laisser convaincre par l'enthousiasme et l'insistance de Tyr et de Thor, que cette interview par Deborah Sanders, serait un véritable bonus pour la notoriété de _Red Sword_. Il s'était d'abord énervé quand Tyr lui avait annoncé qu'il était entré en contact avec la journaliste, parce que c'était une prise de risques inconsidérée. Mais comme souvent, Tyr, bien épaulé par Thor, était parvenu à lui démontrer que c'était le moment idéal pour en révéler un peu plus sur les missions qu'ils attribuaient à _Red Sword_ , et sur leurs objectifs. Cela aurait pu permettre d'entretenir le buzz et de stimuler la curiosité du public. Même si lui, ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. Que _Red Sword_ fasse la une des médias n'était pas son objectif. Rendre justice était sa mission. Rien d'autre. Mais il savait que l'engagement de ses amis dans ce projet était stimulé par la notoriété, les coups d'éclat qu'ils réalisaient et dont tous les New-Yorkais parlaient pendant des jours. Alors, il avait fini par céder. Parce que Tyr et Thor étaient tout excités à l'idée que Red Sword puisse prendre la parole via les mots d'une journaliste, avec un article, qui, à coup sûr, ferait sensation.

\- Mais ... c'était une occasion en or ..., insista Thomas. On ne peut pas annuler !

\- Si. On annule, répondit Devon, catégorique. On ne peut pas prendre un tel risque. Et si c'était un piège cette journaliste ? On ne sait rien d'elle. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

\- Ok ..., soupira Thomas, sachant pertinemment que son ami avait raison.

\- Dis bien à Tyr qu'il n'a pas intérêt d'y aller quand même, ajouta Devon, qui savait combien Liam pouvait n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

\- Ouais ... T'inquiète ...

\- On va voir ce que vont me demander les flics, mais je crois qu'ils nous ont dans le collimateur, Tyr et moi ...

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont trouvé, répondit Devon, en réfléchissant. On a peut-être fait une erreur quelque part ... mais je ne crois pas. A mon avis, ils tâtent juste le terrain, mais ils n'ont rien de concret. Sinon, Tyr ou moi, on serait déjà en garde-à-vue.

Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se disait que les flics ne pouvaient pas avoir le moindre élément incriminant. Peut-être exploraient-ils simplement cette piste. Une parmi d'autres.

\- Et pour ce soir ? continua Thomas. On annule aussi ? Parce que ça craint, franchement, avec tout le temps qu'on a passé à monter ça.

Tout était prêt pour le passage à l'action de _Red Sword_ ce soir. Il avait même déniché une nouvelle voiture dans laquelle ils passeraient incognito, si bien qu'il était tout excité et impatient.

\- Non. On n'annule pas. Au contraire.

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna Thomas, avec un petit sourire content, lui qui pensait que Devon, toujours très prudent et soucieux, préfèrerait renoncer à leur coup d'éclat prévu ce soir.

\- Oui. Si les flics ont des soupçons, et si on renonce à continuer comme prévu, ça pourrait confirmer leurs soupçons. Alors, non, au contraire, on va montrer que _Red Sword_ est toujours actif, et qu'il ne craint pas le moins du monde l'enquête en cours.

\- Cool ... Tu as raison ..., sourit Thomas, bien content de pouvoir à nouveau revêtir le costume de _Red Sword_ le soir-même.

\- Mais prudence. Ok ? Prudence maximale. Frigg va devoir gérer seule. On ne pourra pas quitter l'Académie, et Tyr doit rester tranquille au cas où il serait surveillé. On n'a pas le droit à la moindre erreur.

\- T'inquiète ... On va gérer, assura Thomas.

\- Ok. Eloigne-toi maintenant. Que les flics ne nous voient pas ensemble ... Et préviens Tyr tout de suite pour la journaliste.

\- D'ac.

\- On se retrouve en cours, conclut Devon, regardant son ami s'éloigner, alors qu'au même moment son téléphone, dans la poche de son sac à dos, vibrait, annonçant un message.

Il extirpa le téléphone pour lire rapidement le contenu du message. C'était sa mère qui lui expliquait brièvement de s'en tenir aux faits concernant l'interrogatoire, et de dire simplement la vérité. Elle ajoutait que c'était en rapport avec son père biologique, Roberto Hernandez, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Mais à la lecture de ces précisions, son sang se glaça, et il se sentit pris de sueurs froides. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, sous l'effet de la panique. Il avait instantanément compris pourquoi les flics voulaient le réinterroger. Les flics savaient donc qu'il était le fils de Roberto Hernandez. Ils savaient qu'on avait utilisé sa technique pour voler la Mercedes. Et c'est pour cela qu'ils venaient le trouver ce matin. Ils ne pourraient rien prouver. Non, bien-sûr que non. Il dirait qu'il ne connaissait pas son père biologique et encore moins comment voler une voiture. Evidemment. Il devait rapidement prévoir les réponses aux questions qu'on lui poserait. Mais bon sang. Il avait imaginé que la technique de Roberto Hernandez était si ancienne qu'on ne pourrait pas l'identifier. Ou au pire que ça conduirait les flics vers les _Vatos Locos_ ou vers Enrique Hernandez. Pas vers lui. Comment avaient-ils su qu'il était son fils ? Même Enrique ignorait son existence. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il supposait. Peut-être que les flics voulaient seulement savoir ce qu'il connaissait de son père. Il n'était même pas à New-York au moment du vol de la Mercedes. Il avait un alibi solide. Son beau-père était flic. Sa mère avocate. Comment pouvait-on même le soupçonner ? Non, c'était simplement pour vérifier ce qu'il savait. On ne pouvait pas l'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Du moins, il tentait de s'en convaincre et de se rassurer. Car il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber _Red Sword_ maintenant. Surtout pas au moment où ils venaient de se lancer dans une nouvelle enquête passionnante, impliquant probablement un réseau d'esclavage sexuel, en lien avec une éventuelle mafia chinoise.

* * *

 _New-York, aux environs de 9h ..._

Beckett et Castle roulaient en direction du Queens et de l'Académie de Police. L'intensité du trafic matinal les avait retardés, et bien que Rick ait supplié sa muse d'utiliser la sirène et le gyrophare pour gagner du temps, Kate avait refusé, puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Ils avaient passé tout le début du trajet à discuter de l'affaire du double homicide sur laquelle travaillait Esposito, en parallèle de l'affaire _Red Sword_. Castle avait aussi épaulé les gars sur cette enquête, toujours prompt à se creuser les méninges quand il s'agissait d'un meurtre à élucider.

Rick s'impatientait maintenant, maugréant après les embouteillages, car il était pressé de pouvoir interroger Devon O'Neal afin d'y voir plus clair. Pour l'occuper et éviter de l'entendre râler, Beckett lui avait demandé de jeter un œil au dossier du cadet O'Neal que Ryan venait de leur transmettre via un message.

\- Ce gamin est le plus parfait des élèves officiers ..., constata Rick, l'air déçu. Assidu, volontaire, il excelle dans tous les domaines. Il est même major de la promotion pour le moment.

\- Je vois ...

Kate s'attendait à ce genre de profil, étant donné le cadre familial de Devon O'Neal. Et cela contredisait plus encore le fait qu'il puisse être l'un des jeunes derrière _Red Sword_ , et avoir commandité le vol de la Mercedes en faisant appel à un ancien ami de son père. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle trouvait cette théorie abracadabrante. Il avait bien trop à perdre pour se risquer à jouer les super-héros ainsi, et à prendre contact avec les _Vatos Locos_ , en plus du reste. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre quel mobile il pourrait avoir, alors qu'il était major de sa promotion, et que tout allait pour le mieux pour lui.

\- Il est interne à l'Académie, ajouta Castle, faisant glisser son doigt sur l'écran pour faire défiler les informations.

\- Oui. Comme tous les cadets. C'est une obligation même pour les résidents new-yorkais. Il ne doit rentrer chez lui que le week-end.

\- Justement _Red Sword_ a agi le week-end, lui fit-il remarquer.

Il aimait bien croire que Devon O'Neal était impliqué avec Liam Carter. Lui trouvait que les deux jeunes gens correspondaient plutôt bien au profil du super-héros, malgré quelques incohérences. Et surtout il se disait que ça ferait une super histoire. Bien-sûr, ils n'avaient absolument aucun indice impliquant l'un ou l'autre. Ryan allait demander un mandat pour passer en revue les comptes de Devon, et vérifier s'il avait pu payer un homme de main dans le but de voler la Mercedes. Car s'il songeait que peut-être Devon était dans le coup, il voyait mal comment le jeune homme pourrait maîtriser la légendaire technique de Roberto Hernandez.

\- Pas seulement le week-end. Je te rappelle que Cole Brown a été agressé dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi.

\- Et est-ce qu'il y a moyen de sortir de l'Académie en semaine ?

\- En pleine nuit ? Non. Ce n'est pas la prison, bien-sûr, mais il y a un couvre-feu, et vu la structure de l'Académie que fréquente Devon O'Neal, il n'y pas moyen qu'il sorte en pleine nuit.

\- Ce n'est pas là où tu es allée ?

\- Non ... une partie de l'Académie a été transférée dans le _Queens_ il y a quelques années. Les bâtiments où se trouvent les internats aujourd'hui ne sont plus ceux de mon époque.

\- Mince ... moi qui pensais m'imprégner des lieux que tu avais fréquentés ..., constata-t-il, déçu.

\- Mais cet après-midi, mon cours aura lieu dans un des anciens bâtiments.

\- Oui, mais je ne serai pas là ... Tu es sûre que ..., commença-t-il, espérant toujours que Kate accepte sa présence, en tant que simple observateur bien-sûr.

\- Non, Castle. Une prochaine fois ..., sourit-elle, gentiment.

\- Ok ..., soupira-t-il, avec son air tout dépité.

\- Bon, pour en revenir à Devon O'Neal. A moins de sauter par la fenêtre de plusieurs étages, il n'y a pas moyen de quitter l'Académie en douce. Tu verras : les façades des bâtiments donnent directement sur la rue. Il y a des grilles monumentales, des caméras et des gardiens jour et nuit.

\- Je te rappelle que ça n'a pas empêché _Red Sword_ de voler la Mercedes qu'il y ait un parking hautement sécurisé dans la résidence des Carter. Alors Devon peut très bien ...

\- Oui, l'interrompit-elle, mais là on parle d'un bâtiment de la Police de New-York. Depuis le 11 septembre, tout est ultra-surveillé. Les cadets ne quittent pas le bâtiment en pleine nuit. Et ils risquent l'exclusion en plus.

\- Ok ... donc en théorie, si Devon O'Neal est l'un de nos gars, il n'a pas participé à l'enlèvement de Cole Brown, fut-il forcé d'admettre.

\- Il n'a pas non plus participé au vol de la Mercedes.

\- Hum ..., marmonna-t-il, regardant par la vitre en réfléchissant.

\- Franchement, je le vois mal engager un _Vatos Locos_ pour le faire à sa place. Et en plus choisir la voiture du père de son copain.

\- C'est vrai que c'était le meilleur moyen d'attirer tous les soupçons sur lui, reconnut Castle, en réfléchissant.

\- Oui. Maintenant qu'on sait qu'il est major de sa promotion, je l'imagine encore moins monter pareil stratagème. Quel serait son mobile ? Ses motivations ?

\- La gloire. L'illusion d'être un héros, un justicier, expliqua tout naturellement, Castle.

\- Et ce serait suffisant pour prendre de tels risques ? demanda-t-elle, ralentissant en arrivant dans l'embouteillage qui s'était formé.

\- Dans la tête d'un adolescent, je crois que c'est suffisant. Il s'en veut peut-être d'avoir dans les veines le sang d'Hernandez ..., d'être le fils d'un _Vatos Locos_ ... peut-être qu'il se dégoute lui-même, et cherche son identité dans cette soif insatiable de justice ...

\- Je ne suis pas convaincue. Si c'est lui, alors il a tout fait pour attirer les soupçons vers lui ? Je veux dire ... la voiture du père de son ami, la technique de son propre père. Sérieusement ? Ce serait stupide, non ?

\- Ou super intelligent. Le moyen de noyer le poisson ... On se dit c'est trop stupide, donc ce n'est pas possible, alors qu'en fait c'est possible ...

\- Drôle de raisonnement, sourit-elle.

\- Mais c'est une éventualité ...

Kate ne répondit pas, et un instant, ils restèrent silencieux à réfléchir tous deux, en regardant la file ininterrompue de voitures bloquées au carrefour, devant eux.

\- Moi je dirais plutôt qu'il n'est qu'une victime dans toute cette histoire, reprit Kate. S'il est major de sa promo, ça peut en agacer plus d'un. Il y a beaucoup de concurrence et de pression à l'Académie. Un autre jeune cadet pourrait connaître ses origines et avoir choisi de le mêler à cette affaire de _Red Sword_ pour nuire à sa réussite.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je crois que certains cadets sont prêts à tout, expliqua-t-elle, alors que lentement les voitures avançaient. Et Devon O'Neal a tout pour énerver. Il est doué. Il vient d'une famille de flics et d'avocats, donc les autres imaginent qu'il a bénéficié ou va bénéficier de passe-droit. Il y a de quoi alimenter les rancœurs. Et puis en fonction du classement à la sortie de l'Académie, le jeune officier hérite d'un poste plus ou moins prestigieux. Pour éviter certains quartiers sordides, il y a tout intérêt à être bien classé.

\- Ça se tient, oui ..., reconnut Castle. Des cadets moins performants qui auraient décidé de rendre justice autrement, via le costume de _Red Sword_ , et en profitent au passage pour mener les soupçons vers Devon.

\- Oui ... On va attendre que les gars aient réinterrogé Enrique Hernandez, pour voir s'il connaît l'existence de Devon, et s'il pourrait être impliqué. Et ensuite, on va peut-être avoir à enquêter au sein de ce formidable microcosme fait de rivalités et de jalousies qu'est l'Académie de Police.

\- Tu sais quoi ? suggéra-t-il, tout à coup plein d'enthousiasme. On devrait parier histoire de pimenter un peu cette enquête.

\- Parce que tu trouves que ce n'est pas assez pimenté ? Sérieusement ? lui lança-t-elle, avec un sourire perplexe.

\- Allez ..., insista-t-il, malicieusement. Toi tu dis que Devon O'Neal est une victime innocente. Moi, je dis qu'il est impliqué. Alors, on prend les paris ?

\- Que veux-tu parier ?

\- Un défi pour le perdant ? proposa-t-il.

\- Quel genre de défi ? demanda-t-elle, concentrée sur la route, où elle s'engageait dans un raccourci histoire de rattraper le temps perdu dans les embouteillages.

\- Coquin ?

\- Evidemment ..., sourit-elle, ayant l'habitude que leurs paris prennent cette tournure.

\- Et j'ai déjà tout plein d'idées ..., précisa-t-il, d'un air songeur.

\- Encore faut-il que tu gagnes, mon cœur ... Parce que moi aussi j'ai tout plein d'idées, répondit-elle, d'un ton suggestif.

\- Oh ça je m'en doute !

\- Mais je ne vais pas pour autant parier sur des élucubrations ...

\- Ce ne sont pas des élucubrations ! Ce sont des théories ... très sérieuses ! se défendit-il.

\- Pour le moment, c'est de la pure spéculation, Castle. Je parierai quand on aura interrogé Devon O'Neal et que je me serai fait une petite idée du personnage auquel on a affaire.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle ..., marmonna-t-il, avec une petite grimace.

\- Les faits et les preuves. Il n'y a que ça de vrai ... Et en parlant de faits, enchaîna-t-elle, tu avais raison pour Espo et Tory.

\- Ah ! Tu vois ! lança-t-il, tout content. Tu les as surpris ?

\- Si on veut ... enfin en pleine discussion, simplement, ne t'emballe pas ... Mais Javi avait ce regard de chien battu qui ne prêtait pas à confusion.

\- Je te l'avais dit ... il a un petit air du « clochard » quand il est amoureux.

\- Et Ryan a confirmé, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ryan est au courant ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Oui. Je l'ai plus ou moins contraint à me dire ce qu'il savait.

\- Et il ne m'a rien dit ? s'offusqua Castle. Quel faux-frère celui-là !

\- Oh allons, s'ils voulaient garder le secret, ce n'était pas à toi qu'il fallait le confier. Tu me répètes tout ..., répondit Kate, amusée.

\- Non, même pas vrai, bougonna-t-il. Dès fois, je garde leurs secrets ...

\- Ah oui ? Par exemple ? lui lança-t-elle, taquine.

Il la dévisagea avec un sourire, devinant sa ruse.

\- C'est malin, Capitaine. Très malin, sourit—il, amusé, ce qui la fit sourire elle-aussi. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

\- Pour l'instant, rien ! Les observer et les laisser mariner un peu. Histoire de voir comment ils essaient de roucouler dans mon dos ...

\- Roucouler dans le dos du Capitaine, c'est excitant ça ..., constata Rick, songeur. Dans tous les sens du terme ...

\- Mon dos t'inspire ce matin on dirait ...

\- Hum ... ton dos ..., tes jambes ..., tes adorables fesses ..., énuméra-t-il, sur un ton rêveur.

\- Tu ne vas jamais tenir toute la journée tel que tu es parti ! sourit-elle.

\- C'est ça de me frustrer au réveil ... Pourquoi tenir toute la journée ? On pourrait peut-être ...

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour un câlin improvisé, l'interrompit-elle aussitôt, anticipant sa proposition, au demeurant fort alléchante.

\- Oh ... allons, tu adores les câlins improvisés. Une demi-heure suffit ... Je peux nous réserver une super chambre d'hôtel ou bien on se retrouve dans mon bureau et ...

Il avait raison. Elle adorait les câlins improvisés. Depuis qu'ils étaient souvent séparés professionnellement parlant, ils pimentaient leur relation de ces petites retrouvailles, au gré de leur journée. Parfois simples moments de discussions ou de rires autour d'un repas, parfois câlins, sensuels, torrides ou passionnés, ces instants qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux étaient une façon de s'accorder du temps, de s'aimer simplement, et d'échapper à leur quotidien survolté. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de fuir le travail et ses responsabilités. Elle avait prévu de quitter le commissariat plus tôt ce soir, afin de s'occuper des enfants et de se préparer avant la soirée mondaine qui les attendait. Jamais elle n'aurait terminé tout ce qu'elle avait à faire si elle se laissait tenter par les promesses enchanteresses de son mari.

\- Mon cœur, la frustration stimule l'envie et l'excitation, répondit-elle, le regardant furtivement avec un sourire. On peut patienter jusqu'à ce soir.

\- Pas sûr ..., marmonna-t-il.

\- Entre le travail, le déjeuner avec Lanie, mon cours à l'Académie, comment veux-tu que j'ai le temps pour prendre du bon temps justement ?

\- Je sais ..., mais ... ce matin, c'était vraiment trop nul ...

\- Et tu voudrais un autre enfant ? le taquina-t-elle, amusée. Imagine quand Leo lui-aussi déambulera à sa guise dans tout le loft ..., surtout que lui, il dort encore moins que son frère.

\- Hum ... de toute façon, on n'est pas prêts d'avoir un autre bébé si on ne peut pas faire l'amour tranquillement quand on a envie ...

\- C'est la première fois que ça arrive ... N'exagère pas non plus ... On n'est pas à plaindre, sincèrement ..., non ?

\- C'est vrai ..., admit-il avec un sourire, pleinement satisfait de leur vie intime. C'est juste que ce matin c'était tellement ..., tellement ... tout ... et tu étais torride ... et ... ah ... bon sang !

\- Il n'y a pas que toi qui as été frustré ..., sourit-elle. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour une entrevue coquine. Je dois finir plus tôt pour être à l'heure à la réception ce soir, et ce sera impossible avec tout le travail que j'ai à terminer avant dix-huit heures si en plus je m'absente pour te retrouver.

\- Tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon jour ... Mais ça fait longtemps ...

\- On s'est retrouvés dans la pièce secrète de ton bureau de détective, la semaine dernière au cas où tu aurais oublié ...

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis, ça fait longtemps !

Elle sourit, amusée par sa mauvaise foi.

\- En tout cas, pour en revenir à Espo et Tory, je vais les avoir à l'œil ces deux-là. Je ne sais même pas si Lanie est au courant. Je ne crois pas ...

\- J'espère qu'elle va bien le prendre.

\- Oui, moi aussi ... Allez, encore cinq minutes, et on devrait arriver, soupira-t-elle, lassée par les embouteillages à répétition. Tu essaieras ne me pas me faire honte. On va surement croiser d'anciens instructeurs.

\- Moi ? Te faire honte ? sourit-il. Ne t'en fais pas ... Dis, j'ai le droit de poser des questions pour mon bouquin ?

\- Non !

\- Mais c'est l'occasion ! Je pourrai avoir des témoignages croustillants. Nikki a besoin qu'on exploite son passé.

\- Nikki, oui. Moi, non, répondit-elle, catégorique. Alors invente lui un passé à l'Académie, fais travailler ton imagination.

\- Je ne peux pas ... Parce que tout ce que j'imagine ferait de Nikki une sacrée petite coquine à l'Académie, expliqua-t-il, avec son petit air taquin. Et les gens savent que c'est toi qui l'inspires, alors imagine ce qu'ils vont penser de toi ... Ils vont croire que tu étais un jeune officier totalement débauchée ! Et tu ne voudrais pas ça !

\- Non, tu n'as pas intérêt ! lui répondit-elle, sur un ton menaçant.

\- Tu vois ! Il faut que j'interroge ceux qui t'ont tout appris, tes instructeurs ... par souci de réalisme et d'authenticité, conclut-il, comme une évidence.

\- Par ce que tu crois que mes instructeurs savent comment j'occupais mes nuits et mon temps libre à l'Académie ?

\- Tes nuits ? Tu veux dire que tu ... Il y avait beaucoup de ... cadets ... Enfin, il y avait de quoi s'occuper je veux dire, grimaça-t-il, en imaginant sa femme en jeune élève de l'Académie de Police.

\- Je travaillais, Castle ! Je n'avais pas le temps pour batifoler avec les cadets.

\- Ça j'aimerais bien en avoir le cœur net ...

\- Parce que tu ne me crois pas en plus ? s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Euh ... si ... mais je sais que tu aimes bien me faire marcher alors j'ai quand même un petit doute. Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y avait pas un cadet bien mignon qui te faisait tourner la tête ?

\- Ce n'était pas un cadet, répondit-elle, esquissant un petit sourire. Et il ne me faisait pas seulement tourner la tête ...

\- Ah ! Tu vois ! Menteuse ! lui lança-t-il. Qui était-ce ?

\- Steven ...

\- Je ne le connais pas celui-là, constata-t-il, en réfléchissant. Steven comment ? Il fait quoi maintenant ? Tu as ... avec lui ... enfin c'était sérieux ?

\- Sérieux comme ça peut l'être à dix-neuf ans ..., répondit-elle, un peu évasivement.

\- Je croyais que tu ne mêlais pas amour et travail ?

\- Je n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse. Juste un peu ... et on ne travaillait pas ensemble. Il s'occupait de l'entretien de la salle de musculation que nous fréquentions.

\- Un homme de ménage ? Tu es sortie avec un homme de ménage ? s'étonna-t-il, un brin moqueur.

\- Et alors ? Je peux te dire qu'il était tout à fait viril, très très viril même ..., expliqua-t-elle d'un ton suggestif.

\- Ah ! Epargne-moi les détails ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant mine de se boucher les oreilles.

Concentrée sur la route, elle rit malgré tout, amusée par ses mimiques.

\- Je vais compléter ma liste ..., soupira-t-il. On arrive à sept petits amis ...

\- Arrête donc avec ta liste ...

\- Je finirai par connaître ton chiffre ..., répondit-il, pensif, et toujours obstiné à connaître ce petit détail, pourtant insignifiant, que sa femme se refusait à lui révéler.

\- A quoi bon ?

\- Par plaisir de te défier, ma chérie. Il me reste une vie entière pour parvenir à mon but.

\- Hum ... Tu es têtu ...

\- Je parviens toujours à mes fins surtout. Rien ne me résiste ... Pas même l'obstinée Capitaine Beckett.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire, tant ce petit jeu l'amusait finalement. Elle distillait de temps à autre juste assez d'informations pour entretenir la curiosité de son mari qui aurait voulu tout savoir de son passé.

\- Je le connais Steven ? poursuivit-il, sautant sur l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage.

\- Non. Ça a duré un mois tout au plus. Et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis vingt ans, alors ... Je venais de perdre ma mère, je faisais un peu n'importe quoi ...

\- Comme te marier à Las Vegas ...

\- Voilà ..., sourit-elle.

\- Je vais intégrer Steven dans le prochain Nikki Heat ...

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt. Hors de question ! Je te préviens si je le vois transformé en un personnage de ton roman, tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure ...

\- Oh, allons, ce serait chouette ..., rigola-t-il. Ecoute ça : Nikki tombe par hasard sur son lointain amour de jeunesse, Stevie, occupé à récurer les sols dans un supermarché ..., homme de ménage, mais néanmoins sexy ...

\- Il n'était pas homme de ménage ! Il entretenait les machines de musculation ! se défendit-elle, avec un sourire, incapable de ne pas s'amuser des bêtises de son mari.

\- C'est pareil ..., sourit-il, taquin. Stevie se révèlerait être devenu un horrible tueur sanguinaire, un véritable pourri ... que Rook serait obligé d'abattre à l'issue du roman ... pour sauver in extremis la vie de Nikki.

\- Bizarrement, il y a des histoires pour lesquelles l'inspiration te vient facilement, constata-t-elle.

\- Oui ..., sourit-il fièrement, alors qu'elle garait la voiture au bord du trottoir, à proximité de l'Académie.

\- Mais oublie cette histoire, lui fit-elle en coupant le contact et détachant sa ceinture. Et oublie mes instructeurs. Tu n'interroges personne.

\- Rabat-joie ..., soupira-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea avec un air fâché, puis se pencha doucement vers lui, alors qu'il la regardait quêtant sa réaction.

\- Casse-pied ..., rétorqua-t-elle, en venant embrasser ses lèvres.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle l'entraîna dans un baiser sensuel et voluptueux. Captivé par ce baiser inattendu, enivré par la bouche de sa femme, Rick glissa sa main dans son cou, puis dans ses cheveux, pour attirer son visage plus près du sien. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour réveiller leurs désirs frustrés, et Kate soupira de plaisir et de contentement, ralentissant néanmoins doucement le rythme de leur baiser un peu trop passionné, vu les circonstances. Elle n'aimait pas trop les grandes effusions publiques, surtout dans la voiture à quelques mètres de l'Académie de Police.

\- Rick ...

\- Hum ..., murmura-t-il, posant son front contre le sien, et déposant un dernier et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu es cruelle ...

\- Toi, tu es cruel à m'embrasser ainsi ..., sourit-elle.

\- Moi ? Tu rigoles ? C'est toi qui as commencé ..., se défendit-il.

\- Je t'embrassais innocemment ..., mentit-elle, taquine, en s'éloignant un peu de lui.

\- Innocemment ... Tu parles ..., répondit-il, sans cesser de la dévorer du regard. Tes yeux pétillent de l'envie que tu as de moi. Et quand tes yeux pétillent comme ça, c'est que tu as plein d'idées coquines derrière la tête.

\- Tu crois ? lui fit-elle, se mordillant doucement la lèvre.

\- Arrête, sourit-il. Comment veux-tu que je survive à cette journée ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu survives à la journée, répondit-elle, en riant. Je veux que tu me désires pendant des heures ...

\- Et que ce soir je me jette sur toi ...

\- Hum ...

\- Tu vas voir ...

\- J'ai hâte ..., répondit-elle, mutine.

Ils échangèrent un regard empreint de désir, et esquissèrent un petit sourire, conscients tous deux de cette envie qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre à cet instant, et enchantés par la promesse de ce qu'ils pourraient partager quand ils se retrouveraient dans l'intimité.

\- Allez ... Le devoir nous appelle. Allons voir ce que Devon a à nous dire, reprit Kate, revenant à la réalité et au travail.

\- Oui ...


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40**

 _Académie de Police de New-York, College Point, Queens, aux environs de 9h30 ..._

L'instructeur Smith, qui avait accueilli Castle et Beckett un peu plus tôt, referma derrière lui la porte du bureau en s'éloignant, les laissant ainsi seuls avec Devon O'Neal. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé depuis que l'instructeur avait fait les présentations, se tenant droit comme un i, presque au garde-à-vous, comme les cadets étaient habitués à le faire en présence de gradés. Vêtu d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt aux couleurs de l'Académie de Police de New-York, il venait vraisemblablement de finir une séance de sport.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, Devon, lui fit Beckett, en désignant du regard l'une des chaises que l'instructeur Smith avait installées en vue de l'interrogatoire.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et ils firent de même s'installant face à lui. Castle le scrutait, cherchant à reconnaître les signes du stress, de l'anxiété, révélateurs d'une potentielle culpabilité. Mais à première vue, bien que silencieux, Devon ne semblait pas inquiet de leur présence de bon matin pour l'interroger. Il n'était pas totalement à l'aise non plus, ce qui était plutôt normal. Voir un Capitaine de Police débarquer pour un interrogatoire, avait de quoi perturber.

\- Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser concernant le vol de la voiture de M. Carter, expliqua Kate.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Devon. Liam m'a dit qu'elle avait été retrouvée le week-end dernier.

Il était encore surpris d'avoir affaire au Capitaine Kate Beckett en personne, accompagnée de Richard Castle. Plus que surpris, il était stupéfait même de ne pas être interrogé par un simple officier ou un simple lieutenant de Police. En les voyant arriver, son sang s'était glacé, et il avait pris conscience que l'heure était grave, qu'il était probablement suspect, et que, sans doute, c'en était fini de _Red Sword_. Le 12ème District avait sorti les grands moyens. Et il était impressionné malgré la situation. Tout le monde ici avait entendu parler du Capitaine Beckett bien-sûr, qui avait fait la fierté de l'Académie de New-York. Et lui, comme tous les autres, connaissait sur le bout des doigts certaines des enquêtes les plus compliquées résolues par le duo qu'elle formait avec son mari, l'écrivain Richard Castle. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été admiratif. Mais là, à cet instant, il luttait pour contrôler les battements de son cœur, et le stress qui l'envahissait. Car si le Capitaine Beckett en personne s'était déplacée, c'était sérieux. Il se demandait ce que savaient exactement les flics, s'ils imaginaient, à ce stade, qu'il puisse être _Red Sword_. Sans doute. Sinon elle ne se serait pas déplacée pour le cuisiner. Il se maudissait d'avoir eu l'idée d'utiliser la technique de Roberto Hernandez. Il n'avait jamais pensé que les flics retrouveraient la voiture un jour. Mais voulant minimiser les risques, au cas où, il s'était dit que la technique de Roberto Hernandez mènerait les flics vers les _Vatos Locos_ , pas vers lui. Comment avaient-ils su qu'il était son fils ? Cela le laissait perplexe. Mais surtout, il se disait qu'il avait été bien trop naïf, et qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment vigilant. Les autres n'avaient fait que suivre ses consignes et les exécuter. Mais lui, il aurait dû réfléchir davantage encore. Il s'était cru suffisamment malin. Mais il ne l'était pas. Maintenant, il allait falloir sortir de la liste des suspects potentiels et se montrer convaincant, s'il ne voulait pas voir sa carrière de flic s'arrêter avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé. Cette perspective le tétanisait, et il pestait contre lui-même, se jurant qu'il faudrait tout arrêter. C'en était fini de _Red Sword_. C'était vraiment trop risqué. Oui. Une fois qu'il aurait convaincu le Capitaine Beckett qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, ils arrêteraient. Définitivement. Ils annuleraient pour ce soir. Quant à l'affaire sur la mafia chinoise qui l'accaparait depuis quelques jours, il était bien résolu à continuer à travailler sur le sujet, mais cela ne nécessitait plus l'intervention de _Red Sword_. Ils enquêteraient, et, le moment venu, il en parlerait à son beau-père. Là, face au Capitaine Beckett et à Richard Castle, il prenait conscience de la bêtise qui avait la leur, à lui et ses amis. Il avait toujours su que c'était risqué, mais le défi et leurs motivations avaient pris le dessus sur le reste. Maintenant, comprenant ce qu'il pouvait perdre, il se trouvait ridicule. Ils auraient pu rendre justice, oui, sans jouer à incarner Red Sword. Thor et Tyr l'avaient entraîné sur cette voie, mais il n'avait pas dit non. Il s'était même pris au jeu du super-héros, lui-aussi, et toute cette histoire les avait enthousiasmés pendant des mois. Mais c'était du pur délire. Ce constat amer lui sautait aux yeux désormais. Il avait trop peur de perdre tout ce qui comptait pour lui, pour avoir envie de continuer. Même si l'interrogatoire se passait bien. Ils arrêteraient tout.

\- Oui, la voiture a été retrouvée, confirma Beckett. Justement. Les experts de la scientifique ont pu établir que le voleur a utilisé une technique bien particulière.

\- Celle de Roberto Hernandez …, ajouta Castle, fixant le jeune homme, comme pour bien étudier ses réactions. Et il se trouve être …

\- Mon père …, répondit simplement Devon. Enfin, mon père biologique … Mais … comment est-ce possible ?

\- Avez-vous une explication ? demanda Beckett.

\- Non …, il est en prison, expliqua-t-il, faisant mine de réellement chercher des explications. Mais … je ne comprends pas. Quelqu'un a utilisé la technique qu'il utilisait alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais quel est le rapport avec moi ? Je ne connais même pas cet homme et … je ne comprends pas …, répondit Devon, feignant le désarroi le plus total.

\- Eh bien, nous ne croyons pas au hasard, continua Kate, dévisageant le jeune homme, et étudiant son attitude. Si le voleur a utilisé la technique de votre père pour voler la voiture de votre meilleur ami, ce n'est pas anodin … Il y a là deux éléments qui mènent à vous, Devon …

\- Oui …, c'est bizarre, constata-t-il, l'air dérouté.

\- Bizarre, en effet … c'est le mot, ajouta Rick, l'observant avec un petit sourire un peu narquois. Avez-vous déjà volé une voiture ?

\- Non, bien-sûr que non …, répondit sincèrement Devon.

Plus l'interrogatoire avançait, plus il se sentait à l'aise dans ce petit jeu de questions-réponses, et dans le rôle qu'il jouait. Mais il réalisait aussi qu'il était vraiment suspect, et qu'il allait devoir se sortir de cette situation.

\- Vous connaissez la technique qu'utilisait votre père ? demanda Beckett, devinant la réponse.

\- Non. Et il n'est pas mon père, répondit froidement le jeune homme, le visage fermé.

\- Vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré ?

\- Non.

\- Que savez-vous de lui ? continua Castle.

\- Rien ou pas grand-chose. Ce que ma mère m'en a dit, essentiellement.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je sais qu'il est mexicain, et qu'il était le chef du gang des _Vatos Locos_. Je sais comment il a rencontré ma mère, et qu'il est en prison depuis très longtemps. C'est à peu près tout.

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de le connaître ? demanda Rick.

\- Non. J'ai un père. Stephen est mon père, expliqua-t-il.

\- C'est le compagnon de votre mère ?

\- Oui. Il m'a élevé.

\- Devon, je suis sûr que vous avez cherché à en savoir plus sur votre géniteur, poursuivit Castle. J'ai moi-même grandi sans mon père biologique, et je sais qu'il y a un moment où on a besoin de savoir … ne serait-ce que par curiosité.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, avoua-t-il. Il y a quelques années, à l'adolescence, j'ai cherché un peu sur Internet, mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé correspondait à ce que ma mère m'avait dit. Je n'ai rien appris d'autre le concernant.

\- Vous n'êtes jamais allé le voir en prison ? demanda Beckett.

\- Non. Bien-sûr que non.

\- Avez-vous déjà été en contact avec son fils, Enrique ?

\- Non.

\- Mais vous savez qu'il existe ? précisa Rick.

\- Oui. Ma mère m'en avait parlé.

Plus Castle observait le jeune homme, plus il était perplexe. Devon semblait sincère, et plus le temps passait, plus il se détendait. Ce qu'il disait paraissait crédible. Il avait l'air de ne pas connaître son père, en effet, et d'ignorer tout de ce qu'il pouvait trafiquer à l'époque. Ça ne l'innocentait pas pour autant. Il pouvait très bien avoir pris contact avec les _Vatos Locos_ pour orchestrer le vol de la Mercedes, alors que lui était très loin, à Washington. Mais même si c'était le cas, ça laissait tout un tas de questions en suspens : pourquoi voler la voiture du père de son meilleur ami ? C'était tellement gros et naïf que finalement c'était peut-être possible. Mais quand même … Voler cette Mercedes pour ensuite se balader à bord de la dite voiture ? Comment imaginer passer inaperçu ainsi ? Devon avait l'air intelligent. Il était major de sa promotion. Mais ces choix semblaient totalement stupides. Tout menait à lui. Ou, alors, comme il l'avait suggéré plus tôt à Beckett, c'était extrêmement futé. Mais lui aussi, même s'il adorait sa propre théorie, avait du mal à y croire quand il se mettait à y réfléchir vraiment. Peut-être Devon était-il innocent finalement et Beckett avait-elle raison ?

\- Enrique n'a jamais cherché à entrer en contact avec vous ? poursuivit Kate.

\- Non.

\- Et les _Vatos Locos_ ? Vous ont-ils contacté ?

\- Non.

\- Et vous ?

\- Non …, bien-sûr que non … Mais vous pensez vraiment que j'ai pu voler la voiture ? demanda Devon, vraiment perplexe face aux questions qu'on lui posait.

\- Vous vous destinez à devenir flic, Devon, alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? lui fit Beckett. Que disent les indices ?

Il ne répondit pas, semblant accusé le coup, comme s'il prenait conscience qu'en effet, tout le désignait.

\- Je suis incapable de voler une voiture ..,, balbutia-t-il, feignant d'être dépité qu'on puisse le soupçonner. Et je n'étais pas là … Je l'ai déjà dit aux enquêteurs.

\- Même si vous n'étiez pas là, cela ne vous innocente pas pour autant. Vous pouvez avoir un complice …, lui fit remarquer Castle.

\- Un complice ? s'étonna-t-il, comme s'il tombait des nues. Mais … non … je vous jure, je n'y suis pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Je ne comprends rien …

Beckett ne savait trop que penser du jeune homme. Quelque part, il avait l'air sincère. Et pourtant, son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle ne savait pas quoi. Avant de l'interroger, elle ne pouvait pas, logiquement, imaginer que Devon soit impliqué. Mais maintenant qu'elle était face à lui, elle percevait en lui, dans ses réponses, dans son attitude, dans son désarroi, ce petit quelque chose qui la faisait douter.

 _\- Red-Sword_ ? Vous connaissez ? demanda Castle.

\- Oui. On ne parle que de lui dans les médias. Mais quel est le rapport ?

\- Il se trouve que la Mercedes volée à M. Carter a été utilisée par _Red Sword_ dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi, expliqua Beckett.

\- Vraiment ? répondit-il, surpris.

Il était abasourdi de réaliser que les flics en savaient bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ils le soupçonnaient d'être _Red Sword_ , sans aucun doute. Ou bien pensaient qu'il pouvait être complice. Il faudrait arrêter. Tout cela prenait des proportions qui le dépassaient, et allait finir par ruiner non seulement sa carrière, mais aussi sa vie.

\- Vraiment, oui. Vous savez quelque chose au sujet de Red Sword ?

\- Mais non ! Je ne sais rien, se défendit-il, anticipant d'éventuelles accusations. Je ne comprends pas comment tout cela peut avoir un rapport avec moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de _Red Sword_ ? demanda Kate, tentant de creuser un peu sur sa façon de voir les choses.

\- D'un côté, ce qu'il fait, c'est marrant. C'est cool …, expliqua-t-il, sincèrement. Mais s'il y a une police et une justice, ce n'est pas pour que tout un chacun se prenne pour un justicier. Peu importe les causes qu'il défend. Il viole lui-aussi la loi en s'en prenant à ces gens …

\- Donc vous ne cautionnez pas ses actes ? insista Castle.

\- Non.

\- On aurait besoin de connaître votre emploi du temps entre samedi soir et dimanche soir s'il vous plaît, enchaîna Kate, concentrée, sortant un calepin pour prendre quelques notes.

\- Vous pensez que je … c'est complètement fou …

Castle et Beckett avaient constaté, dès que l'instructeur Smith leur avait présenté Demon, que celui-ci ne pouvait pas être l'homme qui revêtait le costume de _Red Sword_. Il était beaucoup plus petit, d'au moins quinze centimètres, si on se fiait à ce que la scientifique avait pu établir, en observant les vidéos. Et sa carrure était aussi beaucoup moins robuste que celle du super-héros. Mais ils savaient aussi que cela ne l'innocentait pas. Derrière _Red Sword_ , il y avait tout un groupe d'au moins trois à quatre personnes, et Devon pouvait très bien être l'une des têtes pensantes.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de samedi soir à dimanche soir, Devon ? insista Beckett, ignorant la remarque sur son physique.

Le jeune homme, coopératif, se lança dans le récit de son week-end. Il était sorti, samedi soir, dans un pub irlandais avec Liam Carter et un autre de leurs amis. Ils avaient bu quelques bières, simplement, puis ils étaient rentrés chez eux aux environs d'une heure du matin. Ses parents dormaient, et il était aussitôt allé se coucher. Il avait passé la matinée du dimanche avec ses parents. Ils étaient allés à la messe dominicale, puis à un brunch chez des amis de la famille. Il était rentré chez lui dans l'après-midi, et avait révisé quelques cours, avant de sortir, le dimanche soir, pour aller retrouver à nouveau son ami Liam à son domicile.

\- Vous semblez passer beaucoup de temps avec Liam …, constata Castle.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami. On se connaît depuis l'école maternelle. Il est comme mon frère, expliqua-t-il, simplement.

\- Devon, est-ce que quelqu'un sait que vous êtes le fils de Roberto Hernandez ? poursuivit Kate, se concentrant à présent sur sa théorie initiale, à savoir que quelqu'un en voulait au jeune homme.

\- Non. Personne, à part mes parents, et mes grands-parents maternels. Même dans ma famille, c'est un sujet tabou.

\- Et Liam ? Il le sait ?

\- Non. Je vous l'ai dit. Personne ne sait. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se sache. Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un pourrait chercher à me nuire ?

\- Eventuellement. Est-ce qu'il y a des gens qui pourraient vous en vouloir ou chercher à vous attirer des ennuis ?

\- Non. Bien-sûr que non, répondit-il, sans hésitation.

\- Vous êtes major de la promotion. Cela peut faire naître des jalousies, lui fit remarquer Castle.

\- Il y a de la rivalité, oui. Mais c'est normal, je suppose. Mais je n'ai pas d'ennemi qui puisse me vouloir du mal. Et je ne comprends pas … Pourquoi quelqu'un volerait la voiture de Philip Carter à cause de moi ?

\- C'est ce qu'on essaie de comprendre justement. Et en dehors de l'Académie ? insista Beckett. Des ennuis avec quelqu'un peut-être ? Des soucis ?

\- Non. Rien de tout ça … Tout va très bien, répondit-il, l'air un peu perdu.

\- Bien. Merci, Devon. Nous vérifierons votre emploi du temps du week-end. Par simple formalité.

Il acquiesça simplement du regard.

\- Je peux aller en cours ? demanda-t-il, presque timidement.

\- Oui. Bien-sûr. Merci de votre coopération.

\- De rien, répondit-il, se levant. Au-revoir.

\- Au-revoir, répondirent en chœur Castle et Beckett le regardant se lever, et quitter la pièce.

Une fois seuls, ils se dévisagèrent tous deux, un peu perplexes.

\- Bon, on n'est pas plus avancés, constata Kate.

\- Hum …, répondit Rick en réfléchissant. Je suis bien content qu'on n'ait pas parié avant de le rencontrer finalement …

\- Pourquoi ? Tu abandonnes ta théorie ? lui fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas … Je suis un peu plus sceptique, on va dire. Il a l'air sincère quand il dit qu'il ne connaît ni son père, ni les _Vatos Locos_. Alors je ne vois pas comment il pourrait avoir commandité le vol de la Mercedes.

\- Oui …, répondit-elle, songeuse.

\- Et il ne m'a pas semblé stressé non plus. Il était plutôt désemparé par tout ça, et incrédule, non ?

\- Oui …

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit impliqué. C'est bien dommage …, continua Rick. Mais ta théorie est peut-être la bonne … Même s'il dit qu'il n'a pas d'ennemis. Peut-être que c'est un _Vatos Locos_ embauché par _Red Sword_ qui a choisi de diriger les soupçons vers Devon … pour se venger du fils illégitime, qui s'apprête à devenir flic. Y-a-t-il pire offense à la mémoire de son illustre père, chef de gang, finalement ?

\- Oui, c'est une possibilité. On va vérifier ses alibis pour le week-end, et on verra.

\- A mon avis, c'est tout vu … Ses alibis tiendront la route.

\- Sûrement. Mais il y a des trous dans le planning, quelques temps morts où il ne pourra pas prouver où il était. Il est rentré samedi soir quand ses parents dormaient. Dimanche après-midi, il est rentré seul chez lui … Ce sera invérifiable. Et ils sont plusieurs derrière _Red Sword_. Ils peuvent s'arranger pour que ce ne soit jamais le même qui exécute telle ou telle action, pour noyer le poisson.

\- On dirait que tu le soupçonnes maintenant ? Non ? constata-t-il, surpris qu'elle ait davantage de doutes maintenant qu'ils avaient interrogé Devon O'Neal.

\- Je garde simplement en tête toutes les éventualités. Si vraiment personne ne sait qu'il est le fils de Roberto Hernandez, comme il le dit, il peut très bien avoir pensé que la technique de son père ne pourrait jamais mener à lui.

\- Mais il ne peut pas maîtriser cette technique, il n'était qu'un gamin à l'époque, lui rappela Castle.

\- Il a pu l'apprendre autrement, on n'en sait rien.

\- Même si c'était le cas, il n'était pas sur place le jour du vol, ce qui veut dire qu'il aurait enseigné à quelqu'un comment voler une voiture à la manière de son père ?

\- Ça finit par être tiré par les cheveux, constata-t-elle, en faisant la moue, plutôt décontenancée par cette affaire.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et s'il a engagé un _Vatos Locos_ pour le faire, pourquoi celui-ci aurait-il utilisé une technique qui forcément conduirait les soupçons vers le gang ? Là pour le coup ce serait stupide.

\- Sauf si c'est délibéré pour faire accuser quelqu'un … Enrique Hernandez par exemple …

\- Peut-être … Tu sais quoi ? Cette affaire me donne mal au crâne, soupira-t-il.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais les casse-tête …

\- Oui ! Mais quand il y a des indices à connecter entre eux. Là, on ne peut que théoriser sans la moindre preuve. Et puis, Devon avait l'air réellement dépité, comme s'il n'y était vraiment pour rien.

\- C'est vrai, mais il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne malgré tout.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, quelque chose n'est pas clair, expliqua-t-elle, perplexe face à ses propres doutes. Je ne saurais pas expliquer quoi, mais il ne m'a pas totalement convaincue.

\- Oh … J'aime quand ton instinct de flic parle, sourit-il, sachant que si Beckett avait perçu quelque chose, alors il y avait peut-être anguille sous roche.

\- Ce n'est peut-être rien du tout … Je ne sais pas …

\- Ton instinct se trompe rarement. Alors tu crois qu'il est coupable ?

\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais il cache peut-être quelque chose malgré tout.

\- Peut-être … J'ai l'impression qu'on est encore plus perdus qu'avant …, constata-t-il avec une grimace. Il fera partie de tes élèves cet après-midi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas pouvoir étudier comment il se comporte, et ses interactions avec les autres.

\- Oui …, acquiesça-t-elle, en se levant pour enfiler sa veste. En tout cas, il va falloir creuser dans l'entourage de Devon. Et avant de partir d'ici, on va demander à l'Académie de nous transmettre les images de vidéosurveillance de jeudi et vendredi dernier. On va aussi convoquer tous les cadets, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus sur leur relation avec Devon et leurs emplois du temps du week-end.

\- Ils sont combien ? demanda Rick, en ouvrant la porte pour rejoindre la salle de sport.

\- Dans la promo de Devon, trente-deux … et à peu près autant dans l'autre promo, répondit-elle, alors qu'il la laissait passer devant lui.

\- Ça va prendre un temps fou …, grimaça-t-il, effrayé par l'ampleur de la tâche.

\- Oui, surtout que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'effectifs pour mener les interrogatoires. Mais on n'a pas d'autre piste de toute façon …

Ils s'étaient avancés dans la salle de musculation désertée par les jeunes cadets partis en cours, et, en passant devant le couloir menant aux vestiaires, ils aperçurent Devon en pleine discussion avec un homme, lui-aussi vêtu d'un survêtement et d'un tee-shirt aux couleurs de l'Académie de Police.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? chuchota Rick, aussitôt suspicieux, alors que tous deux s'étaient arrêtés pour observer la scène qui se déroulait une quinzaine de mètres plus loin.

Devon et l'homme, de dos, semblaient parler très sérieusement, et si concentrés qu'ils ne remarquaient pas leur présence.

\- Ils discutent, c'est tout, Castle … Viens …, répondit Kate, à voix basse, faisant mine de commencer à s'éloigner.

\- Attend … ça a l'air sérieux …, constata-t-il, la retenant par le bras. Regarde …

Elle observa, un instant, elle-aussi. Devon semblait différent à présent. Même de loin, il avait l'air inquiet, presque paniqué. Et l'homme avait envers lui une attitude apaisante, réconfortante. D'ici, il était néanmoins impossible d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- Ce doit être un des instructeurs …, ajouta Beckett, intriguée elle-aussi finalement.

\- Tu crois qu'il lui passe un savon ? demanda Rick, scrutant la scène avec attention.

\- Non. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il le réconforte ou lui remonte le moral …

\- Il a l'air soucieux. Bien plus inquiet que quand il était face à nous d'ailleurs … Peut-être qu'il cachait bien son jeu en fait, expliqua Castle, réfléchissant à haute voix.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il a gardé la tête haute devant nous, mais qu'il est chamboulé par ce qui arrive sans y être impliqué pour autant.

\- Je croyais que tu le pensais coupable ? s'étonna Rick.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai dit que je doutais et que ça m'interpellait … mais je ne sais plus quoi penser.

\- On prend les paris quand même ? chuchota-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

\- Je croyais que toi-aussi tu étais perplexe maintenant face à ta propre théorie ? lui fit-elle, étonnée.

\- Je viens de rechanger d'avis …, sourit-il, toujours concentré sur Devon. Regarde-le, il a tout l'air d'un coupable.

\- Il a l'air d'un gamin apeuré par une enquête de police qui le concerne, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Apeuré parce qu'il est coupable, oui …, insista-t-il.

\- Pas de pari, Castle …

\- Tu as peur de perdre ! lui lança-t-il, oubliant de chuchoter.

\- Doucement …, le réprimanda-t-elle, en lui faisant les gros yeux, et l'attirant à l'angle du mur pour se dissimuler légèrement. On va se faire repérer.

\- Tu sais, même si tu perds, ce ne sera que du plaisir …, continua-t-il, à voix basse, sur un ton plein de sous-entendus. Donc au final tu n'as rien à perdre …

\- Oh oui, mais je ne prendrais pas le risque d'être soumise à une de tes idées loufoques, même coquines !

\- Tu adores mes idées loufoques en matière de câlins …, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Hum … ça dépend …, répondit-elle, évasivement, alors qu'au bout du couloir, Devon disparaissait dans les vestiaires.

\- La dernière fois …

\- Chut …, l'interrompit-elle, tandis que l'homme se retournait. Viens …

\- Becks ? lança alors l'inconnu, avec surprise, en commençant à s'avancer vers eux.

\- Même de loin, Kate le reconnut aussitôt. Cette voix grave, cette carrure athlétique. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, si ce n'était sa calvitie naissante et ses cheveux grisonnants.

\- Steven ? s'étonna-t-elle, surprise de le rencontrer ici, à l'Académie, après plus de vingt ans.

\- Ton ex ? grimaça Rick, en les dévisageant tour à tour, elle, stupéfaite, et lui qui s'avançait tout sourire pour les rejoindre.

Il maugréait déjà intérieurement, tout en analysant l'allure de ce fameux Steven. Ils avaient le chic pour tomber sur des ex de Kate. Non pas qu'à sa connaissance il y en ait à foison, mais après Demming dimanche, voilà que le dénommé Steven, dont il ignorait l'existence une heure plus tôt, se présentait à eux. Et à première vue, il comprenait pourquoi sa chère épouse avait, par le passé, eu un coup de cœur pour lui. Il était dans la droite ligne de ses autres petits-amis. Séduisant, sportif, d'une carrure robuste et musclée. Il va s'en dire qu'il lui déplut aussitôt, et que cette démarche athlétique et souriante l'irrita au plus haut point.

\- Le capitaine Kate Beckett en personne, sourit Steven en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Bonjour …, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Vingt ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Cela lui faisait toujours bizarre de retrouver ainsi de vieilles connaissances. Encore plus quand il s'agissait d'un ex petit-ami avec lequel elle avait partagé une intimité. Enfin, elle ne considérait pas vraiment Steven comme un petit-ami. Leurs entrevues n'avaient pas duré plus d'un mois. C'était une échappatoire sympathique à la pression qu'elle vivait à l'Académie de Police et surtout à la tourmente qui broyait son cœur et son âme, depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle l'aimait bien, mais n'avait pas cherché à construire quoi que ce soit avec lui. Et leur relation s'était achevée aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé.

\- Tu n'as pas changé …, continua-t-il, toujours souriant, en la contemplant. Enfin si … un peu …, tu es plus … femme …

Elle esquissa un sourire, amusée par la franchise et la spontanéité de Steven, qui disait toujours les choses telle qu'il les pensait, sans réfléchir vraiment, et surtout touchée par l'évolution qu'il percevait chez elle. Elle avait changé. Beaucoup changé. Elle n'était plus la jeune femme terrorisée par la vie, meurtrie, obsédée par sa quête de justice, qu'il avait connue.

\- Et tu es plus … je ne sais pas … plus …

\- Epanouie, lui fit Rick sentant que c'était le mot qu'il cherchait.

Surpris, Steven le dévisagea à son tour, comme s'il réalisait non seulement qu'il était là, mais en plus qu'il était Richard Castle.

\- Voilà, c'est ça ! s'exclama-t-il, avec un sourire. Merci …

\- Je te présente mon partenaire et mon mari, Rick, annonça Kate.

\- Enchanté, sourit gentiment Steven, en lui tendant la main. Quel honneur …

\- Je ne vous fais pas le dire, répondit Castle, trouvant finalement cet ex plutôt sympathique, et lui serrant la main, chaleureusement.

\- Dire que tu as épousé ton écrivain préféré … C'est complètement fou …

\- Oui …, sourit-elle, devinant combien cette petite remarque allait ravir Castle.

Même s'il savait qu'il était son écrivain préféré à l'époque, et toujours aujourd'hui, évidemment, il n'était pas peu fier quand les gens le lui rappelaient.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes aussi l'auteur préféré de ma mère et de ma grand-mère ? ajouta Steven.

\- Oh …, c'est … bien, répondit Rick, en esquissant un sourire légèrement grimaçant.

Kate sourit, amusée par la tête de son mari, qui détestait qu'on lui dise que ses fans étaient de vieilles dames.

\- Vous pourriez me signer un autographe ? Elles seraient tellement contentes, continua Steven, farfouillant dans la poche de son jogging en quête d'un morceau de papier et d'un stylo.

\- Oui … Bien-sûr ….

\- Voilà … Pour Barbara et Elizabeth, expliqua-t-il, tendant à Rick papier et stylo, sous l'œil amusé de Kate. Vous savez qu'elles attendent avec impatience la suite des aventures de Nikki et Rook …

\- J'espère bien, sourit Castle, content malgré tout d'avoir des fans.

\- Alors, tu travailles toujours ici ? demanda Kate, intriguée.

\- Oui, enfin … J'ai ma propre salle de musculation depuis plusieurs années, mais je donne quelques cours en supplément à l'Académie. C'est un peu comme chez moi, ici, même si je n'ai jamais franchi le cap pour rejoindre les forces de l'ordre.

\- Oui. La hiérarchie et toi …

\- Tout à fait, sourit-il. J'aime ma liberté.

\- Voilà. C'est fait …, les interrompit Rick, en lui tendant les autographes.

\- Merci beaucoup. Alors, vous venez d'interroger Devon ?

\- Oui. Il t'a dit quelque chose ? demanda Beckett, espérant profiter de l'occasion pour apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Non, non. Il est désemparé … Le petit n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, ajouta-t-il, catégorique.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

\- Crois-moi, Becks, je connais ces gamins, c'est tout. Je les côtoie tous les jours ou presque. Ils vivent pour la Police de New-York, et pour devenir flics. Et pas besoin de costume de super-héros pour ça …

Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise que Steven prenne la défense des cadets. Et il n'avait pas tort finalement. Elle-même trouvait, a priori, improbable que ces futurs officiers de police puissent s'amuser à rendre justice eux-mêmes en incarnant _Red Sword_. Néanmoins, c'était vers Devon O'Neal que pointaient les indices, et donc, aussi, vers son entourage à l'Académie de Police.

\- Comment ont réagi les cadets face aux exploits de _Red Sword_ ? demanda Rick.

\- Ils trouvent ça plutôt cool, et moi-aussi, je le reconnais. Il faut dire que c'est marrant, non, comme façon de rendre justice ? sourit Steven, relativisant totalement les actes de Red Sword, et les violences commises.

\- Les victimes trouvent ça nettement moins marrant, lui fit remarquer Beckett.

\- C'est sûr … Mais les victimes sont aussi des délinquants, donc je ne dirais pas que c'est mérité, et je sais que ce n'est pas une façon de rendre justice, mais il n'y a pas mort d'homme non plus, expliqua Steven.

\- Pour l'instant, non ..., mais il y a une enquête de Police, et rendre justice par la violence est passible de sanctions pénales.

Castle observait et étudiait cet homme, un peu perplexe. Lui-aussi trouvait les actes de _Red Sword_ plutôt cool, d'une certaine façon. Mais Kate avait raison. Il avait humilié et torturé William Tanner, sans aucune preuve qu'il soit coupable. Et même s'il avait eu des preuves, ce n'était pas rendre justice que de violenter ainsi un suspect. Le petit jeu de _Red Sword_ montait en puissance et pouvait à tout moment mal tourner. Mais Steven semblait presque admiratif, et relativisait les actes commis, alors qu'il baignait pourtant dans l'univers de la Police.

\- Je sais bien, répondit-il, l'air un peu penaud d'être rappelé à l'ordre par Beckett.

\- Est-ce que l'un des jeunes ici pourrait en vouloir à Devon ? continua-t-elle.

\- Non. Ces gamins se tirent un peu dans les pattes à l'Académie. Il y a de la concurrence, mais ils sont bons camarades. Franchement, vous perdez votre temps à enquêter ici, expliqua-t-il, comme une évidence.

\- Ça, c'est à nous d'en juger, lui rappela Kate.

Elle n'avait pas été intime avec Steven assez longtemps pour le connaître vraiment, et avec les années, elle avait un peu oublié aussi, à vrai dire. Mais il semblait vraiment catégorique, et elle n'aimait pas du tout cette façon qu'il avait de minimiser les violences commises, et de juger l'enquête qu'elle menait.

\- Vous avez l'air proche de Devon ? continua Castle.

\- Comme de tous ces jeunes, oui … Je suis à l'écoute simplement. Je fais partie de la famille. Alors ils se confient, parfois.

\- Et Devon s'est confié à propos de quelque chose de particulier ? demanda Beckett.

\- Non. Devon est focalisé sur sa formation. C'est tout ce qui compte pour lui.

\- Qui sont ses amis ici ?

\- Oh … un peu tout le monde …, répondit-t-il évasivement. Pas l'un plus qu'un autre.

\- Il a une petite amie ?

\- Pas que je sache.

\- Ok. Merci …

\- De rien …, c'est un plaisir de pouvoir aider, sourit-il.

\- A bientôt peut-être, ajouta-t-elle, pour se montrer sympathique.

\- Oui, au-revoir …

\- Mes amitiés à votre mère et votre grand-mère, ajouta poliment Castle.

\- Oh, je n'y manquerais pas !

Castle et Beckett esquissèrent un sourire convenu, puis se retournèrent prêts à s'éloigner.

\- Becks ? la rappela Steven, comme s'il avait une ultime information à lui transmettre.

\- Oui ? lui fit-elle, en le dévisageant.

\- Laissez tomber l'Académie …, conseilla-t-il, de cet air toujours aussi déterminé. Cette enquête va semer la zizanie pour rien et perturber tout le monde. Sincèrement, tu as été l'une des leurs, tu sais que les cadets ne vivent que pour être flics.

Elle ne répondit pas, le laissant continuer, alors que Castle, surpris par l'obstination de Steven, se contentait d'observer.

\- Ils n'ont rien à voir avec _Red Sword_ …, ajouta-t-il, pour conclure.

\- Au-revoir, Steven …, répondit simplement Kate, ne voulant pas discuter davantage avec lui, argumenter ou débattre.

\- Bye … répondit-il, en les regardant s'éloigner vers la sortie de la salle de sports.

\- Tu es vraiment sortie avec ce gars ? demanda Rick, un peu perplexe.

\- Pourquoi ? sourit-elle. Il était gentil, mignon, drôle et un peu fantaisiste…, le genre de gars pas compliqué qui m'aidait à oublier à l'époque …

\- Je vois …

\- Mais je n'en garde pas un souvenir impérissable, si ça peut te rassurer, ajouta-t-elle, en poussant la porte donnant sur la cour.

\- Je constate encore une fois que tous tes ex sont du même acabit …, lui fit-il remarquer, alors qu'ils quittaient le bâtiment afin de rejoindre les bureaux administratifs de l'Académie où l'instructeur Smith devait les attendre.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ils tous plutôt séduisants, musclés, costauds … Des beaux gosses en puissance, quoi. Et moi …, certes, je suis plutôt canon comme gars … mais enfin, sinon, il n'y a pas photo … Je ne suis pas du genre tablettes de chocolat, on va dire …

Elle rit, amusée par son petit air désemparé.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! bougonna-t-il, avec une petite moue vexée.

\- Oh, allons, Castle …, répondit-il, entre deux éclats de rire. D'abord, tous mes ex ne sont pas aussi bien bâtis. Ceux que tu connais oui, mais la dizaine d'autres est plus ordinaire …

Il s'arrêta de marcher, si bien qu'elle l'imita, et il la dévisagea, se demander si elle plaisantait ou faisait exprès de le taquiner.

\- C'est bon, je rigole …, sourit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas amusant de te moquer de mes complexes, grogna-t-il.

\- Si, parce que tes complexes sont ridicules. Depuis quand as-tu des complexes d'ailleurs ? Tu te pavanes devant le miroir tous les jours, t'admirant sous toutes les coutures, te vantant d'être le plus beau mec du monde …

\- C'est quand je vois tes ex que j'ai des complexes …

Elle sentait qu'il était sérieux malgré tout, et n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il puisse douter. C'était une de ses fragilités, qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant, mais qu'il cachait derrière son humour. Et avec le temps qui passait, l'âge qu'il prenait, elle sentait que parfois, il doutait davantage de son physique. Leur petite différence d'âge faisait aussi qu'en vieillissant, il craignait de ne plus être aussi sexy aux yeux de sa muse. Il s'était même mis au footing, lui qui détestait ça, signe qu'il avait à cœur d'anticiper les effets du temps sur son corps.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que mes ex soient super musclés ? Tu es le seul que j'ai épousé, ça veut dire quelque chose, non ?

\- Oui …, mais quand même … Ils sont tous …

\- Stop, Rick … Ce que j'aime chez toi, ce qui me plaît tant, ce qui me donne envie de toi, c'est justement que tu n'es pas comme tous les autres.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hum … J'aime ton petit ventre, tes poignées d'amour, tes fesses bien rondes …, expliqua-t-elle, avec un tendre sourire. Tu es incroyablement sexy. Et tu devrais le savoir … parce que je passe beaucoup de temps, il me semble, à caresser et chérir chaque parcelle de ta peau.

Il sourit, touché par ses mots, et aussi par le fait qu'elle prenne le temps, ici, en pleine enquête, de le rassurer. Il fanfaronnait toujours sur son physique oui, mais il avait malgré tout peur de vieillir, et d'être moins séduisant.

\- Tu es adorable. Merci … Dis, j'ai le droit de t'embrasser ? demanda-t-il, avec un sourire plein de tendresse, devinant la réponse.

\- Non …, sourit-elle, amusée par la façon dont il demandait la permission. Pas ici, mon cœur … Mais ce soir, tu auras tous les droits sur mon corps.

\- J'y compte bien.

\- Allez, viens, allons trouver l'instructeur Smith pour voir si on peut récupérer les vidéos, lui fit-elle, effleurant légèrement sa main d'une caresse.

\- Ok, lui fit-il, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche. Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de Steven ?

\- Il n'est pas clair, répondit aussitôt Kate.

\- Ah ! Je pense la même chose, mais je me suis dit que tu allais encore dire que c'était parce que j'étais jaloux.

\- Non … Cette façon qu'il a de vouloir nous éloigner de l'Académie me laisse dubitative.

\- Oui. Il était vraiment insistant. Trop insistant même. Il veut nous éloigner de ses petits protégés. Peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose.

\- Peut-être.

\- Il est dévoué à l'Académie en tout cas ton homme de ménage, constata-t-il, un peu taquin.

\- Arrête avec ça. Il n'est pas homme de ménage. C'est un sportif.

\- Hum … Dis … il était plus vieux que toi ?

\- Oui, il devait avoir cinq ou six ans de plus.

\- Je vois … La jeune Beckett fantasmait sur les hommes plus mûrs, ajouta-t-il, amusé de l'embêter.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai épousé un homme bien plus âgé que moi, confirma-t-elle, taquine elle-aussi.

\- Bien plus âgé ? N'exagère pas …, s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Eh bien, je suis encore dans la trentaine moi, alors que toi tu approches de la cinquantaine.

\- Ne fais pas la maligne …, sourit-il. D'ici quelques jours, tu vas sauter à pieds joints dans la quarantaine !

\- D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, je crois qu'il serait temps que tu me donnes un deuxième indice …

\- Maïs.

\- Maïs ? Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? sourit-il, taquin.

\- De mieux en mieux … Tes indices sont ridicules ! Cercle de feu, maïs … Comment veux-tu que je trouve ?

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu trouves !

\- Eh bien, je trouverai quand même …, soupira-t-elle. Tu vas voir …

Amusé par sa ténacité, il la regarda tirer la porte du bâtiment administratif, persuadé qu'elle finirait par trouver, bien-sûr. Mais ce qu'elle découvrirait n'aurait rien à voir avec la surprise de son anniversaire. Et cela l'amusait bien. Il espérait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop de l'avoir menée en bateau. Mais elle serait tellement heureuse et touchée par sa surprise qu'elle ne pourrait lui en vouloir bien longtemps.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, aux environs de 11h30._

Ils étaient rentrés de l'Académie, une heure plus tôt, et Beckett avait retrouvé son bureau et sa pile de dossiers à vérifier et contresigner. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle relevait de temps en temps néanmoins les yeux vers Castle, qui, installé dans le petit canapé était occupé à passer en revue les relevés bancaires de Devon O'Neal, avec espoir de découvrir un mouvement d'argent suspect au cours des derniers mois. Il s'agissait de découvrir s'il avait pu commandité le vol de la Mercedes. Silencieux et absorbé, Castle décortiquait un à un les feuillets transmis par la Banque.

Kate admirait la détermination de son mari, car, elle commençait à en avoir vraiment assez de cette affaire où rien n'avançait. A chaque fois qu'une nouvelle piste se présentait, ils se retrouvaient dans une impasse, sans indice, sans élément concret, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils perdaient leur temps ou qu'ils tournaient en rond. Elle avait, en plus, une foule d'autres choses bien plus graves et importantes à gérer. Elle se disait qu'ils avaient au moins la chance que _Red Sword_ n'ait pas fait reparler de lui depuis trois jours. Et en même temps, elle se demandait s'ils parviendraient à progresser réellement tant qu'il n'aurait pas agi à nouveau. Elle savait que c'était le genre d'affaire qui nécessitait beaucoup de patience, et un travail de fond, mais sa patience avait des limites. Elle avait espéré que le lien entre Devon O'Neal, Liam Carter et la Mercedes mènerait quelque part, mais ils étaient encore plus perdus qu'avant. Cette affaire de super-héros n'était même plus amusante, ni excitante, tant elle était tortueuse et insoluble.

Avant de quitter l'Académie, ils avaient discuté avec l'instructeur Smith, qui leur avait affirmé que tous les cadets étaient bien présents au cours de la semaine passée, et donc qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait avoir participé à l'enlèvement de Cole Brown durant la nuit du jeudi au vendredi. Il leur avait transmis les images de vidéo-surveillance et cela n'avait pris que quelques minutes à Tory Ellis pour constater que personne n'avait quitté l'Académie de Police en pleine nuit. L'instructeur Smith avait certifié qu'il n'y avait aucune issue pour sortir de l'école ou même y entrer incognito. Les alibis de Devon O'Neal pour le week-end avaient été vérifiés auprès de ses parents, du pub irlandais qu'il avait fréquenté, de Liam Carter aussi avec qui il avait passé deux soirées. Et a priori, il avait dit vrai. Même si, comme Kate l'avait fait remarquer à Castle, il y avait des temps morts dans son planning, c'était invérifiable. Et en même temps, logique. Tout un chacun ne fait pas en sorte d'avoir toujours un témoin du moindre de ses actes au cas où un jour, il serait accusé d'un délit ou d'un crime. Les parents de Devon O'Neal s'étaient montrés coopératifs mais aussi déterminés à comprendre ce qui se passait. Ils étaient persuadés que c'était un piège que l'on tendait à leur fils et qu'il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec cette histoire. Sa mère, en particulier, avait expliqué que dès la naissance de Devon, elle avait obtenu de la justice un ordre de restriction à l'encontre de Roberto Hernandez qui avait interdiction de les approcher. Elle avait certifié que jamais ce dernier n'avait cherché à entrer en contact, ni à connaître son fils, et que Devon ne s'était jamais intéressé non plus à son père biologique. Elle n'avait jamais plus entendu parler des _Vatos Locos_ après que ses parents l'aient extraite du gang. Les gars avaient vérifié le courrier de Roberto Hernandez en prison et les quelques appels téléphoniques qu'il avait reçus ou passés. Mais encore une fois, rien ne menait vers Devon ou vers sa famille, ni même vers son fils aîné, Enrique. Roberto Hernandez, qu'ils avaient joint par téléphone, avait juré ne pas connaître Devon. Sa parole n'était pas de la plus grande fiabilité, mais tous les témoignages allaient dans le même sens. Quant à Enrique, celui-ci posait souci, puisqu'il était introuvable. Les officiers envoyés à son domicile pour le ramener au poste étaient rentrés bredouille. Si bien que Kate avait chargé Esposito et Ryan de trouver où il était passé, afin de pouvoir l'interroger sur ses éventuels liens avec Devon.

Mais ils n'en étaient pas restés à Devon. A peine rentrés au _12_ _ème_ _District_ , ils avaient transmis les photos de tous les cadets de l'Académie à l'entreprise _Ultra Sabers_ , où l'épée luminescente de _Red Sword_ avait été conçue, mais également au _Greenhouse_ où on s'en était pris à William Tanner, ainsi qu'au cyber café, d'où les vidéos avaient été postées. Mais cela n'avait rien donné, comme ils s'y attendaient. Personne ne reconnaissait les jeunes cadets. Cela ne les innocentait pas pour autant, parce que si l'un d'entre eux était derrière _Red Sword_ , il pouvait avoir des complices à l'extérieur de l'Académie. Mais, pour Beckett, tout cela commençait à ressembler à une fausse piste. Et elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi en penser. Elle n'avait pas encore lancé les interrogatoires des cadets, d'abord parce qu'elle manquait cruellement d'effectif, ensuite parce qu'elle savait que ça ne plairait ni au procureur ni au chef Johnson que l'enquête s'oriente vers l'Académie de Police. Elle voulait être sûre des cartes qu'elle jouait et des arguments qu'elle avancerait à ses supérieurs avant d'aller plus loin. Elle avait néanmoins chargé des hommes de faire quelques recherches sur Steven Myers, l'un des entraîneurs sportifs de l'Académie, et accessoirement son ex petit-ami, afin de cerner un peu mieux le personnage. Il lui avait semblé un peu trop obstiné à affirmer que _Red Sword_ n'avait rien à voir avec Devon ou ses camarades.

Kate s'était reconcentrée sur ses dossiers, pressée d'en finir, quand le soupir de Rick lui rappela l'impasse dans laquelle se trouvait leur enquête.

\- Il n'y a rien de suspect là-dedans, constata Castle, dépité, tout en se levant pour venir déposer sur le bureau de Kate les liasses de relevés bancaires qu'il venait de passer en revue. …

\- C'était prévisible …, lui fit remarquer Kate. Ça aurait été trop simple.

\- Hum …, marmonna Rick, en réfléchissant.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner vers le murderboard qu'elle avait fait installer dans son bureau lorsqu'elle avait pris ses fonctions de Capitaine. Elle aimait bien, quand elle avait le temps de s'investir dans une investigation, pouvoir compiler les informations, indices et témoignages sur ce tableau blanc, qui, par le passé, avait permis d'élucider bien des enquêtes. Elle était attachée à cette technique, et c'était un peu comme si ce murderboard était le prolongement de son esprit et permettait de clarifier ses réflexions.

Elle vit Castle se munir d'un feutre, et se planter devant le tableau blanc pour commencer à noter les informations qu'ils avaient en leur possession.

\- Ses finances sont clean, mais je pense que Devon est coupable malgré tout, reprit-il, se tournant furtivement vers elle pour capter son attention. Parce que si on réfléchit bien, et si on part de choses simples, tous les éléments pointent dans cette direction et il y a trop de coïncidences pour que ce ne soit que des coïncidences. Tu as une minute pour une petite démonstration ?

\- Oui. Je t'écoute …, répondit-elle, concentrée.

Elle sentait qu'il était sérieux, et qu'il n'allait pas lui sortir une de ses théories tirées par les cheveux. Non, il avait son air des grandes révélations et des raisonnements pleins de bon sens. Et si elle aimait quand il l'amusait avec ses bêtises, elle admirait aussi la pertinence de ses observations, les connexions qu'il parvenait à établir, et cet espèce d'instinct en quelque sorte qui lui permettait de reconstituer l'histoire d'un crime ou d'un méfait.

\- Alors, expliqua-t-il, tout en écrivant sous forme de notes ce qu'il disait, si on résume : on doit trouver le voleur pour trouver _Red Sword_. On cherche donc quelqu'un qui connaît la résidence des Carter, les codes de sécurité, l'emplacement des caméras de surveillance du parking et leur fonctionnement, le planning nocturne du gardien, Gary, l'endroit où récupérer les fichiers vidéo des caméras ... Donc c'est forcément quelqu'un qui connaît très bien les lieux, qui y est déjà venu. Et bien plus d'une fois.

\- Oui …, approuva-t-elle, convaincue elle-aussi, alors que Rick finissait de remplir une première colonne d'informations. Et les images des extérieurs de la résidence nous ont prouvé que personne ne traînait autour de la résidence les semaines précédant le vol de la Mercedes.

Ils avaient déjà étudié les images de vidéosurveillance des abords du bâtiment où vivait la famille Carter et la brigade anti-vol l'avait déjà fait avant eux des mois plus tôt, afin de voir si un des habitants avait pu être suivi ou observé pour permettre au voleur d'obtenir les codes et accès au parking souterrain. Mais ils n'avaient rien découvert de suspect.

\- Donc notre voleur ne peut être qu'un résident ou un proche d'un résident pour connaître si bien les lieux, conclut Rick, sans cesser de gribouiller quelques notes sur le tableau. Ensuite : on cherche des jeunes, entre dix-huit et vingt ans, si on se fie au profil.

\- Le seul jeune homme de la résidence âgé de moins de vingt ans est Liam Carter, ajouta-t-elle, suivant la logique de son raisonnement, et comprenant petit à petit ce qu'il allait lui démontrer.

\- Tout à fait. Et on a déjà interrogé tous les proches des résidents, amis, famille …, soit ils ont des alibis, soit ils ne correspondent pas du tout au profil. Donc …

\- Liam Carter est impliqué, d'une manière ou d'une autre, continua-t-elle, terminant sa phrase.

\- Pour l'instant, soit il est le voleur, soit c'est un de ses amis. Je continue : notre suspect est féru de justice, et il a accès facilement à des affaires en cours, qu'il cherche à élucider. Quoi de mieux qu'un fils de flic et/ou un fils de procureur ?

\- Oui. Il est facile d'entendre parler de telle ou telle affaire en traînant dans le bureau de Papa, ou même lors d'un repas de famille …

\- Et de faire des recherches … Il n'est pas bien compliqué de se connecter aux fichiers de la Police quand on a des parents dans le milieu.

\- Ou une femme, sourit-elle, songeant à toutes ces fois où Rick avait utilisé son serveur professionnel pour glaner des informations sur les petits-amis d'Alexis ou de Martha.

\- Oui …, répondit-il, lui souriant en retour. Et on peut ajouter à cela que notre suspect, même s'il a un comportement un peu limite, ne commet pas de vraies violences. Ni Cole Brown, ni William n'ont été frappés ou violentés physiquement. Même s'il y a un traumatisme, bien sûr … Donc notre gars essaie de rester dans les clous et de respecter un minimum la justice.

\- Si on veut …, constata-t-elle, un peu plus perplexe sur ce point-là.

\- Il y a aussi le fait que notre suspect a choisi précisément cette Mercedes-là, en théorie, pas facile d'accès via un parking très sécurisé. Et c'était la seule voiture du parking qui n'avait pas d'alarme parce que le père de Liam ne branche jamais l'alarme. Qui pouvait le savoir encore une fois ? Un résident ou un proche de la famille Carter.

Elle l'écouta simplement, voyant se dessiner sur le tableau, au fil de ses explications les évidences qui se présentaient à eux. Elle ne s'attachait habituellement qu'aux faits, aux indices, aux éléments concrets, mais ils n'en avaient pas. Pourtant en écoutant Castle, elle se laissait convaincre, et se persuadait à son tour que tout ce qu'ils avaient en leur possession menait vers Liam Carter et Devon O'Neal. Tout cela était tellement logique et évident ainsi présenté. Pour l'instant, elle remisait de côté ses quelques doutes quant au fait que des jeunes hommes de familles aisées, sans aucun souci personnel, avec une carrière toute tracée dans la Police et la Justice, puissent se livrer à un jeu aussi stupide, qui pouvait ruiner leur vie et les conduire en prison.

\- Et enfin, et surtout, poursuivit Castle, notre suspect connaît la technique d'Hernandez. Suffisamment bien pour être capable de la reproduire, ou de l'enseigner à quelqu'un.

\- Seuls les _Vatos Locos_ et Enrique connaissent la technique, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Mais ils auraient été ridicules de l'utiliser sachant que cela les rendrait automatiquement suspects. Ce qui nous mène à Devon qui dit ne pas connaître cette technique mais …

\- Il a aussi dit avoir fait des recherches sur son père biologique à l'adolescence, enchaîna Kate. Il peut avoir trouvé cette information quelque part. Il a accès aux fichiers de la Police.

\- Tout à fait … Ou il peut nous avoir menti et connaître Enrique. Quoi qu'il en soit, tous les éléments pointent dans la même direction …

\- Vers Devon O'Neal et Liam Carter … Ou l'un ou l'autre, ou les deux.

\- Les deux, je dirais, conclut Castle, en rebouchant le feutre et se tournant vers sa femme. Ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde a priori.

\- Devon a affirmé que personne ne sait qui est son père biologique, poursuivit Kate, se levant à son tour pour s'approcher de Rick, et du tableau. Et je le crois …, donc aucun de ses amis ou ennemis ne peut avoir eu l'idée d'utiliser cette technique. Il est le seul qui ait à la fois un lien avec la résidence Carter, corresponde au profil et puisse, d'une manière ou d'une autre, connaître la technique.

\- Oui, approuva Castle, alors que Kate, maintenant face à lui, réfléchissait et l'écoutait, ses yeux dans les siens. Et il ne se serait pas amusé à voler la voiture du père de son meilleur ami sans qu'il ne soit au courant de son petit manège. Il ne jouerait pas non plus au super-héros sans Liam à mon avis.

\- Alors Devon et Liam sont derrière _Red Sword_ …, répondit-elle, comme si c'était à présent une certitude. ça expliquerait l'inquiétude palpable de Devon tout à l'heure …

\- Oui. Le gamin a peut-être réalisé ce matin l'ampleur de ce qu'il risque s'il est découvert.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il peut avoir pris de tels risques justement.

\- Il y a des gens qui ont besoin de cette adrénaline, de ces défis … Et c'est un ado … A cet âge-là, crois-en mon expérience, on fait vraiment n'importe quoi …, expliqua-t-il, avec une petite moue.

Elle sourit, amusée par sa mimique, songeant à ses multiples bêtises.

\- Alors ? Convaincue ? lui fit-il, avec un sourire, fier de sa démonstration.

\- Plutôt oui …, sourit-elle. Je ne sais pas si ça sert à grand-chose d'interroger tous les cadets pour le moment. Aucun d'eux n'a pu commettre le vol de la voiture de toute façon. Ils étaient tous en stage.

\- Et je ne pense pas que le troisième et quatrième larrons soient membres de l'Académie, ajouta Castle.

\- Oui, parce que pour le vol de la voiture, si Liam et Demon n'étaient pas là, il fallait au moins qu'ils soient encore deux pour voler la voiture. Et les cadets étaient tous absents cette semaine-là.

\- Idem pour l'agression de Cole Brown … Il fallait quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'Académie, qui soit libre de ses mouvements.

\- Le souci va être de prouver tout cela, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Oui …, répondit-il, un peu sceptique.

\- Mais Devon et Liam se sont connus à l'école maternelle. Il faudrait étudier la liste de leurs vieux amis, peut-être que l'un d'entre eux est dans le coup aussi.

\- Et je dirais que la fille du groupe est peut-être bien la clé de toute cette histoire. On a son ADN sur ce cheveu trouvé dans la perruque. Si on l'identifie, on les tient …

\- Oui. On va s'intéresser d'un peu plus près aux jeunes femmes dans l'entourage de Devon et Liam.

\- Et interroger Steven aussi, ajouta Rick. Je suis sûr qu'il sait quelque chose …, vu la façon dont il a défendu Devon.

\- On va voir …, de toute façon, tant qu'on n'a aucun élément concret on ne peut pas faire pression sur qui que ce soit pour obtenir des aveux et des informations …, lui fit-elle remarquer, alors que son téléphone sonnait.

\- Pas faux …, répondit-il, la regardant s'éloigner vers son bureau pour lire le message reçu. Il a l'air coriace ce Steven …

\- Oui. Plutôt buté et tenace comme gars … C'est Espo, expliqua-t-elle, concentrée sur son téléphone. Ils ont retrouvé Enrique. Ils le ramènent.

\- Tu crois que ça vaut le coup de l'interroger à nouveau finalement ? Vu notre déduction, a priori, il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça …

\- Je veux savoir s'il connaissait l'existence de Devon, pour ne négliger aucune piste. Ou s'il sait quelque chose sur son frère. Parce qu'on n'a rien d'autre que nos déductions, justement …

\- Nos déductions sont parfaites …, assura-t-il. Toutes les évidences …

\- Je sais, oui, toutes les évidences sont là, sous nos yeux, l'interrompit-elle. Seulement mon boulot n'est pas de me fier aux évidences mais …

\- Aux preuves, je sais …, sourit-il, anticipant la fin de sa phrase qu'il connaissait par coeur.

\- Voilà, approuva-t-elle d'un sourire, retournant s'installer derrière sa pile de dossiers.

\- Bon, je vais rentrer déjeuner avec ma mère et Léo, continua Castle, en s'avançant vers le bureau. Et dès que je reviens tout à l'heure je me plonge dans l'enquête. Je m'occuperai des vieux amis de Devon et Liam, et des jeunes femmes dans leur entourage.

\- Ok … Espo et Ryan vont s'occuper d'Enrique. Je manque vraiment d'effectif à consacrer à cette affaire ...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais gérer, expliqua-t-il, souriant et confiant. Je vaux bien dix de tes officiers moi !

\- Au moins ! sourit-elle, amusée par sa prétention, alors que debout face à son bureau, les mains dans les poches, il l'observait ouvrir à nouveau un dossier pour le relire.

\- Dis, tu as vu ?

\- Hum … Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- Notre truc … ça marche toujours …, annonça-t-il, avec un grand sourire de satisfaction.

\- Notre truc ?

\- Oui … quand on théorise, et que nos cerveaux sont en osmose totale, et qu'alors la fusion de nos génies nous permet de trouver la clé du problème …, expliqua-t-il, avec éloquence.

Elle sourit, amusée et attendrie aussi, songeant à leur « truc »., ce « truc » qui épatait tout leur entourage, et eux-mêmes parfois aussi, tant ils étaient connectés. Au début de leur partenariat, ils étaient surpris d'une telle osmose, de la façon dont leurs réflexions se complétaient mutuellement. Puis, c'était devenu tellement naturel, que c'était à chaque fois un moment de plaisir partagé et de complicité, quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et leur prouvait qu'ils étaient un accord parfait.

\- Oui …, bien-sûr que ça marche toujours, répondit-elle, en dévisageant son air radieux. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça ne fonctionne plus ?

\- Parce que ça faisait longtemps … On aurait pu être rouillés à cause du manque d'entraînement …

\- On n'a jamais eu besoin d'entraînement, Castle …, s'amusa-t-elle avec son ton des sous-entendus. Ni pour théoriser, ni pour quoi que ce soit d'autre … On a toujours été en phase, et extrêmement efficaces, en totale osmose, et ce, dès la première fois …

Il ne manqua pas la malice dans ses yeux, son petit air mutin qui ne le trompait pas, et sourit, songeant à ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

\- Tu parles du boulot ou bien de nos corps à corps torrides ? Et de cette première nuit, où tu as …

\- Chut …, l'interrompit-elle, en lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- Toi, chut ! grogna-t-il en souriant. Tu me dis des trucs coquins et après ….

\- Je n'ai rien dit de coquin, l'interrompit-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. C'est toi qui interprètes !

\- Oh ! Menteuse en plus d'être coquine ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

\- Chut ! Castle ! s'offusqua-t-elle, souriant malicieusement. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça quand on est au bureau …

\- Comment ? Coquine ? la taquina-t-il, amusé.

\- Castle ! Tais-toi …, le gronda-t-elle, à nouveau, souriante malgré tout.

\- Oh, allez, personne n'entend …, et puis même si quelqu'un m'entendait, le Capitaine Beckett a le droit d'être coquine avec son mari …

\- Pas ici ... Même si tu en rêves …

\- Mes rêves se …, commença-t-il, avec son air sûr de lui.

\- Je sais, tes rêves se réalisent toujours. Mais il va falloir être très persuasif, parce que d'ici quelques mois ou même quelques semaines, fini le bureau de Capitaine, et avec lui l'un de tes fantasmes restera inassouvi à tout jamais.

\- Impossible … Aucun de mes fantasmes ne peut rester inassouvi, assura-t-il. Je te ferai craquer …

\- J'espère, répondit-elle, à voix basse, faisant mine de se concentrer sur son dossier.

Secrètement, elle avait déjà plus d'une fois eu envie de s'abandonner dans les bras de son mari, ici, dans son bureau. D'abord parce qu'elle savait que Rick en avait mortellement envie, et que, faire l'amour au commissariat, était, sans conteste, son fantasme absolu depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Voire même bien avant. Ensuite, parce qu'elle trouvait l'idée totalement excitante, bien-sûr. C'était un tel interdit, ça allait tellement à l'encontre de tous ses principes, de ses devoirs, de ses responsabilités, qu'une partie d'elle était excitée à l'idée de transgresser toutes les règles qu'elle s'imposait ici. Rationnellement, elle ne s'imaginait pas être capable de se laisser aller à ses désirs, mais malgré tout, elle avait déjà imaginé que par une nuit calme, où le commissariat serait quasiment vide, elle s'autorise un petit moment de folie.

\- Tu espères ? s'étonna Castle, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu, tant sa femme lui avait bien souvent répété que jamais cela n'arriverait. Sérieusement ?

\- Eh bien, j'avoue que ce serait excitant. L'idée de braver un interdit …, et de tout ce que je t'inspire quand je suis là, très stricte et professionnelle, savoir que tu me désires, ici …, et puis dépasser mes propres limites, mes appréhensions … J'aime les défis, tu le sais …

Il sourit, tout content de ce qu'elle lui révélait. Il aimait quand elle lui parlait de ses désirs, surtout ici, au commissariat, où elle était si sérieuse, et soucieuse de ne rien laisser paraître. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour stimuler ses propres envies. Surtout un jour comme celui-ci, où la frustration avait frappé dès le réveil.

\- Mais j'ai bien trop de barrières psychologiques et professionnelles pour me libérer et franchir le cap ..., ajouta-t-elle, plus catégorique. Alors, un câlin dans mon bureau, c'est inimaginable.

\- Tu sais, sourit-il, contournant son bureau pour s'approcher d'elle, j'ai déjà contribué à faire tomber le mur qui entourait ton cœur, alors les barrières dans ta tête, qui t'empêchent de te laisser aller à tes envies et tes désirs, ça ne me fait pas peur …

Elle sourit, sachant, bien-sûr, que maintenant qu'elle lui avait confié qu'elle en rêvait aussi, il mettrait tout son cœur à lui faire lâcher prise. Et que, sans doute, il y parviendrait. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle parvenait à lui refuser, finalement. Elle était faible face au pouvoir de persuasion, et au charme de son mari.

\- Un jour …, ajouta-t-il, se penchant pour chuchoter à son oreille, je vous ferai perdre la tête dans votre bureau, Capitaine.

Elle frissonna de plaisir au contact de son souffle dans son cou alors qu'il déposait un petit baiser sur sa joue, fier de son effet.

\- Allez, je file …, reprit-il, s'éloignant doucement d'elle, pour ne pas trop prolonger ce petit moment d'intimité. Il faut que je parle à ma mère.

\- Sois gentil avec elle ..., lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Bien-sûr …, sourit-il. Tu seras encore là dans une heure ?

\- Oui, je vais suggérer à Lanie qu'on commande quelque chose à déjeuner, je n'ai pas le temps de sortir.

\- Parfait, conclut-il, avec un petit sourire.

\- Parfait, pour ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Parfait, c'est tout, sourit-il, avec son air de cacher quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ?

\- Rien, répondit-il plein de mystère, en s'éloignant vers la porte, en marche arrière pour la regarder s'interroger. On se retrouve après tes cours ?

\- Oui …

\- Pas de stress. Tu es la meilleure …, la rassura-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de stresser, sourit-elle. A tout à l'heure. Embrasse notre bébé pour moi …

\- Bien sûr …, affirma-t-il, gentiment, alors qu'au même moment Lanie arrivait.

* * *

 _Starbucks Coffee, 10_ _ème_ _Avenue, New-York, aux environs de 11h30 …_

Nora faisait tourner machinalement sa cuillère dans son thé tout en étudiant les photos du dessin qu'elle avait imprimé, celui que Gladys lui avait envoyé à l'aube le matin même. Les traits au crayon de bois étaient grossiers, mais on reconnaissait clairement la scène. Sur la droite, ce qui ressemblait à une prison, ou du moins, un lieu clos et étroit, sans fenêtre, mais avec ce qui devait être une petite grille d'aération sur le haut d'un mur. L'endroit était donc situé en sous-sol. Peut-être était-ce une cave. Trois fillettes, très jeunes, et deux femmes, étaient entassées sur une sorte de couche ou de matelas, posé à même le sol. Sur la gauche du dessin, une autre scène : des bâtiments typiques de New-York avec leurs briques probablement rouges et leurs escaliers de secours courant sur les façades. Sans doute la prisonnière avait-elle dessiné ce qu'elle voyait du quartier où elle se trouvait dans l'espoir que quelqu'un reconnaitrait les lieux. Les bâtiments semblaient dégradés. Il n'y avait a priori aucun commerce, aucune enseigne, et rien qui puisse permettre de reconnaître ce quartier new-yorkais. Il n'y avait que ces dessins sur un pan de mur, des sortes de tags, minutieusement recopiés, qui peut-être pourraient être exploités. La personne qui avait réalisé ce dessin avait dû observer les lieux pendant des heures pour pouvoir reproduire ces détails.

Nora avait maintenant confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien d'un appel au secours d'une de ces femmes prisonnières de Chang Bao. Elle avait appelé son amie Jin Tao, en Chine, et lui avait transmis le dessin afin qu'elle déchiffre les idéogrammes. Le message appelait à l'aide de toute urgence, et disait que des femmes étaient prisonnières. Rien de plus. Jin Tao avait été horrifiée d'apprendre que Nua et Mei se trouvaient peut-être entre les mains de membres de la triade _Wo Ching Wo_ , cette mafia chinoise séculaire qui avait essaimé jusqu'à New-York. Et en même temps, cette piste concrète lui avait redonné espoir qu'elles soient retrouvées. L'enquête de Nora progressait. Lentement. Mais elle progressait. De son côté, à Shanghaï, Jin Tao ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. La triade _Wo Ching Wo_ était puissante, et avait à sa botte bon nombre de policiers corrompus. Jin Tao l'avait averti de la dangerosité de cette mafia, y compris à New-York, et de leur implication dans une multitude de trafics divers à l'échelle des Etats-Unis, mais aussi entre la Chine et l'Amérique du Nord. Elle lui avait recommandé la plus extrême prudence, et même conseillé de prévenir la Police. Mais pour Nora, c'était hors de question. Elle avait encore trop peu d'éléments, et si elle avait à cœur de venir en aide à ces femmes, elle n'était pas prête pour le moment à lâcher ce scoop qu'elle détenait. Elle était plus motivée que jamais pour retrouver la piste de ces femmes et identifier les membres du réseau, la clé de voûte de la triade _Wo Ching Wo_ , ainsi que les américains impliqués, comme Brett et Hortensia Fischer.

Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée à fureter aux abords de chez Brett Fischer, directeur général du _Harper's magazine_ , et client nocturne du _Wyfield Motel_. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait, des preuves de son lien avec la triade _Wo Ching Wo_ peut-être, ou de son implication dans la séquestration de ces femmes, ou encore du fait qu'il payait pour s'offrir leurs services sexuels. Mais elle avait surtout observé les lieux, la résidence où il vivait, avec sa femme Hortensia, ainsi que l'immeuble qui abritait les bureaux et la rédaction du _Harper's magazine_. Elle avait pris beaucoup de photos et fait du repérage, car si elle voulait davantage d'informations, il faudrait qu'elle parvienne à s'immiscer chez lui ou dans son bureau pour y fureter et, avec un peu de chance, y glaner des indices. Elle avait prévu de rentrer chez elle manger un morceau avant de se lancer, dès l'après-midi, sur les traces des quatre hommes de main de la triade qui avaient été identifiés. En les suivant de près, et analysant leurs moindres faits et gestes, elle espérait pouvoir découvrir où ils se rendaient, et par conséquent où étaient détenues les prisonnières chinoises. Elle était sur le point de rentrer quand Deborah l'avait appelée, pour lui demander de la retrouver au _Starbuck's Coffee_ de la _10_ _ème_ _Avenue_ de toute urgence.

Elle était donc là, totalement à contre-cœur, mais essayant de se montrer disponible pour Deborah, qui, de toute façon, n'aurait de cesse de la harceler au téléphone si elle ne daignait pas la rencontrer. Elle se demandait ce qu'il y avait de si urgent alors qu'elles étaient supposées se retrouver en début d'après-midi pour l'interview de _Red Sword_.

Elle était concentrée sur ce dessin, avec espoir de déceler un indice, quand l'arrivée de Deborah lui lançant un bonjour bruyant, la fit sursauter.

\- Salut, salut ! s'exclama son amie, en tirant la chaise qui lui faisait face pour s'installer.

-Salut … Tu as l'air bien joviale, constata Nora, retournant le dessin pour que Deborah ne la questionne pas à ce sujet.

\- Plutôt oui ! Figure-toi que je vais avoir le scoop de l'année ! annonça-t-elle, enlevant son imperméable pour se mettre à l'aise.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ? Un coup de téléphone aurait suffi …, et en plus on a rendez-vous dans deux heures, je te signale, bougonna Nora, pressée de rentrer chez elle pour poursuivre ses réflexions au calme.

 _\- Red Sword_ a annulé le rendez-vous …, expliqua-t-elle, un peu déçue.

\- Tant mieux …, j'ai plein de choses à faire …, répondit Nora, contente d'être libérée de cette contrainte qui ne l'intéressait pas. Pourquoi c'est annulé ? Le super héros flippe de dévoiler sa tronche ?

\- En gros … J'ai reçu un mail il y a une heure. Il dit que c'est une prise de risque bien trop grande pour lui, et craint que je n'en révèle trop sur son identité. Mais il a accepté une interview téléphonique demain.

\- Hum … Et c'est ça ton scoop ? Tu m'as fait venir ici pour ça ? bougonna Nora, avant de finir son thé.

\- Non ! Figure-toi que _Red Sword_ m'a aussi refilé un tuyau qui me garantit une exclusivité totale sur son prochain fait d'armes …, expliqua Deborah, toute excitée à cette idée.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda son amie, intriguée malgré tout.

\- Ce soir, au _Four Seasons Hotel_. il y a une soirée caritative organisée par l'ancien maire, Weldon, au profit d'une association. _Red Sword_ va agir là-bas ce soir …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?

\- Rendre justice, bien-sûr ! sourit Deborah, comme une évidence.

\- Si pour toi arroser quelqu'un de peinture jaune, c'est rendre justice ..., soupira Nora, qui ne s'émerveillait pas franchement des exploits du super-héros.

\- C'est un moyen pacifique de rendre justice, oui … C'est amusant, et ça ne fait de mal à personne. Et puis, en même temps, ça divertit tout New-York cette histoire …

\- Et qui est la cible alors ?

\- Aucune idée. Il y aura plein de beau monde. Des politiciens, des PDG, des stars de la télévision et du divertissement …, enfin des gens de tous horizons. L'un d'entre eux est forcément la victime de ce soir … Il y en a bien un qui a un truc à se reprocher. Et moi, je serai aux premières loges pour assister au spectacle. Tu te rends compte ? Je vais avoir l'exclusivité …

\- S'il y a autant de beau monde, alors tu ne seras pas la seule journaliste présente ce soir …

\- Non, mais je serai la seule qui sera sur le qui-vive, placée exactement à l'endroit indiqué par _Red Sword_. Il m'a demandé de filmer.

\- Il t'a demandé de filmer ? Il se sert de toi pour filmer ses exploits maintenant et les diffuser dans les médias ? lui lança Nora, perplexe.

\- Je suppose qu'avec le monde qu'il va y avoir à cette soirée, il veut limiter la prise de risque. Et puis de toute façon, j'aurais filmé même s'il ne me l'avait pas demandé. Tu te rends compte de ce que ça représente ?

\- Hum …, répondit-elle évasivement, un peu perplexe.

\- Et en plus, demain, j'aurai une interview exclusive. Il se confiera peut-être sur ses ressentis ….

\- Que tu crois …, sourit Nora, moqueuse. Et si c'était un canular ?

\- Ce n'est pas un canular, assura Deborah. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait à gagner à me faire ce canular ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Les gens sont bizarres parfois … Bon, il faut que j'y aille, Debbie, j'ai une tonne de choses à faire pour mon enquête, répondit Nora, commençant à rassembler ses affaires.

\- Attend, j'ai quand même besoin de toi …

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour une interview téléphonique. Tu devrais t'en sortir …, répondit Nora, en enfilant son manteau.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai besoin de toi pour m'accompagner à la réception ce soir.

\- Tu rigoles ? lui lança-t-elle, la dévisageant avec un petit rictus de sidération.

\- Euh … non … Je ne peux pas y aller toute seule ! se défendit Deborah.

\- Tu as une invitation au moins ?

\- Pas de problème pour ça. J'irai pour couvrir l'événement pour le journal. J'ai mes entrées où je veux …

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? Trouve-toi un prétendant à emmener. Sérieusement, Debbie, je n'irai pas à une réception mondaine … , grogna Nora, peu motivée pour ce genre de festivité.

\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui soit dans la confidence, qui puisse m'aider si je dois me faufiler pour poursuivre _Red Sword_ …

\- Tu veux poursuivre _Red Sword_ ? Tu es pire que Loïs Lane avec son superman, ma parole …

\- Je n'en sais rien ! C'est du journalisme d'investigation, on sera en plein dans l'action, je ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver ! Il faut qu'on soit deux …, expliqua Deborah.

\- Et mon enquête tu en fais quoi ? J'ai des choses prévues ce soir.

\- Ce sera à 22h précise. Ensuite, tu peux filer faire autre chose …, tu auras toute la nuit.

\- Oui, bien-sûr. Tu sais qu'une fois que _Red Sword_ sera passé à l'acte, les flics vont débarquer ? Il y a une enquête en cours. Ils ne laisseront pas les convives quitter la soirée. On sera tous interrogés.

\- Ça ne prendra que cinq minutes. Pense aux montagnes de délicieux petits fours, au Champagne à volonté … Allez, s'il te plaît, Nora, après je ne te demanderai plus rien. C'est super important …

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Franchement ? soupira Nora, qui savait qu'elle allait finir par accepter, ne pouvant pas refuser grand-chose à son amie.

\- Je peux associer ton nom à l'article, si tu veux.

\- Euh … non, merci, je préfère passer incognito ces temps-ci. Je bosse sur quelque chose de sérieux, et de potentiellement dangereux, alors …

\- Justement, ça te changera les idées … ça va être marrant en plus ! Tu imagines un de ces gars en costume trois pièces avec un seau de peinture jaune sur la tête ? Et tous ces gens un peu coincés paniquer à la vue de _Red Sword_ ?

\- Ça se trouve, il va se faire choper ce soir … Il compte se faufiler pendant la soirée et agir au milieu de deux cent ou trois cent personnes ? demanda Nora, perplexe.

\- Je crois, je ne sais pas …, répondit Deborah, qui ne savait pas grand-chose, finalement. Mais s'il se fait coincer, on aura de toute façon le scoop du siècle !

\- Hum …

\- Alors, c'est oui ? insista son amie, la regardant avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

\- Debbie …

\- S'il te plaît …

\- Je n'ai rien à me mettre pour ce genre de soirée …, marmonna Nora.

\- Pas d'excuse. Je te prêterai une robe … Allez, dis oui …

\- Ok …, grogna Nora, avec un long soupir de lassitude.

\- Oh merci ! Merci ! Tu es géniale ! s'exclama Deborah, sautillant de joie sur sa chaise.

\- A quelle heure ?

\- Je te retrouve chez toi avec ta robe de bal vers 19h, ok ?

\- Ok.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? ça avance ton enquête ? enchaîna Deborah, retournant d'elle-même le dessin posé sur la table.

\- Ne touche pas à ça, c'est personnel …, la sermonna aussitôt Nora.

\- Oh … mais … qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qui sont ces enfants ? demanda son amie, qui s'était emparée du dessin et le scrutait en détail.

\- C'est … Laisse-tomber, je ne peux pas t'expliquer, répondit Nora. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Toujours le trafic de contrefaçon ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est toi qui as dessiné ça ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris de photo ? s'étonna Deborah, pétrie de curiosité.

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi. Je l'ai trouvé … Je dois identifier le quartier, mais autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je crois que c'est dans Brooklyn, répondit Deborah, comme une évidence.

\- Brooklyn ? Pourquoi ? lui fit Nora, sceptique et intriguée.

\- Le graffiti là, tout petit, sur le mur, il fait partie d'une série réalisée par Kenny Scharf. Enfin, je crois …

\- C'est qui celui-là ?

\- Tu ne connais pas Kenny Scharf ? Le plus grand graffer vivant ? la taquina Deborah, avec un sourire. Ce gars est une légende. On a sorti un numéro spécial il y a quelques mois sur le street art à travers les quartiers de New-York. Je crois que ce graffiti était dans le numéro … Je me souviens de cette espèce d'étoile … C'est marrant.

\- Tu es sûre ? insista Nora, toujours aussi perplexe, et excitée à l'idée que son amie puisse avoir raison. On ne voit presque rien sur ce dessin … et …

\- Il me semble bien, oui. C'est un collègue et ami, James Borrow, qui a mené l'enquête et rédigé tout le numéro.

\- Alors il sait où ce graffiti ?

\- Je suppose. Il doit être répertorié dans le numéro spécial. On a plusieurs exemplaires à la rédaction, et James doit y être si tu veux lui demander.

\- Bon sang, si tu as raison, je te serai éternellement reconnaissante, répondit Nora, pleine d'espoir que son enquête puisse faire un bond en avant.

\- Pour une fois que je peux t'être utile … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit, là, ? Et pourquoi tu dois identifier cet endroit ? Qui sont ces femmes ? Elles fabriquent les sacs ? enchaîna Deborah, très intriguée.

\- Je ne sais pas … Mais tu ne dois rien dire, Debbie, ok ? Le gang qui est derrière tout ça ne plaisante pas. Ton pote, James Borrow, ne doit rien savoir de cette enquête non plus.

\- Ok, mais … si c'est si dangereux alors peut-être que tu devrais …

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis prudente, l'interrompit Nora.. Tu sais ce que c'est quand on est persuadés qu'on détient le scoop de l'année, non ?

\- Oui, mais moi …

\- C'est mon scoop, Debbie, affirma-t-elle. Cette enquête c'est mon coup de maître, tu verras.

\- Ok …

\- On y va ? Tu crois qu'on peut passer à ton journal maintenant ? proposa Nora. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

\- Oui. Pas de souci, répondit Deborah, alors qu'elles se levaient toutes les deux. Comme ça, tu m'aideras en route à préparer mes questions pour _Red Sword_ … Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le faire parler de lui pour que j'obtienne des indices sans qu'il s'en rende compte pour que mes lecteurs aient envie de chercher à savoir qui il est …

\- Il est plus futé que toi à mon avis … Les flics lui courent après depuis cinq jours, alors …, expliqua-t-elle, se dirigeant vers la sortie du café, Deborah sur ses pas.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir … Je suis très maligne. Et j'obtiens à peu près tout ce que je veux …

\- Ça, ce n'est pas faux …, soupira Nora. Dire que je vais devoir jouer à la princesse ce soir …, sur la piste d'un super-héros …

\- Tu vas voir, ce sera génial !


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42**

 _Résidence universitaire, Brooklyn College, 11h30 …_

Dans la chambre d'étudiante de Frigg, installé sur le lit de son amie, Tyr revoyait le plan d'action de la soirée, pendant qu'elle avait rejoint la salle de bain pour essayer le costume de _Red Sword_ qu'elle revêtirait le soir même. Ils avaient conscience que c'était une sacrée prise de risques, mais aussi l'occasion de frapper un grand coup. Si les flics soupçonnaient vraiment Odin d'être mêlé à l'affaire _Red Sword_ , comme celui-ci le leur avait dit par téléphone, une demi-heure plus tôt, alors il fallait agir à nouveau dès ce soir. Odin, paniqué et inquiet, avait d'abord annoncé qu'ils devaient tout arrêter, mais Tyr avait fini par le convaincre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de renoncer au « _projet Bill_ » maintenant que le plan d'action était prêt. Il avait bien conscience que si les flics étaient venus interroger Odin à l'Académie de Police, alors cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Vu les questions qu'ils avaient posées et les remarques qu'ils avaient faites, ils avaient déjà établi le lien entre eux deux, et le rapport à la Mercedes volée de son père. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé, quelques jours plus tôt, que les flics puissent remonter jusqu'à eux. Mais il se rassurait en se disant qu'ils n'avaient rien de concret, et n'auraient de toute façon rien de concret, car ils n'avaient laissé aucun indice. Il en était certain, et c'est la raison pour laquelle, il ne s'inquiétait pas plus que de raison pour le moment. Il ne servait à rien de paniquer. Tant que la Police n'établissait pas de lien avec Frigg et Thor, alors ils étaient à l'abri de toute accusation.

De plus, Odin avait conscience lui-aussi que pour détourner l'attention de la Police, la meilleure stratégie était de montrer que _Red Sword_ était toujours actif et qu'il ne craignait pas d'être identifié, mais aussi de prouver qu'il était libre de ses mouvements et de ses actes. Les flics surveilleraient certainement ce qu'Odin et lui faisaient, au cours des prochaines heures et des prochains jours. Ils verraient qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté pour l'un l'Académie, pour l'autre son domicile, et que par conséquent, ils ne pouvaient être derrière _Red Sword,_ malgré toutes les coïncidences qu'ils avaient évoquées lors de l'interrogatoire d'Odin. Les coïncidences ne resteraient que des coïncidences, et l'affaire finirait par tomber dans l'oubli, si _Red Sword_ cessait d'agir pendant quelques temps. Car Odin avait été catégorique : ce serait le dernier coup d'éclat du super-héros avant un long moment. Ensuite, normalement, les soupçons de la Police s'éloigneraient pour de bon. Ils en profiteraient pour travailler sur ce trafic asiatique qui les intriguait et les captivait depuis quelques jours.

Concentré sur le plan de _Four Seasons Hotel_ , l'un des plus grands palaces de New-York, Tyr vérifiait le chemin que Frigg aurait à parcourir ce soir, vêtue du costume de super-héros, et de son attribut, désormais légendaire, l'épée rouge luminescente. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme passerait à l'action, et même si elle avait des qualités athlétiques remarquables, ce serait plus compliqué pour elle que cela l'avait été pour lui et pour Thor les fois précédentes. D'autant plus que ce soir, contrairement à ce qui avait été initialement prévu, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait l'accompagner. Odin et Thor seraient à l'Académie de Police, où ils avaient des cours et des entraînements jusqu'au début de soirée. Lui resterait bien sagement chez lui. Ils ne pourraient même pas superviser de loin, ce qui se passait, et devraient faire entièrement confiance à Frigg. Celle-ci avait un caractère bien trempé. Elle était plutôt téméraire pour une fille et avait un côté « garçon manqué », comme le lui disait souvent Odin pour la taquiner. Elle n'avait peur de rien, et pas froid aux yeux, habituée à évoluer depuis quelques mois au sein de leur petit groupe très masculin. Elle était avant tout la petite-amie d'Odin, et si au départ, elle ne connaissait rien ni aux super-héros, ni à la Police ou la justice, elle s'était prise au jeu avec enthousiasme. Elle était devenue un atout indispensable, de par ses raisonnements très affutés quand ils menaient l'enquête, mais aussi ses talents de comédienne. Face à M. Kohl ou à William Tanner, elle avait joué son rôle à la perfection, et s'était avérée plus qu'efficace. Elle était l'opposée d'Odin, mais ils se complétaient parfaitement. Lui était le calme et la raison. Elle était le feu dont il avait besoin pour se surpasser. Réfléchie néanmoins, elle jouait souvent le tampon entre Odin, Thor et lui. Elle était l'équilibre entre leurs passions, leur enthousiasme à tous, et la trop grande prudence dont faisait preuve Odin. Alors tous avaient pleinement confiance en elle pour ce soir. Elle était parfaitement capable de ce coup d'éclat.

Par chance, Steven, un des coachs sportifs d'Odin et Thor à l'Académie, était dans la confidence et quand Odin lui avait parlé de leur opération « Bill », un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, il avait sauté sur l'occasion de proposer son aide. Cela faisait quelques semaines maintenant que Steven avait eu vent de leur projet « _Red Sword_ ». Il avait, par hasard, surpris un jour une conversation entre Thor et Odin, dans la salle de musculation, et s'était aussitôt enthousiasmé pour leur démarche. Il avait promis de ne rien divulguer, et depuis la semaine dernière, il s'émerveillait de ce que _Red Sword_ était parvenu à faire. Steven était comme un grand frère pour les cadets à l'Académie, qu'il côtoyait depuis des décennies. Rebelle dans l'âme, même s'il évoluait dans le milieu policier, il trouvait tout cela très amusant, et finalement, fort utile aussi. C'était donc la seule personne extérieure à leur petit groupe qui en était informée. Lui était sceptique quant à l'idée de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'étranger à leur amitié. Mais Odin et Thor assuraient qu'ils avaient une confiance aveugle en Steven. D'ici quelques minutes, il les rejoindrait donc ici afin qu'ils lui transmettent les consignes. Il serait un allié indispensable ce soir, mais chaque détail devait être minutieusement préparé, et il devait avoir conscience de l'ampleur de l'enjeu que cela représentait pour eux tous.

Tyr était soulagé qu'Odin n'ait pas ordonné de tout arrêter dès aujourd'hui. Certes, il avait annulé son interview avec la journaliste, Deborah Sanders, mais avait accepté qu'il ait un entretien téléphonique avec elle, le lendemain. Cela ne craignait rien. Et ils avaient d'ores et déjà établi, tous les quatre, ce qu'il pourrait dire ou ne pas dire. Mais il était aussi déçu que leur petit jeu tourne court aussi rapidement. Ils n'avaient commencé que quelques jours plus tôt, et déjà, ce soir, après leur intervention au _Four Seasons Hotel_ , tout serait fini. Odin avait raison, bien-sûr. C'était trop risqué de continuer pour le moment, avec les flics qui leur tournaient autour. Même s'il adorait revêtir le costume de _Red Sword_ et rendre justice, et s'enorgueillait de sa nouvelle notoriété, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de voir sa vie et sa carrière être ruinées ainsi. Il se désolait qu'ils n'aient pas été encore plus prudents. Ils n'avaient pourtant laissé aucune trace. Mais il en voulait un peu à Odin aussi, qui, toujours à jouer les chefs au sein de leur petit groupe, avait commis une erreur monumentale quand il avait choisi d'utiliser la célèbre technique d'un voleur de voiture, qui s'avérait être son père biologique. Tous les trois ignoraient tout cela jusqu'à présent. Et ils avaient été sidérés d'apprendre cette histoire, qui, sans aucun doute avait permis de mener les flics jusqu'à Odin. Il ne servait pourtant à rien d'avoir des rancœurs. Maintenant, ils devaient se serrer les coudes pour sauvegarder leurs secrets, préserver l'identité de _Red Sword_ coûte que coûte, afin qu'un jour, quand tout cela s'apaiserait, ils puissent agir à nouveau. Et pour le moment, il fallait revoir le moindre détail de leur plan, pour, ce soir, ne pas commettre d'erreur.

\- Voilà, annonça Frigg, en sortant de la salle de bain, vêtue de la combinaison noire de _Red Sword_. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Parfait …, répondit aussitôt Tyr en l'observant des pieds à la tête. On a bien fait de prévoir une deuxième version du costume. L'autre aurait été beaucoup trop grand pour toi.

\- Oui …, constata-t-elle, gesticulant légèrement pour s'analyser sous toutes les coutures.

La combinaison noire moulait son corps, et elle savait bien que ses formes féminines ne passeraient pas inaperçues aux yeux des internautes, et par conséquent des flics. Ces derniers savaient probablement déjà, de toute façon, qu'une femme était impliquée, puisque quand ils avaient retrouvé la Mercedes, M. Kohl avait dû parler d'elle, et William Tanner avait dû raconter comme elle l'avait attiré dans leurs filets. Mais les New-Yorkais réaliseraient, après ce soir, qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes derrière le super-héros, car eux, l'ignoraient. Cela sèmerait une sorte de confusion et brouillerait les pistes d'une manière qui ne pouvait que leur être profitable, alors que les soupçons se rapprochaient a priori d'Odin et Tyr. Personne ne savait ses liens avec les deux jeunes garçons. Elle n'avait même pas été interrogée lors du vol de la Mercedes du père de Tyr, des mois plus tôt. Le secret de sa relation avec Odin la préservait pour le moment du moindre soupçon.

\- Mets la cagoule et la capuche pour voir …, continua Tyr, poursuivant son inspection.

Elle s'exécuta, dissimulant ses longs cheveux blonds, puis son visage sous le vêtement noir, tandis qu'il se levait pour la scruter attentivement, attentif au moindre détail.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être SpiderWoman comme ça, s'amusa-t-elle, alors que désormais seuls ses yeux étaient visibles.

\- Oui … les supers pouvoirs en moins, sourit Tyr. C'est impeccable …

\- Ça passera inaperçu sous mes fringues ..., ajouta-t-elle, désignant du regard, sur sa chaise, la tenue qu'elle porterait ce soir, quand elle se mêlerait au groupe d'extras chargés du service pendant la réception au _Four Seasons Hotel_.

\- Oui. Tu as le sac pour faire entrer l'épée dans l'hôtel ?

\- Oui. Tout est là, répondit Frigg.

-Tu sauras monter l'épée ? s'inquiéta Tyr, désignant du regard l'épée, posée sur le lit, dont ils avaient dévissé la poignée et la lame, afin de la faire entrer dans le sac.

\- Evidemment … Je me suis entraînée toute la soirée hier, sourit-elle, totalement confiante. Il ne me faudra pas plus de quinze secondes.

\- Ok, sourit-il, alors que tous deux s'asseyaient sur le lit et que Frigg retirait cagoule et capuche. Et comment tu te sens ? Pas trop stressée ?

\- Je me sens totalement prête, assura-t-elle. Et super excitée. Je flippe juste un peu pour l'entrée dans l'hôtel. Si on me refuse l'accès, ce sera mort … Franchement ça m'énerverait que tout tombe à l'eau comme ça, aussi bêtement.

\- C'est quitte ou double, c'est sûr. Mais une fois que tu es dedans, tu déroules le plan. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de souci … Personne ne fera attention à toi, et Steven assurera tes arrières.

\- Et la journaliste ? Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Deborah Sanders était un élément important de leur plan. Pour la première fois, ils ne pourraient pas filmer leurs exploits, puisque Frigg serait seule, et dans l'obscurité, et le feu de l'action, c'était trop à gérer. Ils ne voulaient pas confier cette mission à Steven qui se contenterait de surveiller que tout allait bien pour Frigg, et faciliterait surtout sa fuite. Sortir du Four Seasons Hotel, sans que personne ne se lance à sa poursuite, et disparaître dans la nature, était l'étape la plus délicate de leur plan. Mais peut-être la plus exaltante aussi. Frigg avait elle-même pensé sa fuite, et avait hâte de passer à l'action. Quant à Deborah Sanders, elle se tiendrait au bon endroit au bon moment, et elle filmerait tout ce qu'elle verrait. La vidéo serait publiée à peine quelques minutes plus tard, et ferait le buzz comme les deux fois précédentes.

\- Elle attendra devant le salon du premier étage. Ça te laissera de la marge de manœuvre.

\- Et si elle fouine et qu'elle tombe sur nous trop tôt ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Elle veut le scoop. L'hôtel est bien trop vaste. Elle a tout intérêt à se fier à ce que je lui dis si elle ne veut pas rater le moment-clé, et l'exclusivité par la même occasion.

\- Ok …

\- Ce soir, c'est notre plus grosse prise de risques, continua Tyr d'un ton un peu solennel, alors si jamais tu …

\- Merci de me mettre la pression, Liam, sourit-elle, un peu taquine.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, mais si jamais ça tourne mal alors …

\- Je sais ce que je dois faire, c'est bon. Ça ne peut pas tourner mal, assura-t-elle, pleinement convaincue qu'il n'y aurait pas de souci.

C'était enfin son tour de passer à l'action, et elle était impatiente de montrer aux garçons qu'elle était tout aussi capable qu'eux. Elle n'était pas seulement la petite-amie d'Odin. Non, elle pouvait aussi jouer les super-héros, et accomplir leur mission à la perfection. Elle se préparait depuis des jours maintenant, et elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était excitée au contraire. Mais pendant ces prochaines heures, en attendant le moment de rejoindre l'hôtel, elle reverrait minutieusement le moindre détail. Elle n'avait aucune marge d'erreur, et perfectionniste, elle connaissait par cœur, à la minute voire à la seconde près, tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire. Il n'y aurait pas de hasard, pas d'approximation. Ce soir, _Red Sword_ , c'était elle, et elle était bien décidée à épater les New-Yorkais, mais aussi ses amis, et surtout Odin, dont le moral était en berne depuis que les flics étaient venus l'interroger.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de midi._

Dans l'ascenseur qui le menait vers son étage, Castle vérifia rapidement le sms qui lui confirmait l'horaire de livraison, au commissariat, de la surprise de Kate. C'était la première d'une longue série qui marquerait chaque jour précédant son anniversaire. Dix-sept surprises avant l'apothéose, le 17 novembre. Il aurait préféré être auprès d'elle au moment où elle découvrirait son premier cadeau, et assister à son étonnement, contempler son sourire, toujours ravi qu'il était de la surprendre et de lui faire plaisir. Mais ce midi, il devait discuter avec sa mère de ses soucis de santé. Alors il attendrait patiemment de la retrouver tout à l'heure. Kate ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, empêtrée qu'elle était dans les faux indices qu'il lui avait donnés jusque-là. Elle allait, bien-sûr, lui dire qu'il en faisait trop, mais elle adorerait ses petits cadeaux, et il était sûr qu'elle serait impatiente de découvrir chaque jour la petite attention, tantôt tendre ou drôle, tantôt insolite ou gourmande, qu'il lui réservait. Il avait pensé chaque cadeau avec tout son cœur, et toute son imagination aussi, dans le but de lui faire plaisir, bien-sûr, mais aussi de faire de son anniversaire un événement dont elle se souviendrait longtemps. Les préparatifs de la surprise finale avançaient bien, et avec la complicité des gars, de Lanie, et même de Victoria Gates, il ne lui restait plus que quelques détails à formaliser. Comme un enfant attendant Noël, il comptait chaque jour qui les séparaient désormais du 17 novembre avec impatience et excitation. Kate était en ce moment trop accaparée par le travail pour essayer réellement de découvrir ce qu'il préparait en douce. Et heureusement. Parce que malgré les indices totalement loufoques qu'il lui donnait, elle était bien capable de parvenir à découvrir sa surprise avant l'heure. Elle n'était pas flic pour rien. Et elle était la meilleure. Alors si vraiment elle avait envie de savoir ce qu'il mijotait, elle était capable d'y arriver.

Un sourire sur les lèvres songeant à celui de sa femme quand elle recevrait son premier cadeau, il quitta l'ascenseur et traversa le couloir pour rejoindre le loft. Il était à peine entré que sa toute petite tornade blonde accourait vers lui.

\- Papa ! s'exclama Léo, ses petits bras levés vers lui pour qu'il le soulève.

\- Hey, bonhomme ! sourit Rick, ravi de son enthousiasme, en attrapant son petit garçon et le faisant tournoyer dans ses bras.

\- Encore ! Encore ! s'écria Léo, riant aux éclats, alors que Rick n'avait de cesse de le faire danser dans les airs, en tournant sur lui-même.

Depuis la cuisine, où elle finissait de mixer le jambon de Léo, Martha contempla, avec le sourire, son fils et son petit-fils, qui riaient autant l'un que l'autre. Richard avait toujours été très complice avec Alexis, mais avec ses garçons, c'était autre chose encore. Les petits avaient hérité, pour une bonne part, de l'esprit et du caractère de leur père. Surtout Léo. Eliott était plus rationnel, plus posé et réfléchi. Comme Katherine. Mais il était totalement envoûté par les récits loufoques de son père, passionné par les jeux qu'il lui proposait, et tout l'univers de super-héros ou de fantaisies dont il peuplait ses journées. Si Alexis, elle-aussi, quand elle était enfant, adorait les histoires de Richard, ses bêtises et facéties, elle avait toujours été très raisonnable, très sage, et avait toujours eu un regard très sérieux sur le monde. Léo et Eliott étaient différents. Parce qu'ils grandissaient dans un cadre différent, avec toute l'attention et l'amour de leurs deux parents. Pleins d'innocence, de spontanéité et de joie de vivre, mais aussi d'admiration pour leur père, ils partageaient avec lui une complicité particulière, doux mélange d'amusement, de fantaisie et de tendresse. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient des petits garçons. Ou bien parce qu'ils lui ressemblaient beaucoup. Dans tous les cas, Martha chérissait cette relation.

Mais pour le moment, elle était surtout soucieuse. Richard avait quitté le loft fâché ce matin, quand il était parti emmener Eliott à l'école, et elle ne savait trop dans quel état d'esprit il rentrait ce midi. Il se fâchait rarement avec les femmes de sa vie, comme il disait, ou même avec ses amis. Il était plutôt bonne pâte, et n'était pas du genre à ruminer son mécontentement avec amertume. Il ne supportait pas de rester fâché bien longtemps. Il tenait ça d'elle, probablement, car elle lui avait souvent répété, petit garçon, qu'on avait le droit d'être en colère, mais qu'on devait aussi la chasser très vite de son cœur pour ne pas s'encombrer de tracas inutiles. La colère n'est bénéfique que si elle sert à discuter, s'apaiser et pardonner. Alors elle espérait que Richard ne lui en voulait pas trop, et qu'elle pourrait lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas informé des malaises qu'elle faisait, et pourquoi elle n'était pas allée voir un médecin.

\- Encore ! Papa ! criait toujours Léo, de sa petite voix joyeuse et impatiente.

\- Oh, ça suffit, mon bonhomme …, tu vas avoir le tournis à force ! sourit Castle, cessant doucement de le faire tournoyer pour le prendre dans ses bras, et déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Pique ! grogna Léo, frottant sa joue.

\- Comment ça je pique ? fit-il mine de s'offusquer, en s'avançant vers la cuisine.

\- Il a raison … Tu ne t'es pas rasé ce matin ? constata Martha, remarquant la barbe naissante de son fils.

\- Non … J'ai oublié, expliqua Rick, observant sa mère disposer des petits morceaux de jambon dans l'assiette destinée à Léo. J'étais agacé et j'avais l'esprit ailleurs …

Martha ne répondit rien, sentant un peu de reproche dans la voix de son fils.

\- Et puis Kate trouve ça sexy …, ajouta-t-il, esquissant un sourire, alors que Léo l'observait, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce que son père racontait.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui, Maman trouve que Papa est craquant avec une petite barbe. Il est beau Papa, non ?

\- Beau Papa ! sourit Léo. Pique Papa !

\- Fripouille …, rigola Castle, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Allez … hop, à table …

Il s'éloigna vers la salle à manger pour déposer Léo dans sa chaise haute. Sa mère avait déjà installé les couverts, et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, la vision de cette table joliment dressée pour eux trois l'attendrit. Sa mère n'avait jamais été une femme d'intérieure, ni une maman ordinaire. Il avait très peu le souvenir de l'avoir vue derrière les fourneaux, ni même de dîners organisés à la maison lorsqu'il était enfant. Elle était très occupée, virevoltante, et libre comme l'air. Lui l'accompagnait partout, toujours dans ses jupes. Il avait grandi dans les théâtres, les cafés, les restaurants et les studios. Elle avait toujours été aimante, à l'écoute, attentionnée et attentive, et il n'avait manqué de rien. Elle avait été son seul repère pendant longtemps. Mais jamais elle n'avait été une maman ordinaire, gérant la maisonnée, mitonnant de bons petits plats. Quand Alexis était petite, elle n'avait pas été ce genre de grand-mère non plus. Elle était encore très active à l'époque, et lui s'occupait de sa fille à plein temps ou presque. Sa mère s'occupait surtout des loisirs d'Alexis, des jeux et des sorties. Elle était devenue sa confidente, sa plus proche amie peut-être aussi. Une tendresse particulière les avait toujours unies toutes les deux. Mais avec les garçons, il découvrait en sa mère une femme qu'il n'avait jamais connue jusque-là. Sans doute parce qu'elle s'occupait d'eux au quotidien, plusieurs jours par semaine. Elle cuisinait, elle jouait aux Légos ou lisait des histoires, elle promenait les enfants au parc, et il arrivait même qu'elle fasse une lessive pour aider Kate. Du jamais vu. Et elle avait l'air d'aimer ça. Bien-sûr, elle faisait toujours les choses à sa façon, avec cette petite pointe de folie qui la caractérisait, mais il voyait bien le plaisir qu'elle prenait à s'occuper des garçons, et surtout le temps qu'elle y consacrait désormais.

\- Maman pas là ? demanda Leo, pendant que Rick l'installait dans sa chaise haute.

\- Maman travaille … mais elle m'a demandé de faire un gros bisou à son petit garçon chéri …, expliqua Castle, en embrassant son fils qui lui répondit par un large sourire.

\- Bisou maman !

\- Oui je lui ferai un gros bisou de ta part tout à l'heure. Promis ! Tu as été mignon avec grand-mère ce matin ?

\- Oui …, répondit Léo, attrapant sa cuillère, comme s'il avait très faim.

\- Pas trop quand même, j'espère ? sourit Castle.

\- Non …, sourit à son tour le petit garçon d'un air coquin.

\- Tu es bien le fils de ton Papa, constata Rick, ravi. Mère, tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non …, installe-toi, j'arrive …, répondit Martha, depuis la cuisine, en sortant le plat du four.

Il s'exécuta s'asseyant près de Léo et attrapant son bavoir pour le lui attacher autour du cou. Il sentait sa mère sur la réserve, et distante. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été tendre avec elle ce matin, et qu'il était parti fâché. Bien-sûr, il ne supportait pas qu'elle lui cache des choses qu'il estimait très grave, mais Kate avait raison. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle-aussi probablement. Elle semblait se jouer du temps qui passait, des aléas de la vie, et de l'âge qu'elle prenait. Mais c'était des réalités auxquelles elle devait faire face désormais. Et il comprenait que cela puisse l'affecter, et qu'elle cache ses tracas derrière sa joie de vivre et un enthousiasme à toute épreuve.

\- Ça sent bon …, constata gentiment Rick, alors qu'elle apportait l'assiette de Léo.

\- Bon ! s'exclama le petit garçon, tapant sa cuillère sur la table avec enthousiasme.

\- Hum … tu vas te régaler …, sourit Castle.

\- Tout seul ! répondit Léo, plongeant sa cuillère dans la purée que Martha venait de déposer devant lui.

\- Oui, oui … tu manges tout seul.

\- Doucement, trésor, c'est chaud, l'avertit Martha, avant de s'éloigner à nouveau pour chercher le plat de poulet, pommes au four et champignons.

Rick s'amusa à observer Léo goûter la purée du bout de la langue, prudemment, attentif à la consigne de sa grand-mère.

\- Saud ! constata le petit garçon avalant une pincée de purée en grimaçant.

\- Mange le jambon d'abord, bonhomme. La purée va refroidir.

\- Zambon … pas saud …, répondit Léo, en attrapant du jambon de sa main gauche pour le déposer dans la cuillère qu'il tenait dans l'autre main.

\- Chaud … avec un « ch » … comme « cheval » …, le reprit Rick.

\- Seval ? demanda Léo, le dévisageant un peu perplexe, tout en mâchouillant son jambon.

\- Che-val, répéta son père en insistant sur chaque syllabe, tandis que Martha déposait le plat sur la table.

\- Seval ? sourit Léo, avec malice.

\- Tu le fais exprès, coquin …, constata Rick.

\- Ne l'embête pas avec la prononciation …, le sermonna gentiment Martha, en remplissant généreusement son assiette. Il est tout petit. Tu as zozoté jusqu'à cinq ans au moins je te rappelle !

\- Moi ? Zozoter ? Tu rigoles ! Je n'ai jamais zozoté …, s'indigna Rick. Merci, mère … J'en ai assez.

\- Oh que si ! Tu te souviens comment tu appelais mon amie Gigi ? demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant à son tour, face à lui.

\- Zizi ? répéta Léo, regardant sa grand-mère se servir des pommes de terre.

\- Voilà ! Papa disait tout comme toi quand il était petit …, expliqua Martha. A tel point que tout le monde a fini par surnommer cette pauvre Gigi « Zizi » …

\- C'est mignon et original comme surnom au moins …, s'amusa Rick.

\- Hum … Si elle était encore en vie, elle te tirerait les oreilles …, lui fit remarquer Martha. Elle détestait ce surnom …

Il sourit avec tendresse, songeant à la bonne amie de sa mère, décédée deux ans plus tôt. Puis silencieux, ils commencèrent à manger, observant simplement Leo qui patiemment remplissait sa petite cuillère de jambon mouliné, avant de le déguster avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Comme si chacun redoutait de lancer le sujet de discussion qui les intéressait tous deux, la mère et le fils restaient songeurs.

\- Tout va bien au commissariat ? demanda finalement Martha, rompant le silence.

\- Oui …, une enquête compliquée, mais on avance …

\- Le super-héros toujours ?

\- Hum …. On a une piste mais il nous manque les indices, expliqua-t-il, tout en mangeant de bon appétit.

\- Vous allez finir par trouver. Vous trouvez toujours.

\- Oui.

A nouveau, le silence s'installa quelques secondes. Même Léo, concentré sur son déjeuner, ne faisait pas de bruit, marmonnant simplement de temps à autre quelques syllabes incompréhensibles, comme s'il parlait tout seul.

\- Richard, reprit Martha, décidée à se lancer pour de bon. Je sais que j'aurais dû te parler de ces malaises, et en parler à Katherine …

\- Ce n'était pas raisonnable. Vraiment pas raisonnable …, lui fit-il remarquer, avec douceur, sans la brusquer. Je t'ai pris rendez-vous chez le Dr Martins demain matin.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de le faire, objecta-t-elle, sur le ton du reproche. Je peux encore prendre rendez-vous toute seule chez le médecin !

\- La preuve que non puisque tu ne l'as pas fait, marmonna-t-il, tentant de modérer ses griefs, pour ne pas se fâcher à nouveau.

\- Figure-toi que j'attendais que la première de ma pièce soit passée. Je serai allée chez le médecin ensuite, expliqua Martha.

\- Pourquoi attendre ?

\- Parce que je sais ce qu'il va me dire ! De lever le pied, de me reposer … et que tout ce stress est mauvais pour moi … et patati patata …, énuméra-t-elle, en soupirant exaspérée à l'avance par ce que le médecin lui dirait.

\- Et il aura raison.

\- Je me moque qu'il ait raison ou non. Ce n'est pas à soixante-quinze ans que je vais lever le pied. Au contraire, je veux vivre pleinement …, assura-t-elle.

\- Tu peux vivre pleinement et lever un peu le pied, Mère …, répondit Rick, la dévisageant avec tendresse. Il ne s'agit pas de mettre un terme à tous tes projets, d'arrêter le théâtre, de ne plus faire la fête comme tu aimes le faire mais juste de modérer un peu tes activités, et de prendre aussi le temps de te reposer.

\- Je me repose quand je garde mes petits-fils …

\- Les garçons sont tout sauf reposants, lui fit-il remarquer, avec un sourire. Ils sont bruyants, et toujours en activité. Ce n'est pas du repos de les garder.

\- Je n'aime pas ça …, avoua-t-elle dans un soupir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Me ménager, me reposer …

\- Je sais.

\- Ça me rappelle à quel point le temps passe, à quel point je vieillis …

\- Je sais, oui. Mais j'aimerais que mes enfants puissent profiter de leur grand-mère encore de longues années, expliqua-t-il, tentant de jouer sur la corde sensible.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir demain, chéri …, lui fit-elle remarquer, avec un sourire.

\- Je sais … enfin, j'espère .., ajouta-t-il, d'un ton un peu taquin.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! objecta-t-elle, d'un air fâché.

\- Je plaisantais … pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle …, marmonna-t-elle, un peu vexée.

\- Mère …, reprit-il, la regardant tendrement. Tu es pétillante, pleine de vie, comme tu l'as toujours été. Mais je vois que tu es plus fatiguée. Et si tu veux rester tout aussi pétillante encore longtemps, tu dois faire attention à toi, et à ta santé. Je ne veux pas jouer les moralisateurs, parce que je sais bien qu'au fond de toi, tu en as parfaitement conscience … mais à ton âge, oui, à ton âge, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je te le rappelle, mais tu as plus de soixante-dix ans, alors à cet âge-là, quand tu as un souci de santé, quand tu remarques quelque chose d'anormal, tu dois aller voir le médecin. C'est tout …, même si c'est pour trois fois rien.

Elle ne répondit pas, l'écoutant simplement. Bien-sûr qu'il avait raison. Elle aurait dû aller voir le médecin pour ses malaises. D'autant plus qu'elle était quasiment persuadée que c'était simplement la conséquence du stress et de la pression qu'elle ressentait à l'approche de la première de sa pièce. Mais elle avait peur, et certaines peurs étaient difficilement contrôlables.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas marrant, ajouta-t-il, gentiment. Et que ça t'inquiète de vieillir …

\- Ce n'est pas de vieillir qui m'inquiète, l'interrompit-elle. Vieillir est la logique de la vie. C'est ce qui lui donne tout son sens. C'est ce qui m'a permis d'avoir la vie pleine et entière que je souhaitais. Ce qui me fait peur, Richard, c'est le temps qui passe … Et quand je vois tout ce que j'ai encore envie de faire, tout ce dont je veux profiter … ça m'effraie de voir la vitesse avec laquelle la vie défile.

\- Tu as encore de longues années devant toi, Mère …, répondit-il, avec un sourire rassurant. Et si tu veux pouvoir faire toutes ces choses, et en profiter pleinement encore longtemps, tu dois prendre soin de ton corps et de ta santé.

\- Je sais bien. Mais à mon âge, tu sais, aller voir le médecin c'est terriblement angoissant. Tu te demandes ce qu'il va t'annoncer et … avec ces malaises, j'ai peur de ce que ça pourrait cacher.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as dit que ton dernier check-up était bon. Tu as d'autres soucis dont tu ne m'as pas parlé ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

\- Non, bien-sûr que non. Tout va bien. Mais … mon amie Jude … tu sais, elle …

\- Elle est malade ?

\- Oui …, avoua un peu tristement Martha. Elle n'a plus que quelques mois à vivre …

\- Mais … je l'ai vue il y a quelques semaines à peine, et elle était en parfaite forme.

\- Oui. Justement …

Martha lui expliqua la maladie de Jude, le verdict des médecins et spécialistes, et la claque qu'elle-même avait prise en apprenant la terrible nouvelle. Jude était avec Gigi, sa plus lointaine amie. Et en découvrant cette histoire, Rick comprit un peu mieux les inquiétudes et l'attitude de sa mère.

\- Tu vois, Gigi d'abord …, maintenant Jude. Tous mes amis, tous les gens de ma génération disparaissent les uns après les autres. Et inévitablement, je suis la prochaine sur la liste …

\- Mère …, ce n'est pas parce que certains tombent malades ou disparaissent que cela va t'arriver à toi-aussi.

\- Ça arrivera, chéri. Inévitablement, ça arrivera un jour.

Il y pensait, bien-sûr, parfois lui-aussi, parce qu'elle n'était pas éternelle, évidemment, et parce qu'il sentait aussi ces derniers mois qu'elle se fatiguait davantage, et que certains jours, elle était moins dynamique que d'accoutumée. Mais il chassait bien vite ces sombres pensées de son esprit, parce que cela ne servait à rien, et qu'il n'était pas du genre à se tracasser pour ce qui n'était pas ou plus. Au contraire, il était un optimiste de nature, et tendait à voir la vie du bon côté, quoi qu'il arrive. Sa mère était encore en forme et pleine de vie. Elle avait de belles années devant elle.

\- Bien-sûr … mais … pas maintenant. Dans longtemps, expliqua-t-il, essayant de se rassurer lui-aussi. Tu es en bonne santé, alors ne te tracasse pas ainsi.

\- Jude était en pleine santé, aussi … Mais, je ne me tracasse pas, assura-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais vécu en m'encombrant l'esprit de tracasseries et d'angoisses inutiles, parce qu'on ne peut pas prévoir ce que le sort nous réserve, alors rien ne sert de se morfondre à l'avance.

\- Tu as bien raison, sourit-il.

\- Et c'est pour ça, aussi, que j'évite les médecins … Peut-être que si je devais avoir quelque chose, un problème de santé, je préfèrerais rester dans l'ignorance, et vivre, insouciante. Simplement, avoua-t-elle.

\- C'est complètement insensé, Mère ! lui répondit-il, vraiment interloqué par cette révélation.

\- Ce n'est pas insensé, chéri … Tu verras à mon âge …

\- Mère, plein de maladies se soignent désormais, même à un âge avancé … C'est à ça que servent les médecins !

\- Peut-être, mais si j'étais vraiment malade, je crois que je n'aurais pas envie de subir de lourds traitements pour gagner quelques mois de vie en étant cloitrée au fond d'un lit d'hôpital.

\- Mais … Pourquoi parle-t-on de ça d'abord ? objecta-t-il, le cœur gros de devoir discuter de ce genre de choses. Tu n'es pas malade !

\- Non … mais on n'en parle jamais, et c'est important d'en parler quand on est justement en pleine santé.

\- Oui, eh bien, je ne veux pas parler de ça …, de toi te laissant mourir, refusant de te soigner …, expliqua-t-il, de la tristesse dans la voix.

Il se concentra un instant sur Leo, qui avait transformé son assiette en champ de bataille, mais dégustait toujours tranquillement avec application son jambon et sa purée. Il n'en revenait pas que la conversation ait pris cette tournure. Il n'était absolument pas prêt pour discuter des dernières volontés de sa mère. Il s'agissait à la base d'une discussion concernant ses malaises, et voilà qu'ils en étaient à envisager les pires scenarii. Dépité et le cœur lourd, il repoussa son assiette, l'appétit coupé.

\- Richard, je ne parle que du cas où j'aurais une maladie grave, très grave …, reprit Martha, pour le rassurer, voyant qu'il était peiné et chamboulé par ses aveux. Je ne refuserai pas de me soigner autrement.

\- Oui, eh bien, on verra si cela arrive un jour, conclut-il. Pour le moment, tu es juste fatiguée, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Par contre, tu as intérêt d'aller voir le médecin, la sermonna-t-il. Parce que c'est égoïste de vouloir rester dans l'ignorance pour vivre pleinement comme tu dis. Egoïste et stupide.

\- Egoïste ? C'est ma vie, Richard …, affirma-t-elle. Jude aurait préféré ne rien savoir, vois-tu … Maintenant, elle a du mal à reprendre le dessus, et souffre de voir la fin approcher aussi rapidement. Et je suis d'accord avec elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir que je vais mourir dans six mois ou dans un an pour profiter de la vie et des gens que j'aime.

\- C'est ta vie peut-être, mais tu es ma mère, tu es la grand-mère de mes enfants, et tu es une belle-mère aimante pour ma femme. Et je crois que si tu étais malade, on serait tous en droit de le savoir. Si tu étais condamnée, on aimerait aussi pouvoir profiter pleinement de toi.

\- Chéri …, essaya-t-elle de l'interrompre, touchée par ses explications. Je comprends, mais …

\- Non, écoute un peu, continua-t-il, la dévisageant avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Kate a perdu sa mère subitement sans pouvoir lui dire au-revoir ou combien elle l'aimait, sans être auprès d'elle pour l'accompagner ou l'épauler. Et c'est une douleur pour elle ..., une douleur qui ne la quittera jamais. Oui, c'est ta vie, ce sont tes choix, mais quand tu ne seras plus là, nous, ceux que tu aimes et qui t'aimons, nous vivrons avec la douleur de t'avoir perdue. Et si on a pu profiter pleinement de toi, t'accompagner, te dire combien on t'aime, alors peut-être qu'on aura l'esprit plus tranquille et le cœur un peu moins lourd …

Touchée au plus profond d'elle-même par la déclaration de son fils, lui qui refusait toujours de parler de la mort ou de la vieillesse, Martha tendit la main pour caresser doucement la sienne, posée sur la table. L'émotion lui serra la gorge, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Richard l'aimait, bien-sûr, aussi fort qu'un fils pouvait aimer sa mère, mais il était toujours si peu loquace sur ses sentiments. Par pudeur, sans doute, il s'exprimait davantage en général avec humour ou taquinerie, et ne s'autorisait des gestes ou des paroles tendres envers elle que plus rarement. Mais il avait de qui tenir. Elle était comme lui. Alors quand il lui disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, elle était toujours émue.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir demain, continua-t-il, esquissant un sourire, pour ne pas se laisser lui-aussi submerger par l'émotion. Mais si tu devais mourir, si je devais te perdre, Mère, je voudrais savoir. Pour moi, pour Kate, pour tes petits-enfants et tous les gens qui t'aiment, ce serait important.

\- Tu as raison …, reconnut-elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

\- Et puis … tu sais que parfois l'inspiration ne me vient pas facilement …, sourit-il, afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Alors il se peut que j'ai besoin de quelques semaines ou quelques mois même pour écrire le discours funèbre que je prononcerai à tes funérailles …

\- Idiot …, répondit-elle, la voix légèrement éraillée par l'émotion.

\- Grand-mère bobo ? demanda alors Léo, la dévisageant intrigué par sa tristesse.

\- Non, trésor … Tout va bien …, répondit Martha, séchant la larme sur sa joue d'un revers de main, et souriant largement pour ne pas inquiéter son petit-fils.

\- Finis de manger, mon bonhomme …, ajouta Rick, ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une petite caresse pour le rassurer.

\- Leo fini !

\- Ok …, sourit Castle, s'occupant de nettoyer la bouche de son fils, toute barbouillée de purée. Mère, je comprends que tu puisses avoir peur d'une mauvaise nouvelle en allant chez le médecin …, mais c'est important de savoir s'il y a un petit souci, pour pouvoir y remédier. Et c'est important, s'il y a un plus gros souci, de pouvoir y faire face. Tous ensemble.

Elle sourit, le regardant avec une infinie tendresse.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il, souriant lui-aussi.

\- Rien … J'ai élevé un garçon plein de bon sens …, constata-t-elle.

\- Je trouve aussi, sourit-il.

\- Merci, chéri … Ce ne sera pas facile, mais j'irai chez le Dr Martins demain.

\- Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon, Richard, objecta-t-elle, en se levant pour débarrasser. Je suis vieille mais pas impotente, et si je te dis que j'irai, alors j'irai.

\- Ok, sourit-il, quittant la table pour aller chercher le dessert de Léo.

\- Mais quoi que ce médecin dise, continua-t-elle, ma pièce est dans deux jours, et il n'est pas question que je reste à me tourner les pouces en attendant que ma fatigue disparaisse.

\- Tu es têtue …, constata-t-il, amusé malgré tout par son obstination. En tout cas, ne me cache plus tes soucis de santé. Quels qu'ils soient. Je suis là pour toi … Je ne suis pas juste ce gars farfelu et insouciant qui te sert de fils …

\- Je sais cela. Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, simplement.

\- Tu m'inquiètes plus encore quand tu ne me dis rien, expliqua-t-il. Promets moi de ne plus rien me cacher et de faire attention à ta santé.

\- Promis, conclut-elle, avec un sourire.

\- Tape, sinon ça ne tient pas …, lui fit-il, en levant la main.

\- Richard …, soupira-t-elle, comme lassée de ses fantaisies.

\- Allez, tape ! insista-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Amusée, elle tapa dans sa main pour sceller sa promesse.

\- Bravo ! Bravo ! s'exclama Léo en applaudissant, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

\- Ce petit est un amour …, sourit Martha.

\- Oui … comme son père …

\- Oui. Viens par là …, lui fit-elle avec émotion, lui tendant les bras pour l'étreindre.

Il l'enlaça et la serra contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, mère …, souffla-t-il à son oreille, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Moi-aussi, mon grand. Moi aussi …


	43. Chapter 43

_Un grand merci, encore et toujours, à toutes celles et ceux qui continuent de lire cette longue histoire, très longue histoire ! En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 43**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, aux environs de 12h30 …_

Installées dans le canapé du bureau, Kate et Lanie déjeunaient, savourant le repas thaï qu'elles s'étaient fait livrer un peu plus tôt. Kate savait que son amie voulait lui parler, ce midi, de quelque chose d'important, mais jusqu'à présent Lanie n'avait pas abordé le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Elle n'avait donc pas posé de questions, préférant la laisser se confier si elle en avait envie et besoin. Leur discussion s'était donc orientée vers l'affaire « _Red Sword_ », qui intriguait Lanie également. Kate lui avait expliqué les déductions qu'elle avait établies avec Castle, histoire de voir ce qu'en pensait son amie. Et celle-ci en venait à la même conclusion : toutes ces coïncidences faisaient logiquement de Liam Carter et Devon O'Neal les probables suspects. Même si Kate attendait des preuves concrètes, elle était désormais persuadée qu'il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre explication. Et maintenant qu'ils avaient des suspects en tête, il allait falloir retracer toute l'histoire, comprendre l'origine des motivations des jeunes gens, et obtenir des indices, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Rick était plus motivé que jamais pour se lancer dans cette investigation. Plus c'était compliqué et tortueux, plus ça l'enthousiasmait. Et il était tellement tenace et plein de ressources qu'il finissait toujours par découvrir un petit détail, ou établir un recoupement qui leur permettait de faire avancer les choses. Elle était donc un peu plus confiante qu'en arrivant au poste ce matin. Ils finiraient par coincer _Red Sword_. Les gars, motivés eux-aussi pour comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire, étaient rentrés au commissariat avec Enrique Hernandez. Ils procédaient maintenant à son interrogatoire. Beckett leur avait expliqué rapidement dans quel sens elle voulait qu'ils orientent les questions. Il s'agissait de vérifier s'il connaissait ou non son frère, Devon, et s'il savait comment ce dernier aurait pu avoir connaissance de la fameuse technique de leur père. Elle n'espérait pas grand-chose de cet interrogatoire, puisque jusqu'à présent, rien ne se passait comme ils l'attendaient. Mais si Enrique savait quelque chose, alors les gars le feraient parler.

\- En tout cas, si ces deux gamins sont derrière « _Red Sword_ », ils sont sacrément futés, parce qu'ils vous font bien tourner en rond depuis bientôt une semaine, constata Lanie tout en dégustant son riz sauté.

\- Oui, je ne te le fais pas dire … Même pas d'homicide, et on y passe plus de temps que pour une enquête ordinaire. En plus, Johnson et le maire me harcèlent au téléphone. Ils appellent toutes les deux heures ou presque pour savoir si ça avance … à croire qu'ils se sont donnés le mot pour me rendre dingue, expliqua Kate, d'un air las, en mangeant quelques crevettes, du bout de ses baguettes.

Dire qu'elle n'aimait pas gérer les enjeux politiques de sa fonction était un euphémisme. Et depuis quelques jours, c'était le bouquet avec cette affaire qui interpellait tous les New-Yorkais, et donnait l'illusion que le super-héros défiait les forces de l'ordre. Sans aucun doute, Johnson ou le maire allaient l'appeler en tout début d'après-midi, comme chaque jour, et elle hésitait à leur faire part des récentes avancées. Cela ne plairait ni à l'un ni à l'autre qu'une recrue de la Police de New-York soit probablement mêlée à cette histoire. Quant à l'implication du fils d'un éminent procureur de la ville, c'était tout bonnement impensable. Elle se disait qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à leur dire que plusieurs pistes étaient explorées, sans préciser davantage, tant qu'il n'y avait aucun élément concret. Dans tous les cas, devoir gérer les relations avec la hiérarchie en plus des aléas des enquêtes l'agaçait vraiment.

\- S'ils t'appellent autant, c'est peut-être par plaisir d'entendre la voix douce et sensuelle du Capitaine Beckett …, lui fit remarquer Lanie avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Hum … tu parles …, bougonna Kate, en faisant la moue.

\- Il paraît d'ailleurs que tu as un rancard avec Johnson demain ? continua son amie, d'un air malicieux, s'amusant à la titiller.

\- Ça n'a rien d'un rancard. C'est une convocation officielle concernant Castle et sa présence au poste …, rectifia Beckett.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui …, répondit Kate, évasivement, tout en picorant un peu de riz et de légumes dans sa boîte en carton. Je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Il veut virer Castle ? s'étonna Lanie.

\- Je ne sais pas … Peut-être … Il m'a dit que la présence de mon mari pouvait nuire à l'image de la Police de New-York, expliqua simplement Kate.

\- C'est ridicule ! s'offusqua son amie. Depuis le temps que Castle bosse ici … et avec toutes les enquêtes qu'il a permis d'élucider …

\- Oui. Je ne comprends pas … Castle pense que ça cache autre chose.

\- Autre chose ? Quoi ? Encore une de ses théories du complot ? demanda Lanie, avec un sourire.

\- Plus ou moins, sourit également Kate. Mais il a peut-être raison cette fois. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout à coup, après toutes ces années, Johnson voudrait virer Castle. On a les meilleures statistiques de la ville, et en plus, je ne bosse quasiment pas avec Rick.

\- C'est sûr, mais qui pourrait vouloir évincer Castle ?

\- Je n'en sais rien … Rick a tout un tas de théories … toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres, expliqua Kate, en souriant rien que de penser aux différentes suggestions faites par son mari depuis dimanche.

\- Ou alors Johnson a juste envie d'un petit moment d'intimité avec toi …, sourit Lanie, amusée d'embêter son amie.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi …, soupira Kate. Castle m'a suggéré la même chose …

\- Tu vois …, répondit Lanie, avec un large sourire.

\- Allons … Johnson ne m'a pas convoquée pour mes beaux yeux. Il veut me réprimander et me faire la morale …, ajouta simplement Kate, attrapant sa bouteille d'eau pour boire une gorgée.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de trop t'inquiéter en tout cas.

\- Non … Je vais lui dire clairement ce que je pense. Rick est mon partenaire, et le restera, affirma Kate, avec conviction. Quoi qu'il arrive …

\- Ah c'est beau l'amour …, répondit Lanie, songeuse et souriante.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! objecta Kate.

\- Je ne me moque pas ! rigola son amie. C'est mignon … et admirable. Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu le supportes à longueur de journée … Même si j'adore Castle, il est quand même enquiquinant parfois.

\- Oh, il m'insupporte régulièrement …, avoua Kate. Mais ce qui m'agace chez lui le rend aussi tellement craquant …

\- Je vois … toujours aussi folle amoureuse …, soupira Lanie, feignant la lassitude face à ce trop plein d'amour.

\- Oh que oui …, sourit Kate, amusée par les petites remarques de son amie.

Lanie lui sourit simplement en retour, heureuse pour elle. Malgré les années qui passaient, le couple qu'elle formait avec Castle l'attendrissait toujours autant, et forçait son admiration. Ils étaient toujours si complices et complémentaires. Il y avait bien parfois une dispute ou deux dont Kate lui narrait les aléas, ou quelques reproches de l'un à l'autre, mais globalement, ils avaient atteint un équilibre dont tous étaient témoins, jour après jour. Et ce qui lui faisait surtout plaisir, c'était de voir sa meilleure amie désormais si heureuse et épanouie dans son rôle d'épouse et de maman. Et puis, Eliott et Léo étaient comme ses petits neveux. Véritable tata gâteau, elle les chérissait tous les deux, et les gardait volontiers dès que l'occasion se présentait.

\- Au fait, reprit Lanie, pour Halloween, demain soir, tu as besoin que je m'occupe de quelque chose ?

\- Non, ne t'embête pas, on va gérer, répondit Kate, songeant à tout ce qu'elle avait à faire d'ici demain.

Organiser la soirée d'Halloween était un rituel de la famille Castle désormais. Chaque année, tous leurs amis et leurs proches se retrouvaient au loft pour une fête déguisée. Fort heureusement, Rick s'était d'ores et déjà occupé de la décoration et il cuisinerait avec elle les plats diaboliques et monstrueux dont ils se régaleraient. Mais elle avait aussi à préparer le gâteau pour la fête d'Halloween de l'école d'Eliott. Elle le lui avait promis, et il n'était pas question de faillir dans son rôle de maman.

\- Je vais apporter des bonbons araignée, les petits vont adorer …, lui fit remarquer Lanie. Et les sucettes qui colorent la langue en bleu !

\- Oui, Eliott adore avoir l'air d'un schtroumpf … et Castle aussi d'ailleurs, répondit Kate, avec un sourire.

\- Parfois, je me demande comment tu fais pour gérer tout ça … Entre les petits, le boulot, et Castle …

\- C'est une question d'organisation, et on la chance d'avoir Martha et mon père toujours disponibles … Mais je ne gère pas toujours comme je le voudrais … et d'ailleurs …il va y avoir du changement.

\- Du changement ? Tu es encore enceinte ? s'étonna Lanie, avec un sourire.

\- Comment ça « encore » ? Je ne suis pas une poule pondeuse ! s'offusqua Kate, feignant l'indignation.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? insista son amie, enthousiaste à cette idée.

\- Non ! Je ne suis pas enceinte ! Pourquoi tout le monde veut que je sois enceinte ? soupira-t-elle, un peu lassée de cette pression qu'elle subissait indirectement.

\- Qui tout le monde ?

\- Martha rêve d'une petite fille …, Castle idem bien-sûr …, mon père, n'en parlons même pas … et même Léo veut un bébé ! énuméra Kate.

Elle faisait toujours mine d'ignorer les petites allusions de Martha ou de son père, mais tous deux mentionnaient régulièrement leur envie de voir la famille s'agrandir à nouveau. Quant à Rick, bien évidemment, il tâtait doucement le terrain, sachant qu'elle n'était pas très ouverte à une discussion sur ce sujet. Finalement, elle avait l'impression que tout le monde attendait qu'elle se décide pour ce troisième bébé.

\- Et toi ? demanda Lanie, avec un sourire.

\- Moi ? Je ne sais pas …, répondit-t-elle, un peu évasivement.

\- Tu vas avoir quarante ans …, lui fit remarquer son amie.

\- Je sais …

\- Il faut être réaliste si tu veux un autre enfant, poursuivit Lanie. A partir de quarante ans, la fertilité diminue. Tu veux les statistiques ?

\- Pas besoin. Avec Castle, on peut déjouer les statistiques, ne t'en fais pas …, expliqua-t-elle, avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Hum … vous êtes torrides, c'est vrai …, rit son amie.

\- Lanie !

\- Quoi ? Tu m'as tendu la perche ! En tout cas, quelque part en toi, tu veux d'autres bébés, je le sais ...

\- C'est compliqué … Je suis déjà débordée, et je n'arrive pas toujours à gérer les choses comme je veux. Alors trois enfants … Tu te rends compte ? Regarde la situation dans laquelle se trouvent Jenny et Ryan …

\- C'est vrai … ce n'est pas simple …, fut forcée de reconnaître Lanie.

\- En tout cas, ce n'est pas ça le changement que j'évoquais …

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Promets-moi de ne pas en parler à Kevin et Javi pour le moment, l'avertit Kate avant de se lancer.

\- Toi, tu vas démissionner ..., constata aussi son amie.

\- Non ! Mais comment tu …

\- Je te connais par cœur, sourit-elle gentiment. Je savais que tu ne serais pas éternellement Capitaine. C'est à se morfondre d'ennui ce bureau … bon ok, c'est sympa de mener tous ces hommes à la baguette … mais à part ça, ça manque de charme, non ?

\- C'est tout à fait ça ...

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Gates m'a proposé de diriger une cellule spéciale, expliqua Kate.

\- Vraiment ? Ce serait trop bien ! s'exclama Lanie, avec enthousiasme.

\- Oui. Si Castle peut la rejoindre aussi …

\- Quel genre de cellule ? demanda Lanie, intriguée.

\- On se consacrerait aux affaires non résolues …

\- Alors ça … ce serait parfait pour vous deux, ça vous correspond totalement. Et tu aurais plus de temps alors ?

\- Oui. Un emploi du temps plus régulier surtout. Et mes week-ends pour passer du temps avec les enfants …, expliqua Kate.

\- Super, sourit Lanie. Mais ça va faire bizarre de ne plus te voir ici …, après toutes ces années.

\- Ne me fais pas déprimer à l'avance. Ce n'est pas encore fait … Il y a une formation spéciale, et puis, nous sommes plusieurs candidats pour le poste, alors … rien n'est sûr.

\- Je suis contente pour toi, en tout cas ... Un nouveau projet, de nouveaux défis, je sais que tu adores ça !

\- Oui …, sourit Kate. Et toi ? Tu en es où de la préparation de l'examen ? C'est la semaine prochaine, non ?

Lanie envisageait de postuler au poste de médecin légiste en chef d'un des comtés de la ville de New-York. Elle avait envie d'évolution et de changement, et Kate l'avait encouragée à se lancer dans cette voie.

\- Oh … je ne me fais guère d'illusion …, répondit Lanie. Même si je réussis l'examen, tout est question de relations politiques pour obtenir un des postes.

\- C'est vrai …, mais déjà si tu as l'examen, tu marques des points.

\- Oui. Mais il y a plus expérimentés que moi parmi les candidats. Et puis … il y a un autre souci.

\- Un souci ?

\- Hum … je voulais t'en parler depuis un moment mais ce n'est pas simple, expliqua Lanie.

Kate comprit qu'elles en venaient au sujet important. Et la mine un peu déconfite de son amie l'inquiéta aussitôt. Elle était ainsi, capable de parler de tout et de rien, de lui donner les meilleurs conseils du monde, de rire et plaisanter, sans confier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Toujours très douée pour voler au secours de ses amis, écouter leurs inquiétudes ou questionnements, mais empêtrée dans ses propres soucis et problèmes.

\- Tu me fais peur … C'est si grave ? constata Kate, dévisageant son amie avec appréhension.

\- Non, non …, enfin pas vraiment … Je … Il se trouve que … je crois que je suis enceinte, annonça-t-elle enfin.

Lanie observa la réaction de Kate, totalement abasourdie par cette annonce. Elle avait de quoi être surprise, et elle s'attendait à ce que Kate accueille la nouvelle avec stupeur. Après tout, elle n'avait pas de compagnon attitré, et n'avait pas évoqué auprès d'elle son désir d'enfant depuis bien longtemps. Elle redoutait la leçon de morale qui allait suivre quand Kate comprendrait la situation. Elle n'aimait pas la décevoir. Et, sans nul doute, ce qu'elle allait lui expliquer ne lui plairait pas.

\- Quoi ? finit par dire Kate, observant Lanie totalement incrédule.

\- Je pense que je suis enceinte …, répéta-t-elle, presque timidement.

\- Ok …, balbutia Beckett, abasourdie. Et c'est … bien ? Ou … ?

Vu la façon dont Lanie lui annonçait la nouvelle, presque sur la réserve, Kate ne savait trop comment réagir. Lanie avait dit que c'était un souci. Devait-elle se réjouir pour son amie ? Ou bien était-ce un problème ? Et avec qui avait-elle fait un bébé ? Javi ? Kate était totalement perdue face à cette annonce, et mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle savait, bien-sûr, que Lanie souhaitait avoir des enfants, et que le temps passant l'inquiétait parfois. Mais elle était surprise d'être mise ainsi devant le fait accompli, sans que Lanie ne lui ait présenté un compagnon qui pourrait être le père de ce bébé. Peut-être était-ce Javi. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, Javi et Lanie ne se fréquentaient plus depuis un moment maintenant.

\- C'est … compliqué … je ne sais pas, mais c'est bien …, expliqua Lanie, d'un air moyennement convaincu. Enfin, d'une certaine façon, je suis heureuse …

\- Mais … euh … je connais le Papa ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais avec quelqu'un ? C'est récent … ou bien c'est Javi … ?

\- C'est ça le problème …, répondit-t-elle, en faisant une petite moue.

\- Et pourquoi tu dis que « tu crois être enceinte » ? poursuivit Kate, enchaînant les questions, tellement elle était prise au dépourvu par la nouvelle. Tu sais qu'il y a des tests pour s'en assurer maintenant ?

\- Je n'ai pas fait le test encore. Mais j'ai trois semaines de retard, alors je crois qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de doute, répondit Lanie.

\- Mon Dieu …, constata Kate, réalisant que son amie était vraiment enceinte. C'est fou … mais qui … enfin … avec qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas …, avoua Lanie.

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'étonna Kate, la dévisageant avec stupeur.

Elle allait de surprise en surprise, et plus la discussion avançait, moins elle comprenait cette histoire de grossesse. Elle savait, certes, que sa meilleure amie était une femme plutôt libérée, et étant officiellement célibataire, elle s'amusait et profitait de la vie. Du moins entre deux périodes où elle batifolait avec Javi. Mais de là à faire un bébé et à ignorer qui était le père !

\- Malheureusement, non …, répondit-t-elle, en grimaçant, l'air totalement dépité.

Kate ne savait toujours que penser de la situation. Elle se demandait même si Lanie était heureuse de la nouvelle vu la tête qu'elle faisait. C'était totalement incompréhensible. Si on lui avait dit ce matin, qu'elle lui annoncerait aujourd'hui qu'elle attendait un bébé, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru.

\- Mais comment peux-tu être enceinte ? lui lança Kate. Enfin, de nos jours …, je ne sais pas … Tu voulais un bébé ?

\- Oui, je voulais un bébé … Enfin, tu sais bien, on en a déjà parlé. J'ai toujours voulu des enfants …

\- Oui, je sais ça … Mais … tu ne voulais pas un bébé comme ça ? Si ?

\- Eh bien, le temps passe, et si je dois attendre d'avoir une relation stable pour avoir un bébé, autant me faire nonne …, avoua Lanie. Alors …

\- Tu as fait un bébé toute seule ? l'interrompit Kate, stupéfaite.

\- Toute seule, non … Tu sais qu'il faut forcément un homme pour faire un bébé, répondit son amie, esquissant un sourire pour essayer de relativiser.

\- Lanie, c'est complètement …., lui fit-elle, cherchant le mot juste. C'est … complètement fou.

\- Je sais, oui … Mais il y a trois mois quand j'ai arrêté de prendre la pilule, je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. Je trouvais l'idée super …

\- Super ? Mais c'est horrible ! s'indigna Kate, se levant pour faire les cent pas, tant elle était estomaquée.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça fonctionnerait si … rapidement …

\- Et tu me parles de baisse de la fertilité à la quarantaine ! Donc en fait, tu as fait un bébé dans le dos d'un homme et …

\- Pas dans son dos en fait, l'interrompit Lanie, timidement. C'était plutôt lui qui …

\- Lanie ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! la sermonna-t-elle, en haussant un peu le ton.

\- J'essaie de dédramatiser comme je peux …, soupira-t-elle.

Elles restèrent silencieuses toutes deux quelques instants, Lanie regardant Kate déambuler dans son bureau, comme sous le choc de ces révélations. Kate n'avait pas tort. C'était totalement fou. Elle avait agi de manière stupide, sans penser vraiment aux conséquences. Elle n'en avait pris conscience que quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle était peut-être enceinte. Depuis, elle n'en dormait plus la nuit, l'esprit encombré de questions et d'inquiétudes.

\- Et en plus tu ne sais pas qui est le père ? reprit Kate, ruminant son incompréhension. C'est hallucinant … Comment c'est possible ? Tu sais avec qui tu couches quand même non ?

\- Oui, j'ai la liste des candidats potentiels …, répondit Lanie. Mais tant que je n'ai pas la date de conception, je ne peux pas vraiment savoir.

\- Les candidats potentiels ? répéta Kate, s'arrêtant de marcher pour la dévisager, sidérée. Il y en a combien au juste ?

\- D'après mes calculs et mes estimations, ils sont deux … Javi et un autre …, juste … de passage, on va dire …

\- Et tu ne t'es pas protégée ?

\- Euh … non ….

\- De mieux en mieux …. Donc tu as peut-être fait un bébé avec un inconnu ? Non, mais tu te rends compte ? C'est un bébé, Lanie, pas une pizza dont tu as envie et que tu te fais livrer à domicile ! Un bébé, bon sang !

Lanie ne dit rien, encaissant les réprimandes de son amie. C'était un mauvais moment à passer. Elle savait que Kate réagirait ainsi, et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle avait tardé à lui en parler, et avait repoussé l'échéance. Kate avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas lui objecter quoi que ce soit. C'était une folie.

\- C'est bon, répondit-elle finalement, alors que Kate revenait s'asseoir près d'elle, sur le canapé. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la morale … Oui, c'est fou, c'est stupide et égoïste, je sais tout ça.

\- Désolée, mais tu es tombée sur la tête …, soupira Kate.

\- Tu ne te dis pas que peut-être ce n'est pas si simple pour moi de ne pas parvenir à avoir une relation stable et durable comme toi ? continua Lanie, un peu plus sèchement, presque sur le ton du reproche. Et que peut-être je pouvais avoir envie de fonder une famille moi-aussi ? D'avoir un bébé …

\- Si, répondit Kate, touchée par le ton qu'avait pris son amie, je comprends, Lanie, mais …

\- Je vois ce que tu partages avec tes fils, chérie, l'interrompit-elle. Et c'est beau, c'est adorable … c'est … Je vois comme ils te rendent heureuse. Je veux ce bonheur-là, moi-aussi. Je t'envie, je vous envie tous les quatre … Je n'ai pas tout ça. Je rêve de tout ça. … et voilà …, avec la quarantaine, c'est quelque chose qui commençait à me faire souffrir, vraiment … comme un manque. Je sais que c'est insensé, complètement déraisonnable, égoïste, et malsain même de faire un bébé avec un homme qui ne l'a pas désiré … J'ai conscience de tout cela, et je suis désolée si je te déçois …, ou si tu ne comprends pas …

Kate soupira, totalement décontenancée, et en même temps vraiment touchée par la façon dont elle lui ouvrait son coeur. Elle n'avait pas conscience que cela pouvait être une telle souffrance pour Lanie. Elle était la joie de vivre incarnée, toujours optimiste et positive. Elle avait rarement de baisse de moral, et semblait heureuse de ce que la vie lui offrait. Elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas été assez attentive et assez à l'écoute.

\- Je comprends … Je n'adhère pas au principe, mais je peux comprendre …, lui fit-elle, posant sa main sur la sienne pour la réconforter.

\- J'ai besoin de toi …, avoua Lanie. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Et je suis totalement perdue maintenant.

\- Pour commencer, il faut que tu fasses une prise de sang pour en être bien sûre. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait encore ?

\- Parce qu'après ce sera réel …, expliqua Lanie. Pour l'instant, c'est encore … flou, comme un mirage ...

\- Tu veux ce bébé ? demanda Kate, comme pour sonder les motivations profondes de son amie.

\- Oui. Evidemment. Bien-sûr que je veux ce bébé.

\- Et si Javi est le père, comment tu vas lui dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas …, ça me tourmente tellement que je n'en dors plus depuis des jours.

\- Javi sera là pour toi, Lanie, que vous soyez ensemble ou non. Il a envie d'être père, et il assumera ce rôle …

\- Je pense …, mais je ne veux pas que ça chamboule ses projets et sa vie, expliqua Lanie. Après tout, il n'a pas choisi ...

\- Ses projets ?

\- Je pense qu'il sort avec Tory …, expliqua Lanie.

\- Tu es au courant ? s'étonna Kate, qui, elle, venait de l'apprendre le matin même.

\- Pourquoi ? Toi tu es au courant ?

\- Kevin m'en a parlé ce matin, expliqua Kate. Rick avait des doutes et …

\- Alors ça confirme mes soupçons …, conclut Lanie, un peu tristement.

\- Javi ne t'en a pas parlé ?

\- Non. On en se voit plus depuis quelques semaines …, enfin, si, comme ça … mais plus comme avant

\- Tu as l'air déçue ? constata Kate, triste pour son amie.

\- Non, enfin …, je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'une partie de moi rêve toujours qu'un jour ça fonctionne avec Javi …, et qu'on forme une famille …, expliqua-t-elle, complètement perdue finalement face à ses sentiments et ses envies.

\- Je comprends …

\- Mais le pire sera si Javi n'est pas le père de ce bébé …, ajouta-t-elle, dans un soupir.

\- Tu as le nom de cet homme au moins ?

\- Oui … mais je le connais à peine. Ça n'a duré qu'une nuit …

\- Ecoute …, tu aviseras une fois que tu sauras, essaya de la rassurer Kate, esquissant un sourire bienveillant. Chaque chose en son temps, ok ?

\- Oui … Tu as raison. Mais je suis complètement flippée … Je ne dors plus … Et si j'avais fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie ? Mes parents vont me tuer quand ils sauront …

\- Lanie … Ce bébé, s'il est bien là, ne peut pas être une erreur … D'accord, à la base, cette idée n'est pas la plus lumineuse que tu aies eue … mais, tu es une femme adulte, tu as un bon travail, et les moyens pour élever ce bébé … Tu l'aimeras de tout ton cœur. Et puis, tu as des amis sur qui compter, qui seront toujours là pour t'épauler … et si Javi est le papa, ce que j'espère vraiment, il sera heureux, je peux te l'assurer … quelles que soient les circonstances.

\- Je ne sais pas …, constata-t-elle, le cœur lourd. Il m'en voudra probablement … Et Tory dans tout ça ? Il serait capable de tout remettre en question et … mon Dieu … c'est n'importe quoi tout cela …

\- Hey …, chuchota gentiment Kate, enlaçant ses épaules pour la prendre contre elle, et l'apaiser. Ne te tracasse pas à l'avance. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais combien de fois tu m'as dit que le stress est mauvais pour le bébé ?

\- Oui …, soupira-t-elle. Mais je suis inconsciente parfois … Un bébé devrait être un grand bonheur … pas … quelque chose de complexe à gérer, qui cause de la peine à mon entourage.

\- Ton bébé ne causera pas de peine … Moi, il me réjouit déjà … Je vais être tata …, constata Kate, en la dévisageant avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu es gentille, chérie …, répondit Lanie, souriant elle-aussi.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je suis heureuse pour toi …, sincèrement heureuse. Même si c'est compliqué, même si je ne cautionne pas vraiment la méthode de procréation …, je suis heureuse que tu attendes un bébé. Le reste trouvera sa solution …, forcément.

\- Je l'espère …

\- Et comment tu te sens ?

\- Je ne sais pas … bizarre … pour le moment, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la réalité. Tant que je n'ai pas la preuve que …

\- Prends rendez-vous pour faire le test. Je peux venir avec toi, si tu as besoin …

\- Non, non, ça va aller. Je vais m'en occuper, et tu seras la première à savoir.

\- Ok …

\- Merci, chérie …

\- Mais de rien … et je suis là pour toi, même si je ne suis pas d'accord sur tout, ok ?

\- Oui …, répondit Lanie alors qu'un officier en uniforme se présentait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Capitaine ? annonça-t-il, un peu timidement. Désolé de vous déranger pendant votre pause déjeuner.

\- Il y a un souci ? demanda Kate, dévisageant le jeune officier, qui avait été affecté au commissariat deux jours plus tôt seulement, et tenait précautionneusement une petite boîte en carton.

\- Non, répondit-il, toujours figé sur le pas de la porte. Le monsieur en veste qui travaille ici, Monsieur Castle je crois, m'a demandé en partant de vous apporter ce colis à 13h précises. Et il est 13h, alors …

\- Oh …, s'étonna Kate, se levant alors pour s'avancer vers lui. Merci.


	44. Chapter 44

Un grand merci pour vos commentaires, ça motive pour continuer à écrire! Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 44**

 _New-York, 12_ _ème_ _District …_

Kate se demanda aussitôt ce que Rick pouvait bien lui faire livrer au commissariat. Depuis tout à l'heure, quand il s'était assuré qu'elle serait bien là, elle savait qu'il mijotait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Là était la question. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait parvenir une petite surprise sur son lieu de travail. Pour leur anniversaire de rencontre, ou leur anniversaire de mariage, ou encore simplement, par plaisir de lui offrir un cadeau. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas d'occasion spéciale, mais elle adorait les petites attentions de son mari, et elle avait hâte de découvrir le contenu de ce petit paquet. Néanmoins, elle se disait qu'il avait eu du toupet d'utiliser le jeune officier Carter pour faire livrer son colis. Le pauvre ignorait même qui était Castle. Et en plus, elle avait répété maintes et maintes fois à Rick que ses hommes n'étaient pas ses messagers ou ses hommes de main pour lui organiser des surprises. Elle avait une réputation à tenir, et voir son mari comploter avec ses hommes ne jouait pas du tout en sa faveur. Surtout aujourd'hui, à la veille de son entretien avec le chef Johnson. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait vent de cette histoire. Quel que soit le contenu de ce paquet, il faudrait à nouveau qu'elle fasse la morale à son adorable mari.

\- Je l'ai passé au détecteur … au cas où …, ajouta le jeune officier.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, répondit Beckett, en esquissant un sourire, se félicitant néanmoins qu'il applique les règles à la lettre. Monsieur Castle ne risque pas de nous envoyer une bombe ou un colis piégé.

\- Désolé, répondit-il, avec une petite moue fautive.

\- C'est son mari, lui fit remarquer Lanie avec un sourire. Monsieur Castle est le mari du Capitaine, Bobby.

\- Oh … je suis vraiment désolé, Capitaine, répondit-il, en tendant le petit paquet à Beckett.

\- Ce n'est rien. Merci, sourit Kate.

Le jeune officier acquiesça d'un signe de tête, restant figé dans l'encadrement de la porte, presque au garde-à-vous.

\- Autre chose ? demanda Beckett.

\- Non, Capitaine.

\- Alors vous pouvez disposer, lui ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

\- Oui, Capitaine.

Elles le regardèrent s'éloigner, un sourire sur les lèvres, amusées par la timidité du jeune homme.

\- Tu fais un sacré effet aux jeunes recrues, s'amusa Lanie en riant.

\- C'est le statut qui veut ça … Et toi, deux jours qu'il est là, et tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom ? s'étonna Kate, revenant s'asseoir dans le canapé, le mystérieux colis entre les mains.

\- Oh … on s'est croisés ce matin à la morgue, et on a papoté un peu. Il est trop craquant …

\- Et trop jeune aussi …, lui fit remarquer son amie. Encore plus dans ta condition …

\- Ma condition n'exclut pas un peu d'amusement. Il faut que j'en profite avant de ressembler à une baleine totalement indésirable …, grimaça Lanie, songeant à son avenir de femme enceinte.

Kate sourit, attendrie par la légèreté de son amie. Elle était ainsi, à ne jamais perdre de vue le plaisir de vivre et de profiter. Cinq minutes plus tôt, elle était totalement dépitée par sa nouvelle situation et les conséquences qu'elle pourrait avoir. Et à présent, elle pensait à s'amuser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle l'admirait pour ça, et l'aimait pour ça aussi, à toujours voir le verre à moitié plein même dans les moments difficiles.

\- Bon, je me demande quelle idée lumineuse a encore eue Castle …, constata Kate, observant le petit colis en carton d'un air dubitatif.

Le simple carton ne portait que son nom : Capitaine Beckett. Castle avait dû l'emballer lui-même, en douce. Et elle n'avait rien vu de ses petites cachotteries. Sans nul doute, il était très doué pour ce genre de choses.

\- Moi-aussi, sourit Lanie, impatiente de découvrir le contenu du paquet.

\- Et une fois de plus, il a utilisé mes hommes pour ses besoins personnels, ajouta-t-elle, avec une petite moue.

\- Pour la bonne cause …, allez, ouvre donc … je me demande ce que contient ce colis, insista Lanie.

Kate déchira, avec un peu de difficulté, le gros scotch qui fermait le carton et l'entrouvrit pour découvrir, d'abord, une petite carte blanche, sur laquelle Rick avait écrit quelques mots. Elle sourit, attendrie, en découvrant l'écriture fluide de son mari, et le contenu de son message. Totalement adorable bien-sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lanie, pleine de curiosité, observant le sourire béat de son amie. Un message coquin ?

\- Non …, s'amusa Kate, sans quitter des yeux la petite carte. Plutôt romantique ce message …

\- Dis-moi …

\- Curieuse ! rétorqua-t-elle, amusée par sa curiosité.

\- Allez … je n'ai pas d'amoureux, et en plus je suis enceinte … alors tu peux bien partager un peu de romantisme avec ta meilleure amie !

\- En voilà des excuses ! rigola Kate. Il dit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, chaque jour qui me séparera de mon anniversaire, je recevrai une de ces petites surprises et attentions …

Elle était touchée par cette petite fantaisie de son mari, et attendrie par le cœur et le plaisir qu'ils mettaient à la rendre heureuse. Chaque jour, elle allait, à coup sûr, guetter sa surprise, et s'en réjouir aussi.

\- Oh … comme c'est mignon …, sourit Lanie, attendrie.

\- Hum …, marmonna Kate, un peu perplexe néanmoins.

\- Quoi « hum » ? En plus, tu vas te plaindre ! grogna Lanie. Tu n'es pas possible !

\- Non, sourit-elle, amusée par l'air offusquée de son amie. Il est adorable …, totalement adorable … Mais s'il compte me faire livrer des cadeaux tous les jours par mes hommes au commissariat, c'est hors de question !

\- Quel rabat-joie tu fais ! soupira Lanie. Tu sais combien de femmes rêveraient d'avoir un mari aussi attentionné et amoureux que le tien ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème … J'adore son romantisme et ses attentions, mais …

\- Ouvre donc la boîte ! l'interrompit Lanie, refusant d'écouter ses explications de Capitaine. Je me demande ce qu'il t'a offert …

\- C'est peut-être intime …, s'amusa Kate. Avec Castle, je dois m'attendre à tout.

\- Un truc intime ? ça ne me dérange pas, rigola Lanie, alors que Kate se saisissait du coffret emballé de papier de soie bleu.

Précautionneusement, elle défit le papier, et découvrit une jolie boîte de macarons, dont elle reconnut aussitôt la provenance. Ces petites merveilles qu'elle aimait tant étaient l'œuvre d'un grand pâtissier français. Souriante, à l'idée que Rick ait choisi ce cadeau, conscient de sa gourmandise, elle ouvrit le couvercle du coffret pour en dévoiler le contenu à Lanie. Une trentaine de petits macarons, colorés et généreusement garnis de ganaches.

\- Oh …, s'extasia Lanie. Voilà de bien jolies gourmandises !

\- Pas seulement jolies, délicieuses …, je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon ! Tu veux goûter ?

\- Et comment ! s'enthousiasma son amie, observant les petites pâtisseries.

\- Choisis …, sourit Kate en lui tendant la boîte.

\- Comment choisir …. Ça a l'air tellement bon …

\- Je te conseille celui-là, le jaune, tacheté de marron. C'est le macaron Mogador …, expliqua Kate.

\- Tu as déjà goûté ?

\- Oui … J'ai totalement craqué pour ces macarons lors de mon premier week-end à Paris avec Rick … c'était au tout début de notre relation. Une petite escapade amoureuse … à l'époque où personne ne savait encore.

\- Oh, ce cadeau n'est pas seulement délicieux, et il est aussi plus que romantique … et symbolique, sourit Lanie.

\- Hum … Oui …, les premiers émois, les premières découvertes à deux …, un merveilleux souvenir …., répondit Kate, le cœur plein de tendresse pour son mari. Allez, goûte …

Lanie se saisit du petit macaron indiqué par son amie, et délicatement croqua une petite bouchée.

\- Oh … mon … Dieu …, s'extasia-t-elle. Fruit de la passion ?

\- Oui …, sourit Kate, goûtant elle-aussi un macaron, à la framboise et au thé vert.

\- C'est un orgasme gustatif ! s'enthousiasma Lanie.

\- En effet, rigola Beckett, amusée par les mimiques gourmandes de son amie.

\- Dis, si Castle n'a pas d'idée pour mon anniversaire, je veux bien des macarons !

\- Je transmettrai le message …

\- J'espère que tu sais la chance que tu as …, constata Lanie, en finissant son macaron. Et je ne parle pas que des macarons …

\- Je sais, oui. J'ai beaucoup de chance …

\- Alors, ne sois pas trop dur avec lui pour avoir utilisé les forces de la Police pour sa livraison …, je te connais, tu es capable de le gronder !

\- Ça c'est sûr … Mais ne t'en fais pas pour lui, Castle adore que je le gronde, s'amusa Kate.

\- Hum … tu as intérêt de le remercier aussi à la hauteur du délice que sont ces macarons …

\- J'y compte bien …

\- En tout cas, je me demande ce que vont être les seize autres surprises …

\- Oui, ça m'inquiète un peu quand même …

\- Savoure au lieu de t'inquiéter !

\- Mais Castle est capable de me faire livrer au poste des trucs démentiels …, du style un salon de massage improvisé dans mon bureau parce que j'adore les massages thaïs …

\- S'il y a le masseur thaï avec, tu m'appelles, que j'en profite aussi …, rigola Lanie.

\- Tu es enceinte ! Fini la gaudriole ! lui fit remarquer Kate, taquine et rieuse.

\- Tu rigoles ? Il me semble me souvenir que la libido fonctionnait bien de ton côté pendant tes grossesses …

\- Oh … pas que pendant mes grossesses …, répondit Kate, sur le ton du sous-entendu. D'ailleurs, ce matin …

\- Quoi ce matin ?

\- Eliott a failli nous surprendre en plein … câlin …, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oh, je vois … réveil coquin …, s'amusa Lanie.

\- Hum … réveil terriblement frustrant surtout … Il a frappé à la porte au pire moment.

\- Oh, j'aurais aimé être une petite souris pour voir ça !

\- Ce n'est pas amusant Lanie … Je redoute maintenant qu'il pose des questions.

\- Pourquoi ? Il a vu quelque chose ?

\- Juste que son père et moi étions nus … Il a supposé qu'on avait chaud !

\- J'aime le sens de l'observation des enfants … et leur naïveté !

\- Il faut que je commence à réfléchir à ce que je lui répondrai s'il pose des questions, parce que si je laisse Castle s'en charger, ça va virer au n'importe quoi …

\- Dis-lui simplement que Papa et Maman s'aiment beaucoup et se font des bisous et câlins … beaucoup de câlins …, c'est comme ça quand on très amoureux.

\- Ça, oui … mais pourquoi tout nus ?

\- Parce que c'est plus drôle ! répondit Lanie comme une évidence.

\- Drôle ? sourit-elle, perplexe.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas drôle le sexe ?

\- Si … parfois …, avoua Kate, songeant à certaines pitreries de son mari.

\- Surtout avec Castle, j'imagine …, ajouta son amie, en riant.

\- Oui, eh bien, n'imagine pas le sexe avec mon mari, s'il te plaît ! objecta Kate, possessive.

\- C'était façon de parler, rigola-t-elle. Castle, très peu pour moi !

\- Comment ça très peu pour toi ? s'indigna Beckett. Dis que Castle n'est pas craquant et sexy !

\- Oh, si, il est craquant, sexy et bien plus encore… mais c'est ton mari. Il y a dix ans, je n'aurais pas dit non, mais aujourd'hui, j'aurais l'impression de coucher avec mon frère !

\- Quelle horreur …, grimaça Kate.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit Lanie en riant.

Kate rit aussi, heureuse de ce moment de complicité avec son amie. La pause déjeuner lui avait permis de s'évader complètement de ces tracas professionnels, même si Lanie lui avait annoncé une nouvelle qui la laissait un peu perplexe et dubitative. Castle allait la couvrir de cadeaux une fois de plus, et elle avait hâte de le retrouver tout à l'heure, pour le remercier. En attendant, elle lui enverrait un petit message, plein de promesses

* * *

 _.12ème District, New-York, 14h._

Installé au bureau de Ryan, derrière son ordinateur, Castle travaillait depuis une petite demi-heure, concentré et motivé. Le commissariat était en ébullition en ce début d'après-midi. Un double homicide avait eu lieu ce midi, suite à une rixe entre bandes rivales qui avait mal tourné. Une grande partie des effectifs du _12_ _ème_ _District_ étaient donc à pied d'œuvre, ici, pour interroger les délinquants impliqués dans la bagarre, mais aussi sur le terrain pour retrouver ceux qui avaient pris la fuite. Esposito et Ryan, eux, étaient toujours occupés avec Enrique Hernandez. Quand Rick était arrivé, après son déjeuner au loft, ils étaient en salle d'interrogatoire, et d'après ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir derrière la vitre sans-tain, Enrique semblait mettre leurs nerfs à rude épreuve.

Kate était à l'Académie de Police, et à l'heure qu'il était, elle devait probablement avoir commencé son cours. Il aurait aimé être une petite souris pour la voir enseigner à ces jeunes cadets, attentifs et admiratifs très certainement. Alors il avait hâte de la retrouver tout à l'heure, et qu'elle lui raconte comment s'était passée cette « première fois ». Elle lui avait envoyé un message pour le remercier de son cadeau, mais pas seulement : _« Merci, mon cœur, pour ces délicieux macarons. J'adore ! Demain, ma surprise d'Halloween devrait elle-aussi combler ta gourmandise ... »_ … Le tout paré de deux petits cœurs rouges et d'un clin d'œil. C'était le genre de messages qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Elle avait apprécié sa petite surprise, qui, il le savait, lui avait rappelé leur première escapade romantique à Paris, sept ans plus tôt. Mais elle attisait maintenant sa curiosité en évoquant la surprise qu'elle lui réservait pour Halloween. Il n'y pensait même plus, l'esprit accaparé par tout un tas de choses, et s'était dit que Kate bluffait quand elle lui avait dit, le week-end dernier, que puisqu'il ne voulait rien lui dire sur sa surprise d'anniversaire, elle ne lui dirait rien non plus sur celle qu'elle préparait pour Halloween. Mais finalement, elle avait bel et bien une idée derrière la tête, et il adorait ça. La soirée d'Halloween au loft s'annonçait déjà joyeuse et animée avec tous leurs amis, mais cette petite surprise, probablement coquine, serait la cerise sur le gâteau. Il se doutait que « la gourmandise » évoquée par Kate dans son message faisait référence à son désir pour elle. Il était gourmand, oui, de son corps, de ses caresses et baisers, de sa tendresse et volupté. Et elle n'aimait rien tant que d'attiser cette gourmandise. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle n'avait pas d'imagination, sa femme le surprenait souvent, et savait rendre leurs câlins uniques.

Mais pour le moment, il fallait réussir à avancer sur l'enquête « _Red Sword_ », et vu la tournure que semblait prendre l'interrogatoire d'Enrique Hernandez, il y avait vraiment du travail. Depuis une demi-heure, il enquêtait donc sur les connaissances de Devon O'Neal et Liam Carter. Persuadé désormais de l'implication des deux jeunes gens, il était convaincu que trouver leurs complices était la clé de cette investigation. Il avait donc retracé leur parcours scolaire depuis l'école maternelle, et récupéré la liste de tous les élèves ayant fréquenté la même classe ou le même établissement qu'eux. Cela faisait des centaines de personnes. Seulement deux d'entre elles étaient officiellement toujours amies avec Liam Carter. Mais elles avaient déjà été interrogées lors du vol de la Mercedes de M. Carter, et ayant des alibis solides, elles avaient été éliminées d'office de la liste des suspects. Quant à Devon O'Neal, pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas en leur possession la liste de ses proches, hormis les cadets de l'Académie. Il fallait, pour ce faire, que Beckett demande un mandat au procureur. Mais elle avait décidé d'attendre un peu que leurs certitudes se précisent avant de donner une nouvelle dimension à cette affaire. Car le procureur s'étonnerait que l'enquête s'oriente vers une recrue de la Police de New-York, sa famille serait informée, et sa mère, avocate, monterait au créneau pour défendre son fils. Leur marge de manœuvre serait alors bien plus réduite. Stratégiquement, il était pour l'instant plus simple de se concentrer sur Liam Carter, au sujet duquel ils disposaient d'ores et déjà de nombreux éléments.

Une tâche considérable attendait désormais Castle, car il allait devoir établir lesquels de ces garçons et filles qui avaient côtoyé Devon et Liam à un moment de leur vie pouvaient encore être en contact avec eux Il était donc occupé à rechercher ceux qui vivaient toujours à New-York. Il porterait une attention toute particulière aux jeunes femmes blondes, puisqu'ils disposaient d'un ADN, sur un cheveu trouvé dans la perruque, abandonnée au _Greenhouse_. Mais son enquête ne devrait pas s'arrêter là. Il étudierait par la suite les clubs sportifs et associations fréquentés par les deux jeunes hommes depuis leur enfance, mais aussi l'entourage amical de leurs familles. Une fois qu'une liste plus réduite aurait pu être établie, il faudrait interroger un à un tous ces suspects potentiels concernant leurs alibis pour l'agression de Cole Brown dans la nuit du jeudi au vendredi de la semaine passée, et celle de William Tanner pendant le week-end. Le vol de la Mercedes remontant à plusieurs mois, il était impossible de réclamer aux suspects un alibi pour ce délit, et encore moins, de le vérifier. Sans élément nouveau, c'était un travail de fourmi qui s'annonçait, et il y en avait pour plusieurs jours d'investigation. Mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Il aimait ce genre de casse-tête, surtout quand il avait la conviction que cela finirait par payer.

Pleinement investi dans sa tâche, concentré sur l'écran, il s'appliquait donc à recouper les données, tout en réfléchissant en même temps à plusieurs choses à la fois. Son esprit tournait à plein régime car il y avait un tas de questions auxquelles il voulait trouver des réponses. L'une d'elles étant : comment Devon avait-il eu connaissance de la technique de Roberto Hernandez ? Comment le ou les voleurs, complices de Devon, avaient-ils pu l'exécuter aussi parfaitement, sans commettre d'erreurs ? Ils étaient quasiment certains que Devon n'avait eu aucun contact direct avec son père légitime, mais peut-être en avait-il eu avec son frère, Enrique, même s'il avait nié le connaître. Et s'il avait acheté directement les services d'Enrique, qui, lui, maîtrisait la technique et en était fier ? Et s'il l'avait payé en liquide pour qu'il n'y ait aucune trace ? C'était une possibilité. Mais à la place de Devon et Liam, il aurait trouvé cela risqué de mêler au projet « _Red Sword_ », un inconnu, fils de truand, ancien membre de gang, en qui ils ne pouvaient avoir aucune confiance. Ils étaient des gamins bien sous tous rapports, qui certes jouaient au super-héros, mais en louant les services d'un délinquant, lié au gang des Vatos Locos, ils se mettaient sérieusement en danger. Alors si Enrique n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec tout cela, et les _Vatos Locos_ non plus, cela voulait dire que Demon avait découvert et appris seul la technique de son père. Mais comment ? Il leur avait dit qu'il savait que son père biologique était un chef de gang et un voleur de voiture. Alors peut-être avait-il cherché à en savoir plus.

Alors qu'il se creusait la tête, la solution lui apparut comme une évidence : elle se trouvait dans le dossier de Roberto Hernandez au sein des fichiers de la Police de New-York, ou des minutes de son procès. Le beau-père de Devon était flic. Il pouvait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, accéder à ce dossier. Quant à Liam, fils du procureur Carter, il avait certainement moyen lui-aussi de mettre son nez dans d'anciennes affaires juridiques classées. Et la méthode de Roberto Hernandez avait forcément été expliquée, détaillée, décortiquée au moment de l'enquête et du procès. Il devait y en avoir trace dans le dossier.

Aussitôt, Rick pianota pour se connecter au serveur de la Police, et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour obtenir un lien vers le dossier de Roberto Hernandez, du moins une partie du dossier. Si toutes les archives de la Police étaient encore, pour l'essentiel, matérielles et stockées dans les sous-sols des commissariats de la ville, la base de données numériques rassemblait les modes opératoires des voleurs, comme des tueurs en série, du grand banditisme ou des gangs. Cela permettait, en saisissant quelques détails seulement, de faire le lien rapidement avec un mode opératoire connu. En quelques clics, il avait donc accès au mode opératoire de Roberto Hernandez, dans le moindre détail.

Découvrant le document de quatre pages sur son écran, il souriait tout seul, satisfait de réaliser que Devon O'Neal pouvait avoir appliqué la même méthode que lui, quand il vit les gars approcher, l'air plutôt déconfits.

\- Vu vos têtes, leur lança-t-il, je dirais qu'Enrique ne nous sera pas d'une grande aide.

\- Ce gars est aussi con qu'une bûche de bois …, répondit Esposito, alors que son coéquipier et lui s'asseyaient, se laissant tomber un peu lourdement dans leurs fauteuils comme pour marquer leur désarroi.

\- C'est clair qu'il n'a pas inventé la poudre, soupira Ryan.

\- Et il ne connaît pas Devon alors je suppose ?

\- Il dit que non …, enfin il connaît son existence. A priori c'est un secret de polichinelle, tout le monde au sein des _Vatos Locos_ savait qu'Hernandez avait un deuxième fils. Mais Enrique dit qu'il ignore son identité, et qu'il s'en fiche. Comme son père d'ailleurs, qui a priori n'a jamais cherché à connaître son rejeton.

\- Vous le pensez sincère ?

\- Oui … Il est un peu benêt. Je pense que s'il mentait, ça se verrait, répondit Ryan, alors que son téléphone sonnait.

\- Donc les deux frangins disent la même chose, conclut Castle.

\- Ouais … A mon avis, Enrique n'a vraiment rien à voir avec cette histoire, constata Esposito, pendant que Ryan prenait l'appel.

\- Oui Jenny ? ….. Ok ….. Attend. Trente secondes …..

Ryan fit signe à ses amis que l'appel était important, et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées vers la salle de pause. Castle et Esposito échangèrent un regard un peu dépité. Les appels de Jenny en pleine journée de travail n'annonçaient rien de bon. Ils espéraient donc qu'il n'y ait pas un souci avec les enfants, les jumeaux se remettant tout juste de leur varicelle.

\- Est-ce que tu sais si ça s'arrange ? demanda Castle, faisant référence aux soucis conjugaux de Ryan, et profitant de l'occasion d'être seul avec Esposito pour en discuter.

\- Non … Et Kevin ne veut pas en parler, expliqua Javier, observant au loin son ami qui semblait parler avec agacement. Le sujet est plus que sensible …, et a priori, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour le conseiller.

\- Beckett pense que je devrais essayer de discuter avec lui …

\- Oui … Peut-être qu'il t'écouterait davantage. Ça me tue de le voir comme ça …

\- S'il acceptait que je les aide financièrement, ça leur permettrait de respirer un peu … et de régler les autres problèmes, constata Castle.

\- Il n'acceptera jamais que tu lui donnes du fric, mon pote …, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Je sais …

\- Et puis, ce n'est pas le seul souci … Je crois qu'ils n'arrivent plus à se retrouver. Ils se font bouffer par leurs problèmes … J'ai déjà proposé plusieurs fois de garder les enfants pour qu'ils se fassent une soirée juste tous les deux, mais Kevin ne veut pas.

\- Oui … On a proposé aussi. Et même résultat.

\- Je crois qu'il fait tout pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec Jenny, et avoir à discuter de leurs soucis. Il fuit la maison et se réfugie dans le boulot. Il a peur que tout explose s'ils se confrontent ouvertement à leurs problèmes.

\- S'ils ne s'y confrontent pas, ça explosera de toute façon tôt ou tard …

\- Je sais … Mais il ne veut pas le voir. Il espère que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe.

\- Une mauvaise passe qui dure depuis des mois maintenant …, constata Rick, tristement. C'est dingue que des gens qui s'aiment autant puissent se déchirer ainsi, souffrir chacun de leur côté …

\- Ouais … c'est triste surtout.

\- J'essaierai de lui parler demain soir. Il sera peut-être plus ouvert au dialogue …

\- Il faut espérer, soupira Esposito. Bon … pour en revenir à notre affaire, je crois qu'on peut aussi éliminer la théorie selon laquelle Enrique aurait été l'homme de main de Devon O'Neal et Liam Carter. A chaque fois qu'on a eu affaire à lui, soit il était complètement défoncé à la coke ou à l'héro, soit il s'est montré carrément stupide comme aujourd'hui. Je vois mal ce gars être capable de voler une voiture dans une résidence sécurisée sans se faire repérer …

\- Oui … Je suis arrivé à la même conclusion, ajouta Rick. Et je vois mal Devon, qui est un gamin plutôt intelligent, faire confiance à son frangin drogué et stupide pour un projet aussi risqué.

\- Ouais …

\- Donc ça voudrait dire que Devon s'est procuré tout seul la technique de son illustre papa …. Et justement, regarde-ça …, lui fit Castle, en désignant l'écran de l'ordinateur.

\- C'est la technique d'Hernandez ? demanda Esposito.

\- Oui. C'est dans la base de données … Il suffit d'avoir des codes de flics pour y accéder. Le beau-père de Devon a certainement déjà utilisé ses codes à son domicile. Ou bien Devon lui a rendu visite au commissariat …

\- Dans tous les cas, c'était possible d'accéder à ces informations, conclut Esposito. Mais tu crois que ce manuel du parfait voleur de voiture suffit pour braquer une Mercedes sans commettre la moindre erreur ?

\- Avec de l'entraînement peut-être …, répondit Rick, en réfléchissant.

\- Esposito ! appela un de ses collègues. Si tu ne fais rien, on a besoin d'aide sur le double homicide …

\- J'arrive, répondit-il aussitôt, un peu lassé de tourner en rond sur l'affaire « _Red Sword_ ».

\- Quoi ? Tu me laisses tomber ? se plaignit Rick.

\- C'est bon, Castle … On n'a rien sur quoi enquêter pour le moment ….

\- Rien ? Tu plaisantes ? Il faut trouver les copains de Devon et Liam … J'ai des centaines de noms et …

\- Et tu fais ça très bien, l'interrompit Esposito, en se levant. Quand tu auras réduit le cercle des suspects, je te prêterai main forte, mais en attendant une bonne petite bastonnade de gangs ça va pimenter ma journée …

\- Traître …, marmonna Castle dans sa barbe, en regardant son ami s'éloigner.

Il pouvait comprendre que cette affaire finisse par lasser Javier. Ce n'était pas son boulot d'enquêter sur un super-héros. Lui traquait les assassins avant tout. Et puis, Javier était un pragmatique. Il lui fallait du concret. Se creuser la tête pendant des heures, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc.

Plus motivé que jamais, il décida de se concentrer à nouveau sur les documents qu'il venait de trouver, quand Ryan le rejoignit.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il aussitôt, voyant au regard de Kevin et à son visage fermé qu'il venait probablement de se disputer avec Jenny.

\- Oui, mentit Ryan. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- C'est le mode opératoire d'Hernandez … Je me demande si un novice, comme Devon O'Neal, peut réussir à voler une voiture juste avec ce document.

\- Il faudrait vérifier, répondit un peu évasivement Ryan.

\- Vérifier ? répéta Castle, réfléchissant, avant de s'exclamer : Mais bien sûr !

\- Quoi ?

\- On va vérifier ! Tu as déjà volé une voiture ? demanda Rick, avec un grand sourire.

\- Je suis flic, Castle …. Evidemment que non …, grimaça Ryan, sentant venir une idée ingénieuse, et probablement loufoque.

\- Parfait. Moi non plus. Alors, on va voler une voiture tous les deux cet après-midi …., sourit Castle, en lançant l'impression des documents. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Euh …, balbutia Ryan, perplexe.

\- Pas pour de vrai, poursuivit Rick, très sérieusement. On va descendre au parking, et faire le test sur une voiture. Rien de plus simple …

\- Sérieusement ? Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire ? lui lança Ryan, d'un air sarcastique.

\- C'est pour faire avancer l'enquête ! se défendit Rick, en récupérant ses précieux documents dans l'imprimante.

\- Où est passé Espo d'abord ? demanda Kevin, parcourant des yeux la salle, sans trouver son coéquipier.

\- Oh … lui il préfère mater les gros-bras du gang, répondit Castle, avec une petite moue réprobatrice.

\- Je devrais aller voir s'ils ont besoin d'aide.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide. Tous les hommes sont sur l'affaire. Alors, toi, tu vas venir avec moi, mon ami… Et puis, tu as besoin de te changer les idées, ajouta Castle.

\- En volant une voiture ? ironisa Ryan avec un sourire.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Beckett nous félicitera quand on aura fait avancer l'enquête. C'est sûr … Et puis tu sais quoi ? J'ai reçu le détecteur de champs électromagnétiques, c'est l'occasion d'aller traquer le fantôme du parking … On va faire d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Je ne sais pas si …

\- Allez, Kevin …, l'encouragea Rick, sachant qu'il allait finir par le convaincre. Un peu de fantaisie et d'audace … ça fait du bien parfois !

\- Ok …, soupira Ryan, mais on n'y passe pas trois heures.

\- Parfait ! Viens ! s'exclama Castle, tout heureux, en s'élançant vers le couloir.

\- Euh … mais tu comptes voler quelle voiture au juste ? demanda Ryan avec inquiétude, en lui emboîtant le pas.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45**

 _Académie de Police, New-York, aux environs de 16h …_

Satisfaite de son premier cours, Beckett patientait dans le couloir du bâtiment administratif, afin d'être reçue par l'instructeur White, qui était en charge de la section à laquelle appartenait Devon O'Neal. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le croiser, le matin même, quand elle était venue avec Castle, mais il lui semblait nécessaire de lui poser quelques questions concernant le jeune cadet, afin de cerner un peu mieux le profil psychologique de leur suspect. Elle espérait que son entretien avec l'instructeur White, qu'elle connaissait bien et appréciait, passerait inaperçu et ne serait pas ébruité auprès des plus hautes autorités de l'Académie et du chef Johnson. Elle voulait, pour le moment, que cette enquête sur Devon O'Neal restât confidentielle. Les enjeux politiques et médiatiques étaient bien trop importants pour qu'elle prenne le risque d'accuser officiellement le jeune homme sans la moindre preuve, ni le moindre élément à charge. Le souci étant justement de trouver des éléments à charge, légalement, sans avoir à requérir un mandat auprès du procureur. Mais elle comptait sur la perspicacité de Castle qui, avec un peu de chance, finirait par trouver le ou les complices de Devon et Liam parmi la liste de leurs connaissances.

En attendant, parcourant des yeux la vitrine dans laquelle étaient entreposés différents trophées sportifs et distinctions obtenus par d'anciens élèves de l'Académie, elle se félicitait de ce cours, qui lui avait bien plu. Malgré le stress, elle était parvenue à trouver le ton juste pour enseigner les bases à la trentaine de jeunes cadets qui composaient sa classe. Elle les avait trouvés plutôt intéressés, à l'écoute, soucieux de bien faire. Et elle avait pris plaisir à les guider, les orienter, écouter leurs doutes et interrogations. Passé les quelques maladresses des premières minutes, elle s'était sentie tout à fait à l'aise. Néanmoins, cette première et courte expérience la confirmait dans l'idée qu'enseigner à l'Académie n'était pas sa voie. Du moins, que cela ne suffirait pas à son épanouissement professionnel. L'aspect grandement théorique des enseignements, le fait d'être enfermée dans une classe, et le manque d'action, auraient vite fait de lui peser. Elle aimait transmettre, bien-sûr, et former ces jeunes, mais ponctuellement, cela lui suffirait amplement.

Tout en faisant son cours, elle avait observé Devon O'Neal. Elle avait tenté de ne rien laisser paraître, et d'ignorer son implication, pour analyser son attitude. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait à déduire du comportement de Devon en classe, mais puisqu'elle en avait la possibilité, elle avait tenté de capter des signes. Devon semblait parfaitement intégré parmi ses camarades, et apprécié. Le peu d'échanges dont elle avait pu être témoin, entre lui et d'autres cadets, lui avaient permis d'établir qu'il avait une certaine autorité, une certaine aura, et qu'il était respecté. Sans doute parce qu'il était major de sa promotion. Lui-même était respectueux, et plutôt en retrait finalement, ne cherchant pas à se mettre en avant. Elle l'avait trouvé légèrement mal à l'aise, comme fuyant le contact direct avec elle, et évitant son regard. Mais vu les circonstances, elle ne pouvait déterminer si c'était parce qu'il était coupable, et désormais elle pensait qu'il l'était, ou bien parce qu'il était perturbé par son interrogatoire le matin même. N'importe qui, même innocent, aurait été mal à l'aise d'avoir affaire en tant qu'enseignant au capitaine qui l'avait cuisiné un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ses observations s'étaient donc limitées à ces quelques constats. Rien de probant donc, et rien d'utile pour la suite de l'enquête.

Mais elle voulait creuser encore, et recueillir l'avis de l'instructeur White, qui côtoyait Devon au quotidien. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu observer des actes de _Red Sword_ sur les vidéos postées en ligne, il n'y avait pas que la quête de justice qui semblait animer le super-héros. Les tortures morales, les humiliations qu'il faisait subir à ses victimes indiquait aussi un désir de vengeance, de faire souffrir, et une envie d'attirer l'opprobre publique sur ces supposés coupables. Et ce type d'attitude dénotait une motivation profonde, qui allait bien au-delà du besoin de rendre justice. Elle découlait probablement d'un traumatisme quelconque ou d'un événement qui avait affecté Devon, Liam ou l'un de leurs complices, et les avait conduits à choisir de passer à l'action. Ce n'était pas juste un jeu. Elle en était persuadée. Les images parlaient d'elles-mêmes. La souffrance physique et morale subie par les victimes, William Tanner en particulier, était bien réelle. Et elle avait nécessairement une explication psychologique qu'il leur fallait déterminer, afin de trouver une logique et du sens à toute cette histoire.

Elle commençait à s'impatienter quand enfin elle aperçut l'instructeur White arriver depuis le bout du couloir. Il avait été son instructeur, vingt ans plus tôt, et il lui était arrivé quelques fois depuis de la retrouver pour discuter autour d'une tasse de café. Il devait approcher de la soixantaine désormais, mais il ne changeait pas, malgré les années, et sa démarche assurée et dynamique lui renvoyait l'image d'un homme pleinement investi dans sa mission : former les futurs officiers de la Police de New-York. C'était un homme bienveillant, mais rigoureux et exigeant, parfois dur même, avec les cadets.

\- Capitaine Beckett, sourit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Instructeur White, répondit-elle, lui souriant en retour.

\- Comment va mon élève préférée ? lui lança-t-il, en l'étreignant.

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, mais ils prenaient toujours plaisir à se retrouver. Lui était très fier de voir ce qu'elle était devenue, et elle, heureuse de se souvenir de ses jeunes années à l'Académie avec l'un de ses instructeurs, qui, à l'époque, lui en avait tant fait baver, d'autant plus parce qu'elle était une femme. White avait été dur et intransigeant, sûrement plus encore avec elle qu'avec les cadets de sa promotion, parce que disait-il ce métier est plus exigeant vis-à-vis des femmes, qui doivent se forger un caractère capable de résister à toute épreuve, et avoir l'ambition de rivaliser avec les hommes, voire même de les surpasser. Son enseignement l'avait endurcie assurément, même si elle avait toujours eu un caractère bien trempé. Mais elle devait à White quelques ficelles qui n'avaient de cesse de lui être utiles. Les talons hauts, par exemple, c'était lui. Même si elle avait naturellement un faible pour le port de talons hauts, c'était White qui lui avait dit un jour qu'elle devait regarder ses collègues, comme les suspects, les yeux dans les yeux, et ne pas laisser l'occasion à un homme de la prendre de haut, ou de minimiser sa parole parce qu'elle était une femme. Il lui avait conseillé de porter des talons. Et depuis, elle avait su tirer profit de ce conseil plus qu'efficace.

\- Bien, répondit-elle, tandis qu'ils desserraient leur étreinte.

\- La dernière fois que l'on s'est vus, tu avais encore ton gros ventre …

\- Oui, répondit-elle en riant. Léo a déjà un an …

\- Super … tout va bien alors, constata-t-il, avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Oui …

\- J'ai croisé l'instructeur Smith. Il paraît que tu as assuré pour ce premier cours …

\- Sûrement parce que j'ai été à bonne école …

Il sourit, satisfait du compliment.

\- Alors, tu as besoin de renseignements sur une de nos recrues ? demanda-t-il, en venant aux faits.

\- Oui …, si tu as quelques minutes à m'accorder.

\- Bien-sûr … Suis-moi, répondit White, se dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau. Un de ces gamins a fait une bêtise ? Enfin, je suppose que c'est plus qu'une bêtise si le Capitaine Beckett en personne a des questions à me poser.

\- L'enquête n'en est qu'à ses prémices. On s'interroge sur quelques coïncidences … qui nous mènent à l'Académie, expliqua-t-elle en le suivant, restant un peu évasive sur le sujet.

\- Hum … rien de grave, j'espère ? lui fit-il, en entrant dans son bureau.

Kate évita de répondre, et l'instructeur White l'incita à s'installer dans le fauteuil, lui-même prenant place derrière son bureau.

\- Alors, de qui s'agit-il ?

\- Eh bien … D'abord, est-ce qu'il serait possible que cette discussion reste entre nous ? demanda-t-elle, presque un peu gênée de sa requête.

\- C'est-à-dire ? répondit-il, un peu perplexe.

\- Voyons cela comme une simple discussion non officielle …, expliqua-t-elle, souriant légèrement, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle souhaitait qu'il n'ébruite pas cette conversation.

\- Toi, tu crains les ennuis, sourit-il, avec gentillesse.

\- On va dire ça comme ça …, avoua-t-elle, sans hésitation. L'affaire est délicate. C'est à propos de « _Red Word_ » …

\- Le gars en collants qui se prend pour un justicier ? Sérieusement ? sourit-il, sceptique et taquin. Tu crois qu'un de mes gamins est impliqué ?

\- Disons que plusieurs éléments indiquent une piste, que nous voudrions pouvoir écarter, mentit-elle, avec aplomb, restant évasive pour ne pas trop en révéler.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire pour le moment que Devon O'Neal était un suspect plus que probable. Elle connaissait bien White, et lui faisait entièrement confiance. Il était un homme droit et intègre, fidèle à ses principes, pour qui le sens de l'honneur, et le service de l'Etat étaient primordiaux, tout comme la notion de justice et de vérité. Il n'était pas de ceux qui protègeraient l'Académie à tout prix si elle était impliquée, ni de ceux qui étaient prêts à dissimuler des secrets qui nuiraient à l'image de la Police de New-York. Il serait dans son camp. Elle n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Mais s'il en savait trop, il pourrait, par mégarde, en discuter avec des collègues ou des supérieurs, voire même avec Devon lui-même. Elle voulait donc, pour l'instant, savoir ce qu'il pensait, simplement, et glaner quelques informations.

\- Je vois … Ne t'en fais pas, ça restera entre nous, assura-t-il, la regardant avec confiance. Alors qui désigne tes « éléments » ?

\- Devon O'Neal …

\- Le cadet O'Neal ? répéta-t-il, sceptique. C'est le meilleur de mes gars cette année. Un gamin impeccable.

\- Oui, j'ai lu son dossier.

\- Je ne sais pas quels sont les éléments qui conduisent à lui … et je préfère ne pas savoir à vrai dire. Mais tu sais que si un des cadets dérogeait aux principes et aux règles de l'Académie, je le mettrais dehors moi-même à coups de pied dans le derrière.

Elle sourit, légèrement seulement, constatant le sérieux avec lequel il prononçait ses mots.

 _\- Fidelis ad mortem_ …, continua-t-il, presque solennellement en la regardant dans les yeux. Ils ont prêté serment. Ils se sont engagés. Comme moi. Comme toi. Jouer les super-héros en solitaire, punir par la force et l'humiliation, c'est trahir nos idéaux, nos préceptes …

\- Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi …, approuva-t-elle, pleinement convaincue.

\- La devise de la Police de New-York, _Fidelis ad mortem_ , était le résumé de leurs valeurs. Des valeurs qu'on leur transmettait dès le premier jour où ils mettaient le pied au sein de l'Académie, et qui guidaient leurs actes, et motivaient leur parcours.

\- Donc si un de mes gars est derrière _Red Sword_ , il n'a plus rien à faire ici. Mais O'Neal ? Franchement, je le vois mal jouer au super-héros ..., expliqua-t-il, en réfléchissant néanmoins, comme s'il tentait d'envisager cette éventualité. Je ne dis pas que j'en suis sûr à cent pour cent non plus …

\- Je comprends, oui.

\- Il a un comportement exemplaire. C'est un cadet modèle … La tête sur les épaules. De l'ambition. Un physique solide. Plein de jugeote. Pourquoi se fourvoyer à jouer au super-héros ? demanda-t-il, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Malgré les certitudes qui s'étaient dessinées pour Castle et elle, et l'évidence logique de leurs déductions, déductions dont elle ne doutait plus, elle se posait la même question que White. Rick avait beau dire que parfois les adolescents pouvaient agir sous le coup de leurs émotions, avec une spontanéité déconcertante, et qu'il pouvait leur passer tout et n'importe quoi par la tête, il y avait un élément de l'histoire qui leur échappait, et qu'elle voulait comprendre. Comment le cadet O'Neal, modèle d'exemplarité et de réussite, pouvait avoir choisi d'incarner un super-héros et de rendre justice à sa façon au risque de ruiner sa carrière et sa vie ? Il y avait forcément une raison.

\- Et les autres cadets ? Est-ce qu'il y en a qui pourraient s'amuser à incarner _Red Sword_ ?

\- Il y a des marioles comme partout, certains qui veulent jouer au plus malin, ou qui se sentent tout puissants parce qu'ils portent l'uniforme. Mais je n'en sais rien … Les garçons de cet âge sont parfois encore très immatures … alors, je ne jurerais pas non plus qu'ils soient tous innocents. Mais sincèrement, je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier …

\- Sais-tu si Devon O'Neal a une petite amie ?

L'une de leurs priorités actuelles était d'identifier la jeune femme blonde ou brune, qui avait loué le garage de M. Kohl, où la Mercedes avait été dissimulée pendant des mois, puis qui avait séduit William Tanner pour l'attirer dans les filets de _Red Sword_. Ils avaient en leur possession son ADN. Leur seule preuve concrète. Cette jeune femme pouvait être une amie de Devon ou de Liam Carter, peut-être une petite-amie, mais elle évoluait forcément dans leur entourage.

\- Tu as oublié mon précepte de base ? demanda White, d'un air un peu taquin.

\- Non … Pas de petit-copain ou de petite-copine pendant la formation à l'Académie, répondit-elle, en souriant. « Restez concentrés sur votre objectif … »

\- Voilà.

\- Mais ce sont des jeunes garçons …, lui fit-elle remarquer. Alors ton précepte …

\- Evidemment, je sais bien que ma consigne me fait passer pour un vieux rabat joie. Mais franchement je ne sais pas si O'Neal a une petite amie. Je ne côtoie les cadets qu'à l'Académie. Et tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à m'occuper de leurs petites histoires.

\- Oui … Et sais-tu pourquoi Devon veut devenir flic ?

\- Il baigne dans le milieu … J'ai formé son beau-père … et maintenant lui. Tradition familiale, on va dire.

\- Mais dans son dossier, il est écrit qu'il avait été sélectionné pour intégrer Columbia l'an passé, et qu'il souhaitait étudier la littérature anglaise. Comment se fait-il qu'il ait renoncé à une université prestigieuse pour atterrir à l'Académie de Police ?

\- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, Kate …, répondit-il, avec un sourire. Le besoin de rendre justice, et d'être utile.

\- Quelque chose s'est passé ? Un événement particulier ? Un drame … ?

\- Oui. Attend que je retrouve son dossier, répondit-il en se levant pour se diriger vers les étagères. Il en a dit deux-trois mots dans le questionnaire d'admission qu'on fait remplir aux recrues au moment des tests psychologiques. Tu ne l'as pas lu ?

\- Non. Ça ne figurait pas dans le dossier qu'on nous a transmis.

\- On leur demande toujours quelles sont leurs motivations, et pourquoi ils veulent devenir flics …, pourquoi ils veulent servir le pays, expliqua White, en farfouillant dans les dossiers.

\- Oui …, je me souviens. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas dit toute la vérité à l'époque.

Elle se souvenait bien de ce questionnaire et de ces tests psychologiques. Elle avait eu peur qu'en avouant que l'assassinat de sa mère ait été l'événement déclencheur, on la considère trop fragile émotionnellement pour intégrer l'Académie. Ce n'était pas un secret, bien-sûr, mais elle avait préféré ne pas insister sur cet élément.

\- Je sais …, répondit-il, gentiment. Mais certains postulants sont bien plus loquaces que la miss Beckett …

Elle sourit, amusée et attendrie par ce petit surnom. L'instructeur White, qui avait toujours été plutôt dur et strict, avait maintenant une attitude toujours très paternelle envers elle.

\- Ah le voilà …, continua-t-il, extirpant le dossier de Devon O'Neal, puis retournant s'asseoir.

Il l'ouvrit, et rechercha le questionnaire d'admission, sous le regard impatient de Kate, qui espérait y trouver une information intéressante.

\- D'après mes souvenirs, il mentionnait la mort d'un camarade de lycée l'an passé, expliqua White, exhibant enfin le document recherché pour le lui tendre. Tiens, je te laisse regarder par toi-même.

\- Merci …

Elle lut rapidement les réponses aux premières questions portant sur les loisirs et activités du postulant, et passa aux suivantes sur sa vision de la Police, son attachement à la patrie et ses motivations et ambitions professionnelles. Devon O'Neal expliquait, en quatre courtes lignes, qu'il avait toujours admiré la Police de New-York, et que c'était une voie qu'il avait toujours envisagée. Il mentionnait ensuite le suicide d'un camarade de lycée, l'injustice de sa mort, et en quoi cela l'avait conduit à choisir définitivement d'intégrer l'Académie de Police, afin de servir l'Etat et de rendre justice.

\- Connais-tu le nom de ce camarade de lycée ?

\- Non. Je n'en sais pas plus que ce qui est écrit là. Mais c'est assez classique comme réponse. Beaucoup de cadets mentionnent ce genre d'événements, plus ou moins proches dans leur vie … Un crime dont ils ont entendu parler, le décès d'un proche …

\- Oui …

Il allait falloir qu'ils fassent quelques recherches sur le suicide de cet élève, une mort qui avait dû toucher aussi bien Devon O'Neal que Liam Carter, puisque tous deux fréquentaient le même lycée. Peut-être avaient-ils estimé qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un suicide, ou qu'il y avait un responsable à ce décès tragique, responsable qui n'avait pas été puni. Il se pourrait que ce soit l'origine de la motivation de _Red Sword_ , l'idée du super-héros n'étant qu'une fantaisie d'adolescents, dissimulant un objectif plus profond. Le timing correspondait en tout cas, puisque le décès avait eu lieu au printemps dernier, au moment où _Red Sword_ , sous le nom de Thor Mjöllnir, avait commandé auprès d' _Ultra Sabers_ , l'épée rouge luminescente, destinée à lui servir d'attribut emblématique.

\- Pourrais-tu m'envoyer une copie de ce questionnaire ? ça pourrait nous être utile.

\- Oui. Pas de souci. Donc tu penses vraiment qu'O'Neal pourrait être ce super-héros ?

\- Tout seul, non. La plupart du temps, il était à l'Académie de Police quand _Red Sword_ a agi. Mais plusieurs éléments indiquent qu'il pourrait assumer une part des responsabilités …

\- Ok …, répondit White. Je vais l'avoir à l'œil ces prochains jours.

\- Oui, mais ne change pas d'attitude vis-à-vis de lui. Il y a encore beaucoup d'incertitudes dans toute cette histoire …

\- Ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-il. Je me contenterai d'observer un peu plus attentivement, et je te préviendrai si jamais je constate quelque chose d'anormal.

\- Merci …, conclut-elle, avec un sourire, sachant que White pourrait être d'une aide précieuse.

Elle allait maintenant retourner au poste, et faire le point avec Castle et les gars. Peut-être avaient-ils progressé dans la recherche des complices de Devon O'Neal et Liam Carter. Elle n'aurait de toute façon pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à cette affaire aujourd'hui. D'ici deux heures et demi, elle devrait être rentrée au loft pour s'occuper des enfants, et se préparer pour la soirée. Et elle n'avait pas fait la moitié de sa paperasserie habituelle. Il devenait compliqué de gérer l'affaire _Red Sword_ en parallèle des enquêtes courantes. Par chance, le super-héros se faisait oublier ces temps-ci, mais ils ne pourraient pas tenir ce rythme d'investigation encore bien longtemps. Et s'il n'y avait rien de nouveau prochainement, le chef Johnson pourrait finir par récupérer l'enquête afin de la transmettre à une nouvelle équipe. Et c'était hors de question qu'après les heures passées à mener l'investigation, ils se voient privés de cette affaire.

* * *

 _Parking souterrain du 12_ _ème_ _District, aux environs de 16h30 …_

Agenouillé sur le béton du parking, face à la _Crown Victoria_ , Castle s'attelait depuis plus de deux heures à démonter la portière, côté conducteur. Equipé d'une pince, les mains pleines de cambouis, concentré et patient, il suivait à la lettre le compte-rendu issu du procès de Roberto Hernandez. Mais il réalisait que la pratique était bien plus compliquée que la théorie. En effet, depuis plus de deux heures, malgré sa bonne volonté et son acharnement, vis et écrous faisaient de la résistance. Ryan, debout au milieu d'un bazar sans nom fait d'outils plus ou moins utiles et de documents papier qui s'amoncelaient un peu partout, soutenait la portière, désormais en partie délogée de son socle. Dans la pénombre mal éclairée par les néons du parking souterrain, ils ne voyaient pas grand-chose, et la mission « vol de voiture » s'avérait difficile. Ryan s'impatientait, et plus les minutes défilaient, plus il réalisait que c'était une erreur d'avoir suivi Castle dans cette idée totalement folle. Comme à chaque fois. Il avait l'art de leur attirer des ennuis. Et pourtant, à chaque fois, Kevin se laissait embarquer.

Soupirant de lassitude, commençant à avoir mal aux bras et aux mains avec le poids de la portière, il jeta un œil vers le détecteur de champs électro-magnétiques que Castle avait déposé sur le capot de la _Crown Victoria_. Sur le petit écran de l'appareil, la ligne verte oscillait à peine, indiquant qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler : pas de fantôme, de spectre ou autre entité venu de l'au-delà à l'horizon. Non pas qu'il crût réellement qu'il y ait un fantôme dans le parking du commissariat, comme Castle l'affirmait, mais il y avait un doute raisonnable. Les courants d'air suspects inexpliqués, la lumière qui parfois s'éteignait subitement bien avant le délai imposé par la minuterie, les souffles et la sensation d'avoir affaire à une présence inquiétante de temps à autre, le soir, dans l'obscurité, étaient des signes qu'on ne pouvait pas ignorer. Castle n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens aujourd'hui pour percer à jour le mystère du parking. Au détecteur de champs électromagnétiques ultraperfectionné, s'ajoutaient un capteur de mouvement et des lunettes à vision thermique. Si fantôme il y avait dans ce parking, il ne leur échapperait pas. Mais pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'explorer vraiment les profondeurs souterraines en quête du spectre, trop occupés avec la portière de la voiture de Beckett.

\- Bon sang, Castle, je n'en peux plus de soutenir cette fichue portière … ça pèse trois tonnes, grommela Ryan.

\- Encore deux minutes, on y est presque …, répondit Rick, le nez dans l'entrebâillement de la portière, une clé à molette à la main, s'acharnant à dévisser les derniers boulons.

\- Ça fait une demi-heure que tu me dis ça …, et puis j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes, pesta Kevin, piétinant pour se dégourdir un peu.

\- Fais-moi confiance …

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance, justement. Beckett va nous tuer quand elle saura qu'on a démonté sa portière. On aurait dû choisir la bagnole d'Espo, au moins je ne risquais pas de perdre mon boulot avec lui …

\- Beckett ne va pas te renvoyer, assura Castle, s'acharnant avec force sur la portière. Parce qu'on lui rendra sa voiture intacte, évidemment, et qu'on aura prouvé que c'est possible de voler une voiture avec un simple compte-rendu juridique, même pour des novices comme nous.

\- Ouais … à condition qu'on arrive à remonter la portière …

\- Pourquoi on n'y arriverait pas ?

\- Peut-être parce que ça fait deux heures et demi qu'on essaie de la démonter déjà ! s'exclama Ryan. J'ai autre chose à faire, mon pote … ça fait trois fois qu'Espo appelle pour demander ce que je fabrique.

\- Voilà, c'est fait, grognon … ! s'exclama Rick, finissant de déboulonner la portière. Tu peux la déposer …

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, soupira Ryan, en posant délicatement la portière sur le sol, contre la carrosserie. Quand Beckett saura que je n'ai rien fichu de l'après-midi, elle va me …

\- Chut …, l'interrompit Castle se redressant pour regarder l'écran du détecteur de champs électromagnétiques.

Il venait d'entendre un léger grésillement indiquant que son petit joujou avait capté une présence invisible. Peut-être que le fantôme ou l'esprit suspect qui hantait le parking depuis quelques temps venait enfin de se manifester, et rôdait là, tout près d'eux. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils observaient des phénomènes étranges et inexpliqués, et le moment semblait venu d'avoir confirmation de ses soupçons. N'en déplaise à Beckett, il y avait probablement dans le parking de son commissariat un esprit, un revenant, un fantôme ... qui s'amusait à perturber les lieux.

\- Et ne me dis pas de me taire, en plus …, rétorqua Ryan, bougon.

\- Ecoute donc au lieu de râler … et observe, souffla Castle, se relevant, en scrutant la pénombre, tous les sens en éveil.

\- Quoi ? murmura Ryan, observant d'un air inquiet son ami qui tournait sur lui-même en quête d'un éventuel fantôme ou spectre qui pourrait être en train d'approcher.

\- Le capteur grésille …, chuchota Rick, en désignant du regard le détecteur de champs électromagnétiques, posé sur le capot de la voiture. Il y a un fantôme pas loin …

\- Sérieux ? souffla Kevin, perplexe, et intrigué.

\- Ce truc est infaillible, expliqua Castle, à voix basse. Les plus grands chasseurs de fantôme l'utilisent …

\- Euh … Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait laisser tomber, repositionner la portière et remonter au poste ? chuchota Ryan, d'une voix hésitante, et un brin inquiète.

\- Tu as peur ? sourit Castle, s'avançant de quelques pas sur le goudron, attentif au moindre souffle ou mouvement.

\- Peur ? Non … je …., répondit Kevin, alors que le détecteur émettait des bips de plus en plus intenses. Pourquoi ça fait ce bruit-là ?

\- Ça se rapproche …, expliqua Castle, comme une évidence.

\- Ça se rapproche ? Le fantôme se rapproche ?

\- On dirait … Chut …

Un instant, figés tous les deux, dans la pénombre, ils scrutaient, le cœur battant, le parking qui s'étendait devant eux, comme s'attendant à voir surgir tout à coup un fantôme. Seul le petit bruit strident du détecteur rompait le silence, s'intensifiant rapidement, quand soudain, la voix de Beckett, arrivant dans leur dos, les fit tous les deux sursauter de surprise et d'effroi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? s'exclama-t-elle, totalement abasourdie, face à sa _Crown Victoria_.

A peine rentrée au commissariat, elle était tombée sur Esposito, et s'était demandée où était passé Castle, lui qui était supposé travailler assidûment et rechercher les amis de Devon O'Neal et Liam Carter. Javi lui avait expliqué qu'a priori Castle et Ryan étaient descendus au parking, et trafiquaient quelque chose, dont il ignorait tout. Elle avait supposé qu'ils avaient profité de son absence pour aller traquer ce soi-disant fantôme, dont son cher mari parlait régulièrement. Bien décidée à leur remonter les bretelles, elle était donc descendue au parking. Mais elle n'aurait pas imaginé découvrir sa voiture dans cet état.

\- Oh … Beckett ? répondit Castle, esquissant un léger sourire en se retournant, tandis que Ryan préférait se faire tout petit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma voiture ? Bon sang, Castle ! s'agaça-t-elle, haussant le ton en les scrutant l'un et l'autre.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils avaient démonté sa portière. Elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour comprendre l'idée saugrenue qu'avait dû avoir Rick. Il avait sans doute voulu faire une expérience improbable pour l'enquête concernant le vol de la Mercedes. Et Ryan l'avait suivi, comme d'habitude, incapable de dire non à ses propositions originales dont il raffolait lui-aussi finalement.

\- C'est toi qui as fait s'emballer le capteur ? s'étonna Rick, ignorant sa question et son effarement, car il constatait que le détecteur d'ondes électromagnétiques émettait un bruit désormais extrêmement strident.

\- Eteins-moi ce truc, râla-t-elle. Tout de suite.

\- Euh … oui …, balbutia-t-il, se précipitant pour s'exécuter, au vu de l'agacement de sa femme. Mais c'est bizarre quand même …

\- Ryan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Eh bien … euh …, marmonna Kevin, pris au dépourvu.

\- C'est très simple …, répondit Castle, esquissant un sourire rassurant. Ne t'énerve pas. Je vais tout t'expliquer …

\- Dépêche-toi, oui, lui asséna-t-elle, le regardant froidement. Et ensuite je t'arrache les yeux …

Il prit un air horrifié une seconde. Même si, bien-sûr, il savait qu'elle n'en ferait rien, et finirait par lui pardonner son audace, il la trouvait vraiment terrifiante parfois. Quand elle le regardait ainsi, il n'avait qu'une envie : partir se cacher, et attendre que la colère passe.

\- Alors … voilà … on s'est dit que …, commença Castle.

Ryan le regarda avec froideur, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas à l'origine de cette idée loufoque, si bien que Rick se ravisa.

\- Enfin, « je » me suis dit que Devon avait dû récupérer le mode opératoire d'Hernandez dans le dossier juridique ou dans l'enquête de Police. Et donc, je me le suis procuré moi-aussi, simplement … et je voulais voir s'il était possible, sans rien y connaître, de voler une voiture … Et puisque tu es allée à l'Académie de Police en taxi, alors ta voiture était là … tu vois, donc j'ai …

\- Non, je ne vois pas, Castle ! s'indigna-t-elle, scrutant le trou béant dans sa _Crown Victoria_ avec inquiétude. Je ne vois rien ! Je tiens à cette voiture, tu le sais bien …

\- Elle n'est pas abîmée …, se défendit-il. Elle est juste … amputée momentanément d'une portière.

\- Oui … eh bien, tu vas avoir intérêt de te débrouiller pour la remonter, rétorqua-t-elle. Et rapidement.

\- C'était prévu … Si tu n'étais pas arrivée si tôt, tu n'aurais constaté que le résultat final et …

\- Et toi Ryan ? l'interrompit-elle, dévisageant Kevin, qui tentait de se faire oublier. Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?

\- Euh … Eh bien, même si la méthode est critiquable, la théorie de Castle tient la route …, on n'est pas les plus habiles, et on a réussi à démonter la portière alors …

\- Espo m'a dit que ça fait deux heures que vous êtes ici, répondit-elle, toujours sèchement, ignorant le résultat de leur démonstration.

\- En gros …, répondit-il évasivement.

\- Et tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? continua-t-elle, sur le ton du reproche. Personne n'est mort de manière violente aujourd'hui peut-être ? Tu n'as pas d'enquêtes en cours ?

\- Euh … si … mais …

\- Remonte au poste. Je te retrouve dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes, conclut-elle, un peu froidement.

Elle avait presque envie de rire des mines qu'ils arboraient tous les deux. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle les surprenait en flagrant délit de bêtise. Mais là, ils avaient fait fort : démonter sa portière. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il fallait qu'elle marque le coup, et qu'elle réprimande Ryan. Sa fonction de Capitaine l'exigeait. Quant à Castle, c'était une autre affaire. Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait beau être fâchée, ou être en colère, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de recommencer une autre fois, ou de se lancer dans un nouveau projet délirant. Parce qu'il était ainsi. Et elle l'aimait ainsi. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas, avec lui aussi, de marquer le coup, et de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Encore une fois.

\- Ok …, répondit Ryan, un peu penaud, avant de s'éloigner.

\- Je peux peut-être appeler un mécanicien ? suggéra innocemment Castle, observant les outils sur le sol, et les vis et boulons éparpillés un peu partout. Ça irait plus vite et ….

\- Oh que non …, lui fit-elle, catégorique. Tu vas te débrouiller pour remonter cette portière tout seul. Et je te préviens si ça n'est pas terminé ce soir, tu dors dans le canapé jusqu'à la fin de la semaine …

\- Euh … pour de vrai ? demanda-t-il, comme un petit garçon inquiet.

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

\- Ben … non …, constata-t-il, en voyant son regard noir. Mais, tu es sévère quand même … Et puis de toute façon je vais la remonter sans problème ta portière.

\- Hum …, soupira-t-elle.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu me remercierais …

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je t'ai offert tes macarons préférés ! Tu tuerais pour en déguster un ! expliqua-t-il.

\- Et ? Quel est le rapport ? C'était avant que tu ne charcutes ma voiture ! lui fit-elle remarquer, indignée.

\- Ben … ça compense quand même … et puis ta voiture est en bon état …, la rassura-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est rien. Vraiment.

\- Entraîner Ryan dans tes bêtises, franchement …, l'accusa-t-elle. Tu crois qu'il a besoin que tu lui attires des ennuis en plus de ses soucis personnels ?

\- Tu ne vas pas le sanctionner quand même ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Qu'aurait fait Gates à ma place ?

\- Elle l'aurait assassiné avec son regard de givre …, transformé en statue de glace, avant de le faire éclater en mille morceaux sous l'effet du cri strident d'effroi et …

\- Castle ! Arrête les délires … Ce n'est pas drôle …, grogna-t-elle, le regardant avec exaspération.

\- De toute façon, on ne s'en serait jamais pris à la voiture de Gates …

\- Je vois … Vous avez plus peur d'elle que de moi, constata Kate, d'un ton accusateur.

\- Ben … Tu es ma femme alors …, répondit-il, avec un petit sourire, en la dévisageant avec tendresse.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Eh bien, si j'avais fait un truc pareil à sa voiture Gates aurait pu me renvoyer à tout jamais, ou même me tuer … avec son regard … foudroyant. Toi … tu es un Capitaine extrêmement terrifiant aussi mais tu ne me renverras jamais, et tu ne me tuerais pas … malgré tes menaces.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr ...

Il sourit, amusé par sa mine, sachant que bien qu'exaspérée, sa muse était sensible à ses explications amusantes.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Castle, grogna-t-elle.

\- Tes yeux sourient …, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Mes yeux ne sourient pas. Pas du tout, assura-t-elle, catégorique et intraitable. Tu m'agaces …

\- Je sais …, répondit-il, avec gentillesse. Mais ne sois pas trop dure avec Kevin. Je voulais juste l'aider à se changer les idées. Jenny l'a appelé tout à l'heure, et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le moral.

\- Il y a des problèmes ? s'inquiéta Kate, soucieuse des difficultés que traversait la famille Ryan ces derniers temps.

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'a rien dit.

\- Ok …

\- Sois indulgente avec lui. J'assume l'entière responsabilité de ce vol de voiture avorté …, sourit-il. Mais ton petit bébé va s'en remettre. Crois-moi …

\- Ce n'est pas mon bébé, Castle. C'est une voiture …, soupira-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais tu y tiens comme à la prunelle de tes yeux. Je vais réparer tout ça.

\- Il y a intérêt … J'ai du boulot. Dans deux heures, on doit être à la maison, je te rappelle, alors tu as du pain sur la planche …

\- Bien, mon Capitaine …, acquiesça-t-il, se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Elle s'efforça de ne pas sourire, amusée malgré tout, et se retourna pour s'éloigner.

\- Euh … Beckett … Je vais rester tout seul ? se plaignit-il, tel un enfant inquiet.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? sourit-elle, taquine, tournant la tête pour le dévisager.

\- Non ! Mais il y a un fantôme dans ce fichu parking, et on ne sait pas s'il est paré de bonnes intentions … alors si jamais ….

\- Castle …, soupira-t-elle, à nouveau. Tu as décidé de me rendre dingue ?

\- Tu sais que tu auras ma mort sur la conscience si jamais ce spectre me …

\- Dépêche-toi de t'y mettre, l'interrompit-elle, ne se laissant pas attendrir par son ton plaintif.

Il sourit légèrement, alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour de bon cette fois, amusé de l'enquiquiner. Mais il avait du travail. Remonter cette fichue portière tout seul n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Et ce n'était pas le moment de débaucher un ou deux officiers pour l'aider. Kate lui arracherait vraiment les yeux cette fois. Sa patience avait des limites, il le savait bien. Résolu à réaliser l'impossible, il s'empara de sa clé à molettes et s'accroupit sur le sol, afin de réparer la portière de la _Crown Victoria_ , avec au moins la satisfaction d'avoir prouvé que n'importe quel amateur, avec de l'entraînement, pouvait voler une voiture à la manière d'Hernandez.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 46**

 _Bureau de Beckett, aux environs de 18h …_

Kate, assise derrière son bureau, enchaînait depuis plus d'une heure maintenant la relecture de divers rapports et dossiers, vérifiait qu'ils étaient complets, annotait certains documents, et surtout les signaient. Elle était pressée d'en finir et de rentrer au loft. Entre temps, elle avait reçu Ryan, pour lui rappeler de ne pas se laisser embarquer dans les projets délirants de Castle. Elle avait dans l'idée de lui suggérer, le moment venu, de passer l'examen de Capitaine, afin de pouvoir prendre sa succession aux commandes du 12ème District. Elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, bien-sûr, mais il devait avoir une attitude irréprochable, et ce genre de fantaisies n'étaient pas permises. Elle avait aussi reçu un à un les officiers Garcia, Lopez, Anderson et Swan pour leur faire comprendre que le commissariat n'était pas un hôtel de passes, et que, même si leur vie privée ne la regardait pas, elle exigeait la plus grande discrétion sur la façon dont ils prenaient du bon temps. Elle avait insisté sur le fait que les relations entre collègues étaient un pari risqué, et qu'il valait mieux les éviter. Les quatre officiers avaient eu l'air d'encaisser les remontrances, et avaient filé sans demander leur reste.

Maintenant, elle s'activait pour en finir au plus vite. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau concernant l'affaire « _Red Sword_ », bien qu'elle ait chargé Ryan de rechercher qui s'était suicidé l'an passé parmi les camarades ou connaissances de Devon O'Neal et Liam Carter. Elle espérait que s'ils en apprenaient davantage sur ce tragique événement et les relations de Devon et Liam avec le défunt, ils pourraient établir que c'était là l'origine des motivations des jeunes hommes dans leur quête de justice. Reconstruire les pièces du puzzle était indispensable, au stade où ils en étaient, pour trouver des pistes concrètes.

Elle était pleinement concentrée sur un énième rapport, quand Castle frappa timidement à la porte ouverte. Elle releva simplement les yeux, comme pour l'autoriser à entrer, et il s'avança.

\- Portière repositionnée, Capitaine …, annonça-t-il, avec un léger sourire, ne sachant si l'agacement de sa femme s'était apaisé.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu doutais de mes capacités ? répondit-il, s'approchant de son bureau, les mains dans les poches, en se donnant des grands airs. A croire que je suis un mécano dans l'âme …

\- Hum … La portière ne va pas se décrocher à peine j'aurais commencé à rouler au moins ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe quant aux talents de son mari en matière de mécanique.

Rick ne savait pas faire grand-chose de ses dix doigts, et il le disait lui-même. Pas bricoleur pour un sou, il ne s'intéressait pas à la mécanique, ou à une quelconque activité manuelle d'ailleurs. Il était la maladresse incarnée. Alors elle avait de quoi avoir quelques doutes. Peut-être avait-il fait appel à un vrai mécanicien en douce, ou bien avait-il soudoyé une fois de plus un de ses hommes pour l'aider. Mais elle préférait ne pas en savoir plus. Parfois mieux valait ne pas avoir connaissance de toutes les idées et pratiques de son cher mari. Cela évitait quelques agacements ou fâcheries.

\- Je ne crois pas … On verra bien ! s'exclama-t-il, taquin, en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil, face à son bureau.

Elle le regarda un peu froidement, d'un air réprobateur, mais n'ajouta rien, et baissa la tête pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le rapport qu'elle lisait. Rick sentit qu'elle était toujours agacée par cette histoire de portière. Mais peut-être jouait-elle aussi de son exaspération. Il la connaissait par cœur. Elle aimait bien lui faire payer ses bêtises en faisant mine de se montrer agacée plus longtemps que de raison. Juste pour avoir le plaisir de le voir tenter de se faire pardonner. Le souci était que même après des années, il avait encore bien du mal à savoir si elle était vraiment fâchée ou si elle jouait avec lui.

\- Tu es toujours fâchée ? demanda-t-il, un peu timidement, la regardant signer un rapport.

\- Je ne suis pas fâchée. Juste agacée par tes idées tordues …, expliqua-t-elle, attrapant un nouveau dossier, sans même regarder son mari.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, mais elle était seulement un peu agacée qu'il ait osé démonter la portière de sa voiture. L'événement allait faire le tour du commissariat, peut-être même parvenir d'une manière ou d'une autre aux oreilles du chef Johnson. Qu'allait-on penser d'elle en tant que Capitaine si elle laissait son mari et l'un de ses lieutenants s'entraîner à démonter sa voiture ? Même si elle avait prévu de quitter son poste, à chaque fois que Castle faisait ce genre de choses, défiant finalement son autorité, ou du moins, manquant de respect à sa fonction, elle avait l'impression de perdre en crédibilité aux yeux de ses hommes, comme de ses supérieurs. Rick l'avait dit lui-même : jamais il n'aurait osé toucher à la voiture de Gates. Et Ryan non plus d'ailleurs. En soi, ce n'était pas grave, et Castle n'avait pas pensé à tout cela, mais elle redoutait les conséquences sur son image. Elle voulait quitter ses fonctions la tête haute, et non pas passée pour celle qui n'avait pas su séparer vie privée et vie professionnelle. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'exposer son ressenti à Rick. Elle voulait surtout en finir avec ces dossiers pour pouvoir rentrer.

\- Je suis désolé …, mais … il valait mieux que je vole ta voiture qu'une voiture lambda dans la rue non ?

\- Parce que tu as vraiment envisagé cette éventualité ? lui lança-t-elle, le dévisageant cette fois, d'un air abasourdi.

\- Euh … juste quelques secondes …, osa-t-il répondre avec une petite moue.

Elle soupira, décontenancée, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Et en plus, toute cette histoire t'amuse, comme d'habitude ! grinça-t-elle, détournant le regard pour se focaliser sur son travail.

Il ravala son sourire, réalisant qu'elle était peut-être vraiment fâchée finalement. C'était pourtant trois fois rien. Il n'avait pas abîmé sa voiture, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Mais Kate était fatiguée, lassée par toute cette paperasse, les responsabilités, la pression du chef Johnson et du maire, et cette enquête qui n'avançait pas vraiment, alors peut-être que finalement tout cela jouait aussi sur ses nerfs. Il pouvait la comprendre. Il espérait que son cours à l'Académie s'était bien passé mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de lui poser la question.

\- Allons, Kate …, reprit-il avec douceur et gentillesse. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû utiliser ta voiture pour ma démonstration, mais elle est intacte, et je suis parvenu à faire avancer l'enquête. On a maintenant la preuve que Devon et Liam peuvent avoir récupéré le dossier d'Hernandez pour apprendre à voler une voiture à sa manière.

\- Sauf qu'il t'a fallu deux heures et demi, aidé de Ryan, pour y parvenir …, lui fit-elle remarquer, paraphant encore et encore des feuillets et rapports. Plus une heure et demie pour la remonter … Ceux qui ont agi pour la Mercedes de M. Carter y sont parvenus en quinze à vingt minutes …, dans le noir, discrètement …

\- Oui, mais Ryan et moi, on n'est pas très … manuels …, se défendit-il. Et puis c'était notre première tentative. Si tu nous laisses nous entraîner, on peut parvenir rapidement à démonter cette portière en un temps record … Quelques jours devraient suffire.

\- Sérieusement ?

Il sourit, amusé qu'elle puisse croire réellement qu'il allait s'entraîner à démonter la portière de sa précieuse _Crown Victoria_.

\- Tu sais que tu m'agaces encore plus quand tu t'amuses de mon agacement ? bougonna-t-elle, en le dévisageant sévèrement.

\- Désolé …, répondit-il, alors qu'elle se remettait au travail.

Il aimait tant la titiller quand elle était exaspérée. Mais il fallait savoir s'arrêter à temps car elle était aussi capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il avait déjà passé la nuit sur le canapé à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'ils étaient mariés. Il faut dire qu'il avait l'art et la manière de la rendre dingue. Et ce soir, il était hors de question qu'il atterrisse dans le canapé du salon, alors que depuis ce matin, il ne rêvait que du moment où il pourrait la prendre dans ses bras, et l'entraîner dans une étreinte passionnée.

\- Est-ce que ton cours s'est bien passé ? continua-t-il, essayant finalement de changer de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Oui.

\- C'est tout ? fit-il, déçu de ne pas en apprendre davantage.

\- Hum … Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te raconter maintenant …, expliqua-t-elle, un peu évasivement.

\- Ok.

Il était pressé d'en savoir plus, mais mieux valait laisser l'agacement de sa femme retomber, et ne pas insister. Il avait aussi envie de savoir si tout allait bien avec Lanie. Il savait qu'elle avait un souci dont elle avait dû parler à Kate ce midi. Mais vraisemblablement, sa muse n'était pas d'humeur à parler de ça non plus.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de requérir les services de la Police pour tous les cadeaux que tu vas m'offrir d'ici le jour J …, continua Kate.

Elle n'était pas fâchée qu'il ait utilisé l'officier Carter pour lui faire parvenir son cadeau, et s'il n'y avait pas eu l'histoire de la portière, elle aurait même oublié de lui en parler, probablement, tant ces petits macarons, et la délicate attention de son mari, lui avaient fait plaisir. Mais demander à un officier de délivrer un cadeau au Capitaine du commissariat, ça ne se faisait pas vraiment. Que l'on s'appelle Rick Castle ou non. C'était là aussi un élément qu'on pourrait lui reprocher. Elle avait rendez-vous le lendemain avec le chef Johnson, alors elle espérait qu'il n'y ait pas au poste quelqu'un qui lui rapportât ce qui se passait ici.

\- Euh … non … Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment les services de la Police, c'était juste l'officier Carter.

\- L'officier Carter travaille pour la Police, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué …, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Il a juste transmis le colis …, se défendit-il. ça n'a dû lui prendre que cinq minutes, ce n'est pas comme si …

\- Et il l'a passé au détecteur, l'interrompit-elle. Ce qui lui a fait perdre du temps …

\- Au détecteur ? s'étonna Rick. C'était juste des macarons !

\- Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Il a appliqué la règle. Il ne te connait pas, en plus.

\- Comment peut-il ne pas me connaître ? s'offusqua-t-il. Je suis Richard Castle.

\- Tout le monde ne connaît pas Richard Castle … Carter a vingt ans à peine.

\- Dis que je suis un auteur de vieux aussi ! bougonna-t-il, en faisant la moue.

Elle sourit, attendrie par sa réaction, ce qui le fit sourire aussi, content d'être parvenu à apaiser la situation.

\- Le souci, Castle, c'est que Johnson m'a convoquée demain pour discuter de ta présence et de ta place au commissariat …, et aujourd'hui, toi tu m'envoies un cadeau au poste, et tu t'amuses à démonter ma portière … alors franchement c'est à croire que tu cherches à ajouter de l'eau à son moulin …

\- Oh …, constata-t-il, d'un air désolé. Je n'ai pas pensé à ça … Je …

\- Je sais …, répondit-elle, gentiment. Un peu plus ou un peu moins de toute façon. Je verrai bien demain.

\- Mon intention était juste romantique …, ajouta-t-il, tendrement.

Elle lui sourit, touchée par son innocence, sa douceur et l'air dépité qu'il arborait à l'idée de lui attirer des ennuis. Il était ainsi, à agir toujours avec spontanéité, dans l'instant présent, sans envisager les conséquences. Et elle aimait cela. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Cela l'exaspérait autant que ça la charmait.

\- C'était adorable, vraiment adorable …, répondit-elle. Et totalement inattendu.

Il sourit, tout heureux d'avoir atteint son but : lui faire plaisir et la surprendre.

\- Mais tu vas vraiment m'offrir des cadeaux tous les jours ? continua-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Bien-sûr … Chaque jour, au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins, une petite surprise tombera du ciel … jusqu'à ton anniversaire, expliqua-t-il, fièrement.

\- J'adore cette idée … Mais tu es complètement fou …

\- De toi, oui …, avoua-t-il, la regardant avec cette intensité qui faisait chavirer son cœur, à chaque fois.

Elle sourit, ses yeux dans les siens, avant de se ressaisir.

\- N'essaie pas de m'avoir par les sentiments, je suis toujours agacée ...

\- J'aime quand tu es fâchée, répondit-il, sentant bien que désormais, elle était totalement détendue. La soirée va être intense … et torride.

\- Hum … Il n'y a pas besoin que je sois fâchée pour que la soirée soit torride …, lui rappela-t-elle, attrapant un nouveau dossier.

\- C'est vrai … mais ça pimente le tout …, c'est excitant …, lui fit-il, songeur.

\- Dis au lieu d'essayer de titiller mes sens, et de me perturber dans mon travail, tu ne veux pas aller aider Ryan ? Il y a du nouveau concernant Devon O'Neal …

\- Du nouveau ? s'exclama-t-il, plein d'enthousiasme. Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

\- Tu étais trop occupé à essayer de m'amadouer …, sourit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas faux … Alors quoi ?

\- J'ai parlé avec l'instructeur White à l'Académie, et il m'a montré le questionnaire d'admission à l'Académie de Devon. Tiens …, expliqua-t-elle, en lui donnant le document.

\- Oh, oh …, constata Castle, plein d'espoir et de curiosité.

\- Une des connaissances de Devon et Liam s'est suicidée l'an dernier au lycée. Devon explique que c'est ce qui l'a motivé à entrer dans la Police …, poursuivit Kate, alors que Rick lisait le questionnaire.

\- On tient peut-être l'événement déclencheur ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

\- Oui. Il faut identifier le défunt, et établir son lien avec Liam et Devon.

\- Trop bien ! Enfin … pas pour le mort … pour l'enquête …

Elle sourit, amusée par son excitation. Il en fallait peu pour capter l'intérêt de son mari.

\- Je vais aller aider, Ryan … continua-t-il, en se levant.

\- Tu as trente minutes … Ensuite, on rentre à la maison …, ajouta Kate alors qu'il filait vers la porte.

\- Pas de problème, mon Capitaine ! lança-t-il, disparaissant dans le couloir.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 19h …_

Dans la cuisine, Kate était occupée à battre des œufs avec du sucre, en vue de préparer le gâteau au chocolat et à la banane qu'elle avait promis d'apporter, le lendemain, à l'école d'Eliott pour les festivités d'Halloween. Ils venaient tout juste de rentrer du poste, et elle se serait bien passée de cette contrainte supplémentaire, surtout ce soir, où d'ici deux heures, ils devraient avoir rejoint le _Four Seasons Hotel_ pour la prestigieuse soirée mondaine organisée par Robert Weldon. Mais ses obligations de maman étaient plus importantes que tout, et faire plaisir à son petit garçon n'avait pas de prix. Elle était fatiguée, et n'avait qu'une hâte : prendre une bonne douche pour se délasser, et retrouver un peu de vigueur, avant d'affronter la longue soirée qui l'attendait. Mais pour le moment, elle s'appliquait à réaliser son gâteau, perdue dans ses pensées.

A l'étage, Rick s'occupait de donner le bain à Leo. Elle avait eu à peine le temps de câliner son bébé, pressée par les obligations du quotidien. Eliott allait rentrer d'un instant à l'autre, accompagné par son grand-père. Comme tous les mercredis, ce dernier se chargeait avec le plus grand des plaisirs de récupérer Eliott à l'école, puis de l'emmener à son entraînement de baseball. Eliott n'avait commencé à pratiquer le baseball que depuis quelques semaines, mais du haut de ses quatre ans et demi, il se passionnait pour ce sport, fidèle à la tradition des Beckett. Elle n'en était pas peu fière, d'ailleurs, et il arrivait, quand elle avait du temps, qu'ils regardent ensemble un match à la télévision. Son grand-père lui avait promis que bientôt, il l'emmènerait assister à un vrai match, au stade, et Eliott se languissait de voir ce jour arriver. Complètement gaga de son petit-fils, et très fier de le voir se passionner pour le baseball, Jim lui avait même offert l'équipement complet.

Quant à Martha, elle avait filé, dès leur retour, prendre un peu l'air pendant quelques heures. Elle reviendrait d'ici peu, puisqu'elle dormirait au loft ce soir, afin de garder les garçons. Rick lui avait dit que sa discussion avec sa mère, ce midi, à propos de ses soucis de santé, s'était bien passée, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps d'en discuter, accaparés par l'enquête. Castle et Ryan avaient identifié le jeune homme décédé, Karl, quelques mois plus tôt, au sein du lycée fréquenté par Devon O'Neal et Liam Carter. L'enquête avait conclu à un suicide, et la cause de la mort n'avait pas fait débat. Néanmoins, ils avaient pu joindre le proviseur du lycée, qui leur avait expliqué, que la mort de Karl avait été un choc pour toute la communauté scolaire, et que des voix s'étaient élevées parmi les élèves pour dénoncer le harcèlement psychologique que la victime avait subi avant sa mort. Certains élèves avaient même été pris pour cibles dans plusieurs bagarres, accusés d'être à l'origine du suicide de Karl. Les semaines passant, les tensions s'étaient apaisées d'elles-mêmes au sein du lycée. Ryan avait rendez-vous le lendemain avec le proviseur pour tenter d'en apprendre davantage, déterminer si Devon et Liam avaient été impliqués dans ces bagarres d'une manière ou d'une autre. Avec Castle, ils étaient persuadés qu'ils tenaient là l'événement déclencheur : la mort de Karl avait pu être vécue comme une injustice par Devon et Liam, qui, songeant peut-être que la Police n'avait pas fait son travail, avaient eu l'idée de rendre justice par eux-mêmes. L'univers des comics dans lesquels baignaient de nombreux adolescents avait été une façon de donner un peu de fantaisie à leurs actions, et de les placer dans la lignée de celles des héros justiciers. Tout cela leur semblait logique à présent. Logique, mais impossible à prouver dans l'état actuel des choses. L'enquête n'avançait pas, et cette situation commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle espérait que le lendemain, le chef Johnson ne profite pas de leur entretien, pour lui retirer l'affaire _Red Sword_ et la confier à une nouvelle équipe, qu'il jugerait plus efficace. Ils faisaient pourtant leur maximum. Il n'y avait pas le moindre élément concret exploitable, et ils avaient exploré toutes les pistes. Il ne leur restait qu'une carte à jouer : expliquer au procureur leur théorie, et tenter de l'amener à délivrer un mandat pour perquisitionner aux domiciles de Devon O'Neal et Liam Carter, mais aussi étudier le contenu de leurs ordinateurs et téléphones. Elle doutait néanmoins que le procureur ne leur accorde ces privilèges sans davantage d'éléments à charge. Elle aurait voulu se libérer de cette enquête et de la pression du maire et du chef Johnson, afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur ses nouveaux projets professionnels. Depuis que Victoria Gates lui avait fait cette proposition, elle se sentait soulagée d'un poids. Elle savait désormais ce qu'elle voulait faire, et la perspective de ces futurs défis et projets l'enthousiasmait. Peut-être une fois cette affaire _Red Sword_ réglée pourrait-elle prendre quelques jours de congés, pour se reposer vraiment, profiter de Rick et des garçons, et préparer son avenir professionnel. Tout cela lui ferait le plus grand bien, après ces dernières semaines difficiles, moralement et physiquement.

Se concentrant sur la préparation du gâteau, elle versait le cacao dans le mélange d'œufs et de sucre, quand la porte du loft s'ouvrit sur son père et Eliott, entrant dans le salon, avec le même sourire radieux sur le visage et la même casquette de baseball sur la tête. Elle avait l'impression que son père avait rajeuni de dix ou quinze ans depuis que les garçons étaient nés. Il avait retrouvé une réelle joie de vivre, même si, de temps en temps, elle lisait encore dans ses regards, dans ce qu'il ne disait pas, cette peine qui ne quitterait jamais son cœur. Mais ces derniers mois, l'arrivée de Rose dans sa vie l'avait libéré un peu plus encore, et elle se réjouissait du plaisir qu'il prenait à vivre. C'était parfois un peu difficile pour elle à accepter, mais elle aimait bien Rose, et son père ne pouvait vivre prisonnier de ses souvenirs, de son amour perdu. Elle en avait pleinement conscience. Elle était tellement heureuse de le voir heureux. Et elle savait que cela ne changeait en rien la douleur qu'il ressentait toujours au plus profond de lui. Comme c'était le cas pour elle-aussi. Mais ils avaient tout deux apprivoisé cette souffrance, et avaient choisi de vivre. Pleinement. Intensément.

\- Maman ! J'ai marqué un home run ! s'exclama aussitôt Eliott se ruant dans le salon en courant, alors que Jim refermait la porte.

\- Oh ! Vraiment ? s'étonna Kate avec un grand sourire, délaissant son gâteau et contournant l'îlot central pour accueillir son petit garçon.

\- Oui ! J'ai couru super vite ! ajouta-t-il, plein d'enthousiasme, avant de lui sauter au cou.

\- Tu es un vrai champion, répondit-elle fièrement, le hissant dans ses bras pour déposer plein de baisers dans son cou et sur ses joues.

\- Ça, on peut le dire, constata Jim, regardant avec tendresse sa fille câliner son petit-fils, qui riait, blotti dans ses bras.

\- Et l'école ? Comment s'est passé la journée ? demanda Kate, en lui enlevant sa casquette pour mieux voir son petit visage souriant.

\- Très bien … Et tu sais ? Je vais faire un vrai match de baseball ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, accroché à son cou.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle, le regardant avec admiration, tandis que Jim déposait sur le canapé la batte, le gant et la balle d'Eliott.

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il, hochant la tête, tout heureux.

Kate sourit, contemplant sa petite bouille encore bien ronde, ses yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que ceux de Rick, dans lesquels elle pouvait lire la même joie de vivre et la même excitation. Si Eliott lui ressemblait beaucoup, il était beaucoup plus expansif qu'elle, et quand elle le voyait se réjouir de tous ces petits bonheurs enfantins, elle avait le cœur débordant d'amour pour son petit bonhomme. C'était là le bonheur de sa vie désormais, sa priorité : admirer encore et encore les sourires de ses fils, leurs yeux pétillants de joie et s'abreuver de ce bonheur si intense dont ils la comblaient.

\- Mais tu as à peine assez de force pour tenir la batte …, le taquina-t-elle, en le reposant délicatement sur le sol.

Jim, silencieux, le sourire rivé aux lèvres, observait, simplement, admirait la tendresse maternelle de Kate et l'enthousiasme d'Eliott.

\- Si ! Je suis costaud, moi ! Aussi fort que Papa ! s'exclama le petit garçon, en courant chercher son gant et sa balle sur le canapé.

\- Et moi ? Ai-je droit à un câlin ? demanda Jim, s'approchant de sa fille.

\- Serais-tu jaloux de ton petit-fils ? sourit-elle, s'avançant vers lui.

Il lui sourit simplement en retour, et l'étreignit affectueusement, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Richard et ma petite canaille ne sont pas là ? s'étonna-t-il, constatant le calme et la quiétude du loft.

\- Si. Rick donne le bain à Léo. On est un peu pressés ce soir. On a une réception …

\- Maman ? Je peux m'entrainer ? demanda Eliott, s'amusant à lancer sa balle légèrement en l'air puis à la rattraper dans son gant.

\- Hum … doucement l'entraînement, trésor. Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois ? lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Papa a lancé la balle dans la fenêtre, et a tout cassé …, répondit-il, en faisant la moue. Mais Papa ne sait pas jouer au baseball. Moi, je sais.

\- Ce n'est pas faux …, sourit-elle, amusée par la bouille de son fils. Mais tu ne lances pas la balle. On ne joue pas au base-ball dans un appartement. Ok ?

\- Oui … juste comme ça ? Je peux ? demanda-t-il, lançant sa balle d'une petite vingtaine de centimètre en l'air.

\- Oui. Tout doucement …

\- Tu étais en pleine séance de pâtisserie …, constata Jim, en regardant le saladier rempli de pâte au chocolat.

\- Oui. C'est un gâteau pour l'école d'Eliott, demain, expliqua-t-elle, regagnant l'îlot central pour reprendre ses préparatifs.

\- Tu n'arrêtes jamais …, constata-t-il, avec un sourire admiratif.

\- Non, avoua-t-elle.

\- Aussi hyperactive que ta mère …, sourit Jim.

\- Hum, oui … Tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé avoir une vie trépidante. Mais un peu de repos me ferait vraiment du bien ces temps-ci.

\- Oui ... Tu as une petite mine, lui fit-il remarquer, en s'approchant d'elle pour l'observer cuisiner. Tu as l'air fatiguée …

\- Un peu, oui … Ces dernières semaines ont été difficiles au poste, et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour souffler. On a travaillé une bonne partie du week-end dernier.

\- Une enquête compliquée ?

\- Oui. L'affaire _Red Sword_ … tu as dû en entendre parler, expliqua-t-elle, relevant les yeux pour surveiller Eliott, qui s'amusait tranquillement avec sa balle.

\- Oui, bien-sûr … ce gars vous fait tourner en bourrique, constata-t-il, l'observant toujours manier les ingrédients avec dextérité et précision.

\- Oui, ça plus le boulot ordinaire, et le chef Johnson qui m'a convoquée demain matin.

\- Johnson ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? s'étonna Jim, prenant son air inquiet.

\- A priori, la présence de Castle au commissariat nuirait à l'image de la Police. Le fait que mon mari traîne au poste me détournerait de mes obligations, je suppose …, expliqua Kate.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Avec tout ce que Richard a fait pour le _12_ _ème_ _District_ depuis des années ? s'étonna Jim, ahuri par cette nouvelle.

\- J'aimerais que ce ne soit qu'une plaisanterie … Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais lui dire clairement ma façon de voir les choses, assura-t-elle, bien décidée.

\- Ça, c'est ma Katie, sourit fièrement Jim, qui ne doutait pas une seconde, qu'avec son caractère bien trempé, sa fille ne se laisserait pas faire, surtout quand l'injustice était criante.

Elle sourit, en retour, tout en commençant à couper les bananes en petits morceaux.

\- Eliott m'a dit que tu ne veux plus être policière …, continua son père, l'observant attentivement.

\- Je ne veux plus être policière ? Il a dit ça ? s'étonna Kate, amusée par les déductions de son fils, qui avait dû entendre l'une de ses conversations avec Rick au sujet de son avenir professionnel.

\- Oui. C'est vrai ? Ou ce petit a déformé les choses ? demanda Jim, perplexe.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça … Mais je vais quitter mes fonctions de Capitaine, annonça-t-elle, en le regardant pour quêter sa réaction.

\- Vraiment ? lui fit-il, surpris.

Il pensait que Kate aimait diriger le 12ème District, même s'il savait que la partie politique de ses obligations et la paperasse l'ennuyaient. Il n'imaginait pas que c'était au point qu'elle veuille renoncer à son rôle de Capitaine. Lui aimait pourtant la savoir davantage occupée au commissariat.

\- Oui …, enfin rien n'est officiel, donc ça reste entre nous pour le moment. Mais je tourne en rond dans mon bureau, et le terrain me manque.

\- Pas à moi …, répondit-il, en esquissant un sourire. Je respire à nouveau depuis que tu es coincée dans ce bureau, justement !

\- Papa … Je sais …, répondit-elle, souriant avec gentillesse. Mais je me rends compte que ce n'est pas moi tout cela. Je m'ennuie … je m'ennuie vraiment.

\- Je comprends. Tu as besoin d'action …

\- Oui, enquêter me manque. Et puis, Rick me manque aussi … Il y a des jours où ne fait que se croiser, entre le boulot, les enfants … J'ai envie de travailler avec lui à nouveau.

\- Je vois … Tu as raison, chérie. Et tu sais, que j'admire ton audace … Mais tu peux quitter ton poste comme ça ? Je veux dire, tu vas redevenir simple Lieutenant ?

\- Non, Victoria Gates m'a proposé un poste dans une unité spéciale, expliqua-t-elle. Une unité de la Police de New-York probablement. Je ne peux pas trop en dire pour le moment. On doit en discuter avec Rick, et puis si je décide de postuler, je devrais suivre une formation … Et rien ne dit que ma candidature sera retenue …

\- Elle le sera … Tu as toujours réussi. Quand tu veux quelque chose, tu l'obtiens, parce que tu t'en donnes les moyens. Il n'y pas de raison que ce soit différent.

\- J'espère, sourit-elle, attendrie par le positivisme de son père. C'est vraiment quelque chose qui m'intéresse et me motive. Et puis j'aurais plus de temps pour les enfants.

\- C'est parfait tout ça. Et Richard pourrait travailler avec toi ?

\- Ce sera la condition sine qua non. Tu sais que Rick, lui-aussi, parvient toujours à ses fins …

\- Je sais. La preuve : il t'a épousée …

\- Hum … oui …, sourit-elle, amusée, tout en finissant la pâte de son gâteau, mêlant les morceaux de banane au chocolat.

\- Eliott m'a parlé d'autre chose …, continua Jim, d'un air un peu énigmatique.

\- Quoi ?

\- Eh bien … Il m'a demandé pourquoi les papas et les mamans dorment tout nus …, expliqua-t-il, un brin gêné.

Kate releva les yeux vers lui, et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en imaginant ce qu'Eliott avait pu raconter à son grand-père. Même s'il n'avait rien vu de compromettant ce matin, c'était suffisant pour que son père se fasse une petite idée des événements.

\- Oh … euh …, balbutia-t-elle, cherchant ses mots. En fait, ce matin il est arrivé à l'improviste dans notre chambre … et …

\- C'est bon, chérie, je n'ai pas besoin d'explications, sourit gentiment Jim. Par contre, je crois qu'Eliott en a besoin …

\- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

\- Que les papas et les mamans ont chaud … parce qu'ils dorment à deux dans un lit, alors ça tient chaud …, expliqua-t-il, pas vraiment convaincu lui-même.

\- Sérieusement ? lui fit-elle, perplexe et incrédule.

\- Que voulais-tu que je lui dise ? s'indigna-t-il avec douceur.

\- Je ne sais pas moi … Une explication sérieuse et sensée peut-être ?

\- Alors là, Katie, ne compte pas sur moi pour lui expliquer comment on fait les bébés. Il a une maman et un papa tout à fait compétents dans le domaine … a priori …, ajouta-t-il, un peu taquin.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Papa ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Oh si …, s'amusa-t-il, avec un large sourire. Chacun son tour, ma chérie ! Tu te souviens de mes explications ?

\- Tes explications ? sourit-elle. Tu m'avais raconté que les abeilles fécondaient les roses, et qu'ainsi naissaient les bébés … Et les futurs parents voyaient un jour leur bébé éclore dans le jardin !

\- Tu avais trois ans !

\- Et je ne t'ai pas cru pour autant !

\- Evidemment …, sourit-il. Tu ne croyais déjà plus au père-noël, alors mes histoires d'abeilles et de roses … Mais c'était stratégique pour que tu ailles demander une explication à ta mère.

\- Hum … Maman m'avait dit la vérité, elle au moins.

\- Je sais … Tu n'auras qu'à répéter tout cela à Eliott.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple … Déjà, je ne me souviens plus vraiment des mots qu'elle avait utilisés. Et puis, c'est différent je suppose quand c'est ton propre enfant ... Et de toute façon, pour le moment, il ne nous a rien demandés …

\- Il faudrait peut-être lui en parler malgré tout avant qu'il ne pose la question à tout son entourage. Vous aurez l'air malins quand il aura demandé à sa maîtresse ou à tes collègues pourquoi ses parents dorment tout nus …

\- Mais les pédopsychiatres recommandent d'attendre que l'enfant pose des questions …, répondit-elle, versant la pâte dans le moule en silicone.

\- Laisse donc les pédopsychiatres de côté, chérie. Tu sais de toi-même ce qui est bon pour ton enfant, ce qu'il peut entendre ou non … Eliott n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qui passe dans votre lit … Parle-lui d'amour, d'agréables câlins, c'est tout. Il a quatre ans … ça devrait lui suffire comme explication.

\- J'espère … Et s'il demande comment on fait les bébés ? Je ne suis pas prête, je ne sais pas du tout comment lui expliquer cela.

\- Richard peut peut-être s'en charger, il a déjà dû expérimenter quand Alexis était petite.

\- Il m'a dit que le jour où il avait voulu expliquer LA chose à Alexis, sa fille en savait plus que lui …, s'amusa Kate, en allant placer son gâteau dans le four.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hum … Il paraît. Et puis Rick serait capable de raconter n'importe quoi. Je ne veux pas raconter d'histoires farfelues à Eliott, expliqua-t-elle, en réglant le thermostat.

\- Je vois … Il va falloir te lancer alors, parce que ce petit est curieux et plein d'interrogations … surtout quand Maman et Papa ne ferment pas leur porte !

\- Papa ! s'indigna-t-elle, gênée.

\- Oh allons, chérie … ça arrive à tous les parents ce genre de choses. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Non … heureusement, j'en ferais encore des cauchemars, grimaça-t-elle.

Il rit, ce qui la fit sourire, heureuse qu'elle était de le voir si épanoui aujourd'hui.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapitre 47**

 _Quelque part dans Brooklyn, aux environs de 19 h …_

La nuit tombait rapidement, le vent commençait à souffler par rafales, et le ciel qui s'était couvert d'épais nuages menaçait de faire fondre un déluge de pluie sur Brooklyn. Nora avisa qu'il était temps de rentrer, et fermant le zip de son imperméable jusque sous son menton pour se protéger du froid, elle hâte le pas, longeant les façades de briques rouges en direction de la station de métro de _Rockaway Avenue_. D'ici peu, son amie Deborah serait chez elle en vue de la réception à laquelle elle l'accompagnerait ce soir. Elle devait rejoindre son appartement et prendre une douche. Elle reviendrait plus tard, quand il ferait nuit noire. Pour le moment, la pénombre n'était pas suffisante pour observer discrètement les lieux. Mais c'était ici. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute.

Le collègue de Deborah lui avait été d'une aide précieuse ce midi, quand il avait identifié clairement le graffiti de Kenny Scharf représenté sur le dessin que lui avait envoyé Gladys, le matin même. Le tag se trouvait sur _Amboy Street_ , dans _Brownsville_ , le quartier de Brooklyn présentant le plus haut de niveau de pauvreté et de criminalité. Une zone où personne n'avait envie d'aller traîner, de jour comme de nuit d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait donc pas été surprise de découvrir que les femmes et les enfants, probablement prisonniers de la confrérie _Wo Ching Wo_ , étaient cachés quelque part dans une cave ou un sous-sol de _Brownsville_. Le quartier était même réputé être la « _capitale du meurtre_ » de tout New-York, et la zone la moins sûre de la ville. Peuplé essentiellement d'Afro-américains et de Latino-américains, il n'était certainement pas l'endroit où la Police aurait l'idée d'aller enquêter sur les trafics des gangs et réseaux chinois ou asiatiques.

Elle avait donc erré dans le quartier une bonne partie de l'après-midi, en tentant de se faire le plus discrète possible. Elle avait commencé par rejoindre directement _Amboy Street_ , une rue à sens unique bordée d'immeubles de petite taille, en partie délabrés, et de quelques commerces de proximité. Un endroit calme en journée et peu fréquenté, où la circulation automobile était plutôt réduite. Reconnaissant aussitôt le tag de Kenny Scharf, elle avait observé les environs en quête d'un endroit qui pourrait faire office de prison pour ces femmes asiatiques et leurs enfants. Elle avait cherché une grille d'aération au ras du sol, comme sur le dessin, sans rien trouver d'intéressant. Elle avait alors remonté _Amboy Street_ à pied, pour découvrir qu'en avançant vers l'Est, les bâtiments se transformaient en élégants petits pavillons, construits plus récemment, avec leurs courettes donnant sur la rue. Elle avait estimé que ce ne pouvait être ici qu'on détenait les femmes, et avait continué à explorer les rues environnantes, s'éloignant du tag de Kenny Scharf. Elle s'était dit que peut-être, pour les prisonnières, ce graffiti avait été perçu comme un élément qui permettrait d'identifier le quartier. Car il n'y avait rien d'autre de très caractéristique par ici. Peut-être passaient-elles devant ce graffiti très régulièrement, quand on les transportait à bord de camions pour les conduire vers les motels sordides du _Bronx_ où on vendait leurs corps à des riches New-Yorkais. Elle s'était concentrée sur les bâtiments de briques rouges du style de celui du dessin, et avait fini par repérer plusieurs ruelles où elle avait aperçu des grilles d'aération au ras du bitume. Elle n'avait pu s'approcher davantage en plein jour pour aller coller ses yeux ou ses oreilles à ces petites grilles. C'était trop risqué. Elle craignait déjà de se faire repérer par les habitués du quartier, même si en journée, l'endroit semblait plutôt calme. Dimanche soir, elle était déjà tombée nez à nez avec un des hommes de Chang Bao dans ce motel où elle avait rencontré Gladys. Si par malheur elle croisait à nouveau sa route dans ce quartier, elle finirait au fond d'un trou une balle entre les deux yeux. Avec cette enquête, elle jouait désormais sa vie. Elle en avait pleinement conscience. C'était pourtant terriblement motivant et excitant. Et en même temps effrayant.

Mais elle reviendrait, plus tard, dans la nuit. Elle se faufilerait dans l'obscurité, avec son arme, et tenterait de déterminer dans quel bâtiment de cette zone pouvaient être détenues les prisonnières asiatiques. En attendant, elle allait devoir jouer les journalistes distinguées et élégantes pour accompagner Deborah à la réception au _Four Seasons Hotel_. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, et aurait préféré continuer à enquêter, à réfléchir, et élaborer des stratégies afin de faire avancer son investigation. Mais Deborah comptait sur elle. Et elle lui devait bien ça. Sans son aide, ce midi, elle ne serait jamais remontée aussi vite jusqu'à _Brownsville_.

* * *

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 19h30 …_

Kate s'était installée dans le canapé, avec Leo sur les genoux, et Eliott blotti contre elle, afin de lire l'histoire qu'elle ne pourrait pas leur lire plus tard, à l'heure du coucher. Dans le four, le gâteau d'Halloween cuisait lentement, répandant sa bonne odeur dans tout le salon. Elle voyait les minutes qui défilaient et se demandait comment ils arriveraient à être prêts à temps pour la réception, Castle ayant commandé un taxi pour 20h30. Elle devait encore emmener Eliott prendre sa douche mais ne pouvait le faire en ayant Léo à surveiller. Et Rick avait pour mission de préparer le dîner des garçons. Mais il s'était éclipsé depuis une dizaine de minutes, dans son bureau, avec son père, si bien qu'elle se demandait ce qu'ils mijotaient tous les deux. Il avait prétexté avoir besoin de l'avis de Jim pour une intrigue juridique qu'il comptait développer dans son futur _Nikki Heat_. Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Castle en connaissait bien assez désormais dans ce domaine pour ses romans, et en général, c'était auprès d'elle ou des gars qu'il se renseignait. Elle soupçonnait donc une discussion en rapport avec son anniversaire, et cela l'intriguait. Son père était probablement dans la confidence lui-aussi. Peut-être que Rick avait confié des missions à chacun de leurs proches et amis pour organiser les festivités. Il avait vraiment dû voir les choses en grand. A nouveau, elle n'avait pas eu le temps aujourd'hui de réfléchir aux indices qu'il avait daigné lui donner, « _cercle de feu_ » et « _maïs_ », ni même d'interroger Ryan, Esposito ou Lanie à ce sujet. Elle était donc toujours autant dans le flou et aussi perplexe face à la fête d'anniversaire qui s'annonçait. Elle se demandait également quelles petites surprises elle recevrait les jours à venir. Rick avait vraiment l'art et la manière de remplir son quotidien de petits plaisirs. Impossible de tomber dans la routine avec un mari pareil. Et elle s'en réjouissait. Quant à sa fête d'anniversaire, si Rick en discutait avec son père, c'était finalement bon signe. Son père saurait canaliser ses idées trop originales. Finalement, cela la rassurait un peu qu'il soit impliqué.

\- « _Papa et Maman emmènent Bébé Dido au cirque. Tours de magie, pitreries et autres fabuleux numéros les attendent sous le grand chapiteau_ » lut-elle, en tenant l'album bien ouvert pour que ses fils observent les images colorées.

Les garçons, captivés et peut-être aussi fatigués de leur longue journée, écoutaient religieusement l'histoire, Leo son pouce dans sa bouche, et Eliott, suçotant la patte de son ourson Suki.

\- « _Bienvenue, mesdames et messieurs ! Ouvrez grands vos yeux et vos oreilles, le spectacle va commencer ! Dido ne tient plus en place, mais bientôt le rideau s'ouvre sur la piste …_ »

\- Léphants ? marmonna Léo, son pouce dans la bouche, en tapotant sur l'image où l'on voyait l'entrée en scène de plusieurs animaux.

\- Oui, c'est un éléphant, trésor … Et là ? demanda-t-elle, montrant l'image du doigt.

\- Un dromadaire …, répondit Eliott. Parce qu'il n'a qu'une seule bosse !

\- Bien, mon grand …, sourit fièrement Kate.

\- Dodaire ? répéta Leo, passant sa petite main sur l'image.

\- Dro-ma-daire …, épela Eliott, pour montrer l'exemple à son petit frère.

\- Dodaire ! s'exclama avec enthousiasme Leo. Dodaire ! Léphants !

Eliott leva les yeux vers sa mère, et ils échangèrent un sourire complice, amusés par les prononciations maladroites de Léo qui continuait de tapoter sur l'image.

\- Allez, laisse maman tourner la page, Léo …, lui fit gentiment Kate. On continue l'histoire.

Le petit garçon obéit, fourrant à nouveau son pouce dans sa bouche, et elle reprit sa lecture.

\- « _Maintenant, le dompteur de fauves fait claquer son fouet ! Au centre de la piste, les lions traversent des cerceaux de feu en rugissant_ »

\- Ils sont mignons les lions …, constata Eliott, alors que cette fois, Léo, calmement, se contentait d'observer l'image en suçant son pouce.

\- Oui, ceux-là ont presque l'air de chatons.

\- Mais ils peuvent se brûler avec le feu ? s'inquiéta Eliott.

\- Je pense que s'ils sautent vite, ça doit être un peu chaud, mais ça ne les brûle pas, expliqua Kate, qui n'était pas vraiment experte en numéros de cirque.

Et tout à coup, regardant les images qui illustraient l'album, l'évidence se révéla à elle. Les indices donnés par Castle quant à son anniversaire prirent soudain sens. Le cercle de feu faisait peut-être référence au cerceau enflammé à travers lequel sautaient les lions dans les cirques. Quant au maïs, il pouvait désigner le pop-corn que dégustaient les spectateurs, comme _Bébé Dido_ et ses parents, dans l'album des garçons. Et si Rick avait organisé son anniversaire dans un cirque ? Avec un spectacle qui lui serait spécialement dédié ? Elle n'était pas particulièrement fan de cirque, mais lui l'était. Il adorait l'univers du cirque et les numéros extraordinaires. Il pouvait tout à fait avoir trouvé cette idée originale pour pimenter les festivités. Après tout, il avait bien rêvé d'organiser leur mariage à bord de montagnes russes. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si la perspective de fêter son anniversaire dans un cirque la réjouissait ou non. S'il s'agissait simplement d'assister à un magnifique spectacle avec leurs amis et leur famille, oui, bien-sûr. Mais Rick ne pouvait s'être contenté de cela pour son anniversaire. Et il était hors de question qu'elle participe à un spectacle de cirque. Elle imaginait tout à fait Castle capable d'avoir prévu qu'elle joue les funambules, ou l'adorable assistante d'un magicien qui la ferait disparaître. Il faudrait qu'elle ruse pour négocier un troisième indice et essayer d'en savoir un peu plus.

En attendant, elle reprit sa lecture, profitant pleinement de ce moment avec ses fils. C'était souvent Rick qui lisait les histoires du coucher, parce qu'il incarnait tellement les personnages, les mimait et leur donnait vie avec un tel talent, qu'elle-même était fascinée. Mais elle aimait beaucoup elle-aussi ces moments de partage : sentir les petits corps de ces fils blottis tendrement contre elle, s'amuser de leurs remarques ou questions, les voir captivés ou intrigués par l'historiette. Après une journée de travail, c'était un instant privilégié, comme hors du temps, qui lui faisait un bien fou.

 _Dix minutes plus tard …_

Les garçons s'étaient échappés des bras de leur mère, à peine l'histoire terminée, retrouvant un peu de vigueur pour aller jouer avec les décorations d'Halloween qui donnaient une allure fantomatique au salon. Assis sur le parquet, ils s'amusaient avec les petits squelettes et araignées phosphorescentes qui luisaient dans la pénombre. Kate avait créé une ambiance tamisée pour leur plus grand bonheur, et aussi émerveillés qu'ils l'étaient à Noël par les lumières scintillantes du sapin, ils s'enthousiasmaient pour les petites figurines d'Halloween.

Les observant jouer, Kate tendait l'oreille vers le bureau de Castle, se demandant toujours ce qui pouvait bien occuper son père et son mari. Apercevant leurs silhouettes par la porte ouverte, elle voyait bien qu'ils avaient l'air de chuchoter et d'essayer d'être discrets ce qui confirmait ses soupçons. Elle était en train de se dire qu'elle allait les rejoindre pour rappeler à Rick de s'activer un peu ou bien ils ne seraient jamais à l'heure au _Four Seasons Hotel_ , quand tous les deux firent irruption dans le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotiez tous les deux ? leur lança-t-elle aussitôt, les dévisageant l'un et l'autre avec suspicion.

\- On discutait … de mon roman …, répondit Rick, avec son petit sourire en coin, tentant de noyer le poisson.

Il savait bien que Kate n'était pas dupe. Elle les connaissait trop bien tous les deux, et il ne parvenait jamais à lui cacher la vérité bien longtemps quand elle le questionnait. Mais c'était amusant de l'enquiquiner avec le secret entourant les préparatifs de son anniversaire. Elle était intriguée, curieuse, et peut-être un peu inquiète aussi. Elle n'aimait pas les surprises monumentales et encore moins se retrouver être la cible de tous les regards, le centre de l'attention. Elle devait s'imaginer des scenarii absolument délirants, à mille lieues de ce qui l'attendait. Et il en riait intérieurement. Voir Kate si curieuse était un régal, et faisait partie, pour lui, des préliminaires indispensables à la magnifique surprise qu'il lui réservait. Elle n'en serait que plus heureuse, étonnée, surprise, le moment venu. Mais en attendant, il fallait gérer ses questionnements, entretenir le suspense, la conduire sur de fausses pistes, et l'exaspérer juste assez pour titiller son envie d'en savoir plus, mais pas trop pour ne pas la fâcher. Il avait déjà fait fort aujourd'hui avec la portière de sa voiture, alors il n'était pas question de l'agacer à nouveau.

\- Menteur …, accusa-t-elle, souriante, malgré tout.

\- Je t'assure …, ajouta Jim, essayant d'adopter son ton le plus convaincant possible. Richard avait besoin de ma grande expertise en matière de …

\- Vous me prenez vraiment pour une poire ? l'interrompit-elle, d'un ton amusé, face à leurs airs coupables. Belle solidarité masculine, mais vous êtes aussi mauvais acteurs l'un que l'autre …

Ils se regardèrent, feignant l'innocence et l'incompréhension, ce qui la fit soupirer d'exaspération. Elle se retint de rire néanmoins, tant ils ne savaient pas mentir.

\- Je n'aime pas tous ces conciliabules …, bougonna-t-elle finalement, agacée qu'ils n'avouent pas et la laissent dans l'ignorance.

\- Oh, allons, Katie … c'est pour la bonne cause, lui fit gentiment remarquer son père.

\- Je dirais même que c'est pour la plus belle des causes …, ajouta Rick, la regardant de son air tendre et charmeur.

\- N'essayez pas de m'amadouer avec vos jolies paroles, grogna-t-elle. Vous venez d'avouer en plus que vous complotiez tous les deux !

Ils sourirent, amusés par son exaspération.

\- Papa, continua-t-elle, le regardant avec insistance et un ton un peu menaçant, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais en complotant avec … cet énergumène qui s'avère être mon mari …

\- Hey ! s'indigna Rick, dissimulant difficilement son sourire.

\- Parce que, Papa, tu es bien placé pour savoir que les Beckett n'aiment pas les surprises, et encore moins les festivités farfelues où ils se retrouvent au centre de l'attention. Les Beckett ont besoin d'avoir le contrôle plein et entier de la situation et …

\- Chérie …, l'interrompit-il, avec un grand sourire. Il fallait y songer avant d'épouser Richard Castle, et son amour des surprises, des fêtes grandioses, mémorables, et originales. Il faut assumer les conséquences maintenant …

\- Si j'avais su …, maugréa-t-elle, feignant un grand sérieux, mais amusée par la taquinerie paternelle.

\- Hey ! Tu ne te plains pas toujours des conséquences il me semble ! lui rétorqua Rick, amusé.

\- Bien, sur ce, je vais vous laisser régler tout cela, les enfants, annonça Jim, souriant face à l'échange de sa fille et son beau-fils. Au-revoir, chérie …

Il prit Kate par les épaules, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Au-revoir Papa …

\- Richard … Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'avion de chasse, je m'occupe de contacter les opérateurs pour gérer le planning de vol …, annonça-t-il, alors que Castle, très sérieux, acquiesçait simplement d'un regard et d'un hochement de tête.

\- Un avion de chasse ? s'étonna Kate, alarmée, dévisageant son mari en quête d'une réponse.

Rick se contenta de sourire, ravi de voir qu'elle mordait à l'hameçon, tandis que Jim s'accroupissait pour embrasser ses petits-fils, et leur souhaiter une belle nuit. Kate attendit que son père ait quitté le loft pour se tourner vers son mari et demander des explications. Un avion de chasse ? Etait-il sérieux ? Ou bien était-ce simplement pour l'exaspérer un peu plus en racontant n'importe quoi ? Son père pouvait être très joueur et très taquin lui-aussi. Même si cette facette de sa personnalité avait disparu pendant des années, elle réapparaissait aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé le goût de vivre.

\- Un avion de chasse, Castle ? Qu'est-ce que cette histoire ? bougonna-t-elle, scrutant les yeux rieurs de son mari.

\- Un avion de chasse, c'est un avion militaire, utilisé par …

\- Oh, c'est bon, grogna-t-elle, en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule pour qu'il se taise.

\- Aïe ! se plaignit-il, en frottant vivement son épaule.

\- Je sais ce qu'est un avion de chasse !

\- Tu m'as fait mal …, marmonna-t-il, comme s'il souffrait réellement.

\- Arrête tes jérémiades, soupira-t-elle. Je te préviens, je n'ai pas l'intention de monter à bord d'un avion de chasse pour fêter mon quarantième anniversaire.

\- Tu sais que c'est très sûr comme appareil … Rien de tel pour s'envoyer en l'air, faire des cabrioles et …

\- Oui, eh bien, si tu veux qu'on continue à s'envoyer en l'air, comme tu dis, et à faire des cabrioles, lui fit-elle, en chuchotant et approchant son visage du sien pour que les garçons n'entendent pas, oublie immédiatement cette histoire d'avion de chasse.

Il sourit, amusé par ses menaces.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, je suppose ? réalisa-t-elle, face à sa mine réjouie.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il. Mais c'est une idée de ton père !

\- Bien-sûr …, soupira-t-elle, peu convaincue.

\- Je t'assure ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il allait dire ça ! se défendit-il, redoutant que sa femme ne soit agacée pour de bon.

\- Non seulement, vous complotez dans mon dos, mais en plus, vous vous moquez de moi en me laissant croire n'importe quoi.

Décidément, elle n'aimait pas être maintenue dans une telle ignorance et incertitude, et qu'on se joue d'elle ainsi. Pourtant, les surprises habituelles de Rick l'intriguaient elles-aussi, et elle se montrait curieuse face à ces cachotteries, pour finir par être absolument comblée et réjouie quand elle découvrait le pot aux roses. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait l'impression que ce qui se préparait prenait des proportions hors norme, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu soucieuse. Pas vraiment inquiète, non. Mais un brin soucieuse. Elle ne maîtrisait vraiment rien, et tout le monde la menait en bateau. Ses amis, ses proches, son père, et bientôt, peut-être, même ses fils seraient utilisés pour la duper ! Elle aurait voulu pourtant pouvoir se laisser totalement porter, et ne pas y songer, mais c'était contre sa nature. Songeant aux indices de Rick, concernant le cirque, elle se dit qu'il avait dû lui raconter absolument n'importe quoi. C'était bien trop simple. Et il n'avait pas l'intention qu'elle découvre sa surprise avant le 17 novembre.

\- On ne se moque pas de toi, Kate …, répondit-il, tendrement. Ça fait partie du jeu que tu imagines un tas de choses, ma chérie … C'est excitant pour nous tous de préparer cette surprise, et on a envie que tu te prennes à notre jeu … simplement.

Touchée par son explication, elle réalisa en effet à quel point tous ceux qui l'aimaient, et qu'elle aimait, devaient prendre plaisir à organiser sa fête d'anniversaire, et se réjouir à l'idée du bonheur qui serait le sien. Ils y mettaient probablement tout leur cœur, Rick le premier, et elle était ridicule d'avoir peur ainsi de ce qui l'attendait. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir prévu quoi que ce soit de bien terrible.

-Et puis si on complote, c'est pour toi …, uniquement pour toi, ajouta-t-il, esquissant un sourire rassurant. Fais confiance à l'énergumène que je suis.

Elle sourit, attendrie et amusée.

\- Ok … Je vais essayer …

Elle allait essayer, oui, mais elle tenterait quand même d'en savoir un peu plus avant le jour J afin de se préparer psychologiquement à ce qui l'attendait. Faire totalement confiance à Castle pour ce genre de choses était compliqué. Malgré tout ce qu'il disait pour la rassurer, il était capable d'avoir eu une idée totalement démentielle, et d'avoir convaincu leurs proches que ce serait un événement absolument génial. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à cerner un peu mieux ce qu'il avait prévu.

\- Bien, sourit-il à son tour, heureux, se penchant vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors je suppose que la surprise n'aura rien à voir avec le cirque …, continua-t-elle, le regardant dans les yeux pour sonder le fond de ses pensées.

\- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, s'amusa-t-il, tout content en réalité qu'elle soit aussi intriguée et curieuse.

\- Non …, sourit-elle.

\- Tu sais ce qui est drôle ? lui fit-il. Quand c'est toi qui me prépares une surprise, tu es là à me dire de me laisser surprendre, de ne pas chercher à savoir à l'avance et là …

\- Là, c'est différent ! Parce que mes surprises à moi sont tout à fait « normales », et que je suis totalement saine d'esprit …., alors que toi tu es capable de l'inimaginable !

\- Ce n'est pas faux, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Je voudrais juste savoir un peu à quoi m'attendre, mon cœur …, expliqua-t-elle, très sérieusement, pour m'y préparer psychologiquement …

Il sourit, plus largement encore, attendri parce qu'il savait que c'était plus fort qu'elle, et que vraiment elle devait se faire un peu de souci. Alors il eut l'envie de la rassurer et d'apaiser ses quelques craintes. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle se tourmente plus que de raison. Il savait comme certaines choses pouvaient la rendre malade, comme ce jour où il était prévu qu'ils se produisent pour le spectacle de _l'Association des Orphelins de la Police_. Ou cette fois où, alors qu'on lui remettait, à lui, un prix pour son dernier best-seller, il avait voulu la faire monter sur scène, pour l'honorer. Elle avait quitté la scène si blême qu'il avait eu peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Oui, sa Beckett, si brave et forte, n'était plus qu'une femme très sensible et intimidée quand tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, et qu'elle se trouvait hors de sa zone de confort, le travail.

\- Eh bien tu ne sauras pas à l'avance …, répondit-il, avec tendresse et sérieux, en passant sa main dans son dos pour l'attirer contre lui. Mais tu aimeras tout ce qui arrivera ce jour-là, je te le promets, Du moment où tu ouvriras les yeux ce matin-là … à celui où tu les fermeras, blottie dans mes bras, plus heureuse que jamais, tu aimeras tout …

\- Vraiment ? sourit-elle, ses yeux dans les siens.

Cette fois, elle sentit ses dernières craintes disparaître, ressentant dans les mots de son mari tout son amour, mais aussi le désir qu'il avait de lui faire plaisir pour son anniversaire. Alors, peut-être qu'il avait prévu des choses qui dépassaient l'entendement, mais tout irait bien. Parce qu'il serait là, près d'elle, et qu'il avait dû simplement envisager des choses qu'elle aimerait, qui la réjouiraient. Finalement, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle se laisse porter par les événements, par le bonheur que Rick, ses amis et sa famille avaient à organiser les festivités de son anniversaire, et par le moment présent, sans se soucier à l'avance. Elle avait bien assez de sources d'inquiétudes au quotidien pour ne pas en rajouter avec ce qui serait, à coup sûr, un jour merveilleux.

\- Promis. Juré. Craché, assura-t-il.

\- Ok …, répondit-elle, souriante, en l'embrassant.

\- Mais cela n'empêche que si tu veux tenter d'en savoir plus, tu peux toujours me torturer de plaisir …, chuchota-t-il avec malice, caressant ses lèvres de petits baisers.

\- Oh, mais j'y compte bien …, s'amusa-t-elle, en quittant doucement ses bras, réalisant qu'il fallait s'activer un peu.

\- Papa, on peut regarder les chauves-souris voler ? demanda Eliott, se levant d'un bond, et les interrompant dans leur petite joute amoureuse.

\- Ah non, pas ce soir …, répondit Rick, regardant la mine pleine d'espoir de son petit garçon.

\- On n'a pas le temps, trésor, ajouta Kate. Tu dois aller prendre ta douche, et ensuite, hop vous allez dîner et au dodo !

Castle avait prévu l'attraction du siècle, comme il disait, pour la soirée d'Halloween, le lendemain. Une nuée de chauves-souris volantes, qui mécaniquement, voleraient au plafond du salon, avec bruissements d'ailes et petits cris stridents en prime. Elle redoutait déjà le moment où ces bestioles passeraient au-dessus de sa tête, mais Eliott trépignait d'impatience, depuis plusieurs jours, à l'idée de découvrir l'extraordinaire décoration de son père.

\- Et puis de toute façon, toutes les chauves-souris du monde ont interdiction de voler avant le 31 octobre, à la nuit tombée, expliqua solennellement Castle.

\- Mais elles sont fausses, Papa !

\- Les fausses, les vraies, c'est pareil …, répondit-il, très sérieusement, alors qu'Eliott, intrigué, l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien-sûr. C'est inscrit dans les règles d'Halloween … Pas de vol de chauves-souris avant le jour J. Il paraît même que tout petit humain qui dérogerait à la règle et regarderait voler des chauves-souris, serait transformé en vampire à tout jamais …

\- On ne peut pas être transformé en vampire ! lui fit remarquer Eliott, de son petit air catégorique, qui le faisait tant ressembler à sa maman.

Kate, amusée par leur conversation, jeta un œil vers Léo, qui, imperturbable, s'amusait à aligner sur le sol tous les petits fantômes, squelettes et araignées phosphorescents.

\- Bien-sûr que si ! s'exclama Castle, avec conviction. Un vampire, l'émissaire Karachi, vient mordre dans le cou, juste là, tous ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles d'Halloween.

\- Pour de vrai ? s'étonna le petit garçon, quêtant l'approbation de sa mère.

\- Non, trésor …, sourit-elle. Ce ne sont que des légendes. Tu sais que Papa adore les histoires …

\- Ce n'est pas une simple légende ! se défendit Rick.

\- Castle ! objecta-t-elle, le regardant d'un air réprobateur.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'y crois pas que ça n'existe pas …, sourit-il, amusé de titiller son rationalisme.

\- Oui, bien-sûr, allez, on s'active un peu ! Eliott, va donc m'attendre à la salle de bain, ok ? fit-elle à son fils, ébouriffant tendrement ses cheveux.

\- Mais est-ce que je pourrai le rencontrer l'émissaire Karachi, Papa ? demanda Eliott, tout sourire et plein d'espoir, partagé entre sa raison et son envie de croire aux merveilleuses histoires de son père.

\- Le rencontrer ? Eh bien … il ne vient que quand le marchand de sable est passé. On ne peut pas le voir … Il se faufile et mord ceux qui …

\- Castle, stop …, l'interrompit Kate.

Elle était toujours très sceptique quant au fait de laisser son mari raconter des histoires farfelues et effrayantes aux garçons. Il la rassurait en disant que les contes et légendes étaient bénéfiques pour l'épanouissement des enfants, qu'Alexis, et lui-même, avaient grandi entourés de ces histoires fantastiques, et qu'ils s'en portaient très bien. Et il avait raison, bien-sûr. Et puis, c'était quelque chose qu'elle aimait chez lui, alors malgré tout, elle était fière qu'il partage cela avec ses fils. Mais parfois, elle trouvait que ça allait un peu trop loin, et que Rick peuplait les têtes de ses petits hommes de bien trop d'histoires fantaisistes qu'il affirmait être des vérités.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, Maman ! la rassura Eliott. Je voudrais bien être un vampire, moi !

\- Tu m'étonnes, ça doit être trop cool …, sourit fièrement Castle.

\- Allez, file, trésor … Hop, à la douche …, lui lança Kate, l'incitant à monter vers l'étage. Je te rejoins tout de suite.

Eliott s'exécuta, attrapa au passage sa balle de baseball dans le canapé, et fila en courant dans l'escalier.

\- Tu crois vraiment que lui parler de vampire avant d'aller au lit est une bonne idée ? demanda Kate, sceptique.

\- Il saurait se défendre contre un vampire, expliqua Castle. Depuis qu'il a trois ans, il sait qu'un bon coup de pieu dans le cœur, et hop zigouillé le vampire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! soupira-t-elle.

\- C'est bon, je rigole … Eliott n'a pas peur …, affirma Castle, d'un ton rassurant.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il a rêvé l'autre jour que Godzilla venait dévorer son petit frère ! objecta-t-elle.

\- Mais Godzilla est terrifiant, je le reconnais … Alors que les vampires, c'est trop cool ! Regarde ça ! s'exclama-t-il, se jetant sur son cou pour y déposer des baisers chatouilleux, faisant semblant de la mordiller.

Prisonnière des bras de son homme, Kate rit aux éclats, tentant de se débattre et d'échapper aux chatouilles.

\- Papa ? Maman ? s'étonna Léo bondissant sur ses petites jambes, intrigué par les jeux et rires de ses parents.

Castle la relâcha doucement, fier de son effet.

\- Alors ? Ce n'est pas cool les vampires, Capitaine sceptique ?

\- Oh si …, sourit-elle, d'un air rieur.

\- Léo aussi ! Vampi ! s'exclama Léo en sautillant sur place.

\- Viens par là, toi, on va aller préparer le dîner tous les deux ! lui répondit Rick, le soulevant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Bon sang, on ne sera jamais à l'heure …, constata Kate, regardant sa montre.

\- Pas grave … On fera une arrivée remarquée sur tapis rouge …, sourit Castle.

\- Hum … Allez, cinq minutes pour la douche d'Eliott, et ensuite à notre tour de nous préparer.

\- Ok, chef Maman.

\- Maman chef ! s'exclama Léo, alors que Kate s'éloignait vers l'escalier.

\- Jette un œil au gâteau s'il te plaît !

\- Pas de souci. Bébé marmiton et Papa ont la situation bien en main !


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapitre 48**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 20h …_

Kate, en sous-vêtements devant le miroir de la salle de bain, perfectionnait son chignon, pendant que Rick prenait sa douche. Martha était enfin rentrée et avait pris le relai pour s'occuper du dîner des garçons, leur permettant à tous deux de filer se préparer pour la soirée. Castle avait rappelé la compagnie de taxi pour décaler le rendez-vous d'une quinzaine de minutes. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il y a des jours où ils couraient littéralement après le temps. Et aujourd'hui était l'un de ceux-là.

\- Au fait, lui lança Castle depuis la douche, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit de l'eau, maintenant que tu n'es plus fâchée, tu peux me dire comment s'est passé ton cours à l'Académie ?

\- Je n'étais pas fâchée …, répondit-elle évasivement, se contemplant dans le miroir, et glissant une petite épingle dans ses cheveux.

\- Les jeunes cadets ont été impressionnés par le Capitaine Beckett ? poursuivit Rick, éteignant l'eau pour se sécher.

\- Je ne sais pas s'ils ont été impressionnés. Mais personne ne s'est plaint … Je crois que ça s'est bien passé. Les instructeurs m'ont complimentée, et les cadets ont eu l'air plutôt intéressés par le cours.

\- Je n'en doutais pas une seconde. Tu es la meilleure. Comme toujours …, répondit-il fièrement, tandis qu'elle s'appliquait du déodorant. Et toi alors ? Ton ressenti pour cette première fois ?

\- J'ai bien apprécié. Je me suis vite sentie assez à l'aise. C'est …, je ne sais pas, gratifiant peut-être, d'enseigner. On se sent utile aussi, d'une autre façon …

\- Tu aimerais continuer ? demanda-t-il, sortant de la douche à l'italienne, une serviette nouée autour de la taille.

\- Comme ça, ponctuellement … oui. Mais pas à plein temps … ça manque d'action et d'adrénaline. Peut-être quand je serai vraiment trop vieille pour être flic …

\- Et que tu ne pourras plus courir après les méchants …, ajouta-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

\- Voilà, sourit-elle en retour, tandis qu'il attrapait une seconde serviette pour se sécher les cheveux. De toute façon, je vais continuer le remplacement quelques semaines.

\- Alors je pourrai venir avec toi la semaine prochaine ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir, sa tête ébouriffée émergeant de sous la serviette. J'ai une idée absolument géniale de mise en scène. On pourrait inventer un crime ou utiliser une ancienne affaire et …

\- Castle …, l'interrompit-elle, dans un soupir, le regardant avec tendresse.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il, naïvement.

\- Je n'ai pas dit « _oui, tu pourras venir_ », alors n'imagine pas tout un tas de choses …

\- Mais tu vas le dire …, assura-t-il, avec son grand sourire charmeur.

Elle sourit, totalement attendrie par son air enfantin, ses cheveux humides en bataille et ce sourire à faire fondre son cœur.

\- Allez, dis oui …, insista-t-il, de son petit ton plaintif.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, Rick. Je pense que l'Académie n'a pas forcément envie d'avoir un écrivain dans les pattes.

\- Et pourquoi donc préfèreraient-ils se passer des services de ton redoutable co-équipier ? lui fit-il, incrédule, s'approchant d'elle.

\- Parce qu'ils forment des flics, que tous les intervenants sont flics et que tu n'es pas flic peut-être ? suggéra-t-elle, amusée.

\- Ça, c'est un détail, sourit-il, l'attirant contre lui, d'une main passée dans son dos.

\- Ou peut-être parce que tu n'es pas le gars le plus à cheval sur les procédures que je connaisse ? ajouta-t-elle, taquine, posant doucement ses mains sur son torse encore humide.

\- Hum … c'est un autre détail …, constata-t-il, avec une petite moue. Mais j'ai le flair d'un Sherlock Holmes, mon Capitaine ! Et plus que ça, même …, je suis un génie de l'investigation !

\- Tu n'es pas le génie de la modestie, en tout cas ! s'exclama-t-elle, en riant.

\- Sérieusement, continua-t-il, on pourrait leur parler de l'importance du travail d'équipe, de la complémentarité dans les partenariats, et de la façon dont on retrace une histoire à partir de quelques éléments …

Elle le contemplait, souriante, amusée, le regardant s'enthousiasmer, tout en caressant légèrement du bout des doigts son torse. Là, à cet instant, elle aurait aimé qu'il n'y ait pas de réception mondaine, pour pouvoir rester dans ses bras, savourer et assouvir ce désir qu'il faisait naître en elle, d'un petit rien, cette envie qu'elle avait de s'abandonner aux plaisirs de la chair, et d'oublier les tracas de la journée sous ses caresses, ses baisers, l'ardeur fougueuse et tendre à la fois avec laquelle il lui ferait l'amour. Il l'avait toujours fait craquer quand il avait cette attitude, cet enthousiasme, cette mine attendrissante comme jamais, et qu'il tentait de la convaincre par tous les moyens de quelque chose. La chaleur de son étreinte, la force de sa main au creux de son dos, nu, qui la tenait fermement contre lui, la caresse de sa peau humide contre son ventre et sous ses doigts, faisaient le reste, émoustillant ses sens. Mais il faudrait attendre, encore un peu.

\- On ferait une petite mise en scène …, continua-t-il, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Ce serait vivant, interactif et …

Elle sourit, plus largement encore, venant caresser sa joue puis passer ses doigts, tendrement dans ses cheveux humides.

\- Quoi ? sourit-il, touché par la douceur et la sensualité des gestes de sa femme.

\- Rien, mon cœur … Tu es mignon à croquer …, répondit-elle, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes en un petit baiser.

\- Oh ? sourit-il, contre sa bouche, lui rendant son baiser en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Eh bien croque-moi mon amour …

Elle rit, l'embrassant encore, leurs sourires se mêlant à leurs baisers, tandis que leurs mains effleurant doucement leur peau, attisaient leurs envies naissantes.

\- Ce soir …, oui, je vais te croquer …, chuchota-t-elle pour conclure, s'échappant doucement de ses bras. Mais là maintenant le devoir nous appelle, monsieur l'écrivain …

\- Hum … Cruelle journée …, sourit-il, la contemplant, alors qu'elle se mettait un peu de crème sur le visage.

Elle était belle. Simplement belle. Et naturelle. Pas encore maquillée, mais elle n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice pour le rendre fou d'elle. Et elle était sexy aussi, presque nue, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de tissu et dentelles pour laisser son esprit songer à la volupté de ce qui était dissimulé. Depuis ce matin, la frustration le tiraillait. Mais là, à cet instant, il prenait plaisir à savourer simplement son envie d'elle, à la regarder, à admirer son sourire et ressentir l'effet de son rire, spontané, joyeux, qui berçait son cœur. Il avait hâte de la voir revêtir cette jolie robe qu'il avait fait venir de Paris pour elle, parce qu'elle l'avait trouvée magnifique, et que rien n'était trop beau ou trop cher pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Tu ferais bien de t'activer un peu, mon coeur …, lui fit-elle, gentiment remarquer, en s'éloignant vers la chambre.

\- Hum … Je m'active … à te regarder, répondit-il, simplement, s'avançant dans l'encadrement de la porte, et s'appuyant contre le chambranle. J'attends de voir ta robe … enfin toi dans cette robe …

Il l'observa s'avancer vers sa boîte à bijoux, en quête de sa parure de la soirée, et en profita pour l'admirer un peu plus. Ses longues jambes, ses fesses, la cambrure de son dos, et sa nuque ainsi offerte à ses baisers et ses caresses, quand elle se coiffait en chignon. Jour après jour, année après année, depuis bientôt sept ans, il la contemplait encore et encore. Il connaissait par cœur désormais les courbes de son corps, la sensualité de ses gestes, la féminité de ses postures, et ce que chacun de ses regards lui disaient, mais il s'en émerveillait toujours. Sa femme avait eu raison de lui des années plus tôt, et il aimait la contempler, tenter d'interpréter une mimique, un petit geste, ou simplement s'abreuver de la tendresse infinie qu'il ressentait pour elle quand il la regardait.

\- Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Pour les cours ? reprit-il, voyant qu'elle cherchait le collier et les boucles d'oreilles idéales.

\- J'en dis que tu es prêt à tout pour me suivre à l'Académie …, sourit-elle.

\- Par amour de l'enseignement simplement, l'envie de transmettre à tous ces jeunes encore si naïfs et innocents … enfin, ça, pas tous …, constata-t-il, se séchant activement les cheveux avec sa serviette. D'ailleurs, tu n'as rien remarqué aujourd'hui au sujet de Devon ?

\- Il n'était pas très à l'aise, mais on l'aurait été à moins vu les circonstances. Il est plutôt discret, apprécié de ses camarades. Rien de particulier …

\- Ok … Alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Castle …, répondit-elle, un peu évasivement, concentrée sur ses bijoux.

\- Allez, dis oui … ce serait chouette.

\- Je te l'ai dit, ça ne dépend pas de moi …, lui fit-elle, s'amusant de le voir se languir.

\- Oui, mais …

\- Mais, je vais en parler aux instructeurs, sourit-elle, en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

\- Alors c'est oui ? lança-t-il, tout content.

\- Oui.

\- Trop cool ! s'exclama-t-il, joyeusement.

\- Mais je te préviens, si les instructeurs sont d'accord, pas d'improvisation. On prépare le cours ensemble, et tu n'inventes pas un truc absolument farfelu.

\- Bien-sûr que non …

\- Hum … C'est sérieux, Castle.

\- Je suis sérieux ! lança-t-il, avec un large sourire.

Elle sourit, peu convaincue.

\- Va donc te préparer … Je me fais belle, et ensuite, tu pourras voir ma robe …

\- Ok …, sourit-il.

 _Trente minutes plus tard …_

Dans le hall de l'immeuble, face à la porte d'entrée, Castle et Beckett attendaient le taxi qui allait les conduire au _Four Seasons Hotel._ Dehors la pluie tombait à torrent. Un véritable déluge s'abattait sur la ville depuis quelques heures, accompagné de rafales de vent. Par la baie vitrée du hall, très silencieux, ils regardaient la pluie tourbillonner dans la pénombre de la nuit, traversée par les lumières blafardes des lampadaires. Après avoir rapidement embrassé les garçons, et recommandé à Martha de ne pas attendre leur retour pour aller se coucher, ils avaient filé, dans leurs beaux habits, soucieux de ne pas être trop en retard à la réception. Ils s'étaient tellement dépêchés que maintenant, ils devaient patienter, le taxi tardant à arriver.

\- Quel temps de chien ! Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ? s'inquiéta Rick, passant doucement sa main dans le dos nu de sa femme, comme pour la réchauffer.

Kate était absolument sublime dans sa robe bleu roi, à la fois simple, tellement classieuse et un tantinet sexy. Soyeuse au niveau du buste, sa robe mettait en valeur sa poitrine par un décolleté en V, et dévoilait son dos et ses épaules. Resserrée à la taille, elle virevoltait en une douce mousseline jusqu'à ses genoux. Avec ses talons hauts, et ce chignon que Rick adorait, Kate avait une prestance qu'il trouvait simplement divine. Elle portait les boucles d'oreilles que Martha lui avait transmises le jour de leur mariage, et un collier de perles blanches, discret, que lui-même lui avait offert lors de la naissance de Léo.

\- Non, ça va aller …, et puis, on ne va pas être beaucoup dehors … Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas trop ? Je veux dire … la robe … ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, quêtant son approbation.

\- Si, c'est trop …, sourit-il. Tu es trop belle …, trop sexy …, trop …

\- Toujours aussi peu objectif, l'interrompit-elle, en soupirant, amusée.

\- Sérieusement, ma chérie, tu vas rendre vertes de jalousie toutes les femmes de l'assistance …

\- Elles seront surtout jalouses de me voir au bras de mon adorable et si charmant mari …

\- Aussi, approuva-t-il, la prenant par la main, en enlaçant ses doigts aux siens.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, silencieux et complices. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendus à une soirée mondaine, et plus d'un mois qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis en amoureux. Le travail, les enfants, la fatigue parfois aussi, les avaient amenés à revoir leur rythme de vie ces dernières années et à s'adapter. Leurs envies aussi avaient évolué, et même s'ils avaient à cœur de sortir juste tous les deux au moins une fois par mois, ils préféraient aussi, de plus en plus souvent, dîner en amoureux au loft, ou recevoir leurs amis en toute simplicité. Mais ils aimaient toujours sortir écouter du jazz, dîner dans un des petits restaurants où ils avaient leurs habitudes, boire un verre au Old Hunt, ou aller voir un film. Les soirées et réceptions mondaines étaient plus rares, et même si Kate ne raffolait pas de ce genre d'événements, une fois de temps en temps, elle prenait plaisir à accompagner son mari. C'était un monde tellement différent du sien, et de leur quotidien, que cela la fascinait encore et toujours. Vivant désormais avec Rick, le côtoyant jour et nuit, elle avait tendance à oublier l'homme public qu'il était. Il avait moins publié ces dernières années, et sa vie, rangée, d'homme marié et de père comblé, ne défrayait plus la chronique, si bien que les médias, la presse parlaient beaucoup moins de lui. Mais à chacune des soirées ou réceptions auxquelles ils se rendaient, Rick retrouvait aussitôt son image d'auteur de polars à succès, très à l'aise au milieu du gratin new-yorkais, qui ne tarissait jamais d'éloge sur lui. Kate aimait observer ce microcosme qui l'amusait ou l'intriguait selon les circonstances. Elle était aussi très fière de voir les regards se poser sur son mari, de constater à quel point il était considéré et apprécié.

\- Tu as vu comment Eliott te regardait ? continua Castle, songeant aux yeux émerveillés de son petit garçon quand il avait vu sa maman vêtue de sa jolie robe.

\- Oui … Il m'a prise pour Cendrillon, je crois, répondit-elle en riant. Il m'a demandé si après minuit j'allais me transformer à nouveau en policière.

\- Il n'est pas loin de la vérité ! constata Rick, riant lui-aussi. Sauf que tu as déjà ton prince charmant …

Elle lui sourit tendrement. Elle était fatiguée de cette journée, mais d'humeur joyeuse et romantique. Ce début de soirée, avec les enfants, son père, Rick et Martha, lui avait permis d'oublier l'affaire « _Red Sword_ » et l'agacement qu'elle engendrait. Et cela faisait du bien de pouvoir, ce soir, se changer vraiment les idées.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de journalistes quand même, reprit-elle, songeant à la réception.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre aux questions …, répondit-il, scrutant la rue par la baie vitrée, dans l'espoir de voir apparaître le taxi.

\- Oui, mais il y aura forcément des articles sur la soirée …, et ce n'est pas le moment que je fasse la une de la presse people … Johnson ne manquera pas d'en tirer parti demain.

\- Tu as le droit d'avoir une vie en dehors de la Police.

\- Encore heureux, sourit-elle. Mais rien ne sert d'apporter de l'eau à son moulin. Je préfèrerais quitter mes fonctions la tête haute, et pas avec toute une liste de griefs à mon encontre.

\- Les griefs de Johnson sont ridicules. Tout le monde, dans cette ville, sait ce que vaut le Capitaine Beckett, répondit-il, la regardant avec fierté. Tout le monde sait combien de fois notre commissariat a sauvé des vies, protégé des innocents, arrêté des tueurs en série, rendu justice … On se fiche de Johnson et de ce qu'il pense. Ce n'est pas un petit chefaillon coincé dans un bureau qui va te dire comment et avec qui faire ton travail.

Elle sourit, amusée par son air vindicatif.

\- Je croyais que tu redoutais ce rendez-vous ? lui fit-elle, surprise de l'entendre si radical dans ses propos à l'encontre de Johnson.

\- Ben … un peu quand même, répondit-il, en faisant la moue. J'ai peur qu'il me vire pour de bon … Chefaillon ou pas, il a le pouvoir. Ça m'embêterait de ne plus pouvoir venir au _12_ _ème_ _District_ pour tes derniers mois en tant que Capitaine.

Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle allait rester Capitaine plusieurs mois encore. Plus elle y songeait, plus elle avait envie de laisser tomber rapidement, de poser les semaines de congés accumulés, afin de prendre le temps de se reposer, de profiter pleinement de sa famille et de préparer la suite de sa carrière, calmement, posément. Elle n'en avait pas encore discuté avec Rick, parce qu'ils étaient accaparés par tout un tas d'autres choses, mais ce week-end, ils prendraient ensemble une décision quant à cette nouvelle unité dans laquelle elle aimerait travailler. Elle aurait une formation à suivre, des compétences à valider aussi, et ce serait ingérable si elle était toujours Capitaine. Il faudrait qu'elle discute de cela avec Victoria Gates, mais aussi qu'elle réfléchisse davantage à la façon de laisser le commissariat entre de bonnes mains. Il n'était pas question de quitter son poste sans s'être assurée que quelqu'un de confiance prendrait sa suite. Elle avait passé près de vingt ans au _12_ _ème_ _District_ , elle y avait grandi. Elle y avait vécu des joies immenses, et des tristesses encore douloureuses aujourd'hui. Elle y avait des amis. Elle connaissait tout le monde, depuis le plus simple agent d'entretien jusqu'aux équipes de la scientifique et des laboratoires, en passant par les secrétaires et agents de maintenance. C'était ses hommes. C'était sa famille. Et partir ne serait pas simple pour elle. Mais si elle laissait la fonction à quelqu'un de confiance, alors elle serait un peu plus sereine. De ça aussi, elle devait discuter avec Gates, puis avec Ryan et Esposito. Maintenant que Lanie savait, il faudrait qu'elle le leur dise aussi.

\- Moi-aussi, mais je vais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Pour les journalistes ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gérer les questions, comme d'habitude. A mon avis, ça va sûrement s'orienter autour du fait que je n'ai pas publié de nouveau roman depuis des mois …

\- Eh bien tu vas pouvoir annoncer que tu écris à nouveau.

\- Hum … J'ai écrit six pages …, grimaça-t-il, d'un air peu convaincu. Dont Léo a effacé la moitié.

\- Encore ? s'étonna-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Euh … oui … hier … A croire qu'il le fait exprès ce petit garnement !

\- Il ne fallait pas lui apprendre à se servir de la touche pour effacer aussi ! lui fit-elle, en riant.

\- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprendre le traitement de texte. Il adore les livres, il sera écrivain, comme Papa !

\- Oui, eh bien, en attendant il n'est pas près de produire un texte, mais alors pour effacer, ça il est très doué ! s'exclama-t-elle, taquine et rieuse.

\- C'est surtout qu'il a la manie de tapoter partout sur le clavier et qu'il a fermé le document … et voilà …, expliqua-t-il, presque admiratif finalement de la dextérité de son petit garçon. Tu sais qu'en plus, il grimpe tout seul sur mon fauteuil, maintenant ?

\- J'ai vu ça, oui …

\- Deux secondes d'inattention et hop … Il est plus vif que l'éclair ce petit …

\- Surtout pour les bêtises, oui, constata Kate, en souriant.

\- En tout cas, mon roman n'avance pas … Je suis pourtant très inspiré à nouveau. Cette enquête sur _Red Sword_ est palpitante … et puis, côtoyer ma muse tous les jours … comme avant, ça stimule …

\- Hum … pas que pour l'écriture …, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Oh que non …, sourit-il, d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

\- Mais tu n'as pas vraiment le temps d'écrire …, normal que ça n'avance pas.

\- Non … c'est compliqué en fait de gérer l'écriture, l'enquête et ma petite famille … Il me faudrait plusieurs semaines de vacances pour pouvoir m'y mettre à fond … et publier enfin un nouveau _Nikki Heat_.

\- Alors tu devrais prendre plusieurs semaines de vacances, mon cœur …, lui suggéra-t-elle, gentiment.

\- Et ne plus travailler et enquêter avec toi ? Non, pas question, répondit-il catégorique.

\- L'écriture te manque. Tu me l'as dit … Et puis ce ne serait que pour quelques semaines.

\- Je sais, mais … ce serait bizarre de rester à la maison et te voir partir au travail sans moi …, expliqua-t-il.

Elle comprenait. Ce serait bizarre pour elle-aussi, qui n'aspirait qu'à une chose depuis quelques temps : travailler avec son mari. Finalement, peut-être que si elle décidait de quitter ses fonctions de Capitaine quand toutes les affaires en cours seraient bouclées, d'ici quelques semaines, alors ce serait bénéfique pour tout le monde. Rick pourrait écrire pendant qu'elle suivrait ses formations et préparerait son avenir professionnel. Mais le souci était que, jusque-là, elle s'était dit qu'elle ne quitterait pas son poste tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la garantie d'avoir un nouveau poste, quel qu'il soit. Gates lui avait bien dit que l'unité spéciale ne serait créée qu'au cours de l'année suivante, d'ici plusieurs mois. C'était donc très risqué de renoncer à être Capitaine du _12_ _ème_ _District_ sans aucune assurance d'obtenir le poste qu'elle convoitait. Elle pourrait se retrouver sans travail, et cela ne lui était jamais arrivé plus de quelques jours. Elle pourrait aussi se voir rétrograder à son ancienne fonction de lieutenant et être mutée dans un autre commissariat. Et ce n'était pas envisageable. Il allait falloir qu'elle discute vraiment de cela avec Castle et Gates, et qu'elle clarifie ses envies, son avenir.

\- Je vois … Alors, je vais devoir me rabattre sur le nouveau roman d'Alex Conrad si je veux lire un polar digne de ce nom …., le taquina-t-elle.

\- Hors de question ! s'indigna-t-il aussitôt. Je vais t'écrire un nouveau _Nikki Heat_ , bientôt … Je vais trouver du temps, je ne sais pas comment, mais je vais en trouver !

\- La jalousie fonctionne toujours avec toi ! s'exclama-t-elle, en riant.

\- Alex Conrad … non mais franchement …., bougonna-t-il.

Elle rit, de plus belle, sachant combien Castle détestait qu'elle manifeste de l'enthousiasme pour un autre auteur que lui.

\- Ah voilà le taxi ! Enfin ! lança-t-il, avec soulagement, en apercevant le véhicule qui stationnait en bordure de trottoir.

\- Le taxi ? Mais c'est une limousine ! réalisa Kate, surprise.

\- Un taxi-limousine, rectifia Castle avec un sourire. Viens ...

Il ouvrit son parapluie, et la laissant passer devant lui, l'abrita, alors qu'un véritable déluge s'abattait sur eux à peine sortis dans la rue. Le chauffeur, lui aussi muni d'un parapluie, se précipita pour les saluer, puis leur ouvrir la portière, et leur permettre de se mettre rapidement à l'abri à bord.

\- La limousine, c'était vraiment nécessaire ? sourit Kate, une fois installée.

\- Fut un temps où tu te serais émerveillée …, se défendit Castle, tandis que la voiture démarrait.

\- Mais je suis toujours émerveillée…, avoua-t-elle, confortablement assise sur la banquette de cuir.

\- Je me suis dit que Cendrillon et son prince charmant avaient besoin d'un carrosse digne de ce nom …

Elle lui sourit simplement, songeant que bien évidemment, la limousine s'accordait parfaitement avec cette soirée mondaine et tout le luxe qui l'entourait, et que finalement, elle n'en attendait pas moins de son cher mari. Elle se cala alors un peu plus contre lui, posant tendrement sa main sur la sienne, alors que le chauffeur leur annonçait qu'ils seraient au _Four Seasons Hotel_ d'ici une petite dizaine de minutes.

* * *

 _Four Seasons hôtel, aux environs de 21h …_

Dans les cuisines du prestigieux hôtel, Cameron Baker savait exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle travaillait comme extra pour des réceptions de ce type. Habituée à faire le service au sein du restaurant familial, elle se faisait un peu d'argent de poche, l'été, et pendant les vacances, en travaillant le temps d'une après-midi ou d'une soirée. Les restaurants ou prestataires événementiels recherchaient toujours des jeunes gens qui avaient une bonne présentation, et se montraient appliqués, volontaires mais aussi corvéables à merci. Parfois, elle faisait le service, parfois la plonge et le nettoyage des salles de réception, mais dans tous les cas, c'était de l'argent rapidement gagné, et souvent payé de la main à la main. L'été dernier, elle avait gagné plusieurs centaines de dollars en travaillant pour le _Van Cordtland Museum_ qui organisait régulièrement de prestigieuses soirées. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, car elle n'était pas officiellement embauchée pour la soirée, et ne gagnerait rien. Elle connaissait parfaitement les rouages du milieu. Les organisateurs d'événements payaient des prestataires qui fournissaient le personnel nécessaire, en plus de celui de l'hôtel : serveurs, services de sécurité, manutentionnaires … Et en général, le maître d'hôtel ou le responsable qui gérait la logistique de la soirée ignorait donc l'identité de tout ce personnel supplémentaire. Tout allait toujours très vite, les uns donnaient des ordres, les autres couraient dans tous les sens. Il était facile de passer inaperçu si l'on se montrait obéissant et efficace. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle était arrivée, à l'heure dite, par l'entrée du personnel, où la foule des extras convoqués pour la soirée se pressaient déjà. Il lui avait suffi de consulter le site Internet où elle trouvait habituellement les annonces pour vérifier l'horaire. Elle s'était munie d'une copie du formulaire de la société « _Evenbrite_ », qui organisait la soirée caritative du jour, une société pour laquelle elle avait déjà travaillé par le passé. Modifier la date et le lieu de l'événement n'avait été qu'une formalité. De toute façon, elle savait, d'expérience, que le responsable de l'hôtel ne jetterait qu'un œil rapide à ce document, et encore, s'il en prenait le temps. Et c'est sans souci, qu'elle était entrée dans les lieux, avec le reste des troupes. Munie de son sac contenant sa tenue de service, mais aussi l'épée laser de _Red Sword_ , elle avait rejoint les vestiaires, se mêlant aux autres jeunes gens embauchés pour la soirée. Ils avaient repéré les lieux il y a très longtemps déjà, et s'étaient procuré un badge du personnel pour avoir accès à l'étage. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils préparaient ce coup d'éclat, et faire réaliser une copie du pass du personnel avait été le plus compliqué, et le plus risqué surtout. Il ne s'agissait pas de s'offrir les services de n'importe qui pour ensuite être dénoncé. Mais jusque-là, tout s'était bien passé. Ils avaient choisi d'agir quand Bill Galway serait à cette soirée mondaine parce que justement, c'était « _Evenbrite_ » qui organisait l'événement, et qu'il serait donc facile pour eux de se faufiler au sein de l'hôtel. Mais aussi parce qu'il y aurait du monde, et qu'ils avaient envie de monter en puissance. Après Cole Brown, et William Tanner, qu'ils avaient ridiculisés sans le moindre public, ils voulaient désormais jouer avec le feu. Mais l'interrogatoire de Devon par le Capitaine du _12_ _ème_ _District_ et l'écrivain Richard Castle le matin même les avaient un peu refroidis. Ils n'avaient pas imaginé que les flics puissent les suspecter, encore moins à ce stade de leurs exploits. Mais le plan était prévu, organisé. Il avait été pensé, minutieusement, depuis longtemps. Alors ils n'en avaient pas changé le moindre élément. Et si le succès était au rendez-vous, comme ils l'espéraient, alors cela permettrait d'éloigner les soupçons, puisque Devon et Liam étaient bien loin d'ici, à l'Académie pour le premier, et à son domicile pour le second.

Les invités commençaient à arriver, et Cameron avait vu la salle de réception se remplir doucement alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, avec des collègues, elle effectuait des allers-retours pour finir de disposer les bouteilles de Champagne sur le buffet. Bill Galway était déjà là. Avec son épouse. Comme prévu. Elle avait senti l'adrénaline gonfler ses veines quand elle avait aperçu sa cible, réalisant que désormais, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir communiquer directement avec les garçons afin de les rassurer, mais par prudence, ils n'échangeraient aucun message ce soir. Les informations transiteraient par Steven via un téléphone prépayé quand tout serait terminé. Elle imaginait aisément que Devon, Thomas et Liam devaient se faire un sang d'encre. Même s'ils lui faisaient confiance, les enjeux avaient changé, et elle ne pouvait pas échouer au risque de voir leur carrière à tous, et leur vie, être réduites au néant. L'enquête de Police tournait autour de Devon, et de Liam peut-être aussi, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. C'était, en plus, la première fois que _Red Sword_ agirait parmi tant de monde. La première fois aussi que des personnes extérieures à leur groupe seraient impliquées. Steven, d'abord, qui avait pour mission de faciliter sa fuite. Mais aussi cette journaliste, Deborah Sanders, qui n'était évidemment pas dans la confidence, mais filmerait ce qu'ils voulaient qu'elle filme, et diffuserait ensuite les images de leur fait d'armes. C'était donc la soirée de tous les dangers. Mais elle était confiante, excitée et impatiente.

D'ici peu, il y aurait davantage de monde, et elle pourrait alors se faufiler discrètement pour récupérer son sac dans les vestiaires et gagner l'étage où elle deviendrait _Red Sword_. La suite du plan allait dépendre de la réaction de Bill Galway. C'était son seul doute finalement. Si Bill mordait à l'hameçon, elle pourrait l'éloigner de la foule et agir. Sinon, leur plan tomberait à l'eau et elle n'aurait plus qu'à filer sans n'avoir rien eu à faire.

Elle réfléchissait, observant l'agitation qui régnait en cuisine, quand la responsable du service la rappela à l'ordre.

\- Becky, c'est ça ? lui fit-elle un peu sèchement, en la dévisageant.

\- Oui, Madame, répondit poliment Cameron.

\- On ne te paye pas à rien faire ... Emmène donc ce plateau de petits fours, et commence à servir les invités.

\- Oui, Madame, acquiesça-t-elle, s'armant avec dextérité du plateau garni de dizaines de petits feuilletés et toasts aux parfums appétissants.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapitre 49**

 _Four Seasons Hotel, aux environs de 21h …_

A bord de la limousine les conduisant sur le lieu de la réception, Castle et Beckett discutaient tranquillement, regardant la nuit défiler par la fenêtre.

\- Au fait, on n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler, mais il va falloir prendre une décision …, déclara Rick, sur un ton très sérieux.

\- Pour ?

\- Le fantôme du parking …, répondit-il, telle une évidence.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça …, soupira Kate.

\- Mais, c'est sérieux ! objecta-t-il, avec force et conviction. Tout à l'heure, le détecteur a cap…

\- Castle, l'interrompit-elle, tu as vraiment envie de ruiner le romantisme de cette soirée en m'agaçant avec tes histoires ridicules ?

\- Euh … je ne veux pas t'agacer, ma chérie … mais le détecteur a …. détecté justement une présence suspecte, expliqua-t-il, avec grand sérieux.

\- La seule présence suspecte qu'il y avait dans ce parking c'était Ryan et toi en train de démonter la portière de ma voiture

\- C'est du matériel de professionnel. Il n'y a pas d'erreur, continua-t-il, toujours aussi sérieux. Le parking est hanté … depuis le temps que je te le dis …

Elle soupira, se demandant intérieurement si son cher mari s'était mis en tête de la rendre folle ce soir, juste pour s'amuser à la taquiner, ou s'il était vraiment sérieux.

\- Il faudrait faire appel à une équipe de désenvoutement …

\- Castle, stop, l'interrompit-elle, catégorique. Oublie _Ghostbusters_ …Je n'enverrai pas une équipe désenvoûter le parking. Et si vraiment il y a un fantôme, je m'en fiche ! Qu'il reste où il est !

\- Alors tu me crois ? Tu crois au fantôme ? sourit-il, la regardant avec ce petit air malicieux qui l'exaspérait, parce qu'il était aussi craquant qu'agaçant.

\- Non ! se défendit-elle, aussitôt.

\- Il y a un autre truc bizarre …

\- Hum …, répondit-elle, évasivement, regardant la nuit défiler par la vitre.

\- Ta présence a alarmé le détecteur … et ce n'est pas normal, expliqua-t-il, reprenant un ton très sérieux et solennel.

\- La preuve que ce détecteur est totalement inutile …

\- Ce détecteur est un petit bijou de technologie. Et la seule explication logique, c'est que toi-même tu sois … un fantôme, annonça-t-il, la dévisageant, d'un air un peu perplexe.

Elle lui sourit, amusée par le ridicule de sa suggestion, se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment envisager cette éventualité. Mais elle ravala son sourire, face à son air décidément très sérieux.

\- Tu es un fantôme ? insista-t-il, riant intérieurement de sa taquinerie.

\- Tu le fais exprès ? Ou peut-être que tu as envie que je demande le divorce ? répondit-elle, le regardant avec son regard noir.

\- Ben non … Je cherche à comprendre ! se défendit-il, jouant la naïveté. Le détecteur est devenu fou quand tu t'es approchée.

\- Je peux faire ce genre d'effet, oui …, s'amusa-t-elle. Tu en es la preuve !

\- Ah Ah … très drôle ! fit-il mine de rire, esquissant malgré lui un réel sourire, ravi de leur petite joute verbale.

\- Mieux vaut en rire … tu me rends dingue, parfois ...

\- En même temps, tout s'explique …

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu es un spectre, ça explique comment tu m'as envoûté dès notre rencontre. C'est vraiment trop cool …, parce qu'en plus, ça veut dire que les garçons seraient moitié-humains moitié-fantômes … C'est puissant …

\- Rick … s'il te plaît …, soupira-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire, totalement amusé par sa mine.

\- J'adore ta tête …, rigola-t-il, de son petit air moqueur. Je réalise que tu me prends vraiment pour un fou parfois !

\- Tu es capable de croire à toutes ces bêtises que tu racontes, lui fit-elle, touchée par son rire joyeux.

\- Hum … peut-être … mais j'ai bien trop goûté aux délices de ton corps pour imaginer une seule seconde que tu sois un fantôme …, sourit-il, d'un ton charmeur, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Tu es bel et bien une créature ensorcelante, mais totalement humaine …

Il en profita pour déposer un autre baiser dans son cou, tandis qu'elle glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, accompagnant la caresse de ses lèvres sur sa peau comme pour mieux savourer ce petit plaisir.

\- Et toi tu es une créature exaspérante …, souffla-t-elle, attendrie et amusée à la fois.

\- Mais totalement craquante …, sourit-il, tout content, relevant le visage vers elle pour venir effleurer d'un petit baiser ses lèvres maquillées.

\- Craquant, oui …, mais c'est parce que je suis d'humeur romantique …, répondit-elle, essuyant du bout du doigt la trace de rouge à lèvres sur les lèvres de son mari. Sinon tes histoires de fantômes ont le don de me rendre folle …

Il sourit simplement, heureux de la sentir parfaitement épanouie ce soir, et détendue, malgré la fatigue et les tracas professionnels. La soirée s'annonçait fort agréable.

\- Prête pour le tapis rouge, Madame Castle ? lui fit-il, sentant que la limousine ralentissait.

\- Oui … Mais tu restes près de moi, ok ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, un peu soucieuse que Rick, accaparé par des journalistes ou des connaissances, ne s'éloigne et ne l'abandonne à son triste sort au milieu de tous ces gens d'un autre monde.

\- Toujours, sourit-il, tendrement.

 _Quinze minutes plus tard …_

Kate frissonna légèrement sous l'effet des gouttelettes de pluie tombant sur ses épaules nues, faisant réaliser à Castle qu'il était temps de rejoindre la salle de réception. Voilà cinq minutes maintenant qu'il prenait plaisir, sur le tapis rouge, à poser pour des photos et à répondre aux quelques questions des journalistes. Kate, souriante, malgré la pluie fine qui ne voulait pas cesser, s'amusait de l'enthousiasme de son mari. Il aimait tellement cela : parader, voir qu'il était toujours dans la course et que les médias s'intéressaient à lui, répondre aux interviews, plaisanter aussi. On lui avait surtout parlé de ses romans, de l'absence de nouvelles aventures de Nikki Heat, ou de sa supposée panne dans l'écriture, et il avait répondu avec beaucoup d'humour, assurant que Nikki et Rook feraient à nouveau parler d'eux d'ici peu.

A peine descendu de la limousine, Rick avait glissé sa main dans la sienne, pour ne plus desserrer l'étreinte de ses doigts enlacés aux siens. Ils avaient parcouru les quelques mètres les séparant de l'entrée principale du _Four Seasons Hotel_ en se prêtant au jeu des photographes. Kate avait maintenant l'habitude de poser pour quelques clichés, aux côtés de son mari, en adoptant son plus joli sourire. Elle n'était pas vraiment plus à l'aise qu'aux premiers jours de leur relation, et cela ne l'enchantait pas d'être ainsi mitraillée mais cela faisait partie, indirectement, du métier public de Castle. Elle savait combien il était fier. Elle l'était aussi. Et puis quitte à se retrouver en photo dans les magazines, elle préférait que ce soit avec le sourire et auprès de Rick.

Elle s'était félicitée qu'il n'y ait pas autant de journalistes que pour le lancement d'un nouveau roman de Castle, ou pour certaines soirées prestigieuses auxquelles ils avaient pu être conviés. Ils étaient une petite dizaine, tout au plus. Aucun ne l'avait questionnée sur l'affaire « _Red Sword_ », signe qu'ils étaient plutôt orientés « people » que « politique ». Et tant mieux. Cette soirée caritative, organisée au bénéfice de l'association « _Heart Readers_ », serait relayée probablement parmi les rubriques mondaines. Les convives, venus de tous horizons, étaient pour l'essentiel des donateurs, comme Rick. Beaucoup étaient des amis de longue date de Robert Weldon, ancien maire de New-York, et vice-président de « _Heart Readers_ ». D'autres étaient des personnalités du show-business, des médias ou des affaires, qui souhaitaient s'impliquer dans les activités de l'association, ou simplement être là pour se montrer publiquement. Il y aurait aussi quelques bénévoles travaillant sur le terrain pour « _Heart Readers_ », et certains seraient honorés ce soir pour l'efficacité de leur engagement.

Voyant que Kate commençait à avoir froid, Castle salua joyeusement les journalistes et photographes, dont l'attention fut aussitôt attirée par de nouveaux convives arrivant à bord de leur luxueuse voiture. Il en profita pour entraîner sa femme à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Accueillis par un maître d'hôtel, ils furent conduits jusqu'à la salle de réception, où de la musique résonnait déjà, dans une ambiance qui semblait festive et joyeuse. Sur le pas de la double porte ouverte, dévoilant le chic et le faste de la salle de réception, ils apercevaient une centaine d'invités, tous plus élégants les uns que les autres, discutant autour d'un verre et de l'abondant et magnifique buffet qui avait été dressé au centre de la pièce. Une armée de serveurs et serveuses, tout de blanc et noir vêtus, se glissaient presque avec grâce parmi les convives, portant avec dextérité des plateaux argentés chargés de flûtes de Champagne. Une petite scène avait été installée, ainsi qu'une tribune, le tout décoré de fleurs somptueuses. Un orchestre, enfin, jouait une musique aux sonorités jazz, et quelques couples dansaient à proximité de la scène. Kate s'émerveillait toujours de tout ce faste entourant les réceptions auxquels ils participaient. Et elle aimait, le temps d'une soirée, s'immiscer dans cet autre monde, celui dans lequel Rick évoluait tel un poisson dans l'eau.

\- Kate, Rick ! Bonsoir ! les salua chaleureusement Cecilia Rojas, présidente de l'association « _Heart Readers_ », s'avançant pour les étreindre l'un et l'autre.

\- Bonsoir, sourirent-ils en chœur.

Ils connaissaient peu Cecilia Rojas, si ce n'était par l'intermédiaire de Robert Weldon, et ne l'avaient rencontrée qu'une ou deux fois par le passé, mais elle avait l'habitude d'adopter cette attitude pleine de flatterie envers les donateurs, les appelant par leur prénom comme s'ils étaient ses amis, et léchant quelques bottes au passage. Tout ce que Kate détestait. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Cette femme avait bon fond, même si elle faisait des manières pour récolter de l'argent, et flattait à n'en plus finir ses convives. Originaire du Venezuela, Cecilia Rojas avait grandi dans la misère des favelas de Caracas, avant que sa famille n'émigre pour les Etats-Unis alors qu'elle était adolescente. Elle s'en était sortie, par de brillantes études universitaires, une volonté de fer, et elle était devenue un exemple pour toute la communauté Latino. Aujourd'hui âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années, millionnaire, elle était à la tête d'un groupe de médias américains spécialisés dans les programmes télévisés culturels pour les enfants. Et présidente et fondatrice de l'association « _Heart Readers_ », une organisation à but non-lucratif qui agissait principalement afin de faciliter l'accès à la culture pour les populations d'origine étrangère aux Etats-Unis, avec des distributions de livres, des accès gratuits aux musées, des cours d'alphabétisation, des bourses étudiantes … L'association, récemment, venait d'étendre son périmètre d'action au Honduras et au Venezuela, où elle s'employait à aider les écoles des quartiers défavorisés. De belles et louables intentions donc, qui valaient bien qu'ils supportent son comportement flatteur et intéressé. Castle donnait tous les ans, généreusement, à l'association, et participait, chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, aux événements organisés pour attirer des donateurs et récolter des fonds. Pas seulement parce que c'était l'association de son ami Bob, mais aussi parce que cette cause lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

\- Merci beaucoup d'être venus …, ajouta-t-elle, avec un large sourire.

\- C'est normal …, répondit Rick.

\- Il faudra qu'on revoie quelques détails pour votre intervention au collège _The Equity Project_ le mois prochain, continua-t-elle, rapidement, comme pressée par le temps. Je vous enverrai un mail …

\- Oui, bien-sûr …, approuva-t-il. Pas de problème.

\- Super. Merci. Je vous laisse profiter de la soirée, répondit-elle vivement, s'éloignant sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, pour se ruer sur de nouveaux arrivants.

\- Fidèle à elle-même, constata Kate, un peu désabusée.

\- Oui, en même temps, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui faire la conversation … Allons-y, madame Castle, sourit-il, lui offrant son bras, tel un gentleman, pour qu'elle y dépose sa main.

Ils s'avancèrent ensemble parmi les petits groupes d'invités, s'imprégnant de l'ambiance de la salle. De la foule de convives s'élevait un doux brouhaha, fait de discussions joyeuses, de rires, de bavardages divers sur un fond de musique plutôt éclectique. L'orchestre, qui quelques minutes plus tôt, jouait un air de jazz, s'était à présent lancé dans quelque chose de plus rock n'roll pour le plus grand plaisir, a priori, des deux ou trois couples qui se trémoussaient sur la piste. Ce n'était pas une soirée dansante, à proprement parler, mais les réceptions organisées par « _Heart Readers_ » se caractérisaient par cette ambiance festive originale, à la fois très chic et décontractée. Cela s'expliquait en partie par la mixité sociale de la soirée. En effet, beaucoup de bénévoles étaient invités : des enseignants, des membres de l'association, des libraires, des mères de famille aussi, tout un ensemble de personnes qui s'investissaient au quotidien sur le terrain, et qui, lors de ce type de soirées, s'amusaient avec moins de retenue et de respect des conventions que les élites, patrons, politiciens, hommes et femmes de culture ou de sciences. Passé les discours et les formalités du début de la réception, en général, même les plus coincés et réservés des convives finissaient par danser et s'amuser. C'était la raison pour laquelle Kate aimait les réceptions de « _Heart Readers_ » : elles n'avaient rien de conventionnel, et le choc des cultures produisait un joyeux mélange auquel elle aimait prendre part

Alors qu'ils avançaient, observant la salle, cherchant des visages connus, Castle leur attrapa deux flûtes de Champagne au passage d'un serveur qu'il remercia gentiment.

\- Voilà pour toi …, sourit-il, lui tendant sa flûte.

\- Merci …, lui sourit-elle en retour.

\- Alors trinquons à cette soirée ..., continua-t-il, levant son verre.

\- Et à toi, qui m'a gâtée aujourd'hui encore …, répondit-elle, faisant tinter son verre contre le sien. Et exaspérée aussi ...

\- Ce n'est que le début …, s'amusa-t-il, songeant à toutes les petites surprises qu'il avait prévues.

\- Pour ? Les gâteries ou le fait de m'exaspérer ? le taquina-t-elle, avant de tremper légèrement ses lèvres dans le Champagne pour boire une petite gorgée.

\- Hum … Les deux, mon Capitaine ! répondit-il, en riant, et buvant à son tour.

\- Mon Dieu … ce Champagne est divin …, s'extasia Kate.

\- Oui … Cecilia Rojas ne lésine pas sur les moyens quand il s'agit de séduire les futurs donateurs pour les convaincre de donner de l'argent. Il y a du beau monde, constata Castle, parcourant la salle du regard.

Il reconnaissait quelques visages célèbres, quelques personnes déjà croisées aussi lors des précédentes soirées organisées par « _Heart Readers_ », mais personne avec qui il soit vraiment ami. Il cherchait surtout Robert Weldon, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, son ami de longue date venant de rentrer d'une mission humanitaire pour l'association au Venezuela. Depuis qu'il s'était retiré de la vie politique, Bob s'investissait pleinement dans ces activités caritatives, qui, comme il le disait, lui permettaient de rendre au centuple ce dont la vie l'avait gratifié, afin que sa fortune ne soit pas inutile. Castle aimait beaucoup cette vision des choses, mais son vieil ami lui manquait un peu.

\- Et il y a surtout un buffet bien garni, sourit Kate, regardant de loin les montagnes de petits fours et mignardises. Je meurs de faim …

\- Bon sang, moi-aussi … Ton gâteau au chocolat n'a pas suffi à me rassasier …

\- Tu as goûté mon gâteau ? s'étonna-t-elle, en le regardant d'un air un réprobateur.

\- Ben …euh …, balbutia-t-il, hésitant en réalisant qu'il venait de se trahir. Juste une miette …. Minuscule, comme ça …

Il joint le geste à la parole, mimant avec ses doigts le tout petit morceau de gâteau qu'il avait pris dans le plat destiné à Eliott et ses petits camarades de l'école. Kate faillit sourire devant sa mine coupable, mais s'abstint pour conserver son air sévère.

\- Menteur ! accusa-t-elle.

\- Ok, j'avoue …, sourit-il, amusé. Pas une miette, mais une petite part ….

\- Castle ! C'était pour l'école d'Eliott demain ! le sermonna-t-elle.

\- Mais je mourrais de faim ! Et tu sais que je suis grognon quand j'ai faim … Tu n'aurais pas voulu que je sois grognon ce soir quand même ?

\- Ne te cherche pas d'excuse …. Tu n'as pas cinq ans, tu peux patienter pour manger quand même sans dévorer le gâteau destiné à ton propre fils !

\- Je ne l'ai pas dévoré … enfin, juste un peu … Et puis pourquoi tu ne me fais jamais de gâteau à moi ? bougonna-t-il.

\- Sérieusement ? sourit-elle, amusée par son petit air jaloux.

\- Ben …

\- Je te fais des choses bien plus délicieuses qu'un gâteau il me semble …, ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

\- Ce n'est pas faux …, constata-t-il, avec un large sourire songeur.

\- Mais si tu veux qu'on consacre moins de temps aux câlins et au plaisir, je peux trouver le temps de te préparer des gâteaux …

\- Euh … non, ça va aller …, s'amusa-t-il, en riant.

\- Tu es terrible quand même, soupira-t-elle, riant malgré tout. J'espère que tu n'as pas saccagé tout le gâteau … Je te connais. Un vrai éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine …

\- Euh … Comment je dois prendre la comparaison avec l'éléphant ?

\- Pour ce qu'elle est ! rit-elle.

\- On ne verra rien, la rassura-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas …

\- J'espère ! Viens … On va voir ce qu'il y a de bon à manger.

 _Vingt minutes plus tard …_

Près du buffet où ils grignotaient quelques toasts et petits fours tout en sirotant leur Champagne, Rick et Kate avaient rencontré plusieurs connaissances, et échangé quelques mots. Ils patientaient à présent attendant le moment où Cecilia Rojas rejoindrait la tribune pour prendre la parole, présenter les activités et futurs projets de « _Heart Readers_ », et remercier les généreux donateurs, comme les bénévoles. Mais tous les invités n'étaient probablement pas encore arrivés, ce genre de soirée trainant en général en longueur.

\- Je ne vois pas Bob, il devrait être là non ? demanda Kate, savourant un petit four garni d'une crème aux cèpes absolument divine, tout en observant l'assistance.

\- Hum …, oui …, répondit Rick, avalant un friand aux noix de St Jacques. Il va arriver. Bon sang … c'est délicieux …

\- Je vois ça ! Tu en as partout ! rigola Kate, venant du bout du doigt enlever quelques miettes au coin de la bouche de son mari.

Il sourit, amusé par le geste tendre de Kate, qui prenait soin de lui avec délicatesse.

\- Oh … Richard Castle ! s'exclama une voix féminine dans leur dos, interrompant leur petit moment de complicité.

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul élan pour découvrir la journaliste Deborah Sanders, dans sa robe de soirée, accompagnée d'une jeune femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

\- Deborah ? Bonsoir …, balbutia Rick, esquissant un sourire.

Il savait d'avance que la présence de Deborah Sanders allait agacer Kate. Depuis que cette journaliste lui avait fait du gringue, elle ne la supportait pas. D'autant plus qu'elle l'appelait régulièrement pour tenter d'obtenir quelques petites informations confidentielles sur des affaires en cours. Lui se fichait bien de Deborah Sanders, mais il aimait voir sa femme un petit peu jalouse et possessive. Il adorait ça, même.

\- Bonsoir Capitaine Beckett, ajouta la journaliste, souriant avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

\- Bonsoir …, répondit Kate, se forçant à se montrer aimable.

La soirée avait trop bien commencé pour que tout se passât tranquillement. Il fallait que cette fichue journaliste soit là. Enfin, journaliste, le mot était bien trop élogieux pour cette femme. Elle s'apparentait davantage à un vautour, mendiant des informations à tout va, et se contentant essentiellement de remplir les rubriques people et potins des magazines, révélant de temps en temps quelques scoops ou scandales, parfois même politiques. Mais elle avait pignon sur rue, et ses articles étaient très prisés, ou redoutés, selon les cas. Sans nul doute, elle était là pour un article sur la soirée, et il y avait de fortes chances que Castle et elle en fassent partie. Même si rien que de la voir arborer ce sourire ravageur, et regarder son mari avec un petit œil coquin la mettait hors d'elle intérieurement, il valait mieux se présenter sous son meilleur jour, se montrer agréable et courtoise, au vu de l'article qui pourrait paraître le lendemain.

\- Je vous présente une amie, Nora Pedersen, poursuivit Deborah, alors que la jeune femme l'accompagnant souriait poliment à leur intention.

\- Bonsoir, répondirent en chœur Rick et Kate.

\- Enchantée …, sourit Nora, tentant de dissimuler son malaise.

Elle se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de se faire remarquer ce soir auprès du Capitaine Beckett et de Richard Castle. Quand Deborah les lui avait montrés du doigt, de loin et avait proposé d'aller les saluer, Nora avait tenté de l'en dissuader. Elle savait que, bien-sûr, étant donné l'attitude habituelle de Deborah, le Capitaine du _12_ _ème_ _District_ ne la supportait pas. En plus, Deborah était en contact avec _Red Sword_ , qui allait agir ici-même ce soir, et elle allait aider le super-héros en filmant ses exploits. Du moins, si tout se passait comme elle l'imaginait. Elle était encore plus que dubitative et sceptique quant à cette pseudo relation qu'entretenait Deborah avec _Red Sword_ , mais elle avait accepté de l'accompagner afin d'assurer ses arrières, au cas où. De son côté, elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire remarquer auprès du Capitaine Beckett, tout simplement parce qu'elle fréquentait Kurt, l'un de ses lieutenants, et que ce dernier lui avait une fois ou deux donné quelques informations confidentielles sur des affaires. Et puis avec l'investigation qu'elle menait en douce sur Chang-Bao, les femmes chinoises que l'on prostituait et la triade _Wo Ching Wo_ , elle aurait préféré se tenir à bonne distance des forces de Police et rester tranquille dans son coin afin d'être assurée d'avoir l'exclusivité sur cette affaire. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait qu'une hâte : que cette soirée se termine pour pouvoir reprendre son enquête nocturne dans le quartier de _Brownsville_.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer ici ce soir, poursuivit Deborah, dévisageant Castle de son grand sourire charmeur. Cette affaire qui fait tant parler doit vous accaparer …

Kate sentit aussitôt l'agacement la gagner. Cette femme avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point. Elle était jolie, très jolie. Et sexy. Sans compter qu'elle avait quelques années de moins qu'elle. Non pas que Rick ait déjà montré le moindre signe d'intérêt ou qu'elle s'inquiétât, mais c'était tout simplement l'attitude provocante de Deborah Sanders qui pouvait la mettre hors d'elle. Elle n'hésitait jamais à flirter avec son mari sous son nez. Sans compter que le week-end dernier, elle l'avait appelé à l'aube, alors qu'ils étaient encore au lit, aux _Hamptons_ , pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur _Red Sword_. Et puis elle connaissait par cœur les stratégies d'approche de Deborah Sanders. A chaque fois qu'elle la croisait, aux abords du poste, en général, où elle venait fureter quand ils travaillaient sur une enquête de grande envergure, ou une affaire impliquant des personnalités, elle tentait d'interroger ses équipes. Ce soir, c'était évident qu'elle allait sauter sur l'occasion pour essayer de glaner des informations sur _Red Sword_. Et elle n'était pas la seule. D'autres journalistes et médias avaient appelé le _12_ _ème_ _District_ cette semaine, parfois même plusieurs fois par jour, en quête du scoop. Le maire et le procureur envisageaient dès lors une conférence de presse pour le lendemain soir afin de rassurer les New-Yorkais sur la progression de l'enquête. Mais les New-Yorkais n'étaient pas inquiets, bien au contraire. La majorité s'amusaient de la façon dont _Red Sword_ se jouait des forces de Police et trouvait tout cela très sympathique. Certains contestaient néanmoins les moyens employés et la torture morale et physique utilisée à l'encontre de William Tanner en particulier. Le buzz était un peu retombé depuis dimanche, puisque le super-héros n'avait pas agi à nouveau. Mais l'affaire passionnant la population, le maire et le procureur avaient à cœur de préciser que la Police n'était pas impuissante, et que les actes _de Red Sword_ , tout super-héros, soi-disant bienfaiteur, qu'il fût, étaient répréhensibles et punis par la loi. Il en allait de l'image de la Police de New-York.

\- Vous savez, répondit gentiment Rick, pour être efficace, il faut aussi prendre le temps de se détendre un peu …

\- C'est fou quand même …, poursuivit Deborah, sans le quitter des yeux. Ce super-héros qui défie les forces de l'ordre depuis des jours. Il est très futé pour oser agir ainsi publiquement …

\- On finira par le coincer, répondit Beckett, un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Nora observait la scène, dans ses petits souliers, ne souhaitant ni intervenir, ni se faire remarquer. Elle n'était de toute façon pas à l'aise dans ce type d'événement mondain, et ne savait jamais comment se tenir, se comporter ou quoi dire. Accompagner Deborah n'était déjà pas une sinécure, mais si en plus elle s'attirait les foudres du Capitaine Beckett, cette soirée risquait de tourner au vinaigre. Et elle sentait bien que Deborah allait l'énerver. Certes c'était son amie, mais elle ne cautionnait pas pour autant son attitude provocante, et la méthode de journalisme, vorace et sans scrupules, qu'elle utilisait pour parvenir à ses fins. Deborah n'était pas stupide, elle devait bien se douter que les flics n'allaient pas lui fournir la moindre information, ni ce soir, ni jamais d'ailleurs. C'était de la pure provocation vis-à-vis du Capitaine Beckett. Et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment quel intérêt elle avait à s'attirer les foudres du capitaine, et en plus à se faire remarquer un soir où justement elle aurait dû faire profil bas. Mais Deborah était butée, tenace, et surtout revancharde tant elle n'avait pas supporté que Richard Castle ne réponde pas à ses avances des mois plus tôt.

\- Vous avez une piste sans doute ? poursuivit Deborah, se tournant cette fois-ci vers Kate.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde, Madame Sanders, répondit-elle, froidement, avec ce ton de Capitaine qui effrayait même parfois Castle tant il était radical et sec.

Rick sentait que Kate pouvait perdre son sang-froid avec ce genre de femme, qui non seulement remettait en cause ses compétences professionnelles, mais en plus lui faisait de l'œil, à lui, son cher mari. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour l'énerver. S'il aimait bien la jalousie de sa femme, et s'en trouvait flatté, il n'aimait pas pour autant la savoir agacer, du moins, pas par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Fallait-il qu'il intervienne dans la conversation au risque de dire une bêtise ? Ou bien qu'il laisse Kate rabattre le caquet de la journaliste ? Dans tous les cas, de toute façon, sa femme allait lui reprocher son attitude.

\- Je comprends que vous soyez prudente …, sourit Deborah, d'un air un peu sarcastique. Mais vu la façon dont _Red Sword_ tourne en ridicule votre commissariat, un article informant nos concitoyens de l'avancée de l'enquête permettrait de redorer votre blason …, à moins que vous ne tourniez vraiment en rond …

Rick se crispa un peu. Cette femme n'y allait pas de main morte. Son regard croisa celui de l'amie de Deborah, tout aussi décontenancée a priori que lui.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, lui lança Beckett, en s'avançant légèrement vers elle, pour la toiser d'un regard méprisant. La Police de New-York n'a jamais eu besoin de charognards de votre espèce pour redorer son blason, être fière de son travail et prouver son efficacité. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer.

\- Inutile de s'énerver …, répondit Deborah, avec ce sourire toujours narquois sur le visage. J'essaie simplement de vous aider.

\- Eh bien, allez aider quelqu'un d'autre ! s'agaça Beckett.

\- Debbie, intervint alors Nora, sentant que cette fois la pression montait. Si on allait saluer M. et Mme Benett là-bas ?

Ne laissant pas à Deborah le temps de répondre, Nora l'entraîna par le bras pour l'éloigner, soufflant à Kate et Rick un simple « _Bonne soirée_ » qui voulait dire combien elle était désolée pour ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Waouh …, sourit Castle, cherchant aussitôt à détendre l'atmosphère. C'était sexy … super sexy même … cette façon dont tu l'as mouchée …, le Capitaine Beckett dans toute sa splendeur …

\- Castle, c'est bon …, grogna Kate, observant de loin Deborah et Nora qui se faufilaient parmi les invités. Je vais finir par la tuer cette peste …

\- Tu devrais savoir, d'expérience, que c'est une phrase à ne jamais prononcer, parce que si elle est assassinée ce soir, et qu'on m'interroge je serai obligée d'avouer que tu as dit que tu voulais la tuer, s'amusa Rick, un peu taquin.

\- Tu crois que j'ai envie de rire ? lui lança Beckett, visiblement plus qu'agacée.

\- Ben … non, mais ne t'occupe pas d'elle …, répondit-il gentiment. Elle essaie de glaner des infos comme d'habitude.

\- Et le clin d'œil c'est pour glaner des infos ? rétorqua Kate, en le dévisageant avec un soupçon de reproche.

\- Quel clin d'œil ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent, soupira Kate. Elle t'a fait un clin d'œil en s'éloignant …. Devant moi en plus. Si je pouvais lui arracher les yeux …

Rick ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il n'avait même pas remarqué le clin d'œil de Deborah, mais c'était tout à fait son style. Il trouvait Kate super sexy et super adorable quand elle était jalouse et possessive ainsi. Bon, le souci était que pour le moment, elle n'était pas juste jalouse, mais passablement énervée.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais reprendre un petit four, ma chérie, non ? suggéra-t-il, attrapant sur le buffet une assiette garnie de petits toasts aux couleurs alléchantes.

\- Elle m'énerve, si tu savais comme elle m'énerve …, répondit Kate, ignorant l'assiette qu'il lui tendait.

\- Je sais …, constata gentiment Rick, en profitant lui pour reprendre un toast au saumon. Elle est coriace. Mais c'est son caractère et …

\- Ne la défends pas en plus ! s'indigna Kate, fâchée.

\- Je ne la défends pas ! répondit-il, en avalant le toast d'une seule bouchée.

\- Non seulement elle se moque de notre travail, mais en plus elle te fait de l'œil. C'est insupportable.

\- Je sais, oui.

\- Et ce sourire narquois qu'elle arbore en permanence …

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Tu peux arrêter de dire « je sais, oui » ? soupira Kate, agacée.

\- Ben … oui, mais … euh … non … rien …, balbutia-t-il, préférant laisser la situation s'apaiser.

Il regarda Kate se saisir d'une nouvelle flûte de Champagne, et en boire une bonne gorgée comme pour faire passer son agacement.

\- Je sais que c'est ridicule, lâcha-t-elle finalement dans un soupir.

\- Non, sourit-il gentiment, la regardant dans les yeux pour calmer son agacement. Mais elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'énerves. Elle le fait exprès … alors ne lui montre pas que tu es touchée par tout ça. Elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance, parce que je suis fou amoureux de ma femme …

Kate esquissa un sourire, touchée par ses mots. Il avait l'air de dire les choses avec tant de cœur et de sincérité, qu'elle ne pouvait que fondre devant ses déclarations, même quand elle était aussi énervée qu'à l'instant. Et puis, il n'y était pour rien.

\- Et je suis le plus loyal des partenaires aussi, continua-t-il. Et même sous la torture, motus et bouche cousue, je ne divulguerais jamais rien sur l'une de nos enquêtes. Ça doit la rendre dingue de ne pas parvenir à ses fins …, alors, elle en fait des tonnes pour t'agacer … Vile stratégie s'il en est une …

\- Tu as raison …, constata-t-elle, souriant. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Evidemment. Un petit toast alors ? lui fit-il, avec son air adorable, tendant vers elle l'assiette de gourmandises.

\- Merci …, sourit-elle, saisissant du bout des doigts une bouchée au jambon fumé. Mais je n'aurais jamais dû la traiter de charognard. Si elle fait un article sur la soirée, elle va nous dépeindre de façon horrible … enfin surtout moi …

\- Il y a des chances, s'amusa-t-il, ne s'inquiétant pas vraiment de ce genre d'articles.

\- Et tout le monde raffole de ses potins ..., continua-t-elle, d'un air soucieux.

-On s'en fiche …, non ? essaya-t-il de la rassurer, alors qu'elle grignotait son petit four.

\- Mais après le dernier article qui médisait sur toi, cette soirée était supposée montrer que tu n'es pas en dépression, ni en panne d'écriture, ni au bord du divorce ! Maintenant Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle va raconter comme bêtise !

\- Franchement, je ne suis pas inquiet. Tous les autres journalistes sur le tapis rouge, ont été subjugués par toi, et notre complicité. Je leur ai promis un _Nikki Heat_ très bientôt, donc je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient écrire de mal. Deborah Sanders peut bien raconter ce qu'elle veut, peu importe …

\- Je sais, mais …

\- Pas de « mais » …, sourit-il. Oublie tout ça … Viens, montrons à tout le monde que tout va pour le mieux …, allons danser …

\- Castle, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je ne vais pas danser pour prouver que tu n'es pas dépressif et au bord du divorce !

\- Non, tu vas danser simplement parce que ton adorable mari a envie de te prendre dans ses bras, et de te faire danser …, lui fit-il, de son air charmeur, en la prenant par la main pour l'entraîner vers la piste.

\- Il n'y a presque personne qui danse … Tout le monde va nous regarder, hésita-t-elle.

\- Justement ! Oh … tu entends, Rod Stewart…., constata-t-il, alors que l'orchestre commençait à jouer « _Sailing_ ». Tu adores … C'est un signe du destin.

\- Ok mais …, tenta-t-elle de résister, alors qu'à présent ils avaient rejoint la piste de danse au pied de la scène où se tenait l'orchestre.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester davantage, Rick la prit par la taille, et instinctivement, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il la regarda avec un sourire de victoire, et souriant en retour, elle se perdit dans son regard azur qui la contemplait. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que s'enivrant de cette chanson romantique qu'ils aimaient tous les deux, bercés par la douceur de leur étreinte et le rythme envoûtant de la musique, ils retrouvent leur bulle, oubliant Deborah Sanders, _Red Sword_ , et tous leurs tracas.


	50. Chapter 50

_Merci à toutes et tous pour votre fidélité, vos commentaires et vos petits mots. En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours ... Cette histoire est partie pour être longue ..._

 **Chapitre 50**

 _Clinique Eternity, New Hampshire, 21h30 …_

Dans son grand lit aux draps blancs impeccables, la tête calée dans l'oreiller, Chang-O observait la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait, perplexe et perdue. Le cœur serré, la fillette, qu'on avait arrachée à sa mère quelques heures plus tôt, avait réussi à sécher ses larmes et cesser de sangloter. Et avec son raisonnement enfantin, elle réfléchissait, se demandant quand elle allait revoir sa maman, sa petite sœur et ses amis. Les gens qui s'étaient occupés d'elle depuis qu'elle avait quitté la cave avaient tous été très gentils, mais elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'ils disaient, ni de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Quand elle était sortie de la cave, pour la première fois depuis des mois, la lumière du jour lui avait brûlé les yeux. Sentir l'air frais et les gouttelettes de pluie lui avait procuré une sensation très étrange, et lui avait rappelé ses jeux, au village, il y a bien longtemps, avec sa petite sœur et sa maman, dans les rizières inondées. Mais très vite, on l'avait fait monter dans un camion, avec d'autres enfants, et même un bébé. Tous pleuraient si fort qu'elle n'entendait plus ses propres pleurs. Ils appelaient leur maman, ils sanglotaient, recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, le visage plein de larmes. Le voyage avait duré longtemps, et Chang-O avait finir par s'endormir sur le métal froid, blottie contre les autres petits, bercée par le ronronnement du moteur, et le mouvement du camion.

Ensuite, tout était allé si vite qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer, son esprit essayant d'analyser ce qui arrivait. On l'avait conduite avec les autres enfants dans un endroit souterrain, un grand parking, très sombre, et puis dans un couloir tout vert, avec des dames en blanc et des messieurs en blanc eux-aussi. Il y avait une odeur forte qui lui avait fait tourner la tête et donné envie de vomir. Ensuite, une femme était venue pour lui faire prendre une douche, et la laver. Ce devait être une infirmière. Chang-O n'avait jamais vu d'infirmière, mais elle ressemblait à ce qu'elle en savait. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi propre ni n'avait senti aussi bon qu'aujourd'hui. La dame l'avait habillée avec une simple blouse bleue, puis conduite dans une salle avec plein d'objets bizarres et des machines. Elle était gentille, elle parlait doucement. Peut-être qu'elle lui expliquait ce qui allait se passer, mais Chang-O n'avait pas compris. Ce qui avait suivi lui avait fait très peur. Il y avait des lumières étranges, et les machines avaient regardé son corps. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré et tenté de se débattre. Elle n'aimait pas ses machines qui l'effrayaient. Des docteurs en blouse blanche eux-aussi étaient arrivés pour regarder sur les écrans et discuter. Mais le pire avait été la piqûre dans son bras. La dame avait pris son sang. Elle avait appelé sa maman très fort, criant de toutes ses forces. L'infirmière avait caressé ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. La piqûre n'avait pas duré très longtemps, mais cela lui avait fait mal et elle avait eu tellement peur. La dame l'avait ensuite conduite dans ce lit, qu'elle n'avait plus quitté. Elle lui avait apporté de la soupe, un bol de pâtes, et des gâteaux, avec du jus d'orange. Elle n'avait pas envie de manger, parce que le chagrin et l'angoisse lui broyaient l'estomac, mais son ventre avait faim, et elle n'avait pas vu autant de nourriture depuis des mois. Alors elle avait mangé, et c'était bon. Elle avait aussi gardé deux petits gâteaux, cachés sous son oreiller, pour rapporter plus tard à son amie Mei, et à sa petite sœur Li-Wei.

Dans l'autre lit, à quelques mètres du sien, le garçon dormait. Chang-O ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Elle savait simplement que lui-aussi était avec sa maman et ses frères depuis très longtemps dans les caves. Il était plus grand qu'elle. Aussi grand que son cousin Bao qui allait déjà au collège la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Pourtant lui-aussi avait pleuré et crié en suppliant qu'on le ramène auprès de sa maman. Il faisait très sombre dans la chambre, et elle était fatiguée. Elle aurait voulu dormir, mais elle avait peur de ne plus jamais se réveiller. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle avait peur que les docteurs mettent dans son corps un produit pour l'endormir à tout jamais. Après tout, elle avait toujours une petite aiguille dans son bras, accrochée à un fil, et à une poche où il y avait comme de l'eau. L'infirmière avait expliqué plein de choses, mais elle n'avait pas compris. Le garçon aussi avait une aiguille dans le bras et une poche. Elle se demandait à quoi cela pouvait bien servir. Peut-être que c'était pour la soigner, et lui redonner des forces parce qu'elle n'était pas en très grande forme depuis qu'elle habitait dans la cave.

Mais ce qui l'intriguait surtout c'était les trois hommes qui discutaient derrière la vitre donnant sur la chambre, dans le couloir éclairé. Il y avait un des docteurs qui avait manipulé les machines, et deux messieurs en costume qui ne ressemblaient pas du tout à des médecins. Jusqu'à alors, elle n'avait vu que des gens en blanc. Alors ces messieurs-là ne devaient pas travailler dans cet hôpital. Ils avaient l'air très sérieux tous les trois. Peut-être qu'ils parlaient d'elle. Qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils enlevée à sa maman ? Pourquoi elle et pas sa petite sœur et Mei aussi ? Pourquoi étaient-ils gentils alors que les gens qui s'occupaient d'elle habituellement dans la cave étaient méchants, durs et violents ? Ces docteurs et cette infirmière étaient américains. Les hommes des caves avaient l'air chinois, comme elle, mais ils parlaient la langue des américains. Sauf un, le chef, celui qui était venu la prendre à sa maman. Lui il parlait chinois.

 _Au même moment, de l'autre côté de la vitre …_

Phil passait en revue les premiers éléments du dossier des enfants que ses hommes avaient conduits à la clinique quelques heures plus tôt, afin de faire le point et de prendre des décisions sur la suite de la procédure.

\- Donc le patient 122 est suffisamment en forme pour être confié à sa nouvelle famille ? demanda Phil, lisant le dossier du bébé de onze mois.

\- Oui. Il est étonnement en forme même, vu les conditions dans lesquelles il vit depuis quelques semaines, répondit le Dr Southon. On va attendre les résultats des analyses, et puis je pense que d'ici deux ou trois jours, il pourra rejoindre ses parents.

\- Ok. Et pour les papiers, Ed ?

\- C'est tout bon, répondit le troisième homme. Sa nouvelle identité est prête. On n'attend plus que le feu vert du Dr Southon.

\- Parfait. Voilà des parents qui vont être heureux, conclut Phil, avec un sourire satisfait. Ensuite ?

\- La patiente 123. C'est la petite, là, dans la chambre, expliqua le Dr Southon, en tendant à Phil un nouveau dossier.

\- Quel âge ?

\- On pense qu'elle a environ 7 ans. Elle est arrivée sans papier officiel.

\- Elle est petite pour son âge et anémiée, constata Phil, en lisant les premières observations médicales.

\- Elle était parmi les plus costauds de cette tranche d'âge. Et elle est parfaitement compatible.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais il faudrait nourrir un peu mieux les gamins si on veut pouvoir en tirer quelque chose ...

\- Oui, il faudrait leur donner plus de viande et de légumes, ajouta Ed. Je voulais aborder le sujet en conseil ce week-end justement. Trop de carences sont néfastes et si on ne veut pas voir se répéter le drame du mois passé, il va falloir anticiper.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, l'opération avait tourné au drame. Ce ne devait être qu'un simple prélèvement de rein, mais la femme n'avait pas survécu, et ils avaient dû se débarrasser du corps. Certes, le rein avait pu être greffé au receveur, mais l'objectif était que les deux patients restent en vie, de préférence. Ils avaient déjà réalisé une dizaine de prélèvements jusque-là, et tout s'était bien passé. Une fois les opérations terminées, les donneuses étaient soignées quelques temps à la clinique avant de rejoindre les baraquements où ils les retenaient prisonnières, à l'écart de la civilisation, loin des regards et des curieux. Une ou deux avaient pu être vendues par la suite, comme femmes de ménage à de riches familles, mais les autres étaient simplement stockées et nourries en attendant d'être utilisées à nouveau si l'occasion se présentait. Ils réfléchissaient actuellement à la mise en place d'un réseau de mères porteuses, la demande étant forte de la part de familles ne pouvant avoir d'enfant par voie naturelle. Ce serait une alternative à l'adoption finalement, puisqu'il y avait actuellement une demande bien plus importante que l'offre.

\- Dans combien de temps la gamine sera suffisamment solide pour résister à l'opération ? demanda Phil.

\- D'ici quelques jours, la semaine prochaine. On va la laisser sous perfusion quelques temps, et lui donner des vitamines, une alimentation équilibrée, expliqua le médecin.

\- Semaine prochaine ok. Je vais informer la famille du receveur, et on établira une date.

\- Bien.

\- Vous avez reçu des nouvelles demandes ? poursuivit Phil.

\- Oui. On a trois familles en attente. Je vous enverrai leurs dossiers.

\- Il faudrait qu'on suspende l'arrivée de donneurs pour quelques temps. On a suffisamment à gérer pour plusieurs mois. On en est à combien ?

\- De mémoire, je dirais qu'au total, avec les femmes déjà opérées, celles qui servent pour la prostitution, et les enfants, on est à 130 ou 140 bouches à nourrir, expliqua Ed. Dont quatre bébés qui sont déjà vendus à leurs futures familles …. on attend que les formalités soient prêtes pour les enlever à leurs mères.

\- Ok. Donc pour l'instant, on se contente de cela. Contacte Chang-Bao pour lui dire qu'on suspend le trafic.

\- Mais on continue pour les médicaments ?

\- Oui. Pour les médicaments, pas de problème. Ça s'écoule comme des petits pains.

* * *

 _Four Seasons Hotel, New-York, 21h30 …_

Malgré le brouhaha des discussions se mêlant à la musique, et l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle de réception, Rick et Kate évoluaient sur la piste, comme seuls au monde. La chanson de Rod Stewart prenait fin, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de cesser de danser. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion. Même s'ils allaient régulièrement à des concerts, ce n'était pas la même chose. Les quelques pas de danse qu'ils esquissaient parfois en chantonnant sous la douche n'étaient rien non plus comparé au plaisir qu'ils prenaient à danser vraiment. Alors même si le contexte était particulier, puisque le discours de Cecila Rojas ne semblait pas sur le point de commencer, et qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment de connaissances avec lesquelles discuter, ils avaient envie de faire se prolonger ce petit moment. L'orchestre, comme répondant à leur désir, enchaîna sur une autre chanson, aux sonorités plus jazz cette fois-ci.

\- Encore une danse ? demanda Castle, prenant sa main dans la sienne, et la faisant doucement valser et tournoyer.

\- Avec plaisir …, sourit-elle, un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu vois …, c'était une bonne idée …, constata-t-il, alors qu'ils évoluaient au rythme de la musique, sur la piste occupée par plusieurs autres couples désormais.

\- Excellente idée même.

Il sourit, la regardant amoureusement. De sa main posée dans le creux de son dos, il la serrait contre lui avec douceur et fermeté à la fois, savourant chaque mouvement de son corps contre le sien, l'admirant, heureux de la petite étincelle qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Il la savait d'humeur romantique ce soir, et le laissant docilement prendre l'initiative de leur danse, elle était d'une sensualité qui le laissait pantois. Il avait envie d'elle depuis des heures, alors le moindre regard, le moindre effleurement de ses lèvres ou de sa main sur sa peau réveillait ce désir inassouvi, et électrisait tous ses sens. Un sourire, l'ondulation de ses hanches et de son bassin contre sa main, le souffle de sa bouche se mêlant au sien, sans jamais pourtant aller jusqu'à l'embrasser, ses doigts, qui, dans sa nuque caressaient sa peau, se glissaient dans ses cheveux, et ses yeux, dans lesquels il pouvait lire une pointe de désir. S'ils avaient été au loft, il l'aurait fait totalement succomber, sans plus attendre, au plaisir des sens.

\- Tu me troubles à me regarder ainsi …, chuchota-t-elle, avec un sourire.

Elle aimait la caresse des regards de Rick, intenses parfois quand il la dévorait des yeux aussi fort qu'il la désirait, tendres souvent lorsqu'il la contemplait, heureux qu'elle soit sienne, et tant de fois aimants, réconfortants, fiers. Mais surtout, malgré les années, elle était toujours aussi sensible aux regards de son homme, peut-être parce que ça avait toujours été quelque chose de fort les unissant, le reflet de leur complicité, de leur osmose, de la communion de leurs esprits même sans doute. Leurs regards, au début de leur relation, avaient trahi leurs émotions secrètes, leurs sentiments inavoués. Aujourd'hui, plus de secret, plus de non-dit, mais toujours quand leurs yeux s'accrochaient ainsi, qu'ils se perdaient l'un dans l'autre, alors plus rien n'existait.

\- J'espère bien …, sourit-il, content de son effet. Toi-aussi tu me troubles.

\- Je ne fais rien …, se défendit-elle, de son air innocent, alors qu'il la faisait toujours valser lentement, ignorant tout ce qui se jouait autour d'eux.

\- Tu es maîtresse dans l'art du « rien », ma chérie …, s'amusa-t-il. Tu es juste toi, c'est suffisant pour me troubler.

Elle sourit, amusée et heureuse, se laissant porter par les mouvements que Rick intimait à leur danse.

\- Dis, on est obligés de rester jusqu'à la fin de la soirée ? reprit-elle, un sourire plein de sous-entendus sur les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ? Une envie à assouvir Capitaine Beckett ? demanda-t-il, en riant.

\- Pas toi ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Tu sais que j'ai envie de toi depuis des heures … Puisqu'on est à l'hôtel, on pourrait s'éclipser, prendre une chambre et …

\- Hors de question, l'interrompit-elle, catégorique. On n'est pas deux adolescents incapables de se retenir sous l'effet de leurs hormones en ébullition …

\- Ben … pas loin …, répondit-il, avec une petite moue rieuse.

\- Parle pour toi ! se défendit-elle. Je suis capable de me retenir !

\- Mais bien sûr ! Qui veut écourter la soirée ? lui lança-t-il, en riant.

\- C'était une simple suggestion ! lui fit-elle, avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

\- Une suggestion oui, parce que tu meurs d'envie que l'on fasse l'amour là maintenant sur le champ …

\- Chut ..., répondit-elle, en riant.

\- Personne n'entend avec la musique …, et puis tant mieux si tout le monde entend que j'ai envie de ma femme, répéta-t-il, un peu plus fort. Les journalistes auront de quoi remplir leurs articles !

\- Castle ! s'indigna-t-elle, en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Il rit, amusé par son air outré.

\- Sérieusement, songe à ma proposition. Les chambres sont splendides ici, et dans ces lits king size, on peut faire des trucs trop cools ! Tu te souviens la dernière fois ?

\- Evidemment oui, s'amusa-t-elle. Mais on ne va pas s'éclipser comme ça pour une partie de jambes en l'air et se faire remarquer.

\- Personne ne fait attention à nous, constata-t-il, jetant un regard autour d'eux, pour voir qu'en effet, la plupart des convives sirotaient leur Champagne et grignotaient leurs petits fours tout en discutant, chacun concentré sur ses activités.

\- Deborah Sanders, si. Cette garce serait capable de nous suivre pour nous prendre en photo et en faire un article !

\- N'exagère pas, rigola-t-il.

\- Je n'exagère pas. Il y a trois semaines, je te rappelle qu'elle a diffusé la sexe tape de cette chanteuse …

\- Ce n'est pas faux … Elle est capable de tout.

\- Et puis, on ne peut pas partir comme ça de toute façon. Bob compte sur nous, il s'investit tellement dans cette association.

\- Oh, il peut comprendre. Je lui expliquerai qu'on a dû s'absenter pour raisons conjugales …, s'amusa Rick.

\- Raisons conjugales ? répéta-t-elle, sceptique et amusée.

-Tu préfères pour « besoin urgent de câlin » ? rigola-t-il, ravi de dire des bêtises.

\- Je préfère qu'on n'ait pas à s'excuser de notre absence ! C'est important.

\- La voix de la raison …, comme toujours, sourit-il, déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, alors que la musique prenait fin, et que l'orchestre se lançait dans quelque chose d'un peu plus dynamique.

Elle lui rendit son baiser, et tandis qu'ils desserraient leur étreinte, elle le regarda avec un sourire un peu amusé dont il ne sut pas déterminer le sens exact.

\- Qui y'a -t-il ?

\- Rien, ça m'amuse … On est là à envisager de fuir une soirée pour vingt minutes de plaisir, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Vingt minutes ? s'indigna-t-il. Ne sous-estime pas nos capacités … Trente au moins !

\- On est terribles …, répondit-elle, en riant.

\- Oui … et j'adore ça …, sourit-il, avec sérieux cette fois.

\- Moi-aussi …, avoua-t-elle, ravie de leur complicité à tout point de vue.

\- Toujours aussi adorables ! s'exclama alors une voix masculine arrivant dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul et même élan reconnaissant la voix de leur ami Bob Weldon.

\- On parlait justement de toi ..., sourit Castle, heureux de le voir.

\- En bien ou en mal ? demanda Robert, tout sourire.

\- En fait, Kate et moi, on …, commença Rick, prompt à se lancer dans une explication précise des faits.

\- En bien, évidemment, répondit rapidement Beckett, interrompant son mari de peur qu'il explique le contenu de leur conversation. Bonsoir, Bob …

\- Kate, sourit-il, tu es … sublime.

\- Merci, sourit-elle en retour, face à l'habituelle gentillesse de Robert.

\- Et moi ? Non ? Pas un compliment ? s'indigna Rick, d'un air taquin.

\- Toi, Richard ? Six mois sans jouer au golf ? Tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de ventre ? plaisanta son ami.

\- Du ventre ? J'ai pris du ventre ? s'étonna Castle, prenant la remarque au premier degré, et se penchant pour vérifier un éventuel embonpoint, ce qui fit rire Kate et Bob.

\- Comment allez-vous tous les deux ? demanda finalement Bob. Vous avez l'air en pleine forme.

\- Oui, tout va bien, répondit Rick. Et toi ? Cette expédition au Venezuela ?

\- C'était … exaltant, et tellement enrichissant. Si vous veniez dîner à la maison prochainement ? Je vous raconterai tout cela.

\- Oui, avec plaisir, répondit Kate.

\- Je vois avec Madame mon épouse pour la date, c'est elle qui gère le calendrier, sourit-il. Je vous appellerai.

\- Ok.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure ? enchaîna Bob, visiblement pressé. Ça va être l'heure du discours, et il y a encore un journaliste qui voulait m'interviewer avant ça.

\- Pas de souci, répondit Rick avec un sourire.

\- Et merci d'être venus.

Ils regardèrent Bob s'éloigner d'un pas alerte vers la salle mise à disposition de la presse, et c'est à ce moment-là que le regard de Kate fut attirée par un écran, qui avait été installé plus loin en hauteur, derrière un groupe de convives. Un écran, sur lequel, entre autre chose, s'affichait une photo de Rick et elle, tout sourire.

\- Dis-moi … Pourquoi on est sur cet écran là-bas ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe, regardant les images de différents objets qui défilaient maintenant sur l'écran.

\- Quel écran ?

\- Près des projecteurs, répondit-elle, en lui montrant où regarder d'un petit geste de la main.

\- Ça ? C'est pour les enchères, expliqua-t-il, comme une évidence.

\- Les enchères, quelles enchères ? s'étonna-t-elle, soudain un peu inquiète.

\- Eh bien, les enchères pour récolter des fonds pour « _Heart Readers_ ». Je t'en ai par… ah non, j'ai oublié de t'en parler !

\- Tu as oublié ou tu as volontairement omis ce détail ?

\- Euh … oublié, je t'assure, sourit-il, gentiment.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as mis aux enchères exactement ?

\- Nous.

\- Tu nous vends aux enchères ? lui lança-t-elle, un peu abasourdie, se demandant ce qui lui était encore passé par la tête.

\- Oui ! Regarde ! répondit-il, en admirant leur photo sur l'écran, et le chiffre qui s'affichait en gros. On est déjà à 1000 dollars et la vente vient de commencer. Les gens peuvent faire monter les enchères en ligne, c'est trop cool non ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? lui fit-elle, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi il retournait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il, avec un petit sourire. C'est juste pour un dîner.

\- Quelqu'un va payer plus de 1000 dollars pour dîner avec toi et moi ?

\- Avec moi, surtout, répondit-il fièrement. Non pas que tu n'aies pas ton lot d'admirateurs ma chérie, mais c'est moi la célébrité … Et puis si tu savais combien les femmes payaient avant pour avoir l'honneur de dîner avec moi … Tu vas voir, les enchères vont monter bien plus haut que ça.

\- Oui, eh bien, puisque tu es si connu et si désiré, pourquoi as-tu besoin de m'inclure dans ces enchères ? Tu pouvais aller dîner tout seul avec ton acheteur !

\- Vraiment ? Tu m'aurais laissé aller dîner avec une de ces fans suffisamment dingue de moi pour dépenser des milliers de dollars pour une heure ou deux en ma compagnie ? lui fit-il, de son petit air taquin, devinant sa réponse.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, et esquissa une petite grimace, rien qu'à cette idée. Elle était bien contente que l'époque des groupies folles furieuses harcelant son écrivain de mari pour des autographes ou des selfies soit révolue. Elle lui faisait confiance, mais elle n'aimait pas voir ces femmes essayer de le toucher, lui sourire de façon mièvre, et lui faire du charme. N'ayant pas publié de roman depuis un petit moment maintenant et ses apparitions publiques se faisant plus rares, elle n'avait plus à se soucier des groupies de son mari. Oh, elles étaient toujours nombreuses, et actives, mais via les réseaux sociaux, principalement. Le fait qu'il soit désormais marié et père de famille faisait de lui un homme rangé, loin de l'ancien playboy qui enchaînait les frasques et liaisons sans lendemain. L'attitude des fans avait donc quelque peu changé fort heureusement. Elle n'appréciait pas pour autant l'idée qu'il puisse dîner en tête à tête avec une admiratrice.

\- Vu comme ça … Non ! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Tu vois. J'ai pensé à toi.

\- C'est adorable, mais … tu n'aurais pas pu vendre autre chose que « nous » ? Je n'ai pas envie de dîner avec une de tes groupies, Castle.

\- Les dîners avec les célébrités, c'est ce qui rapporte le plus. Et puis, c'est pour la bonne cause, ma chérie. Il faut savoir faire don de sa personne pour aider les autres …, la taquina-t-il, amusé par sa réaction.

Elle soupira, alors qu'une vieille dame, qui semblait les observer depuis quelques instants, s'approchait d'eux, d'un air assuré et déterminé. Elégamment vêtue d'une robe du soir vert pomme, d'une parure de bijoux étincelante, et d'une pochette noire, elle avait des airs de la reine Elisabeth d'Angleterre, ce qui fit sourire Rick intérieurement. Il se demanda qui était cette petite mamie, qui avait l'air décidé à leur parler.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Castle …, sourit la vieille dame, tendant sa main gantée vers Rick.

\- Bonsoir …, sourit-il, en retour, devinant aussitôt la tournure qu'allait prendre la suite de la conversation.

Cette dame âgée était probablement une fan de ses romans. Il avait l'habitude maintenant de reconnaître ses admiratrices à leur attitude.

\- Et vous devez être Kate Beckett, le Capitaine de Police ? ajouta-t-elle, gentiment, se tournant vers Kate, avec des yeux plein d'admiration, pour à son tour, lui serrer la main.

\- Oui. Bonsoir, sourit-elle, amusée et un peu flattée aussi d'être reconnue.

\- Je suis Edith, se présenta la vieille dame. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Edda. Je suis une de vos plus grandes fans, Monsieur Castle. Peut-être une des plus anciennes, même. J'ai dévoré vos premiers opus, il y a de ça plus de quinze ans, alors vous voyez !

\- Oh, j'en suis flatté, Edda, répondit-il avec bienveillance, toujours heureux de rencontrer de fidèles lecteurs.

Kate sourit, observant la scène avec tendresse. Les lectrices de Castle les plus âgées étaient toujours tellement adorables.

\- J'espère d'ailleurs que vous allez bientôt publier un nouveau tome. Il serait temps, jeune homme. Je suis férue des aventures de _Nikki Heat_ …, continua la vieille dame, sur le ton du reproche.

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'y travaille en ce moment même, répondit Rick, d'un ton rassurant, cachant quelque peu la réalité des choses.

Cette femme lui rappelait une fois de plus qu'il allait vraiment falloir qu'il se remette à écrire pour de bon, et qu'il sorte un nouveau _Nikki Heat_ d'ici quelques mois. Comment allait-il faire ? Il l'ignorait. Mais s'il voulait rester dans la course, conserver ses fans, et continuer d'être connu et reconnu pour son talent, il allait devoir trouver une solution. Même Kate n'attendait que ça : pouvoir le lire à nouveau.

\- Oh, si vous manquez d'inspiration, je peux vous aider. J'ai une foule d'idées … D'ailleurs, je compte bien gagner les enchères pour ce dîner en votre compagnie afin de vous exposer tout cela, expliqua Edith, le dévisageant avec admiration et enthousiasme.

\- Oh, d'accord … ce serait avec plaisir, répondit poliment Rick, redoutant le pire.

\- On va tout faire pour gagner, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ne vous ruinez pas non plus, Edda …, sourit-il.

\- Oh, non, vous savez …. A mon âge, l'argent se dépense ! Il faut vivre tant qu'on est vivant ! Et puis, c'est ma petite fille qui gère tout cela depuis Internet à la maison. A mon âge, je suis dépassée.

\- Vous avez de la chance qu'elle soit là pour vous.

\- Oui, beaucoup. Dites-moi, puisqu'on parle littérature et que je vous ai sous la main, poursuivit la vieille dame, il faudrait songer à rendre la vie sexuelle de Nikki et Rook un peu plus exaltante, épicée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire …

\- Euh … Nikki et Root sont plutôt actifs, sexuellement parlant, se défendit-il, étonné par la remarque d'Edith. Non ?

\- Je trouve aussi, répondit Kate, amusée par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Oh, je suis sûre que même la scène de l'ascenseur qui a tant fait jaser n'est rien comparée à votre vie sexuelle … Si vous me permettez d'oser la comparaison.

\- Je confirme, répondit fièrement Rick. Notre vie sexuelle est plutôt … torride.

\- Vous voyez. Il faut vous libérer, Monsieur Castle. Mettez de la vie dans vos écrits. N'ayez pas peur, osez décrire un sexe intense et torride ! Inspirez-vous de ce que votre charmante épouse vous procure comme sensation …, ajouta-t-elle, souriant à l'intention de Kate.

Cette dernière se sentit rougir, ne sachant si elle devait intervenir ou se taire. Elle opta pour le silence, étonnée par la verve de cette vieille dame, visiblement motivée pour donner des conseils d'écriture érotique à Castle. C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait. C'était très drôle, et en même temps, un petit peu dérangeant, surtout que les lecteurs savaient désormais que les scènes d'amour des romans de Rick n'étaient pas de simples fantasmes, mais prenaient potentiellement racine dans sa vraie vie.

\- Je suis bibliothécaire depuis bientôt cinquante ans, alors je peux vous dire que j'en ai lu des romans coquins. Suivez mes conseils, jeune homme, et votre écriture devrait être moins terne et timide en matière de scènes grivoises, assura Edith, telle une connaisseuse.

\- Mon écriture n'est pas terne, se défendit-il, à nouveau, un peu vexé par ses remarques. Nikki et Rook font des trucs très coquins et puis ce sont des romans policiers avant tout alors …

\- Vous croyez que c'est l'intrigue policière qui intéresse une vieille dame comme moi ? Non, pardi ! Je me passionne pour la romance de Nikki et Rook, comme toutes mes amies.

\- Euh … d'accord, mais les intrigues pleines de suspens sont aussi palpitantes, répondit Rick, et …

\- Je dois vous laisser ! l'interrompit Edith, tout à coup pressée de partir, et peu intéressée par les explications qui allaient suivre. Je vais monter sur scène avec Cecilia Rojas. Je suis bénévole pour l'association.

\- D'accord. Bonne soirée, Edith …, répondit Kate, contente de la voir s'éloigner.

\- Bonne soirée, jeunes gens ! s'exclama la vieille dame, avant de filer vers la scène.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête …, s'amusa Kate, constatant l'air vexé de son mari.

\- Elle m'a achevé …, grogna Castle. Sérieusement ? Elle se fiche des enquêtes ? Elle lit mes polars comme des romans à l'eau de rose ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout l'histoire d'amour entre Nikki et Rook est belle … Tu devrais être content qu'elle intéresse aussi tes lecteurs.

\- Oui, mais bon … ce sont des polars avant tout. C'est nul … Je me creuse la tête pour les enquêtes et rebondissements et cette vieille bique s'en fiche.

\- Edith elle s'appelle, sourit-elle, amusée par son air grognon.

\- Quel âge elle peut bien avoir ?

\- 75 ans ou 80 ans peut-être …

\- Bon sang, soupira-t-il, d'un air las. Plus ça va, plus mes lectrices sont vieilles. Je ne risque plus de signer des poitrines maintenant …

\- De toute façon, je te rappelle que ça t'est interdit, désormais, sourit-elle. Mais pour te consoler, tu peux signer ma poitrine quand tu veux, mon cœur …

\- Vraiment ? sourit-il, tout content de cette suggestion.

\- Hum …, répondit-elle, avec un sourire, regardant la légère agitation qui régnait près de la scène où Cecila Rojas était en pleine discussion avec un homme.

L'orchestre avait cessé de jouer désormais, et une simple musique d'ambiance était diffusée. Les convives étaient toujours rassemblées en petits groupes autour du buffet, patientant en attendant le discours de Cecilia Rojas, qui tardait à débuter.

\- Entre ton officier qui ne sait même pas que je suis écrivain, et mes vieilles lectrices, je suis fini …, marmonna-t-il.

\- Arrête donc de te lamenter …, lui fit-elle, gentiment.

\- Et en plus, mon écriture des scènes érotiques laisse à désirer …, bougonna-t-il. Tu trouves mon écriture terne et timide ?

\- Non, bien-sûr que non. Les scènes érotiques sont parfaites, assura-t-elle, tentant d'apaiser ses remises en question.

\- Tu n'es pas objective de toute façon !

\- Bien-sûr que si ! s'exclama-t-elle. Plus d'une fois elles m'ont émoustillée, même à l'époque où nous n'étions pas ensemble …

\- Pour de vrai ? sourit-il, tout content à cette idée.

\- Hum …, répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire coquin, destiné à lui changer les idées.

\- Trop cool !

\- Alors tu vois …

\- Oui, mais bon, reprit-il, grognant à nouveau. Elle a 75 ans, et elle trouve ça trop soft. Alors imagine ce que doit penser le public plus jeune.

\- Castle, tu n'écris pas pour réveiller la libido des vieilles dames en manque de sexe ! lui fit-elle en riant. Ce sont des polars !

Il sourit aussi, amusé par la formulation de Kate.

\- Mais, elle a raison. Je devrais m'inspirer davantage de nos câlins et être plus explicite peut-être.

\- Alors, ça, hors de question, l'avertit-elle, catégorique. Il y a bien assez de sexe dans les _Nikki Heat_. Et pense que bientôt tes fils les liront …

\- Bientôt, bientôt …, ils sont tout petits !

\- Ce n'est pas dans si longtemps. Léo a un an et il sait déjà que maman est _Nikki._ Alors quand ils sauront lire, il n'est pas question qu'ils lisent des scènes de sexe dans tes romans.

\- Tu as raison. Ça craint …, constata-t-il, en faisant la moue.

\- Et puis, il faut arrêter de te remettre en question comme ça dès que quelqu'un te dit quelque chose. Où est passée l'écrivain confiant et sûr de lui ?

\- Je sais bien, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit et publié, et il y a tellement d'autres auteurs maintenant que …

\- Il n'y en a qu'un comme toi, Rick. Les _Nikki Heat_ sont uniques, et ils n'existent que grâce à ton talent …

\- Tu es adorable …, sourit-il, content.

\- Enfin, grâce à mon talent de muse aussi …

\- Ton talent de muse ? s'amusa-t-il.

\- C'est du boulot à plein temps je te signale ! rigola-t-elle. Etre flic et sexy, dure à cuire et envoûtante …

Il rit franchement, amusé, et se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu as raison. Les _Nikki Heat_ sont uniques parce qu'ils sont le fruit de notre partenariat et de notre relation exceptionnels.

\- Tout à fait … Alors, comme on en a parlé tout à l'heure, il va être grand temps de t'y remettre. Et plus question de t'entendre te lamenter.

\- Oui …, sourit-il, amusé par ses injonctions.

\- Dis, tu connais cet homme là-bas avec Cecilia Rojas ? On dirait qu'ils se disputent.

\- C'est Brett Fisher.

\- Le directeur du _Harper's_ _Magazine_ ?

\- Lui-même. Un des principaux donateurs de l'association.

\- Ça a l'air tendu, constata-t-elle, observant les grands gestes, les airs sévères et furieux de Cecilia Rojas et Brett Fisher.

\- Oui. Je me demande de quoi il s'agit. Viens, on va s'approcher en mode furtif pour en savoir plus.

\- On n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus, Castle …

\- Mais si, ça t'intrigue aussi en plus !

\- Ça m'interpelle c'est tout. Ils sont en train de se disputer au pied de la tribune …

\- Viens. Allons-y façon ninja …, sourit-il, la prenant par la main pour l'entraîner parmi les invités.

\- Castle !

\- Chut …, s'amusa-t-il, ravi d'avoir un petit jeu pour l'occuper.

Il trouvait cette soirée un peu ennuyeuse. Heureusement que Kate était là, et qu'ils avaient pu danser, parce que pour l'instant, les choses traînaient en longueur, et ils n'avaient pas grand monde d'intéressant avec qui discuter. Alors aller fouiner était distrayant et amusant.

\- Je te rappelle que ninja ou pas, tu n'es pas le gars le plus discret du monde, rigola-t-elle, le suivant malgré tout parmi les groupes d'invités, se disant que, de toute façon, le temps qu'ils s'approchent de Cecilia Rojas et Brett Fisher, leur dispute serait probablement finie.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapitre 51**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 21 h 30 …_

Installée dans le canapé, emmitouflée dans un plaid, Martha buvait tranquillement sa tisane au tilleul, en regardant un de ces feuilletons à l'eau de rose dont elle raffolait. A l'étage, les garçons dormaient depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Ils avaient été mignons, malgré le fait que leurs parents soient sortis pour la soirée. Souvent, quand les petits savaient que Papa et Maman ne restaient pas à la maison, ils avaient bien plus de mal à s'endormir, et faisaient parfois la comédie. Mais ce soir, Eliott s'était couché sans rechigner, pressé d'être le lendemain, jour d'Halloween, pour pouvoir se déguiser, faire la fête, jouer à se faire peur et manger tout plein de bonbons. Quant à Léo, il ne comprenait pas encore ce que représentait Halloween malgré les tentatives d'explication de son grand frère, mais il avait été plutôt content de retrouver son lit ce soir, fatigué, sans doute, de cette longue journée.

Martha appréciait maintenant le calme retrouvé, et pour une fois, avait décidé de délaisser la relecture de ses scènes. La première de sa pièce était dans trois jours, mais Richard et Katherine avaient raison. Elle maîtrisait son texte et son rôle de toute façon, et elle se mettait beaucoup trop de pression. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à se détendre. Son malaise de dimanche dernier l'avait inquiétée, malgré tout, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas le premier. Et le lendemain, elle verrait le docteur, qui à coup sûr, allait la sermonner. Elle redoutait ce rendez-vous, mais elle avait promis à Richard d'y aller. Elle espérait que le médecin ne trouverait rien de grave. Décidée ce soir à ne plus penser à rien, à se vider l'esprit pour se détendre, elle avait donc opté pour une rediffusion d'un vieux feuilleton, en attendant qu'il ne soit l'heure de sa discussion hebdomadaire avec Alexis, via Skype, d'ici quelques minutes. L'ordinateur portable étant allumé, sur la table basse, elle y jetait de temps en temps un œil, afin de s'assurer de ne pas manquer la connexion avec sa petite-fille, si loin de New-York désormais.

Elle était totalement captivée par la télévision, quand elle entendit des pleurs depuis l'étage. Elle reconnut aussitôt Léo, et espéra que ce ne soit qu'un chagrin passager, qu'il se calme et se rendorme tout seul. Léo avait le sommeil léger, et parfois perturbé. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se réveille le soir, voire même en pleine nuit. Katherine s'en inquiétait souvent, songeant que peut-être son petit garçon avait des angoisses nocturnes. Mais Léo ne semblait pas franchement angoissé quand il se réveillait. Il réclamait des câlins, parfois un biberon, et puis finissait pas se rendormir. Il était simplement un peu polisson, réclamant toute l'attention de ses parents, lui qui pourtant, la journée, était un petit bonhomme très indépendant.

Constatant que les pleurs de Léo ne diminuaient pas en intensité, Martha se décida à aller le calmer, de crainte que le bruit ne réveille Eliott. Elle rejoignit rapidement l'étage, puis la chambre de son petit-fils, qui sanglotait à chaudes larmes comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde sur ses petites épaules. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et décida de l'emmener au salon, le temps qu'il s'apaise. Blotti contre sa poitrine, accroché d'une main à son cou, de l'autre à son lapin Roudoudou, Leo pleurnichait toujours autant.

\- Eh bien alors mon trésor … Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Martha, descendant l'escalier, tout en caressant doucement le dos de son petit-fils, pour le rassurer.

\- Maman là ? répondit Léo, d'une voix pleine de sanglots, en regardant tout autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir sa mère.

\- Tu retrouveras Maman tout à l'heure, chéri … Maman et Papa sont en train de s'amuser un petit peu, ce soir, expliqua Martha avec douceur.

\- Non … Maman …, répéta le petit garçon, pleurant de plus belle.

\- Je suis sûre que Maman aimerait que tu fasses un gros dodo pour être en pleine forme demain matin quand elle te retrouvera, répondit-t-elle, s'asseyant dans le canapé, en le serrant tendrement contre elle.

\- Pas dodo … Maman …, ronchonna Léo, en pleurant, et venant enfouir son petit visage dans le cou de sa grand-mère.

\- Là, mon trésor …, Maman va revenir très vite …, chuchota Martha, tout en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux, touchée par son gros chagrin.

Elle commença à le bercer en chantonnant pour l'aider à se calmer, et lui changer les idées. Léo n'avait pas beaucoup vu sa Maman aujourd'hui, alors peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il la réclamait ce soir. Il arrivait de temps en temps à Katherine de rentrer le midi pour profiter un peu plus des petits mais en ce moment, elle avait vraiment beaucoup de travail, et courait après le temps. Martha était admirative de sa chère belle-fille, qui faisait son maximum pour rendre tout son petit monde heureux, être efficace au travail aussi, et tenter de s'y épanouir pleinement. Ce n'était pas rien d'être une maman au travail dans la société actuelle, surtout quand on avait choisi un métier aussi prenant et palpitant que le sien. Katherine s'inquiétait toujours de ne pas faire assez, mais elle faisait tellement. Léo était encore tout petit, et traversait une période où il réclamait beaucoup sa maman, mais les enfants étaient, sans aucun doute, les plus heureux des petits garçons.

En très peu de temps, la chansonnette fit doucement son effet, et Léo cessa de pleurer, quittant le giron de sa grand-mère, pour s'asseoir simplement sur ses genoux, en suçotant l'oreille de son Roudoudou.

\- Tu es bien plus mignon quand tu ne pleures pas, sourit Martha, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues du bout des doigts.

Leo ne dit rien, la regardant de ses petits yeux bleus tout tristes, comme s'il avait le cœur bien lourd. Il avait l'air tellement fatigué, encore plus après avoir tant pleuré. Mais Martha savait d'expérience que ce n'était qu'un chagrin passager, et que Léo, maintenant qu'il était apaisé, se rendormirait bientôt.

\- As-tu envie de boire un peu d'eau ou de lait ? proposa-t-elle.

Le petit garçon fit non de la tête, se contentant de mâchouiller son lapin.

\- Maman ? indiqua-t-il finalement, en montrant du doigt sa chaise haute, un peu plus loin, près de la table de la salle à manger.

\- Maman viendra te faire un gros bisou dès qu'elle va rentrer, d'accord ?

\- Là ! Maman ! Pour Leo ! s'exclama-t-il, comme s'il voulait montrer quelque chose.

\- Quoi « pour Léo » ? s'étonna Martha, regardant dans la direction indiquée par son petit-fils. Oh … le vieux tee-shirt de ta Maman … c'est ça ?

\- Léo veut ! répondit-il, sur un ton plein d'impatience.

\- Oui, oui, j'ai compris. Attends-moi là, je vais le chercher, répondit Martha, en déposant Léo dans le canapé, calé contre deux gros coussins. Tu n'es pas bien grand, mais tu sais te faire comprendre toi en tout cas …

Elle se leva pour aller récupérer le lambeau de tissu gris, dernier vestige du vieux tee-shirt de l'Académie de Police de Katherine. Richard y avait découpé des morceaux pour chacun des garçons, à leur naissance. Quand leur Maman leur manquait, ils avaient pris l'habitude de câliner le tissu qui sentait la bonne odeur maternelle. Léo avait dû l'oublier tout à l'heure, en allant se coucher.

\- Voilà, mon trésor, sourit Martha, lui tendant le morceau de tee-shirt, en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Ci ! répondit Léo, avec un large sourire, attrapant le tissu, qu'il vint coller aussitôt contre sa joue et son nez.

Martha le contempla, attendrie par le geste de son petit bonhomme et l'amour qu'il portait à sa maman. Il lui rappelait Richard et son vieux foulard qu'il avait traîné des années durant.

\- Ça va mieux maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, déposant une caresse dans ses cheveux. Tu vas pouvoir retourner dormir. Il est tard.

\- Non. Pas dodo. Léo là ! objecta-t-il, d'un air catégorique et déterminé.

\- Ah non, Léo ne reste pas là, répondit Martha, catégorique elle-aussi. Tu vas être fatigué demain matin, et Papa et Maman vont se demander jusqu'à quelle heure je t'ai fait veiller.

\- Papa ?

\- Papa est avec Maman. Lui-aussi, il te fera un gros bisou tout à l'heure quand il rentrera.

\- Papa ! Là ! Veut Léo ! s'exclama-t-il à nouveau, montrant du doigt les étagères de la bibliothèque servant de cloison avec le bureau de Richard.

\- Dis, tu as décidé de me faire tourner en bourrique ce soir ? constata Martha, amusée malgré tout.

\- Veut Léo ! insista le petit garçon.

Martha savait parfaitement ce que Léo désirait : la petite figurine représentant Jameson Rook. Une fan des romans de Richard, et des _Nikki Heat_ en particulier, lui avait offert, quelques années auparavant, des figurines à l'effigie des principaux personnages de la saga _Nikki Heat_. Eliott avait beaucoup joué avec, et les avait beaucoup trimballées, si bien que la plupart s'étaient perdues au fil des mois, disparaissant dans un des bacs à sable de la ville, ou au fin fond d'un tiroir de sa chambre. Il ne restait plus que Jameson Rook, qui avait tout ou presque, du physique de Richard. Dans la petite tête de Léo, _Nikki_ , qu'il apercevait sur les couvertures des romans était Maman, et _Rook_ était Papa, même s'il ne comprenait pas encore le pourquoi du comment.

\- On ne dit pas « Veut Léo », on dit « S'il te plaît, grand-mère », lui fit remarquer Martha, tentant une petite leçon de politesse.

\- Oui ! Grand-mère …, répondit Léo, ajoutant un propos incompréhensible qui devait vouloir signifier « s'il te plaît ».

\- Et après tu vas dormir, d'accord ?

Léo, tout sourire désormais, acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête, et Martha se leva, décidée à exécuter les volontés de son petit-fils, avec espoir qu'ensuite il regagne son lit sans pleurer. Mais en chemin vers les étagères, elle entendit deux coups frappés à la porte. Se demandant qui pouvait se présenter au loft à cette heure-ci, elle alla ouvrir, et fut étonnée de constater qu'il n'y avait personne sur le palier.

\- Ta pauvre grand-mère perd la tête, constata-t-elle, dans un soupir, à l'intention de Léo. Non seulement, elle fait des malaises, mais maintenant voilà qu'elle a des hallucin…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, car alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, elle aperçut une enveloppe bleu ciel, déposée contre le mur, à côté du paillasson.

\- Bien, au moins me voilà rassurée, je ne suis pas encore complètement sénile …, poursuivit-elle, en se baissant pour ramasser l'enveloppe.

Léo, depuis le canapé où il trônait tel un pacha, blotti dans les coussins, observait la scène, intrigué, se demandant ce que faisait sa grand-mère. Celle-ci constata d'un regard que le courrier était destiné à Katherine et Richard. Peut-être était-ce un voisin qui avait déposé une invitation rapidement avant de rentrer chez lui. La voisine du dessus, Samantha, allait fêter ses soixante-dix dans quelques jours, et n'ayant plus de famille, elle les invitait tous les ans pour les remercier d'être si gentils et serviables avec elle. Sans se poser plus de question, Martha prit la lettre, et la déposa sur le secrétaire de l'entrée, avant de refermer la porte. Elle jeta un œil à Léo, qui l'observait sagement, tétant l'oreille de son Roudoudou, tout en frottant doucement le tee-shirt de Katherine contre sa joue, comme une caresse. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il allait désormais s'endormir bien vite, et se hâta d'aller récupérer la figurine, pour la ramener à Léo.

\- Ci ! s'exclama-t-il, avec un grand sourire ravi, lâchant son Roudoudou pour s'emparer de ce petit jouet.

\- Par contre, tu ne la mets pas dans la bouche, trésor, ce n'est pas propre le plastique, l'avertit-elle, sachant que Léo était encore dans une phase où il portait tout et n'importe quoi à sa bouche.

\- Oui ! Papa et Maman ! répondit-il, exhibant le morceau de tissu et la figurine tels deux trophées.

\- Oui, voilà, tu as Papa et Maman avec toi, et maintenant au lit ! s'exclama Martha, alors qu'au même moment, l'ordinateur lui indiquait qu'Alexis s'était connectée et lui envoyait un message.

\- Lili ! Là ! s'enthousiasma Léo voyant apparaître l'image de sa grande sœur, sur l'écran qui lui faisait face.

« Alexis » étant bien trop difficile à prononcer pour Léo, qui du haut de ses un an, commençait tout juste à parler, il appelait sa sœur, Lili. Il ne l'avait pas vue, en chair et en os, depuis plusieurs mois, mais chaque semaine, elle leur apparaissait sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, comme par magie, et la petite famille tentait ainsi d'entretenir le lien à distance.

\- Oh ! Mon petit bonhomme …, s'extasia Alexis, depuis Paris. C'est toi qui as allumé l'ordinateur tout seul ? Aussi geek que Papa dis donc !

Léo éclata de rire, comme s'il comprenait, alors que Martha s'asseyait près de lui, pour que sa petite-fille puisse la voir, elle-aussi.

\- Ah grand-mère, tu es là aussi …, constata Alexis, presque étonnée de la voir.

\- Evidemment ! Ce polisson n'est pas encore capable de communiquer tout seul par Skype ! lui fit remarquer Martha. Déjà que sa pauvre grand-mère a du mal …

\- Je ne voudrais pas te contrarier, grand-mère, mais Eliott, à quatre ans, est déjà plus doué que toi, alors plus que quelques mois, avant que Léo lui-aussi te rattrape, la taquina Alexis.

\- Hum … Il ne fait pas bon vieillir, soupira Martha, esquissant un sourire malgré tout. Mais tu n'es pas tort, figure-toi que cette semaine, il a effacé toutes les pages écrites par ton père ...

\- Papa ? parti ! s'exclama le petit garçon, comprenant très bien ce qui se disait.

\- Il a l'air fier de lui en plus, s'amusa Alexis. Mais que fait-il encore debout ? Il est tard à New-York non ?

Il fait tourner sa grand-mère en bourrique, voilà ce qu'il fait !

\- Maman et Papa ! répondit Léo, montrant à sa sœur le morceau de tissu et la petite figurine.

\- Oh, c'est adorable …, constata Alexis, totalement attendri. Il est trop mignon.

\- Lili ? Là ? demanda Léo, quêtant la réponse de sa sœur.

\- Je serai bientôt là, mon bonhomme. Dans deux semaines, on se reverra, d'accord ? répondit la jeune femme, qui arriverait directement à Los Angeles le 16 novembre.

Son père l'avait prévenue des semaines plus tôt déjà de la surprise qu'il organisait pour l'anniversaire de Kate, afin qu'avec Cody, ils puissent se libérer et s'assurer d'être présents. Elle avait hâte que ce jour n'arrive pour retrouver toute la famille, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs mois, ainsi que ses amis à qui elle rendrait visite ensuite, à New-York. Et puis, elle avait besoin de discuter avec Kate, de lui demander conseil concernant des choses qui la tracassaient, et l'interrogeaient ces derniers temps. En parler à son père, était absolument impossible. Sa grand-mère pouvait être de bon conseil, mais il lui semblait que Kate était la mieux placée pour la comprendre et l'aider. Elle était devenue une oreille attentive, avec le temps, mais Skype n'était pas l'idéal pour échanger sur des sujets sérieux à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de distance. Elle lui parlerait quand elle viendrait pour les festivités de son anniversaire.

\- Oui ! approuva simplement Léo, tout en se penchant pour attraper son Roudoudou, et serrer contre lui tous ses précieux trésors.

\- Chérie, tu patientes deux minutes ? poursuivit Martha. Je vais le mettre au lit, et je reviens.

\- Pas de souci. Bonne nuit, mon Léo, répondit Alexis, envoyant un baiser virtuel à son petit frère.

\- Voir ! s'exclama Léo, en faisant des bisous avec sa main.

\- Tellement mignon …, sourit Alexis, béate face à son petit frère. Ça donnerait presque envie d'en avoir un.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Martha, un brin inquiète, en dévisageant sa petite fille. Toi, jeune fille, tu me caches quelque chose …

\- Mais, non, grand-mère, je t'assure, affirma-t-elle, ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse des idées. Et j'ai dit « presque » !

\- En tout cas, préviens-moi à l'avance s'il te vient à l'idée d'envisager un bébé, parce qu'on va devoir préparer ton père psychologiquement … et il y a du travail. Etre grand père pourrait l'achever.

\- Grand-mère, il faudra bien qu'il s'y fasse le moment venu ! lui fit remarquer Alexis, amusée par ses mimiques. Mais ce n'est pas d'actualité, rassure-toi.

\- Bien. Je préfère ça. Je crois que devenir arrière-grand-mère pourrait m'achever moi-aussi …, grimaça-t-elle.

\- Léo dodo, grand-mère ! l'interrompit le petit garçon, en baillant.

\- Oui, oui, dodo, on y va …, sourit Martha, en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu es un vrai petit tyran toi !

* * *

 _Four Seasons Hotel, aux environs de 22 h …_

Castle et Beckett, leur coupe de Champagne à la main, s'étaient approchés de la tribune, juste à côté de l'écran sur lequel s'affichaient les enchères, afin d'espionner discrètement la querelle de Brett Fischer, le directeur du _Harper's_ _Magazine_ et de Cecila Rojas, présidente de l'association « _Heart Readers_ ». Ils n'étaient pas parvenus à entendre grand-chose du contenu de la conversation au grand désespoir de Castle dont la curiosité avait été attisée par cette discussion un peu animée dont il ignorait la raison. Brett Fischer et Cecila Rojas s'étaient maintenant éloignés pour rejoindre le groupe des bénévoles avec lesquels ils s'apprêtaient à monter sur scène pour un discours de bienvenue, et une présentation des activités de l'association au cours de l'année écoulée.

\- 25 000 dollars … qu'est-ce qui peut bien coûter 25 000 dollars au sein de l'Association ? demanda Rick, autant pour Kate que pour lui-même.

\- Tout un tas de choses …, répondit évasivement Beckett. Une bibliothèque, l'équipement de salles de classes, du matériel informatique …

Cette histoire ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Elle avait surtout hâte que la soirée avance un peu. Si elle était heureuse de ces mondanités en compagnie de son mari, elle aimait qu'il y ait de l'ambiance et de l'animation, sinon cela pouvait s'avérer mortellement ennuyeux. Ce soir, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de connaissances avec lesquelles discuter, leur ami Bob étant occupé. Et les choses traînaient en longueur. Elle sentait la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours commencer à faire son effet, et aurait aimé que la soirée s'anime enfin, afin de pouvoir danser à nouveau. Mais Rick semblait bien décidé à tuer son ennui en découvrant le supposé mystère de cette dispute, forcément suspecte selon lui. Il n'avait entendu que quelques bribes de la discussion, mais cette somme d'argent, mentionnée par Cecila Rojas, l'avait intrigué.

\- Ça pourrait être un pot de vin …, ajouta-t-il, en réfléchissant.

Kate se contenta de sourire, amusée par le fait que son mari, comme d'accoutumée, trouvât une explication forcément problématique.

\- J'ai bien entendu, poursuivit Rick, concentré sur sa réflexion. Cecila Rojas a dit : « on ne peut pas faire payer ce privilège plus de 25 000 dollars, c'est indécent ». Brett Fischer voulait monter à 30 000 dollars. Alors de quel privilège parlaient-ils ? Le seul privilège dont s'occupe l'association c'est l'accès à la lecture et à la culture pour tous.

\- Castle, ils ne parlaient peut-être même pas de l'association, mais du business de Fischer ou des activités de Cecila Rojas. Tu n'en sais rien, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Ils n'étaient pas d'accord, et se disputaient. Ils parlaient probablement de l'association car c'est le seul truc qui les relie, expliqua-t-il, convaincu.

\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien … Et s'ils étaient amants ? suggéra-t-elle, avec un petit sourire, histoire d'alimenter son imagination.

\- Possible … Des amants passeurs de drogue peut-être ... Ou de pierres précieuses ... Cecila Rojas a pu garder des liens avec le Venezuela, son pays d'origine, et profiter de sa position aux Etats-Unis pour enrichir un cartel de Caracas … Après tout, elle a grandi là-bas. Ou ça pourrait être du trafic d'armes …, expliqua-t-il, son imagination tournant à plein régime pour trouver une explication qui faisait sens.

\- Dis, tu es en manque de sensations fortes, non ? s'amusa Kate, avec un grand sourire rieur.

\- Hum … je suis en manque d'un autre genre de sensations fortes, ma chérie, sourit-il, d'un air taquin et suggestif.

\- Moi-aussi, soupira-t-elle, avant de boire une petite gorgée de Champagne. D'autant plus que ça devient franchement ennuyeux …

\- Ça devrait s'animer un peu après le discours … Est-ce que tu as compris ce qu'a dit Fischer tout à l'heure ? demanda Castle, revenant à sa préoccupation du moment. Il a parlé d' « éthique » non ? Ou il a dit « critique » ? Ou peut-être « tactique » ?

\- Je n'en sais rien … Je n'ai pas entendu ...

\- Tu es peut-être un super flic, mais question espionnage, ça laisse vraiment à désirer, lui fit-il remarquer, pour la taquiner.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu es plus doué peut-être ? lui lança-t-elle, en riant.

\- Moi, au moins, j'ai entendu quelque chose ! se défendit-il, tout sourire.

\- Hum … Tellement bien entendu, que tu hésites entre trois mots différents !

\- Non, deux en fait … Soit il a dit « c'est trop tard pour faire dans l'éthique » … ou bien « c'est trop tard pour faire des critiques » …

\- L'un ou l'autre, ça ne change rien … Laisse donc tomber.

\- Ça m'agace …, répondit-il en faisant la moue.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Pourquoi veux-tu absolument savoir ?

\- Par curiosité, c'est tout … ça m'intrigue. Et puis je déteste ce Fischer …, ajouta-t-il, en grimaçant. Il a laissé publier un papier nauséabond sur moi une fois dans son fichu magazine.

\- Et quel est le rapport avec ce soir ? lui fit-elle, souriant, amusée par sa réaction.

\- Aucun …, admit-il. Sauf qu'il manigance peut-être un truc. Regarde cet air de fouine qu'il a …, il ferait un parfait agent double pour les Chiquitas de Caracas.

\- Les Chiquitas de Caracas ? rigola-t-elle.

\- Tu ne les connais pas ? répondit-il, rieur et taquin.

\- Arrête tes bêtises … Tu devrais mettre ton imagination débordante au profit de l'écriture.

\- Oh, je vais le faire …, bientôt. Mais sérieusement, je donne plusieurs milliers de dollars à cette association chaque année, alors si Fischer et Cecila Rojas m'entourloupent, je voudrais bien le savoir.

\- Oui, eh bien, tu te fais des films sans même savoir de quoi il retourne. Ces deux-là brassent des millions, alors ils peuvent bien parler de 25 000 dollars, et ne pas être d'accord, sans qu'il y ait anguille sous roche.

\- Peut-être …, admit-il, observant au loin, Cecila Rojas monter sur scène, suivie par un groupe de bénévoles de l'association.

\- Tu vois le mal partout, tu côtoies trop de flics, mon cœur …, le taquina-t-elle.

\- A qui la faute, sourit-il, amusé.

\- Tiens, regarde donc les enchères, continua-t-elle, pour détourner son attention. On vaut 2000 dollars maintenant !

\- Je te l'avais dit …

\- J'espère que la vieille dame, Edith, va gagner. Ça pourrait être drôle d'écouter ses conseils pour pimenter la vie sexuelle de Nikki et Rook ...

\- Ce serait l'horreur, oui …

\- Avec l'expérience, elle a peut-être des idées sympas …

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu trouves que ma mère ne nous suggère pas assez d'idées sympas comme ça ?

\- Ta mère se soucie de notre vie sexuelle …, et ça reste bon enfant et amusant ses petites allusions.

\- C'est dégoûtant oui. Et puis d'abord, on n'a pas besoin de conseils, non ?

\- Non, sourit-elle. Tu es plutôt … imaginatif.

\- Et toi … plutôt inspirée, très inspirée …, répondit-il, rêveur.

\- Ta mère se soucie simplement que l'on prenne du temps pour nous. Avec le travail, les enfants, la fatigue, elle sait combien c'est important qu'on arrive à se retrouver dans l'intimité.

\- Hum … peut-être, mais elle pourrait nous épargner de faire allusion à ses frasques d'antan …

\- Je ne crois pas que ses frasques soient si anciennes, rigola-t-elle.

Il répondit à sa remarque par une petite moue dégoûtée, ce qui la fit rire plus encore.

 _Au même moment, au 10_ _ème_ _étage du Four Seasons Hotel …_

Dans la buanderie du 10ème étage, Cameron Baker vérifiait qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Dans sa combinaison moulante noire, une cagoule sur la tête et l'épée laser rouge luminescente à la main, elle était _Red Sword_. Son cœur battait encore la chamade, à se rompre dans sa poitrine, suite à ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Mais elle n'avait plus une seconde à perdre. A cet instant même, Deborah Sanders devait être en train de découvrir Bill Galway, ficelé au milieu du couloir du premier étage, le visage peinturluré de peinture jaune, payant ainsi pour le mal qu'il avait causé et causait encore. D'ici peu, elle donnerait l'alerte et les flics débarqueraient.

Tout s'était passé comme prévu avec Bill, et en quinze minutes à peine, elle avait rempli sa mission. Deux minutes avaient ensuite suffi pour qu'elle gagne discrètement le 10ème étage par l'ascenseur du personnel. A cette heure du soir, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans l'hôtel. Les clients étaient pour la plupart en train de dîner au restaurant, ou sortis pour profiter des mondanités new-yorkaises, le personnel s'affairait dans le salon de réception, les cuisines ou le bar. Elle avait répété le trajet plusieurs fois au cours des dernières semaines avec les garçons. Et ce soir, tout se passait aussi bien que lors des répétitions. Steven, comme prévu, l'avait attendu à proximité de la buanderie, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il avait veillé à distance, au cas où Bill Galway se soit montré plus résistant et pugnace qu'ils ne l'avaient envisagé. Il avait maintenant filé pour quitter l'hôtel par la grande porte du hall, tel un client lambda. C'était quelque peu risqué qu'il évolue à visage découvert, surtout que c'était la toute première fois qu'ils se joignaient à leur petit groupe, mais Devon, Liam et Thomas avaient assuré que les flics, même s'ils identifiaient Steven sur des images de vidéosurveillance, ne pourraient pas soupçonner son implication, et encore moins prouver son lien avec _Red Sword_. Car ils avaient tout prévu et pensé dans les moindres détails. Steven était insoupçonnable. A l'heure qu'il était, le coach de l'Académie de Police devait déjà avoir rejoint la rue voisine, et attendre qu'elle ne se faufile discrètement hors de l'hôtel pour l'emmener loin d'ici.

Elle jeta un œil au petit pot de peinture jaune et au pinceau qu'elle avait déposés sur le sol à la va vite en arrivant du premier étage, et décida de laisser le tout ici. Il n'y avait pas d'empreintes de toute façon, et si elle mettait le tout dans son sac, cela risquait de couler et de laisser des traces, indiquant à ses enquêteurs le chemin de sa fuite. Attrapant d'une main le sac noir contenant sa tenue de service et son badge, elle le plaça dans son dos, et s'avança vers le vide-linge. C'était l'étape la plus périlleuse de leur plan, mais aussi le seul moyen de quitter le _Four Seasons Hotel_ en passant inaperçue. La buanderie du 10ème étage était ainsi reliée aux sous-sols via le vide-linge, qui permettait aux femmes de chambre de gagner un temps considérable. Une fois en bas, où à cette heure-ci, elle ne devrait trouver rien d'autre que les machines tournant à plein régime pour laver le linge de l'hôtel, elle pourrait se faufiler via la porte de service pour gagner la rue.

Ouvrant la trappe du vide-linge, son épée à la main, elle grimpa à l'intérieur et commença à se faufiler, agrippée à la paroi, tel Spiderman. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'encorder, s'attacher ou sécuriser sa descente. Mais elle l'avait déjà effectuée une fois, et elle avait adoré cette partie-là du plan. Des sensations fortes, de l'adrénaline pure et une expérience physique. De quoi combler la sportive et aventurière qu'elle était. Elle se lança donc dans la descente, où habituellement tombaient draps et serviettes, et avec légèreté et dextérité, se glissa furtivement dans le conduit. Mais cherchant à positionner sa main sur une prise au niveau de la paroi métallique, elle réalisa que l'épée l'encombrait, et qu'elle avait oublié de la démonter pour la ranger dans son sac. Elle pesta intérieurement, mais il n'était plus possible désormais, suspendue dans le conduit, de se débarrasser de l'épée. Elle allait devoir descendre ainsi, coûte que coûte.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapitre 52**

 _Four Seasons Hotel, aux environs de 22h30 …_

Dans la chambre d'hôtel, Beckett et Castle, tous les deux circonspects suite à ce qui venait de se passer, tentaient de calmer Bill Galway, qui avait été placé à l'écart des invités et des regards curieux, dans l'attente de l'arrivée de la police scientifique. Sur le pas de la porte, un agent de la sécurité du _Four Seasons Hotel_ , talkie-walkie à la main, communiquait avec ses collègues qui s'étaient lancés dans l'exploration de tous les couloirs et de toutes les chambres.

Tout était allé très vite, quelques minutes plus tôt, quand un mouvement de foule et un brouhaha général avaient subitement mis fin au discours de Cecilia Rojas. Beckett et Castle n'avaient pas encore tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire, tant les faits étaient confus. Mais deux invités, disait-on, avaient découvert le pauvre Bill Galway, complètement nu, dans le couloir du premier étage, menotté, bâillonné, les yeux bandés, et le visage couvert de peinture jaune. Un écriteau avait été accroché sur son torse, indiquant les faits reprochés. Un attroupement s'était formé aussitôt autour du pauvre homme, et Beckett avait immédiatement retrouvé ses fonctions de Capitaine de Police. Comprenant qu'ils avaient probablement affaire aux actes de _Red Sword_ , elle avait ordonné aux équipes de sécurité de fermer toutes les sorties de l'hôtel, d'empêcher quiconque de quitter les lieux, et d'aller inspecter tous les étages dans l'idée de vérifier si le super-héros était toujours sur place. Mais les quelques hommes de la sécurité ne suffiraient pas. Elle avait joint immédiatement le commissariat, et fait ordonner aux patrouilles de boucler le quartier sur plusieurs blocs autour du _Four Seasons Hotel_. D'ici peu des officiers et inspecteurs allaient arriver pour procéder aux interrogatoires, de la victime, des invités et du personnel.

\- Bon sang, laissez-moi au moins me laver le visage ! pesta Bill Galway, assis sur une chaise, dans un simple peignoir blanc et bleu.

Castle se retenait de sourire et de plaisanter face à la scène à laquelle il assistait. D'ordinaire, il aurait trouvé tout cela très drôle, mais il sentait Beckett passablement agacée d'avoir de nouveau affaire à _Red Sword_ , d'autant plus ce soir, en pleine réception mondaine. Elle était tendue aussi, parce qu'elle savait les conséquences que cela impliquait. Ils avaient espéré que _Red Sword_ se fasse discret quelques temps afin de pouvoir avancer dans leur investigation, mais après ce soir, s'il était confirmé que le super-héros avait bien frappé à nouveau, la pression allait monter d'un cran. Ce serait le troisième fait d'armes de _Red Sword_ , et le chef Johnson attendait des résultats. Or, ils avaient des convictions, mais aucune preuve ni indice. Et demain, il risquait de leur retirer l'affaire.

\- C'est impossible, la scientifique va devoir procéder à des relevés …, expliqua Beckett. Il peut y avoir des indices collés dans la peinture.

Des invités l'avaient libéré des entraves qu'il portait aux poignets, du bâillon sur sa bouche, et du foulard sur ses yeux, mais l'homme avait la figure peinte de cette couleur jaune canari habituellement utilisée par _Red Sword_. Très énervé, il n'avait pour le moment pas vraiment répondu à leurs questions, pestant contre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Beckett pouvait comprendre. Bill Galway avait été exposé, nu, dans une posture humiliante, à la vue de près de cent cinquante personnes, qui, s'étaient agglutinées pour voir ce qui se passait. Même si elle était intervenue rapidement, épaulée par Castle, Robert Weldon et le personnel de l'hôtel, pour le prendre en charge, et le mettre à l'écart, la fierté de Bill Galway en avait pris un coup. Elle préférait donc le laisser se calmer, enragé qu'il avait été de prime abord, avant de lui poser quelques questions. Elle savait simplement qu'il avait une cinquantaine d'années, et travaillait à l'université de _Columbia_ , où il était en charge du secteur sportif. Il était, ce soir, invité à la réception, en compagnie de son épouse, qu'elle avait préféré tenir à l'écart pour le moment. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer les allégations de _Red Sword_ contre cet homme. En effet, sur le petit panneau accroché autour du cou de Bill, avait été écrit en grosses lettres qu'il était à l'origine du dopage aux stéroïdes de l'équipe de basketball de _Columbia_ et de l'overdose d'un dénommé Harry Coodle. Comme pour Cole Brown et William Tanner, il y avait une motivation derrière les actes de _Red Sword_ , et une quête de justice. Restait à savoir si les faits étaient avérés. Si pour Cole Brown, il n'y avait eu aucun doute, pour William Tanner, elle n'était pas certaine à 100 % que le jeune homme ait bien été l'auteur d'un viol. Il démentait toujours les faits. Alors Bill Galway était-il réellement coupable de dopage organisé au sein de l'équipe universitaire ?

\- Est-ce que je peux parler à ma femme au moins ? grogna Bill Galway.

\- Pas pour le moment, Monsieur Galway. Elle doit être interrogée, elle-aussi. Vous ne pouvez pas communiquer, tenta d'expliquer posément Beckett.

\- C'est le comble ! s'exclama-t-il, agacé, en se levant d'un bond, pour se mettre à faire les cents pas. Je suis la victime dans cette histoire et vous me traitez comme si j'étais suspect ou pire, coupable !

\- D'après _Red Sword_ , vous n'êtes pas si innocent que ça …, lui fit remarquer Castle, d'un ton plein de sous-entendus, alors qu'instantanément, Beckett lui faisait comprendre, d'un regard, que ce n'était pas forcément le moment de l'énerver davantage.

\- Ce sont des foutaises ! vociféra Bill. Vous feriez mieux d'aller traquer ce connard au lieu de me surveiller.

\- Monsieur Galway, je comprends que la situation soit compliquée à vivre, répondit Beckett, d'un air compatissant. Mais si vous voulez que toute la vérité soit faite sur cette histoire, le mieux serait de vous calmer, et de faire ce que l'on vous dit.

Bill Galway soupira, et se rassit, silencieusement. Kate peinait à réaliser ce qui se passait ce soir. Quelques minutes plus tôt, la soirée s'écoulait tranquillement, et elle n'aspirait qu'à pouvoir se détendre, danser avec son mari, et se libérer l'esprit des tracas professionnels. Et maintenant, elle était là, dans sa belle robe de soirée pour laquelle Rick avait dépensé une fortune, face à la nouvelle cible de _Red Sword_. Certes, il fallait encore confirmer les faits. Peut-être était-ce un petit plaisantin imitateur. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment de doute. Et si c'était bien lui, alors le chef Johnson n'avait pas fini de lui passer un savon le lendemain, et de la houspiller pour que l'enquête avance. Et il n'aurait pas tort.

Ce soir, elle n'était pas en service, et elle avait bu deux coupes de Champagne. Bien-sûr, elle avait l'esprit suffisamment clair pour enquêter, ou pourchasser _Red Sword_ dans les couloirs, mais juridiquement, cela pourrait porter préjudice à l'enquête. Elle préférait donc rester ici, à surveiller ce Bill Galway, en attendant l'arrivée de ses collègues. Elle n'en revenait pas que le super-héros ait agi ici ce soir. Elle se demandait si c'était le hasard, ou bien s'il savait que Castle et elle seraient présents. Les médias avaient beaucoup parlé de _Red Sword_ et de l'enquête en cours, si bien que le superhéros ne pouvait ignorer qui étaient les enquêteurs qui travaillaient sur son cas. Quand elle avait appelé le commissariat, quinze minutes plus tôt, elle avait aussitôt demandé à un de ses hommes de vérifier que Liam Carter et Devon O'Neal, leurs deux suspects, étaient bien, pour l'un à son domicile, et pour l'autre à l'Académie de Police. Et a priori, c'était le cas. Ils étaient suffisamment malins, de toute façon, pour brouiller les pistes. Ils avaient, l'un comme l'autre, des alibis pour tous les hauts faits de _Red Sword_ , et concrètement, il n'y avait que pour l'enlèvement de William Tanner qu'ils pouvaient avoir agi directement. Le timing des événements était bien trop flou pour prouver qu'ils avaient participé, mais aussi pour les innocenter. Ils avaient des complices, de toute évidence, ils le savaient bien, probablement deux, un homme et une femme, qu'ils tentaient d'identifier depuis cet après-midi, en passant en revue le cercle d'amis de Devon et Liam. Sans succès pour le moment.

\- Pourriez-vous répondre à quelques questions s'il vous plaît ? reprit Beckett, en s'asseyant face à lui, désireuse d'en savoir un peu plus, et d'entendre de vive voix ce qui s'était passé.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon …, bougonna-t-il.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé dans cette situation ce soir ? demanda-t-elle, alors que Castle tirait une chaise pour s'asseoir lui-aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Que faisiez-vous à l'étage ? Comment _Red Sword_ a fait pour s'en prendre à vous ici au milieu de cent cinquante invités ?

\- Une serveuse m'a fait passer un message tout à l'heure, une petite enveloppe. Elle est dans la poche de mon pantalon …, mais comme je ne sais pas où sont passés mes vêtements.

\- Les vêtements de Monsieur Galway ont été retrouvés chambre 127, Capitaine Beckett, intervint l'agent de sécurité, qui écoutait la conversation depuis le pas de la porte.

\- Merci, lui fit-elle. Pouvez-vous envoyer quelqu'un récupérer le pantalon ? Et il faut installer un périmètre de sécurité autour de cette chambre. Que personne n'y entre.

\- Oui. Je m'en occupe tout de suite, répondit l'agent.

\- Au moins vous ne rentrerez pas chez vous les fesses à l'air, sourit Rick, un peu taquin.

\- Il est obligé de rester là, lui ? râla Bill, en désignant Castle avec mépris. Il n'est pas flic que je sache.

\- Monsieur Castle travaille avec la Police, assura Beckett.

\- Oui, eh bien, ne vous avisez pas d'inclure ma mésaventure dans un de vos romans à la noix, auquel cas je porterai plainte !

\- Mes romans à la noix ? s'indigna Rick, agacé.

Beckett lui lança un regard noir pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas le moment de faire des histoires. Il répondit par une petite moue dépitée, mais se tut, la laissant poursuivre.

\- Que disait le message dans l'enveloppe ? reprit-elle.

\- Un truc du genre : « _retrouvez-moi chambre 127 d'ici cinq minutes ou bien je révèle publiquement tout ce que je sais du dopage aux stéroïdes à Columbia et de ce que vous avez fait à Harry Coodle_ » …

\- Ce n'était pas signé ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi être allé rencontrer cette personne ? demanda Castle.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Un gars était prêt à me calomnier et discréditer publiquement. Je voulais savoir de quoi il retournait pour prendre mes dispositions, expliqua Bill Galway.

\- Et concernant cette histoire de dopage aux stéroïdes, que doit-on savoir ? continua Beckett.

\- Il n'y a rien à savoir. Il n'y a pas de dopage organisé au sein de l'équipe universitaire. Ce sont des foutaises, je vous l'ai dit. Mais quelqu'un voulait sûrement nous attirer des ennuis et lancer cette rumeur.

\- La rumeur n'est pas totalement infondée a priori, non ? lui lança Castle. Qui est Harry Coodle ?

\- Un étudiant. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de basket de Columbia. Il a fait une overdose aux stéroïdes il y a plusieurs mois. Il s'en est sorti. Mais c'était un cas isolé, expliqua Bill, tentant d'être convaincant. Le gamin a reconnu les faits. Il a décidé de quitter l'équipe avant même que l'université n'ait à le renvoyer. Tous nos joueurs sont clean. Ils sont testés régulièrement.

\- Ok, répondit simplement Beckett, sachant qu'elle aurait à vérifier toute cette histoire. Et ensuite ? Vous êtes allé chambre 127 ?

\- Oui, j'ai dit à ma femme que j'allais aux toilettes, et je suis monté au premier étage. J'ai frappé à la porte. On m'a ouvert. Je suis entré et … ensuite, tout est plutôt flou. J'ai reçu un coup sur la tête.

\- Qu'avez-vous vu de votre agresseur ? demanda Kate, avec un infime espoir que cette fois ils obtiennent davantage d'informations.

\- Rien. Il faisait noir, il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la chambre. Mais c'était une femme. Elle avait une sorte de cagoule, mais la voix était féminine.

\- Elle vous a parlé ?

\- Oui … j'étais dans les vapes, mais elle a dit quelque chose. Je ne saurais pas vous dire quoi.

\- Et vous ne vous êtes pas débattu ? Contre une femme, vous auriez pu …, commença Castle, sceptique qu'une femme seule ait pu venir à bout d'un gaillard comme Bill Galway.

\- J'ai essayé, mais elle m'a assommé tout de suite. Elle était plutôt costaud. Et agile. Rapide dans ces gestes. Elle m'a immobilisé, et j'étais dans les vapes. Quand j'ai repris vraiment conscience, j'étais affalé dans le couloir, comme on m'a trouvé. Mais peut-être qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec elle. Difficile à dire.

\- Il n'y a pas un détail qui pourrait nous aider à l'identifier.

\- Comme ça …, non, je ne vois pas … mais c'était une voix jeune. Et en entrant, j'ai vu qu'elle tenait cette épée rouge qui brillait dans le noir.

\- Ok. Donc ça confirme qu'il s'agit bien de _Red Sword_.

\- Vous voulez dire que _Red Sword_ est une femme ?

\- Tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est que ce soir, a priori, c'était une femme.

\- Alors ils sont plusieurs ?

\- On ne peut pas vous confier d'éléments sur l'enquête en cours, Monsieur Galway. Quelle serveuse vous a remis le message ?

\- La petite serveuse métisse. Il n'y en a qu'une je crois.

\- Capitaine Beckett ? les interrompit l'agent de sécurité. Vos hommes sont arrivés, et la scientifique sera là dans deux minutes.

\- D'accord. Merci …

 _Deux heures plus tard …_

Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de smoking, le dos contre le mur, Castle observait, depuis le pas de la porte, les officiers de la scientifique qui, vêtus de leur tenue protectrice blanche, s'affairaient dans la chambre 127, procédant à des relevés d'empreintes et des recherches d'indices. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Beckett faisait les cents pas, pendue au téléphone avec le chef Johnson depuis un bon moment maintenant. Un officier s'occupait de diriger vers leurs chambres les clients de l'hôtel qui rentraient de leur soirée et, pétris de curiosité, tentaient de savoir ce qui s'était passé, s'arrêtant derrière le cordon de sécurité jaune qui barrait le couloir. Dans les étages supérieurs et inférieurs, des officiers et inspecteurs continuaient de passer en revue les lieux, et d'interroger des témoins potentiels pour une enquête de terrain qui prenait du temps.

Beckett avait décidé de ne pas appeler Esposito et Ryan ce soir, préférant les laisser se reposer. Ils enchaînaient des journées interminables depuis quelques temps, et Ryan avait déjà suffisamment de soucis à gérer pour ne pas avoir en plus à faire des heures supplémentaires aussi tard dans la soirée. Les équipes de nuit du _12_ _ème_ _District,_ épaulées par la municipale _,_ étaient suffisamment efficaces pour effectuer le travail de terrain au _Four Seasons Hotel_. Et puis il n'y avait pas d'homicide, et aussi pénible cette enquête soit-elle, il n'y avait ni danger ni urgence à en venir à bout, malgré les injonctions du chef Johnson et du maire. Pour le moment, _Red Sword_ n'était pas une menace pour la ville de New-York et sa population, et rien ne laissait entendre qu'il puisse le devenir.

Réfléchissant, Rick tentait d'analyser les événements de la soirée et de faire le point. Il était minuit passé, et la fatigue l'empêchait d'y voir vraiment clair. Ou bien était-ce simplement parce que la situation était complexe, et plutôt énigmatique, qu'il peinait à dénouer les fils de toute cette histoire. Les invités de la réception organisée pour l'association « _Heart Readers_ » avaient été interrogés par des officiers du _12_ _ème_ _District_ et de la municipale. Les interrogatoires avaient été rapides, puisque personne n'avait rien vu, ni ne savait rien. Les convives étant tous, au moment des faits, dans la salle de réception, en train d'écouter le discours, et l'on pouvait supposer qu'a priori ils n'avaient aucun lien ni rapport avec les actes de _Red Sword_. Tous avaient été autorisés à rentrer chez eux, la soirée caritative prenant fin avant même d'avoir réellement commencé. Seules Deborah Sanders et son amie, Nora Pedersen, avaient été retenues un peu plus longtemps, puisque c'était elles qui avaient découvert Bill Galway au premier étage, et avaient donné l'alerte. Elles avaient expliqué rechercher les toilettes pour se repoudrer quand elles avaient entendu des sortes de gémissements en haut de l'escalier central. C'est ainsi qu'elles étaient tombées sur la victime. Elles n'avaient pas vu _Red Sword_ , ni quoi que ce soit d'anormal, mis à part Bill, au milieu du couloir, nu, et le visage peint en jaune. On avait pris leur déposition, avant de les libérer elles-aussi, mais Beckett leur avait enjoint de rester disponibles le lendemain pour un éventuel interrogatoire plus approfondi. Quant à Bill Galway, sa déposition avait été enregistrée, et il avait été envoyé à l'hôpital pour un examen approfondi. C'était le protocole, même s'il semblait aller bien, d'autant plus qu'il avait été assommé et avait perdu connaissance. Il était convoqué au commissariat le lendemain matin à la première heure pour un nouvel interrogatoire.

L'enquête avait néanmoins progressé un peu grâce au personnel de l'hôtel et à celui d' _Evenbrite_ , la société organisant la réception pour « _Heart Readers_ ». Il s'avérait qu'une serveuse, embauchée en extra pour la soirée, manquait à l'appel. Une jeune femme blonde, répondant au prénom de Becky. Le même prénom que celui donné par la jeune femme qui avait séduit William Tanner au _Greenhouse Bar_ , quelques jours plus tôt. Et la même chevelure blonde que celle de l'étudiante qui avait loué le garage de M. Kohl pour y planquer la Mercedes du père de Liam Carter. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette jeune femme était la complice de Liam et Devon, et que, ce soir, elle avait endossé le costume de _Red Sword_. Le souci était qu'elle ne figurait pas sur la liste des extras embauchés par _Evenbrite_. La chef du personnel avait expliqué que si Becky était entrée dans les locaux de l'hôtel, c'était nécessairement qu'elle avait montré le formulaire attestant son embauche pour la soirée. Il avait admis que quand les extras étaient arrivés, en toute fin d'après-midi, il n'avait pas vraiment regardé les documents qu'ils lui montraient, tout allant très vite. Cela supposait néanmoins que Becky connaissait les lieux, le fonctionnement de la soirée, et avait probablement en sa possession des documents falsifiés afin de pouvoir entrer. On pouvait aussi en déduire qu'elle avait un pass du personnel, soit falsifié là-aussi, soit dérobé ce soir, pour pouvoir entrer dans la chambre 127. Celle-ci était normalement vide ce soir, n'étant pas louée. Becky avait dû le vérifier. D'après les autres serveurs et serveuses, Becky avait eu ce soir une attitude normale. Rapide et très adroite pour porter les plateaux. Une habituée selon eux du service et de ce type d'événement mondain. Mais elle n'avait parlé à personne, et ne s'était liée avec personne, si bien qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait capable de la décrire plus que ça, à part pour la blondeur de ses cheveux. La jeune serveuse, désignée par Bill Galway, avait confirmé que Becky lui avait transmis une petite enveloppe à remettre à la victime, en lui disant que c'était pour le compte d'une femme qu'elle avait désignée vaguement du doigt parmi les convives. Ladite femme avait été interrogée, et niait, bien-sûr, avoir demandé à Becky de transmettre un quelconque message.

Ils savaient donc comment Becky était entrée dans l'hôtel et s'était mêlée au personnel. Il n'y avait pas de caméras de vidéosurveillance au niveau des entrées du personnel de service et des cuisines, ni dans les couloirs des étages. Seuls les deux ascenseurs principaux et les cages d'escalier étaient pourvus de caméras, mais Becky avait probablement emprunté l'ascenseur du personnel, plus discret. Les images de vidéosurveillance des extérieurs, de l'entrée, du hall et du bar seraient néanmoins transmises au _12_ _ème_ _District_. Tory Ellis et ses équipes allaient avoir du pain sur la planche. Car a priori Becky et ses acolytes avaient dû repérer les lieux pour y évoluer aussi facilement et surtout incognito ce soir. Il allait donc falloir analyser toutes les images des dernières semaines.

Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était comment Becky était ressortie de l'hôtel sans se faire remarquer. Elle n'avait pas pu emprunter l'entrée principale, et avait dû passer par les accès du personnel. Et il y en avait deux. Un au niveau des cuisines, l'autre au niveau de la buanderie principale. Des experts de la scientifique procédaient actuellement à des relevés dans ces deux endroits.

Rick se disait que finalement ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal que _Red Sword_ soit de nouveau passé à l'action ce soir. Il y avait une chance qu'ils obtiennent des indices ou des éléments à même de faire avancer l'enquête. Mais pour le moment, c'était surtout frustrant de constater qu'il s'était joué d'eux à nouveau, et qu'alors qu'ils se rapprochaient des suspects, maintenant clairement identifiés, Devon O'Neal et Liam Carter, cela n'avait pas empêché le super-héros d'agir, et même de réaliser un coup de maître, dans un endroit public et bondé. Ils ne se trompaient pas, pourtant. Devon et Liam étaient forcément impliqués. Mais le petit groupe derrière _Red Sword_ était plein de ressources, et très motivé pour récidiver dès aujourd'hui. C'était osé et audacieux, risqué aussi. Mais finalement, cela correspondait assez au profil de ces jeunes qui sous couvert de ce délire de super-héros étaient animés de motivations profondes et bien réelles.

De loin, il vit que Beckett mettait fin à l'appel, et allait échanger quelques mots avec l'officier du bout du couloir. Le contraste entre sa belle robe de soirée, ses talons hauts et ses fonctions de Capitaine, le firent sourire intérieurement. Un peu plus tôt, il avait été presque émerveillé de la voir donner des ordres, gérer les opérations, dans cette tenue qui sublimait ses charmes. Il s'était bien gardé de le lui dire, parce qu'il savait que cela n'amusait pas du tout sa femme. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient une soirée, qu'ils sortaient, il fallait que le travail se rappelle à eux de manière brutale. Kate adorait son travail, mais elle lui disait de plus en plus souvent aussi combien maintenant elle avait besoin de temps pour elle, pour lui, pour les enfants, et combien elle avait l'impression de manquer de choses dans la vie de ses fils. Elle avait tellement évolué depuis leur rencontre, pour son plus grand bonheur. Et si aujourd'hui, elle remettait en question son avenir professionnel, c'était aussi pour cette raison-là : si passionnée soit-elle par son métier, elle avait aussi besoin de prendre le temps de vivre et de profiter de sa famille.

Elle revint vers lui, à grandes enjambées avec sa démarche de flic, dans sa robe de mousseline, et une fois de plus, il se demanda, amusé et intrigué, comment elle faisait pour marcher aussi vite et lestement avec ses talons.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il gentiment, soucieux de savoir comment le chef Johnson prenait les choses.

\- Il est plutôt remonté évidemment …, expliqua Kate. Surtout qu'il a été tiré du lit. Mais je pensais que ça serait pire. Il envisage une conférence de presse pour demain après-midi.

\- Il a l'intention de divulguer plus d'informations sur l'enquête ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je suppose qu'il veut rassurer les New-Yorkais sur le fait que l'enquête avance, sans trop en dire, histoire que la Police ne soit pas complètement discréditée aux yeux des gens.

\- Je ne crois pas que les New-Yorkais soient inquiets, lui fit remarquer Castle, esquissant un sourire.

\- Moi, non plus, mais il va bien falloir parvenir à mettre un terme à tout ça. Je parlerai à Johnson demain de Devon O'Neal et Liam Carter, et on verra, expliqua-t-elle, d'un air déterminé. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il nous donne un mandat pour autant, mais au moins, de notre côté, on fait la part du boulot.

\- Oui, et on finira par trouver quelque chose, j'en suis persuadé, répondit-il, convaincu qu'ils parviendraient à venir à bout de cette enquête tortueuse.

 _\- Red Sword_ a fait fort ce soir quand même …, continua-t-elle, jetant un œil, par la porte ouverte, au travail des experts dans la chambre 127. Agir dans un lieu public comme ça, très fréquenté.

\- Oui, c'est le meilleur moyen de marquer un grand coup et de créer le buzz à nouveau. Demain, _Red Sword_ fera la une et tout le monde ne parlera que de ça encore. Ces jeunes sont très malins …

\- Malins, organisés et préparés, précisa-t-elle, observant son collègue qui recouvrait de poudre à empreinte la poignée de la porte. Ce ne sont pas des amateurs, on est très loin de jeunes gens qui s'amusent à rendre justice pour le fun ou le plaisir d'incarner un super-héros. Organiser ce qu'ils ont fait ce soir, c'était un sacré boulot. Sans compter qu'ils ont trafiqué des documents de sécurité pour pouvoir accéder à l'hôtel …

\- Hum, c'est vrai … Moi je me demande comment une femme seule a pu maîtriser Bill Galway, c'est un grand gaillard, constata Castle, perplexe.

\- Pas seulement le maîtriser, mais aussi le traîner de la chambre au couloir. S'il était inconscient, cela requiert une sacrée force pour traîner un poids mort …

\- Et le personnel a décrit Becky comme grande et mince, pas spécialement musclée. Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Peut-être pratique-t-elle un sport de combat …

\- Ou alors elle n'était pas seule …, suggéra Beckett. Quelqu'un a pu l'aider de l'intérieur, se fondre parmi les clients de l'hôtel, ou le personnel. On sait qu'il y a un quatrième homme de toute façon. Peut-être était-il là. On va récupérer la liste des clients, des chambres … et vérifier tout ça.

\- Il faudra vérifier la liste du personnel aussi, et de tous ceux ayant travaillé ici ces derniers mois ou ces dernières années. Becky travaillait peut-être ici, auparavant, … ou bien elle a travaillé pour _Evenbrite_ par le passé. A priori, elle est douée pour le service, et ça, ça ne s'improvise pas.

\- Oui, mais elle peut aussi avoir travaillé dans n'importe quel restaurant de la ville … ou du pays, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Aussi. Les hommes n'ont toujours rien trouvé dehors ? demanda-t-il, songeant au quartier que Beckett avait fait boucler dans l'espoir de repérer le super-héros en fuite.

\- Non. Pas de trace de _Red Sword_. Rien de suspect. J'ai fait lever les barrages. On récupèrera les images de vidéosurveillance demain.

\- Ok.

\- Et pas de vidéo en ligne postée par _Red Sword_ pour le moment non plus. Dwayne va veiller cette nuit, pour récupérer la vidéo et la supprimer des réseaux sociaux si jamais elle apparaît. Histoire de réduire l'impact du buzz.

Dwayne était le spécialiste en cybercriminalité qui avait rejoint l'enquête cette semaine afin de contrôler tout ce qui se passait sur les réseaux sociaux et Internet en lien avec _Red Sword_. La Police et le Maire avaient requis les services du meilleur spécialiste dans le domaine, signe de l'importance qu'ils accordaient à cette enquête, et de l'urgence de la situation. Mais jusqu'à présent, Dwayne avait fait chou blanc, puisque _Red Sword_ était inactif depuis dimanche se contentait donc de surveiller les messages de ses admirateurs ou du grand public qui entretenait le buzz et se prenait de passion pour le super-héros.

\- Si on a raison concernant Devon et Liam …, poursuivit Rick, en réfléchissant.

\- On a raison, Castle, l'interrompit-elle, convaincue. Ces deux-là sont derrière _Red Sword_ , d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Oui. Mais ça veut dire qu'on ne les a pas fait assez flipper avec nos questions, et qu'ils s'imaginent encore insoupçonnables pour agir ainsi ce soir, enfin laisser agir leurs complices.

\- Peut-être …, ou alors c'était pour eux un gros coup, organisé, prémédité depuis longtemps, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rater.

\- Probable, approuva-t-il. Ce qui veut dire que Bill Galway était une cible importante, et que donc malgré ce qu'il en dit, les accusations de dopage organisé ne sont pas anodines et infondées.

\- Il va falloir enquêter sur la façon dont _Red Sword_ a eu vent de cette histoire de dopage, et vérifier tout ça.

\- On a du pain sur la planche …, constata Castle, alors que Beckett quittait des yeux l'intérieur de la chambre pour s'approcher de lui.

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle, jetant un œil à son téléphone pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas manqué un message important. Viens, allons-y …

\- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il, un peu soucieux, tandis qu'ils se mettaient tous deux en marche vers l'escalier principal.

\- Hum …, marmonna-t-elle. Je suis morte de fatigue … Je n'imaginais pas que la soirée prendrait cette tournure. Cette affaire aura ma peau … Je préfèrerais presque un bon vieil homicide classique …

\- L'heure est grave si tu en es à regretter de ne pas avoir de cadavre ! la taquina-t-il, d'une voix souriante, lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule joueur.

\- On peut le dire, oui ! sourit-elle. Non, mais franchement, Castle, on n'a rien …

\- On n'a pas rien, affirma-t-il, descendant les marches à ses côtés. On a de maigres éléments, mais à chaque fois que _Red Sword_ passe à l'action, on a un peu plus. Et ce soir, on progressera encore, jusqu'à avoir tout ce qu'il faut pour le coincer.

\- Il y a intérêt, parce que Johnson ne va pas me rater, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- On lui fera ravaler son caquet à celui-là, ne t'en fais pas ! Après cette affaire résolue, il te suppliera de ne pas quitter tes fonctions, tu verras ! assura Rick, d'un air confiant et enthousiaste.

Elle sourit simplement, attendrie par sa confiance. Elle espérait, en effet, que tout se passerait bien. L'affaire « _Red Sword_ » était peut-être sa dernière grande enquête au _12_ _ème_ _District_. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle se disait qu'elle le serait. Elle avait hâte d'être au week-end pour pouvoir enfin en discuter calmement avec Rick, et prendre les décisions concernant son avenir, leur avenir. Elle avait besoin que les choses soient clarifiées dans esprit, et de savoir où elle allait, de s'assurer aussi qu'elle prenait les meilleures décisions, autant pour elle, professionnellement parlant, que pour sa famille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Rick, tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall de l'hôtel, où quelques officiers s'occupaient encore de la sécurité, et que d'autres s'entretenaient avec des membres du personnel ou des clients intrigués. Tu veux passer au poste ?

\- Non, on rentre. Il est tard, et demain, il faudra y être de bonne heure. De toute façon, il n'y a plus rien à faire ici qu'attendre.

\- Ok.

\- Je vais prévenir Karpowski que l'on s'en va, et lui demander qu'elle m'appelle en cas d'urgence, ajouta-t-elle, s'éloignant vers son lieutenant et amie.

\- J'essaie de nous trouver un taxi …, répondit-il, s'avançant vers la porte vitrée de l'entrée.

* * *

 _New-York, à l'intérieur du taxi, aux environs de minuit et demi …_

Rick regardait la nuit noire qui défilait par la vitre du taxi, et la pluie, qui, à nouveau tombait à verses, inondant le bitume et les trottoirs déjà gorgés d'eau sous l'effet des intempéries quasi ininterrompues de cette semaine. A ses côtés, Kate échangeait un énième appel avec le _12_ _ème_ _District_ , transmettant ses dernières consignes à l'équipe de nuit afin qu'aucune erreur ne soit commise. Il l'écoutait enchaîner patiemment les recommandations, stricte et efficace, comme à son habitude, et se disait qu'elle devait être épuisée. Cette affaire, les longues journées qui s'enchaînaient depuis plusieurs semaines, ses inquiétudes professionnelles, allaient finir par avoir raison de sa santé. Kate était une force de la nature, habituée depuis des années aux nuits sans dormir qui prolongeaient des journées interminables, aux angoisses des affaires compliquées, à la pression qu'exerçaient les autorités, toujours exigeantes. Et elle aimait aussi, d'une certaine façon, ce rythme de vie survolté, comme un moyen, sans doute, de vivre pleinement, de rester active constamment. A la maison, elle vivait avec intensité sa maternité, profitant de chaque instant avec ses fils, comme si elle se devait de ne rien manquer, et de compenser son absence. Elle faisait en sorte, aussi, de prendre soin de lui, d'avoir du temps pour eux. Elle se plaignait rarement d'être fatiguée, même s'il ressentait son épuisement parce qu'il la connaissait bien. Et ces jours-ci, elle était plus fatiguée que d'accoutumée. Elle avait besoin de repos, vraiment, longuement. Elle avait besoin qu'ils se retrouvent tous les quatre, loin du travail, loin des soucis professionnels, des enquêtes compliquées, des obligations. Loin de New-York sans doute. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ils partiraient au bout du monde, au soleil pour quelques semaines de rupture totale avec le quotidien, afin de recharger les batteries, de se retrouver et de profiter, simplement, de la vie en toute quiétude. Kate lui avait dit, il y a peu, qu'elle prendrait des vacances, une fois cette affaire résolue. Mais elle accepterait difficilement de prendre de longs congés, ou de partir loin de New-York sans qu'elle n'ait de garantie quant à la suite de sa carrière s'ils profitaient de sa démission pour partir quelques temps. Il avait néanmoins espoir de la convaincre, avec beaucoup de persuasion, de charme et d'inventivité. Il profiterait de sa surprise d'anniversaire pour passer à l'action. En espérant que l'affaire _Red Sword_ serait résolue d'ici là, et que Kate aurait l'esprit plus libéré quant à la suite de sa carrière. Elle avait beau lui avoir dit que sa décision était prise, il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps elle souhaitait encore exercer ses fonctions de Capitaine. Peut-être préférait-elle rester aux commandes du _12_ _ème_ _District_ jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle enchaîne sur ce nouveau poste qu'elle obtiendrait, à n'en pas douter, surtout avec l'appui de Victoria Gates. Il espérait que le travail leur laisserait du répit ce week-end, afin de pouvoir discuter posément de tout cela.

Il l'entendit intimer à son interlocuteur de la prévenir du moindre problème, peu importait l'heure, puis elle raccrocha en soupirant.

\- Quelle soirée …, râla-t-elle, d'un air las.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de souci cette nuit, répondit Rick, gentiment, la regardant ranger son téléphone dans son petit sac à main. Tu as besoin de dormir de temps en temps, quand même.

\- Si _Red_ _Sword_ reste tranquille, on ne devrait pas avoir besoin de moi.

\- Je me demande s'il a filmé son exploit ce soir, et s'il y aura une vidéo en ligne.

\- Il vaudrait mieux pour Bill Galway qu'il n'y ait pas de vidéo. Même si Dwayne la supprimait rapidement, elle aurait le temps de se répandre …

\- Hum … à sa place, je partirai vivre loin du pays pour quelques temps, répondit Rick. Parce que quand tout New-York l'aura vu nu comme un ver, menotté et le visage tout jaune, sa réputation en prendra un coup.

\- Elle en prendra un coup de toute façon. Cette histoire de dopage fera les gros titres, demain, qu'elle soit avérée ou non. Mais _Red Sword_ a agi très rapidement et furtivement, je ne sais pas s'il a pris le temps et le risque de filmer.

\- Avec une caméra embarquée peut-être, comme pour Cole Brown, suggéra Castle. Ça fait partie de son mode opératoire, et je pense que le buzz qu'il suscite nourrit ses actes.

\- Tu en parles comme d'un serial-killer …, lui fit remarquer Kate avec un petit sourire.

\- Dans son cas, ce serait plutôt un serial-justicier, sourit-il.

\- Hum … Tu as raison. _Red Sword_ a une sorte de mode opératoire, et des rituels qui ont un sens, expliqua-t-elle, analysant en même temps une fois de plus leur affaire. La peinture jaune, l'exposition publique de la victime, la mise en scène, l'humiliation, les vidéos …

\- Et l'anticipation, le calcul, la préméditation, ajouta-t-il.

\- Oui. Mais comme le dirait Jordan, un serial-killer finit toujours par commettre une erreur, même infime, et par se faire coincer, assura Kate.

\- Tout à fait, et on est bien placés pour le savoir, répondit-il, songeant à Jerry Tyson.

\- Oui … On coincera ce serial-justicier, comme tu l'appelles, conclut-elle, en soupirant néanmoins, de lassitude.

\- Bien-sûr, répondit-il, passant son bras derrière ses épaules nues pour la prendre contre lui.

Il déposa un baiser de soutien et de réconfort sur sa tempe, et doucement elle vint poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle se sentait plus lasse que fatiguée à cet instant, l'adrénaline et son hyperactivité des dernières heures masquant son épuisement. Elle avait besoin de ne plus penser à l'affaire _Red Sword_ , qui accaparait ses réflexions, et de pouvoir vraiment faire la coupure avec le travail pour retrouver sa bulle, son cocon, et profiter des petits plaisirs simples auprès des siens. C'était son équilibre, leur équilibre, et sans ça, elle se sentait moins bien. Ordinairement, avec Rick, ils maîtrisaient cet équilibre à la perfection, conscients de son importance et de sa nécessité pour leur bonheur. Mais parfois, quand une affaire complexe se présentait, ils se laissaient embarquer par leurs obligations, et c'était plus difficile. Ce soir, pourtant, ils n'y étaient pour rien. La soirée s'annonçait fort agréable, mais elle avait été gâchée.

\- Je suis désolée …, chuchota-t-elle, caressant du bout du pouce la main de Rick posée sur sa cuisse. Ce n'est pas la soirée qu'on avait espérée.

\- Es-tu vraiment en train de t'excuser de faire ton travail après toutes ces années ? sourit-il gentiment, un peu taquin, sa joue contre ses cheveux. Ce n'est pas toi qui décides quand les meurtriers ou les superhéros passent à l'action je te rappelle …

\- Je sais, mais … il y a toujours quelque chose. Dimanche dernier, le week-end avorté aux _Hamptons_ , ce soir la réception complètement ratée …

\- La réception n'était pas ratée … Enfin, pour _Heart Readers_ , si, mais pas pour nous, répondit-il, tendrement. Plein de petits plaisirs sont venus jalonner cette soirée … comme celui de déambuler au bras de ma charmante épouse telle Cendrillon vêtue …

Il la sentit sourire contre son épaule.

\- On a aussi pu constater que quelqu'un était prêt à payer 2000 dollars pour un dîner avec nous, le couple d'enquêteurs le plus redoutable de tout New-York …, poursuivit-il, tout content. Ce n'est pas rien. On vaut de l'or !

\- C'est vrai …, répondit-elle, en riant, amusée, et relevant la tête pour pouvoir le regarder.

\- Et puis, on a joué aux espions avec Brett Fischer et Cecilia Rojas ! ajouta-t-il, enthousiaste. Ça c'était cool … même si on n'aura probablement jamais le fin mot de cette histoire.

Il fit une moue de petit garçon qui l'attendrit, si bien qu'elle avança doucement sa main vers sa joue, pour du pouce y déposer une caresse, prolongeant son geste sur sa tempe, dans ses cheveux.

\- Et on a dansé …, sourit-elle, ça faisait longtemps, et c'était vraiment chouette …

Il lui sourit en retour.

\- Oui … Tu vois, il y a toujours de quoi se réjouir.

\- Tu as raison, on a bien ri ce soir, et c'était très sympa.

\- Hum … dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu tester les lits king size du _Four Seasons Hotel_ …

\- Pas besoin de lit king-size … Un canapé, un bureau … ou même une porte suffisent à notre bonheur … non ? lui fit-elle, le dévisageant avec un sourire coquin.

\- Une porte … Hum … oui … une porte …, répondit-il, souriant béatement, d'un air songeur. J'aime les portes.

\- Je sais … moi-aussi, j'adore les portes …, sourit-elle, venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, alors que le taxi ralentissait, arrivant à la hauteur de leur immeuble.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapitre 53**

 _Loft, New-York, minuit et demi …_

Dans le hall de l'immeuble, Castle et Beckett patientaient devant l'ascenseur qui se faisait attendre. Les cheveux et les vêtements humides, ils n'avaient pas très chaud, après avoir dû courir sous la pluie battante et dans la fraîcheur de ce début d'automne. Il était très tard. Avec la soirée qu'ils avaient passée, et cette longue journée, ils n'avaient plus qu'une hâte : rentrer chez eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche cet ascenseur ? grommela Castle, appuyant une fois de plus sur le bouton.

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'appuyer plusieurs fois …, lui fit gentiment remarquer Kate, tirant un peu plus sur ses épaules la veste que Rick lui avait prêtée afin qu'elle puisse se protéger de la pluie. Il est de plus en plus lent …

\- Je suis sûr que c'est encore le vieux Clyde qui l'a bloqué au 5ème étage …, grogna Rick, regardant le numéro 5 clignotant sur l'affichage.

\- Pourquoi il ferait ça ? A cette heure-ci en plus …

\- Pour embêter le monde ! Il n'y a pas besoin d'explication pour les faits et gestes de ce vieux grincheux …

\- En parlant de vieux grincheux …, sourit-elle, taquine. Je crois que j'en ai épousé un.

\- Hey ! s'offusqua-t-il, en faisant la moue. Grincheux je veux bien, mais pas vieux !

Elle rit, amusée de l'embêter, alors qu'il s'évertuait à appuyer encore sur le bouton.

\- Il faudrait en parler à la copropriété, reprit-elle, plus sérieusement. Cet ascenseur va finir par tomber en panne pour de bon.

\- Justement. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut rien dire à la copropriété ! S'il pouvait tomber en panne avec nous à l'intérieur, ce serait trop cool …, une occasion en or …

\- Pour ? Tester nos talents d'évasion ? lui fit-elle, avec un petit sourire, sachant pertinemment que son coquin de mari faisait allusion à l'un de ses fantasmes préférés.

\- Je pensais plutôt à nos talents d'amants fougueux …

\- L'ascenseur n'a pas besoin de tomber réellement en panne pour ça. Si Clyde est capable de bloquer l'ascenseur, nous aussi, on pourrait le faire, expliqua-t-elle, comme si elle envisageait réellement cette éventualité.

\- Capitaine Beckett, sourit-il, amusé, en la dévisageant, seriez-vous en train d'échafauder un stratagème pour faire des coquineries dans l'ascenseur ?

\- Moi ? Je n'échafaude rien ! s'offusqua-t-elle, en riant. Je dis juste que je préfèrerais ne pas être vraiment coincée dans l'ascenseur pour réaliser ton fantasme.

\- Tu veux réaliser mon fantasme ?

\- Etant donné que tu parviens toujours à tes fins, un jour ça arrivera probablement … Mais je ne sais pas si ce serait terrible, en fait … un câlin dans l'ascenseur, répondit-elle, sceptique.

\- Ce serait sensationnel, crois-moi …, assura-t-il, de son petit air coquin, en appuyant une fois de plus sur le bouton, et constatant que l'ascenseur semblait toujours bloqué au 5ème étage.

\- Hum … Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à être suffisamment détendue …, entre le fait d'être enfermée, et la crainte que l'on soit surpris si l'ascenseur redémarre inopinément.

\- On a déjà testé des espaces confinés …, lui rappela-t-il. Avion, placards, cabine de bain à la plage … et c'était génial.

\- Oui, c'est vrai … mais c'était fermé à clef, et personne ne pouvait entrer. Là, pour l'ascenseur, ça ne dépend pas de nous. Si quelqu'un réussit à faire redémarrer l'ascenseur pendant qu'on est à l'intérieur, et qu'il s'ouvre sur un étage, révélant nos corps nus, enlacés à la vue de nos chers voisins …

\- Ça dépend des voisins …, s'amusa-t-il. Ça pourrait être drôle ! Mais tu sais, pas besoin d'être complètement nus …

\- Tu as déjà pensé à tout, sourit-elle, amusée.

\- Il faut ! Pour convaincre un esprit aussi terre à terre que le tien ! Mais quand l'occasion se présentera, je n'aurais pas besoin d'autre argument que le plaisir de mes caresses et mes baisers pour te convaincre …, sourit-il fièrement, se penchant vers elle pour embrasser ses lèvres.

\- Tu crois ? répondit-elle, souriant contre sa bouche, avant d'y déposer un petit baiser.

\- Bientôt 7 ans d'expérimentation … qui me prouvent que tu ne peux pas me résister …, chuchota-t-il, d'une voix suave, passant la main dans son dos pour l'attirer virilement tout contre lui.

\- Justement … là, maintenant, je n'ai pas du tout envie de résister à l'envie que j'ai de mon mari …, souffla-t-elle, caressant sa bouche de plusieurs petits baisers, attisant ainsi doucement leur désir.

Charmé par ses mots, séduit par sa sensualité, Rick glissa sa main dans son cou, puis sur sa joue, approfondissant leur baiser, voluptueusement. C'était un de ces moments prélude à leurs câlins, un de ceux où leurs échanges, leurs rires, leurs regards nourrissaient le besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Une de ces étreintes où leurs désirs pouvaient s'embraser rapidement, les amenant à se faire l'amour furieusement, en un câlin intense, fougueux, quand la frustration, l'envie, l'amour leur faisaient perdre la raison et le contrôle de tout leur être. Alors en échangeant ces baisers, là dans le hall faiblement éclairé, attendant impatiemment l'ascenseur, ils savaient qu'à peine franchie la porte du loft, ils succomberaient à ce désir furieux, resté trop longtemps inassouvi.

\- Pourvu que l'ascenseur tombe en panne ce soir …, sourit Rick, contre la bouche de sa muse, tendant un bras afin d'appuyer à nouveau sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

\- Dis …, ce n'est pas que ce ne soit pas sympa de discuter fantasme dans le hall de l'immeuble à près d'une heure du matin, mais on pourrait peut-être prendre les escaliers, non ? suggéra Kate avec un sourire.

\- Impossible, on doit mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, et prendre ce vieil ascenseur …, expliqua-t-il, jetant un œil au chiffre lumineux, avant de s'exclamer, : Ah ! Le voilà ! Il descend !

\- Enfin …, soupira-t-elle, alors qu'ils desserraient doucement leur étreinte, pressés de monter.

\- Croisons les doigts …, sourit-il, plein d'espoir.

Elle se contenta de sourire, amusée par sa mine, et peu motivée, elle, pour se laisser aller à un câlin dans l'ascenseur, malgré l'envie qu'elle avait de son mari. Elle était trop fatiguée pour ce genre de fantaisie, ce soir.

Quelques secondes suffirent pour que la porte s'ouvre devant eux. Ils montèrent tous deux, échangèrent un sourire complice, et Rick prit aussitôt Kate par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- J'aimerais t'offrir cette robe, lui fit-il, laissant courir son regard sur son décolleté, légèrement dissimulé par la veste couvrant ses épaules. Tu n'as pas vraiment eu le temps de la porter dans les conditions idéales …

\- Oui, mais elle coûte trop cher …, répondit-elle, se blottissant contre lui, un bras autour de son cou, pour venir embrasser ses lèvres, gourmande qu'elle était de ses baisers. Ce serait une folie …

\- Hum …, soupira-t-il, de plaisir, sentant son désir s'emballer. Elle te va tellement bien ...

Une main dans son dos nu, sous sa veste, l'autre sur sa taille, il pressait son corps contre le sien, envoûté par l'envie qu'il avait d'elle. A travers le tissu de sa robe, sans cesser de l'embrasser, sa main caressa la courbe de sa hanche, effleura ses fesses, puis glissa audacieusement sous la mousseline, sur la peau nue de sa cuisse.

\- J'aime ce tissu vaporeux, là, sur tes cuisses …, chuchota-t-il, la caressant depuis son genou jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. C'est terriblement sexy …

\- Moi j'aime ce que ta main est en train de faire sous ce tissu vaporeux …

Il sourit, sans avoir le temps de répondre, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrant sur leur étage, les ramenant ainsi brusquement à la réalité.

\- Dommage …, sourit-elle, taquine. Ce ne sera pas pour cette fois la panne …

\- Non, répondit-il, souriant, en la prenant par la main. Viens, rentrons …

Ils quittèrent l'ascenseur, silencieux, et s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte du loft. Rick y enfonça ses clés, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller la maisonnée endormie, puis ils entrèrent. Et, sans même allumer la lumière, ou laisser le temps à Kate de retirer sa veste, il la plaqua doucement contre la porte, qui se referma légèrement dans son dos.

\- Au moins, la porte ne peut pas nous faire faux bond, elle, pas comme ce maudit ascenseur …, chuchota-t-il, avec un sourire, glissant à nouveau sa main sous la mousseline de la robe, sur sa cuisse, tout en happant tendrement ses lèvres.

Elle ne dit rien, captivée par la fougue de leurs baisers, la force du corps de Rick la pressant contre la porte, son envie à lui, qu'elle sentait furieuse, et la fureur du désir que le tout attisait en elle. Là, dans le noir du salon, le silence de leur cocon, à fleur de peau, elle basculait dans une sorte d'ivresse envoûtante, excitante, oubliant les tracas de la vie, du travail. Soumise à son homme, lascive dans ses bras, elle le laissait avoir l'initiative, enivrée par ses caresses sur ses cuisses, ses fesses, sa main glissant sur sa peau, sur ses dessous en dentelle. La tête en appui contre la porte, les yeux fermés, une main dans ses cheveux pour accompagner les baisers qu'il déposait au creux de sa poitrine, dans son cou, elle n'était plus que murmures et soupirs. Mais elle avait besoin de le toucher, elle-aussi, de sentir la chaleur de sa peau sous ses mains, de le voir s'abandonner sous ses caresses, de lui donner du plaisir. D'une main, elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, alors qu'il la débarrassait de la veste couvrant ses épaules, leurs lèvres jouant, elles, à se chercher et se retrouver, mêlant baisers et sourires.

Ils étaient totalement focalisés sur leur désir, quand subitement, le bruit de la table basse raclant le parquet, suivi d'un petit cri, les firent sursauter, les interrompant brutalement. Se séparant à la va-vite, ils se tournèrent vers le salon plongé dans l'obscurité.

\- Bon sang ! pesta Martha, en se frottant la jambe.

\- Mère ! s'exclama Rick, alors que Kate, comprenant ce qui se passait, allumait rapidement la lumière.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, les enfants ! Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu ! Continuez vos petites affaires …, leur répondit-elle, avec un sourire, légèrement ensommeillé.

Gênée, Kate ne dit rien, réalisant que Martha venait d'assister, depuis le canapé, à deux ou trois minutes de leur intimité. Fort heureusement, ils étaient encore habillés, et il ne s'était rien passé de visible. Mais d'imaginer que sa belle-mère ait pu entendre ses soupirs de plaisir la fit rougir presque instantanément.

\- Il y a un souci ? Tu as un problème ? demanda Rick, ne se préoccupant pas pour le moment de l'intrusion de sa mère dans leur intimité, mais se demandant ce qu'elle faisait réveillée à une heure si tardive.

\- Non, non, Richard … J'ai dû m'assoupir dans le canapé, simplement, expliqua-t-elle, se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Quand j'ai entendu la tournure que prenaient les choses, j'ai tenté de m'éclipser discrètement … mais cette maudite table s'est prise dans mes pieds.

Il ne répondit pas, perplexe, réalisant que sa mère venait d'interrompre un de ses moments avec sa femme. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Ce ne serait pas la dernière non plus. Mais ça avait le don de l'agacer. A croire qu'elle le faisait exprès.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de voir que votre vie sexuelle se porte pour le mieux, mes chéris … C'est bien, très bien. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, sourit-elle, taquine, d'un œil rieur, avant de s'engager rapidement dans l'escalier.

Déconfits, tous deux la regardèrent s'éloigner et disparaître à l'étage.

\- Je vais la tuer …, maugréa Rick.

\- Heureusement qu'elle s'est réveillée maintenant …, lui fit remarquer Kate, profitant de cet intermède, pour retirer ses talons hauts. Ça aurait pu être pire, tu imagines si …

\- Mon Dieu … non ! l'interrompit-il, avec une moue dégoûtée. Quelle horreur …

\- La prochaine fois, on prendra le temps d'allumer la lumière …, ajouta-t-elle, alors qu'au même moment, la petite voix de Léo se faisait entendre depuis l'étage, appelant Maman et Papa.

\- Et voilà, c'est la totale … Elle a réveillé Léo …, grogna Rick.

\- Je vais monter lui faire un câlin, il va se rendormir ...

\- Espérons … Sinon, je commets deux meurtres !

\- Castle ! s'indigna Kate.

\- C'est bon, je rigole …, marmonna-t-il, en esquissant un petit sourire malgré tout.

\- Je fais vite, lui fit-elle, s'approchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, et une caresse des plus sensuelles sur son torse nu, sa main glissant depuis sa poitrine jusqu'à son bas ventre.

\- Hum …, soupira-t-il de plaisir et de bien être l'embrassant à son tour.

\- Ne t'endors pas …

\- Aucun risque …, sourit-il.

 _Dix minutes plus tard …_

Kate, pieds nus, descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre, satisfaite que leur petit Léo se soit décidé à se rendormir promptement. En réalité, il était à peine éveillé, mais avait dû entendre suffisamment de bruit pour être tiré de son sommeil, et réclamer un câlin. Elle l'avait embrassé, rassuré, et son petit bonhomme s'était rendormi presque instantanément contre elle. Elle en avait profité pour passer dans la chambre d'Eliott, jeter un œil à son sommeil, et venir déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux, attendrie par le visage paisiblement endormi de son petit garçon.

En descendant l'escalier, elle aperçut Rick installé dans le canapé, tête en arrière et yeux fermés, comme s'il se reposait. Elle constata qu'il avait tamisé la lumière du salon, et s'était mis à l'aise, retirant chaussures et chaussettes. Avec sa chemise ouverte, dévoilant son torse, ses cheveux encore humides légèrement en bataille, et son doux visage, il était délicieusement sexy. Autant il pouvait être un véritable gamin, rieur et farceur, autant il était aussi cet homme au corps viril et fort, séduisant et sexy dont elle désirait chaque parcelle de peau. Et c'était ce qu'elle aimait plus que tout : cette ambivalence, qu'elle chérissait, qui la faisait fondre totalement d'amour et de désir.

Elle le vit ouvrir les yeux, quand elle posa le pied sur la dernière marche, et esquisser aussitôt un sourire.

\- Il s'est rendormi tout de suite ? demanda-t-il, constatant que plus aucun pleur ni appel de détresse n'émanait de l'étage.

\- Oui … Il était à peine réveillé, expliqua-t-elle, s'avançant vers lui.

\- Heureusement, sinon ma chère mère en aurait entendu parler demain matin ! grogna-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute. Léo a le sommeil tellement léger …, tempéra Kate, désormais face à lui.

Il la regarda remonter légèrement sa robe sur ses cuisses, contempla l'effleurement de la mousseline sur sa peau, et la sensualité de ses gestes raviva aussitôt son envie d'elle, alors qu'elle venait s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Elle passa un bras autour de son cou, et posa sa main libre sur son torse nu.

\- Elle est au moins coupable d'avoir ruiné notre moment, continua-t-il, tout en posant doucement ses mains sur sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- Hum … Je ne vais pas oser la regarder dans les yeux demain …, constata-t-elle, avec une petite moue, un peu gênée, même si elle commençait à avoir l'habitude des remarques ou intrusions de sa belle-mère.

\- Si seulement c'était la première fois, mais elle est coutumière du fait. Et ça l'amuse en plus ! grogna-t-il à nouveau, toujours agacé.

\- Si on oubliait ta mère ? Et qu'on se reconcentrait sur ce qu'on était en train de faire ? sourit-elle, tendrement, en venant l'embrasser.

\- Mais j'avais envie de toi contre cette porte …, expliqua-t-il, savourant la caresse de la main de Kate sur son torse. Maintenant que je sais qu'elle est réveillée, ce n'est plus possible. Elle serait capable de descendre se faire une tisane au tilleul au pire moment …

\- Au meilleur moment tu veux dire …, sourit Kate, jouant à dessiner des arabesques imaginaires du bout des doigts sur sa poitrine.

\- Oui … Déjà qu'Eliott ce matin a tout fichu en l'air ...

Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses nues, faisant remonter la mousseline de sa robe jusqu'à sa taille, et d'un geste viril, l'attira tout contre lui, afin de pouvoir capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser gourmand. D'une main, elle fit glisser sa chemise dans son dos, pour se blottir plus encore contre son torse nu, sans un instant, interrompre la valse de leurs baisers, de leurs bouches se goûtant, se dévorant, sensuellement. Leurs caresses se firent plus audacieuses, explorant chaque parcelle de peau nue, attisant leurs désirs. Les lèvres de Rick, sa langue coquine dans son décolleté. Ses mains pressant et câlinant ses fesses. Sa bouche à elle embrassant son cou, mordillant son oreille, goûtant de la pointe de la langue la saveur chaude et virile de sa peau, sur son torse, son épaule, au creux de son cou. Sa main déboutonnant son pantalon, s'y glissant pour le caresser plus intimement, entre ses cuisses, pour se délecter de l'ardeur de son désir entre ses doigts, l'entendre soupirer d'envie, contre sa bouche, se tendre de plaisir contre son corps quand elle intensifiait sa caresse.

\- Rick …, murmura-t-elle, alors que de sa main dans son dos, il commençait à dézipper sa robe. Pas ici … Tu sais qu'on a plein d'autres portes à l'abri des regards indiscrets…

\- Oui …, sourit-il, arrêtant un instant ses baisers et caresses pour la regarder dans les yeux. Mais cette porte, c'est particulier … C'est notre porte, c'est … symbolique. C'est de cette porte dont j'avais envie. Enfin de toi … contre cette porte …

Elle glissa ses doigts en une caresse sur sa joue, attendrie par son explication, et le souvenir de ces tout premiers instants, où, contre la porte du loft, leur premier vrai baiser, leur première étreinte, avaient attisé leur désir.

\- Je t'aime …, chuchota-t-elle, avec tendresse, déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il sourit, comblé, venant embrasser sa cicatrice, au creux de sa poitrine, comme il l'avait fait, ce soir où elle était venue à lui. Un baiser doux et léger, qui, plus que des mots, lui disait combien il l'aimait. Ils échangèrent un regard, complices et heureux de la force de ce qu'ils partageaient.

\- Allons dans la chambre, mon cœur … On va trouver une autre porte, moins symbolique, mais tout aussi excitante …

\- Oui. Accroche-toi, sourit-il, repositionnant maladroitement son pantalon pour ne pas le perdre en chemin. Je t'emmène …

\- Tu crois que tu es capable de me …, commença Kate, alors qu'il se levait, la soulevant dans le même temps, blottie dans ses bras, accrochée à son cou.

\- Tu vas voir si je ne suis pas capable ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement, avant de s'avancer en direction du bureau.

Elle rit, ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, espérant qu'ils arriveraient dans la chambre sans encombre.

 _Une demi-heure plus tard …_

L'eau chaude de la douche la délassait tandis que Kate savourait la caresse des mains de Rick savonnant son dos. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle heure il était. Pas loin de deux heures du matin, probablement. Pourtant, elle ne ressentait plus la fatigue. Ils venaient de faire l'amour avec une telle intensité, qu'elle se sentait simplement bien, comblée. L'esprit libéré de ses tracas, oubliant l'épuisement, elle se reposait doucement contre son mari, aux petits soins pour elle. Les yeux fermés, appréciant la chaleur du jet d'eau, la puissance du corps de Rick contre son dos, elle restait enivrée de ses sensations délicieuses qu'il venait de lui procurer. Après cette journée pleine de frustrations, leur étreinte avait été fougueuse. Contre la porte de leur chambre, il l'avait libérée de sa robe et de ses dessous, avant de venir, entre ses cuisses, lui offrir la plus longue et délicieuse des caresses. Elle n'avait pu contenir son plaisir, incapable de dominer l'intensité de ce désir que déclenchait la gourmandise de la langue, de la bouche, des mains douces et expertes de son homme. Fier et arrogant, excité par son corps tendu de plaisir sous sa bouche, terriblement impatient, il lui avait à peine laissé le temps de reprendre ses esprits, avant de l'amener à se tourner, pour dans son dos, se glisser en elle, contre ses fesses, entre ses cuisses. Elle aimait particulièrement le voir perdre le contrôle ainsi, la désirer au point de ne plus supporter d'attendre, de se priver de toutes ses caresses dont il raffolait. Oui, elle aimait quand il lui faisait ainsi furieusement l'amour. Debout contre leur porte, son dos contre sa poitrine, elle avait joué elle-aussi avec son envie d'elle, ondulant sur son sexe, alors qu'une main agrippée à sa taille, l'autre caressant ses seins, il couvrait son cou et son épaule de baisers lui murmurant à l'oreille tout le plaisir qu'il prenait. Puissamment, il avait repris le dessus, désireux de la faire jouir à nouveau, fort de sa virilité. Les dernières secondes de leur étreinte avaient été intenses. Lascive sous ses assauts fougueux, elle avait perdu pied, totalement, ivre du plaisir qui irradiait tout son être, quand elle sentait son homme si intimement lié à elle, si profondément en elle. Presque simultanément, ils avaient atteint le paroxysme du plaisir, transpirant et haletant légèrement, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Incapables de se désunir, ils étaient restés ainsi enlacés quelques instants encore, le temps de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Debout toujours, silencieux, sans un mot, échangeant simplement caresses et baisers sensuellement, faisant se prolonger leur étreinte.

\- Tu dois être épuisée …, chuchota Rick, la tirant de ses pensées, alors qu'il la faisait se tourner entre ses mains.

\- Hum … Je ne sais pas …, sourit-elle, en le dévisageant, l'eau chaude rinçant le savon dans son dos. Je ne sais plus … Je suis juste … bien.

Il sourit, tout heureux du bien-être qu'il procurait à sa femme.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle, posant les mains sur sa taille.

\- Je me sens merveilleusement bien, répondit-il, déposant un tendre baiser sur son front. Mais je crois que je vais m'endormir en trente secondes ...

\- Il y a des chances, sourit-elle. Et demain matin, tu vas ronchonner pour sortir du lit …

\- Probable ! Plus que quatre heures de sommeil, je pense … ça va être terrible, constata-t-il avec une petite moue.

Elle sourit, simplement, amusée par sa mine.

\- Tu sais pour la robe …, reprit-elle. Comme tu l'adores autant que je l'adore ...

\- Tu m'étonnes … cette robe est un pousse-au-crime, répondit-il en riant.

\- Si tu souhaites toujours me l'offrir …

\- Evidemment ! sourit-il, content qu'elle accepte son cadeau.

\- Mais elle coûte une fortune, lui fit-elle remarquer, culpabilisant un peu. Peut-être que ce pourrait être mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

Bien qu'habituée désormais à vivre sans avoir à se soucier d'argent, elle se refusait toujours à des dépenses superflues, et avait à cœur de mener une vie simple. Bien-sûr, la fortune de Rick les mettait à l'abri du besoin, et ils n'avaient pas à faire attention, mais leurs dépenses du quotidien étaient des plus ordinaires. Les voyages, de temps en temps, quelques bons restaurants étaient les seuls domaines dans lesquels elle acceptait de dépenser davantage. Bien-sûr, Rick lui offrait souvent des cadeaux hors de prix. Et il achetait parfois des gadgets ou objets high tech coûtant une petite fortune. Comme son fameux détecteur de fantôme. Mais dépenser des milliers de dollars pour une robe de soirée qu'elle ne mettrait que deux fois dans l'année la mettait mal à l'aise. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Rick lui disait souvent qu'elle n'avait pas à culpabiliser. Cet argent, il le gagnait. C'était le fruit de son travail. C'était mérité. Et il en reversait une partie à plusieurs associations caritatives, dont _Heart Readers_ , d'ailleurs. Il en avait placé aussi, bien-sûr, pour leurs enfants, et leurs vieux jours. Il lui répétait que ce qui était à lui était à elle, mais elle avait encore du mal à accepter de dépenser plus que ce que son salaire ne le lui aurait permis. Elle avait été éduquée ainsi, et elle s'en félicitait aussi. Mais cette robe lui faisait vraiment envie.

\- J'ai d'autres projets pour ton cadeau …, sourit-il, sur le ton du mystère. Alors, la robe c'est juste une petite fantaisie pour te faire plaisir.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'hésite quand même. C'est vraiment très cher pour une simple robe.

\- Cesse donc de culpabiliser …, cette robe est magnifique, et tu es sublime quand tu la portes. A quoi sert de gagner tant d'argent si ce n'est pas pour s'autoriser un petit plaisir de temps en temps ?

\- Je sais bien, oui …, mais j'imagine les sommes folles que tu as dû dépenser déjà pour mon anniversaire, alors …

\- Eh bien détrompe-toi, l'interrompit-il gentiment. Pour ton anniversaire, je prévois les choses comme tu les aimes. Avec simplicité.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Hum … enfin simplicité, avec une touche de Castle, quand même …, sourit-il.

\- Je vois …, répondit-elle, le regardant avec un grand sourire, tant elle le connaissait bien, et pouvait imaginer que pour lui faire plaisir, il était prêt à tout.

\- Cesse de réfléchir, profite ma chérie …, chuchota-t-il, comme pour conclure, en se penchant pour embrasser ses lèvres. Ok ?

\- Ok.

\- Et maintenant, il serait peut-être temps de quitter la douche pour aller dormir …, sinon, je risque de ne pas être le seul à ronchonner demain matin au réveil.

\- Je ne ronchonne jamais …, répondit-elle, malicieusement.

\- Menteuse !


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapitre 54**

 _Jeudi 31 octobre_

 _Loft, New-York, 6h30 …_

Dans la cuisine, Kate s'affairait depuis une petite demi-heure pour finir la décoration du gâteau d'Eliott. Depuis quelques temps, la pâte à sucre n'avait plus de secret pour elle. Elle avait donc fini de recouvrir son gâteau chocolat-banane d'une couche de pâte à sucre orange-citrouille, et s'appliquait maintenant à modeler des toiles d'araignées noires et des squelettes blancs pour rendre le gâteau vraiment effrayant. Elle espérait que le résultat épaterait son petit garçon, qui serait très fier d'apporter un aussi beau gâteau au goûter de l'école.

Le café coulait dans la cafetière, répandant sa bonne odeur dans le loft encore silencieux et plongé dans la pénombre de l'aube. Sur les murs, les meubles et étagères, scintillaient diverses figurines phosphorescentes destinées à effrayer les futurs invités de la soirée d'Halloween : fantômes, araignées, sorcières et squelettes, toute la panoplie monstrueuse avait envahi le loft depuis plusieurs jours. Des lueurs jaune-orangé émanaient de citrouilles plus vraies que nature que Rick avait garni de LED programmées pour s'allumer à chaque fois que l'obscurité se faisait dans le salon. Kate, à peine réveillée, s'était donc retrouvée plongée dans l'ambiance d'Halloween, ce qui lui avait rappelé la longue journée qui s'annonçait. Entre le travail, la préparation du dîner, et la surprise qu'elle réservait à Rick, elle se demandait comment elle allait y survivre. Mais il le faudrait. Vaille que vaille.

Le corps encore plein de sommeil, elle laissa échapper un bâillement, tout en contemplant la décoration de son gâteau, plutôt satisfaite de son travail matinal. La veille, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à s'endormir, mais comme prévu, la nuit avait été courte, et elle s'était réveillée, d'elle-même, en ayant mal au crâne. Cela lui arrivait parfois, quand elle était vraiment fatiguée, et que les courtes nuits ne suffisaient plus à la requinquer. Elle s'était donc glissée hors du lit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Rick, avait enfilé un shorty et un sweat-shirt, avant de rejoindre la cuisine pour préparer le café, et terminer le gâteau d'Eliott.

C'était ses réflexions sur l'enquête qui l'avaient réveillée, venant envahir son esprit encore endormi, sans qu'elle ne le veuille ni ne puisse le contrôler. Le commissariat ne l'avait pas appelée en pleine nuit, il n'y avait donc rien de nouveau concernant _Red Sword_. Elle avait néanmoins envoyé un message à Dwayne, le spécialiste en cybercriminalité, afin de vérifier s'il y avait eu une vidéo mise en ligne au cours de la nuit. Au réveil, elle avait fait une rapide recherche sur Internet, curieuse de savoir si _Red Sword_ se conformait à son mode opératoire habituel, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Peut-être que Dwayne, plus qu'efficace, avait déjà fait retirer la vidéo. Elle attendait maintenant sa réponse. Elle espérait que tout à l'heure le laboratoire aurait déjà quelques résultats d'analyses à lui fournir suite aux relevés effectués par la scientifique au _Four Seasons Hotel_ au cours de la nuit. Plus elle aurait d'éléments en main lors de son entrevue avec le chef Johnson, dans la matinée, plus les choses se passeraient bien. Même si ce n'était pas pour parler de l'affaire _Red Sword_ qu'il l'avait convoquée, le fait que cette histoire tourne en rond, sans réelle avancée depuis bientôt huit jours, n'arrangeait pas la situation. Il était grand temps que tout cela se débloque, qu'elle puisse prendre une décision professionnelle aussi, en parler aux gars, envisager sa démission, prévoir des vacances, et se lancer dans la préparation de la suite de sa carrière. Mais pour le moment, il fallait parvenir à mettre un terme aux agissements de _Red Sword_. Tant que cela ne serait pas réglé, elle ne pouvait pas se libérer l'esprit pour le reste. Encore moins avec la pression exercée par le chef Johnson, le procureur et le maire.

Délaissant un instant le gâteau, elle se servit un café, espérant que le nectar un peu corsé chasserait les brumes de son esprit, et son mal de tête par la même occasion. Elle buvait de petites gorgées, observant son gâteau en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait encore améliorer, quand elle vit Martha descendre l'escalier, à pas de loup, déjà toute pomponnée, et fraîche comme les roses. Elle sourit en la voyant marcher sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible, et ne pas réveiller les garçons.

\- Katherine … Bonjour …, lança-t-elle, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, en s'avançant vers la cuisine.

\- Bonjour …, lui sourit Kate en retour, s'efforçant de ne pas penser au fait que Martha avait assisté hier soir à un moment de leur intimité.

\- Bien dormi, chérie ? demanda sa belle-mère, contournant l'îlot central pour venir l'étreindre.

\- Oui …, et vous ?

\- Très bien, oui, répondit Martha, la prenant par les épaules en la contemplant. Tu as petite mine …, non ?

\- Hum … J'ai un peu mal au crâne ce matin, avoua Kate, en faisant la moue.

\- Et tu as l'air épuisée. J'en déduis que la nuit a été courte et que je n'ai pas perturbé le cours des événements hier soir …, la taquina-t-elle, avec un petit clin d'œil, avant de desserrer son étreinte.

Kate ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire gentiment, gênée rien qu'à l'idée que Martha y songe encore. Elle avait l'habitude des allusions de sa belle-mère, et s'en amusait souvent. Mais elle se sentait parfois aussi légèrement mal à l'aise avec son côté un peu direct et sans tabou.

\- Je vous sers du café ? proposa-t-elle, pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui, merci … J'ai besoin de quelque chose de fort, aujourd'hui … Je vais montrer à ce Docteur que je suis en pleine forme, répondit-elle, en contemplant le gâteau.

\- Ne boostez pas trop non plus votre rythme cardiaque, s'amusa Kate, sortant une tasse du placard.

\- Non, juste ce qu'il faut, sourit Martha.

\- Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, la rassura-t-elle, lui servant son café.

\- Merci, chérie. Je suis désolée d'avoir réveillé Léo hier soir, je crois que ce petit chenapan m'a entendue rejoindre ma chambre …

\- Ce n'est pas grave, il s'est rendormi tout de suite.

\- Bien.

\- Voulez-vous des toasts ? Ou autre chose peut-être ? proposa Kate.

\- Non, merci, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Un café suffira, répondit Martha, tandis que Kate s'installait face à elle à l'îlot central. Tu t'es levée aussi tôt pour le gâteau ?

\- Oui … mais j'étais réveillée de toute façon, répondit Kate, tournant machinalement sa cuillère dans son café.

\- Il est magnifique. Eliott va l'adorer … Et Richard aussi d'ailleurs ! Tu ferais bien de le dissimuler dans le réfrigérateur où il risque de venir grignoter un petit bout de squelette en sucre !

\- Il a déjà commencé à goûter hier soir, lui fit remarquer Kate, avec un sourire. Regardez… Là… Il manque un morceau.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est vrai … Manger le gâteau de son propre fils ! Il est terrible ! constata Martha, amusée.

Kate sourit, amusée aussi, songeant à la façon dont Rick avait dû grignoter le gâteau en douce, hier soir, quand elle prenait sa douche.

\- Et vous ? Vous êtes très matinale aujourd'hui, constata Kate, buvant son café à petites gorgées.

\- Oui, une foule de choses à faire dès ce matin, avant mon rendez-vous médical. Des costumes à essayer encore pour samedi soir afin de peaufiner les derniers détails, une entrevue avec Victor … et je passerai l'après-midi en répétition. Je crains de ne pouvoir me libérer pour la soirée d'Halloween …, ce qui m'arrange bien, je t'avoue, parce que vu le déguisement que Richard a choisi pour moi, je préfère m'abstenir !

\- Je comprends, répondit Kate en riant.

Elle-aussi avait redouté le choix de Castle pour ce qu'il appelait leur « déguisement de couple », mais finalement, mardi, lors des essayages, elle avait été plutôt séduite. Cela lui ferait du bien de s'amuser, de se laisser aller un peu, de rire avec leurs amis et de se laisser embarquer dans la douce folie de son mari. Elle en avait bien besoin en ce moment.

\- Les garçons sont excités en tout cas, poursuivit Martha. Eliott s'était mis en tête hier soir de compter les secondes le séparant de la chasse aux bombons … mais il s'est endormi d'épuisement.

\- Avec le baseball, la journée a été bien remplie hier pour lui, constata Kate, habituée à ce qu'Eliott s'endorme sans souci. Et Léo ?

\- Il s'est réveillé au cours de la soirée, il a pleuré un petit moment ...

\- Un cauchemar ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Un grand besoin de câlin de sa maman, répondit Martha, sachant que sa belle-fille allait s'en vouloir, mais se refusant à lui cacher la vérité. J'avais oublié de lui laisser ton vieux tee-shirt pour dormir …, mais il s'est ensuite rendormi sans problème.

Kate ne dit rien, buvant son café, le cœur serré d'imaginer qu'elle avait manqué à Léo au point qu'il se réveille pour un câlin. Depuis que les enfants étaient nés, c'était sa peur la plus profonde : ne pas être suffisamment présente, et que ses fils en souffrent. Tout le monde la rassurait constamment. Rick, Martha, son père. Leurs amis aussi. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre, par moment, d'être trop absente. Surtout pour Léo, qui était encore si petit, presque un bébé. Avec Eliott c'était différent. Parce qu'il était plus grand, leurs moments étaient ponctués d'échanges, de conversations, d'interactions qui étaient suffisamment intenses pour combler les besoins de son fils. Mais Léo avait encore tellement besoin physiquement d'elle, de ses câlins, de ses attentions, qu'elle avait la sensation de le sevrer en n'étant pas assez présente. Certains jours, elle n'était qu'un courant d'air, et elle se disait que Léo devait forcément en pâtir. Elle espérait que son changement professionnel lui permettrait de remédier à tout cela, d'avoir plus de temps, et donc par conséquent, de moins culpabiliser aussi, et de se sentir mieux.

\- C'était un petit chagrin passager, chérie …, la rassura gentiment Martha, tapotant légèrement sur sa main en guise de réconfort. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je sais … mais ça veut dire que je lui manque.

\- On en a déjà discuté, Katherine … Cesse de culpabiliser, répondit gentiment Martha, faisant allusion à toutes ces fois où elle l'avait rassurée sur son rôle de maman.

\- Je sais bien, oui, mais j'ai encore moins de temps pour Leo que je n'en avais pour Eliott, constata Kate d'un air un peu dépité.

\- Tu as deux garçons … presque trois si on compte Richard, répondit Martha, d'un air rieur qui fit sourire Kate aussi. C'est normal que tu aies moins de temps.

\- Ce n'est pas juste pour Léo. J'ai peur qu'il en souffre …, avoua Kate, réellement soucieuse.

\- Tu trouves que Léo a l'air d'en souffrir ? demanda gentiment Martha. Ce petit est une vraie canaille, une bouille d'amour qui a toujours le sourire. Et il est plein de vie.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, sourit Kate. Mais il dort mal. Il s'est réveillé tous les soirs cette semaine, et il me réclame. Peut-être que c'est une façon pour lui de manifester son désaccord, de nous faire comprendre qu'il a besoin de sa maman.

\- Peut-être … ou peut-être pas. Moi, je vois un petit bonhomme totalement épanoui, et une maman qui se donne à 100 % pour ses fils. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de mères qui avec un travail aussi prenant que le tien sont debout à 6h du matin pour cuisiner un gâteau pour un goûter d'Halloween. Tu aurais pu acheter un gâteau à la pâtisserie, t'économiser du temps et de l'énergie. Mais non. Parce que tu sais que ton petit garçon adore ce gâteau, et qu'il sera heureux et fier de dire à ses camarades et à sa maîtresse que c'est sa maman qui l'a fait.

Kate acquiesça d'un regard, esquissant un sourire. Bien-sûr, elle avait à cœur de faire le maximum pour faire plaisir à ses fils, et d'être une maman exemplaire, malgré son travail qui l'accaparait. Pour rien au monde, elle se serait abstenue de préparer le gâteau d'Halloween promis à Eliott. Tout comme ce soir, elle se ferait un devoir de cuisiner une soupe à la bave de crapaud, et de préparer quelques cupcakes effrayants. Et plus encore d'accompagner les enfants lors de la traditionnelle chasse aux bonbons. Elle espérait simplement qu'une enquête compliquée ne surviendrait pas en cours de journée, contrecarrant une fois de plus ses projets.

\- Et ce gâteau n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres, chérie, poursuivit Martha. Il serait temps que tu cesses de te tourmenter et que tu acceptes les faits : tu es une bonne maman, une excellente maman.

Kate sourit, touchée par l'assurance de Martha.

\- Léo se réveille tous les soirs ? Et alors ? continua-t-elle, bien décidée à rassurer une bonne fois pour toutes sa belle-fille. Un câlin et il se rendort. Ce n'est pas comme s'il hurlait pendant des heures. Cela n'implique pas qu'il ait un souci. Tous les enfants sont différents. Ils ont des besoins différents … Simplement. Cesse donc de te remettre en question constamment.

\- Vous avez sûrement raison …, répondit Kate, avec un sourire reconnaissant. Merci …

Martha lui sourit simplement en retour, finissant son café à petites gorgées.

\- C'est pour ça que tu souhaites démissionner ? reprit-elle. A cause du manque de temps pour les garçons ?

\- Non, enfin, pas seulement … Mais … comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Eliott en a parlé hier soir. Ça le tracasse que tu quittes la Police. Mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas bien saisi toute cette histoire.

\- Je ne vais pas quitter la Police, mais mes fonctions de Capitaine, oui, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je suppose que tu y as longuement réfléchi, chérie. Mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas sacrifier qui tu es, cette passion de la justice qui t'anime, ce métier que tu aimes tant … Non pas que ce ne soit pas honorable de faire un tel sacrifice pour sa famille, ses enfants, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Mais on finit toujours par le regretter …, expliqua Martha, alors que Kate l'écoutait attentivement, ses yeux dans les siens. Tu vois, parfois, je regrette de ne pas avoir été plus présente quand Richard était enfant et d'avoir, trop souvent, privilégié ma carrière. Je sais que j'ai manqué beaucoup. Et que je lui ai manqué, aussi. Mais je suis convaincue que si j'avais sacrifié ma passion, mon métier, ce qui m'animait, j'aurais été malheureuse, et Richard aurait probablement souffert de la situation.

\- Je comprends, oui …, répondit gentiment Kate. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vais rien sacrifier. Je sais maintenant comment ma vie doit s'équilibrer pour que je puisse m'y épanouir. Et le nouveau job que Victoria Gates m'a proposé devrait contribuer à cet équilibre. C'est enthousiasmant, et ça me permettra de continuer à faire ce qui me passionne, tout en ayant plus de temps.

\- Bien …, sourit Martha.

\- Et Rick devrait travailler avec moi, c'est la condition sine qua non.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis pleinement rassurée. Dis-moi, tu ne travailles pas samedi ? poursuivit sa belle-mère.

\- Normalement, non. Mais avec l'affaire en cours, on ne sait jamais …, soupira Kate.

\- Alors repos total ce week-end, conclut Martha. Tu en as besoin pour me faire disparaître cette petite mine. Pense à toi aussi, chérie …

\- Je n'ai déjà pas beaucoup de temps pour les garçons. Alors moi …, sourit-elle.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est important … Prend le temps d'avoir du temps pour toi … Pourquoi pas une petite séance au spa ? Je suis sûre que Lanie serait ravie de t'accompagner.

\- Je ne suis pas très fan du spa, répondit Kate, en faisant la moue, amusée par la bienveillance de Martha.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te ferait du bien alors ? Et que tu ne prends pas le temps de faire ?

\- Courir …, répondit aussitôt Kate.

\- Courir ? Je pensais à quelque chose de reposant ! s'amusa Martha, en riant.

\- Le footing me détend. Vraiment, assura Kate, avec un grand sourire. C'est une bouffée d'air, une libération pour la tête et le corps.

\- Si tu le dis …, répondit Martha, peu convaincue. Alors, prends le temps d'aller courir ce week-end …

\- Vous avez raison …, sourit Kate, espérant que le travail lui laisserait un peu de répit et qu'elle pourrait souffler.

\- Mais sans culpabiliser ! ajouta Martha, se levant pour aller poser sa tasse dans l'évier. Parce que si tu t''absentes une heure du loft pour sans arrêt te dire que tu dois manquer aux garçons, c'est contre-productif !

\- Je vais essayer, oui, répondit Kate, avec un sourire, amusée et attendrie par la sollicitude et les conseils de Martha, qui la connaissait bien maintenant.

\- Bien. Bonne journée alors, chérie …, le devoir m'appelle ! s'exclama-t-elle, filant vers la porte.

\- Bonne journée, Martha …

\- Dis à Richard que je l'appellerai après avoir vu le docteur. Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas …

\- D'accord, lui répondit Kate tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

Martha lui fit un petit signe de la main, avant de disparaître dans le couloir, refermant délicatement la porte. Kate sourit toute seule, contente de cette petite discussion avec sa belle-mère. Les conversations avec Martha lui faisaient toujours beaucoup de bien. Elle était attentive, et soucieuse de son bien-être, comme une mère l'aurait été. Elle savait la rassurer, même si cela ne suffisait pas toujours à convaincre son cerveau d'arrêter de se tourmenter. Martha était tellement pleine de vie et d'enthousiasme. Sa joie et son positivisme étaient communicatifs et mettaient du baume au cœur. L'avoir dans sa vie, malgré son côté parfois intrusif et envahissant, était une chance dont elle avait pleinement conscience. Elle espérait que son rendez-vous médical se passerait bien, et que ses coups de fatigue étaient simplement dus au surmenage.

Contemplant son gâteau une fois de plus, elle se dit qu'il était plutôt réussi, mais ajouta encore une petite patte à une araignée. Elle admirait son œuvre, buvant lentement son café, songeuse, quand elle vit Rick apparaître par la porte du bureau. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur, malgré le peu de sommeil.

\- Hey …, lui fit-elle avec un sourire, le regardant s'avancer, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés comme pour se réveiller.

\- Bonjour, toi …, répondit-il, de sa voix grave du petit matin.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il contournait l'îlot central pour la rejoindre.

\- Oui …, sourit-il, passant dans son dos pour venir l'embrasser dans le cou.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête pour mieux apprécier le baiser chaud et piquant de Rick au creux de son cou, et caressa légèrement sa joue.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il, lovant son visage contre le sien, son menton sur son épaule. Tu t'es réveillée tôt, on dirait …

Il contemplait le gâteau qui, comme par magie, s'était paré de couleurs depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, la veille au soir. Kate était devenue experte en décoration de gâteau, s'amusant à réaliser de jolies créations pour chacun des anniversaires d'Eliott. Bientôt, Léo, lui-aussi, aurait droit à des gâteaux aux dessins chatoyants. Mais cela prenait du temps, et il se demandait à quelle heure elle s'était levée pour décorer le gâteau aux couleurs d'Halloween.

\- Oui. J'ai mal à la tête, et ça m'a réveillée je pense …, répondit-elle, s'adossant contre son torse, pour se laisser bercer doucement par ses bras. Ça, plus l'enquête …

\- Les femmes et leur cerveau qui n'arrête jamais de ressasser …, la taquina-t-il, gentiment.

\- Je n'y peux rien …

\- Et ce mal de tête ? demanda-t-il, tendrement, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux, tout en humant avec plaisir leur doux parfum de cerise. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Ou c'est la fatigue ?

\- Hum …, la fatigue, seulement. Ça va passer.

\- Tu ne te reposes pas suffisamment …, constata-t-il, desserrant doucement son étreinte. Des vacances, il nous faut des vacances …

Ce n'était pas le moment, là, au réveil de lancer la discussion « congés prolongés » et « vacances de longue durée », mais il gardait cette idée en tête, persuadé désormais que Kate avait besoin de souffler vraiment, et lui d'avoir du temps pour écrire. Mais il fallait qu'il réfléchisse davantage à une stratégie pour la convaincre de prendre de longues vacances, qu'il en sache plus aussi sur le moment où elle souhaitait démissionner, la façon dont les choses allaient se passer, et enfin sur ce futur boulot pour lequel elle allait postuler.

\- Oui …, répondit-elle simplement tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour se servir un café.

\- Tu as pris un cachet au moins ? demanda-t-il, soucieux de son mal de tête.

\- Non … Juste du café.

\- Depuis quand le café soigne-t-il le mal de tête ? lui fit-il, sur le ton de la taquinerie.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas prendre des médicaments inutilement …, répondit-elle, un peu évasivement. Ça va passer tout seul …

\- Hum … Kate Beckett, la dure à cuire qui ne se soigne que quand elle agonise …, s'amusa-t-il, en farfouillant dans le placard où se trouvaient les médicaments. Moi, je n'aime pas savoir que tu as mal au crâne comme ça … Tiens. Aspirine. Et on ne discute pas.

\- Merci, docteur…, sourit-elle, amusée, en prenant le cachet qu'il lui tendait, et attrapant une bouteille d'eau.

\- Encore du café ? demanda-t-il, tandis qu'elle avalait le comprimé.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît.

\- Tu as mangé ? continua-t-il, prenant sa tasse pour la servir.

\- Non …, je mangerai un morceau avec les garçons tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas faim.

\- On n'a pourtant rien mangé ou presque hier soir …, lui fit-il remarquer. Ce ne sont pas ces quelques petits fours qui vont te donner des forces.

\- J'ai des réserves, s'amusa-t-elle, alors qu'il lui tendait sa tasse. Merci … Tu es aux petits soins ce matin …

\- Je suis toujours aux petits soins …, et puis je m'inquiète un peu, à vrai dire, avoua-t-il, s'asseyant près d'elle. Tu es épuisée.

\- Je ne suis pas épuisée. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

\- Un peu ? Beaucoup, oui, rectifia-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux pour sonder son état de fatigue réelle. Ton père l'a remarqué hier soir.

\- Ta mère aussi, reconnut-elle. Elle trouve que j'ai petite mine …

\- Elle a raison, Kate …

\- Un peu de maquillage devrait arranger les choses, répondit-elle, relativisant la situation.

\- C'est un artifice, mais ça ne résout pas le problème. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue si fatiguée, constata-t-il, réellement soucieux.

Il sentait son épuisement depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, depuis le week-end dernier surtout, lorsqu'ils avaient dû rentrer précipitamment des Hamptons, après la semaine déjà compliquée qu'elle avait passée loin d'eux. Mais ce matin, elle avait vraiment petite mine, et il savait que ce mal de crâne voulait dire qu'elle était réellement très fatiguée, et cela l'inquiétait.

\- Je voudrais bien pouvoir me reposer, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il y a cette enquête, et j'ai des obligations, des responsabilités. Je ne peux pas déléguer. Les seuls en qui j'ai pleinement confiance, c'est Espo et Ryan, et tous les deux travaillent déjà à plein régime aussi.

\- Je sais, oui. Je sais …, soupira-t-il, en buvant un peu de café.

Elle avait raison, bien entendu. C'était un des aspects du travail de Capitaine dont ils n'avaient pas pris la mesure quand Kate avait décidé de postuler. Elle avait surtout considéré le fait qu'elle serait moins exposée au danger. Mais finalement, c'était une fonction dévoreuse de temps, qui ne permettait pour ainsi dire jamais de se couper totalement du travail. Jour et nuit, en congé ou non, on pouvait avoir besoin d'elle. Et Kate était perfectionniste, intraitable sur ses obligations, ses responsabilités. Il l'admirait pour ça. Mais il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait tant besoin de changement. Elle aimait son métier passionnément, mais sa vie avait évolué. Ses besoins en tant que femme aussi. Si elle avait eu dix ans de moins, si elle avait été seule, peut-être aurait-elle pu assumer ce rythme, cette dévotion à sa fonction. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait. Elle n'y trouvait plus son équilibre.

\- Il n'y a pas eu un week-end depuis des semaines où je n'ai pas été rappelée au poste, expliqua-t-elle, même s'il le savait déjà, bien-sûr. Et puis, je dormais mal ces derniers temps avec toutes ces remises en question.

\- Hum … toujours le fâcheux cerveau féminin qui réfléchit même en dormant, répondit-il, avec un sourire taquin, histoire d'apaiser un peu le ton de leur conversation.

\- Oui, sourit-elle. Mais le sommeil va mieux maintenant que j'ai une nouvelle perspective de carrière.

\- C'est déjà une bonne chose.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais me reposer ce week-end, reprit-elle, posant sa main sur la sienne pour la caresser tendrement.

\- Tu as intérêt, et je vais y veiller … Tu vas voir, ton mari et tes petits chérubins vont te concocter un week-end de repos total …

\- Oh … j'ai hâte de voir ça …

\- Et à moins qu'une bombe atomique ou une attaque terroriste ne menace New-York, tu ne quitteras pas la maison pour autre chose que de la détente et du plaisir.

\- Tu vas me retenir prisonnière, vraiment ? sourit-elle, amusée.

\- Oh que oui … J'en rêve depuis toujours. Mais c'est pour ton bien, ma chérie ...

\- Evidemment …

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, et ils se sourirent, complices, espérant tous deux, en leur for intérieur, que rien ne viendrait écourter ce week-end, et qu'enfin ils pourraient profiter de paisibles moments en famille.

\- Ton gâteau est superbe …, constata-t-il, tendant la main vers une araignée en pâte à sucre. Je peux …

\- Ne touche pas ! l'interrompit-elle, amusée, en tapotant sur ses doigts pour qu'il retire sa main. Tu en as déjà assez fait, hier soir !

Il rit, amusé de la taquiner.

\- Je suis jaloux … Vraiment … Un si beau gâteau …, reprit-il, avec une petite moue.

\- Je t'en ferai un aussi beau pour ton anniversaire, si tu es gentil !

\- Vraiment ? Avec Dark Vador dessus ? répondit-il, tout content.

\- Hum …, approuva-t-elle, en riant. Dis, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois même pas grognon ce matin ?

\- Ma nuit fut des plus douces et sensuelles … Et puis, aujourd'hui est l'un des jours les plus géniaux de l'année … C'est Halloween ! s'exclama-t-il, au cas où elle n'aurait pas remarqué.

\- Je vois …, sourit-elle, attendrie par sa mine réjouie.

\- Ce soir, ça va être trop cool … J'ai une stratégie d'enfer pour récupérer un max de bonbons avec les garçons.

\- Une stratégie ? Tu ne vas pas nous faire faire n'importe quoi ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas …, sourit-il, mystérieux.

\- Hum … Ils sont petits, Castle, ils n'ont pas besoin de récupérer des tonnes de bonbons.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était pour eux, répondit-il, en riant.

\- Tu es terrible ! rigola-t-elle, aussi.

\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas le seul gourmand de la famille, il me semble ! Qui a mangé tous les bonbons arc-en-ciel l'an dernier ?

\- Mon Dieu …, sourit-elle, songeant avec délice à leur dernier Halloween. Les bonbons arc-en-ciel de Mme Dickinson sont une tuerie …

\- Tu m'étonnes … Et je suis trop pressé que tout le monde découvre nos déguisements. On va faire sensation … Cet Halloween va être trop bien. Et en plus, tu as une surprise pour moi …

\- C'est vrai …, sourit-elle, amusée par son enthousiasme, le regardant boire son café. Voilà donc plein de bonnes raisons de laisser ta grognerie au fond du lit …

\- Hum, oui … Au fait, ça n'a rien à voir, mais tu ne m'as pas dit pour les soucis de Lanie ? Tu as pu discuter avec elle hier ?

\- Oui …, mais je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler. Tu es tellement bavard, et il ne faut vraiment rien dire pour le moment.

\- Je ne suis pas bavard …, bougonna-t-il.

\- Si ! Non seulement, tu es bavard, mais en plus tu fais des gaffes tout le temps. C'est vraiment sérieux, alors tu dois me promettre de garder ça pour toi.

\- Promis je ferai attention. Motus et bouche cousue, sourit-il, joignant le geste à la parole.

\- Si jamais tu fais une gaffe, Lanie t'arrachera les yeux au scalpel et t'étripera avec sa scie sauteuse …, le menaça-t-elle, adoptant un ton très sérieux.

\- Oh, je sais les risques que j'encoure …, sourit-il, amusé par ses menaces.

\- Ok. Donc … il se trouve que Lanie est enceinte. Enfin probablement …

\- Vraiment ? C'est super ! Un petit Espo junior ! s'exclama Castle, enthousiaste et heureux pour ses amis.

\- Euh …, doucement Castle. Parce que c'est là qu'il y a un souci en fait …

\- Quoi ? Espo ne veut pas de bébé ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas ça … Lanie n'en a pas parlé à Espo encore. Et tu as intérêt de faire comme si de rien n'était, parce qu'elle n'est pas sûre qu'il soit le père du bébé.

\- Sérieusement ? Elle sort avec quelqu'un d'autre et je n'en savais rien ? Comment c'est possible ? Je suis le roi des potins ! répondit-il, perplexe, en réfléchissant pour tenter de comprendre comment il avait pu manquer cette information.

\- Elle n'a pas de petit ami, non, lui expliqua Kate. Mais tu sais bien qu'avec Espo, leur relation est plutôt irrégulière ... Ils se voient de temps en temps, et quand ils ne se voient pas, ils voient d'autres personnes …

\- Oui, mais elle doit bien savoir si elle a eu des rapports avec lui au moment de la conception …, répondit-il, comme une évidence.

\- Oh oui, elle en a eu. Mais avec quelqu'un d'autre aussi. Et pour l'instant, elle n'a pas fait de test, ni d'échographie, alors difficile de situer avec précision les faits.

\- Je vois …, ça craint …, constata-t-il, en faisant la moue. Donc c'est un accident ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un accident, non …, répondit Kate, hésitant à trop en révéler.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle voulait ce bébé ? Mais elle ne sait pas avec qui elle l'a fait ? insista Castle, comprenant petit à petit la situation.

\- Plus ou moins …

\- Donc tu es en train de me dire que …

\- Rick …, l'interrompit-elle, avec douceur. Parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas connaître tous les tenants et les aboutissants, ok ? Elle est enceinte, le reste doit rester entre elle et les pères potentiels de ce bébé.

\- Les pères potentiels …, répéta-t-il, esquissant un sourire, amusé malgré tout par cette histoire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle …, Castle. Lanie n'en mène pas large.

\- Je sais, mais avoue que la situation est quand même incongrue …, répondit-il, avec un petit sourire.

\- Hum … il n'y a que Lanie pour se mettre dans situation pareille, constata Kate.

\- A quoi pensait-elle franchement ? s'indigna-t-il, doucement. Ça équivaut à faire un bébé toute seule et imposer un enfant à un homme qui ne le désire pas forcément. Et si le père refuse d'élever cet enfant, il passera pour le lâche et le méchant dans cette histoire …

\- Je sais …, je suis d'accord, et crois-moi, je lui ai dit ce que j'en pensais …

\- Elle est heureuse, malgré tout ?

\- Je crois, oui. Elle est perturbée, et chamboulée … mais elle est heureuse d'attendre ce bébé.

\- J'espère que Javi est le papa. Il serait vraiment heureux je crois. Mais ça pourrait poser problème pour Tory …, ajouta-t-il. Ils ont l'air de filer le parfait amour. Si c'est son bébé, alors … ça peut tout remettre en question.

\- Si ce n'est pas le sien aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas comment Javi prendrait le fait que Lanie soit enceinte d'un autre homme, répondit Kate, dubitative.

\- Il a l'air amoureux de Tory, non ? Il semble être passé à autre chose.

\- Il a l'air, oui. Mais c'est Javi … Il y a un truc particulier entre Lanie et lui malgré tout. Ce n'est pas que du sexe et du bon temps leur histoire. Ils tiennent l'un à l'autre, même si ça ne fonctionne pas …

\- Je sais bien …

\- Enfin, chaque chose en son temps …, conclut Kate. Lanie va faire une prise de sang, et on verra ensuite. Si j'ai deux minutes, je discuterai avec Espo de sa relation avec Tory, histoire qu'il me dise la vérité, déjà, ce serait pas mal … plutôt que de roucouler en douce au travail.

\- J'aimerais bien être une petite souris pour assister à cette discussion …, s'amusa Rick.

\- Tu es vraiment une commère, Castle …, sourit-elle.

\- Je sais. J'adore les potins du commissariat, rigola-t-il.

\- Elle rit, elle-aussi, se levant pour installer la table du petit-déjeuner.

\- Rien de nouveau pour l'enquête je suppose ? reprit Rick, se levant lui-aussi, afin de préparer du pain perdu pour Eliott et un biberon pour Léo.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas vu de vidéo en ligne. J'ai envoyé un message à Dwayne. J'attends sa réponse.

\- On va dépatouiller tout ça aujourd'hui. Tu vas voir, assura-t-il, avec un sourire confiant.

\- Il y a intérêt que ça avance, oui. Je vais réveiller les garçons.

\- Ok … Je te fais des œufs brouillés ?

\- Oui … avec du bacon, s'il te plaît.

\- Ah … Tu retrouves l'appétit ! s'exclama-t-il, tout sourire.

\- C'est l'effet Castle du matin, s'amusa-t-elle, filant vers l'escalier, alors qu'il la regardait tout sourire.

Il était presque sept heures désormais, et s'ils voulaient apprécier un petit-déjeuner avec les garçons, il était grand temps de les tirer du lit. La course du matin était maintenant lancée, pour préparer toute la maisonnée avant le départ pour le travail pour Rick et elle, pour l'école pour Eliott. Quant à Léo, aujourd'hui, il aurait la chance de passer la journée chez son grand-père.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapitre 55**

 _Quelques minutes plus tard …_

En arrivant à l'étage, Kate avait entendu Léo qui l'appelait, et s'était donc dirigée vers sa chambre en premier, devinant que son petit coquin était déjà réveillé, peut-être depuis un moment. Même s'il marchait désormais, et escaladait son lit à barreaux, jusqu'à présent, il ne quittait pas sa chambre tout seul quand il se réveillait, préférant jouer, se cacher, ou appeler son papa ou sa maman. Néanmoins, pour éviter tout accident, il dormait depuis le week-end dernier sur un matelas à même le sol, bien calé avec des traversins et des couvertures. Son nouveau lit de grand, et la barrière de sécurité l'accompagnant, avaient été livrés deux jours plus tôt, mais ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de le monter.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, et dans la pénombre éclairée par la veilleuse projetant des étoiles lumineuses au plafond, elle découvrit Léo, sagement allongé sur son matelas. Ses petites jambes en l'air, suçotant l'oreille de son lapin en peluche, il jouait avec ses pieds.

\- Hey, mon petit cœur …, sourit-elle, avec tendresse, s'avançant vers lui.

\- Maman …, répondit Léo, un large sourire illuminant son visage et ses yeux.

\- Tu as bien dormi, trésor ? demanda-t-elle, se baissant pour venir s'asseoir sur le matelas.

\- Dodo, Léo …, sourit-il, tout content de la retrouver.

\- Oui, tu as fait un gros dodo. Viens …, chuchota-t-elle, le soulevant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Elle embrassa sa joue bien rebondie, et il laissa tomber son lapin pour venir prendre le visage de sa maman entre ses deux petites mains. Elle sourit, amusée par son geste, tandis qu'il la contemplait, avec une mine réjouie.

\- Bisou maman …, sourit-il, embrassant son nez, très fièrement.

\- Oh qu'il est bon ce bisou … Encore un bisou pour maman ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste, déposant un nouveau baiser sur son nez.

Elle sourit, et frotta tendrement son nez contre le sien, le serrant contre elle, avant d'embrasser à nouveau sa joue. Puis, Léo, gigotant, se pencha pour récupérer sa peluche.

\- Dodo doudou …, reprit-il, exhibant son lapin Roudoudou.

\- Il a été sage Roudoudou cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle, essayant de comprendre ce que Léo voulait lui dire.

\- Pas pleuré, Doudou, acquiesça-t-il, serrant Roudoudou contre lui.

\- Et Léo ? demanda-t-elle, regardant son petit visage poupon avec tendresse.

\- Maman pas là …, Papa pas là …, répondit-il, comme pour justifier qu'il était normal qu'il ait pleuré la veille.

\- Oui, mon trésor. Je sais …, répondit-elle, le cœur un peu serré, en le câlinant contre sa poitrine. Mais Maman et Papa ne partent jamais très longtemps ... Ils sont toujours là pour leurs petits garçons. Viens, on va faire un gros câlin.

Léo vint blottir son visage au creux de son cou, passant ses petits bras autour de ses épaules, et elle le câlina quelques instants, en silence. Frottant doucement son dos, caressant ses cheveux, humant son doux parfum de bébé, elle profita de ce moment de tendresse, prenant le temps de rassurer son petit garçon. Elle ne pouvait guère faire plus dans les circonstances actuelles. Mais elle savait aussi que ces petits instants étaient précieux pour Léo, et qu'ils suffisaient en général à faire passer ses petits chagrins.

\- Maman t'aime très fort, Léo …, chuchota-t-elle, tendrement, dans son oreille, avant de déposer un baiser dans son petit cou.

\- T'aime Maman …, murmura-t-il, avec une petite voix, faisant fondre son cœur.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, effleurant d'un baiser la peau fine et douce de son cou. Il rit, sous l'effet de ce bisou chatouilleux, et se tortilla dans ses bras, passant de la tendresse au jeu en une fraction de seconde.

\- Encore !

Amusée de le voir rire et se tortiller ainsi, elle joua à couvrir son cou de bisous, et son petit ventre de chatouilles, faisant mine de le dévorer. Léo adorait ce genre de jeux, riant à n'en plus finir. Le sentant à bout de souffle, elle l'apaisa doucement, et l'asseyant sur ses genoux, face à elle, elle contempla son bébé rieur, tout heureux. Le voir ainsi la rassura, apaisa ses doutes et ce sentiment de culpabilité qui la quittait difficilement. Pour le moment, elle n'avait d'autre solution que de profiter intensément de chaque instant avec ses fils, pour compenser le manque qu'elle, comme eux, ressentaient probablement. Léo n'était pas malheureux. Elle le savait bien. Comme Martha l'avait dit, il respirait la joie de vivre. Mais il était si petit, et il avait besoin d'elle. Le voyant ainsi tout sourire, elle se fit la promesse que ses futures fonctions lui permettraient d'avoir des journées de travail plus courtes.

\- On va aller réveiller Eliott, d'accord ?

\- Dodo Liott ? demanda Léo, la regardant d'un air interrogateur.

\- Oui, il dort encore. Et ensuite on va retrouver notre gentil Papa qui prépare le petit-déjeuner.

\- Biberon, Léo !

\- Oui … On va d'abord changer ta couche, trésor, répondit-elle, se levant, en le serrant contre elle.

Léo se laissa porter par les bras maternels, son Roudoudou à la main, et installer sur la table à langer. Observant les gestes de sa maman, calme et silencieux, il la regarda défaire son pyjama en quelques gestes, précis et rapides.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est une journée importante pour les Castle, mon cœur …, expliqua-t-elle, tout en retirant la couche sale, pour la jeter dans la poubelle. C'est Halloween, et Halloween c'est sacré pour ton Papa.

\- Fantôme ?

\- Oui, c'est le jour des fantômes, des citrouilles et de toutes ces choses qui font peur, répondit-elle, s'armant d'une lingette pour nettoyer les fesses de son fils.

\- Peur Léo ! s'exclama-t-il, prenant un air effrayé.

\- Toi, tu as peur ? s'étonna-t-elle, avec un petit sourire, amusée par sa bouille.

\- Peur ! répéta-t-il, serrant son Roudoudou contre sa joue.

\- Oh non, tu n'as pas peur ..., s'amusa-t-elle. Je t'ai vu … Hier tu voulais manger les petits fantômes du salon ! Et même les araignées !

\- Pas peur, Léo, sourit-il, malicieux, alors qu'elle positionnait une couche propre.

\- Non, tu n'as pas peur, rit-elle. Mais tu es déjà un sacré petit acteur. Grand-mère peut être fière. La relève est assurée.

Léo sourit, sans comprendre ce que sa maman racontait.

\- Tu sais, aujourd'hui c'est un des jours préférés de Papa. Papa adore Halloween, reboutonnant son pyjama.

\- Léo aussi !

\- Et Eliott aussi. Ce soir, on va tous se déguiser, expliqua-t-elle, lui parlant comme s'il comprenait, toujours soucieuse de mettre des mots sur les événements de la journée, même si Léo ne saisissait pas encore tout très bien. Tu sais quel déguisement Papa a choisi pour toi ?

\- Papa ? répéta-t-il, suçotant son Roudoudou.

\- Oui. Comment vas-tu te déguiser ? insista-t-elle, en lui enfilant ses chaussons.

\- Liott police !

\- Oui, Eliott sera policier. Mais toi, je me demande bien ce que Papa a choisi.

Rick, avec son amour pour les surprises, ne lui avait toujours pas dit le déguisement qu'il avait choisi pour Léo. Le déguisement le plus génial qui soit, à l'entendre, mais elle était perplexe, et un brin inquiète. Ce serait le premier Halloween de Léo, et Rick voulait marquer le coup. Elle espérait que ce déguisement ne traumatiserait pas son bébé à tout jamais. Il lui faudrait patienter jusqu'au soir pour le découvrir, et elle avait hâte. Les soirées d'Halloween étaient toujours mémorables au loft.

\- Allez, hop, on y va ! s'exclama-t-elle, le prenant dans ses bras. Tu veux marcher ?

\- Oui !

Elle le posa sur le sol, et le prit par la main. Tous deux quittèrent la chambre pour faire quelques mètres dans le couloir, et rejoindre la chambre voisine, celle d'Eliott. Kate s'apprêtait à entrer sans bruit pour réveiller Eliott en douceur, quand elle s'aperçut que la lumière était allumée dans la chambre. Elle poussa donc la porte, escortée par Léo qui babillait des propos peu compréhensibles, et s'arrêta net d'étonnement quand elle découvrit ce qu'Eliott était occupé à faire.

Debout sur son lit, en pyjama, Eliott tenait à la main deux craies grasses, orange et noire, et venait semble-t-il de redécorer sa chambre, puisque le mur bleu ciel s'était paré d'un dessin enfantin, ressemblant à un monstre poilu accompagné d'une araignée plutôt effrayante.

Eliott se retourna, tout sourire, et visiblement fier de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Eliott ? lui lança Kate, stupéfaite de découvrir cette bêtise, alors que Léo lâchait sa main pour gambader vers son frère, et entreprendre de grimper lui-aussi sur le lit.

Le mur qu'ils s'étaient appliqués à peindre avec Rick quelques années plus tôt pour offrir à leur fils une jolie chambre était maintenant souillé d'un énorme dessin. Elle se demandait ce qui était passé par la tête d'Eliott pour que, de bon matin, il dessine sur les murs, et elle réfléchissait déjà à la façon dont elle pourrait réparer tout cela. C'était de la craie grasse. Il allait falloir frotter. Et repeindre, probablement.

\- C'est une fresque, Maman ! s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste. Comme à l'école ! C'est pour Halloween parce qu'on a oublié de décorer ma chambre !

\- Je vois ..,, soupira-t-elle, ne sachant plus si elle devait gronder son fils alors qu'il était paré d'une si louable intention. Mais on ne dessine pas sur les murs, Eliott …

\- A l'école on dessine sur le mur pour décorer la cour de récréation …

Depuis plusieurs semaines, tous les enfants de l'école participaient à un grand projet : une fresque collective qui ornerait l'un des murs de la cour. Elle pouvait comprendre que, dans ces conditions, Eliott ait pu reproduire ce qu'il faisait à l'école, et n'y ait pas vu le moindre problème. Mais tout de même. Ce monstre et cette araignée donnaient vraiment un drôle d'air à la chambre de son petit garçon.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. On ne fait pas de fresques dans une maison, expliqua-t-elle, catégorique, en s'approchant pour regarder de plus près le désastre.

\- Mais c'est joli ! se défendit Eliott. C'est un Poilu d'Halloween …

\- Un Poilu d'Halloween ? répéta-t-elle, perplexe, dévisageant son fils en quête d'explication, tandis que Léo, agrippé à la couette, tentait toujours d'escalader le lit de son frère.

\- Oui ! Il habite dans la caverne au pays des collines sombres … Tu devrais écouter les histoires de Papa, Maman, ce serait plus facile …, expliqua simplement Eliott.

\- Oh, j'écoute les histoires de Papa. Je les connais par cœur les histoires de Papa, affirma-t-elle, haussant le ton, un peu agacée par ce dessin plutôt laid sur le mur.

Non pas qu'Eliott ne soit pas doué pour dessiner, mais ce noir et ce orange n'étaient vraiment pas du plus bel effet. Si encore, il avait dessiné des petits nuages, un arc en ciel ou des oiseaux colorés, passe encore. Mais un monstre poilu et une araignée. Non.

\- Et est-ce que l'histoire de Papa disait de dessiner sur le mur de ta chambre ? demanda-t-elle, dévisageant son fils, d'un air réprobateur.

\- Ben non …, répondit Eliott, un peu hésitant, sentant aux yeux de sa maman qu'elle n'était pas contente. Mais Poilu, il dessine dans sa caverne. Il dessine des fresques de vampires.

\- Beau monstre ! s'exclama Léo, qui avait réussi à grimper sur le lit, et debout comme son frère, tapotait sur le mur, admirant le dessin.

\- Il est beau mon dessin, hein Maman ? demanda Eliott, quêtant un petit mot de réconfort.

\- Non …, soupira-t-elle, spontanément, réalisant trop tard qu'elle venait d'attrister son fils.

Eliott la regarda en faisant la moue, puis regarda le mur, d'un air dépité et désolé. Il sentit le chagrin monter du fond de son petit cœur, triste que sa maman soit fâchée et n'aime pas son dessin.

\- Pardon, trésor …, se reprit-elle, touchée de le voir triste.

Elle se disait parfois qu'être maman consistait à gérer au mieux tout un tas de dilemmes. Et elle en affrontait un justement ce matin. Elle n'était pas contente, mais Eliott n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Il était encore petit, et avait cru bien faire. Elle ne voulait pas le fâcher plus que de raison, ni, non plus, le rendre triste.

\- Ton dessin est très beau, mon cœur ..., reprit-elle, avec douceur, ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une petite caresse. Mais sur une feuille, ça aurait été encore plus beau.

\- Léo aussi ! Dessin ! s'exclama son frère, s'emparant de la boîte de craies grasses ouvertes sur le lit.

\- Oh non, viens par là, toi ! s'exclama aussitôt Kate, attrapant Léo pour l'empêcher d'aggraver le désastre.

\- Non ! Dessin ! grogna Léo, tandis que sa mère le maintenait dans ses bras.

\- Eliott, descends de ton lit, s'il te plaît, et mets tes chaussons … On va aller déjeuner, Papa nous attend, poursuivit Kate. Mais il faudra effacer tout cela …

\- Mais c'est une œuvre d'art, Maman ! s'indigna-t-il, sautant d'un bond de son lit. La maîtresse a dit que la fresque de l'école est une œuvre d'art.

\- Oui, mais pas dans la chambre d'un petit garçon, expliqua-t-elle, lui tendant ses chaussons, tout en tenant fermement Léo dans ses bras pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

\- Tu es fâchée ? demanda Eliott, du chagrin dans la voix, s'asseyant au bord pour enfiler ses chaussons.

\- Non, chéri, je ne suis pas fâchée …, sourit-elle, gentiment.

Mais il était trop tard, et elle vit Eliott se mettre à pleurer, sanglotant doucement.

\- Hey …, Eliott, je ne suis pas fâchée. Ne pleure pas, mon cœur …, le rassura-t-elle, s'asseyant près de lui Léo sur ses genoux.

\- Liott bobo ? demanda le petit Léo, perplexe, dévisageant tristement les larmes de son frère, alors que Kate enlaçait son aîné et le serrait contre elle.

\- Non, Eliott va bien …, répondit Kate, le cœur gros elle-aussi de voir son fils pleurer.

Elle déposa un baiser dans les cheveux d'Eliott, qui s'était blotti contre sa poitrine, sanglotant doucement. Léo, triste aussi, se pencha pour embrasser lui-aussi la tête de son grand frère.

\- Beau dessin, Liott, lui fit Léo, gentiment, pour le réconforter.

\- C'est vrai. Le dessin d'Eliott est très beau … Pourquoi pleures-tu, chéri ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas contente …, je n'aime pas quand tu te fâches, expliqua-t-il, toujours niché contre elle et Léo.

\- Je ne me fâche pas, Eliott. Je suis juste surprise que tu aies dessiné sur le mur … Tu sais bien qu'à la maison, il est interdit de dessiner sur les murs, ou sur les meubles, les objets … Tu es un grand garçon, maintenant.

\- Mais c'est une fresque, maman …

\- Oui, j'ai bien compris le concept de la fresque. Je sais que tu pensais bien faire, parce que tu adores Halloween et que tu voulais que tout soit joliment décoré pour la fête.

\- Oui.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas fâchée. Ok ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il, relevant la tête, et séchant ses larmes du revers de la main.

\- Bien. Je t'aime, trésor …, sourit-elle, déposant une caresse sur sa joue et un baiser sur son front.

\- Moi je t'aime plus encore … De la terre à la lune ! s'exclama-t-il, retrouvant instantanément le sourire.

\- Non, Léo plus ! Lune ! intervint son petit frère, soucieux de ne pas se faire oublier.

\- Oui, Léo aussi aime Maman très fort, sourit Kate, amusée.

\- Et Papa ! ajouta Eliott.

\- Aussi. Et justement Papa doit se demander ce qu'on fabrique. Allez, debout ! s'exclama-t-elle, se levant, Léo dans les bras. On va déjeuner, les garçons …

\- Maman … Je ne veux pas effacer Poilu. Je l'ai bien dessiné !

\- On va voir ce qu'en pense, Papa …, conclut-elle, devinant ce qu'allait dire Rick.

\- Super ! Papa va adorer Poilu …, sourit Eliott, se lançant en courant vers le couloir.

\- Il y a des chances …, soupira Kate, jetant un regard dépité vers l'œuvre d'art de son fils.

Elle savait que Rick allait trouver ce dessin super chouette, et qu'il serait tout heureux qu'Eliott laisse libre court à ses talents artistiques. Ce n'était pas faux, d'une certaine façon, mais sa chambre de petit garçon était si jolie. Ils avaient conçu la décoration ensemble, alors supporter cet affreux monstre sur le mur ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

* * *

 _Domicile de Bayley Johnson, chef de la Police de New-York, 7h du matin …_

Installé à la table du salon, Bayley Johnson dégustait un toast surmonté d'une montagne de marmelade tout en buvant son café. A ses côtés, le Capitaine Ed Harwick, du _24_ _ème_ _District_ , et Phil Ryce, président d'une entreprise d'import-export spécialisée dans les produits pharmaceutiques, l'avaient rejoint, de bonne heure, pour un petit-déjeuner de travail. Et la discussion du jour se focalisait sur le Capitaine Beckett.

\- On va commencer par jouer la carte de l'intimidation …, on s'en tient à ce qu'on a décidé la semaine dernière, expliqua Hardwick, confiant.

\- Ça ne marchera pas …, répondit Ryce, catégorique, dévisageant ses deux amis. Vous parlez d'intimider Beckett ? Sérieusement ? La femme qui a affronté les sbires du sénateur Bracken ? Qui a traqué je ne sais combien de psychopathes et de détraqués dans tout New-York ? Celle-là même qui a plus d'une fois eu un contrat sur sa tête ? Elle ne sera pas intimidée par vos petites magouilles …

\- Le Capitaine Beckett n'est plus le lieutenant dure à cuire de cette époque …, lui répondit Harwick. Elle a des gosses, maintenant, et crois-moi, ça change tout … Si elle se sent menacée, elle ne courra pas au devant du danger. Son instinct de mère la guide désormais …

Ed Harwick, la cinquantaine bien tassée, serrait entre ses mains sa tasse de café fumant, convaincu qu'ils étaient capables d'effrayer suffisamment le Capitaine Beckett pour qu'elle renonce à ses fonctions à la tête du _12_ _ème_ _District_ , et qu'il puisse prendre sa place. Contrôler ce commissariat de plus près était indispensable. Quelques jours plus tôt, des officiers de la brigade anti-vol du _12_ _ème_ _District_ avaient interrogé plusieurs hommes de Chang-Bao, sur les docks. Il s'agissait d'une toute autre enquête, qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur trafic, et les hommes étaient de simples témoins dans une affaire incriminant des dockers. Mais voir des flics rôder autour de Chang-bao et de ses hommes de main les avait inquiétés. Cette enquête sur les docks pouvait leur attirer des ennuis si le _12_ _ème_ _District_ commençait à regarder de plus près ce qui s'y tramait. Johnson avait donc décidé qu'ils allaient faire en sorte de prendre le contrôle du commissariat, pour pouvoir le surveiller de plus près. Ils avaient déjà des complices parmi les forces de l'ordre dans plusieurs districts de New-York, afin de veiller au grain, mais le _12_ _ème_ _District_ était stratégique, parce que dangereux. Il fallait anticiper, et se débarrasser du Capitaine Beckett pour prendre les commandes afin de sécuriser l'ensemble de leur réseau. Leur association avec Chang-Bao et la triade _Wo Ching Wo_ était indispensable au développement de leur affaire, et à la petite fortune qu'ils amassaient grâce à elle. Après dix-huit mois de mise en œuvre, c'était une vraie réussite, qui profitait à tous ceux qui s'y impliquaient. Non seulement, elle rapportait gros, mais en plus elle permettait de sauver des vies, de faire le bonheur de plusieurs familles, et accessoirement de gagner un peu plus encore via la prostitution. Une machine bien huilée, qui, grâce à ses ramifications, prospérait tranquillement. Mais préserver cette tranquillité nécessitait désormais de se garantir le contrôle de plusieurs commissariats stratégiques.

\- Et comment comptez-vous faire pour l'intimider ? demanda Ryce, sceptique.

\- J'ai laissé un petit message à son intention chez elle, hier soir …, répondit Ed Harwick.

Ryce éclata de rire, moqueur, tandis que Johnson, imperturbable, laissait ses amis disserter. Tous trois se connaissaient depuis des décennies, depuis l'université où ils s'étaient liés d'amitié. C'était la première fois qu'ils se lançaient dans un projet d'une telle ampleur. Quelques années plutôt, ils avaient organisé quelques escroqueries déjà, commencé à toucher quelques pots de vins aussi, et puis progressivement, des relations se tissant ils avaient voulu plus : tester leurs limites, jouer avec le feu, et surtout amasser de l'argent, encore et toujours. L'argent, le sentiment de puissance étaient ce qui les animait. L'excitation du côté hors la loi, contrastant avec leur vie bourgeoise bien rangée, sans doute aussi. Et finalement, plus l'affaire prenait de l'ampleur, plus ils voulaient la voir grossir. C'était un cercle vicieux. Ou vertueux. Selon le point de vue. Ils avaient commencé par la prostitution, simplement, puis quand la confiance s'était instaurée avec la triade _Wo Ching Wo_ , ils avaient élargi leurs affaires, réalisant qu'ils pouvaient gagner bien plus d'argent encore. En dix-huit mois, ils avaient bâti un réseau, et tissé les relations leur permettant d'amasser plusieurs milliers de dollars tous les mois.

\- Pourquoi tu te marres ? râla Hardwick.

\- Non, mais sérieusement … Tu crois qu'elle va renoncer à son poste parce que tu joues au corbeau en lui envoyant des petites menaces ? railla Ryce, moqueur.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ?

\- J'ai des idées, oui. Plus radicales …, répondit-il, très sérieusement.

\- Je vais commencer à lui mettre la pression tout à l'heure, les interrompit Johnson, sortant de son silence. Lui faire comprendre que la présence de son mari n'est plus souhaitable, ni compatible avec la nouvelle politique du NYPD.

Bayley Johnson dirigeait la Police de New-York d'une poigne de fer, depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Quelques pattes bien graissées lui avaient permis d'atteindre les plus hautes fonctions, et autant dire qu'il ne faisait pas l'unanimité au sein de la Police. Davantage considéré comme un politique qu'un flic par les hommes, il était néanmoins redouté et respecté, parce qu'intraitable et intransigeant. Sans être officiellement le chef de leur petit réseau, il était, de par sa fonction haut placée dans la hiérarchie, celui qui avait le dernier mot, et distribuait les ordres et consignes. Le plus prudent aussi, parce que sans doute, celui qui avait le plus à perdre. Mais tirant discrètement les ficelles depuis son poste au One Police Plazza, il se savait dans une position confortable, achetant savamment le silence des uns et des autres.

\- Ça ne marchera pas … Elle est capitaine, Bayley, lui fit remarquer Ryce, toujours peu convaincu. Que tu vires son mari n'y changera rien.

\- C'est un début, pour la perturber, la pousser dans ses retranchements, expliqua posément Johnson, tout en finissant son café.

\- Tu ferais mieux de la virer carrément, elle, lui lança Hardwick. Au moins, ce serait réglé.

\- Je ne peux pas virer un capitaine comme ça … Et Beckett en particulier. Désolé, Hardwick, mais elle fait les meilleurs chiffres de la ville depuis des années. Au nom de quoi je la virerais ? lui lança Johnson.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Trouve une raison valable … Elle n'est pas parfaite, elle a bien dû faire une connerie quelque part.

Ed Hardwick connaissait Beckett depuis de longues années maintenant. Ils s'étaient croisés de temps en temps lors de réunions officielles au One Police Plazza, alors qu'elle n'était que lieutenant. Le genre de femme flic qui aurait énervé n'importe quel collègue, lui en particulier. Il était de la vieille école. Macho peut-être. Réaliste à coup sûr. Et la place des femmes dans la Police n'était pas aux commandes. Encore moins quand elle affichait ce physique fort avantageux. Mais elle était un flic redoutable, et cela l'énervait plus encore. Elle avait fait les gros titres de la presse à plusieurs reprises, et il ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'elle avait résolu des affaires compliquées. De quoi faire rager bien des collègues. Elle avait longtemps été dans les petits papiers de l'ancien maire, de par sa relation avec son mari, Richard Castle. Et maintenant elle dirigeait le _12_ _ème_ _District_ , qui année après année, affichait les meilleures statistiques. Le tout avec un civil dans les pattes, autorisé par les plus hautes instances à aider la Police de New-York. Du favoritisme en somme. Cette femme l'énervait. Encore plus depuis qu'il devait se débarrasser d'elle pour prendre sa place.

\- Non, j'ai déjà regardé …, répondit Johnson. En plus, elle est protégée.

\- Par qui ? demanda Ryce, curieux.

\- Victoria Gates …

\- Et alors ? C'est toi le boss. Si tu décides de virer Beckett, qu'est-ce que tu veux que Gates y fasse ?

\- Elle me mettra des bâtons dans les roues, expliqua calmement Johnson, tout en grignotant son toast. Elle a pas mal d'alliés au _One Police Plazza_. Cette femme est coriace.

\- Il faut supprimer Beckett, annonça Ryce, comme si c'était la solution à leurs soucis. On engage un mec ou on demande à Chang Bao de faire le sale boulot. Discrètement. Pas de trace. Rien.

\- Hors de question …, répondit Johnson, catégorique, du pain plein la bouche.

\- Pourquoi ? On veut qu'elle abandonne son poste, non ? insista Ryce. Ce serait radical et définitif. Parce qu'elle ne partira pas d'elle-même à cause de la soi-disant pression que vous lui mettez. Et si tu la vires, elle fouinera pour essayer de comprendre. Alors que si on l'élimine, on sera tranquilles.

\- On n'engagera pas de tueur à gages. Je suis le chef de la Police de New-York, Ryce, lui fit remarquer Johnson, comme s'il pouvait l'avoir oublié.

Ryce éclate de rire, d'un air moqueur.

\- Ouais … tu me fais rire avec tes scrupules, ironisa-t-il. Tu es déjà trempé jusqu'au cou.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Je n'ai tué personne, répondit Johnson.

Hardwick les écoutait, silencieux, sirotant son café, se demandant si Ryce n'avait pas raison finalement. Jusque-là, ils n'avaient pas tué personne dans le cadre de cette affaire. Du moins aucun américain. Mais personne n'avait été un obstacle non plus.

\- Ah non ? lui lança Ryce avec un sourire narquois. Tu oublies toutes ces femmes qui meurent dans nos geôles ? Tu oublies aussi que tu magouilles avec la mafia chinoise peut-être ? Et je te passe les détails … Un peu plus, un peu moins …

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose que de condamner à mort un capitaine de police de New-York, bon sang, Ryce ! s'énerva Johnson, se levant, agacé, pour s'éloigner vers la cuisine, sa tasse vide à la main.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu fais dans le sentimentalisme maintenant ? On ne tue pas ses frères d'armes, c'est ça ? le provoqua doucement son ami.

\- Non. Mais il y aura une enquête interne, et son mari, l'écrivain, enquêtera sur ce qui est arrivé jusqu'à nous faire la peau ou en crever lui-même …, expliqua-t-il, simplement. Et idem pour Victoria Gates, c'est sa petite protégée.

\- Il faut savoir ce qu'on veut, et oser prendre des risques. On a besoin de contrôler le _12_ _ème_ _District._

\- Si on s'en prenait à ses gosses ? suggéra Hardwick.

Johnson et Ryce le dévisagèrent, se demandant s'il plaisantait.

\- Quoi ? répondit-il, très sérieusement. Je ne parle pas de les tuer ! Juste les enlever quelque temps, histoire de la faire flipper et de l'amener à renoncer à sa carrière pour protéger ses gamins.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée …, constata Ryce, enclin à envisager des solutions plus radicales.

\- Non. Hors de question. On ne touchera pas à des gosses, répondit Johnson, tout en se servant une nouvelle tasse de café.

\- Bon sang, Bayley, râla Ryce. C'est une de nos meilleures chances qu'elle débarrasse le plancher …

\- Une de nos meilleures chances de l'avoir sur le dos, oui, et qu'elle se mette à fouiner jusqu'à nous traîner en taule ou nous mettre une balle en pleine tête, oui, expliqua Johnson.

\- Pas si on fait les choses bien, leur fit remarquer Hardwick. On ne se mouillera pas. On pourrait négocier avec Chang Bao. Il peut gérer ça avec ses gars.

\- Non. Il y a d'autres solutions, répondit Johnson, prudent.

\- Je t'avais dit que bosser avec un pourri de flic de bureau serait forcément une galère, grogna Ryce à l'intention de Hardwick.

\- Hey … fais attention à ce que tu dis ! lui lança Johnson le dévisageant d'un regard noir. Sans moi pour assurer tes arrières, et effacer les traces, tu serais déjà en taule, Ryce …

Ryce ne répondit rien, sachant pertinemment que son ami avait raison. S'ils réussissaient à passer à travers les mailles du filet et à passer inaperçus, c'était parce que Bayley Johnson avait soudoyé quelques flics dans différents districts de la ville pour effacer ce qui pouvait mettre la puce à l'oreille.

\- On s'en tient à ce dont on avait parlé pour le moment, reprit Johnson, retrouvant son calme. Et on voit. Il ne faut pas se précipiter.

\- Pas se précipiter non, mais ne pas traîner non plus, répondit Hardwick. Quand les flics du _12_ _ème_ auront mis le nez pour de bon dans le trafic de Chang Bao, ce sera trop tard. Beckett ne leur fera pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- On va gérer ça …, assura Bayley. De toute façon, on se limite aux médicaments pour quelques temps. Et on va déplacer les filles. Les éloigner toutes de New-York d'ici quinze jours maximum. Il faut organiser tout ça. Tu t'en occupes, Phil ?

\- Oui. Comme d'habitude, acquiesça-t-il, avalant d'une gorgée le fond de son café.

\- Ok.

\- Ed ? Une remarque ?

\- Non, c'est bon ... Je vais continuer mon petit jeu du corbeau. Ça peut être marrant, répondit Hardwick.

\- C'est puéril et inutile surtout …, grogna Ryce.

\- C'est bon, Phil. On a compris, lui fit Johnson. Ça portera peut-être ses fruits, tu n'en sais rien.

\- Ouais …

\- Moi, je fais ma part du boulot. Je reçois Beckett tout à l'heure, je vais voir comment elle prend les choses, expliqua Johnson. Tu as prévenu la famille, Phil, pour la greffe ?

\- Oui. Opération planifiée pour le 10 novembre. La gamine sera requinquée d'ici là.

\- Ok. Parfait. Pas de souci avec les filles ?

\- Non, répondit Ed. Tout est sous contrôle.

\- Bien, sourit Johnson. Demain 18h réunion avec Cecilia et Brett. Et en attendant, je vais reprendre un petit toast avec de la marmelade …


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapitre 56**

 _Loft, New-York, aux environs de 7h …_

Attablés dans le salon, tous les quatre déjeunaient tranquillement. Comme tous les matins, c'était leur moment privilégié, un moment en famille, qui permettait de débuter joyeusement et en douceur chaque journée. Quelques fois cependant, des impératifs professionnels amenaient Kate à quitter le loft plus tôt, la maisonnée encore endormie. Mais ce matin, pas d'imprévu. Dwayne avait répondu à son message pour l'informer que non, jusqu'à présent, _Red Sword_ n'avait pas posté de vidéo de ses exploits de la veille. Elle pouvait donc prendre le temps de déjeuner, de profiter des enfants, avant de filer pour le commissariat, espérant pouvoir y être aux environs de huit heures, afin de prendre la mesure de tout ce qu'il y avait à faire aujourd'hui. Mais pour l'instant, elle écoutait Eliott et Léo disserter sur leurs escargots, tristement abandonnés, hier matin, dans un parc du quartier. L'affaire « _Poilu_ » était pour l'instant mise en sommeil. Eliott avait fièrement annoncé à son père qu'il avait magnifiquement décoré sa chambre, et Rick, après être allé admiré l'œuvre de son fils, s'était enorgueilli de tant de talent, d'imagination et d'audace. Kate lui avait fait les gros yeux, et quand Eliott avait demandé s'il pouvait garder son dessin au mur, elle avait préféré expliquer qu'ils devaient y réfléchir et en discuter avec son papa, anticipant le « oui » enthousiaste que ce dernier s'apprêtait à répondre. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion devant les enfants, sachant que Rick, bien évidemment, ne partagerait pas son avis, et qu'il allait falloir négocier. Ne voulant pas passer pour la méchante maman, face au côté plus libéral et permissif de Rick, elle allait devoir user de beaucoup de tact.

\- Peut-être que Turbo et Alexis sont morts, constata Eliott, un peu dépité, tout en dégustant son pain perdu de bon appétit.

\- Pourquoi seraient-ils morts ? lui répondit son père, en trempant son pain dans son café.

\- Les escargots, ce n'est pas costaud, Papa. Peut-être que quelqu'un les a écrasés, expliqua Eliott.

\- Partis cagots ! s'exclama Léo, mordillant dans un petit morceau de pain.

Kate, qui avait fini son café, surveillait du coin de l'œil son plus jeune fils. Son biberon englouti d'une traite, il avait voulu goûter, lui-aussi, au pain perdu de son papa, mais tout gourmand qu'il était, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'attaquer à de gros morceaux que ses toutes petites quenottes ne lui permettaient pas encore de mâcher correctement. Attentive, Kate contemplait, attendrie, la façon dont Léo grignotait, savourait, étudiait cette nouvelle gourmandise du petit-déjeuner. Elle aimait beaucoup observer ses fils faire de nouvelles découvertes, quelles qu'elles soient, et Léo avait l'air d'apprécier.

\- Les escargots ont l'habitude de se faufiler partout, et surtout de bien se cacher, répondit Rick, sur le ton du connaisseur.

\- Et puis avec toute cette pluie, il n'y a pas grand monde dans le parc en ce moment. C'est le paradis pour eux, ajouta Kate, adressant un sourire rassurant à Eliott. Turbo et Alexis doivent s'amuser comme des petits fous dans les feuilles et les flaques d'eau …

Eliott sourit à cette idée, songeant à l'un de ses passe-temps favoris quand le parc était mouillé : sauter dans les flaques pour regarder l'eau gicler en tous sens, et éclabousser sa maman ou son papa.

\- Maman a raison, confirma Castle, s'attaquant à une nouvelle tranche de pain perdu.

\- Alors on pourra aller au parc ce week-end pour les voir ? demanda Eliott.

\- Il y a peu de chance qu'on les retrouve, trésor, sourit Kate, tout en donnant un autre petit morceau de pain à Léo. Le parc est immense, et la famille escargots aussi. Mais on ira se promener au parc s'il ne pleut pas.

\- On pourra pêcher des poissons dans la mare pour les mettre dans un aquarium ? poursuivit Eliott, qui n'avait pas oublié que ses parents avaient semblé tomber d'accord pour leur permettre d'avoir un aquarium.

\- Euh … non, rigola Rick, croisant le regard amusé de Kate. D'abord, il n'y a pas de poissons dans la mare du parc …, même pas de grenouilles.

\- Mais il y a des vers de terre dans la mare …, sourit Eliott. Ils sont tout gluants ! Léo a voulu en manger un l'autre jour avec grand-mère !

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Kate, dégoûtée, dévisageant son petit Léo, qui grignotait tranquillement son pain.

\- Oui ! Mais grand-mère l'a empêché à temps !

\- Pas bon, ver ! s'exclama Léo, regardant ses parents un à un en faisant la grimace.

Ils sourirent tous deux, totalement attendris et amusés par la bouille de leur bébé gourmand, qui, n'avait toujours pas perdu l'habitude de porter à sa bouche à peu près tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Curieux et téméraire, il n'aimait rien mieux que de crapahuter dans le parc, farfouiller dans les feuilles mortes, creuser dans la boue, le sable ou les cailloux pour y découvrir des trésors. Eliott était encore un peu comme ça aussi. Même s'il avait passé l'âge, lui, de vouloir manger tout ce qu'il ramassait, il adorait tout ce qui amenait à se salir : flaques, recoins boueux, et autres arbres où grimper. Les petits Castle étaient de vrais hommes des bois, comme leur maman s'amusait à le constater parfois.

\- Ton fils est un petit dégoûtant …, fit remarquer Kate à Rick, un large sourire amusé sur le visage.

\- Hey ! protesta Castle, en souriant. Mon fils explore le monde, c'est tout …

\- Oui, avec sa bouche …

\- La bouche permet des découvertes délicieuses, tu sais …, sourit-il, sur un ton plein de sous-entendus, la regardant avec malice.

\- Castle ! le sermonna-t-elle, en lui faisant les gros yeux, ce qui fit rire Eliott.

\- Tu as dit une bêtise, Papa ? demanda le petit garçon, amusé, dévisageant ses parents en se demandant ce qui se tramait entre eux.

\- Non ! Je voulais juste dire que Léo est gourmand, comme Papa …, rigola Castle, amusé du double sens de ses propos. Regardez comme il adore le pain perdu !

\- Encore ! s'exclama Léo, attrapant tout seul un nouveau morceau de pain, comprenant très bien qu'on parlait de lui.

\- Doucement, Léo …, l'avertit Kate, surveillant la quantité qu'il ingurgitait.

\- Pour en revenir aux poissons, reprit Rick, il faut les acheter au magasin, bonhomme.

\- Poisson ? Pour Léo aussi ? demanda le petit garçon.

\- Tu veux un poisson toi-aussi ? répondit Kate, avec un sourire.

\- Oui ! s'exclama joyeusement Léo, avant de gonfler sa bouche pour imiter le poisson.

Kate et Rick éclatèrent de rire, en même temps, amusés par la bouille de Léo, et les mimiques qu'il faisait pour ressembler à un poisson.

\- Tu es un vrai poisson-clown, Léo ! constata fièrement Rick.

\- Comme Nemo ! confirma Eliott. On pourrait l'appeler Nemo notre poisson ?

\- Ce n'est pas très original …, lui fit remarquer Castle. Voyons voir … Pourquoi pas Cobra ?

\- Cobra ? C'est quoi ?

\- Un serpent venimeux qui vit dans le désert, expliqua Rick.

\- Mais mon poisson sera gentil ! lui fit remarquer Eliott, ne comprenant pas vraiment le rapport.

\- Justement. Il faut jouer sur les contrastes, fiston … Un poisson tout mignon qui s'appelle Cobra, ça en jette ! C'est super cool … Pazuzu ce serait top aussi …

\- Pa… quoi ?

\- Pazuzu. C'est un démon babylonien. Au moins, ton poisson serait le seul à s'appeler comme ça. Il faut être original, mon grand. Ne pas faire comme tout le monde est la marque des grands hommes …

Kate sourit s'amusant de l'échange père-fils, observant l'air sceptique et incrédule d'Eliott face aux idées de son père.

\- Pourquoi pas un prénom rigolo ? suggéra-t-elle à son tour. Comme Carambar ? Réglisse ?

\- Et après c'est moi qu'on accuse d'être gourmand ? rigola Rick. Tu veux donner un nom de bonbon à ce poisson ?

\- Oui, s'amusa-t-elle, c'est mignon … Pourquoi pas Plouf, Eliott ?

\- Plouf ? répéta Rick, en riant, taquin.

\- Quoi ? C'est drôle au moins ! se défendit Kate, souriante. C'est mieux que tes prénoms d'affreux méchants !

\- Plouf, c'est un nom de fille ! leur fit remarquer Eliott.

U- n nom de fille ? Mais non, lui expliqua Kate.

\- Il a raison, c'est un nom de fille, confirma Castle.

\- Et alors ? leur rétorqua Kate, les observant tous les deux tomber d'accord.

\- Ben mon poisson sera un garçon.

\- Tu sais, je crois qu'on ne pourra pas savoir si c'est un mâle ou une femelle, ton poisson, expliqua Kate.

\- Mais si on lui donne un nom de garçon, alors c'est un garçon, expliqua Eliott, tout simplement.

\- C'est évident, répondit Castle, avec un grand sourire. Léo … Tu as fini de faire de la bouillie avec mon pain perdu ?

\- Non !

\- Arrête, Léo …, le réprimanda doucement Kate, lui enlevant le pain des mains. Tiens, débarbouille-toi … et essuie tes mains aussi. Tu es tout sale.

Elle tendit à son plus jeune fils une serviette qu'il attrapa vivement pour s'essuyer la bouche.

\- Moi, je veux appeler mon poisson Nemo, insista Eliott, catégorique, avant de boire une petite gorgée de son chocolat au lait afin de finir son bol.

\- Avant de songer à lui donner nom, il faudrait peut-être déjà l'acheter, intervint Kate. Peut-être qu'il n'aura pas du tout une tête à s'appeler Nemo.

\- Ce sera peut-être un Cobra ou un Pazuzu …, ajouta Castle, songeur.

\- On va l'acheter bientôt ? demanda Eliott.

\- Ce week-end, peut-être, répondit Rick, avant de se tourner vers Kate. Si Maman est d'accord.

\- Maman est d'accord, confirma-t-elle, résolue à céder à l'envie d'animaux de ses enfants.

\- Super chouette ! s'exclama Eliott, tout heureux.

\- Super chouette ! répéta son frère, levant ses deux petits bras joyeusement en l'air.

\- On peut aller jouer ? demanda Eliott.

\- Oui. Essuie ta bouche, d'abord, répondit Kate, se penchant pour aider Léo à se débarbouiller.

\- Voilà, fini ! s'exclama Eliott se levant d'un bond de sa chaise.

\- Dans cinq minutes on va se préparer les garçons …, leur fit remarquer Castle, commençant à rassembler les éléments du petit-déjeuner pour débarrasser la table.

\- Oui, répondit Eliott, observant soudain son gâteau posé sur l'ilot central.

En arrivant au salon tout à l'heure, il avait découvert la magnifique décoration d'Halloween sur le gâteau que sa Maman avait préféré, et s'en était émerveillé, assurant que ce serait le plus beau gâteau de toute l'école. Mais un élément venait d'attirer son attention, sur le côté du gâteau.

\- Maman ? Tu as vu ? demanda-t-il, d'une petite voix inquiète, alors que Kate, sortait Léo de sa chaise haute pour le laisser gambader. On dirait qu'une souris a mangé mon gâteau !

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça, trésor …, répondit-elle, un peu amusée. Une grosse souris oui, certainement !

\- Ou un rat peut-être ? demanda Eliott, envisageant sérieusement cette éventualité. Mais comment le rat est rentré dans le réfrigérateur ?

\- Rick, tu as une explication ? sourit Kate d'un air taquin, dévisageant son mari, qui se faisait tout petit. Tu dois savoir toi ? Tu t'y connais en gourmandise.

\- Euh … en fait, les rats sont très futés, Eliott, répondit aussitôt Castle, se levant pour débarrasser la table. Comme les souris. Et il faut faire attention, car le nombre de ces petites bestioles s'élève à près de 20 milliards dans le monde. Tu sais qu'à New-York il y a autant de rats que d'habitants ?

Kate attrapa le bol d'Eliott et le biberon de Léo pour se diriger vers l'évier, riant intérieurement des explications saugrenues que Castle allait fournir à leur fils. Bien évidemment, il n'allait pas avouer qu'il avait osé goûter au précieux gâteau de son petit garçon la veille. Léo, quant à lui, s'était éloigné pour jouer, profitant de l'inattention de son aîné, pour aller s'emparer de son train en légos.

\- Mais pourquoi on ne les voit jamais ? Ils sont invisibles ? demanda Eliott, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son gâteau.

\- Non. C'est justement ça qui est dangereux, expliqua Rick, débarrassant la table, sans perdre de temps. On ne les voit pas parce qu'ils se faufilent la nuit, se glissent dans l'obscurité et ils sont très malins et rusés.

\- Tu crois qu'un rat a ouvert la porte du réfrigérateur pour manger mon gâteau ? demanda Eliott, toujours aussi perplexe.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Castle, amusé, mais n'osant dire la vérité. Il faudrait enquêter.

\- Pas besoin d'enquêter, Papa, affirma son fils, catégorique. Les rats sont trop petits. Ils ne peuvent pas ouvrir la porte.

\- Pas faux, fut forcé de reconnaître Rick, s'avançant vers l'évier avec la vaisselle sale, où Kate s'activait. Tu es futé, toi …

\- Ça doit être grand-mère, alors …, suggéra Eliott.

\- Peut-être bien … Allez, va jouer, conclut Rick, d'un sourire. Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Conscient qu'il était bientôt l'heure de se préparer, Eliott fila en vitesse pour rejoindre son petit frère et ses Légos.

\- Quel menteur ! s'exclama Kate, délaissant la vaisselle un instant pour dévisager son mari, amusée malgré tout.

\- Je n'ai pas menti, j'ai évité de répondre …, expliqua-t-il, d'un œil rieur.

\- En accusant un rat innocent ! Ou pire, ta mère !

Il éclata de rire, totalement amusé par ses propres bêtises et l'air outré, mais néanmoins rieur de Kate.

\- Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai mangé son gâteau …, chuchota-t-il, se rapprochant d'elle sur le ton du conciliabule. Ce n'est pas cool …

\- Non, en effet, ce n'est pas cool …, sourit-elle. Et ce n'est pas cool de mentir non plus.

\- Oui, Maman, je sais …, s'amusa-t-il, attrapant un torchon pour essuyer les couverts. Je ne le ferai plus.

\- Hum …, sourit-elle, pas vraiment convaincue. Bon, que fait-on de la magnifique fresque d'Eliott ?

\- Eh bien, elle est magnifique, justement, alors pourquoi l'effacer ?

\- C'était de l'ironie, Castle. Tu trouves ça vraiment beau, toi ?

\- Ben … oui, avoua-t-il. C'est un monstre poilu donc forcément c'est un concept particulier, mais c'est super cool …

\- Cool ? répéta-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Oui. Tu réalises que c'est la première œuvre d'art de notre fils ? lança-t-il, rangeant la vaisselle dans le placard. Elle vaudra peut-être des millions quand Eliott sera devenu un grand peintre !

\- Arrête, ne dis pas de bêtise …, soupira-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il puisse devenir un grand peintre ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Là n'est pas la question …

\- Je le trouve rudement doué moi, pour quatre ans. Enfin quatre ans et demi, sourit-il. Eliott est un vrai Castle : l'âme d'un artiste, l'imagination débordante …

\- Et une audace sans limite …, ajouta-t-elle, avec un sourire taquin. Le digne rejeton de son père …

\- Les chiens ne font pas des chats, ma chérie …, rigola-t-il.

\- Mais je te signale que les Castle n'ont pas le monopole du côté artistique. Il y a des artistes aussi chez les Beckett …, expliqua-t-elle, en finissant avec la vaisselle.

\- Ah oui ? Qui ?

\- Ma tante Theresa …, répondit Kate, se dirigeant vers la table du salon, armée d'une éponge et d'un torchon. Elle fait de la peinture sur soie et c'est très joli.

\- Les trucs accrochés dans son salon ? demanda Rick, d'un air un peu dédaigneux et taquin.

\- Ce ne sont pas des « trucs », rétorqua Kate. Ce sont des toiles. Et elle en a vendues quelques-unes, en plus.

\- Vraiment ? Qui a pu acheter ça ? s'étonna-t-il, moqueur, la rejoignant pour finir de débarrasser.

\- Mon père… et ma cousine …

\- Je vois, rigola-t-il. Ils ont eu pitié !

\- Ne te moque pas ! lui fit-elle, en riant, lui lançant le torchon dans la figure.

\- Hey ! objecta-t-il, feignant l'indignation.

Elle rit, face à son air outré, alors qu'il attrapait les plats restants et la boîte de chocolat pour les ranger.

\- Je me dis que c'est sa chambre, et si ça lui plaît ainsi, alors pourquoi pas, non ? reprit-il, plus sérieusement, s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

\- C'est sa chambre, mais c'est notre maison, notre espace de vie commun …, expliqua-t-elle, en nettoyant la table.

\- Oui, mais …

\- Et que diras-tu quand Léo aura décidé de s'y mettre lui-aussi ? l'interrompit-elle, enchaînant les arguments. Et quand il aura envie de faire des fresques sur les murs du salon ? Ou de repeindre les étagères de ton bureau pour laisser libre court à son talent de petit Castle ?

\- Vu comme ça …, sourit-il, s'adossant à l'îlot central, en réfléchissant à la question.

\- Tout à l'heure, Léo voulait déjà dessiner sur le mur pour faire comme son frère. On ne peut pas laisser passer ça, Rick, poursuivit-elle, en allant ranger éponge et torchon. Ce n'est pas grave, bien-sûr, mais on ne peut pas laisser Eliott dessiner sur le mur de sa chambre.

\- Ok, approuva-t-il, convaincu par ses arguments.

\- Quoi « ok » ? s'étonna-t-elle, revenant vers lui, surprise qu'il adhère aussi vite à ses arguments.

\- Eh bien, tu as raison. C'est dommage, mais tu as raison … Je me demande quand même si la mère de Picasso a brimé son génie ainsi …, la taquina-t-il, malgré tout, de son petit air rieur.

\- Oh, arrête, Castle …, bougonna-t-elle. Ne me fais pas passer pour la méchante maman.

\- Je plaisantais …, sourit-il, gentiment.

\- Hum …

\- Promis, je rigolais, insista-t-il, sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas endosser le rôle de la maman sévère, et qu'il se réserve celui de papa trop cool. Tu as entièrement raison, et je suis d'accord.

\- Bien.

\- On lui fera nettoyer tout ça ce week-end.

\- Il faudra repeindre probablement.

\- Oui. Il y a des chances.

\- Mais comment fait-on pour ne pas le rendre trop triste ? demanda Kate, observant Eliott qui jouait tranquillement, et Léo qui déambulait à quatre pattes dans le salon, en quête d'une bêtise à faire. Il pensait bien faire, et il aime beaucoup son dessin.

\- Je ne sais pas …

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait lui trouver une grande feuille pour qu'il dessine son Poilu sur un poster géant ? On l'accrocherait ensuite au mur.

\- Excellente idée, approuva-t-il. Comme ça il pourra l'enlever quand il en aura marre de Poilu.

\- Oui.

\- Meilleure maman au monde, sourit-il, l'attirant à lui par la taille, pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

Elle sourit, se laissant câliner tendrement, tout en regardant Léo, qui, dans l'entrée, s'était mis debout en s'appuyant sur le secrétaire et farfouillait dans les papiers s'y trouvant posés.

\- Léo, ne touche pas à tout ça …, lui fit-elle, de loin.

\- Ça ! Lette ! répondit-il, exhibant une enveloppe blanche.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre ? demanda Rick, étonné.

\- Je ne sais pas …

\- Grand-mère ! Lette, expliqua Léo, se souvenant avoir vu Martha, la veille au soir, récupérer l'enveloppe sur le paillasson. Là !

Le voyant tapoter sur la porte d'entrée, l'enveloppe toujours à la main, Rick et Kate, intrigués, s'approchèrent pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

* * *

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, aux environs de 8h …_

En route pour le commissariat, Beckett réfléchissait au contenu de cette lettre que quelqu'un avait déposée à leur domicile la veille au soir, et elle était pour le moins perplexe. Dès qu'ils avaient ouvert l'enveloppe, et découvert le message qui leur était destiné, ils avaient appelé Martha pour qu'elle leur précise les circonstances dans lesquelles ce courrier était arrivé au loft, Léo étant bien entendu incapable de leur expliquer quoi que ce soit. C'était une lettre de menace, qui n'était pas si menaçante, finalement : « _Capitaine Beckett, vous êtes une honte pour la Police de New-York. Votre mari ferait mieux de retourner à ses romans. Démissionnez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_. ». Le tout était écrit au moyen de lettres de papier coloré qu'on avait découpées dans des magazines ou des journaux, puis collées une à une pour former des mots. Le genre de lettre de menace qu'envoyaient les méchants personnages au rôle de corbeau dans les vieux films ou les vieilles séries télévisées. Castle avait d'abord cru à une blague tant il trouvait cette méthode risible. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'ils recevaient ce genre de courriers indésirables, soit au loft, soit au commissariat, ou même chez _Black Swan_ , la maison d'édition de Castle. Il y avait toujours des mécontents, des gens qui avaient du temps à perdre, ou des petits plaisantins qui aimaient embêter le monde. Parfois, les menaces avaient été plus sérieuses, dans le cadre d'enquêtes compliquées où ils étaient devenus la cible d'un criminel. Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils recevaient un courrier de ce genre, à l'ancienne.

Néanmoins, Kate prenait cela avec beaucoup de sérieux et de précaution. Elle avait immédiatement emballé la lettre et l'enveloppe dans un petit sac de congélation, faute de mieux, et elle la ferait porter, dès son arrivée, au laboratoire de la scientifique, afin que l'on procède à des relevés d'empreintes et de salives, et à toute autre analyse pouvant permettre de déterminer l'origine de ce courrier. Pour Castle, il s'agissait probablement de l'œuvre de _Red Sword_. Ils étaient en pleine enquête, ils avaient commencé à questionner et incriminer Devon O'Neal et Liam Carter, alors il se pouvait que _Red Sword_ ait cherché à les menacer. Kate n'était pas franchement convaincue, trouvant la méthode un peu archaïque pour des jeunes comme Devon, Liam et leurs complices, qui étaient plutôt adeptes de technologies. Mais il y avait si peu d'éléments que c'était difficile à dire. Le reproche qu'on lui faisait n'était pas très clair. Elle était « _une honte pour la Police_ ». Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était mariée à un écrivain célèbre et se rendait à des réceptions mondaines de temps à autre ? Parce qu'elle échouait à arrêter _Red Sword_ ? Pourquoi d'autre ? Elle l'ignorait. Il lui était arrivé de recevoir des courriers de fans de Castle, mécontentes qu'il l'ait épousée. Mais c'était au tout début, dans les premiers mois. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Cette lettre-là s'en prenait à Castle aussi, ils étaient donc visés en tant que couple. Est-ce qu'on reprochait à Castle de ne plus écrire assez de romans ? Ou bien était-ce plutôt le fait qu'un civil travaille au sein de la Police qui était décrié ? Sans doute, plutôt cette deuxième option. En y réfléchissant, elle trouvait que les reproches de l'auteur de cette lettre ressemblaient à ceux que le chef Johnson avait à lui faire. Ce qui était incompréhensible. A moins que le tout ne soit lié … Elle s'étonnait que Johnson ait tout à coup des choses à lui reprocher, alors qu'il avait approuvé jusque-là la présence de Castle, et l'efficacité de leur partenariat. Et elle avait supposé que peut-être quelqu'un s'était plaint, jalousant cette situation, et amenant le chef à la convoquer. Mais qui pouvait se plaindre ? Et cela avait-il un rapport avec cette lettre ? Elle était perdue. La menace n'était pas très claire non plus : « _avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_ » … Trop tard pour quoi ? Allait-on s'en prendre à elle si elle ne démissionnait pas ? A son mari et ses enfants ? Elle ne voulait pas penser à cette éventualité, refusant de s'alarmer pour le moment. Rick et elle étaient toujours d'une extrême prudence, presque aux aguets, et ultra-protecteurs avec les garçons. La vie leur avait appris qu'on n'était jamais trop prudents, encore plus avec le métier qu'ils exerçaient. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de menace dans cette lettre, qui, à première vue, semblait relever de l'amateurisme. Le comble étant, et cela était quelque part plutôt drôle malgré tout, qu'elle avait prévu de démissionner. Elle se dit que sa démission ferait au moins un heureux.

Toutes ces interrogations amplifiaient son mal de tête, qui, malgré l'aspirine, ne voulait pas passer. Elle réalisait aussi que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans leur bâtiment, jusqu'à la porte du loft pour déposer ce courrier. Si le loft, depuis l'affaire Tyson, était ultra-sécurisé, on pouvait, de nuit, entrer comme dans un moulin dans la résidence, qui, elle, n'était pas surveillée. Et il n'y avait pas de caméra non plus. A l'heure indiquée par Martha, vingt-deux heures, il n'y avait probablement personne dans les couloirs du bâtiment qui ait pu apercevoir quelque chose. Néanmoins, ils essaieraient d'interroger les voisins, quand ils auraient un peu de temps. En attendant, ils feraient encore plus attention que d'habitude, sans s'alarmer non plus.

Sur cette pensée, elle se gara dans la rue, à une centaine de mètres du _12_ _ème_ _District_ , et descendit de voiture, pour affronter la fraîcheur humide de ce tout début de matinée. Par précaution, elle vérifia d'un geste instinctif le positionnement de son arme à sa ceinture, puis frissonnant légèrement, elle boutonna son trench-coat. Calant sa sacoche de travail en bandoulière, elle commença à remonter à pied le trottoir jusqu'au commissariat.

Marchant aussi rapidement que ses talons pouvaient la porter, elle regardait les feuilles d'arbres voleter en tourbillonnant sous l'effet du petit vent, se faisant la réflexion que l'automne était définitivement bel et bien là désormais, quand elle aperçut quelqu'un qui l'observait depuis le bâtiment situé à l'angle de la ruelle qu'elle devait traverser cinquante mètres plus loin. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir vraiment de qui il s'agissait, car aussitôt, la personne disparut derrière le mur, dans un mouvement de tissu noir. Elle hâta le pas, intriguée et suspicieuse, pestant contre sa jupe de tailleur qui ne lui permettait pas de courir. Quand enfin, elle arriva à hauteur de la ruelle, celle-ci était désespérément déserte. Etait-ce _Red Sword_ qu'elle venait d'apercevoir ? Ou son esprit lui jouait-il des tours ? Ce tissu noir voletant pouvait être celui de sa cape. Elle n'avait pas vu de visage, juste une forme noire, sans visage. Quelqu'un de cagoulé sans doute. Mais la personne était loin d'elle quand elle l'avait aperçue. Que ferait _Red Sword_ en plein jour dans cette ruelle à proximité du poste ? Est-ce qu'il l'attendait ? Si c'était bien lui, il avait fui aussitôt. Il ne cherchait pas la confrontation. Mais quoi d'autre ? Lui faire peur en la suivant ? Non. Cela lui semblait invraisemblable et ne correspondait pas du tout au profil _de Red Sword_. Peut-être cherchait-il juste à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris avec elle ? Cela lui semblait être le plus probable. La veille, _Red Sword_ avait agi dans un lieu public très fréquenté. Et ce matin, il traînait là aux abords du poste, se rendant suffisamment visible à ses yeux pour lui montrer qu'il se jouait de la Police. Si tel était le cas, alors le jeu de _Red Sword_ prenait une autre dimension. Jusque-là, la quête de justice semblait l'animer, mais s'il commençait à fanfaronner, alors on allait entrer dans une sorte de compétition, et il allait essayer de jouer au plus malin, cela le grisant sans doute, et l'amusant, simplement. Mais à ce petit jeu, il allait commettre des erreurs.

S'avançant prudemment dans la ruelle remplie de flaques, elle observait les lieux, se demandant si _Red Sword_ ou la personne qui s'était faufilée ici pouvait avoir laissé un indice. Elle savait comment il avait pris la fuite : en montant sur les bacs à ordure, au fond de l'allée, et enjambant le petit grillage en haut du mur. Etait-ce la jeune femme de la veille ou bien le quatrième complice qui était venu l'observer ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait dû tourner en rond ici en l'attendant, et piétiner depuis un petit moment, se dissimulant sans doute derrière les bacs à ordure pour ne pas être vu depuis la rue. Quoique personne ne regardait vraiment dans cette étroite ruelle, qui ne servait qu'à entasser des ordures et vieilles caisses.

Tentant d'éviter les flaques pour ne pas salir ses chaussures à talon, pas du tout adaptées pour le terrain, elle scrutait le sol, constatant qu'il y avait de nombreuses empreintes dans la boue. Il avait plu toute la nuit, lessivant le bitume et les sols. Ces empreintes étaient fraîches. Elles ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à celui qui s'était caché ici. Résolue à en savoir plus, elle s'éloigna, râlant contre les flaques et la boue, et rejoignit la rue, où elle se saisit aussitôt de son téléphone pour appeler la scientifique afin qu'on envoie une équipe dans la ruelle et procède à des relevés. Puis, elle parcourut les quelques dizaines de mètres la séparant de l'entrée du commissariat, et après avoir salué les uns et les autres dans le hall, ordonna aussitôt à deux officiers d'aller sécuriser l'angle de la rue, et d'empêcher quiconque d'approcher. S'il y avait un indice dans cette ruelle, on le trouverait.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapitre 57**

 _Dix minutes plus tard … _

A peine arrivée dans son bureau, Kate avait dû retirer ses talons hauts, pour les faire sécher, et évoluant désormais en bas de nylon, elle s'occupait de sortir de sa sacoche quelques dossiers et le sac plastique contenant la lettre reçue ce matin. D'ici une petite demi-heure, Castle la rejoindrait, après avoir déposé Eliott à l'école, et Léo chez son grand-père. Il était déterminé à faire progresser l'enquête _Red Sword_ coûte que coûte, et elle espérait qu'aujourd'hui enfin, ils obtiendraient des avancées positives. Il allait falloir remiser la fatigue de côté, oublié le mal de tête, pour se concentrer pleinement sur l'affaire et trouver des solutions.

Elle réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il y avait à faire concernant cette enquête, quand Ryan et Esposito se présentèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte. En sortant de l'ascenseur, un peu plus tôt, elle les avait salués, de loin, d'un regard, avant de leur enjoindre de de la retrouver dans son bureau d'ici cinq minutes. Ils avaient tout de suite remarqué son air pressé et préoccupé. Elle prenait habituellement le temps de papoter avec eux, comme lorsqu'elle n'était que lieutenant, dans la salle principale, avant de rejoindre son bureau et ses obligations. Mais étant donné ce qui s'était passé la veille, avec _Red Sword_ , ils pouvaient comprendre qu'elle soit tracassée. Ce matin, tout le poste ne parlait que des exploits de _Red Sword_ , et de son « génie », puisqu'il arrivait à passer entre les mailles du filet sans laisser le moindre indice probant.

\- Il y a un souci ? demanda aussitôt Esposito, s'étonnant de trouver son Capitaine en bas nylon dans le bureau.

\- Non, non …, soupira Beckett, sortant le dossier de l'affaire _Red Sword_ de sa sacoche. Enfin, si …

\- Tu as fait un marathon dans la boue avant de venir ? demanda Ryan, avec un petit sourire, observant les talons hauts, laissés un peu à l'écart, dans un état plutôt pitoyable.

\- Très drôle, Ryan …, lui fit-elle, esquissant un sourire malgré tout, contente d'entendre Kevin faire de l'humour, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent ces derniers temps. Figurez-vous que je crois que _Red Sword_ était dans la ruelle au coin de la rue quand je suis arrivée …

\- Vraiment ? Dans la ruelle ? répéta Esposito, incrédule.

\- Oui … Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le rattraper avec ses fichus talons … et cette maudite jupe, râla Kate,

\- Je la trouve plutôt très bien cette jupe, moi …, répondit Javier, tout sourire et un peu taquin, la regardant de haut en bas.

Le regard noir de Kate lui fit ravaler son sourire, alors que Ryan enchaînait, surpris que _Red Sword_ ait pu se trouver aux abords du commissariat en plein jour.

\- Tu es sûre que c'était lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu d'hallucinations, et je ne suis pas parano, Ryan, assura-t-elle, catégorique. Donc oui, je suis sûre … enfin presque sûre … Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement ? insista Esposito.

\- Quelqu'un, en noir. Y compris le visage. Il portait une cagoule, je pense, et se cachait derrière le mur. Quand il a vu que je regardais dans sa direction, il a filé, et j'ai vu comme un mouvement de tissu noir voletant, puis disparaissant à l'angle de la rue.

\- Comme une cape …, constata Ryan.

\- Peut-être.

\- Ça correspond au costume de _Red Sword_ …, confirma Esposito. Pas d'épée laser ?

\- Non. J'ai envoyé la scientifique faire des relevés dans la ruelle. Vous superviserez et me tiendrez au courant, expliqua-t-elle, rejoignant son fauteuil pour s'installer à son bureau et leur faire face. L'affaire _Red Sword_ est prioritaire, désormais, pour vous deux …

\- Je préfèrerais enquêter sur le meurtre du patron de boîte de nuit …, grommela Esposito.

\- Je ne te demande pas ce que tu préfères, ok ? répondit Beckett, en haussant un peu le ton, agacée que Javier pinaille et ose exprimer son désaccord.

Avoir deux de ses amis sous ses ordres n'était pas toujours évident, et Beckett s'en était rendu compte dès les premières semaines de son nouveau statut de Capitaine. Ryan et Esposito la respectaient beaucoup, lui obéissaient toujours, mais ils avaient tellement eu l'habitude d'évoluer auprès d'elle, en tant que lieutenant, et de la côtoyer en dehors du travail, comme leur meilleure amie, qu'ils osaient parfois des remarques ou des traits d'humour qu'ils ne se seraient pas permis avec le Capitaine Montgomery ou le Capitaine Gates. C'était normal, bien-sûr. Elle-aussi, probablement, portait un regard différent sur eux. Il lui était par exemple toujours difficile de les rappeler à l'ordre quand il y avait à le faire. En général, elle prenait leurs petites plaisanteries, remarques ou taquineries avec le sourire, mais ce matin, elle n'avait pas envie de les entendre discuter ses consignes. La fatigue, le mal de tête, et les événements de cette matinée qui venait pourtant à peine de débuter avaient raison de sa patience.

 _\- Red Sword_ a encore agi hier soir, leur rappela-t-elle, d'un ton ferme et strict. Ce matin, il fanfaronne aux abords du poste. Je vois le chef Johnson tout à l'heure pour un remontage de bretelles en bonne et due forme, alors je crois qu'on a plutôt intérêt à faire avancer les choses. Ok ?

\- Ok, acquiesça Esposito, comprenant que Beckett n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

\- Il y autre chose dont j'aimerais que vous vous chargiez. On a reçu cette lettre hier soir au loft …, expliqua-t-elle, tendant à Ryan le sachet plastique contenant le courrier.

\- Par la Poste ?

\- Non. Déposé sur le paillasson, devant la porte, répondit-elle, alors que Ryan et Esposito lisaient le contenu du document à travers le plastique. C'est Martha qui l'a trouvée. La personne a pris le risque de sonner pour s'assurer qu'on ramasse bien la lettre.

\- Ce gars est sérieux ? sourit Esposito. Qui envoie encore des lettres anonymes en découpant des bouts de papier ?

\- Un vieux corbeau …, répondit Ryan.

\- Vous transmettez ça à la scientifique, s'il vous plaît, poursuivit Beckett. Je veux savoir d'où vient ce courrier.

\- Tu crois que c'est sérieux ? Je veux dire … ça fait vraiment très amateur, lui fit remarquer Ryan.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est sérieux, affirma-t-elle. Quelqu'un est arrivé jusqu'à la porte du loft, où se trouvaient Martha et les enfants, avec une lettre de menace, alors oui c'est sérieux. Peu importe la manière …

\- On va trouver d'où ça vient …, assura Esposito, la regardant d'un air déterminé et confiant.

\- Peut-être que c'est _Red Sword_ qui s'amuse un peu …, ajouta Ryan.

\- C'est ce que pense Castle … mais je ne suis pas convaincue.

\- S'il était là dans la ruelle ce matin, il peut bien avoir aussi déposé ce courrier, poursuivit-il, en réfléchissant.

\- Ça me paraît compliqué, répondit Beckett. Red Sword était au _Four Seasons Hotel_ , avec probablement un complice, au moment où la lettre a été déposée au loft.

\- Et Liam était chez lui, Devon à l'Académie, ajouta Esposito, qui avait pris le temps, dès son arrivée, de se tenir informé de l'enquête en cours.

\- Ils sont peut-être plus de quatre, leur fit remarquer Ryan. Ou ils ont demandé à un pote de déposer la lettre. C'est possible aussi … On dirait un gag ce truc …

\- Justement. Ce que fait _Red Sword_ ne relève pas du gag, lui rappela Kate. C'est très sérieux. Il ne plaisante pas. Et il ne menace pas. Il punit. Je ne crois pas que ça vienne de _Red Sword_.

\- De qui alors ?

\- Quelqu'un que je dérange, que Castle dérange …, répondit Beckett, réfléchissant elle-aussi.

\- Vous vous êtes attirés des ennemis récemment ? demanda Esposito.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, non. Et ça ne fait référence à aucune enquête ou affaire. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un criminel.

\- Pas un citoyen lambda non plus à mon avis, ajouta Ryan.

\- Même si Castle a quelques fans dérangés, ce n'est pas là qu'il faut chercher, poursuivit Esposito.

\- Qui ça peut bien déranger que Castle bosse ici ? demanda Ryan, cherchant lui-même la réponse. Ou qu'un Capitaine soit marié à un écrivain ?

\- Un flic, répondit Beckett, sans oser vraiment imaginer qu'un collègue puisse être l'auteur de cette lettre. Des flics, des collègues …

\- Bon sang, si c'est ça, il y a des pourris de flics qui ont du temps à perdre, grogna Esposito.

\- N'allons pas trop vite en déductions, les gars, leur fit-elle. On n'en sait rien pour le moment.

\- Ouais, bah si ça vient d'un flic, crois-moi, on lui fera la peau à celui-là …, râla Esposito, qui avait une très haute idée de leur fonction, et ne supportait pas les collègues qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, portaient atteinte à l'honneur de servir la ville et le pays.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau concernant l'enquête ? enchaîna Beckett.

\- Non, pas vraiment …, répondit Ryan. La scientifique et le laboratoire bossent toujours sur les analyses. Et au _Four Seasons Hotel_ , non plus, les équipes n'ont pas fini. Elles inspectent tout l'hôtel, chambre par chambre, pièce par pièce, au cas où …

\- Ok … espérons que tout ce boulot va porter ses fruits.

\- Je suis passé à l'ancien lycée de Devon et Liam à l'aube ce matin, poursuivit Ryan. Le proviseur m'a fourni la liste des élèves impliqués dans les bagarres qui ont suivi le suicide de Karl. Devon et Liam y figurent, parmi des dizaines d'autres.

Ils avaient désormais en tête l'idée que la quête de justice de Devon O'Neal et Liam Carter pouvaient être liée au suicide de ce camarade, qui semblait avoir été la motivation de Devon pour rejoindre l'Académie de Police.

\- Quel était le souci exactement avec ce suicide ? demanda Beckett.

\- Le gamin était apparemment harcelé depuis des mois par un petit groupe de lycéens, c'est ce qu'ont affirmé un certain nombre d'élèves, après sa mort. Mais Karl ne s'est jamais plaint, ni au lycée, ni auprès de ses parents, et il n'y a jamais eu aucune preuve de quoi que ce soit. C'était la parole des uns contre celle des autres. Les autorités ont conclu à un suicide, et il n'y a pas vraiment eu d'enquête.

\- Et des voix se sont élevées pour dénoncer l'implication des harceleurs dans la mort de Karl je suppose ?

\- Exactement … Devon et Liam en faisaient partie. Mais ils n'étaient pas parmi les meneurs … ça a fait grand bruit au lycée pendant plusieurs semaines. Il y a eu des bagarres, et même une manifestation à l'initiative des élèves. Et puis, c'est retombé comme un soufflé …

\- Pourquoi cela ? Le proviseur est intervenu ?

\- A priori, oui. Les meneurs ont été exclus temporairement de l'établissement à titre d'exemple.

\- Karl était ami avec Devon et Liam ? demanda Esposito.

\- Non, pas plus que ça. Karl était un gamin solitaire. Mais Devon, Liam et certains de leurs camarades dénonçaient surtout l'impunité, l'injustice dans cette affaire. Il y a eu des affiches accusant les harceleurs d'être des meurtriers, méritant la peine capitale …, ou accusant la Police de faire le jeu des criminels.

\- L'affaire a vraiment pris des proportions hors norme … C'est sûrement quelque chose qui a marqué Devon et Liam …

\- Oui. Ces gamins baignent dans le monde de la justice, de par leur famille … Ils ont dû être éduqués avec une haute idée de l'utilité de la justice, alors peut-être que de voir la mort de leur camarade restée impunie, les a durablement marqués …

\- Au point qu'ils choisissent d'agir, à leur manière … Puisque les manifestations, les affiches, les réclamations sont inefficaces, ils ont décidé de rendre justice par eux-mêmes.

\- Ça se tient. Mais pourquoi ne pas s'occuper d'abord des auteurs du harcèlement au lycée ?

\- Parce qu'il aurait été assez simple de les impliquer, s'il y a moins d'un an ils ont fait partie du mouvement dénonçant ce harcèlement.

\- Ou par crainte de représailles … Qui sont ces gamins accusés du harcèlement ?

\- Une bande de petites frappes … Des fils à papa, pleins aux as. J'ai vérifié. Sur les cinq soupçonnés d'être les auteurs du harcèlement, trois ont déjà des casiers. Et ils n'ont pas vingt ans …

\- Des casiers pour ?

\- Coups et blessures, des bagarres de bar …, ce genre de choses.

\- Ok. Des petites terreurs quoi.

\- Il faut éplucher la liste de tous ceux ayant dénoncé le harcèlement avec Liam et Devon. Leurs complices s'y trouvent peut-être.

\- J'allais m'en occuper, oui, répondit Ryan.

\- Du nouveau avec Tory ?

\- Euh …

Kate s'amusa de la gêne d'Esposito, mais n'en montra rien, trop contente de le voir dans ses petits souliers. Elle n'avait pas le temps de lui parler de sa relation avec Tory pour le moment, et se réjouissait finalement de le voir ruser pour qu'elle n'en sache rien, ignorant qu'elle savait déjà tout.

\- Elle a repéré à un carrefour le véhicule avec lequel Red Sword a pris la fuite hier soir …, expliqua Ryan, volant au secours de son ami.

\- Vraiment ? C'est une bonne nouvelle ça.

\- Oui, mais pour l'instant, ça reste flou. C'est un vieux pick-up Ford, beige. On a le modèle, mais pas la plaque. Les images sont de très mauvaise qualité.

\- Un véhicule volé ?

\- A priori, non … Le modèle n'est pas dans le fichier des vols, mais comme on n'a pas la plaque …

\- Mais on a la confirmation que _Red Sword_ avait un complice. On distingue deux personnes à l'avant du pick-up. Cagoulés. La fille est en position passager, à en juger par la taille. Le conducteur est plus grand et baraqué.

\- Et on a déjà lancé l'avis de recherche pour le véhicule.

\- Ok. Bien. Ça avance. Tenez-moi au courant dans les moindres détails.

\- Pas de problème.

\- En attendant, relisez aussi les dépositions d'hier à l'hôtel, et trouvez quelque chose d'utile. Regardez les listings d'Evenbrite. Il faut trouver cette fille qui se fait appeler Becky, vérifier si elle a pu travailler pour eux.

\- Ok. On s'en occupe.

\- Merci …, répondit-elle, les regardant s'éloigner tous deux.

Soulagée qu'il y ait quelques pistes à explorer dès ce tout début de matinée, elle se saisit du premier dossier de la pile entassée sur son bureau pour se hâter de vérifier le contenu, et de signer divers documents. Plus vite, elle en aurait fini avec la paperasserie ordinaire, plus vite elle pourrait participer concrètement à l'enquête, qui l'agaçait autant qu'elle l'intriguait. Elle voulait non seulement arrêter _Red Sword_ , mais aussi comprendre toute cette histoire. Elle avait besoin d'être active, aussi, de travailler sur le terrain et de s'impliquer pleinement dans une enquête, enfin, après ces derniers mois passés dans son bureau. Mais en attendant de retrouver une totale liberté d'investigation, dans ses futures fonctions, peut-être, elle devait jongler entre les obligations. Coûte que coûte.

* * *

 _12_ _ème_ _District, Salle de travail, aux environs de 9h30 … _

Beckett, le dossier de Bill Galway à la main, quitta son bureau pour se diriger vers la salle de travail, où devait se trouver Castle. Les gars venaient de quitter le poste suite à une bonne nouvelle. Grâce à l'avis de recherche émis pour le pick-up Ford repéré sur les images de vidéo-surveillance, le véhicule venait d'être localisé, abandonné dans une ruelle de _Bloomfield_ , New-Jersey, à une demi-heure de Manhattan environ. Le relevé de la plaque d'immatriculation avait permis d'établir que le pick-up appartenait à un carrossier de Bloomfield, qui possédait une petite entreprise de restauration de vieux véhicules qu'il revendait d'occasion. Esposito et Ryan, accompagnés d'une équipe de la police scientifique, étaient donc en route pour Bloomfield, afin de tenter d'en apprendre davantage. Mais d'ores-et-déjà, ce nouvel élément les amenait à penser que l'un des complices de Liam et Devon vivait peut-être dans la banlieue ouest de New-York, où se trouvaient _Newark_ , où la Mercedes avait été cachée chez M. Kohl, et maintenant _Bloomfield_. Peut-être était-ce aussi le hasard, ou tout simplement une façon de brouiller les pistes. Néanmoins, ils allaient tenter de croiser cet élément avec les listes d'amis, connaissances et anciens camarades de Liam Carter et Devon O'Neal, au cas où cela puisse donner un résultat.

En l'absence des gars, Castle, qui était arrivé, trois-quarts d'heures plus tôt, s'était plongé dans l'investigation sur _Evenbrite_ et sur les élèves du lycée ayant manifesté contre les harceleurs de Karl, l'an passé. Quand Kate passa la porte, il était pleinement concentré face à l'écran de son ordinateur, entouré de divers dossiers éparpillés sur la table de travail, mais releva aussitôt les yeux vers elle, avec un petit sourire malicieux sur le visage.

\- Tu sais que c'est super sexy ?

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, se demandant ce qui avait tapé dans l'œil de son cher mari.

\- Le Capitaine errant dans les couloirs du commissariat en bas nylon …, et jupe qui plus est.

Elle avait dû passer ses talons haut légèrement sous l'eau pour leur redonner une contenance, n'ayant pas de chaussures de rechange ici, mis à part une paire de bottes en caoutchouc pour les scènes de crime boueuses. En attendant que ses précieux talons ne soient secs, elle préférait rester en bas qu'en bottes.

\- Je n'erre pas dans les couloirs ! Je travaille ! se défendit-elle, en s'asseyant près de lui, de façon à voir l'écran de l'ordinateur.

\- Oui, en bas nylon …

\- Depuis quand les bas-nylon te font un tel effet ? s'offusqua-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Depuis maintenant …, répondit-il, en riant. J'adore … c'est vraiment sexy.

\- Hum …, soupira-t-elle. Je suis sûre que si j'avais mis les bottes de pêcheur, tu aurais trouvé ça sexy.

\- Sans doute, s'amusa-t-il. Tu veux que je passe au loft te chercher d'autres chaussures ?

\- Non, ça va aller … C'est gentil, mais mes talons seront bientôt secs.

Quand il était arrivé au poste, et l'avait retrouvée dans son bureau, comme tous les matins ou presque, pour lui apporter son gobelet de café, elle lui avait raconté sa mésaventure avec _Red Sword_. Il n'avait pas été si surpris que cela que le super-héros ose s'aventurer en plein jour aux abords du commissariat, persuadé qu'il y avait dans ses actes, malgré beaucoup de sérieux, une part de jeu et de défiance. Mais il avait été un peu déçu de ne pas avoir été présent pour pourchasser _Red Sword_ , ou au moins l'apercevoir lui-aussi.

\- Alors, poursuivit Kate, en revenant à l'enquête pour ne pas laisser Castle divaguer trop longtemps. Qu'est-ce que ça a donné avec _Evenbrite_ ?

\- Ryan a eu le patron de la société au téléphone. Il nous a donné les accès au fichier des personnels étant amenés à travailler pour eux, expliqua Rick. Et Espo a convoqué plusieurs serveurs présents hier soir, et le responsable du personnel, pour leur montrer les photos des employés d' _Evenbrite_ , et voir si quelqu'un peut identifier Becky. Ils seront là vers dix heures.

\- Je doute que ça donne un résultat …, répondit Kate. Cette Becky n'est sûrement pas employée chez _Evenbrite_ , ce serait trop simple.

\- Oui. Elle a pu travailler pour eux par le passé, ce qui expliquerait qu'elle savait quel document elle devait présenter pour entrer au _Four Seasons Hotel_.

\- Est-ce qu'ils gardent les fichiers de leurs anciens employés ?

\- Non. En fait, _Evenbrite_ fonctionne via une plateforme en ligne uniquement. Les serveurs ou serveuses potentiels sont enregistrés dans la base de données, une fois qu'ils ont passé l'entretien d'embauche. _Evenbrite_ publie régulièrement les listes d'événements à venir : réceptions, salons, mariages prestigieux, soirées dansantes …. Et les employés s'inscrivent en ligne suivant leurs disponibilités. Ils n'ont pas de salaires de base, ils sont payés de la main à la main pour chaque événement auquel ils participent. Ils peuvent aussi se désinscrire à tout moment de la base de données …

\- Donc si Becky a travaillé pour eux, mais n'est plus dans les fichiers, il n'y a aucun moyen de la retrouver.

\- Non … il faudrait une description plus précise pour voir si chez _Evenbrite_ quelqu'un se souvient d'elle. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'elle est probablement blonde.

Le long cheveu blond, retrouvé dans la perruque de Becky, dans les eaux boueuses aux abords du bar où elle avait séduit William Tanner, était leur seul indice. Un indice important puisqu'il leur avait fourni un ADN. Celui de Becky, théoriquement. Mais tant qu'ils n'avaient rien à comparer avec cet ADN, l'indice était inutile.

\- Tu as jeté un œil aux fichiers des employés quand même ?

\- Un peu, mais autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, répondit-il, en déplaçant la souris pour ouvrir le fichier et lui montrer. Il y a deux-cent trente employés inscrits sur le site. Je dirais que 80 % sont des femmes …, la plupart ont moins de vingt-cinq ans, et sont dans la tranche d'âge de Liam et Devon. Aucune Becky, ou Rebecca … Il y a des blondes, mais comment savoir si Becky se présentait avec sa véritable couleur de cheveux ? J'ai aussi croisé les données avec la liste des élèves du lycée de Liam et Devon. Aucune des employées d' _Evenbrite_ n'a fréquenté cet établissement.

\- Ok, répondit Kate, observant sur l'écran les photos des employés. On verra. Si jamais elle est dans ces fichiers, les serveurs qui l'ont côtoyée hier soir devraient la reconnaître. Henry va arriver tout à l'heure pour le portrait-robot.

\- Ça pourrait nous être très utile …

\- Je l'espère. Il faudra montrer les photos des anciens élèves du lycée aux serveurs aussi, ils pourraient la reconnaître. Elle, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas forcément Becky qui a déjà travaillé pour _Evenbrite_ , même si apparemment elle a des compétences dans le domaine du service.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je vais m'attaquer à la liste des élèves ayant dénoncé le harcèlement de Karl et manifesté l'an dernier, poursuivit Castle, désignant du regard plusieurs feuillets agrafés posés sur la table. J'en ai pour un moment, il y a au moins cent cinquante noms …

\- Je sais …, mais il faut arriver à dégager quelques suspects potentiels pour ensuite les interroger et vérifier les alibis. Occupe-toi des meneurs en premier, expliqua Kate. Vérifie les casiers, leur situation actuelle, s'ils peuvent être en contact avec Liam ou Devon via leurs activités, ou leur profession …

\- Ça irait plus vite avec la matrice du FBI pour croiser toutes les données, lui fit-il remarquer, se saisissant des feuillets pour y jeter un œil tout en discutant.

\- Oui, mais cette affaire n'est pas du ressort du FBI. On fait avec les moyens du bord.

\- Tu crois que pour cette unité spéciale que Victoria Gates est en train de mettre sur pied, on aura du super matériel high tech ?

\- Je ne sais pas, sourit-elle. Ça m'étonnerait que la Police investisse des fortunes pour une unité consacrée à des crimes non élucidés. Si on a le matériel de base, ce sera déjà bien.

\- Je pourrai investir, moi, s'il faut, suggéra-t-il, en réfléchissant. On pourrait avoir un super bureau, plein de gadgets dignes de James Bond …, un truc démentiel à la pointe de la technologie. Même le FBI pâlirait d'envie ! On pourrait même acheter un SUV, non ? ça ferait plus sérieux …

\- Castle, ne t'emballe pas, l'avertit-elle. Je n'ai même pas encore postulé pour le poste.

\- Mais tu vas le faire, il faut anticiper …

\- Gates ne te laissera pas faire n'importe quoi, lui rappela-t-elle. L'unité spéciale dépendra d'elle. On sera plus ou moins sous ses ordres …

\- Gates me mange dans la main, sourit-il, avec malice, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Ça, c'est dans tes rêves, Castle …, répondit Kate, jetant un œil à sa montre.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

\- Oui, le Lieutenant Benton des Stups. Ils vont récupérer le dossier de Bill Galway, s'occuper de vérifier l'accusation de _Red Sword_ , et cette histoire de dopage. Ce n'est pas de notre ressort de toute façon, et que ce soit fondé ou non, ne change rien à notre enquête pour identifier _Red Sword_.

\- Ok … Toujours pas de vidéo en ligne je suppose ?

\- Non. Rien.

\- C'est bizarre …, de changer son mode opératoire ainsi, constata-t-il, un peu perplexe.

\- Cette fois, c'était moins évident pour lui de filmer vu le contexte. Et puis, a-t-il vraiment besoin d'entretenir le buzz avec une vidéo ? Tous les médias ne parlent que de lui ce matin de toute façon …

\- Oui, mais pour les jeunes générations, tout se passe sur Internet désormais … Les gamins ne conçoivent rien sans le publier sur Internet, le diffuser, créer le buzz pour faire parler, donc c'est surprenant …, d'autant plus que ça fait partie de leur mode opératoire.

\- Oui. Peut-être que la vidéo va finir par arriver. Devon et Liam se savent plus ou moins surveillés, donc ils doivent tous être plus prudents aussi.

\- C'est vrai. Ton mal de tête va mieux ? demanda-t-il, en la dévisageant pour être sûr qu'elle lui dise bien la vérité sur ses petits maux.

\- Pas vraiment …

\- Il faudra que tu reprennes un médicament tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas … Johnson va me donner encore plus mal au crâne je crois, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu vas lui parler de la lettre qu'on a reçue ?

\- Non. Je vais attendre les résultats de la scientifique.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont trouver quelque chose. Ça ne me plaît pas cette histoire, répondit Rick, l'air un peu inquiet.

\- Tu as prévenu ta mère ?

\- Oui. Je lui ai dit d'être prudente. On ne sait jamais … Elle m'a répondu qu'à son âge, il faut bien mourir de quelque chose …

Elle sourit, habituée à ce genre d'humour de la part de Martha. Mais elle savait que sa belle-mère ouvrait l'œil, en particulier lorsqu'elle était seule avec les enfants. Son métier de flic, l'implication de Castle, avaient des conséquences pour l'ensemble de leur famille. Tout le monde avait maintenant l'habitude de cette prudence nécessaire quand une enquête difficile ou menaçante se présentait. Elle-même avait rapidement appelé son père ce matin, pour l'avertir. Sans céder à la paranoïa, et imaginer nécessairement le pire, être informé et pouvoir se montre vigilant, était primordial pour chacun des membres de leur famille.

\- A quelle heure est son rendez-vous chez le médecin ? demanda Kate.

\- Dans une heure je crois … J'espère qu'on ne va pas apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison. C'est probablement juste un peu de surmenage …

\- Oui …

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis …, le rassura-t-elle, d'un sourire, passant doucement sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Dis, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne voir Johnson ? insista-t-il, à nouveau, un peu stressé à la perspective de cette entrevue entre Kate et son chef.

\- Non, on en a déjà parlé, Rick. Si tu viens, ça cautionne ses reproches.

\- Je sais …, mais je suis super bon pour plaider ma cause et obtenir tout ce que je veux ! répondit-il, avec un grand sourire qui se voulait persuasif.

\- Ton charme et tes talents de persuasion ne fonctionneront pas avec Johnson.

\- Au pire, j'ai de l'argent …, sourit-il, très sérieusement.

\- Tu serais prêt à payer Johnson pour continuer à bosser ici ? s'offusqua Kate.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Bon, je sais, ça fait un peu pot de vin …, mais s'il faut.

\- Même si Johnson te demande de quitter le poste, de toute façon, je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps à travailler ici normalement, on devrait survivre non ?

\- Pas sûr … me morfondre au loft sans ma muse … des heures durant …, soupira-t-il, feignant une attitude totalement éplorée.

\- Tu aurais quelques semaines d'écriture au calme au moins …, lui fit remarquer Kate, esquissant un sourire.

\- Je rêve ou tu as l'air de trouver que ce serait une bonne idée finalement ? bougonna-t-il, tel un petit garçon vexé.

\- Bien-sûr que non ! Mais si Johnson a pris sa décision, j'aurais du mal à aller contre. Je vais lui dire ce que je pense, mais s'il a prévu de te renvoyer, et de mettre fin à ton rôle de consultant, j'aurais du mal à le faire changer d'avis. Il sait déjà ce que tu vaux, quels arguments lui donner ?

\- Je n'en sais rien …

\- Je ferai tout ce que je peux, tu le sais bien … Mais d'ici quelques semaines, j'en aurais fini au _12_ _ème_ _District_ , alors, je crois qu'on peut aussi relativiser, et se dire que ce ne serait pas si grave, non ?

\- Hum … pas faux … Quelques semaines seulement ? Tu comptes démissionner aussi vite ? s'étonna-t-il. Je pensais que tu voudrais travailler jusqu'à être certaine d'obtenir ce nouveau poste dans plusieurs mois ?

\- Je ne sais pas … J'y réfléchis … On en parlera ce week-end, ok ? Trop d'oreilles qui traînent par ici, sourit-elle.

\- Oui …, sourit-il en retour, jetant un œil au couloir d'un air suspicieux.

\- Tu sais …, reprit Beckett, à voix basse. Plus j'y pense, plus je crois que quelqu'un, peut-être un flic, un collègue, veut notre peau …

\- Tu veux dire …, répondit-il, très inquiet tout à coup.

\- Non, pas nous tuer …, l'interrompit-elle. Mais on dirait que quelqu'un veut qu'on s'en aille. La lettre de menace nous vise en tant que partenaires. Elle conteste ta présence au poste, et remet en question mes capacités de Capitaine. On est visé professionnellement parlant, sans lien avec une quelconque affaire.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison … Mais pourquoi voudrait-on qu'on s'en aille ? Pour récupérer ton poste de Capitaine ? suggéra-t-il.

\- Peut-être. Le _12_ _ème_ _District_ est le mieux classé de la ville, niveau résultats … Les équipes sont efficaces. Il y a pas mal de prétendants à la fonction.

\- Le chef Johnson pourrait être impliqué … Il n'y a pas de hasard … Tu reçois cette lettre au moment même où tu es convoquée pour les mêmes reproches. Il compte peut-être placer un ami à ton poste …

\- C'est une possibilité, mais il ne peut pas me virer comme ça … à moins d'une faute professionnelle …

\- Tu es parfaite dans tes fonctions.

\- Je ne suis pas parfaite …, relativisa-t-elle, mais de là à trouver une faute entraînant mon renvoi, ça me paraît difficile …

\- Il pense peut-être qu'en m'éliminant du paysage, en me renvoyant, ça peut te convaincre de partir, aussi … ça doit jaser sur notre relation, notre mariage, notre partenariat … ça fait forcément des jaloux …

\- Oui, j'imagine …

\- Mais de là à envoyer une lettre de menace pour t'inciter à démissionner ? Tu vois Johnson faire ça ? Et croire que ça peut fonctionner ?

\- Je ne sais pas … Ce n'est peut-être pas lui, peut-être que ça vient d'un simple flic …

\- Le pire est que tu vas démissionner et laisser le poste vacant de toute façon, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Oui, mais je ne ferai pas le plaisir de permettre à Johnson de placer qui il veut à ma place, s'il est en train de magouiller dans mon dos. Comme Gates, je ferai en sorte que quelqu'un de confiance me succède ici. Pas question de laisser le 12ème District entre de mauvaises mains, assura-t-elle, d'un air totalement déterminé, tout en parcourant des yeux l'écran de l'ordinateur où s'affichaient les employés d' _Evenbrite_.

\- On devrait en parler à Gates. On peut lui faire confiance.

\- Oui. Je voulais la voir ce week-end de toute façon, pour discuter de vive voix de nos nouveaux projets. Dis …, je pense à quelque chose …, lui fit-elle, de son ton qui indiquait que ses réflexions l'avaient mené à reprendre le fil de leur enquête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce qu'au cours des derniers mois Evenbrite a organisé un événement au Van Cordtland House ?

\- Oh ! Quelle idée lumineuse ! s'exclama-t-il, se saisissant aussitôt de la souris pour rechercher sur le site de l'entreprise.

\- Ça pourrait être de cette façon que Red Sword a obtenu les accès au Van Cordtland House …, repéré les lieux …

\- Voler des clés, avoir accès aux codes …, oui, ces gamins sont très rusés …, répondit-il, scrutant son écran.

\- Oui … Il ne s'agit même pas seulement de ruse, il y a beaucoup de préméditation. Tout est minutieusement préparé …

\- Bingo ! s'exclama Castle, un sourire de victoire sur le visage. En juin dernier, avant la fermeture du manoir pour rénovation, une soirée a été organisée à l'occasion d'un vernissage, une exposition d'œuvres d'art …

Rick lisait les informations accompagnant les quelques photos de l'événement, où l'on voyait essentiellement des convives très chics, des buffets bien garnis, et des toiles de maîtres.

\- Et voilà … Becky devait participer, ou un des complices du petit groupe. Il n'y a pas moyen de vérifier la liste du personnel je suppose ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas … Par contre, le Van Cordtland House, ou Evenbrite, ont peut-être bien plus de photos en leur possession que celles qu'on voit sur leur site. Je vais les contacter ...

\- Ok …, sourit-elle, contente de voir l'enquête avancer. Je vais aller voir si le lieutenant Benton est arrivé, et où en sont les hommes concernant la mort du patron de boîte de nuit.

\- Ok … Moi, je vais faire progresser cette enquête, tu vas voir ! Red Sword n'a qu'à bien se tenir !


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapitre 58**

 _New-York, 10 h …_

Jim Beckett engagea la poussette dans l'allée serpentant entre les pelouses détrempées par la pluie, où s'alignaient les pierres tombales. Léo, bien emmitouflé dans son blouson, observait calmement tout ce qui l'entourait, avec curiosité. Depuis peu, depuis qu'il marchait, il n'acceptait pas toujours de rester bien sagement dans la poussette. Mais ses petits pas, encore parfois chaotiques et incertains, ne permettaient pas les longues balades à pied. Et ce matin, il semblait apprécier le repos dont il pouvait profiter dans la poussette, mais aussi la petite brise humide qui faisait tournoyer des feuilles parfois jusqu'à portée de ses mains, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Aujourd'hui, Jim avait décidé que leur promenade matinale passerait par le cimetière. Ensuite, ils iraient au parc, comme tous les jours où il gardait le plus jeune de ses petits-fils. Quelques tours de toboggan et de balançoire, une balade dans les sous-bois feraient le bonheur de Léo avant qu'ils ne rentrent, plus tard, pour un déjeuner entre hommes. Profiter de tous ces petits instants, si simples mais si joyeux, n'avait pas de prix aujourd'hui. Et si Jim avait longtemps été un bourreau de travail, il appréciait pleinement les plaisirs de la retraite, en particulier pour tout ce qu'il pouvait partager avec ses petits-fils.

Chaque semaine, depuis vingt ans, il se rendait au cimetière, afin de se recueillir quelques instants auprès de sa femme. C'était son rituel, immuable. Un moment qu'il chérissait, et dont il avait infiniment besoin. Parfois, silencieusement, il laissait l'émotion serrer son cœur, et son esprit vagabonder au gré des souvenirs des jours heureux. Souvent, alors qu'il n'était pourtant pas un grand bavard, il parlait à Johanna, se confiait à elle comme il l'avait toujours fait de son vivant. Il en avait besoin, simplement. Il avait la conviction que d'une manière ou d'une autre, où qu'elle soit aujourd'hui, Johanna l'entendait. Il n'était pas vraiment croyant, encore moins pratiquant, mais il ne se posait pas ce genre de questions. Parler à sa femme, chaque semaine, était devenu naturel. Cela lui faisait du bien, et il avait l'impression, ainsi, de préserver ce lien que la mort avait brisé. Dans son cœur, Johanna était omniprésente. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne pense à elle, à son rire, au son de sa voix, à cette façon qu'elle avait de se blottir dans ses bras. Parfois encore, malgré les années, sa présence physique lui manquait cruellement et lui faisait mal comme jamais. Il avait pourtant trouvé, avec le temps, une forme d'apaisement. Le chemin avait été long et terriblement douloureux, mais aujourd'hui, il avait repris goût à la vie. Kate, sa sœur Theresa, ses proches lui avaient si souvent dit que Johanna aurait aimé le savoir heureux. Mais longtemps, cela lui avait été impossible, et il s'était enfermé dans sa souffrance et ses souvenirs. La naissance d'Eliott, sans aucun doute, avait tout changé. Ce petit bonhomme, si gentil, doux et joyeux, avait redonné un sens à sa vie. Voir Kate si heureuse et épanouie, aussi. Et puis, il y avait eu Léo. Sa petite pile électrique de bonheur. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, il voulait profiter d'eux. Leur apporter tout ce qu'un grand-père pouvait apporter à ses petits-fils. En chacun d'eux, il se plaisait à retrouver un peu de Johanna. Eliott ressemblait tant à sa mère et sa grand-mère. Léo était un vrai petit Castle, mais il avait hérité de son côté têtu et déterminé. Il aimait leur parler d'elle. Et plusieurs fois, déjà, Eliott l'avait accompagné au cimetière. C'était naturel. Il était aussi déjà venu avec Kate et Richard. Pour Léo, c'était la toute première fois. Ses parents lui parlaient souvent de sa grand-mère Johanna, mais à un an, Léo était bien trop petit pour comprendre. Les mots et explications viendraient naturellement quand il serait plus grand, comme pour Eliott.

\- Là ? demanda le petit garçon, pointant du doigt les pierres tombales grisées par l'usure du temps.

\- Oui, c'est là. On est presque arrivés …, répondit Jim, arrêtant la poussette dans l'allée, en bordure de la pelouse. Tu veux marcher comme un grand ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama aussitôt Léo avec enthousiasme, en gigotant avec espoir de quitter la poussette tout seul.

\- Attend deux secondes, sourit Jim, venant à son secours, pour détacher les harnais, puis le prendre dans ses bras avant de le déposer sur le sol. Voilà …

\- Sale ! constata Léo, regardant ses pieds et ses bottes, dans l'herbe boueuse où des flaques s'étaient formées par endroit.

\- Oui, la pluie a tout mouillé.

\- Plouf ! s'exclama Léo en sautant joyeusement à pieds joints, éclaboussant ainsi au passage son grand-père.

\- Oh ! Non, Léo ! grogna Jim, en prenant sa petite main dans la sienne. Ne saute pas dans les flaques, mon grand.

\- Saute ! Plouf ! répéta Léo, un grand sourire sur le visage, se laissant entraîner sur la pelouse en tentant de sautiller dans l'herbe détrempée.

\- Tu vas être tout mouillé, expliqua son grand-père, les dirigeant vers une zone plus sèche. Et si tu es mouillé, on ne pourra pas aller jouer au parc, parce qu'il faudra rentrer te changer.

Léo, ignorant les réprobations de son grand-père, s'était concentré sur ses pieds, intrigué par le clapotis qui émanait de la pelouse détrempée. Tout joyeux, il jouait à taper ses bottes un peu fort dans l'herbe à chacun de ses pas avec espoir de voir de l'eau gicler. Mais à l'approche de la tombe de Johanna, l'herbe était moins imbibée d'eau, les arbres ayant sans doute amorti les pluies diluviennes de la nuit. Docilement, Léo se laissait guider par son grand-père, qui avait adapté son rythme au sien. Le petit garçon observait avec curiosité la nature environnante. Le moindre élément l'intriguait et attirait son attention : le vent qui fouettait doucement son visage et piquait parfois ses yeux, les grands arbres dont les branches s'agitaient, l'herbe mouillée qui bruissait sous ses pas, les feuilles jaunes et marrons qui se collaient à ses bottes, et surtout les petits bêtes qu'il espérait découvrir dans l'herbe.

\- Cagots ? demanda Léo, s'arrêtant soudain de marcher pour s'accroupir dans l'herbe, en abandonnant la main de son grand-père.

\- Oui, il doit y avoir des escargots … Les escargots adorent la pluie, répondit Jim, observant Léo qui tâtonnait dans l'herbe mouillée de ses petites mains potelées.

\- Cagots pas là …, constata le petit garçon, sans quitter des yeux la pelouse.

Ils se cachent, ils n'ont pas envie de se faire attraper par les petits enfants. On cherchera des escargots au parc tout à l'heure, d'accord ? lui fit gentiment son grand-père, se penchant pour se saisir à nouveau de sa main, et le faire se relever.

\- Oui …

\- Allez, viens, bonhomme …, sourit Jim, l'entraînant pour les quelques mètres restants. Tu vois, c'est juste là.

\- Grand-mère Nana ?

\- Oui, grand-mère Johanna est ici.

Silencieux tous les deux, le grand-père et le petit-fils rejoignirent ensemble la tombe de Johanna. Mais dès que Jim lâcha la main de Léo, celui-ci, ignorant la solennité des lieux, se mit à gambader avec excitation pour s'éloigner un peu. Jim sourit, amusé par la spontanéité et la joie qui émanaient de son petit-fils. Il aimait quand Eliott l'accompagnait au cimetière, parce que le garçonnet n'avait pas la gravité des adultes. Il jouait spontanément auprès de la tombe de sa grand-mère, ou déambulait joyeusement, en posant des questions, s'intéressant à tous ces gens qui reposaient auprès de sa grand-mère. A chaque fois, la présence d'Eliott teintait ce moment d'une douceur particulière, et lui transmettait cette joie de vivre. Ce matin, avec Léo, ce moment serait tout aussi doux et joyeux, le cimetière étant un terrain de jeu et de découvertes comme un autre pour les enfants.

Surveillant Léo du coin de l'œil, Jim se posta devant la tombe de Johanna, pour quelques secondes, silencieusement, se recueillir. Il se souvenait comme au début, la douleur était si forte qu'il aurait voulu la rejoindre. Désormais, il savait que le moment venu, ils se retrouveraient, et qu'il avait encore de bons moments à vivre. Regardant Léo tomber sur les fesses dans l'herbe, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, face aux gestes un peu patauds du petit garçon qui tentait de se relever.

\- Léo est avec moi, aujourd'hui …, annonça Jim, scrutant la pierre tombale qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il joue dans l'herbe … Il cherche des escargots. Avec Eliott et Richard, ils avaient ramené des escargots à la maison, mais Katie a voulu qu'ils les relâchent …

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'en oubliait pas néanmoins de surveiller Léo pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas. A quelques mètres de lui, le petit garçon explorait l'herbe et les petits morceaux de bois qu'il y trouvait, très concentré sur ses trésors.

\- L'anniversaire de notre Katie approche …, continua-t-il, d'un ton presque solennel. Quarante ans … Le temps a passé si vite …

Ces dernières années lui avaient paru terriblement longues, à l'époque où la douleur le consumait un peu plus chaque jour et où il n'attendait rien d'autre que la mort finalement. Pourtant, il réalisait maintenant combien le temps avait passé vite, quand il voyait la femme qu'était devenue sa petite fille.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu donnais naissance à notre bébé … Tu étais calme et confiante … Moi, totalement paniqué … Katie était si petite, si fragile … Mais on a vite découvert son sacré caractère … Elle nous en a fait voir de belles …

Il se tut un instant, songeur, se remémorant la naissance de leur petite Katherine, leur émotion, leur bonheur. Il se souvint aussi de ce jour où il avait surpris Johanna, installée dans le vieux rocking chair, berçant leur bébé de trois ou quatre mois, tout en lui faisant une leçon sur la force des femmes, leur intelligence, les ambitions qu'elle devait nourrir sans jamais avoir peur d'égaler voire de surpasser les hommes. Il l'avait gentiment taquinée quant au féminisme qu'elle tentait de transmettre à leur si petite fille, qui, à l'époque, n'avait d'autre ambition que celle de dormir et de manger. Mais Johanna avait assuré qu'il n'était jamais trop tôt pour que les filles aient conscience de leur valeur.

\- Elle est devenue cette femme extraordinaire dont tu rêvais quand elle était encore si petite …. On peut être fiers. Mais quarante ans, bon sang … quarante ans … ça me fait tout drôle. Bientôt, elle aura ton âge … Oui, le temps a passé si vite.

Silencieux quelques secondes, il regarda Léo qui, muni d'un petit bout de bois, tapotait dans l'herbe.

\- Katie n'a pas l'air perturbée par le passage de ce cap … Mais elle ne veut plus être Capitaine. J'aimais bien qu'elle soit Capitaine. J'étais plus serein … Le terrain lui manque. Et Richard aussi. Ils se manquent tous les deux à vrai dire … Ces deux-là, si tu savais …, sourit-il, songeant à la complicité, aux taquineries et à la joyeuse relation de sa fille et son beau-fils. Je donnerais tant pour que tu puisses voir notre Katie si heureuse … Mais tu la vois peut-être … J'espère que tu la vois.

Il se tut à nouveau, observant Léo, pensif. Il aimait à penser que Johanna veillait sur eux, et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle voyait et savait qu'ils allaient bien. Mais parfois son côté terre-à-terre reprenait le dessus, et il se trouvait même ridicule de parler ainsi à sa femme défunte. Finalement, son cœur remportait en général la bataille, et le persuadait que Johanna voyait le bonheur de sa fille et entendait ce qu'il lui confiait.

\- Richard lui prépare un anniversaire mémorable. Il ne manque pas d'idées originales … Celle-ci est belle, vraiment belle … et on s'amuse beaucoup à faire tourner Katie en bourrique avec nos petits secrets.

Il sourit tout seul, songeant à la façon dont sa fille gobait tout et n'importe quoi, tellement inquiète qu'elle était face à cette surprise d'anniversaire qui se tramait dans son dos.

\- Moi-aussi, j'ai quelque chose de particulier pour elle … Je ne savais pas quand je lui donnerai … Mais je crois que le moment est venu de le partager avec elle.

Il était parfois difficile de gâter sa fille pour ses anniversaires et Noël. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les cadeaux, ou les surprises. Quand Kate était enfant et adolescente, c'était Johanna qui s'occupait de toute la logistique des cadeaux. Lui se contentait d'approuver et de suivre les initiatives, toujours bien pensées ou utiles, de sa femme. Il manquait d'idées. Ces dernières années, Martha, dont il s'était beaucoup rapproché, était de précieux conseils. Mais pour les quarante ans de Kate, il n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir. Il savait quoi lui offrir. Et il espérait que cela lui ferait plaisir.

\- Samedi, Rose et moi allons voir Martha au théâtre. Avec Kate et Richard. Même Eliott sera là … Il est tout fier d'aller au théâtre pour la première fois. Il risque de s'endormir et de trouver le temps bien long …, le pauvre petit bonhomme …

Quand il avait commencé à fréquenter Rose, il avait ressenti le besoin d'en parler, ici, à sa femme. Il avait hésité longuement, avant de se lancer dans cette relation, la première depuis que Johanna était décédée. Il avait refoulé ses sentiments, ses envies, parce qu'il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il ressentait, et qu'il avait l'impression de trahir sa femme. Il avait peur de faire souffrir sa fille aussi. Mais c'était Martha qui l'avait aidé à avancer, et inciter à écouter son cœur. Petit à petit, il avait accepté l'idée d'aimer à nouveau. Jamais aucune femme ne remplacerait Johanna dans son cœur. Elle était l'amour de sa vie. Mais il était bien avec Rose. Simplement. Elle le rendait heureux, et il la rendait heureuse. Il avait besoin de cela aussi. De quelqu'un à chérir, et qui prenne soin de lui. Rose était, sans aucun doute, cette personne. Elle était douce et attentionnée, compréhensive aussi. Drôle et joyeuse. Et aujourd'hui, après quelques mois de relation, il avait envie de vivre auprès d'elle. Il voulait en parler à Kate, lui annoncer les choses posément, car il savait que c'était un peu difficile pour elle de se faire à cette nouvelle situation. Mais il craignait tellement de la blesser qu'il avait repoussé l'échéance.

\- Je me suis décidé …, ça y'est … Rose va emménager avec moi. Je vais essayer d'en parler à Katie samedi … peut-être … mais …

\- Grand-père ?! appela Léo, d'une petite voix joyeuse et triomphale. Cagot !

Jim regarda, amusé, son petit-fils, qui le bras en l'air exhibait un petit escargot, tout content d'être parvenu à ses fins.

\- Bravo, bonhomme ! le félicita-t-il, avec un grand sourire. Tu viens me le montrer ?

Léo se mit aussitôt à courir aussi vite que ses petites jambes pouvaient le porter. Jim porta un dernier regard sur la tombe de sa femme, le cœur un peu serré, et en même temps satisfait de ce petit moment.

\- Tu me manques …, conclut-il, avec tendresse, alors que Léo le rejoignait, se plantant devant ses jambes, son escargot à la main.

\- Gade ! Cagot !

\- « Regarde », Léo … On dit « regarde », expliqua Jim, tentant une leçon de prononciation.

\- Gade grand-père ! répondit Léo, tout impatient qu'il admire son escargot.

\- Oui, oui, je vois, sourit Jim. Il est tout petit cet escargot.

\- Bébé cagot ? demanda Léo, regardant, intrigué le petit animal.

\- Oui, c'est un bébé encore. Ou un petit enfant escargot. Comme toi …, expliqua Jim avec un sourire, amusé par l'amour de Léo pour les bestioles. Que va-t-on faire de cet escargot ? Tu l'emmènes au parc ?

Léo ne répondit pas, mais s'avança sur l'herbe recouvrant la tombe de sa grand-mère, pour aller poser maladroitement le petit escargot sur la pierre.

\- Pour grand-mère Nana ? demanda Léo, se tournant vers son grand-père en quête de son approbation.

\- Oh … c'est un cadeau pour grand-mère ? s'étonna Jim, attendri par le geste du petit garçon.

\- Oui …

\- C'est très gentil, bonhomme …, sourit tendrement Jim, en s'approchant de lui pour le hisser dans ses bras. Grand-mère serait très contente.

Il le serra contre lui, et le câlina, touché par le petit geste plein d'innocence de Léo, avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Léo, comme s'il percevait l'émotion de son grand-père ou le chagrin au fond de son cœur, le regarda dans les yeux, et posa ses mains entre ses joues pour embrasser son nez, comme il le faisait avec les gens qu'il aimait. Jim sourit, sous la caresse des petites mains douces et potelées sur ses joues ridées et usées par les années.

\- Tu es un petit garçon adorable, mon Léo …, sourit-il, se mettant en marche, son petit-fils accroché à son cou, pour aller retrouver la poussette.

Léo babilla quelques mots incompréhensibles et souriants.

\- On va aller faire de la balançoire et du toboggan, au parc. D'accord ?

\- Oui ! Grand-père aussi !

\- Evidemment ! Grand-père adore le toboggan et la balançoire ! s'exclama Jim, déposant Léo dans sa poussette.

Il prit soin de frotter un peu le pantalon de Léo, sali par ses quelques chutes dans l'herbe, puis le positionna confortablement et l'attacha.

\- Tu es prêt, bonhomme ? On fait la voiture de course ?

\- Oui ! Vite, grand-père ! s'exclama Léo, poussant des petits cris d'enthousiasme, sachant ce qui l'attendait.

\- Attention …. Le pilote Léo Castle au volant …, annonça Jim d'une voix solennelle, en se positionnant derrière la poussette. Mesdames, messieurs, veuillez évacuer la piste pour laisser passer le bolide …. Trois ! Deux !

\- Vite !

\- Un ! C'est parti !

Et Jim s'élança en courant et poussant Léo dans l'allée, sous les cris de joie, les rires et encouragements du petit garçon, tout heureux.

 _Au même moment à une centaine de mètres …_

A bord de sa berline grise, garée le long du trottoir, son téléphone à la main pour faire mine qu'il était occupé, Phil Ryce observait le grand-père et son petit-fils dans le cimetière. Il regardait, simplement, et réfléchissait. Il était en route pour le bureau, ce matin, après avoir quitté le domicile de Bayley Johnson, son ami et commissaire en chef de la Police de New-York, quand il s'était dit qu'il allait réfléchir un peu à la suggestion que le Capitaine Ed Hardwick avait faite au petit-déjeuner : s'en prendre aux enfants du Capitaine Beckett pour l'amener à quitter ses fonctions. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, de toute façon, pour qu'ils puissent assurer la sécurité de leur réseau et de leurs activités en plaçant quelqu'un de confiance à la tête du commissariat du _12_ _ème_ _District_. Johnson comptait l'amener à démissionner en renvoyant son mari et en lui mettant la pression. Hardwick s'était mis en tête de jouer à l'intimider en lui envoyant des lettres de menace. Mais lui était persuadé que les méthodes douces n'auraient que peu d'effet sur la femme de conviction et de caractère qu'était Katherine Beckett. Il aurait été même partisan d'une méthode plus radicale : la faire éliminer. Ou éliminer son mari. Il ne fallait qu'un coup de téléphone pour que Chang-Bao et la triade Wo Ching Wo s'en chargent. Rapide et efficace. Le problème aurait été réglé. Certes, moralement parlant, c'était discutable, et il ne ferait pas ça de gaité de cœur. Mais avec l'ampleur qu'avaient pris leurs activités, les enjeux financiers et humains qu'il y avait derrière, il fallait maintenant savoir prendre des mesures radicales quand il y avait un risque qu'on ne découvre comment ils se faisaient des millions de dollars. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de finir sa vie en prison. Eliminer les obstacles était maintenant indispensable, et Johnson allait devoir en prendre conscience. Mais, en réfléchissant, sur la route du bureau, il s'était dit que l'idée d'Ed Hardwick n'était pas mauvaise. S'en prendre aux enfants du Capitaine Beckett pour lui faire peur au point qu'elle renonce à ses fonctions. Si ça ne portait pas ses fruits, ils pourraient passer à l'étape suivante, plus radicale. Ses réflexions l'avaient conduit jusqu'au domicile du Capitaine Beckett, où il avait attendu, plongé dans ses réflexions et ses analyses. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était rendu jusqu'à chez elle. Pour s'imprégner des lieux peut-être, et voir s'il y avait une faille, une opportunité d'enlever les enfants. Il ne les avait jamais vus, ignorait même leurs âges et leur sexe. Les médias avaient dû en parler dans un de leurs sujets consacrés à Richard Castle, mais il ne s'intéressait pas aux potins. Garé dans la rue, il avait vu le Capitaine Beckett quitter son domicile la première, imitée quelques minutes plus tard par Richard Castle et les enfants. Un garçonnet de quatre ou cinq ans. Et un bébé. Il les avait suivis, de loin, observant leur insouciance à tous trois alors que le père accompagnait l'aîné à l'école, puis se rendait jusqu'au domicile de celui qu'il avait supposé être le grand-père, où il avait déposé le plus jeune de ses fils. Et il était là maintenant à épier cet homme qui promenait son petit-fils. Ce serait facile pour Chang-Bao et ses hommes de s'en prendre à eux. Il faudrait simplement qu'ils observent quelques temps les rituels de la famille, et déterminent le moment adéquat et leur stratégie. Il en reparlerait à Johnson plus tard, après son entretien avec le Capitaine Beckett, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait urgence à employer des moyens plus extrêmes.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le ramena à la réalité, et constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de sa secrétaire, il décrocha, se reconcentrant sur la journée de travail qui l'attendait.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapitre 59**

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, aux environs de 10h …_

Installée derrière son bureau, Beckett referma le dossier d'homicide qu'elle avait fini de relire, et se saisit du listing des clients du _Four Seasons Hotel_ qu'on venait de lui transmettre, pour vérifier quelques informations.

L'enquête n'avançait pas vraiment, mais ils avaient plusieurs pistes à explorer. A _Bloomfield_ , Esposito et Ryan avaient jeté un œil au pick-up Ford utilisé par Becky et son complice la veille au soir, sans rien y trouver de particulier. Le véhicule allait être transféré dans les laboratoires de la police scientifique pour être passé au peigne fin. Les gars étaient maintenant en route pour interroger le carrossier qui avait vendu le pick-up à _Red Sword_ , ou du moins, à l'un des jeunes faisant partie du petit groupe. Ils ne se faisaient pas vraiment d'illusion, se doutant que la transaction avait probablement été effectuée en espèces, pour ne pas laisser la moindre trace. Mais ils progresseraient peut-être concernant la description physique du quatrième larron, ou de Becky, si c'était la jeune fille qui s'était chargée de l'achat du véhicule.

En parallèle, les équipes de Tory poursuivaient leurs investigations, analysant des images de vidéosurveillance des rues, des quartiers empruntés par le pick-up au cours de la nuit, ainsi que du quartier où il avait été abandonné à _Bloomfield_. Il y en avait pour des heures de travail, voire plusieurs jours. Pour l'instant, les seules images du pick-up qu'on avait pu repérer ne permettaient pas d'avoir un visuel sur Becky et son partenaire, le conducteur, comme le passager, étant tous les deux cagoulés.

Au _Four Seasons Hotel_ , le travail de terrain prenait énormément de temps, chaque recoin du bâtiment devant être passé au crible par la scientifique. Quelques empreintes avaient été relevées dans la chambre 127, ainsi que dans la buanderie du 5ème étage où un baril de peinture jaune canari avait été retrouvé. Des cheveux et des échantillonnages de fibres avaient aussi été transmis au laboratoire, mais la buanderie de l'hôtel était fréquentée par un si grand nombre de personnes qu'il y avait peu de chance que les résultats ne profitent à l'enquête. Le mystère planait toujours sur la façon dont Becky avait quitté le _Four Seasons Hotel_. A priori, il était établi qu'une fois Bill Galway abandonné dans le couloir, elle avait pris l'ascenseur du personnel pour rejoindre la buanderie du 5ème étage et y déposer le baril de peinture. Mais ensuite, sa trace se perdait. L'ascenseur du personnel menait directement aux cuisines, en sous-sol. Il aurait été beaucoup trop risqué pour elle d'emprunter cet ascenseur pour rejoindre les sorties du personnel, les cuisines étant occupées, à ce moment-là, par une foule de serveurs, serveuses, cuisiniers et cuisinières, travaillant pour la réception au profit de _Heart Readers_. Mais Becky était forcément sortie par les accès du personnel, les seuls sans caméra de vidéosurveillance. Pour l'instant, les hommes sur place n'avaient pas d'explication à fournir.

Quant à Castle, il travaillait toujours sur les fichiers du personnel d' _Evenbrite_ , les élèves du lycée de Liam et de Devon, ainsi que la réception organisée au _Van Cordtland Museum_. Les photos étaient en train d'être montrées aux serveurs et responsables présents la veille à l'hôtel, avec espoir qu'ils reconnaissent Becky sur l'une d'elles. Le portrait-robot était en cours de réalisation, et il faudrait encore un peu de temps avant qu'il ne soit prêt pour, dans un premier temps, essayer de trouver une correspondance dans les différents fichiers de la Police, ou ceux du lycée et d' _Evenbrite_.

Enfin, Beckett venait d'envoyer des officiers interroger Harry Coodle, l'étudiant de Columbia, qui avait fait une overdose aux stéroïdes quelques mois plus tôt, ainsi que sa famille. Il s'agissait de savoir si le jeune homme avait été approché par des personnes se renseignant sur un éventuel dopage au sein de l'équipe de basket. Beckett supposait, à ce stade de l'enquête que Devon O'Neal, Liam Carter et Becky avaient connaissance de ces affaires qu'ils estimaient injustes ou non résolues via le logiciel de la Police utilisé par le père de Devon. Mais la façon dont ils avaient trouvé le coupable, Cole Brown en l'occurrence, dans l'affaire du braquage de la supérette, indiquait qu'ils avaient mené une enquête pour parvenir à cette déduction. Comment avaient-ils fait ? Pour l'instant, on l'ignorait. Concernant l'affaire William Tanner, ils n'avaient probablement pas mené d'enquête, mais avaient suivi leur instinct et leurs propres convictions, suite aux rumeurs qui avaient couru. Peut-être pour l'affaire Bill Galway avaient-ils enquêté afin d'avoir la certitude qu'il était à l'origine d'un dopage organisé au sein de l'équipe de basketball. S'étaient-ils simplement basés sur les rumeurs ou leur interprétation des faits ? Ou bien avaient-ils interrogé Harry Coodle et certains de ses anciens co-équipiers ? Elle doutait que _Red Sword_ se soit ainsi exposé, mais c'était une éventualité qu'on ne pouvait pas négliger. Si l'un des jeunes avait enquêté à Columbia à visage découvert, il y aurait là des éléments à même de faire progresser l'identification du superhéros.

Se concentrant sur la liste des clients du _Four Seasons Hotel_ , Kate lisait les informations notées par ses officiers en face de chacun des noms. Il s'agissait de déterminer si quelqu'un avait pu aider _Red Sword_ de l'intérieur, le quatrième complice probablement. Cela leur paraissait peu vraisemblable que Becky ait pu, non seulement, maîtriser Bill Galway sans aide, mais en plus le réduire au silence et déplacer son corps alors qu'il était inconscient. A priori tout le personnel de l'hôtel ainsi que celui d' _Evenbrite_ était clean. Restait donc la clientèle, ou quelqu'un qui se serait immiscé dans l'hôtel. Les équipes techniques étudiaient les images de vidéosurveillance de l'entrée de l'hôtel et des ascenseurs, mais il était difficile de repérer quoi que ce soit de suspect ou d'anormal, quand on ne savait pas ce qu'on cherchait. D'après le document, les interrogatoires de la nuit avaient déjà permis d'éliminer de la liste des suspects bon nombre de clients qui étaient sortis la veille, et n'étaient pas présents au moment des faits. Il n'y avait que huit personnes qui pouvaient être soupçonnées car elles avaient passé la soirée et la nuit au _Four Seasons Hotel_ , sans quitter leur chambre. Il était néanmoins difficile de mettre leur parole en doute sans preuve. Mais un nom attira son attention : celui d'un homme qui n'avait pas pu être interrogé au cours de la nuit, puisque, a priori, il n'avait pas passé la nuit à l'hôtel et n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Il était le seul client dans ce cas-là. Un officier avait noté plusieurs informations concernant ce dénommé Homer Dukington. D'après les registres, il avait réservé pour la nuit, deux mois plus tôt, et versé l'acompte, en liquide, lors de la réservation. La veille, il s'était bien présenté pour prendre possession de sa chambre, en tout début de soirée, vers 19h, aux dires du réceptionniste qui était incapable de le décrire, autrement que par « un homme blanc, dans la cinquantaine, plutôt baraqué ». Il avait réglé en liquide, avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Et le numéro de celle-ci interpellait aussi Beckett, puisqu'il s'agissait de la chambre 129, voisine de la chambre 127 où Bill Galway avait subi l'humiliation de _Red Sword_. Tous ces éléments ne laissaient pas vraiment place au doute dans son esprit. La dernière note de l'officier disait qu'Homer Dukington était introuvable.

Aussitôt, Beckett posa la liste, et s'avança vers son clavier pour se connecter au moteur de recherche des permis de conduire, et en parallèle à celui des résidents de New-York et du New-Jersey via les abonnements à Internet, au gaz, à l'électricité, et à tout ce à quoi on pouvait s'abonner. Fixant l'écran où défilaient les différentes recherches, elle se saisit de son téléphone et appela Tory, afin qu'elle étudie les images de vidéosurveillance de l'hôtel pour y déterminer qui était cet homme, qui avait dû entrer dans l'hôtel aux environs de 19h, si on se fiait aux dires du réceptionniste. Il était forcément entré par le hall principal, et devait apparaître sur les images des caméras de l'entrée. Laissant Tory procéder à la vérification, elle enchaîna avec un appel aux équipes qui se trouvaient encore à l'hôtel afin que la scientifique procède à des relevés dans la chambre 129, celle louée par Homer Dukington. Elle raccrochait au moment où la recherche se terminait affichant sur son écran trois hommes répondant au nom d'Homer Dukington. L'un, âgé de soixante-douze ans, habitait sur la côte ouest, à San Diego. Les deux autres habitaient New-York, mais étaient afro-américains, et ne correspondaient pas non plus à l'âge du client de l'hôtel.

Elle réfléchissait à qui pouvait être cet homme, qui visiblement s'était enregistré à l'hôtel sous une fausse identité, ce qui signifiait, qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher, qu'il soit impliqué avec _Red Sword_ ou non. Peut-être simplement une liaison extraconjugale. C'était plutôt fréquent. Et s'il avait un lien avec _Red Sword_ , lequel était-il ? Homer Dukington n'avait rien d'un adolescent ou d'un jeune homme. Quoiqu'il en soit, il y avait bien trop de mystères pour ne pas s'intéresser à son cas, essayer de l'identifier puis l'interroger. Elle réfléchissait, quand Tory la rappela. Sur les images de vidéosurveillance, elle avait obtenu un visuel d'un homme plutôt grand et de carrure athlétique, entrant dans l'hôtel quelques minutes avant dix-neuf heures, comme indiqué par le réceptionniste. Le visage de l'homme était peu visible, car il portait un imperméable remonté jusque sous le nez, et un chapeau rabattu sur le front. Avec la qualité plutôt médiocre des images, et cet accoutrement, il était impossible de l'identifier, ce qui était certainement l'objectif recherché. Tory avait néanmoins saisi l'image dans le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale, et s'occupait de calculer les données morphologiques, au cas où la technologie permette malgré tout de trouver une concordance. Décidée à aller jeter un œil par elle-même à ces images, Beckett raccrocha, se leva, et quitta son bureau, pressée de se faire une petite idée sur l'allure de ce mystérieux Homer Dukington.

 _Quinze minutes plus tard …_

Kate avait retrouvé son bureau et tentait de se concentrer sur le travail, alors qu'elle s'inquiétait un peu pour son rendez-vous avec le chef Johnson. D'ici peu, elle allait devoir rejoindre le _One Police Plazza_ , et elle redoutait cet entretien, et les conséquences qu'il aurait. Elle était déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire par Johnson, mais il était son supérieur et quelle que soit sa décision, elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire. Ce n'était pas le moment non plus de se faire remarquer alors qu'elle allait prochainement briguer un poste dans une unité spéciale.

Elle réfléchissait donc, tout en relisant ses dossiers, s'interrompant de temps à autre pour regarder l'heure, et s'assurer de ne pas être en retard. Elle avait une théorie concernant l'identité d'Homer Dukington, une théorie que contestait sa raison, mais que confortait son instinct. Dès qu'elle avait vu l'image sur l'écran de Tory, elle avait pensé à Steven, l'un des coachs sportifs de l'Académie de Police, et un de ses lointains ex-petits amis. Elle avait reconnu son allure, sa carrure, sa démarche. Elle en était presque certaine. Mais on ne voyait pas son visage, et avec son accoutrement inhabituel, il était impossible de l'identifier de manière certaine. Elle peinait à croire que se puisse être réellement Steven. Il était totalement dévoué à la Police, à l'Académie depuis plus de vingt ans, et droit dans ses bottes. Mais il était vrai que la veille, quand ils étaient tombés sur lui, avec Castle, ils avaient trouvé ses réactions étranges. Il avait cherché à minimiser la gravité des actes de _Red Sword_ , avait même semblé admiratif, et surtout très proche de Devon O'Neal qu'il avait ardemment défendu. Elle ne savait que penser. Dans tous les cas, son ressenti ne suffisait pas pour convoquer Steven et l'interroger. Elle n'avait rien dit à Tory, et attendait donc d'avoir les données morphologiques précises, et une image plus nette et améliorée de Homer Dukington, avant d'aviser et d'en informer Castle et les gars.

L'arrivée de Lanie, sur le pas de la porte, la tira de ses pensées et réflexions.

\- Tu as l'air bien concentrée, lui lança son amie, entrant d'un pas décidé, un dossier à la main.

\- Je réfléchissais à cette fichue enquête …, soupira Kate.

\- Le super-héros ?

\- Oui.

\- Rien à voir, mais je t'amène les résultats toxicologiques pour l'affaire Harper. Ils sont tous clean, répondit Lanie, lui tendant le dossier, avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face à son bureau.

\- Merci …, répondit Beckett, songeant à cette affaire d'homicide qui n'avançait pas. Tu aurais pu me les envoyer, ça t'aurait évité de …

\- C'était l'occasion de venir papoter un peu, l'interrompit son amie, esquissant un sourire. Enfin, si tu as du temps … Tu dois vraiment relire tous ces dossiers ?

\- Oui … malheureusement, sourit Kate, observant la pile de documents d'un air las. Mais j'ai toujours du temps pour toi …

\- Tu as intérêt, sourit Lanie, avant d'adopter, rapidement, un air plus sérieux. J'ai aperçu Espo et Tory …, je veux dire, ensemble …

\- Oh … Où ? Ici ? s'étonna Kate, se demandant comment elle pouvait avoir manqué ces derniers jours la nouvelle relation d'Espo qui, a priori, ne se cachait pas vraiment.

\- Oui, ce matin … Ils se bécotaient au bout du couloir quand je suis sortie de l'ascenseur. Heureusement, ils ne m'ont pas vue ce qui a évité de créer un malaise …

\- Bon sang, il faut vraiment que j'en touche un mot à Javi.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne bécotais pas Castle de temps en temps dans un petit coin secret du commissariat ..., la taquina Lanie, avec un petit sourire, amusée malgré tout par la réaction de son amie.

\- Je ne bécote pas Castle ! s'offusqua Kate, très sérieusement.

\- Menteuse ! lui lança Lanie, en riant.

\- Et d'abord, on est mariés. C'est différent, se défendit Beckett. Et Castle ne travaille pas vraiment ici …

\- Ah bon ? ironisa son amie, avec un grand sourire. Castle travaille ici depuis plus longtemps que la moitié des officiers du poste maintenant !

\- Lanie, tu sais ce que je veux dire …, soupira Kate. Je suis Capitaine, je ne peux pas laisser Javi roucouler comme ça, sans intervenir et lui rappeler les règles.

\- C'était un simple baiser …, relativisa Lanie, qui ne voulait pas non plus que Javi ait des soucis.

\- Un baiser qui t'a dérangée a priori … Non ?

\- Dérangée ? Je ne sais pas, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. C'est bizarre comme sentiment. C'est Javi, Kate … alors c'est juste bizarre.

\- Je comprends … pas facile de le voir avec une autre.

Kate comprenait oui, et savait combien il avait toujours été difficile pour Lanie de tourner définitivement la page Javi. Elle n'était d'ailleurs jamais passée vraiment à autre chose. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs, jusqu'à maintenant. Lanie n'était plus amoureuse de Javier, mais le retrouver, revenir vers lui entre deux amourettes avait quelque chose de rassurant sans doute, de réconfortant. Sa probable grossesse la chamboulait, et elle lui avait confié, la veille, qu'au fond d'elle, elle aurait aimé que cela fonctionne vraiment avec Javi, pour le bébé. Mais Lanie savait bien que c'était impossible, et que depuis des années, leur relation se terminait toujours de la même façon. Peut-être parce que malgré toute la tendresse qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amoureux. Peut-être parce que tout simplement, leurs caractères, leur façon de voir la vie, n'étaient pas compatibles.

\- On va dire ça, soupira Lanie. Je veux qu'il soit heureux, bien-sûr, mais je préfèrerais pour le moment, ne pas être témoin de son bonheur.

\- Je vois … Il t'a parlé ?

\- Non. Je ne suis toujours pas censée être au courant qu'il sort avec Tory. Mais il en a même parlé à Ryan, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne me dit rien …, s'agaça Lanie, incrédule.

\- Pour ne pas te faire de peine sûrement … Il se doute que ce ne doit pas être si simple pour toi.

\- Il m'a toujours dit quand il sortait avec quelqu'un …, poursuivit-elle, en songeant à la situation. Je pense que c'est différent cette histoire avec Tory, c'est sérieux.

\- Peut-être, oui … Tu as fait ta prise de sang ?

\- Hum … oui ... J'aurai les résultats demain …, mais j'ai fait un test acheté à la pharmacie aussi.

\- Et ? demanda Kate, impatiente de savoir le verdict, qu'elle devinait néanmoins.

\- Et bien, d'après ce test, qui scientifiquement n'est bien évidemment pas fiable à 100 % … tu devrais être tata d'ici quelques mois …, annonça Lanie, avec beaucoup de sérieux.

\- Super ! s'exclama Kate, avec un large sourire, contente malgré la situation pour son amie. Tu es heureuse ?

\- Oui … enfin, j'attends le résultat de la prise de sang, quand même … mais finalement de savoir, bizarrement, ça me fait moins flipper …, répondit Lanie, souriante.

\- Tu vois …, la rassura Kate, contente que son amie soit plus apaisée.

\- Et puis de toute façon, si ce bébé est bel et bien là, peu importe la situation, je vais le choyer comme un petit prince …, sourit Lanie, qui avait retrouvé, depuis la veille, une attitude positive et enthousiaste.

\- Ou une petite princesse …

\- Oui, ce serait chouette … Et tu vas nous faire une petite fille aussi, comme ça, elles grandiront ensemble ! Tu imagines ? Elles seraient cousines …. Et …

\- Euh … Lanie … du calme, l'interrompit Kate, amusée. Je n'ai pas prévu de faire un autre bébé maintenant.

\- Mais tu en as envie, je le sais ! Et ça pourrait arriver plus vite que prévu, avec ton étalon …., la taquina Lanie, ravie de l'embêter.

\- Mon étalon ? rigola Kate. Il serait heureux de t'entendre l'appeler ainsi !

\- Tu m'étonnes …

\- Je vois que tu es redevenue toi-même, constata Beckett, tout sourire. Je suis contente que ton moral aille mieux.

\- Oui, ça va mieux. Ce n'est pas mon genre de me laisser abattre, tu sais bien … Et puis, je vais avoir un bébé, Kate … un bébé ? Tu te rends compte ? Un vrai bébé ….

\- Oui, oui, je me rends compte, sourit-elle, amusée par l'incrédulité de Lanie qui peinait à réaliser.

\- Mais d'apercevoir Javi et Tory ce matin, ça m'a filé un peu le bourdon quand même.

\- C'est normal … Tu dois avoir les hormones complètement chamboulées avec tout ça, lui rappela gentiment Kate.

\- Je ne sais pas … à chaque fois que je le vois, et là, pire avec Tory, je me dis que je fais venir au monde un bébé dont les parents sont séparés avant même sa naissance. C'est tellement nul, totalement nul …

\- Ce n'est pas nul, non … C'est la vie, c'est tout. Ça arrive. Regarde Rick … Ses parents n'ont jamais été ensemble, et il ne connaissait même pas son père. Il est devenu quelqu'un de bien.

\- Je sais bien, oui …

\- Je ne dis pas que ce sera tout rose et facile, mais si Javi est le Papa de ton bébé, alors vous serez de supers parents tous les deux. Pour lui, vous arriverez à construire quelque chose de bien, j'en suis sûre.

\- Mais si ce n'est pas lui …, soupira Lanie, toujours tracassée, bien-sûr, par ce paramètre inévitablement compliqué.

\- Si ce n'est pas lui, on en parlera le moment venu, ok ? Ne t'angoisse pas à l'avance. Pense à toi, c'est le plus important pour l'instant.

\- Tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin pour me détendre et ne pas flipper à l'avance ? lui fit Lanie, la dévisageant d'un air très sérieux.

Kate la regarda sans répondre, se demandant ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

\- Un mec, il me faut un mec …, annonça Lanie, avec un grand sourire. Rien de tel pour me changer les idées …

\- Tu es intraitable, rigola Kate. Si tu veux un mec, tu devrais accepter l'invitation de Max. Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi depuis des semaines …

\- J'ai fait une croix sur les flics …, répondit Lanie, avec un petit sourire.

\- Max est flic mais il est surtout charmant et sexy …, lui fit remarquer Kate.

\- Ce n'est pas faux … Depuis quand tu regardes d'autres hommes que ton Castle toi ? la taquina-t-elle.

\- L'amour ne m'a pas rendue totalement aveugle ! se défendit Beckett en riant.

\- Je croyais ! rigola Lanie. Tu as raison, après tout, sortir avec Max, ça n'engage à rien. Et puis il faut que j'en profite avant de ressembler à une baleine !

\- Tu ne ressembleras pas à une baleine. Est-ce que je ressemblais à une baleine moi ?

\- On n'a pas les mêmes gênes, chérie …, lui rappela Lanie, amusée. Je vais pouvoir te dire si Max est aussi sexy qu'il en a l'air une fois en tenue d'Adam … Je suis sûre que tu meurs d'envie de savoir.

\- Hum … pas nécessaire de me transmettre tous les détails !

\- Bien …, poursuivit Lanie. Parlons de toi, maintenant ….

\- Moi ? Je vais très bien.

\- Tu as une mine fatiguée …, lui fit remarquer son amie. J'espère que c'est parce que tu t'es envoyée en l'air toute la nuit au moins ?

\- Entre autres …, avoua Kate, avec un sourire, ravie de titiller la curiosité de son amie.

\- Bon sang … Je rêverais d'avoir ta vie sexuelle …, constata-t-elle, d'un air envieux. Tu sais, je suis en train de réaliser que j'ignore ce que ça fait de coucher avec le même homme pendant des années …

\- Tu as couché avec Javi pendant des années, Lanie …, s'amusa Kate.

\- Oui, mais avec de longues interruptions ! Tu vois, ça entretient l'excitation, ça pimente les choses …, mais toi, ça fait si longtemps …

\- Hum … bientôt sept ans …

\- Et c'est toujours aussi … bon et excitant ?

\- Toujours …, sourit Kate, d'un air comblé.

\- Mais encore ? Des détails à partager ? la taquina Lanie.

\- Non ! Pas de détails croustillants ! Je dirais juste qu'avec le temps, nos corps s'aiment autant que nos âmes …, et ce n'en est que meilleur.

\- C'est romantique …, mais totalement déprimant … Parfois je te déteste vraiment.

Kate sourit, amusée par la mine déconfite mais complice de son amie.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas toujours si simple non plus … Avec la routine du quotidien, les enfants, la fatigue, le boulot …, expliqua Kate.

\- Je me doute, oui … mais vous vous en sortez super bien.

\- Je crois oui …, approuva Beckett, consciente qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance.

\- Moi-aussi, je veux un mec dont j'ai envie des années durant …, et qui me fasse grimper aux rideaux encore et encore ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- Lanie, pas si fort ! Les murs ont des oreilles ici ! objecta Kata, la regardant avec des gros yeux.

Elle éclata de rire, contente d'embêter son amie Capitaine.

\- Bon, est-ce que samedi tu aurais le temps pour une séance au spa ? continua-t-elle. Entre filles ? Histoire de papoter …

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas fan du spa …

\- Je sais, mais la dernière fois, tu n'as pas trouvé ça si mal … et ça détend bien ! Tu as besoin de repos.

\- Tu n'aurais pas parlé avec Martha, toi ? lui lança Kate d'un air suspicieux.

\- Elle m'a appelée ce matin … J'avoue …, sourit Lanie. Elle se fait du souci pour toi. Parce que tu es débordée, fatiguée et que tu ne te reposes pas cinq minutes … Par contre, elle m'a rassurée quant à ta vie sexuelle …

\- Sérieusement ? s'étonna Kate, stupéfaite que Martha ait parlé de cela avec Lanie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Oh … trois fois rien …

\- Bon sang, pourquoi ma vie sexuelle passionne tout le monde ?! marmonna Beckett.

\- Parce que c'est marrant …, sourit son amie.

\- Et que t'a dit Martha ?

\- Elle a mentionné une porte … c'est tout … et un câlin torride interrompu par sa faute.

Kate soupira. Ce n'était pas bien grave. Rien d'autre que des faits, mais parfois ce manque d'intimité récurrent l'agaçait un peu. Martha ne pensait pas à mal non plus. Elle était spontanée et enthousiaste. Mais tout de même.

\- C'est bon, elle n'a rien vu et rien dit de plus, la rassura Lanie. Tu sais comme est Martha. Elle adore savoir que tout va bien pour vous deux, c'est tout.

\- Hum …, je sais, mais si vous pouviez éviter de commenter notre vie sexuelle dans mon dos, ce serait bien, lui fit remarquer Kate, d'un air toujours un peu mécontent.

\- On fait attention à vous, c'est tout. Toi, au moins, tu as la chance d'avoir une vie sexuelle épanouie …

\- Chut Lanie … Arrêtons de parler de ça, ici … Et pour ce qui est de la fatigue, je vais me reposer ce week-end, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Pas de spa, alors ? demanda Lanie, un peu déçue.

\- Si on allait faire un footing plutôt ? suggéra Kate.

\- Le footing ne détend pas …, ça fait transpirer, agoniser, frôler l'infarctus … Sans parler des courbatures ! Et puis, si je suis enceinte, je ne peux pas courir …

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu peux faire des folies avec Max mais pas courir ? rigola Kate.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, sourit Lanie, pleine de mauvaise foi.

\- Pense à ta future silhouette de baleine … Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

\- Vu comme ça …. Mais tu vas encore me mettre cinq kilomètres dans la vue …, se plaignit Lanie.

\- Mais non, je t'attendrai … Promis.

\- Bon, ok …, acquiesça Lanie, heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie.

\- Ok. Alors samedi 6h30. Je passe chez toi.

\- 6h30 ? Non … pas possible …. 6h30 je dors, moi ! s'exclama Lanie.

\- 6h30, c'est l'heure idéale pour courir … Alors sois prête …, répondit Kate, d'un ton gentiment autoritaire.

\- Tu es un véritable tyran, soupira Lanie.

\- Oh non, je vais prendre bien soin de toi pendant ta grossesse autant que tu as pris soin de moi pendant les miennes. Tu vas voir …

\- Mon Dieu … L'enfer …, réalisa son amie.

\- Tu vois, tu ne voulais pas me croire quand je te disais que tu me faisais vivre l'enfer ! rigola Kate.

Lanie rit aussi, se remémorant, en effet, de l'attention constante qu'elle avait manifestée à Beckett pendant ses deux grossesses.

\- Au fait, tu as reçu le petit cadeau d'anniversaire de Castle aujourd'hui ? reprit-elle, pleine de curiosité.

\- Non, pas encore …, répondit Kate, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y penser depuis son réveil.

\- Mince … Moi qui espérais découvrir un petit truc coquin et affriolant …, sourit Lanie, alors qu'au même moment, Rick se présentait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- En parlant de petit truc coquin …, répondit Kate, jetant un œil suggestif vers son mari.

\- Quel truc coquin ? Moi ? Je suis un truc coquin ? s'étonna fièrement Castle, en entrant.

\- Oui. Toi, Castle …, sourit Beckett, amusée par sa réaction.

\- Oh, vous parliez de sexe ? réalisa-t-il, tout content. Je peux participer ?

\- Non ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux amies.

\- Méchantes …, bougonna-t-il.

\- Je dois y aller de toute façon, j'ai du boulot par-dessus la tête, poursuivit Lanie, en se levant. Les tueurs sont en pleine forme ces temps-ci …

\- A plus tard, Lanie, sourit Kate, regardant son amie s'éloigner.

\- Elle a l'air d'avoir retrouvé le moral, non ? constata Rick en s'avançant vers le bureau de sa femme.

\- Oui. Ça va mieux, le rassura Beckett. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Non … Pas encore … Je venais juste voir si tu avais besoin d'encouragement avant ton rendez-vous.

\- C'est gentil …, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle, avec douceur, en se levant. Je dois partir d'ailleurs.

\- Ok …, constata-t-il, simplement, la regardant enfiler son imperméable, inquiet lui de la tournure que prendrait cette entrevue avec Johnson.

\- Je serai rentrée pour le déjeuner, et les gars aussi, je pense. Tu nous commandes des pizzas ?

\- Avec plaisir …, sourit-il. De quoi as-tu envie ?

\- Je te laisse choisir …, sourit-elle, s'avançant vers lui. J'ai juste envie de pizza …

Ils échangèrent un sourire, complices, comme pour dissimuler leur appréhension face à ce rendez-vous important. Même s'ils en avaient parlé, et savaient que de toute façon, leur avenir professionnel s'apprêtait à prendre une nouvelle tournure, si le chef Johnson demandait aujourd'hui le départ de Castle du commissariat, ce serait la fin d'une belle époque, la fin d'une aventure. Etre séparés professionnellement quelques semaines, le temps que Beckett quitte ses fonctions, n'était pas si grave en soi, mais une page allait se tourner pour de bon. Et ils prenaient conscience que ce rendez-vous avec Johnson allait marquer une étape sans doute, et signer la fin, symboliquement, de ce qui unissait Castle au _12_ _ème_ _District_ , pas seulement à Kate, d'ailleurs, mais à la famille qu'ils avaient ici, et aux liens que Rick avait tissés avec chacun depuis plus de dix ans maintenant.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis, ok ? reprit Kate, le regardant tendrement dans les yeux.

\- Je vais essayer …, sourit-il. Tout ira bien, de toute façon.

\- Oui … comme toujours, sourit-elle à son tour, venant caresser furtivement sa main, en guise de réconfort.

\- Et puis c'est Halloween …, alors Johnson ne va pas gâcher une aussi belle journée avec ses mauvaises nouvelles …, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Bien évidemment …

Ils avaient tous les deux envie d'une étreinte un peu plus chaleureuse, mais ils évitaient les signes d'affection au poste, désormais, surtout dans le bureau de Beckett. Sa position de Capitaine ne permettait pas de tels gestes d'effusion. Mêler vie sentimentale et vie professionnelle faisaient toujours jaser. La preuve, le chef Johnson semblait désormais voir cela d'un mauvais œil.

\- Allez, je file, mon cœur …, poursuivit-elle, en attrapant son sac d'une main.

\- Ok … Appelle-moi au secours si besoin …, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle sourit, amusée.

\- Tu m'envoies un message si tu as des nouvelles de Martha ?

\- Oui. Ok.

\- A tout à l'heure …, sourit-elle, lui faisant un petit clin d'œil depuis le pas de la porte.

\- A tout à l'heure …, sourit-il en retour, soucieux malgré tout.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapitre 60**

 _One Police Plaza, Bureau du commissaire en chef, Bayley Johnson, aux environs de 11h …_

Dans le couloir, Beckett faisait les cent pas en s'impatientant, quêtant en même temps des nouvelles de gars, ou de Martha, sur son téléphone, quand enfin Bayley Johnson ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

\- Capitaine Beckett. Bonjour, la salua-t-il, poliment, mais avec la froideur qu'exigeait sa fonction, ou qui était naturellement la sienne.

Beckett ne le connaissait pas autrement que pour les contacts professionnels qu'ils entretenaient. Elle passait souvent plusieurs semaines sans avoir le moindre appel du chef Johnson, mais quand une affaire complexe ou politique se présentait, il devenait oppressant, et exigeait des rapports quotidiens. Il était efficace dans ses fonctions, respecté, craint mais avait surtout le bras long, et des relations politiques vieilles de trente ans jusqu'au bureau ovale ou presque.

\- Bonjour, Commissaire Johnson, répondit-elle poliment à son tour, en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Entrez, lui fit-il, sans sourire, et s'écartant pour la laisser passer devant lui.

Il referma la porte dans son dos, et la pria de s'asseoir. L'atmosphère froide et solennelle qui régnait dans ce bureau lui donna la désagréable impression d'être convoquée pour une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise. Elle pouvait sentir déjà la tournure qu'allait prendre cet entretien, et elle détestait cela. Elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire. Le chef Johnson était l'autorité. Rien n'était discutable, ni négociable, si elle ne voulait pas perdre sa place sur le champ. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas mis au clair cette histoire de lettre suspecte reçue au loft. Pas tant qu'elle ne s'était pas assurée que Johnson n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, et que quelqu'un de sûr, fiable, efficace pourrait lui succéder au _12_ _ème_ _District_.

Elle le regarda contourner son bureau, et s'asseoir dans son imposant fauteuil de cuir, avant, les coudes posés sur le bois du bureau, de la dévisager fixement.

\- Rien de nouveau dans l'affaire _Red Sword_ je suppose ? demanda-t-il, un peu sèchement.

\- L'enquête progresse, répondit-elle, sachant pertinemment que quoi qu'elle dise, cela ne lui suffirait pas. On a quelques pistes.

\- Quelques pistes ? s'offusqua-t-il, avec un sourire empreint d'ironie. J'entends le même refrain depuis plusieurs jours, Capitaine …

\- C'est une enquête complexe, qui prend du temps. Vous le savez, vous-même.

\- Ne me prenez pas à témoin, je vous prie …, asséna-t-il, froidement. Toute la ville ne parle que de cela, s'enthousiasme pour ce justicier qui tourne nos forces de Police en ridicule, et parvient à agir sous vos propres yeux, à votre nez et votre barbe. Alors, il serait temps d'avoir plus que des pistes, Capitaine Beckett ! D'autres ont sauté pour moins que ça …

Elle encaissa les réprimandes, le visage fermé, sans laisser paraître la moindre expression, le moindre sentiment. Mais les menaces étaient claires : il était prêt à la renvoyer si les choses n'avançaient pas. Pour une affaire où il n'y avait même aucun mort ? Non, c'était impossible. Légalement, il ne pourrait pas la renvoyer, sans une faute professionnelle. Il n'était pas tout puissant, et elle avait bien conscience de ses droits. Mais ces menaces, alors même qu'il n'en était pas encore venu à l'objet de cette convocation, à savoir, Castle, lui en disaient long sur ses intentions.

\- On a très peu d'indices, répondit-elle, posément, et calmement. _Red Sword_ opère avec beaucoup de discrétion.

Il l'écouta, sans commenter, comme s'il se moquait de ses arguments.

\- Le procureur Carter m'a appelé ce matin même, poursuivit-il, toujours de ce ton sec et cassant, qui l'intimidait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Vous savez probablement pourquoi ?

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, si bien qu'elle se dit qu'il attendait réellement une réponse.

\- Peut-être pour se réjouir que la Police de New-York ait enfin retrouvé sa Mercedes, après des mois d'investigation infructueuse ? suggéra-t-elle, avec sérieux, tout en sachant bien évidemment que M. Carter avait certainement un autre motif d'appel, qu'elle pouvait deviner.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Capitaine Beckett, asséna-t-il. Le procureur Carter s'étonne que son fils soit la cible d'une enquête. Dois-je vous rappeler à vous et vos hommes que Liam Carter est l'un des plus brillants étudiants en droit de sa promotion, et qu'il se destine à une carrière aussi belle, exigeante et efficace que celle de son père ?

\- Liam Carter n'est pas la cible d'une enquête, Commissaire, répondit-elle.

\- En êtes-vous bien sûre ? siffla-t-il, la regardant froidement dans les yeux.

\- Il a été interrogé, comme témoin, simplement, expliqua-t-elle, concernant le vol de la Mercedes de son père.

\- Ce jeune homme a laissé entendre que vous le suspectiez d'être à l'origine des actes de _Red Sword_ , un complice ou que sais-je encore ! J'ose espérer qu'il a mal compris, parce que c'est totalement insensé.

Elle ne dit rien, hésitant à révéler leurs convictions quant à l'implication de Liam Carter et Devon O'Neal. Evidemment Liam était un de leurs suspects. Ils l'avaient fait surveiller, de loin. Ils avaient interrogé son entourage, étudié sa vie, ses relations, ses habitudes. Et le gamin en avait fait part à son père, l'un des plus prestigieux et influents procureurs que New-York ait connu. Quelqu'un de bien, assurément, et d'intègre plus encore, mais qui, comme tous les gens ayant ce statut, s'offusquait d'être visé par une enquête, et avait le bras long pour faire s'éloigner les suspicions.

\- Capitaine Beckett ? insista-t-il, exigeant un commentaire de sa part.

\- Tous les éléments en notre possession laissent à penser que Liam Carter et Devon O'Neal sont impliqués, oui, Commissaire.

\- Quels éléments, Capitaine Beckett ? répéta-t-il, haussant le ton. J'ai lu le dossier que vous m'avez transmis, pour me faire ma propre idée. Et à moins que vous ne me cachiez quelque chose, il n'y a rien à l'encontre de ces jeunes hommes. Rien d'autre que des déductions fumeuses sorties tout droit de l'esprit fantasque de Monsieur Castle, je suppose !

Son cœur se serra un peu, et son ventre se noua à l'annonce du nom de son mari, sachant que là était l'enjeu de cet entretien. Mais elle garda la tête haute, et n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Ce sont les déductions de l'ensemble de l'équipe, Commissaire et elles n'ont rien de fumeuses. Liam Carter et Devon O'Neal sont impliqués dans cette affaire, assura-t-elle, avec force conviction.

\- Le fils d'un des procureurs les plus influents de New-York et celui d'un lieutenant de police et d'une avocate ? Vous n'y croyez pas réellement ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ? fulmina-t-il, visiblement agacé.

Elle se demanda s'il ne jouait pas un peu de sa colère et de son agacement. Elle l'avait rarement vu énervé, faisant en général bonne figure quoi qu'il advienne, toujours soucieux de son image, et de celle de la Police. Visiblement, il prenait cette affaire à cœur, ou bien voyait-il là une occasion de critiquer son travail, et de trouver un prétexte facile pour avoir des reproches à lui faire à un moment où il voulait se débarrasser d'elle ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi le commissaire en chef de la Police de New-York pourrait-il réellement vouloir se débarrasser de son Capitaine le plus efficace ? De quelqu'un comme elle, dont le nom était associé à de grandes affaires résolues, et qui bénéficiait d'une image positive auprès de leurs concitoyens ? Pourquoi ? La seule explication qu'elle pouvait envisager était qu'il trempait dans une sale affaire. Mais elle se disait qu'elle se faisait probablement des films, dignes des théories les plus folles de Castle.

\- Je m'intéresse aux faits, Commissaire, pas à la filiation de mes suspects ou à leur potentielle future carrière ! répondit-elle, haussant le ton à son tour. Cela ne les innocente en rien !

\- Ces gamins se destinent à travailler pour la Police et la Justice, Capitaine Beckett. Vous êtes sur la mauvaise piste, et vous le savez très bien. De plus, ils ont vraisemblablement des alibis.

\- Pas pour tous les faits de _Red Sword_ , non. Une partie de leur emploi du temps est invérifiable.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, oubliez cette piste, et creusez davantage pour obtenir enfin quelque chose de concret, asséna-t-il, comme pour couper court à ses explications. Je ne veux plus recevoir d'appel de M. Carter ou de M. et Mme O'Neal se plaignant que vos hommes harcèlent leurs enfants. C'est clair ?

Elle ne répondit rien, soutenant son regard réprobateur.

\- Capitaine Beckett ? insista-t-il, sèchement. Suis-je clair ?

\- Oui, Commissaire, répondit-elle, à contre-cœur, se demandant comment ils allaient pouvoir poursuivre cette investigation au sujet de Liam et Devon.

\- Bien. A partir de lundi, une nouvelle équipe s'occupera de l'affaire _Red Sword_ , enchaîna-t-il, d'un ton plus calme, mais catégorique.

\- Vous nous retirez l'affaire ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non. Je vous ai laissé la semaine pour tirer tout cela au clair, expliqua-t-il. Nous sommes jeudi, et a priori, vous n'avez toujours rien d'autre que des élucubrations. _Red Sword_ a frappé fort hier soir encore, avec vous aux premières loges … Vous vous rendez compte de l'image que cela renvoie à nos concitoyens ? Le capitaine en charge de l'affaire qui se fait berner par ce super héros ?

Elle ne dit rien, consciente de la situation, bien évidemment, même si elle n'aurait rien pu faire de plus que ce qu'elle faisait déjà pour empêcher Red Sword de s'en prendre à Bill Galway hier soir.

\- Je ne vous retire pas l'affaire, continua Johnson. Parce que vous vous êtes déjà tirée de pire situation. Mais un œil nouveau ne fera pas de mal. Cette affaire est en train de ternir notre image, et mon rôle est de veiller à ce que la Police de cette ville ne soit pas tournée en ridicule. Dès lundi, vous transmettrez les copies de tous les dossiers à l'équipe que j'aurais désignée.

\- Bien, Commissaire, acquiesça-t-elle, n'ayant de toute façon pas son mot à dire.

\- Venons-en à la raison de cet entretien, si vous le voulez bien.

Silencieuse, elle l'observa, pressentant ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

\- Il se trouve qu'avec les politiques actuelles de renforcement de la sécurité intérieure, la présence de civils au sein de nos commissariats est de plus en plus critiquée par les plus hautes autorités. Les exceptions ne doivent plus exister, et par conséquent, l'accord de complaisance que nous avions avec M. Castle depuis plusieurs années va devoir prendre fin, annonça-t-il, de façon assez banale, comme si c'était là un simple fait sans conséquence.

Le couperet était tombé, et le cœur de Kate se serra, à l'idée que leur partenariat au _12_ _ème_ _District_ allait officiellement prendre fin. C'était symbolique, puisque de toute façon, ils avaient d'autres objectifs désormais, mais elle n'avait encore aucune garantie, elle ne savait pas précisément pour combien de temps encore elle travaillerait ici. Elle savait la peine que cela ferait à Rick, même si ce n'était que transitoire. Lui-aussi faisait partie de la famille du _12_ _ème_ _District_ maintenant. Mais comme à son habitude, elle ne laissa rien paraître de son désarroi, et se décida à tenter ce qu'elle pouvait.

\- Commissaire, je comprends, assura-t-elle, mais M. Castle a prouvé depuis dix ans maintenant sa loyauté envers la Police, envers cette ville … Plus d'une fois, sa participation aux enquêtes a permis de résoudre des affaires complexes, de faire tomber des politiciens véreux, d'arrêter des tueurs en série, de sauver des vies …

\- Je ne l'ignore pas, Capitaine. Là n'est pas la question.

\- Même le FBI a conscience du rôle de M. Castle. Plus d'une fois, il a été amené à collaborer et …

\- Capitaine, peu m'importe son efficacité ou sa loyauté. Il n'a plus sa place parmi nous, affirma-t-il, sans scrupule ni sentiment. Il n'y a plus d'exception. Il n'est pas tolérable que votre mari, civil, travaille à vos côtés, et qu'il lui soit permis de mener l'enquête, d'avoir accès à nos bases de données, à nos fichiers de renseignements, à des éléments secrets … Fut un temps, ce partenariat était accepté, aujourd'hui, il ne l'est plus.

\- Quelqu'un s'est plaint de sa présence au _12_ _ème_ _District_ ? demanda-t-elle, jouant le tout pour le tout, afin de tenter d'en savoir plus.

\- Des bruits de couloir, évidemment. Qu'imaginez-vous ? Ce n'est pas commun que le mari d'un Capitaine soit autorisé à enquêter avec elle … Les passe-droits ne sont jamais bien vus ni tolérés. Cela fait naître des rancœurs, des animosités, des jalousies …

Elle ne savait que répondre, car Johnson avait bien entendu raison. Elle en avait conscience. Ses arguments étaient valables, et elle avait connaissance de ces nouvelles politiques visant à limiter l'immixtion de civils dans les affaires policières ou juridiques. Que pouvait-elle dire de plus ? Rien. Elle ne pouvait pas menacer de partir si Castle était renvoyé, puisque c'était peut-être ce que voulait Johnson, et qu'il se saisirait de l'occasion pour la congédier. Elle ne pouvait pas hausser le ton sans risquer sa peau. Elle hésitait à parler de la lettre reçue au loft, pour tester les réactions de Johnson, mais elle ne pouvait pas décemment imaginer que le Commissaire en chef lui ait fait parvenir ce courrier menaçant. C'était à Gates qu'elle en parlerait d'abord.

\- Est-ce que M. Castle peut rester jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête sur l'affaire _Red Sword_ ? demanda-t-elle, espérant une réponse positive. Son aide nous est précieuse.

\- Je lui laisse jusqu'à la fin du mois. Ensuite, enquête bouclée ou non, il quittera les lieux, répondit-il, d'un air satisfait.

\- Bien.

\- Je vous laisse reprendre le travail. Merci.

Elle se leva, sans attendre davantage de son chef, et le salua rapidement, avant de quitter les lieux. Passant la porte, qu'elle referma dans son dos, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, seule dans le couloir, en soupirant. C'était bel et bien fin. La fin d'une époque. Une page allait se tourner, et malgré leurs projets, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine tristesse, de la nostalgie aussi. Il leur restait quelques semaines encore à profiter de travailler tous ensemble, avec les gars. Puis Castle s'en irait. Et elle ensuite, démissionnerait. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Et pourtant, ce ne serait pas si simple. Elle en prenait conscience.

* * *

 _12_ _ème_ _District, New-York, 11h30 …_

Dans la salle de travail, Castle réfléchissait, un peu perdu face à l'impasse dans laquelle se trouvait l'enquête. Lassé de ne pas parvenir à faire avancer ses recherches comme il l'aurait voulu, il jouait avec son crayon qu'il s'amusait à faire tournoyer sur le dessus de sa main.

Depuis son arrivée au poste, ce matin, il avait pourtant abattu un sacré travail. Les serveurs travaillant pour _Evenbrite_ , et le responsable de la réception du _Four Seasons Hotel,_ avaient été interrogés, et avaient reconnu, sur les photos du vernissage organisé au _Van Cordtland Museum_ en juin dernier, celle qui pouvait être Becky, la mystérieuse serveuse, qui avait revêtu le costume de _Red Sword_ la veille au soir. Mais sur aucune des photos fournies par _Evenbrite_ , on ne voyait correctement Becky. Au mieux, on apercevait un petit morceau de son profil au milieu des convives alors qu'elle faisait le service. Sur la plupart des photos où elle apparaissait, la jeune femme blonde était de dos, ou trop loin pour qu'on puisse en tirer quelque chose. Castle avait néanmoins transmis les photos à la scientifique au cas où leur puissant matériel permette d'obtenir un meilleur visuel. Becky semblait donc naturellement blonde, ce qui correspondait aussi à la description faite par M. Kohl, et au cheveu retrouvé dans la perruque qu'il avait sauvée des égouts. Pour le reste, on voyait bien trop peu son visage pour pouvoir rechercher des correspondances dans les bases de données, et le portrait-robot était toujours en cours de réalisation.

Malgré le peu d'éléments dont il disposait, Castle avait néanmoins établi la liste de toutes les jeunes femmes blondes âgées d'une vingtaine d'années parmi les personnes pouvant avoir côtoyé Liam Carter et Devon O'Neal : à l'Académie de Police, à l'université de Columbia, au lycée également, ainsi que dans leur cercle familial. Cette liste ne comportait pas moins de deux cent vingt-trois noms. Les serveurs présents au _Four Seasons Hotel_ ne l'avaient reconnue sur aucune de ces deux cent vingt-trois photos, mais Castle ne perdait pas espoir. Becky n'avait passé que quelques minutes auprès d'eux finalement, disparaissant sûrement assez tôt pour revêtir discrètement le costume de _Red Sword_. Au milieu de la foule des convives, et de tout le personnel de service, il était forcément difficile de se souvenir précisément du visage d'une inconnue, pour ensuite le reconnaître avec certitude sur une photo ancienne de plusieurs années. Il restait donc persuadé que Becky pouvait être malgré tout quelque part dans cette liste. Il voulait y croire, car si Becky était une inconnue rencontrée de façon aléatoire par Liam Carter ou Devon O'Neal, dans un bar, lors d'une soirée ou n'importe où dans cette ville, alors il serait difficile de l'identifier.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit soudainement sursauter, tout concentré qu'il était sur ses réflexions, et il décrocha, pressé, en constatant que l'appel émanait de sa mère.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, impatient de connaître le verdict du médecin, qu'il redoutait pourtant.

\- Alors ta vieille mère ne devrait pas casser sa pipe prochainement …, répondit Martha d'une voix enjouée, et un peu essoufflée, signe qu'elle devait marcher à vive allure. Sauf dramatique accident bien-sûr … Dieu seul sait ce que le sort nous réserve et …

\- Mère, l'interrompit Castle, qu'a dit le médecin exactement ?

\- Je viens te le dire, Richard. Tout va bien ! Mon cœur se porte à merveille.

\- Bon, je suis content. Et pour les évanouissements ?

\- Ma tension était bien trop basse … Trop de stress sans doute, et manque de sommeil, évidemment, expliqua-t-elle.

\- J'espère qu'il t'a sermonnée …, soupira Rick, soulagé malgré tout que ce ne soit rien de plus grave.

\- Oh, pour ça, ne t'en fais pas. Ce docteur est aussi rabat-joie que toi …, marmonna-t-elle. Je dois faire une prise de sang pour un bilan.

\- Bien. Et il t'a prescrit quelque chose pour la tension ? continua Castle, décidé à surveiller de près la santé de sa mère.

\- Oui, de quoi me redonner une pêche d'enfer. Samedi, je vais être une vraie pile électrique pour la première …, s'exclama-t-elle, toujours aussi essoufflée.

\- Tu es en train de faire un footing ou quoi ? s'inquiéta Rick.

\- Moi ? Un footing ? rigola Martha, je cours après le temps, trésor, simplement … tellement de choses à faire aujourd'hui : je dois refaire un essayage pour ma robe de la scène 3 de l'acte 5, il y a un ourlet à reprendre, et puis déjeuner avec Victor, ensuite répétition en présence de l'orchestre …

\- Tu me donnes le tournis, grogna Rick. Tu es sûre que tu sors vraiment de chez le médecin ? Tu es là à courir dans tous les sens, sérieusement ? Tu ne lui as pas parlé de ton planning du jour, je suppose ?

\- Je lui ai gentiment promis de faire une sieste cet après-midi …, répondit Martha, d'une voix taquine, reprenant enfin un peu de souffle.

\- Et il t'a crue ?

\- Je crois, oui … Je peux être persuasive, Richard, tu le sais bien …

\- Hum … Les médicaments ne résoudront pas tout, mère. Il faut que tu te reposes davantage.

\- Oui, oui … Ne t'en fais donc pas. Allez, je te laisse, chéri … J'arrive au théâtre …

\- Est-ce que tu seras là ce soir ?

\- Oh non …, désolée, je ne vais pas avoir le temps de faire la fête, avoua Martha, qui savait pourtant combien son fils chérissait ce genre d'événements familiaux.

\- Vraiment ? Mais les garçons comptaient te voir en pieuvre maléfique ! s'indigna Castle, un peu déconfit.

\- Les garçons vont s'amuser comme des petits fous et oublieront même jusqu'à l'existence de leur vieille grand-mère ! Tu ne m'auras pas par les sentiments, répondit-elle d'une voix souriante. Hors de question que je porte ce déguisement horrible … La première est dans deux jours, je dois peaufiner encore quelques détails.

\- Tu n'es pas décidée à lever le pied, marmonna Castle, dans un soupir.

\- Cette pièce est importante, Richard.

\- Je sais, je sais … Mais moins que ta santé, non ? grogna-t-il, mécontent qu'elle ne daigne pas se reposer.

\- Ma santé va très bien. Le docteur a dit que j'avais un cœur de demoiselle …, et avec le petit remontant qu'il m'a prescrit, je vais pouvoir gérer bien mieux ces prochains jours.

\- Ça ne change rien au fond du problème …, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Cesse donc de t'en faire ainsi …, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer, le sentant réellement inquiet. Je te promets que passé la première, je me reposerai … vraiment …

\- Hum …

\- D'ailleurs, pour Noël, qui approche, je profiterais bien d'un petit séjour en Europe … Ils ont de merveilleux spas en Suisse qui me permettraient de me détendre et de me reposer en osmose avec la nature … Dommage que ça coûte une petite fortune ...

\- Je vois, sourit-il, s'amusant de son appel du pied. Mais Noël, c'est dans un mois et demi, alors tu as intérêt de commencer à te reposer avant ça …

\- Mais oui, chéri … Allez, bonne journée, et amusez-vous bien ce soir …

\- Merci, à demain, mère …

\- A demain.

Il raccrocha, un peu désabusé par cet appel. Il était à la fois soulagé que sa mère n'ait aucun souci autre que la fatigue, et soucieux qu'elle ne semble pas prête à se reposer vraiment, malgré ce qu'elle en disait. Perdu à nouveau dans ses pensées, il pianota sur son téléphone un message pour Kate, qui se faisait du souci elle-aussi, et serait ainsi rassurée pour Martha.

Posant son portable sur le bureau, il hésitait à se remettre au travail, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi et où chercher, quand Ryan et Esposito se présentèrent à la porte.

\- Alors Castle, on procrastine, comme d'habitude ? lui lança Esposito, en entrant, et lui adressant un petit sourire taquin.

\- Je faisais une pause, c'est tout. Je bosse plus que vous deux réunis, figure-toi …, marmonna Rick, agacé de n'avoir pas réussi à avancer davantage.

\- Ouais …, tu parles …, grogna Esposito, alors que Ryan, silencieux, venait s'asseoir aux côtés de Castle.

\- Il y a un souci ? demanda Rick, dévisageant Ryan. Vous tirez de ces têtes, quelqu'un est mort ?

\- Nan … j'aurais préféré, râla Kevin, se saisissant de la souris, pour regarder ce sur quoi Castle avait travaillé.

Rick, incrédule, jeta un œil vers Esposito qui lui fit signe, d'un regard, de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus, et articula en silence « Jenny », pour lui faire comprendre qu'une fois de plus, les choses n'allaient pas fort entre leur coéquipier et son épouse. Castle encaissa l'information réalisant que vraiment, la situation semblait s'aggraver de jour en jour. Ce soir, il faudrait absolument qu'il arrive à discuter avec Ryan, et à voir comment il pouvait l'aider. Ce ne serait pas simple, tant Ryan était fermé sur le sujet, mais il fallait que quelqu'un lui parle et l'aide à aller de l'avant. C'était douloureux pour tout le monde de le voir aller si mal ces dernières semaines.

\- C'est quoi cette liste ? enchaîna Ryan, qui ne souhaitait pas laisser à ses amis l'occasion de lui parler de ses problèmes.

\- Deux cent vingt-trois blondes …, répondit Castle, avec un petit sourire, qui ont côtoyé de près ou de loin Devon O'Neal ou Liam Carter depuis leur passage au lycée.

\- Deux-cent vingt-trois ? Avec ça, on est bien avancés, soupira Esposito, s'asseyant finalement à la table face à ses amis.

\- Et je suppose que personne n'a reconnu la serveuse dans cette liste ? continua Ryan.

\- Non … Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'y est pas.

\- Hum …, marmonna Kevin, pas vraiment optimiste. C'est tout ?

\- Quoi « c'est tout » ? Vous savez le boulot que ça représente ? se défendit Castle, vexé qu'on n'apprécie pas son travail à sa juste valeur. J'ai travaillé comme un forcené, avec l'énergie d'un titan et …

\- C'est bon Castle, répondit Ryan, esquissant finalement un petit sourire. C'est pas mal …

\- Toujours pas de portrait-robot ? demanda Esposito.

\- Non … J'ai transmis à la scientifique des photos de la soirée organisée par Evenbrite au _Van Cortdland Museum_. Peut-être qu'ils pourront faire mieux que moi et l'identifier.

\- Oui. Beckett nous a dit.

\- Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé à la carrosserie ?

\- On a un nom, introuvable dans la banque de données … et pas grand-chose d'autre, répondit Esposito, l'air agacé de n'avoir toujours rien de concret.

\- Quel nom ? demanda Castle, curieux.

\- Attend …, répondit Ryan, sortant son calepin. C'est un nom imprononçable …Même pas sûr que le carrossier ait bien compris … c'est un truc nordique … Tiens …

Castle se saisit du carnet pour lire les notes de Ryan.

\- Je pense que le carrossier a bien compris, constata-t-il. Hlidskjalf Frigg.

\- Tu connais ce gars ? s'étonna Esposito.

\- Non, c'est sûrement un pseudonyme, comme Thor Mjöllnir, expliqua Castle. Dans la mythologie nordique, Frigg est l'épouse d'Odin, le dieu souverain. C'est la déesse du ciel et elle a le don de prédire l'avenir.

\- Et l'autre truc ? demanda Ryan.

\- Je ne sais plus trop, mais Wikipédia va nous dire ça en moins de cinq secondes …, sourit Castle, pianotant déjà sur son téléphone en quête d'informations. Voilà … alors, Hlidskjalf, c'est un lieu, depuis lequel Odin pouvait observer tous les mondes, de même que l'activité de tout un chacun …

\- On est bien avancés, grommela Esposito, perplexe.

\- Ça doit avoir un sens ce pseudo ? Vous ne croyez pas ? demanda Ryan.

\- Pas sûr …, répondit Esposito. On n'a pas affaire à un serial-killer avec un rituel bien précis, alors c'est peut-être juste le premier nom qui leur est passé par la tête. Ils doivent être fans de jeux vidéo ou de comics …

\- Mais ils n'ont pas choisi le nom de Thor Mjöllnir au hasard …, leur fit remarquer Castle. Mjöllnir, le marteau, symbolise la protection de l'univers face aux forces du Chaos. Et Thor, dieu fort et protecteur … ça correspond au rôle que se donne _Red Sword_ …

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? L'un d'eux se prend pour Thor ? demanda Ryan.

\- Peut-être … Frigg pourrait désigner la fille, Becky, poursuivit Castle. Elle serait la petite-amie de l'un des membres du groupe, puisque Frigg est l'épouse d'Odin.

\- Ça se tient … A quoi elle sert Frigg dans la mythologie nordique ?

\- Deux secondes …, répondit Rick, pianotant à nouveau sur son téléphone. Alors, Frigg : déesse de l'amour …, classique … Seule femme autorisée à siéger à Hlidskjalf, elle conseille son mari, Odin, sur les questions importantes.

\- Ça pourrait correspondre à l'organisation de leur petit groupe, constata Ryan. Becky est une femme forte et courageuse comme Frigg. Elle n'a pas hésité à revêtir le costume de _Red Sword_ , parce qu'on soupçonnait ses petits copains …

\- Elle doit sortir avec l'un d'eux, suggéra Esposito.

\- Mais ni Liam ni Devon n'ont de petite amie …, leur rappela Ryan.

\- Pas officiellement, du moins …, poursuivit Esposito. Elle sort peut-être avec le quatrième larron. Celui qui est venu l'aider et conduisait le pick-up.

\- Peut-être. Mais pourquoi nous donner des infos avec leurs pseudonymes nordiques ? s'étonna Ryan.

\- Parce que c'est marrant, c'est tout, répondit Castle, avec un petit sourire.

\- Marrant ? répéta Esposito, sceptique.

\- Ils cachent leur identité, et ils doivent imaginer qu'on se creuse la tête pour comprendre, expliqua Rick. Leur quête de justice était un truc super sérieux au départ, mais ils vont peut-être se prendre au jeu avec nous maintenant … le chat et la souris …

\- S'ils veulent continuer à rendre justice à leur façon, oui, ils vont devoir se confronter au chat …, ça je vous le garantie, assura Esposito, déterminé.

\- Je crois que plus ça va, plus ils prennent plaisir à se croire plus malins que nous, ajouta Rick.

\- C'est certain …

\- Et malins, ils le sont, ces fichus gamins …, grommela Esposito.

\- Le carrossier a décrit l'acheteur du pick-up ? demanda Castle.

\- A peine … Ce gars flippait surtout parce qu'il revend ses bagnoles de la main à la main pour se faire un peu de blé, sans rien déclarer. Mais pour lui l'acheteur était un marginal …

\- Un marginal ?

\- Ouais, un gars d'une cinquantaine ou soixantaine d'années, barbu, grisonnant, bedonnant, pas très propre sur lui …, expliqua Esposito. Il a payé cash, il a récupéré les papiers du véhicule, les clés, et s'est barré.

\- Ils ont dû payer un pauvre gars pour récupérer le pick-up. Pour ne pas se montrer, ajouta Ryan.

\- Et on n'est pas prêts d'identifier le pigeon …, poursuivit Esposito. On a des officiers qui ratissent le quartier en quête des marginaux et clochards du coin. On ne sait jamais …

\- En résumé, on est toujours au point mort dans cette affaire, soupira Castle. Et Beckett va revenir avec les injonctions de Johnson … ça promet si on n'a rien de plus.

\- Ouais …, ça craint …, confirma Esposito. Pas l'ombre d'une piste … il n'y a plus qu'à attendre le portrait-robot …

\- Et les résultats du labo …, poursuivit Ryan. Au fait, les gars ont trouvé quelque chose dans la ruelle où Beckett a vu _Red Sword_ ce matin ?

\- Ils ont fait des relevés d'empreintes dans la boue …, expliqua Castle. On aura la pointure de notre super-héros bientôt …

\- Ouais, et la marque de ses pompes même …, ajouta Esposito, un peu sceptique malgré tout sur l'efficacité de ces indices-là.

\- Bon, eh bien, vous savez quoi ? leur lança Castle, attrapant son téléphone et se levant. Je vais m'occuper de commander des pizzas pour le déjeuner …. et on va réfléchir à autre chose un peu, parce que cette enquête a de quoi rendre dingue.

\- Bonne idée, sourit Ryan. Ananas et jambon pour moi …

\- Chorizo, poivrons et double ration de fromage, s'il te plaît …, ajouta Esposito.

\- Et pour Tory ? Elle se joint à nous peut-être ? suggéra Castle, avec un petit sourire taquin, ravi de titiller son ami au sujet de ce secret qu'il voulait bien gardé.

\- Tory ? Pourquoi ? fit mine de s'étonner Esposito. Enfin, si vous voulez, mais …

\- Oh c'est bon, tout le monde est au courant, rigola Rick, amusé par son air un peu bête.

\- Au courant de quoi ? répéta Javier, feignant l'incrédulité.

\- Regarde comme il fronce les sourcils quand il essaie de nier, s'amusa Ryan, moqueur.

\- Je ne fronce pas les sourcils … et d'abord, je suis sûr que c'est toi qui n'as pas réussi à tenir ta langue, faux frère ! grogna Esposito, dévisageant son coéquipier d'un air accusateur.

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! Mais forcément à se bécoter dans les couloirs et à minauder en salle de pause, ce n'est pas discret ! se défendit Ryan.

\- Ouais …. Alors Beckett est au courant je suppose ? grommela Esposito, un peu inquiet.

\- Hum … Elle peaufine son sermon de Capitaine, répondit Castle, en riant. J'espère pouvoir être là quand elle te convoquera dans son bureau …

\- Bon sang …, marmonna-t-il, sachant pertinemment ce que Beckett allait lui dire, et penser de cette relation amoureuse au travail. Et Lanie ?

\- Sûrement au courant aussi …, répondit Ryan. Si par chance, elle ne t'a pas vu roucouler, les femmes ont un sixième sens pour ces choses-là …

\- Ouais … Je vais lui dire. Il faut juste que je trouve le bon moment.

\- Il n'y a pas de bon moment. Dis-lui …, insista Kevin.

\- Tu peux parler toi, tu attends quoi pour discuter avec Jenny ? lui lança Esposito.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Ouais …

\- Et puis, d'abord, peut-être que Lanie le prendra bien, lui fit remarquer Castle. Vous n'êtes plus en couple, après tout. Et peut-être qu'elle aussi aura quelque chose à te dire …

En terminant sa phrase, Castle réalisa qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit. Il songeait à la grossesse de Lanie, au secret qui l'entourait encore, et au fait que Javier était peut-être, ou peut-être pas, le père de ce bébé. Un imbroglio, sans aucun doute, qui lui laissait penser que les histoires de Lanie et Esposito seraient bientôt dignes d'un des feuilletons à l'eau de rose dont raffolait sa mère.

\- Comment ça ? Elle sort avec quelqu'un elle-aussi ? demanda Esposito, avec curiosité.

\- Je ne sais pas … Je disais ça comme ça …, mentit Rick, s'efforçant d'être crédible.

\- Toi, tu sais un truc …

\- Je ne sais rien ! se défendit Castle, qui ignorait réellement où en était la vie sentimentale de Lanie, mais savait par contre qu'elle avait une nouvelle de taille à annoncer.

\- Menteur ! grogna Esposito. Pas vrai, Ryan ?

\- Je confirme, tu as l'air coupable, Castle …, sourit Ryan. Qu'est-ce que tu sais qu'on ignore ?

\- Je vous jure que je ne sais rien. Et même si je savais, si un mot sortait de cette bouche, Beckett me tuerait !

\- Toi tu as encore conclu un pacte sur l'oreiller …, se moqua Ryan.

\- Euh … non … mais vous connaissez Beckett … elle est flippante ! répondit-il, prenant un air vraiment effrayé.

\- Tu parles … Tu peux faire passer n'importe quoi avec ton regard enjôleur, Beckett craque à chaque fois, elle te pardonne toutes tes bêtises !

\- Vous croyez ? sourit-il, tout content que ses amis constatent le pouvoir de séduction qu'il avait sur sa femme.

\- Ouais … Alors tu peux tout nous dire. Lanie a un petit-copain ? Elle sort avec ce flic ? Max ? demanda Esposito, pétri de curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire d'abord ? répondit Castle. Puisque tu sors avec Tory …

\- Rien …, râla Esposito. C'est juste pour savoir.

\- Beckett a raison, vous êtes de vraies commères ! rigola Rick.

\- Tu peux parler, toi ! Si tu n'avais pas peur de prendre la fessée, tu serais le premier à jaser ! rétorqua Ryan.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de la fessée …, j'adore les fessées de Beckett, elle a cette façon si douce et ferme de …, commença-t-il à expliquer, d'un air rêveur.

\- Castle, épargne-nous les détails ! Parce que si Beckett apprend que tu nous racontes ça …, tu es mort …

\- Touché … Bon, si j'allais commander les pizzas ? sourit Castle, de son air innocent, pour changer de sujet.

\- C'est ça, va commander les pizzas … On saura bien assez tôt ce que tu nous caches !

Castle les dévisagea, avec un petit sourire malicieux, et s'éloigna dans le couloir, son portable à la main pour téléphoner au livreur de pizzas.


	61. Chapter 61

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, juste un petit mot pour celles et ceux qui attendent la suite. Pas le temps du tout d'écrire ces dernières semaines, et moins envie aussi, il faut le reconnaître. Ce n'est donc pas fini, bien-sûr, mais la suite viendra. Je ne peux pas vous promettre de date, sûrement pendant mes vacances, semaine prochaine.

Encore désolée …

Je vous souhaite de joyeux fêtes de fin d'année


	62. Chapter 62

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Cette fiction n'est pas abandonnée, mais en suspens … Je m'occupe de terminer « Sign of the Times » avant de me remettre à « L'Orée du Jour ».

Merci de votre patience, et désolée pour l'attente …


End file.
